


Mysterious Skin

by breakdancingonthemoon



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, Angst, Bottom Reigen Arataka, Dissociation, Do I know you? Maybe but I'm gonna imagine fucking you late at night anyway, IS mogami in this, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mob and Reigen don't meet until Mob is 14, Mystery, Obsession, Shame, Top Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, a lot of confusing emotions as the two boys try and get thier memories back, intrusive thought, mob has a crush, only time will tell., reigen is guilty, uncomfortable scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdancingonthemoon/pseuds/breakdancingonthemoon
Summary: Mob swallows. "Okay, sensei."Reigen winces and waves his hand. "No, no, don't say that. It's too weird.""But you just said-""Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to-""Shishou."They both freeze, eyes locked.It feels...familiar. Intimate.Mob feels a weird sense of Deja Vu, a quiet contentment. Trust. So much trust it's scary. But the way it fits so nicely in his mouth makes him say it again. "Shishou."Four years ago, Mob lost 5 hours of his life. He dreams about Aliens, stares at his feet, looks at the stars through a telescope, a soft voice calling his name.Four years ago, Reigen lost 5 hours of his life. He vomits on the pavement, stares at his feet, whispers a name in the dark.Spice City is where the gods go to die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me from my old fics, I ask that you please keep that information private. I just want to share my writing and enjoy what this fandom has to offer in a safe environment. Please comment if you like this, and tell me what you would like to see me write!

Spice City is where the gods go to die.

They build their graves in the hills and trees, wither into ash and dust as the last of the fireflies flicker out in summer.

It's a shit hole. It's a graveyard.

Nobody can here you scream out here. Mob knows. The ghosts tell him. Mob knows. The ghosts tell him. Mob knows. The ghosts tell him.M̷̨͔͓̯̙̤̪̝̥̠̌̉̆̆͊̏̇̓̄̅̏̚͠ͅọ̶̦̥͇̬̝̥̫̘̺̹͍̓̓͌̒̂̑̄̒̿͘͜͝ͅb̴̡̫͔̬̪̋͒̅͋̊͠͝͠ ̵̢̡̱̥̲͔̞̐͌͑̅̓͒͘̕͠͝ͅk̷̨̖̼͉͚̪͍͙͉͎̱̈̄̊̚n̸̢̦̗͆̑̿̽̉̒̓̒ơ̷̽͂̂̓̊̊͂͗̿͜w̷̪͈̏̈́͐̈̐̏̒̋̔͘s̸̪̞̩̟͚̗̅̔.̵̻̦͎̣̮͇̫͖̂̿̓̇̍͂̿̽͛͜ ̴̢̳̫̣̝̄͆̕T̶̹̙̖̖͓̞̻̼̥̱̞̲̪̺̔̃̈̀͂̏̉̓h̵̠̝͔̜̙͓͖̻̳̟̱̯̩̩̓̃̐̎̒̔̑͜è̴̡͕̜̐̔͒͑̚͘ ̶̨̧̐̂̒̑̂̊g̸̡͉h̴̤̘̦̗̖͇̲̼́͋͒̍̈́̈́̉͂̔ȯ̵͎̺̈̈́͂̄̏̓͐͋̾̓̃̅s̴̡̢̯̻̭̈́̊̿̋͑̽͂͝t̶̨̥̏͒̌̐̋̎̚̕̚̕š̵̞̤̖͖̺̗̞̙̽̒̌̏̐̇̒̂̄͆̃̾͗̕ͅ ̷̢̧̛͉̖̤͕͇̮͕̱̤͚͈̍̊̋̒̈̍̿̓̽͑͜t̸̠̙̗̘̏̉̏̋̋̈́͘ȩ̵̢͇̘̼̳͕̰͚͗̾̑̅̀̅̈́̑̓̆̔l̶̛͙̦̦̖͓͕̲̣̞̱̱̞͕̮̆̓̔͑̿͋̀̊̾͆͌͠ļ̴̡̑͆͛ ̷̠͋̈́̕ḩ̵̡̧̛̛̮̺̯͕̜͚̟̥͉̙̠̂̄̍̏͋̓̆̆͋̿͜i̶̛̫͉̰͇̖̰̞̤͈͐̏̿͐͑̀ͅm̶͙̘̯͔̪̖̗̱͙̯̣̅́̄.̸̭̼̞͍͎̮̺͙̈́̿̽̾͌́ ̷̨͉̩̎͛̓̈́͐̑̐̈̆̎͂͛̕M̶̻̩̙̙̔̌̆̅̈͐̕͝ͅö̶̭͙̤́̈͑͂͌̓͠ͅb̵̨̛̞̝͉̦͍̤̖̳̲̞̺̌͊̌̓̿͒͛͜͠ ̷̢̡̗̱͍̜͎͚͙͉̻͈̝̓̉͐͝͝k̸̙͕͙̜͎̘͚̖̟̒̊̊̍̏̑͜ͅṇ̶̨̟̫̦̱̖̅͛̇͒͆̿̽̈́͛̔͠͠ŏ̴̡̳̝̀̈́ẃ̶̘̣̼̫̱͓͓͖̙͍̳͗̀̑̒̒̀̇͘ṣ̵̛̖̦̭̮̹̜͓̩̃̃̾̈́̈́͐̒͗̉͋̄̍̚͝ͅ.̵͍̤̫̙͙̙͉̝̲͙̙̺̾͜ͅ ̷̡̩̮̮̫̀ͅT̴͕͓̱͑͂̎̐̍̒͘͜h̵̨̛̥̗̪̐̇̊̓̈́̈́̽͘̕ȇ̴̞͖̜̪̮̻͉̭̩̱̭̪̀̀̕ͅͅ ̵̹͕͇̲̙̋g̵̢̛̻͚̺͕̘̺̟͉̬̱̟̱͑͗̀͛́͋͋̈̈́̏̕ͅh̵̛͔̩͚̳̎̽͌̂̍͒̿̉͑̚ȯ̸̲͚̠̜̩̱̮̳͔̤͓̬̏̌̊̔̾̑͗̓͛͜͝͝͠͠s̸̨̛̞̰̤̝̙͔̯̞͓͇̀̄͗͋̎̽̏͊́̈́̓͛̕͜t̴̺͉͉̤̩̂̒̐͛̅̈́̽͒̑͘͘͝ş̸̦͈̥̦̱͇̝͉̠̭̌̄̉̏̾̌̊ ̶͇͖̲͍̬͓̖̖͓̺̎͌́̃͛̏̚͘͜͝͝ṭ̴̫̅̋e̸̢̺̺̖̺̥̮̱̹͂̎̏̋̕l̶̡̳̬̹͔͗͂͆l̷̦̹̺̦͍̠̙̎̇̇́̌͂̄̅͂̔̂͘͝ ̸̪͇̺͊̈́͘h̸̡̨͔̬̼͗͆́̂̕i̸̫̘̤̜̺̻͗̔̍̉̆͘͠m̵̨̢̢̹̦̖̪̠̲̖͎̻̭̈́̈́̚̕͝.̸̣̦̜̪̞̓̈̄̕ ̸̡̺̳̻̥͔͖̜̹͔̤̣͌̋̑̋͋͐͘͠ͅM̷͕̟̦̪͚̄̓̅̿̈͑̃͘̚͜͝͝ͅŏ̶̦̝̖̅̽́́̈́̊͠͝b̵̢͍̬̟̣͔̣̈́͛̌̽ͅ ̸̨̬̥̲͕̪̝̬̗̯͛͂͆̄̈́̆͑̿̊͆͘͜k̵͚̬͖̈́̊̿̆̌̓̄̊̔̚͘ͅn̴̢̲̘͓͚̖̙̦̅̄̇o̷̧̨̨̥̤͚͍̰͕̖͊̋͆ͅw̶̢̯̩̘̺̤͉̥̫̞̑͂̎̈́̇̉͗̓͠͠ͅs̷̬̞͕͙̘̻̖̻̞͗͐̈́́͊̅͗̆͊͆̐̄͐̈́.̷̡͇̮̙̮͍̍ ̵͓̖̯͔͔̉̋̋̔͂̒̈́̇̎̈̈́̃̃̊͝T̶̛̥̳̐̌̄̿͝͠h̵͉͖͈͚̟̜̟̣̓̈̔̂̈́̀̑e̵̛̙̠͍̓̑͋̉͌̇͋̌̊̚ ̴̥͎̙̙̻͈̤͘̕͜ͅg̶̡̬̻̪͇̠̦͕̮̲̾̋̈́̓͝ͅh̷̲̳͍̰̳͙͜͝ͅo̸̫͓̤̺͉̝͖̝̤͕̮̙͆̈͐̑̆͒̏́̕̕̕̕͠s̴͖̖̈́̆͆̆̆̾͒ẗ̴̯̞̺̬̞̬̰̲̮̥̮͍̫̪̼́̓s̶͚̘̙͚̉ ̸̡̡̢̳̰̘͚͉͙̯̯̬̹͋͛̂͑t̴͎̃́̒͌̂̓͒̎͒̾͘̚e̸̗̪͊̇̒̈̓̑̃̀̆̎̐͝l̵͕̺̤̑̀̓͑̋̍̕l̶̡̛̙̬̤͖̝̅̌̿͒ ̴̧̢̻̪̠͙̖͈͔̭̀͋͑̂͋̉͗͘h̵̢̛̼̣̜͗̉̀͊ḭ̴̡̡̛͓̯͓̭͓̩͇̻̩̉̌͆̈́̈́̀̿͂̌͑͒̉̐m̵̧͎̘̱̜̾̄̌̎̅̽͊̃̓͐̕͠M̷̨͔͓̯̙̤̪̝̥̠̌̉̆̆͊̏̇̓̄̅̏̚͠ͅọ̶̦̥͇̬̝̥̫̘̺̹͍̓̓͌̒̂̑̄̒̿͘͜͝ͅb̴̡̫͔̬̪̋͒̅͋̊͠͝͠ ̵̢̡̱̥̲͔̞̐͌͑̅̓͒͘̕͠͝ͅk̷̨̖̼͉͚̪͍͙͉͎̱̈̄̊̚n̸̢̦̗͆̑̿̽̉̒̓̒ơ̷̽͂̂̓̊̊͂͗̿͜w̷̪͈̏̈́͐̈̐̏̒̋̔͘s̸̪̞̩̟͚̗̅̔.̵̻̦͎̣̮͇̫͖̂̿̓̇̍͂̿̽͛͜ ̴̢̳̫̣̝̄͆̕T̶̹̙̖̖͓̞̻̼̥̱̞̲̪̺̔̃̈̀͂̏̉̓h̵̠̝͔̜̙͓͖̻̳̟̱̯̩̩̓̃̐̎̒̔̑͜è̴̡͕̜̐̔͒͑̚͘ ̶̨̧̐̂̒̑̂̊g̸̡͉h̴̤̘̦̗̖͇̲̼́͋͒̍̈́̈́̉͂̔ȯ̵͎̺̈̈́͂̄̏̓͐͋̾̓̃̅s̴̡̢̯̻̭̈́̊̿̋͑̽͂͝t̶̨̥̏͒̌̐̋̎̚̕̚̕š̵̞̤̖͖̺̗̞̙̽̒̌̏̐̇̒̂̄͆̃̾͗̕ͅ ̷̢̧̛͉̖̤͕͇̮͕̱̤͚͈̍̊̋̒̈̍̿̓̽͑͜t̸̠̙̗̘̏̉̏̋̋̈́͘ȩ̵̢͇̘̼̳͕̰͚͗̾̑̅̀̅̈́̑̓̆̔l̶̛͙̦̦̖͓͕̲̣̞̱̱̞͕̮̆̓̔͑̿͋̀̊̾͆͌͠ļ̴̡̑͆͛ ̷̠͋̈́̕ḩ̵̡̧̛̛̮̺̯͕̜͚̟̥͉̙̠̂̄̍̏͋̓̆̆͋̿͜i̶̛̫͉̰͇̖̰̞̤͈͐̏̿͐͑̀ͅm̶͙̘̯͔̪̖̗̱͙̯̣̅́̄.̸̭̼̞͍͎̮̺͙̈́̿̽̾͌́ ̷̨͉̩̎͛̓̈́͐̑̐̈̆̎͂͛̕M̶̻̩̙̙̔̌̆̅̈͐̕͝ͅö̶̭͙̤́̈͑͂͌̓͠ͅb̵̨̛̞̝͉̦͍̤̖̳̲̞̺̌͊̌̓̿͒͛͜͠ ̷̢̡̗̱͍̜͎͚͙͉̻͈̝̓̉͐͝͝k̸̙͕͙̜͎̘͚̖̟̒̊̊̍̏̑͜ͅṇ̶̨̟̫̦̱̖̅͛̇͒͆̿̽̈́͛̔͠͠ŏ̴̡̳̝̀̈́ẃ̶̘̣̼̫̱͓͓͖̙͍̳͗̀̑̒̒̀̇͘ṣ̵̛̖̦̭̮̹̜͓̩̃̃̾̈́̈́͐̒͗̉͋̄̍̚͝ͅ.̵͍̤̫̙͙̙͉̝̲͙̙̺̾͜ͅ ̷̡̩̮̮̫̀ͅT̴͕͓̱͑͂̎̐̍̒͘͜h̵̨̛̥̗̪̐̇̊̓̈́̈́̽͘̕ȇ̴̞͖̜̪̮̻͉̭̩̱̭̪̀̀̕ͅͅ ̵̹͕͇̲̙̋g̵̢̛̻͚̺͕̘̺̟͉̬̱̟̱͑͗̀͛́͋͋̈̈́̏̕ͅh̵̛͔̩͚̳̎̽͌̂̍͒̿̉͑̚ȯ̸̲͚̠̜̩̱̮̳͔̤͓̬̏̌̊̔̾̑͗̓͛͜͝͝͠͠s̸̨̛̞̰̤̝̙͔̯̞͓͇̀̄͗͋̎̽̏͊́̈́̓͛̕͜t̴̺͉͉̤̩̂̒̐͛̅̈́̽͒̑͘͘͝ş̸̦͈̥̦̱͇̝͉̠̭̌̄̉̏̾̌̊ ̶͇͖̲͍̬͓̖̖͓̺̎͌́̃͛̏̚͘͜͝͝ṭ̴̫̅̋e̸̢̺̺̖̺̥̮̱̹͂̎̏̋̕l̶̡̳̬̹͔͗͂͆l̷̦̹̺̦͍̠̙̎̇̇́̌͂̄̅͂̔̂͘͝ ̸̪͇̺͊̈́͘h̸̡̨͔̬̼͗͆́̂̕i̸̫̘̤̜̺̻͗̔̍̉̆͘͠m̵̨̢̢̹̦̖̪̠̲̖͎̻̭̈́̈́̚̕͝.̸̣̦̜̪̞̓̈̄̕ ̸̡̺̳̻̥͔͖̜̹͔̤̣͌̋̑̋͋͐͘͠ͅM̷͕̟̦̪͚̄̓̅̿̈͑̃͘̚͜͝͝ͅŏ̶̦̝̖̅̽́́̈́̊͠͝b̵̢͍̬̟̣͔̣̈́͛̌̽ͅ ̸̨̬̥̲͕̪̝̬̗̯͛͂͆̄̈́̆͑̿̊͆͘͜k̵͚̬͖̈́̊̿̆̌̓̄̊̔̚͘ͅn̴̢̲̘͓͚̖̙̦̅̄̇o̷̧̨̨̥̤͚͍̰͕̖͊̋͆ͅw̶̢̯̩̘̺̤͉̥̫̞̑͂̎̈́̇̉͗̓͠͠ͅs̷̬̞͕͙̘̻̖̻̞͗͐̈́́͊̅͗̆͊͆̐̄͐̈́.̷̡͇̮̙̮͍̍ ̵͓̖̯͔͔̉̋̋̔͂̒̈́̇̎̈̈́̃̃̊͝T̶̛̥̳̐̌̄̿͝͠h̵͉͖͈͚̟̜̟̣̓̈̔̂̈́̀̑e̵̛̙̠͍̓̑͋̉͌̇͋̌̊̚ ̴̥͎̙̙̻͈̤͘̕͜ͅg̶̡̬̻̪͇̠̦͕̮̲̾̋̈́̓͝ͅh̷̲̳͍̰̳͙͜͝ͅo̸̫͓̤̺͉̝͖̝̤͕̮̙͆̈͐̑̆͒̏́̕̕̕̕͠s̴͖̖̈́̆͆̆̆̾͒ẗ̴̯̞̺̬̞̬̰̲̮̥̮͍̫̪̼́̓s̶͚̘̙͚̉ ̸̡̡̢̳̰̘͚͉͙̯̯̬̹͋͛̂͑t̴͎̃́̒͌̂̓͒̎͒̾͘̚e̸̗̪͊̇̒̈̓̑̃̀̆̎̐͝l̵͕̺̤̑̀̓͑̋̍̕l̶̡̛̙̬̤͖̝̅̌̿͒ ̴̧̢̻̪̠͙̖͈͔̭̀͋͑̂͋̉͗͘h̵̢̛̼̣̜͗̉̀͊ḭ̴̡̡̛͓̯͓̭͓̩͇̻̩̉̌͆̈́̈́̀̿͂̌͑͒̉̐m̵̧͎̘̱̜̾̄̌̎̅̽͊̃̓͐̕͠

M̷̨͔͓̯̙̤̪̝̥̠̌̉̆̆͊̏̇̓̄̅̏̚͠ͅọ̶̦̥͇̬̝̥̫̘̺̹͍̓̓͌̒̂̑̄̒̿͘͜͝ͅb̴̡̫͔̬̪̋͒̅͋̊͠͝͠ ̵̢̡̱̥̲͔̞̐͌͑̅̓͒͘̕͠͝ͅk̷̨̖̼͉͚̪͍͙͉͎̱̈̄̊̚n̸̢̦̗͆̑̿̽̉̒̓̒ơ̷̽͂̂̓̊̊͂͗̿͜w̷̪͈̏̈́͐̈̐̏̒̋̔͘s̸̪̞̩̟͚̗̅̔.̵̻̦͎̣̮͇̫͖̂̿̓̇̍͂̿̽͛͜ ̴̢̳̫̣̝̄͆̕T̶̹̙̖̖͓̞̻̼̥̱̞̲̪̺̔̃̈̀͂̏̉̓h̵̠̝͔̜̙͓͖̻̳̟̱̯̩̩̓̃̐̎̒̔̑͜è̴̡͕̜̐̔͒͑̚͘ ̶̨̧̐̂̒̑̂̊g̸̡͉h̴̤̘̦̗̖͇̲̼́͋͒̍̈́̈́̉͂̔ȯ̵͎̺̈̈́͂̄̏̓͐͋̾̓̃̅s̴̡̢̯̻̭̈́̊̿̋͑̽͂͝t̶̨̥̏͒̌̐̋̎̚̕̚̕š̵̞̤̖͖̺̗̞̙̽̒̌̏̐̇̒̂̄͆̃̾͗̕ͅ ̷̢̧̛͉̖̤͕͇̮͕̱̤͚͈̍̊̋̒̈̍̿̓̽͑͜t̸̠̙̗̘̏̉̏̋̋̈́͘ȩ̵̢͇̘̼̳͕̰͚͗̾̑̅̀̅̈́̑̓̆̔l̶̛͙̦̦̖͓͕̲̣̞̱̱̞͕̮̆̓̔͑̿͋̀̊̾͆͌͠ļ̴̡̑͆͛ ̷̠͋̈́̕ḩ̵̡̧̛̛̮̺̯͕̜͚̟̥͉̙̠̂̄̍̏͋̓̆̆͋̿͜i̶̛̫͉̰͇̖̰̞̤͈͐̏̿͐͑̀ͅm̶͙̘̯͔̪̖̗̱͙̯̣̅́̄.̸̭̼̞͍͎̮̺͙̈́̿̽̾͌́ ̷̨͉̩̎͛̓̈́͐̑̐̈̆̎͂͛̕M̶̻̩̙̙̔̌̆̅̈͐̕͝ͅö̶̭͙̤́̈͑͂͌̓͠ͅb̵̨̛̞̝͉̦͍̤̖̳̲̞̺̌͊̌̓̿͒͛͜͠ ̷̢̡̗̱͍̜͎͚͙͉̻͈̝̓̉͐͝͝k̸̙͕͙̜͎̘͚̖̟̒̊̊̍̏̑͜ͅṇ̶̨̟̫̦̱̖̅͛̇͒͆̿̽̈́͛̔͠͠ŏ̴̡̳̝̀̈́ẃ̶̘̣̼̫̱͓͓͖̙͍̳͗̀̑̒̒̀̇͘ṣ̵̛̖̦̭̮̹̜͓̩̃̃̾̈́̈́͐̒͗̉͋̄̍̚͝ͅ.̵͍̤̫̙͙̙͉̝̲͙̙̺̾͜ͅ ̷̡̩̮̮̫̀ͅT̴͕͓̱͑͂̎̐̍̒͘͜h̵̨̛̥̗̪̐̇̊̓̈́̈́̽͘̕ȇ̴̞͖̜̪̮̻͉̭̩̱̭̪̀̀̕ͅͅ ̵̹͕͇̲̙̋g̵̢̛̻͚̺͕̘̺̟͉̬̱̟̱͑͗̀͛́͋͋̈̈́̏̕ͅh̵̛͔̩͚̳̎̽͌̂̍͒̿̉͑̚ȯ̸̲͚̠̜̩̱̮̳͔̤͓̬̏̌̊̔̾̑͗̓͛͜͝͝͠͠s̸̨̛̞̰̤̝̙͔̯̞͓͇̀̄͗͋̎̽̏͊́̈́̓͛̕͜t̴̺͉͉̤̩̂̒̐͛̅̈́̽͒̑͘͘͝ş̸̦͈̥̦̱͇̝͉̠̭̌̄̉̏̾̌̊ ̶͇͖̲͍̬͓̖̖͓̺̎͌́̃͛̏̚͘͜͝͝ṭ̴̫̅̋e̸̢̺̺̖̺̥̮̱̹͂̎̏̋̕l̶̡̳̬̹͔͗͂͆l̷̦̹̺̦͍̠̙̎̇̇́̌͂̄̅͂̔̂͘͝ ̸̪͇̺͊̈́͘h̸̡̨͔̬̼͗͆́̂̕i̸̫̘̤̜̺̻͗̔̍̉̆͘͠m̵̨̢̢̹̦̖̪̠̲̖͎̻̭̈́̈́̚̕͝.̸̣̦̜̪̞̓̈̄̕ ̸̡̺̳̻̥͔͖̜̹͔̤̣͌̋̑̋͋͐͘͠ͅM̷͕̟̦̪͚̄̓̅̿̈͑̃͘̚͜͝͝ͅŏ̶̦̝̖̅̽́́̈́̊͠͝b̵̢͍̬̟̣͔̣̈́͛̌̽ͅ ̸̨̬̥̲͕̪̝̬̗̯͛͂͆̄̈́̆͑̿̊͆͘͜k̵͚̬͖̈́̊̿̆̌̓̄̊̔̚͘ͅn̴̢̲̘͓͚̖̙̦̅̄̇o̷̧̨̨̥̤͚͍̰͕̖͊̋͆ͅw̶̢̯̩̘̺̤͉̥̫̞̑͂̎̈́̇̉͗̓͠͠ͅs̷̬̞͕͙̘̻̖̻̞͗͐̈́́͊̅͗̆͊͆̐̄͐̈́.̷̡͇̮̙̮͍̍ ̵͓̖̯͔͔̉̋̋̔͂̒̈́̇̎̈̈́̃̃̊͝T̶̛̥̳̐̌̄̿͝͠h̵͉͖͈͚̟̜̟̣̓̈̔̂̈́̀̑e̵̛̙̠͍̓̑͋̉͌̇͋̌̊̚ ̴̥͎̙̙̻͈̤͘̕͜ͅg̶̡̬̻̪͇̠̦͕̮̲̾̋̈́̓͝ͅh̷̲̳͍̰̳͙͜͝ͅo̸̫͓̤̺͉̝͖̝̤͕̮̙͆̈͐̑̆͒̏́̕̕̕̕͠s̴͖̖̈́̆͆̆̆̾͒ẗ̴̯̞̺̬̞̬̰̲̮̥̮͍̫̪̼́̓s̶͚̘̙͚̉ ̸̡̡̢̳̰̘͚͉͙̯̯̬̹͋͛̂͑t̴͎̃́̒͌̂̓͒̎͒̾͘̚e̸̗̪͊̇̒̈̓̑̃̀̆̎̐͝l̵͕̺̤̑̀̓͑̋̍̕l̶̡̛̙̬̤͖̝̅̌̿͒ ̴̧̢̻̪̠͙̖͈͔̭̀͋͑̂͋̉͗͘h̵̢̛̼̣̜͗̉̀͊ḭ̴̡̡̛͓̯͓̭͓̩͇̻̩̉̌͆̈́̈́̀̿͂̌͑͒̉̐m̵̧͎̘̱̜̾̄̌̎̅̽͊̃̓͐̕͠

-"Kagayama kun!"

Mob's head snaps up from his desk. 

His teacher's eyebrows are furrowed together in concern. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at his notebook. Math class. He'd been zoning out again.

"What was the question?" He asks quietly. He hears snickering from his right, sees the girl try to hide it behind her hand in his peripheral vision.

"I didn't ask anything."

"Oh."

"You're bleeding."

"...oh." He lightly touches the space under his nose. His hand comes away red, blood on his fingertips. He didn't feel it coming this time.

"Go to the nurses office." 

"Yes, sensei."

He stands up, gathers his things. The teacher has already gone back to his lesson, back turned and eyes focused on the blackboard. He can't afford to miss math class, he's barely scraping by as it is.

His shoes squeak on the linoleum floor, echoing loudly in the hallway. Mob zones out again.

He eats lunch with Ritsu, out on the front steps with the bento boxes from their mother. Ritsu trades kimchi for soybean paste wordlessly, dipping his chopsticks into Mob's box with no hesitance or question. 

"I had that dream again."

Ritsu looks up, sausage poised halfway to his open mouth. "Oh? Which one?"

"The one about the aliens."

Ritsu chuckles, not in a demeaning way like his classmates, but in exasperated affection. Like you just heard your little brother say he believed in aliens.

Ritsu is the little brother. Or at least he's supposed to be.

"Is that why you've got tissue paper shoved up your nose?" He bites into his sausage, picks up some rice and dips it into the sauce in Mob's box.

Mob nods. "I didn't even notice it."

"I've told you not to sleep in class, niisan."

"I wasn't sleeping-"

"Zoning out. I know." Ritsu sighs, rubs the back of his neck. "Isn't that just as bad?"

There's a plastic bag getting pushed around by the wind, swept up with the leaves littering the ground. Fall came late this year. No reds or yellows in the trees, just brown. Dead. Rotten and decayed and scattered all over the place.

Ritsu sets his box aside. "Niisan."

"I know you don't believe me."

"Niisan, you know that's not it-"

"Psychic powers are real."

"That doesn't mean aliens are."

"That doesn't mean aliens  _aren't."_

"You can't disprove a negative."

"Tome chan believes me."

"Tome chan is the president of the  _telepathy_ club, niisan. She's not exactly a reliable resource."

Mob breathes out heavily through his nose and watches the bag float up only to get tangled in the dead branches on the trees, naked and peeling at the bark.

"Why did you join that club, anyway?"

Mob shrugs. "They asked me to."

Ritsu scoffs. "You should just join the student council with me instead. We could spend more time together."

"I'm just busy." I have nobody except for you. 

Last Thursday a tree crashed into a school bus, breaking the drivers arm when one of the branches splintered through the glass window. Mob couldn't find his homework in his backpack, panicked, and slipped up for a second.

Just a second.

"You hang out with Tome everyday. You're always sitting on the roof with that telescope, looking for aliens."

Looking for answers.

"I never said I believed in aliens."

Ritsu furrows his eyebrows. "You think you were abducted by them."

"I dream about being abducted by them." He picks up his milk carten and drinks through the straw, watches with his eyes crossed as the white liquid gets sucked up and the sweetness fills his mouth. "Dreams aren't reality."

Ritsu leans back slowly. He can feel his eyes on him. The warning bell rings and they go back to their food, finishing up the last of the rice as quick as they can.

The ghosts tell him not to trust his dreams. Memories can be altered, fatal. If you die in your dreams you die in real life. Remember to wake up.

School ends. Ritsu goes to student council. Mob goes to the clubroom.

Tome is wearing a tin foil hat.

"Shigeo kun!" She yells, pulling a matching one out of nowhere and slamming it down on his head. It covers his eyes, makes him stagger back and hit the wall. "You're late!"

He had to tie his shoes and ended up staring at the laces with his knees on the ground for twenty minutes. "I'm sorry."

Inukawa has a hat of his own, tinkering with a busted old radio on the table. "Shhhh, I think I'm picking up a signal."

"You're not going to reach the American satellites with that piece of junk." Kibuyashi mutters, feet on the table and head buried in his magazine.

"Excuse you, this piece of junk cost me 2,000 yen!"

"Hey, can you play Kesha?"

"I'm trying to make first contact here."

"But she just came out with a new song!"

"Why are you so obsessed with American music?"

"Why does your haircut look like a middle aged woman?"

"You take that back!"

Mob drops his bag in the corner, looking carefully around to make sure he doesn't trip on a dumbell. The Body Improvement club keeps thier equipment in here due to space issues. Tome doesn't mind. She's just glad Mob signed up for their club before they could get shut down. settling down as Tome hits them both with a rolled up newspaper.

When he first joined, Inuwaka almost fell out the window fighting over a magazine with Kibuyashi. The fall wouldn't have killed him, they were only on the second floor, but it was just instinct to pull him back inside with his hand outstretched and his power extended. Tome's vigor and passion for Aliens came back full force once she had proof that the impossible wasn't as far fetched as she thought. She believed him when he told her about his dreams. He doesn't know whether or not to consider her a friend. He has a brother. Do brothers count as friends?

"-and the eclipse happens in three weeks, six days, four hours and eleven minutes, don't forget! Mob, can you bring your telescope?"

"Huh?" Mob looks up. Tome tuts.

"I said, can you bring you telescope?"

Mob blinks.

" _To the eclipse!?"_

Oh yeah. "Yes, Tome chan."

Tome flops back into her seat in exasperation. "You space out so much, shigeo kun."

"I'm sorry."

She waves him off. "Just remember, and don't be late! Do you have a cellphone yet?"

He shakes his head, stuffs a handful of chips in his mouth.

"What teenager doesn't have a cellphone!" 

"My mom says there's no reason for me to have one until I get a job."

"Doesn't your brother have one, though?"

"That's different." Ritsu is special.

_plᴉɥɔ ƃuᴉʞɔnɟ ǝʇᴉɹoʌɐɟ ǝɥʇ_

Not now.

He shuffles his feet when he walks, stares at the ground. It's a bad habit, his mother tells him. Slouching gives you back pain in the long run. Eye contact is polite. Shigeo doesn't like eyes. You never know what you're gonna see staring back at you.

He adjusts his backpack straps on the walk home and keeps his head down.

There's five hours missing from his life.

When he was ten years old, he lost control of his powers for the first time. A group of high school students tried to steal his and Ritsu's new years money, pushed him against the stone wall so hard he was blinking back static. They picked his little brother up and started to run.

When he came to, Ritsu was whimpering on the ground in a puddle of blood, and the boys were barely breathing.

No one believed them when they told the Police what happened. Mob and Ritsu weren't even questioned, just asked to identify the boys who attacked them. Mobs parents told him it wasn't his fault, he was just trying to protect his brother, he was young and control would come with time. Ritsu said the same thing. But he wouldn't look at him while he said it.

He remembers leaving the hospital alone, blue collared shirt and backpack traps gripped in his hands. He thinks he might have been looking for something. When he woke up next, it was dark outside, he was standing at his front door, and his nose was bleeding.

His parents showed up an hour later, and he was still standing there, frozen solid, eyes unblinking. They were frantic, horrified at where he might have gone and what might have happened to him. This time the police did question him, but he could tell them nothing. 

He didn't remember. His shoe was missing. 

That night he wet the bed for the first time, woke up to his dad shaking him awake and every object in the house floating. They crashed down all at once, his father landing hard on his knees. His mother had stayed in the hospital with Ritsu.

"Shigeo, what's wrong?" He never saw his dad cry before. It was fascinating. "Tell me, what happened?"

He held him close and rocked him, didn't give a fuck about the piss clinging to his clothes. The TV was broken. The lightbulbs had all exploded.

Mob. He calls himself Mob.

He doesn't know why. Maybe he never will. But he hears it in his dreams. A soft voice full of longing, whispering the name like a poem, like a prayer. 

They're connected somehow. Because every time since then, when he's lost control of his emotions, no matter how tightly he holds them in, he's remembered what he did when he wakes up. That day is the only day that's missing.

He takes the long way home. He walks past the park, the convenience store, the all girls high school. He's passing their gym when he hears the screaming.

He stops. Grips his backpack straps tight. 

He looks up to see the glowing blue light streaking out of the high windows, dark clouds gathering around. It flickers, the aura wailing in despair. Girls are screaming, high pitched and terrified.

"Just walk away." He says. He takes a step forward.

The smell catches his nose. Rot and decay. He tries not to gag.

_Try not to gag, kid._

_.ǝsou ɹnoʎ ɟo ʇno ƃuᴉɯoɔ ʇous s,ǝɹǝɥʇ_

Not now.

There's a crack of green light that splits through the roof.

Mob swallows. Takes a step towards the building. Stops himself.

Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time he can control himself.

Maybe this time he can excorsize it without killing anybody in the process.

There's another scream, and he's running. Or at least trying to.

Mob tries the doors, but before he can get a hand on the knob he stops. It's incased in blue. He reaches out with his power, feeling for what it could be.

There's a forcefield around the building, simmering with static and electricity. No one gets in. No one gets out.

Mob breaks it easily, power whooshing out and making his hair stand up.

When he bursts through the door, it's less a dramatic reveal and more a pathetic collapse on the ground in an attempt to catch his breath. He hates cardio.

"Stop...don't...hurt th-them..." He pants out, hands on his knees.

" _Another_ psychic!?" The spirit bellows. Mob looks up finally, sees the blue light pouring from it's glasses. It's huge, green and muscled, skin covered in melting craters that reek of puss. "Why can't you people let me live in my paradise in peace!"

"Another?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"How did you even get through the doors? I sealed them!"

"Maybe try harder next time. It wasn't very powerful." Mob says.

The spirit pulls it's fist back, shrieking and aiming in forward before going in for the kill. A few girls behind Mob scream. He lifts his hand to block it, feeling like a mosquito flew past his ear as energy radiates around him, lifting his hair and gakuran with the speed and wind behind the punch. There's a crackle of iridescent light.

The thing pulls back, looking shocked and out of depth, despite towering over them all, head grazing the ceiling.

Mob clenches his fists. Control it. Don't feel. Control it.

"Will you please leave? You're scaring everybody." Mob says, voice steady.

The goul throws it's head back and laughs. "Why would I leave my paradise? My perfect oasis of highschool girls and gym clothes?" It swerves it's head glaring down towards the left. "Is this your grand plan? Sending a child to do your work?"

Mob frowns. "I'm over here."

"I'm not talking to you." It snaps.

"Hey, mucus man!" A voice yells, and a chair connects with the side of the gouls face, thrown up with obvious force. It growls in nothing more than annoyance. "I thought we were working out an agreement!"

"Agreement!? You threw salt at my face and called me a pervert!"

"That's why we're working it out!"

Mob's eyes scan the crowd, looking for the voice before spotting a tall girl with hairy legs and short hair, lipstick smudged. There's a wig lying a few feet away. She's grimacing, holding her side gingerly. Mob can tell she's in pain, trying not to let it on. She looks over, eyes scanning, looking for him too, before they lock eyes.

Mob's heart stops.

She's beautiful.

Her eyes blow wide, huge and brown, shock rocking through her body. "How did...who are-"

There's more screaming as the goul leans down to grab his next victim. "You smell nice!"

She breaks eye contact in favore of screaming bloody murder and charging forward to grab the crying girls outstretched hands, attempting to tug her away from the Goul.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" She screams, and the girls rush towards the open gym doors. Her knees are knobby, shaking in exertion. She glances back at him. "Keep the doors open!"

Mob nods, dumbfounded. He flicks his wrist to open the ones in the back as well.

He walks forward quietly, stretches his hand out, and hesitates. The goul is still clinging to the girl, and the one with the hairy legs is still trying to pull her back.

If he isn't careful, both girls could be incinerated. 

"KID, GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" She screams, eyes wide and beautiful, god, she's beautiful. "THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!"

The building starts shaking. A light falls from the ceiling and crashes to the ground. It takes a moment for Mob to realize he's the one doing it.

He lifts his palm, and concentrates.

There's a gust of wind, a flair of brilliant light, and the spirit screams.

He blinks back spots and rubs at his eyes with a tight fist, and the cheering starts.

The girls flood back in, running to pick up their friend, circle around Mob and thank him for saving them, everyone talking over themselves. He blushes deeply, eyes on the ground. Half the gym is destroyed, water pipe busted and spraying the walls. He catches snatches of stories: The ghost haunted the locker room, stole their gym clothes, they didn't know Reigen san had an assistant-

"You okay, kid?" That voice. He snaps his head up, and she's in front of him.

She's got dust in her hair and a bruise starting high up on her cheek bone. This close, she doesn't look like a high school student. Her lipstick is red, sticky, smudged. She's still holding her side.

"You're hurt." Mob says. 

She waves her hand in a crazy fast flapping motion, complicated and precise. "I've had worse. This ain't my first rodeo." She leans down, hands on her hips, eyes squinting in concentration to look at him. Mob feels his skin crawl and sweat break out on his neck from those eyes on him, as if she can see through his soul. "Question is, is it yours?"

Mob shakes his head, gently. Any harder and she might look away, and he can't bear the thought.

She grins. "Not that I couldn't handle it, but thanks. You, ah. You really blew me-us away. I mean. That was incredible."

Mob blushes up to the tips of his ears. 

She hums. "How old are you."

"Fourteen."

"You're incredibly powerful for someone so young. I don't think I've met a single psychic as powerful as you before."

Mob feels like he's about to pass out. "I've never met another _psychic_ before."

She laughs, a loud obnoxious sound, head thrown back and smile wide, as if they're sharing an inside joke, just the two of them. "My power is more on the spiritual side-"

Mob can't stand it anymore.

"Do I know you?" He blurts out. It feels like he knows her. Like he's known her for a long time, but forgot about it somehow, like a name on the tip of your tounge that you've got the first letter of but nothing else.

She blinks. "...I don't-no. No, I don't...think so. Name's Reigen. Greatest psychic of the 21st century." She does that complicated hand motion again and juts it out in an obvious gesture for Mob to take. 

Mob's hands feel too clammy in hers. They're big, fingers long and slander, wrapping around his easily. "I didn't know Reigen was a girls name."

She looks shocked, and then immediately goes bright red, rubs the back of her neck with her other hand. "I'm, ah, not a woman."

"...oh."

"Yep. This was just a disguise to infiltrate the school. Not like it worked very well."  _He_ mutters.

"I couldn't tell."

Reigen snorts. "Really? Am I just that pretty?"

"Yes." Mob says blankly. "You're beautiful."

Reigen stills, looks back at him. He slowly removes his hand. He coughs. "Uh." He's looking everywhere but Mob.

"I'm sorry. That was probably creepy." Mob looks down at his feet. 

"No, no! I'm, ah... thank you. Um. For saving my ass back there. For saving all our asses. Shit, I probably shouldn't be cursing in front of a kid." Reigen claps Mob on the shoulder, jostling him and making him look up. "So. You gonna give me a name, or am I gonna have to call you kid for the rest of our lives?"

The rest of our lives.

Mob's heart skips a beat. 

"Mob. I'm... I'm Mob." He says dumbly.

Reigen goes still again. "Huh. Interesting name. It suits you."

He goes outside to calm down the few still hysterical girls, collecting a few bills from one of the older ones. A freshman explains that he's an exorcist they'd hired to get rid of the evil spirit, that he works jobs like this one all the time. Mob doesn't know why he stand around. Why he waits. When Reigen comes back, he's in a grey suit with a pink tie, makeup still on, lipstick still smudged, though he's scrubbing his face with a hanker chief. 

"So. Ramen?" He asks, voice muffled by the cloth.

"Huh?" Mob blinks.

"You helped out big time, kid. Least I can do is offer to buy you dinner." Reigen grins, shoving the cloth into his pocket. It didn't do a very good job. "You live around here?"

Mob nods. He's going out to dinner with him. He's going out to dinner.

"How busy are you in the afternoons?"

"I have telepathy club until three."

Reigen wrinkles his brow and starts walking, Mob jogging to catch up before falling awkwardly into step beside him. "Telepathy? Is that real?"

"We mostly eat chips and look for aliens."

Reigen laughs again. "I remember highschool."

"Middle school." Mob corrects. 

"Really? Wait, no, I can see that. You've got a baby face." He rubs his chin. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Mobs heart stutters. He's suddenly distraught over not having a phone if it means he can't give Reigen his number. "No."

"We'll have to fix that." Reigen mutters.

"Huh?"

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult. A flip phone should be fine." He looks lost in thought, hands in his pockets. "When's your curfew?"

"Ten."

"Oh, perfect. You'll do perfectly." He turns around with a flourish, grin on his face. "So? What do you say?"

Mob's lost. "Um. About what?"

He does the hand thing again, ending with a thumb pointing at his own pumped out chest, which might have been more impressive if he wasn't still wearing bright red cherry lipstick. "Will you, Mob, do me the honor of being my assistant?"

What? "What?"

"I'm offering you a job."

What. "What."

Reigen grins and turns around, starts walking again. "We'll discuss it over dinner. Come on."

Mob scurries after him, and for once, he's staring at something other than his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

H̸̝͍̥͕̪̲̊̆̆̍̈̈͜é̷͚̪̲̠̩̜͎͙̠ ̵̧̡̛͈̹͉̠̤͙͕͔̳̟̽̓̈́̋͐̈́̾̏̈́͂̋̐͜͠c̸̨͓͚̦̦̽ä̶̬̰̝̼̬̜̯͈̖̲̜͎̪́̈́n̷̢̞̩̹͕̟̮̖̣̝͎͎̄̓̊̽̽͝ ̵̣̬̩̘̥̯͇͋͛͑͂͜͜͠n̸̛̻͛̅̋̿̕ę̷̡̛̭͚̣̋̉͊̂̏͝v̶̡̧͓͔̩͗e̶̼͗r̸̡͈̾̅̅͆̈́̈́̌̒͠ ̴̢̲͚̓̄̾͑t̴̪̙̘̅̏̇͂͆͊͆͜e̶̛̫͌̿̍̈̑͐ļ̴̡̘̫̰͉̝͓̮̞͔̯̩͉̺͊̿͆̾͂̂̈́̏̈̊͘̕͝l̶̨̢̞̙̳͖̻̼͎̙͍̽̓̑̓̌̈́̏̏͋̿̊̿̐ͅͅ ̵̰̽͐͐̉̄͂͘w̸̡̘͙͓͕̻̟͙̠̠̼̯̌̾h̷̡̼͈͈̮͍̟̣͒̀̂̽͜ͅě̷͎͖̤͍͎̫͇̼̫̹̰̺͐̈͆̌͑n̸̼̥̱͉̫̩͊̍̊ ̵̢̩̝̭͇͍͔̘̹͎̏̔̎͐̃̆͘͝͠͝ḫ̸̛̥̣͖̟͚͓̼̩̤̘̠̊̾̓͌̅̍͘ę̶̡͈̞͚̞̜͔͔̯̟̤̞̯̞̄̏̍̋͌̿'̴͙͕̳̓̍̅ŝ̴̨͚̺̍̄̌̅̾͆̍̆̄̊͗͊̚ ̶͖̩͉̄͋͐̈͝a̷̡̜̹̙̻̙̭̅͑̀͊͂̿͛͐͛̆͒ͅw̴̧̭̞̗̱͗̐̊̒͌̾͠ȧ̵̦̩͕̰̬̳̦̑̾͝ķ̷̙̥̮̤͖̪̞̮̔̇̉̓̈́̕ͅe̶̼̤͕̩͕̱̟͎͂̔͛͌́͒̉̽̓͌.̷̨̣͔̭̭̗͎̒  
̴̙̹̼̹̖̈́͠  
̵̢̢̟͎̣͕̰͓͕͓͖͚̪̳̊̕R̷͕͖̳̪̟̭̤̰̤̮̙̩̬̠̋͐̃̐̓̐̑͑͌͆̄̚͠i̵̢̹̜̰͔͖̲̯͑̈́͊̋̿̈́͝͠t̴̮̼̬̲͙̣̭͋̆̇͐̀͗͠s̴̛̲̹͗̑̈́̂͌͠ư̴̇̎͋́͛̇̃̚͘͜͠͝ ̴̣̲̺͕͚͔͇̌̓͋̊̒̅̏̉̆͊͆̓̚͠w̸͇̣̻̱̲͖̰͛̐̊̈́͂̈́̆̀͛͂̎͂ī̸̢͖̬̗̘̹̜͗ͅl̷̨͇̥̗̗̓̓̈̓l̵͉̞͉̔͌̏̔̑̀̚̕ ̴̪̩̹̖̙͇͖̭̲̙͉̺̪͆̏͗̓̎͘͝ḇ̶̧̟̱̲̺̞̓̔̀͊͐͊̍̇͒̅̈́̕̕͜e̷͈̰̣̭͚̿͑́̉̇̉̽͐̐̽̽͜ͅ ̸̟͇̞̪̣͓̼̠̙̺̜͙͕̺̀͊̎͛̽̃͗̚̕ͅt̶̨̥̯̰̎̉͂̓̈́͌͛̚͝ả̶̦̦̖̪͉͚͕̼̺̠̫̥̻ḻ̵̢̢̢̣̹͎̘̣̺̋̒̂̌ͅk̴̨̨͚̜͈̘̩̤̮͇̪̩̒į̵̝̬̦͇͖̯̤͉̪̘̺͛̀̂̓̉̓͊̈́̉̚n̸̢̨̜̪̗̙̖͎̲̗̱̬̱̑͊̈̂̈́̍̍͌͗͠ͅg̴͓͖͎̹̣͈̱̳͉̗̪͊̈́͑̑̓̑̿̈́́̚͘͠ ̸̨̡̧̠̤̯̤̜̼͔̠͙͍͑̅̿͒͐̒̔͐̇̓̇̓̎̔t̷̨̫̭̩̳̤̩̤̎͜ͅỏ̷̢̡͇̒ ̵̧̩̺̰̯̙̗̜̪̳̌͒̈̅͐̀̀͐̓͠͝͠ḫ̷̡͖̜͕̱̙̫͂̾̑͐̂͘͝i̴̙̯̞̎m̴̨̗̩͙̜̜̩̻̞̘̟̪͇͒̃͒̅̈͐̅͒͛͑̈́͘͘͝͝ ̴̛̬̺̻̼̳͈̦̈̈͗̓̊͠͝a̷̳̱̯̪͋ț̴͖̭̩̖̔̒̈́̾ ̴͚̹̲͍̻͋͐̔̇͛̍̀͘͝͠ṱ̸̨̖̖͒̎̔̐͑̌͆̉̉̚͠ͅh̴̯̘̣̭̹̱͎̠̒̒͗̇̓̎̅͆̏̿̏̕̚ẽ̸̡̦̺̰͍͙͓̠̰̍̏͗͌̆̕ ̸̜͖̐̈́̃̎̇̃̚b̷̤̲̖̖̫̠͖̘̜̎̋̈́̎̉̓͌̄̍̑̔̈́͒͜ř̸̨͍̹̠̣̜̮̩̖̈́͌͒͌̃̉́͆͝ȩ̴̨̛̫̪̜̖̘̪͑̀̈́͗̅̔̂͑̑͋̾̚͜ą̸̧̟̬̗̰͔̎͆̉̉̃̽͒͝ͅk̶͎̹͍̖̐̋̿̀̈́̀̉͗͌̚f̸̯̩͈͓͙͈̣̹̳͍̗͕͕͙͕̕á̴̳̩͖̼̠̪͈̄͌̒͘͜͝ͅș̴̛̳̘̱̼̃͗̋̈̎̑̅̃͑̌̽̆͠ţ̴̡̺̻̘̟͉̥̌͗̃͗̎̂̎̈́͋͐͛̕̚͜ ̵̠̋̈́͋͑ț̶͚͇̪̯͕̂̂̃̏͐̊̊̃̑͛̋̈͂́a̴̡͖̣̼̺͇͕̩̼̰̠̙̗̙̽̓̽͐b̸̛̩̰̱̂͋͌̏͌̇̑͗̓̉́̏̚ļ̵̢̨̗̫̗̤̥͕̘̘̮̂ͅę̵̣̤͚̖̳̅̾͊͆͛̓̌̔̐ ̴̖̀̋á̸̡͙̻̈́̅̇̈́͝n̵̬͓͇̬̝̗̯̱͈̪̼͑̾ḑ̵̡̩͔̲̹̝̜̭̝̫̏̎͐̀͐̄̍́̔̈̇͋̎͜͝ ̸̛̗̱̝̩̩͇̈̌͌̋̕h̶̛̺͉̠͎͑̄͂̌̋͊̽e̵̡̮͔̺͔̱͈̥̻͓͓̣̥͔̫͛̌̾̇̇́͂͌͘'̶̡̼͙̻͚͔̫̥̝͕͔̊̊̓͑͗̍̎͘ͅĺ̸̨͎͙̦̯̤̙̦͍̅̑̿̿̑͑͊̊̉̚͠ͅĺ̴̡̳̫͇̳̈́̈̎̚ ̷̧̛̦̠̦̈́̀̿̃͋̓̊̽̕͠͠͠s̷̹͐ǘ̷͕̟̱̝͕̘̳̭̫̣͗̋̓͑͂̐̐̈́̎͝d̶̢̢̛̩͓̮͖̜̖̮̖͛͌̓̊̄̈́̾͝͠ḋ̶̘̺̟̗̟̣̹͉͈͕̾̎̓ȩ̴͙͍̭̪̺͍̑̈́̅̍n̷̨͓͈̦͈̘̺̦̬̺̑͑̂͑͋̅̋̂̕͘l̷̢̘̫̥̯̤̙̉͂̾̐͊͐̂̑ͅy̶̨̛̤͚̬̩̯͔͕͚̦͙̌̂̐̋͐̋̏̓̾ ̴̢̨̨̖͉̣͓̖̮͇̋̓͋͠ͅf̸̤̼̰̠̱̣̠̗̖̘̂͋̎̆̈́͋̉͌̏̅͋͜ͅͅl̷̡̛̙̤̝̻̫͔͉̹̒̐͐͌̏̅̒͜͝į̶͙̦͍͈̰̩̖͐n̵̥̜̭̻̭̤̑̚c̷̛̰̈́͒̕h̶̢̼̱̬͚̣͇̞͔͉̣̒̈́ ̶̨̘̻̙͍͚͕̭̠̯͉̱̳̜̠̏̈́̍̀͋̍͂̒̓̔̄͝h̵̛͎͉͔͍̗͚̦̙̘̭̜̗̻̭̃̾͛͂̃̈́̔͊͒̇̌̅̑a̵̝̺͆͊͒̄̈́̄̓̈̈́̽̇̿r̶̪̗̙̹̠̠̓̾̋̃͛͌̐̋͜͝͝ḋ̴̡̝̋͋́͗̅̅,̵̢̨̢͚̭̝͔͉̩̞̼̫̗̟̈́͆̈͆͜ ̵͚̻̎͌̾̆͂̐̊͠f̴̢̺̻͓̥͉̬̈́̾͊̆͝͝͝l̵̡͙͚͍̻͎̳̥̃͋̀͂̾̚ỉ̴̡͉̟̥͓̜̥̘̪̯͚͍̣͇̩̌̿͐̇̏̚͝n̸̗̺̘͋͗̌̍̓̑͂̒̈́̕͝g̵̩̫̝̘̬̹̮̟̩̱̙͓̲̉̅̀̓̂͜ ̴̡͉̩̜̺͖͖͈͙̻̺͑͑̄̅̌͑̚͜t̷̢̧̘̱̣͇͍͐͗̿͑͆̅̏̊̕h̵̝̜̩̗͔̬̘͉̟̮̻̔̅̓̊̇́̏͑ȩ̵̧̡͎̫͓̲͈̼͖̭͈̩͉̊͗̈́̄͊͆͆͗̕͝͠ ̸̠͇͋̈́͐̅̈́̍͐͂͌̌͝͝c̴̢̢̮̙̗̫̘͉͈̠̳̉̓̊͗̉̀̈́̿͋͜͜ͅọ̴̜̖͎̙̪̹̼͖̯͚̫̍̄̅̉͌̆͝n̵̨̧͈̙͖̗̥͈͍̗͒̾̓̌͋͒͆̋̕͝ͅt̵̨͙̹̖̺̱̲̠͙̎̾̋͑͑͑̈́̏͂̉͑̐͂͝ȩ̸͓̰͓͙͂̓̾ṅ̵̪̮̜̲̮͎̺̩̯̭̳̜̳̺̤̄̇̋͌̓̈́̓͗̑͘ţ̵͇̠̗͉̱̼̺͖̣͈̊̐ͅš̶̢̩͇̊́̀̑̌̚̚͝ ̸̪͖̭͉̲̈́̂̌͊̏͐͐̔o̵̧̡͇̲͇͕͈̤̽̓̎̏́f̵̡̡̰̖̦͍̦̞̯̞̯͔͒̀̿̂̂̌͑̑͐͘ ̷̧̛̛̼͓̥h̴̢͚̜͔̗͈̝̐̑̏͗̕ͅi̷̞̝̰͓̟̲̟̝̐̿̈́̇̾̓͛͌͂ṣ̶̭͔͙̥̩̥̟͙̺͍͓̈́̋̂̓͜͜ ̴̘̥̳́͗̈̍̇̅̆̂̂̓͐̕͘͠b̵͉͖͕̗̤̻̞̊̾͂̉̔͘o̴̼͙͔̱̭̭̗̬͙̥̤̳̯̠͐̐̍͒̚w̶̡̢̹̭̥͔̘̙͚͇̞̱̿͋̉̈́̿̈́̈́ͅͅl̶̤̩͙̎ ̷̛̘͈̮̬͓̭͍͇͋̐̾̉̐̉̈́̇̅͠i̷̡̛͇̯̪̥͎̪̜͍̠̭͚̲̫̽̄͗̀͒̈̐̍̈́̊̋͘͠n̵̲̫̖͚̩̫͇̝̣͈̲͔͚̲̄͌̃̈̐̈́̽̏̓͒̚͠ṱ̵̖͓̗͓͍̞̐̏͗͒̅͆̚̚͠ö̸̻̠̰̼̗͇̜̣͈͚̫̘́͜͜͠ ̵̡̛̭̝͚͈͓̠̲̩͚̞̰̜͖́́̽̄ẗ̵̢͓̭̦͎̮̹͚̙̬̱͎̤́̀͌͊͜h̵̭̪̍̿̽̾͑̄̋̾͘ȩ̸̧̢̺͙̥͉͖͓̩͎̣͕͉͇̑͂̓̈́̀͂͘ ̸͚̞͉̜̮̞̠̞͍̎ą̵̛̮̤̭͆͑̌͗̊̇͊͛̐͐̽͂̂͋ͅi̶͈̖̯͚͔̝͈͚͍̺̿̑̋̽͂̈̈́̔̔̚͜ͅͅr̸̨̢̥͖̤̻͕̂͆͆̆̒̏̀̂̑̅̽̕,̷̛̮͇͙̪̻̮͈̯̖̉̒͂̍̄͋͊̊͊̚͜ͅ ̷̨̧̱̰͖̞̜͓͙̜̱͕͂͝͠b̸̨̓͗l̷̨̡̯̠͚͕̩̎́̓̏̾͠i̴̧̹̦̱̜͚̗̯͔͉̩͚̊̄̆̒͆̽͐̾̑̎̆ņ̷̖̠̰͖̮͕͕̮̘̿͆̊̋̊̌̍̈́͐͐̂̕̕ͅk̵̨̢̟͙͖͕̣̩̱̙͉̠̉̽̍̈̾͒̄̓̉̌͝ ̶̭̼͖̱͍̭̼̗͉̐̎̍̃̉̏͆̾̅̒̈́̕̕l̷̢̨̦̗̦̥̬͈̩̮͉̗̦͖̲̔͑́̈́̈̆i̶̛̜̪̹̣̻̒̆͑̅͆̏̂͜ķ̵̨̧̛͕̪̺͖̲̱͓͖̥̱̹̞͗̇̏̓͐̋̏̐͌̃͑e̵̡̲̔͊̾̾̀̌͝ ̸͔̥̤̬̥͖̟̼̍̊̔͝ẖ̶̼͍̳́̄̔̈́̈́̈̈́ȅ̴̻̈́̅̒͒̋̕͠͝͝'̴̨̟̳̻̳̞̫̮̰̼̳̤͉͔͒ś̵͈̬͇͒̓̓̔̐̇͛̑̈͗͝ ̶̨̢̛̛͇̫̬̲͕͍͙͚̻̳̣̾̊̆̓̍͒͑͐̈́̓̿̕̚t̶͚̟͔̜̙̰̜͆̃͒͑̎̊̓̚̕͘͜͝͝r̸̛̛͎͓͙̐͊̎͗͐̆̈́̈͛̚y̴͚͙͙̮͆̅̈́̌̓̍ǐ̴͎̦̩̙̳̤̼̭̪̳̓̈́̊n̸̲͔̈́g̸͖͕͔̹̞̙͍͍̩͎͔̙̿͜͠ͅ ̶̛̬̩̀̈́̓̄̇̓̉͋͊͑͠t̴̖̲͖̰̻͍̳͓̹̦̲̄ǒ̵͓̂̍͐̆͆̅͌̇̏̈́̎ ̵̛̠̬̯̪̎̉̐͐͐̈́͑͌̒c̸͓͚͖͔̞̙̼͙̱̄̈́̈́ö̵͔̦̥́̍̔́̆̚m̵̧͔͍̹̼̰̠͎͕̦͈̲̤̗͗̎͝ȩ̴̨̛̝̠̗͓̽̕ ̷̢̖͈̬͖̪̭̲̺̘͗͌̾̄̓̅̃̍́̚̕ͅở̴̖̜͒͌̃̏͒̌̊̃̄͛̑ụ̵͇͈̻̫̩͖͋͌̂͑̋͗̚͘t̶̡̨̝̱̳͓͖͙̜̫̟͓̪̟̐͋̏́̇̒̈́̒͘͝͠ͅ ̷̧͓͓͕̜͎̭̞͕͈̠̝̺͂̌̃̈́̒̀̈́̈̃͋͊͛͝o̵̱̜͇̜̦̫͇͉͕͈̞̓̈́̅̓̄͑̉̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͝f̵̳̺̜̒͌͑͋͋̚͝ ̴̢͉̙̻͎̗̰͙̮̻̯̪͉͇͉̓̀̈́̑̿͛͠ŝ̴̡̝͒̾͝o̸̘͚̗̰͖̻̹̜̠̫͊̈́̓̆̌͆͛̕̚͝m̶̭̩̟̜̲̟̺̯͓̘͑̆́̈́͛͗̋̾̃̋̿͘̕͝͝ę̸̧̻̲͙̭̣̟͓̟̗͇̲̽̈̔̍͛̂̌̔͒̚̕͝͠t̸̢̘͍̫̭̭̹͖̦̎̓̍͊̈́͌̑̊͛h̴̨̺̲̣̜̥̩̜̖̙̦̉̾̌̅̄̉̍ī̸͍̥̳̺̰͎͖̟̤̅̄̈́̃̌͛̊͋͊̈́͛n̷̙̝͓̬̱̼̞͇̤͕͖͓̾̈́̚͝g̷̝͍̬̭͖̬̫̔͒̒͆̐̈́̒̓̆̀̈́͌̄̚̕ͅ.̸̖͉͇͉̘̼̙͍͉͈̹̩͙̌̒̇̚ ̸̧̫̦͉͎̝̤͍̼̹̅̉̈́͋̌͆́̿͗ͅÍ̶̧̨̪̮̱̭̤̣̹̝̿͐́͛̊̌̈́̈́͋͘͜͝t̶̡̡̼͇́̒̎̐̀͂̅͊̑ ̴̜͉̻͙̠͒̈̏́͊̈̽̂̈́̚ͅf̴̛̩͎̞͚̙͌̇ê̶͈ȩ̵̳̼͈̥̟͈͈̭̏̐̃̒̚͝͝l̷̛̺͍̪̰̬̈̄̋͋͐̽̆̿̈́̐̎̕͘͘͜ș̸͕̩̘͙̹̉̂̌̈́̉͆̽̅̊̿̿͋͝ ̸̡̭̜͙̹̜̱̟̏͒͊̒̂̇̓̀̆̾l̴̡̺̤̫̭̰̝̺̹͖̼̥͙̟̻̂̉̊̄͆͆̈́̈͘̚̚͠͠i̸̢̧̢͚̪̳̺͍̝̮̳͙̅͊͗͆̐͋͒̍̕̚͝͝k̷̨̭̭̞̠̻͓̮͓̿̅̐̽̽̌͜e̷̢̗̰̞͕͖̊̿̂̊̒͊̊̚ ̴̧̬̲͎̱̙̓̑̍ḩ̸͖̾̈́̅̈́͘͜ȩ̷͕̞͓͕̥̣̤̖̮̳̔̊͑͋̿̾̊͘̕͝'̷̧̹̬̫̱̘̼͌͛̈́̐͊͒s̷̡͕̱͍̣̘̣͎̮̹̮͖̑̉̚ ̸̛̯̖̹̆́͗m̷̧̢̭̯̥̱͈̖̹͓̒̈́̈́ͅo̷̧̢͇̠̥̠̺̞̦͚̳̯͓͌̍̀̔͂͋̏͐̾͋̇͝͠͝v̷̡̹͚̖̖͍̉͛̃̽́͐̀̄̀̑̕͘̚i̵̯͍̥̬͇̫̲̲̍̐̔͌̉̒̌̓̔̕͠n̵̙̳̈́g̷̫̐͂̈́͝ ̶̢̤̗̹̲̬̱̳̺̗͔̪̳̗̅̉̒̊̈́̆͂̂̔̈́͝t̵̟͔͉̾̑̂̿͒͒ͅh̵̨̧̡͖̗̼̲̳͈̬̳̍̐̊͘͘r̷̛͚̤̪͓̲̠̮͎̼͚̤̬͋̎̔̄͑̈́̽̐̓͠͠ǫ̶̩͚̦͍̹͚̲͚́̈́͜͝ù̵̡̝̱̺̻͍̮̯̦̣̹̭̲̙̋̆̍̆̀͛́̕̚g̶̪̲̼̗̻̗̹̘̼̗̗͉͋h̷̢̨̙̟̻̺͇̺̩̲̺͍̦̾̔̅̒͗͂́̅͑̀ ̶̛̳̱̱̇͂͗̓͛͆̔͋͆̈́w̴̨̆͐͋̄̈́̊̿̿̈́̑̚̕̕͝a̶̻͋͐̍t̶̡͎̺͓̟̗̱̣̻̦̹̞͉̍̋̾̊͛͘͝ë̴̲͙̩͕̤̣̀͛̋͑͘͝r̷̠͉͊ͅ,̵͈̲̫̙͔̗̍͆̾̈́̑͗͛͌̽̔͘͜͠ ̸̙̯̮̔̍͋̓̕̚͠ͅẅ̶̢̙̬̪̺͓͔̗̬͖͖͚͓́̓̋̓̈́̃͜ạ̶̧̢̳̠̊͆̊͠͠d̷̤͍͖̖̀̌͊̃̌̒̋̈͠͝͝ͅï̷̧̥̖̩̲̮̭̩͓͓̹̺͓̤̦͛͛͂̅̓̈́̏̆̕͝n̵̨̡̛͇̮̼̭͕͇͓̞̤͗̍̄̊̄̅̿͑̌͘͜ġ̴̡̬̰̬͚̗͇͍̬̦͔̗̂͌̉̂̓͐͂̈̊͠͝ ̵̛̮͎̤̱̘̣͖̟͙̮̣̭̿͂̚͝i̴̡̪̰̣̇̈́͐̌͗͋̂͑̓̽͂̐̕͘n̶͖̬̻̙̯̬̙̝̗̥̗̾̾̋̓̆͑̓̍̍͊͘͘ ̵̢̨̛̰̮̟͇͖̱͈̦̹͇̞͋̃̾̒͒͆͒̚̕͝a̶̧̓̋̾̃͒̂͒͂̆͝n̴͇͌̈́͐̅͑́̎͆̈͠d̶̢̧̡̡͓̦̪̗͕͈͚͙̰͈̠͒̅͆̂̚ ̶̤̠̼̬̇̎̽̈́ǫ̵̢̜̫̪̮̩̩̬͇̬̝̹̪̽̄̔̈́̒̚͝͝͝ǔ̴̧̗̻̳̉̇̓̔͛͐̃̓̄͆̾̒̇͘ͅt̵̛̥̀̊͂̅͑́͜͝͝ ̴̡̡̧͕͇̞̖͎̱̮̻͚̭͉̎̐̈́̈́͊̌̚͠ä̷̧̡̛̤̖͔͇͈̟͇͕̤̥̑͗̀̋̏̅͐͊͝n̴͔̂̒͂͋̀̇͋̈́̓͜d̷͓͍̯̘͎͛̽̍̔̌̆͂͊̕͜͝ ̴̗̤̪͚̞̺̬̯͋w̵̮̻̫͉̖͚͈͉̭̭̻̠̍̅̽͊̈́̂͌̈́ͅͅh̸̥̠̑̀̔͗̕e̸̛͍̯̪͓̗͖̜̬̖̍̌̊̃͗͒̏́͑͑ñ̶̬͓̮͔̜̥̭͇̈́͘͝ ̴̡̢͖̪͙͔͙̦̬̻̋̐̓͌̍͋͝t̴̢͚̞̠̻̦̺̣̯͑̇̽̉̄͘ḧ̷̨̢̳̘̝̗̹̪̞͊̽̿̆̄̓ȩ̸͒̓̒̍̿̐̋̽̊̊͝͠ ̸̨̛͙̗͙̞͚̜̌̏̋̈́̽͝͠͝͝ẁ̸̗̮̪̟̮̯͊̏̇̋̅̌̕͝͠a̸̡̭̣̹̳̺̘̖̲̺̜͑̉̍̈́̀̈͘̚ͅv̴͖̅̈́e̵̡̡̜̖͈̳͇̥̻̪̣̼̦͒ ̸͙́̅̌͌̈́̔̊̈͝c̶̜̑̄̊̌̚͘͘̚͠͠o̴̝͎̞̠̪͚̥̠̍̓̈́m̶͈̪̏̆̈́̃̉͋̔͑͝e̷̦͚̤̘̳̪̞̙̮͌̇̊͆̿̈́̏͌͐̚͝s̸͍̮͙͒̒͑̉̎̉̃̐̌̒̏ ̷̤̮͎̙͉̩̗̣͚͙́̉͊̎̂͐͗̈́̏̕̚͘̕͠͠ͅc̸͇͎̯̗̹̯̞͈͐̏̈́r̴̢̻̳͇̩͕̞̓̽̾̆̔̍̍̿̐̐̒̽͠͝ͅa̴̘̼͈͐͐̈́̊̐́̏̊ṡ̶̟̒̑̑͛̈́̓͗̚̕ḩ̸̡͉͕̖̺͍̩̦̳̣̤̍̂̽͒̓̿̈́͜i̴̹̪͕͎̲̮̜͊͌̌́̔̉̕̕͝n̷̩̂̿͊͝g̶͈̈́̈̈́̈́͗͛̄̌̓͋͌̃͗͘ ̵̲͐̊͐͋́͆̈́̈̂͝͝d̷̨̢̜͈̩͙̙͔͔̖̱̈̃̅̈͒̈́̾̋̀̅̓̚̕͝o̶̢̤͎̳̞̘͇͌͊̏̈́̓͊͒̋̆̈́͛͛ͅw̵̛̛̛͉̮̖͈̥̬̬͓̜̘͎̦͋̃́̂̄̔̏͛͝n̷̰̼͋̿ ̶̙̘͙̖̖̜̅̾̏̈̊͑̽̍͆̄̌͐̇̿͝o̸͔̰͕̽͆́͗̏̏̇͊̈́̈́̅̇n̴̨͖͔̱̣̼͎̣͓̱̥͖͇͛͐̈́̿̾̅̎͐̑͠ ̵͓̩̦͉̯͕̟̿͐̈́͒͂h̶̠̾̊ḯ̶̧̧͕͕̼͙̬̣̫̤̗͉̎̎̈̓̿̃̅s̶̙̞̥͇̳̐̉̾̅̉̇̉̊́̔̓̂̅̈́ ̶̧͙͙͓̹̹̼̖͖̭̰͕̬̽̔͂́͛̄͐͌͆̇͊̋̚̕h̴̀̍͒͜ę̷̨̨̲̯̥̟̟̻͈̬̹̄͊̃̐̊̏̅̑͜͜͝͠ā̵̩̩̲̈́̌d̴̨͇͖̟̫̘̜̙͔͉̙̗͚͐̽̈́͆͋̑̊̑̈́͆͝͠ ̸̨̮̮͕͍͔̫̣͍͒̿͂͠h̵̍̐̑̏̑̌̕̕͜e̴̠̺̞͍͔̼͂͐͋͑̃͆ ̴͇͔̳͕̣̺͖̊́̈́̈́͋͋͗̊͌̿͗̈́̌͠b̴̨̜̻̪̳̦̤̫̘̜̬̳̃͌̏̓̈̋̈́̌̌̓̑͝͝l̵̛͔͎̦͎͎͓̭̉̓͋̐͛̈́͝͝i̶̠̤̭̩̳̅̏̿n̸͇̱͕̜̺̭̆̽̂̐̐́͛̒͜͜ͅk̷̡͓̬̯̤̖̻̖̻̩̦͓͖̽̔̌s̷͎̩̈́͒ ̴̨̧̧̦̜̹͓̗̫̜̣̭̔͌͒̍̉̓́̅̄͑̓͛̀a̸̜̤̳̙̲̫͔͙͗̏̄n̴̺̰̬̙̠̈́͐̍͒̓̇̂͂̕d̷̟̈̆͒͜͠ ̵̧̩͙̬͓͙̱̘̦̠̱̗̕ȟ̴̨̻̞̙̣̺̘̗͕̣̮̙͚͕́̿̎̄̈͛̐͒̌̋̔͜͝͠ȩ̶̧̞͇͓͔̟͔̊̎̒̇̌͂͠͠'̸̡͔̺͉͈͒̽̄́͂̉͐͑̾͌̍̕͜͝͠s̶͙̓̂͊͒̌͒̕ ̸̢̛͉̪̳̰͍͍̯̞͙̤̲̈̇͋͛̋͗̕͠͠ḯ̸̠̜̼͉͉͍̞̲̝̀͝͠n̴̤͚̱̞͐̇́̔̌ ̶̱͚͉̱̫͎̭̤̼͕̽̈̓̽͗̋̋̂̆̿̓͛̓͝͝t̴̪͓̝̃̚̕h̷̨̡̟̗̺͚͓̠̭̟̮̞͇̳͎̐ḛ̸̞͚̺͓͚͚̭̦̟̾̈́̄͜ ̷̡̧͚͙͖̱̦͍̄̕c̸̥̩͋l̴̪̭̞̩̦̗͚̥͓̳͒̐ą̶̛̝̝̯̟̝̰̯͉̿̓̋͋̅̋̏̍̌̀̐̚̚͝s̴̨̥̺͙̘͓̖̩̙̻͈̪̯̽̋͆͋͐͝ș̷̡̰̹͚̭̩͈̬̲̔̓̀̐̓́̕r̷̢̡͎̜͎̹̲̱̹̙̠̮̈́͆̅̈́̽̍̉̈̏̈́̑̍̊͜͜o̴̢̢͔̖̫̬̠͖͕͛̒͒͠͝͠o̷̻̞͕̥̠͈̖̔m̴̖̥̹͕͎̠̱͇̫̼̔̈́͛̈́̅̈͂̉̌͘͝ ̴̧͖̩̘͈̼̹͖͚̣͈̫̇w̵̧̧̠̪͚̺̗̲̩̹̳̗̅̇͒̓͝i̸̡̙͕̎̔͐̓̚͠t̵̨̨͚͕̩͔̪͇̲̣͚̻̜̜̔̈́͊̍͜h̴̢̝̗̄͋͘͘ͅ ̸̡̖̫͍̭͍̜̼̖̘̮̬̮͒̀̾̐̀̉̒̆̚s̴̡̠̞̩̭̫̦̠͒̎̌̓̒̌̓͗̿͝a̶̜͖̥̻̥̻̠̿̄́̓̅͒̒̂̀͗l̶̛͇̣̏͆̑̂̅̈́̀͒͘̕͜ẗ̴͈͍́̓͊̒͋͒ͅw̸̫̹̼̠̋͊̔̆̔͒̐͆̄̔͘̚a̵̢̯̺̞̻̹̫̱̪̮̝̤͆̽͊͗̏̍͆͆̅̂̐̕t̷͇̖̙̰͎̥̼̗͈͓̾͊͆͋̆̔̈̔̉͗͒̀͘ȩ̴͕͕̣̳̝͙̙̦͔̙͂́͊̃̋͆̓̋̉͜͝ŗ̵͎̼̯̤̬̦͕̣̘̜̭͓̹̆̒̌̂̈́̑ ̶͇̄̒̂̓̓̽́̓̎͛̈́͗̚b̴͙͈͖̿͗̾̊̐̊̋̈́̈̉̒͂͝ͅũ̶̡̢̧̳̰͓͉̘̱̮̕r̶͚̣͍̩̦͙̠̠̓̃̈́͐͗͘̚͜͝ń̷̡̨̧̛̩̬̬͈̥͓̩̹̙͇͛̾̑͂̽͑̆̾̉̃͜ͅi̴̢̜̿̀͌̐̈́̽͛̇͑̓̕͝ņ̸̢̫̬͕͖̳̜͓̎̾̓͋͊̆̈́̇̓̏́̾͘͝͝ͅǧ̸̼̻̤͖̣̺̯̯̈̐̕ ̶̡̑́̾́̀͑̑̆̈̏͌̀̒͘͝h̶̪̗͈̳͂̾͂͋͊͆̌̈̌̊̚̕͠͝i̸̢̛̮̝̪̩̩̞̯̜̞̺̥̻͖͊̍̽̄̐̏s̴̨̧̳̻̱̞̮̘̟̲̤̻͉͑̾̉̍͗̒̌̌̍̑̈́͠ ̴̬̫̹̜̹͓̫̗̝͖͖͎͈̳ͅl̴̢̹͓͇̞̫̠̫̪̹̤̬̘͕͈̊̍u̵̢̫̬͍̱̟̘̝͉̥͖͈͖͂̏͒͐̑͋̋͗͒̍͘͜͝ņ̸̼̭͔̯̽͋ģ̶͔̲̥̰͉̺̔͐̉̑͂̓̌̉̅͐͗̋͝͠s̵̡͓̣̯͈̥͉̥͑̓͛͑,̶͉̫̟̤̘̫̋̉͊̓̆̐ ̷̧̢͈̳͇̝̬̙̦̰̍̇̈͐̉̋̍̈̋͑͊͑̾͝t̷͈̫̟͛̊͋̇̔̑̂̾͛̏̌̈́̌̕͝ḧ̸͚̠̹̪̳̱͚̳͉̤̝͕̰́̅͘ͅͅe̶̡̲̣̙͍͕̻͙̥̥͕̼̮̖̊̆͂͐̈́̌͊̓͘ ̴̡̙̣̮̭͖̦̹̻̤̩̥͖̎͜͜t̷̫̗̝̩̱̪̯͔͔̲͇̆̿͋́̈́̈́͂̊̔̈́̈́͘̕ͅe̴̛͇̦̱̟͙͓͈̻̠̻̒̓̂̎͂̋͋̉̅͊͘͘̕͜͝a̸̧̢̬̲̝̪̣̹̜͒͂̆ͅͅḉ̵̨̗̰̼͖̠̞͓̮͓̔̓͐̈́̈́̅͘̚̕͝͠h̶̼̥̜͈͇̬̮͓̄̈́ȩ̶̩̞̲̒̏̈̓ŗ̷͕̜͔͇̣̦̱͈͙̫͚͒̓̈́̓͐́͋̈́̈́͝͝ ̸̲̤̫̹̝̯̳͕͊̌̾͗̄̌͋̊͒̀̈́̕ä̶̛͇͕̰͖͍̮̗͈̺́̀́̉̅̈́̋͘͜͝š̸̯͔͉̤͖̼͍̹͇͙̻͈̹̮̏͊̀̈́k̵͕̟͍̮̍̇̅̓̄̑̈̊͒͊̽͠į̴͓͖͕̦̖̗̂̽̏́̔͊̐͝ņ̸̡͙͙̮̟̺̼͓͋̊͌̊̓̕͜ͅg̴̡̟̙̙̞͆̈̀̏̿̕͝ ̷̺̟͎̠̲̆̓ͅẵ̴̢̛͖̳͕̼̗͖̫͓̲̱̓̓̔̀͗̄̍̽͘̚͜ ̴͓̖̣̥̩̯̭͙̖̙̥̲̙̮̈́̅̅͛̓̋̀̌̕͜q̸̟̪̍͝ų̴̡̲̗̠̩̺̉͂̿͌͗̅͝͝͠ȩ̴̧̛̛̼̘̦̝͈͖̰̭̞͈͒̓͊́̾̍̊̂̄͛͜͜ş̶̨̮̺͇̳̮̖͈͔̇̎͗̽̊̉̂͋̓͐̔́͘ͅt̵̨̛̛̜̻̙̣͉͓̣͇͉̲̱̗̄̃̅̾̓̌̊̓̐͌͂̓̂ĭ̵̛̫̜̭͘o̷̳̖͓̫̜͈̺͓̼̠̱̥̱͚̔̐́͛̉̽̈́̿̿͘͝͠ͅñ̴̩͍͍͚͙̒̓͐̈̂͆̓͒̒͘̚ͅ,̸̱̝̯̰̙͉̿̍̆̏̕ͅ ̴̛̰͍̝̯̮̙͕̲͔̭̻͉̰͚͓́̃̀́̂̒̒̓̚̕͝͝t̴̡͚̝͎͉͎̭̞͓̹͈̼̼̮̤͛h̶̝̘͎͍̊̇͋ȩ̵̛̝̝̬͍̰̙̤̭̺̘̣͉̤̻̏̉̆̃̋̾͋͋̈͠ ̵̡̛̯̤̮̳͕̦̟͕̟̞̱͂̆́̈́̊͊̇͒͆͆̽̀̕͠ͅq̵̘̦̺͍̪̗̼̠̮̙̩̞̦̒͂̊̐̓̉̇͛̆͠͝ͅȗ̶̯̳͓̊͗͘i̸̢̹̱͓̦͎̦͎̱̱̠̯̮͙̋̌̔̈͌͌͌̽̉̄͌̓̉̋͘͜e̴̛͚͕̯̿͊̍̎͂͆͑̀͂͂͝t̴̢̛̟̙̖̗̥͓̜̽͌̌̃̄̈́̅̓͐̏̑̕ ̴̛̛̜̩̻̦̤͊͂̌̉͋̍̅͆̒̓̕͠͝d̵͙͈͚͗̅̊͊̌̂͛͑͊̃͝ͅí̷̝̪͗ş̴̨͇̝̺̱͖̎̅̈́̐̓̓͝͝c̵̛̳̙̣̖̟̜̒̎̈̏͌̓͊̍̈́̅͜õ̸̝̳͓̭̟̺͍̿̈̌̓ņ̴̱̫̔͐͝ẗ̴̡̧̞̙̘̮̙͖̣̝͔̠́̎͑͗̐̓͌̎͛͑̒̄̔͜͠ę̶̣̹̖͓̬̠̙̅̉͑́͒͛̕n̷̨̪̯̋͐̇͑̋̑̕ť̵̨͍̙͓̹̼̔̐̿̈̃̅̕ ̷̧̤̙̿̐̓̈́͝͝ḭ̴̛̭̩̲͇̏͊͛̏͂ņ̷̲̠͉̦̼̖͇̜̞̔͒̌͊͜͝ ̶̬̱͊́͆͋̄̄̑͜ḩ̷̢̮͉̑̂͌̋̉͛͛̊͘͠͝ȋ̴̢̖̤̾̅̾͌́͘̕̚s̵̥̫̜̼̫̰̻̓̊͒̏͗̈̐̐̄̐̎̂̚͝͝ͅ ̷̡̖̗̰͔͇̪̦̭̂̈́͌͗̓̾̊͘͠b̶̧͖̞͈͓̪̗͖̃̏ͅṛ̶̨̺̟͖̭̗̥̩̪̟̮̬̾̈́͜͝͝ͅą̵̛̼̤̤̰̙̤̾̆̂̈̕ͅi̶̭͍̻̭̐ͅn̴̡̡̨̹͍̮̝̟̻̲̤̰͓̈͠ ̶̛͍͖͚͙̺̍͊̒̂̄̅͝͠ͅb̸̛̞̯̪̠̘̱̳̽͛̀̕ṵ̶̤̱̪̱̤̄ž̴̛̝̣̣͇̥͎̜̆̑̄̓͆͆̔͂̍̊̕ͅż̷͉͇̜̗̖̑̾̍̾̏͂̅̾̋̕͝͠͠į̶̛̳͈̩̰̖̲̝̖̣̜͓͍̽̐̓̄̿̾̒̽̉̚n̴̯̘̹͔͙̭̈͛̃̈́̐͒̊̈̍̓͛̓̚͝͝g̷͇̯̼̤̻̳̺͚̥̎̍̎̉̃̕͘ ̶̛͚̱̗̪͌͋̈́̽̈́̓̆͒̎̄̚͜ả̶̔̓͗͗͆̚ͅņ̴̢̨̲̖̩̼̟̹͚͙͖͇̯̔̇̀̈́̓̔̒͒̑͘͘͝d̷̨̩̘̥̀ ̴̡̪̥͇͓̣̫̖̠͎̳̥̉̐̐̈́̽̅b̵̻̯̺͈͍̞͚̥̜̲̦͎͗͒̎̚͝ư̸̩̗̺̿̓̒̃͒z̷̧̜̘͈̳̫̞̪̤͕͐̓̈́̌̄̈́̌̃͠͠͠z̸̡̭̳͙̳̺̭̳̼͎͔͚̺̐͊̈̊̄̒͒̆̍͘̚͠ͅi̸͖̺͕̱̟͚̟̰̖̼̺͖̝̚ņ̷͖̪̗̾͌̓̿͆̔ģ̷̛̫͇̞̠̩̺͍̓̿̌́̈́̋̂͛͛̒̕͜͜͠ ̶͙͔̲̺̦̝̞̳͓̰̲̖̈́̋͆͊̽̃͒͐̅̚ą̷̜͈͉̝͔̬̟̩̪̺̃͂̽̽̈̌͛͌̾̍͋̚n̴̠͉̫̳͍͇̝̫͍͇̱̺̾̽͐̽͒̾̃͐̂͊̎̎̕͠͠ͅd̵̨̛̛̲͇̊̇̅̐̂̿͂̽̉̇̂̚ ̵̹̻̱͓̲̑̓͋̃͋̇͂̎̚͝h̶̨͉̜̩͈̔̐̒̈́̊̏̏́͋́͠e̶̠͉̟̬̦͉͊́̂̏̚ ̸̨̻̰̠̦͈̻͉͈̦͎̗̺̥͉̅͑̏̉͛͒͐̓̓̔̏̐͠ç̴̦̲̼̭̫̘͚͔̻͓̹̬̻̥̑̀̿̃͒̇͌̽̽͌̄a̸̢̧̡̼͖̹̩̘̎͂̅̂ņ̴̠̚͠'̵̨̛̬͛̀̉͗̓͐͒͌̕̕͝t̸̤͖̹̻̫̤̹̬̹͝ ̶̠͉̟̜̣̠̼̗̏̓̓̋̇͗̅̋͜b̴̢̧̯̼̖͎̞̫̄͜r̴͚̬̹̥͓̪͇͓̒̎͋̉͒͋̇̋͐͜͜͠͠ė̵̖̪̥̝̹̥̬̲̣̂̊̈́͌͂͋̿̂́̚̚͝͝ͅa̶̡͈̹͚̓̀̕͝t̶̹̲͓̬͔̙̲̗͖̩͇͛̕h̶̟̏͋̋́͝.̴̢͇̘͙͈̩̉ ̷̢͕̩̰̼̘̝̭̟̟̓͂͑̉̉͐̒̈́̍̚͝ͅĽ̴̡̗̦̪̤̲͈͚͈̩͔͙̗̄̃̒̾̽̐͜͝i̶̡̫͔̩̼͕͈̥͓͓̦̫̲̖̊̿̈́̔̆͋̌͘͘͠͠k̴̡͙̱̫̤̜̭̬̪̳̘̐͌̽̎̄̃̂̉͆̚̕͝ę̶͎͎̹͂̇̃̇̇̅̓͊̏͠ ̵͔͍̻͍͉̻̞͔̗̀̇̄͌̿̕͜h̸̙̱̱͓̭̣͍̬̱͓̭͊̉̏̑̐̉̐̒̀̅̀̐̚͘ͅẹ̷͓̠͕̗̲̣̠̙̰̭̰̿̈́͌̌͌̈̃͜'̷̻͔̙̺̃̃̇̅̓̊̃̈̆̅̂̽s̴͚̰͙̬̮͙̭̗̗̩̉̍̀̉ͅ ̶̞͉̦̒̂͆̈́͗͊̓̋͛̚̕͝d̶̖̪̊̿̾͘͘͝r̸̢̡̫̲̯͚̣̮̠̝̫̻̂̋̓̉̀͜͜ͅō̴̡̧̢̢͚̹̳̜̱̣w̴̨͎͙̟̮̭̙̓̂͗͒̐̔̒̑̀n̷̝̩̓̑͊̈́̌̓͝͝í̴̡̢̨͉̩͈̝͇̔͛̔̽n̶̮̲͚̝̤̳͎̠̅̇̆̒̇g̶̡̳͈̥̲̲͑́͂̅̏̎͂̕͝ ̷̥̯̦͕̃͗̎̐̍̍̿̄̀͘ą̷̗͖̞͚̬͎̱͍̩̼̮̣͈̉̏̃n̵͇̙̬̭̂ḑ̵͓͚̳̭̺̈́̈́͑̾̒̾̊͜͝ ̵̡̡̧͓̺̫̣̝̳̘͔̭̪̒̃̽̾̒̈́̉̚̕̕͜͝d̶͎͆̃͒͒̊̉̈́̄͘͝r̷̻͈̟̰̳̪̩̯̻̝̓͑̎̀͜ơ̶̤̩͔̤͋͑̃̉̂̎̌͆͑̚̚͘̚͠w̶̧̨͔̠̻͓̙̠͉̘͓̜̎̽̚͜n̷̛͖͔͆̆̍̔̕͠i̴̢̢̧̫͕͖͉̠͉̬̼̽̄̃̄͛̈́͐͊͋̂͆͜n̵̢̧̩͇͇̩͎̪̦̺̼͆̈́̾̏̈̓̈̇̆̾̒̍͜͝g̵̨̧̦̘͉͕͔̬̲̝̮͙̰̤͆̋̄́̿͗̚ ̷̨͕̭̜̪̹͍͙̬̜̃͂̎̔̍̄͆̿b̷̨͈̯̙̳͎̳̯͈͔͕̺̫̌̐́̉̆͗̅͐͒̅͊̋͂͜͝ư̶̰̲̥̈̔̾̋͂̐ͅţ̸̡̳̰̣̗̤̑̐̂̉̏ ̸̨̧̼̲̼̤͖̰̑̈́̈́̉͒̍͛͑͘͝c̸̨͚̭̜̤̠̞̗͈̓̍̊̀͛̓̽́͒͐̋̊̽̚a̷̧̩̥̗̞̯̬̰̭̺̥̰̩̣͊̍̈́̿̓̃͑̄̀͘ͅñ̶̛̫̠̘͍̮̰̳̯̊'̴̥̹̼͇̥̺̝͚̭̣̐͒̌͐̈́̑̉̍͑̾͝͝ṯ̸̨̼̩̪͉͕̖͙̖̰̦̯̒͌ ̶̢̛̦̤̳̪̺̖̪̼͉̖̱̍͆͊͂̈͜͠ͅͅs̷̮̦̝̘̣͖͛͋̒́̀̓̽ȩ̷̫̰͇̤͆̔͜͠͝ę̴̡͍̼͈͓̗͚̗̘͚̿̍̈͐̈́̚m̵͓̩̳͔͚̤̥̬̲̻͇̜͚̗̑̂̑̎̈̏̚͝ ̵̡̛̝̞̝͚̞͎̺̳͋̓͌́̑͑̋̈́̌̌̚̚t̷̪̤̝͇͍͔͑͐͊̌̓̉͑̾͆̆o̸̧̢̯̮̰̼̦̗̭͈̥̯̼̍̑͠ ̴͔̼̈́̉̈́̂̓͠d̷̖͓̰̺̈́̿̾̉̿̆̀̔̑͆͘͝į̴̞̖̫͉͘̕e̴̠̰͆̈́̿̏̔̑̏̀͂.̵̰̓͛͌͌  
̶̨̲̥̖͎̯͈́͌̆̀́̈́̓͛̈́͌  
̷̞̗̠͓̲͍̰͔̙͉̏͛̋̈́̕͘ͅͅT̸̤̦̳̖̖͓̫̞̙̼̪̹̑̎̊̐̈́͐͒̊͆͊͜͠h̶̨̨̘͚͔̤͇̹̹͈̘̘̫͗̂̈ė̵͎̼̳̪͓̦ ̷̖̜͇̲̤̲͖͖̝̭͍̳̄̏̈́̕ͅd̴̨̧̘̠̬͙̥̜̥̝̠͔̖͛̐͋̃͋̂̇̌̿ͅo̶̧̢̗̞̣͖̟͉̤̯̼͆̽͂͒̌͊̈́̍̽̌͊̿̄̾̊c̵̘̥̫͚̯̫̤͓̜̪͚̝̺͇̖̍͒͂̃͑̅̚͝͝t̴͇̮̰̹͈͙̤̻̲̝͕̓͘o̴͔̩̙̱̣͖̲͗̒̅̾͒́͘̚ṙ̸̪̖̾͂̄̉̓̌̔͘ ̸̹͕̗̰̦̞͇͙̬̳̓͒̌̊̎͌͆̎̑t̵̨̩̦̱̲̖͙͓̝̝̔̾̚ͅȩ̸̙̠̯̲̦͇̥̍̎̈́̎̌͂̓̈̅͝l̴̨̡͇͇̳͕̜̯̤͉̞͍̝̙̈́͂̑l̷͖̖̮̼͚̟̠̰̐̐̈̂̇̌̏̌̔̓̽̑͘͝͠s̶͚͉̠͈̖͇̯͍̱͈̠̅̑͗̀͠ ̷̡̢̧̛̗̩͓͚͋̾͋̔̒̿͝h̴͚̐̿́̈́̔͆̌̐͠͝ͅi̶̢̟̬͕̗͍͍̬̥͇̘͕̩͔̒͂͛̽̈́̑̓̈́̿ͅm̸̨̧̬̜̮̹̫̥͖̻̬̪̓̐̐̑̎̅̾͐͜ ̷̛̼̪̻͈̝̈͋̈̾́́͋̈̆͑̿̅̚͝i̶̧̨̡̛̪̰̖͔̳͕̳̰̟̱̓͒̀̄̋͌͌̉͌͊̒͜͠t̶͉̰̖̞̭̰͍̭͈̬̯̞͒̈̊̓̑͋̎̍̓͒͊ͅ'̷̧̳̭̘͇͍͚̝̳̟̺̍̇̈̈̆̃̅̓͆̒̑͜͝͠͝s̴̭̐̽͒̅̋̿̃̇͊̿̕̕ ̴̢̛̗͙͚̥̣̗̥̳̰͒̂̾̈́͐̋͘d̶̤͚̭̅̿́̃̋̈͐͋̽̅̽̕͠͝į̷̛̜̪̯̠͍̈́̌͋̈̒̑̄̒̒͂̐̓́̒s̶̨̞̪̮̫̞̖̯̞͓̗̒͜ȧ̴̩͇̗̯̫̫̘͉͐̐̚s̵̰̽̓̽͑̏̃̓̋́̾͝s̴̢̖̜͙̜̃̔͑̇͆ͅơ̷̰̣̥̘͔̩͉̈́̏̒̄̾̉ç̷̢̗͚͖̳̘͚͕͓̤̄̒͆̌͒͘̚į̶͔̜͈̻̞̅̏̈͆̚͝a̶̧̟̼̱̠̗̙̾̇̎̄̊͠t̸̨̯̟͓̼̰̬̟̮̮̲̠̾̾̔͜ͅį̶͖̤͕̘̙̬͉̦̟̉̽͐̏̌̅̄̿̾̐̚͜͠͝ȯ̸̢̙͕͈̥̪͍̤̒̇̇̏͘n̴̗̈́̀̆͝.̴̧̺̮͙̘̃͆̑́͛̆ͅ ̷̻̟̫̱̠̤̅̂̍̒͂̽̚͝͝͝O̸̡͙̮̰̯͇̹̯̟͎͌͊̋͌́͛̍̓̍̈͒̕͜ͅͅȕ̷̱̊t̷̯̺̞̳͚̱̤͚̞̣͓̲̿̇͑̚ ̷̼̻̻͚̠̳̟͚͙̈́̓̄̆̎ͅo̶͍̲̞̙̫̐ͅf̵̣̲̮͕̻̠͝ ̸̲̲͙̀̄̆̓̃̍̇͜b̸̝̘͍̣̯͉̳͚̪̹̜͔͇͕̋̉͂̔͐̈̍̂̑̒̌͜o̶̡̧̰̞̟̤̣͍̥̳̩̲̓͂͐͛̿̊͊̃̒̽̃͜d̸̡͕̠͓͉͉̈͜͠y̷̩̬̟̱̤̟͕̭͆͌̈ ̵̗̟̤͕̹̂̀͘e̴̡̡̛̫̱̝͔̖͊̎̂̃̿̃̇̇x̸̡̢̻̼̮̳͂͊̀͂̑ͅp̷͈̹̬̫͑̔̂ë̸̢̪͉̙͎̜̤̝̫̞̖̼͕̣̝́̌̾̎̽̋̽̔̑͝͝͠r̷̢̢̰̫̀͌̄͆̇̓̂̉̾͑͘͘͝͝i̴̡͉̖̜͔͙̖̦̮̓̓̃͂̈́̄͌͗͂̓e̸̡̛̻͉̪̭̘̅̇̂̔͘͘͠n̵̡̛͔̘̯̦̹̳͎͌͝ͅc̵̢̗̖̻̼̖͚͔̞̫̯̐̎͐͋̈͂̈́̇̏̊̅ͅͅę̶͇̯̬̣̯͙̳͚̤̓̃̔͌̍̈̋s̵̛̻̫̉͗̈́̒̋͘͝,̵̛̼̋ ̴̧̰̮͒̈́͜ë̷̠͙̗͖̯́̒͠ẍ̷̫́̄̅̓̉̋͛̔̾c̷̼̠̳̼̩̬̙͊̈́̂̕ȩ̴̼̲̺̠͈̤̩̙̼͍̭̫͊̋͋͠ͅͅṗ̵̗̖̞̘̞̰͚͓̜̥͖̊̀͗̀̂͂̚͜͝t̶̡̢̩̯̘̭̱̤̙̮͋̒̋͌͋̎̈́͐̉̇̕͝ ̴͕̳͉͕̭̖͈̤͚̠͚̩̱̬̃̓́̅̿͠ͅṀ̶̨̧̧̬͙̞̺̣̗͇ö̷̺͖͍̙̙͈̠́̎b̶̨͍̬̫̈́̀̏̓̄̽͂̕ ̴͔͍̼̭͕̗̬̳̦̮̈́̌̈́̈́͐͗̓́͗͌͜͠k̴̼̬͓͓̊́ͅn̸̖͙̿̈́̚͠o̴̡͎̫̟͙̹̻͎̗͑͒̏̃̀̔̈́̈́̽̌̈́͠w̶͚̙̯̝̪̞͓͖͎̩̾̈́͆͌̾̔̈́̚s̵̞̰̹̫͌̑̇́͐̓ ̸̡̗͉͈̝̊̈͒̌͒̈̿͂̔́͝w̴͎̬̹̳̱̥͓͕̲͓̼͉͚̅̄͋̈ͅḩ̵̙͑̆̈́̑͑̅̈̇͑̍̑ạ̴̢̛̟̥͈̖̣̣̦̖̖͚̄̿̐̂̈̒̋͋̂͊̓̕͝t̶̜͍̲͎͈̏̃̈̈́̉͗̕͘ ̶̡̢̼͉͓̣̟̺͈͔̺͌͜ͅă̶̢͈͎͚̯̙͙͎͎̭̥͈̄̐̃̀̿͑͊͜n̷̨̘̣̯̭̲̻̠̘̦̥̩̑͐͒̇̂̇͒͋ ̷̪̽̈́̔̿̐̐͋́̈́̚͝͝͝͠ͅo̶̢̧̧̨̭̳͈̮̰̳̱̟͈͖͉͌̎̽̃͒̐u̴̢͇̱̜͇̖̺͙̱͎̤͇̤̔̌̈̇͒͒͗͐̉̈́͘t̴̤̒̂͊͝ ̶̢̲̬̦̳͓̤͖̖͉̼̄̐̽̀̈́̾̓̈́̽͑͝ǫ̴̗͋̌f̶̞͓̠̳̈́̈͛̊͋̌̂̕͝ ̸̧̔b̸̖͇͈̫̝̦͍͈̘͍̌̏̃͌̾̒̊̃͛͑͗̿́̎̚o̶̞̣͖͙͗̏͝d̴͖͇͇̤͎̬̤̯̙̪̓͛̾̾̅̈̀̀͝y̴̢̨̞̦͇̖̖̪̟͕̑͌͑̍̈́̈́̃͜ ̷̳̣͓̹͖̿̔e̷͖͖͆̔̅͜x̸̘̺̟̠̠̾̃̀̉͐̾̽ͅp̶̛̞̦̲̞͖̓̊̅͆̒̿́̃̌͊͘ȩ̵̭͍̈̇̾̓̊̌̿͠ŗ̸̠̙͙͖̣̰̉̿̓̏̐̉̚i̴͈͎̇e̵̬̊͊̿͝n̶̨̦̯͎̟̟͍͖͉̟͙̩̭̜͆̂̏̐̑̓͋̊̏̀͆͜͝c̴̡͉̥͚̣̦̬͚̝̣̘̙̒̈́̎͐̇̃̅͂̍͘͜͝ȩ̵͈͎͕̰͓̻͖̣̓̓ ̷̛̹̘̓̅̽͝ì̷̢̨̛̞͚̝̞̩̱͍̥̯̺̼̿́̐̊̈͂͐̋̋̅̈́͜͜͠ś̸̨͍̭͋͋̽́̔̏͋ ̷̧͉̗̥̳̈͆̋̓̃̈́ǎ̴̺͑̓͗͝n̸̢͇̟̊̏͋͒̀̌͜d̵͉̹̦̰̭͚͓̦͈͌̍͆ ̷͇͖̤̈́͑̈́͂̈́̅̏͌̔̽͛̚͝͝ͅͅţ̸̡͔̻̪̟̭̬̩͖͉̲͔̔̋͆͆͆̆͐h̶̢̛̛̭͓͇̙̱̻̖̥̜͋́̽̄̃͊̔̊͌̂͜͠͝i̸̡̢̗̞̙̩͓͒̈̄ṡ̷͕̩͊̒ ̸̨̧̗̳̟̳̬͎͇͎̠̤͖̏̈̈́̈͂̈͐̈́̽̄̽̕i̸̛̜̗̟̩̦̜̜͙̰͉̪̗͍͚̓̇ͅs̸̡̗̭̼̭͓̙̫̪̱͎̻͖͈̦̐ṋ̴̟̱̫̱̟̫̫̝̩͕̞̀͌͜ͅͅ'̵̢̪͓̜̟̥̺͖̔̆̈́̽͑̋̓̓̂́̀̕͘ͅt̶̛͇͔̹͙͕̪̞̲͖̘͔̋̊͒͋͂̿̚͠ ̶̢̢̛̛͔̳̱͕̱͍̩̞̗̈̉̏̈́̾ͅͅi̴̹̓̉͑͛̑̈́̏̕͘̕t̴̢̡̢͇͔̣͔̻̪̤͓̹̦͓̑́,̵̲̩̳͖̪͔͙̬̦̉͐͂͗ ̸̛͍͈͓̜̙͈͈̥͔̫̥̥̟̞͋͒̎͛͂̇̂͝ͅh̶̹̩̬̼̜̖̳̪̖͍̤͎̅̐̔͘ͅe̵͕͘͜ͅ'̸̳̲̞̭̤̞͇̟̬̐̆̒̌͜s̶̥̜̺̱̖̦̩͕̔͊̐͂̍̏̚͘͠ ̷̢̋̈́́̿̋̕͝ņ̴̛̜̟̭͇̈́̆̊̋̔́̚ő̸̧̙͒̇̈̽̎̂̽̌̿̇̕͝͝t̸̯̏͗̄̚ ̶̰̖̦̙͊̓̽l̸̙̻̞̹̬̻͓̫̬͈̫̠̘̹̑ě̸̹̜̱̠͔͙̬͍̘̳̺̤͛̉a̶̡̜̭̳͔̼͍̪̗̜̳̮̦̙̚ͅv̷̺̌̽̌͒i̶͇̥̫̲͔̟͎̮̥̬͓̥̍̍̈́͑̐̊̊̔̉͗̌̚n̶̟̟̦̳͉̰̩̭͙̏̉̍̀ͅg̵̘̼͕̟̱͍͙͍̰͔̰̺̻̑̔̅̉̈́̔̔͗ͅ ̶̲̰̩̠̣̞̞̞̞͉̾̾͒̇̂̒̄̀͊̌͘͜͜͝ḣ̷̡̤̪̳̟̗͓̤̓̉̌̿̃̚͜͜͝i̶̢͂͌̈́͗̏ͅş̸̢̦̙̘̰̤͔̦̻͓̦͖̬͋̏̽̅̓̊̉ ̷̛̜̣̦̈́̇͌̈́̉͗̆̈̄͝m̸̧͉̞̰͕̻̦̙̞̖̲̲̥̻͓̿e̵̬̟̰͈̞̖̎̐͒̊̔̀̈́͌̿̈́̿̋̂͝a̵̢̢̛̼̭̭̫̎̏̂̈̽͑͒͜͠t̴̛̳̘͍͓̔͛̃̇͑̍̈́̐̋͗̓ ̴͇̼̳̰̯̎̋̎ş̶̦̙͔̼̬͚̦̣̱̐͊̆ͅu̵̼̞͚̖̠̤̻͍̺̫͈͆͒͑̒͊̔͝ͅͅĩ̸̢̪̯̈̌̊̌͌̾̊̃̓̌̚̚͝ṫ̷̡̛̝̣͔̮͖̙̈́̓̓̒͐̽̿͘̚ ̸͈̭̦͎͙͖̱̯̫͛̋̿ͅt̸͖̣̱̞̫̘͍̯̬̪̒̄̿͋̑̏̌ơ̷͚͎͉̦̹͖̾͛̋̂̊̈́̒̕͝ ̸̙̼̪̫͛͊͠s̶̢̨̧̜̜͍̩̈́̔́̓̎͝ͅẗ̵̨̮͈͎ȁ̴̡͔̈́l̶̢̟̱̣̖̰͎͓̠͓̗͈̝͒̔͜ķ̸̖̜͍̝̗̹͓͆ ̴̤̹̓̉͐͒̈́̅̈́t̸̨̛̺̬͎̞̥̙̞̔́̏̂͂́͐͐̏͂̀͝ͅͅĥ̴̢̛̝̝͓͎̬̙̣̱͓͔̜̹ͅḛ̶̢͓̟͕̩̮̭͎̰͋ͅ ̵̢̪̫͚͚̖̱̘͍̣͙͎̳͈̰͂̉ṉ̸̨͈̤̖̰͙͙̺͍̦̥̪͆̆͑̀ȇ̷̙͓͙̘̬̙̭̞̪̺̹̹̜͇̊̄̓̒̏̈́͐̚̚͝ͅx̵̢̨͓̪̞̬͉̝̫̼̝̯̳̭̲̃̊͆t̴͕̙͈͈̖̫̳̝̝̤̮̃̐̏͒̈́̔͌̑̄̋̔́͘͜ͅ ̷̡̨̨̨̬̣̝̝̩̹̂͌͜͝d̴̯̻̝̃͒̔͒̌̿̒̃̏̚͠ǫ̶̢̧̨͍̥̖̫̰̜̘͍̃̽̀̋̔͜ǫ̴̛̗̥͓̹͋͗͐̌̃̽͛͝͝ŗ̶̼̥͖̠̹̈̊͆͆͋̆̈͋̿̏̈́́͘ ̸̧̞͉̖͚̟̭̘̬̣͚̦̙̲̬̎͒̇͆̃̑͊̅͑̃͗̉͛̊͝n̸̪̣̰̻͖̰͆̃͛̿͑e̸̡̥͈̼̠̩̻̙͇̳̯̗̹̒͒̽͒̑͌̅͋̚͜͠į̷̨̮̱̲̥͙̝͍̗̮̫̿̎̾̏̎̏͑̌̃̊̎̿̌ḡ̸̳̩̻̰̼̦̗̰͙̜͐̐͌́̎̐̔͆̚͝͠ͅh̷̛̝͈͔̳̜̙̠͐̔̐͆̽̓̇̓͜͝b̷̢̨͉̪̞̖̳͔̜͇̣̺̻͋̾͛̓̂͋͝ͅǫ̸̱̤̣̪͋͊͌͑̚̚͜͝ŗ̴̛͈̣̬͓͒̍͋͑̈́͐̉͑̀̈́̓͜͜.̶̨̼̝̗̗͚̜̥̰̤̈͆͛͊̂̀̈́̎̕͜͠ ̴̡̳͖̘̮̩̖͖͉͖͉̞͓̭̆͋͑͗̔͊́̄̓̒̈́̌͒̂̋H̴̢͈̝̹́̿͑̀̃̂̂̃͂̕̚̕͝ͅe̶̢̟̣͚̟̗͓̝̦̻͎̺̜͋̈́̈́̏̎̽͑͗͗̅̄͘͝'̴̦̼͓͍̹̤̑́s̸̢̡͇̦̠̗̩̤̗̯̭͎͔̈͛͒͗͒̄̇̅͜ ̴̡̢̛̫͖͐̽̃̐̌̎̆̿̕͜ͅf̴̧̨̫̣̻͓̑ă̸͉͉̞̝̫̣͈̂̓̒͆̂̇͑l̶̺̜̥̣͆̑̑͠l̷̨̡̢̛̫͙̘͚̮̻̯̰͒̈́̍̈́̈́̏̔̆̆͂͘͝͠į̷͍̹̝̼̜̺͍̰͒̎̍̾̎͗̇̚͝n̴̛̲̩͙̥̯̟̲̘̹̤͚͍̫͎̱͗̋̉̐̈́͊̌̊́̊͛͆g̴̡̧̬̻̟͍̽͊̎͑̀͊̌̿͗̍̕͠ ̵̰̖̖̅͋̔̽̋ṡ̴̗̯͔̣̱͖͔͚̲̟̝͙͔̒̀̾̔̕̚ͅl̵̢͙̩̟̺̖̬̳̦̺̜̝͙̎͐̃̿̆͂͛͑̃͜͝e̴̢̹̖͎̣̍̿̌̽̒̕̕͘̕ę̴̨͖̲͈͍͍̞̩̹̎̑ͅp̸̢̨̬̞͈͉͚̲͎̦̹͙̞̗̒̐͗̌̏̉̒̕͝ ̸̧̰̹͓̞̲̪̫̝̳̩̑̔̉͋̈́̒̽͗̈́̓̿̇̂́ͅa̵͔̓̍̋̍̃̄̓̑͐̒́̌̕͝͠n̸̢͑͋̈́̾̈́̄̋̍̉͝d̵̢̮͍͔̹̞̝̫͕̝̳̿͛̀̋̍̅͋̃̅͗̚̚͠ ̸̫͔̥̺̤͓͉͔̞̆͐̆̊̔͑̏̌̆̓̽̚͝w̴̘̉̌̂̓̈̈́́̎̋̑͠ͅȁ̷̛͕̯̙̤̺̩̠͔̏̑̑̀̍̾̐͜k̷͕͎̹͆́̂̕ͅį̷̹̞̤̠̰̬̥͈̟̗̼͗͛̐̐͌̃̾͗̾̚n̵̩̯͚̟̣͌̔̓́̎̈̎͊͊̒̉̔͌ǧ̷̡̨̙͕̥͖̙͖̞̹͙̤̓̋̍͂̈́̈́͐̃̓̈́̚̚͠ ̷̫͙͙̘̟̯͙̐͗̓̄̈́͆̀u̶̯͎̝̻̺͇̟̇̈͐̈͑͆̎̋̊͂͗͆̕p̴̞͔̗̥̞̰̈̐͋͑̓̋͘͘̕͠ ̸̨̬͓̻̫̩̳̯̮͐̐̍͑͠w̵̨̡̭̲̯̲̤͇̱̟̻͂̇ȋ̶̧̺̼̰̾̀̔͂̆̆̑̓͘ţ̶̧͇̘͖̲̦̣̯̫̔͗͛̆͌̈́̓̊͝͠ḩ̴̨̭̗̭͕̫̲̖͔̲̪̦̅̾̒͆̐͒͐̅̌̇͂̀̾ ̴̛̰̰͈̤̭̺̦̞̫̮͂͊̿͆̕͠a̸̮̺̼̫͇̪̒̉͝͝ ̸̨̣̩̱̠̭͖́̉̈́͌̀̽̒͜͠s̶̡̡̥̯̺̹̤͚̫͖̮̺̟͈̋̉͑̇̓́͊͆̽̆̂̈͝ͅn̸̛͓̺͔̖̣̔̎̀̉͑̅̓͗̍̎͋̌͠a̴̡̯̩͔̗̣̰͍̱̐͗̎p̶̛̥̜̥̟͕̩͖͚̏̀̕͘͝ ̸͇̱̱̽̾̅ạ̷̼̝̞̥̤̉͂̓̃̕͘͜s̸̲̼̳͎͔͇͚͍̲̩͙̣͔̗̄̌̒͊͋̕͠ ̸̢͇͙̫̱̺̩̩̗̎̿̉͊͐͋͋̃̾̒̈͝͝ḩ̵̧͕̩̤̤͚̪̺̗̟̂͜͝e̸̛̩̭͈̞̺͇̺̥̺̲͎͇̎̆͗͌̓͑̈́͝ ̵̛̛̬͂͐̈́̆̃͘̚͝͝b̸͍̭̠͇͉̻̩̣̟̤̭͍͆̆͂̔͒̍̃̍͌́̑̈́̅̒̚ả̴̱͇̪̥̫̦͇̳͑̐̐̍̊̉̓̿̊̏̾͑͜͝n̵̛̛͚͍͇̥̈̿̄̍̉̉̏̑͒̍͝g̶̢̲̟͖͈̩͎̖͖̩̗̲̠͋͋̓̏̚͜s̴̲̭͒̊̉̎̃͝ ̶̡̧̮͎͇͔̲̰̦͚̘̥̅͐́̐͆̂̿̑̈́̿̕͘͝ͅb̷̡̨͇̜̤͓̹͚̜̱͋ą̴̢̱̭̙͓̱̲͕̻̘̩͉̭̀̂͘̚͝ç̷̡̛̱̥̫̯̣̯̦̥͙̔͐͑͒̅̒̽͛͘ͅķ̷̧̛̮͔͒̉́̓̿̇̓͆͠w̶͓̯͓͍̭̖̠̙̯̔͋̿̇͆̎͛̑̆̈́̕̚̕͠a̸̜̔̃̽̃̈́͆͝͠r̸̬̲̠̎d̵̩̹͙̜̰̼́̄͜s̴̨̳̜̫͆́̏̇̊̎̿̈́̐̕ ̷̧͔̻͕̭̱ǎ̵̛̛̪̻̯͚̼̦̖͗̂̀͗̈͘n̶̛̫͈͈̮̩͑̈́͛̏͑́͜͜ḑ̸̻̖̥̲̲̰͍̞̞̞̅̚ ̷̧̡̛̛̹̬̮̗̮̳͔͉̭̤͊̎̈́̃̀̅͘͝͝f̸̼̞̗͚͔̐͆͑̑́̀̊̽̊́̑̐͝ą̶̛͔͂̓̈́̈̕͘l̴̡̡̯͕̖͓͉̗̞̪̪̮͂̏̄̚͜l̴̢̗̙̩̘̯̇̈͋̐̽̈̎͒̈́́̽̾͝͝s̵͚̈́͛̇͒̾̐̐͋͆̌̏̋̃ ̵̠͔̙̙̰͔̜͎͂͌͂̐̓́͊͌͜ò̶̮̣̟̥̖̯̝̜͙̖̰͇̍̀͑̄̈́͛͜͜͜͠͠͝u̵̦͇͑̐̒̔̈́̅̂͊̆͌t̸͙̤̱͈̭̙̳̒̈́̈́̆̒̈́̅̐̐̈́͊̕ ̷̟̦̼͚͔̺̲̗͉̳̓̌̄̓ơ̷̱̜͖̘͈̣͎̪͒̍̽̈́̍̈́̌̌̈́̑̂̈́͠f̴̧̧͚̮̭͈̘̭̭̍̓̓͂͗ ̸̨̢͉̳̩̜̻̯̻̲͉̭͉̈́ͅh̶̡͎̜̥͓͇̗̝̳̳̣̱͔͎͒́̀̅í̴̙͚̼̾̃̿̓͌̃͛͑͝s̵͉̠̓̕͠ ̵̨̧̛̙̄͋̄̒̅c̸̭͉̙̰̮̈̿̏̿͌̉̊̆̈̊͝͝h̶̡̛̰̪̜̗̥̊͛͊̓͊̈̀̆̇̚͝ą̷̡̛̻̳͙̲͔͊̉̓̾̽̄͒̃̉͊͘͠͝i̸͎̿̓̆͒̒̊͂̎̆͠r̸̝̭͍̙̖͈͓̥̽̓͜.̵̧̳̱̖̥̟̖̠͕̦͔̝̙̽̈́̀͋ͅͅ ̸̦̹͐͊̾̾̃̋ͅ  
̶̨̨͇̜̘̣̯̉̃̍͠  
̴̡̭͍̯̥̳̬̳̝̰͚̖͎̣̼̎͐͛͑͆̀̇̑͒̊̾͋͘Ş̶̻̙͈͈̳͆̽̆̂̄̌͑̈́̏͝o̸̦̦͗̚͠ ̴̛̤̘̹̺͖̻̖̱͉͙̺͊̒̎͆̓͑͊̔̈́͛h̵̡̧̨̹͇̰̥̠͖͚͚͓̩̋͐ͅę̶̢͍͉̻͍̜̼̦̠͎͍̖̀̆̿̕ ̴̢̝̳̺͓̝͙̯̳̩͎͍̺̾̆̄̂̑͠ͅć̶̛̙̣̟̻̜̝͇̰̜͓͇̰͛͒̇̊a̸̧̛̹̹̼͙̪̻͓ͅn̴̠̹͎̻̯͂͒̌̎̑́̃̓͑́̿͛̌͘͝'̸̡͓̯̰͈̤̱͋t̷͆͜ ̷̝͈̪̤̺͕̈́͋̀̽͑̊̒̊̃̌̅ț̴̜͚̰̰͓̼͚̙͐̇̍e̵̻̰̗͓͓̯͂̂͛̈́̿̽͆̓̏̐͛̿͝l̶͎̱̉͊͌͋̔̈̃͌̒͜l̶̢̙̠̬͚̳̜̜̦̱͎̋̂̓̌͌̏̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̬̤̹̈́̇͂͐̒̐͌̀į̴̱̪̰̙̉͋͂͛̒͑͛͑͜f̴̛̯̳̬͍͓̰̗͇̭͖̌̆̌͆̊̋̆̈́́͗̈́̈́̂̚ ̷̢̪̖̲̫̗͕̫̝̺̠͆ͅi̵̡̨̮̥̳͔̹̗̼̹̳̦͇̦̰̓̀̋̈́̄̑̑͘ţ̶̨̦̰͕̥̩͕̮̗̯̞̏̐͛̌'̴̛͚͕̗̙̼͙̹̊͊͌̒͛͑́͌̚̚͝ͅs̵͈̈́̆̑͆́̌̀̃̋̕ ̸̡̛̛̱͈̫̪̍̅̿̇͛̽͗̔̔̒̕͠a̴̧̧͓͕͗̍̍̔ ̵̢̨̨̲̰̘̼̖̺̘̽͌͆͗̎̈̕d̵̢̞̰̟̫͍̝̖̮͙͑̄̕͠ͅr̴̢̦̦̼͔̗̽͒̓͊͘͝e̶̖͙͉͓̙̫̲̘̅ä̴͕̬̻̫̱̩́͂̓̋̾̃͗ͅṃ̶̡̛̘̱̳̹͖̙̖̂͗͂̑̒̍͐̈́̇͗͘͜,̸̜͔͖̝̟̻̰̠̖͎̱̣̦̄̋͆̕ͅ ̵̛̝͖͙̯̝͈͓̘͕͚̯͚̾̓̓̿͑͆̇̉̏̈͑̍̚͝c̵̢̢̨̭̺̜͇̘͈̯͙̯̝͐͂̉̇̏̊̋̈̃̽̚͘ą̷̥̟̲̘͇͂̒̿̉̏͋̔̑͠ṉ̶̑̒̾̓̑̓'̴̧͇̘̠̦͕̗̩̘̾̓͒͋͒ẗ̵̟̹̼́̂͒ ̷̱̰͎͉̦̈̋̓̊̕̚b̵͈̦͖̝̯̖͊̈́͌̚ę̶̯͚̦̭̟̦͎̙̲̱̱̪̪̋̀̐̇̊̅͒̔͌̕ ̴̡̪̪̝̣̻̯̠̻̊̍̅̒̃ç̵̧̭͕̩͉͓̥̳̼̬̼̯̀̈̔̅̉̿̿͝e̷̗̳̳͖͚̋̀͋̓̿̇̌̑͒̆̉͐̋̕ͅȓ̶̨̨̗̦̞̙̜͓͇̗̰͕̩͌̓̍͋͛̍̃̓͆̏͘t̸̥̘͕̞̫̘̗̅̆̄̿̔͝a̸̡̢̨̛̗͓͔̯̟͎̭̹͉͉̒̓̍̈́͜͠ì̵̧̳͓͙̦͌̉̐̾n̴̬̯̱͓̻͙̰͚͖̲̐͊̂͌̅͌͋̔͜͠͝͠,̵͖̿͌̄̑̚ ̴̡̫̠͉͙̞͍̝̺͚͍͒̌̈́̿̅͗̆c̸̛̝̰̓̂͗̈́̓̇̔͆̎͛͐̋à̸̢̛͚͋̾͊n̵̮̰͔̲̄͐̀̌̃͛͜'̷̻̗͔̔̓͂͗ţ̷̛̯̼̞͙̦̲̪͚̜͈̟͒̾͂̄̑̂̔ ̴͉̠͉̄̍̒͗͋b̸̹̻̪̘̖̐̃̂̃̇͜͜͝ę̴̨̛̮̥̥͉̳̹̺͕̙̮̝͑̿͌̃̈ ̴̧̯͙̫͎̲̖͓̬͎̜̜͈͚̃͗̈́̇͛̄̾̌̎̒̕ͅs̵̛̝̝̺̹̜̳͉̭͈̜̰͊͌ṵ̷̢͉̲̞̠̩̣̼̙̒̍͋̌̔̔̌͠ͅr̶̺̄̔̆̈̆͋̋̃̆͑e̸̩͙͔̮͚̿̐̍̏̉̌̃̐͛͜,̵̤̾͛͆̆͆ ̵̡̝̙͇̟̳̯͙̪͕̦̜͔̳͒͋̋̂́̌̒͋̄̾̌̇͐͘u̴̯͈̪̣̤͈͕̘̼̠̭̿͋̆̚͝ͅn̷̨̨̤͖̝̪̣͈̺̑̿̃̆̅͘t̸̡̗̦̦͈̤̞̥̭̂͗͊̋͑̾̂̌̂̽̿̕ḭ̸̫͕͚̼͙͔̒̌̽̄̇̾̆̏͜͝ͅl̵̡̨͍̠̙̹̟͙͗̉ ̷͎̩̖̭͔̟͔̲̬͇͇̼͍̤͘ḫ̴̮͈̙͊̔͊̆͛̽̿͛̏̓́̍͝͠e̶͇̝̞͉̝͔̾̈̄̎̂͊͌̒̋̐̾̂͝ ̵̟̳̪̼̰̣̫̌̅̀̇̄͜͝ͅl̶͎̮̠̰̭̤͖͓̇͘ȏ̸̧͙̳͓̺̥͉̹̒̓̎̈́̄̒̓͛o̴̡̖̪̪̞̟̲̗̘̫̗̘̤̽̒̿̓͊̓͆̒̑́̒̎̓̔ͅk̶̡̢̗͇̩̦̹̘̗̖̝͎̜̹̎̌͠ş̸̡̧͖̻̣̹̳̲̃̓̿̀̂͌͌̀̽͘̚̚ ̴̧̡̖͝d̶̥̥̣̯̲̅́ͅó̵̧̧̨͍̮̭̱̹̠̳͙̞̻̺̉̃̔͊͑͘͝͝w̶̖̣̞͈͐̂̅͊̉n̴͉͈̣͉̦̮̥͖̒͊͑̽̐͋́͗̋͘ ̸̨͇̮̖͎̝͆̒̌̊̈́̈̈́̈́̐͋͐͌͆̚a̶̡̦̞̪̟͔̤͕̖̥̣̖͍̱̓̈́̓̐̈́͐̏̚̚̕͝t̵̗̤͕͙̅ ̷̨̭̿̽͜ͅṘ̸͌͐͊̊͜e̵̡̞̳̜̼͙̺̻͔̗̞̬͂̚͘͠͠ͅͅͅį̸̹̼͉̫̲̗͔̯̲̮͔̜̓̇͊͆̋̇̐̒̃̍̉͑̃̕g̷̨̨̧̞̝͈͙̞̟͂͜e̶͇̦̱̟̤͎̲͉̦͇͚̬̥̭̎̃̄̈́̉n̸̞̥̲̗̱̟̤̰̳͇͆̔̎͋͒̅͝'̴̨͔̻̪̮̜̬̖͉̹̜̾̐̍͊͛͌͑͛̌͝ͅş̶̛̝̱̝͇̯̙̼̽̽́̈́̊̒͑̅̏̏̈̓͘͜͝ ̴̩̯̍h̴̜͖̻̝̱̝̻̮̭̍̃̏̋͝a̵̢̧̼̘͙͓̤͈̞͂̽̾͊̀̃̀̑̇̚ṋ̴͖̯̯̱̟̞̙͑͊d̸̡̢̟͓̘͒̌̏̎̌͂̉͋̕͘͝ ̴̡̝̲͉̬̰̻͇̫̝͎̝̰͎̑͆̓̂̌̚͠a̷̡̢͕͓͖͎̱̭̻̤̮͆͒̅̽͋̅̃̂̌̌̏̌n̸̥̝͙͍͓̠̭̻͎̈́͒̊̍̇́̈́̓̏̇͘̚d̷̢̗̝̙̘̩̖̤͎̣̝́̍͌̍̿̍͜ ̸̧̪͇͕̲͖̦̮͔̻̾̉̍͂͐͜͜͠s̷̢͓̘͓̯̹̤̖̻̹͌̄̀̆̄͗é̷̯̩̘̤̻ȩ̸̨̗͍̯̖̻̺̬̟̩̯̙̽̓̿̒̌̐̍͒̓͑̈́ͅṡ̶̢̱̮̭̝͉̮̱̅̓̓̈́̂͊͋ ̶̢̗͔͙͕͙̯̭̱̦̱͑̅͐̂̈́̓̎͝ț̵͖̘̬̘̜̉͛͝ȟ̷̼̯̉͆̎͊̽̆͝͝é̸̢̙̙̩̻̤͋ ̴͉̹͓̳̜̞̗̫̉̌̾͜ͅb̵̪̹̮̦͊͋͆̍̾̃̍̊̋̕͜a̸̧̫̟̪͍̞͑̓̿͗̃́͐̔̇́̾̕r̶̠̲̓̎̍͐͋ḙ̸͙̟̖͙̤̏ͅl̵̢̛̥̼͇̟̖̲͖͍̘̥̠̻̳̦͆͗͝ỹ̵̛̦̩͋̽̈́̔͜ ̷̨̙̖͓̹̝̖͓̩͆͐͂̌ư̵̥̙̼̘̺͈̪̙̖̬͎̫̍̔̅̾̈́͛͂̿͊͌͘ͅs̸̞̲̥̝̞̺͍̱͗̇͌̉̈̋͗͆̕ȇ̶̢̯͖͉̥͍̖̳͎̘̺̜̗̌̀͑̔̄͘͜͝͠ͅd̵̡̼̠̩̮̣̩͎̮͂̀̂̍̋͋͒̀̄͗͛̆͝͝͝ͅ ̸̛̛̭̟̎̍̆͑̈́͛͠f̸̘̮̗̙̣̙̳̬̥̠͕̰̣͖̽̋̅̾͐͘l̴̪͇͇͈̫̥̗̰̜̤͚̲͍͚̂̄̓̾͐i̵̺̍͐̅̔͐̽̿̉̽̾̀͝p̷̜͌̆͛̎͌̇̚͠͝ ̸̟̰͗̋̽͒̈̅p̶̨̧̮̖̻͔̘͇̭̦̘̥̪͓̋͗̿̊͌͝͝͠ͅh̶̡̛̲͍̯͖̃̊̂̈́̅̉̇̂͛̅͠ȯ̶̩͉̞͖͖͍͎͚̖͎̙͔͍̣͌͠n̶̤̅͛̏͊̅̒͛̇̈́̐̈́͝ȩ̴̨̟̯̜̙̻̣̈́̉̊̈́̑̅ ̷͉̺̇͌̌͑w̸̺̪͙͇̦̓͋̈́̈̐͆̎̉̎̆̑͂̎͛͑ͅi̸̭͙͖̠̲̯̤̘̖͔̳̯̝͋̈̔̆̀́͐͆͂͑̕͘ț̴̯͚̣̣̳̲͇̊̈́̿͊̅͊̇̏̋͂̌͋͘͝h̸̺͔̞̯̿̈́͊͜ ̶̡̢̹͖̻̫̣̪̮̖̟͈͌̃̀ͅh̴̖͉̻̱́͑̊͗͑̑͘ī̵͉͔͈̱̙͔̂̎̈̏̃̏͛̐ͅs̴̡̱̝͎̝̭̹̤̠̝͎̳̃̿͒̅͘͜͠ ̸̧̤͉̟̳͇͇͇̰̩̱̣̟̣̃̈́̔͊͆̅͒̇̚͘n̷̰̦̤͇̫̠̬̼͈̜̅̊ͅṵ̸̡̨̰͓͇̯̣͔͚̰͔̙̊̊͜ṃ̶̮̣̦͇͖̞̦̔̈̌͌͗̂͐̇̀̏̍̕͝b̸̨̹̬̺͔̣̟̭͐̓͊̀ͅë̶̩̫̤̱̝́̐̌̌̕r̴̛̛͔̗͚͂̍̂́̓͊̓ ̸̩͍̻͌̐ͅi̴̼͐̾̽͆͗͗͂͝ņ̸̭̣̪͓̝̰̹̯̲͉͖̹̰͖́̆̉̀̄͑͒͆͝ ̴̧̛̳͎̪̞̭͔̩͉̼̳͍̩̍̓̄͛̊͗͆̃͘͝͝ͅĭ̶̜͙̘͚̞̻͈͈̙͎͕͔͎̤̾̍͒͆͗͛͑͒͌̎͘͠t̷̢̛͉̩̺͙̺̗͉̗̱̎̋̾̀̒̔̕.̴̡̜͇͍̤̣͆͑̍̉͜͝  
̷̘͉̯̠̭͓̦̭̆̔͂̐͗̕̕  
̵̢̪̜̄͐̉̂̎̎͂́̚͝"̷̼͇͙͕͈͚͕̟̞͔̫̮̗͔͒̈̎̚.̶͈̯̟̖̭̥͐̍́̐̒̍͛͒͌͛̄̌̄̄͝.̸͙̠͓̺̪͚̗̰͂̐̈́̄̓̐͝.̶̡̡̡̱̭͇̝̥̜̭̺̦̆̊̋͛͜͝͝I̸̢̺̜̳̝͔̖͓͕̭̣̭͎͖̽̂̋̈s̴͔͚̍̕ ̶͉͌̎̋ţ̶͈̳͖͓̫̖̞̯̲̱͉̱̬̅̉̂̆͋̂̕͝͝ͅh̸̛̛̤̓̈́͂̀̔̿͂͝͝ͅḯ̵̡̨̧̧̨̺̯̩̫̩̭̱̖̑̈͐̎̃͛͠ͅs̷̹̺̠͎͇̘̙͙̦̱̮̝̪̓͐̂͆͜ͅ ̸̙̯̟͊̐̊̾̂̿̀r̷̢̨̮̮̣̥͆͆̅͒͝ȩ̴͔̱̟͕͚͉̜̩̖̫̠̮͖̳̿̉̍̊͑a̶̢̰̤̞̖̳̹̦̖͗̊͌̋͌̈́̌̈́̅͑̑̒̃l̵̲͓͉̎͑͊̆̎͘?̷̨̼̝͚͔̫̙̜͇̱̞̦̺̯̃͜͠"̵͇̗̦͈̗̼̂̒̏̄̔̂̋̌͒͗͊̊̕͝ ̴͉̜̻̟̓̈̏̌̔̓̌͌͠H̶̳̮̤̗͚̫̤̙̲̬̤̲̤͈̠͂̏́̍̈̇̔̓́͆͒͒͆ẻ̴̛̤̲̖͖̪̩̳͙̰͖͇̲̥̥͑̀̓̎͆͝ ̷̨̨̜͙͖͖͈̤͕͔̎̓̊́̓́̑͗̔̑̕͝ẅ̶̢̢̢̳̫̼̳͉͇̞͕̦̩ͅh̵̟͔̹̄͛͂̆͂̐̍̔̇̏̉͘͠͠i̵̤̪̩͓͍̟̍͐͗͒͠s̴̢͇̪̗̦̹̱̤̰͖̱͉̟͉͗̔̍̇̋͜͠p̴̡͙͎̓ę̷̢͓͈̘̙̲̳̞͔̿̊̾̒̉r̸̨̛͙͇̺̤͚̤̦͔͔̩͈̩͓͂̓̎̀͂̃̐̍̋͝s̷̛͉͉̯̥̦͙̬̹̯̳͙̹̯̖̼̿̚͝.̴̼̯̺̣̜͎͎͖̺͍̰̜͌̽̈́  
̴̡̧͎̠̩̲̲̲̪̻̓̑̔̒̿̋͛͜  
̴̟̝͈͇̱̹̣̣͔͉́͒̆̌̑̓̏̌͗̈̉̀͘͝Ŗ̷̡͚̯̳͕̮̜͚̮̆̎̀̔̊͆͐́͐̄̓͜͠͝͠ͅẽ̴̛͚͔͛̊͛̒͆i̵̧̧̛͕̻̰̬͛̓͊̉̄͑́͑͘g̶̡̧̜̝͎̲̫̺͎͓̜̤̯̓̈́̊e̴̡̨̖͙̮̻̪̭͓͋͆͑̇̋̚͘͝ṇ̷̲̣͇̝̹͔͙̲̣̲̠̠̙͇̈̔͘͝ ̶̡̼̑l̴̢̧͇̯̈́̅̇̅̋̑̌̅̚͝a̷̬͈͊͋̀ͅṵ̵̩̐̓̿͑̂̈́̓̒̽͆̋̃g̴͓̜͗̇̋̓̑͑̄̄̕͘͠h̵̘̦͂̍̚s̷̭̪̆,̴̡̨̣̹͉̝̦͓̝̦̪̥̆̍ ̸̨͉̱̠͖̩̒̈́͛̎̑̈́͗̈́̋͌̍̒̓̓ͅg̶̨̡̧͙̗͓̖̹̗̳͚̭̙̳̮̉r̶̝̭͖̒̈́i̴̧͉̳̙̟͙͓̞̝͐̾̏̅̊̆̒̐̔̅̓͗́͝͠ņ̸̪͇̩̥͇̫̫̮̭̈̅͗͂͒͐͑͆̓͘͘ͅ ̶̢̢̘͇̳̲̠̣̱͎͉͛̓̎̇̌̿̒f̸͖̼͍͛͐̓̀̏̐̒̉̑̌͘͠͝͝ḭ̵̢̞̳̘̝̳̎͑̍͌̈́͒͒̈́͆̅̾̋x̸̟̻̰̜̪͕̌͐̇̋̒͂̏͂̌̓̒̇ȅ̸̢̧̨͓̯̙̣̯͉̠̩̮̯̺͐̈́̄͊͛̈́͗̕͘͝d̶̢̺̣̥̥̝̺̖̺͓͈̥̲̍ ̶̺̫̘͉̐̿̀̃̈͑̑̄̏̾͌͘õ̴̢̨̟̼̤̘͕̼̟̜͑͜n̷̺̮̜̗̦͔̰̻͔̯͒̍ ̴̨̦̘͖̥͎̜̘̠̇̑͌̉̇͘h̵̛̛̳̣̰͇̳̺͚̎̈̋̀̌̓͗̃̚͠ĩ̸̡̖̱̫̒̿͊͌̑͒͒̄̃̒͗͒͝ŝ̶̢̖̗̖͊̃̈́ ̴͎̟̭̼͎͖̘̼̱͔͚̂̃͊̀̐͊̇̔͊̐̒̅̾̚͜f̵̨͚̘̜̪͎̬͖̐͠ą̵̭̠̞̹̹̂͐̃̓͛͂͗̽̂̾́͋̕ç̵͉͕̰͔͖̬̼̼͇̍ͅͅͅȩ̶͚͎͙̫̤̼̘̝͕̝̹̰̩̯̾̆̓̓̾͋.̶̨̛̛̠̱̙͍̺̦̹̤̱͇̈́̈́̈́́͂̓̓̋̾̈́͋̕ͅ ̷̢͖̭̞̪̭̺͙͉̥̊͝Ņ̶͙̖̰͙͙͇̥̝͂̈̽̊̓̅̿̚̕͝͠o̵̟̗̦̺͙̙̓̎̓̏͆̇̄̏͒̓͂ͅ ̸͎͈͙͎̱͊͑͊́̔͘͘ͅļ̴̩̐į̷̛͚̺̙̇͑̆̊͘͠ͅp̸͍̔̾̄́̇s̸̛̛͎̣̰̟̥̳̥͔̙̤̺͎̙̎͂̔͒̃̌͠ẗ̵̡͙͕̻̙̖̬̫͖́̑͛̾̾͗͌̀̿͋͜͝͝͝͠i̴̢̨͖͍̻̮̠͙͉͍̓͐̌̄͛̋̊̏͘̚͜͝c̸̣͕̮̫̘̖̠͊͊̈̅͂̋̓̽̃̚k̴̢̼̳͋̒̋̒̈́̊́̾͌͒̅̄ ̸̛̯͍̤͙̓̽̀͊̇̈́͗̒̐̀̒͜͠t̷͈͈̐̃̉̈̚h̷̯̫̯͔̯̭̳̫̣̿̑̓̊̈̆̑̍̈́̿̈́͌͌͝i̸̛̞̘̦͍̯̞͂̔̌͊͛͒͛̂̍̀̂͝ͅs̸̡̮̠̰̗͒͛̿̃̒͊̕̕ ̷̛̲̭̭̓̌̿̋̾̄̉̚̚͜t̵̢̺͉̻͍̲̑͑͋͌͗͗̃̓̕̕͝ĭ̴̛̥͈͍̆̔͘̚m̷̮͖͕̝̐̀̋̂̅̀̉̆͛ę̴̥̰̮̠̜͈͕̦̯̲̑.̶̢̜͓͙̙͍̫͖̳̞͓̞̩͙̠͑̎̅͐͌̆̈́͋͐͛̑̎̒̎͝ ̶̨͙͚̖͉͔̉N̶̡̞̣̫̯͇̗̩̦̜̒͐̆͋́̉o̸̡͎̲̪̪͇̻̤̬͈̘̤͍͗͛͐͊̔͑̂ ̶̩͍̩̳̜̅̿͛r̵̢̛͖͖̞͉̲͕͖̖̙͓͕̞̖͓̂̒̎̾̓̑̉̌e̶̛͓̥̭̩̰̠̝͌̍̈́̉͛̀̈̒͘̚͜d̴̢̙̖̜̣͚̩͍͈͈̗͐̂̃̊̎̎͑̅͆̎͘͜͠.̸͕̥̂͆̔̑̎̃͌̕ ̶͕͉̰̻̳͎̠̫͓͉̃͌̇͒̋̃͐̑͘B̴̼̻̝̠̪̟̰̃̄̇̎̓̍̓̎͝͝ṵ̷̧͇̩̞̙̲̲̙̝̲̺̮͔̪̎̌̏͛̔̓ẗ̷̛̛͇̲͎͎͕̼́͒̋̇̑̈́͑̍̐͐͊̐͝ ̸̛͙͚͉̻̯͇̆̓͆̊͊͛͐̒̉̽̀͜͝͝ẗ̸̛̤̭́̋̈̊͝h̶̢̡̧̧̟͖̣͕͎͓͙̯̫̭̤̎e̵̢̢̟͇̦͇̖̙͆͆̂̔̑͜ͅͅy̷̨̠̙̯̹̦͉̬̌'̶̡̮̦̼̗̞̘̘͈̪͈̓̎̿̑͋r̷̛͈̬̲̼̟͕̻̰͈͔͉̳̟̖̰̅͆͌̍͗̓̊̚͝͠ë̶̢̦̩̰̦̤̫̪͍̙́̈́ ̸̢̹̝͚͚̫̫͚͓̭̤͕͈̥͌͋̈́͜p̴̛̫̊̈́̽į̵̨̢̨̛͇̪͇̯̼͈͓̹̎͑͑̃̈́̅̔͌͛n̴̨̛͔̍͌̒̅̃̋̕͠͠ͅk̸̡̝̭̳̣͕̹̰̹͓̦̲̙͑̋̑̇̏̓͠.̶̨̻̮̮͚̳̪̀̊͆̑͘̚ ̵̧͍̞͕͉͉͓̻̳̟͂̓͗͌͘͠"̸̡̲͔͈͓̈́̓͗̇̃̄̾̍̿͠I̸̡̛̦͇̯̜̯͇̞̺̖̻͓̽́̓̈̍͊̓͊̑͛͘͜ ̵̧̦͍̙̖̬͚̟͉͇̺̦̝̋̅͋͒͊̋͛̅̒͗͒̆̈́͜͜f̶̰̞̦̱̰͔͇̮̩̞̤͉̾́͌͆̐̈́̔͝ͅe̶̻̗̝̖̭̤͕͖͓̟͚͌͊͂͠ͅḽ̶̜̻͈̈̓̅͋̓̔̄̈́͝ẗ̴̹̪̣̱̭̫̪͙̝̲͓́̌̿͑̍͊́̒̈́͒̕͠ ̷͚̰̤͈͉̗̇͊͑͒̌͠t̸̢̙̘̪̃͂̑͗̆͝͠h̶̡͇̫̟̖͙̬͆͜ͅà̶͔͉̖̝̾͋̔̎̔̾͆̈́͠ͅţ̶͕̤̫̰̣̓̀͋̈́̀̽͌̏̓͑̚͜ͅ ̵̜̰̩̭͇̲̝̃̀w̸̙̠̘̻̌̃̇̀͘ẫ̷̢̱͙̞̩͚̬̄̏̋̊͜͝͝y̸̜͇̖̼̥͎͎͚̘̱̺̖͌̏͜ͅͅ ̷͍͚̭̰̙̻̼͕̭̥͎̙̜̣̈́͆͐͂̾̇̓̓̈́̇͋̾̄͜͝ẇ̷̧̡̛͙̟̝̻̖̣̫͑̊̋̂̃̉͒͆̾̇̚̚ḧ̵̨̩͓͍̟̗̯̣̣̹́͒̆͘͜e̴̛̝̤̣̥͛͜ņ̴̹͎͚̠̝̻̃͛̇̈͂̃̌̕͜͠ ̶̻̘̝͔͎͚̳̮͙͋̎͜ͅI̶̢̢̮̩͚̗̻̰̟̜̭̳͔͚̓́̈́̊͘͠ ̷̡̢̰̟͉͓̱̙͚̜̆g̴͇͋̊̀̚͠o̵̤͚̲͚̙̲͇̖͎̜̔̂̅̋͌͊̏͘̚͠͝ţ̸̮͍̪̠̣̭̩̹͕̩̭̀̔̅̓̒̅͂͌̊̇̐̓̿͌ ̶̢̞̣̻͎͚̱͉̭̉͌̇̽͜m̴̡̢̛͙͓̤̠͚̤̲̖̳̱͑̓͑̉͛̄͒͆̑̽̓̚y̴̠̳͒ ̷̟̼͓̖̉̔̿f̷̩̞̱̫̭͙̐̽̿́͐̈̐̆̄̾͜i̴̡͎̤̤͔̟͍̮͈͈͙̞͋͊̽͜͜͜r̸̨̢̦̫̮̥̥̻͕̈́̓͛̈͆̈́̊̐̔̚ş̴̢̡̳̝̱̻̲̯̍̆͗̅͂͌̐͌͗͘t̵̡̤̖͇̊̆͛͛͒͗̉̀ ̴͔͔͇̖̅̇̇p̷̭̑̿͒̄̾͆h̸̢͉̯̙̔̆̅͂̇̚͜ͅơ̴̡̻͙̲̱͎̟̖̐͗̚͝n̵̢̯͔͖̜͕͔̗̦̖̲͔̫̭͋ě̸̥͖̗̣̬͎̭̺͚̪̥͙̘̗̈́͋͑̕!̵̡̡̨̥̝̜̪͐̇͑͗̄͗̄͌̉͘͝ ̶͔͕͕͎̈͑̈̂̇͘ͅT̸̪̥̼̘̥̙̼̰̖͎̩̑̄̇̌̓̐͗̑́̚ĥ̶̟͎̱̄̓̈́͌͌̂̆̾̚͝į̴̥͖̭̠̱͓͓͙̟̻͈͚̀̊̌͐̿͊s̴̫̩̐̑͊̅͆́͑̅ ̵̢̛͚͓͔͇̝̈́̏̔̊̆̏̏͂̌͝͠ͅo̷̮̗̅̓ͅn̵̘̲̈́̇e̴̢̧̜̥̲͉̟̳̙̠̜̗̽͗̒͑̓͘ͅ ̷̘̥̙̙̜͕̰̻̝͎̤̘̠̫̊̏͌̒̍͐̈́̇̇͝ͅí̸͙s̵̡̢̙̬͙͖̹̮̰̳͈͕̦͕̃̈́̕͜ ̶̺̌̒͗̊́̅a̸̛͍͙͙͆̐̈́͒͐̉͗̽͊̚͠ͅ ̴̨̢̨̧̮̟͙͎̘̟̦̪̇̀l̸͎͎̥̦̟̻̊̓̔̈̍i̶̛̤̒̍́̚ţ̷̳͚̺̬͔̳̑̈͌̍͋̿̀̑̂̿̏͂ẗ̵̛̙̟̫͙͎́̊͒͋͆̔̓̚͜ͅl̸̢̧̻̣̣̝̱̩̯̰͇͆̀͆̊̄̊͊̽͜e̷̛̼̯̘͛̂̑̀̂̑̿̚̕͘ ̶͔̲̥̘̥̤̹̟͙̐̀o̷̩͓̠̘͔̞̟͗̈́͒̓͛̔̾̕l̵̡͙̳̤͍͈̬̻̒̓͋̎̂̚͜͜d̷̖̱̥̣̪͂̽̾͑͋̓͠,̶̛̠͉̮͚͓͓͍̤̠̗̘̳̅̉͛̒͜͜ ̸̨̹͓̼̟͖̘̩̉͗̈́̕b̴̨̻͇̬̪͐̈́͋̃͛̈́̽̄̈́ṳ̸͎̘̥̊͊̚t̵̢̲̙̺̼̱̥̓̈́̇̉̒̿̅̏̑̎͂̃̑͝ ̶͋͒͐͒̅̓͊͋͜i̶̠̼͐̋̒͒͂̌͗͝t̷̨̟͎̰̻͔̩̻̭͂̾́̇͒̓̅̚ͅ ̶̪̖̏͊̆̆͛͊̽̾̅̽̈́̉ş̸͎̭̙͉̫̩̈́̋̽̾̌̓̏͠h̵̠͓̗͆o̵͖̭̝̞̖̩̳̩̦̠̪̹̒ͅu̴̢̟̟̰͙̪̤͐ͅl̴̢̛̛͙͔̗̺̠͕̪̤͖̜̼͉̣̻͑̄̉̈́͗͛̏͘̕͘͠d̵͖̳̪͉̄̄͌́͒̋̈́̽͒͝ ̴̩̎̌̉̈͌d̸̢̛̠̥͙̮̺̜̫̟̑̈́͗̄̋̒̏̾o̶̳̤̲̼̗̬̭̙͕͍̥̣͆̏̈́͋̑̑̕̚ͅ ̵̧̭͍́̏͛t̶̬͍̠̮͛͌̃̾ͅḩ̸͈͕̰͍̳̜̙͍̹̞̏̕͝ḛ̵̭́̃̉ ̵̯̖̠̺̭̃̔̾̀̈͑̾̊̊͊̄͛͝͠ţ̸̨̥̖̝̫̮͔̳̪͙͕͉̩͚̐̒͒̚r̸̞̬̰͓̂̓î̵̧͎̗̪̟̻̠̙̙̫̟̒̀͂͋̑̋̓̓̃̌͗͘͜c̶̳̫̩̫̣͈̺͋̎̿̒͌͒̌̈́̑̎͊͠k̵̞̹͉͇͕̫͂͂̂̃̊̈̈́̈͂̆͊̕̚.̴̗͇͐̅͆͌͑̌̈́̕͝ ̷̨̛̻̦̹̼̹̖̫̩̘̙͔̔̍͐́̐͒͋̾̕͜͠͝ͅI̸̧͕͈͓͓̰͓'̶̢̜͚͒̄̉̎̉͌͂ͅv̶̧̨̧̡͓̖̮̖̮̻̙̞̭͌̈̋̓͗̾̆̆̌̏̄̽ȩ̵̛̬̘͖̙̟̼̰̜̑͑̏̃̊͌̓̎͂͘ ̸̡͇̟̤̻͈͍̤̖̲̋̌͐̓̊̋̓̕͠͝g̴̛̛̣̟̎̄͗͑̿́̀̿͛̓͆͝ͅǫ̴̨̫̩͉̝̦̯̮̞̟͇͎̂̇̊̾̐̈́̃̓̈́̕̕t̷͕̘̹͑͋͐̐̓ ̸̧̨̡̮͕̳̪̦͖̞͋̆̓̌̄̔̔̽̐͋̈́͌̇̓̕͜y̶̡̢̟͙̹̳̲̗̳̥͈̥̺̪͘ơ̷̢̗͙͖̻̬̰̹̙̈́̈́̐͛̍͌̕ͅu̶͒͛͐̇͒̂̎͝ͅ ̶̘͔̥̙͖̦̋̔͠ͅo̷̧̨̨̫͈͇̱̘͙̼̺̮̣͎̍̏͊̇̋̆̈̏̈́͂̏̽͂̊n̸̹̤̮͕̰̄̾͠ ̷͈͖̲̰̝͔̔͋̃̔̓͒͐̇̂̚͘͝͝a̶̧̭͖̜̙̝̿̅͐͒͗͑͋ ̵̨͚̖̭̮͍̟͓͎͋̔̄͌͘ͅp̴̢̛̥͍̮̭̰̘̄͗͊̒̌͒͒r̸̼̀͗̓̓̾̊̆͆̓̈́͘͝e̶͍̺̞̊́̍ͅp̸̱̟͕̘͎͈̻̦̯͒͐̃̅͝ͅa̸̜̤̥̰͚͚̖͎̝̜̮̿͐̊̉͌ͅi̵̮̙̦̼͉̙̪͍͇͊̾d̸̝̮̪̪̜̱̝̹̣͇̲̻̝̓̍̚ ̶̨̛̩͚͔͚͈̫͙̦͌͂̒͆̍̕͝p̸̢̻̙̲͙͎̮͚̬͍̝̤̈́͛́̅̆̄̇͛̆̆̏̐̚͝ļ̷̛̩͇̗̣͍̖̣̝̔̈́̿̉̏͐̆ą̷̧͙̜̭̖̻̫̘͕̮̤̣̈́̎̈́̈́͐̓̄̎́͝ṉ̶̡̹̘͊̕ ̷̱̤͇̖̥̼̎̓̅̽̔͝s̴̨̩̖̺̟̥̠͚͍̔͋̂͐̓̃͆͐͂ơ̴̟̗̬͕͓̮̹̤̩̤̔̄̒͌͌͗̇̕ͅ ̷̢̨̧͕̭̠̺͍̃́̏y̶͈̺̰̹̭̫̋̂͜͜ö̸̢̺̆̈́͗͂̿̕ū̶̡̯̥͍͇̣͌̇̕̚̚͝ ̷̨̧̦̰̫̲͚͉̹̳͋̔̄͒̈́̉̊̐̎̌͐̈́͜͝͠c̸̜̰̱̏ͅa̷̡̟͙͈̲͎̗̙̝͎̰̺͍̰̎̓̌̎̿̀͊͆̑͛̎̕̚n̷̝͈͎̜̑̓̍͋͐̈̃̒̊ ̵̛̺̃̓̀̌̀̋̈́͛̌̅̂͠ṵ̸̢̭͕͔̤̝̰̠̫̩̮̍̓̏͑̔̅̂̂̀͗̿̀͋͠s̵̡̲̘̰̻͓͙͇͚̥̞̘͔̽̈́̈́͆̊̿͠ȩ̸̧̪͓̝͉̺͒̊̓̾̇̄͊ ̵̡͕̟͕̝͇̥̖͑͋̒t̷̝̦̮̖͙̰̱͑ḧ̷̛̼̭́̽̄̎̆e̵͍̠̗̤̰̩͇̥̳͖̽̐̾͑̕͝ ̸̨̗̺͉̒̿̒͘i̵͖͓͓̟̻̜̪̔̊̓̅͂̍͑͂́̂̓̚n̵̮͍̥͎̲̭̞̏ͅẗ̸̢͈̜̪͇̌́͋̑ĕ̴̠̜̳͕̫͙̒͋͛͝r̵̠͛́̿͒̽̑͝n̵̪͇̣͚͖͎͍̪̽̏̒͂̈̉̽̿͌̑̚ě̶̡̡͇̩͔͈͎͆̓̓͆͌͜ṱ̸͚̬̝̘̇̅̎͑͑,̶̧̨̡͉̙̗͉͚̖͆͐̿̒̾̂ͅ ̵̢͋̑͋͊̆ḇ̷̎̓̎̐̆͆ų̶͎̪̗̲̙̣̮͉̳̟͚͈̪͊́̚͝ť̴̗̖͉̬͆̇̓̀̂͊̔̊͌̽̇͠ ̸̢̧̨̧̛̭͉͚͚̱̹̯͈͊̃͋͝ã̴̠̞̫̹̞͓͕͓͓̯̮̼̤͊̊̓͗͗̄͘͠n̴̘̬̖͙̹̦̪̯̺̗̘͓̉ẏ̶̢̛̖̤̩̗̤̠̂͗͑͂͗̍͘ ̸̧̢͇̹̠̜͇̠̼̗̈̌̿͐̈́͒̾̏͌̚̚͠p̴̥͙͍̹͕̩̬̭̹͉̅̇̏̽̋̀͘͜͝ĥ̵̨͕̰̩͈̭͇̟̞̑͛̂̀̑͊̂̄̏̌o̴̙̖̎̄̍̿̐̏̔͂ṉ̸̗͇͇̟̳̱̘̗̮̖̯̙̑̈́̎͒̆͜e̴̬͉̖͚͔̍̎̃̀̒̒̚͘̕ ̶̯͉̰͇̤̱̥̪̠̽̒̊̄̇̍̆́̑̀͝ͅͅc̵̠̹̠̤̤̥̈̉͐͛̅̊̐̽̊̓̾̀̚͘͜a̷̦͔͉͎̦̰͕̒̔̓̎̕͠l̸̢̧̩̩͎̗͙̪͓̖̳̋̓̓̕l̸̨̛͓̜̙̰͚̠̯͇̃̑̋̂͗̔̑͋ͅs̶̨̧̛͉̺̪̦̻̱̭͎̱͕̝̀̂̾̎̍̓͜͠ ̸̻͕͚͗͐̾͜͜ǫ̵̨̗͙̯̘̭̪͈͎̩͂͗̂́́̾̅̓͠͠͝ͅr̵͖͙̞͐̄͆̍̂̉͐͛͌͒͘̕̚͝ ̴̛̦̩̮̬̯̪͎̩̼̺̃͜ẗ̶̪̹̬̠̹̳̓͜ē̶̢̠̥̼͉͇͖̞̺͔̤̮͓͘ͅx̸̱̂͗̈́͂͌͑̒̚͠t̴̢̧̢̖̣͈̥͚̆͑̂̏̿͌̚͜͝ ̵̠͍̤̺̪̞͍̖̖̮̒͐͌́͆̒̎̾̐̿̀̕ͅͅm̸̧̢̛̟̞͚̗̜̱͙̝̼̦̲͇̥̿̈́̿̑͊̿͛̔̈́̽̑͑e̴̼̗͎̬̞͔̫͗̉̿̈͐͑̿̎̉̑̊̊͂͒͝s̵̬̀̈́ş̷̡̣̤͕̝̘̰͖̟̰͖̙͓̭̄̆͒̈́̊̑̄̃̓̈́̏͗͘͝a̴̛̜͕̯̜̣̳͇̻̹͚̒̋͂̎̊͘g̶̦̬̜̭̞̑̋͠ē̵̢̘͖͈̘̬̲͛͊̒̅̓͛́͝s̴͚̳͚͇̫͒̓̃̒͊͌͌̐̓̅̑͘̕ ̵̢̨̠̤͇͚̗̳̪͑͗͂̄͆̄͐̕ͅt̶̟̱̮͈͆͠h̶̢̼̗̺̗̹́́͆̾̽̉̆̏̓͑̆́̊̾͜á̴̼͘ẗ̷̛̝̩̠͖͓̿̃̈͗́̉̐̕͘͠ ̵̧̭͔͖̠̮̐́̑̆͘ą̷̨̲̣̻͖̻̏͝r̸̢̙̮̳͔͔̟̬̣̭̘̘͈͆̋͘ȩ̴̣͍̱͔̣̋̎n̷̨̧̢̯̝͇͓͖̖͈͙̜̼̗̈́̇̆̑̈̔͌̔̊͗̏̕͜'̴͉̳͛̊̂͋͛̐͆́̔t̴͇̯̐ ̵̧̨̟̜̪͚̝̯̝͈̖̠͔̄̈̏̽͗̉͗͌̇̂̊̚̚t̸̢͕̺̮̭̭̲̮̦͎̄͗̈́̄̈ͅõ̴̡̢̯͇̪̮̟͑͗̋̊̈͐̚ ̸̢̨̢̛̣̞̝̱͍̞̪̝̭̒̇̑̐͝ő̷̡̧̡̮͉̙̬̤̯̼̞͔̺̿̑̊͊͋̿̾̏͘͘͠r̴̢͒̈̉̚ ̸̧̞̯̇͑̓̈̽̌́̕͠͝f̷̡̛̭͓̯͖̞̠͚̤̬̞̬͈̭̈̆̋̔͋̄̎̾̔̈́̌͌̓͝ͅr̷̨͓̊̾͐̊̄̊̽̅͊̓̏̒͗͠o̸̧̨̖̬̤̞̗̙̹͔̎m̵̨͉͙̲̲̼̗̝̉̀̐̆͋̉̈ ̷̛̝͓̮͇̞̪͕̫̭̅̑͒͋̓̎͘m̴̛̙͎̙̂̽͊ę̸̻͈͍̖̘͒͆̆͆̓̎ ̷̮̙̳̦̺̖͙̠͂̈́̈́̉̽͒͘ấ̴̡̢̻͕̝̳̗̬̞̰̺̻̎͌͂̎́̚̚͝͠ŗ̷̧̨̗̩͔̗͔̙͓̜̏̈́̓̾̈́͐̏͒̔̃͂̏̄ĕ̵͓̄̿̊̃̍̉̔̿̈́̏͠ ̶͖͕͔̓͛͌͒͌̆̈́̊̐͒̚͝a̶͖̭͕̳̺̮̤͒ ̵̛͍̤̬̳͎͔̖̎̿͛̈́͋̂̈́̊̚͘͜͝ǹ̷͇̲̅̎͒̆̒̾̽͊̍̅̒͝͝ǫ̷̟̘̥̱̘̣̳̹̤͔͑͑̐̀̑͒͂̈́̿̚̚͜͠ ̴̯͕̐̓̌͌̍̎͐͘̚̕͝ͅģ̵̡̘̺̘̲͎̼̆̈́o̸̢̝͎̮̟̟͋͂͑̈́̈̇̊͝͝.̶̡̛̜ ̷̱̯͙̥̖̓̈́͐̔͐͠U̶̝̗̮͈̔̈́͛̎͜n̷̝̭͓̟͙̳̉̾̎͐̑͜l̷̥̱̻͖̝͌ȩ̴̹̖͐̄̂̇̇̎̎͌̚͘̕s̸̞̻͚̣̠͙̟̻̞̤̞̼͎̄̂͗͛̄̾̂͝ͅş̴̧͚͖̻̠̱̇̄̈́́̑̄͂̅̏̔ͅ ̵̡̢̢͈̠̳͎̈́̍͒̈͛̀̀̎̾͛͒̊͝ï̸̡͇͊̆̄̿̋̓̃̍̈͊̓̐͋̂ț̶̨̢̻̥͓͍̞̲̯̙̈́̄̀͗̎̉̽͊͊͝'̶̥̺͍̂̅̀͌́̎́̂̋̏̂͑̂͐͝s̴͕̥̜̬͆̀̂̉̍̓̾̊̈́̈́̂̚͝ ̵͔̭̠̜̃̊̅a̴̧̢͎̩̲̝̤̙̝̹̘̝͍̫ͅn̵͉̈̊̇͑͠ ̶̧̻̙̹̦͉̹͐̉́̀e̴̛͈̜͚̦̮͕̣̗͛̆͋͑͑̍͠m̴̧̩͊͆̌è̷̘͆͋͗̂̏r̴͈͈̋̉̈́́̀͗̋̉̈́̿͆͑̐͝g̸̣̫̭̮̤̠̼͖̻̈̽̽̓ͅe̶̡̧̧̥̰̣̠͕̦̼̙͊͗̊̈́͗̋̅͜n̵̲̰͇̥̗͇̳̦͇͒͋̍̔͒̋̂͒̾͗́͐̒͌͛c̸̡̡̡̬̻̠͇͉͚̍y̷̰̤͍̳̠͖̒̃̈́̎̕͜.̶̨̓̄͐̄̆̃͐̋͋̕ ̵̡̜͔̲̩͑̏̈́Ą̶̛̫̹̮̃͊̐͌͐͆̃̔̉ç̵̛͖͙͖͔̻̉̾̇́̾͋̚ͅt̴̫̤̼̩̟̤͎̠̻̋̄̉͐̌̿͂̐̍̈́̍̄͠͝͠ͅư̵͔̭̳͉̔̈̇̓̄̕͠a̴̙̫̗̽̉̔̚ļ̴̪̪͑̐̏̕͘ļ̷̧̮̭̘̺̩̐̅̆̒̂͂͐̔̍͘͝͝y̸̨͕̓̾͑̐̍͊͐̓̕͝,̶̡̡̨͉̬͕̝̺̖̞̦̬̣̦̑͊͌̔͠ ̴̟̮̫̹̤̪̖̩̬̜̭͍̪͚̏̓̔͑̿̕͘y̶̫̾́͑̍̕̚͘̚͝͠o̵̡̧̼̞̥̩͚̫̗̟͈̺͌̈̅̽̊̈̿̄̑̕͘͝͝͝u̶̲̜̘̘̩̳͓̜̯̭͗͊̕͜ ̸̧̧̲̙̟̮̤͖̻͔̰̣͈̥̤̉͗̐͐̑̔̋͝͝ş̷̭̤̘̲̳̣̮̯͐̔̄̈́̂̐̈́̒̓̍͗̌̂͝ͅh̸̨͚͕̮̩̳̹̘̟̱̱͌̋͂̿͆́͆̊̀̊͂͘͘ơ̵͓̹̳̙̗̘̫̯͇̰͑͌̌̉̚ụ̷̲͖̱͘l̸̢̝̞͚͖̒̊̓̂̈́̈́͗͐͊̓̕͠ḍ̷̣̪͈̳̮͎̐̏̄̾ͅ ̶̥̝̼̪̤̱̘̇̈̉̾p̷̛̦̲̲͒͑̈́ȕ̶̠̥̲̖̼̬͒̈̆̽̍̎͋̋̋̃͘͝t̵̛̬̹̪͓͔͗̍̀̀̈̂̾̇̆ ̷̲̠̠̗̯͕͂̎̈́̋̈͑̊̓̚͠͠ͅy̵̖͈͓̪̺͒͗͐́̊̓̍̆͝ŏ̷̹̮̦̫̟̺̰͖̪̟̹̣̯̰̽̔̚ù̸̬͙͎̱̼͌͐̃r̴̯̩̞̻̣̋͜ ̷͖̑m̷̨͈̩̌̑̈͝ǫ̷̫̲͈̩̭͔̈́͒̌̄̾̈́̽͋̕̚m̷̬̎̽͌̃͛̓̚'̴̡̜̻̥̭͕͎̳͉͖̫͉͓̖͑͊͛̾͋̈̔͠s̵̨̩̳̬̲̗̳̘̣̰͙̈́̍̇̈́̓̌͂̏̎̾͠ͅͅ ̴̡̨̞̮̞͖̖̦͎̲̣̩̱͉̗͆͒͌͊̄̏͑͑̋͋̏̕͝͠n̸̨̲̹̺̯͎͑̎͑̓̏̓̕ů̸̡͕͎̘̞͇̬̞̣̠͚̎̾̆̌͛m̸̛̩͋͌͛̄͐̒̉͛͜͝͠ḇ̴̨͓̺͍̲̰̼̣̝̦̭́̒͋̈̌̈́ͅĕ̸̘̦̘̖͆̾͂̀̈r̶̛̟̎͑̆̆̾̕ ̵͈̰̟̹͈̼̭̳̳͔̯̰̅̈́̇̇͛̒̉̂̆͐i̷̡̻͕̪̤̜̱͙͑̓̽͛̄̄̋n̴̦͕̜̱͉̳̯̮̪̗͈̼͈̻̳͐̊̓̿̚ ̷̻̤͓̤͐͗͜͝ḩ̷̡̗͙̬̤̥̠͖̙̇͒̓͋̈́̽̂̓̍̅͘ë̸̡̛͉̜̲̘͓̱̻̱͖̮͍́̿͑r̵̨͙̱̮̮̫̙͕̎͘ë̶̡͎̱͈̘͇̘̖̝̬̥̼̥͈̝́̈́̋̽̈́͝ ̷̛̣̣͉͚̣̺̯̮͔ẗ̵̨̧̛͉̱͕̳̠̣̰̖̼͈͓́͗͑̈́͂͊͋͌͠ͅơ̸͉͎̭̯͎͕̈́̈́̾̅̌̓͆̇̍̌͘͜͠͝o̵̡͎͇̩͍̎͂̃̒̐̅͑̄͌͠,̶̢͗̇̎̓̐͠ͅ ̵͙̬̜̭͚̘̘͆͊͂̈́̋̓̎͒͐̌̄͒̆̓̕ỉ̴̢͚͔̝̟͕͎̺̆ͅt̷̩͇͕̥̼̯̠̲̼̫͓̫͎̩̪͋͋'̶̘̼̙̰͙̦̠̇̊̊̅̓̓̎̕d̷̨̨̤͎̪͈͈̖͓͉͖̤̘͊̒̂̋ ̴̧̡͉̗͚̭̘̫͎͍̤̝̮̘̄ṗ̴̛̳̳͇͐̉r̵̢̛͉̈́̆̂̏͑̈́͆̚ǒ̸̦̬̗̟̩̾͗̐͆͐͒̐̾̕͝b̵͍͕̐̾͂̄͗̇̓̽͠͝a̶̤͙̗̝̟̼͙̩̫̰̳͗͆̿͊͑͋͆͊͑̐͜͝b̶͕͎̭͔͓̞̫̩̪͂l̴͓͔̞͚̳̩̫̘̮͕̪̞͕̂̓y̴̧̝͙̹̠̺̹̠̥̠̓̃͛͋̅ ̶̞̘̮̱̀b̷̼̜̣̙̩̫̀̿͊̈́̂̽̽̑͝ͅẽ̵̡̢̧̨̦̭̦̮͍̖͕͓͎̤́̃͐͆ ̵̡̨͍̯͔͎̳̣̮̽̂̈́͋w̵̛̪̬͇͈̥̮̉̆́͆̐̎̊̆̄̾̃̃͠ȅ̵̢̗̟̬̲̟̲̘͑̋̊͑͐̄̅̐̿̃̀̈́͠i̶̘͐̋̑̑̓̀̐̅́͘ŗ̶̱̮̪̞͈̭̱̤͚̻̇̇̊d̷̫̙͔̗̭̼̲̦͙͊͗̇̋̍̍̎̅̾͝ ̴̠̤̙̳̒̇̓͑͋̈́i̷̛̬̮̳͖̰̺̗̽̌̂̿̓͒̅̒̚͘ḟ̴͉̟̾́̄̆̆̔̽͜ ̵̺̥̺̼̦̯̯͕̣̱̆͑̋͊̐̐̽̔̐̕͜͜͠͝͝Į̴͉̈́̽̔̇̕͠ ̸͕̈́ẅ̷̢̡̞̮̲̙̺̰̫̗͇͚̺̫́͌̏å̷̡̢̙͇̖̮̱͌̓̌̈́̂̓̎͌̈̆͜͜͝ͅs̶̳̼̩̙̈́.̵͍͓͙̳̹̺̭̀͐̌͋̏̊͐͒̽̂͘.̴͓̭͉̾̽̂̾̎̒̄̈́̈̽.̷̯̰̬͇̎͐̎͛̆̿ṳ̵̠̠̯̓̄̿̉́̚h̵̨̛̼͎̠̻̯̤͇̹.̷̨̨̜̤̘̥̲̫̳͉̝͍̈́̇̃̉͒̀͛̾͐͂̃͊͆͜͠ ̶̜͚̉͗̽̈́̇͌̌͘Y̶̨͚̥̪͎̰̬̎̐̑̒͂̀̈͝ę̴̢̨̛̼̫͙͈͕͙̓̾́̽̿̍̌̔̄̊͝͝ͅa̸͚̲̖͈̗̙͒ḣ̴̰̩̼͙͖̥̻̥͇͍̹̤̺̱͛͆͆̕.̸̧̧͇̩̣̘̼͍̩̜̖̹̖̗̓̆̿̍͆ ̴̦̺̖͎͆̏̈͋ͅP̴̛͚̊͆̀̿̅̐́̓͌̐̎͛̑̚ủ̷̢̥͚̌̊̂͒͆͋̿͘t̵̗̖͇͌̆ ̶͍̤̅̽̓y̷̼̤̘͍̤̩͓̠̙̭̻̲̍̈͌̎̚͜͜ơ̷̤̩̠̺̊́͂͑̚͠͠͝ṳ̸̧̪̰̖͔̲̜̲̍̈́́̈́̄̚r̵̡̗̟͋̓̔̑̐͋ ̴̛͈́͋̇͆̈́̾̓̚̚m̸̨̭̙͆̎̐̆͘ȯ̵̬͉̫͍͙̫̰̫͚̘̜̱͉̼̐̐̐̉̄̄͘̚͜͠͠m̴̠͈̭͒̊́̌̓̒͗̒̿'̶̡̙͔̫̳͎̣̺̤͓͈̜̣́͌̾š̴̢͍̦̹͎̈́̓̏̿͋ ̵̨̳͈͓̱̽̑́̽̀̔̄͒̑͂͊̈̀͝͠n̴̨̛̛͓͇̣̪͓͌͂̽̔͒̏̎͌̈͗̌͑ͅu̷̘̯̐͂̈́̿͊̊̇̊̚̕͠m̵̹͖̬̟̮͙̫͉̖̹͎̎͛̕͜ͅb̴̨̜͎̺̩̀̀̾̌̄̐̐̎̉͝ę̶̘̝̳͉̺̖̓̑̒̓̈́̚͝r̵̰̫̥̞̼̩̾̑̑̈͑͆͗ͅ ̸̨̨͈͎̭̻̳̜̓̇̽ǐ̶̤̔n̴̟̠̼̺͔̱̞̭̹̟̦̳͉̭̭̓ ̶̠̭̻̹̪̪̾̂͝h̴̢̨̞͔̥̱̥͚͖͌͂̿̎̈́͗̏̌e̴̲͍̹͙̺̮͈̺̞͕͖̫̗̅̈́r̸̺̥̻̗̖̉͗̊͜͜e̴͓͉͔̙̣̮͕̊̉̅͒̂̿̋̏̿̓͜͝.̴̖̘͌"̸̞͕̜̩̱̮͉̱͈̻̫̣̜̄͛̈̍͊͒̿͂̿̂̀̚͘  
̶̡̡̢͎͖͚̘͐͂̌̒͐́͛̍͑̈́̑̇̔͘͝  
̷̡̥̭̪̳͓͚̳͚̩̲̜̌͛̈́̈̾̌̈́̒̆͆͠M̴̬̗̯͍̩͗̒̅̀̑o̵̟͖͎̐̇͌̚b̷̖̽̀̏̔̉̉ ̸͙̖̘͈̞͍̩̝̱̀w̴̨̛̳͒̾̔̅̊͑͋̒̀͌̿͌̊̂ã̷͖̝͓̘̍̓͆̏͘t̴̳̣͙͕̐͑c̶̰͙͇̤͚̯̠͔̞͍̻̆́ͅh̷̡̨̛͔̪̰͇͖̥͍̔̎̅̽̂́̑͝͠e̸͕̟̯̺͔̝̤͕̥̼͛͑̌͂͑͝ͅş̷̡̡͚͉͗̉̽̑̉̍̓͋̿̾̔͜ ̸̩͊͗̆̾͑̈́̐̄̃͒̕ͅh̴̢͈̹̬̲͇̗̳̋̈̌̔́̔̾̽͝ͅi̷͙̾͑̃̊̉̓̔̉̃̌ş̴̠̼̜̘̳̝͍͍͍̫̎̌̈́͒͊̉̅͆̓̂͌͠ ̸͚̰̗̪͚̩̏͜m̵̨̨̜̻̱͚̲̗̪͓̖̩̙̻͇̑̂͆͐͑̽ơ̶̬̖̠̙ú̸̱̥̪̲̬̜͕̒̓̎̍̆̅͐̃͝ṫ̶̩̬͔͔̺̝͙̝͔̞̹͔̈́̍̓̃̅̓̊͆͊͝h̵̢̨̲͙̞͚̙͓̻̞͍̯̝̠̘͒̅͆̇̔ ̴̘͈̳̻̳̖̥̫̦̤̠͚̰̳̞̏͛̇͆̌̏̓̃̇̂̀͊̕͝a̷͎̮̙̥͓̟͋̅͑͌̇̈́͊̅̕͠ͅͅs̴̛͙͉̱̪̤͚̉̂̉̄̒̃̃͋͒̀̑͘͜ ̴̺̍͝ḧ̸͚̇̓͝i̴̡͔͔͓͋̋̾̆̂̉̾̈̈́͊̉̕̚s̵̨̨̛͉͇̞̜̟̠̟̺̮̰̍͗͆̓̓̅͜͝ ̵̡̻̣̥͔̟̲̘̮̗̭̥̄̇̑͠ļ̶̦̪͖̺͌̓̓͌̔̕͝ḯ̸̢̖̰̬̭̙͕͓̦̠̄̔̐̆̈̂̒̐̉͊̎p̵̞̭͙̪̦͛͌̐̿͝s̴̨̨͖͍̩̖͆̋̏̎̽͐̅̉͌͐ ̵̢̢̯͕̱̫̫̭̳̪̯̆̈̅͂̒̈́͋͐͛̚͘͝m̸̟̰̺͓̗̣̋͆̑̐̌̾͝͝͠ơ̴̢̧̰̣̜̣͈̮̝͖̤̘̤̳͚v̸̯̤̗͇̯͓̭͕̱̮̺̙̩̔̓̃ẹ̵̛̰̳̯͓̹̹̣͉̦͇̮͖͋̉̆̆̅͘͘͠ͅ.̵̰͓̦̩͉̫̼̃̌̈́̄͗̔̿̂̌̐͆̏ ̷̗̦̳̳͔̱̺̺̼̭̈́̃́̇̃̔̆͗͑̑̈̓̈̂̉ͅP̵̡̯͈̀̅͊̓͗͆͐̉͑͛̈́͑͘͝i̴̛̐́̈́̀̚̚͜ṋ̵̡͉̖͖͙̹̫̓͗̈́̚͘k̸͈̔͌̒.̷̧̢̫̳̹͕͂͐̓̎̊͋͂ ̷̯̖̜̼̺͍̺̜̜̭̒͆̓ͅR̷̼͉͕͔͗̔ọ̴̭̦͕̀͐̀̓̉̓͂͌̉̚̕s̴͓̪͛̄ę̵̳̓͋͋ ̷̛̙̭̥̞͒̾̕͜͝p̷͙̜̝̰̬̦̦͒͌̅̈́̓͜͠i̵̢͎̯̫̒͑̿͐̑̋̌͂͐̽̒n̷̡̞͖̹̘̥͙̼̱͔̞̪̯̱̒ͅk̵̨̝̻̇͐̐͆̀͋͂͐̚̚.̸̡̟͓̣̥͎̤̰͋̏̐̋͋͂̃̈́̍̍ͅ  
̶̧̛̝̖̽̒̂̓̀̈́͆̒̆ͅ  
̸̳̮̦̞̈́̾̓͊̀͝͠R̵̹͇̞̺̘͚͉̖͚̲̫̹͍̰̿̒͊̓̋̎̇e̴̢͙̼͉̹͕̘̦͉̒̍͋͑̉̉̈́̽͒̿̄̆͒̎̚î̵̻͑̆ǵ̴̡̨̼̞̮̩͖̫͍̖͉͓̬̹̦͑̽́̽̒͋̊̑͘̕ë̸̡͕͙̺̱́̑n̴̡̧̰͕̥͙̙̦̯̠̦͚̬̎̾̌̊͛̀̎̅̎̉̚͜͠ ̵̡̢̗̭̭̖̥̊n̴̮͕͕͔̬͍̥̜̖͉͙̔͐́̿̏ŭ̷̡͓͎͔̫̟̤̙̲͕͈̅̈́̃͊̃́̉͌̍̍̅̌̈͝d̷̥̣̜̤͍̠͍̲͉͖̩̀͂̌͝g̸̛̞̽̉̎̽̄̇ę̵̨̜̲̿̏̐̕̚ş̴̛͍͕̘͇͎͎͍̙͈̿͒̏̊̿̓̂͆̄̔̀̚͠͠ ̸̖̣͈͖̪̞͎̝̟̖̳̻̓̐͐̍̈́͜ḩ̵̢̠̜͙̲̫̉̓̉͆̾̽̎̿̇̾̂̊͠i̶̢̞̮̯̭̙̐̔̋̉̀̾͑͝s̷̡͖͇̑͒̀̄̂̄̊̑̊̕͝ ̷̲͈̠͔̔͜c̶͙̗͖̪̜̦̄̄̔͗̽̊͛̕ͅͅh̸͚͉͙̬͖̭̰̋͋͜͝͠e̷̡̠̘͚̞̗͈̰̫̫̖̙͋͆͘s̷̛̲̜͍̻̗̠͗̊̅͂̍̉̆̏͘ţ̸̨̪̰͚̲͚̙͙̳̻̥̓̃̀̄̓̍͠ͅ ̵̲̪̹͍̓͗̎̓͒͛̌̈̏̕͠͝͝g̵̡̧̡̛͔͓̤̰̼̘̗͖̻̀̂͛e̶̡̡͓̲̱̺͔͎̣̳͉̰̦̱͍̋̌͒̆̍͌͛̂̔͑̀͠ņ̷͓̳̫̩̯̭̆̈ͅṯ̸̢̡̺͉̺̻̙̻̭̀͛̓̅͜ͅl̵̨̘̬̬̟̼̭̬͉͗̆͒̾ͅy̵͙͈̟̽̄͋̒̃́̍̑͝ ̸̢̧̛̣̝̣̟̙̦̤̘̞̩̬̬͆͒́͐̚͝w̶̡̨̥͖͍̘̗̹̰̻̻̿͊͗̕͝ḯ̴̢͖͆͊͋t̴̡̫͖̳̟̗̜̫̙̲̘̟͎͓̜͒͆̽́̑̚̕͝h̴͕͖̠̣͍̝͙́͑̄͊̂̐͐̒̂͋̋̅̕̕͠ ̷̨̻̞͎͚̥̪̤̮̜̪͎̐̓̋͂͊̎̀̏̅̍̕t̸̘̣̙̪̰̐̈́̀̄͐̇̒̓̿̆̔̇̇̈͝ḩ̵̢̜͋̇e̷̙̬͎̬̫̤̣͆͑͋̑̽̆́̓̿̚͘͘͜ ̷͕̗͙̫̤͚̹̗̲̙͚̄͂̀͐͛̂͜c̶̰̳͔̗̤̦̘̲̒̀͆ȅ̵̡̱̤͚͇̫̞̬͑̒̈́̚ļ̶̤̬̮̪̥̭̯̠̎̅̃̓͌̚̚̚͠ͅḷ̴̛̰̳̺̯͎̤͕̌̽͐̐̌̐̈̎̿p̴̛̝͕̹̼̜͇̄̂́̽̈́͐̓̉̄̐̊̇̓͜ḫ̸̨͕̦̒̓̃̍̈́̽̾o̵͓͖͖̘̜̐̇͊̚n̴̪̔ē̷̢̙̖͔̖͔͕̔̌̊̈́͑̅̈̈́̅͌͒̚̚,̶̩̐̾̋ ̵̡̧̱̩̹̘̼͖̞̄̿̄̏͌͛͘͝͠ͅē̴̡̥̝̠̩̙̳͂̋̈́̈́ÿ̸̝͕̫̩́̎̔̒͑͘̕͘͝ḛ̷̝̦̗͛͌̌ͅb̵̢̢̞̺̜̞̳͉͇͇̦͇̼͔̲̊̒̎̅͑̔̉̎͛̕͠r̴̢̗̄̌ò̵͚̆̾̑̀͗̉̔͛̚͘͜͝w̶̢̖̜͈̞̘̩̗͆̈́͆̾̂̔͑̅̃̇̈́͘̕͝ ̴̡̨̜͎͖̫̮̌͆̅̇̈̔͗̎̒̚͝͝c̴̪̣̲̪̤̰̏͑ö̷͎̝̝̳̙̖̳̯̟͇̮͚͗͊̋͋̈́͋̈́̊̚͝c̶̢͈̫͔͈̖̭͖̻̎̾͘ķ̵̝͎̰͍̉̇͒̓̉̓̃͋͒̇̆̌e̸̢̳̦̱̞̜͔̿̂̋̈͐̋̑͌̆͌͑̐͋d̶̨̼͇̭̯̬͎͗̌́.̵̮͖̠͕̦̯̒̄̔̐̾̌̈́͜ ̴̱͓͓̘̺̥̼͕̫̦͔̒͗͑̉͑"̶̺͙̪̳̤̜͊̋W̸̹̱̠̭͎͓͆̃͗̇̾̽͋͝͝͠ͅe̷̟̤͒̓̅̈́̏͂̍̇̓̽̌̊͋͛̓l̴̢̧̡͕̜̭̝̯̜̘͔̱̃̆͋̈́̍̈̾͝͝ḽ̶̡̛̖̞̖̹͖̻̖͉̗̠̈̆͘̚?̸̢̖̮͚̘͙̤͎͍̤̓̈́̉̅͐͗̓͒̒̏͠ ̵̛̹̝̮͈͖̬̽̀̌̆̾̂̂̏̉͗̀̕͝Y̶̨̛͈̖̙̫͕͕̲̮̝̋̄̌̓̈́͂͘͜͝͝ͅo̸̭̘͋̎ǔ̶̦͋̽ ̸̧̡̫̭̿ǵ̴̨̺̤̠͈͋̅̀͒̽͆̈́̿̏̊͠ö̶̡̨̰͎̦͇̦̫̮̖̥́̓̂͆̑̈́̓̎͌͠ń̸̨̡͚̱̗̠͇̺̠̭̞͈͚͖͈͊̇͒̈̃͊͐͑͂̚̕̚͝ņ̷̨̡̧̳̗͍̩̹̙̮̠̬̽͗̈́ͅͅa̷̧̨̺͍̯̭̟̞͓̬̺̦͈ ̸̛̛̛̦͔͚̹̞̮͖̓̅͆̔͒͛̉̽̀͗͛̈́t̶̳̼̰̪͌̌̾̉̚ͅȁ̸͙͇̥̗̣͋̍k̷̨̯͚̽̽͜͜e̴̡̝͈̼͈̮̦̩̞̙͈̱̾͛ ̶͇͔͊͛̎͌̄̾̀̅̐͂̚i̴̡̝̠̜͕̝̙̳̝̫͗̉́̇ṯ̵̢̱͔͓̹̟͇̗̺̳̟̝̙̓̎͂͋͠ ̴̛̛̻͈̭͇̞͍̫̮͔͌̀̄̑̆͑̆́̍̇̈́͠o̵̹̤̔̉͌̃͒͐͐̈́̽̓͆̚͘͝r̵̩̪̬͂͐̔̎͆̅̈́ͅ ̵̼͗̅ẁ̸̨̧̧̯̤̣͉̪̟̑͋̆̓̏̋͘͘̚͜͠ͅḩ̶̝̜͉͍͖͈̝̹̻̥͗͌͋̆̍̐͛̕ḁ̵̜̲̟̘̩͐̂̃̋͊̈́͒͋͌͝t̷͚̙͍͉̃̈́̇̄͌͘͘͜͠?̴̢̛̛̭̦̺̺͙̭͓̞̩̏́̉̅̀̑̾̇͐͘͝"̸̨̤̮̳̜̑͝͝  
̸̟̩̙̪̗̞̜̻͐̋̚͝  
̶̢̡͎̫̝̝̯̼̖̝͆̎M̸̛̛͇͖̘̥̝̾̒̋̓̍̆̈̈̌̈́ȏ̸̗͎͒̾̎̈̽̃́̄̚b̵̨̞̘͓̤͗́̀͗͌͊ ̶̣͈̺̓̈́̇͛̐͋͠ţ̶̛̣̹̝̣͇̼̙̺͕̂̋̆͘͜a̴̛̭̝̿͑̈͒͋̒ķ̵̻͈̜̥́̑̏̋̆̊̎͐͛͋̀͘̕͜e̴̡͙̽͐̒͋̈͑̚͝s̷̫̼͗͐͊̈́̔̌̈̈́̅̒̓͌̕͝ ̸̺̮̹̖i̶̡̮̫̯͚͕̺̱͉̺̥͈̺͈̬̔̀͆͋́̈́͗̈́͘ț̶͇̣̱̣̬͛̆̅̋́̅̽͊̑͌͛̑͑̊̚,̴̨̛̛̀́̂͌̈́̾̌͠ ̴̨̛̖͙̫͍̣̳̟͚̼̻̙̅̽͗͒̔̏͗̓̉̒̽͝͠͝s̶̡̧̛̹̝͇͕̙̲̙͍͎̪͚͋͜͝ͅt̶̝͋͊͑̚͘͠a̶̡̨͙͇̜̣̲̰̬̗͎̟͊̌́͆̈́͝ͅr̵̨͇̩͇̝̠̳̩̦̊̽̓̂̆͂̇͛̄͌̉̚̕͝ę̶̠̥̦̭͙͉̯̤̤͍͍͔̣͛̔͝s̴̛͖͎̪̦͕͓̳̋̏̂̽̋͐̃̅̅͝ ̵̗͖̮̊͒͂̐̇̈̚d̷͉̳̩̜̺͔̲̝̙̱̮̻̲̠̾̓̇͊͑̃̏̎̕ǫ̷̨̫̱͓̲̭̘͖̤̹̝̓͐͜͠w̷̛̪̪̬̱̞͎̜̙̫͚̦͗̈́͐n̶̨̯͈̱̻͂̄̑̿͌ ̵̡̡̨͈̮͇̺̱͓̘̋͒ȁ̴̡͓̼̪̹̮͖͇̯̀̓͆̍̓̔̕ţ̶̡͎̤͕͍̭̈́̏͐̉̿̔̚͜ͅ ̵̢̡̢̨̛̰̖͈̲̯̾͌̑͊ͅR̵̳͋̔̉̏̂̒͑̚͠ȩ̵̬͇̟̯͚̱͙͙͍̜͖̤̦͉͆̽̒̿̀̑į̴̛̮͈̘̝͇͛̾̓͗͊̏̌͜͝ġ̶̡̰̤̬̫̰̲͖ͅȩ̷͈̭͎̰̯̩͈̓͜ņ̶̢͚͔̗̦̮̮͓͙̪͑͛̈́̽̃̇̏͆̈́̎̾̕͜͜͠'̸̡̛̣͚͍͙͉̣̙̫͔̌̓̈͆́͋̽̾̔̃͝s̸͖̙̼̜̫̰̰͇͐́̏͂͒͝ ̴̮̤͚̞̥̼͈̞͉͙̿n̴̝͉̤̭̳͕̯͕̼̣̫͗͊̈́̿͜͝ͅä̵̧̰̞̯̠͉͕̻̫̤̊͒m̶̡̪̂̉̈́͠ę̶̱̫̲̄̎ ̸̡̨̝̤͖̳̮̥̟̟̌̒̈́̉̂̉̅̄̈́̈́̎ȉ̸̞͍̺̞̝̖̳̆̋n̶͖͈̪̙͇̤̞̱̮͆̓̑̍͗͂̓̓̃̈͋̎̂̚ ̸̧̯͙̥̠͎͉̥̱̮̺̜̦͙̋͊͂́̏̈͑̓̿̋̇͂͜͝͝ḩ̸͍̞̣̙̲̗̳̺͝i̴͇̖͖̿͌́̒̃͛̿̏̅̊̏͛s̶̢͇͍̜̪͔͈͌̿̎͆̉́͒̈́̿̓͘̕͝͝ ̷̡̛̤̭̝͙̼̤̿̄͗̆p̵̢͓̝͓̫̫͎͖͓͙̂̔h̷͚̊̍̑̈̏̌͆̑̍͘ǫ̵̨͈̳͙̘̏̃̊̈̕ͅn̸̨̛͈̖͂̍͝ę̶̦̥̝͓͓͖̠̃͋̈́͂̊̈́͐̂̽͝ ̴̞͕̱̋̇̈́̂͆̀̐̔̈́͐̑͒̃ẘ̴̢̨̛̟̪̺̙͌̄͛̈́̋̓̕͘̕͝i̵̧̡͎̯̘̰̹͇̠̻̳̪͚̰̾́̏̕t̶̻̮͋͘͘͠h̵̟͚͙͕͎̭̹̰̻̐̄͂͑̋̑̌̾̄̓̇͝ ̶̜̘̞͕̲̭͚̖͔̠͒̅a̵͕̾͊̈́̍̈͠ ̸̡̳͕̺̟̤̪͍͉̦̬̟̻̉̿̃̇͝l̵̡͚̳̫̝̭͐͝ȋ̴̪̼̭͈̱͍̟͇̯̿͛̉̚t̴̢̼̥͇͓̣͔̺̰͖̝͍̃̆̃̈͌̚t̸̨͙͎̺͗ļ̷̢̨̩̺͍͍̖̤̺̟̲͖̀͗͊̆ͅͅë̶̢̨̘͍͈̹̮̻́̉̎̌͊̓̌̅̔͗̍̚͘ ̶̧̟̪̓w̸̡̡̤̬̺̘̽̀̂́i̸̛͓͖̘̠͚͆͌̂̄͌̾̔̚̚͘̚̕͠ņ̷͍̮͊͑k̷̟̞̺̘͖̱͝y̵̰̑͑͆͊͝ ̵̢̺͔͙̗̺̣̹̒̐̏̅̎̄̒͝͝f̴͇̠̤̯͛̽̋̂́̏̐̉͛̇̚͘a̸͕͍̤̞̗̖͔̓͐̂̂̆̆͊̊̇̋̍̋̚c̶͍̻̙̬̮̑e̷͈̐̆̅͑̍̓͒̓̒̆̓́̔ ̵̢̤̑̅̿͆̊̈́̓̚̚n̷̡̨̨̥̰̜̲̩̺̖̳̋̈̀̀̾̀̂̈̍̓̚͜e̸͙͎̞͍̩̦̤̼̋̓̓̓̽͝x̷̥͈̗̩͖͉̫̖͈̣̝̭͍̆̈́̐̽̏́͐͊̾͌̕͜͝͝͠ţ̵̼̻̤̼̯̰̪̄̂̉̂̑̿͠͝ͅ ̴͍̙͈̈́̈́͝t̴͉̒̓̽̚͘͠ơ̸̭̥̹͖̳̣̬̬͗̎̄͌͘̚͘ ̵̢̫͕̹̬̺̬̻͇̾ị̶̡̛͓̺̮̟̖̫̘͇̺̱̺̊̀͌́͆̑́̂̒͘͘͠t̵̡͖̱̅̾̈̈́̃̉͋͑͘͝.̴̛̘̻̎̄̑͘͠͝ ̵̨̫̯̣̱̪̯͈͔̿͂͌̈̆͗͜͝͠H̴̗͋̎ę̸̢̢̛̭̪̩̲̩̰̖̝̄̈́̍͝ ̶̢̢̞͉̤͒͛̑̍́̀̒̚ḷ̸̡͔̟̭̺͚̘̗̼̓̔̅̇̂͝͝ỏ̷̢̢͍̖̗̣̜̤̜̞͍̟̹̗̿̍̅͜͝ö̶̼̘́̔̌͗̈̎͝͠k̴̡̢̛̩̞͈͕̱̗̒͗͊̀̾͒s̶̛̖̓̇͗͑͠ ̶̜̣̣̹̹̖̺̜͔͖̮̹͔̖̭̔̿͂̌u̶̟̮͗͆̍͒̔̌̑͑͗͘͝p̵̧͍̼͔͔̱̱͙̊̊ͅ ̷̳̩͖̟̥͐̔̓̆̓̑͆̀͂̕ͅa̶̧͇͔͍͐̇̈͊̆̓̅͘͠t̷̨̧̥̭̜̺͔̝̥̦̓̚͝͠ ̵̡̡͔̹̘̝̰̻̹͚̣͆̆̂̈́͆͊͗͘ͅḩ̶̡̡͈̺͈͖̼̹̯̼̙͔̮̒͛͆̈́̇͊͑͋̅̕͠͝͠͠į̸͎̩͚̘͉̲͎̘͈͔͔̘͗̔̿͌̚͜ͅm̶̰̻̓̈́̓̓͊͌̑͆̈̑͛̄͘͘.̴͇͙̥̗͖͐̾̾̚͜ ̵̰͕̖̓S̵̨̡̛͓̻͈̝̳̬͇͎̀́̏̕w̶̙̌̒̍̓̑̽̑͛͗̂̕͝͝a̷̡̛̫͕͔̝̳̘̣̿̿̇̊̏͗̏̒͂̈͒͜ͅl̸̡̞̜͙̯̈͌̑̅͘͠͝l̵̙̓̏͊̏͊̑͜ơ̸̜͇̬̜͍͍͓̎̎͊̐̏̅̑͜ẅ̵̧̻̟̝̜̞͎́̔̋̆͂̽̌͘s̶̢̭̒.̸̛̛̯̻͔̖͔̘͙̹̰͉͍̊̍̈́̽̑̾̕ ̷̨̛̛͉̪̹̙̗́̔̾̾̊̀͗̒̍̕͝"̵̢̙̠͔͗͌̍̑̃̇̃͋̉̕̚͝C̷̢̥͕̮̲͎̠̯̳͎͑͆ā̷̻̺͚̤͍̫͙͍̞̺̼̣͂̔̊̏̐̒̎̏̅͝n̴̛̩̙̤͍͈̦̈́̆̏̾̐̔͂ ̷̩͊́͗̈́̄̈́̎̐͌̓̉̆̆͝I̶̘̜̗̫̲̹̰̦̐͑̾̄ ̴̰͈̙̤̥̫̻̐̐ͅǵ̷͉̼̥̦̾̕͠ĭ̸̛̳̲͂̓̈́̓̽́̈̌̉̿̊͘v̵͓̘͍̽̾̀̒̌̇̚͝ͅe̴̢̨̖͕̝̬̘̯̯̬̯̒̚͘̕͝ͅ ̴̢͈̘͓͕̳̖̮̝̗͍̲͉̹͗̑̃͠ͅy̴̳̝̋̉͋́̇͗̓̃̍̇͗̾͠͝o̵̪̞̝̟̼̞̘͌̓̌̿͌̃̊̇͊̉̈́͛̓͘͠ͅu̷̢̼̲̟͈͎̱̪̩̖̘̰͍̜̩͒̽̐ ̷̧̛̥͍͉͓͗̓̈m̸̨̲̜̪̦̤̘̰̝̞̽͑̒̄̔̍̌͌̚͝͠y̶̯̜̤̘̱̳̻͇̱̟͚̝͆̈́̐̂͒̊͛̓̚͝͠͠͝ ̸̢̞̯̭͙̯̼̼͙̿͐͋̃̇̇͐̈͠ͅͅn̴͇̩͚͇̥͎̜̅͑ǘ̵̬̺̌̈́̚m̶̢̧̢̳̰̫͉̣̫̝̌̅̎̏̐̇̍̚͝b̴̧̢̨̢̖̱̤̜̬̺̣̥̱̞͊̄͌́̑̓̿͗̆̿̋̓͘͝ͅẻ̴͍̤̥͓̏͗͊͋̕͜͠r̷̠͕̯̯͉̞̥̜̣̟̫̠͉̩̓̂̚͘ͅ?̶̛̥̠̖̲̜̪̱̔͂̋̆͂̐͒̀͜"̴̧̛̥͖̝̖̥͐̀͝ ̶͖̳̗̍̅͊͊͂̐̓͗́͑̅̕ͅP̵̡̛̱̦̮̖̭͚̋͌̿̈͐ļ̴͚̞̹̯̩͓͇̬̠̪̥̲̃̃͆͛̒͜͝͝ͅę̸͙̮͚̤̖͚̺̗̖͙̤̍̃ǎ̶̡̨̢̹̫̼̙͔͕̰̻͓͇̪̏̍̓̓ͅs̵̠͍̩͊̒͂e̴̬͇̭͒̆̌̔̒̾̾̚?̸̙͔̜̥̖͍̻͈̬͎̫̠̻͆͊͆͑̓͗ͅ  
̸̩̤͊̄̐̿̀̈́  
̷̧̖̳̺͈͓̪͗̌̈R̶̨̧̢͉̖̤̳̣͔̼͉̮̋̌̔̅̄̂͒̂ͅe̵̤̫͉͉̪͈̺̫̔̈́͐̿̑̒͌̅̚̚͠i̸̜̺̬͍͍̲̰̩͖̠̮̘͚̝̔̎̈́̆̌̈́͊̆̏̊̀̓ͅg̵̣̥̱̾̑̓͋̓̊̽͒͂̑̈́͒̇ͅé̶̡̻̥͈̜̼͚̬̗̣̈́̔̓̈́̊n̸̠̹͍͈͍̿͒̍̃̅͗̓̍̆̚͝ ̶̧̧̡̱̱͕̼̹̬̤͔̰̟̥̏̆̈́́̔͛̑͗̔̕ͅs̴̡̪͚͓̦̣̭̱̦͈̣̯̾̒̋̔̐h̷̛̛̫̪̤̬̒̃̆͆͝a̶̜̯̖̼͔̪̤̾͒͊͝͝ḵ̶̢͉͉̗͔̫̗͇̻͛͒̒̉̽̇̎́͗͛͜͝͠͠é̴͓̳̭̯̟̝͔̟̄̏̓̒͛̓̄͌̏ͅs̵̢̛͓̟̒͆͘ ̶̰͋̊̈͛̓̂͂̔́̌͘͠͝h̷̼͔͍͈͎͖̼͕̦̥̞̮̊̆ī̶̧͓̖͍̠͉̜̺͓̮̬̹̓̇́͂̊̓̅͝ș̸̨̹͚̙͇͔̱͙̖̉̔͑͂͑́̽͜ ̸̛̙̹̱̪̪̰̥̊̔̈͊͂ḧ̵̭̘̰̦͕̦͔͖͕̘̗̩̟̩̅̈́̿̈́̿͂̏̀͗̍̊̿̒è̵̡͔̩̏̈́͂͂̑̊ǎ̷̭͚̭͙͉̰̬̤̳̭̌͆̉̆̅͠͠d̵͔͇̜̠̐̓̓̇,̷̧̝̳̘͉̮̙̟̘̝͎̘͙̤̾͐̃̎̍̂̀ͅ ̵̛̛̦̪̪̘͎̦͚̬̩̳̜̺̔̂̌̉̈́̋̅̋͐̐̊ͅṫ̵͚͆̌̾̄̀̑̕a̸̢͇̞͕̥̼̜̠̟̤͌̈́̓͗̈́̂̓͐͐̈́͆͝͝ͅk̴̡̠͍̹̪̬͚͍̗͎̪̬̔̂͒̄̿̓̈́̀̐̌̚͘͝͝e̵̢͖̥͕͖̜̥̺̦͔̘̝̮͉̝̾̅̈́͑̐̋͌̈́̔̌͒ș̸̗̬̤̐̈́̇͋̄̑̒̌̈͝ ̷̛̤̞̪͙̰̮̈́͂͊͌̈́̏͝h̷͇̻̱̗͕̝͇̣̙͐̽̅̍̈́ͅȉ̴̛̼͍͖̺͖͕̻̦̦̭̖͖͚̲͂̐̑̌̉̓̕s̸̢͚̯̟̩͕͇̦͍̣̃ ̵̧͕̩̫͈͖̙̝͎͇͖̙͓̿̈́̄͠o̶̧̖͎̘̹̣͔̘̯̽͜͠w̶̨͚̪̥͔̻̪̣͌̈́̇̀̈́̄̈͗̈́͊̀̾n̵̯̩̤̬̑̕ ̵̢̢̧̮͔̼̜̖̣̪͙̘̰͆͆͝p̸̢̖͚͛h̵̢̬̰̱̹͆̏̈̎̍̚͝ǫ̴̺͔͖̭͙̰̣̣̻̖̈́͜n̵̨̑̃̍̈́̅̈́̚e̴̳̖̗̮̭̣͂͒̈ ̵̠͓͉̗͑́́͆̇̄͆̈́͊̈́͘̕ǒ̵̢̨̙̯̻͔̼͍̰̼̥̞͆͆͛̅̽̓̚͜ͅụ̵͓͖̙̾̇̌͌͒̀̉͂̃̾̌̚͠t̵̜̬̫̩̱̗̝̙̳̺͓͔͒̋͑̆͜ ̶̛̹̳͛́̈̋̆̚͠͝a̵̢̡͇̙͙̩̙͈̩̱̯̣͊͋̈́̎͋̑ņ̷̹̥̫̘̲́̉̔̈́̄̿̌̎̈́̓̋̌͘͝͠ͅͅd̷̛̟͕͈̜͙̲͎̟̬̬̹͕͓͇̊́͒ ̸̧̛̯̦̤̳̥̠̪̲͉͉̠̥̬̊̓̓͊͌̓̾̃͘͜f̶̛̟͙̎͋́̆̔̃́̓̿̓̑̐̉͠ḷ̸̢̟̫͇͕͉͉͖͎̮̱͈͇̾͒̊̍̕͘i̶̢͈̦̋̒̂͠p̸̟͉͈̝̥͎̟̖̼̊s̴̙̱̯̪̜̮̦̎̎̓̏͗͆̾͛̾̆̄̄͗̌ ̵̘̬͈̥̣̳̺̊̿̾̆̌͊̓́͘̕i̴̡̧̡̡͙̮͕̙̤̖̹̗̔̌̉t̷̡̢̨̙̮͇̲͈̽̑̉́͗ͅ ̸̗͔̜̗̅ō̷͎͍̝̠͎̭͉̂͗̒̄u̵̧̡̱̱̠̮̖͈͍͔͚̙̭͗̈̇̊̂̂́̋̃̾t̴̟̹̰͓̼̲͈̪̪̣̋͐͗̏̿̽̂ͅ,̵̡͉̩̼͈͕͖͇͙̄́ ̸̡͓͐̒̈́̇̒̉͒̒̎͌̈́͜͝s̷̢̢̝̤͇̞͍̼̰̪̞̄̏͊̎̅̀̆͝ͅc̷̡̖͛̐͋͆̾͝ṟ̷̫̮͐͆̅̾̉̇̍͝͠͠͠o̸͚̘͙͖̭͊̓l̷̡̗̯͉̗͕̮̔̌̆̂̌́̀͊̎̽̚̚ļ̷͖̟̟̭̩̪͙̰̬̖̬̝̃̊͆̀̔̈́̎s̸̲͖̥̻̽͑́̿̒̅̅͒̀̈́̈́̚̚͠͠ ̸̛̱͈̺̱̮̖̜͕̖͈͋̀f̴̖̳̖̜̣̠̗̯͓̰̍͑͐͊̓̑̈́͑̌̐͊ͅo̸̺̤͕̞͒̋̈́́̓ͅȓ̶͙̋͋̀̆͝ ̷̹͇̈̾̔̅̿͒͠͝͠ḁ̸̢̲̬̩̜̹̣͎̟̥̫̘̬̹̑̀̑̇̄̈̚̚͝ ̷̧̡͍̖̗̯͖͙̑͂̊̊̆̃̉̿̽̚̚͜͝b̵̧̨̛̛͚͔̩̗͕͖͖̺́̿̏̌̇̑͒̎̑̚̕͠ī̸̧͙̏̕t̸̤͈͐̓̍̋͌̾.̶̛̥͎͉͔͕̰̲̤͈̰̜̬̦͙͌̅͌͊̈́̇̎̋̌͘̚͝ ̵̫́̃͌̽͐͗̓̊M̸͕͚͍̥̮̞͍̳͚̰̘͊͊̄̂̓̄͌̊̔ǒ̷̢̟͖̩̭̳̻̦̜̃̽͂̈́̇̉̅̃̈͒̽͋̌b̵̨͙͉̻̱̞͖̦̹̞̮̿̓͆̅́͆͐͋͂̇͝ͅ'̷̖̦̞̲̙̼̫͖̬͉̆͑̂̄́͋͋͑̀̀̂ͅs̸̢̢̡̛̤̳̙̖̳̞͙̗̳̞͌͐̈̆͑̾̓̾͋́̕͝͝ ̸̡̖̣̘̻̙͈̥͓͙̱͆̓̿͌̚͝h̴̨̨̨̗̜͚̪̬̱̟͔̜̾͒̾̎̃͜ě̵̢͙̝̲̩̭̗̳̤̗͖̤͔̲͐͆̔͗̈́͌̾̾̍̑a̵̧̮̠̻̠̞̹̣̫̮͚̤̣͗̉̉̏̏͆̌̈́͜͝r̷̥̪̯͆̑͂͂̒͑̀̋̿̈͒̉́̄͝t̴͈͉͔̠̜͎̭̪̘͙̝̂̊͒̉̾͒̕͘͠ͅ ̷̝͉̺́̽̈́͑̈́͊͗͐̓͒̔͆͠͝d̸̡̪̦͍̳̯̠̲̦̗͕̳̙̿̀͗̒͜ṙ̸̡̟̲̼̫̺̫̻̖̪̹̗̬̻̉̉̈́̈́͘͜͝o̶͔̫͌͆̈́̄͑̃ͅp̴̛̦̭̮͙͇̥̩̥͔̻͛̊̈́̈́͜ͅs̶͇̳̭̟͉̻̭͇͓͔͇͗͒͂̽̚͜͝ ̴͍̩̼̭͔͍̣̤͙̺̰̟̭͍͙̉͘i̶̘̗͚̱̤͔͈̗̿̐͗̇̈́̌̅n̷̨̨̢̲̫̬̞̤̜̲̞̥̼̙̊̿̾̊͑̀̍̾͑͂̊̈́ ̴̢͖̘̺͙̘͋̇̄̿̂̑̕͘d̴͇͒͋̿̾ḙ̶̡̥̳͈̤̮͚̫͕̙̟̞͙̟͆̓̓̕s̶̲̯̺̤͚̄̓̉͛̅̚͜p̶̱͈͎͖̦̈́a̴̛̪̝̣̰̺̺̘̞̤̹͓͔̭͊͋̐̃̅̌͑̂̆͛̈̅͜͝i̶̩̘̠̇̋̂̇̄̃͌̉͝r̶̨̳͕͍̺̦̠͇̬̃̽̓ ̴̹̃̿̚b̴̜̍͂̒̎͐̉͗̎͋͝͝ę̷̺̲̈́̎̑̈́̚f̶̣̞̞͕̜̝̫̫͖͆͒̍̃̎͒̆ͅo̵̢̻̲̠̩̣̠̜̝͐ͅr̶̢̥̝̺̥̯̺̈̀̿̓̈̈̃͜͝͠ẻ̵̢̡̹̱̖͍̱͖̞̺̺͎̑̌̈̈́̓̐̈̆̚͝͝ ̵̡̧̠̻̙̖͎͎̩̺̳̳͈̣͐̓a̴̧̧͈̥̗̜͍̯̓̃̀̉̈́̈́͗̍̇͂̌̕͝͠ ̶̧̲͙̭̀̒̌̈̒͆͐̊͘b̷̛̥̳͍̲͈̪̟̘̤̫̼͛̓͑̈́̃̿̎̀͑̌̌̑̌̓l̸̝̣͕̪̳̅̉͗͊ṳ̶̢̨̨̘̖͖̭̹͈̲̹͗͆̔̐̐̂̆͐͒̄̕͜͠͝è̵̡̪͍̝͙̪̰̣̪͎̆̍̉̈͆͑͘͠ ̴̛̳̿͊̀̐̿̇̊̕͘̚͝s̶̟͍̪̺͘c̸̭͗͌̐̒͋̓̂̾̔̾͠r̵̡͕͔̥̊̾̏̒̑̈́͂̽̇ȩ̴͕̰͙̪̭̫̟̦̥̫̫̥̬̊̈́͌̄͑͋̔̈́̊͆ȩ̸̰̤͇̙̻͉̥̳͂͑̕͝n̶̡̳̹̗͕̭͕̦̞̔̇̈ ̵̜͓̘̫͔̯̗̭̪̈́̈̀̌͝ǐ̵̡͖͈̖̬̤̤̝͎̭̆̊̀͋̏̇̑̅̽͘͝͝ͅs̷̛͍͖͙̜͎̈́̓̀̿̈́̆̓͛̾̎̂͘̚͝ͅ ̸̧̧̫̲̯̩̞̗̰̙̤͉̥̠̅͌͊̀̔̓̂̈́̂̂ͅs̵̛̹̩̻͐̾̈́́̑̊͝h̸̡̢̧̠͉̹͔̩̤̯̮̘̝̘͈̋̈́̓͗̐͑̑͂o̸͇͖̝̮̠̙̩̞̝͛v̴̝̗̏̈̉̈́̎͆͜ę̵̺̲̱̖͖͉̗̩͓͍̈́̏̓̑͑͜ḍ̴̡̺̟̱̖̉̚ ̸̡̫̳̮̞̩͉̟͉͚̰̏͆̎̿̔į̵̛̩͖̣̯̼͙̺͍͚͚̹̪̼̉̃͗͋͋̂̎̑̅͒̉͆̊͜n̷̹̞͊̉̎͑̕͝ ̸̨̡̬̫̱̜̼͉̟̬͇͎̦̜̟̂̇̌̑͒͋̒̈́̿̓̉͊̕͝h̵̡̢̨̤͎̜̘͚̬̤͖͎̰̍̅͗̈͝i̴̡͖͚̮̫͒̔̎͛͑́͗̒͂̅͗̒s̵̨̘̩̪͚͍̯͓̟̳̩̩͒͑͆̾͛̈́͜ ̵̯̰̻̩̤̻̼̟̦̄͋̇͐̾͊̅̅͛͆͜f̷̖̘͖̙̣͖̦͚͇̠̆̄͒̃̓̈́̋̾̏̉̕͝͝ą̸̛̩̥͍̲̮͇̼͖̪͙̻̠̋͊̽̒̑̓č̸̢̰̠̹̖̖̅͆̈́͐͒͋̈́́͑͆̚͜͝ę̶̧̡̢͓̦͙̯͔̝̟͓̺̌͛̄͆̂̈́̋̍̒͘̚,̷̮̖̦͖̰͉̼̈́ ̴̥͖̱̞͍̤̠̜̪̓̉̿̈̈͆̋̑̾̚͠ͅa̵̡̻͓͖͔͖͉͙̲͊̈́ņ̷̧̧̘̺̥̠̜̜͖͖͉̣͉̼̔̌̎̕d̴͕̮̦̄̅̆̿̑̕͠ ̶̛̛̣͔̫̲̰̂̏̐͑̽ḧ̶̨̭̪̪͚̮̙͓̺̗̩͍̯̼̀̂̚e̵̝̱̪̝̝̯̖͇͎̥̗̼̟̟̱̅̌̈̿̓̓̎̔̅ ̵̬̱͚̳̜̤̜͇̤̲̪͙̬̓̾̅ͅs̷̢͉̘͎̱͖̳͕͆͑̅̿͗̈́̄̅̋̓̏͒̽ȩ̴̭̤̬̣̱̦͚͍̖͖̲̩͛̈́̒̅̈́̆͠e̶͕͊̂̉͐ṡ̸̜̦̩̂̏̊̎̄͋͛̐͊ ̴̧̨̧̜̭̫̗͕̥̈́̒͐̈́̽͂͗̿̌̚͘͜͝͝h̶̢̜̬̤̤͆͂̈́̓͗̀̇̄̕͝͝͝͝ḯ̷̧̛͚̯̺̯̫̰̩̒̌͋̆̓̓͆̌͂̕͘͝ͅs̴̛̱̲̮̲̻̣͔͓͖̗͖͚͕͈̐͗̇̑̅̌̕̚ ̴̛͉̱̻̗̣̼̔̔̆̽͐̽͒̈́̃̚͝͝o̴̢̨̦̘͉̰͔͇̖͕̭̱͙͋͋̿̄̍͐͛w̴̧̛̰͍͈̻͚̫̫͈̝̻̏̅͊͜͝ͅn̴̛͙̻̰͎̩̲̟͎̘̙͓͎͊̈́̿͊͊̃̂̊͐̇͌͂͝ ̵͉̣̪͕̯̅̋͗̍̚n̸̢͍͕̘̯̪̮͆̅͗a̴̡̠̻̣̣̮͗͋͌̎͑̿͊̓̐̈̿̕̕̚͜m̸̢̛̛̯͇̲̤̞̀̑̇̏̒̔͑̿̋̊͜͝ē̵̡̯̗̦͖͒̽̽̓ ̴̱͚̘̲͊͗̇̆̊̽͐͒͌̕̚͝s̴̹̮̙̯̒t̶̰̣̥͔͠a̷̧̮̬̯̱̼̯͚̮͗͠ŗ̸̺͎̙̬̖̈́̏ͅí̴̜͔͘n̷̨̡̢̫̙̯̭̥̹̝̠̠̟͚̋͗͑̊̈́̀̌̚ͅg̴̻͉̺̟͖̻̒̐̂͂̉̓̑͂͌̏̔͘ ̵̨̤̳̘̺̭̌̍̇̕ͅb̵͖͔͙̞̯͍̘̤̣͕͒́̿͆͛͌̇̿̒̓̓͘͠͝ͅa̷̝͇͗̄̅̈͆̕ć̶̤̠͕͋̀̒̓̈́̃͝ķ̶̛̗̟͚̲̗̼̪̄͒̊̾̅̎̏ ̶̧̱̱͓̣͖͒̆̏̈̎͌̇͆̏͊͗̕ą̶̳̹͇̜̝͎̝͖̼̠͎͙̾t̵̨̥͉͈̜͍̂̃̓̊̓̒̒̈́́̅ ̸̨̢̛͙̥͇̣̫͍̳̠̤̥͌̋͛̀̾͐̓̊͘͝ḧ̷̙͎͖̜̮̩̰̼͔̦́͌̊̂̀̇̅́̒͘̚ͅͅi̵̺̖͚̿͊̈́̈̽̿̈́̋͛͊̏̈́̈́̓͝m̸̨̮̘̬̮͍̙̥̮̬̈́̑̿̉̈́̉̕͝ ̶̯̪̓̈́ẃ̷̨̡͇̖̮̪̮̲̱̒͛͘i̸͖̭͍͛̈͌̎̔͂͝t̶̩͙̗͖̲̞̪̘̞͕͐̒͂̇̇͌͆̚͠h̶̠̯̣͇͖̙̭̐̽͂ ̵̧̖̊̿̈́̊̈̈̊̈́̈́̑͒̊̑͝ȁ̴̧̩̙̘͙̊̈́̒̂̍͑̓̌̎̈́̇͗͝͝ ̵̨̍̌̏̽̽͝f̸̡̛̣̜̮̝̺̑̀̈́͛͂͋̏̐͑̽͌̕l̶̢̛̛̘̜̳͍̜̳̫̬̭͉͗͒̅̄͋͘ͅö̵̡̝͖̥̯̼̗̅͐̈̈́̾͘̚ͅw̸̡̡̨̛͓̤̤̲̞̘͕̺̖͓̦̻̓̇́̾̽̔̀̇̌̌͝͠ȩ̵̢̝̗̯̳̤̘̳̖̂̂͋̅̌̾̈́͐͠r̶̥̤͇̳̠͔͍͙͚͖͍̺̮̓̑̀̋͘ ̶̧̻̙̬̟͓̏͗͠ȅ̶̢͔̙͖̤̞̻͖m̶̨̧͙͓̱͍͕̺̱̰̆o̴̯͖̗̘̞̐̄͐̕͘͠j̴̧̡̛͓̠̼̬͎̳̞͚̲̼͙͗̇̊̇̀̌͛͐͝ͅi̵̺̘͒̄͐̂͐́͊̒̍͘͝ͅ ̴̮̎ṇ̶̨̨̤̤̣̳̦̘͖̪͉̈̍̅̈͆̅̽̃̉̇e̶͇̾̿̈́̈́̍͑̒̈́͜x̵̜͂̆͐́͗̏̏͐̽̚͝t̵͚͚̋̒́̅̚ͅ ̸̨̛̳̦̘̲̩͙̑̈̒̓̆̔͗t̵̨̜͎̤͈̥͙̟̔͆̄̏̆̀͛̕̕͠ở̶͈͓̘͈̘̬͖̍̉̿̓ ̴͇͛̍̍̎͝į̴̨͇͙͔̩̱̘̯͊̈̈̊̉͂͛͊̅̽̿͘͝ẗ̸̨̧̡̛͕̲͓͖̫͎̱͕̹̺̰́̈́͊̉̅̌̂͊̄̈́̍͘͜͠͠.̸̧̞̮͙͕͍̱̙̤̟̣̙͓̮̓͊̉͆̉̔̽̈́͠ ̸̫̟̰̪̯͉̮͙̱̻̺͇̠̾̋͐͌̐͑̑̉͜͠"̶̨̖͌̈́̀̒ͅỈ̷̡̧͙̦̭̦̯̬͗͗̐̉̒ ̴͔͉͙̫̯̦͔̍̄̉̂͒̕͘͝ȃ̶̧̨̙̳̭͔̩̫͒̐̃͌̚͜l̶̞̻̩̆́̿͛̇̋̔͘͝͝͝r̶̛̩̿̊̈́̽ĕ̵̬̩̒̓̀͛͗͘̚͝ą̷̛̝̺͉̻͓̬̺͓̼̣̙̫̱͋̅̅̇͂̒̅̎͝d̵͍̩͕̭͙͉̩͕̱̞͔͐̈̇̈́́̇̚̚͜͝y̸̡̨͍̖̠̦̼̱̩̹̤̦̲̼͛̔̒̈̾̊̊̌̎̂̆͘̕͠͝ ̴̤͕̠͍͎͇͚͎̹͙̘̖̬̼̐̈̍̎p̷͙̬̼͓̳͊́̋̎͆͂̄͊͜ͅȗ̶̪̞̩̩̅t̵̨͚͔̦̫͚̮͑̋͗ ̶̧͓̝̩̫̹̓̆̈́͜ͅị̴̢͉̜̗̞̜͓̭̣̻͌͜͜t̶̨̧̩̬̦ ̴̯͍̅͊͐͋̈́͋͌́͛̀̈̔̚͝i̷̡̛͗̃͗̿̆̿͐̊̒̇̍͑̋n̴͎̣̓̈́͜͝ ̷̣͔̟͛̉̅̽͗̊̓̇̾̿͂͆w̴̢̲̲̯̠̟̤͓̩͉̼̪͑́͛̍͌̿͂͆͝͝h̸̠͆̿͐͛̊͒̃ȩ̷̛̼̗͎̩̖̟̣͖͚͔̤̙̮̱̓̐͌̍̑n̴̨̛̛̞̹͇̰̞̼̄͗̎͒̌̂̂̽͘̕̚ ̶̢̥͔̖̹̼̹̼͉͈̩̩̟̉̓̃̈̏͑͛̕̚Į̵̬̥͓̪͔̓͋́̈́͑̓̄̓̆̉͆͒̕ ̷̨̮̪͇̣̺͚̙͔͈̓̇͂̋̏̚͜͝b̶̨̧̺̰͍̣̙̩̝̦͍͎̠̃̋̍o̶̧̝̦̝̲̞͊̄u̷̧̘͔͖̳̫̍̑̐̅̚g̵̢̫̰̬̭͆͂͑͊ḩ̶̡̧̢̹̱͎͈̙̫̺̹̳̅͌̂̉͝t̸̩̪̼̺̟̍̃̓̓̕̚͠ ̶̨̗̰̥͓͇͔̱̺̩̟̬̮͕̈͜t̵̠̖̟̪͎̙͍̹͋̍h̶̝̞͈͕̗̒̇̇̈́́͑̿͑̂͠ę̴̗̳̹͙̭̳̺̺̹͓͖̫͊̈͜ ̸̨̛̦͕̝̜̹͔͎͔̤̪̠͉͖̆̀̅̂̊̽̆̊̕͘ͅp̶̧͖̻͔̼̘̮̊͒̑̽̈́̈́̎̈́̚͝h̸͔͇͉͖͕̩̮̫̱̘̰͉̅̍̊͊͐̽͛͘͘͘̕̕͝͝ơ̸̢̗̾̓̿̽́̈̅̕͜͝ņ̷͍̜̟̞͖̘̝̹̱̐̈́̉̒͝e̷̺̥̯̗̹͚̗̼̗͍͕̜̍̈́̿̇͂̎̓̍̿͜ͅ.̴͕̜̆̔̽͋̿̏̊͂̏͑̆͌̚͜͝ͅ ̷͎̻͖̼̠̖͕͑͗͊̉H̶̢͖̰̼͈̱̩̦͖͍͆̂̄͊̅̽̎̃̽̇͘͘̕͠o̵͎͍̞̩͈͇̓̔w̶̨̨̬͔̬͈̫͎͎̖͐͜ ̵̘̃e̵̜̎̍̐̔̏͐l̶̢͙̝̘̬͈̯̖̜̺̟̪͖̓ͅş̷̡̛̜͎̦͇̦̤̪͕̣͂͒̑̑͗̆̃̕̕͠e̶̛̦̘͙̰̖̥͂̿̆̂̆͒̌̓͋̍͠ ̸̦̪̻̠̈́̎̈́̄ͅą̵̛͎͕̙͎̩̰͕̤̀̌̂̇͑̓m̵̛̠̰̱̍̓͐͂̅̑̽̓͌ ̵̡͔͖̼̬̖̮̤̦̂̿̏̉̀I̷̡͑̆͌̃̏͂̆͝͝ ̸͓̝̜̱̭̌͌̑̓̋̽̍̒̉̍̽̑͘͝͝s̶̳͆͑̊͛u̷̧̜̬̝͈͕̰̥̞͈͋͜p̷̨̮͔͍̆͊̃̓̌̉̄̾̇̅͘͠p̴̲̀́̇͘ǫ̷̩̗̖͕̹̦̞̟͙̝͈̿̓̓̎͗̈́̊͌͝͝ŝ̴͔͙̼̥̰͔̆̊̈̂̎͊̄̍ͅė̶̛̫̟̩̺͙͓̣͗͋͑̇̃͛͐̄͘͘͜͠d̵̡͈̞͖̜͚͚͙̖̭̪͔͇͇̀̐̓̐̾̌̈̿͑͒͘͘ ̵̻̝̇̓̂͌̄͛̈͗̒͊̒̕ẗ̵̫̞͙̞̗̬̼̠̯̀̓͌͗̓͘ͅͅơ̴̯̱͔̞͓̻̇͗͐̈͊̕͘͠ ̵̥̟̫̈́̒̃͠ċ̴̨̢̛͖̲͚̝̖̈́͑̌̂͒͑̋̆͋̋̓͘o̴̼͓͍͇̖̩̤̠̰̫̠̳̟̜͒̆̉n̵̢̡̞͚̗͇̠̠̬̐̎̋̀̈̓͘̚̕͘͜t̶̯̃̇̏ą̴̢̗̒̈́c̷̡̬̺͎̻͈͕̲̞̦͍͉̬͂̍̓̿͛̄̅̀̋̑͘̚͝͝t̵̪̥͍̠̞̪͈̠͇̽̔̉̓͆͑͌̈́̕͘ ̷̘͕̻̙̣͔̈́͒ŷ̶̦̈́̏̚͘o̸̧̹̰̕ͅǘ̷̺͝?̷̻̉́͑̇̽̂"̷̢̼͔͚̮̌͗̓̄͜͝  
̵̢͇̹̺͚̘̤̇̔͗͆̔̆̕̚  
̶̡̧̖̼̤̲̙̥͓̪͎̝̈́̋̓͑͘ͅO̸̢͉̹͇̩̣̗̝̪̐ͅĥ̷̛̪̭̓̓̓̿̑̄̆͋͒̋̉͊̚ ̷̡̧̡̖̦̤̗̮̼͖̞̮̱̣͆́͗͛̐̓̈́̋̾̈́̈͆̚̕͝y̷̡͈̠͙̥̬̣͓̑ͅe̸͙̭͙̥͍̍̽̈́͝͝͝a̶̧̛̲̮͙͓͎͆͗̑͑̄̉̀͊͐́͐̕͝h̵̩̻͎͙̗̫̞͈͈̆͆̒̂͊̅͌̒̒͒͒̕͠ͅ.̶̮̺̪̟͉̱̫̒̂͌̌͑̑͒̕̚͜ ̸̨̜̜͕̙͓͕͔̩̤̓̊̉̉͜  
̷̧̣͎͍̬̙̲̤͇̫̰͎̟̒̓̌̿  
̷̨̨̞̲̙̣̖̰͙̮̖̰̞̘͛͆̈́̒̏̉̔̍A̵͔͔̭̲̖̤͕̽͑͒̌̎̈͝ͅf̶̱̹̹̘͖͍̙͚̹̖̣̪͠t̵͙͔͍̟͓̖̞̟͙́̐̆̽̍̔̿̒̉̕̚͜͠e̸͓̭͑̈́̐̏r̸͔͎͊̑̋̂̓͊̔͗̚ ̷̢̨͚̹̫́̄̆͐̿̑͆͒̈́͊̚͝M̸̛̝͔͋̾̊̓͋̀͋̎̃̍͝o̵̘̤̫̻̝̮̿b̷̧̡͔͙̭̲͍̼͚͖̫͇̫̄͗͂̓̇͆̏'̸̡̢̢̫̻͔̟̙̲̍̂̄̔̊̅̐ͅs̷̛̬̜̱̑̈́͂̎͂̋̍͗̑̑͊̕̚ ̸̺̮̭̪̮̟͓̩̥̲̟̬̪͇͐ͅi̶̖͚̜̜̞͎̦̹͚̿̅̓̒͘͝n̷̮͈̟̬͕̱͖̜̩̋̈́͆̐̈́̽͆̈́̌̅̾̎̍̇͝i̶̩̍̌̄̃́͐̌͂̇̍̌̉̅̕t̷̨̩̐̌̍̒̏͗̔͛̉͂̃̓͘i̸̢̡̟͍̤̭̹͖̮͕̬͇̓̍̐̃̈́̐̉̓̃̕͜͜͠ͅa̴̧͔̯͙͕̥͔͇̭͖̘̮̅͌̉̾͝l̵̡̛̺̭̲̿̋̔̈́̐͛̕ ̵͙͎͓̓̉̃̒̑̔̆͠͠c̵̘̼̱̠̤̳̬̃͂͆o̷̡̰̟̜̬̘͙͉͉͙̒͂̈̽̅̓͛̐̈̏ņ̷͙̖̘̣̼̞̼̐̾̀̏̒̒̍͊͘͝f̷̨̘̤̤͎͉̦͚͙̗͚̼͔̽̓̄̎̎̂́̿̎̌͊̂̕ͅͅu̷̡͉̰̗͎͚̱͗͐͊̈́̔̎̾s̶̢̢͓̖͛͗̑̿͆̅̈́͝ͅi̷͚̝̥̖͚̪͚͝o̴̧̢͍̺̯͚̫̟̩͖͎͒̏͜ņ̸̩͇̘̪͎̥͚̄͂͋͗̓͋̍͠ ̴̧̨͇̠̳̤͙̃̋̊̋͊̄̈́͆̌̄͜ͅo̷̖̮̗̥̐͋̈́̅́͜͝ͅv̸̢̰̭̘̮͂̐͑͊́̈́͑͌͐̋̓̌̚͜͝͝e̸͍̚͝r̵̙̭̘̳͇̻̜̜̫̓̉̎̓̔̈́͂ ̴̡̛̰̼̞̜̹̻̳̟͎̣̺̙̬̗͛͛̂̓̽̂̒́̾̕͘͝͝ţ̶̩̪͉͙̘̤̣̟̘̰̻̯̠̔̋͑̿̔ͅh̶̢̞͆ͅę̵̢̧̝̜͇̣̀̅͆̓͗ ̸̢̘̥͔͖̩̗̦̣͎̘̋̈͗̄́͐̅̀̌̉͐̚j̶̢̢̢̝̣͍̳͇͇̯͓̯̳̓o̸̡̙͈̙̭̫̯̙̣͔̫̞̍̿͠b̷̛͇͚̘̖͍͖͖͍͈͑͗̉̐͛̒͂ͅ ̷̘̞̹̫͈͈̱̙̪̩̪̗̩͚̂͜ơ̵̦̳̜̖̄́͂̏͆͌͂̽̐̄͝͠͝͠f̴̛̳̪̬̭̝̥̜̯͇̤̣̋͊̀̉̐̎̓̉̄f̴̺̮̩͓͓̤͖͕̻̹̮̦̞̼͎̉̂̐̿̈́̈́͊̕͝ḙ̴̡̢̨̮̙͖̺̮̗̈́̅̽͒̔̂͗͘͘̚͠r̸̨̡̡̧̦̩̰̖͚̱̆̓̉̈́̈́ͅ,̸̡̙̤̻̣̰͙͈̦͖̫̩̻̳̍́̾̊̈́̐̈́́̒̾̓̄͝͝͠ͅ ̸̟͖̱̖͔͎͇̯̝̼͚̓̄̾̈̌R̴̛̘̙̞̍͊̔́̀̕͘e̴̫̼͍̩͔̮͓̟̬̞̯̪̠͚̍́̀͑̎͝i̶̡̠̩̮͓͉̤̙̘̱̽͂̎̅̔̈́̿͂g̷̹̪͇̝̹̾͋̈e̷̤̦̰͘͝͝͝ṅ̷̙̰͙͚̱̥̗̘̘̝́̈̽͂͊̀ ̶̘͇͓̦͍̅̓ţ̶̨̼̟̫̤̲̟̝̠͓̉̔͋̆ö̸͙̬̮̙̬̬̲̠͉͈̩͍̼́̽͆̇͑̒̋̿̿̌̓͗̍͜͠o̵̧͖̮̐̐́̓̈́̐̈̈̑̚͠͝k̴̡̨̭̙̼̥̬̭̟̞̺̺̻̝̑͑ ̸̖̺̲̂h̷͉͎̮͛̏̑̓̕̚͝ȋ̷̝̦̼̠̩̎͑̽͆̚͘m̷̡̢̬̞̝̠͉̬̫̘͙̔̚ͅ ̵̻͛͐͂̆̾̓̒̌̊́t̸̨̥̼̺͔̬͈̘̞̂͗o̸̧͚̩̲͕̭͑͒͌̍͛̉͜͝ͅ ̷̡̨͍̣̟̤̘͕̠͗ã̶̤̈́̊ ̸̛̼̈́̋̓̉͂̽̃̓̐̽͘͠s̸̨͓̩̰̣͉̹̫̄ţ̷̘̜͌͂̓̎͠r̴̦̯͍̭̳̩̦̎͒̎͘ͅę̶̡͇͇̱̳͚͚̯͕͚̻͍̽͒̑ẹ̸̥͂̅͛̒͊̊̆̅̚͘͘͜t̶͈͓̘̖̭̤͐̎̔͝ ̷͕̖̞̦̤̪̩͙̱̮͈͖͗̆̉͜͜r̴̨̙̮̫̳̭̹̹̹̖̟̼̹̲̱̍͌̐̋͊̇̑̕͘ã̷̢̛͚̜̳̗̘͔̤̮̥̞͇͎͉̃̅͌͑̈́̏͌̈́̽̓m̵̧̨̨̢͔̤̮̙͕̮̜̖̖̖̈́͛̂̈̾̃͊́̄͠e̵̞̠͎̳͕̹̟̟̮̺͇̪̜̓͊ņ̷̞̺̤̯̳̜̬̙̱͔̌͆͘ͅ ̸̞̄̿̍̾͒̓̿͌̒c̵̢̺͚̳̻̈̇́̆͐̚͜͠ą̶̭̙̉̋̚ṟ̵̨͖͇̦͚͎̠̙̪̞͎̦̒͂̀̎̈͑̈͘͝ͅt̸̝̮̄̆̌̽ ̸̩͖͉̪̪̯̥͓̳͉̮̥̤̂͜a̶͖̳̼̻̥͕̥͕͑̔̓̌̑͋̓̚͠n̸̢̛͇̤͖̣̥͇̉͌͐͒͒̊͆͝d̴̨͍͓̥͖̫͍̟̀̋̐͒̾̃̐́́́̕ ̶̺͎̙͔͙̗̳̂̇͒̿͆͛͋͆̕e̷̬̱͍̰̥̥͎͇̻͇̗̣̼̗͑̄͑ͅx̶͚͙͙͚̼̱̝̆̅͐̓͐ͅp̸̟̮̦͖̺̐̐͒̉̒͝l̴̨̧̗͎̤̤͍̘̮͈͎͓͋͛̉̉͒̈́͂̑͊̽̚͜ͅä̷̠̬͚̲́į̸̲̩̹̫̣͎͉̻̠̫̲͕̺̫͛͒̈̓͗̓͌̊̋ṇ̶̡͇̦͖̟̱̫̟̙͈̪̃̈́͆̊̈́͋̀̽͌̕͠e̴̦̣͖̲͑ḍ̶̠̪̘̘̂̉͗̈͠͠ ̴͈͇̟̜̫̞̰̩̦͍͇̫͓̈́͛̑̈́̿̚͘͝h̴̢̤̝̟͖͉͍̒̊͐̐̾̃͌o̵͙̪͖̖͚͈͍̐̔̉͐͒͊͊͂̊̚ẅ̸̺͔̝̥̗͔̦͙̳̯̫́̒̽͜ ̶̧͈͔̖̬͚̠̤̇̑͋͌͘͝h̸͖̖͖̖̬͚̬̼̝̬̘̙̋̈́́͗͠͝ḯ̷̡̧̡̛̺̘̦̦̞̹͗̋̆͂̿̆͂͛̔͒͒̄͐͜͜ş̴̻̦̙̱͛̃͌̇͊͛̆̊̐̿͠͝͝ ̵̧̗͕͙̯̼̳̜͚̪͔̯̙͗͑͆͆̓͋́̚ͅb̴̨̭̞͍̭̱̻͓̗͂̈̋͗͛̀̏͑̈̏̒͘u̷͉̖̙̺͖̖̠̎͒̒̔͐́̄̈́̇ͅṡ̵͎̹̝̞̠̬̗̩̃͊͜i̸̫͍̺̼̼̬̩̻̫͉̗̠͚̯͓͋̀͑̚n̸̬̎̽̅̑͋͂͗́̌̇͠͠e̴͕̻̞̟̔̀͌̆̈́̀̐̑̿͌͜s̸̨̡̧̬̗͉̲͉̲̻͖̬̮͗s̴̨̡̟̣̈̎̓̓̄̒̿͌͘͜͝ ̴̢̪̣͔̤̣̹̣̜̠̪̻̪̯̄̑̃̊̀̋̆̔͐͌͒̓̚͜ò̶͕͓̦̖̾͋̊͌͆̔̃̍̕͠p̴̙̬̟̫̠̑́e̵͈͑̑̈́͠r̴̛̭̱̙̠͇̈͛̿́̃̉̌͒͜͝͝a̴̻̋̈́͛͛̂̓̎̈́͛̍̎̀̄͝t̸̡̳̥̩͍̱̬͔̫͉̼̓͂̓̓̇̂̀̀̈́͘̕͝e̷̢̳̞͔̜̪͙̦͙̟͂͑̔͐̾͜͜d̸̳͗͝.̶̨͇̲͖͉͍̭̼͓̅̎͂͌̓͑̏͒̽̆̄͘͜͝͝͝ ̶̖̝̺̑͋̈́̽͗̋̽̂͘T̶̢̗̼̫̯͙͉̟̏̎͛h̵̥̜͖̪̭̦̣̗̭̆͊̈̌ȇ̶̡͈̲̪̮͚̝̮̠̞͓̳̾̉͑̓̽͛́̓͝͠ ̷͎̋̈́̈́͂̉͒̈̂̌͛͘͝͝f̶͍͎̰͈͇̓̊͊̃̊̕o̵̡̙̦̥̝̝̳̾̈́̃̇͊͘o̵̿͌̓͜͝d̷̨̹̝̤͙͈͉̳̣̪̼͑̆͐ͅ ̸̛̞̓̊̋̈́̄͛͋̾̊̅̕͘͝w̵̮͎̾̓̈̀̄̽͂̆͊͘͝â̷̧̧̘͉͈͚̞̜͈̟̺͍͍s̴̢͙͎̥̱̫͕̰͓͕̹̎̒̈͆͆̏̓͜ͅ ̸̡̰͈̲͇̬͚̘͕͎̳̮͍̽̾̄͂̚͝g̷̨̛̝͖̝͉̗̠̳͈͓̩̋̈́͒͒̈́̏͝͝ơ̸͚̻̼͒̑͐̏ͅo̸̡͈̘͖̭̗͖̞̼̼̞̍͊̉͆͆̅̉̔͠d̴̨̧̮͕̮̬͚̯̝͔̹̻̬͒͑̃́̄̚,̷̨͉̝͔̭̳̯́̇͒̓̏̑̐̌͆͛͋̈́͘ ̵̧̧̳̙̗͕̹͉̭͖̦̬͖̓̄̆̓̈̆͝ͅa̴͕̰͕̪̣̳̗̾̃̈́̆͆̆̄͛̄̕͘n̸̟͙̞̍̂̄̈́d̷̨̪̖̝̾̽͗̃̆̒͘ ̶̨̫̯̾͗̏̂͋̓̐̌̾̿̑͛̔͐͘R̶̤̟͕͎̥̝̯͙̣͍̠̣̝̈́͂̀͗̅̍ẽ̶̦̮̯͓͙̞̗̘͊̋̄̉̉̉̽̎͋͝i̷̽̔̀̿͗̃̃̏̽́͝͝ͅg̴̨̧͍̼̘̅͜ȩ̷̝͖͎͍̺͖̼̝̠͚͇̈́̀̆̄̚͝ͅn̴̡̧̝̪̙̮̞̝͍̘̠̦͂̆̅̓̃̎̋̏̉̂͘͘͝ ̷͕̟͇̱̠̠̠͖̀̈́̒̄͂͌̽̈́ş̵̜͖̣͚͔̬̾̌̌̓̊̚ç̸̠͉̥̳͖̥̹̪̝͌̿̿̂͒͗͗̀͗̉̀̀̌͘͜ò̶̪̟̳̞͉̑̈́͛͌̈́̄͛ͅő̷̡̥̺̞͚̤̘̪͇͔̜̟̠̝̫̾̂̍̂̕͠p̸̡̢̱̘͎͚̩͔̯̟̖̃̏͊̍́̚͜e̴̝̹͎̫̹͇̘̦̙̠̼͈̺̽͜ͅd̷̨̛͎̺̫͖̓̈̓͒̀͐̅̚͝ ̵̢̭̭͖͑̌̈̏͐̏̐̕͘͜ṯ̵̨̧̥͍̭̙̑̍͂̉͐̔̉͘ẅ̸͍̩̦͈̮́̇̓̕͜ͅǒ̶͍̱̭̬̯̖̮͍͙̰̻̃͜ ̴̫͚̹̝̯͊̑̐̒͆ę̵̛̬̰̘͓̬͚̬̓̍̑͗͋͆̽̐̚͜x̸̧̯͍͇̜̔t̵͈͑̄͜r̶͇͈̯̫̤̗̝̖͇͎͂ą̸͔͔̤̅̈̏̆̄͊̾̇̍͋̌̑̕͜͝ ̶̨̧̛̙̱͓̹̭̫̭̬͖̙͖̬͐͒̇͑͠ṡ̴̨̫̩̟̜͆̀ͅl̷̛̪̪̤̣̦͖͕̱̲̹̗̬̈̿̈̓̄̓͠ͅi̵̧̢̢̪͕̥͉̦̞̟̝͘c̴̢̡̛̮̫̺͖̰͈͎͙̉͊͒̏͐̾̑̅̏̄̈́̃̉ë̶̬̲̜̟͇̘̦́̈́̽͑̈͂̆̿̂͌͂̽͒̕ͅṡ̴̨̞̠̫̙̠̫̹͍̍̉̓͛̉̀͋͒̎̐̊̕͝ͅ ̶̦̰͍̈́̈́͐ŏ̵̢͍̺̆̆̚f̸̛̖̫͗͋̌͛̍̉̾͆͒ ̴̧͇͉̝͖͇̱̺̆͊̀͒p̵̦̪̪͕͓̼̏̒̐̅̌̈́̊̿͆̿̓͒̌͘͜o̸̡͕̩̯̫͇̺̰̗͉̺͕̬͈̘͑͛͗̐̈́͐͆̽̅r̵̥͚̤̰̮̰͔̃́̈́͌̉̔̎́̆k̶̨͓̮̱͓̯͕̬͂̂͑̓̾̚ͅͅ ̷̡̰̭͓̮͕̠͈̇͒͋̒į̵̲͈̠͎͎͙̩̝̔͂̂͌͐̀n̴̟͚̗͆ẗ̸̠͇̓̎̑̒͊͛̈́́̋̇͌͘͝ơ̸̢̼̞̞̰͔̩͇͂̑ͅͅ ̷̧̢̤̻̦͓͍̬͈̗͇̳̘́́̈̔̈́̉̌̅͠h̷̻̞̼̔̈́͑̀̅̉͛͑͌̈́̓̃͠͝ḯ̷̢̳̹̙̝͍̠̱͔̫͚̝͉͈̫̍̐̅͆̓͗͋͂̈́͘ṡ̷̗͓̜̦̻̮̖̓̐͛̾̔̿̓̚͝ ̵̛̞̦͙̹͉̦̹̙̺̲͍̹͚̺͊͆̆̉̌̂̈̑́͆̈̚ḃ̴̻̞̖̠͎̻͎̓͒̓̀͜ͅò̸̡̨̝̺̯͚͙̬́̋̉̈́͛̊̍w̵̧̨̛̱͍̰̟̟͖͈̖̖͎̔̒̇̇̏͠ͅl̵̢̡̧̞̝̜̘̬̦̪̰̞̦̳̒̎ ̴̜̉͝w̵̛̟͗͊̊͗͋h̸͎̜̲̆̇̋̅̚į̸̛̛͈̜̭͚̝̳̞̫̱͓̗̄̓̔̿̈́́̉̀͂͛̾l̶̨̠̥͇͈̩̝͖̽̈́̿͊̾̋̑̾͘ė̶͉̩̩͖͈̲̺̲̰͚̟̜̄͌͆͛͝ ̸̦̙͊̇͌̃̅̃͝ẖ̵̡̛͎̪̟̦͖̻̭͔̳̓̓̅̔́̉̎̑̇͊̒̌͝͠e̴̟͎̬̺͍̭̗̦͓̯̪̣̩̦̜͒̔̅̍̈́͑̊͆̐͋̄̉̃̚ ̴̢̨̭̙͔͉͚͔͉̈́̈́̒̆͌͌͂̽̾̎̃̀͊t̸͓̣̗̯̾̍͋͠͝͠ḁ̴̛̼̟͇̬̼̪̯̝͛̽͛̾̿̈́̎̆̾͐̕ḷ̷̱̝̅̊̎̓̋̑̅͘k̷̢͎̗̞̞̾͗̿͆͂̕͝͝ͅȩ̶̢̥̹͉̰̻̰̞͕͈̲͚͕͆̈̉̆̋d̶̡͓̹̻̞̮̩̮̫͖̘̙̯̮̖͐̑͐̓̿̃̊̅̎,̵̠͍̪̦̯͓͙̹͋̀͑̆͊̂̈͊̏͑͒̄̕ ̶̧̛̯̰̹͔̗͔̹̤͇̤̪̣͊̅̑̆́͝w̸̡̛̬̳̪̘̤̟̗̉̅̓͝a̷͕̲̙̪̥̻͌̎̂̈́͂͗͂̀̐͂͝͝ͅv̶̨̖͇̯̜̥̩̺̌̃̈́̽̆̐i̵̢̱͎̖͈̻̙͍͇̮͛̆͂̍̈́̾̕͘ͅn̶̛̛͖̰̜̲̘̹͚̞̬͔̞͈̜̦̈͑͒͛̓̍͛́͛͂̒͜g̶̤̙̗̼͓̟͍͇̙̓̄̄̀͋̕̚ ̸̢̦̤̘͇̝̰̈̈́̊͗̂̚͜h̴̛̻͚̫̫̲̩͍̠̣̊͆̑̓͝ī̸̧̢̢̨̛̭̭̦̻̖̮̬̱͓͆̀̔̆̐̐̓̇̊̄̋s̶̰̖̓̿̉͂̇͆̊͑̾̈́̅͘ ̸̰̫̙͉̙̦͆̋̇̑͋h̸̞̝͕̪̘͔̯͙̠̖̪̝͉̞̰̆̃̚ḁ̴̙̾̂n̷̼̜͖͍̺̝̑́̐̆̽͑̋̑̿̀̚̕͠ď̷̤̦͖̦͚s̷̥̫̭͕̋͐́̿̃̅́ ̴̨̜͈͚̈́͛͒̓͌̈͜͝͝͠ȁ̴̢̰͓̣͇͎̙͈̦̬n̶̳͎̱̜͇͙̈́̓̌͝ͅd̶̢͈͚̖̙̩͉̬̂̆̊̏̄̏̌͌͠ͅ ̵̘̂͌͝c̷̨̨̧̢̢̰̰̗̭̠̮͒͋̍͋͑̔̈́͆̔̄̉̏͒͜͠ͅḫ̵͖̭̜̗̈́̋o̴̧̭̾̒̃̓̈̾̋̑̈̚͠k̷͚̱̘̭̰̪̟̟̙̰͔̬͇̙͈̅͐̽͗̓̿̏̾̔ï̶͇̼͖̩̼̭̬͖̰͕̏̑͐́̓̿͌̾͛̅͝n̴̟̯̦̤͚̱͍͈̦͕͍̱̞͋͋g̶̡̡̼̩̰͕̹̔̄͑̔̃͑̄̏́̀̚͝ͅ ̶̗͖̟̫̮̳̤͎̥̑͐͗̅̽̽̇͑̔̆͘ȏ̸͇̩̳̖͐͝ͅņ̶̛̛̹͓̠̣̭̺͙͍͙̫̤͆̽͑͋̅̉ͅ ̶̻͕̤̳̳̮̟̼̙̣̋̈̆̔͐̓̍̾̈̀̊́̕͝h̷͇̙̝͙̝̙̗̬͇̉̑̅͌͑̆̔͒̈́̄̔̾i̵͈̬͎̣͎̣̥̅s̵̱̯͇̲̤͙̯͍̝͕̙͈͕̯̏̏ ̵͖̖̼͈̪͓̘̄͜f̶̫͈̠̬͎̜̟̜͖͜͜o̵̡̨͎̦͌̆͑̐̐͊́͛̐̈́̓͝o̵̢̻̩̭̤̲̙̗̮͇̙̼̍̑͆͊̽̉̃̇̉̃̿̉̿̚̚d̴͉̖͙̙̝͖̟͋̑̕ ̷̢̲̠̠͖̰̝̘̼̭͉̾̎̃̔̀̈́͂̃ė̷̠̩̳̘̣̟͇͉̞̮̔v̴̻͎̘̰͓̞̰̊̎̑͂͗̕e̸͚̦̪̟̾̄̓̈́̂̈̍ŗ̷̡̪͓̰̮͙̥̠̯̠̠̙̈́́̒̈̈̅̃̔̇ȳ̴̳͇̝̄͊̏̋͗̃̆̑̔͘͜͝͝ ̵̲͖̪̜͖̓̌͗̏͌͗͗̿͝t̷̢̞͎̦̭̥͓̞̥͚̤̑͛̅̈́͆̋͆͗͜i̸̧̛̛̝̞̝͙̖̪̖͒͑͛͜m̴̛͔̮̃̓̓̓͐̂͝͠͠e̵̡̨͈͚̺̜̬̞̟͚͉̹͕̪̿̒͊̋̓̇̈́̈́̏͌͘͠͠ ̷̨̢̘̻̬̥͖̮̣͍͙̈́͗͜ͅh̷̛̛͚̙̙͕͍̹͔̽̋̔̆̓̈́̈̅̕͜͠͠ȩ̸̢͓̗͖̥͙̖͓̜͈͚́ ̷̧̯̤̥͎̜̟͖͓̹̺̈́̈́̃͌̀̆̾̿̒̔̍͘͘͠͝f̵̨̢͚̱͉̦̤͔̻̣͕̐o̵͚̙̖̜̘̠̤̽̈͛͌͑͐͋̇́̔͋̚ř̸̢̮̫͔̹̇̿̈̎̾̊͒̆̂̎̄̂͘g̴̡͓̠͇̱͓̺̗̭̤̪̠̣͌͗̆̅ȯ̵̞̲͔̭̠̯̳̭̣͚̙͍̈̐̅̈͐̂͂͗̌͛͜ͅt̸͎̝̱̮͕̣̗̥̥̣̠̆̽́̈́̆̈́̈́̆̿̂̔͘͠ ̴̧̦̭̩̲̘͖͓̣̤̍̈͂̉͛̑̄̌̽̚̚̚̕͝ͅṭ̵̠͇͎̱̹͔̥́͊̿̓̏̔͛̽͂͂͠o̴̯̲̹̓̏͌͊͜͜͝ ̴̙̻̪̩̺̰̔̄̾́͗͌͌̈́́̚̚͠͝s̵̨̧͎͎͔̣̺̦̞̫̫̺̼͙̓̅ẃ̸̛͉̫a̷̛̫͍̍̈́͐̑̆̎̔͒͝l̸̛̛͍̬̠̠͗͌̆̏͂̓̍̏͒̍l̸̡̧̖̗͓̭͕̰̰͕͇͎̎̽̏͒̍͆̈́̆̒̆̚̚͝ő̶̼̻͉͙̬͚̙̱͖̍̊̀͆̓͂̉̈̕͘̚͝w̷̡̲̪͔̠͖̯̺͖̼̟̩̣͊̋̈́̇̇̆̐̿͌̋̂͘͝ ̶̢̡̬͇̘̖̭͛̐̈͐̈́̐ḇ̶̪̪͚͗͑͑̐̿̏͛̄́͑͊͐͜͝ȩ̸̡̢̢̞͕͓̯̙̙̙̼̏͌̉̊̾̄̎̉̉̚͝͝͝͝͝f̸͖̰̼̲̜͎̝̜͈̗͎̈͜ͅo̶̦͎̤͕͍̮̾̓̔̊͂̾̔̃͝ř̸̻̣͙͙͕̰̣̥̘̓͗͑̒͂̌͆̅̚͘ͅë̸̪̠̩̱̻̝̬̠̖̲̤́͂̐̾̇ ̸͍̭̦̫͈̮͚̟̜̖̆̂̽͜͜͝s̶̛̞͙̪̳̥͔̖̣̜̼̗̱̋̿̅̄͂͆̍̉̑̽͐͘̚͜͜p̸̢̡̱̫̳̝̹̙̻͎̯̬̋͌̔̂̓̈́̏́̅̈́̚̚ĕ̷̫̻̥̘̮̒͋̄̀̀͛̆a̴͙̠̾̐̽̏͑̒́̌̌͂̉͠͝k̵͙̗͍͉̜̝̇̆͆͌̌͌͐̓͝ͅi̸̹̼͕̘͈̙̟̣̰̥̤̭̤̠͎̊͛̅̍̓͆̍̾̅̓͊̑͝͝ṅ̷̢͕̲̓̕͜g̴͖̤̟͈̥̮̞̹̖̰̥̝̞̽̌ͅ.̸̨̯̘̥̩̞̬̥̬͛̈̋̂͂͛̀̕͜ ̶̣̠̎̄̓́͘̚I̷̻͖̗̰̼͇̘̜̱̤͐̋t̸̢͍̪̭̱͜͜ ̵̱͓̼̙̱͍̺̱̻̘̯̲͔̣͉̍̓͒͗w̶̨̧͙̟̘̦̫̼̘̠̎́̃͂͒̔̉̎͒̾ả̴̛͉̃̆͊͜s̶͎̱̩̫͎̱̋͋̒̋̐̈́ ̴̨̯͚͓̲͖̻͈͈́̌͗̈̾̑͆̽͘̚͝k̶̺͚͎͗͊̓̍̊͛̑̏͑̏͝i̶̛̗͙̬͎͛̽̊̈͋̾̎̈͌͘̕n̶̢̖͍̋̂͛͛̎̈́̋̃͗̾̿̽̽̐d̵͔͙͆͠ã̸̧͉̩͙̝̈́̏́̈́̆̓̽̆͑͝͝ ̵̤͖͊̽̅̽̑̃̚ͅg̷̮̱̺̰̺͉̠̱̩̗̻͚̖̓̍̂͆͗̅̕̚ͅr̵̨̛̬̪̦͙̮͙̯̱̈́̾̓̿̆̇̀̉͑͒̉̄͐ő̷̘̰͎̮̱̝͈̟̻͖̪̳̅̄̃̈͗͜s̷̛̬̳͒̄̾̑̈́̄̈s̷͓̲̟͓̥̰͕͇̎̑̅͒̚͘͘,̵̨̛̛͕̳̺̪̩͔̯̎̓̌͛̑̈́̏̍̈́̃̓ͅ ̸̡̯̱͈̈́̓ă̸͚̙͐̈́̈́̆͘ͅn̵̢̞͕͖̯͇̺̭̣̩̠̲̲̟̓͒͐͑̈́͛͝d̵̨̧̧̲̥̖͚̥͕̣̙͔͚̝̬̍́̈́̄ ̷̛̩̥̮̪͙̪̫͖̹͔̖͍̤̻̀̎̕͜k̴̙̤̖̘͇̣͎̉͑̐̐̈́̂̅̒̂̈́́̈̆̚͘ḯ̴̳̗͉͚̭̺̮̈́͗͗̂̽͋̓n̷̳͎͗͛̾̑͌d̸̨͎̄̃̇͐̍å̶͓̫̩̅͑̈̉̿̎̐̃́̚͝͠ ̴̥̅̾̃͛̊̓̃̊͐̚m̸̬͙̹̖̻͈͕̼̠̔̊ȩ̴̻̎̂̑̅̃̇̎̿̈́͂̈́̿͒ş̵̡̧̰͓̘̖̗̞̩͔̜m̵̛̝̟̤͍͉̠̻̬̲̞͇̱̼̀̾̍̿̄̓̌͋̈̏͊̽͝ḝ̴̧̱͉̭̣͍̻͈̬̃̋͂̽͝͠ͅȑ̵̢̨̥̗͈̻͕̻̍̐̏̈́̑̚î̸̗̿̈́̃̈̚͝z̷̢̜̿̈̃̈̀͑͒͘͠͠i̶̧̦̙̙͚̞̻̹̺̣̦͎͐̀̄͒̾̎̂̈́̓͋̕͜͝͝͠n̷̡̼͚̟̠͕̩̈́̋̿́̚͠g̵̠̘̩̣̥̊͋̊̍̓́̀͗͋͐̇̚,̴̨̛͍͆̿̒̓̈́͊̏̉͑̑̈́̃͝ ̸̮̱̽̑͂͒͌̏͂̈́̈́̍̿͘a̶̢̗̦̘̫͚̪͖͚̭̔́͐̿̅͂͊̔̐̓̄͗̐̇n̴͚̝̻͎̠̈́̇̃̾̄̄͆̄͑̔͜ͅḓ̷̛̼͎̥͕̅̽̿͗̅͐̀͂̿̑̍͂̽ ̵̨̗͎̮̩͊͘͜b̴̨̩̼̰͎̯̰̮͇̎͜ȅ̵͙̜͉̖̈̈̾̂͝f̷̢͚̟͍̟̔̌̇̏̇̈́̂̍̐͑̚͜͝ͅó̸̢͕̰͖̞̫͓̖͖̬̎͒̾̓̈́̕͠r̸͍̹̯̹̙̯̲̖̝̫̼̯̳͉̿͐̆̾̾̈̋̕͝e̵͍͍̝͓̟̝͝ ̷̧̡̛̟̺̟̫̰̬̤͇͇̃͂̆͜͜Ṃ̴̟͔̋̃̄̓̐̎̉̍͊̄̄̕ơ̸̡̧̟͔̺̟̯̲͉̮͉̜̟͊͒͊̈́͒̑̇͜b̵̼͑ ̴̢̡̛̼͖̙̗̟̲̣̦͚̠̭̺͒̈̑̆k̷̡̦̩̰͎̘̭̗̖̮̪̖͖̙̤͆͌͗̈́̕͝n̶̨̩̪̙̥͇̻̠̱̝̮̩̤̠̈́̾̌̀̄̅̄̔̾̚e̵̡̡̼̟̲͙̺̯̥̲̣̹͊̂̈́͂̈́͜w̷̢̨̠͙̫̠̟̱̻͇͖̗̪̬͆͐̌͌͋̎̋͆͌́́͜͝ ̵͉͚͇̯̩͈͆̀́̇̒̈́̂́̓͊̾̚i̸̧͍̲̠̼̪̟͑̍t̷͔̖͍̤̟̳͔̪͖̹̜̗̺͉̘̆̆̉͗̆̾̑̓̒͊̕ ̸͖̞͒̀̃̂̈͗̉H̸̡̛͕̩̩̗̼͉̥̖̳͖̪͚̔̓ͅě̶͕̙̹̃̀̊̏̽̎̄͒̇̆̋̑̚'̷̡͇̖͕̣̺̘̠̙͖͍͍͗̊͂͛̋̿́̿̿͆̏̽͗ḑ̶̡͇̺̙̲͓̩͕̣͖̬͑̓̎͘͝ ̸̡͙̩͕̹̮̭̫̜̜̼͐̐̋̔̓̑̃͒̄̕͝ͅb̷̨̨̞͖̗̰̤͎̜̞͔̻̏͛͜ͅē̷̡̙̲̞͕͕̥̟͈̽͛̈́̃͒̃̾̎͜͜͜͝͝ͅẹ̸̘̰̙̪̬͔̆̿ņ̷̩̼̲͈̦̝̥̣͑̐̾̌ ̷̨̙̼̐͒̎ş̴̡̲̙͈̔̒͑̅͋͘i̶̠̼͖̹̩͒̒͒̊͗͐ţ̸̡̟̜̠̤̭̹͉̣̪͈͋̋̇̑͌̀̽̉̄͜͠t̴̢͇̺͑̋̌͂̓̇͘͜i̸̢̖̝̓̽̔̽̄̄ṅ̴̡͎̜͈̙̲͉̹̘͖͚̳̝̞͈͒g̷̛͓̮̫̳̘̝̥̥̟̠̽́̔̄͠ ̸͖̪̼̠͛̔͌̿̓̂͐͊̄̊͘͠͝ẗ̶̹͙̹̯̙́͑̃̐͐̋͜͠ͅh̶̖̹̿̑̈́̈͆͂͌̾̎̾͗̚͝ě̴͖͇͙͕̣̮͔̤r̷̪͊͌̀̇͘͝e̶̡̨̱̦̺̭̰͈̩͖͇̩̤̬̋̾̿̆̍̎̑̀̑͘̕͝ ̷̨̥͈̻͒̃͑̈͒̂͛͑̈́̆̕͝l̴̨͇͇̭̱͕̣̯͗̒͒̾̎̒͌̿͆̑̔͗͜ȋ̸͈̦̈́͆̍̐̽͂̑̇̾͊ş̵̯͉͎͈̙̠̮͙͉̞͚̒̃̔̉̈́͊̾̀t̵͕̣̪̫̬͇̼͕̥͍̗̼͊̿͂̑̆̓̆̔͆͗̕͜ę̷̧̘̩͓̪͖̱̱̫̭̫̂̔̈́̂͊͐̑͝n̷͔̗̦̩͌̚͜i̵̝̼̪͎̗̯̯̪̬̭͈̱̼͂͐̾͛̅̓̈́̑͛͛̚͜ṉ̵̢̡͍̺̖̭̖͈̂̍̑̓͛̆͗̓͌̋̓̅̆̐͜g̵̡̹̼̪͇̙̤̈́̽̔̓̔̂͛̓̃͂̈͐ ̶̼̦͒͊̍͗͑̎̓̒͛̎̇͝͝ṯ̵̡̛̛͎͛̐͗͛̐̄̉͐̚ơ̵̝͎̯̖̲̬̻̪̆̈́̉̈̊̿̅ ̴̡̧̜̺̫̻͎̤̲̤͊͛̔͜t̷̡͖̯̟̲̺͚͈̙̏̌̃̄̔̏͆͊̽̓̌̎͘h̵̛̘͖͛̅̃̄̾̈́͆̃̈́͘͠í̶̹͎̮̦̠̖̭̣͆̍͋̊̌̈͊̑̃͐̎͐ṡ̶̛̳̀̊̉̆̑̕͠ ̷͈͙̩̝͕̙͎͇̓̉̎̎̾̋̔̆̀̀̈ş̵̧̮͎͍̝̩͉̖̟̠̂̐͜ͅţ̷͕͔͕͓͔͚̱͒͊͂̀̿̓̒̽̑͒̽͌͗͘r̴̭̻̤̫̍͐̎̀͊͠͠ã̸̻̠̈͆̾̾͐͆̍̽͊͋͘ņ̶̛̣͖̣̩̦̪̯͙̒͊́̇͑͛̉̆͠g̴̡̟̰̫̖͉͍͖̘̝̳̰͙͑͐̃̒̽͆́̒̍͒͛̈́e̷̡͕̩͔̰̬̖͇͒̈́̈̈́͐̈́̽͝ ̵̢̨̥͎̩̯̖̺͍̻̞̪͙̋̇̔͊̈́͋̓͋̐͌̍͒͝͝m̴̝̺͉̟̜̗͙̀͗̈͑̎͑̎͐̕̕͝a̸͕̫͍̺̹͉̓̏̏̏̔̑n̷̻̩̝̤̳̽̿́̀͗̌͐̋̈́̕͝͠ ̷̡͉͚̹͇̮̟̘̼͊͗̓̃̿̀d̷̳͈̤͙͙̼͓̘̝͛̆͝ř̶̢̖̻̭̒͋e̶̢̨͍̯͙̯̲͉͕̪͕͙̭͉̎̍̑s̴̬̪̯̘̲͈̠͚͊͌̿̀͐̈̃̌̓̏̏́̄̚ş̴͚̘̱̤̬̬̤̻̇́̄́e̶̘͊͌͑̉͛͜͠͝͠d̶̯̟͉͎̜̻̣̘̈͛̑̈́͋ͅͅ ̴̧̧͕͈̥̺̯̻̱̑̇͊̆͐͋̃̅̐͝͝i̷̤̤̞̗͓̺̟̬̗̪̥͆ñ̸̨̢̨̲̱̫̥̱̲̝̞͇̓̈́̾͑̀̍̈͌̎̃͘̕͜͝ͅ ̸̨̛̥̪̝̟̤̖̲̖͔̙̺̲̆͌̆͛͋̑̓̈́̚͝ͅä̷̭̞́̂̈̈̕ ̴̨̰̹͉̻̟͛̎͋̀͗͑̋͒̌̚͜͝s̵̮̩̩͇̳̠̞̄̅̔͒̈́̒͝͠h̶̛̥̹̦̞͒͌͗̓͌͠ǫ̸̧̧̲̣̳̳̰͍̳̠͖̙̘̈́̾͜͝r̵̛͎̙͈͓̦̲͔̓͗͐̌̾̀͂̆̏̚͜͝͝͝ṭ̵̗͌̋̌̀̔̌̆́̏̕ ̴̰̽̍͑͋̈͘ş̷̣͎͇̹͚͓̻͈͕͈͈͊̿̍̓̓͌̓̉k̵̨̛̛̮̘̩͈͙̻̦̏̈͗̐͜͝͝ï̵̥̲̭r̷̢̨̢̛̯̲̼̗̟̦̙͘͜ͅt̶̹̙͖͉̮̠̟̞̗̪̫͉̹̤̰̍̉̂̾̒̊͌ ̸̙̖̗͔̪̞̙̳͊͗̏̄̓̈͋̿a̸͍̰̳͌̓̏̚n̸̡̢̢̯͈̙͈̟̖̹̣͚͓̜̿̏̌̍̉͌͒̏͛͠͝͝d̷̙̝͋̋ ̶̧̦͔̆͑́͒̎͋̓̌̋̾͗͒͌́͘͜s̴̡͍̩̜̲̫̬̥̺̟̯͇̹̦͆̑́m̴̯̪̳̓̑̇͘ụ̴̘̗̅́̓̅͋͋͐d̵̡̨̪͕̪̈̓̆͒̒̽͠͝ģ̸̰͈̞̙̯̟͈̱̟̥́͌ȩ̴̛̲͇͓͔̮̙̻͚̔̄͂̍̓͐͆̎͘d̶̛̹͓̟͐͌̎́̚̕ ̵̛̫̱̣̯̺̻͎̻̮͕̐l̴̻̠̤̣̩͉̹̰̭͕̟͎̿̂̓̇͋̑̌̽́̌̅̇͂͝i̷̛̛͓̞̣̩̼͇̭̱͒̎̇͑̈́͠͠p̶̘̩͓̠̩͕͈̦̯̝̱͊͗͂̍̽͑̅̃̚̕͜ͅṣ̶̛̱̲̹̟͗̈̎̌̅̑̈́̉͋̃̂̕t̷̗̭̦͍̱͈̙̝̫̮̻̹̼̺̾̾͐̅͜͝i̸̞͇̬͚̹̼̇̑̒̎̔̈́́͌͑̍̓̚ͅć̴͈̥̫͆̋͒͜͜͠k̵̤̹̰̱͖̝̠̘̱͍̄̏̓̌̉͜͜ ̸̡̯̠͈̋͋̇g̸̨̫̜̬̘̜̜̹̲̟̊̒͌̍͛͂̈̕̕͜ͅơ̶̛̜̮̖̤̠̯͎͐́͑͗̐̇̈́͜͠͠ ̶̧̜̫̆͛̒͋̂͊̋̌ǒ̶̡̯͖͉̻̗̩̝̮̇̎̓̓̋̂̿n̷̝̳̔̏̚ ̸̜͚͕̖͓̣̰̟͗̕͝a̵̡̞̣̾n̴̨̪̹̗̯̯̗̬̆̏͊̍d̶̼̜̹̣̱̞̫͙̿̈́͘͘ ̴̨̛̹̜͇̼̩̞͇̭̩̺̣̍́̽̓̉̃̈̔̔̓̇̔̍͒͜ŏ̷̡͎̲͚͔̘̪͚̫͛͗͂́͊̀̀̍̊͂̈͘̕ͅn̴̨̢̰̣̥̮̫̟͍̖̬̼̱͗́̄̉̇̔͗͗̈́̍̉̆̅̈́͘͜ ̴̺̫̝̤̳̟̇͂̀͐̿̐͆͒̑̃̏̔̊̚a̵͇̘̰̠̫̻̹̬̯͎͍̎̀̆̓̓͋̈́͜͠b̴̙̟̈́̈̅̿̾͘͝͝ō̷̧̭̮̗̘͇̯͈͎͔̺̣̓̽̀͌͐̏̅͘͝͝u̵͔̩̍̓͗ṫ̵̖̞̈́ ̸̨̡̥͓͖͈̼̇̍͂̽́̉̂̿̓͒͐̾̚̕s̶̪̦̺̅̆͂̇̿̀͑͐̕͝͝p̴̢̡̝̫͙͕̣̼̥̳̰͇̓͋́̄͑̈̒̈́̿͠͠ḯ̸̠̲r̵̮̮̼̳̳͎͙̥̈́̆̃̏͗̆͒̉̊i̶̢̢̡̺̙̬̳͔̣̥̲͍̦̾͆̋͆̊̚̕͘t̸̨̧̨͓̤̹̖͊͊̓̈̓͜s̴̖̩̯͛͋̿̀̈́͊͌̓͝ͅ ̴̨̤̬̞̻͚̣͕̊̄͐̆a̴̢̧͉̻̯̱͌͐̈͐̅̆̒͘͘n̶̻̫̫͉͍̍͛̕͘d̶̛̫̩̞̰̭͈̺̥̃ͅ ̵̦̹̦̏̂̈è̸̡͈̟͎̥̩̱͙͆͋̉͠x̵̭̜̮̮͇̃̓̅̀͊͠o̷̺͇̝͉̹̝̽̌̐̊̾͊̈̕r̵̨̝̘̠̣̤̰͔͖̲̬̦̹̱̗͛̂͗͒̊̍͒̓̄c̸͔̯̩͆͛͗̽̈́͝i̴̡̧͍̣̣͕̼̱̤̽̇̄̉̓͂̐͂͘ͅs̴̮͓̞͉̕m̸̡̨̧̩̙͓̜̤̳̈́̅̂̄̊̉̀̓̃͋̒̍͊̆ş̶̱͕̟̣͔̞͉̫̮̾ ̴̼̦͚̪͎͔͍̘͖́̄͌̃͆̚a̸̬͙̞̯̫̪̱̪͚̹͆̒͝͝ͅn̸͑̈̿̒̿̀̇͂̈̑͂ͅd̶̡̢͉͔̖͍̻͇͕͉̦̞̓̽͒̏ ̵̥̹̣̈́̄͐̌̆̈̋̏̌c̵̡͇̲͈̱̦͙͛̅̏͆̂̌͝h̵͙͈̼̞̮̹̹̲̕ͅȩ̶̪͓̻̲͖̹̭̈́͊̋͑̅̏̏͠à̵̰͍͕̳͖̫̝̟̣̮̲͉͋̿̇̈́̎͒͜͠p̷̡̡̧̞̺̰̳̼͔̭̘̭̱̝͊̊̏̾̚ ̴̢͙̭̖̗͎̳̘̞͙̰̠̦͔̄́͋͠ç̵̫̲͍̺̞̣͇̘̂͆͐̎̿͆͌̈̈́̽̅̉͐͝͝l̶̺̣͇͙͔̼͎̪͓̼̈́̆i̵̳̪̩̙͚̭̱̟͑͆̑̇̍͌̂̚ȩ̸̢͖̗̟͙̩͖͕̯͖͎̙̣̓̂͐̽̏̈́̿̂̎̋͋̃̓̆̾n̵̢̲̖̲̲̻̝̫̹̭̠͍͓͎͂̽͆ṱ̸̨̛̺̩̭̲̦̙̈́̐͋͘ś̸̢̢̡̖̼̼̲̞̍̒̒͜ ̴̡̛͌̋̾̃͆͒̄̚͠a̷̢͖̘͚̹͔̬̐͌͝ñ̷͇͚͉̍͗̔̿͂̅̈͛̂̕͝ḓ̵̡̮̱̪̠͇̹͙̓̄̏̓̍͊̎̎̊̃̍̈́̋͘͜͠ ̷̨̖͓̥̳̞͈͕̮̇̓͆m̸̗̜͗̊̐̋̃͂̽̔͘ỏ̸̳̫̹̳̖̟͚͎͍͚͖̼̥͌͐͊͛̕v̸̧̗̣͙̺̞̣̰̫̼͉͈͊͑̀͆̾̿͠ͅi̴̢̲̗̥̙̮͚̋é̸͍̼͈̼̋͒͐s̵̭̲̲̳̩̰̺̖̬͓̥̯̣̑̄̀̉̄̔͠ ̷̛̟̘̻̜̻̱̘̀̐̾͐̔̄̽̊̐́̏̈̔ȧ̵̛̪̜̗̗̭̩̽̇̏̎́͊̏̌̈́̀̆̕n̷͎̩̗̮͎̯͉͍̭̳̖͙̫̗̿̌͑̉̋͌͆̈́͗̕͘͘͝͠͠d̴̺̭̒̽̓̾͌́̾̑̑̇̈́̕ ̷͇̥̥̰̋̽͑̋̉̾̂̈́͌̎͗́͘r̴̨̤̭̝̟̼͆͝ȩ̸̢͔͚̲̯͊̒̏͐̓̅̓̈̒͌͘͠ͅͅş̶̛̤̥̼͇̯͖̗̫̈́͋̈̾̐́̇͛͝ͅt̷̲̮̹̒̇a̸̢̢̧̮̫͍̘̞̙̭̘̮͋̅͊̒̇̒̾̅͊u̴̯̤̙̰̦̮̬̓͜r̴̡̡̫͉̫̝̘̱̪͎̯̞̎̒̿̄̊͝ͅâ̴̡̺̦̠͖̐͗͛̓̍̔̓͜͝n̴̨͔̝̟̱͖̑̐̾̍̌́͑ͅt̸̨̢̗̦̠̹͚̗̠̒͊̈́̓̓̏̀̎͜s̴̛̰̳̤͋̎͛̔̾̐͊͊͝͝͝ ̸̫͋͂ư̶̡̟̗̻̬̑̐͂̾̒̂͜ͅn̶̡̝̝̤̱̝̔͊́̐͛͘͜ṱ̶̢̨̛͇̗̫̰̬̜͇̬͓̾͗͊̏͑̊͛͒̕i̷̝̮̝͔͕̣̮͎̗̻̱͊͆̔͂̓̒̐̊͋͘ͅļ̷̬̻̬̥̺̗̓̏͑͘͝ ̶̮̫̰̹͌̽̾͗̍͑̄͆̍́t̷̤̼͙͋͐͑͒̓̂͗̔͊̈́̕͜͝h̷̟̳̞̠̉͒̉ẹ̶̢̫̝̺̩̙͓͓̻̈͑̆͜ ̴̭̼͐̏̆͂̽̏̃̋̏͋͝ͅs̷̛̛̛̩̜̱̠͎̻͕̬̥̜̟̺̬͌̓̌̿̋͛̍͑̂̑k̷̙̹̈́͊͂̃̃͐̔̆̏̄͗͝y̵̙͈̜̫̣̲͕͎̜͙̜̟̰͗̄͒ ̷̝̳̹̳̈́̋̀̚͝w̸͈̼͔̠̰͎̗̺̎̇̌̊̉ͅa̶̘͇̜͇̜̫͖̭͉̟͔̲̙͂͐͝s̴̳͈͕̪̭̟̤̞͍̼͎̓̀̇̈́̎̎͂͌͒͂̍ͅ ̴̡͇̼̺̩̻̤̝̤̥͓͆̓̒͂̓̓̈͘ḑ̸̖̠̰̹͔̮͂͒͌̓̓a̵̢̛̪͉̜̳̒͗̊̈́̕͘ṙ̶̛̗͇̙̒̌̎͛̇̋̈́k̵̥͍͖̟̠̪̝͆̈́͆̎͗ ̶̖̩̟̪̎͊̾̒͐̾͝á̴̡n̶̥̥̠͔̫͖͖̈́̈́̇̉͐̉̓̀̕͜͝ḑ̴̧̤̫͙̱̠̤͉͔̦̗͍̓͛̆͝ ̸̨͚̠̪̠̪̘̯̞̃͐͜t̷͇̩̗̟̲̺̪͚̘̯̦̤̣̠͎͑̒̈̄͗̿̓͂͐̃ḫ̸̣̈́̈́́e̴̫̰̥̊͋̽͝͠ ̷̺̩̫́͗̕r̵͙̞̹̘͕̹̗̭̱̈́̌͜a̴̫̙̺͔͇̟̜͔̰̯̙̳̔͜ͅm̶̩̪̞͎̩͗̌̂̑e̵̻̝͕̰͒̿͊̍͒̒̊͘͘͠ͅṋ̴͓͈̭̜̳̗̮̺͎́͑͆͌͗̓̐̊̐̽͋͋͜ ̵̧̭̀̏́͛̄̈́͝͝š̷̯ͅĥ̷̡̡̧̡͉͇̲̣̦̼͎̙̋̎͗͝͝ő̷̩̪̰̰̪͎̩̫̤͚͕̳̎̏̃̂̂̏̏̃͝͠p̸͉̙̖̙̮͚͆ ̷̢̨̳̺͚͖̹͍̦̳͇̬̥͛͐͛̎̕̚w̶̲̱̟͔̮̼̯̣̮̉ą̵̨̠̩̟͎͙̲̣͎̮̤͉͋̈́̈́̈́͒̄̈́̈́͋̕͜ͅs̷̡͚̝̺̲͖͇͇̖̹͖̩͚̹͒͐̍̇͌̽̉̿̓͝͠ ̵̨̠̤̖̥̺̤̺̳̐͐͗̾͑͐č̴̢̫̯̫͉̞̩͔͚̕͘l̴̙̥͎̩̏̂͆̽̆͌̾͗̍̕͜͠o̸͉̪͎̯̞̞̤̺̳̒͌̊̎͐͂̈̈͘s̷̡̧̨̨̤̜̤͔̝͍̦͐̊̄̊į̵͔̺̝̺̘̱̝͍̾̂̓̊̾͐͐͠ṇ̴͕̫̠̮͚̤̬̓̌͋̅͌͑͝ģ̶̰͙͖͙̺͙̞̰̫͓̜̬̘̻̿̈͊̍̏̿͒.̷̲͓̟̦̖̮̭̍̈̾̋̑̏̕͘͠ ̷̮͎̺͖͖̟̜̲̰̯̙͕̥͆̈́͒̏̄̊̏͜Ȟ̴̫̙͙̠͙̱͙͚̞͎̅́̐̚ͅe̶̡̨̜̰͙͍̱͓̪̺͇̝͕͍̪͐̉͛ ̵͎̖̻̣̲̪̫̪̼͔̘͋̔̇̌͋̔́f̸̖̥̼̌̋̍̈́̄͑̉̀̏̇͝ę̸͖̥̞͍̔̋̈̏̓͑̿͠͠l̴̨̗̻̙̩̳̫̹͈̀͗̊͑͗̚ẗ̶̞̱̙̩̣́̎̓͆̈̇͒͒̅́͘ ̵̧̬̹̞̣̣̭̦̻̞̯̼̇̈́͌̇͗̈̐̄̆̊͂į̸̣̰̙͓͔͕͙̦̥̮͆͋͊͐̆̆̚͠m̶̨̭͈̯̮̤̘͇̲̳̪͔͚͙͚͒̂ṁ̷̨͈̙̼͉͓͉̠͈͍͕͈̩̫͒̎̂̓̇̆̐̓̆̋̕e̵̱͚̼̲̜̳͎͖̻̖̗̗̱̪̲̓̇͂͗̑̐̍͆͆̂͂̉͝n̴̫͈͗̒̌̈́̿͛̍̌̍̿͘̚s̷͔̣̣͇̙̫̠͎̗̫̬̲͎̽̓̊̋̒͒͐͜͠e̶̡̧̗̳̬̰̺̙̲̎̅͛͆͛̔̈͐̾̏ ̸̥͚̬̱͖̞̥͇̇̃̂͝d̴̛͎̠̰͚̙̠̗̉͆͗̓̈́̆̅̍̇̒̋̂͝i̵̜̖͓͇̳͈͒̑̈́̿̒̅̋̇͘͝͝ş̵̝̬̩͎͙̾̄͂̚͜͜͠ͅą̵̝̻͉̦̻̦͙̞̄͑̄͛̌͗͌p̷̟͈͇̥̞̥͉̆̉̏͊̇̔̇̆̀̇̑̉͂͜͠͝p̴̹̳̖̖͓̤̋̉̏̂̽̈́̈́ǫ̵̧̧̢̛̺̲̥͈̞͙̗̜̱̻̇͐̓̈́ḯ̷̢̨͇͓̞̼͍͊͗͐̓͆̆͝͝͝͝n̴̛͇̖̯͊̑͊̈́̌̊̋͑̒̕̕̚͝ẗ̶͍̦́͐̄̾͊̄̽̽́̒̓̔̌͘̚ṃ̵̮̑̀͆͜ĕ̵̢̨̨͙̘̗̟̘̗̩̭͉̰̇̈̀̋̕n̶͖̑̎̌̑̎̒̇̉͒̔̚͜t̸͈̫͎̹͖̫̬̝̥̮̤̠̠̃̿͛̅͋̓̂͆́̏̂̈̕͘͠ͅ ̷̟͙̮̰̇̓̔͊̉͌͌͌w̸̨̡̳̲̤̠̤̫͉͚̞̳͇̞̓̆̔̿̉̏͝h̸̥̞̯̘͍̳͍̭̩̫͍̀͊̈͘ȩ̷̹̝̘̣͓̩͕͍͌ṋ̵̨͍̜̟̺̼͉̯̠̱͉̟̙̃͒̄̅̆̕ ̶̛̺͚͙̭̄̉̚t̶̼̭͙̘̪̲̯̱͇̯͉̥̥̝̆ͅh̷̢̦̖̫̙͐̾̑̈́̈̋͋̄̂͐͗̋͆͗ě̷̞̒͂ỷ̴̳͈̜̼̺̟͇̙̃͊̋͋͊̂̆͗͝͝ ̸̣̘͍̓̈́h̵̢̨͚̫̩͇̬̣̳̝̟́a̸̛̜̟̳͈̫͛͛̀̈̆͛̽̉̑͘d̵̢̯̼͎̟̯̗̭̺̘̭̻̈́̓͘ ̴̨̭̥̜̹͉̥̤̈͋̔̍̃͜t̷̡̛͇̭̬̠̗̤̬̼͖̝͇̭̟͑͑̈́̽̓̏o̷̤̤͕̻̒ ̵̘̘̟̪̪̹͙̰͎͈̼͍̪̔̓͌͆̐̌̽̓̊l̵̹͎̱͙͎͇̪̻̝͔̍̇̐̄̌̉̉e̸͙̭̝͙̯̱̱̜̠͚̩̳̲͚̞̋ä̶̢̪͍̳̲̙̭̰̙̫͉͍̳́̑̍̓̏̒̉̀̍̉͗v̵̨̟͎̞̭̫̪̺̦̹̦̬̑̒̔͋̉̿͊̊̌͜e̶̢̧̗̺͖̻͈̬̲͍̱̾ͅ.̵͍̺̐̆̋͒͛͗̐͘͝  
̶͚͓̟̪͎̇̋̈͆͐̊̿͝͝  
̷̢̖̣̼̭͍̺̽̆͑̅͂̓̓͂͐̍́̚͘Ř̴̡̡̦̦͕̫̙̞͉̝̫̪̞̪͖̀̌̌e̸̱̤͑̓ī̴̧͖͙̲̭̲͍͋͂̇̋̉͋̒͐̊̆͘͠ģ̵̛̼̝̼̲̥̩̺̣͍̺͎͔̮͘ẻ̶̡̢̛̝̯̻̺̱͕̐̉͋̏͗͛ṅ̴̛̥̙̣̯̳͖̺̻̘̘̺͉͇̈́̋̎́͛́́͝ͅ ̶̨̨̙̠̫͙̩̝̣̱̓̐̏͌̐͆̽̚ḩ̵̢̛̳̦̖̪͕̦̞̗̱̱̙́̓͛̾̉͜͠͝ͅa̸̝̳̘͗̀̂̓̑̈́̽ḑ̴̡̲̯̟̌̓̔̾͐̑̌̋̇ ̴̧̝̽̎͐̎͐̓̂̾͘g̴̪̜̜̦͕͍̦͔͍͙̽̒̎͜͝ḯ̸̘̮̭̖͚͉̞̻̘̽̾̈́͐̚͜͝͝v̵̢͈̞͚̞̫̬̾̓̉͆͊̂͛́̽͌̓̚ẻ̸̝̮̰̪͚͉̓͗̑̇ǹ̴͇̮̓̈̑̂̈́̊̎̇͊͘ ̵̧̛̛̛̼̘̘͚̗̰̱͙͇̯͓̫̜̎̈́͌̏̽̋̍͝h̸̢̲̠̺̆̾͗͌͒ị̸̧̧͓̮̖̅̈́͆̏̔̾̇͑͜m̵̨͍͙̘̹͒̊͌̋̔̈̇̎̎̌͒͘ ̷̫̤̪̖̲̜̿͊́̉̑̈́̃̕͝h̵̛̯̎͐̌́̀ĭ̵͖̹̤̩̘̹̯͌̇͆̽͐͜ş̴̡̟͌͋̈́̈́̓̍̈́̊̿̋͋͂͝͝ ̶̡̖̱͕͚͙̙̥͙̻͓͇̖̻̯̇̍͋̑̅̚͠͝b̵̧͙̮̼̳̬͔͓͖͍̺͚̈́͛̾̔̏̇̕ͅū̷̢͑̍̌͂͛ṡ̷̡̧̞̦̭͕͎͖̫̜̫̮̫͒͘ͅĩ̶̞͇̫̟͠n̸̢̛̮͇̯͕̼̎͊͑͝ȩ̷̧̛͖̙̜͍͉̐̈̈́s̵̨̩̘̺̟͈͔̕͜s̵͚͆̓̀̃̓͋̈́͒̿̕͝͝ ̷̞̞̫͓̋̔c̴̢̳̯̥̦͍̗̖̤̙͑͐̔̈̄̇̇̃̔ä̵̖͙̘̫̼̪̗́͠ŗ̶̨̜̣̥͈̖͇̺̪̠̼͔̍̅̇͌͋͛͗̓ͅd̸͙͚̱̦̬̝̤̺͍̑͜͠,̶̢̭̠̘̼̰̬̞̼̼̝͓̣̲̏̉̈́ ̵̲̼͖̙̗͓͉̤̫̗̣̓̄͑̎̉̃͌̃̕͝ẘ̸̦͔̠̅̆͑̊̊̆̏̈́ŕ̴̢͔̣̟̤̝̫̍̅͛͌̈̅̕i̷̜̖͍̰̫̺̞̥͚̘̹̼̦͊̍̔͑̈̿̂͠͠t̷̪̙͙̣̙̺̀̐̓̉͐̋́̐̔̿̍̚͘͘ͅt̵̛̯̗̻͍̉͑̾͛̉͂̓̽͌̊̀͝͝e̸̫̺̭̠̺̦̞̣̝̞̳̞̬͙̿̀͛n̵̻̏ͅ ̶̡̧̡̭̻̰̭̫̮̲̌͐͊̉̓̈́̋͗͌̚͜͠ả̴̡̛͕̞̥̮̩̜̟̲̝̝̏̽͑͂̆̓̂́͘̕ͅ ̸̡̧̨̛̟̖̗̹̞̣̲̞̩͎̣̜͒͑̐̃͋͌̑͒̇̍̚͝͝ḑ̷̧̛̻͕̜̖̙̝͍̤̲͓̰̈́̍̓͜͝ả̸̖̪͎̜͈͓͌t̶̡̘̥̲̫̺̠̮̫͖͇͉̊̈̾̐̾̓͒͒̉̚͘e̴̜̯͍͔̯͎̗͊̌̽̄̃͊̉̈́͝ ̴̧̞̖̹͉̜̗̖͍̱͋͊͒̀̓̌̋͆̏͋̀͂̅̇͘a̸̧̫̼͖͕͚͉̗̫̱̺͕̲͒̀̏̄̀̍̇̌͑̄͘̕n̵͕̻̳̩̻̗̯̟͈̝̬͗͑̾͑͝͝ͅḑ̵̝͉̟̠̉̈̿̔̇̇͜͝͝ ̶̨̛̳̻̺͍̞͎̪̖̱̟̪̺̬̿͋͂̄̆̃͒̈́̆͘͠͠ţ̴̭̹͖͕͔̭̝̥̆̎̋̐̈̐͊̂̆̈́̍̕͝͠í̸̧̨̧̈́̚m̸͖̩̑̔̂̓̾̕͝e̷̺̹̞̠̲̫̹̋͜ ̸̨̧̧͍̣̩̻̯̳͓̬̞̈̆͂͑̎̊̈͌̏̔̑̈̎̕͠ͅỏ̵̦̝͍̒͗́̇̀̉͛̍̒̓ń̸̯̺̍̿̏̾̒̽̊ͅ ̵̤̦͖̟͌́̋͌̉̈́t̸͍̗͈̮̖̦͚̩͚͖̬̑̒̈́̓̑͜͝h̷̡̛̫̭̝͖̖̘̃̔͂̿̍̓͜͠è̴̢̧͇͎̺̓̑͑̋̀͛͒̚ ̸̙̩̩̗̞͂͋̒̓̓͋̊̎̂̏͘̕͠͝b̵̢̢̥̩̼̮̫̪͇͚̟̟́͌͋̄́̈́̾̀̄͛̔͗̚͜a̸͙̥̺̬̝̣̱̋͒̌̒̍̎̌̆̾̌̕͜č̸̡̙̖̥̻͔̱̻ķ̵̪̖̭̠̘̝̼̈́̆̈́͠ ̶̱̩̫̘̥̰͗̃̔o̶̧͖̣͚̻͔̘̩̼̻̽̉̿f̴̛̩͎̼̿̃͛̏͒̒̐̀̿̄͜͝͝ ̶̺̯͚̦̪͋̅̏̅̃̌̓͑̑̚͠ͅi̸͙̞̿͐̇̌̃͠͝t̶͚̫̰̕,̷̨̢̫̙̭͈̮͉̩̍͂͛̎̿̈́̏̈́̋̇̿̈́̏̕ ̸̟̹͍̞͎͇͇͔͙̤̭̪̀̎͛̊̈́͗̄̆̕̚͝͝ͅa̵̬̳̗̠̲̼͊̊̿͜͝n̷̲̘̬̟̮̰͚̩̼̿d̵̩͎͠ ̶̡̳̟̟̬̩̯̖̒̊̊̃͂̆̐̉̒͗̅̏͘̕͜ẁ̷̧͕̝̘̟̠͚̬̼̰̰͕̮͋̈̊̿̌͜͠a̸͉͚͔͍̻̓̄̎̈́ͅv̴̭̊̅́͋̃͌́͋̍̍ȩ̵͖̟͉̬̭̺̙̭̹̈́̃͆͌̅̔̆̈́̕̕͝͠ḑ̶̛͖̩̹̙͒̋̾̈́͋̽̈͂͌̕͘ ̸̧̢̛̘͈̟͇̤̭̠͖̼̲̏̾̌͛̀̏͛̚͜ĝ̷̢̧̡̯̠̫͔̝̰̟̓̓̅̾̔̎o̸̘͊̒͑̈͆̕͝o̷̼̣͙͇̱̞̠̣͕̳͈̺͒́̃̔͐d̴͖̟̥̗̫̻͖̟͛̈́̐̔̏̈́ͅb̷̄̔̌ͅẏ̶͎̪̅̽͝ͅȩ̴̨̨̨̧̛̗̼̩͖̫̳͊͂̆̔̇̐̅̕͜͝.̶͉̞̹̈́̆̑̓͌̋̉͛̈̀̈́̄̓͐͝  
̵̹̬͎͍̞̬̮̋̌̒͗͘͘͠  
̸̧́̅̌͛̔̒͝N̸̛̝̤͖̥̉̔̍̃̂̓̑̆̑̒͌͠o̶͉͒̅̍͗̕͘͝w̷̡̩̳̦̞̖͍̫̼̥̼̼͇̼̚ ̵͇̼̹̝̰̩̆͂h̶̢̖͇̻͖̙̫̯̀̽̈́͐͒̈ḛ̸̢̡̱̖͙̬̲͍̠̾̕ͅ ̷̙̬̻͖̀̊̈w̵̧͎̬̱̻̰͈̜̦͕̓̓̑͌̀͒̕̚͜͠͝a̵̢̮̤̖̣̥̜͌s̸̨̻̳̦͓̰̘̜̩̠̝̉̃̐͂̎͝͠ ̴̡̜̟͖̤͔͚̥̀h̵̡̖̬̜͉͍̙̼͙̽e̸̥̳̓̒͋̑͆ṛ̸̡̖̠̜̩̈́̆̔̇̾̈́̃͐͆̽̒̓̊͘͝e̴͍̔̽̌̓.̸̡̛̲͖̼̺̼͙̜͇̗̟̹̿̆̔̾̀ ̶̨̡̮̳̰͉̯̼̣̻͙̓̌͠Ą̵̭̫̘̙̣͚̥̣͔̍͋͑̾̄̑͑̔͛̆̆̌͘͝n̶̨͑͆̇͂̔͊͑̕d̸̘̼̪̭͇̤̱͕͍̮̲̈̌̏̉̔͐ͅ ̷̪̯̍̇̾͐́R̵̨̟͖̳̖̦̼̯̝̣͊̽̍̆̉̾̃̕͘e̷̺̫̳̞̯͛̋i̵̘̼̳̞̺̺̜̋̐̅̆̍̐̀̅͠͠ģ̵͈̣̱̫̣̳̝̮̱͌̎͌̆̃͝e̵̞̯̮̹͕̪̠̲͒̈́̄̅̑̔̿̔͛̋͆̃͜͝ñ̷̢̨̬̣̝̣̟͎̬̳̋͛͐̃̓̊͝ͅ ̷̧͙͖̰͇̤̞̻̞̤̳̘̝̋̓̄̍̀̆̕͝w̸̛͙͇̟͒̍̉̐̐̓a̷̢̧̲̘͇̝̺̞̱̤̒̆̅̀̓̋̈͐̉̆́͘̕̚ͅs̸̛̥̼̖̲̳̺̰͈͖͚̍͂͝ ̸͚͇̬̊̿͂̎̓̊͋̈́͛̇̎̓͘͝h̴̬̫̼̑̊̈̽̊̏̒̉̆̍̕͠į̶̨̼̤̼̖͕̱̝͚̼̤̿͌͐̽̃̈́͋̄͊̈́̓͝͝ͅs̴̢͓̩͍͈̗̖͙̝̰̯͋͒̍̓͜ ̴̡̖̪̠̜̘̯̙̻̜͔͉͙̈́b̶̛̳͈͓̜̭͒̒̋̈́̽͆̓̇̽ỗ̷̥̬̓͐͘s̸̨̝̜̦̥̙̰̲̿̇̎̕ş̵̧̹̻̻̬̼̞̘̲͖̼͙̉͗͗͐̃̓͠͠.̶̢̢̡̯̝̬͍̤̱̯̣̲̂͂̎̾͜͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̖̤̑̊͐͊͊̽̾̚̚͝  
̷̡̛͍̱͚̿͊̋̌̔͑̂̾͑̚̕Ŗ̶̢̛̩̦̺̟͍̦̺̰̼͋̂̍̓͊̇͜e̵͇̘̜̹̲̱͚̗̋͂̿͌̒̇̂̊͊̏̌͝͝i̵̤̞͖̘̺̙̓͒̓̈́̊̈́͌͗̓̐͛̚͝ͅg̵̞̖͚͓̉̄͒̆̉̇͌̌̒͑̚̚ě̷̡̘͕͓̼̝̖̫͍̬̘͌͂̂̏̂̿̿̅̄̉̌n̵̛̬̣͇͔͍̬͐̈́̅̾̎̃̊͆͝͠ ̵̛̱̱͖͓̤̩̹̘̌̋̆͑͑̑̃͗́̕͝͠l̸̢̞͖͎͍͙̝̻͆͊̑̓̇̐̽̒̋̈́̃͘͝e̵̛̘̫̖̲̠͗̃̏̽̓̿̓̾̾̈́̿́͂ͅā̴̡̛̛̗̠̝̖̬̖̻̜̙̿͋͒̊͛̑̀̋̕͜ͅņ̷̛͍̦͔̟̜͓̼̞̫̍̏̔̊́̂s̷͓̙͚̖̯̱̰̤̺̘̜͓̤͇̑̓̅̅̊͗ ̵̠͖̰̃͗̄͑̆͛̀͂w̶̜̣̜͙͕̻̩̥̱̝̺̓̈́͊̉̊ͅã̸̞̺̺̩͕͙̪̥̻̝͖̤̳̣͉̒̇̈́̿̉̈́̐̎̓̈̈̎͘͠l̶̯̑̍͝k̸̨̛̺̜̩̖͚̠͈͎̥͇̬͒̈͂̾̉͑̀̃͆̀͜͜͝͠͝ş̴̢̠̣͕̻͖̮̭͖̅͆̒ͅ ̵̛̛̲̫̻̣̙̍͊͂̇̊̑̒̍̽ͅo̵͎͌̌́̎̔̇͒̏̾͊̑̈́̈́̂͝v̶̡̬̹̯͕͇͉̖̙̻̳͌ͅe̵̮͎̗̱͈͉̣͙̊̍̉́̆̈́̾͘͠͠r̸̢͚̮͔͈͉͉̩̖̹̝͇̘̠̓͌̇̆̈̽͋̾́͊̊͑͜ ̴̢͈͎͇̜̹̰̄̾̽͌̒̿̐͆̊̅͝͝ͅt̷̞̫̯͚̱͓̒̏̒̋̚̕ǭ̸̧̗̖̠̗͚̌̅̑͛̂̄̀̓̌̓̍͑͠͝ ̴̫̫̬̟͈͎̭̳͎̃̄͑̌̓͒͆̃͗̕h̷̠̖̖̎̓̈́̓̐͝ḯ̷̧̨̫͕̭̫̹̜̲̬͎̺̙̯́͗͒͝ͅs̶̲̫͚̠̩̟̫̞͎̞̰̺̩̈́̑̌̚͝ ̶̢̛̭̰̥̳̹͈̯̀̊̒̈́͘͘̕͝͝c̵̢͖̲̝͙̱̬̠͕̰̯̦̋̎̈̊̏̓̿ͅh̴̡̩͈̠̠̼͔̻̱̘̫͓̬͋͒͛͂̽͛̕̕ͅa̶̡̧̛̲̭̜̙͎̩͔̩͗̾̈́͌̈́̑̍̈́͊̂̃̈́̅̇͜ī̴̞͐̀̚r̶̨̙̦̦͉̰͚̳̬͈͖̞̅̾̑̏̍ ̶̨̨̢̳̗̙͉͇͚͇̩̝̣͒͑͊̉̌̔̊̔a̵̛̩̜͓̱̍͋̆̄̐n̸͓̻̤̜̤̭̘̤̖̮̤̽̄͜ͅd̴̥̹̦̳̩̻͗̇̋́̈͛̌̏̊̚͝͝ͅ ̷̧̻̜̺͓̭̒̆͂̍͊̎̕͝f̸̟͍̙̠̳̼̦̼̭͍̲̯̠̝̦͊͗̑̽͋̈̓͘͝͠l̷̞̘͎̘͙̮̺̝̙̜͑͊́͂͌́̑̈́͊ͅǫ̴̦̣̝͉͇̻̹͙̌̽͗͗͝͝ͅͅp̸̛̟͒͌̇̾̔̂̒̽̓̇̍̂̏s̶̡̼̳̻̒͋̂̎̑̌͌̇́̋͝ ̷̭̬̼͍̌̆̅̓̈́̑̆̌̔͒̿̿̅d̶̨̗̭̼̬͓͉̹̳̮̹͎̤̑̍̀͠o̵̧̧̟͇̝̲̖̯͚̦̗̿̂̆̒̃͒̽̃̎̆̏͂̿ͅẁ̴̨̨̟͙͔͕̭̣̎̉̾͜n̸͉͎̫͙̞͒͂̇,̸̡̈́̒̄̉͊͑̿͋̍̚ ̵̨̖̱̱̖͍̠̫͈̭͂̃͗̌̋̅̓̃̇̒̓̍̍̉͜l̶̡͔̲͍̫̖̳͇̥̑͠ę̴̣̼̱̺̤̞̇̽̈͗̔̔̈́͋͒͑̅̕͜a̶͚̱͚̜͕̥̝̍̎͐͌̂͆́̉͑͗̓̌̈́͝n̴̩̟͍̝̲̣̙̑̓̿̌̉̍̈́̅͐̕i̴̻͉̣͇̯̼͓͈̙̣̥͖̮͂̈͊̿̍͋͂̾̄͛̄̾͐͑ͅn̵̼̞̺͋̋͊ģ̶̨͎̪͔̦̬̪̖̘͈͚̬͖̒͝ ̵̝͈̰͆̊̂b̶̨̯̻̟̰͙̄͗͑̇͒͆̈́͠ą̵̨̛̬̪̣̝̯͕̮̮͖̱̤̗̓͗̀͋̌͋̽̂͋̊̕č̵̛̮̲̪͓͖̘͐̾͛̔͛͛͊͝k̸̛̭̠͇̙̺̣̼̭̝̞̺̘͕͆̾̀͑́̀̓̒̇̆͋̓͜͠ ̷̡͚̘̽̾̃͘t̸̥̪̏̅ǫ̷̗̝̟̣̰̮͊̾̍̎̔͂͠ ̴̣͎̭͔͊͆̐̂̿̂́̈́̈́͘̚͝g̷̰̫͗͗́̏̏͒͒̕ȩ̶̹̣͚͙̜͕̬̩̙̗̉t̴̢̛͚͇̘̱̱͖͎̙̓̆͛̎̈̈̈́̒͒̽̈́͛͜͜͠ͅ ̷͉͎̪̰̩̰͖̏̄̃͌̉͜͠c̷̡̡̰̩̦̦͖̝̞̥̝̤͙̉̏̐͘͜ơ̸̤̹̘̱̣̒͆͑͐̌̈̑͌̌͑͐̾̕m̶̡̠͓̱̗̠̮̬͎͍̣̜̏͑͜ͅͅf̴̭̄͛̏͂o̶͕͖͍̮̊̉̒̅̋͋̏̀͒͗́̈́̈́ŗ̶͔͖͇̘͎̭̦͕̑͜t̵̛͉͍̮͇̭̤̖̟̣̖̓̂̓͂͛͒̏̀͂̃́́͘ä̸̛̛͍̱̲̠͓̦̳̘́̏̊̄̐̇͒͑́̒͘b̵̧̨̙̙̝̗͈̟̤̺̟̭̜̿̄l̵̦̗̝̳̄e̵͕̠̜͂͐̃̉̽̏̕.̵͍͇̦̪̩̘̳̣͐̄̂͋̑̀͌̕͘ͅ ̸̢̧̨̛͍͖̞͖̞̤͕̱̥͎̹̈́͗̎́̇͒̔͑̋̂̉͋͐͠ͅ"̶͙͓͑͜W̴͚͓̻̍͗́̒̋̀e̴̘̻̮̱̠͎̠͓̫͎̓̇͊͒̆͊̔͌̃̓͌͌̚͘͝ ̶̫̜̗̅͐̿̇̄͋̉̑͒̉̄̐̕͝ͅd̷̢̢̠̲̝̫͔̹̯̼̈́͂͗̅̇́̈́̈́̕͘̚͠ͅǒ̶̬̳̪͈͈͖̭̰̝̯̳̩̝͛̆̊̍̾̉͜͝ń̶͙̺̬͙̤͓'̷̩̆͋͒̍̏̈̊͝͠ț̵̨̛̱̣̃ ̵̡̡̨̡̮̰̞̼͓̘̩̼̉̉̽͊̇̋̈́̃͒̉̏̉̔͜ḣ̶̡̢̼̣̳̠̜̝̿̈́̓͋͌͂̈́̈́͂͜͝͝ă̷̭͚̰̲̮̣̻̠̘̅͐͌̅̓̊͋̇̐̚̚͝v̷̢̛͉͇͚̫͍̬͓͎̯̺͚̪̹͐̈́̊̈́͛̇͝ͅĕ̸̘̩̠̖̞̲̱̫̞͉̦̳͈̩͓͑͌̚͝ ̸̳̭͔͚̀̂́͊̂̄͑͠͠â̸̡̨̼̖̩̹̩̼̗̆̽̀̔̌̃̉͆̿͂̚͝͝ ̶̜̥̲̰̜͇̩̰̃̊͑̓̋̊̚ͅw̸͍̬̳̾̅ḩ̴̝̝̮̘̯̗̅̃̔̈́o̶̯̲̺̱̥͈̹̻̲͉̹̽̓̌͋̕͠l̸̝̮̤̲͙̖̭̥̥͓̥͙͔͉̟̽̍̃̒́͆͋̏̾̄̂̕ȩ̸̨̙͓̙̯̱̣̺͈̰͕̥̥̪̑̌ ̶̢̛̪̳̤͌̀̀̍͂͛̋̉̈̏͒͘͝l̴͕͙̫̱̤͕̫̺͂͒͑̾̔͂̉̅̂͝ơ̶̗̩̗̞̝͔͔̈͒͋̃̇̌̚͝͝ͅẗ̸̪̤͚̭́̋̈́̽ ̸̗̦̮͇̒̓̍͑̍̆͊̇̚͠͠g̵̬̰̱̭̖̮͖̺͇̻͙̻̟̲͈̿̔ǫ̵̧̮̳͓̰̱̥̮̣̽̇̈̉̔͐̅̈́̿̐̆̕͝͠i̴͇̜͓̗̯̻̘͎͔̊͐n̶͖̻͈̟̳͈̫͔̰͙̱͊͒̏͝g̸͖̍͛͐̍̽̎͋̓̚ ̵̤͈̠̜͋͊̉͐̽͘͜ǫ̸̛̺͓̏̊̃̇̅̑̄̄͝ͅn̷̰̯͚̰̆ ̷̢̘̤̭͇̪̱̆̔͐̎͘t̶͚̳͈͕̳͕̭̘̤͉̓͂́͒̂͊̚o̸̡̻̳͙̗͙̦̬̜̺̩̾͊͋̔d̵̢͕͕͔͍̘͍͙͔̠̙̏̐̓͌̊͐ä̶̡̼̣͎̹̼̹͚̺̳̱̩̓̃̃̈́̈̓̒̔̆̽͘͝y̸̛̗̺̝̦̺̿̔̉͌,̴̨̝͓̝̩̼̗̺̦͙̳̖̘̰̖̚ ̶̱̘͒́͑̅̃̈̒̾͂͑̃͘͝b̴͉̍͆̓̓͆͂͆̉̄͋͑͛͝͝û̸̙͍͠t̴̠͓̯̜̳̮͊ ̷̢̢͍̻͇̭̼͍͕̹̺̳͊̓̎͒̊̐̓̇͗͆̐͝͠ͅw̷̧̢̜̮̼̘̞̹̲̫͋̈́̌̎̎ͅͅͅȅ̷͇̩̼̣̫̺͖͔̼̒̃̎̃̾̾̚'̸̛̙̥͇̎̌͛͗̈́͆̕͘͝l̷̞̣̣̪̥̘̥̻͛͋̒̈́̄͑̀͝͝͠l̵̡̙͉̤̘̺̪͇͉͌͑̐ ̷̛̮͎͙͖̇̉̔͌̓̃̿̕ṧ̷͈̏̌̋ẗ̸̫̲̦͉͉͕̃̎̽̎̾̑̍̾͝ͅa̶̢̧̰̬̠̰͍͖̗̬̙͚͎̅́̏ͅy̵̼̳̼͉̦͉̞̤̹͚̽̌̉̄̽̏̈́̂̅̈́̀͘͘͜͝ ̴̢͈̭̋̂̈̋̒̂͆͊͌̅͐́͘h̵̖̬̰̬̺̩̟́e̵̝̜̥̻̮̠͈̮̘̯̖̤̅̀̓͛̏̒͗͆̎ȓ̷̢̨̨̦̘̮͇̠͉̼̐̿͑͛̀̋͗͠͝e̴̱̱͛̾̇̀͝ ̴̨̛̪̖̥͛͛͑͂̊̽͌͗̓̚͝͝͝u̶̼̜͕̮̦̱͖͓̪̺̅̂ͅn̷͓̪̥͇̫̭̼̻͉̮͚͔̫͛͗̃̒̃̑͌̈́́̑͘͠ţ̸̢̨̧͚̬̲̜̻̬̩̺̟̿́̆͑̃̅̑̓̕͘͘̕͘̕͜ḯ̶̡̢̳̥̖̮͍̼͖̰̗̦̟̼̲͆̄̏́͂̆̄͠͝ļ̵̨̝̝̱̣̦̏ ̵̧̻̟̦͔̰̞̮͆̾̐̈́̎͗̐̋͝ṯ̷̨̡̮̫̹̳͓̬̞͐̊̋̃́h̴̛͉͚͎͚̝̜͙͔̰̠͇̥̪̘̾̓̏̂̈̐̒͠ę̷̾̈͛̓́̌͒̏̔̈͘͠͝͝ ̷̜͆̈̑͐͝e̷͍̗̟̤͐͒̉̿̓̍̌̋ͅx̷̢̢̤̥̠̥̫͖̖͉̣̣̰̾͒̏̊̓̃͘̕͜ö̶̹̘̩̭̳̤͖̊͛̉͒̈́͌̍́͑̇͒r̸̺͕̳͇̹̫͈̹͕͂͘͝͝c̵̛̲̘̬̮̙̤̱̋̍͑̃̈́̿͆̚i̶͙͐̈͊̏̉͌̀͋̔̚s̴̨̭͎̭͓͙̰̳̺̮̩̞̟̑̉̃͑̏͊͐̾͝ṃ̶̳̤͖̝̭̭͉̱͔͇̔͆̀̃̌͐̇̚͝͝ ̸̻̖̭͈̦͙̬̖̩̩̲͔̬̲̿͜a̵̢̙͇̘̠̳͎͙̳̻͖̹͙͍͍͋̅̓̄͊́͒̆̀t̷̟͙̪̺͍͈̰̫̝̠̼̜̯̦͗̑̑̕͘͜͝ ̷͖̳͇͕̦̈́̍͑͌͒̐̂̔̌̽͠͝͝5̵̨̡̧͓͔͎͎̳̯̂̅̄̂̃͜ ̵̤̳͖̩̜̦͎̜̓̅̀̕̚t̵̨͉̰̳̫͔͇̙͚̹̘̊͆̌̄̑̈ͅơ̷̡̹̪̱̬̖͚̟̞̪̬̮̪͋̀̽͂̃̇̈́̿̾̎̚ ̸̥̪̜̲̽͝s̵̜͆̎̂͛̈̈́͛̇̈͒̍̿̈́͠ȩ̶̯̲̣̳̯̘͎̻̟̭̼̹͂̏̋͛̆͆̽̔̔̆̕̚͠͝e̸̠̞̦͒̆̈́̑́̑̑̆̚ ̵̨̍̇͑̔͊̆̊̋̅̓̈́̇̈́͝ȉ̴̙̯͉̖̘̻͊̾̾͑̔̐͑̔̏̕͜f̴̨̛̙̪͓̭̮̗̯̋̿̓͒͘͝ ̶̼͍͍̤̥̎̒̂̉̂̿̅̐̔́͐͂̄͘t̸̡̧̛̼̞̺̬̬͎̘̣̱͕̬͆̅̊͛̉̌̓̕h̴̢̛̬̹̙͇̯̝͖̼̮̽̂̓̊̇̂͌͜e̶̡̨̯̖͉̝̦͈̯̪̰̠͓͉̻͗̈̀̈́̑́̀͗͑r̶̛̭̓ȩ̸̹̗̳̀̆̌̄̏̑͐̓̚͝ ̸̧̛̮͚͓̘͚̝͉̹͖̙͕̈͊͌́͐͛̓ǎ̶̧͖͖̼̬̳̣̺̉͐̈͊͊̓̄͐͛̕͝ŕ̸̙͓͒ë̷̡̏͝ ̵̖̩̦̞͖̦̯͇̣͍̃̑̔̄ͅả̸̫̣̇̓̊͝n̷̡̦̜̣͉͇̫̩͖̳͈̿̉̀̌̈́ỷ̷̢͇̺͓͓̰̳̊͋͝ͅ ̸̡̫̱̮̞̖̻̜͙͕̭̞͑̈́̔̒̄́͌̚͘̚w̵̨̤͇̤̹̤͇̣͉̦͌̂̅͌̀̅͑̾̚̕͠ͅa̷̢̢̢̭͕͕̱̰̗͉̻̍̀̂͂̌̊̓̓͆͝l̶̡̡̹͎̪͖͎̬̟̜̠͚̗̒̌͑̅̔̈́͊͆̈́̌ͅk̵̢̡̛̳͈̞̠̋̑̒̽̓͜ͅ ̶̡̯̳̦̽̈́͐̏̓į̷̢͍̳̪̯̠̹͈͔̈́̕͜͜͜ͅͅn̶̨̢̢̢̜͍͓͙̍͛'̵̡̢̢̢͎̮̹͎͓̬̰͓̱̄͐̈̎̋͒͜͠s̷̡̨̹̣̫͎͇͕̟̯̝͍̑̎̄̋͑̊̂͊̕͘̕.̵̨̨̨̠̣̪̣̱͈͚͓̊͒͊̋̽͛͑͐͊͗̕͜͠"̴̡̨͕̠͇̲̦̝̘̦̺̽  
̷̣̿̿̏͌̽̆̃̄̾̍̀̽͘͘  
̷͇̺̘͉̼̣̜̞̙̊̂̑̽̓͆̐͝ͅM̵̢̛̻̳̤̘͍͈̯̮͗̈́̓̿̾͑o̶̢̥͔̙̤̫̞̙̝̲͚̤̺̥b̴̪͓̮̰̠̻̹̯̼̤͖͎̝̪͑̑̈́͑̈̂ͅ ̴̨̡͎̙͕͈͍̦͚̠̳͈̭͙͔̏͒̓͝t̸̛̪̩͙̬̪̻͕̣͍͚̰͔̻͙̓͌̆̾̋͛̒͌̐͠ī̶̧̟͔̺͉̰̹͎̩͙̤̄̎̍̓̇̉͌̈́̍͒̕n̶̩̲̓̒̔͊̑̌̌̆͒̔͛͝͝g̷̢̖̽ḻ̵̨̨̹̗̯̫̱̓̽̌̈̔̋̐̚ȩ̶̤̰̞͈͖͇͉̪̻̘̹̫͒́͐́̄̋̅̅̉͂̑̓͜s̴̮̞̰̥͇̤̞̻͊̽̈́̒̊̿̏͜͠ͅ ̵̘͇̓̔̎̀̀̿̾̈́͠͠ạ̵͍͉̮̍̓͋̎̽́̑̈͘t̶̖͎̬̲͔̹̯͙͈͘͜ ̸̧̛̹̘͍̺̳͉̺̻̪̜͔̐̈́̉̿̕͝͝ṫ̵̨̛̥̗͇̹͈̗͈͍̘̿̈́̀̋͑h̶͔̩̘̣̰̣̣̲̩̜͌̈͆̉́ẹ̶̛͍͉͚̥͓̓̄̇̐͂̃̓̑͜͝ ̴͍͕̱͕̱͋̾̂̌̃̾̑͑̿͝͝ẁ̸͍̥̝͓̳̫͙̝̂̐̑̋͒͘̚͝͝ͅó̴̡̯̙̬̣̣̩͋r̴̛̛͍̮͕̼̻͔͕̰̖̓̈́͛͌̉̅̿͂̓͘͝͠ͅḑ̷̛̤͖͈̥̬̫͕͕̪̠̦̪͓͌̊̌̈́̾͂̌͆̑̆̐̑̕ ̴͎̟̖̭̅'̶̘̬̘̞̒̃̃̎͒́̋̈̂̾̈́̃͘͜͝w̷̡̡̢̜̜̗͔̞̟̦̻̘͇̱̍̾̆͛̈́̓̊̏̕͘ë̶̛̞̳̱̾̎̏.̴̢̲̟̜̺̖̥͇̗̟͎͚̓̑̃̉̑̔̈̇̀͘̕͘͜'̴̨͕͔̰̱̰͉̻̱̝͉͔̲͓͌͆̽̉̚ ̴̨̩͔͕͇̪̳̞̟̥̩̀͊̊̋̍̇̿̽̇͌͜͜H̷̞̙̟̞̺̤͉̞̘̙͇̻̩͂ė̸̢̩͖͍̣͉͖̰̰͛̎̅́͠ ̸̭̗͈͎͚͉͍̪̭̤͈͉̺͓̙̈̊͒̍̎̎f̸̡̩̳̑̀̃̌̑͂̈̂̚̕͘͠i̶̫̜̒̆͛͝d̶̩͈̤̥̬̝̞͗̅͌d̶̛̟͍̖̟̟̘̿̓̽̓̂̍̍l̶̻͍̣̬̰̺̾͆̉e̸̞͕̞̝̩͍̹̘͖̰̪̥͂̇s̸͖̩̩̦̙͎͖̖̓͌ ̴̧̢̧̭͙̬̤̳͇͕̥̱̞̾͒͝͠w̷̱̻̼̟͈͈̮͚̠̟̳͓͚̞̎̔͌́̑͒̆͗̂̽ͅi̷̡̗͎̗̺̱͈͈̝̯̞͒̄̈́̌̉̉͊͆̈̾̎ẗ̴̠͗̓̃̋h̵̠͑̊̑̂̆̈́̑́̀̽́̏͘͘͠ ̴̢̨̟̪͇̠̝̹̯̜̹͙͖̬̈́̈́h̵̖̹̥̉͋̇̂̆̾̿i̵͉͈͓̝̟̭̦̦̱͊ͅs̴̥̘̜̱̫̦̫̅̅̂̈͌̊͌̾͐̉̾̅̏͠ͅ ̶̨̡͕̼̓b̴̨̞̖͔̺̝̥͎̗͐̌̄â̵̧̛͕͓̻͉̫̻̠̭̇͛̉̈̌͜͠͝c̵̨̮̠̦̯̙̰͇̄̋͆̌͋̚͜͜͝ǩ̴͕̫̭̬͙͍͕͐̍̆̏̇p̴̢̖̙͈̟̓̈́̓̓̈͗̔͝͠ä̸͙͓̣̩̪͍͊c̶̨̧͚̪͉͎̜͒́̅͑̏͘͜k̸̘̭͚̩͍͙͑̊̓͐͆͛̀̋̈̕͘ͅ ̴̟̯̼̩̰̃́̍ͅş̷̨̻̫̦̣̗̭͚̜̥̋ͅt̶̛̮͙̖͈͕̩̭̤̩̍͊̽̐̍̊̽͗̋̾͆̚͘͜r̶̰̱͓̱̭͖͙̙͋͌͜͠a̸͇̣̳͉̯̱̣͓̦̰͛̐̂͆̀̑ͅͅp̸̛̫̝̠̠̜̜̩̲̜͚̅̓̎̂͛̇̊͜͝ͅs̴̡̢͖̪͔̞̭̖̬̪̾̌̋͛͆ͅ,̸̧̛̲̞̟͎̖̪̝͉̺̳͂́̌̎͛͆̃̍͒͜͝ͅ ̴̢̨͕͇̠́̑͗̉̆̒̕͝͝l̷̗̞͖͓͎̥̔̀̓̄͗̃̓͐̿̃o̶̭̦̖͋͒̐̇̿͒͝o̸̧̖͊̌͒̽̊̚͝͠ḵ̸̨̛͓̣̮̌̈́̍̀̾̾̌͆̚͠͝s̶̢̱͕̪̺̖̱̍̑̕ ̸͇͍͕̺͚͍̪̈́̈́͛̔̾͝͝a̴̗̞̮̰̪̤̝̤̅͑̽̎͊͌̽̚̚ͅṟ̴̳͍̙͑̐̽̾̚͜͠o̷̺͚̫͊͛̊͋̇̉̽̚ù̸̪͚̗̩̬͎̙̖̱͇̝̜͙͛͌̿̽͘̕͜͝͠n̶͕͆̈́̑͋̊̍̅̐̍̏̕͝d̸̡̜͚̠̠͈͍̞̘̹̍̂̓͐̈́ ̷̨̛͔̻̣̺͍̳̰̯̯̗̺̜̋̌͋̉͊̇͐́͗͝ͅt̸̢̰̩̲͔̉̓̅̋̏͊͊͑͝ḧ̸̥̳̪͖́̃̑̓̂̎̈́̎̀̒̑̌͠͝e̶̟̖̥̹̥̟̰̬͊̾̈̈́ ̴̡̌̓͗̓̐͛̚͝͝͠ḑ̸̦͓̩̫͈̘̪̳̦̯̖̯̩͑͊͊̃̽̈̆̋̓̓͒̾i̶̧͈͚͇͔͍͕̜̘̿̔̅̅̍̉͋̊n̷̡͇͎̼̳̼̗̫͐͌̌̍̈́̓͝g̴̢̛͕̺̦͓͎̞̲͎̗̯͈̀̃̅͊y̸̢̼̜̫͙͛̚͜ ̷͍͖͎̝̬͚͍͍͐̑͗͂͛̃o̴̢̡̢̘̠͓̤͎̮̳̞̣͒̃͌̂̈́͘f̶͇̟͔̬̬̹̙͊͒̃͆̇͜f̶̡͉̪̫̟̣̣͕̦͒̈́͜ȉ̸̫͉͔͖̹͈̰̪̳̯̓̄͋̉͜͠ͅc̴̗͙̤̲̙͌̽̌̃͛̈ë̷̳̜̺͈̬̱̙͖̤́̽͆͐͂͆̕͠ ̸̞̞̤̝̪̘̳̟͉̟͖̤̞̝̜̒ḯ̸̧̡̹̬̝̥̺̠̌̍̿̃n̴̢͍͎͕͈̪͍͂̂̈̈́̂̏̉̈́͘ ̸̨̰̜̬͖̥̱̦̟͍̪̯͉̙̇̈̇͠ą̵̛̥̞͔̭̤̺̞͍̮̼͓̆͗̂̾͊̅̾͋̒͘w̶̤̹̗̮̻̦̦̻̓̐̈́͌̋̇́̑̉͋̿͒̓̂ȅ̵̡̡̛̲̬̩̳̗͓̉͗̀̀̍͋̂̓͜͝.̶̛̗̮͍̤̖̝̗̏̂́͌͒͗ ̶̮̭̦̘̳̥̜̲̪̖̓̄̍͛̏̌̿̆͂̀̆͌̕͜͝T̸̟̘̝̈́̑̑̎ḩ̶̥͔̺̮͈̞̲̬̘̿̏̍̓̚e̶̖̤̓͌͒̽͋̚̕͝r̶̡̥͖͈͙̤̲͓̝͚̻̪̺̦̓̋́̄̔̀̑͆̔ͅẹ̷̒̈́͐͌͋̅̊̈́͋́̕ ̸̛̹̲̦̫̘̯̿̾̄̈͑̑͗̄̈̄͝ǎ̷͈̠̤͓͎͎̳̗͂͒̈́͐͌͂̂͆͑̅͗̑͗r̸̥͉̰̯̖̽̍̆̐̿̈́̎͆̎͘͝ȩ̷̡̛͙͚̤̲̳͙̹̳͆̇̚ ̶̧̡̨̟͔͈̺̩̹͔̞͔̌͑͋͐͒̑͂̈́̀̍̉͊̚b̵̨̡̭̣͍̙͔͗͑̽̋̇́̇̌̄͘r̶̢̛̫̞͐́̈́̚͜͝ͅḯ̴̭̘̮̻̬̰͙̆̍̉͒͋̈̈͋̀̔͠͝͝g̵̡̠̟̩͔̱̫͖͇̜̬͎̩̓̿̐̄̏̏̏̚͜͠ͅḥ̴̢͕̰͕̤̦̻̲̲̙̥̈̄͋̒͋͂͗͊̂̂͆̕̕͝t̷̛͎͓̮̭̱͔̹̋͊̎̀̓̔̑͘̕͝l̷̢͈̤͑̀͝y̷͙̠͈̮̿̈́͛͊̈̉̉ ̸̘̪̣̣͊͆̓̇̾̏̌͋̊̆̾̑̕̕c̵̤̤̫̗̄̓͑̾͛̓ŏ̵̻̻͇̗̘̥͜l̷̫̈́̀̓̄̄̄̈́͛̐͆͂͌͝ǫ̶̹̼̩̩͕͉̺̙̐̎̉̔̔̓̆̒ȓ̷̨̻͕̹̬͍͙̪͚͂̒́̽͊̚̚e̴̳̱̹̻͚̹̹̖̺̔͛̔͆́̕͜d̷͔̩̼̒̏͠ ̸̳̳̕p̶̡̛̪̥̠̃̽̉͂͒̔͒̑̃̓̈́̇ỏ̴̫͓̎̑̒̕ś̷̢̰͚̜͖͇̞̗̤͉̲̫̯͕̍͜t̷̲̣̠̖̗̲͙̖̼̬͓̭̣͕͔̑̾̈́ẻ̴̪̖̪̪͈͇̫̪͐̄̉͘͝r̴̩̞̞̬̘̩͓̜̺̞̬̖͖͇̓͒͒̑͊͋͗͑̆̎̚̚ͅş̵̥̪̼̞̩͑͂͜ ̷͈́̑͗̾̓̄̐̓ỏ̴̡̺͇͎̥͎͍̱͚̦̫̗͜n̵̡̦͕͉̼̫̗̺̲̜͓̣̫͙͑͆̆̇̊͐̌ ̵̝̻̼͙͕̳͍̩̯͕̀͂̉̊̏̃̒̐̔͛̉̚̚̕͜ͅt̵̠̤̺̗̰͙̲͈̙͔̩̜̺̩̃͌̏̀͐̍h̶̘̠̊̐͂̕e̷͖̰̥̭͚̖̣̼̘̙̪̞̲͆̇͑̓͋͠͠ͅ ̷̡̢̻̭̬̱̱̻̜̞̉͐͒͂͊͑̿̊̃̊͗̚̚͝ẉ̶̢̡̤̟͎̖̝̗̬͇͖̯͜͠͝ͅa̴̝̰̝͍͗͋̔̂l̵̡̯͕͌͒͂̈́͂l̵̢̦̙̮̥̿͒̋̆͛̽̊̾̾͋̋s̶̯͉̦̤̺͚͖̾̉͌̐̈̈́̕͘͠,̵̼̝͚̰͍̲͚̤̺̖̩̜̹̪̍͐̏͐̇̊͝ ̵̡̝͍̜̼̭͖̤̺͕͎̺̯͔̍̍̆̄̓̌̈́͒̐̂̇̉̔̔̈͜ḩ̵̛̙̦͚̝̩̤̻̫̖̰̤̥̤̠͆̆͌̉͊̽͝į̵̨̤̜̞͙͕̱͓̟͎͓̋͝g̴̨̨͈̟͈̥̩̗͚͈̭͑̆́͛̈́͊̚͝͝h̷̛͖̼̥̦̖̞̭̣͆̊̃̎̾́̿͑͑̂͠͠ ̵̃͒͛̈́̈͗͜͝ͅb̵̼̺͈̼̜͙͖̤͕̥͖̼̬͙͆̐̓ȯ̶̢̨͙͉̼̱͔͈͓̥̊̋̈́̈̎́̃͌́̀͝o̴͔̗͈̰͓̍̈́̈̑̔͘ķ̵͙̺̻̙͚̩͈̝͍͎̈̋̒͗͑̓̉͘͝͠s̵̛̰̬͍͓͍̼͍͙̤̙̻̮̤̿̔̏̃͐̌͐̄́̕͠h̴͔̥̼͖͙̻̦͙̜̫̯̟̾ĕ̷͙̜̤̭̖̣̗͎̯̜̱͗̄͑̈́l̶̡̧̧̨͇̥̥̤̹̙͉̈́̾̂́̈́̊͘͝v̵̛̰͙͖̝͙̜̊̌͌̽͑̍̀̋̆͒̚͜͝ë̶̞̥̼͔̗̝͙̰̦́̽̃͌̈́̆́͂͝ͅͅṣ̵̬̰̟̫͚̪̝͐̊̎̓̃̃͊͐̄̃̊̄͠ ̸͍̠͇̍̈́̅̈́́̒̃́̾̆̕̚͝w̷̡̢̮̗͔͖̣̘͗͜ĭ̵̦̥̦̿́̾̇̽̓̇͗̒͆̌͐̕t̸͙͖̯͈͎̱̻̲͚̦̤̼̩̻̼̃͗͝h̵̛̪͆͌̀̄̈́̂ ̴͕̈͂͋̍̅̈͗̽͘̕͠à̴̝̮̜͍̼̖͙̮̤͈̦̓̂̈́̈́͊͠ḡ̷̨̧͔̥͎̖̰͎͚͕̔̔͆̉̀̎̒ͅi̸̡̔̅̃͜n̴̰̼̘̫̈̑̌͒̿̒g̷̜̤͚̽̏̂͆̿̇̈̀̅̊̋̐ ̴͎͎̇̊̂̂̎̀͗̈͂̕͠s̵̨̖͎̊͗͑͒͝p̴̡̡̢̘̞̙̣̘͓̱̥̽̾͌̕ḭ̸̮̻̅͛̾̊̌̿̾̈́̆̚͝͠ͅn̵͕̲͕̠̫͚͓̻̆̓̈̍͗̇̕͝͝e̷̳̽͌̏͊̀͠s̷̢̛͈͕͍͉͖̩͖̠̗̝͉͗̿̈́,̴̰̤̺͊̎̚̚͘͠͠ ̷̦̦̙͍̥̺̱͈͔͙͚͎̦̩̹̂͑̏̔͆́̿͐̂s̵̢͇̩͚̖̥̲͇͎̻̱̼̖̉͆͗̌͒̋̊̈́͊ͅỏ̸͚̭͒̿̒̄̌̅͜m̷̢̨͓͍̩̯̱̣̮̑͂̈́̆̎͂̐͂̉ͅę̷̨̹͙͎͉̪̦̠̭͙̥̣̉̓̂͛̚ ̷̡̡̭̬̣̝̩̮̭͎̮͋̿̄i̸͎̞͔̦̺̠͍̤̱̤̖̱̼͓̍ņ̸̞̜͔̗͓̍ͅ ̵̧̤̯̬̦̺̿͐́̎͐e̵̜͈̪̦͕̞͎̻̼̫̚͜n̵̨̦̬̣̗̼͖̔̓̉͆̀̐̂͊̃̃̎͒̊́͠g̵͓͒̃̉̍͌̏̽͑͋̑̈́̔͐͝l̵̦̆͋̐̉̆i̶̧̟̰͍̜͓̐̀͒̿͌̃̀͂͐̚̕͝s̸̨̬̟̺̳̫̟̯̳͎̫̹͑̇̇͋̓̽͆̃́̕̕h̴͉͙͓̓̆̿̂̅͂̊͌͒̚,̶̡̤̥̼͕̇͆ ̴͍̋̈́̂̒͑̍̈́͝a̷̟͕͗̑͑̌͊̇͑͝ ̵͍͉͔̟͊̂̎͆̌̚m̵̡̡͔̦͙̀͒̓̓̽̌̀̾̐̌͝ì̵̦͊̉̅͐͜s̵̖̺̥̲̳̎͂̓͆͋͐̑̾͗̊̾͒̂̕͝ç̴̣͙̪̤͔̻̠̖̟̗͉̘̤̏͒̐̽̈́̏́̇ě̸̪͗̊͋̚͘̕l̷̨̤͚̝͖̝̯͐̽̄͗͊̈́̕̚ͅl̵̲̠̗̺̗̣̪̤̜̈ą̸̮̬̈̒̓̌͊͒̒̃̔́̇͒̃̏ͅn̵̜̜̬͓̭̗̥̰̘͎͕̈̎̑̆̅̋̃̉̃͌̌͜͝ͅě̷̜̭͓̐̽̈́̀̚͘͝ǫ̶̞̜̹͇̗̯̪̎̒̃͋̈́͝ų̸̲̗͔̣͎͓̼͙̭̩̦̒͜s̵̢̞̠͈͐́̏̓͆̌̃͑͝ ̶̛̻̫̗̳̮͙͕̬̙̝̥̻̌̍̊̿̋̆̔̒͘͝ͅa̵̖͎̬̠̅̽s̸̛̫̖̠̗̰̯̯̫̥͍͔͒̍͛̾͛̀̈̔̏̇ş̴̦̗̦̇̐͐̈́̓͘̚̚͝ͅǫ̶͉͉̝̮͍͍̟̃͌̾̎̍̉͊̒͆͗͜͠͝ͅͅr̷̛̭̠̈́̇̃̽̍͛̆̅̽͝ț̴̡̦̪͐m̸̫͑̓̅̉̚͘͝͠ȩ̷̛̭͙̗̳̬̙̤͍̙̈́́̋͌͋̋̉̐̒̈́͘͜n̵̡̢̩͔̹͍̯͔̻͎̋͑̌̇̽̑̒͊ţ̷̨̛̼͈̪̰̯̜͒̌̏̎͗̽̏̂̽̈́̊̍ ̴̀̓͒̍͗̐͊̄͒̕ͅo̴̧͙̗̯͔̺̦͈͎͙͐̿̇̆͐̐̚̚͘̚f̵̦̞̀͆̂̒͛̋̑̿̍ ̶͓̋̓͊ş̵̂͊͌̋͘͝͠p̸̡̻̘͖͔̙̖̱̳̮̦͕̳̈́̆̃̒͝i̴̢̮̪͍̝͙̲̭͐̾̓͊̈́͑r̸̨̳͖̱̮͇̳̺̪̖̳͎̰̪̂̈́ͅi̵̻̖̹͗̈́̈́t̷̘̃̿̍̎̍͋̾̓̉̐͆̚͝͝u̸̹̩̙̗͍̟̎̋ạ̶̛̝̹̑͌̒̎̓̇͐̽͌̎̀͝l̴͚̭̦͗́͂̑͌̏̈́̄̚̚͝ ̸͎͌b̷̡̧͖̹̜͍͇͍̦̟̘͉̩̻̼͗͊̾͛͗͐ǫ̸̛͇̈́̀̆̒́̔̾͆̄́̌͝͠ö̶̢̧̢͖͚̬̼͔̦̰͚͖͈̺̟͝ǩ̶̡̛̛̤̤̙̪͗̿̈́͌̈̿̚̚͝ṣ̵̗̖̟͈̓̃̍̆̂͗͝ ̸̖͈̪͇̎͆̈̓̚͝ä̷͚͖͙̞͚̯̣̬̻̹́͊̑̈́̆͜n̴̨̳̞̻̜̐̍̽̿͊͒̅̃́̔̏d̵̗̙̭̬̮̖͕̜̗̘̓͛͛͜ ̵̨̡̧̝̱̘̲̟̭̯̾͒̅̆̍̓̏̑͛̽m̷̛̟̫̣͙͇̲̟͖̙̦̦͍̈͋̓͐͗̓͆̏͜ǎ̷͈̜̫̹̯̟͓̙̟̪̐͛͌̃͐̀̌̚ͅn̶̜̹̪͋̇́͒̄͗͘g̵̨̛̻̘̬̮̋̇̿̎a̶̢̛͗͑́͒͑̀ͅ ̴̡̢̰̹̮͎͇̹̝̮͋̎͗̆͋̔͘͠a̷̟̺̼͎̜̣͓͉̻̥̩̝̦͕͕̍̑̕n̶̢̧̛͖̭͈͕̘̙͇͇͚̩̫̺̎̊̃͊͒͂̓̃̍ḍ̴̡̨̛̻̠̹̯̥̦̖̰̞̪̜̹́͒̔̍̓̉̏̕͠͝ ̴͖̞̻͍̅̾͌͌̒̚͠͝͝s̸̼͔̣̪̤̜͖̳͔͕͚̺̮̍͘̚͜o̵̤̊͌͋̈̅̎͒͋͝m̷̛̛͓̫̞̫̰͊̓̑̎̎͛̒̔̆̒͝e̶̡̡̩̗͇͈̺͕̫͚͈͇͙̻͛̎͗̾͒̒̅̃̽͝ ̴̯̳͓͎̰̙͓̂͜c̵̮̠̋̐͐̎͗̓̃́̒̽́o̵͖͔̹̙̹͙̘̩͓͚̮͖̥͑̐̑̊̆͌͝ȍ̸̰̩̙͔̱̯̞͓̈́͊̈͛͛̊͘͘ķ̵̗̙̠͔̱̬̮͎̬̗͚̅͛̂̋̕i̷̥̽̈́͗̈́̃́̆̾͘͝ǹ̵̨̨͍̫̖̝͕̗̺͎̭̈́̿̓̉̑̕͠g̶̠̐̏̂͌̾̊ ̷̡̠̦̰͍̝̉̃͒m̶̪̙̺͓̩̘̭̃͆̈́̿͑͑́͠a̶̻̩̘͚̖̝͉͙̪͍̅ņ̶̰͖̥̤̏̒͗̑̈̌̃̈́͘͝ṷ̴̫͓̱̪͖̰̪̼̈́̈́å̸̯͍̙̮͚͈̺̼̺̮̲̤̱̘̿͋͜l̸̗͔̜̙̣̉̾̑̽̑͑̊́̀͝s̸͓͇̰̟̖̥̲̆̿̅̃̄̒̈́͝͝ ̴̯̘̪̠̰͖͈̍͒̓ͅs̷̢̃̈́̌͑q̷̨̧̡̧͈̭̻̤̭̜̦̠̫̟̇͂͆̏͋̊̎̒́̒͋͊̚͝͝ͅu̶̘͉̼̎̄̒̽͠ͅê̸̢͈̹̫̬̱̮̪͓͓͋̋̍̈͑̊̎̋̊̄̕ē̸̛͎̪͈̠͉̟͈̙̻̭̥̞̩̈̈̓̽̔͗̄̒̾͆͆͂̈́ͅz̸̟͇̼̓́̓̾͗̀̔̈́͊́̍̑͝͝ĕ̷̠̙͕̯̩͂̈́͐̀̑̕̚͝d̴̨̧̼̮̼̖͓͖̗̏̒̃̈́͗͋͐̑͑͐͒̌̊͜͜ ̶̯̭̩̞̙̀i̴̢̘̪͍̼͕̰͔͚̎͂̅̌̽̃̈́̈́̆̕̕ń̵̗̖͎̜̮͖̦̆̒̽͑͑͑̄̿̈́͑̈͘͘ ̶̢̹̝̬̰̯̻̋͆͑̿̀̑̀͒̃͠͠͠n̷̛̬͎̱̮͎͙̮̘͋̂̏͌̀ẽ̸̹̲̳̳͕̘̺̬͉͔͛͆̏̄͑͊̓̓͐͐͋͝͝x̷͓͖̙̙͎̭͚͖̌̽͋̆͊͛̕ͅṱ̵̨̨̨̛̠̜͖̰̠̞̳̟̟̰̑̄̌̈́̌̏̑̒͆̄̋̕ ̶̡̢̛̳͕͎͓͚̱̞̬̼̝̏͊̎̔̂̆̌̉̆͆͜ţ̴͈͇͔͚̣̫͖̩͙͓̅̇̇̊ō̸̢̢̱̳̝̫̬͎̗̫̽͑͐̆̑͒̂̍̋̄̕ ̸̨̧̱̹̳̝͕͙͕̓̈́̈͝t̴̢̬̝͈͚̝̮͓͍̃͋̏͗̑̅͌̏̈̚͝h̸̛͈̘̘̣̭̜͒͂̿̍̉̄͝͠͝ȩ̸̪͎̩̙̰̪̟̑̓̓́͌̈́̊̆͂͊͝ ̷̹̙̯͕̯͕͂͒̑̑͋̉̾d̸̢̛̗̲͎͕͉̭͔̻͎͈͗̒̋̅͌́̊̂e̵͍̼̹͇̿͆͗̂̇́̑̀̈́̉̀̕͝ĉ̶̡ȯ̷̮̦͚͇̟̻̬̭̊̃̐̿ŗ̷̛̬̣̥̖͎̆̂̎͑̈́̊̊̏̽̊̏̐̏̃a̷̻̥͇̳͌̔̅͐̊̕t̴̡̛̰͎̟̯͍̞̰͇̀̐̾̂͊̌̅̊̃̀̉i̸̢͇͓̬͇͂v̶̛͓̠͈͌̇͋͛͊͐̉̌̍̑͘̕ê̷͙̯͚̼̪̓͑̋̐̉̓̔̉̂̽͑͝͝ ̵͚̲͚͎͉̇͑ç̸̟̻͈̬̖̱̣̠̩̺̙͂̿͂̏̎̈́͒̐͊̄̾̐r̴̨͍̙͍̣͆̈́̈́͑͊̍̈̿͑̽͘ỷ̶̧͇̭̙̪̜̼͓̜̲̫͑̈́̒̂̇̇̈̕ͅs̶̘̳̭̼̖̪̳͉̈́͒̐̊̑̿͑̅̓̊̆̐͜ͅt̵̙͈͊̏̊̒̔̔̇̈́͛̿̽̒͛̏̆a̷̢̧͖̞͚̺̤̘̹̠̎̿͒̋̂͋̔̐͋̃͝l̶̺͍̟̭̇̃̃̓͊̋̔ͅş̴̮̥͔̣̼̿.̴̖͓̯͕͔̱̻̆̇̽̄͗͋̉͊̆̾̽̔̎̋͜ ̵̨̡̙̣̠͎͎̥̞͚͍͚̹̬̦́̋͊̊̅̈́̎̍R̶̡̨̙͈̝̯̳̖̰̪͉͖̺͓̓̐͆͜e̷͖̓i̴͇͍͕̊̿̒̏̀̿̍̓̏̓͛͝g̸̡͓͍̻̪̭͎͖͓̩͂͊͐̇̇̿̿̉̌ę̸̗͉̱̼̹̲̺̗͍͍͓̈́͝ͅͅͅn̶͇̳̼͎̺̱̩̬̣̔͆̿́̀̔̆͛͂̏̉̃ ̵̛͓̺̳̞̮͙̓̽̽̉̈́̅̚ͅh̶̥̓̄̾̀̇̆͊̔̾͘͝a̷̟̬̹̭̫̤͖͉̭͋̄̾̈ḑ̸̪̰̭͈̥̣͚̙̥͐̓̿̄̌̂͠͝ ̴̹̯͖̟̣͇̿̈́͝o̶̲̣͔͍̝̱͓̦̞̬͖͒̊̊̽͐͠ŗ̵̢̖̼͈̠͗͒͂͆͐̆̾̾̒͗̿̐͠i̸̢̤̟̲̳̤͊g̸̢̢̝͙͔͎̝̜̞̱̼̔̐ȉ̴̯͔̭̼͔͎͍͍̯̜̖̜n̵̢̰̼̱͍̜̗̽a̸̧̠̠̣̦̹͙̝̩̙̠͐̽̔͂̈͐͌͒̽͝l̵̖̦̇́͊̂̊l̵̢̡̳̟̭̪̗͇̞̥̹̍͆̈́̕ͅy̴̛͍̆̃͂̑̌͂̋ ̵̨̡̛̺̘͓̤͍̖̰͌̏̒͝t̵̳͈͔͉̄͆͌͊̈̿̑̎͘͝o̶͈͈̎̈́̈̇͒͗̔͋͌͆͘͘l̵̺̝̖̘͒̄̈́̈́͘ḑ̶͚̟̝̫̰͎̰͈̳̭͐͆͋͐ͅͅ ̶̛͍̘̮̬̟͈̫̄̐͂͌̾͗͑̄͝h̶̢͚̪̲̞͎͔̬̪̻̮͕͌̐̊͂̇ī̸̥̮̝̞̟̭̺͍̒͑͛̈̂͝͝͠͝m̶̢̨̭͍͉̪͉̲̪̥̲̜̮͖͆̑̎̈́̓̈̀͋̕͘͝ ̶̞̖̫̞̅̏t̶̠̤̖̫̮̗̤̙̫̮̰̻̿̀̾̈́̃̑̑̾͜͝ḩ̴̧̢̛̭̪͕͓͙͎̣͖͉͖̉́̓͑͂͊̆͛͊̕͘ͅę̶̨̹̬͖̟̺̬̃̉͘ẏ̷̞̰́́̉̌͂͝͝ ̵̞̞̰̩̫͔͖͔̫̓ͅȟ̸̨̭̬͕͉͈̭̯͋͜͜͜ȩ̴̺̪͙͉̞̩͍̼̳͚̞̮̓̀̏̊̄̍̽͘̚l̵̛̞̥͔͔͂̎̀̔̿̉͒̃̚͝d̶̫̰̱̄́̈́̏̄̈́̽͠ ̴̡͙̰̭̤̹̻͈͇͗̆̋̋̓̏̆̔͂̎̊͜͠s̸̢̨̞͓̯͇͔̟͕̤̐̎͆̾p̶̡̖̦͈̣̥̠̟̜̫̼̝̟̒̔́͜ḯ̴̻̫͎̳̳̓̍̿̓͐̏̾͘͝͝ŗ̷̘̮̝̻͔̳͎͓͚̤̠͙̣̰͗̈́͑̏̅̓̚͝͝i̴͍̭͖̤̎̉͊͊t̷̥̲̫̱̗͎̖͌͒͛̌͒͑̿̈̅̿͠ų̶͕̟̜̼̲̗̪̰̜̩̜̖͂̀̀̇͐͛̒̕̚̕͜͜a̶̡̩͓͓̹̭̘̩̱̘̘̪͔͋͑̂͗̊̐̔͒̅͋̏̄͘l̵̨̤͖̄̑͆͠ ̴̡̞̘̯̺̏̒͊̐͑̈́̈́͝p̵̭̥͚͔̥̓͂͋̔̆̈́̕͠ǫ̷̨̧͎̟̫̰̹͕͉̠̽̃̔͠w̴̢̩̣̫̙̩̹̥̮̮̬̭̦̋͌́e̴̱̬̠̼͓̼͙̳͍̦̗̲͛̃̍̆̏̎̕ͅr̶̰͇̮̼̱̈́͊̂̓̆͗̊̈́̔͂,̴̢̢̟͉̜̗͔͇̹͉̓̒̒͆̍͊͆̔͂̕ ̷̧̣̗̤͖̦̎̈́̄̚͝a̶̛̞͎̘͔̠̜͆̏̔͐̍͛ņ̸͉͕̠̗̻̤̞̹̯̗̹͖̆̎̊͗̈̑̃̈͑̌̿̔̎̚͘ͅd̵̟̤̘͙̳̳̹̫̥̱̲̰̺̻́̔ ̴̧̧̮̤͕̰̖̲̰̪̱̗̲̮̖̌̓͘w̵̨̫͉͉̦͇̪̞̹̽͌̆̿͗̍͒̄̋̈̚͜͜͝͠h̷̢̰͍̳̠͎̖̙͕͚͉̺͑̾̒e̶̦̦̘̬̮͒̊̊̄n̴͚̩̅̃ ̵̧̤̯̼̟͕͕̞͚̩̈́̅͑͋̆͂̓̓͋͑̔͒̄̕͝ͅM̷̨̺̳̰̝̞̖̺̫̙̤̙̪͛̆͌̅̔͆̄̚͘ō̶̢̻͓̪̺͙̤̹̘̺͉̗͊̾͒̈̏̿̏̊͝b̸͔͔̰̟͚̗͔͍̻̬̖̑̈́̆̆̑̈́̐̿͌̾̚ ̵̮̖̞̺̺̗̦̠͚͉̄̓̋̈́͋̿͂̈́̎̾͘͜͝ͅp̸̨͈͙͖̤̻͍̠̺̐̐̊͘ȍ̸̡̭̳̳̮͖̯̗̹̘̭̦̦͆̾̀̕̚ͅį̸̦̱͙̥͙̖̭̲̮͇̭͒̅̉̽̔̓͊n̸̨̯͈̣̻̤̮͚̝̪̭̮̒̆͊̈͐͛̎͝͝t̶̡̛͎̥̯̳̱͇͇̺̐̄͐̔̒̏̍̓̆͊́̑e̶̢̘͔͙̦͇͝d̴͇̭̉͑͊̃̄̐͒͆͂͝ ̴̛̛̜͉̺͍̲̟͇͍̣̹̆̄̈́̀̆̾͛̿̈͘̕͝ǫ̷͙̮͔̦̻̥̘͓͈̜̮̙̌ͅu̶̥̜̩̪͙̠͎̼̫͇͔̻͖̳͂̈́̋͌̊̅̎͐͊͗̚̚ͅt̷͖͚̯͕̺͉͈͙̙̼̖͙̅̋͐̔͐̅͗ ̷̞̇̈́͒̆̎͆͆̅͂̿̚͠ṯ̴̡̟̭̞̬̜̖̙̟̫̖̻̖̔̾̍͝͝h̵̨̺̺̽̊̓å̸̡̧̨͎̱̪̟̲̆̈͆̏̒̉̒͠͝ţ̷̛̮̪̲̳̊̉̈̂͘ ̶̢̫͔̜͔̙̝̫̞͐͛̅̍̿ͅt̸̢̗̯̘͖̂h̸̨̢̗̘̰͕̘̔͐̍̃͐̔͆̿͂̎e̸̡̳̭̲͌͝͝ỷ̷̩͕̪̤̈́͐͋̋̐̾̓̚͝͠ ̵̢̧̢̫̣͔̹̩̻̘̩̙͖̲̈́̂͜w̴̬̟̖̤̗͍̭͆͂͌̃̓̌̿̽̔̒̉͠e̸̖͐̂̋̽̌͝ṛ̶̢̨̰̫͎͈͎̣͉̠̮̮̉͆͜͝e̸̮͖̗̹͚͎̟͆͑̔̓̿̇͛͝ ̶̢̤̭͊̎̃̈̍̌͊̓͆̿̏̂̈́͒̚ͅj̸͉̹͕̖̞̹̹̞͙̗͙̈́̂̿̓̉̾͊̈̒͜͝u̵̧̯̜͎͙̜͓̥̱͈̦̰̫͚͑̽̓̓̒̿ś̸̡̧̘͎̭͚͆͌̊ẗ̷̨̧͕̰̝̱͍̬̿̔͒̽̓̚ ̵̦̻̹̈͋͌͋̽ȓ̸̡̛̦̯̑̋͂͋͛̍̏̑̚ő̶̝͍̟̲̆c̷̛̮̤̙̩̝̏̐͗̏̏͝k̴̢̡̘͔͙̳̠͕̮͙̪͇̈́̋͜s̵̢̨̛͖̹̼͔̈́͌̔̅͗͆̀͜͝ ̴̡̩̜̲̞̦̻̺̹̩͓̝͓̝̲̋̎͊̔̌͌͐̽h̶̡̭̤̟̭̲̟̳͖̗̥̓̄̑̓̉̿̉̔̐͂̿͝e̴̮̱͖̺̭̭͌̈͐̉͌͊͒̈́̆̿̔͘ ̷̛͖͈͚͋́͑̈́̌̔͐̓͊̚͠͠q̷̡̧̤̲̘̯̆̋̔̔̓̑̇͋̈́̕͝͝͠ủ̵̲͕̄͋̉̊̒̄͋͘̚͝ị̸̧̛̛̟̳̪͈̻̙̮̺͈̞͋̿͛̈́̌́̏͆̕͝c̴͈͈͇̮̦̫̓̊͗̾͂͜k̷͎̘͔̤̙͖̼̬̍̏͗͗͑͆̊̕͘͝l̴̻̪̰͙̩̾̅̉̌̏͊̊͌͠y̴̨̰͉̠͋̈́͂͊̇̚ ̴̛̛͍̱̤̆̀̅͒̀̍͆̊͗̓̚̕͝s̴̨̢̛̛̮̫͍͕̠̦͉͛̌̿̒̇͆͆̓͠w̸̨̧͇̱̦̪̥͎̫̱͍̠̩̞̝͆͂̈́̃͗͑̽͗̇̕͘͘͠͠é̴̛͈̞͖̞̩̻̃̔̒̓͑̈̉͋̌̈́̚͝a̷̻̯̻̖̻̖̰̰̫̳̻̲̫̺͌͛̓͊͗͒̈́͂̈́͘͘̚͜͝͝͝t̶̞͔̦̮͂̎͜e̵̲͔͈͂̓̏͊͐͊̑̾̓d̸̘͂̏͑̆͂̀̽͐̅̾͆͘̚͝ ̵̧̙̋̈́̓̽͒̊͠t̴̛͉̝̗̲̯̟̰̣̯̺̰̺͗͗̓͛ͅh̵̨̡̦̫̮̘͇̖͎̰̲͔̄̏̏̄r̴̡̘̜͉̼̯̥̳̊͑̒͝ͅo̵̝̙͝ű̵̯͔̰̅̐̾̚ġ̶̨̮͉̤̳̼͚͓͎̠̩͉̟̗̬h̶̛̫̟̝̞̰̗͈͔̆͜ ̷̭͕̘̘̳͕͜͝ȧ̵̧̧̠̼̮͔͖̲͕̺̹͈͆̓͂̌̓͒͛̆͊͊͋̚͜n̵̡̧̪̘̘̼͉̳͔̤̆̒̂͛͋̉̈́̅̄̀͛̽͘̚ ̶͉̃̅̏̋̌̏ę̵̢͇̰̰͇̲͍̈́̿̾́̓͋̓̾̔̌͘̕x̶͚̩̻̖͚̘͓̞͖̬̎̒͂͑́͝p̸̫̥̲̺͍͛̈́͝l̸̛̙̯̬͒͗̊̄̈́̐̓̾͗̿̚͠ä̷̯̘́͐̈́͑̏̔̏͘͠͠n̶̼̪̳̉͗͗̿̔͝a̵̳͂̈́̆̏̐̌̄͛̃͘̕͝t̸̡̛̹̥̝̱̪͔̪̺͛̔̋̏̏̔͑̀͌̽̐͆͘͜͠í̷̡̩̥̩̬͎̳͋̓͋̍͋̊͛͌̄͑͋͒̚o̷̭͐̆͛͆͘n̴͕̹͈̓ ̷̡̨̞̱̭̟͓̙͎͈͓͈͖͍̈́̍̄̽̌̇̈̂͝o̷͍̙͚̬͙͍̗̯̟̠̳̹͐́̾̊̓̍́ͅf̷̢͚̫̥͙̼̟͊̏̒̈ͅ ̶͓̭̦̯̺͈͔͈̞͂̍̎̐͗̽́̋̿͊̏̄̕͜͝͝h̸̞͓̟̏͘͠ǫ̸̡̦̹͙͇̺͇̜͓̥͖̉̔̓̂͋͂̕͜͝w̵̡̢̛͕̜̜̥̖͉̲̖̳͎͑ ̴̮̝̩̩͇̖͚̑̆̐̑͒͐́͝t̶̨͕̖̩̩̞̭͙̼̩̓̆̆͌̂͜ͅh̴̡͇̱͔̆a̸̧̼̠̙͈̙͉̬͑͛͌̊́̕͜͜͝͠ͅt̴̞̄̐ ̵͔̠̗̤͖̟͎̲͓̇͋̊̊̂̈́̽̑̇̀̉͝͝w̸͎͑͆̽͋̾̓͘͝a̶̜̜̯̗͌̔̂̂̉́̈́͊̅̒͂͠͝ŝ̸͚͝ ̸̧̡͉̙͈̪́̿̊͜a̵̰͕͎̅͆̋̐̓̍̈͛̔̍͌̌͘̚͜͝ ̶̱̝͓͇͇̏̈́͑͝'̵̛̥̭̩͖̠͚̔̀͌̏̉̓̿̏̓̿͛̕͘ţ̷̡̨̛̛̟͚̫͚̜̝̱̰̺̻̻̉̾̽̂͆̑̇̄͌͘̕͠e̵̪̳͓̻͇͈̳̭̊̓̅ͅs̷̡̧̡͈̭̦͓̱̣̠̪͖͑̎̈̕t̸̮͉̤̯̋'̷̠̩̥̗̝̖͋̏͗̿̌͝ ̸̘͍͙̫̩̜̗͆̊̌͑̈̀͝͝t̴̡̨̫̹̖̗͒̊̓͒̏͑́͐͐̂͠͝͝ō̴̯̜̹̺̭̞̏͌̌͂̀́̒̐̏̆̏̇̄̀ ̶̡͎̮͙͉̪̂̿́̏̉̇̃̋̑̌ş̵̜̪̝̼͇̺͔̞̝̳̙͎̏͊̀̿͝ͅe̷͓̬͉͉̲̦̋̒̌͌̅̆̏̔̒̔̋͂̐͝ȩ̵͚̺͙͕̖̝̼̲͗̓̂̒́͛͂̓͂͒͛ ̵̬̟͎̻͐̈́͌̊̍̌̕i̵̼̮̟̩̰̹̹̳̻̔̄͗̚͝f̶̢̡̗̲̮̙͔͙̞͋͆̃̋͗̿̌̾̊͑͐̆̽̎͜͝ ̸͖̼̘̱̻̲͔͈̄h̷̛̭̖̲̠͚̐̍̃̏̇̓̒͒̋̊e̷̢̼̺͖̖̩̭̯̳̜̾̈́̕ ̵̨̝̥̗̰̹̞͆͂́̋̇̐̎́̋͐̽̆̾͜w̶̡̧̠̤̤̞͈̻̼̩̖̠̾̓͒a̴͖͇̼̝͌̎̆̈́̊̽͜ͅs̵̨̝̠̲̩̖͉͓͋̈́̿̄͜ͅ ̶̩͎̫̬͉̼̞͚͍̤̳̣̽̇̂͠ạ̷̧̥͍̯͇̠̽̑̃̋̍̂ ̴̨͍͙̞͈͙̼͉͈̮̝̳͋͜l̷̢̡̞͔͙̠̥̭͙͖̝͈̝͇̭͒̀̈́̍̊̿͑̿̚ę̸̳̤̰̝̫̔͛͛̎͌͗ġ̶̨̙̥͇͚͎̰͈͔̤̪̣̞͜i̶̡̭͍̳̠̰̜̱͈̠͖̔̓̕͘ț̸̥̠̰͖͚̲͍̖̞͉̰̤̲̭̓̓̇͋͆̊̓͘̕ ̴̨̼̬͈̝̝̒͌͆̅͌͘͝ṕ̴̡͕̝̼͙̂̊̌́͜ś̸͖̹̗͖̉̆͂̔̿͆̈́̈́̓̈́y̶̲̰͇̥̞̾̈́̈́̓̒̿͆͂͆̚č̴̨͕̋͂͌̌͘͘h̴̨͔̠̻̗͍͙̥̹͑̌̏͊̐i̷̢̹̩̝̺̺̦̮̞̥̣̳̓͐͘͝ç̷͙̙̫̟͕͖̤͙͍̹̜̎̇.̵̭̜͉͓͂ ̸̨̟̻̜̗̰͎̜͕̟̚Ṁ̴̨̧̯̪͖̜͓̣̜̖͕͍̅̑̀͗̿͗̏̚͜͝o̷̡̥̓̇̂̌̃̓̏̋b̸̝͖̝̪̟͓̯̯̞̳̭͊͐̉̈́̈̎͗̍̒̽̈́́̄͝ ̴̻̍̉͆͆̈̾̂̇̓͒̉̉̓͠ẁ̴̢̻̱̜̭̼̬͈͖͓̉̌͗͂̋a̸̦̼̳̳̰̠̰͇̰̱̝̩̠͗͊̆̾̄̒̉͜͝͝͝͝s̸̹̮̖̤̳̘͉̀̿̐͂͗̓̂̋̋̈̐͝͠͠ ̷̭̤̳̲̩̰̞̜͎͉͆̃͂̌̕ͅe̸͇͂̌̈́̆̓̋̆͆̽͑̇͛̈́c̸̳͑͋́̽̒͗̍͝s̶̨̠̠̻̤͍̟̗͇͍͍͛̔̈́̿̏͑̆̓̔̋͜t̷̨̧̝̪̝̹̫̅a̴̛̛͖̠̽̅͗̅͊͗̐͆̈́̂͗͜͠ţ̶͚̩̤̫͚͒̇̎̆i̶̧̛̤̝̘̞̼̲̭͎̐̃͛͑̈́̐͝c̸̖͙̰̹̣̪̣̪̥̹̻̐̀͛̑̈̆̀͐͝ ̶̤̐͗͂͋͜t̶̡͚̑̎̃̓̑̔͆ĥ̵̪̪̖͖̞̙̙̰̘̼̀̆͗̚͝ả̷̛͕͒̑̓̎̚t̷̢͎̲͂̓̽̄̎̿͠ ̸̤̟̥͉̟̪͎̖̱̣̳͔͕̰̯̑ḥ̷̛̞̞̠̙̫̼̳͓̃̏̿̕ȩ̷̜̤̲͓̻̝̬̒́̈́͂̆̒͛͊̈́̚ ̵̬͇̥̳͓̉̚͝p̶̢̻̦̹̞̥̟͓̺͈̰̎̓̎͂͐͒̿̌̍͑͝͝͠ā̴̳͂̓͑͆̎͑̃̓̃s̴̛͖̺͂̀͂͛̒̒̊̑͝ş̵̨͔͇͈̯̫̱͕̩̫̬͎̋́̔̾́̈́̕͜͠ͅe̴͓͎͉̼̦̟̜̫̔̍̑ͅd̵̮͓̠̼̹̈̌͒̓͗͒́̇̉͌͛̇̕.̷͕̠̤̞͕͉̣̹̂̎͆̈͌̕͝͠ ̴͉̭̫͔͍̗̭̭̞̺̹̭̃͑͝M̷̩̰̩̝̲̼̗̦̼͉̱͎̅̈̓̆̀̈́o̷̧̓͛̀̇̾̓͜b̵̧̛͚̍̌̉̉́ ̵̨̨̛̲̗̰̥͍̠͔͉̱͉̝̙̓̅̿͆̂̇̽̔͌̇͐͐̔͊͜ç̵̨̼̞̺̠̫͍̫͇̯͙̎̆͜͜ơ̴̧̛̜͉͙͈̭͔̘͋͋͋̓̅̚̕͝ͅų̸̛̘̪̳̼͉̹̝͐͜ͅļ̷̡̝̳͉̬̘̺̲͙͍̮̮͍̼̉̇̏̇͐͊͝͠͠d̸̝̞̳͔̪͚͙͍̤̽̂̈̄̐̄̈͘ņ̸̡̖̻̘̠̱̼̝͙̺̲̋̈́̍̔̏̚͝͠'̵̫̣̘̳̠̽̑̀͌̈̋̈́͌͆̅̄̕t̵̜̘͔̰͇̭̀̐̾͊̑͛̽͘ ̵̢̢̨̢̖̞͈̗̪̰̜̪̺̐͛s̵̨̳̭͔̫̗͔̭̤̬̘͑ͅe̶̝̿̃͐̐͐͌̏̍͊̌̓̂͝͝͝n̷̼̩̭̰̠͕͍̱̻̬͍̯̻̈́͗̓͊̑̈́̊̓ͅͅs̶͙̯͕͍̱̥̈͆͛̆̏e̴̛̲̖̘̯̟̣̭͓̠͉̺̬̣͉̽ͅ ̴̨̢̦̜̰̙͖̻͇̫͑͑̓̾̔̈́͝͝Ṙ̸̨͕̮̲̥̹̜͐̓͛͘͘e̴̥̭̺̋̀̉̎͛̐͊͜͠͝î̵̧̻̲̗͍̄̍͜g̸̛̻̬̜͇̀̋͑͑̓̔̂̿̇̑̌̈̕e̸̡̨͎̠̖̖͍͋̈́͛͛̊n̸̢͈̺̩̜̰̂̓̀̃̏̐̌̃͂͜͝'̵̢̤̳̯̟̼̜͈͌̎̂̈́̎͌̒̌̈́̓̊͜͜ͅs̴̛͚̳͇̞͍̖͇̻͙̞͆̎̔̋̄̈́̚ ̷̢̳̣̬͕̤͇̺͉̬̮͙̂̂̿p̵̧̡̦̘̳̻͍̙̙͕̺̣͑̓́̾̌̑̽̎̒͛̊͜ǫ̴̢͓̤͕̫͎̻̭̫̘͗̇͂͜ͅŵ̵͉́͜e̸̢͖͈̱͎̙̤̖̦͆͋̐̆̔͌̉͗͐͐̈́̉̉̆̚r̵̲̝͇͖̲̘͍̲̩̠͉̝̲̄.̷̡̹̙͗͌̑̆̈̉͂͆ ̴̩̮͒̐̚͠R̴̜͖̗̙̤̦͙̞͔͐̿̉̓͜ȩ̵̧̥͚̟̗̼̭̯̦̊̌̅̈́̅̆̀̊͒͜͜͜i̵̢̻̖̘̜͈̋̂̈͌̓̅͑̍̆̊̇͐̄͠g̸̙̗̞̳͍͔̞̩͓̦̦͑̍͋ȩ̷̡͍͖͙̥̼̹͈̝̳̩̊͛̒͂͒̃̌̏̾̕͘͘͠ǹ̶̨͕̫͉͚̮̳̰̝̮͜͝ͅ ̵̢̢̳̱̱̥̘̭̱͍̜͖̽̋́̀̓͐͋̋̐͌͐͜͠d̵̦͈͑̔͌̏̒͝i̴̻͌͗͑͋̑̋͊̾̀́̎͂͝d̷̥̥̞͛̆͗͋̿̀̈́n̵̨̹̜̺͔̘̣͛̉̍̈́̋͒͠ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̩̟̩̻̝͙̤̯͉̞̳͙̂̌͗̆̋̇͋͛̔̊̿̊͠t̴͈͕̻͖̫͙̬͖̆͛͐̈́̕̕ ̴̡̢͙̼̩͙͕̮͇̹͓̖͓̭̪̎̈́̾͘͝h̵̟͇̩͙̬͚̯̟̮̞͍͍̬͙̽̋͊̇̆̃̃̍͒̅͛̇ͅa̵̢̩̼͈̹̠͍͚͕̝͓͉͊͋͋̈́̓̔͆͋̈́̚̕ͅv̸̩̙̈̈́͐ę̶̡̲̺̬͈̜̣̱̘̅͌̈́̓̀̏͝͠ͅ ̸̨̡̨̟̜͓̜̱͎̱͚̊̍̌̈́̏͑͆̿̈̌͜͝à̸̢̢̫̳̯̣͚̳̆̏̇̾ͅn̷̠͓̠̭̮͇̻͕͋̽̆̉̆̎͘ͅy̷̨̨̪̪̞̻̮̻͙̺͖̪͙͂̂̽̚ ̴̧̳̩̰̼̱͇̤̩̘̗̋̔̌̈́̋́̅a̵̛̰̍̉̋̈̆̎͆̆̕͠͠͝͠u̶͖̠͖͕͋r̷͎̳̓͒͋͌̍̌͐̆͛̇͝͝ą̸̥̩̱͕͚͉̹̱̼̲̜̘̦̏̔ͅ ̷̧̬̺̯̦͓͚͈́̌c̶̡̡̛̖͕̹͖͛̐̔͜o̷̡̫̥̮̖͖̱͐̄͑̄̇͘̚m̸͈̗͍̳̘̬͇̿͛̓̑i̶̢̨̺̻͈̗̪̦̯̜̅͑͆̚n̷̫̟̺̬̻̤̺̩͙͈͚͖̄͂̒͊̇̐͝g̴͕̓̈́̽̋̈̓̂͒͊̆̕͘͠ ̶̡̧͖̻̬̳̉͗͐͛͋̂̃̏̓̄͆͝͠͝o̸͕̔̎̽͊͗͂̐̑̚͠f̸̩̲̟͌̌̅̒̍̊͌͆͐̍̐͘͠f̸̬̯̫͎̀ ̵̡̨̧͇͈̮̦͈̩̦̘͒̔̈́̇͌̕ȍ̵̠̺̠̥̠̹̥̣͕f̴̢̛̛͖͕͖̝̲͎͊́̈́̑̑͆̍̿̿̍̕̚ ̸͎̠̭͒ḩ̶̛̞̰͙̙̪̺̪͚̞̞͈̣͓̂͆͋̌͌̿̑̏̓̂͒͐͝ͅi̸̟͇͖͖̣̫͙͖͚̖̼̔͆̐ͅṃ̶̧̣̫̓͜͜ ̷̧̨̣͚͉͕̩̜̫͙͖̎̍͒̓ͅa̸̩̅͗t̵̢̧̧̡̛̹̙͕̤͈̹͉̲̖̓͒̉̿́̈́̐̕͠ ̵̢͇̬̺̻͕̈́̈́͠ã̷̢̠̗̬̻͙̠̙̪̹̲͆̚ļ̴̣̭̤̩͉̺͕̩̰͎̔̉̋́͌ͅl̸̖̗̣̼͈̩̪̙̫͚̩͆̇͜,̸̧̦̖̦̫̿ ̴̰̂̈́̍̒̒̎̒͜͝å̸̙̻͉͑̄̽͗͐̾̐̇͑̓͘c̵̭̗͙̗̫͔̺͉̬̖̩͆̿t̷͎̹͎̠̜͙̼͈̖̝͙̳͚͈̔͆̑͐̈́ͅu̶̘͂͒̀̈́͌̑͆̈́̎̓̓̂̚̕a̵̡͎̞̖̦̦̹̪̅͋̍ͅͅl̶̛̻̥͙͔̥͙̤̟̲̦̻͖͗̽̂̂̋̃͘͘l̸̡̘̠̪̬̼̝̙͉̩̣͊̌̂̀̚͜ͅy̴̢̨̦̭͈̩͔͕͈͚̼͙̔̌̊͆͑̔͆͝.̷̡͙̝̪́̄̃̏͂͌͑̐̚͝ ̷̧͖͇̳̬̲̙̼̤̪̰͎̻̇̽͜ͅM̵̫͒̂̐̅̑̈́̽̇͋͝͠ơ̷̢͎̤̯̗̻̠̳̻̓b̴͍͔̲͉̻̎̅͆̊͛̈͊ ̷̧̿̈́͆̎͋͂̂̆̽̈́f̵̛̛͉͓̘͈̯̈̅̋̑͝i̸͔̜̝̣̦͔̻̅̀̓̍͂̓̚g̷̡̻̱͓̣̘̥̰̳̣̏̊̌͒͒̃̒̅͑ͅų̷̺̹̜͎̘̙̞̹̿̅͗r̸͓̩̺̿̍͒͑e̸͈̣̲̯̰̯̤̬͊̏̈̏̈́́͠ͅd̶̨̟̤̦̥̤̺̦͚͖͒͂̓̓̃͌͛̿̎́͗̈́͜͝ ̸̨̛͎̠̞͔̩̻̗̹̘̟͗͌̑̄͌͒̃́̐̚͜ͅį̶̄̏̀̉̐̈́̑͒̄̾̎̌̓̓t̴̢̢̰̖͓̜̖̬̳̝̆͂͑͌̍̃͗̌̐̃͝ ̸̢̛̖͎̗͔͈͚̘͚̝̺̋̓̐̋̅w̸͍̺͆ą̵̨̢̲̜̣̘̗̗̜͓̹̟̘͍͛̔́͊̍̄̂͒̕͝s̵̢̤͔͔̲̱̫̤̩̻̗͋͗ ̶̦̼̥̯̺̞̟̌ͅb̶̨͔͓̺̂ͅe̵̥̓͝c̶̡̨̤̙̬͚͖̘̯͔̝̀̒͛̊̉̓͑̈́̈͝a̵̡͉͚͇͚̤̅̂̾̋̈́͗ų̷̱͈̟̳͈̑s̷̱̤̳͕͊͑̿̈́̑̍ę̷̟̲̄̿̐͆ ̴͈̮̺͚̟̲̬̘̱̉̌͆̓̕͝͝͝h̷̼͕͑̌ͅȇ̶̢̖̩̱̦̙̞͖̀̂̈́̆̈̈́̑̈́͂̓͠͝ͅ ̴̢̛̠͚̺͍̥̮̻͕̳̤̲̩̘͂͂̈́͆͒̄̉̉͝w̵̛̬̗̪̞̙̟͂͆͆͝a̵̡̡͓̭̟̩̻̖̓̆͌͗̉̾͆͂̿͘̕͝͠͠͝s̷̢̢̢̬̲̣̤̤̥̓̃̅͌̈́̿͊̚ͅ ̶̟̦̲̩͍͇̍͗́̉̈́̈́s̶̹̳̩̖̟̥̐͌͛̿́͛̎̅͆́̎̉p̴̢̝͚͔̣̖̻̦̯̭̠̰͓̥̬̄͛̿͛͠ḯ̶̧̛̙̜̤̟̙̲̩̓̈́̈́͂̐̄̌̄͠ṙ̶̬͖̭̻̲̘̽͛̓̈̄̚͘͠͝i̵͈̾͠ẗ̸̡̛̲̳̻̰̤̤̬̘͉̝͉̑̽̉̇͂̋̚̕̕ͅu̴̩͓̥̭͒̾̓̅͌̑́a̷̧̧̺̟̯̝̜̍̅̎̐͊͑̅̽ļ̴̡͇͙̞ͅl̶̢̨̞̞̼̑̿̏͊y̶̨̫͚͍̯̰͆͌̒̅̐̐̆͗̀͌̕̚ͅ ̸̠͓̆̿̊͒̿͒͒̾͘͠b̸̡̧̛̘̜̩̞͍̪̙̼̣͓͕́͛͋͛̏̒͜a̴͖̅s̴̩̤̬̣̤͠e̸̢̠̘͍̺̟̩̩̮͍̱̊̀̈́̀̇͗͐d̸̢̡̧̤̹̯̪͓͓̲̭͔̾͑̇̍̌̌̀̇̾̏̊ ̸̲̜̱̤͗̎̾̂̿͐́͗̂͘į̴̺̰̦̀͑̀͝͝ͅṅ̵̗͇͓̰͓̹̜̖̝̈́s̸̨̡̛̤̪̳͈̫̫͎̙͎̘̳̉͊͊͐̾́̏͘͝͠ͅţ̷̰̠̹̪̞̤͒͐̅̌͊e̴̯̭̩̠̬̳̖͎̾͛́͛̇̐͜á̴̡̧͚̣̜̻̱̩̒̋̓ḑ̴̡̛̰̗̻͕̗̩̝̮͖͖̗͚̪̀̒͒̋̕̕ ̷̳̘̘̼͖̺͂͊͐̓̇̄̚̚o̷̢̨̺̝̞̗̺̰̹͈̳̠̯̦̒̊̽̃͌̍͜͝f̸̢͔̄̎̎̅̇̉͊̑͆̋̏ ̴̣̖̦̱͕͎̗̭͑͛̋̈́͐̇͋̋̑t̷̫̥̮̫̰͙̖͊̈́͂̆̄͒̀͘ͅḝ̴̛̆̍͋͌͘̚l̴͔̯͈̤͍͋̎ë̶͕̖̩̦̼͈̥̤̝̙̮̜̹́̑̊̏̈̊̾͑̍́̽͘͜ͅķ̷̨͙̫̳̼͙̪̫͙͓̍̊̌̆́̎̎̽͐͐̄̅͘i̷̢̡̨̲̼̗̺̯̖̫̤͕̙̭̜͊͑̓̈́̍̔̆͛̎̈̚͘͝͠͝n̷̨̛̯̭̻̭͍̦̗̭͖͐̉̆͊͌͊̄͑͜͝͠͝e̶̩̺͈̮͇͙͊̔͛͌̀t̴̡̗̟͙̗̻̜͔́̂̄̓͝͠ĭ̸̡̪̝͖̻̭͙̙͙͈̅̇̽̒̔͝ͅc̶͖̩͙̰̰͕̞̒̑̑̌͒̾̒̀ͅǎ̴͔̙̲͇̣͓͈͎̞͌͘l̴̛̠͊̀͌̎́͗͋̆̕͝l̸̨̪̬̲̠̼͎̪̤̠͑̊̎͐̀͑͘y̵̧̨̡̡͎̤͍͓̝͖̜̤̐͊͊̀̎͌̔͝ ̶̧̡̨̨̳̬̞̠̯͕̮̟̤̂̐̊͐̇͆͘͘ͅb̴͍͙̗͔̩͎͓̼̺̬͈͍̻̗̦̈́̍̉͑̆̅̈͂̂̓̐̕ȧ̵̢̬̤̹̪̱̰̘͖̻̫͑͗͋̿̃̄̈́̔̈́̕͝s̵̛̳̣̬̜̼͓͋̂̊͑̿͜͠é̸̢̙͛d̵̢̛̘̬͖͇̼̙̩͌̄͑͊̾̀͊̓͘̕.̵̧̡̤̼̟̖͙͕̟̬̗̇̈́̈́ ̶̛̬̪͎̗̲̻̺͉̦͓͖̯͉͚͈̓̀͊̅́̐̈́͒̀͂Ḩ̷̛̗̘͖̮͈̟̟̤̥̬͎̌̐͂͋̓͠ḛ̵̛̌̂̽̆̅̐͝ ̶̨̨̻͓̗̪̥̭̦͍͍̞̥̲͂̈́ͅẇ̶̢͔̮̞̖̥̗̜̲͓͈̦́͐̚a̷̺̣̮̤̝̙͉͍̤̖͕͔͕̻͂͗̿̐̃ͅs̶̗̏͐̌̀͗̈́̌̇̐̏͆͝ ̵̡̢͎̫̥̼̬̪͉̣̱̋͂̆̿͒͒̎ļ̴̛̯̪͈̙̼̯̒̆̇͊e̶̤̠̩̻̻̼̺͎̪̔̈̃͜å̷̜̤̳̻͙̜̦̭̘͖̱͓̂̓̅̿̂̏̑͐̚͘̚͝͝ͅr̸̢̼̫͈͎̞̯̪̣̙̰̺̩̊̂̒͐̇̇̕͜͜ṉ̸̡̛̝̰͈͔͖̰̹̙̖̭̥̓̐̍̈́̋̓̍̃̔̕ī̷̧̢̛̼̞̭͙̲̞͒̋̇̃̎͐̍̔͝n̴̹̫̬̻͖̟̝͕̜̲̈́͛̾͜ͅg̶̹̰̝̬͈̬̎̔̈͋̑̑̅͌͐̌̕͜͠ ̴̨̞̝̯͇̭̂̾̎s̷̹̻̻̊͆̿̑̍̽͆̇̀͋͋̏o̵̢̪͉̣̙̝̬̅́͊̐̇͘ ̴̻̆̽̊̋̕͝͠m̸͇̒͋̌͌̊̽͗͛̇̋̉̆͐̈u̵͖͋̑͒̈̐͐͠c̶̡̛̤̳̝̝̝̹̪̹̦̓̄̃͗͋̈́̀̎͝ẖ̵̎.̶̝̃̌̿͊͆͂̋̎̉̕̚͝  
̴͎͓̏̏̏̉̒͌̀͘̕͠  
̶̛̗̯̮͍̮̗̩̪͛̾͂́̉̇̋̆̅͊̾͘͠R̶̡͇͖̻̭̗̗͙̮̪̪̹̐̃́̍͌̈̒͝e̶̛̫̻̹̤̙̽͋͌̉̽͌́͒͑̈́͂̃̅i̶̯͔̥̓̌̏g̶͓̃͒͋͗̔̃̐̓̉̕e̴̛̟̟͎͔̳͚͗͒̄̓̆̇́͘͠ņ̶̭̥̬̰͚̂̇͜ ̶͍̳̪͈̱̻̒͗͗̑ǹ̸̬̙̃̑͂́̈́ơ̸͉̞̪̝͚͕̈́͂̀̇́͒̚d̵̨̧̹̙͔͖̘͇̯̹̱̭̻̈́͌̂̎̒̒̈́̆̈́̉̿̏ͅd̵̫̪̘̰̞̬̞̮̼̐͛̌̽̽̃̈̏̋̊͂͊͠e̷̡̪̫̝̼̹͐̅̽̓̐̍͋́̇̈́̅́͛͗͝ď̴͍̜̟͗͌̀́̾̅̈͝ ̵̨̛̺͕̗͚̫̼͓͖͈̼̘̗̈̂ọ̶̧̧̤̩̮̞͙̩̥͚͔͔̎̉͂͘ͅͅv̷̧̜̲̘̯̠̣̥̞̲̯̻̌̿̉̔́̎̕ͅḙ̸̪͇̫̱̗̫̞̲̳͖̊͌͂̅̆̈́͐͆̈́͆͜͝r̸̙̲͇̺̿̒̽̏̍̃ ̴̨̛̳̻̯̩̭̬͉̥͑̓̊̏̅̆̆͆͛͂͘t̷͈̍̓̂̇͘͝ǫ̷̙̪̼͗͛͐̈́̈̋̔͘ ̴̤̤͙̝̞̲̭͌͆͒t̴̡͕̙̲̟̩͖̳͍̥̦͓̣̝̋́h̴̡̳̳͇̗̮̬̬̻͉͙̬͚͂͗͛̓̐̓̊̑̈́́̊̄̐̐̕͜e̴̡̛̻̮͕͚͚̟̫̤͉̓̉͐̂͆͊ ̵̨̗̟͇̪̬͉͔̖͂̊̄̊̋̿͊͗͗̏̍͝͝c̵̨͈̟̗̗̗͎̻͍͔͙̠͐̕͘ô̶̘̬̩̟̗͔̬̜̈́̃̈́̑͑̈̃̽͑̋ų̵̨̢̹̞̗̠̠̤̫̟̯̒̐̄͊͛̏̚č̴̰̩̼̯̭͊̕h̶͔̘̦̦͈͈̞̥͎̱̬̻͍͆,̴̡̨̨͕̱̭̲̳͓̹̬̟͊͋̓̾̄̚ ̶̨̘̻͓̮̯͑̈̈̽̓̎͝w̴̧̹̖̦̜̑́͌̑̍̽̅͆̐̋͘͘ḧ̴̠͍͕̝̻̝͕͍̫̦̟̞́̈́͝ė̶̹̲̪͔̟̰̼̠̚r̸̘̹̹̟͙͂̄͛͛͘ȩ̴̗͎̹̼̻̈́͑̾͌̈́̌̌̔̚̕͜͠ ̵͈̼̓͆̽̽̎̈̒̚͘͝a̷̧̨̧̛̗̳̘̹̞̬̗̺̥̫͔̫̔̀͌̆̉͐̌ ̸̘͓͂̅̍l̴̢̰̙̜͖̬͎̺͛̏̊̃̃̓̓̇̊̈́͘͜͠͝i̶̝̖̥̲̅̕ͅt̶̹͔͚̘̼̳͙̤̜̄͋̈́̔͒̒̇t̸̨̗̮̫̲͔̜̮̾́̒̓̆̀́̌̑̊̏͑͊̕͠l̸̢̜̻̞̜̱̎͐͘ę̷̮̤̤͍͉̩͔̩̥̮̖̠͂̃̽̽̽̅̔̀̇̚͜ ̶̡̲̜̪̣͇̌͋̉̋̊͐̓͛͒̏͠ç̷̛͕̮̤͕̱̹̮̰͌͛͊͛̎͑̄͆̈́͐͊̆͝͠o̸̦̗̦̺̣͒̂̀f̶̧̮̣͚͓̰̩͖̻͒͜f̵̧̰̒̑̈́̊̐̐̕̕è̸̛͔̝͚͌͌͒͐̄̌͊̈́͝e̵̩̳͉̲̰̰̬̫͓͎͇̓̈́̽̊́̈́̊͋͘͠ ̴̧̟̹̥̬̘͕͙͛͌̓̾͗͆͆̍̀̎͑̅̐͜ͅͅț̶́̇̅̇̓̈́̽̌̎͆̚̕͠͠͝a̸̝̼̅̈́b̶̡͈͉͍̞͎̯̖̼͎̹͉̿̉̿͑͂̑l̷̛̯̱̙͍͎̮̟̜̬̜̻̜̝̭̅͐̉͂͆́̏̅͂͛̿͘̚ë̸̤͉̖̤̳͖͚̹̞̭̰̗͕̻́̔̈́̏̿͝ ̵̢̨͔͓̖̦̏͑̀̒̔͒͋̋̿̓̽̈́̇ḩ̵̠̻̻͚̰͇̖̐͆͗ͅẽ̶̢̦̰̜͖̩̹͙͕̰̥͉̯̼̉̌͆͆̕l̷̡̗̩͎͚̘͔̦͈̬͍̺̲͓͍̍͌̈́̓͌͝͝ḋ̸̢͖̟̌̑̄͑́̏̌͊͂̈͐̑͜͠ͅ ̶̜̗̱͖͔̟̮̱̦̻̀̅͑̊͂̉͜͝͝ã̸̓̐͊̔̌̑́̈́̕͜͝ ̶̧̧̠̫̣̼̝̙̻̣̫̣̩͓̩̂̈́̊̐b̸͉̾͋̓̌ọ̴̧͖͈̖͎̈͌̓̎͐͌̄̈́͝ͅw̸̧̢̩̳̘͕̦̹̙̺͍̱͈̻̜̏̉̔͠l̵̮̪̠̻͒ ̵̧̨̛̝̩͇͚̭̲̣̬̰̒̿o̷̺̭̘̳̖̙̪̜̯͇̠̘̺̲͑̀̎̐̿͘ḟ̷̧̜̼̆̐͛͗̿ ̴̡̟̲̝͇̝̯̫͖͈͉͕̈̓́̚͝c̸̢̛̼̘̝͙̟̟̼̘͋̆͂́̀͜͜ͅl̷̡̖̬̞͉͔͈̩̩̫͓͉̈͒̌͋̏̄̐ͅa̶͔̖̩͋̒̌̎͆̓̓͋͒̏̚͠y̷̛͈̾̔̒̿̈́̽̂͑ ̷̧̲̝̺͔̂͆͂̾͛̓̂b̷͈̪̀͒͊̄̆͊̒̀̄̔͌͝͠͝ë̸̻͕̗͇͓̪́̄̊̄͛͆̈͗̓̚̚͝͠å̸̧͍̱̞̠͛̑̎̒̈́̊̚d̶̛̺͍̞̺̮̖̓s̸̨̛͚̤̗͓͜ ̷̨͎̝̙͙͚͋̾̀̔w̸͍̖̬̓̍̇̈́͛̂̃͂̌͑̓̚i̴͍̗̜̱͓͈̳͉̩͚̽̀͑̎͂̈̈̃̚̕͝t̵̢̳̺͈̼̑̅͛͑̉͆̏̾̕͜h̷̢̨͇͓̠̘̦̮̹̱̻̑̃̒͛̒͆̇͌̑̋͒̽͆͘ ̴̺̺̺̞͙͈̦̖̠͈̱̰̊͋̅̉̅̾̽͒̆̄̂̏͘͝͝k̵͚̑́̊̿̒̅̉͛͑ą̵̨̢̥͙̝͕̲͚̺͙͇̃̑̓̆̿̿́̃̋͒͌n̸̲̼͕͒̽j̶̡̮͇̪̞̣̲̞̍͑͊̾̓̔͌͘͝i̶̛̜̜̺̗̙͇̘̭͚̞̳̭͑̈́͐̎͆̓͘͜͠ ̶͙̰͓̩̠̞̯͆͑̀̓͑͜͜c̷̛͓͓̈̓͑͑̔̂̈͑͆̊͒̾͊͘a̷̢̬͚̰͇̬̦̣̩̣͗͆̾͐́̋̋͑̍̉͌͆̚̚ͅr̵̢̨̨̨͖̼̬̹̻͖̦̫̺̆͛͜v̶̡̺̭̹͔̖̝̤͚̗̎͗͝ẹ̷̠͕̝̦̩͓̝̞̭̑̅̀̕͝ͅͅd̸̨̛͎̘̯̱̠̞͋͐̃͐̉͆̉͛ ̵̭̩̬͇͕͉̻̑̇͑̐͗̄̆͗̄̓͜͠į̷̲̻͔̬̬̆̅̅̑̇̊̈̔ņ̸̧̛̯̼̗͍͕̻͎͖͔͕̰̪͆̑̃̈́ẗ̴̘̬͓̗́̒͂o̸̤̼̎̈̒̌̈́̈́̎̓́͘͝ ̸̥̘̻̘̰͍̖̰̻̬͋̂͆̆̅͑̀͘͘t̸̛̰͍͖̹̠̰̲̗̬̘͍̤̰̬͗̔̃͑̏͒̌͌͘͝ḧ̴̟͙͔̝̳̞͚̝̰̙̜̙́͌͝e̸̡̢̹̭̺͔̻̬̫̻̟̎̊̋̊̈̂͊̓͋́͘͜͝ͅm̶̗̞̏͐̎̾̌̊́͑̄͒͋.̷͔͙̗̻̪̽̍̽̂͋̕͠ͅ ̵̖̃̔̈͗̋͊̍̕͝"̷̨̢̲͈̤̮͈̺̼̞͚͕̼̓̋̑̓̐̐̓̋͑̑͌͘͜͝Ỵ̸̯͋̉̒͊̎̉̈͜o̸̧̢̩̥̭̜̯͈͉̳̼͚̗͙̿̏̄͂̉̋̔̐̌̽̚͘̕͝u̵̩͖̬̥͇̳͋̈̎͘ ̷̦̲͔̪̩̜̗̣̌͌͗̄̊̊̉͐̓̌͆c̴̢̫̻͔͊ą̶̭̫͍̳͝n̴̨̞͍̘̺̩̯̖̞̗͍͉̣̈́͊͜ ̶̹̱̘̥̦̪̖̪̪̪͙̥̈́̊͌̿̇̇̑̓̋̂͘͘͜͠͠j̴̨̛̟̤͇̙̮̻̱̣͔̰̘̺̞̋͊̋̾͑̉̾̌̅͝͠ͅų̶̪͎̙͊̀̆͠ş̵̡̪͍̹̮̳͔̩̯̄͠ͅt̵̹̫͌́ ̷̱̻̎͋͜͝ŝ̶͈̅̔̋͒i̸̢͙͍̖͖̜͈̞̼̝̤̫̩͇͐͆̋̉̈́͘͜t̸̠̯̬̟͎̥̣̲̻̞͖̮̻̏͗̓̍̉̓́͆̀̕͝ ̸̡̢̙̝̤̙̙̱͖̫͙͓͎̗͑̓̑͆̋̀̅̑̈́͗͝t̶̢̮̣̩̩͔͉̓̈̒̚͝͝ḧ̶̢̧̛̭͍̣́̓̇̾̋̌̔̚͝͝ę̵̧̺̘͕̦̺̻͈̜̭͂ͅŗ̷̠̟̻͙͉̦̯͎̤̽͑͛͑͠͝e̸͉̰͂̿̌ ̴̪͙̞͉̫̱̣̰̱̾̐̎̋̇̂͒̎̏̅̕ͅf̸̢̧̛̖̖̪̉̑̊̌̒̚ơ̶̢̢̗̞̘͕̭̻̥̻̹̋͌̋̄̉̓̌̊̄́̕̕̚͝r̸̨̡̠͕̙͉̜̳̟̈́̽̎̿̌ ̶̘͕̺̼͇̪̥̼̺̣̔͑̑͐̉̾́̃͛̋͊̕͠͝ṯ̸͙́͌͌͛̋̿̀̽̉̚̚͠͠o̴̧͖̟͔̒́̐̆͘͜͠d̶̫̞̒̊̂́͌̿̾͌͝à̴̗̘̩̮͈̆y̶̝͎̭̠̙̩͚̦̠͔̻̻̓̃̇̆̈̋̑͛͜͝͠ͅ,̵̖̬̺͕̳͊̽̐ͅ ̷̢̧͖̫͓͇̮̼̺͚́̄̋̑̌̓̽̍͒͘ͅḬ̶̙̪̮͓̖̯͙͈̔͌͋̌̿̽ͅ'̷͖̗̫͎͂̈́͒͌̄͑̀̈́͛̔̈́͂͊̕l̵̡̜͙͕̞͍̝̟̽͒̈͛̽̃̋̍̅̕̕͘l̴̛̖͇̼̘͕̣͕̃̌̄͌̏̓͊̏̂͜ ̶̡̩̞̅͒͛͑̃̿́ẅ̵̰͈̼́͌͌̅̒̌̈́͠ơ̸̢̝̟̦̪̠͕̬̿̒̽͊̆̆̌̍r̴̪̞̞̞͎̘͔̂̔͊̀k̴̛̛̭̰̱̈́́̓̏̓̑͋͒̽̋̃̍̓ ̷̩̩͇̰̫̙̖̤̬͎̼̪͙̇̚ͅo̷̢̰͖̫͐͝͝ͅn̶̨̨͕̭̪͚͓̟̣͖̘͍͈̯̪͌̓͋̕ ̷̝̮̠̜̰̦͆̎̋g̸̨͔̙̙̞̟͚̼̹̣̓͆̓̓̆̍͆̐ê̵̳̯̖͚̝̦͙͍͆̏̔̆̍̉̋̆̿̚t̶̹̹͓̀̽͂̓̂̑ͅͅͅt̸̛̻̼̜̞̍̇͐̌͒͗̒̒̌̕į̶͙̭̫̅̀͆̆̆̇͋̋̇̾͛͛̚n̶̘̩̣̦̗̱͚̤̩͑̍̿͆̕g̴̨̨͙̙͖͍̞͓͋͜ͅ ̷̛̪̖̌̍̍̇͑̋̍̐̇̋̌ỷ̸̺̤͂̉̈́́̈́͋̀̑̃͛ȯ̴̧͉̩̣̖̬̞̘̩̣̘̠̭̌ư̸̢̧̧̭̤͉͎͈͈̮͓̫̻͛̏̈́̒̇̓̂̃̅͑̆ ̴̛͕͙͇͎̀̅̋͒̓̐̍̈́̅̀̕͝ͅa̶͕̘̰̬̹͇̠͚͕͕͊͑̕ ̸̢͉̫̇̋̀̒̿͊̓͐̈́̑͠ͅḑ̸̠̫̜̺̼͎̼̪̹̣̮̟̆̍̾̓̓̔̓͘e̸̡͇̣̗͕̎̈͑͑̅̇̇͗͑̈́͠͝͠s̶̟̓̍͛̊̅̕k̷͕̿͛͘ ̵̛̛͕̙͙̣̫͓͍̩̣͉̰̜̰̤̗͊͂͛̃̆̎͝ó̸̡̞̝̝̩͚̈́͛̑͐͛̒̍ͅr̸̡̨̡̢̮͚̼̭͚̬̝̍̓̃͛̆̃͆̕͠ͅͅ ̷̰̻̤̥̐s̷̢̨̪͓͎̺̦̣͙͚̦̰͓̟͐̈́̂̆͂̎̓̈́̇͜ơ̸̞͈̬͖͖͌̾m̸͙̩͔͎͉͉̜͓̼͠ẽ̸̡̛͚̝̣͓̻̘̒͐̀̃͋̏͜͠͝͝ṯ̶̛̰͈͓͚̬̦̥͇͖͇̬̭̎̔͌͆̀́͊̎͜ͅh̴̝͓̪̖͕͚͈̰̉͋͋̌̌͛̽ī̵̧̲͖͓̖̬͈͇̄͝n̴̨̨̫̘͉̘̘̭̠̖̱͓͙̍͑̒͌͂̿͜͝ͅĝ̸̝̂̀̎̅ ̴̨̨̬̱̜͕͚͝l̴̮̭͈̺͔̹͔̘̿͌̈́͂̉̐̈́̔̅̑̆͘̚ą̸̨͕̼̮̼͖͖̻̬͙͉̦̈́̋̓̋͑̏͋͘̚͝ͅt̶̥̫̩̠̱̹͇̘̥͚̟̦͚̓͑̈́̈ḙ̵̡̧̨̛̖̼̜̹̞̬̯͒́͆̐͗̈͜ͅr̴̢̼̠̦̰̰̎̇͆͒̐͒͗̽̈̄̐͗̚̚̚͜.̶̨̯̟͇̆̊̃̂̆͊̿"̷̢͔̩̤̰̦̘̻̠͋̕͝͝  
̷̢̛͉̙͖͈̪͇͍͙̥̠͔͍̀́͗͊̐  
̵̨̨̢̖̲̠̮̠͎̠̗͓̼̓͌̐̎͆̄̈́̉̎̅̐M̴̡̨̢͔̝̺̣̭͒̾̊͋̈́̓͜͜͠ǫ̸̛̝̙̫͙̲̩͗̍̊̏̾̋̑͐͌́͊͝͝b̸͔̯̬̻̫̘̻̮͚̭̱̹̻̀͘͜ͅ ̴̻̼͙͍̝͈̋̑͐̃ẁ̴̗͂̋͌̿́͑̂ë̸̦͖̫̳̞̘̥͍́̔̔̑̐͑̚͝n̸̢̧̨̞͕̺͎̗͈͖̠̺͉̂̃̓̏̍̓̃͐̾̿̎͠͠t̵̟͖̽ ̸̣̪͖͍̣͔̹̳͎͚͔̱̱̦̗̇͒͌̆̒͆̂̍͆ả̷̢̤̤̫̜̋̃͒ņ̸̫͓̘̗̝̬͙̹͖̗͒̅̋͌̌̈́̚͜d̴̛̠͖̠̈́̌̓̀̈͘͠ ̶̡̪̻̩͔̯̰͍̰̗̺̏̄̇̀ͅs̷̨̢͍͇̠̞͇̥̭̿̐̽͛͑͗̈ä̸̬͙͚̼̝̠͎̩̖̲t̷̗͍͎̥̮̤̋̒͌̾͋̅̕͝͝ ̷͍̬͓̳̪̤̺̖̹͖̻̇̍̂́̏̉̄̉̂̃̈́͝͝ď̶̖͓̟̞̟̟̺̯̀̑̈͝͝o̸̢̳̼̝͎̜̙͖͍̻͔̗̮̍̋̐w̴̗͔̥̓n̷̡̝̟͙̭͔̘̝̩̗͔͊̈́̃̃͊͐͌͑͊̚͝,̵̦̭̘̉͆̄̏̍̂̔̓̔͠͠ͅ ̶̛̫̝̤̘̺̠͇̌̆̍̑̿̌̚͝p̸̧͓͙̱̗̱̗̲̈́̔̽̀́̀͝ͅͅu̵̧͚̎̓̎̽̓͋̋͒͌̚͘͝ţ̷̼͎̫̫̭̠̹̙̺̥̣̙́͝ẗ̴̛̩̹͎́͊̿̈́̅̃̐̍̓͐̑͘͝͠i̸̛̫̦̥͉̺̔̓̊̓̅̀̕n̷̨̝̺̭̤̔̔̈́̈́̐̿g̴͇̖̦͑̌̀͆̓̂͊̾̚͝ ̷̡̧͕̥̟̯͈̘̮̠̣͉͎͂̈̅̾̂̊̏̐̀͂͜ͅh̶͎̜͇̯͋̑̇̌͑͘̚͝ͅi̸͓̗̣͎̟̩̪̜̠̮̍͒̐͆̾̍͛̒̄͛͜s̸͉̀͜ ̵̠͒̈́͑̍͒̈́̈́̅̈̕͠b̸̢̳͎̠̌͊͋̈̈́̓͠a̴͕͓̙̞̟̘͕̫͍̥̅͗̅͆̑̕͠c̴̡̳̝̪͕̦͇͑̓̋ͅk̶̨͚͉͎̲̰̪̘͍̇͆͗̿̄͒̍͐ͅͅp̵̨̦̟̥̤͙̍̓͋a̵͖̯̐̔̀̄̏́̀͌͝ç̷̡̨̨̢̘͓͈̗͉͔̤̿̈́̊̈̆͘͝ǩ̸̢͈̭̬̰̚ ̸̢̯̠̻̤͔̞͊̾̐̀͌̀̿̌̄̇͑͊͐̽d̵̲͓̤̘̩̓̈́̉o̵̡̍͑̀͑͊̈́̽̂̈́ͅͅw̶̨̨̢̧̛͉͚͇̖̣͔͔̃͊̊͑͘ņ̴̆̈͐́͠ ̸̛̹̟̊͌͌̐͋͛͊̕̕̕͝b̵̧̹̤̪̗̩̼̪̝̟̬̗̹̂̒̒̾͒͋͂̊̚͜e̷͉̭̻͎̰̠̪͗̈́͊͆͊̾̍̽̿̀̋̐̕͠s̸̨̺͉̻̦͚̬͇̻̜̼̼͖̔͌̒͌̇̐̽i̷̤̗͓̩͈̩̱̰̙̗̍͛͛̑̆̚̚d̸̛̮̮̫͙͎͚̩̂͒͆̔̐̒͐̊̌̐͐̈ͅȩ̷̛̱͛̓̂͑ ̵̨̧͚̯̗̠̞͙̠̲̺̩̬̱̍̓̅̍͘ẖ̸̝̌̽͌i̴̧̧̱̟͕̯͍̺̣̳̔̏̋̍̏̏̈̒͘m̴̛̛̯̤͓͕̜͉̀̈́̔̓̈̂̅͝.̵̡̻̠̦͉͓̇̋̇͊͠ ̷̧̣͇̪̬̺̝̩̭̈́̅͊͋͋̈́̋̔̎̋͐"̵̨͙̬̓̐͂͌͑̊S̸̢̡̧̹͙̞̦̜͎͈̭͍̬͍̽̉̽̓͑̅̽h̸͍͕̑͊͊̎̀͆̌́̔͋̾͑̏͠o̷̧͚̼̠͉͚͉͉̣̠̱̐̄̓̅͜ū̸̡͎̦̱̱͕̭̜͖̮̋͑̂͌̉͆͘͠ḽ̶̡̾̆͛̒̓͑̏̅̅̆ḑ̸͈̹̪͈̩̖͊̉̒͊͌͊ ̴̫͎͔͇͈͈̞̹̜̄̃́̐Ḯ̴̦̮̳̘̥͍̹̞͙̤͎̖͕̐̚ ̸̨̛͔̱͓̦̯̰̖͖̥̆̋͑̅̊̓̅̄̆̏͌d̸̝͙̝͕͎͆͊͌̏̾͒͂̇̓͗͘̕̕ò̷̼͎̬̹̭̖̟̿̉̅̌͐̆̈́̐ ̴̞͇̠̇̋̋̍͌͒̄͝a̵͈̤̘̳̭̘̓̈́͂̌n̴̢̡̢̠̻̞̟͖̯͔̼̯̉͂̋̈́̆͐̐̋̀ͅy̸̱̟̣̩̖̙̣̬͑̿t̸͍̭̞̤͖̫͕̦͚̙͐̒̑͌̃͑͜h̶̨͇̞͔̬͈̺̬̫̦͕̝͍̭̍̈́͗͗̕͝͠ì̴̛̗͇̼̬̝̮͖̤̫̹͍̫̘͗͝n̴̨̦̻̺͓͙͓̂̓̉̑g̴̛̫̟̟͑̍͗͒̔̄̓̔͐̕͘?̸̢̱͚̭̦̗̪͉͖͓̪̻͑̉̃̏͠͝͝ͅ"̷̛͉͙̦̼̙̥̼̱̋̂͑̈́͜ͅ  
̵̩͒͋̒͂̃̃̂̇̑̚  
̷͙̣͉̹̥̱̬̙͙̣̝͓͝͝"̸̢̻̩͚̼̙͎̱̘͍̘̬̀̈͊͒̊̔̑̿͛̎̓͜͠H̶̛͙̼̳͓͕̬̲̗̙̝̄̊͗̏͋͆̆͒̎̆m̵̟̼͉̺͖͙̹̪̈́̄̉̍̈́̈́̈̌̈́͘͜͝͝͝?̸̢̈́̓͊ ̷̢̩̼̯̯͉̥̖̘̮̯̺̾̊͒͂̉͑̈́̎̀̅̕Ŵ̶̛̺̌͊̚͝ḣ̸̪̻̮̻̏͗͒̊͋̀͑̏̃y̴̳̰̭̺̪̤͈͕̐͒͑̔̀̕?̵̨̖̤̞̤̱͚̩̻͉͚̼̑͂̽̓̌̑̌͌"̶̢̬͉̼̫̣̮̰̩̟̯̱͑̅  
̸̮̒͊̅̌̆̓͗̚  
̵̛̼̞͓̙̱̀̈́̍͘͝M̶͚̜̟̙̼̔̀̈́̓ǫ̸̧͔̳̬͈͍͖̠͍̝̆ͅͅb̵̲ ̸͕̻̯̇̽̈́̅͊ͅb̷̢̥̬̦͛̾̆͐́͌̉͌l̶̨̛͍͇̜̣͍̫͗̓͂̆̌̉̐͆̊̄̇̕i̷̫̲̰̳̖͉̮̰͆̾́̈̿̽n̸̢̛͖̞̫̗͖͐̓͑͆̏̆̎͘ͅͅk̴̨̮̥̟̭̭͇̥̰̱̤̳̏̊̊̂̚e̶̗̼͉̋͝d̷̢̧̟̭͈͙̱̯̩̯̜̃͒̃͗͌͛͌͘̕͜.̶̢̼͎̺͓̟̙͔̗̦̈́̍̃͋̕͜ͅͅͅ ̸̯̞͇̮̹̲̦͂ͅ"̶̡̪̭̣̰̹͓̭̱̪̅̽̅̄̽͋͐̕̕͠͝͝͝Ḯ̵̢̧͇̹͔͈̇̅͌̐̎̐͝'̵͙̺̖͈̖͍̙̯̌͗̈̕͝m̶̬̗̖̝̰̝̬͇̫̓̔̄͌̆̈̿̽͌̆̃́̚̕ ̵̢̨̢̙͎̘̫̺̳͕̮̳̫̣͋̊͆͗̎̓͑̊̌̏̋̿͝w̷̯͐͗̂̉ò̸̹͉̽͂̋̑͆̐̚͝͝͠ŗ̷̨̣̗͖̼̘̼͙̣̬̝͎̃̓͌̆̇̈͜͝k̵̨̡̢̤̻͍͍̱̩̦̦͆̑̌̾̌͛́̕͘ͅi̸͖͑̕n̶͔̲̘̯̰̤̪̯̫͇̤̤̗͍̓̏̌̉̍͌̏̃͊͝͠g̸̢̱̘̩̞̭̕͠ͅ ̴̡̬̱̞̼̦̟̯̘̙̠͉̠̮̼̌̐̍͛̍̄̎̈̒̍ḫ̶̡̨̨̱̭̠͔̖̅̏͐̑̔̃̓̽͝ͅe̶̡͍̝͙̺͋̆̐̉̏̐̿̂̿̕͜͠r̶̨̛͖̙̪̯͙̘̲̲͔̗̦̗̃́̇͌̈́͋̿̄͑̓̉͠ͅe̷̯̳̪̯̲͆̆͌͐͑̾͑̉̕͠͝,̶̨̣̖̳͙͔͓̩̍̈́̈́̇̈̉͆̍͛͋̐̔ͅ ̸̨͈̫̖̯̜͙̬̗͓̜̗̰̭͊r̶̠̉̆̾̀̐́͆͌̈́̇͊͛͘̚i̵̦̰̺͖̱̲͍͓̻͔̫̗͕͙̝̎̈́̄̿g̷̛͓͙̞͓̺͐͌̊̿̓͂̌̄͋̓͂̌͘͝h̶͓̃̃͑̍́̈́̀͝t̷̨̜̹̲͉̘͕̦̱̘̙͓̤͇͕̑͌̐̐̿͘?̴̛̞̩̮̲̎͛̈́͐͆̈́̃"̴̡̠͓͕̃̄̅́̌̅̔̕͝͝ ̵͔̞̹̥͎̲̊̓̅͛͐̑͐͛͝ͅT̴̡̨̨̳̺͎̞̻̯̙̗̈́̕͜h̷̛̥̙̙̗̯̞̙̲͎̥̍̈́͑̂̌̒̎͋͌ȃ̵̰͍͕͖͉͖̗̩̬͈̼̣̟̾̉͒̏͐̔̆͌̽̎͘͜t̵̯̬̑̃̄́͆̒̚͝'̷̛̛̙̜̑͛͆͊͗͋̇̾̋́ș̵̢͚̹̻̙̂̓̀̈́̔̎͝ ̶̺̞͊t̸̤̱̳̲͓̫̺̝̫̖̭͖͔̅͜ͅḧ̸̛͍̠̖͉͍͍͉̻̝̣̤͔͖̠̫́̐͌͐̓͌͝ë̶̫͕̳̳̤́̿̌̽͊̔̾͋̚͝ ̴̧̨̛͚̘͖̪͈̻̺̬͔͉̞̯̥̏͂͆͋͐̌̓̉̑͝w̸̨̛̻͇̠͕͔̰͉̼̩͈̗͉̑̿̅̈́͂̈́͋͑̚͜ḫ̸̢̨̢̨̥̞̭͈͖̋͊͐͑͌̈́͑o̵̧̧̢͍̭͓̪̣̩̹̝͍̐̂͒̉̐̂̚͠l̶͙͍͛͌̋̽̈̌̔̂ȅ̵̖̣̮͍͈̝̝̩̳͚̩͙͒̆͑͗̌̋̾̓͒͒͂͊̚͝ ̸̧̫̩̥͔̳̜͐̈́̋͒̓̇͌̇̾̋͋̏͘̕͜r̷̨̺͇̰͚̦̪̤̠̯̙̬͇̈́̉̃͐̊̈ě̵̡̖̹̝̮̹̖͛́͆̎̏̎̊̕͘͜ã̴̯̹̇̔̌̽͌̋͒͋̑̇̚̕s̵̡͎̝̞̮͚̝̤̗̰͔̤͙̀̽͑̈́̓̅̅̀̏͠͝o̷̧̡̡̹̬̻̖͉̐ñ̸͚̜̘̼̞͉͍͕͓̳͔͍͇͑̓̂̈͝͝ ̷̧̙̬͈̬͔͍̲̬̹̟̲̠͉̒̂͒͊̈́͊̒͂̒̈́̕̕͜͠͝ẉ̶̻͕̹͋͌̓̈́͠ȟ̶̨̦͉̗̺͇͙̃̓̈́̊͗͌̂̎̚͘̕ỷ̶̪̬̙̬̄̄̓͗͂͐͊̓̏̉͘͘͝ ̶̡̼̍̄̊̔̇h̸̢̗̦͈̤͓̣̞͚͗͌͜e̵̢̱͔̗̰͚̼͕̳̱̩͙̱̪̹̊̋̀̓͂͌̕̚ ̷̢̡̛̪̪̭̑̈̈́̐̾̈́͊͘͝w̷̠̰̖̘̞͖̉̃̃̂̐̈́̅͘å̷̢̛͔̺̙̲͔͇̘͂͐̏͑̚͘ŝ̸̛͈̣̟̱̫̞̄̈́ ̷̫̜̣͎̰͉̖̹̓̕h̸̛̛̲̬̭̏̎̊̒͛̈́̄̃̊̍͜͠͝ͅe̴̻̘̿̈̀̎͊̈͗͂̆̈́͘͝ŕ̸̰e̷̻̼̣͔̣̜͇̙͓͉̅̿̆̾͋̍͑͌͌̄͘,̸̢̝͔͈͔̳̳̤͉͉̗͔͎̅̓̊̈͋̄́̅̚͜͜ ̵̡̧̪̭͎͉̮̻̪͉̠̯͎̪͑́̔̎̚ͅi̸̖̺̣̠̅̆̿̽̈́͒͑͒͑̚͘n̶̨͚͈̺̅ ̸̭͍̣̟̤̳̰̩̱̇̒̐͗͛̇̃͊̌͋̌̔t̸̖̗̳̊͂̿͌̊̉͂̄̆̔̕͝h̸̹̖̘̪̄̏̂̑́̋̔͐̎͛̃̑̽̅͜͠ẹ̴̬̗̈́͛̆̃̈͑̓͒ ̷̢̨̳͚̬͓͈͒͌̑̐͒̅̀̔͌́̽̀͝͝͠t̶̹̼̟͔̗͚̬̰͙̹͊̿̌̅̾̐̑͆̓͋̄̒̈́̕u̸̱̭͓͖̫̜̘͖̫̥͎̞̜͈͌́̒͐͒̊͋͘c̸̛̹̻̣̗̮̙̏͌̐̒͑̋̿͗̌ͅk̴̨̛͔̙̳̫̝͙̻̻̜͙͖̆̇̇͗͂̿̂̋͝ē̶̟̇̒̀̀̚d̵̨͖̹͍̭͍̻͈́͑͐͌͑̇͗̓͘̕͠͠ ̵̣̋̓͒̏ä̴̻̝͈̤w̴̛̥̼͚̝̤̹͆̾͆̓̿̈́̐͌̋́͆̉̅͝a̸̡̢̡̩̙͖͓̳̮̰̲̞̘͋͜y̸̢̛̺̱͕͐̿̐̿͌͋̓͊̆̑̈́̿͘ ̸̦̪̣͎̦̬̤̖͕̅͊́͊̊̄͂̅̌͐͐͘͠ͅc̷̭̄̉̔̾̅ŏ̷̡̫̹̭̲͚̻̮͉̪̂̽̈͗̂͊̎̃͊̀̂̚ŕ̵̢̭͎̰̼̳͉̰̱̤̃̽̾̑̀͊̈́̔̆̈n̶̡̛͕͖͕̳͍̣͇̟̺̼͇̞̆͑̊̂̿͊̈́͘̕͠͝͝͝ͅę̷̩̣̅͛̓̒̎̏́r̸̛̤̗̬͓̪͋̅̐̉̓͋̀̓̋̕͠͠ ̴̬̏̊͒̈́́̉̉̚ơ̴̛͈͌̽̍̑̓f̵̥̦̯̈́̐̂ ̵̡̺̬͇̻̜̜̖̗̬͕̊̔̐̃̾̑̇̂'̶̠͕͕̍Ṣ̷̢̡̳̖̠̼͓͎͍͕͓͉͖̑͐͆̍̔̈́̅̾͋͠ͅp̶̧̧̠̯̟̱̫͇̤̝͚̖̬̘̌͑ͅi̶͇̪̯̭̒̊̕r̶̠̮̫̼͉͙̹̋͌̈́̈́̒͒͑̌̄͗̈́̏͝͝i̷̡̢̯͎͈̥̤̓͐͐̄̋͜ṭ̴̡̢̡̢͙̳͈̰͔̬̘̲̬͆̔̀̃͜s̷͍̥̭̰̱̈̀̒̓̒͌̔̽̽̾̈ ̷̧̫̗̜̯̹̹̺̰̦̜͓͋̔͗͒̎̿͐̑̌̋̏̃n̸̡̢̰͓̗̯͓̼̦̥̦̉͒̋͐̉̏́͝'̶̛̠͖͕͕̔̽̃͛̓̍́̀̄̔̕̕ ̸̧̜̾͐͌͐͋͗͐́̌̍̌͗̉̕S̶̗͈̻̤̙̝̟̖̭̦̤̲̒̂͆̔̌̽̉̏̀̊̿̂̚̚ͅͅú̵̮̝͓̗͈̑̿̏̍͑͊̀̒͛̎̒̕͝c̵͈͓̟͓̲̦̦̼̪̗̼͂̈͆̈́̆͗̈́͌̎́͂̇̾ẖ̶̡̠̻͇̹̓̇̐̄̃͒͠,̷̛̬̩̰͆͐̃͗͋̍̔̈́͋͝͝ͅ'̵͚͉͈͒̉͋̄͗ ̴̭͖̬̲̖̝̞̾ͅͅw̷͈͔̠̣̽̂̕͠ͅi̴̬͇̱̘̰̘̓͑͂t̶̢͍͙͍͉͇̯͇̥̮̲̟͊̋h̵̨̧̯̰̣̤͈̀̾͐̌̿̍̅͋͜ ̵̨͎͈͎̺̰̥̠͔͓̪̠͐͠à̸̡̡̻͕̙̺̟̞̙̾̊̈́̾̎̏͐̊ ̴̨͇͎͂̉̔̄̉͊̄̈́̕b̶͈̠̤̄̂̋͗̇̒͑̍̇͑̈͘a̸̺̙̿͊́̉͒͝ͅr̵̙̮̊ȩ̴̝̩̮͈͕̺̜̣̺̣͂̓̏̐͗̊̓̀̀̅̚l̵̛̛̯̪̬̭͕̹̙͍̘̤̬̦̫̟̑̄̊̋̐͗̿̋̊̚͜͝ỷ̸̟͔̯̤̞̩͇̗̭̲̰̖̓̎̈̈́̒̔̓̐̃́̎̕͜ ̴̨̢̗̩͖͓̘͔̞͔͓̖̖̈̎́̾̎̊̇̋̆̂ư̸̡͚̣͓̟̭̙͚̖̳̗̇̐͊͋̍̐̍͋ṡ̵͎̬̣̲̲̑̃̌͛͐̓̐̎͘͝e̵̫̺̜̮̱̰̦͇̒͆̔́͛̾̔̈́̄̎̚͜͝͠d̵̯͎̰͇̰͓̜̅͒̒̿͋͒̎̅͝ͅ ̵̨̨͕̥̙͕̪̬̬̃̃͂c̶͓͂̃̄̏͝e̴͉̰͙͗̎̉͘l̸̨͓̜̟̲̟̦̩̠̲͆̊͂͝l̸̡͚̗͇͓̼͈̽̒̃̽̃͆͋̆̋̍̐̌͘͠p̸̩̠̝̱͚͖̘͖̯̌̒̽̾̏̈́͘͝͝h̵̤̱͎̮͂͛̄͗͐̅̈́̈́o̸̱̰̩͉̲̩̺͈̱̱͕̅̊͒͗͜ņ̵̛͔̮̰͍͈̍͆̈͜ȅ̷̛̛͉̺̠͉̘̪̭͉̗̩͛̈͛̾̒͆̿͊̆̔̑̈́ ̶̛͙̪̭͔̣̰̤̟͎͇̺̯͎̎͌̓̆̋̆̈́̔̏͆̔a̴̢͍̼̜̖̖̼͓͖̙̗͎̟͋̌̈̂̍͠n̴̢̙̻͉͙͚͙̬͎͉͇̔͐̋͒͑͐͑͗̌̆͝d̷̢̹̦͔̲̊ ̴̨̬̍̏͋̊͂͌̚͠l̶̙͚͑͑u̶͓̝̰͙̣͕̇̆͌͊͠n̶̨̛̝̪̰̖̫̘̄̒̇̌̓͊͂̆̀̎̿͂́̚g̸̘̺̰̔͘ṣ̶̨͖̆̄̉̑̆̈́̉̑̂̈́̒̉̒͘͝ ̶̣̯̭̟͕͐́̊̌̎͊͐͝s̶͉̜͍͉̊̓̇͊̿͊̈́̇̚t̸̢̛͖̭͔̺̗̻͆͂̾̚͝i̵͚͚͆̋̉͊̿͋͒̚̚͜͝ļ̴̱̘͎̫̼̞̼̱̖̳͓͍̈̈͑̉̕l̵͎̬̮̥̯͗͑̄͗́̒̉͗̿͑͘̕ ̷̣̓̒͘t̴͕̗̗͕̘̣̞̒̄̉̋͜ŗ̵̢̧̲͙͖͔̠̪̩̘̹̗̦̉̊̐̔͐ͅy̸̛̘̣̻͓̘̙͈̰͇͇͖̪̜̥̋̏̈́̐͜͝i̶͖̣͖̖̩͚͓͔̤̗̪̞͖̇̎̔̓́̉͑̕ň̷̻̳̱̣̻̝̩͎͒̍̉́̔͛̑̋̍̈́̈g̸̘̼̝̘̰̜̾ ̴̧̨̢̙̤̬͔̦̹̫̺̽͜ṫ̵̩͇̣̹̫̹̇̈̓̈̚ô̵̢̳̲̪̗̥̞̘̫͇̭̬̬̫͑̇̽̎̚ ̵̢̧̙̏̃̑̔̐͠ċ̴̨̪̗̘͉̭͔̮̥̙̦͚̕ä̶̡̨͓̘̟̘̦̙̦̖͇́̓͑̑t̷͕͉͙͊͐̉c̶̬͎̬͎̙̮̞̮̰͒̉̾̈́̐̄̿̍͒̈́͗͝h̶̙̹̝̲̄̐̎͜ ̷̤͙͚̰͔̫̥͙̹̳͇̈́̍̀͆͒̊̐͑̿͌͝t̶̘̞̼̤̞̾̓̈̄̉͑̈̅́̐̇̕͘͘ḩ̷̨̰͙̟͓̞̹̘͔͈̓͝i̸̭͕̙͈͉̪̻͚̙̹̥̳͙̒̈́̈́̆̎̉̓͌́̕ë̷̡̙̫̳̗̰͚̰̱̮́̑͆̾ͅr̴̢̨̳͎̘̫̮̙̾̒̀̄́̉͒͌̏̉ ̸̖̻͈̲͍͌͐̓͌͗̏̊͌̂̇̋̿ͅb̵͍̘̻̱̻͈̳̭̼̳̍͑͛̉͗͋̓̇̅̀͜ͅr̸̙̝͙̅̽̈́͝e̵̢̺̟̪̝̠̠͉͉͉̓̽̇̈́̓̇̓͜a̶̮̖̳͙̳̝̟̝̓͒̇̌̈́͐̈̚͝t̸̞̘̰̗͚̹̐̒̋̆̓̎͋̌͋̕̚͘ͅh̵̢̯̟̮̬̘̹̗̺̼̜̔̋̅̑̀̀͋̍̆̇̒̓͘ ̷̛̗̋̊̈̄͌̾̽́̓̎͘̚f̶̩̤̻͊͑̈́͋̽͌͌̎͑̂̈̕̚͝r̶̼̩͔̎̌̿̒͊̄ǫ̴̧̛̺͉̥̰̮͈̻͕̭̳͔̫̆̋̓͌̇̎̉͜͝m̷̧̨̖̙̣̣̟̫̤̤͇̙͖̜̎͋̔̈́͠͠ ̵̡̛̱̘̤̯̠͇͈͎͉̞̞̦̉͘h̴̼̓͊̿̇̔̽̿̕o̴̧̥͓͖͂͆͋̈̒̐̏͝w̸̰̤̜͍͑ ̵̣̰̻̱̜͆̓̇̉̎̓͆͗̕͘͝ͅf̶͇̩͖̥̿ȃ̶̠͈̈́̐̌͐̈́̅͠ś̴̤̲̺̥̖̞͔͝t̷̞͈̽͗͆͑͒͝ ̶̨̻̟̯̳̙͎̮̟̮̭͉̃͐̓́͗̓h̸̞͔͕̯̳̭̟̤̻͛̿̈́̋͋̒͋͝ë̸̼̗̥̥̰͉̻̲̳͑̈́̆̕͜͜'̶͇̟̣͚̰̀͒d̴͍͙̼̯̈́̿̽͊͒̅̏͗̍͛̎̽͝ ̷̡̨͖͍̫̲̜̥̰́͑̈́͝ͅr̴͇̬̙̲̦̙͍̦̲̒̀̽̊̾̆́̎͆̊́͝ư̶̡͍̭̳͖̈́͋̋̑̂͑̋̑̋ͅn̴̡̨̢͍͍͚̈́͜ ̴̛̫̜̭̱̺̣̋́͊̇͐̂͐̅͑̈̽͛̂͘͜ą̸̙̰̉͊̍̔̓̍͌̆̃̿̓̀͝͠s̶͈̺̮̼̰̹̪͖͔͈͎̺̈́ͅ ̷̺̏̋̀́̇š̴̺͔̻̔̏̿͊͘õ̴̜̯͗̽̍̓́̀͊̑̂̍̆̄̎̕o̵̠̭̖̟͇̣͈̭̤̤̍̈́̽̂̈́͑̄̋̌̕͝n̴̳͇̍ ̶̰̳͉̬̮͈̜̻̓̓̽͑̎̿̈́͑͒͗͆ä̴̛̛͈̙̭̥̗͖̰̰̖̼͎̪̥́̇̐̾̄̀̚͝ş̴̡̡̝̭̼͍̹̲̤̇͆̓ ̴̜̣̼̯̬̘͓̹̺̒͌̑̌̂̑͒̕͝ṫ̴̡̢̲̹̥̮̘̄̈̃̆͌̈́̐h̷̺͖̿̓̀͂́̏̂́̓͝͝͝ȇ̸̢̨̖̠͉̦̘̰͚̪͉̕͠ ̷̨̗͎̖̩̟̒̌̋̕b̶̞̦̣̱̻̼̝̗͎̻̳̘͕̪́͂̈́̔͝͝ͅe̴̦̅̂̋̔̐̾̄̅̌l̷͓̬̈́͊̉̎̚͠ļ̸̡̡̖̦͙͖̻̹͍̬̩̹̰͇̎̋̐̽͆̕͝ ̷̨̨̖̭͉͚̬̼̫͚̩͙̃̈́̏̂r̸̖͈͓͈̠͇̗̰̯̿͑͌́̌͑a̸̧̨̲͕͍̼̫̰͇̲̽̉̽̄̅͊̀̿͌̚̚̚n̸̡̖̖̗͔̙̱̺͓̼̤̈́͋̊̊̒͋̐̚g̸̼̻͉͈̼̪̱̗͎͇̺̜̞̖͠ ̶̹̮̼̖̯̻͙̾́̓̆̂͝͝ͅt̵̻͈̥̑͆͂́͗̑̚͝o̸̢̼̲̰̮͍͚̜̫̟̰̔ͅ ̷̛̥͍̾͋͘͝g̵̢̢̛̙̯̤̣͗͂ę̶̗͍̦̘͎̦͉͉͚̘͚̦̹̓ẗ̵͖̻́ ̵̢̝͍͚͍̗̤̩͖̺̙̌̿͆̈́̐͊̉͘͜͠ͅͅh̷͙̅̑ě̴̡̧̗͈̘̙̫̻̑͜r̴̻̝̪̆͂͋ĕ̷̡̱͕̻̪̼̪͈̆͑͋͊͑́̀͝͝͝.̸̤̥͉̥̥̺̦̤̞̰͑͛͑̊́ͅ ̶̛͖͎͗̓̍̈́̌̌̒̅̀͘(̸̦̝̓̄̈́̾̽̊̏̚H̷̥̐͗̋̃̾͒̀͊͘̚͝ḙ̸̗͚̰̝̥͖͙̖̘̟̺͗̅̈́̒́̆ͅ ̴̧̙̓͒̌̏̈́̀͆̾̕͘͘d̵̟͇̘̲̰̭͚̠͎̖̓̆̌͜ȉ̷̠̟̦̟͘d̸̝̦̯̭̖̝͈̝̩͙͗n̴̢̖̫̤̠̥̰͍̦̻̦̳̍̋̍̓͊̚͝'̷̧͇͖̤̰͉̺̠̌̒͂̐t̴̗͉̱͖̦̹̖̪̗̑ ̶̻̠̩̺̱̗̗̞̰̥̥̫̇̿͋̒̔̇̍̏͆̀̎̾̽͂͝ͅr̶̨͎͍̞̤̟̺̟̔͆̎u̴͚͕̘̤̯̤̟̯̝̍̈́͒̌͠n̴̢̧͖̳̗͎͙͈̝̿͝ͅ ̴̨̯͈̬̠̹͈̜͙͆͛̈́̊̈̎͘v̵̡̟̳̜͍̠̮̍͗̃̅̈͜ę̷̧̖̘̼̠̻̬̠̱͍͈̃̍̈́̍͗̍̈͋͛͒̚ŗ̷̺̞̘̙̥̖̰̙̓͋̏̉͆̿͘͝y̵̹̼̬̩̭̺̌͒̉̿̓̌̆̍̒̎͘͜ ̶̠͔̩̀̇̉̄̿̋͒̐͝f̸̪͈̫̜̗̘̪̂͗̈́̕͠ă̴̻̱̞̭̮̬͙͓̖̤̬̱̗͑̈́̐͝͠ś̴̢̞̤̲͚t̵̛͕̯͔͎͈͇̰͎͋͑́̔̂̈́̕͠.̶̛͈̳̩͕̬̮͎̱̯͗̀̆̎́̍͘)̶̡̢̛̥͍͕̬̠̪͔̼͙͍̖̹͚͋͒̃́͑͂̋̓͝  
̴̨̩͎̺̟̳̻͙̯̮̻̜͆ͅ  
̴̨̫̠͉̰̪͕̲̝̫͙͇̭͒"̷̢̢̡̛͈̤̫͉̳͉͝Y̸̮̝̩̤̱̼̥̹̽̈́̄̐̈́͂̑͋̄͠ę̵̞͍̻̮̙͖̜̖̭̤̫̠̼̹̒̉̓́̽͘͘a̴̩̼͍̝̅͊͂͒̽̏͂̿͆ͅḩ̷̼̇̌̆̉͝,̵̧̢̧̳̭̤̳̹̫̟̬̟͇͕͔̇̅̾͑̏͒̂̋̍̉͌ ̴̨̞͖̳̱̱̺̭͍̟͈̅̃̐͛̀̄́͘ͅt̷̮̽͗͗̅̈́̚͝h̶̬͓̃͗̚͝a̴͖̦͖͚͈͎̗̳͛͂͒̔̆͂̓̊̚͘͜͝͠t̵͈̠͉͖̰͙͎̰̫̝̆'̸̨̞̩̪̯̩̈́͌͋̌̽̇̏͜͝s̷̙̖͇̤̹̱̟̝͇͋̈́̆͒̕͝͠ ̵̨̡͉͙̹͕̩͙̑̈̄͆̈́̐͝ť̴̨̠͖͉̹̲̖͔͕͐͘ͅḥ̵̢̳̙̩̳͔̟͖͍̞̰͇̬͈̈͐͑̑̆̑̎̈́̎͘̕ę̸͉͓͍͓͈̖͋͌͆̑̏̈́̂̐͝͝ ̵̙͉̱̲̗̻̼̈͆̇̍̃͌͋͝͝p̵̢̧̣̬̰̬͇̦͙͈͕̹̋̑̉͂̐̈́͘͝l̶̝̩̻̘̼͍͊͂̓̒͒͒͆̀͒͌̃͊͗̕a̸̖̖̯͓͆̈́̈͋̀̓̓̒̈́ń̶̘̼͓̓̔̎͆͗̆͑̂̚.̶̫̥͋̒͐̊̆͘͝"̴̡̦͚̰̤̲͙͉̲͙̦̓͊͗͌̀͆͒̕͜  
̷̛̟̙̦̬̟͊̆  
̸͉̮͈̯̥͔̬̗̪̻̭̙͑͝"̶̨͙̿̿̂̃̅͒͊̈S̵̨̛̲̙͎͉̠̃͘͜o̷͓̺̗̜̅͂.̵̮̟̹̋̍͐̓.̸̧͑̔̈́͆̆͒̔͑.̴̭̋̀͌̔̋͐̋̄͝w̸͈̰̑͐̋̅͐͋̔̐̚h̵̟͉́̈́̃̔̃̋̂̄̒̊̒̎̚â̷̢̧̼̤͙̩͚̱̬̯̞͙̮͈̦͠t̷̙̎ ̶̡͉̤̬͖̲̓͐͆̇͗͂͜s̸̡̛̯̼̖̗̫͔̈́͛͗͆̎̀͝h̷̢͕͖̟̠͉̝͔̰̤̽̀̑̏͌́̈́͋̾͊̉͜͠͠ͅò̸̗̭̜͚̫̙̇̋͒̔͂̓̀̆̉̒̈́̀͆͒u̶̡̬̖̱̖̼̳͓̻͑̾̍̽̔͒͘l̷̹̥̒̈́̈͑͋̍̔̏͒͝d̸̡̻̰͌͊̾͆̒͂̐̄͌͂͒͝ ̸̡̛̟̲̹̺̌̂̾́̾̈́̊͆Ǐ̸̗̮͆̉̅̑̽̚ ̶̲̥̠̭͕͇̙̩͊d̶̢̨̡̡͕̘̫̯͖͍̻̿̿͛̄͂̓̉̎̌̃͝o̷̡̙͙͔̤̯͖̱̖͕͋̊̂ͅ?̵̭̩̪̗̟̱̥͔̝̦̼͙̬̆̾̀̂̽̃̈́̉͑͝"̵͖̳̊̽̕  
̷̰̹̤̞͓̲̥̻̹̔̌̀̈́́͘͜ͅ  
̵̧̢̩̺̪͉͖͓̿̿́̒̅̅́́̐͗͂̌͝͝Ṟ̸̢̠̣̯͓̠̬͍͍͉͍͒͒͠ͅḙ̷̡̧̡͔̩͙̝͕̚ḯ̴̛̜̝̯̣̟͔̤̳̝̎͗̾̐͒͑͝ǵ̷͎̒̐̎̋̾̆͗͒̑̚͝e̷͈̬̙͆̈͌ṅ̷̡̢̛̰͇̘̞̗̻͇̘͙̙̊̿̎ͅ ̷̡̫̤͔͍̤͇͕̺̻͔͖̽͋̌̏͐̃s̷̨̨̨͕̝̰̱̫͖͋͌̌͒̄͛͆͆̋̽͑̑͘ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̭̪͇̯̞̼͇͚͆̃́͛̈́̋̌͊̒͗̕͜͝ṟ̷͍̲͚̞̫̣̩̹͔͉̰͈͗̽̉̄͑͘ͅṷ̵̮͍͓̳̠̗̼͔́͑̊̀̽͘g̸̢̗̱͙̤͓̜̠̈́̌̚g̷̹͎̥̠͈͎̅̽̾͂̽͗̓́̍̕͝ḛ̶̠̏͂̆̏̓̐͌̚͠d̷̟̥̯̮̲͔̻͖̠̜̱͖̻͉̉͒̿̈́̑͘,̸̡̨̙͕͒̇̌̒̽̓̓̚͘ ̵̧̣̰̲̖͚̈́̉̑̓̓́̓̑͝͝͠ǫ̷̢̡̣̖̰̗͙̞̮͔͙͑̈́̓̇̋̒͌̚ͅp̴͚̀͠͝e̷̡̢̲͇̦̬̞̯̘͈̤̫͎͌̔̍͐͋͗̎͐n̶̛͖͈̫̮̊̎͊̈́̃̚͘ī̵̧̫̞̝̇͆̎͌̌̚n̶̡̡̜̻̠̞̝̭̙̣͚̬̼̹̗͛͋͛̋͆̄̔͒̍͛̈̃̕͝g̷̲͙̣͔̤͕̳͇̹͒ ̴̩̬̜̗͇̗̰̦̼̭̳̣̓͒͗͊̈̋͋̚̕͜͠ͅh̵̟͉̻̜̮̼͍̦̫͍̭́̔͗̾͒͆̈́̈́͘͘͝ị̴̌̽͗̇s̴̡̯̭̪̙̯̺͈̝͈̯̬̜̻͑̾͊̒͆͛͌͝ ̴̫̦̺̯̘̬̻̯͗͒̈́̽̈́̕ͅͅͅl̶̢͉͍̮̼̘̯̬̒͘͠͝a̴̘̖̅͝p̵̠̟͓͗̆̉͊̎͘͜t̶̢̡̹̦͇̞̭̖̻̱̗̋̏̈̐̾̑̀͒̅̎͌̑̂̿́ǫ̸̲̓p̴̛͕̟̘̥̹͓̯̪͕͐̈́͊ͅ ̵̨̯͇̠̟͇̞͔̔͋̅̕ͅt̷̡̢̤̬̫̖͍̤͈̗̪̼̲͆̋̃̀͂͂̓̚͘͘͠͝o̷͈̣͚̪̝̼̊͌ ̵̧̹͉̰̞͉̼̝͓͔͙̖͒̐̎́̈͛͝ţ̷̡̜͖̭͖̫̞̬̺̠͉̘̒͗̕ͅͅÿ̶̲͉͖́ͅp̷̢̬̫̪͕͂͊̈́̒̐̒̌̇̉͐͛̔͆̎̚e̵̢̢̻͂̀͋͂͋̓̉̎̽̃͌́ ̵̠͍̖̈́̈́̾s̷̢̢̙̜̮̺̠̞͌̓̊̒̆͌͘͝͠ȏ̵͙̏͋̓̇͗͛͒͑m̷͍͍̬̳͓̓̔̿̽̃ͅě̶̢̡͓̱͇̠̻̬̰̦̳̱̺͋͊̌̎̋̌̓̃̅͗͆͜͜ț̶̡̛̦̹̈̊̿̔̀̏̈̓̽̈́͒̔̚h̷̡̖̥̥͍̹̿̔͠ͅi̵̺͗͛̃̌̐̋̒̋͜ñ̵̡̖͋̑̍͛̈́̆͌̿̂̈̈͝͝g̶̡͇̥͙̻̰͕͛̈́͗̊.̸̨̪̜͕̠͙̭̜̺̪̰̻͈̐̆͋͒̓̒̃̒̆̄̇͋͘̚͠ͅ ̴̬̻͙̥̬̗̪͇̝̯̤̞̝̫̬̓̑̉"̶̛̝͍͙̈́̑͒̍ͅD̴̛̰̟̘̔̈́̊̒̃̽o̶̧͍̳͍̳̥͎̠̖̱͚̒͗̎̎͛̒̅ ̷̨̢̨̛̛̫̙͔̲͚̹͙̦͈͉̒͑̒̒̈̄͝y̴̦̼̪̯̹̯͓̖̅͛̈́͂̂̊́̿̈́̄̾̿̀̿o̶̻͉̺̜͑̐͋͆̊̄͐̇̋͆̆̓͝͝͠ù̴̧̧̫̣͇̱̱͈͉̐͛̽̑̊͒͝͝ ̶̨̡̭̜̤̞̮͉̥̻͔͈̈́̓̉̋̃͐͒́͌͝h̴̡̦͈͙̼̘̰͚̙̩̠͍̻͇̉̿͘͜à̶̲̫̯̬̫̠̟̘̖v̷̪̖͔̄̊̈́̿ͅe̶͙̜͇͙̭̼͓͔͓͎̊̌̈́̌̔̈́͘ͅ ̵̣̙̟̥̋̿̎͊̽̓̃̚̚ͅä̷̢̳̹́̿̊͐n̶̙̗̼̠͍̅̃͒̇̑̔y̷̛̬̭̦̯̎̉͊͛̏ ̵̧͈͎̩̤̬̎͋͌̒͆̃̓̋̈́̐̌̀̕h̸̘͉̫̪̭̦̲̦̪̪̥͗̉̆̓̄͗̋͆̑̚ó̸̡͈̣̫̪̓̌̈̆̋͝m̸̞̮͔̺̍̉e̶̯͈͖͖̯̦̬̺͎̠̦͎̎̎͝͝ͅͅẉ̷̧̹̉̊͗̋͆͘ö̷̹͍͇̮̖̹̺͕̙̞̜̥͙́̋̔͜͠ŗ̷̨̞̥̳͚͈̺͔̪̬̖͔̐̔̎ḱ̷̢̠̠͎̩̠̬̽̎͐͑̉̇͂͘͜͝?̵̨̢͈̰̖̥̯̼̬̬̺̼͔͕̩̕ ̴̣͇͐̄̋̀̽̄̾͘͝͝Y̵̧̨̳̥͖͙̗̻̘̣̤͝o̸̝̖̮̔ų̸̨̢̭̭̺̰̥̣͍̣̩̘̾̽͂̏̾̈́͘̕̚'̴̡̢̛̺̯̫̟̻̦͚̇̑̓̚ṟ̵̘͍ḗ̴̙̝̫ ̸̧̪̮̮͛̈́̈́͘ȋ̵̡̢̨̯͓͙̰̎̽̎̾͌̐̍͐̍̊̓̕͜͝n̴̨̛̛̼̲͎̤̱̰͍̈͊̆̐̅̈͗̀̔͘ ̶̨͈͓͙̩͎͖̝̮͇̘̹̯͓͑̌͆̎͆̿͌͌̂̋̊͆̚ͅm̶̟͕̗̱̼̺͚͛̃̑̉̕i̵̱͊͐̈́͗̔̕͠d̸̨̤̩̲͕̓̌͒̽d̶̝̞͕̮͎͚̗͈̩̭̳̝͍͈̍̄͒͛̾̅̎̀͊͌̐͜͝͝l̸̢̛̦̻̯̘͓͖̻̬͔̺̰͉̑͒͌̒͒̅͌̎̅̊͗̆̕é̷̡̳͎͖͖̞̠̟͋́́͆̍̈͒̕͝ ̶̖̫͍̬̌͠ͅs̵̢̨̩̰̝̭̭̗̹̗̠̹̗̈́̂́̊̋̿̆c̵̛̲̠͇͚̣̯̺̗̯͍̳͖̦̈̄͆̀͐̾̓̓̽̄͋̋̂̉h̵̛̗̣̜̫̪̋͌̈́̔̃̔̑̿̾o̴̺͌̑̅̈̒͘͝o̸̗̠̣̱͗̿̑͗̐͝l̴̪͚̦̥̼̬͈̙̉͑̏̍̚ͅ,̷̛͖̙̪͐̓͊̃͆̎̐́̈̏̏̕̕͝ ̶̱̞̼̙̎͘ŗ̷̡̛͖̙͕͈̣̤͐̓̃̃̊̒̆i̴̛̗͖̥̤̮̯̭̣̲̘̋̆̂̐͒͆͠ġ̶̢͇̪̩͓̲̜̲̟͖̯͉̜̤̆͐̓̓͝͠h̷̛̺͖̟̠̰̯̏̀̿̔͆̈́̒͗̐̕͘͝͠͝ţ̵͉̺͉̯̣̲̯̘̟́̿̌̽͗͂̿̉̄͘͜͠?̶̧̛͖̬͚̮͕̣͎̦̼̫͐͒̈̿͌͊̂̂͋͂͒̌̐͝"̴̝͔̘̰̜͕͎̝̭͈̗̪͚͑͌͑̔͐̅͛̒͛̕̚͘͝  
̷̛̲̘̪̻̝̅̇̐͆̏̈̆̆̌̈́̃́̀  
̷̢̯̲͉͚͚̻͖̹̫̻̮̺̕͜͝M̸̧͚͓̞̻̦̓͐͋̉̿̽ͅơ̷͔̰̻͚̦̗̝̬̥̦̣̩̽̒́̉̏͌̂̈́̌͊͜͝b̴̧̢͖͈͈͉̜͖̼̣̝͙̞͈̈́̇͠'̸̛̳̠̲̫̠͍̥̳̦͕͑̚̕͜͠͝ͅs̶̮̼̬̝̿͛̏̕ ̷̪̫̺͙̬͌͗̑́͌̓͝p̵̢̖͙͍̣̘͔̭̳̣̩̬̻͕̞͐̎̓̎̏͗̆͠ǎ̵̧̬͎̖̹͈͔̠͙̟͖̖͔̓̇̏̈̈́͛͊̆̒̃̌͛͝͝ͅľ̴̨͍̟̩̪̳̹͔̈̍̍͐̍̌̑̇̑̓͂m̶̨̠͇͎͎̻͎͎̜̒̓̈́̂͊͑͒̾͒͒̀͘͜͜͠š̸̱̞̹͙̳̫̜̲̥͉̎̃͂̆̄͋̊̑͑̎͆͜ ̶̺̀͛̐̏f̵̛̫̙̻̏̅͂̿̅̉̐̇̚e̶̢͚͈͖͔̻͗̒͌̔̄͒̔́͌l̸͔̫̼̩̫͙͇͇͖̥̝̻̤̩̓̽̌̽̈̚͘͜͝t̸̛̺͕̭̼̪̼̙̱̻̤͎̻̋̏̔̊̊̈́̂̊͊̎ ̸̨̪̞̣̠̈́̈́̎̐͒̈͊̆̀͂̕̚͘͝s̶̫̤̹̈́w̶̛̜̓͛̄̈̉̈́̌͋̆̕̚ȩ̷̙̹̻̯̤̳̝̩̰̦͈̦̓͊a̶̯̼̼̫͔̜̣̤͉͔͉̥̬̋̇̒̊̃̆͋̈́́̈́̚̕ͅť̵̡̛͓͈̣̼̝̟̪̗̳̘̔̏̔̈͐͐͆̓̈́͝ͅỷ̸̱̝͍̯͇͜͜͝.̸̨͚̲̻̌͑̓ ̷̢̦̹̮̺͔̹̞͇̤̊̈́̔͝"̶̢̧̨͚͚̩̺͍̟̯̟̿ͅY̵̺̣̦̭̯̣̗̻̩̆̀̈̀̈̋̿̌̎̑ȩ̵̲̯̤̝̠̝̖͔̈̅͆̏͌̃̏̐͛͑̀̔̋̕͜ą̶̩͇̩̤͍̗̜̗̞̞̪̂̊̓͌h̷̗̩̥͍͉͖̠̓͜͜͠,̷̢̙͒̏͊̐͗͑̈̎̾́́̕͝ ̷͊ͅb̸̨̢̥̱̹̦͈̼̬̮̎͗͊͗́͐͂̚ú̸̢̡̨͓̗̱̫̟̫̣̘͈̇̈͒̽̐̔̓̓ͅt̸̡̢̧̪̭̲͇̭̜͖̹͍͉̃̅̾͐͌̅̊̋͐̔̓̈́͘͘ͅ.̵̡͖̤͓̲͉̱̝͖̩̺͌̐͠ͅ.̸̤̬͉̠͇̮̮̱͇̩͔̩̯͋̌̆͋̒͂͌̌̐̓̂͐̋̊̀.̵̡̢̼̫̘̀̇̓͛̂̆̈́͐̈͒̊͠͠"̶̰̺͔͛̃͌̐̈́͗̐ ̷̨͕̦̮͚̻̱̗͓̠̝͓͛ͅH̴̱͍̫̗̳̠̤̟̳̟͍̫̞̲͐͐̋̂͐͐́̾͝ẻ̵̠͙̞̭̭̹͋̀̋̒̔̓̑̄̈̚ ̷̢̛̳̖̩̻͓̐͊̽̌͊̈̾͑͛̀̚̚ͅd̴̪̒̄̓͠ī̶̡̹̤̞̱̳̣̣͈̮̼̞͔̭͓̃̈́͛̿̋̌̚d̵̙̟̝͆͌͛̌̾͂̈́̚̕n̵̢͉̤̻̱͍̮͂͑̾̈́̓'̵̡̡̻̰͕͍̬̯̋̉̏̈́̽̃̐̃̀̐̇̂̾̐̕͜ṭ̵̞̬̘̪͓͍̮̻͍͛̄̈̑̅̃̂̅͂̊͒̕̕͝͝ ̸̱̻̩̐̒̽̅̔ͅk̸̨͓̟̝̰̭̥̝͈̱̫̔̾̈́̐̋̉̃̕͠͠n̴̡͕͓͙̱̳̮̹͔̻̖̗̱̐͛̑̿͑̀̓̐̋͂͒̽͠ơ̷̖̟͉̘͖̥̻͕̺̲̠͔͜w̸̡̱̘̠͇̲̼̝͈̫̝̖̏̄͐́͜ ̴̧̢̜͉͚̰̯͓̺̯̞̘̐̇͐̂͊̔̓̄́͑́h̷̜̠͉͎̒̚͝o̸͈̠̲̱̦̫̪̩͎̰̬̲̤̽͆̄̔̊̏͜w̷͉̼̮͇̃̔̉̊̇̇̆ ̷̧̡̨̨͉͙͈̮̖̮̹̰͖͒͌̆́͘͘j̶̤̬͇͕͙̳̙̥̲̺̰̤͔̗̑̅̎͗̊̄̈͐̑͋̒͒ơ̴̧̧̲͔̖͖̤̲̋̐̿͐͆̉̄̇͊͐̐͑͝b̵̪̺̺͓̗͖͔͈̲̝͔̬̺̩̌š̷̫͇̌̏̋̈̐ ̸̡̨̛̬̝̬̹͚̞͉̲̰̼͖͓̫͌͋͆̽͒͗̈̈́̕̚͝͠w̸̲͖̹͇͈̻̻̥͑ơ̷̡̲̳r̵̡̨̫̫̺͎͓̝̭͓̖͗̈́́͐ͅķ̶̦̩͉̱̙͚̻͎̏̈̃͊͊̍̐̽̂̋͠͠e̷̡̛̼̦͍̼͕̫͇̲̭͎̰̾͆̎̓̈́̋̀͆̒̿͘͜͝d̸̡͚̳̮̤͈̘̞̩͕̆͛,̶̘͚̫̖̖͓͉͔̣̙͚͉̦̜͑̅̐̇ ̸̹͓̘̳̞͈̮̮͓̱̔̓̈́̓͐̓̆̈́́̈̋̏̋͝i̵̝̥͙̩̬̰̮͙̺͜͠ͅẗ̵̹͓̰͍̮̭̥̼́̑̇̈́͒̉̓̆̍͂̄̑͒͠͠ͅ ̶̦̹̜̻͚͇̃̃̒̈́̉̓͛̔͘͠w̸̛̪͌̎̂̄̉̽̄̑͑͜͝͝a̴̡̨͉̤̪̮̻̝̲͚̫̔͌̔̀̐́͆̂̓̓̿̏͘s̵̱̮̾̃̍͑ ̷̙̆́̍̂̃̂̿̍̃̋̈́͝ḫ̷̹̞̲̈ì̵̛̯̽̉̎̈̐͋̾̄̈̾͝͝͝ş̵̡̭̫̬͔̫͉̐̓̀͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̘̪̻͖͚̖̩͎͎͔͈͒̈̿̌̽̃̑̊͑̚f̸̦͋͛̋̍̊͝ì̸̡̢̛̖̱̼̳͕̦̺͕̻̮̙̔͒͗͐̊̊͛̽̓͒͜r̶̨̨̤͚̹̤͈̄̀́̿̂͆̉͋̄̋̈́͝͝s̵̫̟̻̯̦̝͖̳̺̖̃̿̏͛̓̃̾͋͋͘͘ͅͅt̶̛̛̝̔͂͛̔̑̈́̈́͗̆̄͘͘͝ ̵̧̧̼̲̥͓͔̠̎̓̆̈́d̷͇̈́͒̀̂͘ą̶̛̠̼̗̯̇̉͑̀̍̽͜ÿ̸̡̟͓͔̟͓͍̟̹̪́͆̽̂͐̒̽͊͜,̶̨̣͈͎͍̦̦̤͕̎̎̊̋̈͝ͅ ̸̛͓̂̋̂̍̿̍͛̀͠o̵̖͈̐͂h̷̢͉̘̫͎͔̠̳͉̬͛̅͐̆͜͜ ̶̛̗̬̾̎̆̇̂̏͗̕͘͜͠g̸̨̧̧̥̞̫̞̼̻̘͕̟̬͎̊̉͒̊̉̉̇͝o̶̡̖̪͉̽̏̓̓̕ď̸̨̛̫͉̗̦͓̞̼̰̭͍̥̽̈͋͂̑̒̒̏̃͌̚̚ ̵̢̧̛̜̬̳͈̖̩̫͌̓͆̾̌͛̿͛͐̒͜h̵̖̜̗̠͍͕̱̔͌́̊͒̅̀͒̊͠ę̷͕̦̖͖̮̺͍̈͑͑̊̈́͗͑͒͐̚̕͜ ̸̡̘͈̗͈̻͙̻̻̟̩̠͓͂͒͌̓̏̈̏̐̊͛̽͠w̶̢̬̼͖̠͈͉͇̠̼̺̣͇̪̅̅̓͒͌͒͑͋͛͘͜ḁ̴̡̗̞̠̹̏̋̓s̷͈̞̓̿ ̷͇̱̺̟̮̩̣̜̙̂̋̈́̈́̋̿̾͆̊̌̃̋̆â̷̲̙̫̺̋̈́͗̇̆̉͌̕l̴̺̺̥͚̹̼̳͔̙̋̈͆̐͂̄̕͠͝͝ȓ̸̡͕̭̦̹͗̆̉ȩ̴̛̛̱̼̙̣̋̊̂̍̈́̅͜a̵͙̘̅͐͐ͅd̷̼̺̘͇͓͊͊͌̅͆̑̈́̉̈́̒̚̚y̸̢̨̫̰̩͇̣͙͛̇̓̽͆̕ ̶͇̥̦̥̜͚̱̙̮̝̼̣̠̭̄͑̿̔͛́̔͐͘̚͝͝m̵̨̞̤̘͚̭̺̙̯̖̅͗̒̈́̀̈́̒͂͜͝e̸̫̱̝͍̥͍̔̾̅̕͘͝ş̴͇͛̈́͂͌͛̄̏s̴͍̭͎͚͍̺̣̍͋̂̽̑͊̈́͘̚i̵̫̱̞͉͓͕̙̪͔̍͌́͜͜͝ͅn̵̨͇̫̫̯̳͎̦̠̥͕̤̦̖̅̑̔͛͊̂̃̎̍̓̓̚͜͠͠g̷̤̯͎̦̔̏̇̈́̆̐͊̋̕̕͠ ̷̡̡̙̱̝̬͙͕̺̬̑̃̅ű̸̧̘͈̟͚̘̼̼̣̳̬̦̭̠̠͘͠p̴͙̱̬̞̥̳̪̻̠̄͒̅̂͊̚͘͠͝-̸͚̠͕̝̈́̊̚̕  
̵̟̝͆͐͌̔͆̓͊͌̽͑̍̑͘  
̴̯̜̼͕̥͓̀̿͌͜ͅ"̶̩̄͐̍̑͆̽̂̈́͗̚͝W̴̧̘͇̬͊̚ͅȟ̵̫̮̜͖̬͂̔y̴̢̗̣̲̘͈̝̻̹͑ ̴̧͔̭̝͍̭̫͇͙̭̣̃́͌̎͆̅d̸̡̛͇̞̹̩͕̻̪̈́̍͐͋͊̋̐͂͌͝ŏ̶͙̻͎n̸̯̼͚̣͈͚͙͖̹͔͍̠̊'̵̮̝͚̩̠̠̝̣̩̲̖̝͇̗͙̈́̌̏͐̈́͛͝͠t̶̳̝̂͐͌͆ ̴̨̖̭͇̫̭̯̰̖̫̰̤̒̍̋̂̏̍̓̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅÿ̷̧̢̨̙͈̺̠̤̲͉͓͉͖̪̐ơ̴̬͊̐̾̈́͆̒ȗ̴͔̩̻̠̜̮͇̀ ̵̨̧͇̪̫̬̼͕͎̯͎͆͜w̸̢̡͈̫̟̫͓̟̫̰̥͔̰̣͆̉̒̌̎̈́͋̋̏͝a̶͚̦̘̳̠̲̅̄̑͛̌̇̔̊̿͋̓͘͠ͅt̷̢͓͔̜̓̃͑͐e̴̡̡͇̭͚̐̂̾r̶̠̰̥̫͖̭̍̾̌͋̈̇͐ͅ ̶̛͇̭͎̤̰̬̟̺̐̅͘t̵͍̉h̴̟̳̼̲̑̏͌̔̚̕͜e̸̤̗̙̟̘͊͛̃̀͐̕ ̴̧͔̮̤̲̤̬̮͊̃̀̌͌̋̽̿̑̈́̎̕͘͠p̷̢̝̯̪̰̜̘̘̾̋̊͆̍̆̈́̚̚ͅl̸̺̪̝̠̘̗͕͉͕̮͂̄̌̓̆͘͜͠ͅͅa̴̧̤̘͚̥̋̀́̋͗̒̉̔̾̿̕͠n̸͓̤̖̳̙̓̇̿̾̓̊͋̊͐̕͘̕ţ̸̡̺̟͈͖̺̺͓̝̎̏̾̿̾̈̓ͅs̷̢͇͔̦̭͕̪̠̗̣̬̣͆͐̊͆?̸̡̛͈̐̿̇̌̂̎̏͐͑̈̋̃̚̕"̵̹̊͗͐̈̓͑̐͋̃͠ ̶̡̛̌̆̈́̌̔R̸̡̡̰̯̝̘̰͎͚͈̟̖̺̮̂͋͗͌͂ȇ̵̡̞̭̺̇̒̉̉̆̓̐̕͝i̴͖͓̽̆̈́̃̌́̓̇̌͛̐̾̕͝g̸̻͍̤̼͑̋͌̑͐́̌͜͠ė̵̟͕̗͔͖͖͖͔̼̠̪̥͎̞̌͛̑̽͌͋ͅn̴͖͚̗͇̟̗̥̲̻͈̟̍̈̒̚ ̶̞̻̼̝̬̤̼̦͚͈̜͆̔̀̍̑̉̇̈̈́̕̕̕ͅw̷̨͚͎̱̗̜̮̼̐͑̾̅ḁ̴̔̋̇̄̚s̵̤̪̻̮̖̼̗̥͓̓͂̊̍ ̶̡̛̬͙͖̦͙̪̿̆̑͛͌̉̔̔̈́̔̾͋̕̕l̷͎̂͝ő̵̙͎͔̻͈̠̓͐͛́̽͠ö̸̻̯͓̠̤́̇̓͛͋̚ͅk̵̹̻͖͙̲̀i̸̡̙̘̖̜͎̞̠̩̖̭̣͈̐͊͒͊̇n̷̢͍̱͖̣̘̖̩̺̳̯̼͓̳͛̽̍ǧ̶̗̯̼̺͕͍͓͇̞̳̙̄̊͆͐͗̾͘̚͜͠͝ ̷̢̖͚̼́̐͌̓̚͝a̸̛͚͍̜̓̈́͂̓̿͗t̶̗̅͘ ̶̘̪̫͓͇̫̣̞̖̣̽͌͌̌ḧ̸͓͍̰͓́̍̇̈͆͘͝į̵̡̱̟͍͈͉̮̩͉̙̹̝̺̦͒̅̇̕m̷̯̠͖̣̰̩̥̙̃̍̎̎̋̍̊̎̍̒̈́̋͛ ̷͎̥̯̞̖͉̞̜̟̼̆͊̓̂̕͜w̶̘̥̰̼̤͉̫̰̎̇̍̒͌̉̑̓͠ḯ̶̡̧͕̹̟̗̻̟̣͕̘̩̤͜ţ̴̥͚̠̠͓̩̙̗̓̒̆̈́̽̑̈́́͊̎͝͝ḩ̵̢̦͍͓͔͇̹̭̫̥̖̺̈́̍̋̒̐͜͝ ̵̛̣̼̘̻͖̼̰̳̠̻̔̽͗͊̊̈́͌͜͝ȁ̴̢͖͓̬̳͎̱̹͕͓̯̜̩̍̉n̶̡̘̦̣̪͍̟̜̭̜̯̠͝ ̶̡̧̡̧̝͉̳͙̳̭̍̇̈́͆̆̿̏u̴̧̠͈͈͐͑̅̀̚͘n̸̢̼͈̦̤̉̍̒̓͐̎̃̽̑͆̒͆͠r̶͓̻͓͙͍͂̅̌̑̕ẹ̷̛̛̒͒͆́͌̄̈̋͐͐̆͝͝ā̶̛̮̏̑̆̊͗͝d̸̡̰͙͆̀͜â̵̧̹̪̟̗̩͊̍̂̀͂͘͠b̸̡̡͚̪̮̞͍̦͔͈̺͕̗̲͆́͑̊͋̌̂͒̆͝l̷̡̡̡̢͍̙̰̩̟̯̪̥̫͚̦̈́̽̊̍̓e̸̢̛̠̙̖̼̤̖͖̹͒̇̾ ̸̧̧̬͝e̸̼͚̟̞̺͇̲̠̩̾͒̔̆̽̓̋̈́̽̓͝x̶̻͌̂̌̈̈́͛̕̕p̴̛̫̬̟̈́̆͌̀̂́͝͠r̸͚̳͑̉̈̈́͜e̵̡̢̯̝̫̩͖͍͙̬̮͉͗̉͗̌̕͘s̶̢̮̰̳̘͓̑̈́̔̀͊͐͘s̶̩̘͍̪͉̝̋̽͑͋̏͑̓͋̽̚̕͠į̴͈̟͈̻̇̄̑̑̈́̓̊́̔͑͊̚̕͠ő̶͖̔͆̏̈͘ņ̸̨̹͉̘̹̻̼̫̺͇͎̫̓́̚͘ͅ.̴̛̩̬̰̺̞̜̹͙̲̹̠͎͒̒̈́̍͛͌̇͑̊͆͆ ̶̢̧̗̦̣͖̣̞̫̼̟̜͚͇̎́̌̉̏̌̌͝͝"̶͙̯̥̼̝͚̼̈́̌̃̇͛̒̆Ä̴̛̼́̌͌͌̓̑̈̉͂̊̕n̵̢͉͍͕͚̗̅͗̏͂͗̕d̵̡̧̮̣̱̝͙̗̺̲̹͕͎̘̈̉͒̓̉͋̔̆̈̊͘͝ ̷̨̻̻̞̹̺͈͕̼͎̃̓̃̋͊t̴͕͚̊̅́̀̈́͛̍̕̚̕͜͝ḣ̴̳͔̬̥͈̰͎̣̆̒̈́̎͊̌́̽͜ẹ̷̭̺͔̾̓̈̾̊̚n̵͇͕̘̪̹͖̦̝͑͂̔̐̊̑̚ ̴̢̧̧̧͈͍̙̦̙̙̺̪͈̭̀̎̓̎̊͊̓̈́̚͠͝g̶͍̠͇͗̏̈͆̈̀e̷͎̘̪̦̊̊͌̓͌̌́̈́ṱ̵̛̼̦̭̐̽͐̅̏̅̆̿̒ ̵̝̰̄͛͌̄̓̕͝͝s̴̨̨͚͓̥̫͍̯̱̜̼͂͆͑͘ͅt̴̨̛̛̽͊̋̓̏̎̊́̀̈͛ͅa̶̻͔̺̺̋͑̽̿̌͗͑͆̋̍͝r̴͈̤͋͋̋t̴̡̹̟̼̹͎͓̙̳̘̯̟̃̔̅̿̓͊̈́̈́̑̕͝͠ë̴̳̞̬̜̗̳̣́̏̈́̚ͅͅd̶̜̻̂̔̉͊̈́́̎ ̶̡̧̘̩͔̳͍̭͉̖̤̫̼͓̉̅̔̀̏̄́̏̾͘͝o̸͓̝̓͋́́͂̏͊̄̀̃͊̌ǹ̴̢̪͍͛̑̓̓̆͒̌̅̽̃̎̚͝͠ ̴̘̞̌̌̊̑̄̒̇̇͆̿̔y̵̨̤̲̯̗͓̠̹̱͙̣̯͍̐͛͊͛̆ô̷͎̝̥͕̬̣̙͕͎̚͜ų̷̬͇̦͕̻̤͙̥̠̹̞͓̋͆́r̸͙͇͕͒͑̑̅̈͋̽͐̚͝ ̷̢̢̨̨̬̪̜̝̻̟̭͍͕̾̔͂̈́̎͐͆̀͊̍̆h̴̛̛͉͛̓͐̏̃͑̊͠͝o̴̧̧̱̲̫̜̯̰̮̜̰̓ͅm̶̢̞͈̠̙͓̺̖̖͚͖̤͔̕ę̸͖̲̩̝͕̭͖͕̦̓́̈͐̈́̂͂̐̑̃w̴̥̐ȏ̶̯͍͕͙̹̈͋̏r̵̨̛͚̮͍͔͈̗͖͇̰͍̼͈̮͊̊̆̿̈́̆̌̂̽̃̓̀͝k̶̰̬̭̺̤͈͙̑̉̚͝͠͝.̶̛̺́̋͂̈́͛̀̈̄̑̐ ̴̺͗͐̇̈́̀͗̈͑̏̂̇L̷̨̛̛̖̼̺̯͎͇̲̳̫͈̳͖̪̈́̓̓̋̍͊̆͗͊̎̚͜͠ï̷̳͖̮̱̞̗̲͚̩͍̹̄̎̿̇̾͌̽͝k̸͎̰̒͌̋̀̌͑̀̑̔̇͗̌̕͘e̶̡͚̞̦͙̬̝̦̟̜̪̭̟̎ͅ ̷̢̘̗͉͔̩͎͐͋̇̈́̄̆I̶̢͚͖͈͓̳̝̹̜͂̄̑̿̑̏͌̿̔͘ͅ ̶̨̡̼̗̥̫̮͕͉̙̠̙͚̏̈̋̈́̂͐͐ś̶̡̛̛̲̘͈̞͎̠͎̳̘̺̪͎͙̎̎̑̃̃͂̊̈́̉̚͠ͅą̴͇͋̊ḯ̷̡̲̘̱͎͝d̵̨̗̣̰͔͙͚̳̺̲̰̋̑ͅ,̵̛̗̗̞̰͊̆̿͠ ̵̪̺͕̭̮͎̯̼̹̬̐͆̈́͊̑̀͂̐u̵̹̞̳̱̖̮͍͑̇̐̔̽̄͌͜n̴̩̳̣̖̈̉̈́́̎̋͊̈͐͂̕t̷̥̹̥̮͙͕͙̞̻̬̝̾̓̀̍͗̀̆̂̌̒̔͝i̸̧̩̭̯̣̙͍̬̖͚͑͗̄̀̏̋̽̉͆̾ľ̸̡̳̠̗̣̱̋ ̶̡̢̡̜͓̤̮͖͓̥͓̻̟͙̃̾̌̍̓̈́̈t̴̨̧̝̪̯̩́̈̈͆̃̒̈́͒̔̍̚̕ḩ̵͉̭̻̜̳̮̫̞̩̂̈́̄̐̉̓̈́̂̇̎͛̕͘e̴̢̡̨͕͓͚̬̘̟̬͕̘̝͇̍̀̂̉͑̄̉̎͗̍̓́͛͘͠ ̵̧̛͕͍͓͎̻̣̱̂̋̎̔̉̑͊͂̈́̾͗́͆͝ę̵̧̡̪̺͔͇̝̺̭̰̺͔͒̽̏̈́͘ͅͅx̷̛̱̣͓̮̦̘͔̱̬̗̊͆̇̽̀̈̿͆̂̄͘͝ͅc̷̨͍̬̝̼̭̻͔̰̫͔̠̻̠͛̆̒͋̓̂͌̅͋̽͋͆̎͝͝ͅo̴͖͆̉͒̓ȑ̴̫̼͚̫͎̿͌͋š̵̫͉̯̝͇̙̙̔̊̉̈́̔͊́͝͝ͅi̷̧̮̭̮̬̥͍̠̞͇̯̳̯̩s̷̠̜͈̩̩͊̇̒̋͆̔̀̆͝m̴̨̥̝̭͈̱̩͚̥͇̙͉͉̒͝ ̴̛̠͓̝͐̿̏̐͊̾̈́̓̌̃w̵̨̱͚͚̫̠̟̤͍̔̎̌͋̆̋̉͐̄͘̚͜͝e̷̪̭̝̳̱̯̟͉͓̼̪͍̒̓̂̓̋̾̽̓͝'̵̢̧̼̼͍͔̖͕͇̪͍̖̺̠̜͋̄̐̏̔̿̈̆̒̽̽̽̉̈́͌ŗ̸̪͈̗͓̘̰̝̑̄̽̅̿̊͒̈́̈́̒̈̚e̸̡͚̬̺̙͓̦̟̳̳̰͑ ̷̨̝͓̖͖̩̫̼͕̓̓̿̕̕n̶̲͈̓͛͌̾̃͑̅͛̃͛̂͛̑ö̴̠́̄̓̔̾̕ͅͅt̷̩͈̙̬̬͈̠͓͂̊̍ ̷̡̝̪̲̘͚̜̦̻͍̯͓̼̃͒͒̈́̓̊̋̈́͜͝ͅl̸̞̫̤̖̟͇̲͂̈́͂̏͑̈̽̈́͌̐͜͝͝ͅͅį̴̢̛͙̥̝̯͖̘̙͉͖͊͑̒̈͒̓̎̒͋̓̔̕k̶͖̼̩̻̥͇̻̖̟̪͙̆̐̋͆̂̿ͅͅȩ̵̨̙͎̳̤̩͚̹͎̞̬̠̜̏̀͂̏̒̄̉͑͗̾̑͘͜͝l̴̛͍̼̃̌̏ÿ̴̨̬̦͕̞͇͎̙́̃́͋̿̓̋̄͋̕͘͜ ̸̛͎̙̯͈̟̮̹͚̳͙̼̹͎̺̹̍̃̇͐̌̐̅͗ẗ̸̯̲͓́͋͗̅͗̐̎̉͂̈́ơ̷̡͈̱̭̼̣̭͎͔̪̩͇̔̃͒̈́͆͛͑̑͑̕͜͠͝ͅ ̴̛͉͋̂͋͋͋̍̓̽̽̉́͒͝͠ḅ̴̥͇̘͖̥̹͕̘͇̇̊ȅ̷̥̞͎̩̻̜͋́̅͛̓̃͑ ̶̢̢̨̙͙̹̫͔͎͙̫̾̂ͅͅͅv̵̡̘̯͓̟̦̿̊̂̈́̍͗̚͠e̸̢̛͓̫̫̹͍̬͈̯̓͌͝ͅͅr̴͍͓͚̳̘̞̺̺̝̹̼̰̞̲̈́͒̏̈̄̚y̶̢̛̬̪͚̱̠͔̱̰̻̝̣̯̺͋̔̓̾̚ ̶͔̹̰̯̗͙͎̏̄̿̈́̑̈́̕͠ͅb̷̧̨̡̢̛̝̮̭͉̮͉͛̂̅̆̓̽͐̆̍̎͊͠ủ̸̙̙̽͋̊̈́̉̀̓̓̋͑̏̏̓͜͝s̷̠͇̲̳̰̥̠̅̓̉̇͒͂̒̎̓̉̍̚͝͝y̶͓̜̐̋̉͂-̷̛̙̰̗̝̔̈́̔̎̃͒̋͐̌̚͘̚͜͠"̵̮̦̊͑͑̋̿̓̀͐̂́͘͠  
̷̧̢̨̩̙̗͔̻̰̺̱̤͚͖̏̔̎̄̈́̈́͜  
̵̭͓͎͉̮̬̑̈̌͊͘͠M̴̢̛͈̱̦̳̘̿̒̀̓̊̈͛͆͝͠ő̸̢̦̆͌̈́͑͛͋̓͝ḃ̵̨̖̺͙̲̞̝̳̙̯̜͇̥̩̍͝ ̷̫̮͗̄̿̚j̷̡͔̩̙̥̇͑̔̑̉͗̓̋̈́͛͌u̸̟͔͎̜̲̪̝̺̇̓͋͐̆̄̍͒̂͆͝͝m̷̢̡̳̬̲̣̲̰̫̩̲̊͆̉̐̅͋͂͌̈̓̚͝͝p̶̡͖̤̟̫̠̤̚ë̴̡̪͇̟̖͚͉́͘͜ͅḍ̶̨̧̛̪͙͚̺͈͓̦͖̰̾͆̓ ̸̢̨̨̡͔͎͔̳̟̐̄̓̃̚͜o̵̟̮̻͎͚̟̝͚̯̗̪̗̲̟͈͗̓̊̊̏̋̇̓͑̅̌̆͘ṷ̸͎̰̗̈́̔͊̊̀̔̎͛̓ͅt̶̨̠̳̤͖̰̻̙̤̓̿̊͆̐̾̆̒̅͌́̊ͅ ̸̣̇͌̀̒̉̓̋̉̿͠ơ̷̟̼̽̅̄͘͘͜f̵̜̽̀̊̕ ̶̡̜̮̥̲̩̘̣͂͛̍͐̋̆̉͛̎͊̂͆̐̚ĥ̴̨̹̜̜̜̭̹̼́̉̓͝͝i̶̧͔͔̯̻̮̭͔̩̺͕̲͗̒̀̽͊͂̏s̶̙̣͈͎̭̝͚̠̆ ̴̤͍͎͔͙͇̤̪̫̯̗̊s̵̡̖͍̥̮̪͗̾͑̍̓͊͛͋̕e̶̢̗̩͕̰̳̠͛͊̈̔̐̍̔̋̌͂̍̈͒͠ȁ̶̛̳̠̰͖̹̳̘̽͜t̵̟̞̣̤̙̟̝̒̓̓̿̓͊̊ ̴̡̗̩̻̤͍̎̕ă̷͈̬̈́͗̈͛̈́͌ͅn̶͔͓͎̣̗̩͍̍̀̀̿́̌̆͑̉̈̈͘ͅḑ̶̛͉̟͓̲̳͖͗͐ ̶̩͉̲͕̥͌̏͑̈́̃͜t̷̛̙̘̺͂̑̈́̋̀̕̕͜͝r̸̨̺̩̮͚̼͎͈͎̤̬̤̦̉͜͠ǐ̷̤̳̗͓̗̦̑̇̀͆̆͠͠p̴̼̠̝̲̥̙͇̲̞̋͆̓́̃̑̍̉̂̚p̶̧̨̗̻̗̹̠̈̒̋̓͊͌͊̀͌̿͠ę̷̧̳̬͈̻̦̩͖̯͚͍̙̏̔̿̀̔͝d̷̛̹̗͔̬̊̽͑͊̌̀̕͝ ̸̩̳͇̜̩͆̓̌͆̿̓̓͂̆͐̈́͋̌̚o̶̱̖͈̯͉̬̘͓̜̻̟̘̫̠̓͋̈́̓͆̉͒̀͂̔͘̕͘͜͠n̵̮͇͕͕̖̙̩̠̫̟̞̎́̈͗̂̿͑̉̾͊̊͜͝͝ ̴̨̢͈̙̗̺̅͗t̸̛͇͚̖̰̦̯̾͋̇̀̈́̿̕̚͝h̸̢͎̠͍̮̔̆̑̏̍́̏̒͊̏͐̚e̵̮̺̋͋͂̄̃̄̎͆͘̚̕̕͠ ̷̛͔̲̝̻̭̲̬̟̤͍̫͑̓̊͗̍̓͒̈́͝͝͝c̵͖͍̣͎̈́͆̅̄͊̏̃͛̄͆̋̇̚a̶͍͔̠̹͔͐͒͋̃̏̏̃̆͆́̔͘̕͝ř̵̹͓̠͋͋͐̒̃͛͐̚͘p̸͍̜̙̹͕̏ę̸̪̣̻̻͎̱̮̆̔̐́͋̿̌̊͌̚̕͜ͅţ̷̛̭͖̇̒́̈́͝ ̴̢̛̫̞̯̭͙̥͚̤̓͑̍̆̆́̒̊͝ǫ̶̭̹͚̲̳̯̺̍͂ṅ̴̮̮́͘ ̸̖̞̲͈̾̉̔̈͒̒h̵̢̙̰͓͉̹̿̅̄̈́̎̓̄̕͝î̸̘͖͍͔̬̾̎͂͆͐̊͜͝s̴̨̰̪̘̗̳͎̫̼͎͇̭͐̌̑͑̊͗̾͘ ̶̢̖̰̑͋̈́̈͜͝ŗ̸͙͈̰̻͖̫̙̺̆̔̋̏̇̏̀̆͛͝ṵ̵͈̮̜̺̇̿͆̒̓̑͋͗͝ͅṡ̴̡̛̖̲̮̰̦̭̖̦̩̮̳̙̪̄͆̐͗̀h̷̢̡̡̛͎͎̘͙̭̱̞͚̬͓͍͑̇̃͑̓̈́͑̄͆͜͠ ̶̘͇͔͕̥̤̗̼̣̈̄̈́̿̅̃̂͛̒͜͜͝ţ̸̝̥̰̜̯̣̮̝͖̲̝̰͈̝̈́ǫ̴̢̘̥̪̭̟̪̹͗̿͒͘͜͠ ̸̺̉̽̂͗̚͝g̴̨̧̦̰͖͍̙͎̖̘̒̋̅̉͆r̸̡̮͉͇̩̯̱͍͔͎͙̤̤̻̆̌̾̆͐͆̊͌̎̄͝͝ͅȁ̵͙͈̝̣͉̟̫͚̮̂͋̏̾̈̑̂̕͝ḇ̶̨̘̦̝̜͙̩͇̫͛͜ͅ ̵͙̤̙̈́̅͗̂̎̔̽̋̕̕̕͝͝t̵̖͐͛̚ḧ̵͙̮̥̼͔̯́̑͆̊̒̄͗͘͝ĕ̸̮̞̱̰̪̺̰̖̮̜̯̎̽ ̶̲͔̹̬̫̮̀̋̿̋̐̽̄͂̋͛͘̕w̶̬̫̭̒̃ḁ̸̠͕̳͍̫̼̥̹̪̇̓͑́̅͆t̵̢͔̻̭͇̱̠̽̊̊̅̑̈́̍͋́̍̓͜ê̴̝͍͔̞̹̆̍͌͆̔͌͊̊̏̓̊̈́͘ͅṙ̴̡̼̗͎̳̗͉̝̝̫͊̚i̵̦͆̀̐̈́̿̎͆̕͠͠n̶̩̭̗̘̮͉̖̯͔̄̈́͐̈́̍̓́̕͝g̴̫̝͈̦̥͓̋̑͂͑̾͆̄̆͝ͅ ̷̧͚̝͙̜̋̈́̈͐̈̀̊c̶̮̱̘̰̗͐̅̆̈̕ǎ̴̢̯̮͙̬̈́̈́̃͌̄̊̃̆͝ǹ̷̯̘͙̏͂̈́͒͋͐́̎̕.̷̼͝  
̶̮͇͈̳̥̙̳͚̳̘̻̪̬̀̈̒̓̎̈͋͑́͝  
̴̧̡̢̧̳͖̳̞̱͓̣̱̠̜͐̾̓͝ͅ"̷̭͑̂̐́̌̈͋͝Ô̶͎̟̭̭͙͓͙͕̬͉̽͗̎̂͛͂͝h̸̘̗̥̹̥̝̲̬̰͗͊͂ ̸̧̡̻̩̗̱̩̀͜s̴͚͗͌͝ḫ̵̗̭̫̭͓͙͉̺̻̳̳͛͜i̵͉̙̰͐͗͗̈t̶̛̛͔͇̪̼̻̜̄̐͊͊-̶͓͈̺̘̈́̋̒̌̇̀ͅķ̶̡̨̧̺̲̹͍̻̩̬̻͉̹͆̏̓̏̓͊̑̈́̐̀̕̕͝į̸̡̥͇̟̜̮̠̩̖̼̺͍̅͆͛̾̌̇̽͒̕d̵̦̱̬͚͖̬͕̹̿̃̈́͆͒̕̕͝ͅ,̶̨̛̻̮̝̱̘͕̳̞͍̣͎͇̹̗͗̾̌͐͝ ̴̞̥͕̺̪̿͠y̶̞̱͉̜͖̫̮͓͖̅̊̊͗̂̍͜ȏ̷̬̩̞̬̼͈̤̺̪̺̻̪̽̅̅̅͐͠u̶̗͂̄͋̑ ̶̡̡͎̘̙̭̗͈̬͔̈́͐͛ͅơ̷͔̒̃̓̏̿̿̎̓̂̕k̵̡̭̥͈͕̠̤͗̎̈́̑͘ä̵̧̻̰̖̯̤̟̝̤̠̟̫͔̩y̷̡̪̻̝̯͎̘̰͎̟̥͕̲̋̂̈͗̋̈́̂̽?̸̖͕̳̙̥̈́͛̾̃̂̉̄̈͝͝"̸̜̦̮̹͓͙̫̣̥̈́̑͛̂̋́͊͋̓ ̸̮͓̫̞̞͇̺͖̱̫̭͈͓̖̓̋ͅR̵̨̄e̵͓̭̜̥̰̯̼̥͍̖͐į̸̯͍͕͈̥̂̈̆͗͛͒̓̑̕͘͠g̵̘̦̥͖̪̮̺̗͒̾͐̄͗̌͝ͅe̶̛̜̪̯̱͛̑̈̉̈́͝ͅṅ̴̗͉̣̰͆͑͌̎̇̄͛͒͘͜͠ͅ ̷̭̪͇̓̌͛̔̈́̕͘w̶̟͍̤̻̜͎̣̲̯̪̕͜͜a̴̧̹͍̘͓̗̐̿͐̎͐͑̄̾̀̽͛̅̑͘̚ͅs̶̡͈̟̥͔͖̒̈́̓̑͒͜ ̵̣͉̱̭͖̫̦͕̤̊̑̈́̉̈́̌͋̾̓̔͘̕͝a̷̛̙̭̠̱̬̙̤͓̒̐̾̾̚͜͝ļ̵͓̫̩̙̬̼̰͓̲́̾̚r̴̨̰̻͍͚̫͉̣̾͌̌̋̊̾̋̿͊̎͐̕͜͜e̶̺͚̙̽̍̈́̓ã̶̢̼͈̈̆̿̅̈́̈́̾̊͝͝d̶̨̨̨̝̱̝̖̲̜͕̪̥̦̝̩̉͒̃̕y̵̼͖͇̪̜̼͓̓̽̉̒̇̂̀͘͘̕͝ͅ ̷̧͎̬͉̬̺̱̙̣̬̗̠̈́ḵ̶̡̭̻̥̲̠̖̃̎n̷̗͖͖̯̆͊̐͘ȇ̷̢̞̺̩͎̗̆e̴̫͆́͆͋̋͋͆͂̽́̌͝ͅl̸̨̨̞͚̻͖͔̹͔̪͓͈̊̐̐͛̏̂̋̃̐̂̾̚͝͝i̷̛̗̲̰̳̟̪͈̻̘͒͌͛͂̽̈́̏͆͜ņ̸̭̱͚̩͚̤̮͔̲͎̪̖͐̈͂̌̆͝g̴̲̱̖̻̿̓̍͗͆̑̐̏̎͛͑͝ ̴̨̛͇͎̦̜̞̼̱̣̜͓̩̬͊̊̏̍̇̓͛͂̿̾̎̕͝͠ͅb̸̲̫̱͈̠̘̯̫̯̩͇͌͐̽͑̑̄͂͗͗̂͋̋̚͝y̴̨͍̣̻̮͉̙̤͍̓͌̿͐̽̎͐̒̇̉̔ ̶̛͇̓͗̂ḧ̶̢͓̳̣̞͚́́̋̍i̸̛̭͖͎̜̲̩͔̥̦̅͆̊͜͝͝ͅs̷̨̜̟̦̩̼̥̺̀̕ ̶̧̡̢̰̫͎̰͇͈̲͛̌͌͌ṡ̴̻̙̬̣͝ͅï̶̡̹̝̟̘̭̫͙̩̯̥̣̒̈́̿̐͜d̸̬̰͉̹̻͙̮̣͑̔̇̍̇͂̍̃̂ͅe̵̥̻̹͖̟͈͇͓̘̥̳̦̦̖͑̿̄̎͋̽̑̇̍̀̏̆̕͜͝,̷̛͍̭̫̰̠̘͚̟̮̝̻͎͈ ̷̢̛̩̞̺̮͈͓̻̮̥̈́̒p̶̡̧̭̠̮̩͖̖͎̰̩̺̊͌̋̌̏̿̋͌͑i̶̛̓͊̓̆̎̈̓̉̎̀͊͜͝c̶̢̢̘͚̰̭̮̳̜̫̟̙͂̇̐̈́́̅̆̎̑̽͑̄̉̕̕ͅͅḳ̷̨̧̢̛̟̟̖̗̰̫̏͌̈́͐ͅi̵̧͇͔̼͚̻̣͍̦̦͝ͅņ̸͙̩̦̅̽̀̎̈́̿͆̆̚g̶̼̗̦̔͂͠ ̵̳̩̦̦̰̹̖̠̜͆͒̋͠͠ĥ̵̨̤̜͍̩̩̜̼̊̊̃̄̂̾̔͐̒͗̕̕ͅi̶̯̝̼͎͎̲̿̇̔͗̓͆̾̐̓͑̊͋͐̚m̷̛̥͖̭̺̗͚̗͚̱͈̤͐̉̇̅̒͊͂̕͜͜ ̶̧̪͉̖͕̙̩͕̥̄͊̈́̽̊̇̂̊̕͜u̶̟̬̇̇̓̂̃̍͠p̴̛͙ ̸̗̏̇̈́͂̐͛̐̓̓̓̿̉̀̀̕a̸͕̦̯̔̔̂̏ ̶͇̥̱͕͖̜̽ḽ̵̢͖͓̦̞̞̘̘̰̳̹͍̈̈́̏̾̓͜i̸̛͍̘̥̬͓̘̦̋̑̾̈͊̐͋͗͝͝ṭ̶͎͌͊̄͂͆͠͠t̶̢̹̺͇͈̗̤͕͕̏̓l̵̯̳͍̹̩̻̿̊͐̌͒̏͗͘͝ę̴̢̰͔̥͈̟̱̯̭̠̑̐͆ ̶̧̣̲͕̯̭̲̙͔͋̇͋̆͋̈́̓̂̀̊́̕͜͠t̵̢̞̦̼̳͇̻̠̪͓͚̽̂̾̑͐̚͘o̶̧̫͍̣͔̟͉͉̣̩̩̓o̵̻̮͔̟̔͒̉̈͐̓̂̑̑̈̌ ̷̛̛̛͉̬̰̤̖̯̘̟̻̥̦̯̣͒͌̋͐̒͗̎͠͠͝͠ͅͅr̷̨͉̗̩̯͚͈͚͈̱͈͗̔͆̿͗͌͘ȯ̴̡̡̬͕̹̙̦͓̤͈̪͓̱̍̋̏̐̓̾̃͜͝û̴͖̙͎͋͆̐͗̈́͋͊͜͝ğ̷̫̝̂ĥ̶̯͔͖̙̻̜̌̈́̆͑̄͐͐̄l̵̛͇̬̝̗̯͓̄̂̈́͌̊̚̚͠͝ÿ̵̢̛̩͕͙̖̠̮͚͖̘̣́̐̍̎͌͌̀́̃̕͝ͅ ̷̧̬͎͓̦̺͉̮̗̥͝b̸̧̫͍̤͉̣̜̙̺̆͌͐̈̀̌͛e̵̙͍̪̼̟̩̘͗͋͜͜f̵̦̳̱̗̣͈̤̼̳̙̎͘ͅơ̷͔͔͕̩͙̟̮̻̍͊̋̑̎͊̈́̌̓̓̊̿̽r̴̡̬͉̤͐̃͒͠e̸̬ ̴̡̢̥͎̪̬̲̤̲͈͐̅̽́͛͐̍́͛̍͒̆͛̓͝h̴̢͕͈̙̩͎̟͊̌͌̐̎̓̂͘͘̚̕͝ę̸̞̗̬̠̤̜̥̮̝͖̂͌͆͒͗͂̈́̚ͅ ̴̳͒͊́̒̀̏̈́͝͝s̷̮̖̦̱̘̙͐̿͋̈́̾́͝͠ę̷̨̛̻̬̦̫̣͖̙̘̰̀̇̐̂̆͊̋̅̎͊̋ͅę̵͉̬̪̩͑̐̒̇́̈́͌̒̃̚m̸̧̡̯̳̬͕̪͕̙͙͎̑͛͂̐͂̎̒̏͋͊̍̉͝è̸̹̘͉̝͙̋̈́̅͑̓̇͊̍̚̕ͅd̴̢̦͆͂ ̷͓͙̗̖̓͒̏͐ͅṯ̷̡̲̙̱̪̤͊̔̊͋̓̓͌̚͝ǫ̵̥̦̼̻̟͇̜̱̮̗̔̌̊̉̈́̽̏͌̌͝ ̷͔̮̰̙̍̒̒̎̉̀̓͂̈͜r̴̜̮͍̹̩͕͉̤̥̣̾́̀̽̃͆ͅẽ̶̛̠̞̎a̸̡̳̹͓̙̳̭̥͒̑̽͊̑̓̂̾͑͒̏͜ḽ̸̌̋̊̓̔̍͠͠i̵̥̓͋̒͛̌͌̽͐̔̄͘͘͜͝͝z̸̨̪̫̱̫͈̿ẹ̵̢̱͍̼̘̝̟͔̆̈͆͊̃̔̚ ̶̡̢͍̦͈̝̟̃̍̾̌̄͌̑̀̉̒̈́̚̕͝ͅḧ̵̖̘͖͓̖͆̾̇͌͂̄̽͒͘͜͝õ̵̩̪̱̰̜͔̃̅͗̓̚͜w̶̧̬̱̫͙͙̬̱̱͚̜̗̃͛͒̓̏͘̕̕ ̴̡̛̻͓̂̈́͊͆̃͑̚h̶͓͍̦̬̐̎͑͗͐͊͘e̴̬̎͑̔̋͑̆̅ ̵̢̛͙͈̝͓̙͛̾̊͒̋͋͝w̶̨̰̻̩̯̱̼̙͎͓̫̮͈̑̇̇̿͋̑ȃ̸̛͍͆̈̊̆̽̊̿͊͊͐͝s̶̢̠̯͔̝̹̀̈́̌̇̏͐ ̶̢̟̩̥̪͍̠̗͎̎̓̒̏̾̈͂̏̃̕͠͠ṁ̸̥͆̐͛͑̊â̵͕͖͚̖̺̱̜̥̫̺̭̐̅̿̈́̅̔̒̏n̷̡̧͕̟̺̞̬̟͉̠͓͍͋̓̑̈́̕͠h̴̨̧͓͇͍̣̬̩̖̝͈̘̍̓̓͆̑͊̈̑̎̇̍̈́̆̎ȧ̴̰̻̠̯͈̲̫͂̉̊̄̈̏̀̆͠n̷̛̻̆̒̅̓̒̆̈́͑̇́̄d̷̫̲̩̱̻͖͓̩̗̬̈́͊̿l̸̯̖͎̲̻̩̝͎̘̙̊i̴̛͇͑̈́̓̐̓̓̿̈́̈͝ñ̴̟̫̩̠̬͓̳̙̥̹͚̚͜ͅg̷̫͔͖̭͓͈̫͉̓̔͂̓̒̓̅̊̃͝͠͝ ̵͕̜͓̝͇̜̞̫̭̌̓̔͌̑͋̇̚h̶̛͍̦̺͙̺̯̤̻̙̙͚̓͂̏̔̋̌̈́̀́̾̐͑́͜͜͝i̸̲̐̏͊̑̒̕͘m̸̧̡̥̜̠̮̼͓̼̙̲̭̄̉͌̈́̉̓̇̍͜ͅ ̷̡͚̟̮͖̖̅̾̔͑ä̸̛̖̭̑͐́̚͠͠͝n̴̖̂̓́̓͛̂̈́d̷̮̦̥͉̜͉̽̏͗ ̶̡̧̡̮̅̄̐̓̃̇̓͘l̶͈̤͔̘͊̋̓͜ͅở̶͈̱̺͉͍͚̭̏͛́̎̈̓̇̕͠͝o̴̱̞̼̻̱̫͔͕̝̙̳̼̺̩͊̄͂̎͒̾̈́̓s̶̼͈͇̝̠͖̻̱̮̦͛̽͑̂̌͐̆̐̎́͘̚͝ͅe̵̺̠̠͐̂n̸͓͓̯̰̅́̃̏̆̆̅̋̇͘̕̕e̷̥̼͓̼͙̥̪̭̣d̸͍̋̾͂͛̍̆̃͋̑̂͝͠ ̷̻͕̱̖̪̤̞̙̲̇̿̒͂̐͊̀̓ḣ̴̫̓̂͑̏͘i̴̡̤̫͖̰͈̞̞̼̥̹͉͗̓̄́́͊̈͝ś̵̬̻͚̳̝͕̳̰̀́̒̑͊̈́͂̉̂ ̶̨̧̹̱͙̘̣̟̞͎̗͍͈͕̝̅̍̾̓͒̈́̈́͝g̶̳̟̤̥̈́̑̇͜͝r̵̬̟͕̤̩̝̘̯̤̻̞̤̼̟̓̋͋̎̇̽į̴̪͔̝̣̫̱̹̩̖̱̲̳̓̊͊͊͒̅̿̓p̴̨̡̨̛̛̫̯͓̞̦͇̬͍̃͋̿͌̇́̈́̇̊̚.̶͎͕͔͎̤̭̖̻̒ ̴̫̻̥͚̺͚̳̯̙́̆͑̍́͛͊̈́̉̕̚"̸͍͔̹̤̭̗̙͎̩̗̜͆̉̔̂̚N̴̼̠̯̈́͑͊͐̒̾́͑͊̀̍̅͑͝ͅỏ̶̡̻̺͌̐͐͂͛̿ ̵̢̨̪͖̬̪͎̹̤̠̙͔̻̑̓͑̎̂̅̈̔̉̋̕n̴̨̧̬͔̜̫̩̫̲̹̑͑̀̅̄̉̉͗̔͗͜ȇ̶͇̎͊̾̄̌̃̆͝e̷̛͈͈̟̳͇͈̬̕d̵̪̺̲̬̋͐̑̒̄̒͗͑̀͂̕͘ ̵̨̺͕̗̗̻̬̜̫͉̉̽͌̇̈́̊̊̍̕͝t̷̨͈͍̝͖̭̥̪͗̾̿̈́͆̂̅̏̎͒o̶̧̘͈̠̦̳̲̝̜̠̖͙̖̞̐̂͗̎̇̚ ̷̛̛̱͎͈̜̼͍̣͖͕̳̫̍͗̐̚͘͝͝g̶̬̟͙̥̤͎̺͒͆́̃̈́̒̓́̏̐͝ě̵͈͚̟̯̂̒̇̔̓t̶̢͖̬͖̣̜̦̜̱̲̐͋̆͂͛͂̄͆̈́̆͑͋̚̕ͅ ̵̯͔̠̞̻͖̞̰̱̜͙͈̪̈̿͑h̸̭̞͓̣͖̘̆̓̊̾̿̃͒͂̍͊͝ÿ̶̨̲̭̘̝̯̦̳̦̦̳̲͖́̍͑̏̌̈́͑̈́̈̈́̈́̈͋̕ͅs̸̱̥͎͇̱̹͕̤̝̈́̅̾͌̄͝t̸̘̜̪̘̜̺͚̥̥͇̝̗̆̐͐͑̎̀̍̂̎̎̚͘̚͜ȩ̴͉̥̦̲͚̥̭͎̖̐͑̏͜͝r̵̨̦̮̺̬͔̳̬͈̻̜̩͛̏̃̆̈̚͜ͅī̷̢̞̫̼̺͔̓̄̀̓̋͒͒̎̕͝c̷̙̖̤̯̣̭̩̻̦͎̯̺͗̍͘͠ã̵͚̞̙ͅl̴̢̪͓͈̰̟̻̤͚͍̀̃͐̈̈̍̉͠ͅ ̵̧̢͍̗̣̞̝̮̘̻̗̟̔̑̈́͗̒̒̃̋̊̇̎͂͆͊̌ḧ̷̛̘͍̳̺̟͍̖̮͙́͐͌̔͗̇̒͛͘e̶̺̋͑̏̑̊͒̋̐̅͘͘͠͠ȑ̷̫͕̦̰̗̟͠ĕ̶̤̺̮̞̱̋́͐̑ͅ;̷̡̪̝̖̋̐̇̿̉̓͑̎͌ ̴̖͇̭̪̩͎̻̪͚̳̬̦͌͒̿̒͑̆̉̈͐͋̾̆̚T̴̨̮̥̙̑̓͋͝h̴̩̮͈̹̳̻̪͓̳̹̲̠̃́̏̓̏̚͝e̵͚̳̬̮̖̳̎̃̄̽͐͊̕ͅ ̶̛̟̥̗̤̺̹͌̃̑͌̅̒͊͛̌̄͑͜p̴̛͕͖̬̲̟͓̹͆̆͒̏͌͑̎̔̊̎̇̋͜͝͠ͅļ̷̛͎̮͓̜̲̪̣̲̬̲͑̈́̋͊̈́͑͐͌̍̋͗͘̕͝a̶̢̬͖̻͓̓̍̓̈́̅̏ņ̷͕̟̦̻̻̳̩̰̪̲͈͍͙́̋̄̇̔̄ţ̶̻̞͕͈̫̹̲̟̩̆̏͑͊͊ṡ̷̥͖͇̯̙̊̈́ ̸̜̳̦̝̖̪̙̣̭̪̰̰͇̌̈̓̄͂̽̓͊̿̕̚̕̕̚͘c̴̨̧̥͔̰̟̤͙̜̫͆̄̇̾͆͒͂͛͘̕ạ̷̮̹̼̳̭̲͒͋̌n̶̢̨͈͉̲̩͈̩͙͗͋͗͋̑͂́̉̈́̆̓̇͘͝ ̵̢̲̘̰͖̪̪̘̗͖̤͓̖̏̃̿̃̆̊̃͆͌̕͘͘͠g̷͎͔̰̫͈̽̚͠͝ỡ̵̱͖̬̥͂́͆͛͘̚ ̸̪̹̽̀̈́͗̾͆̂͆̚̚a̶̛̝̜̘̮̒̿n̴̦̹͉̱̠̟̤̿͊̈́̕ ̷̛͖̘͈͇̤̂̆̾͐̈́̉ë̸̦̾̅͛̇̅̒͆̕͝x̶̡̧̛͉̰̞͍̳̤̻͙̫̝̻̎͘t̵̨͚̙͇̓̊̽̌̌̃͘r̶̗͖͈̠̭͙̝̦͒̇͌͆̈́̒̋̋̌̓̿͝ą̶̡̡̫͇̩̜̺̩̹̘̖̯͑͑̓͠ ̸̨͙̲̤͓͓̺̄̀́̿̏͛̓̿͗́̎t̸̢̧͉͍͙̞̮̜̉̅h̷̢̡̧̻̫̜̭̩͎͖̲̯̭̪̔̀ͅi̵̖͖͕̣̯͇̍̃̀̆̽̈ŗ̶̧̤̣̱̜͈̺̼̼̥̊̒̈́͋͗͜t̶̛̘̪̮̹̹̳̟̻̮̺͎̝̜͉͇͛̓̊͝ÿ̷̖̬͕̩͇͓̳̝̻́͌̄͗̄͊͝͝ ̴̢̼̞͔̰̙̐s̵̩͕̯͔̪̤̗̗̜̪̬̔͑̀̈͒ȩ̴̧͔̩͎͇̺̃͑͌̇͘c̴̨͓̙̠̦̳̔̔͆͐̕͜͝ȏ̶̧̡̞͉̼̰̭̣̞̟̾͆̐̈́̒̑͆̒͐̌͜ņ̶̡̳͖͍̦̣̗̻͚͉͎̅͜d̷̡̤̗̗̺͕̻̬͔̟̱̺̩̰̈́̀̅͑͊͜ṣ̶̡̲̗̘͓̰͕͔̺̓̏̓̎̓ ̴̡̟̰͍͔̹̝̬͕͙̰͉͒̏̔̾͑̑͑̎͑̽̐̕͝w̶̢̧̡͕̠̯̻̦͙͍͆͋̓͌͑͗̓̎̈̈͠͝î̷̢̝̜͎̱͖̥͚͇͉̊̍̈́̔͑̓̃̃̎̇͘ͅt̴̖̓h̵̲̤̟͎̞̓̈͊̀̈́̆́̒͋̑͠ö̷͇̮͚͚̠́͆̄͊̇̈́̓̕̚͝ṵ̷̻͚̝̜̘̈́̔͊͊͜t̸͉̼̹̻͑͆͑̎́͗̂ ̷̛̺̌l̸̠̉͛̆̃̀͠i̵̢̭͉̗̗͆́̋̐̓̂͝q̶̢͕̙͇̗͚̠͈͐̓̍̅̆͜ͅũ̸͇͔̼̘̤͈̥̆͐̋̐̂̈́̐ì̸̛̲̻̰̆̍̓̏͝d̸͍͖͔̗̺̯̩͚̱̪̞̠̯̾̑̅͒̂͑͋̅͐͠͠.̴̛̣͓͍͚̥̝̜͍̱̤̿̀̄͌̾́̓͜͜͠ͅ"̴͚̪̪͕͋͛  
̵̢̡̫̞͉̯̻̹̜̗͎̉͑̊͑ͅͅ  
̵̢̛̥̙̬̪͇̓̅͗̋̊̑̚̕O̷̝̪̣͒̂̐̃̽̃̂͂̂̋̐ͅh̸̞̣̗̬͉̟͚͇̟̮̘̻̅̆̆͘ͅͅ ̷̧̭͈̯̼̬̲͖̰̉͑̒̀g̸̺͔͙̮̮̦̙͔̟̫͉̈́̋̓̿̓͆̓̀͘̕ŏ̵̠̫́̉̒ͅd̵̨͖͙̮̱̘̙̝̳̞̻̦͋̐̋̏͜͠ͅ.̶̢̺̬̮̞̱͊́͆̓̾̂͐̔̅̕̕ ̶̬̼͋̉͂́̓͘M̵͍̠̝̰̥̐͛͝o̶̜̪͂b̴̹͎̯̩̣̋̿̓̈́͂̍́̃̎͒̈́̒̅̕ ̷̢̡̦̠̦̟̜̞̲̱̄͐̌͗ͅͅf̸̡̠̣̝͈̬͉͍̰̮̥̹͈͕̈̓͒͂̈́̀̑͐͝͝ͅe̷̢̡̹̣̲̲͇̞̹̤͋̐́l̸̛͍̇͂͑͂͆̒̾̌͗͜t̴̤̼͙̲͖͔͋̌͘͘͝ ̵̙̘̪̹̿̋́͗̔̾̍̍̅͛̕͜m̵̱̹̫̟̦̜͔̜̲̾̉͋͑̎̿͆̐ͅơ̶̖̠̟̯̖͓̼̯̣̣͓̪͛͑͂ͅȓ̸̛̟͚̲̰̩͇̱̤͂̎̽̓̽̚t̸̛̞̩͈̗͖̊͛̄̊̀͂̕͝į̸̜̺̏̾̾̎͒̕͝f̷̡̨̘̦̗͐͗̾̉̊̍̉͠i̷̬̬̝͙̇̆̑̃͜͝e̴̡̝͇̠̠̩̼̰͙̖͐̐̈̀͌d̸̝͙̺̫̳͚̥̤̬̦͉̦̈́̽̈́̾̓̀̾̚͠ͅ.̵̯̺͕̏̈́̓̄̽̓͗͜͠ ̶̢̝̭̜͕͍̺̮̝̳̟̮̀̓̏̒ͅH̸̛̙̯͉̉̍̾̾͂̎̈́͐̏ͅe̷̩̲̥̲͒͜͝ͅ ̸̛̹͓̘̫̠͓͖̣̀̏̽̎̓̾͠g̷̢̛̲̳̜͙̳͉͉̠͕͈͚̎̌̈́̒͛̀͘͘͝͝ͅḭ̴̳̻̩͋̂̋̓͑̌̋̈̓̚͠n̴̢̛͍̜̪̖̖̗̳͈̯̼̝͐̅̐̎̉̉̍ģ̶̧͈͎̳̮̤̹̬̫̼̘̬̮̰̔̑̂̒͘ē̶̛̠̬̰̥̋̿͆̈́̎̈́̈́͜r̴̨͍͇̣̱̩̜̬̬̪̗̖͖̓̎͒͑͘͘l̷̢̨̼͉̥̮̣͎͕͎̻͌̂̽̒̑̑͝ỳ̶̧̢̯̦̳͍̖͔̙̦̥̊̈͊̏̏̈́́̀͘̕ ̷̧̛̮̻͔̼͔̃͒̾͂̑̉́ṱ̷̦̺̦̲̝̇͋̅̿̉̓͊̇͘̕ơ̷̖̪͑̾̿͆̈́͑̈́̓͆͒͠ư̶͕̥̟̬̪͈͎̥͈͉̺̌̀̀̑̔̐̑̓̇̔̔͋̚͘ͅc̸̯̱̼̹̈́͜ͅh̷̘̰̄̀̋̒͗̈́̏̕͜͝ë̷̝̹͇̗̘͖͚̜̘̠́͊̃̒̎̓̂͜͠ḑ̵̯̹̪̌̆͋̍͂ ̸̢̙͉̮̫͎̤͐̏̀́͂̌̀͐ḧ̵̩́̄̍̆̓̓̑̄i̶͎͈̐̋͂̄͆͠s̶̙̋̒̔̃́̿͋̚͠͠ ̴̗̬͙͂̇̈́̽͐̇͂̅̕ͅn̷̡͚̰͙̯̲̗̗̭̯͉͎̠͇̱̾ö̸̤͔́̓ͅs̷̡̩̲̯̱͉̝͚̠̭͓̄̌̾͛̕ȩ̴̟͇̞͎͈͕̜͑̐͌͌̆̃̈͘,̸͉̬̦̦̟̌̓̑̅̑̉̕͜͠ ̶̨̤̺͒̇̍̌̄k̷̨̺͕̤̱͉̞̰̳̳͑̾͑̆͛̈́̽̇͋̑̃̕n̴͕̩̱̣̯͕̰͆̈́͋ͅe̷̘è̷͚l̵̨̛̫̗͎̰̩̤͋̇͛͐̓̃͠i̴̺̯̔̄ņ̸̰̘͓̳̣̼̝̫̂̅̊̈́̃̈́̎̕g̶̭̊͛͒ ̶͚̰̗͔̤̐ơ̸̢̞͕̟̝̱̘̯̤̤͇̐͊̌̀̈͋ͅṋ̷̢̧̘̼̬̼͖͚͆̋̀̇̔̍̕̚͜ ̸̦̱̦̤̯̤͓̣̲̊͛̉̏̑͐̑͜ͅt̷̘̭̝͈̘͓̳͓͔̥̩̓͊̑ͅḧ̸̛̬̦̥̼͉̘͓́͛͋͛͆̏̚͠͝ę̸͓͍̼̲̫͝ ̵̞͈̯̫̫͕͚̭͋̔̋̏͂͋̌̽͠͠͝ġ̵̦̱̥̩͉̮̦̫̥̖̟̣̲̖͆͘r̵͙͙̺͎͖͔͉͐̍̊̆͆̊͛̋̿͜o̷̢̞͔̦̞̤̗̲͉̪͋͗u̷͓̟͆̉̉͝ṅ̶̹̼̙̦̺͉̫̭̪̲̈́̃̈́d̸̡̰̝̦̠̜̭̪̱̉̄̊̍̓̅̓͐̒,̵̨̼̼͖͓̦̪͗̇̽̾͋̌͌͑̈̋̕̚̕͘͝ ̶̡͓̹̟̗̠̟͍̣͍̖̒ģ̷̨̛̦͇̠̠̮͖̥̪̝̥̬̝̏̀̏̏͋͒̍̋̕͘a̶̱͙̺͓̯͚͎̩̱̤͌̍̇̄̚ͅk̵̨̼̼͉̲̝͔͈̬͓̝̺̊̀̀͐͊́͊͊̉͜͝͠͠ũ̸͔͇̥͒͂͋̎̈́̉͒͌̎͘r̸̨͉͔̖͚̝̫̳̰̦̲̍̾ͅȧ̶̧͉̻͎̩͎̹̙͔̟͍̼̕n̸̜̝̭̳̪̗͕̥̐̿̍̊̈̍͌̽̂̚̚͠ ̸̘͓͓̝̫͉̓͛͛͋͊̽̏͠w̸̧̛̱͙̞̗̣͚̭͎̎̉̂͑͜ͅr̷͇͇͖̲̝̦͕͒̍̈́̊̓̂ͅį̴̨̛͕͍̮̜̞̯̼̝͍͙̼̦̞̈́̒̇̅̆̇̾̽́̃̽̅ń̴̡̧̨̫͍̤̩̖̹̥̖̪̄̋̕͠ķ̶̼͇̟̳̩̥͙̐͆̎̆͜͝ͅļ̵̨̨̳̠͚̼̭̭̤̞͇̐͆͛̍͂ͅȩ̵̙̦̣̠͎͙̰̺͓̫̑̈̈͆͒̏͌̾͘d̷̗̣͙̈́͆̆̏͐͝.̵̦̟̖̲̲͊͛͒͒̂͑͂̚ ̵͍̝̣̤̤̙̈́̃̒̿̋́̚"̷̧͕̫̝̭̠͕̺̔̽̓̌̉̕͝͝Ō̷̩̹̱̎̂̉͑͂̋w̵̛̝͈͙̦̹͓̦̿̈̌̑̉͑͝.̴̡͍̙͓͙̮̘̙̤̲̝̹̖́̍̒̔̐̾̐́̿̀͊͗̑͜͠"̶͇̳͔̗͓̖̏ͅ  
̴̧̨̯̙̜̠͔̻̓́͋̆̎͒̍̊͂͆̎͝͠͝͝ͅ  
̷̧̢̣̹̗͉̥̯̼̎̀̓͂̂̽͆̑̊̐̾̚͝R̸̨̛̰̹̠̙̥͓͎̟̰̫̥̳̃͐̒̏̉̾̐̿̈́̎̕ę̴̫̘̭̭̠̋̿̐̅͑͐̚͜i̶̻͉̫̲̰͕̍̓̄̐̈́̆̐͝͝ͅg̵̢͚̻̱̘̱̟̙̰̹͋̓͗̂̽̎̔̈́̿̾͜͝͝͝ͅé̷̢̤̩̙͍̦̥̲͍̓̾͌͗̈͌͒͊̚͜n̵̺̻̔͂̎͋͝ ̸͇̋͛̈́͗̏̇̃̄̀̅̕̕͝p̷̨̨͍̥͍̟̦̹̞͎̹̺̤̯̎̒͝͠l̸̙͎͈͎͕̀̉ͅä̴̹͉̝́̍̇̈́͋̆̔̒͊̕͝ͅc̷̡̟̬̮̫̠̟̼̯͕̣̑͛̐̒̄͑͗̍e̵̛̪̔͊̑̐͐͑͂̾͝ḑ̶̧̛̤̮̟͔̠̭̬̼̜̹͕̃̎̽͂̍̀͝͝͝ͅ ̷̹͈̩̣̭̠͕͖͇̭̟̲͉̱͆̈̃̚ȁ̴̼̤̾̈́͊̅̑͠ ̴̳̝̺͒h̴̤̟̗̬̋̔͆͘a̵̧͖͉̘̦̤͕͔̩͍͛̒̋̈́̈́͛͂͜ͅn̶̨̺͖͖̘̗̞̭͎̰̗̋̐̿́̇̊̾̄͂̅͘͝͝d̵̙̠̫̜͚̬̱͌͗̆̆̆̊̂͋͝ ̴̡͈̗̺͓͉͈̫̘̬̘̪͋͊̾̕o̸͚͂̚͝ͅņ̸̨͚̺͈͊̍̏̉̑͛͆̃͜ ̶̡̢̢̛̠̯̳͓͚̠̘͖͉̂̓͒̀̏͂̓͋͠͝h̴̢̝̯̭̣͍̘̫̭̉͊̔͛̂̈́͆͋̀͜͝i̴̧̟̗͖͉͉̙̫̘͇͎̊̋̊̇̿̀̚͝s̴̢̝̱̻͖̦̼̞̈́͋̄̈́̒͗̇̌̑͆̎̈̚͜͝ ̷̨̠̘̹̜̮̤̹͓̣̱̲͚̓͌̀̓̿̒͒̃̊͒͛̅͆͘͜c̸̛̗͚̉͂̏̂̚͠h̴͚̒̿̍̆͗͌͑́̎̐̑̃͑̔̔e̴̛͙̺̥͉̞̠̍̐̿̃̏̒̒̑̇͜͜͝e̴̡̛͖̹͚͕̱̪̲̓̊͌̌͆̈̍ͅḳ̵̢̪̠̖̣͙̦͇̞͉̽,̶̢̼̤̭̮̯̝̠̫̦̖̲̠̀̓̇̕ͅ ̷̡̝͕̺̹̞̥̺̦̥͔̒̔̍̈́͊͘͠ą̸̡̤̥̼̟̙̤̭̟̑̾͂ͅn̷̲͖̰̝̩̻̗̳͌̄͜͝͝d̴̡̧̟͕̺̯̖̣̖̍̃̈́̾̔̆̆̚ ̵̨̢̗͙̩̫̼͖͇̓͊̇̈̈́͛̕Ḿ̷̛̯̥̪͋̏̀̏̍̏͋̃͆̍̕͝ô̴̧̜͓̗̼͍̒̽̓̾̔̔͒̃̓̎b̷͔̺͈͓̻̝͎̜͇͚͖͙͎̼̄̍͑̇̍͊͐͊̈́͂̆̽͑̚ͅ ̷͔̥̘̜̹̐̓̄̐͐̈́̕̕͝͝͝f̷̧̢̫͖͖̥̾̑̚͜e̸̘̜̬̘̳̒̎̒l̵̢̧̫͍̱̍́͠t̸̡͛̓̄̈́̾̆̀̿͘͝͝͝ ̶̧͍͔͙̮̖̙̈́̇̃͒̌̍̆̂͘͜ḧ̷̜͖̯̰̫͖̤̤͖́̈̍̏̈́̉į̷͈̲̜̰̀͋͒͠s̶̨̫̻̦̣̘̈ ̵̡̧̧̬͕͕̹͖̫͚̱̩̅͒̀̒͑̃̔̐̑s̴̢̙̰͎̜͉̔̈̏̕͘ť̷͍̖͉̼̺̳̫͇̬̒̈́̒͝o̸̧̢̨̟͈͕̗̓m̸̨̡̧̡͎̘̼͉͚͓̺̻̞̤̂̉͐̀̈́͋̂͐ą̸̤͖̜̼̗̪̦̆̆̓̋̔͊̈̎͜c̵̛͖̗̻͓̜̖͎̲̼͊̎̍̌̀̑̓̏͊́̔͌̚̚ͅh̴̙̮̪̿̂̏̈́͒̂͌̋̚ ̸̨̛̰̭̖̠̹̯̻̻̓́͂̃̒̅f̸̫̖̻̬̒͊̎͌͐̏͊̋͑̀̈́̀̌̽͝l̶̪̇͒̑̈́̈ǐ̴̟̗̞͜p̷̬̪̹̐͑̎̂̽.̴̖̘̰̎ ̵̡̨͎̟̻̮͓̺͖̙̰̝̳͓̪̓͒͋"̶̝͈̰͖͊̅͝H̷̫̫̣̳̼͉͉͎̝̄̔̍̋̍̈́͗̉̎̂̉̈́͝ȅ̸͖̈́r̵̨͚̹̳̤̙̹̭͍̒̋͂͑̊͑̍̚ͅe̴̞̠̥͋̎͒̈̏͋̈́̈́̆̎̂͘͝,̴̗̥̳͎͖̟̼̈́̋̐̒̓̓ ̶̛̥̒̓̑̍l̴̥͈̥̳͓͉͐̊̿͋͌̅̊̒̊͆͠͝ͅͅë̶̲̞̱̬́͂͆̔̀̓͋́͘t̴̡̖̮͖̖͋̆̐ ̶̭̭͕͉̥̻̹̬̰̍̉m̴̛̝͚̗̗̥̩̦̠̞̭͓̍͒̓̔̐̅̔͂͒͘͠ḛ̵̢͍̜̹͗̿̈́̃͘̚͠͠ ̴̧̡̠̖̣̰̠̠̈́͗͆̌̏́̅̄̏̒̚ṡ̶̡̡͓̞̺̯̣͖̾͋̇̉̌͊̈́͋̑̔̀͜ȩ̷̞̪͈͕͉̺̪̦̹̙̝̏̌̄͒̄͒̓͂̓̎̉ẹ̷̡̛͓̫̼̰̥͒̽͋̀̒͒̐̌̓̐͌.̸̢̥̠̱͈̝͖͌̉͗̚͝ͅ.̶̢̱͈͉̗̣͕̣͉͕̫̱̝̖̱͊͗̕.̴̜͔̙͂̇͊̉̄̑͋̌̆̌̋̄͝͝"̸̢̥͕̯͈̲̬̜̅̃̅̀͑̈̏ ̶̧̱̮̼̫̭̄̓̔̂̈́̐̀͌̕̕͜͜͝͝͝H̶̛͔̮̗̩͎̻̦͈̎̎͑͒̃e̷̢̙͍̘̰̗͈͓͚̻͆̈́͒̇̆̉͑͌͝͝ ̵̛̟̠̳͈̪̈́̄͌͛̐̆͂̀͒̕͘ț̶̤́͌́̔̎͗̀̈́͠u̴͉͙͕͓̝͋̐r̴̛̻͇͉̹̫̂̓̊̌́̅͑͌͋̕͘̕̕̕n̴̝̣̳̥͙̲̣͌̉̓͠ȩ̴̢̛̝̟̥̹̦͙̜͇̟̱̅͆̍͛͊̏͐͒̓̇̄͘͜͠͝d̶̗̳͔͙̽̈́̀͂͘͜͠͝ͅ ̶̛̳͕͑̒̒̂̽͑̇͛h̶̡̖̤̟̤͖͖͖̿i̴̡͍̙̬̬̖̰̟̰̦̲͆͒m̷̙̳̫̺̄̈́̈́ ̵̢̺͖̳̪̩̻̠̣͓͐͜t̶̛̙͇̼̦̦̙̟̱̠̘̟̿̉̓̂̋͋̔͗̑̈́̚o̴̧̙̪̣̺̗͚̮̰̮̟̅͘ ̸̨̛͉̭̙͖̀̓̏̌͐̈̉͛̽̚̕f̸͓͇̱͒̓̕͝ȁ̴͙͛̂c̷̢̧̩̞̤͗̊͊̒̌̒͜͠ẻ̷̬͐̌ ̶̢̧͉͖̮̲̺̰̲͎̣̣̟̣̎́̑̈̽͛h̶̳͔̅̈̇͑̉̒͋̽̀͝͠ī̸̢̧̦͇͙̪͕̹̳̣̿̃ͅm̷͓̹̖̼͙̩̟̾͂͊̈́͗̽͘̚͝,̵̨̨̡͕̖͚͙̹̤̗̅͊͆̒̓̌̽̓̆̋̈́ ̵̨̮̙̘͈̠͈̝̦̱̙͙̜͈̥̔̉͐̓̃̈́̍̚͝c̷͈̝̪̓̂͊̒̍̾͆̃͌̏̅̀̎u̴̧̨̮͚͙̦̞̹͓̻̓͌̾p̶̧̯̣̤̘̩̩͂p̶͈̪̟̫̔̿͒̊̓͋̂̄̏̂͘͝͠͝ͅĭ̸̲̗̠͉̮̼̤̦̊͘n̷̡̥͕̠̘̺̫̄̑́̌̈̈̈́̆̂͜͝ģ̷̛̮͇̭̮̂̈́̑̈́̇̽̏͘͘̕ ̶̧̪͖͚̤̤̟̭͇̤̜̠̰͙̫̽͌̈́͆̏̊̚ḅ̶̡̨̜̖̜̦͇͊̍͒͂̈͂̀͘͜͝u̸̘͖̳̱̝̣͚̼̠͒̊̉ţ̸̢̜̺̹͍͖̻͓͈̗̓͂͌̃̆͠ ̴̨̯̝̟͇̤̈͝c̴̦̹̲̗̿̋̒̍͐̈́͛̉̐͒̚h̴̡̧͎̝̙͎͍̳̬̣̬̫̰͍́̅͌̀̽͐͘e̸̟̳͕͇̪̞̦͖̱̼̅͒̀̎̄̋̋̇͌e̸̢̱͎͕͖͉̗̠̮̻͚͈̺͛̎̎̚̕͠k̸̦̖̙̼̗̬̼̼̠̩͙͔̩̳̋͆s̸̨̲̪͉̺̹͚̟̹̜̐̂͊͊ ̸͔̱̎ĩ̶̤̟̰̺̐͌̈́͋̾͋ṇ̵̡͔̥͚̩̼̫̺̮͉́͛͋̆͘͝ͅͅ ̷͍͕͇̙̣̻̮̭̺̰͗̂̔ḩ̵͎̬̗̦̼͒̔̍͗̃͊̂ĩ̸̹̬̲̲̳͖̺͔̾s̴͈̟̞͌̒͒̈́̌͒̂̀͝ ̵̧̞͍̲̘̯̳͚̞̝̜̹̱̊̊̐̈͐̈́͑̈́̕̕h̴̯̭̃̓́̿͌͘͠͠a̵̧̹͔̟̼̮̜͓̰̹͐̌ņ̵̳͒̋̍͑̎̽̂̚͝ḑ̴̛̤̫̘̱̳̯̦̙̪̙̦̫̿͑͌͐̃̾̓̃̇ͅs̸͍̹̥̣͔͉̣̱̰̆͐͑̾̊̒̋̈́͆̓̕͝,̷̨̘̻͖̲̜̞̗̮̑̄̓̉̌͝ ̵̨̧̼̲̼̥̤͖͑͂̾̀́̂͐͛͛̆̂͂͠l̷̨̢̳͔̦̲̗͎̬̑̔͊͆̔ͅḛ̴̩̩̺̦̹̮̳̱͖̗̣͕̓̔͛̽̂̈́̃̃̆̀͜ͅa̵̟̤̎̾n̶̢̪̝̣͕̖̼̝͔͆ȉ̷̲̪̈́̾n̶̛̺̩̫͖͖̬̣͇̗̪͇̈͑͑̐̽͛͊̔͝g̸̼͇̮͉̠̾̌̄̅̾͌̂͗͂̆̓̈́̕ ̸̧̞̱͖̙͚̥̮͍̫̞͊̇̄͛͐̀̑̆͊̕͘͝i̵̠̭͎͔̦͓͉̝̭̒̄̑́̈́̉͐̊͋͘̚͝͝n̷̪̬͓̫̼͍̫͍̫͇͋̋̾͜͠ ̴̡̳̣̐̚ş̵̧̨̨̛̰̗̮̼͔̮̿̈̍̎͛̃̽̓̄͐͝͝ơ̴̛̦̒̈́̎͒̋̈́̄̇͝ ̵̡̘͔̜̭̅̇́̍̊͒̉̂c̴̨̡̢̼̺̲̤̤̪̗̺̰̈́̉͊̓̈́̈́̒̌̌͛͗͝͠͝ͅḽ̶̟̈́̊͝ọ̶̳͇̱͇̙͎̮̈́̎̊̽̈́͊s̴͕͕̲͖̄͂̿̅̚ě̷͕͕̜̭̰͇͗̇̔̂̐͠ ̶̨̰̲̘͖̟̪̭͔͖̥͔̘̱̳̃̓͊͛̽̌̈́̈͊͠͝ẗ̸͇̖̜̳̟̲͊̃̈h̵̟̩̺̖͑̃̈́̑͒̀̿̑̋͜͠a̵̞͍̖̗̝̬̱͚͎̒̈͌̃̊͜͠͝t̶̢̺͉̳̱̘̣̙̑̽͂͗́̓̓͌̈́̈̀̾ ̶̥̜̘̩̲̦̇̔̾̇͊̆̀͗̅̅̏̓̕M̵̡̧͕̙̥̘͚̜̭͇̰̤̓̂ͅȍ̴͇͔̹͚̏̅͂̄̃̋̈́͊̑̀̌͠b̵̢̛͕͚̺̤͉͔̠̈́̆̔̚̚ ̸̢̡͕͓̮̮̰̙̯̖̂́̋͋͐͐͊̀͂͗̿͜c̶̮͓̈́̈́̈́̄̈́͆̊̂̇ơ̵̻̺͖͚̙͙̗̾u̸̡̡̠͓͔͉̹̭̳͙͖͍͒̋́̎̍̎̓ḽ̷̢̟̘͕̲̤̉͛̋̾̿̊͂͗͛̈́̕͜͝d̴̡̢͉͚̖͙̗̩͙̙̯͖͎̱͊̈́͝ ̸̨̧̧̞̲̠̻̖͈̱̟̀̿̌͒̇̌̌̀̓̑̒̒͘͝͝c̶͍͇̠̆͊̎͒͝o̴̩͉͖̙̙̮̭̝̪̐̅͑͋̓͛̇͘͠ͅͅư̸̢̢̤̤͕͚̪̹̗̞͈̣̄̌̾̽̕n̶̪̺̥̤͕͙̯̙̥̐̎́̉̓͘t̸̯̘͈̬̲͚̝̱̦̦̞̆̊͌̔͋̇̽͘͝ ̷̢͚͔͓̉̂͑͐̊̊͋̑̃̏͜͠͝h̵̡̡̼͖̰̣̥̟͓̱͓̋̆̉i̷̧̗̲̺̬̹̺͙̻̥̰̞̤̯̲͗̈́̾̈́͒̑̎̐̚̕ş̴̡̛̱̝̥̩̞͔͉͕̠̮̺̂̔̓̈́̈̌̀̌̄̆͝͝ ̷̼͕̣͉͔̐̾̏͋̃̀̂̑͜͜e̶̢͎̯̲͍̱̼͋y̶̙͚̬̭͖̠̙̺̏̃͗̊̿̒̆̆͂̅̐͝e̴̗̼̺͍̩̣̫̱̗̓ľ̴̡̺̗̗̘̠̝̫̭͍̝͙̙̼̱ḁ̵̠͉̮̖̦̫́͛̅̈́͋̔s̶̼͑̆͒̏̂͑̽͠͠ẖ̷̩͙̯̹͉͉͒̉́͂̋̔̉͝͝e̸̛̠͑̊̓̊̂͆͘͝ṣ̵̖̺͎̗͋͝,̵̙̲̼̟̲͍̗͈̯̭̮͐́͂͋̓̈́͂̌͂̿̚͝ ̸̢̯͚̖͓͔̈́a̸̘͂̃̉̅̅̍̊̇͐̾͗̎̓͊͝ṅ̸̛̲̖̥̃̌͆̌̔͒̚d̶̦̉̓̒̇̅̋̔̈́͝͝ ̶̯̹̺͉̺̺̇̂̽̓͘͠͝ͅf̸̖̮͖͉̝̠͚̈̕̕͝͝ō̸̠̰͖͖̬͓̖͍͕̯͚̘̘̫͐̄͆̃́̓̚̕͘r̸̡̧̙̪̥͇̮͓̣̹̙͍̹̐̉̏̔̾̈́͛͛̒̀͊͠͝ ̵̬͎̽͊̏̈́̔̎̓͒a̸̯͒̌̎́͊̒̓ ̵̳̪̮̌̓̿̓̾̔͠͠f̵̧̤̝̣̬͔̘̝̣̞͑̾̓͌͌̎͊͐̾̋͘̚̕r̷̠͚͍͐͑̈̐͘͝ą̶͔̤͖̖̼̮̖͚̦͛́̌̀ṅ̴̝̬̀͂̚ț̷̛̹̹̰̟̖̖̝͂̓̎̐̈̾͆̅i̶͎͇̳̤͇͍̫̹͍͖̲̠̮̾͗͑̀̈̎̎̓͛͋͗͂̓c̶̛̜͎̩̹̹̙̬̽͐̏͊̍̽̾̎͂͘͠ ̷̢̙͙͙͚͍̞̆̈̔m̵͕̜̺̎̊̇̉͊͂̈̊̒͐̇̕o̴̡͎̦̱̩̩̫̠͗͊̔̓̅̇͂̎͗͋̋͜ͅm̸̨̡̛̰̻͉͕̘̼̞͙̤̭̅̍̎̚ê̸̛̥̩̦͆̒͗̄̉̎̍͘͠ņ̶̧̧̛̥̪͉̫͉͈̩̤̩̻̘͊̑́̑͌͗͒̊̕͘t̸͎͓̤͉̝͈̰̖͎̩̭͊̎͐͊̔̐̇̌̋͛̀̈͆̏͝ ̶̡̞͓̘̠̱͎͚̮̻̰͓̀̀̃̓̇̒̓M̷̢̳̭̩͚͎̑̾͗̍̋̈́̎͗̃͆o̷̟̠̜͛̏̀̏̏͌̏͆̊b̴̢̳̯̗̼̑̍͛̽̾̾͂̕͠ ̴̧̨̢̥̰̝̦̻̩̍͑̋t̶̜̗͑͒̌̈́͝h̸͇̙̰̝̭͉̺̯̲̞͙̪́͌͗̃̈́̓̓̅̒̂͗̀͘͝õ̸̡̜͚̭̩̞͖̻̝̙̝͙̌͂̋͗͂̔ư̸̧̠͕̹͍͙̈́͂̂̆̆́̑̚ģ̵̦͍̦͔̎͆͘h̴̛̙̟̖̬͙̼͕̿͌̊͌̾͜ţ̵̨͚̗̤̖̣͓̦̟̼̗̓̈́̌̑̓̉̐̚ ̸̛̛͉̮̤̏̂̎̅͐͆̇̂͘Ŗ̷̥̯͙̺̞̫͍͎́͑̃̍͗̂̐͝ẻ̷̗̪̹̖͍̱̺̹̻̹͉̂͌̈́̋̿̿͌̀̕͜͠ḯ̷̢̩̣̼̹̩͒̇͐̊̑̔̄͌̕̚͘͜͝ġ̸̡͙͙̥̖̉̍̊̒̎͗̃̕͝ë̴͉͍̝̗͕̻̱̞̱̖́͑̉̚͜ͅn̸̪̯̜̘̥̥̻̮̭̿̐͂ ̶̰̪́̿̈w̶̗̹̏͂̊̆̆̔͂̉̄͝ḁ̵̰̍̈́̾̓̽͌̍͛͛͠ṡ̵̱̬͙̘̯͙͋̒̕ͅ ̷̡̥̹̺͑̈́̑̐͠g̷̮̝͎͇̪̬̯͐͋̒̄̑̐̄̏̚o̶̧̙̪̯̗̗̯̊͛͐̈́̊͘͘̚͜͝i̶̛̳̙̱͓͍̙̼̘͖̠̱͛̇̏͐͂̍̌͒̒͆̍͘͠ṉ̶̢̟̥͈̩̹̇̊̋͜ḡ̵̨̜̱̦͕̒̈́̑̽ ̵͇̫̻̮̑̎͑ţ̴̢́̉̃̓̎͂͋͑̕ȏ̴̝̪̳̻̺̱̾͊͐̋ ̶̨̛̞̺̱͓͈͙̮̖̹͉͍̍͛̈́̈̃͗̽͋̂̉͊̓̈͑͜k̸̮͂̓͑ͅi̸̺̬̎̓͠͠s̴͖̖̜̰͎̼̯͇͙̱̼̯̰̓͊̉̆͒̍̾̈́̚s̸͖̔̄̑̄̏̍͂̿͋̕͝ ̴̤̗̙͊̃͂̏͆͂͊̈́̎̊͠ḩ̷̛̰̟͈̭̘̮̰͎̅̅͑̕ͅi̸̜̣͕͔͓̫͔͇̪͝m̷̨̦̭͔̩̹̣̓̿̿̓̃̀̈̚͜.̴͕̺̲͛  
̸̢̟͕̳̬͔̭̻̺̀͜  
̵̱̉̂̋̒̑̈͘"̸̯͚̼̩̬̖̦̱̭̺͉̀̒̏́̐͋͒͂̄̂͐̍̒̕I̸̺͖̞͉̋̊͊t̵͖͙̤̣̱̬̱̲̟͂̀́͛͗͊͘'̶̡̟͔̣͚̒̆̔̓̈̊̊͋̓̀̏́̈́͜͝ͅş̶̥͍͍̰̞̼̫̃ ̶̖̖̃̊̒̆͆̾̌̊͜͝ͅj̷͙̲̖͙̊̔͐͗̈́̔̆̈́̉̍͂̈́̓̎͝u̸̳̟̠̖̦̳̽̐̀̿̆̓s̴̲̩͕͍͕̱̏͋̒̌̓͛̽͜t̴̡̢̟͇̤̖̬̖̲̖͓̰̤̒͋͋̄̕͝ ̵̡̡̪̤̤̪͛̃̓̉͐r̶͙̔ų̷͙͇̬̝̳͔̬̰̞̻̄͌̽̌̿̔̏̓̆̓̅͠͝g̴̨̛̥͚͎̫͍̲͐̇̋͘ ̵̳̰̼̖̓͑̇̽̈́̔b̵̢̨̢͖̤͚͕̩̼̙͚͔͎̳̋̂͛͆̉̅̓̈́́͑̏̆͜u̶̢̔̔̅̌̎̌̒̂̉̊̏̚r̸̨̳̭̩̬̗͙̜̘̲̊͗̃͑̔̎̕͘̕̚͝ņ̷̧̨͓͖̗̤̮͖͇̮͍̦͓̏̐̉͑̀̈͋͛̚ͅ.̷̛̯̖͇̳͍͈̣̞̹̙̳̩̈́͛̊̓̒͌̄̒̆͘͝ ̷̯͈̥̫̘̳͕̟̠̻̮͇̆̒̓͗͊̑͛̊̀͛̍͂́͝N̶̹̣̥̬͚͋o̴͖̩̺̞̘̼̱͖̙͂ţ̵͉̹͉͉͍͔͈̰͖̮̃̅̎͗ḩ̴̅̽́̓̇͂̐͌̎̿͝i̵̛͙̩̘̰̰̰̿̅͌͑̇̇̈̽͝ͅņ̷̧̜̹͚̩̺͈̟̘͑͆̊̉͛̍͘ĝ̴̤̼̹̤͜ ̷̹̮͍̟̳̪̰̻̜͙̱̑̂̐͛̃̍͘ͅt̴̛͙̓̈́̑̐́̎̈́̒͛̕͝o̸̡̢̨̳̠̭̘̳̘̖̐̏̾̓͐͊͂͜͠͝o̷͕̭͌̎̅̃̅͑̾͜͝͝ ̷̡̛̥̼̞͖̯͕͈̀͊̌͊̔̓̂̃͒̔͋̓b̶̨̯̰̖͎̌ä̶͍͕̬̳̤̲̋̊̾̐͗̾̌̈́̕͝d̴̨͖͎̺̜̦̜͊̉͗̄̋̄̔.̸̧̻̱̱̯̻̦͔̜̤͒̋̇̎͌̈́͋͋̅͑̅̎͜"̷̦͛͊̽͌̈́̈́͛͂̃̑̏̈́̚͝ ̸̧͍̮̻̫̠͉̪̙̽͋̈́͒̿́͐͐̒̽̏͠͝͝ͅͅH̵̛͇͙̳̗̺̄̂̈́͝ę̷̫̘̰̝͔̪͎͎̳̄͗͆͛̾̽̒̏̕ ̷̼͆̐͆͋̈́͆̄̇c̷̠̤̪̲̹̟͎̲͈͎̻̱̥͓̆̈́̕ă̸̫̮̫̞͉͙͕͈̮͔͎͂̎͋͒͂͛͗̉̚͜͠͝͝͠r̶̡͓̼̳͚̞̣͖͈̖͕͖̼̎̑̆̈́̄̊̒̽͐̓͘͘̕͜͝e̸̞̯̱̻̱̦̥̾͊̅̂̎̂̍̎͒͊̑ș̸̫͙͛͒̑͐̂̚s̵̙͎̩̹̜̺͚̹̻̜̅͗͌͒̽͂̽͐͐͛͒̒͝͠e̷̝̋̈́̈́̽̔͂̿͒͗͒͝ḑ̵̜̦͍̤͙̗̔̇̽͘͘̚͜ ̷̢̨̱̳͚̼͖̜̎̍̊͐̿̊͆̓͂̌͆͝h̸̯̪̼̜̤̯̱̘̻̓̈́̂̄̍̎͌̾̚̚͜͝͝͝ỉ̷̧̘̟̹̼̼̙̗̩̦̼̞̖̣͌͒̎̓̃̓̈́̓̉ş̸̤͕̭̳̈́̋͌̂̅̉̈̃̿͊̔͘ͅ ̷̢̢̧̪̰̤̼̪͈̫̥͍̯̽̎̔̏̊̃͆̊̆̑͝͝͝t̸͓̪̹̋h̶̻͍̮̻̩̗̻̫̲̦͇͎͚̄́̒u̵̡̢̝̖̖̥͚͋̐̆m̵̢̛̼̠͚̤̝̥̭̔̏̉̈́̄͆̈́̚ͅb̵̳̃͐̋͌̃͛̓̿͒̐̉̎̂̚ ̷̫̹̹̑ͅc̴̡̮͉̗̣̩͗̔̑̋̿͑̔̄̾͝o̴̢͚̣̯̽͐̈́͆͊̆̏̎̈́̉̃̿͠ͅṃ̸̗̣̄̇̑͌̌͌̏f̸̡͎̳̬̻̥͉̖̓͊̓̿̉̏̒̈́̈́̊͜͠o̵̫̟̖̫̲͈̪͕͇̳̲̮̣͑ȑ̵̗̿͑͋͘͝ṫ̶̡̪̼̱̜͚̣̣͈͙̮̭̭͛ḯ̶͔͔̤͜ń̵̨̢̻̟̻̟͚̪͍̪͖͓͇̠̿̅̽̈́̏͆̍̚͝ͅg̶͚͍̟͋̀̆͌͊̎̚l̸̛͔͔̫͍̙̈̆̔̀́̋͑̈́̅̿̔͝y̶̛̛̫͙̣̟̾̃̑̃̓̉̿̊̏,̷̨̡̺̮͚̞̦͉̜͔͔̘̠̜̭̆̍̒̇̓͛͑͘ ̷̧͖̘̥̟͙̞̰͚̪̏̀͊̀͂͛̃̇͐̓͆͐̕̚͠ͅͅf̴̥͎̯̯͉̣̟̼̳̲̪̘͒̐͘ã̵̢͔̰̺̆͂́̓̃͛͆̿̊̕̚͜͜ͅc̶̥͈̘̱͎̳̈́̏̈́̅̆͐̊͑̾̎̀͊ë̸̢̦́̐ ̷̠̯̼̻̔̉̃̃͝͠ͅs̶̨̢̹̟͔̘͎̖͓͇͚̀͑͒͂̍̓̐͛̈́̍͋̽̈́͘͜t̵̜͖̼̺͖̪̘͉̣̞̥̙͈͚̆͋͑̈́̊ī̶̧̡̙̝̠̩l̷̨̨̳̳̲̥͈̀̈́̆͒͛̓͊̓̉̐̉͋͘͠ĺ̴̡̞̩̯̖̝̘̣͍̞̙͈̄̀͊̈́͛̀̍̉̔̈̾̆ ̵̖̦͙͚͉̩͚̗̱̯͊̇̅͑̿͊̈́͗̀̚̚͜s̴̛̜̖̑̑̿͌̅́̅̏̃̊͘͘͝͝o̴̞̬͖͘ ̸̨̱̠̙̬̜͍̦̀́̆̕c̶̝̻̩͉̮̎̍͂̕l̶̻͍͚͗̑̌̍̇̓͊͆́ͅǫ̴̧̡͔̣̖̻͚͍̤̞͖̹́̒͋́̈́̍̐͛̍̍̚ͅs̵͔͎͎͕̞͈̥͊̂̂̀̈͗͒͝ͅȇ̷̡̗̪͍̖̰̣̬̌͐̈́̎̋̽,̵̡̧̛͍̺̠͈̦̗͙͖̂̍͛̒̑̍̒͛̕ ̶̨͙̬̿̄̊̈̄̽̏͗̔̓͘͘͝ą̷̛̟͙̥̯͈̪̱̗̟̲̦̣̣̈͌̊̆̉͂͒͂̒̂̚̕͝n̸̨̦̟̼̙͙͈͈͍͚̺̯̱̏͑̈́̓͌͋͌̎̐̽̿̓͘͝ͅḑ̸̜̯̯͉̯͇̝̳̩͕͊͂̎͘ ̵̡̢̱̻͚͎̟͍̭̞̮̹̇͒̽̿͋͊͝M̴̺̓͛̀̇̑̌͒̽͝o̶̧͖͎̦̚b̵̧̥̳̺̹̳̪̼͗́̏͐ ̸̧̠̫̩̱̲̻͇͓̙͚͕̼̩͗̔̑̆͊͑̈̑͘f̵̨͕͍̺̐̓͊e̴̩͈͛̆̐̍̎̆͌̈́̋l̷̲͈̖̞̯̺͚̹̝̩͖̊͋͋͂͘t̸̢̺̖͚͎̟̰͇̬̘̘̋̚̕ͅ ̵͚̻̜̪̰̜̤͈͚̺̥͔̱̹̐l̸̛̥͈̝̤͉̙̳̖̩̣̹̟̊̾̈́̑̄͋̂̚̚̕͜į̵͙͎̰̟͎̖̱͑͆̌͘͜k̴̡̛̛̮̫͖͖͙̗̞̭͇͎̐̍̆̓ͅĕ̸̞̪̭̩̭̰͕̙̰̌̏͑̅̓̏͒͠͝ ̷̹̻͍̰͖͗̏̿̌͂̌̍͋̀͘ḧ̷̯̺̲̹̖̞̲́̽̇̓̆̃̿̏͘͜͝e̸̳̩͋͆̑̓̚̕ͅ ̷̧̨͚̭͎̰̳̻̯͕̱͈͔͋͋̈́̓͗̚̚ͅẉ̷̞̣̙̗͓̝͕̱̏̔̽̾̅̈́͛͛̓̎͘͜͝ͅa̸̢̖̣͛͊̀̒̈́̈́̾̚͠s̵̢̨͙̰̱͕̥̩͖͓̦͂̌̎̊̇ͅ ̴̧̬͚͈͈̦̔̈́͑̾͗͂̄́̈̄̃̍͠m̴̡̪͓͍̻̖̪̞̼̦̾̉̆̈́͌̚͠é̷̢̯̳̝̫̳̟̮̫͚l̸̺̰̟̈́̚ͅţ̵̖̹͙͖̫͙̙̝̹̈͜͜ͅī̸̳̪̟̣̖͉̈́n̴̢̡͚̫̤̦̩̘̭̜̯̄̅g̶̛͚̫̙̅͋̆̎.̸̢̆͆̈́ ̶̡̧̛̭̜̙͈̳̥̬͔̥̈̒̑̽͂̈̑͂͗̌̈̈̓̀H̵̡̻̳̞̯̠̳͔̝̪̀̑̾̏e̵̤̗͓̗͍̥̺͉̲͖͌́̑͒ ̷̛̫̥̐̃͑̉͠ͅl̴̡̨̳̣̱͕͚̲͓ͅé̶̩͍͚̮̝͓a̸̛͍̟̮̪̪͚͙̻̰̗̰͍̣̓̽͑̈́̋̍̏̆̏́̐̍̕͜ͅn̷͔̺̠̥̥̆̅͆ͅe̶͍̹̼͊͆͝d̴̡̢̢̲̺͍͕̰̲͇̻̻̹̺̥̎̄͛͌̀̌̾͂ ̴̩̓ỉ̷̗̜̠̺̠̤͔̜̤͜n̴̻̑̈̑̎̔t̸̹̠̺̅̓̉ŏ̸̩̭̬̦̳̠͕̬͕̑̓̄̆̑̊̈̐͜͠ ̵̳̪͚͔̪̬̙͔͎͍́̃̒͘͘t̴̡͉͚͕͕̩̬̞̤̼̼̱͓̯̩͊̈́̀̊̔̿͂͘͠͠h̴̛͇̏̃̋̾͆̑͒̈́̐̓̈̽͠ë̶̟́̚ ̶̧̢͓̭̣̙̗͇̮́͂͌͛̊̅̓̃͘͜͝ͅt̸̨̛͓͓̮̺̜̬̘̞̂̈́̓̆̆̈́͘ͅṏ̴̧̨̜̞̣̺͉̰͇́ͅͅͅu̸̡̱͍̰͖̜̬̮͍̹̾̐̃̑͐̾̽͋̈̏̚͠͝͠c̸̨̢͓̬̤͖̋͠ḣ̷̰̗̲̗̤͂̐̽̆̇̈́̈́̓̐ͅ.̸̧̨̥̱͈̼̼͋͗͊̽̎́ ̶̟̪͋͆͑̅͝"̸̤̰͕̩̫̭̙͈̱̐͛̇͜I̶̡̞̝̼͙̘̝̞͛͂̽̍̓̐̈́͝͠ ̶̝̩͖͚̗̟̮̜̺̝͊̾̔̈́̒͑̾͜t̸̰̆̔̂̈́h̷̡̫̗̮̯̳͖̩̣͍͈̞̐̐i̶̜͎̳͚͓̠͙̝̠̗͕͓̥̮͐̃̀̂͒͆̔̔̆̆̅̚ͅn̴̻̰͈͗͗̾̀̂̽͋͒͐k̵̢͚̟̮̹͊̈́͗̂̔̅͒̈́̈́̌͒̒͛͜ ̴̡̯̹̱̦͚̺̗̈́̊͋ͅI̵̢̟̞̼̠̳͎̞̳̞̿̊͛̈̑̒̏̿̄̓̈́̋̚͠ ̵̝͙͇̟̮̤͛̎̋̒́́́̎͌̂̑͐̒̇͛h̸̤̖͍̼̣̞̞̘̲͍̓̿͌̈́̽̌͜ȃ̸̢̛͖͔̹̩̣̤͈̰̻̒̈́̑͛͂̋̈̑̔͒̕͝v̵̭́̏̈́̈́̃́̑̿̓̌̒͘͘̚̚ë̶͙́̈́̈́̉́͑̚͝ ̶̡̨̣̮͓̱͓̅̔͊̿s̷͔̞̹̭̿̂̐̂̍̕ͅo̶̧̨̲̫̗̊̽̈́̒́͐̊͠ͅm̴̳͈̺̮̦͋͒̾̂́̊́͒̊͂͝͠ͅę̴̪̱̤͖̼̮͈̯͋ͅ ̶̝͈̤͚̣͉̝͍̗̦̜̩̼̘̟̊͑̚̕ơ̶̮̓̌̿͗̇͘̕ï̵͕̈́͂̾̅̔̍̑̾͠n̷̛̬̞̥̝̝̦̟͉̭͖̳͚̔̅̎̓͌̇͌̂̒̄͂̇̊͜t̶̢̜̱̤̩̤̦͚̼͋̍͑̿ͅm̸̧̲̩̠̘͍͍̉̅͗̔͆́͗̒̕̚e̶̥͓̩͖̻͇̟͈̬͒͜ͅn̷̡̨͕̣̠̱͍̖̗̣̰̘̠̗͎͋̈́̇͊̒̒̂͊̈̇͂̋t̷̨̨̡̰̰̝̜̩̭̟͓̙͚̒͆͐̈́̉͂͂͆̽̓́,̴̢̛̮̭̏̈͠ ̷̳̥̓͛̽̏̍b̶̪̥̖̰͉̺̹̩̔͑͂͂̓͘ͅư̵̤̱̞͖͉̼͇̲̬͇͌̇̆̈́͘t̷̨̙͖̲̠͙̠̻̹͚͔̦͐̆̓͘͜ͅ ̸̤̽͌́̿̒̌͐̌̕͝ỳ̷͚͈͝ö̸̧̤̖͎͈͈͈̤̟̹̼́̓̄̓̏͜ụ̶̧̻̮͍̫͖̠̰̫̘̹̈́̑̇̆͌̇̈́̾̃͐̂̾̊̕͝ ̷̭̝̹̰͓̑̈͒́̉̏͝d̸̜͛̊̑̔ŏ̵̢̱͕͉͕̼̖̋̐̕̚͜͠ṉ̵̛̥̜̟̼̳̝̩̰̾̀̓̈́̏͛̅̚ͅͅ'̴̧̛̛̟̲̞̩̦̮͚̹̰̗̫̠̏͌̒̕̕̚̕͜͠t̷̛̛̙̙̘̘̭̬͎͎͓͉̙̋͌͌͛͐̂̽̇̈͌͜͠ͅͅ ̸̛͉̦̹̮̽ͅn̷̢͍̩͚̪͚͚̣̺͍̥̞̟̊͋̔͑̕͜ě̵̡͝ë̴̢̾̽͋͋̊̈͘d̴̢̨̨̬̬̮̟͖̲̟̫̊̉̅̌̐̈͗̌̄̈́͋̕ͅ ̸̪̥͙̋͋͝͠m̴̧̧̯̤̆̅̈́̈́ư̵̧̙͎̥͓̣̪̭̼̙̝̎͋́̄̍̚͠č̸̛̼͋̿̔̏̔̋͆̈́̾̈́͘̕͝ḩ̴͈̼̘̖͓̫͌̃̎͝.̷̳͔̏̓͑̌̈͐͘ ̶͚̳̺̰͙̰͔̹̎̆̃̏͊W̴̙̰̱̥̟͔͇͙̪͂͋͂̚ͅê̸̡̙͔̬͙̭̻͓͔̥̗̱̟̐̿͆̈́̈͆͌̑̈́͜ͅ ̸̲͇̝͍͕̪̫̖̩̲͍͑͊ͅç̷̧̨̞̠̣̗̹͒͂̐͗͋̔͒́̓̏̕͝ő̴̢͈̦̓̓͗̓̚u̷̧͎̠̯̪͉̙͔̝̤̩͙͚̬̱͆̓̋̾̅l̷̨̝͓̼͙̗̯̻̖̱̖̆͌͋̽͛ḑ̸̯͙̜̘̳͋͗͐͗̃͑͗͘͠͝ ̷̙̼̲̰͇̥̪͖̣̈̉ͅf̸͔̟͙̳̰͉̔̄̐͘͜ö̵̬͖̜̯̳̬̻́͛̆̍̽̇͐̇̋̌́͘͝ͅr̶̼̝̈́̄͂̃͝g̶̡̳̝̗͓͔͍͓̰͍̭̫̼̪̬̾̑̉̋o̶̠̺̗̯͊̇͒͊̾̚̚ ̵̪͉̝̜͈̯̦̱̮͓̄͐͌̓͘̕̚a̶̖̓͋̒̑̃͌ ̸̳̩͉̜̺̫̖̹͕̑̔͑̌̔̔̅̊̾̋́̄͊b̴̧̭̪͕̣͈̝̯̮̭͕̘̜͋̌̈́̈́̈̎̋a̶̡͍͕̙̳͗̾͋͆n̸͇̞͈̥̄̅̄̌͊ͅď̶̢̛̩̺̟͖̦̩̞̙̼̖̮̤͙̋̐̃͂̇͆̍̓̈͛̇ͅa̵̪̮̮̥̍̋̔̿̈́͌̿̌̌͘͝ͅi̷̧̲͈̞͙͚̺̜̦̮̺̯͌̒̍̈̇̿͜ḓ̵͓̀̄̓̂̍̑̈͝.̸̥̝̘̬͎̗͎̱̈̿̒̈́̕"̸̘̞̜͍̔͒̏̚ ̴̛̹̱͓̻̻̫̩͙͍͌̉̊̃̂̐̊̾͊̚̕͠H̷̢̦̫͖͈̩͉̮͐͂̎͋͒͋͆̊̍̄̌̚͜͝ẹ̵̥̥̗͕̱̘̲̝̉͗͛̕͘ ̴̛̫̗̥̼̦̰̲̦̗͑̌͌͊̃͌̋̐̅͋m̴̡̧̢̞̳̲̞̰̤̦̻͉̳͙͕͆̔͗̊̾͊̋͘̕ǫ̸͚̤̹͙̭͍͓̥̞̳̑̈́̓͊͗͆̃̓̌̅̓̆͜v̴̲̆̎̒͒̑̆͑͊̌͘̚̚ę̷̧̢̝̩͉̺̤͆͒̈̾͗̾͑͗͒̊͘͝d̶̨̛̪̗̠̯̯̬̟̳̏̋̂̆̏̒͌͂̈̕ ̴̢̺̱͇͇̖͔̭̩̱̞͛̽͑̉̓̉̃̎ͅͅá̶̢̧̛̦̙͔̖̲͙͈ ̶͔͙̑͋͋͑̈́̃̉͆͘͜͝t̶͈̀̇͌͋͘h̸̨͙̖͆̇̏͗̋̚̕͝u̶̡̡͙̝̥̺̺͉̙̙̿̿̔͂̿̓͝m̴̢̢̟̯͚̘̂̐͝b̶̦͕͇͔̹̏͐̍͆̏̆͠ ̷͖̞͍̥̟͎̆̏̎͐̑̊́͘͝͝ͅg̸̡̥̱̙̹̗̩̳̬͖̰̟̘̪͛̌̎̊͊̆̂̇̔̎͜ę̶̧̛̱͚͍͔̪̗̝͎̿̊̍̍ņ̸̢̮̮͎̥̠̈̈́̏̀̾͑͛͗͘͘̕͜t̸̨̢͔̲̲̘͕̼̍̉̐̈́́̍̑̒̏l̴̖͎͕̩͎̞͎̠̈́̀̆͑̾͌͘͘͠y̴̭͙͉̘͔̠̬̩̻͍̠̍̊̈́̿̾̏̏͆̽̓̾̎͝ ̵̼̹̖̼͍̖̟̬͕̦̜̼̀͝a̷̧̠̤͎͚͓̖̘̳͎̤͛͊͑̋̂̏̿͑͛͐̕͜c̶̗̬͊̌͒̐̚r̵̢̝̲̳̺̼̯͚̙͙͖̯̖̾͛̔͂̓̓̅̚̕͘ő̷̳̙̱̭̬̱̲͜ş̴̡̠͉͖̠͉̰̯̰͕̦͉̆̌̂͒̑͑̆̂͜s̴̹͖͔̜̝̠̘͂͜͠ ̴̻̗̰͇͉͔̖̦̗̟̠̫̇̈̈̍̀̑̅͘̕͜͝ẗ̴̠͚̺̙͚̬̞͓͆̇̓̔̑̏̕̚ͅh̵̡̳̳̖̻̞͇̖̘͆̆́̅͋̏̾͆̅̋̈̾̚͜e̴̢͖̘̗̼͕͕̝͕̩̮̳͍͉͈͒́͌̐̾̒͆̀͆̎͒̓̈́̕ ̴̨͕̹̭͎̗̇̎͊͗̐̋̏͆̑̌͆̉b̸̧̧͉͍͔̲̦̠̻̭̘̯̫̖̓͋́͊͗̊̋̌̔̔͝r̶̢͖̻͕͔͍̬̙̖̰͋̓̾͑̅̎͒͂̓̅͆̕ͅį̷̯̳̲͓͎̖͎̯̘̥̹̱̩̱̃̅̅̈́̐͂͆̅̒̈̕͠d̴̨̲̟̪̮͔͇͕͖͓͓̹̅́̈͜g̷͇̞̺̺͉̰̗̏̈̎̄̔̽e̵̘͓̮͚̘͇̤̰͆͒̓̆̽͗̒̒̒̏̈́͠ ̴̯͇̲͍͈͔̪͙̜̽̒ơ̷̢̛̎̾͆̅̃̈́̄̾̚͝f̴̞͊̈́̒̃̐͐̒͝ ̵̡̬̯͉̤̤̲̗̘̠̫͎͉̜͙͂̕M̷̤͚̭͉̃̅̓̓̍ȏ̴̧̗̫͙̥̮̥͈̹̲̲͕̮̌̉͘b̸̨̺͈̠͖̝̣̲̯͇̓̑̈́̅̉͂̂̉̃̒̈͊̇͘͝s̷̗̑̋̀ ̶̟̌̉̔̎͊̈́̅͗̈̾̉̚͝ṅ̴̢̧̗͉̦̃̔̍̊̑͗͑͑͑͝o̷͙̜̣̟̜͇̦͖̩̺͖͙̽͛͗̿̐ͅs̷̡̹̰͕̲͇͖̩͍̗̰͊̒̄̈́͐̏̍̆͌́̂̀̈́̔̒ę̸͙̍̔̉̍̕̕̚,̴͓͍̙͈͇̤͔̫̤͔̤̣̤͓̐̒̊̇̄͒̔̿̐̈́̑͜ ̶̢̹̻̗̯̮͈̖̰͂͋͗͗͌̇̐̄͑̀͘̚ͅb̷̺̟̓̔̆͛̋̽̉̈́̐̈́͝͝e̵̬̱̱̾̽͊͛̏̽̿̋̽̕̕f̷̰̩̟̅͋̑̏́̿͘͝͝ͅọ̶̮͚͖̈́̓r̷̢̨͖͚͇̠͕̭͈͔̣̝̪̎̊̄̅̀̏̾͝ĕ̴̢̺͈̭̘̯̣͔̪ ̵̛̛͎̰̫́̏̄̽̍͆̋̎̿̚͝f̸̧͓̼̟͖͒̀̇r̸̬̪̲̒é̴̢̝͓͉̜̲̗̩͗̅̈̏̆͛̾̈́͊͑̏̕ę̴̹͗̽̊̈̑̏͐̾͘͜z̸̛̤̦̟̳̘͍̱̥̜̮͖̻͎̃͐͑̀͊͐̀̇̅͊͊̿͑͝į̸̛͕̣͓̜͚͙͉͚͖̌̇̒́̅̍̆͘͠n̷̙͍͇̳͔̹͂ǧ̴̢͈̬̅̀͒̎͜.̷̧̛̠͓͙͈̞̼̜̲͍̟̹͇̬̒͛͛͑͑̋͠͠ ̸͎̜̖̟̼̜̫̳̠̦̕H̶̼̻̿̔̑̆̏̏̌͆̓̐̚͘é̷̼͐ͅ ̵̧͎̣͇͍͇̠̭̲̥̺͈̳͆̋̂̒̍̈́͜s̵͙̣͔̬̯̞̱̣͒̈́͗̏̊͊̇̄͠͝ẽ̸̙͔͋̓̊̎͆̊̾̒͠e̷̘͐͂̽͆̈́̌́̊̕m̵̪̗͈̗̿̍̈́̌̄̽̽͗̽̾͜e̴̿͂̎̂͐̋̆̅͜͝d̴̫͒̈̑́̑̂̄͒͠ ̸͓̤̯̮̜͔͉̯̘̬̏̌͛̀͗̓̿̉̕͝t̵̗̝̯̄̔̍̏̃̓͛̒̑͜͠o̸̼̠̺̙̹̜͉̠̠̳͔̥̯̬̬͊̈̀̽ ̴̧̡͕̲̻̟͙͎̰̮͚̮̗̭͗̄̃̔͛̇̂̄͊̇͝f̷̢̠̖͈̰̮̯̹̳͐̍̍̂͂͆́͒̋͝i̶͉͈̱͉̳͓̺̹̪̋̆̌͆̄̍̚͠n̷̖͈͚̤̪̖͍̩̻̻̘͛͋̅̏̇̄̉̆a̶̼̺̖͕̳̩̠͎͗̃̓̈́͂̈́̉̿͂̚̕̕l̶̹̟̙͠ļ̴̬̲̤̱̼̬͕̹̭̟̓y̸̡̲̞̩͎̟̙̪̦̫̪̌̑̏͒͑̒͒͌̂͂̕̕͠͠ͅ ̴̱̘͙͎̯͓͍̮̟̩̙̹̂̓̔͂̈̚͝͝ņ̶͉̳̲͖̃o̷̩͖̯̫̙͝t̷̨̻̪͍̘̼̟̪͕͓̭̮͙͈̎͘ͅi̶̢͂̓͋̌̚͝c̴̰͎̣̹͕̝͇͙͇̪̟̙͗̈́̓̅̊̚͠è̴̮̤̲͆̾̇̿̒́́̽̂͗̆͠͝ ̶̧̦̳̣͔̫̦̞͓̅̊̌́̾̽̆͘̚͝h̵̛͓͓̗̬͕̗̜͖̍̍͊̓͘͜͜͝ȯ̵̡̡̰̼̻̹͇͓̯͓̩̬̤̯̼w̵͚̙͍̜̓ͅ ̷̨̢̨̙̟̙͎̙̦͇̗̩̙̔̐͆͗̇c̸̨͈̺̦̉̏̎̈̎͆̊̈́̕̕͝l̵̡̟͍͓͔̝͙̊͐̀͐̂̃͗̿͝ȯ̵̝̖͓̎̽s̵̢͍͍͔̼̺͙̺̈́̈͜͝ë̷̛̝̪̲̝̺̻̗̳͉̦͕͇̠̭̺́̈̓̄̍́͝ ̵̢̛̻̭̣̮̱̥̲͎̬͉̪͍͆̆̎̀̒͗̇̒͋̈́̓͠͝t̷̛͇̗̺̙̻̦̥̫͇̲̟̺̰̑́͗̀͗̾̚͝h̷͇͈̪̳̩̮̽͆̋̂͠e̷̢̛̥̺͙̞͒̉͠y̸̢͍͍͓̥̙͇͍̹̘̥̙͚̗̑͋̉̔̂̇̂͗̽̃̉͝ ̷̡͙̣͈̞͋͆͜͜w̴̜̠̋̅̓̃̌͗ę̵̨͉̖͍͔͖͓͕̘̝̝̟̣͑͗̑̄̇̍͋̈͌͊͘͘ͅr̴̩̖̽͊̓͌̒̔̋̐͝͝ę̷͈̼̺̥̇́̊́͘.̷̨͈͓̳͎̉̄͌͗̈́̈́̐͑̑̓͝  
̴̡̧̨͖̖̺̹̤̫͚̅̊̂͆̚  
̵͚͑͌͛̂̋̿̓Ṯ̶̢̳̫̖͈͈̜̓̓̑͘ͅh̸̲̰̳̓͗̃̐͆͌̇̈́͠ę̶̜͇̥̖̩̦̮̙̋̑̊̈́͋̾̏̉͘͘̚͜ ̵̼͇̟̘̼̩̝̰̳̪̖̘̅̄̈́̏̃͋̽̾͠͝ͅm̶̤̜̪̘̂̽o̸͔̣͈̼̝͙̤̝̟͉̲̝͊͋̓̽͗̽m̶̨̡̪̞̹̪̞̜̗̻̦̥̟̂̍̒̏̆͋̅̆͠e̸̡͖̱̗̲̟̮̩̼̗̯͌̇̊̈́͌̾͂̅̆̚͜n̵̛͖̭̜͉̈́̀̊̋̄͗͝t̸̡̩̹̹̞̰͍̰̋̂͛̿̽̂͜ ̴̛̜̪̐l̸̜̫̼̤̦͍̀̓͑̏̏ȃ̴͍̹͐̆͑͊ͅș̷̡̨̖̻̬̮͓̖̟͖̫̰̦̗̓̿̌̈́̌́̋͝͠t̸̢͍̻̙̪͕̙͉̬̪̎̏͋̽̇̀̏̒͌̀̀̎̄͋e̵̹̩̪̠̰̪͖̠̎̂̑̈́͂̀̎̈̏͌͜͝ͅd̶̢̛̮͓̘̟̮̥̭̥͔͓̘̒̋̔̿͂͝ ̵̡̝́͛̓ͅô̵̡̧̟̝̩̼̱̗͓̜͍̺̲̂̑̈́̇̕͜͝n̷̪͑̌͑͌͋̌̄͌̓̈͂é̸̜̼͍̞͉̗̰̞͈̥̫͒̀͑͒͜ ̸̣̠̳̜̩̮̻͚̬̯̘̣͕̪̂͊͋̓̅b̷̧̘͔͎̩̠͑͐̓̄̽͛̒̓̃̈́͂̕ͅę̷̬̪̪͍̹̩̙͍̯͖̗̑̅̚a̵̗̖̤̽̒̅̆̏̕ṯ̸̛̱̤͓̳̩̙̠̝̌̃͛̾͂͜͠,̷͎͈̫̰̝͍̯̬̮̮̍̈́͂ ̶̳̼̖̲̜͈̯͔̂͌̊͋͝t̸̢͓̝͇̭͔̜̹̼̼̟̝̹͒́͗̆͂̊̐w̵̢̱̘͔͔̻̗͂̅̑͘o̵̡͙̠͙͕̅̾͋͐̋̐̂̂͘͠͝͠,̴̡͈͇̲̻̫̠̯̹̘̖̭̰̼̙̅́ ̴̜̑̈́̚t̵̘͚̬̮͇̥͍̥̳́̈́̈́͊̄͂̏̅͂͜͝ẖ̷̬̹̙̥̬̙͎̙͕̗̳͗̊͑̈́͑̑̎͝͝͝͠r̶̳͔͙̱̩͕̱͍̘̬̈́̅̌̔̌̋̔̑̚͘͝e̶̛͙̩͋̒̓̏̿̈́̉̌̃̃̄͘͝͝e̸̡̛̜͙̝̥͖͓̻̬͕͚͕̱̗͒͋͆͜.̷̨̡̨̨̱̝̞͕̼͇̖͒̽̃̈́̊̀̿͊̎̾͊̉͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̘̞̲͉̜̖̍͐̽͐̋̔͆̂̌͗M̷̡̧̨̛͖͔̖̬̜̠̦̭͎͉̬̎͛̀͛̈́̚o̸̲͉̤̺͍̞̙̜̯͐̈́͑̄̏͋͊͐͐̽̚̚͝b̷̠͔͙͔͐̉͑͒̔͘͠ ̴̡̼̫̞̦̠̘͎̻̾̂̑́̉̔̏͜͠ṣ̵̣͈͚̎̈ͅq̸̞͙͕̺̬̳̻͇͓͚̹͎̾̓̇͒͑͘̕͜͜u̸̩͂e̴̡͕̩̹͉̥̟̱̙̝͉͔͆͆̓͝͠e̸͔̮̯̖͂̽̊z̶̖͉̲̜̓͘e̸̹̥̝͍̮̗̮̙͗̒̏̂̎͝d̷̠̂̇͛̆̇̔͒͝͠ ̵̛̲̫̜̥̺̱̣̭̂̃͛̂h̸̢̰̮̺̺̠̱͈̞͔̭͕̼̍̄̈́̌͐̓̀͘͘̚í̸̛̮̾̇̓͗̂̊̆͌̊̅̎͝s̶̛͔̻̜̹̙͓͗̓̉͊͂̚͘͠ ̸̛̳̺͖̪̤̞̘̱͕̰̂̎̽̏̉͒̈́̐̚͜͝͠e̴̯͈̳̺͚̰̱̝̟͒̍̿͊̈̽̅͘̕͘͝͝ͅy̵̡̙̳̱̓͋͗e̵̘̯̓̐̍̎̀̀̀̎̽͗̔͘͝͠s̷͙̠̒̽̈́͝ ̴̹̯̝̲̎͌̒̿͒̔͊̌̐͂̾̕s̷̨̡̫̣͉̩̻̟͈̼͔̾͛̉̋̈̇͠͝ͅͅh̶̢̬̭͉̥̟̟̣̤̑̂̉̇͜͜͜͝ͅǘ̶̢̙͉̤̫͖̥͇̮̬̞̂̒̎̊̾̓̈̚͠t̵̢̧̞̰͇̬̙̬̖̤̼̪͉̟͊̄̄̇̌͋͆̀̀̚͠ ̴̮̼͌͒͌̏͐̐̔͌̂̚͝a̵̡̲͉̲͎̝̞̯̐̐͗̃͛̓̾̆̈́̆͜͝͝n̴̜̦͙͌̍͒͐̽d̸̼̭̘̞̬͓̻̯̖̥̗͙̀͐͒̓ ̸̛͈̜͒̇̌̏͒̄̓̋̈̄͒͛o̶̰͐͊̌̒̔̚p̸̟̻̫͙̗̐͑̈͊̌̿̋̈́̌͝ȩ̷̠̼̖̭̦̥̉̂͜n̵̡̩͎̝̪͇̱̖̱̳̈́̾͊̌̾͗̕ȩ̷͍̠̭̈̎̀̆̑̽̽̂̾̊̒̚͘̚ḏ̶̼́͆̉ ̷̗̯̫̱̒t̵̟̗̦̂h̴̡̻̪͈̮̠͕͍̖̪͕͔̩̔ę̶̼̓̌̊͑͑m̶͖͚̮̣̠̬͖̗̘̼̍ ̷̛̣̝̭̬͒t̵̛̙̓͐̂̀͆õ̴͖̠̯̞͍̩̭̦͖̤ ̶̧͎̻̩̰̩̜̈͊̒͜͜ͅs̷̛̳̅ë̶̪̗̭́͒̇̊͂̔̃̅̒̇̈̏̚̚͝e̷̛̼͚͙̮͑̿͂̉́͊̅̑͆͝ ̵̡̹̟̥̫̝̪͚̠̦̠̘̥̔̐͆̒̎̃̈́̋̌̊̄͐͋͜ͅȐ̴̢̪̫͔̠̦̲̣̭̘̂͋͐͐̔̊͛e̸̳̠̹̪̜̟̼̫̜̥̯̲̳̋͜ȋ̶̡̛͖͖̩͇̱̱͎͚̲̤̯̟͙̓͛̂̆̀̂̾͂̓̆̕g̴̢̨̛͖̼̰̻̳̻̘͇̬̮̹̠͒̐͗͐͝e̷̞̞̰̾̾̏n̴̡̡͕͖͍̹̙̞̤͖̙̯̘͎͊̉̏͂̌̓̊̽͑̎͘͘ͅ ̷̨̖͕͍̯̱͔̼̝̯̹͚̭̃̅͋̎̌̇̓̽s̸̞̮̞̱͓̝͈͇͍̰̉̆̌̆͒̿͘ͅt̵̮̜̬͖̱̥̞͔̹͔̮̾̄͂͋̈́͆̋͜͜a̸̯̮̺ŗ̸̦̬͇̠͎̯̲͍͍̹̳̉̅͌̄̉̒͋̂̆̈́͝ͅi̵̢͇͍̻̤̱̘̎n̵̳͑̂̂̊̈̃̓̃́̌̓͒ģ̴̰̤̳͚̝̲͚̝̃̈́̅,̷̜̬͍̝̤̺͎͋ ̷̨̛̺̠̺͉̘̖͍̻̄̓̏̍́͂̊̑̔̕͘b̴͕̑̓l̷̢̺͖͓̖̯͚̠͖̀̑̑͌͑̾̀̋̀̈́̎̕̕̚̕a̴̛̜̳͈̦͇̥̣̲͕̦͈͆̐̌n̷̯̦̲̽̃̓̓̒̄̀͜͠͠ͅk̷̨̡̡̼͈̦͎͔̦̟͇͇̼͓̓̆͌͊͊͝ͅ ̶̧̛͈̟̃̏͝ě̸͔̪̦̭̄̏̓̾͜x̵͙̘̻͎͔̖͖̩̺̞͓̝̱̓̒͜p̸̛̻̃̄͂͑̚͝͝r̵̨̳̼͕̳̫̙̈́̄͌̇͘͘͝e̵̢̥͖̦͌̓̄͆͆͗̍̆̕s̶͙̺̭̝̍̈́̃̓s̷̢̫̟̣͑̈́͘̚͜i̵͔͋͒̎͋̋͝ǫ̶̹̼̳̦̭͚̻͗̈́̿̿̑̾͊͒ͅn̶̨̦̠̖̫̹̹̩̘̼̮̮̭̰̖̈́͊̾͋̈́̈́̑̊̚͘.̷̭̳̖̠͖͌͗̅̆̍͊͘͝ ̸̧̨̡̡͙̳̫̫̪̯̰̺̺͒̅͌̐͌͊̔̓̍͛͜͝͠R̴̬̰̭͙̬̖͂̆̑̽̌̇̕ę̶͚̩̜͔͇͉͔̎̆̄͐̆ͅͅị̵̭̳̬̘̩̞̮̥͉̯͚̟͐̉͌̐̐̈́̈́͛̀̓͌͘͝͠͠g̴͓̞̗͋́͂̾̈͊̚é̵̛̪̖̥̈́͗̇͊n̸̢̡͕͕̲̫͔̪̤̞̫͓̮̋͛̏̋̓̿̎͛̚̕͝ͅ'̶̡̛̪͉͕͇̳̦̻̹͙̬̘͉̰̎̽̂̃͆̆͂̈́̈́̚͝͝s̷̪̞̥̝̖̹̣̪̀ ̵̡̤̑͂̃̑̋͌͐̾̔̄͠e̸̛̱̩̭̠̳̺̖̝͉͛̎̋̄̉̏̽̔̚͜͠͝y̸͔̝͔̪͈̰̺̱̝͇̪̦̲̆̓͂̑̉̐̈́̇͊e̶̡͍͔͖̱̜̅̉̆̀s̶͇̲͇̪̤̆͜͜ ̷̨̡͚̙͔̗̯̫̦͖̤̣͇͛̉͋̇͑͋͝͝ͅq̷̡̮̹̳̜͊̄̊̓̊̇͠u̸̧͔̥̣̅͐i̵̧̨̛̺͍̬͊̋̽̿̉̄̒̋́̈́͠c̷̛̥͙̳̼̞͈̼̞̑̑̅̌͛̒̾̃̎͘̕̕͜͜͝k̸̡̨̻̝̟̬̞̹̯̾̏l̵̟̼̈́͑̅̏͋͂̋̑͛͛͂̚̕͝y̷̡͈̼̪̲̪͓͓̖̅̐͌̋̌͒̈͘̕̚͘͠ ̴̧̡̛̥̘̳̭̳͚͉̥̼̂̌̒̈́͛̋͛̔̐̕͝͠͠͠f̸̧͕̮̭͓̱͖͈̂̈́ͅl̵̢̧̻̬̝̱̝̣̀́͂͒̅̏̈́̕͠͠i̷̫͇͖͍̰̬̲̜̦̹͕̪̣̾̏̈́͂̏̏̏̋͒̇̕͜͠ͅt̵̢͖̰͕̳̫͔̟̮̫̰̰̲̟̭͂͒̾̿͘t̵̢͈̺͉̩̬̜͚̙̙͎̮͒̐͗͂͐̂̄̕̚̚͝ĕ̸̹̟͙̺̲̹̤̠͙͚͛̏͊̐̑͐̀͆̽͜͝d̴̡̢͍͉͈̱̬̙̺̬̮̜̗̬͕̃̃̌̽̿̑̓̃͊̆͊͒̓̕̕ ̴̡̛̹͓̼͙̫̹̜̑͐̈́̅͘̕͝d̷̫̼̆̒͑̃͗̑̅o̶̧͍͇̾̕ͅw̸̛̞͙̱̣̣̱̙̩͈̏͗͊́̓̀̔̋́̅͘ń̵̰̏̾̓̽ ̷̗̱̬͔̼̝̩͐͊̔̾ã̷̟͆̊̈́̀͒̃͌͊̕̕͝n̸̛̖̙̮̜̩̩̣͍͍̳̱͇̺̜͑̆͂̄͌̀̈͌̒̕͝ḑ̸̧̳̦̤͕͙͔̪̄̑̅̂͘ ̵̳̟͉̦͇͍̜͈͕͉͎͍͓͆̀̽̌̕͜ḩ̵̰̦̜̖̪̞͕̬̱̽̆͒̅̔̐̇͐̎̕̚͜͠ë̶͍̹̤͎̲͇̟̤̳̼́̓̓̋̈́̂͒̕ ̴̦̱̐c̶̙̼̩̙͔̱͖̗͚̪͓̖͋̍̆͗̽͝͝͝͠l̸̡̻͔̓̅͆̔̂͆̊͘̕͝ȩ̸̰̼̰̮̥͈̖̬͇̗͛̆̅̀̈́͝a̶̛̼̹̞̞͎̻͇͚͓̪̗͔̠͒͋͋ŗ̷̧͖͉̲̙̙͖̠͕̜͉̗͉͇̇ȩ̷̛͔̓͌͛̏̄͊̏̅̃́̈́̃͝d̷͇̱̺̙͓̞̞̺̯̺̤͂̚ ̵̜̝̿̄̀̚h̷̢̙̼̖̙͗͝i̴̛̛͖̝̍͗̽̿̑̓̽̕͠͠s̷̖͆̔̿̂̐͝ͅ ̵͈̈́̑̊̀̇̊̕ͅẗ̵̡̜͔̼̦́͛̉̋̃͊̓͑͂͠h̵̡̛̬͔͔̼̼͈̤̳̔͛͒͐̿̋̾̔͑̐̀̕̚r̶̡̦̼͉̜̭͇̖̰̔̌͒͊͌̋́̀̌̚o̶̪̯̠̞͔͚̝͇̦̰̜̾͌͗̒͒̈́̚͜ͅą̶̢̜̮͉̺̤͇͙̟̹̦͕͖̈́̇͗̓̆t̴̥͓̩̭̟͌̔͂̂̇̋̑͗̍̃̅̄̕.̴̹͍̹͎̖̺̬̦̭̿͊̉ͅ ̵̤̱͕̝̯̇̓H̴͓̣̺͈̤̘̼̳̐͗̾͑̉̏̎̂̍ḝ̶̖̹̝̹̗̞̠̖͇̫̙̰̩̅ ̸̼̙͖̱̲̳̳̖̅̈̑̊͐́̀͋̋̈̃̄͝ͅč̶̫̤̣̰̪̇̍͘̚̕o̸̡̡̹̯͑̀̾̀͝û̷̢̱̺͈̜̳̺̼͍̺̱͎̝̞͈̑͊̃̃̿̽̎̏͆͠͝l̴̮͚͇̲̥̖͍͈͈͇̓̉̌̓̅̇͗̄̅͆̈́̆̍ḋ̵̢͍̹̪̦̠̼͑̾͗̾͌͐̓́͒̕͝ ̷̨̙͎̯̫͉̰̏͂̍̈́͑̌̅͐̕f̵̧̨̧̲̣̫͗̏̀͆͆̔͊ę̸̣̀̎̆̉̊͋̂̇͘͝͠e̷̡̫̬̯̤͕̍́̈́l̴̨̧̮͙̦̞̪͕͈̯̘͇̮̹͖͐̋͆̌͂̊̑͂̅͑̉̃͑̎͛ ̸͎̳̩̻̘̗̱͍̗̠͙̘͜͠ͅḩ̴̧̠̝̺̮͈̻̠̮̠͚͐̈́̽̕͘͘͜ī̷̡̙͙̤̮̟̼s̴̨̼͕̣͔̙͓̯̪̰͈̉͂̈́̍͐̽̅͜͝ ̴̡̧̡̤̝͉̪͚̘̤͖͎̏̒͜͜b̴͙̱̖̗̤̼̺̖͕͕͈͓͖̾̋̅̔̇̓̽̽̊̓̕̕͜͝ṟ̶̢̨̧͚̠̲͇͓̺̄͗̌̈́̏̚ͅe̵͖͔̹̯̊a̷̢̤̼͓̝͊̆̐͐̕̚t̴̝͖͎͉̜̩̙̯̝̩̼̋̈͂̎͛͆͘̕h̶̡͎̱͔̯̭̭̮̹̖̄̆̈́̑̋͂̈̚͝ ̵͙̦̙͊̂̿̊͗̚͜ơ̶̪̟̥̘̗̐͐̓̏̚ṅ̶̡̨̳̳̻̬̹̪̞̪̺̩̯̏̌̾̄̇͋̄̒̈́̈͌̌̕͠ͅ ̴̨̨̦̖̜͕̦̠̻̞̬̗̖̓̿̚ͅh̴̛̭͓͔͇̫̦͍̙̬̦͇̋̃̉̍͌̌̄̍̏̈́͂́̂i̴̤̦͂̈́s̴͈̣̜̱̣̤̺͉͖͍̳͓̗̅̅̒ ̸̛͇̳̼̹͖͎̓͐̈̔̀͆͗̃͒̐ṁ̷̥̗̗̬̣͓͔͖͛͒͋ơ̷̰̣̮̘̠̙͔̊̓̽͗̆̓́̐͆̆͜u̴̢͉͉̗̼̗̪̜̣̹̥̕ͅͅt̵̩̓̉̈́̕ḩ̷̧̹̲͍̮̲̹͍̀͜.̸̨̼̭̬̤̜̞̹̯̖͍̔̿̓̿̽̈̅̈͌͝  
̷̯̗̼̺̀̈́̚  
̸̠͔̤̼̬̣̫͎̱̞͗̄̀͐̅͠Ḥ̴̛̤͖̜̜͌͒̃̃́̓̇͛̑͝͠͠ͅę̷̨͉̺̩̗͖̖͎̜̥̬̽͌̒̄͒̂̈́̇̚ͅ ̸̨̦̬̖̤̮̙̘̖͈̦̅̅̽̒̎̏̑̀̿͒̈́̚͠͝l̶̘̺̪͓̪̯̫̞̙̭̞̎̈̍͒͜͜͝e̸͖̖͉͓͖͔͈̮͂̌̈̎̔̓͛̈̽͋̎͗͒͝ẗ̷̙̭̫̜̙̩̙̼͕̦̼̙́͑́ ̸͈̈́̀̾̋̍͛̅̃̿͒̕͝ğ̷̛̦̭̤̼̀̇͊̈́̌̇̇̕̕͠ǫ̵̛̘͓̯̩̤͖͇͈͗̀̽͋̕͜ ̵͍̙̹̈̋̑̒̅ǫ̵̨̩͎̏͆̏̎͊͌̔f̶̧̨̧̬͎̠̩͕̮̱͉͇͓̫͈͝ ̷̯̮̞̦̼̦͐̾̉͋̊́̆͑̾͋̚ḥ̸̢̢̲͇̤̬̳̗͕̯͙̘̀̀̽̈́̌̽͂͗ͅȋ̵̢̢̥̥͖̘̖́̄̓̀̔̕͠ͅͅş̸̳̩̝͖͖̟͓̫̘̖̮̯̳͕͛̏̾́̆̏͑͐͊͘͘͝͝ ̵̛̭̬̮͐͌̓͛̾͑̆̀̿̔̑̃͘c̶̢̩̯͉̣͎̰̟̭͇̖͓̹͑̿̊̌̐́͌͛̌̆h̷̲̰̓͘̕͠͠ę̴̧̝͎̟̗̱̼̣̗̋̎̏̽̇̽͜e̵̛̼͇͆̃k̷̛̗͌̿̑̐̓̋́̽͛̍͆s̴̡̤̼̩̳̙̥̰̑͒̈́̑̋̂̌̏̔̿̈́̕͝͠ ̶̮͎̖̞̯̜̊̽̍̆ͅa̸̢̨̝̦̮̜̭̖̦̟̞̠̖̞͎͝ṋ̴̡̙̈́d̶̛̞̤̺̻̯̦̬̓͋̈́̌̾̿̅̈́͗̄̕͜ ̶̧͔̪̮̐s̶̨̼͎̯̘̐̒̌̍̂̌̌̇̉̂̈́t̷̪̝̹̳̼͖͔͚̖̯͔̀̓̅͒͂͌̂̽͑ͅͅọ̶̲̦͎̳̪͕̜͓̠͔͇͇͂̑̎̊̊̎͂̑̈́o̶̡̤̼̼̱͉̙̯̳̗̟̫̊̓̿̎ḍ̶̢̻͈̲͚̼͘ ̸̛̠͖̫̥̘̲̹̥͓̹̣̲͛̄̇̔͐̑̏͒̐̕ư̶̫̹͚͇̳̪͔͍̖̬̜̕͜ͅp̶̢̭̐,̴̳͚͈͕͓́̋̂͑̒̋͝͠ ̵̨̞̭̤̹̯̬̭͛͐͐̑͛̔̇̒̈͝d̴̩͉̊̈͒͌̽̊͘͝u̷̦̦̗͖̮̱̞͙̻͊̅̔̑͆̾̔̓̋ș̶̠̺͙̰̫͇̒̐͑͂̈́̉̕t̷̨̢͈̪̟̝̞̓͂̂̈͌̀͊̾͊̀̉͂̔͘͜į̸̨̧͓̺̜̰̮̲̪̙͍͖͗͊͒̒͂̚n̸̢̛͖͇̺͈͍̖̰͚̗̍̅g̸͍͑̋̆̉̍́̈͝ ̵̢̛̛̻̗̱̘̦͇͋͑̓̀̈́̎̋͛o̷̱̠̫͍̟͋̄̋̈́f̷̢̦̝͕̺̻̯̼͕͚͈͔̂͑̐̈́̀͐̈͗̈̚ͅͅf̶̧̝̦͓̝̠̻̹̗͕̱̃͝ ̸̨̳̬͈̠̬̞͍̤͇̗̲͗͋͑̆́̄̄̿͑̈́̓̇͝h̴̗̠̙̘͖̦̥͈͇͖̙͎̦̠͕̍͒̑̈́͊̐͆̈͒̐͒̕ị̴̠̱̬̠̥̬̘̟͙̬̺̖̗̏̒̓̽̋̈́̅̔̈́̂͠͝ͅs̸̢̢̡̛̛̫͔̥͕̻̩͚̻̍̾͊̈̍͛̇̓͋͜ͅ ̷̢͔̿̎͂̊̎͘ġ̶̱͉̬̬͇̝̞̝̘̤͂̃̇̾̑͜͜r̷̭̩̘̯͐̀ȅ̷̛̲͖͎̣̼͖͙͇̺̤̏̃̀̓̋͆̆̏͘̕y̴̨̧̧͕̱̙̞͍̼͓̏̈́̎̈́̔̋͛́̕͠ ̸̨̡̦̯͇̭̫͇͙͖̯̭͖̭͂̋̆̌̽̓͐̉̿̎̍͠ͅs̴͉̯̳̻͓̞̪͉̱̼̎̌̐͗̿̎̏̚͜͠͠ư̷̹̮̼̿̓̍̾̀̂̇̎́͒̇͘͠ï̴̺͙̟̮̝̪̊̏͛͂̿̇͜͝t̶̮͖̙̦̖̻̪̻͗̊̈̊̇̉͊͂́͗̑̕̚͜͝ ̵̧̧̢̮͉̤̦̝̤̝̱̫̼̍̿͌͒̑̆͂͌̌̈́̄̚͜ṕ̴̢̨͖͇̗̭̳̅̌̈̎͘͜ȁ̸͍̺͔̬̥̤̦͖̦̺̇̉̂̉̓̒̑͑͌̋̽̅̑͠ń̵̛̤͍̰̰͚̖͛̈́͂̈́̐̈̂͆t̷̢̗̘̭͎̬̠̳̱̠̤̠̦̾͐̽̓͑̓̽̎̊͒̽͜s̶̜͎͕̮͌̒̔̄̿̾̉͆̚͝͝͝͝.̷̨͔̫̣̟͕̼̜͈̝̆̐̉͑̏̑̆͋͝ͅͅ ̷̨̼̺͚̪̖̩̭͎̬̬̇͆̔̉́̇̏̂͘̕̕͜"̴̡̻̮͔̥̹̾̄̐̄̎Ḩ̸̛̺͇͈̺̰͈̯̯͔͖̼̊͊̎̽͜e̶͕̤̊̀̽͐̑͝͝r̶̢̜̜̯͙̙͎̭͎͙̼̖̋̐͐̚͠͝ḝ̴̛̮̙̦̥̭̼̭̘̓̎̅̂̿̽̅͌̐̋͐͘,̵̢̳͙̗̗̞̞̱̃̇̄̿͂͑͌͌̕ ̷̡̥̣͍̮̳̦͈̪̟͆͋̽̐̿I̴͍̤͖̙̽͋̈́́͗̑̄̍͝'̵̛̰̞̰̹͊̈̋̽͘͘̚l̵͉̠͉̬̥̍̾̐̅̅̔̓̚̕ͅl̷̘̖̯̳̗͎̬͚͐̆̍̌̈́̏̐͝ ̶̧̲̗͖͇̱̜̜͍̞͌͌̓m̶̹͍͖͖͈͚͔̦̦̈͛͐͊́́͊͒̌̎́̿͂͘͜ͅͅa̸̦̦̳͒̑̎̏̅̓̓͂͆̚̕ͅk̶̛̦̥͕̭̗̝̳͕̄͒̔́̀́̅̄̅̊͗̆ê̸̢̳͇̘̲̥͓̾̀̒̈́̆̎͝ ̸̡̡̬̞͓͓̗̦̮̙͎̓͗͐̿̋̀̆̊͆̓̚ͅt̴̜̳̏̊͂̉̀̇ȩ̸̫́̓͂̔̈́̊̅͒̄͌͆̚ą̶̛͔̣͇͖̜͓̗̳͇͔̫̉͌̊̌͊̈ͅ.̷͕̘͔̪͈̕͝"̶͇̹̈́̆̇͌͆͝ͅ  
̵̧̪̥̱͚̍͆̄̍͠ͅͅ  
̵̫͕̤̺̰̮͎̥̥͋̋͗͋̎͠ͅT̴̨̡̡͎̻͙̈́h̶̨̛̲̪̗̺̤̞̤̝̙̻̥͒͋͗̓̄̋̊͝͠e̵͍̺̬̭̬̓̏̈̽̃̓͋̐͆̅͠͝ ̸̛̳̼͔̮̩̫̯͕̎̎͊͊̈́̌̌͒̏̿̉k̶̭̝̈́͒̄̑͋̃̉̍͝͝͝͝͝i̸͔̼̺̭̭̻̪͍̦̗̋͒̈́̊̓̆̌̽̾̏͐̚̕͠ẗ̴͍́̇͂̀̊̆̌̅͑̐̊̚͘͜c̸̢̡̢̱̜̦̦̮͍̙͗̌̀̎̓̋̽͑͊̚͝͠͝h̴̭͇̱̱͓̘͈̯̮̦͐̈ȅ̵̢̧̢̨̡͈̟̫̼̲͖̘̳̯̐̌̇͋͑̆̚ṉ̸̺̪̽̾̄̀͒̓̿̽̾̇̽ ̷̢̝͓̺̯̰̭̮̖̯͈̮͈͌̆̎̅̒͜͠ͅw̸̢̢̛̤͍̰̞̥̣̞͎̮̼̤̣̅̚͜ą̴̗͉̈́̿̉̽̎̾͋͛̽̔̀͐͆ş̷̧̧̟̞̼͇̳̰̻̩͉̖̮̫̀͂͐̿ ̸̡̢̧̦̫̤̺̰̫͖̲̥̐̒̈́̂͘l̶̨̡̳͈̫̣̩̰͍̹̾́̋̂͂̈̈́̂̾̈́̈́̚̕̚̕í̸̧̱̞̤̮̺̪̩̠̱͓͉̲ţ̵̳̖̈͌̇̂̀ţ̷̬͇̇̉̇̐̔̇͊̑̏͘͠͝ḽ̴̨̩̪͈̳̻̬͑́̂̓͗͒̓̈́̎̕͠ȇ̴̛͉̮͔̫̳̖̰̽̈̈͂͛̍̂̊̂͐͝.̴̧͚͙̬̙͚̪̼̤͗̆̅̎̑̓̋̆̒̓̇͝͝ͅ ̶̡̺̗̙̬̮̗̋̕V̸̛͓̜̹͍̼̈́͜e̸̡͉̓́̆̒̓͘r̷̦̠̃͜y̴̘̳̮͚͌̾͗́͒̾̉̂̉͘͝ ̸̨̡͓̮̥̩̹̱͇͚̬̦̺̟̈́ļ̴̨̗̻͚̼͍̭̺͖̇̅̈́̐͒̌̐i̸̡̡̡̛̳̥̪̼̫̮̲̲̒̒̂̅̈́͛̅̚͝͝ţ̷͖͙̙̝̞͈̙͎̗̜́̄̑͗̔̊͂t̶̰͋̆̽̉̒ļ̶̦͇̝͚̥̤̦̔̓͛̾̈͋͋̓͗́̎͛́̚͜͠e̴͙̺͚̠̻͇̙͌͌͐̍.̶̢̡̫̇́̎ͅ ̵̢̬͉̺̼̹͍̪̮̩̪̍̄̈́͋͐̓̓̉Ş̶̢̛̱͇̟͉̲̜͑̂̌̈̚ò̷̥̪̇̀̆͛̓̊͗͛̚̚ ̶̢̧͔̝̱͈̥̩̟̺̪̜̏̅̂̕l̷̝̟̠͉̺͚̭͇̤̻̼̭̪̬̅̎̈́̀̽̈́̆̈́̿͝ĩ̷̬͙͊̆̄̈́̓͝͝ͅț̵̨̙̼̟͈͉̬̭̞̃̕͜t̷̙̮̩̤̜͖̥͓̱̑͗̏̈l̷̦̑̅̎̒̌͆̇͒̈́̑e̷̲̙̙͍̝̤͓͒ ̸̫̆͆̒̃͗͌́̊͛̅͠t̸̻̹̼̣̭͔̺͚̎̎̍̓̄̃̐͗̃̋̅̀͘͝h̷͖͍̗̮̬̐̓̑̀͜a̸̤͛ͅṯ̷̛̮͊͑ ̶͉̺̈́̈̄́̀̾̿̿̕͠R̵̢̲̬̓̿͌ę̵̢̗̣̞̘̦͍͖̘̼͔̖͈͊̂̃̏į̴̣̭̼̬̘̱̽͒̓̿̆̀̓́́̋͂͐͛̕g̵͎͋͗̑̉͐ê̶̪̺̺̝͉̘̼̆̅̿̏n̵̢͓̘̪̯͌̇͆͒̈́͋̋̄͑͘͝ͅ ̸̢̛̼̤̟̦̦̜̎̊̐̅͋͂̕̕g̶̳͇̻̗̙̍͒̽̍̎̔̓̅͜à̶̡̨̨̜͎̺̘̞͓̫̳̯̼̿̈̍͂̕͝͠ͅv̷̜̦͒͋̈͜ē̶̢̥̰͇̳̦͈̮̦̳̘ ̸͍̻͍̩͂̃͊̋̌̈́̚͝u̸̡̨̡̡͍̯̝̞͍̲͔̭̬͗̈́̾͋p̷̢̢̢̧̛̟̭̭̯̥̥͇̩̦͌̿͗̅̐͝ ̵̢̩̰̓͌̒̔̓͊̾͗̓̿͠ţ̶͙̪͍̲̣̲̲̩̓̑̐͗̒͊̋͋̐̈́ŗ̵̢̡̯̣̳̝͔͈͉̅̋̌̈́͜ỳ̸̠̤̝͑̿i̷̜͉͐͛͘n̷̨̪̮͖̍͛̌g̶̈́̃͐̎̑̂́͒͗̑̍̏̓͜͝͝ ̶͓̭̞͓͋̂́̋̌t̵̛̫͙̙̪̻̫̣̘̱͖̍͂̓̐̔͋̿̂̈̌͆̚͝͝ǫ̵̢̬͚̦̰͍̲̠͕̼̂͊͑͑̀̈́ ̴̖͕̮͚̟̫͔͑̓̾͆̋̕͠ṁ̸̥̱̗̫͕̣̩̲͔͖̬͈̹͊́̐̃̈́͆̐̈́̊̋̔͝a̸̧̯̺͚͕͚̗̖̖̼̋̀̊͆̂͂̀͆̇̂̎̽͠ͅń̷͚̲͈̯̟͎̪̩͉͊̾͂̈́̓̓͑͐̂͝u̵̡̨̨̩̤̹͇͇̔̓̔̎̂̅̈́̽̒̂͊́͋͘e̷̡̧̧̤̭̬͕̍͋̃̊̏̑͌̃͐̑̎̅v̴̝̪͈̲͉̾̋̆̾̾͐̓̊̀́̅̂͝͠ë̷̡̥͚͓̬̟̫͚̻͓͓͚́̅̈́̃̅͌͊͋r̴̛̜̗͚͗̀̽͊̐͗̈́ ̸̼̮̮͚̞̣̗͑̓͋͛͝͝ͅa̸̡̝̥̳͔̺̪̠̟͍͌͌r̶̢̟̦̲̰̲̬̜̩̓͐o̷̠̹͉̹̪̰͍͕̅̑̅͆̍̈́̇̔̚ů̵̝͍͝ň̷̠̪̼͇͇͉̹͒̓͋̈́̂̐̈́̓͋͗̀̚d̶̛͖͎̩̻̀̎̏̓͑̆͒̃͌̓̏̈́͝ ̸̲͔̅̓̈́̅M̵̧͇̣͙̳̩̭̲̜͔̬̓̎̓͗͛̌̾͘ͅo̷͖̞̫̹̙̪̰̞̠̦̚̚b̵̧̢̯͙̱̪͈̲͑͒͆̄͗͘͝ͅ ̶͓͈͍͖͙̠̟̳͚͕̬̞͇̹̼͑̒̌͌͊͑̓͛̿̈́̔͝a̷̡͍̜̞͍̜̔̌͒̊̾̕ñ̴̛̘̻͙̅͒̔̐́d̷̨̰̰͍̝̆̈̀͂̃̉͗̈́͊͊̚ ̴̨͈͎̲̠̺̠͕͔̩͎͖̗̔̆̽͘͜p̶̡̯̜͖͔̲͙̭̦̝̼̣̈́͗ȋ̵̼͖͇̬̘̰͉̭̀̍̒͘͝ͅç̶̛̮̠̻̦̭̝̩͇̲̫̦̳͎̠̾̈́̑͝ḵ̴̨̧̧̧̛͇͚̗̲͇̝͇̤͇̫̀͛̎̉̀̊͒̃̆̌̈̀͝é̵̡͇͑̈́̇̊̐̐͑͘͘d̷̬̬̄͊̓̋́̔ ̵̼̘͍̳̼̍̅̏̎͊̇͑͝͝͝ḧ̴̥͎͇̦̜̮̻̙̮͖̤͎́̆̎̓̚͝į̷̮͍̱̦̬̖̭͔̲͖̬͓̜̩͂̅͒͆͑͐̈̒́͗͠m̶̨̡̻̳͈̬̪̖̹̪̪̊̈́̔͜ ̷̡͍͕̏u̴̧̲͙̹̥͉͔̘̬̣͕̹̿̆̍̀͝p̸̬̣̜̥̪̘̐̇ ̴͖͍̫̜̦̏b̴̮̗͊ỵ̶͍̙̱̲̻̗̰̭͓͙̜͋ͅ ̴̨͕͗̿̀̔͐͘t̶̹͈̙͈̬̤͇͎̭͎̘̬̤͔͒̒̐̆͆͌̐̈́̕ͅh̵͉̲̣̞̩̲̙̮̾̄̌͒̔͌͂̀̄̔͑̚ę̸͇̜͎̰͈̉̅̈͊̏̈́̃̾́̃́̓ ̸͔̣̹̭̼̦̰̠͓̔̈́͜a̸̢͒͊̀͑̊͛̊̿̕̕̚r̸̨̰̻̰͙͉̩̹̰̱̪͈̎̎̌͆͗̀͗̇̕̚͝m̸͓̻̮̣̟͔̗̟̞̹̳̅̈́̔̅p̷̢̦̬̭̩̠̞͈̈́̒̆͛̀̓͝ͅi̵͎͙͍̤̥͈͚̠̣͓͂̈́̎̆̊͊̌́͠ţ̴̛̲͌̊̅̌̓͆̔̓̚̚͝s̵̢͔͆̽̾̋̉͊̓̚ͅ ̸̝̭͖̲͕͂̀͂̉͗̚̚͝t̴̡̛͕͔͉͕̲̩̤̲̗̏̊͊̇̓̄͊̅͘͜ͅo̷̢̢͓̻͍̜̙͓̠͙͎̖̹͇͓̅̎ ̸̢̧̧̮̲̭̻̦̩̦̬͍̘͊̾̍̓̈͌̅͆̆̔͌͒̇̚̚͜j̷͔͚͈̜̙͇̟̩̮̖̰͚͊͐͆̔̋̾͐̂̃͝͝ư̵̮̖̦͕̩̽̋̋̏̐̃̅͝s̵̛̗̓̊̿̾͑̎t̵̥̘͔̠͍͕̑̆̊̀͗̍̉̐͛͑̈́̊͒̕ ̶̨̦̞̒̽̈̀͑̓͑͐͘s̵̢̛̛̯̤̘̥͇̺̦̞͎͛̑̊̾̔͗̅̏͌͜͝͝i̵̫͉̫̥̬̾̾̓͋͋͐̃͝ṯ̶̩̞̣̼͖͚̿̿͆̅̔ͅ ̵̨̡̨̬̹͖̞̤̙͌͗̃̍͌̾̽̆͠͝ḧ̸͇̜̝̟́̃̑͜ĭ̸͖͉̪̝̤̻͔̘̣͓̘̩̟͔͆̅͐̄̉͂̏̾͌̐͘͠m̷̢̧̬̗̹̻̠̭͍̭̱̣̘̌͑̍͆̌͌͊͋͗̐̆̉͜͝ ̷̡̢̞̭͙̹̓̅͒̈́͑͗̂̓̓͗̃̂ơ̸͓͕͍͎̬̹͍̳̩̙͙̞̏̽̏̓̓̽n̸̡͓͈̟͉̦̗͔͔͇̱̼͗͋̈́ ̵̛͔͙͂̍̂̐͂̌͆̓̏̀̕͠͝͝t̷̢͇̗̤́̐͋̊̊̾̿̀̂͌̑̅͠h̷͙̮͉̔̐ę̸̖̺̭̜̍̽͑̿̇̋̄̅͠ ̶̛̯̯͆͋̍̒̽́̽͛̄͂̃̾͝c̴̢̛͎̟̱̼̝̖̺̱̱͚̼̼͎̽͊͒̆̊͌̊̊̈͝ȍ̵̢̡̠͇̹̦͎̦͕̠̇̄̔̄̓̾̋͘͜u̴̟͕̝̲̲̯̥̭̯͈̩̪̣͆̓̃̌̂͂̈̂̚͜͜͝ñ̸̡̨̢̧̞͔̦̲̮͍̈͐̃͂͂͆t̵̢̧̛̹͇͍͎͍͍̖̱͕̖̜̟̤̽́̉̄̋͒͆̐̔̎̚e̴͈̱̘̝̯̺͎͎̮̟̗͔̰͛͊͊͜ŗ̵̭͇̰̥͕͎͓͚̜̰͚̬͗ṯ̷̢̺̺̹̳̙̝̗̠̝̰̞̹̊͛̆̅͊̚͜͠ơ̴̡̡̨̡͔̝̥̰̘͚͍̘̟̻̱̕p̸̊͊̔̔̃̋̆͛̃̔͆̓̚ͅ.̵̨̛̯̱̜͇̤̙̺̝̻̩̫͋̔̇̎͒̇͠ ̸̧̲͕̮̩͖̫̩͚̈͛͆̌̇̈́̿M̸͈͓͖̞̥̰̗̮̉͛̎̽͌͂͗͑͛͜ő̸̡͕̻͎̮̯͇̥͚b̶̝̩̣̝̈́́̈́̒͊̈́͗͒ ̶̨̡̜̪̼͕͚̰̬̝̠̰̺̍̇̀̏̂̌̈́̉́̎͆̆̕͜͝w̵̛̘̪͋̅̃̿̂̓͝͠ṙ̸̼͆̌͋̔͊̒̇͋̒̔̏ị̷̢̱̘͛̂̍n̷̜͚̘̫̫̻͎̳͎͙̱̼̹̒̔͑͑̓̽̓͗͊k̴̨̧͚̥͕̖̪̦̫̰̋̅͘l̷̻̩̱̼̞̥̝̂͆͐̇̕͝ẻ̷̻̺̥͔͗͛̔̈́͒̔͐̏̾̂͒̏̚͝d̷̢͈͎͖̱͔͉̰͓̝̻̍̈́͋͊̔͆́͛̾̀͘̚͝ͅ ̴͈͎̞̠̻̍͆͑̂͋̽͗̍͘ͅẖ̷̢̛̣̠̻̥̘̪̠̜̼̿͛͋̔̿̓͐̐̀͆̃͘̕͝i̷̖͍̳̰͂͆̌̂̑̾͐̋́͂̉̉̽͝ͅͅs̷̢̨̨̺͇̰͈̟̰̫̞̰̭͉̥̑̏͛ ̵̛̦̮͈͇̙̹͖̩͔̟͇̥̫͍̎̊̎̉̾̊̀͗̈̍͂͂̕ͅn̵̲̖̗̫̹͆̏o̴̞̼͖̪̮̻̹͈̾́̆͂̂̊s̷̼̤̟̘̯̗͒̎̽̚ͅê̷͍̦̋͊,̸̖͍̝̣̲̄̂͛̏͝ ̵̧̧̡̯̖͖͉̰̦̦̘͎̌̿l̸̙͈̤͖̜̺͎͑̈́̏̿͗̚ő̷̘͍̄̉̿͗̑͗̄̆̓̕͠o̴͎͖͚͖̖͚͕͍̜̜͈͈͈̾ͅk̵͎̲͊̎͊̈́͗į̶̺͎̠̱͓̪̎̿̇͝ṉ̷̛̞͖̪̩̎̓͗͝ğ̸͎̑͐̔̿̈͛̋̈͌̿͘͝͠ ̶̹̥̻̙̱̅̃͛̿͆̂͆̌̋̈́͒͒̏͘̕d̵͍̤͙̪̞͇̙͍͎̫̮̖͋̈́̈́͐̈́̋͌͗̄̌͐ô̵̝͕̟͉̘̝̫̯͌̿̾̊̈̊̐͌͌̈͊̽̽͝w̴̳̣̌̾́̓̀̒͘͘n̵̢̙̗̰̥̗̦̜̰̙̦̪̘̈͐̐̈̆͒̑͂͂̄̀̾̚͘ ̶̨̮͔̰̭̖͈͍͍͛͊͂́̈́͜c̵̨͍̖̦͎͋̑̂̎̈̾̇͑r̸̺̙̒͠͠o̵̲̣̰̟̥̼͔̓̓̿̒͑̓͛̓̿͘͠s̶͕̙͙͇̙̲̹͓͆̇̄͑̈́̀̅ś̶̢̢̉̃̿͛́͘ ̵̡̖͕̝̗̤̱͙͖̜̭͈̳͐̃̄͗̾̋̓͘͜͠͝ȩ̷̗̹͉̦̫͍͎̩̥̟͇̒͋̓̃̿̂̎̋̓̚y̸̛͇͇̪̽̔̃̈̋́͂̓̕͜͠͝ę̵͇̘͖̣̈͛͑̎̾̔̈́͒̋̉̚d̸̡̨͙̘̣͌͂̇̀̄ ̸̡̲̭̱̱͖͛̍̋̒͆͐̇̋͒̽̚͠t̸̡̜͕̦̱̩̃̈́̇̎ơ̶̛̝̺̲̥̥̜͉̞̹̰̪̅̃̆̈́͂̑̄̔͒̊͜͝͠͠ ̵̭̺̦͓͆̊̕͠s̸̰̤̑̀̊ė̷̛̠͙̲̪͉̼̐̅̀̆ẻ̴̦̪̱͍̙̻̩̜͙̣̗̩̑̅ ̴̨̦̘̯͈̭̭̻̼̥̜̪̀̆̈́̀̄̃̾͘ḭ̸̢̧̦̺̟̟͎̜̑̔̊͆͊̈́̕̕͘͝͠͝͝f̶̨̲͑̌͐̈́̆͐͝͝ ̶̛̺̖̝̥̰̣͎̘̼̭͇̺̐̑͆̅̋͑͗͋̓̿̓h̸̨̡̛̪̘̞̺̰͔͍̫̏̿͛̽͒̈͑͜͝͝e̸͍̎̀͗̾̚ ̶̗̫͒̅̆̔͋͆̑̏c̴̨̛̠̞͍͉̤̤̠͔͕͙̊͜͠ơ̴̢̰̜̽̈u̵̡̞̖̺̭̥͛͗̏͒l̴̢̦͈͓̘̰͈̥͖̼̟̏͗͊̈́͜d̶̝͖̙̘͇̼̩̦̆̏̿͊̃̂̎̇̽͐̽̆͘̕͜͝ ̷̨̨̙̰͕̺͕̪̤̩̘̝͓̲̅͑̂̓͝ͅw̵̡̱̱̗̱̬͎̝̯̞̯͂̀̈́͆̇̍̏͂̀͐̔̎̆̕͝ā̵̩͇̱̀̽͛̑͜t̷̳̺̖̠̪̗̺͈͉̾̈́͛̾̈͛̒͘͘c̸̳͎̝͎͚̹̣̠̾͋̇͒̌ḣ̵̦̱͔̭̩͈̩̣͔͍͓̋͝ ̷̙̬̔̈́͗͝͝͝t̴͓̤̱͕̜͉̑͊̎̔̽̇́̚͠ḩ̴̛͇͓̮̏̂͊̽e̷̛̛̘̍́̈́̃́͠ ̴̬̼͕͋̌̑͂͝͝o̸̳̤̺̖į̴̨̩̼̳̞̼̖̰̩͓̞̤̣̔̐̽̋͒͊̚͠n̶̢̨̦͈͙̦͎̖̬͐͐͑̿̈́̄͊̓̒̍t̴̡̬͔̣͉͈̫̘͇̹̠̣͐̒̄̈́̅͋͌͗̐̕̚͜͝m̸̛̘̞̜̤̭̩̯̰̎̅̊̈́͂̉̂̒̋͝͝ẽ̷͕̰̗̑̇̊͝͝n̴̡̦̩͈̻̟̻̖̪͉̺͛͛̈́͗ţ̸̙͚̼̭̲̮̀ ̸̢̢̝̯̖͉̳̰̙̊̍͐͋͆͌̈̃̀͘͠o̸̧̼̪͂̅̓̐͒́͂̔͋̉̈́͋͠n̸͙̱͈̘͙̩̚ ̷̢͉͖̳̱̮̩̪̥͓̘̜̩̠̪͗̏́͑̉͑͆͗̃̆͂͂i̸̢̫͔̫̗̭͍̩̻̭̟̺̝̓̃̃̍̈́͜͝ṯ̵͉͓̻̞̗̪͈͔̠̲̥͛̌̽̒̈́͗̉̈́̿̈̎͘͘͘͜ͅ ̷̭̱̋͝d̶͍̿͝͝r̵̢͈̀̆͐̀̒͜͝y̴̢̤̱͍̗͙͕͚̩͓̬͚͇̙̺͂̂̔̏̆͐͂͊̔͌̕.̵̼͍͂̓̽̀͌̄͒̏̐̕ ̴̫̖͚̰̪̰͎̣̼̘͉̤͖̂͌̾͜͝I̷̧̧̛̙̺͓̙̯̝͔̭̗̱̱̍̔̈́̿͂̒͂̈́̃͗͒̽̚͠t̴̢͚̯͈̼̫̎ ̶̢̡̡̡͓̜̻͕̠͚͌̄̍̉̄͌̽͑s̷̗͆̐́͠͠m̴̧̧͙̭͖̝͇̳͓͖͕̹̯̬̳͑̂e̸̻̲̘̩͇͖̟͈͇̘͍͂͂́̀̌̉̃̀̏̋̾͂͝͝l̷̤͕̞̲͖͍̠͙͂̃̓̽̕͝l̵̼̃͂̋͌̓ͅe̴̤͈̘̖̩̱̳̫̠̲̮̾̀̌̽͊̏͂̆͘͝d̷͇̩̦̫̖̈̾̋͊̑̿̽͐̆̑̊̚͝͠ͅ ̶̢̹̖̺͔̤͖̠̫̟͔̱̩̈́̂̉̾͝͝ͅl̶̺̻̟̺͎̜͕̪̉̆̏͒̉ï̸̡̫̯̮̯̼̠̰̫̭̘̘̬̩͈͆̈́͌̇̑͘͠͠k̵̹̹̺̞̐̃͌̂̍̈́̾̌́̌̃̑̊̒e̷̫̾͑̿ ̸̨̘͈̩̭̣̬̳̈́̐̚m̴̡͖̝̩̱͕͔͇̯͚̺̣̣̈́̈́̓͌͑̌̆̐̍̒̒̓̈́̕͜í̶̛̛̫̬́̃̄̎͋̌͗̓̃̑͘͠n̸̡̧͙͔̯̩̯̰͈̮̋t̸̲̼̏̆͛̓́͐̄̓͝͠͠ ̴̧̣͇͓̠̮̱̠͍͐͆̓̂͆͜ͅȧ̶̢͔̱̩̲̞̗͎͍̤̰͓̌͊̍̈́̋̔̈̃̽͆̕̕͝ṇ̵̡̨͎̪̜̯͓̖̪͓̟͇̯̓̒̓̂̆̈́̽d̴̞͓̀̐͌̇͆͌͝ ̸̡̝̭͎̤͍̳̤̹̹̕ì̴͈̞͈̰͈̲̻͋̃͛̑̑̐̀̓͊͆͘ţ̴̢͓̫̲̠͈̜̳̫͌͆́̓̈͗ ̷̛̗̬̺̯̥̘̬̱̤̥̠̋͛̏̿̅̾̒̋͘͠͝w̴̼̘̓á̵̧͇̥͕̯̟̲̫̟͛̈́͊͐̀̀͂̓́̚̕͝͝s̶̘̜̮̭̣̰̳͚̻̘̞͌̐͝ ̶̬̌̒̔̉̊̀̄̔̍͋̅̀̀͜͝c̸͚̭̹̑́͒̆̾̎̌̿́̋͒̔̋͝͠ǫ̵͙͙̤̘̗͎̱̬̬̫̗͕̗̎̊ơ̷̛̦̻͔̞̒̀͊̉̎͐̿͛̒͒̕̕l̴̡̩̰̮͔̗̜̩̞͓̘͈̟͎̅̔̾̋̽̑̓̍͐͗͝͠ ̴̡̬̙̲̰͖͚͔̲̫̮̔̂͊̋̕͝t̵̬̩̞͔̪͙̋͗̄͋̑̈́͂͗͂̈͘͝ơ̷͙̱̠̾͌̈́̔͌͒͂̿̀̿̈̓ ̶̠̞͈͙͈́́̈́͆̇͌̾͆͗̕ţ̵̜̭̮͓͍̺̰̮̼̌̈́̉̄̓̒̈ͅh̶̖̲͚̰̳̗̼͎̠̍̋̃̇̎̀̀̅̾̐̕͝e̷͔̽̐̈́̑̑͠ ̵̗͎̥̟̮͗͛̿̓̈́̾̕͘̕̚̕ͅt̴̢̳̭̣͇̺̤̽͋̌͑̊̆̓͘͜͠͠͝ő̸̝̞̤̻̝̺͎̜͇̱͇͔̈́͂̓͆͋͋́͋͐̒͑̉͠ư̷͖̟͇͋̓̐̎̈́͐̉͌̉̓͂ç̷͖͔͖̹̮̖͙͙̲͖̃͌́̒̊̒̒̍̀̽̀͠͝ͅh̴̯̻̜̺̲̰̝̪̤̔͆̓̀̌͗͝.̴̢̠̱̣͍̱̹̹̪̱̩̩̩̪̇̆̅̾̉͒̈́͝  
̷̛̻̖̣̃̓͑̉̔̉̍͘  
̶͖̣̰̰̗̟͉̳͗̑̉͂͌̉͑͜͝ͅT̴̙̬̰͔̺̞̼̘̝̾̂̀̄̀͑͗͌̅̒͂͜͝h̶̛͚̼̣̦͈̞͙͑̊̂̚̕e̶̠̞̙̍̔̓̓́̕͜͠ ̶̛͚̰̪̬͑͋̋̉͒̆̌͒͘̚͘͠ḵ̸̳̦͕͖̻͔̟̥̐͗̎͆͒̀̈̅͗̈̽ę̷̡̯̝͍͇̩͉̊̏̌͛ẗ̸̙̳̯̱̺͕̞͕́͜t̸͉͕̄̑̽̋͂͂̎͂̅̊̕͝l̷̼̹͇̝͙͒̎̽̓̌̿e̶̢̗̰̳̪̹̫͉̳̫̳͕͎̝̾̽̄͝ ̵̢͔̩̣̣̖̥̰̼̦͎͇̝̐̐͊͛͋̕͝͠ͅw̴͍͈̘͓̬̫̮͕̞̱̌͐͑̃͐̃͐̂͛̚͠ͅh̶̞͔̐́̅̄͛̆͂͂͘͘ȋ̷͍͔͈̒̃s̸̡̧̘̦͙̳̝̥̏̋̆t̶͖͙̥̩̱̘̘̪̝͓́̔̒̄͆͑̊́̈̂̓̂͘l̶̢̳̺̠̠̰̥̪̺̋͊̀͂̍̿̿̏̒̈́͐͛̄̚͝ĕ̸̢̡̠͍̟̳̣̬͍̤̟͍̙̆͒͆͗͂́̂̀̅͋͌̕d̷̨͈̳͙̮̙̺̮͓̖̪̝̄̇̊̏̀̏̆ ̴̫̯̞̍̈́a̴̢͇͓̙̻͙̮͙̠̜̮̓̎̓̔̐͆̂̌̑͆͗͒̚ͅn̴͚͖̪͍̞̬͚̩̊̀̌̃d̷͎̝̊̓̓̋͜ ̶̮̻̫͖̥̤̔͝͝R̵̢͔͕̼͖̝͓̓̓̄̓̀̓́͂͋͗̑̆̋͠ͅe̶͍̟͍̟̔̍͜ḯ̵̛̝̟͍͆̈́̄̃̌͛̽̉̿̋̈́̇̍͜ͅĝ̸̻͕͌̈́̂̕͝͠e̶̗̫̙͍̣͙̜̫̜̮̪͊̔̆͆̾̓͐͛̆̈́̊n̵̺̰̬͌͌̅̌͒̏̄͘ͅͅͅ ̵̡̥̤̮͊͒̉̂̏̒w̴̧̹̦̬͎̳̃͆̌̋̀̓̌̍̉͊͝ě̵̹͙̼͈̊͑̇̑̄͋̈͂̂̏̇n̵̡̼͔̖̅̈́ṯ̸̱̬͛͗̎̎̃̋̌͠ ̴̢͇̜̟͑̏̿a̷͓͉͈̞̘̰͍̱͖̭̝b̸̧̠̘̅̑̇͐̂͒̏̆̚̚͠o̸̧̝̰̠̩̪̥̺̖̻̱͆̑͜ͅu̶͇̙̪͌͝t̵̢̢̙͈͎͚͎̮̥̟͍̺̘̟͕̾̍̐̅̿͆̿ ̵̧̧̢̞̳̭̫̞̘̉̂͋̈́̂̈́̕͘͝m̶̡̡̟̭̲̳͔͂̀̓̔̽͋̓͌̚̚ä̷̡̛͔̼̼̙̙̈̊̂̐̒̋̓̕͝͝ͅḵ̷͉̥̀̈́͒̎̔̄̐̐̅͒̓̏̚͝i̴͔̗͈͎̱͍̺̰̣͍̊͛̽̄͛̑̐͗̓́͌̂͠ņ̶̹̟̘̜̲͔̭̫̐̒͛̿͋͐̈̈̍͗͝͝ǵ̶̹̘̣͜ ̴̦͋̾͒̒̏t̷̢̩̘̞̗̟̲͋́͠w̶͚͐̀̋̽̆́̑̓̀̀͛̍̀ơ̶̢̩͔̌͒̽̎̅̓͝ ̸̮̺̤̩̩̈́̂̆͊͑̀̎͒̈́͌̇̉̑͠͝ͅc̴̻̗̪̥̟͉̪̜͎̩̳̀̽̆̋̔̿͒̚̚͠ŭ̵̢̧̻̞̼̮̘̜̣̜͓̻̿̋̀͗̓̓̈́͘p̵̛̥͎̰̹̖̔̉̿̅̐̋͛̆̊̈́̚s̴̢̻͚̼̪͖̭͓̱̺̳͖͂̔,̶̛̱͓͙̼̙͓̯̟̭̟̟̻͉̆̆͂͐̓̌̏͒̋͛̕̚͜ ̷͍̻̖͚̾͆͒͂̆p̴̻̤͎̥̙̈́̕ͅo̵̜̎̄́͆̌̅̌͆͒̔͝u̷̩̯̜̟̼͙͓͍͇͓̝̱̝r̷̢̭̭̼̩̟̥̉̏̔̿́͑͒̇͠͝ͅi̴̞̮̗n̴͕̠͎͉̯̭̝͚̻̜̳̮͎̍̉͠g̵̗̬͙̰̝̐̔͑̂̊͐̀͗̆̽ ̶̦̜̤̥͖̣̟͝à̵͔̓͌̅̅̒͛̏͌͒͘ ̸̡̞̦̰̲̼̻̱̪̖͍͐͜͜g̴̛̙̗͑͛̆͛͆͆̒̿̀͋̀̔͘ḛ̸̡̧̳̝̘̙͙̟̭͎̻͖̯͝n̸̢̮̜͔̙̭͈̍̒́̍͌̓̈͐͒͊͆̎̐͜͠͝ę̴̛̩͚̭̬̯̞͈̻͛̐̾́̃r̶̜̲̀̄̀̓͝o̸̯͈̗̞̓͗͗̑̈́̍̈́͒́ṵ̶̫̬̜̺̲̗͋͘̕͝ş̸̘̰͇͈̜̫̦͇͆͂͌́̄̋̊̍̎͋͝ ̵̰̫̤͈̻̣͍̼͙̯̳̦̪͚̉͝h̴̻̖̥͎͕̗̤͔͕̺͖̜̠͗̋̄́͌̔͘̕̚͠ͅe̴̙͛̋̑͌̊a̴̡̨͚̤̩͈̹͍̺̝̬̳͇͆̇̐̑̒̈́̿̚͝ͅp̸̨̢̧̞̺̯̳͓̻̜͇̊͗͛̉͌̕̚ͅ ̶̡̇͌̋͗̀̐͝ő̴̟͒̇͂̊̋̅̓͝͠f̵̢̡̧̨̨̭̫̹͓̖̦̳͓͎͑ ̸̧͇̥̭̠̤̣̼̹͌͘͝͝m̸̛͍̭̙͕̯̔̑̔̐̍͘͜͝i̵͍̠͔͆́͘͝ͅl̵̨͇̘̠̾̓̉̆͌̍̑͌̊̒͗̂͜k̵̨͚̲͔̮͍̜̟̬͇͕̺̠̙̾̐̇̋͐̒̎͘ ̵̢̡̨̨̰̰̪͙͕̮̞̹̘̹͂̿̉͛̎ǟ̴̠̲̙̙̪̠̱͚̀͆̈́̏͂́̇̑͒̚n̶̬͌͛̇̎͐d̷̢͙̝͔̥̻̦͍͔̝̝̤͔̈́̍͌̏͐̆̎̈̍̓͝ ̴̨̢̢̢̜̮̩͍͍̼̱̱͇̀̾̔̅̃̍́ṣ̴̹̖̬̻̗̠̹͍̣̺̋͛̏͛̿ǔ̵̧̗̀̎̕ģ̵̗̥͍͕̫̫̊͋͗͗̂́̆͊̿̄̍́̕ä̶̹̝͆̋̈́́̀̆̓̌͛͝ṛ̸̨̖̘̪̣͕̫̈́̇̌̚̚ ̶̧̳̠̯̥̣͈͍̤̦͎͚͙̪̇̆̇̏̇̃͑̎͘i̸̢͚̝̱̻̜̬͉̩̟͊́̈́̄͜n̸͚̰̣̟͇̹̺̙͗̒̈́̇̈̊̓̋̔t̸̰͈̹̤̹̣͌̅̊̇̍͝ǫ̸̨͈̞͖̙̘͕̣͕̳̜̏̄ ̸͙̟͉̥̥͓̲̞̄̎̏̐̂͋͂̆́̓̾͘͘͠M̵̘̪̺͑̂͊̔͊̀̈́̽̀̿̚͘͠͝ǫ̴͕͎͖̹̙̹̣͚͓̔̓͛̏͠b̶̡͉͚̦͚̹̝̖̟̦̍̅͗͒̓̍̊͐̚̚'̷̧̝͕̺̗̥͕̦͎̺̱͍̖̲̔́͗̍̓̅̚s̸̮̈̀̂͊̅̾̅.̴͖̤͙͎͖͔͉̔́͌͌͆̓̈́̾͊̆̚͝ͅ ̷̖́̆̑̓̌̉̆̉̍̚̕͝͝͠"̷̧̱̲͉̫̠̻̭̤̜̬̫͔̊̆̊̍̆͆̂̈̌̊̕̚͜͠ͅH̸͔͖̤̜͑͆̈́̿̅͠e̴̛̠̜͕̙̘̽̇̃̅̆̇̿͌̔̑̓̾͠r̷̫̝̫̩̳̻̹͙̯̺͇̘̂̔͂̕ȩ̴͇̠̥̞͑̿͐͜ ̷̢͗͗̊̔͊͛̒́̈́͒͒y̷̢̛̛̰̹̻͖͚̭̪̪̫̟̞̝̲̋́̊̍̽͐ō̵͍̠̻̽͆͂̚u̵̳͕̯̮̠̥̞̻̎̏ͅ ̸̡̩̃́̂͊̐͜͝͝ǧ̶̡̜̮̖̦̯͙̬̼̗̅̾͐̓̈́̐͐̑͗͌ǒ̵̺͈͈̠̲͚̤̘͓̤̯̗̈̋͒̑̉̽̈́̕̕͠͝.̴̡͖̝̝͚͈̐̇̆̎̋̕͜͝ ̸̘̘̯͆̐͆̉̅̅̅͂́͝B̶̰̜̬̤̱͍͒͌́̋̅ĺ̵̗̹̪̘̳̮̥͙̖̫̲͎̂͛̾̇̂̍͐͐̓͋͛̿̈́o̸̢̢̢̺̯͓̻͇͚̤̓̂͒̾̑̿͌͐̉͗͊̚͘͜͝ͅw̷̡̡̛̛̛̮̭̲̳̫͇̭̟̪͙̙̫̏̌̊͋͐ ̷͇̖̰̺̲̤͉̯͉̻̊̎͛̈̈͋̍̕͝o̶̧̨̢̦̪̥̫͍̭̩̟̼̭̅͒̅̿͆͗̅͒͗͘͠ͅṇ̴̺̱͕̟̰̲̏̔̓̋ ̷̢̨̢̫̣͓̦̲͍̠̺͓̥̱̆̚͝i̷̢̢̨̢̪͔͎̻̟̱͚̱̽̉̇̉́̊̂̚ͅţ̶͙̺̞͎̭̓̃͆̓̉͛̍̓̐̚͝͠,̶̡̛̛̠̖̠͉̣̝͙̝̤̦̈̓͌̏̄̐̌̄̉̕͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̖̩͖͔̫̺̫̮͓̠̝̰͈́͛̋͌̄̽̎̽̊̉̉̒̚i̵̧̱͎̰̮̹̹̣̋t̴̨̛̙̹͗́̄̋͒͂̌̐̌́̕̚͝͠ͅ'̶̛̪̪͐͗͒̒͑͊͊̄̆͌͐̚s̷̢̨̝̟͔͉̱̮̖͚͈̗̰̍ͅ ̷̢̙̫͕̥͔̭̘̄̿̀̿͗͐̔͗h̵̛͈̓̍͆̃̆̑̄͜o̷͖͇̫͗̇̋͛̑̅̋̈́̍̈̓t̸̨͓̝͐̈.̵̗̮̱̜̪̰̞̞̳͛̕"̷̠̥̣̫̿̃̐̓̎̏̈̒̄̾̾̄̅̆  
̵̠͈̻̓͊̊̓̏̽̕̚̕  
̵̛͙̪̂͋̄̌̔̕͜M̴̫͔̜̻̥̖̽͌̇͒͗̓͂̔ö̸̟͚̋͗̽̃̇̇͂͠͝͝b̴̨͖̣̺̞͔͈̱̮͍͆̿̆͘͘ ̴̧̧͎̠͛͌̈́̌͊̋̌͒͑͛̃̄͝͝ͅn̸̹̬̻̳͑̊̀͌̒̊͜͠͠ó̴̢͍̲͚͖̠̻̫̞̗͉̂̅͛̉ͅḑ̵̱̰͍̤̺̘̥̗̃̐̌͊̌̈̓̈̑͋̈́͐ď̸̩͚̘̽ẻ̴̢̧̮͇͒̐͊̈͠ḓ̸͈͈̥͈͎͍̘̞̔̂͌̈́̿̋͐̈́̿̔͝,̶̡̪͎̮̺̰͉̆̉͌̉̏̔̍̏͒ ̷̺̀̅͆̏͝͠͝͝l̷̼̤̐͗̉̐͋̋̚͘o̴̡̳̤̮̖͉̞͔͈͋̏̾̃͂̋̿͜͝o̶̮̦͗̋͑̕͠k̴̙̦̮̹͍̐̃̆͒̾̈́̅̿̔̏͝ȋ̶͖̍̄̐͐̔̅n̶͎̣̳̞̫̭̼͇͍̫̥̉̈́̈́͌̈̏̽͝g̷̢̛̹̘͓͈̰̲͍̝̠̮̻͚͔̫̋͂͒̃̄̂̑ ̴̣͙̽̈́͑̂̉̽͐͛͌̚͠d̷̢̜͎̦̠̳͍̮̑̉͛͝ȫ̸̱̦͇͕͎͎̯̊̽̆͝w̵̡̨̞̖̦̮͕̻̟̯̝͈̞̹̼͌̿̓͆̍̋͌̎̏̌͑͘͝n̴̡̛̳̘̼̘̗͈͖̞̬̟̄͒̅̆̑̈́̔̆̂͐͘̕͝ ̴̛̞͚̟̻̭͈̖̻̼̅͒̅͐̉̋͠͠ä̶͉̤́ṉ̸̡̳͚̹͚̯̤͒ͅd̶̯͍͍͝ ̴̨͍̠͈̱͓̯͚̘c̷͉̗̘̅̏̓͑͊͗̓͊̓͛̇̈̎o̸͕̤̗̫̘̻̩͖̱̓̃̌͒̉́̍̉̆̈͘ọ̸̪͕̔̈́͌̃̆̌͆̒̄͌̚͝ļ̷̢̩̩̳̖͕̓̾͌͊̽̋̋̇̐̉̓͘͝i̸̢̜̜̳͈̺̳̟̫͈͚̮͋͊̿͜ṋ̸̢̧͍̲͉̳̤̺̳̳̉̾̍̈́͛͗͝g̴̺͎̗̹͚̦͔͖̝̑͛̏͐͊̂̇͂̋́̈ ̶̪̝̺̫̊̔͐̑̒͘͝t̵͎̩̃͆̋̀͒̈́́́͂͝h̸̢̢̺̠̭̙̜̞͍̾̄̋̇͒͑̈́̂͛͝͠ȩ̶̞̦̯̝̭̙̜̯̞̦̼̓͐̅̎͝ ̷̮̻͉̞͋͐̄͆̓̊̂͌͛̂t̶̡͕̪͖͓̫͉̺̦̬̪̜̭̖̩͆͑́̈́̄̑̅̊͛̕̚e̷̬̝̻̖̹͌͐͜m̴̛̩̆p̷̧̧͇̟̬͉͓͖̠̈́͆̄͌̂̉̒̿͝ͅẻ̶̡̺͐̇̑͝͠r̸̛̠̰̓͆̿̋̐̍̋̚a̸͍̮̺̤͑̾͊̽̓̾̔̆̋̈́̑̈͒̕t̶̺̹̙̹͌͊̔̾̈́̐̽̈̍̒̍͐̆͝ṵ̷̢̧͉̀̐̾͆͑́̂̂͗͠͝ŗ̶̺̯̣̬͙̓̅̒͒̓̋̾̎̓̋̈̈́͝ȩ̸̨̥̠̞͔̝̬̋͛̐̔̔̈̅͑͜͝͝ ̵̤̙͚̮͙̳̦͔̣̟̠͎̌̋͋͌̑̿́̄͗̈́̍̚̕͜͜͠w̵͚͕͑́̈́̄̋̍̃̋̐̍̂͜͝į̴̧̰͍̱͕͍̠̙̤̘̓̇̈́͘ţ̴̨̧̝̹͖̮̖͍͍̪̕ẖ̵̨͎̠̱̮̜̳̮̟͔̿̈́̓̐ ̷̧̤͙̓͗̋̽̐́͂͂̀̊͆͑h̴̨̧̧̛̟̖̝͔̑̓̅̇̉̔͌͋͛͝͠į̴̛̬̰̠̫͌͒̈͊͐͒̒͋͂̕͝ṡ̵̛̼͖̠̦̖͕̺̮̫̤͉̅͗̌͘͝͠ ̸̛͔̫̞͈̞̜̐̉̊͌̐̇̒̈́͌͝͝p̶̯͉͓̼̲̰̣͓̫̄̈́̑̑͑̈́͗̿̕̚͝ǫ̸̯̙̆̈́͐͛͘ẉ̶̧͈̘̠̫̰̼̘̍͑ȅ̷̢̧̧̛̠͖̳̰̪̙̮͚̆̑̊́͛͐͋͋̈́́̎͘͝r̷̻̥̓̎͆̓̾͗̆̆̀s̶͙͕̲̦͑̊́͠͝ ̶͔̹͈͚̂̋͑͂̎̐̓̔̈́̈́b̵̛̙̗̫̟̟͙̭̦̹̳͓̲̤̥͔̔͆̒̂͋̊͋̑̚͘͠è̷̛̱̬̫̮̫̾̍̔̏̓̍͝f̵̮̗̙̪̐͌͋̂̈́̏̀̎̉̚̚͠͝͝͝o̴̠̞͈̅̈́̋ṛ̶̢̖̪͈̙͚̥̭̬͘e̴̛͔͓̙̠͍͗̈́̍̓̃̚ͅ ̷͕͍̙̦͉̱̓͂̈̓̄̈́͂̂̓̆̚t̴͔̲̟̙̪̦̬̹̥̊̈́̎͆̓͌͗͒͝a̵̡̻̙̲͉͓̻̝̘͛̅͗̉̈́̕k̶̨̨̨͉̙̭͚̯͓͉̺͕̈́̎̓͛i̸̡̳̪̱͔͙͔̙̲͉̾̃̑̊̑͗̏͐̽̚̕͠ͅn̶͓̟͈̳̗͉̽͜ģ̶̨̛̟̬̭̱͙̫̞͚̩̱̦̅̏͗̓̔̈́̄̍̅ ̶̧̛̰͎̖̝̬͍̤̮̱̜͕̘͑̃̋̿̓͑̈́͐̕͜ą̷̧̘̜͈͉͚̹̻͇̟̏̿̆͌̆͋͌͆͝ ̶̡̢̡̧̬̮̰̬͙͙͎̳͖͗͐̉͝ẗ̴̨̙̺̠̯͔̦̲͎̘̹͓̤ͅͅe̵̢̟̯͆̽̂̊͆̐̎̇̒̽͑̽͑͘n̸̠̅̓͋̇̌͛͌̿͊͒̄̈́͝t̸̞̘̙̘̭̫̞̼̭͔̦̚͜͝ͅą̴̢̬̲͙̪̝̙̞̥̱̣̓͐͛̊͜͝t̵̨̨͚̳̥̦́͋̌ͅi̸̡̫̼̱̭̣̽͒͝v̶̧̰̦̤̹͙͇̟̘̰͉̀̂̈́̿̄͋̋̌̍͛̀̎͛̆e̸̡̒̀̓̿͝ ̶̧̪̞̮͚̺̝̙͚̱̲̲͗͌͊͆͑͂̊̑̈́̋̈͊̔͜ș̷͕̭̟̬̒ͅị̵̢̛̮̭̮̩͑͒̊͘p̸̨̤̞̐̊̾̋͐̃̂͋̃̅͛̌̚͘.̵̣̭̜̼̤̺̪͎̠͎̹̝̜̋̅̔͂̔͋̂̏̑̈́͂͝ͅ ̷̧̧͕̮͔̣̣͙̬͕̺͉̯̈͗̓͛͂͒͐̇̆̌̚Ą̴̺̻̗̮̱̠̄̿̽͂̏́̅̚͘͜n̶̛̻͈̖̳͍͔͚̮̬̖̈́͆̊̆̓̓͂̾d̸̨͓̝̞͚̭̬͍̲̫̔͑̎̈́̂͋͋̒̓̍̃̚̕͠ ̵̧̨̞̪͙͈͉̘̥̫̫̩̂̔͌̒̇̾̂̾̏̎̒̍̈́̚ͅţ̸̛̱̙͎̖̬͔͇̝̬̺̽̄̃̽́̂̉̇͊͛͑͝h̵̜̼̲̹͉̠̖͇̾̀̏̎̓̇̑̒͛͌́̎͝͝͝ͅe̷̘͔̮͍̮̱͜͠n̵̗̋͆̅̓͝͝ ̸̱̦̦̣̔ả̷̺͇̟͍̱̳̙̗̥̏̄̿͊̏̍̍̏͒͘̕n̸̎̅̊̔̉̄͋͌́͜͝o̴̡̱̟̫̣̺̟̊̄̚͝t̴̰̖̘̤̜͙̦͈͎͚̣͈͗̍͋̍͜h̴̛͈͉̳̞̲̱̫͉̝̼̙͙̟̹́͑̅͑̈́̈́̔̑̈́̀ͅe̷̝͇̥̱̰͇̟̘̱͎͚̤͐̃͋͐̅͜ṟ̴̨̛̠̺̲͉͉͍̠͕̜͖̥̬̞̓̽̑͂̈͛̂͆̍͌̒̚,̴̙̘̮͕͓̤̣̮͔̩ͅ ̸̛̣̟̳̜̦̭͉͕̲͓͍̰͍̍͒͆̽̅́͆͆̉̾ͅb̵̡̼̮̠͖̣̺̯̘̦̳̳̌̏̈́̌͌į̸̼͕̯̟̱͎̓̒̂͊̑͒̏̐̕ģ̴͎̦͇̮̯̼͚̠̟̟͂̀͌g̴̫̀̒̄ẽ̵͕͈̦̈́̀͐̇r̶̲͙̩̤̾̅̑̈́̂͐͊͘͠ ̶̢̰͆̊͑̌ỏ̴̧̞̲͓͖͈̮̙̳͗͗͋͘n̵͓̔̑̈͗̃͆͑̚ȩ̶̧̡̘̜͈͓͉͈̳̝̥͖͈̈́͛̈́̄͌͊͘̚.̴̰̠̭̩̲̘̱̭͈͊̅͒̊̀̿̀̂̚̚͠  
̶̡̨̨̭̮̤̯͕͉̻͔̳͇̅̋ͅ  
̸̯͇͖̭̹͉̣R̴̢̡̛͈̦̠̳͙̐̏̊́̇͌͒͑͆̐̚͜͝͝ẽ̶̡̠̏i̸̡̘͕̺̜̙̠̾͗͐̓̔̃͘̕͜͠͝͠g̸̟̭͖̮̠̦͇̊̒͐̽̑̌̿̚̚͝ë̴͈̍̆ń̶̝̹̣̗̞͖̘͈̻̒͐̍͛̍͜͜͝ ̴͈̃̿͌͂̍͘̚̕͝l̵̛̛̜̭͍̣͈͖̬̙̜̬̉̄̆͛͒̑̑̉͝ą̷̨̧̯̼̪̩̣̘̼͙͔̰̓ų̴̯̫̪̅̈́̃͌̈́́g̴̢̬͍͕̫̪͍̝̣̞̝̭̓͋̎̿̎͛̈́̽̎͂̿̚͝h̴̛͓̝̊̔̎̌͆̈̊́͗͠͝e̵̼̳̋͝ḑ̴̭̼͖̺͖͈̮͓̖͒̆̈̄͂̃͊̽̽̇̕͝.̷̨̢̬̻̰̳̞̘̋͗͌͐̌̈́̂̊̑̌̈́̂̓͝͝ ̸͙̘̺͚̭̺͈̅̐̅̉̆͐̓͜"̷̨̻͙̬̓͆̎̆̏̋̊͂͂̿̈́̓̇͠͝S̸̢̢̧͖̦̹̝͓͖͓̫̖̓̏͌͐̃̀̈́̓͒̔̃͛̂͜l̴̥̙̺̅̔̈́̒̆̈́̈o̴̗̞͎̍̄͆̎̑̀́̾̚ẅ̸̛͚̝͉̰̹̱̻͎̦̳͇̺̭̱́̅̑͆͐̈́̈́̾̕͜͠͝͠ ̶̛̗̯̭̻̪͇̟̔̉͛̌̑̑̽͂ḑ̸̨͍̥̹͇͎̫̤̬̣̥͇̣͗̈́̄͘͠ͅo̵̢̹͔̦̺͚̟͖̱͖͉̭̭̲̓͆̔̈́́̏̈́̔w̸̨̗̫̮̤̫̻̯̹͖͔̙̻͐̾̑̈́̀̍͊̆̌͑̂͛̆̽͋n̷̢̤̣͝,̵͈̝͚̖̺̣̀̈́̐̆͂̎ͅ ̴̧̡̛̤̲̣͔̞͓̘̮̼̻͌͆̀̌͒̓̿̈́͆̚̚͝͝k̵̡̧̠͚̘̽̈́͗̽̀͌̓͘͜į̵̨̧̛͇̹̳̳̝̦̫̦̫̰͉͇͊͛̍̂̀͐̉̀͘͠d̵̮̥͍͚̣̤̻̤͚̻̺̦͙̎̈͒͛̍͘ͅ.̴͖͕̤͓͕̩͖̬͋̿̎̌̓͐̄͒̕͝ͅ ̶̡̞̖̘̰͐̀̾̄̚Į̶̡̱̬͔̪̥̻̝̟̟̮̠̆̿̋̿͝ͅ'̸̧͔̭͕͎̜̓v̸̧͎̮̙͕̤͈̦͔̓ͅe̴̩͙̟̜̝̊̈́́͛̚͝͝ ̵̭͍̪̲̫̭̈̅̾̀̌̈̓̅͐̿̊g̴̨͓̏̓̓͗̀o̵̜͎̟̘͚͋͐̅̆͋̔͆̾͌͑̑̾̂̃͠t̵̛̛͈̺̗̱̽̎̈̂̿͐̇̍͝ͅ ̵̢̧̢̛̲̞̦͙̠̟̤̮̰̙̟͊͐̀̉̍̈́̎̈͗a̸̢̨̤̮̭͈̦̫͈̘̯͎̼͑͊̆͐̋̎̏͝͝ ̷̮͓͚̼̳͕̘̈́̉̓͝w̴̛̙̦̍̔̌̃̈́̋̏͆̆̑́̚͠h̴̢͈̱͚̼̘̘͓̣̖͇̗̼̪̐͋̽̈̈͘͝ǫ̵͙̥͇̭̝̬̤̬̰̗͉̦̐͊͆l̷̡̟͈̙̺͕̥̖̎̂́́̆͌͆̈́̈̽̀ͅe̶͈͎͋ ̷͉̂̒̓̈́͑̌̌̏͐̓͠k̴̡̆͗̽ḙ̵̛̝̟̪͚̊̒́t̶̢͈̭̫͓̘̫͎̭̗̐̏̑͑́̓̍̕͝t̷̢̝̬̥͎̮̼̻̼̜͓̳͈̞̣̏̍̊̓̓̃̆̌̂̚͠͝l̵̑̌̀̅̐̂̀͋̈́̏̒́͛̉͜e̴̼̫͚̥͓̞̖̮̾͗̄̆̐͗̇͜ ̶̛̹̠̘̯̗͙̖͇͖͑͊̀́̚h̶͓͚̕ê̴̝̎̓̍̈́͂̈́̈̈́̅̓r̴̬̖̩̗̖̤̥̈͐̂̏͌̌̉̂̓̅͝ȩ̸̫͉͖̞̘̩̺̝̗̲͙̿̋͗̈́̈͛̃͘͜.̸̛̛̠͍̥̫͙̪̳̜̤͛̏̄̉̐̍̒̄"̵̡̰͖̮̹͚̝̝̋̋̈́͐  
̸̢̩͇̺̟͚̣͇ͅ  
̸̱͌̅̈́̈̀̔̐̍̋̐̓̓̌̾̾M̷̦̆̋̂͊̆̎̍̄͘͝o̶̧̨̡̨̻̹͇̲̳̖̰̘̗̓͆̅̔̕ͅb̵͖͚̭̞̬̞̩̱̠͑̈͑̅̆͛̕͘͝ ̵͈̣̞͓̬͗̎̒͑͛p̵̡͔͙͔͙̼͉̼̗̟̹̈́̅̓̈̈̇l̸̻̫̫̩̲̏̑̆͗̆͋͌͊a̵̡̧̼̠̺̮̪̟̬̖̰̞̜̖̒͆̌͝ͅc̸̥͕̠̣̦̱͓̓ę̸̡̹̟̘̜͍̠̼̮̘̲̈́̆͆͋͒̀͂͆̂̚̚̚d̸̦̓̈́ ̷̨̞̪̠̩͙͇̮̼̻̼̲̑̔h̵̳̦̋̎̓͑́́̚͝͝ĭ̵̼̣̠̣̃̂ͅs̴̡̞̯̼̘̞̯͎̆̋ ̷̡̖͖̯͕̯͚̉̓̌͋̂c̸̗͋̒ȕ̷̢̝̙̭̬̜̬̥̩̲͎͈̺̱͎͌̔̚p̶̨̠̻̥̯̺͖̦̂̆̌̽̆́̓̾͑͝͠ͅ ̵͇͖͎̺̝̌̽͑͑̊͒̇͒̉͗̀b̸̡̧̗̹͉̳̺͐̌͗͒͠ȅ̵̳̐͂͛ť̴̨̹͓̝̺̈̄͋̅͑͑̑w̷̡̖̲̗͖̖̙̒͑̽̕ê̶̛̤̝͇̰̹͍̤͇̹͙͈̼̫̽̊e̸͕̣̟̮̲̰̖̻͉͖͍̳̥̥̦̚ń̵̤͕̬̞̻͙̝̪̩̞̓̒̍̋̊̊̏̔́̏̉̚͘͠ͅͅ ̶̻̰͖̰͓̯̖̝̫̘̔̓̓͛͛͊̆̃̃͘̕͝͠ĥ̷͈͖̉͝ḯ̴̧̨̼̗̮͚̙͙͚̉̉̉͐̎̽̽̈́͝ş̸̮͉͍̺̲̬̱̭̺̼̞̫͂̋͊̆̆͝͠͠ͅ ̷̡̡̘̙͚̼͙̤͍̻̙̝̜̒̉̾̇l̷̝͇̞͍̙̺̺̩̽̂̔̔̅̇̿͌̒̕͘e̸͎̠̗̹͙̍̐̓̿͊̓̏͛̆̓̆̎̎g̷̫̥͔̤̤̠͎̘̜̐̾ͅs̸͈͌̓,̸̧͚͕̗̜̭̱͓͖̤͎̣̼͋́͊͂̃̄͌͘̚͝ ̶̧̢̛̬͓̝̫͎͚͓̺̊̈̇̈́̄͌̂p̸̩̞̻͍̭̣̙̬̩̱͓̎͌͋͛͠ͅă̸̬͓̯͗͊̾͑̄̇ḻ̷̨̢͇̳̝͉̭̗̞̤̟̥͐́́͂̈͝ͅm̸̺͛̋̄̓̍̈́̓̕̚s̸̩̹̥͉̹̥̺̱̣̜͒ ̴̣̺̮͈͇̱̟͔̥̙̾̿̄̐͒͑͆̒̽̽͌w̴̟͕̬̦̬̥͍̯͓̦̽̈́̏̒̏̽̊͒̈́̊͊̚͘ͅa̵̹͍̤̯̪̱̮̓̈́̈́̀̿̄̋̎̈́̃̃r̵̡̢͔̮̘̯̗͉͔̃̏͒̒̚m̶͍̦̎́͊͊͗̃̋̓̅̃̏͘͠į̷̧̦̗̙̝̠͍̰͖̞̏n̵͍̯̰̈́̏̍̈́͂̃͂͛͐̓͝ĝ̴̞̘̺͎͖̪̮͎͈͓̥̳̈̍̓̿̇̌̑̕͜ ̵̧̥̰͆̉͑̈́̇̀̐͌̿̆̐̏̚͠ą̶͖͐̃̿̉̄r̵̢̦̪̞͚̹͑̋̈́̋̓͊̅͂͋͌̚̕ô̸͎̼̯͇͊̎̒̇̽ư̸̧̰͙̲͗̊̈̽̈́̈́̓̅̓̉͌̚n̵̻̯̣̩̗̫̫͍͂̏̇̽̚͜d̴͕̼̮̟͈̞̩͍̖̜̬̮̼͋ ̷̯̠̤͉̩̮̽̆̐̄͂̀̀̽̄̾̊i̴͇̺̟̯̩̤̖̦̹̺̝̪̪̋̃͜ͅt̷͙͎̭͔̺̤̟̮͓̓̀̄̑͗̈́ͅ.̷̛̈́̑̌͌̅͒̀̓̏̋͌̕͜ ̷̡̡͓̱͕̜͉̼͎͊̎̄͜͝"̸̢̖̟̗͈͇̀̑̿͜ͅǏ̴̛̘̤̩̘̼̜̬͒͗̈́̄͗͐͋͆̓͊̕͜ͅͅt̶͎͇̱̪̮̖̅͊͌̾̐̈́͗͘͜͝ ̶̯̹̠̼̲̼̜̯̑̍̑͆͗̒͋͐̕ͅͅt̸̨̡̤͙͖̠͈̃͌̉̊͗̈́͂͗͛͌͊a̵̢͍͍̜͇̬̞̞̙̲̅̎s̶͔̖͛̆͌͒̋̄̍̈́͐̈͝͝ț̷̮͈̱̋̉͘ê̶̙͕̦͕͈̊̿͐̌̌͒͆͋̚͝͝s̷͓̫͛̐̓̽̂͠ ̷̡̧̣̻̣͎̟͍̥͖̻͍̑̍̀̔̑͜͝j̴̫̒̒͂̆̓̃͂͂̕ṷ̴̲̗͙̝̘͕̙͖͔̺̳͍͔̐̚͜s̷̛̩̥̏̿̊̀̅̊̚t̶̗̪̹̰̑ͅ ̸̫̭͉̰̦̰̞̘̃̇͒̍͝ͅl̶͔̗̖̙̼͛͌̅̉͌̿͗̄̅̕į̴̢̢̖̱̟͈̘̬̳̮͉͑̈́̈̉̊̃̾͝͝k̵̨̛͎̹͙͉͇̣̝̝͑̽̀̇̂͊̄̾͂͘ͅĕ̶̛̖͂̎͗͐̈́̍̕͠ͅ ̸̨̗̻̞̜̙̮͙̠̬̿͋̇̓̾̎̊̄̿̄͝͝h̵̗̬͔͙̭̪̄͂͝ö̸̻̝͈̭͔͎̩̝͚̫̯͓́̆̈́͌̈́̀̈́ẇ̶̡̧̨͔̻̝̩̤̀̇́̃̈̃͆̊̍̓̔͑̒͐ ̷̺̝̰͙͍̺̥͔̜͙̞͊Į̶̨̮̩̺͎̮͍̈́̎̌̒͑͂ ̸̛͙͎̝̓̾̏̋̿̈́ļ̶̛͎̟̼̠̞͙̄͐̆̌͂͆̐͗͘͘ǐ̵̡̠̼̙̙̲̰̖̯̼͚̈́̑̍́̾̀̅̉͜ͅk̸̠̜̠̝͓̽̓̈́͌̀͝e̷̛̟̖̣̪̺̳͔̫̎̇̐̋̋̈́͌͊͋̕͜͠ͅ ̶̛̞͉̬͔̖͍̇͗̓̾̀͑̄̏̄̔̇̚͘ͅį̸̻̟̝̳͈̤̙͈̒̃͌̈́̿͘t̴̛̬̘͆͆̈̈́̚̕.̸͕̼͌̽̄͘"̷̧̢͖͍͖̦̓̀̅͘  
̴͔̍͐̑̍̉̎̓̎͝͝  
̵̹̳̼͖̬̘̫̋̈́Ȑ̶̡̻͗͐̉͌͜ę̷̡̢̜͈̝͚̳̰͖̥̜̉͌̄͜͜ͅi̵̪̦̖̞̘̱͙̫͚̿̀̂̃̍͗̔̐̋̅̕͘͠g̸̡͓̞̺̜̦͓͒ȩ̵̖̜̻̜̥͍̾͒̊̈̓̋̑͒̍̿ͅn̸̛̬̙̐̎̈́͘͠ ̵̠̻̖̰̲̣͇̒͆̇̎̂̈́̃̎ͅb̶͉̠̠͓͍̈́͐̊̓̋̍̍̓ͅļ̵̘͙̠̼͓̬̥̟̾̑͑̎͌į̶͇̺̭̮̰͕̰̿̑̑̌̈̃͘ñ̶͙̮̠͍̹͉̳͕͚̒̒̉͌̾͆̏͂͊̃̃̅̈͜ķ̵̨̨̦̰͖͇̜̠͕̤̯̙̬͒̂̏̀̽̕͠s̶͈͈̯̼̜͚̭̬̩̈́̾̋̈͝.̸͔̰̰͗͐̈́͗̀̆͂ ̴̡̛͚͙̖͍̞̠̗̝̺̤̩͈̉͌̏̄̓̔͝͠ͅB̶̨̨̛͖͕̱̺̩͕̅̏͐̔͗̓̓̒̄͒͜͠͠l̷̙͖̆̽͛̇̽̒͝į̷̡̺̖̣̝̜̫̰̪̫̝̭͊̅͊̂͐̈́̆̚͘͜ͅń̵̥͌̈́̈̎͐͝k̴̬̙̰̜̖̣̈́̌͐̂͋͘ṩ̸̛̣̹͓͚͇͈͆͂̽̓̑͋̅͆̏̄̌͛͘ ̸̡̢͉̳͔͉͖̺̬̖̣͈̻̠̽̏͛͒̊̍̉̉̋͒̚ą̶̙̲̘̭̖̞͚͑̄͑͜͜ġ̸̫̜͍͈̳͙͍̟͉̙͓̫̰͖̫̌͘ą̷̛͓͇̣̺͇͚͔̣̎̆͊͂̀̌̑̂̀͌͜i̶̯͚̮͍̰̹͈̜̣͍̩̖͋̈́̄̔̎̊͊̐̿͝͝ͅn̸̜͔̼̫͙͔͑̈́̓͌̕̚.̶̡̗̼͓̭̖̒͗̇̔̂̓̿̏͒͠  
̵̧̡̱̗̠̫̺͙̭͚̣̦̗̠̼̇͌͂̀́͗̃̚͠  
̴̧̩͚̪͕͚̰̞͚̲̫̳̝̜̈́͋̈́́̾͂͋̒̑͋̄͘̚͠ͅ"̴̧̱̥̠̙̻̰̥̠̹͆̆̄̍̈̐͝͠H̵̪̫̤̹̪̩̘̿́̒͌͊͠u̴̢̢̹̭͈͙̗̤͍̝͑̊̅͐h̶͉̜̠̮̱͚͖̺̊̌́̽͛̄̒͜.̵̨̘̞̝͇̗̳̹̜͈͚͔̊̿͒̈́͂̈̐ ̷̜̹̫͇͑Ţ̸͙̤̲͖̫̭͎̼̹̭̙̫͒͠͠h̵̨̢̢̪͕͕͇̲͓͙́͛̽͊̿̉̽̍̚͝ͅǎ̶͓̲͍͎̤͉̜͍͕̥̩͐ţ̶̝̝̬͉̻̙͈̺̖̾͒̀̓̾̏'̴͔̮͉̙̯͙͊̈́̈́̑̊̿̿͒̄̉̃ͅs̶͔̬͕̬̗̯̦̬̬̬̦͚̱̈̏̏͑̉̑̓͑͋̐̑͘͜͝͠ ̷̛̯̱͖̟͌͒̑̈̇͊̀͝a̷̜̬͈̘̒ ̶̧̛̲̻͍͓̹̜͎̮̣̪̗͋̔͛̋̐̇́̒̾͜c̵̹̦̿̈́̄̾̆̈̈́̿̊̊͋̿ͅo̸̡̢̼̺͉̼̼̫͚̊̆͆̅̐͜i̶̞̠͚͇͕̩̳͎̯̜͕͙͋̈̏̒̄ͅn̵̛̝͎̪̾̿̾̽̏̕͘ć̸̨̧͎̹̤͓̖͙̤̠̋̿̋̾͘į̸̗̼͈̤͔̻͙̲̱̬̈́̃͝͝ḋ̸̨̡͉̝͚͉͙̍ẹ̷̡̛̣̼̺͎̟͍̒̽͘ͅn̴̢̡̤͂̐̓̉͋́̍̓ͅc̵̡̜͎̬̩̲̻͓̭̲̿̀̿͆̕͠ẻ̴̡̼̙̱̟̬͉̐̚.̴̛̙̪̣̹̗͖̜͖̦̮̜͓͊́͂̈́͋̔̇͊̂̍̑͜͝͝"̸̨̧̱͕̼̝͔̙̺̞̲̲͖̭͊̈̐́̔̀̽̆̊͒̆̈́̿͝͠

Hey asshat, wake up, before you kill something on accident

you know him, you know him, you know him, you know him  
̶̻͓̌̄͌̈́͛̈́͋͋͛̎̊̎͋̿͠  
̴̦̪̮̱͐̓̉"̷̖͑̆͒Y̴̧̧̛̤̝͆͊̔͋̊͋̀̋̓̑̚ͅo̴̠̐̍͊̔̔̇̽̐ư̴̢̨͇̱̱̠̪̜̝͋̕͝ͅ ̶̣̻͕̟̱̯̳̜͖̬̦͎̲̦̓͗͜ḑ̷̧̛̤̜͕̠̰̦̹͚̥̲̥̗̔̏̔̈́̄͛̄̕͜i̴̢̡̨͕͕̗̤̲͓̘̳̔̓̕͜ḋ̸̤̘̳̺͉̯̞̹̞̯̪̦͎̝̙͆͊̆̐͂n̴̛̪̟͙͔͌̈̓̑̒̆͝'̶͓̝̗̲̣̺͖̣̞̳̊̄͑̊̉̓̾̈̉̄͋̈́͘͝ͅt̴̰̙̱̬̠̠̘̞̏ ̷̜͔͙̜̟͉̪̣͎̪̟̠̃̑̇̈́̄̇͆̇̉̃͂̕͘͝͝ͅḁ̶̞̦̌̉̃̉̔̽̕͠s̷͈̩̞͍̖͓͓̩͚͔̉̆̇̒͝k̵̛͇͒̄͐̆͋̀͂̉̅͘ ̶̛̝̈̌̐̍̿͛̑̌̑͂̅̓͘̚h̶͍̻̪̟͍̼̳̒̇͊o̴̡͙̝͍̖̮̬̭̗̣̖̝͎͈͆̓͆̌̊̈́̇̍̏̇͘͘͠͝ͅw̷͉͗̊̒͐̂̎͠͝͝ ̵̧̠̤͎̣̹͔̭͂̄́̄́̋́͝͝͠I̸͚̯̥͖̗̪̪̱͓͈̐̉̏̅͌͋̏̈́̕͠ ̵̡̢͇̹̳̱͇̗̖̬̱̼͔̱̂t̷̛̟̮͓̜̝̙̳͙̝̺͔̭͖̿̃͒̀̊͑̃̈́̍̓̋̃̕ͅâ̴̛͙̼̺͕̻̲̞͓̰̟̘͔̜̑̉́͘̕͜k̷̡̨̨̡̳͚̗̣̩̤̂̀̎͛̂̑͘͝ë̸̫̳̞́͐͌̿̈̿̂̒̅̈́͘ ̴̦̭͙̲͖̰̲̦̭̻̫͕̭̩̿̄̋̈́̑̓͗͐̒̇̄̂̆͛̾ì̶̡̗̭̺̩̬̼̿͘t̸̼̥̯̗̲̬̬͇̙̬̖̪̅̏̅͌͜.̶̢̥̮̼̗̹̗̜͛͛̃͑̂̓̎͌͝"̴̳͔̗̣́͌̾͑̽͂̀͐̓͐̏͂̉̾  
̴̧̝͉͕̲͈̙̲͔͎̫̓͒́̒̔̿̓͘  
̵͇̩͚̙̹̪̾̑̊͊̾͗̈́͘͝H̴̨̛͇̪̺̭̻͑̔͆͂̓͒̕̚̚͜͝͠e̸̢̢̲͖̜̰̯͈̤͚͇̱̓͗̌̉̏̃͗͝ ̸̱̭̤̱̼͍͌̐̀̾̀s̷̨̡̪̦͖̞̖͍̬̲̄̈́͒̒͂̈̔͜͜͝͝c̴̢̡̞̥͋͌̿̐̑͘ṛ̷̮͎̆̐̉̉̆͌̐͐̇a̷̢̛͖͙̲̬̙͖̦̰͉̜̹̺̰̝̎̎̑́̅̕̕͝͝t̴̛̺̭͔͚̯̰̑͑͂̉̄̂̓c̶̨̡͕̟̻̼͖̰̫̜͈͋ȟ̶̡̬͈͔̤̥͈͕̼͓e̵͙̣̟̓̌͒͐̅̔̉͛͛̾͛̈́͘͠͝s̷̻͕̼͈͎͆̔̉̄͝ ̵͕̹͠t̷͔͓͔̪̥̩̮̞̳̣͙͗̈͛̇̾͛̋̈͋̂̾̚͜ḫ̷̨̖̝͓̲͙̫̼̱̯͒̑̈͛͗̄̅̌͠ę̵̛̗̗̳̰̰̲̻̦̓̆̈́̔̏͐̄̅́̇̍͘͜ͅ ̶͕̩̙͖͕̤̮͛̂͒̆̓̐͜͠ͅb̸͉̻͔̥̱̣̩̣̤̬̯̌̽̈́͌̑̐̅͗͛̃̐͘ͅä̵̪̘́̉̈́c̶̨͙̥̹͚͎̼̓̂͊̑̈́̋͊̍̏̕͘ͅk̷̨̢̙͓̳̲̳͕̭̝͛̽́̓͗͝ͅͅ ̵̫̯̜͓̰̫̬͎̖õ̵̹̓̏̄̀̂͐̅͝͝f̷͙̤̝̭̝̲͈̽͗̔͐̅͂̂͛̃̿̕͝ ̵̢̠̖̮̻͓̣̠̤̬̪̠̫̈͊̽͝h̶̢̲̫͙̺̺̰͎͎̻̍͆̀̚i̴̳̦̳͇̲̪͋̔̊̀̅̎͠͝s̸͙͖̙̜̫̟̪̠̘̩̻̪̱̐̋̕͝ͅͅ ̵̡̘̘͔̗̮͎̋̑̆͋͒̚ḩ̸̨͇͖̹̩͎̟͉̤̮͇͈̯̌̽͌̓͂̎́̓̿̕͠ẻ̸̡̛̯͉͋̋͌̕ḁ̶̧̬͇͖̑͛̈̓̀͐͗͗̚͜͝d̷̨͉͎̺̹̓̅͛̊̈̈́͐͊͠.̴͍̝͂̆͛̍̌͘ ̷̥͛̅̓͊͛̀̚͜L̵̨̨̳͈̮̺̤͈̒͠o̸̼͐̿ō̴͎̩̩̜͋͐͌͊̐̈͘k̶̨̫̻̻̯͖̳͔̙͙͐̑̉̿͋̇͛̐̊̌̈́̈́͝͝s̴̞̝̺̣̩͕̩͍̃͗̿̆̏͋͜ ̶̛̬̫͔̤̐́̔̃͛͌͛c̸̡̨̛̛̤͈̫͖̠̦̥̗̭̱̠̫̖̍̍̓̉̓̋̉̔͝o̴͕͔̗̖̟͙͔̔̽̓̔̆͝n̷̯̠̟̆̇̓̀̌̑́̒̂̔͋̎̑̀̕f̵̣̫̭̝̞̻̭̊͛̀̀u̷̦͚̦̫͓̱̣̯̲̍̆͂̓̓͆̽͗̓̑̅̃̕͝s̷̛̝̞̗̘̓͋͊̔̾̑̔́̈́̾͋̈́͜͝e̴̢̜͓̰͓̥̰̣̭̱̰̯̪̹͆̈̓̆̇̈́͂d̶̗͙̯͙̰̠͙̉͒͗̓̉.̸̻͚̩̍͒̌ ̸̧͇̤̝͔̙̝̟̰͍͉̣̂̍͐̍̌̒͛̍͆"̵̢̝̻̼̑̽̎͘.̵̙̦̤̓̈́̈́͒̒͘͜.̶̲̭̩͈̣̣̱̦̓̿͌͂͒͌́.̷̞͇̞̗͈̍̒̇̆͋̿Į̴͉̫̪̯̖̹̦̹̬̤̄͋̅ ̴̧̛̻̠̗̱̭͖͉̖̬̪̱̪̲͆̋͜ĵ̵̨̨̼̙̤͉͙̰̠̱͇̮̭̍̂̓̕͜ǘ̴͈̣̏̓̽͌̓͊̅̎͝͝s̵̛͕̝͓̭͙̖̝̥͉̰̯̬̣͕̎͒̈́̀̋̐̀͆́͘͝ť̸̥͇̼̤͖̯͎͍̮̟͛̋͂̌͝.̵̢̎̓̊̈́̓̍̿̕.̶̨̡̧̜̘̮̲̪̅͆̍̀ͅ.̸̛͈̓̄̈́͋̽͂̽͂̍̄̆̓̚̚ą̵̫̘̟͔͖͉̮̯̞͎̇͜s̴̜̺̜̜̯̳͌͛̈̕͝͠s̶̨̺̯̱̟̳͍̤̩̍̅̓̾̾̅̂́̍͊̏̕ų̷̢̧̥̹̪̰̮̟̟̮̗̜̬̭m̸̧̾̐͐͊̑̄̑̕̕͝ȇ̶̢̫͓̜̤̲̻͗̓̄̽̈͝d̷̲͓͉͗͌̑́͒̾̔̈̿̅̍͘.̶̡̡̢̢͔̼͎͓̣̦̲̻̥̈́́̈̚͜.̷̺͖̿͐͛̏̇͌̋̉̂͐̽̉.̸͒̂͒̽̾͝͠ͅb̵̪̟̗̦͛̋̽̒̽͒e̵̜̯͓͌͐͝͝c̴̯̻̙̤̱̥̖̤̈͑ͅą̸̛̣͈͈̜̜̮̞͓͙̫̬̫̇̒͗̈̽̓̃͂͜͝ṳ̷͂͆͌̒̀̓̍̆͐̒̈́̽š̷̨̧͚͓̮͎̱̻͎͕̫̹̈̈̈́̎̀͑́͝e̷̛̘̟̣̲͙͚̠̪̞͋̍͊͛̔ ̵̜̱̘̥̳̿y̶̰̮͘ợ̵͉̘̰̮͎̠͎͍̻̤͎̉͆͊̌͗͐̏̋̈́̋̒̾͗͝ͅͅu̷̢͈̞̻͒̈́̅'̵̛̣̤͚̜̫̹̖͔͕͋͌̃̈r̶̫̙̦̤̱̖̬͕̖̜̰̳͚̋ͅė̴̠̻̥͉̣̯̘̰͓̜͐̍̃͐͌̈́̉̔ͅ ̸̛̛̭̹̞̯̲̩̇͒̈̔͋̍̔̈́̈̚a̶̲̲̰͖̥̘̳̔̈͒̒̌̎͜͝ ̸̧̧͖͙͙̳̹̺͇̮̔̇̆̒̃̆͘͝͝k̴̠͓̭̙͚͈̩̓̓̐͛i̶̢͕̩̼̭̦̯̖̲͔͚̳̎͑̈́̊̉̒͂̾͝͝d̷͈̦͉͓͔̆̈́̈́͆̋̈́̕͘̚.̵͇͔͇̿̚̕ ̷̧̠͎͈̅̋̉̃͛̇͌͘͜Ą̷̧̨̼͓̼̞̰̩̼̇̒͐͝͝ͅn̷͕͌̒̽̒͂̔̇̋̕͘͝͝d̴̡̦̱̻̻͙̠̚ ̶̢̻͙̞͈̤͈̳͙͎͗̓̍̒͆̅̿̚͜͝k̴̛͎̓͒͘ī̶̯͈͕̭̺̭̯͚̗͍̖̥͕ḏ̶̡͉̹̩͍͎̩̰͔̣͔̯͛̍͛̀̓̉̔̔͝ͅs̵̛̝̞̼͚̳̫̙̰͛͊͋͑̋̔̌̔̉͠ ̶̨͈̩̞̙̼͍͎̩͚̦͈̃̎͆l̷̠̳̞͚͍̝̳̻̲͍̔̿͗̌̏̊̐̚͝i̵̢̨̛̱̘̦̤̟͈͚̖̫͙͙̜͔͛̋́̀̿̎̀̂̇̆̎͊̕͠k̵̫̳̜̰͌̄̈̆ͅe̵͖̪͍̘̼̺̯͕̜͇͈͓͓̿ ̷̧̗̻̃̓̈́m̷̡̧̮̠̱̙̺̮͖͉̥̭̭͑̒͑̄̄͋͗͗̕͘̕͘͠ỉ̴̢̱̟͓̰̥̗̪͎̓̏̂͋͊̾͊͝ͅl̸͍̲̩̰̭̩̬̹͎̜͒̎̆ķ̷̡͈̹̣̜͕̋̈́͑͌͌͌ ̸̨̣̃̈̎͗́͑̚̚a̷̯͍̣͙̪̘̲̱̬̻̠̤̜͈̔̓̚n̴̡͎͍͖̱̳̳͎͔̜̟̮͂̉̀̓̇̈́̒̆̾̕͘͘d̴̩̩̳̀͛͌ ̵̧̡͇̖͕͍̺͉͇̥̾̓̅ş̴̬͓̟̮̦̙̱͙̣̦̑͛͊̑̓͆͊̏̌̑̄̕͜͝ụ̷͚̈́̎̀̄͆ͅg̶̨̡̧̧̙͕̺̭̗̩̠̮͜ą̸̢̡̭̦͎̦͇̤̬̬̺̹͇̠̐͒͌̽̀͆̽r̸̫̙̄͛̓̽̈́̓͒̕͜͠ ̵̛͇͋̐͛̽͒̅̓̋͂̇͊̚͝͠i̵̛̱͖͓͆̾̍̇̒̀̅̀́̂͆͋͝͝n̶̥͖̩̮̙̱͌͒̾̀̿̔̾̆̔͘͝͠ ̶̡͓̮̞̩̗͕͕̞͈̻͙̜͆̂̓̈́̈́̈́͐̀̓͜͜͠t̴̰̲̦h̴̙̤̤̠̙̻͈͔̲͛͛͊͂͌͋ę̷̨̺̣̥̞̻͇̹͈̳̏͊̃̈́́̎͜ͅi̸̛̩̗̯̤̪̘̱̣͇̘̱͖͆̆͒̓̋͐̚ͅr̷̛̛̛̖͚̖͌͑̔͋̃͒̚̕͠͝ ̸̢̆̈̄̅t̵̢̫̯̃̌̅̈́͌̊̂͝ẽ̴̘̗͚͓͆̕͠a̴̢̡̨͇͕͇͇̰̘̬̿̓̒͆͝.̸̮̬̳̖̟̩̂̅̒̃͐̀̓̕"̴̨̧̼͍̫̱͎̦̉͛̐  
̵̡̖͕͕̞̫̳͇̹͙̠̱͗͊̈́̉̌̈́̕͜͝͝  
̸̻̿̋̏̐̇͑͆͆̈M̵̻͚̩̹͂͂͒̾̌̑̈̓̈o̶̥͖͕̜͕̞͚̗̤͐̒̇̉̄̂̀̓̈́̇͠b̷̛̲̣̦̒̅̃̈́̊̂́͗̚͠s̴̫̐̐̔̊͆̆̇̅̓̽́͒́͝ ̶͓̪̗͇́̃̃̐̐͛͒̆͑̋̌́̚͝͠t̵̨̝̹̼̰̯̣͍͍͉̲̯͙̮̞̓͐̎̋̊̈́͐͘̕e̵̹̰̤̗͙̻̤̪̱͊͒̒͜͝͠͝a̵̡͇͎̮̣̬̦̱͚͔͉͆̉̑̐̉͊̂̿͆̒̊͜͠͝͠ ̸̺̻͕̹̹̪͎͕̼̎̊͂̄̌̓̓w̸̛̪̹̺̪̮͙̅͊̑̈̈͝͠å̶̧̝̪̬̥͎͍̟̱̌̓͝͝ͅs̵̨̪̱͊̽̏̇̃͋̽̽́̚ ̶͍̖̠̪̱͔̤͕̦̻̦̙̫̃̓́͋̓̒̆̌̂͝m̴̭̻͕͂̇̽͆͑̎͆͘͠o̷͖͈̻͕̭̿̍̾̓͂̂͐̊̕r̷͕̜͉̹̫͈͗̎̑͌̈́̈͑̋̍̎̕̚͝e̷̡̪͔͔͔̮̥̰͉͕̟͋͑ ̵̣̭̩̘̺̺̍̉͌̃͘m̶̨̫̝͇̩̖̙͉̼͉̮̎̀͒́͑̂̔̀̅͠͠į̸̡̢̻͎͙̤̜̘̝͕̌̊͘͠l̸̨̗̣̍̈́̔̆̅k̸̜̺͚̰̝̮̙̼͔̗̹͒͛̐̽̾̍̄̓̌͆ ̴̭͓̜͍̦̖͕̟̙̝̼̤̔͗̄̄̋͋̿a̸͚̯̦̭̠͍̟̙̺͉̯͋ͅͅn̴̢̪̬̱͓̲͓̫̯̖̦̓ͅḍ̴̢̘͚͉͉̏̈́͆̏ ̴̟̳̪͔̪̼͔̠͒̓̚s̴̨̛͈̮̟̭̩̖͙͒͑̄̔͛̆̍͊̄͊̊̿͘ų̸̨̙̝̼̱̙̫̹͕̖̱̦̭̞͂͑͘͝g̵͍̖͔̦̮̝̪͖͂̈́̌͠ă̶̻͚̟̝̋̋̿̋̓r̷̢̢͔̫̩̰̫̖̮͎̜͎̮͚̱̎̃̓̓͒̈́̑͠ ̴̨̡̤̬̞̠̮̳̥̦̳͐̈͋̆͒̒̍̚t̶̢̨̢̗̭̥̼̹̹̭͇͍̘̖̙̓̀̇̔̅͊͘̕ẖ̵͇͔͖̯̯̳͇̖͖͊̒̈̇̍͗̏̒̂̀͘̕͝ä̸̛͍̗͚͕̜̞͎͎̖́͒̈́̄̈̓̈́̏͒̌͐̈́̌̕n̷̢̮̻̘̲͇̩̙̤͌͗̋̔̈̓̓̚̚ ̵̢̢̛̛͉̰̖̞̫̣̣͓̓͒͑̐̇̉͑̋͋͑̕̕a̷͉̫̱͓̰͔̹̥̝͖̥̒͆͆̎̀̔̏̆͘͠n̷͕̰̙͎̯̬̣̣̼̅̍̑̐̈́̊̊̂̀̇̑̿̐̚͜͜y̴̟̓̍t̸̨̢̥̙̱͔̗͚̮͕̲̞̺͙̾̊̔̿̅͋̆̆̍̾̈̔̎͛͗h̴̨͖̖͉̩͈͇̟̮̬͔̲̪͕̹̍̈͆̈́̍̕í̴̧͈͔͈̤̫͙̼̟̆̓͒͝ṇ̸̣̭̅͐̓̀͆̑͒̓͆̅͘͝͝g̵̳̗̝͗̉͑̉̐̃͑̑̉̕ ̸̡̦̬̰̣͔̣̹̿͂̊̌̃̌͐̍͛́͐̆̚͝͠ͅe̶̠̲̮̐̉͂̍̉̾́̊̾l̸̜̝͇͂̈̉̋͐̿̑s̶̜̓̆̆̑͂̉̽̕͝e̸̲͍̥̗̼̹̜̻̜͊̋̓͊̔̌̍̋̊̓̍͘͝ ̸̱̗̯̻̩̺͍̤͔̝͎̾̔͊̚ä̵̛̼̠͎̺̗̳͕͉͉́͋̆̎̓̍͝͝͝t̴̡̯̟̝̪̞̘͙̜̫͔͇̺͈̏̅̂͋͋̊̊̑͘͝͠ ̵̛̳̹̳͆͒͗͂͂͋̈́̇t̸̜̝̖̼͓̞͋͐̎͜ͅh̷͙̲͇̫̝͓̳̹̘̙͎̲̜̰̙̍͌̈́͘͠i̴͙͎͚̺̖̱͓̬͌͋̑̄̃̌̃̑͠ŝ̸̡̢͔͚̳̟̹͎̅͒̆̍͒̈́ͅ ̶̥̠̬͙̦̠̫̗̟̲͛̎̋̐̾̒̂̌p̵̨̧͙͍̭͈̥͎̜̖̏̾͌̈́̂̃͐̅̍͌̊̕͝ỏ̵̧̤̺̞͇̣̠̯̭̟̼͍͉̏̈́̕͜͠ì̶̧̞͔̖̭̣͋̋͆͋n̵̡͍̯̮͒͋̿̋t̵͕̰̤̜͈͚̼͇̭̤̏̈̉̉̒̌̊̌͒̃̚ͅͅ.̶̢̛̙̫̺̬̰̠̤̆̈́͋͌͂̊͐̀̔͘̕ ̴͍̳͚̠͊͗̍̇̕ͅH̶̡̨̞̍̌̊į̶̡̛̬̹̺̤͇̗̜̘̹̔̾̄̈́̊̍͜͝͝s̷̱̣̙͍͕͇̀͛͝ ̵̮̘̹̗̠͚̌̔p̵̧̨̢̨̦̰̞͍̲̻͍̠̲̪̾ͅa̸̞̼̲͉̞͈̗͖͎̠͕̜̋̒̀̆̋̾͝r̶̯̙̹̭͕͑̾̈͋͌̐̈́̌͝ę̷̢̰̼̻̳͚̰͍̲̬̹̒̽̾͊̽͌͘̚͝͝n̷̞͚̙̤̯͍͚͚̪͗̏̄̈́͘̚͝t̷̨̢͕͎̮̭̗̲̰̽̎̀͋̇̔̈͒̅͐͘̕̚ş̷͔͑̋͗͑̒́̈́̀͠ ̷̡̡͚̞̭̹̲̲̂ẗ̴̡̛͙̫̳̠̳̌̉̈̚̕̚e̸̢̨̹͇̝̩̺͓̤̖͇̝͋̕͘a̵̛̼͚͈̘̰͑͆̊̽̾̈s̵͖͍̝̗̖͍̰̦̭̏͑͌̿͆̎̓͐͝e̸̱̰̓̈̆̆̕d̵̛̦̙͐͂̿̂͛̉͆̓̌͒͆͠ ̶̨̩̬̣̱͉̬̳̟̆̌̓̚͝h̶̹͎̟̖̯̦͙͍͇̳͓̘̹͖̉ḯ̴͔̲̻̞͕̣͔͚̹͙̜̎̊̈́̆̎͆́̑͛̎̍̚͝͝ͅm̷̨̧͇̤̥̥̫̱͙̓̐̍̾̓̾̓͊̋͛͝ ̵͕̭͈̱͉̻͆̃̇́̏̎̌͐̉͋e̶̛͕͊̏̔̓̕n̶̛̲͔͇̓̔̈͆̀͋̋̊d̷̨̡͓̻̥̪̬̝̮̟͚̅̍͛͊̓̊̋̅̊̍̍͌̕͝ͅͅl̴̥̟̒͊͋ę̷͍̘̣̝̰̤̪̓s̴̨̹̻͈̟̯̩̝̯̱͍͉͔͐̓̓͐̆̅̋̌̄͆͜͝s̷̨̖̪̮̼̠̘̼̘̪̫̥̈́̆̕̚͜͝l̴̯̹̟̱̳̝̣̋̈́̇y̶̨̡̙͖̳̬̰̱̻͔̘͓̝̅̇̄̍͋̈́͗̿͆̕͠ ̸̝͐̔̓͑̄͗̽̌̑͋͋̚ͅa̴̱͎͇̫͖̝̟͇̬̝̟̎̈́̇̎̈́͑̅̈́̈́͒͆̚͠b̴̰̹͚͈͕̟̞̮͔͐ǫ̶̦̏͋̊̅̽̒͊͠͠͝u̷͙̚ț̸̡̫̜̻̭̓̽̈́̓ ̸̢͖̹̤̠͎̦̜͇͔͕̈́̂͆̐͂̂͝͝i̶̦̲͎̰̳̤̠̱̺͆̀̾̔̏͛͋̐̑̚t̴̼͔̩͉͔̍̅̍̐͗̾̓̀̾̍̀̍͝͝,̴̧̢̙̮͖̱̮̳̼͈͐̄̇̾̎̍̔͊̓̃͝ͅ ̴̫͖̰̘̙̓͐͌̽̒͐̏͊͝s̷̳͓̈́á̴͉̱̞̜̓͆̇̈́̇͐͑̂̕̚͝ḭ̸̖͕̭̜͙͐͂͑͗̑̚ḍ̵̨̧͙͖̞̲̯̥̻̭̏̊̊͐͑͋̍̓͊͒̽̈́͘ ̸̹̼̩̰̭̗̭̰̼͚̠̥̈͋h̸͚̦̤͚̪̹͔̘̖̞̍͆͐̃̉͘͝ͅě̸̞̼̘ ̶̡̛̼̮̱̼̒͆̅̊̔̑͛̆͛̓̒̊͘d̶̖̈̕ṙ̵͓͂̍̅̔̒̿͋̈́͘͘͝͝ä̷͔̺̜̦́̐̈̐́̈́̇͝ņ̵̥̣̗̩̳̰̪̤̟̙̱̻̥̱̾́̈́̐͑k̴̟̹̭̟͚͓͌͊̚ͅ ̴̢̥̻͓̜̹͇̫̤̥̥̜̫͐̈̀́̅̀̈́͠t̷̢̧̮͚̻̮͍̱̗͕͂̔̍̐̐̎̾͗e̷͓̼̠̜̘̝͔͚͕̼͍̯̐̎a̴̢̧̟̙̤̭̿͐́̿͆̍̽̅̈́̂̍̒̕̚͠ ̴͔̮͆̎̂̈́̿̊̇̿̈͂͛̑̅͝l̷̯͊̂̈́̄̆͆͗̇̅͝ǐ̸̟̣̪͓̖͗̆̈́̅͛͋̑k̷͚̞̟̫̣̋͂̂̇̾͝ē̶̳̆̒͛̓̃́̊ ̷̨̻̦̂͑̐́̌̋̍̓̉̆̊͘͝a̶̘̫̭̔͝n̴͕͍̼͇̥͝ ̶͉̗̖͉̰̺̔̂͗̅̿̐̇͒͜͜Ȃ̷͙̼̜̝̼̖̳̞̦ͅͅm̷̢̛͔͔͙̠͕̖̭͍̥̞̱͕̔̿̈̂̈́͊̓̃̂ë̵͔̘̪̲͓̘͚̅͜ṛ̴̨̢̢̙͓̻̠̟̝̻̤̤̪̜͒̑̌̉͗̃́ĭ̴̫͗̔͆̅̚͘c̵̛̭̰̬̜̠͙̭̥̘̳̰̯̩̋͗̊͌̃͂̽̊͗̚͝a̵͈͖̺͙̦̹̓̀̅̍̇́̿͂͗̚̕͠͠ņ̵̼́̈́̓͒̎́̾̒̔̋̇̚.̸̡̡̙̝̙̰̥̳̞͐͐̒ ̸̖̬̘̦̞̥̺̱̋͋͐͑͆̽̾͐̚"̵̪͓͒Ị̷̡̛̫̑̌̾̌͗̓̀̋̉͘͝͠͠t̴͖͍͓̻͍͍̤̹̼̠͙̩̞̾̌͛̓͒̉̃̃̐̍̌̕͝'̶̝̆̒̓̃̓̍̇͒̏͒͑͌͋̕s̸̨̰̦̮̪̭̘̙̝̤̙̒̋͑͝͝ ̸̡̪̭̼͓̼͇̱͙͍̓͐̈́ġ̶̨̫̩͕̻̟͒̄͐͋̌̆͐͒͘o̷̤̥̘̗͎̱͖̝̣͚̪̫͍̓͊͜ǫ̵̬͕̻̭͍͍̌ḑ̶̛̰̳̗̟̭͉̱̇̈́̊̐̿̈̈́́͗͂̽̾͑ͅ.̶͔̬̳̹̫͎̲͗̿̌"̷̪̮͎̠͎̯̮̙͖̖̳̬̤̉͛̏͝͝  
̵̨̧͉̗̼̦̟̲̩͕̪̫͕͂͆̾̽̏̓ͅͅ  
̷̧̬̘̫̯͈̰͖̝̱̫͓̳̌̐̈̃͋͛̃̉͜͠͠"̴̻̙̆̅̓͊G̵̛̝̭̿̾̏̓͂̓̾̚̚ͅö̵̯̿̓̀̑̂͗̒̇̓͌̈́͘͘ơ̷̲̹̲̺̼͓̥͓̭̻̎͠͝ͅd̸̛͓̿̏̃̀̋.̷̲̤̮̹͔͎͒͆͊̌͠ ̸̦͖̖̼̰̙̂̽T̶̰̠̈́̾͝h̴̡̺͖̻̲̯͙͙͕͖̄̽͂̉̋̂̉̏̓̉̇͘͝à̴̫̣̰̬̅͂͗̔̕͝ṫ̶̜̗̤̘̫̻͉͈̯̪̻͕̲͗̾͘͝'̶̧̼͈͔̊̔̊̀̇̇̓̈̍͐̓͑̄s̸̬̯͖̟̤̋̓̄͒͛͒̃ ̸̨̯̭͈̩͍̘̲̲̯̳̬͇̥̌̎̀͜ģ̵͈̳̞̭̱̄͗̔̎͑͌̄͘͝ỡ̷̼̰̪̠̠̝̿̽̓̑̾̾̂̕͘͘ǫ̶̧̛̱̘̜̫͔͇̝̫̝̐̓̌̉̅̐́̆̓̏͝ͅͅͅḑ̶̡̡̛̟̭̭̺̜̗̉͌̈̈́̋͛͆̆͘̕͝.̸̖̝̗̭̱͎̔͛̊́͗̊̒̌̒̏͛͜͝ͅ"̸̦̓͛͋́͆͌͆͋͘̕  
̵̫̺̞͚̬̲̝̝͎̩͉͙̻̊ͅͅ  
̵̥̤͚̪̠̮̈́͋͂̓̍̔̍̈́͗̈́͛̚͝Ṁ̷̢̡̢̹̬̤̮͓̠͙͉̺́͂͆͂͒̎̇̑́̚̚ồ̷̺͉͚̣̠͎̠̻̲̫̖͙̻̯̟̈́b̴̧̺͍̦̰̗͍͔̫͕̱̭͚̽̅̋̚͠͝͝ ̷̧̛̱̬͈̮͈̗͚̣̹͖̝̫̎̅̄̍̓̈́̒͐͠ͅw̸̨̺͓̠͙̟̭͈͇̅͌̍̄̂̑̓͊̄͝͝à̶̢̗̫̘̰̱̝͇̘̜̼̊ͅș̸̮̻̻͚̳͎͔̲̍͒̆̈́͑̊̒̆͝͝n̸͎͖̠̱̪̔'̴̛̘̮͎͙̇͗͒̇̉̔ͅţ̷̨̺͕̠̰̹̙̬̤̔͗̾̓͘ ̵̨̲͕̗̬̘̺̥͍̯̏͆̆̈͋̾̿̐́͒̐̉͠ͅͅg̶̨̨̛̛͚̪̖̲̙͔͕̯̖͇̲̿̆̑̈́̿̿̈̽̉̃͝r̵̖̰͕͈̿̈́͋͑̓̈́͌̒͌̂̃̕͘̚͠ê̸̛̟̰͓͎̱͚͈̭͍̟̹͇̯͗̓̑͑̿͋́̐͋̇͝ͅͅȧ̷̢̰͎͕̮̩͓̗̞̲͇͈͔͚͐̀͋͌͒̏̅̇͝t̸̲̞̹̲̤̋̅̓̈̈́͌̓̾̐ ̶̲̻̱͕̞̤̻̒̽̈́̋̓̚ͅa̸̛̲̮̲̠̙̹͕̹̬̤͇̍͋̑̍͑ͅt̷̪̠̠̠͚̋̽̔̄͌́̃̿͐̏̎̍̏̚͝ ̴̢̛̰̰͎̗͈̈́͌̅͂͒̀̅̑̓̌̏̕͘r̶̨̢̛͓̲͎̗̩̦͖̗̜̫̮͖͇͛̌̎͂͌͛̀̌͐̕e̷̮̠̣̍̓͛̚a̵̖͚̪̣̭̗̔̎͘ͅd̷̡̠̪̰͙̬͎̘̥̹̟͊͋̓̈́̽̿̚͜͝i̶̡̢̮̠̜̳̼͔̬̱̝͆̋̎̂̉͛͝n̶̢̧̜͓̠̥̮̙͙̝̋̏͊̍͊͆̑͛͝͝g̷͕̰̞̗̜̞̑̽̈̽̿͝ ̸̙̹͛̋̕s̵̪͎͖͓͔͙̠̬͇͙̊̆̊͒̋͗͜ͅȍ̷̠̙̠̞͉͇͇͖͕̘̘͕̌͑̅̈͆̄͛̀̑͘͝͝ͅc̴̡̧̞͉̖̥̗̣̟̯̭̎̇̌̇̈́͗͠͝͝i̵̧̜͖͇̲̽̈́̍͐̓́͠a̴͚̮̬͔̣͖̐͒̐̀͊͘l̵̬̟̠̋̇̾̍͐́͊̀̈́̀ ̴̘̪̦͖͉̋̆̈̍̕͜c̶̢̘̩̳͔̪̪͈̘̮̬̣͐̂̿͛̅̿̑̈́̎́̈́̅̃̌u̶̧̢̧̡̧͈̬͙̜̗͕̭̰͙̱̓̚̚e̴̛̤̎̑͊̋͝s̶͉͇͓̋̈̈́͋͐̾͗̐͐̎͝.̴̨̡̺͍̔͆̈́͑͛͌̇̓̒ ̵͙̓͆͒͗̇͌̔͛̈̔̓̐H̴͓̫̀̿̽͝e̸̡̡̳̼͚̩̥̪̰͇̥͋ ̷̻̳͔͍̰̳͈̯̞̹͈̪̿͂̿n̴̡̧̥̤̻̺͈̹̬̺̞̏̈́͊̏̇͊͌̋̆̓͘͜ͅe̶̡̡̨͎̲̠̯̱̦͂̇̂͋̒̽̕v̸̡̱͎͉͙̳͓̲͇̥̲́͜ę̴̡̻̺̻̟̮͕͖͇͌̔̇͆̃̄̒̉̓̀̽̐̄̚͜͠ṟ̴̨͈̫̪̺̯͎͓̞̲͌͂͆̄̆̎̉́͘ ̸̺͈̫̹̹͖̬̘͛͗̔͑̅̒̏̋̂h̸̡̭͗̏̋͑̅̈́̕ą̷̞̪͈̱͉̤̬̞̻̻͙̙͔̹̑̒̽̇̅̉̽̃͝d̷͔͔̺͇̞͎̻̮̬͇̹͋̈͊̆̿͑̈̎͗́̍̈́͘͝͠ ̵̛͖̰̳̟̤̰̘̭̏̀͗b̷̬̹̹͍̲̞̩̺̞̊̉e̶͍̲͍̖̙̬̝̬͊̅͗͛̀̎̌̌̾͠e̵̤̮̓͋̎̀̂͂̂͋͝n̷̥͙̞̰͖̟͇̪̺͓̫̮͇͓̔̅̊͑̃̀͝ͅ,̵̛̫̤̗̠̻͉͖̭͇̝̲̣̫̔̈́̔ͅ ̷͎̟̱͊̈́̓̅̓̒̚a̷͈͙͎̟̟̻̝̫̳̦͛͐̉͛̑̃̈́̐̉̉̎͘n̴̨̗̜̺͍̱̮̘͕͈͓͊̇̋̏̌͌̇̊͘̚͜͝ͅd̴̨̪̬̮̹̤̣̠̗̾͜͜ ̸̲̣̭̀̋̚͜i̴̢̨̝̭̗͔͔̠̣̹̰͚̪̱̭͗̽̇̌́͑̑̚͝t̴̨̢̰͎̗̦̼̩̝̺̰͔̾̇̋̄̉ ̴̪̩̙̳̦̓ǵ̵̡̬̩͍̮͈̜̪̱ó̸̧̡͉̖̦̦̬͉͎̩̜͊̿̅t̴̝͋̐ ̷̥̐̈́̈́̊̈́ë̴̝̯͉̜̩͇̝͈͕́̏̄̆̌v̸̧̯͖̣̪̱͙̖̦̠̝̥͙̜͒͒̃͗͗ͅe̴̯͚̲̞͒́̄̽̈̂̒̓̇̐̚͠͠n̸̛̻̙͒̌̈͂̊̈͆̾͑̚ ̴̧̫̬̒̆̈́̅͂̆̐͒̀͐̃̐̓̈ẘ̴̙̩͕̩̪͈̣̐͗̚͝ö̷̖͖̲̟̳̅͊̏̈́͘r̴̢̨̛͙͚̫̤̠͈͙̘̋̈͋̆̎̎̐͂̈͑̽̕͜ś̸͉̟̲̝̤̖͔̙̌̏͜e̴̡͔̼̬̬̬̓͊̑̅̄̆̋ ̵̰̰͉͔̹̒̏̏͊̈̆͗̎̓ͅą̸̨̬̗͎͇̜͖̳̱̣̯͊͗̈̽̕f̵̗͖̻̮̮̞̮͚͖͎̮͔͎̒̃͑̀̉̇̾̎͌͗̌́̅̌̕ͅͅt̶̡̧̳͔̘̰͕̥͔͕̗̪͙̓̇̿̽͆ẽ̷͕̤͗̔r̸̛̗̾̇̒̔͗̓̇ ̷̨̛̓̇̽͑̓̑̈́̓̏̌̂͜t̴̡̗̳̜̜̼̝̯͉̦͈͂͐͂̍̊̆̆͗̿͌͝h̶̡̡̲̞͓̝͚̮͉͙̥͕̺̱͛̒͑͛̐̓͂̈̈́̍͂̕͜ȩ̴̡̻͓̥̞͙̮̮̘̥̱̙̺͆͂͌͂̓͂͆ͅ ̸̧̛̯̓́͊͂̍̅͑̽͘i̴͉̝̲̥̘̒͝n̷̢̲͓̩̭̤͓̬̪̬̂̂̆̏̿͑ć̷̡̨͍͉͙̲̞̜̤̫̳̲̬̩̙͊͋̑̏̓̊̅̐͑̚̚i̵̡̡̨̛̖͈̜̘d̶̢̰̤̣͕͙̺͚̄͂e̴̪͚̝̞͎̗̠̪̒̄̋̃̏̿̍̿̕͜ņ̸̹̰̤̗̝̤̟͖͊̿̄͂͊͛̉͘͝͠t̴̲͎͍̺̲͊̓̅ͅ.̷̧̛͚̹͕̳̤͈̫͓͙̹̳̥͚̐̃̉̅͂̏̐̓͆͑̇͛ ̷͔̏̋̏̎͆̉̇̅̈̈́̆́̆͝B̶̜̖͖̞̲̊ũ̷̦̰̺͒̈́͐́̚͝t̶̨̛̖̱̳̟̦̩̺͎̼̳͕͚̭̗̓͑͐̌́͊͝͝ ̸̦̾̂͑e̴̢̡̢̞̪͎̤̲̝̯͉͆͐̊͋̕͘͜͠v̸̤͈̝̲̰̝̳̀̏͋͋̓̚͝ḛ̴̢͖̬̄̇͂̒͐̑͐̋̀̊̈͗͛n̸̡̡̹̳͖̻̖̤̻̩͎̞̤̄̚͝ ̶̧̞̲̹̙̙̪̳̺̫̟̹̉̀ͅh̴̨̛̳̱̥͔̠̬̙̳̤͍̱́̉̓̓e̶̺̯̗͖͉̹͉̺̦̪͓͔͚̤͗̊̒̀̂̈̂̀͂̋̽͑͒̾ ̴̨̧̤̫̯̰͖͕̝͇̞͇̊̂̇̋̈́͛̐̋͝ͅͅc̴̢̢͕̤̮̥̪̩͙̐͗̋̓͗̃̆͜͜ͅơ̴̦͓̹̻͍̳̱͎̳̓̈́̎̊̔͜ͅư̶̡̻͍̯͕͈̲̻̊̎̋̃͊̈́̉͘͝ͅl̷̢͍͉͐̎͒́̉̽͗̆̔̍̚͜ͅd̷̢̧̛̙̮̪͎̼̱̻̞̺̘̯̞̕ͅ ̶̗̙͚̬͉̾̃͝͝t̶̳̪̜̮̻͉͇͋͛̂̅ę̵͔͖̻̱̗̭̾̒̍͌̇̂̀̂̈́͐̈̓̕ͅļ̵̫̽́̕͘l̷͍̙͇̜͎̗̫̙̦͓͚̫͊̈́̐̾̐͗́̀̔̋̎̉͘ ̶̧̬̺̜͍̜͌ͅť̴̢͖͈̮͙̹̫̄̌̂̓͆̊̊̀̅͘̕͜͜h̴̡͇̰̰̖̯͓̺͓̲̬̹͔̺̐̅a̴͖͔͚̥̰͇̗͎͖͙͕̖̩̳̋͐̈́́̍̽͛͌̿͂̈̆̂͝ț̶͍͖̘͙̦̱͕̮̙͗͒͆̑͜͜ ̶̰̻͋̒͒̈͝t̸̢͉͕̲͍̝̤̲̪̼̜̞̓̔̐̀͛͒̑̓̑̚͝ͅh̵̢̡̛̪͓̜͚̩̮͇̔̎̐̏̂͊̃͝͝͝ḯ̸̩̘͙͐̃̏̆̾̅̐̄̒́́̚͜͠s̴̨̛͓̼̤͙̤͎͑͑̑̐̀́̓͝ ̶̨̢͈͓̲̝͙̼͌̆̏̔̔̈̓̍̈́͊̃̅͛͘w̶͈̺̍̎̃̔̃̓͆̽̿̑͛̇̚͘͠a̷̛͎͙̫͓̜͈̯͔̣̎͐͐́̄̚s̴̨̨̯͈̝͕͇̪̺͖̠̘̯̺̎̌̐͝ͅ ̷̩͕̝͔͓̤͖̆͋͌͗͜͝ͅͅḁ̵͈̳̫̜̋̿̿͋́͝ẃ̷̧̜̙̫̏͊̇͋͊̀̒͆̌͆̑̊̽k̷͇̊͋̎̈́̐͑̈́̒͛̚w̵̡̨͈͇̮̲̖̎̃͒̕a̶̲̠͔̦͈̭̦̤̺͈̼ͅr̸̛̟͎͙̭̙̜̥̄͂͌̆̒͂͌̂͗̚͠d̸̦̠̗̦̑̉̈͆̂.̸̹̥̘͚̠͌́̎̏̅̚  
̷̯̥͍̬̾͘  
̴̢̺̺̞̩̞̤̬̜̩̊͂̊͌͝ͅḪ̴̛̛̝̭̮͕͕̖̗̥̫͉̤̦̎̊̓͂́̐̅͋͝͠ͅẽ̶͇̠̼̈͋͊͌̇̈́͊͂͗̉̌̚͘ ̴̧̣͖̖̺̼͓̙̼̮͔̟̈̑̒̃̈́͛̈́̌̎͌̃͘͝͝ͅh̴̨̧̧̪̺͈̪͎͕͖̻͒̀̈́̎̏͐̀̆̈́́̏͋̈́͝ȏ̶͚̬̲̆̏͐͐͘p̸̧̨̧̛̯̹̗̼͙̞̥̱̎̈͆̈̓̃͂̈́͂͛͘͘͝s̷̢̨̟̹̲̗̖͝ ̴̦͑̉͐̋̐̐͛̚͜͝d̷͚̞͔̮̑͑͆͝o̵̧̨̧͔̯̟̻̮̾̀̉̆̈́͂͐̏͘͝w̶̧̻͍̰̱̪̙̻̺̣̫̜̪̺̎̀͗͐͒̏͂̓͛̂̕̕̚ͅn̵̰̖͗͊͗͒͊̈́̊̆͑͆̌͘̚͝ ̵̻̠̉͌̓̍̆̚ǫ̵͖̭̭͔͚͖͇̣̒̂̈̈f̷̨̨̝̙̺͙̫̭̞͉͎͓̦͛̓f̸̢̡̛̤͍̹̩̮̘̣͔̠͈̙͇͇͊̒̀̈́͒̑̌̕͠ ̶̡̺̞͇̦̱̻͇̾̈́̏͑̈̾̈͒̏̍͂̕͝͝ţ̶̧̛̼̥̬̙̩͙̦̰̳̍̀͘ͅh̴̢̭͙͚͇̥̜͖̝̻̟͚͗͐̽̈́̒̇͜͜͝ͅę̸̰͚̪͎̪̮̤̖̠̦̰̘̺͖̽̉̓͠ ̴̨̡̧̛͉̙̘͔͇̯͕̫̮͎̯̓͐̈́̂̍͒̕͘ͅc̶͖̼̺̓̎̈́o̷̫̪͔̓ͅu̷̙̭͓̻̇͐̑̽̄̓͘n̵̲̈́t̶̗͎͚̠͔͇̠̜̟̑̌̈̑͛̇̿͘͠ë̶̦̂͛̓̈́͊͌̚ŗ̴̢̜͍̰̤̭̯̣̲̪̆͗̈́́̎͆̆̇̅̀̃͂͒͝͠,̸̡̨̨̧͔̞̱̯̳̬̞̈̆̃ ̴̧̥̤̜̠̀̏t̵̨̡̙͉̝̟̻͉̤͙̝̻̣̙̜͐̏͌u̸͇̥̤̺̬̟̥̠̖͕͉̯̩̞͖͛ŗ̵̖̞̪͙̭̖̦̿̒̀͋ͅň̷̨̧̨͉̜͓͈̜̘͔̦͍̹̠̙̒̿̓̈̔͛̐̅̈́̕̚͘͠ȩ̸͉̙͎͍̘̹̞̯̻̥̈͒͂̄͐̉̓͋͒d̸̛͕̫͈̙̹̜̤̘̮̜̜̽̈́̽̿͜ ̴̰̟͖͒͗͋̉̚̕͝͝ḁ̷̣̠̬̠̍͆͗͒͗̊͗͊͒̇̕n̵̗̹͔̄͆̌̓d̶̦͇̥͕͕̮̣͍̜̟̟̬̩̙̅̇̈́͊͆̓ ̶̡̢͉̝̩͕̲̟̫̪̯̟̹̓͒͜ͅb̷̢̛͕̼̭̼̤̻̟̤͍̲͎͗̏̒̈́̐͂̅̌̉͐͝ͅơ̴̡͑̊̈́̿̔͒̿̽̓̈́̊̌͝ẅ̶̱̬̥̙́̃̓̍͝ş̵̟̠̬̮̙̏̅̐͌̋͝͝ͅ.̴̢̝̥͎̙͎͉̂̿̐̓̚̚͝͝͠ ̴͉͙͉̤͉͇̣͍̩̦̈̃͂͗͆̊̍̒͐̋̈́͂"̸̡̨̛͙̬̝͈̯͍͙̤̜̑͑̽̋̌̍̈̒̈̐̈͛̚͜͠Ṱ̶̠̩͆͂̓̇͗h̵̡̢͉̲̫̠͍̠̱̱͖̩͑̀̏̈̾̍a̵̛̖͕̖̯̖̪̬̘͛̏́̒͒͊̋̊̕̕͜͠ͅn̷͎̬̗̼̦̠͎͚͑́̋̈́̚͝ķ̸͚͕̻̲̲̤̣̹̻̘͚̟͚̦͊͆̏ ̴̢̧̙̻͖̠̖̹̰̺̤̘̓͌̂͒́̃̉͑͆͐̈́̅͛̎͜y̵̼͙̫̦̦͈̯͚̯͕̭̗̓͆̅͌͂̈́̐̚̕͜ò̵͖̟̆̄͐͆̆̉͒̔͊̑̕͘͝ǘ̵̢̧̧̺̫̗̺̖̳̙͓̞̐̊͂̐̚ͅ ̷̛̜̦̫̯͕̮̭̩̗̥̯͛͋͗̎̂͊͜͝͠f̵̡͎̒ǫ̷͇̟̤̝͈̺͔̪͖̂͛̊̓̾̋̓͑́͋̀͊͜r̶̦͊̃ ̸̭̻̥̳̠̼̠͎̎̓ẗ̷̫ḩ̸̢̣̠̝͔͙̦̻̦̃͂͜ë̸̢͓̔͘͝ ̷͔͎͙̥̌͂͒͑̾̊̓͊̽͐͆̏͝t̶̠͍͉̯͎͠e̸͍̙̰̜͖̺̞̙̹̞̩͍̍̽̆̾͜â̴̡͙̣̻̣̳͐̋͜,̴̘̿͒ ̴̡̧̛̰̗͍͖̗̟͓͍̝͖̳̬͊̓͗̋͐̌̿̈͆̎̅̾͜R̵̨̡̛͚̥̥̳͎̪͙͉͚͙͛̌̍̍́͘͜ͅe̷̢͔̖͓͖͙͖͎̖̟͂̓̓̍̿͆̈́͋̄͘͝͝͠ḭ̸̭̒͑g̶̢̡̢̭̝͙̖̜̺̪͐͋̋̀̇̔͋̾ͅͅẹ̸̡͍̦̦͖̱̲̗̗̰̭̯̠͋̆̽̂̈́̑̋ͅń̸̯̠̺̬͔̗̪͋͒͌̐̑͊ ̶̧̾͛̉̍̋̽̍̕s̵̛̪̜̭̞̟̬͉͚̩͚̲̜͖͗̓͐̆̀͌͜ͅa̵̧̰̜̺̰̺̱̙̮͍̙̥̍͑̈́m̴̡̂̂̂̄̈́̐ä̶̡̧͍̣͓̫́̃̀͌̽͛͋̈́̈́͝͠.̸̲͈̺̭̩̞̺͚̼̺͛̓͒̂̕"̶̦̙̥̈́̾̊͠  
̶̢̢̣̩̞̝̗̦͈͖̭͙͇̥̅̑͑̈́̄̔͆͑̒̏͝  
̴̧̥̩̝̜͇͙͈͆͒ͅR̸̟̖͒͗͐̈́̉̐̀̊̇̋̄͛̂̿̃ͅe̴̡̖̣̩̟̭͚̯̐̑̐͂͐̉̊̈́̈́͊͆̓͌̕i̸̡̡̺͂͋̌̂̒̅͠g̵̨̢̮͕̱̞̐ę̴̥͓̰̗͚̳̯͇͙͋͐̊̓̌n̸̢̢͚̗͍͕̺̱͉̹̗͚͎̣̉͗̅̌̚͘̕ ̷̢̘̤̝̳̞̤͓͊͊̅̊̇̂̚͜w̶̛͇͍̹̥̼͖̬̤͑͒̋̋̓͘͜͜͝ą̶͕̥͕̹͗͐v̶͔̥̫̼̜͎̫̐̔̏͆͑̓͘ͅe̴̖͕͔͚̞̘̱̲̍̍͘ș̶̛̭̩͙̝͑͑̐͑̓̑̚͝ ̸̹̹̽̂͌̾̇̓̈́͆͛͝h̵̢̢̖͎͔̘̳̰̬̱̺̳̑͗͐͝͝i̴̱̮̳͙̣͉̘̘̣̱̋̂̑̊̒̅̌͆͛̃̎̚̚s̵̢̥͉̦̗̘̮̿̐̈̒̽̾͊̈͌ ̶̼̻̱̻͖̬̦͛̌̃̿͆̽̒̈́̑̅̂̂̕͜͠h̷̻̩̻̤̬̗̗̹̜̓̒̌͑̇͊̑̿̄̐͑͗ā̶̦̤͕̯̥̳̮͔̀͋̏͑̈͋̐̕̚͜ͅn̶̨̨̳̠̰̬̹͓͚͇̅ͅͅd̴͙̆̂͒͆̔s̴̱͚̥̙̞͖͎͚̯̬̜̬̫̃̋̋ ̶̠̫̠̠̏̎̿̉̊̚ì̷̧̠̥̬̝̰ͅņ̶̫̟̼̦̗͇̣̲̩͈̂͂̚ ̸̘͈͕̲͚̭̠̥̘̟̦̪̜̍̆͐̊̿͒͊͑̑̚͜ͅf̴̧̨͔̣͎̼͉̭̤̮̦̝͋̀̑̈͜͠͝͠r̵̦̗͕̫̗͓̔͗͌̊̎͗͐̃̿̔̇͘ͅo̸̡͇͖̲͙̯̭̟̝̫̤̹̘̦͑̈́̒̂̒̈́̓̅̃̿͛̉͝ͅn̷̗͙̄̂̀̿͋̐̚͠t̸̡̬̙͚͍͕͉̰̺̼̲̉̈͑̅̽̌̚̚ͅ ̵̢̼̪̣̱̘̅͒͒͐̆̕͝o̸̢̧̗͖̩̣̣̱͙̯̦͎͌̐̄̈͝f̴͙̘̦͓̻̯͎̤̥̜̼͕̮̫̒̋͆̆̏̃̓ ̶̣̥̻̈́͊͜ḧ̷̫̤̤͍́̋ì̶̢̧͕͈̎͂̈̑̐̕m̴̨̯̖̱̘͋̆̊͊͐̓̓̔͑̈́̂̕͠͝ ̶̪̠͍̹̙̥͔̲̐͆̃̓̒͘i̵̠̹̮̗͔͈̗̻̲̼̽̂͛͐̿͆̿̍ņ̶̩͇͓̯͉̌̋̽̕ ̵̬̙͖̞͔̄̐̈́́͒͌̓͌̋ą̶̡̡̛̩͚̜͉̝̹̥̝̪̐͒͆͒̈ͅ ̸̢̡̤̺̳͉̞͚͊͊̽̒͗̌͝p̷̢̳̂̂̓̈́͝l̷̨͇͎̙̤͈̻̼͓̘̺̘̠̙͍̆̽̄͗̏̕͠͝â̵͍̹̳͕̝͙̯̻͉̘̜͂͌̋͂̄͠c̵̼̺̦̥͝a̷̩͍̞̬͕̋͒̋̍͠ť̴̡̧̲̘̮̻̭̠̰̥̠͍̻̙͇i̵̧̮̠̫͖̅̽͂͂͌̇̓̈̈́̑͘͝n̸̡̞͈̝̮̩̊͛̾̈́͝g̸̻̲͉̉̔̀͝ ̷͓͖̻̦̥̠̪̝̦͍̟̈́̐̒͌̂g̵̟̥͙̣̣̳̞͙͇͓͉̺̙͒͠ͅe̶̦̬̹͗s̶̡͍̬̲̘̓̈͠ͅt̷͓͊̉̊̀̌͗͒̚̕u̶̳͔͇͙͙͚̦͑̃̔̚͜ŕ̸̜̥̣̱̼̽̓̽͋͆̄͗͌́̈́͒̀e̵̼.̷̤̮̘͎͉̼̗͌̃͋̚͘͜ ̴͕̙̪̲͚̝͇̫̺̄͛̽̈̔̾̍̓̈́̽́͜͠͝"̸̧̡̙͖̫̩̲̲̜͍͉̱͙̺̹̋̉͋͂̉̚C̴̨̹̹̰̰͖̥̻͇̩̿͑̓͗͒͋̋͜ͅö̷̪̜̻͉̞̲́̑̆̚͜m̷̻̝̜͓̱̰̜̱̠̥̱̥̀̃̅͜ę̶̬̮̲͑̿̈̉͆̅̋͗̄̽͝ ̷̗̰͆͊͌͂͒̂͑̈́͋͒̀̎̃o̵̮͛̈̊̾̏͐̓͂͑̕n̷͓̜̩͈̜͓͒̍̐͂̂̐̿̈̾̿̽̈́̔̕͘,̵̨͔͎͍̳͎̰͔̞̯̦͕̿̌̿̌̽̄̇͘͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̥̱̹͖̜͚͖̙̰̙͕̊̓̐̈́̄̂̚͘͜͝Ì̵̳̖̤͈͇͚͉̺̗͛̉͜͠'̷̱͓͚͈͎͚̼̱̝̱̑̈́̉m̵̛̛͈̈̀̓̿̏͊̐̏̕ ̴̮̱̪̞͕̩̣̪̬̈́͗͑͠n̴̢͍̜͈̥̗̝͕̲̣͖̙̬̊̐̓̔̋̀̈́̐̚͠͝͝ő̴͍͇͈̼̙̟͈̱͕͔̋͂̎̐̏̅̌̍̽͘͝t̵̡͖͙̝̼̳̭̣̭̖͆̿̾̿͑́̏̈́̏̈͆̓̋͗͠ ̷̢̛̣͉̯̘̩̫̩͇͓̠͇͎̔̅͆̂̋͋͊̈̈́̚͠͝͝ͅt̵̢̜̦̥̗͍̭͇̺͍̐̈́̅̒̕͝͝͝ĥ̷̛̼͕͍͈͍̼̖̼̺̰͎̦̜̽̃͜ͅã̷̛̳̆͋͌͒̏̒̍͋͆͠t̵̡̡͔͎̯̥͕̲͕̬̽̽̄͌̋̐͗͌͌̈͑͋͘͜͠ ̴̡̨͕̩̰͇̝̜̈́̾̌̊̅́̈̚̚͜ͅo̶̗͖̗̹̬͖͈̤̦̭͛̀̇̇͊̊̾̑̈́̊̋͘͠l̴̛͍̖̼̯̘̑̇̿͒̇̽̏̈́̎͜͝d̵̨̛̝̼̙̱̒̓͊.̷̙̾͂̈́̈́ ̵̢̣͚̱̣͎́͛̓͆͝ͅY̷̡̛̜̘̮̽̋̓̅̓̎̒̌͑̽̌͝o̸̪̖̥͈͙͗͐̋͊̊̈́̽̂̌̒ư̴̩̟̹͉͚̻̹͇͉̲͚̯̙͇̦̿͛̊̈́͋̎̆̚͠͝ ̸̢͇̻̣̊̏̔̃͌͘͝͠c̵̡̨̡̹̜̹̭̜̈́̉̀̆̾̓̈́̏͐̈́͊̉̒̚͠a̴̗̣͎͈̦̼̰͇̯͔̬̐̊̍̕͘n̸̢̡̮̻̤̣͖̞̝̤̓̀ ̶̡̧̮͇͙̠̬̤̩̊͌͋̃͊ů̶̮̤͖̪̖̘̃͒̇̑̂̄͘s̴̡̰̦̙̪̣̑̅̔̒e̷̡̧͍̺̫̥͙͈̦̱͙̠̮ ̶̡̛̳̩̤̖͎̫͂̈́͒̈́͛̂͂́̄̂̈̒͝f̷͖͠ä̸̡͈́m̷̯̲̆̌̄̎̒̀́̃́̃͠͝i̶̝̞͆͋̃̔̂̏̍̆̔̔̕͘l̶̘͉̽͂̃̿̍̾͂͝͝͝i̷̢̯̼͉͖͓̥͉̣̙̾͋͑̓͗̿͌a̷̢̧̙̰̬̼̪̥͐͑̽̅̈́̍̋͠r̵̞̊̍̂̇͛̔͘͝͝ ̴̡̯̩͇̣̤̟͚͗͑͛̉̑̕͝ͅͅl̴̺͚̝̼̃̍̄̈́̋̈́ą̴͕͈̺͖͉̥̱̥͕͕̣͛̓̌̇ͅͅn̶̬͈̎̃͌̌̽͛̿͠g̶̨̜̳̠̺̱̙̝̳͙̦̰̭̼͛̃͑͑͌ư̶̧̨̖̼̘̬͉͂̽͊̔͝a̶̯̭̙̮͇̙͎̼̮̰͆͜ͅg̸͓͈̊̍͂̽̈́̈́̃̑̾͘e̸̙̽̿ ̴̢̛̙͚̆̈͆̓̈́̑̋͑̆͘w̶̗͉͓̼̤͝i̵̡̤̤̬͈̬̻̇̈̅̓ṭ̶̖̈́̉͐͗͆͐̓̎̇̕ḩ̶̭̬̋̓͆̽̏̈́͜͜ ̶͇̻̫̊͑̒͌͒̊m̵̛̥̖͓͖̞̃̑̐̆̑̌̎̽͝e̷̼̬̦̲̠͉̭͚̳̺͙̩̣̎̈́̐̈̔͋̅͋͂͋͑̎͠͝.̵̨̜͍̬͒̆̈́͋̽̂"̸̜̖͕͋̚͜  
̴̢̨̣͔͎̺̜̣̠͙̲̞̣͊́  
̸̧̨̼̜͔̟̠̝̱̻̼̺̯͓̃̊̿͂̂̕M̶̡͉͑̆̆̂ǫ̸̛͇̝̖̬̫̟̠̱̋̉̒̒̋̌̐̔͘͝͝͠b̸̨̞̩̹̟̪̯̝̘͚͂͜ͅ ̸̡̡̫̠̝̫̲̭͈̟̪̪̃̍̐̉͊̀̾̀̀̿̓͘͠l̷̨̺̫̩̖̿͗͋͂̑̈́̌̚͝ò̸͈͎͖̫̹̗̫͔̳͖̲̙̜̋͊͒͜͝o̸̤͚̬͔̫̥̦͖̜̟̙̰̬̯͋̂͊͜k̵̢͙̜͉̺͕͙̦͇̲̙͚͔̏͑̀͜͠s̷̡̩͇̝͓̮͉̤͎̘̩̩̳̼̘̓̆̄̔̑̊͊͋͝ ̵̳̗͎͓̺͒̓̌̀̈́̋͒̎͜͜u̶̪͇̳̘̾͗̍̇̉̈́̈́̓̚p̸̡̡̟̪̥̲̥̜̠̙̺̣̻̯̆̉̐̽̔͌̔̚ͅ ̷̢̤͂̄͒̈́͠ͅì̸͚̦̫͕͇͙̟͂̄̾͐̈́̚͘͜͠͝ͅṇ̷̡̙̘͚͖̙̘̝͖̮̠͔̎̊̎̇̂̈́̈́͑̂̒͊͂̕͝ ̷̨̫̬̈́͌́̇̂̓̌́̌̒̚͠s̸̜̦͍̜̯͓̳͔͔̝̥̥̀͑̍̃̔̄̍̓͛̒̇̓̈́̓͜͝ü̴̧̼̪̲̦̬̇̽̏̏͑͆̈͘͠ͅr̶̡̬̫̟̰̪͙͚̬͉̞̔͊̈́̂̅̏͒̈́̎͑̕̚͜͝p̷͍̗̲͚͚̫̗̳̤͇̥͗͛͛͂̈̏̂̆r̵̫̹̗̠͈̅̽̉̋̍̾̓̊͆̕̕ȉ̷̧̡̘̩͖̪̪͓͖̞s̴͔͕͋͂͆̊͜͝ȩ̴̢̬͔̱͖̭̬̩̞̘̄̆͐̔͗͌̽̂̚.̴͔̜̰̮̟̹̖̬̔͛̒̂͒̚͠ͅ ̴̨̡̨̡̠̬̘̱̠͖̆̒̎̅̈́͊̿̅̍̐́̓̂̐͠"̸̫͇͎̩̓̈́̄̏̕̚̚B̴̝͙̮̈́̉̂̌̍̑̈̑͌̂̀̿͂ủ̴̫̣̩͔̺͓̱͇͓͎͖̜͎̗̆͒̃͝t̵̢̹͇͋̔̓̾ ̴̢̠̪̮͕̿̊̐̒͒̐ẙ̸͔̹̹̯̋̓̾͛́̊̈́̐́͜ơ̸̘̮̟͚̞̖̭̹̟͐̏͒̒̆̈́͊̓̽̚͜͝͝͝ͅȕ̸̟̠̄̓̋̾̅͌͘'̶̢̡͚̱̻̟̣̮̘̖̻̈̍̽͒̉̋͊̕̕͜͝ͅr̷̡͉̪͕͚͕̳͚̦̣̩̻̠̤̋̔̊͂̏̏ĕ̸̲͔̓̅͝ ̴̛̠̻̯̬͈̯̑̃͒̅̋̄̊̂̐͘̕̕͜͝m̷̪̟̲̺̮͖̪͇͇̥̃̐̈́̄̀̽̓̚͜y̶̨̞̤̯͙̑͗̽̇̈͊͆̽̅ ̸̛͍̞̝͙̟̦̫̝͆͑̐͗̿͂͗̀̊̿̚͝b̶̨͕̫̗̲̩̪̗̗̙̈̓̾̓̈́͐̊̊̑̌̽͜͝͝o̸̲͓̹̬̦̗͓̠͍̊̈́̔͛̀̒̊̑̏͠͠͝s̴̝̋͛̊̃̂̈́̊̏̆̾͋̕ṡ̵͔̊͐̇̾́͋͌͘͝ͅ.̷̡̨̝̙̬̟̥̔̓̈̅̉́̔͝"̵̢̨̡̻̤̣̻̺̮͈̟̣̱͆  
̴̋͐̽̐̅ͅ  
̸̢̬̭̮̥̘͍̯̞̠̇͒̄͒͌̽̌̏̃̀̏́͛ͅR̷͔̯̙̙̭̝̖̦̝̯̺̩̽̐̓̉̌͛̈́͊͜ę̸͕̻̬̼̗͇͚͗̔i̴̢̡̡̲͍̻͕̽̿̎̋̓͗̂͐̊̓͠͝ͅg̷̨̝͑͑̇͌̈́̄̓̌͘̚͠e̵͙͓͎̠̫͈̳̲̙̗͗ņ̷͉̣̪͔͚̻̮̝̙͚͇̈̃̅̈́̈́̊͂̒ ̸̤̲̲̜̻̫̂̍̈́͌͊̈w̸̧̨̝͇̥̜̾̃͑̎͑̎̍̍́̀̕̕͝ͅa̷̪̠̲̝̥̦͚̎v̷̹͙̝̬̖͚͒̍̅̿̂̄͊̕͜ę̸̡̛̥͓͖̭̖͉̳̫̞̘̳̘̹̓̎͑͌͑s̴̮̿̈́͛ ̸̳̠̤͎̱͈̪̊̈̊͒̐́͌͘̕̚͝ḩ̷̹̮̱̮̰̪̣̱̼͉̠̓͜͜ĭ̸̧͈͉̣̙̣͓͓̠͕̰̪̭̋̅̑͊̾͆̔̐̾̍̍̃̈̕͜m̴̫̤͖̞̒̿̑͋̚ ̶̛͈̈́̎͗͒͗͛̽́̕͠ȍ̶̲͙̙̿͑͒f̴̘̥̬̹͙̥͕͖̱̥̖̜͙̜̫̈́̍͛̃̕f̵̙͙̠͚̟̻̺͙͖̪̗̃̄,̴̧̾̅͝ ̸̧̛͕̞̽͒̉̋͝s̷̻͙̝̬̟̐̃̈ţ̸̜̥͎͇̙̣̞͙̭̙̭̺̬͒̋̈́̀̍̒ͅe̶̢̼̱̺͉͖̪̳̬͙̹̲͎̓̚͜p̵̻̩͚͖̲̜͔͚͉̺̼̻̉͑͂̅̾͆̇̈́̊͜͠ͅp̶̢̢̛͈̣̺̫̩̜̹͐́̑̊̚͜͠i̴̭̰͉̙̻͖̬̪͈͙̰̭͗͛̿̈́̓̑̈̃ň̶͚͚̓̇̂͌̇̆g̷̡̡̢̻͈̎̎̒̓͒̈́̾́̇̄̉̌̍̚ ̴̡̮̺̟̈́̎̔͊̕͝ͅͅą̸̛̛̣̲̙̖͉̺̣͈̠̯͕͂̂̀̎̽̈́̀̍͗̚ͅŗ̷̛̰̮̫̬̻̰̝̔̓̑̽̉̍̀̇o̸̬͒u̴̩̥̿̏̈́̈́̆̚ṇ̸̨͍͛̓̈́͗̔̂́̿̔̃̐̍̒͠d̵̡̢͓̠̪̦͙͈͓̠̟͛̆͊̉ͅ ̶͓̿̇͌̂̋͆h̵̘͙̣̖̱̻͍͎̤͔̲̣̀̀̅͋̚̚͘͠ͅi̵̛͚̱̙͔̜͔̰̹̯̗͖͒̅̀̿m̵̞̬͕̪̣͌̏̍͒̔̀̃ ̵̡͚͓͉̖͈̤͓̗̹͖̞͊̋͒̉̒̑̄͐̈́̂̚͠͝ą̶̲̏̄͆͌̑͑̃͆̍̚n̸̢̢̨̛͎̦̗̟͛͐͗̑̾d̵̢̦͈̳̻̼̱̺̮͙͇̭̠̔̈́̋͛̋̎͋͜ ̶͓̜̆̈̋̔̾̈́͛͠ŏ̴̬̭̤͇̇̂͑͊̃͛̀̐͌͂̋ú̸͍͇̗̩̼͕̫͎͚̥͖̉͒̎t̵̬̮͙̯̬̝̲̣̙͇̦͙̃̽̌͐͛̑͆̆͆̉͂͜͝͝ ̶̩͉̫͖̳̹̭̰̗̟̝͍̘͎͆̄́̽̔̀̔͋̓̋̓̉̒̚͝ő̸̧̰͕̤̬̹̳̯̞̋̓̍̓̚̚f̷̤͑̎̐̀͊̔̅̇̊̔̓̽͝͝ ̶̛͉̙͙̹̮̟̭̎͒̇̌̎̍̌̋t̶̥́̇̑̎͋̂̾͘h̶̰̆͂̕e̶̥̹͋̃̔̂̿͝ ̴̪͚͇̮̪͙͉́͝k̸̡̦̯̪̲̳̬̖͎̝̥͎̊̓̅͑͆͐̓̍̃̍͝͝ĩ̶͕̯̩̫̳̤͍̼͓̗̞͚̥̍̈́̽͑̏̅̄͆̽̌̓̚̚͝ţ̷̡̡̛̟̥͚̙͈̹̮̲̠̖͗̉͒̋̊̇̆͑͗̕͜͝ç̶̥͓̖͈̝̥̤̦̜͔̲̎̍̌̌̇̈́͋́̃͋͘h̸̛̛̤͍̥̖̺͍̫͙͎̃̏͗͗͊̿̈́͗̕͝͝͝ͅȩ̷̡̹̲̦̻̳̲̺̠̦̖͈̈́̋̈́͐͊̕̕͜͜͠ņ̷̢̛͇̹̤͇͈̺͇̪͛͂̊̈́ ̶͓̝̱̭̻̜͔̞̪̲̹̭͋̈́̈́̐̐͘͠͠ḇ̸̱̗͇̳̇̉͜a̷̧̨̫͈͔̰̖̹̗̩̰̩̲̬͇̔͆̊͗̂͝c̸̟̹͔̝̹̖̱̘̞̠̘͚͕̐̈́̌̍̍̅͐͜k̴̩̾̊̍́̑̃̓̓ ̴͖̺̼̣̞͓̲̈́͑̆̌̂̎̓̊̆̅̽̓͑̚͘t̴̞̱̦͑͑õ̷̧̨̧̰̫̻̙̩͍͇̱̉ͅ ̶̎͋̊ͅw̴̡͍̫̪̱͎̯̾͗̇̂̄̊̌͝h̴̯̋̐͘ë̶̼̰̎̒̀̿̓̃͌͌̍̕͘̚r̸̨̟͇̱͚̬̗̟̱̗͖̬̲͖͔̈́͗̓̾̇̄̊̈̕̚ȩ̸͇̠̍͊̔̏͗̃͂͂̋̓̉͗͜ ̴̡̳̻̯̳̳͙̺̟̼̦̲͙̄́̈́̇͌͒͑̆̚͜ḧ̶̯͇̗̟̞͓̗̲͈̖̹̟̞̦́̎̇̊̾̅̇̑̒i̶͍̒̒s̴̖̲͙͐̓͗̇̃͠ ̶̨͕̙̩͙̱͍̫̫̗̱̅̃̏̏̊̃͊̋̓͘ḑ̷̯̻̞͈̘̖̀͒̾̓̈́ĕ̸̢̼̘̘̘̫̇͊͒s̷̡̢̹̩͓̟̬̠̭̜͔̝̼̓̎̎̇̋͂̇͗̐̈́́̆̕͝ͅk̷͔̥̪̫͕͒̄̈́ ̸̦̪̘̥̻̪͛̇̊̎̿͋͆͠͠s̶̢̢̧̳̣̲̻̭̬͓̙͎͐͌͒̃͊́̉̓̐̕͝ͅā̴͇̬́̂̐̋̆́̈̓̉̿̿͘͝ẗ̵͙̣͍̱̩̩́̏̔̚ͅͅ.̸͙̺̝͔̺͚͇̓̆̿͋̒͑͜ ̶̢̢̗͎̲̺̺̩͙͕̯̖̥̰̊̽̀͑͂̋̽̂̇̍̀̕͠͝"̸̨̮̪̲͆̅̋͜Ĭ̶̢̢̨̧̨̝̤̩̳̪̤̜͛̀̏̋̎̐̒͐̓̌̔͌̊͜ ̷̧̡̥̲͎̲̦̻͙̣͖̬̲̹̑̆̓̾͑̈́͊͘̕̚͠͝͝ả̷̡̮̳̩̜͙̎̑̋̈́̓͛̿͋͋̍̕͠͝l̴̡̛̲͉̯̥̹̼͖͍͓̙̀̌̊̔̒͛̾̿͛̽̎̈́͝w̷̡̫͎̌̎͑̒̈́͆̑̔̚͘͠͝a̸̬̺̪̙͕̮̞͔̣͈͖̲̟̹͛̏̐̃̀ͅy̸̢̢̢̟͉͙̺̣̏̈́̆̀̐̚ͅş̷̡̢̣̱̹̳̻̞͇̘͇̱̮̯͊͑̽͆̋ ̵͔̼̱̤͈̞̈̓͗͛̒͘͠͝h̴̨̨͙̱̩̞͍̞̝̜̰͙̅a̵̢̦̔̔͗̃̄̇͌̕̚͝ͅt̸̙̪̄͂̔̀̆̏̚͝e̷̢̨̛͙͉͙̙̖̙̳̞̮͚̓̾̋̾̑̓͐͒͐̕͝ͅd̸̥͚̙̲͛͋͊̈́͗̚ ̵͇̥͔̮̐̒͐̃͜ẗ̵̝̳̹̱̝̼̳͔́̿͆̈̇̑̿͛̇͗͆͝͠͝ḫ̶̙̬̻̰̤͓̗̯͓̰͂a̸̢̯̝͇̙͕͈̹͌̾̂̓̎̄͜͜t̶̘̜̽̓̆͐̒̔̍͂͗͘̚ ̴̢̛̜͉̦̲̜̦̫̠̩͚͚͕̻̈́͂̃̐̅͐̓͋̒͜͝s̵̢̛̛̜̻͔̙̥̥̺͍̞̘͕̉̋̽̓̽̽̈́͆͘ͅę̵͖̳̰̗͓͌̒̈́̈́̉͌̂͜͝͝n̵̛̺̠͕̓̃̋̀͆̕͝i̷̯̗͇̖͈̰̗̲̞̭͍̩̋͑̿͝ͅŏ̷̡̹̣̮̯̫͍̟̭̔̏̒̀̔̅̆̾̉̀͛͐̚͜͝ͅr̵̡͍̬͕͙͔͇̹͓̐͊̿̒͠ỉ̶̝̖̟͔͈͇̦̗̭̠̺͎̽̓t̵̨̀̄̏̎͑͑̍̉̀ŷ̸̨̬̓̿̕̕ ̷̡̧̗̫͖̭̹͕̙͔͙͚̇s̸̛̗̗͙̃͋̊̋͊̐̈h̵͖͉̼̙̙̳̹͋̿̈̉͊̑͂͋̐͛͘͘̕͝i̷̧̛̜̩̺̺̹͋̏ͅt̷̝̱̜͙̜̗͔̬̽̿̍́̽͋̋̏̾͗̕ ̷̛͎̲͖̘͇͓͈̼̯̪̼͎̼͛͂̂̒͋͐͑̈̈́̅͋͜͝ͅt̶̡̧̜̠̥̤̦̥̹͍̂̍̋̔̔͠h̵̢͕̞̪͙̆̍̅̀͒͑͂̈́̾̚̚͜e̶̢͔̮͍͋̃̄ͅỹ̸̤̣̩̻̤̱̽̐̎͂̆̈́͌͜ ̴̰̻͎͈̬̓̔̅͋̐̔̽͝͠ṳ̵̡̭̏̉̋͑̿͛͊͑͂̅̑̔͋s̴̨͎͍͍̙̤̹͈͌͛͛ḙ̷̣͕̎̈͛́͆̾͆̈́̂̓͘ ̴̢͕̟͍̫̘͇̠͂̓́̇̊̓͒͘̕͝͠ì̸̡̧̜̲̥̻̱̗̓̄͛̍͐̿͝n̶̠̞̙̤̪͉̺̋̉̃͛̇͊̕ ̸̨̘̘͕͔͇̖͍̙͙͔̠̖̼̥͆̎͋̔͗̾͆͐̈̂͛̚ȯ̸̡̧͕͓̠͖̦̠̹̱̣̈́̐̇̀̉̕͝f̴̬̞̹̪͈̱̠̈́́̇̐̑̇͜͝f̴̡̲̦̜̳̰̰̪̳͈͎͍̟̑̅͜͜͠ì̸̫̫͈͖̊͑͋̇̉̀̄͐̔̿͜c̴̞̬̖̗̘̝̼̟̟̬̠̓͝e̶̻̜̫̼̯͇͂ ̸̢̢̞̮̬͔̥̪̲̯̐̽̑͑̍̊̿͜͜ŝ̶̢̖͙͖̭̗̠̞̯̙͈̀͐͛͋̓͆̏̈́e̷͓͍̬̐̽́̿͌̆̈̏̏̾̚͝͝ͅt̸̪́̒͊͐̆́͆͋̇̚͠ț̴͈̬̖̬̱͕̪̱̜͇̺̭̦͊̊̀̑̿̒͋̂͑͌̚i̴̞̞͖̠̙͑̔̐͆̈́̆͛̃̚n̷̢̮͛̈́̓ģ̵͕̖̰̫̻̪͕͇͈͍̈́̆̍̇͜s̷̛̲͕͖̦̖̟͈͉̫̬̎̋̈̇̌̄̎̅̌̔̕͘̚͘.̴̨̝͇͉̠̟͔͖̞̕ ̴̢̛̪̲̆̍̀̇̅̃̈͂̍̍W̴͎̭̥̰͇̙̐̍̉h̴̡͙̻̳͉̮̠̙͔̹̐̄̓̀̇͑͂̈́͂ỳ̶̛̯̝̳̳͍͈̲͚̱̯̠͛̊̑̂̐̋̃̕ ̴̡̨͇̭̞̟̙̱̜̯̪͙͎̈́̈́̀͂͛̚ḓ̷̢̢̛̻͇̱̪̥̳̪̲͗̆̐̃͂̍̿̆̄͘̚͠ͅͅ'̶̧͇͚͈̬͋ỹ̶̧͍̥̠̗̖̭̼͔͈̮͙̏́̾͑ŏ̸͓͑ǘ̸̙͎̪̤̯̆̽̐̈̎̇̂͂̍͆ ̸̧̛̛͉̞̳̪̭̘̠̬͎̅̓̆͗͋̓͛̀̿̍̆͜ͅt̷̝͕̞̖͗̏̅̅͐̈́̾͊̆̿̎̿́ͅẖ̷̢̠̬̺͚͍̕͜ͅï̴͈͋̊͘̕n̸̡̡̙͔̱͔̳͓̞̑̆̑̑̃̅̐̈́̕ͅk̸͈̬̣̩̣̰̩̬̳̖͖̥̬͎̎̂̍̀͐̈̆̈̌̽̓͆̚ ̵̨̲͙̣͈͉͒͋̒͗̿̏͋̆̄̊͠͠Į̷̡͇̯̰͚̞̈͐͆̇̚ ̷̣̣͙̣̣̣̖͚̺́̊̌̈̈́͑̈́͌͌̐̚̕̕ͅș̴̫͈̓̉̎̃͌̈̃͛̎̚̚̚̚t̷̛̻̲̯̣̫̘̊̃́͊̈̄̆̋̒̕͝a̵̺̥̿̔̑͜ř̷̥͚͍̬̜̥̝̥̟̣̜̘̗̅͋̅̑̂̐̓ͅt̶̨͕͍̦̺̺̠̻͔̙̮̜̳̝̠͒͂̓̈́̾̑̋̄̒͐ě̷̘̻̘̰̠͜d̷̨̧̝͉͍̈͑̾̍̌̅̃̚͘̚ ̸̹̾m̶̛̺̪͓̲̙̌́͐̉̀́̏͝͠y̴̧̯̮̬̯͔͚̱̅̾̏́̈̈́̈́̿̊̋͒̂̑̐͠ ̴̨̩͙͖̣̼̪̥̲̳̰͂̉̃̇̓̾̓̿̈́͝o̴͚̣͓̹̦̓̊̈̇̾̉̋͂w̶̡̡̧̨͈͉̻̪̹̏̈́̊̃͛͑̔̚͠ň̵̢̡̨̛̹̝͚͕̺̭̩̦̔̾̃̈́͐̈ ̵͎̙̙̞͆̎͑̕ḇ̴̣̰͉͖̼̺̳͔͉̃̂͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅṻ̵̹̘͎́̂s̴̢͖̺̹̲͕̟̻͇͚͚̗̬̄̏̀͐ͅi̵̢̩͙̻͎̥̹̽̓̉̈́̃̀ͅn̶̨̪̩͍͎͚̹̮̯̖̲̰̟̟͋͋̿̒̐̈́̌͒͌̒͐̚͝e̷̱͈̥̟͍̮̮̟͈͚̖̎̓͝s̴̫̻̀̾͌̆͋̇͜ş̶̧͖̱̮̹̩͙͉͖͖͎̫́͠ͅ?̵̹͕͖̝̇͊̈́̒̒̅͒͗̈"̶̝͎̃̈́̐̇̑̈͐͝͝  
̶̧͖̘͍̪͙̼̱̟̬̱̰̝͙̈̀̌̐ͅ  
̴̢͍͉̱̘̟̦̘̪̣͗̊M̷̧̤̲̙̬̩̫̱̫̼̖͍̟͚͐̂̈͗ō̶̯̉̊̓͐̈́͘͘͝b̸̨͈͚̻̺̤̱̃̆͒͆̚ ̵͔͖̐ẉ̷̡̙̣̎͑͋̔̆̓̿̃a̵͔̥̙͙̩͖̜͇̿ͅľ̵̢̨̨͈͔͚̳̜͌̈́͠k̴̢̗̱̬̼̠̘͚̹̯̝͍̓͛͊̓͊͊̃s̴̹̄̏̍̈́̕͝ ̵̘̤̫̈́̒ş̸̛͙͍͉̗̱̠̖̥̳͊̽͒̾̅͊̅ļ̵̡͎̗͉͙̮̜̼̯͚̗͐̓͑̋̾̾̓́̊͝o̶̡̢̟̳̮͉̪̤̦̒̆̏͑̐̓̐͒͊̄͘w̶̡͍̜̙̝͚̓́͑̂̊̀̚͝e̴̼̞̣̺̫̍̿̓͝ͅr̴̢̬̺̝̰͌̒̃̈́̉̋̐̈́̓̔̏͆̚͝͝ ̷̡̧̖̦͉̙̦̇̇̔͘͘ṯ̵̬͉͉̳̤͉̮͚̥͋͛̽h̸͎͈͖̺̟̣̼̟̩̩̗̘̱̪́͜í̸̡̩̼͇͇̼̥͋̃̈̇͛̑̈͗̈́ş̷̨̡̳̟͇͍̺̙̬̳̫̙̱͇̏̋͐̌̂̽̏̃͘͝ ̸͙̗͈͇̻̮̔̀͜t̴̨̛͖̞̮̜̮̖̮͕̾̂̈i̷̭̹̝̘͖͕̭̭͓̭͊͜m̸̡̛̗̯̰̲̩̝͚͎͉̿̑̉̀̇̐̽̔̋̇͑̕͜͜͝ę̸͚̝̜͎̯̲̖͙̤͓͕̲̤̱̍̾͗͗̓̕̚ ̷̢̽̋̃͆̔̂̾̊͠͝t̴̳̱̂̑͋o̴̧̹̹̦̬̻̱̝̾̅̔̈́̉̑ ̴̞͗̀͒̇̃̃̅̎̃̒͆̽̏g̴̛̯̈̒̀͒̅̉͛͠͝r̷̬̙̹͙̥̫̪̒̈́̇̆̑̒͘̕ͅͅͅa̷̛͈̜͎̟͌̎̇̈̍̆͒͂͐̏̒̇͝b̸̧̢̨̬̞̠̝̭̞̦͎͖̹͓͛͜ ̵̧̰͖͓̙̬͕̜̘̊̐̽͆̇̔̈̈́̾͆̕̚͝ẗ̷̡̫̟͎͖̠͚̞́͂̄̌̅̆̎͂͋̕͘͠h̶̫̗̥͓̼̭͙̹͙͇̺̆̏͠ẹ̴̡̘̘̣̰̇͗̓̋́͗̓̈́͠ ̷̡̺͍̮̈́̐̓͛͠w̴̳͓͎̹̗̗̥̗͉͕͖̲̅̀̒̽͐̆̋͐͌̚̕ͅà̷̢̤̹̮͕͉͙͔̞̥̺͝ẗ̸̤̝̰̺̹̻̱̲̝̗͉́͗̈́̋̈́̔̿̆͗̕͘ë̷͙͉̟̲̟́̾͛̋́̐͌͑̔̎̅r̶̠͇̺̈́͋̋̀̇͌̓͌̌̽̈́͘͝͠i̷̗͆͊̈́́͗̑͛͆͗͆̚͝n̷̢̩̪̩̥̞̠͉͕̹̫͙̆̈́͛͆̍͋̐̃̐͒͘͝͝g̷̘̩̭͙͂ ̵̢̧̫̾̈̀͒͌͊c̸̛͚̝̬͖͉͙͈͔̟̼̄͗͗͋̇͑̇͆̽̆͝ä̸̧̤͙̦̬́̋̿́̈́̚̕n̴̹͛̾̊̄͐͆́̇̐̈́͑͆͠,̵̰͚͚̤̲̏̎̓̔̑͌̕͝ ̶̪̫̟̠̦̩̝̞̇̈́̈́͋̾͐̅̏̈́̃͘͘f̷̣̥̤͕͍̤͍̹̟͌͜ͅͅi̷̯͆́̊̉̈́̈̈̌̽l̸̠̹̦̝̍̈͒̿͝l̵̨̨̺̼̣̟̠͕̭̣̞̈́̑̂̕͜͜į̶̮̲̩͇̤͐͋̈́͐̃̋̕ņ̴̗̳̩̠͈̼̹̣͚̂͐͜g̶̩͙̲̐͌̅̎̏̐̾̌̅̽͆ ̶͍͕̗̜̈́̿͊̍̎̀i̵̢̨̻̤͖̬̭͚̺̼͖͍͖͛͂͊͐͛̈́̈́̐̍͝ͅt̸͙̜̫̰̻͕̜̘̻͚͔̖̬͎͌͂̇͝ͅ ̶̣̭̗̺̹͕̊͋̆̍̇͆̀͆̅̈͌̕͜q̷̡̡̬͙̥͉̞̹͙͙͔̱̓̓̉̔̓͆̆͌̕̚ṻ̷̡̖̜̼̠̩̩́̐̇̏̎̆̑̎̈́̕͘͜͜ͅͅǐ̶̢̡͖͚͔̤͖̰̊̌̈̆̎̈́͑̊̑̀̈c̶̢̲͈͉̲͉̅̔̓̓̋̾̚͝ķ̴̧̛̮̜̞̜̻̮̘͎͊͂̇̽͛̈́̌̓̏̿͝ḷ̴̢͖̯͔̝̼̗̼̼̙̰͍̿̄͛̈́̇̓͋̔͛͝͝͝y̴̘̻̅͆̀̓͐͐̿̅̆͝ ̴̪̦̲̰̞̟̳͔̠̗̭͖̫͕͂͆͆̎̒͊̒̅͗̓̀͘͘͝a̸̗͍̎n̸̪̹̥͖͓̘̜͙̬̮͒͜d̷̼̱͈̤̠̖̥̣͚̍̆̃̄ ̸̫̘̞̜̪͎̱̖̃̑̔͊̅̇̈̕̚̚ş̴̢̿͛̍̐̄̋̈́̋͂̎̆̚̕̕͝t̵̰̉̽̅̅͗̃͐͜͝a̴̤͚̰̠̳̙̠͇͚͙̞̰̾̄r̶̭͋ț̸̢̨̻̝͎̾̃͆̈́̊̐i̸̧̡̙̖̳̟̣̼̰̩̜̎̓̀͌̚n̷͓̜̦̻̥̝͔̜͛͋̑̔̀͘͝g̵̢̧̯̰̼͈̙̰̙͖̰̿͋̈́͑͘ ̵̤̏̅̅̓̀o̷̳̝̖͙͂͛̆͑͝n̵̨̛̛̮̪̹̼̺̥̬̋̆̈́̋͛̓̋͌͒̚͘ͅ ̵̢̜̻̒͆̽ẗ̷̢̛̛̲̞̣̩̻̘͖̱̠́̒͛͑̍̈́̅͆̽̾͝ͅh̶̛̼̟̔͛̒̽͑̕ḙ̶͚̦̖̫̗̮̣́͗̌͆͘͜͠ ̴̞̖̈̎̐̄̌̈p̴̨̫̯͕̘̟͎̖̒͘l̶̛̜̳͓͂́͒͘͝͝ä̵̡̗͍̯͖n̸̰͚͐̾͜t̶̡̞̣̫̥͉̟͉͇̻͉̺͈͕́͜s̷͉̖͉͔͚̥͎̻̘̙͊̇̄̊̍̉͝.̵͈͓̜͉̬͍̿̾̈́̊̓̌̿͝ ̶̛̛̘̮̪̲̘̙͖̪̠͓̻̂̓̆̑́̚̕͘"̵̢͔̣͕̟̣͖͂̓͆̏͊̋̔̋͌̌̆̆͛͘Ơ̶͚̭̲̰̩̼͓̙̲̳̯̘̝̇́̔̊̔̃͋͊̇͜͝k̷̯̦̩̠͈̠͌̈̕ḁ̵̥͉̥̪̒̿̓̀y̴̡̥̖̦͈̤͇̮̓̕,̴͓̺͓̠̹̠͙̣͖͗̊͋͆̆̃͘ͅ ̷̧͉̝̖̻̙̟̤̅̽̽̏̐͜R̸͉̟̻̜̟̙̙͈͓͆̀̏͑̏͆̄̕̕ĕ̵̙̯͈̦͉̪̍́̾͐̇̊͌̈́̑͘͜ǐ̶̧̨̺͙̮͙̭̼̏͋͆͜g̴̝̻͕̦̦͖̳̱͈̤̥̻͓̲̗͗̿̃̾̈́̈e̶̥̪̝̐̿̎͒̒̌͌̓̆̕̕͘͜͠n̷̙̜̱͎͘̚͝ ̵̘̬͕̿̃̃̉̍͜͝ͅs̸̡̜͇̱̹͕̫͇̣̦̤̖͒́͗̕͘a̴̻͖͚̮̩̝̔͊̃̔̇̕͜n̸̼͇͚̪̥̟̳̝͍̘͐͊̎̉̎͋̊͂͗̔̿̎͘.̵̨̧̛̥̻͕͔̮̜̹̭̯̘̻̣͛͗̃̀̆̓͑͋̅͊̅ͅ"̵̧̯̇͂̏̂͋̏̑  
̷̨̧̛̗͚͎̜̤̘̣̤͉̮̪̒̍̓͋̿̎̆́̿͒̇̋  
̷̨̯͕̣̟̌̌͛͆͑͌R̴̨͎̪̜̲̫͇̭̝̪͖͖̖̦̀͌̈́̌͑̈́͘e̴͎̖͎̼̖͇̪̩̐͊̌͜ͅi̶̡̧̢̢̮̺͈̭̼̯̤͇̻̎̑̑̕͝g̸̢̣̺̤̬̲̣̲͈̺̟̗̣͋͊̏̀̌̋̕̕͘e̶̳͔̖͛̓͋̽͘̕ņ̵̼̼̙̰̗̂̍̑̍̒͂̔̈́͑̋͐͜ ̶̛̭̼̿̋̃͛̈͂̑̋̊̚͜͠r̶̛̳̳̤̍̃̓͗͛͗̂̿̆̑̈́̐̚͝ͅo̴̜̾̈́͌̂ļ̸̮̰̥̮̮̼̱̿̓͐̂͒̍͆̆́̕͝͝ͅl̷̡͕͎̙̥͇̰̫̰̠̉͒̋̐̔̎͐̇͑͐̚ş̶̛̱̤̈́́̇̑̈́̌̔͑͜͝ ̵̲̭͎̹̞̖̤͈̤̳̠͇͔̿̈̀͛͌́̆ͅh̷̨̖͔̯͈̖̟̍̏̅̉̂į̴̢̭̫͚̦̪̥̻̼̥͔̐͜ş̵̢̢̫͕̮̩̦̣̝̖̲͉̐̋͆̾̌̒̊͗͌͆̚͝͝͝ ̵͖͈̳̖̝̫̗͎͚̮̍̍̔́̔̏̌͜͝͝e̵͕̘̲̹͇͔̩͙̠̺̰͌̄̄̏̒͋̉̊̽͒̈́̽͜͠͝ŷ̷̢̨̝̤̫̝͖̗͙̓̔̓̂̐͘̚͜ę̴̢͎̮̘̙̈́͊͊̏̾͑̐̚s̴̰̫̣̱̹̭̙͓̝̼̃͗̒̈́̽͝͝.̴̢̥̘͔̦͙̦̈́̈́̄͆͂̓̍͆̓͝ ̴͖̫̲̺̖̤̦̖͓̝̤̤̣͍͌͆͂͆̚̕͝ͅ"̴̣̿̾͆͌̈́́͋͂͛̇̓͝͝Y̵̧̢̖̗̤̰̭͖̭̤̺̓̾̀̈̔͛̕ơ̸̤̬̈́̓̆̐̋̓͘ŭ̴̢̡̨̞͕̪̠̙͎͊͊͂͂̏́͐͗̍̄̚'̸̨̤̺̇͒̒̑͒̾̚r̵̲͚͚̼̪̝̜̗̤͉̣̿̕͜͜è̷͚̬̫̹͎͖̀̓̊͝ ̵͉̺̄̾̊͂͆͑̑͑̈́͌̕ͅs̴̢̝͖̫̼̽̆̒̔̓̈͂̈́̽̃͗͛̄͝t̷̹͉͌i̴͕̽̂̄̅̈́̌̽̑̕͘l̷̩̫͍͙͍̠̱͈̠̖̬̐͜͝ͅͅl̴͉̙͕̰̙̟̝͓͖̍̓̏̂̓̽̚͠ͅ ̷̫̒͊̌̇̓͂͐̆͘͠͝ũ̵̻͈͆̽̋̆͆̐̚s̴͔̤̼̹̖̾̍̊͂͋̐̀̀̋̂͋̇͗͝i̸̤͖͛̓̐̓̓̃͂͝n̴̢͙͙͚̣̟̺̥̐̽͋͂̃̈́̐̓̃͝g̵̡̞̬͙̰̲̞͙͆̋̈͋̈́͌̌̇̌̓̏̚͘͜͠ ̶̣̳̪͕̣̗̱͆̈́̂̋̾̾͊͘͜f̷̤̫̗̭̲̘̟͗́̏̎̂̒̈̍̄̍̔͝͝ͅơ̴̡̗̳̮̞͛͒̏̃́̅͋͝r̶̜̯̤̳͚̦̫̫̩̰̥̹͒͌͜m̷̖̪̲͍̖̝̆́͗̄͒̈́̉͂̓͂͘͠͝͝ą̴̗̝̱̜̣̩̀͑̿̈́̚ͅl̶̙̟͍̺̹̺̜͍͙̲̟̥̟̲͐̔̂͗̐͛͗̒͊̔͘͘͜ ̸̧̧̛̳̫͓͕̺̞̖͛̅̎̎̍͒͜l̷̝̯̞̲̳̮̣̯̘̟̤͗̄̈́̓̽̾̓̎́̑̚͠a̵̮͓̲̹̺͌̎̈́̒̎̈́͊̚͝͝n̴̨͓͕͎̩̺̣̙͎̼̥̱̳͛̔̌͌̆̋̚ǵ̴̨̡̢̟̪͈͙̩̄̌̎̔̐͐̿u̷̯̼̙͇̳̪̟͖͈̩̲͐̽̌̄͑̽̑̅̍̇̅͆̚a̴̛̻͕͛͐͐̎̃̽͋̏̆̐ͅg̸͉̥͈͙̣̲̹̼͌͂̎̐̈̎͑̂͘e̶̢̛͍͚̭̙͔̥̜͑̌̌̀͊̈́̒ͅ.̶͓̘͑̊̎̊"̴̢̻̘̫̝̳̗̩̾̂ ̵̨̛͇̲̣͈͈̥͙̩̩̲͜͜B̶͈̮̝̲̹̠͕̱̖͍͚͖̲̿͑̍͆̄̆̋̊̍̏̍͗̉̋ͅu̵̡͇͙͑̀̔͋̈́̽͌t̸̨̨̫̬̤̗̞͓̝̩͓̱͙̦̔͆͐͛̆̌͒́̇͠ ̵͎͉͕͍̼̞͍̫̄̍̈́̍̒̓̀̽͗͛̔̾͘͜h̴̻̲͑̉͌͂̇̏̈̚ě̶͔̹̠̺̞̹̗̈͋͑̌͗͛̀̋͆̾'̷̰̠̯͉̯͓͔̊̏̌͗̍̈͛̃̂͘͝͠s̶͚͎̫̯͖̹͕̝̜͚̍̓̾̇̄ ̶̡̼̠̈́ͅs̷̛̟͚͎̹͎̰̤̆͌͋̓͑̂͐̑̓̇̈͝͝m̷͉̩̺͉͓̫̜͍̗͓̹͓̥̄̿̏̍̅͋̎̓̚i̸̡̢̻͙̜̠͈̼͓̘͊̄̊̑̇̈̔̕͠͝l̸̡͕̰͙̼̬͙̫̲̱̗̱̭͙̤̾͑̈̂̎̇̓̄ï̷̧̡̫͖̫͆̌̀̉͋̅̽͆̑͠n̷̛̜̩͕͔̟̜͖̠̥̭̲͍͎͗̔̃̇͐̏͒̓͜͠ġ̸̨̛̤̻̻͇̩̲̳͔̲̯̪̈͋̏̆̊̉̀,̸̨̧̯͇͖̹̓̃́͊̎̔̉̏͊̉͐̎ ̵̨̛̘͇̯̼͕̙̋̈́̀͒͋̒́̏͝a̶͈̘̽̋̽̅̚ņ̴̥̺̻̲̼͒͆͆̍̈̓̆͌̇̓͐̅͝d̴͍̥͇̈́̊́̒͑͆͆͝ ̴̘̯̜͗͊͋́̃̏̾̈́̅̂͂̚͝t̴̡̢̡̗͔͎̦̺̳̠̯̣͙͌h̷̥̚ẻ̷̝͖̤͙͙̗̺̔̑̄͂̆͒̃́͝y̸̤͇̘̻͔̯̭̓̈́̂̈́͑̽̓͊̓̌͗̽̇͘̚ ̶͔̣̈́͋̅̈̀̄̓̾͒͌̄͗͠f̶̡͈̬̰̺̦̩̱̱̌̈́͊͂͛̋̿̇̀̽͌a̶̗͆̅̀̊̐̍̽́͛ľ̶̛̼̄̂̈́̽̏̓͆͝ḽ̵͖̥͙̞͚͖̲͕̽̆̅̽̽̏̔̀͘ ̷̜͉̅͊͒̈́͒̿͛̃̾̕͠į̵̰̻̜͈̯͖̮͚͕͋̃͌͜͠n̴̨͖̬̜̺̳̬̪͠t̸͎̘͗̄̉͆̀̍͊̆́̾̆͑͝͠ơ̶̢̧̰͔͍͇̦͕̯͍͊͗̌́̏̎̔̈́̽͘͘̚̚ ̸̦͍̰̯̳̭̣̗̮̭͓̜̬̺̓a̵͇̿̂͗͊̊̈́͝ǹ̷̢̢̛̤̟͙̦̣̑̒̊͜͠ ̸̗͊͛ȩ̸̹͕͗ă̶̳̰̭͓̿́͐̊͆̽͘͝s̴̢̞̙̖̭͉̝̀̐͋̉̉̿̚͜y̴̡̙̪͙͎̝̯̿͐̈͂ ̸̡̟̜͍͋́̈́̎ş̷̧̢̪̬̯͇̜̻̊̒̊̈̓͑̽̏͜i̸̢̧̛͙͙͙͒̾͑͑̈́̽̈́͘l̸̨̼̞͉̝̜̳̭͔̽̑͆̌͋͋͒̃̃̋͘͝ĕ̷̺͔̰ņ̴͝c̵̨̘͈̳̟͍̖̯̄̌̾̈́̓̔͑̊̉͒͛̕͠e̵͍̝̼͇͕͋͋̋̊͐̈́ͅ.̸͚̬̫̼̙̦͚̩̓̉́̊͂̇̽̆̋̾͜  
̶̧̪̘͖̣̣͕͔͈͒̽͛͐̂̽̈̚͝͠ͅ  
̷̨͙̥̖͇̜̭̞̝͖̩̝̮̜͋̆͠ ̶͚͗͊  
̶̞̱͕̖̬̣̪̞̙̈́̅̾͘  
̵͚̏̾̌͋͆-̵͇͓̺͖͚̰͂̈͜-̵̛͖͓̼͎̐̉͋͗͝͠-̴̳̻̟͛̀͗̑̾̒͌̈́̆̌̚͝-̸̢̟͉̩̗̻͖̞̯͈͙͔̖̈̏̎̓̃̋̏͑́̈́̽͑̚͜͠ͅ-̵̛̝̝̬̬̱̘͌̌́͑-̷͉͇͔̦͎͈̲̓̂̀͜-̸̨̞̰̣̰͎͒͂͋͋̽̏̒̉̃̊͐̾-̷̻͕̆͑͆́͛̀̂̐̍̚-̵̯͈̼͕̫̓̋͐̀͊͋̓́̏̕͘͝͝-̶̛͎͐̿͐̂̈́̓̽̾̽̈̄́-̷̣͇̎̈͗̋̆̏̃̀͜͠͝-̸̨̻̮̉̃-̷̛̛̣͙͓̤̙͖͂̆̑̔̓̅̂͆̕-̴̢̺̙͉̙͕͍̠̲̞̜̃̓̎́̉̅͌̓̇̔̀͋͜͠-̷̢̭̉͌̾͌̇̄͛-̵̨̨̭̮̱̳̟̰̲̹̲̣̗̝̮̐̈́̂͆̃͑͝-̷̨̹̖̞͍̹̰̘͗-̶̛̠̭͛́͗̕͘͜͠-̴͚̳̱̬͎̲͉̠͔̓̃̆͊̀̑̀̈͌͘-̶̘̞̩͙̮̾͂̃͂-̷̨̺͙̺̞̓̌̍̐͌̌͗͐̌͛̌͠-̵̢̑̿̄̈́̈́̄̂̅͑́̕̚͝͝-̸̠̯̺̳̤̜̥̟̖͕̘̝̓̉͋͒̉-̴̨̨̢͖̰͔͓̲͙̗̲̭̩͐͒́̒̕͠-̷̧̨̢̛̩̹̠̫̹̫͉̰͍̒͒͒̏̔̆̀̚-̸̢͉͔͎̫̩͂̍̏̏͒͒̀͘͝-̶͉̩̔̑̑́͌-̸̢͉̠͈̝͈̱̪̲̼͒͜-̴̻̲́̈́̋͒̒͌̄͌̕̕̚͠͝-̴̢̰̼̤̮͖̭͙͎͇̤̞̭̾̎̇-̵̝̙̘͈̱͚͈̰̺̗̿̎̈́͌̌͛͠-̷̧̺̲̩͉̦̝͇̼͙̲̗̙̿̂̅̅͗͛̎̅̀͜͠-̷̡̡̘̝̦͍͕͎̅́̇̀̚ͅ-̶̛̗̥̺̖͚̼͖͕̙̓̎͛͐-̷̥̺̱̜̩̱̲̟̆̑̉͋͗-̷̡͇̭̥͍̖̩͙͙͇͉̫̬͚́̚-̵̲͖̭̞͍͙̝̙̳̳̳̱̒͑̓̽̉͋̌̋̆͝-̷̮͇̼͎̩͍̜̻͇͙͙̤̩̼̍́̀̅͐̾̉͆͠-̴̝̭̻̗̞̒͑̀̂̕͝͝-̶̨̥͓̟̫̟̠͓̘̯̘̐̈́̎̄̂̀͐̎̅͐̕̕͜͝-̶̜̩͍̱̖̬̦̘̬̈̐̆̽̑̐͐̎̓̓̍͘-̸̨͖̜̭͔͈̟̑̓̂̀̂̈́̎͛̐͝͠-̶̘̞́̐̍̾-̷̛͍̪͎̜̮̣̣̪̰͍͍̹̈̏̅͗͋̇̃͋̐̈́̊̈͠͠

this has happened before. It's deja vu. this has happened before. Do you feel it? Can you feel it? 

It's happening and you don't know if you're awake or just waking up or sticking your dick in a pencil sharpener  
̸̛̙̟̲̦̯̮̣̋͛̒͛̒͑̚͘̕͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̢̪̦͙̠̱̟̝̹͔͂̏͒͒͑̽͐̐̌̋͆̈́͜D̸̡̮͓̥̒̚ͅu̵͔̺̠̼͔͊̑̊͒̑̿̈́͝ͅr̵̤̂͂̒̍̊͝i̷̧͉͉͖̐̔̀n̴̮̺̽͗̆́͂̓g̴̢̹̖̣̻̪͌̔̌̍̀͗ ̸̢̨̮̙̺̫̽̾̋̎͆̆ͅţ̷͎͉̪̪͕̞͙͎͖͉̝̭̪̂̄͑́̄͒̂̚͝h̸̢̡̠̑͂͒̃̈́̇ḛ̸̡͚̩̖̘͇̖̰͙̯̅̏͂̽̌̂̏́̓̋̿̏ͅ ̶̢̦͉̝͔͔̖̙͉͔̻̪͔͌̆͂̆̈́̀̒̚͝é̴̢̛̖̥̫̩̯̲̙̹͙̂̄̉̔̄x̸̛͕̫̄̾̏͛̾̊͐̄̑̈̉̋͒o̷̢̜͇͙̐͋͒̀̒̋̾͠͝r̵̜͔͉͇̬̟̮̰̬̗̼̝̔͑̊̂̐͆͂̋ͅc̸͙͖͎͍̞̙͌̓͑͑̂̏̉ͅį̵̧̥̝̗̩̦͖͍̠̘̰̌̌̏̕͜ͅs̶̡̤̭̹͔̬͍̙̮̟̄͝ṃ̵̡̯͌̏̌͘ͅ,̷̢̘͙͉̭͕̻͉̱͚̦̑͂̽̈́̑̀̔̕̚̕͜͝ ̴̛̰̦̘̘̄͊̈́̏͑̀̋̆̇̚͝h̶̨̠͇̻̰͓̋̑̂̄͆̓̇̊͆̌͌̿̐̕͠e̶̦̻̩̮̬̬̰͇͓̣͌̒̊̀̆̄̒͆͑̌̅͛̕͘͘͜ͅ ̶̲̩͕̰͖̮͇̩͍̩̤̤̑͛̈̅̂̋̅̋̎͛͘͝͝k̶̨̡̭͍̭͎̜̫̞̘̦̺̥̰̀͋̎̓͒̐̿̽͂͘n̸̨̟̠̗̥̹̖̥̖̭̿̎͛̐͂͑̋̃̓̕͝͝͝o̵̡̞̜͚̟̱̙̓̇̊̉̑̐̈̈́̐̚c̸̹̦͈̜̩̙̥͑͂k̴̯̓̄͐̽͐s̵̛̛̜̱͙̘̘͇̟̯̬̦̜͉̼̯̄͐͛̔̄̋̍̚ͅ ̵̫͕̝̜̯̭̲͖̖̗̜̺̲̊̔a̵̧̢̨͇̜̭͕̺̮̠̖̤͙̫͇͂̆̐͂͐̑̉̃̚̕͝ļ̸̤̤̝͙̯̻́̿̑̎͊̆̒͑̈́̕l̸͙̹͆͛͐̿ ̷̠͔̘̐͗͆̎͐̉̄t̴̛͈͒̈́̓͠͝h̸̢̠̜̣̤͉̐͋̌͌́̽̒̅͆͂̾̚e̶̢̛̲̣̎́̈́̔̑̒̒͂̓̋̉͝ ̵̛̗̭͓͖̼͙̰̜̺͍̄̈̔̌̏̈́̈́̅̔͘̚̕͜͝ͅl̵̡̧̞̺̙̺̦͈̖͊̆̋̽̈̀͘̚i̴̤̹̖̜̫̤͚̞̮͎͎̦͗̆͝g̷̨̗̱͕͓̖̦͓̋̉͜ȟ̷͎̝̟̟̠͔̻͉̔͋̈̔̾̈́̏̎̔̒̕̚͘͠ẗ̵̢̰̜͉̟̩͂̈́s̶̢̨͔͎̘͕̲͓̫̘͎͇̣̀́̓̈́ͅͅ ̸̨̧̺̝͙̣̤͖̄̊̅̅͋̆̃̕͠ͅo̵̧͍̦̟̬̱̞͉̺̻͉̼̪͐͝u̴̡̖͚͔͔͉͉͖͉͐̋̕ͅẗ̷̢̨̪̱̙̼́̿̑̽̾̈́͝ ̷̢͇̫̥̞̮̭̫̳̮̺̼̙͚̖̿͐͌̚į̴͔͇̺̫̍͑́̌̃̒͑n̸̡̫͉̩͓͙̘͚͓̕͝ͅ ̷̡̢̫̹̠̟͓̗̰̣̩̻̄̿̃́̓̽̄̽̾͛̕̚͜ͅt̴̪͚͚̱̜̳̰̯̘̹͓̣̒͋̏͊̕̚ͅͅh̶̡͚̖͔͇̱̘̲̒͜ė̵̢̙̩͇̯̹͖͓̦̠̗̈́͒̾̔̊̄̋̕̚͘ ̵͇̹̰͈̫̋́̄̂͗̉͂̓̂͗͂̀̈́̓̄b̴̛̫̒̍͐̏̕ủ̸̡̥̭̳̞͐͗̔̄́̓̈̾̈́̃̄͋̚ȉ̷͖͓͇̾̿͆l̵̹͓͔͈̠͎̈͑̏͆̆̇͂͒́͆̃̕ḑ̶̭̜̖̜̥͓̄͛̇̎̐̈́͐̄͑̉̚͝ĩ̵̟̃͛̓̂͆̈́͘̕ņ̷̡̡̩̱̂̽̆͑̽̌́ģ̴͓͉̳̐͊̈͂̉͠,̷͙̰̭̺̳̬͒̈́̾̿͆͂̑͊̽͑͊́͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧͉̺̲̬̹̉̉́̓͘͝ą̸̬͍͖͍̰͔̹͓̭̎͊̈͜n̸̘̱̥̍̍d̴̢̪͍͉̣̤̯̥̟̐̆̽͂̊̃́͑̃̓̾̅̕͠͝ ̷̭̜̑͆̋̽̃̃̆̑́̂͝h̶̢̛̜͙͇̺̲͕̗̻͋̓͂̉͊̿͑͒͛̐͝ȩ̸͍̻̪̭̩̱̫͐̾͒͜ ̷̗͎̻̩̯̟̟̱͖̫̀̆̈́̈́̋͝a̷̰͔̗̥̙͔͔̮͕̽̓̒͐̂͐̂͐̕̚͜͝ń̵̪̣̘̟̗͎̞̭̜̾̃̀̈́̚̕ḑ̶̞̲̰͓͕̦̗͙̜͎̯̳̙̙̋͐̿͐̉̇̉ ̵̳̟̜̖͖̺̻͝ͅR̵̗̘̳̽̃̅́e̵̡̛͓̎̉̓̊̑̈́͊̃̑͛̿̚ḭ̷̘͖̩̗̩͍͕̙̰͖̜̓̍̇͐̈́̐̽͊̓͂̕ḡ̸̻͙̹̋͂̑̎̓̆͒̄͛̕e̶̛̙̥̣͙̾̎̾̇̀̐̇̑͝͝ͅn̵͙̲̟̄͐͛̌̿̊͒̅̍̾͘̕͠͠ ̴̣͖̲̈́̌͆̀́̎̈́͘̕͠ĥ̴̝̑̕a̸̲̼̺͑̒̉̆͋̓̈́͑́̂̓̓͠͝ṽ̶͈̦̲̹͉̪̝͇͇͇͉̺̞͒͊ͅe̷̛͕̲͔͑̑̃͗̃͐͘͘͝ ̸̡̏̃͑͝t̶̛̺̅̍̾͒͂͋̕͝͝ǫ̷̙̋̚ ̶̢̩̫̱̬͈̙̟̆͗̽̓̇̈͊̋͆͋͘ḟ̶̡̡̙̱̮̪̣͓͉̺̬͙͈͎͈̈̔̓̈́̏͑̎̏̕͘͝r̷̨̪̖̝̭͚̟̹̪̤̍͆̑̇͛̈̄͊͋̍̚͜͝͝͝á̸̳̖͙̒n̶̡̮̟̖̳̪̟͚̫̈́̍̐̋͜t̵̢̧͉̭̩͓̹͇͇̩͖̤͌͐͜i̶̧̡̧̖͖̫͚̺̫͇̭̖̹̞͌̈̿̑͆̑̈͘͝c̷̠͇̩̟̘̝̣̝͔̻͇̼̳̮̎̔̇̋͑̉͛͆a̶̲͙͎͊̅l̷̡͉̯̞͕̙̖͚̬̪̥̠͈̼͉͗̔̂͆͒͌̌͗̅̅̃̌̈́ļ̸̧̡̩̠̺͖͖̳̘̥̱̳͒̐̈̅̈́̾͛̈́͆͠͝ͅͅy̶͉̟̋̌̒͐̓͗͋̍̕ ̵̧͕̙͈͖̗͍̗͊r̵̨̥̻̣̼̙̗̮͔̂̉̃̎̔̚ù̵͔̘̍̏̇̓̓̈́̔̓̕̚ṉ̷̢̢͕̟̟̫̫̦̭̟̻̫͔͋͌̅̈́̿͆͋̍ ̷̘͇͓̙̑͐f̵̡̡͈̬̮͍̦̹̪̜̮̟̻̗̗̅r̷̢̡̛̜͉̫̩̤̩̣̃͋̾̿̃͆͋̆͗͝ǫ̴̧̡̢̛̫̜̖͊͒͛̂͘͝m̵͚̬͍̤̯̜̞͔̼̦̱̰̜̈́̍͊͠ͅ ̴̧͎̣͚̃̂͗͒̑͋̏͆̉͋͠͝͝ą̸̢̛̮̫̤̯̘̖͛̈́̈̓̍̎̈̑͋͌̕̕ͅn̸̮̦̜̦͖̦̋̾͛̉̀̚ ̴̨̱̄̓͗̋͝͝o̵̡̗͈͓̐͑̃̚ͅl̵̡̛͇͙̠̜̱͖͙͍̒̊̀̂͝͝ď̵̢̢̩͍͙ͅ ̸̡̨̤̞̣̜̮̩̅̈ẇ̸̢̡̭͈̹̼͎̠̩̙̯̟͙̏͊̑̄̓͒̈́͝o̶͉̍̍̈͌͊̈̓̾͆́͘͝͝ͅm̷̧̩̪͙͖͔̹̣̬͖̗̘̓͆͑̑͛͐̐̉͋̚̕͜͝͠ͅą̸͍̙͖̙̜̱̜̹̙̻̟̿̇̓̆̎̍͛̉̂̔͝n̴͎̭̮̼͂͌͑̽̐̋͑ͅ ̴̧͎̱̻͙̳̫̱͍͖̬̏̓͒̎̾̓͑͆̓͋͂̐̂̇̿w̸͈̥̖̙̺͇͍̺̹̘͖̜̑̉̊͒̃̅̒̾͛̓͑̚͜͜ị̵͎̜͍̬̪͐͝t̷̡̟͈̯͓͖̯̱̱͙̋̅̂̆̑͊̈́̽̋͊̾̒̕͜͜͝h̸̡̻̦̲͉̪̹͆͊̚ ̴̢̛͎̘̪̐̓͒̈́̓ḁ̴̛̱̩̣̜̭̩͕̥̻͂̆͛͋͗͘ ̷͇͍̀̀͋͊̎́̄̆͂̕̚͠͝ͅḇ̵̧̨̰͖̣̓͆̏͂͗̈́̈́̂͝r̴̢̮̦̤̪͚̙̮̱͍͉̥̖̂̈̀̃̽͛̒̉̎̎͜o̶̙̮͇͑̀̇ǫ̸̧̧̧͚̤̹͕̤̠̹̫̝̾̕͜m̶̰̹̙͔͖͈̩̰̗͙͚͓̃͗̏͐̔̅͊̅ ̷̫͎̭̮̔͌̽͛͗͗̒͘c̴̛͕̻̹̰͕̞̆̂̆̎̈̎͗̈̿̀̍̑͘͜͝ẖ̷̖̏a̷̧̧̧̬̲̥͔͓̘̫̬͓̾̔͌̓͐̑́̚͜ş̶̛̣͍͉̯̟̈́͊̾̇̈́͑͂̾̄̓̒̔̕͘į̴͌͝n̷̖̘̟̯̚ģ̶̦̖͇͍̰͓̹̗̘̼͍̑̐̈ ̵̲̫͓̺͗̐̒̓̆͛̊̋̚t̴̤̣͖̦̣̟̝̺̰̺̟̃̈́̈͆ḥ̸̛̦͈̜̦̻̪̼̫̤͓̼͝͠ͅe̸̤̠͚͇̭̜̥̯͍̰͇͈̪̮͂͗͊͝ͅm̶̡̨̛͈̥͎̗̘͖̃͛͊͗́̿̉̋̾̈͆ ̶̠̩̩̤̫̼̖̃̏͐͂̅͆͐̉̀͌o̷̪͓̖̦͐̾̓ȕ̶̡̢͓̲̟̰̗̹͚͇̰̇̈̽̀͜ͅt̵̯̄́̒̉̃̍͑̆̋̕ ̷̠̘͉͙̪̠̜͈̦̥̜̀́͛͋̇̾̑̈̕͝ơ̴̡̞̝̹̱͍̮͆͛̈́̈́̀̈́̀͆̕̚͜͝f̸̡̟̱̯̞̂ ̵̢̢̢͉̣̜̳̲͉̬̲̈́̂̐̌̄̈́̉͒͒͆̅̓̒͐͝t̷̨̡̧̹̪̖̭͖͚͖͚̳͓̮̋̃̌̊̊̑̚h̴̨̼͚̗͔͔͇͙͍̟̳͙́͑̕ͅē̶̛̙̑̀͆̃̊͠ ̷̳̥͔̰͖̦̩̰̗̫̗͉̝̣͂̽ḁ̷̛̟͖̗̥̼͕̐̉̌͒͌̎͑̋͌͝p̷̧̡̧͚͙̭͚̳͕̫̘̜̿̿ȧ̷̧̡̱̝̙̳̙͉̪̲͔̠̗̪̍͜r̷͍̖͍̗͈̗̝̬̻̺̼̼̬͈̺̄̎̆͗͐̔̈́̊̎͘̕͝͠t̷̢͖̼̭̫̬̖̥̩̾̈̏̂͆̏́͊̾͒̃͂̍̍̕m̴̭̬̟͈̯̙̝̞̭̹̖̤̒͊̌̂̒̿̃̿̒̎ͅé̵̤̯͔͈̘̀̌͋͐͂̅̽͋͋͘̕̕ṉ̶̨̧̞͙̥͋̆̈́t̴̻̳̫̝̍͒͋͒̈́̈́̅͝͝ ̴̢̞̈́̿c̶̛̦̘̲̙̃̇̿̆̓̚͠͠͝ò̸̺͆̾̓̂͛̈́͗̾̕ḿ̸̼̝̺͙̭̄̽̉̓̽͜p̸̼͔̜̦͈͉̂̊̇̑̾̿̾̆̐̕̚̕̕l̵̨̦̾̈́̍͒ȩ̵̢̹͉͓̱̟̇͐̀̌̒͋̍̽̄̑̎̚̚͝x̸̨̢͉̫̺͕͓͓̙͎̬͖̥̪̏̓.̵̘̘͈̗̼̹̻̖̌͐͗͐͝͠ ̴̢̤̯̞̮͚̓͊͂̒̒̏̄̓̇͑̃̑͆͠͠W̶̢̭̖̭̭̅̅͗͋̎h̶͕̲͖͚͚͔̰͉̹̪̓̐͛̋͝ͅi̴̢̲̙̒̇͐̍͝c̵̝̖͕̘͋̆͊͒̉͒́͑̈́̇̔͜͝ͅh̸̨̢̧̙̮͚͙͕͔̲͇͕̅̂̿͗̄̌͌̋͝͝ ̸̬̱̼̲͚̜̙͖͙͇̝͍̊̔̒̃̇̉͗͗i̷̭̗̩͛͗̽̋̂ş̷̢̢̝͔̖̼̼͚̞̉̊̒̒̈́̊̕̕͝͝ ̶̥͚͎̝͚̱̻̤̺͙̜̬̝͙͉̅̽̓̽̔̽̓̈́͗̏̑͊́ą̸̹̜͍̹̻̖̟̻̻͗̋ ̵̜̼͔̼͉̠̖̼̬̪̠̳́͗̒͜d̷͍̱̭̟͚͑̈́͂͊͛̎́̋̃͘̕į̸̛̛̛͈͉͖̯͚̊̏̐͆́͗̾̒̄̓̀̄f̸̙͆̔̊͂̍̎̈̕̕f̴̻̙̘̱̼̝̮͌̍͛̑̅̐̿̐̊ͅï̵̩͔͉͖̣̻͔̺̼̤̘̟̰̻̐c̸̯̳͗̊̇̃͌̒̀͘͠͝u̵͍̲̣̣̰̖͒̊̎͑́̋̋͊͠l̵̢̢̧̜̺̙͉̯̳͔̩̲͚͂͂̅͑̎͋̽̃̆̄̕̚ͅt̷̨̛̺̯̬̝̖̲̓̋́̈́ ̶̨̧̺̪̰̰̙͖̞̥̄͆̈́͌̋͜͜͝͝ͅͅf̷̢̱͈̝̗̗͖̠̂̎̅̔̐͘͜͝ẻ̴͍̠̦̩͓̱̱̬̮̞͙̽͒̏̇͐̕͜ą̷̡̢̧͔̯̟͖͙̿͋͌̉̈́͐̀̋͊̉͘ţ̵̯̯̩͙͉͉̟̟̲̬̆̏̈͊̌͋̓̆̚,̷̞̈́́̆̇͑̂ ̴̧̤̤̘̒͑̆̐͗͑͋̊̈́ͅȧ̷͇̮͉͉s̸̳̠̯̻̐͜ͅ ̵͓͇͙̅̅́̆̄́͋̓͂̏͌̌ţ̶̢̢̢̭͆͗̋͋̿̏̀͐͂͋̒͠͠͝h̸͓̗̜̬̘̰̙̬̤̮̫̦̐̆̇̉͛͗̌̄̓̿̈́͝͠ͅe̴̡̖̘̊̓̑̄̈́̂̾̔͆̅͝y̵̨̜̦̺̩̤͑̄̉ͅ'̷̼͎͔̠̘̐́ͅr̴̥̼̖̼̤̦͉͚̯͚͍͗͋ͅe̴̗̻̞͔̬̙̱͇̝͎͙̖̩͖̍͗͒ ̸̢͙̭̠̭̩̦̘͎̲̈̒̿͐̉̀̈́͑̓̈́̀͐b̶̛̳̲͇̪̐̌̽̌͝o̷̡̹͎͉̳̘̦̬̳͎̝̣͇͒̀̈́́͛͑̒t̷͓͔̭̟̗͋̌̐̆͊̌̎̑͌͝h̵̬͙͔͔̼̝̯̜̳͐̏͋̈́̑̊͗͗̃̉͝͝ ̶̢̨̛̲͚̫̹͇͔̘̮̗̰͙͍̍̉̄̐͛͌̓͋͐̆͊́̌̚ͅs̵̡͇̰̠̣̓̏͗͊̚ō̴̧̢̧̯̬̱̲̲̬̈́͊͝ ̵̠͍̣̤̼͚͔̥͔̒̇̍̀̚s̶̢̬͙̪͓͚͓̞̫̻̓̿̀̇̇̾̋̐̑͊͑̊̓̆͝l̵̦̇͗͒̾̅̄͘o̵͓̠͓͓̟͊̈̒̈́̄w̸̹̪̪͈̦̲̌̋.̴̘͖̯̠̭̩͚͇̝͗͂̄͊́͛ ̸̧͉͎͍̼̫̺̭̫̲̈́̀̅͗͆̏̋̇͐͝ͅM̶̢̨̨̖̘̼̟̬̮͒̆͛͌̍͆̎̃̈́̾̌̐͘͝͝o̴̦̪͓̞͉̝̬̳͚̤̪͇͒̔̃̔͝b̵͎͛͋̈́͐̾̈́̐͊ ̶̡̖̃̄͊̐̏̀̎͆͘̚͝͠i̴̧͙̜̫̼̫̪͈̰͇͙̘͈̐͊̄͑̋̍͑́̾͊̚͜͝s̶͎̹̍̐ ̸͇̈̅̈́̈́́̓̒̌͘͘͠͝r̴̞͎̦͙͕̪̺̳͈̪͍̲͐̀̋̍̿̈́̑̈́͂͠͝ͅẻ̵̡͍̹̣̺̞̆̽̂̊͛̇͝͝l̶͈̞̬͖̬̱̩̙̓̐̾̉̈́̾̌͊̉͘̕͝͝i̷̡̦̠̜̤̜̪̺̪̒̀̾̓̒̓͑͌͐̈́̕̚͘͜͝ẹ̸͇̰͖̲̫͚̪̰̈́̋͑̈́̂̾̽̈́̔̋͒̄̈́̏v̷̟̩͂͗͊̆͐̌̍̃̎̋ẻ̵̢̟̻̘͉̫̤̹̰͉̲̹͊̃͌̆̽̂͜͝ḍ̶̢̛̯̰̱̯̩̟͔̯̺͔̳̈́͋͂̐͗̓̐̂ ̵̯̻̪͊̌̄̍̑̊̓͌̆̄͘͝t̶̨̛͖̮̫͙̹̲̤̖̠̾̎̅̉̿̈́ͅh̶̛̦͖͚̘̑̓͐̽͐̃̎̌͛̌̋͐̾à̷̝̪̯̏͆̈́͜t̸̡̤̜͙̳͓̩͊͗̊ͅ ̸̡̧͓̠͙̗̭̞̞̩̰̄͊̓̎̉̂͌̍̾̚͜ͅͅR̸̗͎̤͇̺̣̭̖̀̏̑̃̂̉͆̂͝͝e̶̛͖̣̭̅̑̌̽̈͆̐̑̈̋͠i̷͓̟̻̼̤̰͈̻̫̖͍͉̭̯͑̿̌͛́̌g̴͈̥͖͓̩̯̹͓̰͑̕ͅȩ̵͖͔̘̇̀̋͆̃͋͂̋n̶̢̳̟̼̠͚̘̪̞̾̈́̋̿̇̏̒'̶͍͖͍͇̖͎̬̳̉s̶̢̧̧̙̤̠̩͈̣̟͕͎͒̐͐̑̑͌͋͂͜͠ ̵̧̠͕̥͖̝̜̟̆̍̈́͊́s̶̘̰͇̉̃̄̕͘͝t̵̨͈̬̙̮̱̖̠͍̦̳̏̒̈́̇͛͋̅̔͗̃͛͆ǎ̶̧͓͕̦̟̯͓͔̱͕͚̥̌͛͆̿͑̄̊͊̕͘̚m̴̼̝̰̮̪͙̈́́͆̈́̈́̆̀̌ỉ̵̙̹̹̝̻̦̞̰͍̣͂͘͜n̶̲̳̺̗̱̗̜͕̙͓͍̓̓͒̑̓̋̈͌̈́͘̕̚ḁ̴̣̱̆̄͌̈̂͐̅͠ ̵̢̱͓͎͓̦̮̣͇̟̦̳͛͋̈́̅̈́̍s̵̛̪͛̿͋͊̇̊̄̃̌́̊̾͛̕e̸̛͚̗͇̭̫̥̼̦̔ͅę̸̪͈͇̣͉͗͒͊̏̐͒̌̂͌́̅̚͝m̶̹͚͉͕̱̳͓͖̟̃͑̉͗ͅs̵͎̟̍̒͗͗͛̊͗̓̈́̈́̾̂ ̵̭̫͖̫̪͚̱͖̀̈́͛̌͐́̇̔̽̽̓̕͝ţ̶̜͉͍̣̲̣̞͖͍̘͉̌̿͌̐̋͝ồ̶̜͈͋̉̐́͌̕͘ ̴̢̡̢̡̛̥̺͓͇̹͓̠̭̙̠̬͆͊̏͊̾̋͊̑̐b̸͉̲̤̺̜̆̀̄̅̎̈́̍͐̓̆̈́͘ͅe̸̡̬̩̯̜͔̔̃̋̽͆͂͋̓͒̐̉͝͝͝ ̷̧̫̺̫̼͈͚̣͙̦̜̭̞͙̐̈́̋͒̚͝j̸̡̲͇̩͖͔̮̗̺͎̃̚ͅu̵̬̮̹͗͑͠s̸͍̬̪̲͉̱̈́́͐ͅͅt̷̨̫̫͈͓̣̙̘͓̣͔̘̆̽͜ ̶̧̛̼̯̭͖͙̮͖̟̤̋͐̏̈̈́̃̽̍͊̎̽̉͘͝ā̸͚̭̙̍͒̉͒̔͋̾̈́s̷̢̧̳͉̮̞̤̻͈͖̈́̆̈́͋͗̋̔͌̉̚͘ ̵̳̱̩͚͐b̶̢̼͙̹͎̯̫̹̼̪̓͋̌̕͜ḁ̷̡̧̛̳̜̫̭̥̑̓͋̑͐̃̅̈́͐̏͘d̵̙̼͓̺̦͓̦̥͐ ̵̟̜̜̹̜̙͈̼̟͕̘͗͊̂a̴̛̦̳̗͈̬̜̺͔̗̟̎̓̇̔̌̅̉͠s̴̩͔̦̞͎͙̖͕̟̔̂̽̐̈͒͘ ̶̼͖̲̣̟͛̾̉̓̏h̵͕̱͓̉̂ͅi̴̡̧̺̗̻̿̐̈́̌͐͑͂̽̽͊͠͝s̷̢̡̪̱̙͍͍̹̥͚̝̼̄̌͜ͅ.̷̡̧̝̝͖̻̠̺̻̼͚̊̃̈̉͐́͒͒̐̆̅̅͠ͅ  
̴̥͖̦͎͍̦̱̘̻̾  
̵̢̫͓̬̜̹͔͈͉̣̻͋̏͛͝͠W̵̢̯̦̯͖͓͇̩̏͋͐̑̀h̵̢̨̜̙͕̱͖̙̺̗̗͇̠̬̎̓̋͑̓͜͝͠ê̴̡͔̳̩̲͈̬̎͛͊̐͂̊͊̈́͆̊̓̚̕n̵̢̘̻͈̪͖̯̥͍͖̹̭͈͕̒̍̀̃̿̆̌̎͛̑͛̈́̈́͠ͅ ̴̡̛̖̬̟̻̥̩͎̥̑͠ͅţ̴̥̤͕̹͕͓̟͎̓̏̅̃͘h̵̻̩͓̖̤̠͚̹͇̣̗͆ê̶͓̜̗̻̙͓̣̼̌͗y̷͕͍̯̗̗̥͈͕͕͒͂͐̐̿̃'̵̨̖̣̖̝̤͚͔̩̰̝̟͚̩̩̀̒̅̕r̵̡̢̨̛̥̳̬̫̤̱̜̝̒̒̊̽̍͠e̸̞͉̜̗̳͉̘̦̣̥̤͔̝̪̒͒͑̑̊̊̊͌̈́͐́̏̅͝ ̴̗̱͕̹͍̀̊͛f̴̧̣̪͖̩͓̖̥̺̞͋̑į̶̡̝̗̼̖̝̦̂̄̊̏̃̎̎͠n̸͈̟͛̊͋̔̂́͗̍̐̄͌̈́̆͐͝ạ̴̝̹̱͉͔̘̗̳̮̙͉͉͍̈́͆̏̈̈́͗̈́̕͝l̷̦͐̈́̍l̷̨̠͙̋́y̴̡̰̮̖͉̟̬̮͑̆́͗̈́ ̷̯̈͑́̎̓͐̾̔̈́̍̈́a̶̛͈̜̭͚̩̼̫͎̦̹̖̿̈́̃̈͐̎͐̒͘̚b̸̧̨͎̜̪̜͔̜̯͍̠̺̭̺̓́͑̄̌̓̍̑̆̏̀͊͝l̴̥̝̬̼̦͓̱̘͖̳͕̈́͂̄͘e̵̞̟͉̐ ̷̛̩͂͌͋̉̄̀̔̽̕̕͝t̷̨̧̟̙̬̳̹̞͓̖̮̓ö̸̢̢̦͕͍́̏̈́̾̍̂͌̃̋͂̃̈́͌ ̴̛̮̝̹̻̬̱͙͕͇̮̦̘̜̔̃c̶͓̰̱̠̭̩̽̑̀͆̔̆̉͑̕ą̶̹̖͍̞̒͗͗̐̚t̴̠̥̂̉̒͛c̴̡͔͐̄́̈́̃̃̾͛͘̚͝ḩ̸̼̘͔̤͓̹̠̤̱̪̜̜͊͗͆̍̀̄͌͊́͋͘͘͠͝ ̵̯͇̬͙̝͖̹̠̯͓͈̅͐̄͜͝t̸̨̫͕͈̦̫͎̯̆̉͒̉͛̋͗͌ͅȟ̴̢̘̜͚̝̗̞̳̯e̷̹͚̪̟̬͑͌̅͑͘͠ͅi̶̞͕̮͇̲̅̈́̄r̷̮̬̘͍͕͔͖̯̾͂̂͂̂̚͠ͅ ̴̛͍͖͉̩̰̓̆̄͛̊̉̊̓͑̚͝b̷̛͙͈̯̠̙̤̲̱̤̩̻͓͔̓̀̋̒̈́͜͝ŕ̶̡̨̡̟̥̼͕̬̙̣͇e̸̹̮͈͇̬͈̞̱̣̝̾̄̐̃ả̴̝͙̹̰̘͇̙͕͚̹͍̜̃͗̅̈́̇̉̌́̒̔͝͝͝t̵̡̡̡͇͈̟͕̻̥̫͚̠̓̏̔͋̆͆̊͝͝ḥ̷̡̥̹̯̜͓̫͊̃͒̄͗̓͊̅̔̐͆̈̆͘̕͜,̸̖͕͙̲͚͙̹͊̇̈́̋͗̓̉̅̇̍͝͝͝ ̶͇͎͔̤̹̣̈͒̃͑̔́̂͊̈́̂̐̊̕ͅM̴̤͈̭̯̑͠ơ̶̤̥͎̩̠̝̺̞͗̊̈́͂̆̔̔̚̚͜͜͝ͅb̸̡̢̯̼̟͙͓͊́̇̅̇͠ ̸̱̯̺̺̬͉̈́̒͗̿̎̈͗̽̾̔̈́͘͘i̴̱̜͔͇͉̥̯̼̖͛̈́̄͜s̵̞̳̅̍̉̽̇͝͝ ̶̧̢̟̼̱̟̩͕̺͚̹̳͔̑͒ş̵̧̺̟͎͍̩̣̠̱̞͎̯͒̇̊̒h̵̨̨̨͕̻͔̱̖̮͋̈́̌͂̑͝ͅa̴̧̻͑͗̂̎̅͆̓̓̈́̽͂̚ḱ̷͇̜̳̦̟̦͈̹̩̭̪̟̏̃́̌̾̉̔̓͑̈͝͝ḭ̶̖̞̝̖̟̹̍͑̿̈́̿̅̽̕͜͝͠͝ṉ̴̦̫͖̤͚̖̻̝̊̈̓͂̽̅̏͑͒͗̚͠͝͝g̸͓̪̋͊̃͝ ̸̢̛̛̻̰̯̟̩̤̲̲͕̜̩̳̝̈́̑͆̎͆͂͐͆͘s̷̢͆͌̆̊̌͛̊̈̾̐̍̕̚͝ǫ̵̨̤͙͙̟͙̜͔̳̻̺̆̆͐͂͑͆̆́͂̓ ̶̰͍̻̮̤̊͗́h̶̖̲̩͈̤͈̹̗̙̲̏͋͂͛̏̈́̓̚ͅā̷̛̖͉͖̂̇͂̎̄̈́̃̍͋͝͝r̸̡̤̍̏͛̍̂̎̓͌͠d̸̗͕͇͖̜̦̼͕̜̗̄̒͝ ̵̛̗̱̣͉̍̅̌̊̑̄́̓̚ͅȟ̸̡̟̤͖͍̭̯̟̞̮̎̃̑̑̍̃̔̄̃̚̚̕͝͝į̶͉͎͕͉͚̜̪̙̼̲̽̅̎̇̋̈́̑͒̈̚ͅs̷̗͍̫͉͎̮̉̍̋͜ ̵̧͍̯̼͙̠̫͎̟̋̇̊̂̌͐͠t̸̠̟̰͗̏͒̏̅͊̉̓̿̐͛͘͘ė̷̘̣̰è̵̡̩̳̩̯͇̭̬͍̍͒͒́͋̉̇̂̇̈́̒͆t̷͚̰̱͉̟͈͕͆͂͋́̃̑̓̐̋̍̚ḩ̴̡̧͖̙̘̝͇̭͎̫̫͋̐̋̈́̅̚ ̵̩͍̲̈́̓̋͒̄̌̚͠ç̷̮̪̮̫͇̣̬̙͍̔̒̿̅͒̒͗́h̵̡̲̞͎̼͇̻̙̟̺͋̽̃̑͝á̴̗͍̲̬͙̰̺̔̇̈́t̷͎̺̖̟̦̘̗̼̓͛͌̈̈́̋̂̋̈t̸̢̨͍̮͖̹͈̣̯͙̣̰͓́̓̔̈́̕ę̶͙͖̙͙͉̐̿̆̆̓ŗ̶̱͚̰̣͚̳͓͙̈́̓͜.̷̡̝̦̺̙̻̦̭̞̮͓̂͗̐̅̈̎̄̃̔̂̒̄̕ͅ ̷̨̢̼̙̝̲̘̰̞̮̞͕̺͈̈͌̍̄͛͛͛͑̉͘̕͝R̵͙̮͕̞͚̋͒͌̿̃̒̓͛̚͠ȩ̴͓̩͇͔̖̣͚̱̭̝͇̟̅͐̓̔͜g̴̢͇͖̝͕̩̱̲̗͇̪̘̎ȋ̵̛͍̖̠̦̟̥̩͂̏̋͑͐̒͠ͅe̵̛̗̝̣̿͒͂̉̂̊̔̏͒̌̎̀̚n̶̢̗͊͐ ̵̱͓̲̯͉̬̃n̷̢̳̻̮̠̹̮̞͍̻̘̘̊͗̔͊́̌͆͜ö̴̧͍̹̫͙̪̘̝͎̝͖̜́̄̀̈͑͐͑͂̓̉͂̔t̸̛͔̹̮͚̯̝͇͉͉̤̐̃̐̑̕͜ͅȋ̵͕̠̳̓̈̈́́̈̉̕͠c̷̢̬͚͐e̷̝̼̤͆̏̊̐̀͛̂̍͘̚͘ş̷̧̜̤̜̻̮̰̠̠̔̇͐͊͐̈́̎̈́͗͝,̴̧̰͕͚̯̄̓̾̈̚͘͘ ̸̡̡̘͚͚͉̦̪̭̠̠̯̩̐̋̏̌̕͜ạ̸̯̭̒͌͊̉̈́̒̉̉̌̓̅̏̕͘n̵̺̔̋d̷̢̧̢̛̞͖̗̞̳̪͎͚͔̗̬̗͊̏̈́̎͗̏̊̆̈́͝͝ ̶̧͕̟͈̞̯̪͕̹̭̑̉̑̇͑̓̅̾w̶̢̳͉͕̣͋̔͒͜͜͝ͅo̵̢̨̻̯̬͔̯̮̫̦͎̺̎̏̈́̍͋̆͒͗͛̚͜͝r̶̨̪̣̟̦̭͔͍̺̫̞̈́́̔͑̓̎̚̕ḏ̴̛̹̜̞̜̣̯̩͍̖͍̜̪̝̣̔͑͑̊̏͑̽̃̅̆̈́̕͝l̸͈͎̼̩̪̰̝̙͍̭̝͙̯̐̔̈́̋͐̈́͐̕͜͝͠͝è̷̛͈̙̏͆͐͗̋̽̈́̉͛͆͘͠s̸̡̩̲͒s̶̳̯̑l̸̢̧̦̟̻͍͔̬̈́̎͛̎͗̄̽͘͠y̴̙͙̗̯̘͖͐͗̿̉̑̓͐̓ͅ ̸̥̟̦̣̅̋́̽̉̋̃͊̇̚͝ͅw̶̨̧̧̢͇͎̤͈͔̰̉̎̉̎̋̿̆̑̚a̶͙͈̜͎̪̲̳̹͋͛͒̏̉͊̅̓̋̓̃ḽ̷̱̲̣͕̗̳̘̝̞̫̞̿̃̓̓̑̔̽k̵͖̏͒̅͂͋͌͗͛̿̏̍̂͝s̸̡̱̱͍̗̳̺̠͉̩̹͚̹̍̎̇̀͆̄͌ ̴̠͖͖͖̞̺̦̜̭̙̫̔͐̈͂͊̑̑͝t̶̢̞̣͍͖̠̱̘̮̒̇h̶̡̛̘̺͓̘̳̟̼̟̻̳͖͐̊̈̆̂̌̕ͅė̷̛̮͈̯̬̣͙͍͙̘̉̏̂̈́̓̑̇͂̿͆̕͝m̴̪͕̉̌̒ ̸̢͖͎͚̬̩͘t̶̢͍͚̯̬̪͚̝̮̭͎̞̃͆̉̍ơ̴̡̭͇̜̳̩͖͍̦̯̥̪̳̥̮̅̋͆̄͌ ̷̭̙̪̈́̄a̵̯͎̥͖̞̼̮̳̭̎̈́̕ ̵̰̍̌͐͆̏̐̔̒̌͐̚̚̕s̸̢̛͎̭̞͚͈̭̻̰̜̥͈̱̃͊̃̿̑͗̚͝͝t̷̼̜̽́̆͂̏͛r̵̨̖͚̖̭͉̜̓̆̾͐̽͘͘͜ͅē̶͓͙͈̠̟͇̲̗͍͍͚͚̓͜͝e̴̗̜̭͙͎̳̝̤͉̣̘̬̯͇̾̈̇͋̽̉t̸̜͓̣̩̋̽͆̃̿̎͆̊͝ ̸̮̤̲̰̯̖͓̜̳̠̊̈́c̸̨̨̛̥͕̲̰͇̝̗̪͌͌̉̅̏͊̇͌̔̕̕͝͠a̷͖̿̓͆̕ŗ̵̢̛̟̞̗̘͎̪͒̄͆̓̋̾̒̆́̒͘̕͜͠t̷̤̪̦̍̊͠͝ ̵̨̩̜̰̠̲͕͖̜͔͎̞̻̺̿̊̀́̃̄̔̿̋͌͝͠s̶̢̨̘͙̹͗̃͒̍̐̍͒͐͗̈́̕ë̶̯͚̆̓͐͑͑̒̄ļ̶̩͔̤͎̻̖͚̣̠̅̂̂l̵̠͍̮̪̠̭̹̳̖̬̬̺̅̽͐̑̀̾̌͛͌́̈̅̕͝i̴̛̛̯͇̩̬̰̹̓͛̍̈́̊̊͋̄͋͊͘͘ṅ̷̠̜͕̤̥̥͓̱͍̳̥̻̻͉̘̽͑̔̎͋̊̿̿̒͗̕g̶̨̪͓͓̰̤̱̻̟͇̟̹̊͛͂̉̆ͅ ̷̛̰̣̠̖͙̮͌̓̆͑̈́͗͋̈́̚͜͠Ţ̵̛̙͇̖͍̗̈̎̉͑̒̓́́͠͝ͅa̸̹̾̽͐̒̀̀̂́͂̐͆̆̃̑̎k̴̨̞̥̠̮̰͎͙̼̻̯̉̄̈́̚ơ̸̧̨͕͉͕̮̟̯̜̓̔̄́̀̇͗͒̃̂͠y̴̦̻̙̘͉̻̙̥̻̠̝͎̪̝̎͒͊̾͘à̵̮͇̮͕͈̗͊͆̊̔̓͂̆͂̂́̂̈́͂̚͜ḵ̴͍̣̼͉͓̜̳̮͇̖̞̂͒͌͊̐̀̿̓ȉ̸̢͔̻̰͑̈́̍̿͂͑̓͂̂̈́̌̓̾̑,̵̝̥̘̉̀̓͆̄̎̚͠ ̷͚̟̘̙̝̠̣̖̳̬̗̝̇͊̏̒͐̽͗̎͜m̶̢̜͇̝͉̓̀͑̈́̑͊̿͗͗͑͘a̶̭͂̓̒͝k̴̛̰͓̙̫̺̪̭͇͌̑͋̂̓͊̚͘̕͝͠i̵̛̼͚̩̊͘n̴̦̰͎̜̘͉͉͖͓͙͈̭̟͛̈́͛̿̿̆̓̒͋͝ġ̸̛̻̯̼̼̍̄̏́͂̓̄̔̆͠͠͝ ̴̺̤͚͓͚̦͙̏̈́̇̂͛̀̅́͊̀̇̚͜M̵̱̼̹̻͇͎͙͐̽̔̃̈́̓͑͛̎̎͐̓͘͠ő̶̭͍͉̱̤̘̙͇̋͒͛͠b̴̢̧̫̣̰͔̫͚͖͒̽̆ͅ ̵̦̖̳̜͂̓͜͝s̵̨͙̟̘̘͚̞̯̞̱̊̅̒ͅi̴̜̼̣̾͝t̶̡͇̙̬͚̣͈̍̾̉̒̈́ ̴̝̜̈́̉̇͆̈́̽́̌̕͝͝ḁ̴̡̨̙̯̼̜̏̽̒͊̄̊̒͜͜͠͝t̶̻́ ̸̙͔̰͓̠̘̭̘͎̺̠͓̝̝̑͒̄̉t̸̡͚̠̩̜̤̹͙̣̝̗̉͆͒̓̍ͅh̷̢̢̧̦͚̙̟͙͕͖̣̟̘̩̔̍ͅe̶̡̙͉͇̖͗̒̽͗̑̊͋̀̔͛̃̊̕͜ ̶̧̮͉͉̘͈̻͓̳͋͊b̷̤̝̭̬́͜è̶̖͙̗͈͙̳̂̌̂̐̄̈́̈́ņ̸͔͍̭͖̰̘̰̝͇̖͎̙̩̆̔c̷̛͈̥̲̖͙͙̙͕̲͎̟̥̩̆̇̽̉͆̔̏̓̿̅͂̚ḧ̴̦̝̮͍̮̠͈̥̠̥̜̞̪̦́̂́̂̎̊̈͘ ̵̢̛̺̯̣̥̈̽̎̔̏w̸͙̣̯͌̾̏͐͑̉̏̍̋͝ͅḩ̴͚̟̻͌͌̍͊̐̅̈́̏̓i̵̧̢̜͍̺͉̣̺̦͇̼̳̝̔ͅl̴͈͊̅͒͝ë̸̢̨̧̛̠͖̱͕͎́̋͆̽͋̊̔̋̈́̒̂̕̚ ̶̡̺̤̬̟̩̻͆̔̾h̸͕̝͙̞͇̺̒̓̔̅ͅe̵̜̻̚͜ ̸̧̱͈̬͈̺͙̩̙͖̬̹̱̍̑͌ȍ̶̡̢̲͖̘̮̩͍̖͚̚͜r̵̬͉͉̊́͒d̷̛͍̟̱̮̰̫̍̊̎͛̌̂͂̃̆̈́͗̑͝ͅͅe̴̢̬̦͉̱̩̮͚̮͕̙̖̘̫̓̋͊̾̊͒̏͋̆̓̓̿̈́̅̇r̴̨̢͓͕͚͓͖̝̝͉̝̞̘̉͛͑̏͛͜͝s̴̢̨̞̺̩̝̜̜͙̘̜̗̟̈́̂̕.̷̨̛̟͕̰̥͖̗̬̞͇͕͔̘̘̭͐͛̆̅̚ ̵̧̘̥̪̜͍̝͈͇̤͎̤͎͍͊̃̇̋̇͂͋̎̕̚H̴̱̗̲̏̽͊̆̾̌̆̄͛̋͌̓̽͝e̸̗̜͍̬̳̣͖̼̯͔̥̼͗̚͜ ̵̣̗͕̃̆̊̍͋͑̆́̒h̵̢̧̺̦͕̳̯̠̯̮̙͓͚ǎ̴̡̢̡̡͖̯͖̠͇̠̫͓͉̦̱̒̇͗̓ņ̵̨̛͍͍͙̩̰̤̙̫̥̠͒̆̉͛̓̌͌̈́͊͌̒̾d̶̢̟̦͈͙̩̳̱̤̤͕̉̒̒͆̿̆̀̕͘͝ś̷̡̢͚̟̠͈̖̳́̍̈͗̊͌̑͐̐̈̆͒̕ ̷̡̛̠̥̥͈̩̘̉̏̿͋͑̍ḩ̸̹̝̤̗̣̏͐̑̐̍̃͒͊͘i̸͎͆̈͒̅̉͋̆̈́̂́̕͝m̶̧̈́͜ ̴̭͍͇̩͈̘͈͖̀̈͐̐͌͝a̵͈̜̭͇̲̿̔͂͑̇̐̇͆̕̚͝ ̶͇͖̭̣̘̺̟͓̆͊̃͌̓͆t̴̛̛̖̼͈̫̦̀͋̅̏̿̓̎̉̑͘ǫ̵͎͍̘̱͖̟̲͇̤̈́͒͒̈́̅̍̀̃̄̊͛̚̚͝ơ̷̼̯̙̆̓̅̈́̊̏̚ṯ̷̟͎̝͔͙͉͈̞̭̥͎͒͂̈́ḩ̶͔͇̰̱̖̔́̍͗̑͗̿͂͘͝͠p̷̮̫̬͖̳͛͂̐į̵͕͉͍̜͉̟͂̽̈́̋́̒͊͘͜c̷̛̹̯̙̟̬͎̠̲͖̪͖̣͓̾͑͋̈́̇͋̚͜͝k̸̨̯̩͍͓̠̯͉̠̞̫͗̂̅͜͠ ̶̰̓̎̀a̶̼̮̍͋̿̌͗̓̇͂̇̀͝ǹ̸̢̧͉̙̣̐̓̈́̂͆̐͛͒̂̄̐͝ͅd̷̙̜̉͐̿̋͛̐͐̈̆̑͒̈́͝ ̸̡̣̝̞̭̰̳̬̫̣̥̜̮̼͆͌̕͜͝͝t̷̪͋̈́̊͊̚͝ȟ̷̨̰͎̹͉̩̳̿̏͜ȩ̴̩̜̥̩͙̃̄̈́̾̽̐̊͂̒͜͠ͅȳ̶̺̌ ̵̦͓̙͉̻̈́̒̍͆̾̔̚̚ȅ̷̘̀͑ą̷͈̮̱͍̥̬̹͙̝͚̉͆̍̅̈́̇̓͐́̽͝t̶̨̛̗̝̟̞̦̳͇͔̆͌̅̈́̆̽̊̒̇͜͝͠͝ ̶̜̈́̈́͒̓̓̒̑̀į̵̘̫̠͈̙͙͖͙͉̞̃̉̈́͋̔̍̐͗͆͛̈̈́͝n̵̹̆ ̸͎̲͎̏s̸̢̢̼̦͚̺͎͓̈́̿͊̑͜i̷̲̞̯͓͙̙̟̻̰͖̰͈͛̓͗̌̇̓͋̕͜͝͝ͅl̵̢̨̧̛̛̻͎̯̲̪̈́̊̆̏̌̚̕ẽ̷̙̰͖͖̬͓̝̎̂͆̊̐̓̉̐̉̓̊͘͝n̵̢̨͔̺̖͎̞̬̪͈͖̉̓̽̇͂̌̏̍͑͘͠c̷̮͓̜̻̹̰̱̣̋͊̄͑͒͘͠ḛ̷̖̟̬̭̽̔͆̄̓͝ ̵͖̝̠̰͉͉̪̮̒̓̌̕ͅf̸̣̲̥̩͔̗͕̗͈͖̲̜̉́͂́͜o̷̢̢͍̬̠̦̰̞̻̖̜̪͂̓́̓̓̄̅͋̒ŗ̵̢̛̥͕̹̙̲̀̑̌͒̑̈́̑͘͜ ̷̢̛͚̜̻̥̖͍̣̦͖̆̐͑̓̎̏̑̓̎͛͗̃̔͝a̷̹̲͔͔͙̰̜̺̞̞̘͇̽͆͐̑͋̐͊͂̔͘ ̸̬̲̜͈͈̘̙̄̈́̚͘͠w̸̨̧̩͓̙̞̳̪̝̭̐h̸̡̛̛̦̞͕͕̹͈̓̔̀͂̄̐͐͐͠ȋ̸̡̢̛̪̰͚̯̪̣͔͖̺̤͈͙͒͋͘l̶̯̅ȅ̸̪̹̐͐͊̂̈͘̚͠.̷̢̢̠̠̠̬̼̬̭͍̣̯̻̼̱̑̊̄̿̉͝ ̶̛͉̱̒͒͐̋̿̿̒̔͒͝R̶͍̪̉̾̌̀̔͐e̴̢̫͕͔̠̼͎͊̐̒̈́̌̅͆͋̌̊̑i̸̛͕̖͍̝̞̲̯̠̖͊̇́͘͘͜g̶̛͙͚̠̞̜̦͎͍̲̲͒͆̔́̓̑̑̊̈́̌̕ę̸̨͔͙̜̫̭͙͒̒̓̈́̉̈́͌̋͌͘͘͠ͅn̵̡͙͕̜̣̮̯̦̬̼̝̘̱͔̊̿̾͒ͅ ̶̢̪͉͎̳̯͍̘̭͇̲̮̍̇̐̈́̉̈́̍̓̓w̶͕̻̥̖̭̼͑̆̋̄̌̈́̕̚a̵̼̬̹̙̰̾̽̔̾͆̊̑͗i̸̧̡̨̤̩̳̟̮̳̦̋̆͗̉͛͂̏͐t̸̡̡͉̭̟͚̥̟̫̏͊̿͒͆͐̃̄̇̈̈́͝s̶̡̛͙͓͔̗͙̖̣̫̅͛͐͐̍͋̃͆.̸̯̲̝̝̳̲̬͙̥͙̟͖̐͆͊̂̒̏̒͗̾͋̕͝  
̴̧̯̼̪͔̤̺̼̼̻͍͔͈̜̇  
̴̘̰̺̩͚̖͎͍͍̼͎̈́M̸̛͉̐́̀͒͂͌̓̄̉o̶̡̨͖̣̤̯̘͚̰͍̻̗͒͊͐̎̋̏̂͒̓b̷̨̡̛̯͔̞̹͉̭̜̭̎̐͑̉̃̈̌̃̽͘͘͝ ̷̫̖̟͍͚̯̬̘̮͋͗͂̐̑̓̽͜͜͝f̵̨̡̭̟̻̞̮̖̺͖̯̲͆̂̑̑̓͂̋̈́̓̽̈́̾̉̊͜į̵̫͈̝̰̦͙̻̹̪̏̆̏ṉ̸͖̬̬̉̄̿͂̍͊̐̿̍̔̈́̿͝į̸̧͎̭̭̭̈́͌͝s̴̡̥͔͓̺̺͔̠̯̳͋͆̀̐̌͌͑̈͝͝h̷̝͇̞͐͛͌̅͗̏͊͋é̷̬͔̺͔͔̃̀͆̔̄̅͒̄͒͆͒̚͝s̸̢͍̦͍̝̪̱̑͋͜ ̶̞͖̼̪͎̤͊̆̄̉͜c̶̘̙̗̠̽͒͗̋̈́̉̓̾͘̚͜͝h̵̝̥̰̠̫̪́͜ͅe̵̛̜̦̫̙̖͔̣͙͍̒͆͊̓̒͊̈́̉͘͝w̴̙͕͓̼̝̠͈̜͓̤̦̰̼̘̍̌̈́̒͂̓̈̏͗͌ͅi̴̤̣̪̦̙̱̝̝̬̬͒͜n̴͚̣͍͑̃̎̐͑̾͊̍͛̐̂̅͝͠͠ͅg̸̩͛̈́̃͌̚ ̶̧̮̘͇͕̖͕͈̥̣̯̰͛̓a̶͈̟̩̮̱̝̥̳̖̩͛̉̋͋͠͝n̷̠͎̯̰̦͉̻̗̳̱̤͙͉̈͛̓d̶̡̛͔̠͉̯̟̯̗͑̑̒̌̊ ̶̧̧͉͉̫͉̝̳̟̞̼̰̍̈́̇̂͆̆̐͂͠ṗ̴̛̛̪̞̿͊̾̕̕̕u̴̞̬̺͕̬̰̼̟̥̫̖̬̭̓̅̾̂̒̉̒̽̑͘͘͝t̸͉̫̳̘͙̥̱̟̘͉̘̩̰̜̙͆̐̌̃̾̒̐̕͠s̴̡̼̽̀͆̐͌̏̽͒͘͝ͅ ̵̪̮̦̝̟̲̇̉͌͐̅͛͒͑̆̀̐̎͝ḧ̷̰͇͍̣̘̟̮̭̟̦̙͈̼͚̺́̎̑͠ȉ̴͚͇̻̲͆̒̒̍̆̿̔̇͝s̶̰̬̣͙͔̤̬͋̾́͌̓͜ ̸͈̝̜͇̝̳̖̟̼̲͔̞͛̂͜ţ̴̤͇̣̖̦̞̱̑o̸̖̯̳̬͙͚͖̦͍͍̻͕̲̺͆̽̅̈̅͌̏̒̐ő̵̖̳̯͖͈̼̓̆̒̋̄͛̓͌̉̋͘͜͠t̶̖̥̙̘͋̋̇̓͗͊̑͜h̵͙̱̗̣̝̔̽̈́p̷̟̈́̿̽̔̾̈́̊͐̚̚i̴̛̦̜̪͕͇͇̮͗̈́̓̈̇̑ć̸̺͎̹͍̳͎̤̭͈̤̏k̷̨̨͈̼̻͇͉̟̭̠̗̀́ͅ ̴̡̛͔̦̠̮͚͚̙̞͖͕̘͋̒̔̉͛͋͗̀͘ͅͅͅd̴̝͇̫̩̑̑̉̓̿̇̆̉̀̄̕̚ỏ̶̭ẘ̷̢̨͉̠̭̞̖̹̭̫̺͈͍̙͙̈́͂̂̔́̅͌̏̈́̔͐͐ņ̴̨̛̳͎͎̺̀̂͗̈́͊̚̕͝.̸̧̺͍̳̗͍̪̭̬͙͚̫͍̜̌̕͜ ̴̮̟͓̝͗͗̒͆̌̀̏"̵͎̦͓̝̲͉͖̓̄͌̄̌̈́̃͒̈́͘͠Ị̶̥̭̲͆͝ ̷̨̠̺͇̥̱̯̦̓́͜͠c̸̝̮͚̙͎̫͗͗͛̉͑͗̚͝ä̵̢̬̱̫̦̰̪́̾̌́̓̊͑͊̃̃͜͜͝n̷̨̡̥̭͇̙̮͛̊̋͗̃͂́̊̏̊̎̏̄͘͜͝'̷̧̼̼̣͕̥̬̄̈́̉͌͗̽͋̔̇̌̕ț̵̛̱͈̉͑̋̇͛̽͑̋̉̐̌͊͜͝͝ ̴̧̮̮͈͔͎̲̰̯͇̻̤̺̌̈͋͆ͅc̶̳̟͝o̸̡̡͙͉̣͎͎̠̳̰̳͉͇̊̌̑̄̏̇̂̽̋͘͜͝n̶̨͇̼͉͆̒̑̎̍̌̏̅̓̏͐̚͜͝t̸̛̪͖͚͇̤͉̬̊̋͐̑̿̾̚͝͝͝r̸̡̛̞̜̙̄̀̃̉͑̈́͠ò̷̢̧͇̣̦͛͐̀͂͠l̴͈̞̘̫̜̞̭̝̦̍̅̔͝ ̴̨̰̬̣̘̯̱̖̩̬̟̳͍͌͗̄̀͌̊̂͐̋͜m̴̛̩̩͒̎͘̚y̴̨̡͈̖̘̘̞̺̥̼̐̚ ̶̡̖̮̼̳̱̝͖̮̞̇p̴̻̈́̂̂̕͝͝o̷̡̧̬̗̪̤̤̟͚̺̦̭̺̩͙͛̃͋̏̑͐̉͊͑͝w̷̧̧̨̢̩̗͉̩͎̮̞͔̞͍̗͊̓͆e̷̺̓r̷̩̋̈́̂̾̓͘͘̚͜͜s̸̨̰̺̩̱͇̳̪̖͆̏̊̈́͐̑̉̒̚͜͝͠.̸̥̠͍̟̤̭̋́̎͌͑̽͠"̵̨̲̠͎̺̺̝̟͖̞͎̪͕̂̇͆͂̍̅̈̈́̾̂́  
̵̢̧̛̯̖̟̦̳̰̞̰͙̥̄̎̋͆̃͛͂͋̍̏̅͠  
̴̪̯͖̬̣̥̰͇̼̪͖̤̙̦̅̊̋̅͘R̴̢̧̧̨̥͍̞̳̖̱̳̮̃͆̇̂͝ĕ̷̼͕̫͚̼̙̯͕̲͉̭̘̳͝i̴͍̯͎̳̩͋̈̊͌̓̽̅̄̎̉̎͂̆g̷̤̰̯̼͛͐̍ȩ̴̛̘̭͍̝̤͖̏̌̈́̿̋̈́͂͌͒͑̐̆ṋ̶̛͔̻̟͉̊̽̓ ̷̨̠̮̯̺͓̖̱̾͛̓̿̽̐͌̎͗̔̈̕͝͝ͅn̸͕̟̫̼̦̭̐͆̊̍͆̆̋̒̎o̶̙̤͉̯̳̭̰̐̂̾͜͝ḋ̸̻͇͑͝s̵̬̼͉̮̘͔̞͠.̶̨̛̝̖̤̘͖͐̽̃̆͂̌͝ ̷̛͍͆̀̐͆́̊̂͊"̸̡̨͖̱̥̹̘͓̞̓͒̽̆̾͌͜͜͝Ḯ̷̛̜̰̯͉͈̗͔͋́̌͂̽͗̒̚͘̚͝ ̷̡̡̬̤̪̘͎̖͉͈̘͖̫̿̅̏̃̄̿͆̾̚ͅc̵̠͕̞̟͎̤̻͈̣̼͉̹̮͐͐̅͋̃̓͐͂͌̂̌̚̚͜͝a̴̬̪̯̮̮̾̇͛͛̀̂̃̔͛͜n̵̡̢̢̨̹̻̺͔̺̲̋ͅ ̸̧̢̫̥͈̯̳̘̱̯͎͔͉́̋̾̕̕ͅs̷̼̀͗̉͋͂̓͊̽̈͊͑͌̆͂͝ë̸̡̼͂e̴͚̩͈̩̖̣͚̺̝̭̙͓̯͌͋͛̋̽ ̴̢̲͍̬̟̒͑͌͒͠͝t̴̲̆͛̆̀̓̑̈͒͒ḩ̴̨̛̙̲̻̮͚͍̫̅̑̾̋ḁ̴̡̠̤͍̘̹̟͕̻͍̏͑̇̽͊̆̀͜͜͝ͅt̷̫̠͖̒͂̃̋ͅ.̵̦̓̐̉̐͊͂͂̆̓̅̇̈́"̶̛̤̦̜͎͉̓̈̉̐̋͐̿̉̂̚͘͠  
̵̤̲͍̝͙̬̻̯̹̩̳̣̪̜̐̒́ͅ  
̷̡̨̨̲̜̭̖̺̫̝̯͎͓̒̎̂̓̈́͐M̸̧̘̰̙̳͓̱͕̟͙͖̥̩̉͌̑̄̑́̆̉̋̊͗̕͘͜o̶̠̱̹͖̟͚̬̠̤͙̼̼̦̾͜b̴̡̧̗͍̻̺͇̺͕̞͌̓̅̊͛̋̾͒́̚̕ ̵̯͛̌̌̚͝c̶̢̟͖̣̖̯̠͔̠̈̄̊̄̃̐̅͑̉̉̆̊͘͝l̶̙̳̰̞̭̪̹͌̇ǫ̵̛͔̪̦͔̻͕͈͓̝̹̙̤̰̺̂̍͗̈́̈́̅̎͂̚͝s̷̘̱̪̾̓̏́͒̕̚ͅͅe̷̢͉͙͖͈̙̬͒̓̆͋̇̐̈š̵̢͎̭͑̀̇̉̔̚͘̚ ̴̨̩̠̰̘͕̦̣͕͈̿͒͆͋̔̀̀̍̕ḩ̶̟̻͚͓̮̘̰͐ĭ̸̦̠̙̬̖s̶̗̤͎͌̉̾̇̔͛͘͝ ̵͓̾̿̄̓̊͆̒̌̑́͝ę̷̡̛̤͙̲̥͖̭̰̾͒̅͑͌̑͊̽̎͠y̷̧͔̱̩̱͂́̇̎́̈͂͆̋̚͝͠e̴̯̔̈́́̈́̓̒̑͂͑͒̌͝͝s̷̨̠̹̟̰͚̩̬̋̆͑̃̎̾͘͠ͅ ̸͕̠͗̍͊̍ą̷̳̈́̀̏͝ͅͅn̶̰̭̞̥͚͇̆̃͜͝͝ͅd̶̢̛̩̭̼̲̭̥̙͖͈͙͇̻̟̔͌͐̓̈́̆͐̎̚ ̵̧̨̡̣̥̞̣̞̤͈͇̅̉̒̔̀̑͒̂͋̊̈́͆͆̚͘͜͜b̶̡̢̛̩̯͌̈́̆̏̈́͋r̶̘͋̓̈̽̾́͒̎́̇e̶͖̲͇̾́̏̑̈́̈͌̈́̌̊̑̇̃͘͜ą̵̯̥̪͕̞͎̬͇̉̓̑̂̽̈́͘t̸̛͕͊̈́̍̓͑͗̍̈́͜h̴̨̡͔̫̱̯̯̪̻͈̤̐͌̅̋͂̔͆̓͝͝ͅę̵̨̡͔̦̹̝̼̟̞̻͋̍͒̑̅̑̍͐̓̽s̷̯̥̱̱̼̈́̿̽ ̷̦̙̰̣̝̟̐̀͐̌̀̋̉̚ͅt̶̝̤̳̩̤̔̊̿͐͊̀͌̂͗̾i̴̛̺͉̤̘̇̈̋̄͌̃̉g̵͈̭͌͊̅͊̂͛̅͛̕͘h̸̢̢̛̺̞̦̣͙̀͆́̃̋́̓̏̑̈́̓t̵̨̞̗̖̥̤̥͉̝̭̜̎ļ̵̠̪̱̜͈͔̫͓̭͉͚̗̗̄̈̇̄͂͌̂̓̕ỷ̶̛̺̪̰̥͚͍͇̝̭͉̩̥͂͆͛͜ ̴̛̦̯̱̞̲͖̐́̎̔͌͛͝o̸̡̰̙̭͔̱̙̰͈̝̣̼̝͖̬͆̂u̴̢͓̻͉̞̐̋̇͗̌͊̉͛͗̂͂͆͜͝t̵̨̧̛̛͔͇̤͎͕̩̫̃̋͗͛͗́͛͝͠͝ ̶͈̦̮͖̠͈̻̌͋̄̿͂f̸̨̪͉̑̉̍̀̂̆͒ṛ̴̡̨̢̼̲̬̮̝̖̍̓͊̄̇̈́͒̈́͘ͅō̵̝̻͙̣͇͚̭̞̈́̿̿̃̽͘m̵̠͚̯̭̠̺̰̅͑͜ ̶̨͇̖̜̙͔͆̃ͅḩ̸̛̠͓̐́͐̓̋i̶̛͓̞̖̗̖͖͚̓̌̑̀̆͠͝͝s̸̨̯͖͕̝̣̝̣̻̗̈́̒̈́̒̇́̕͜ ̷̧̳̠͂̒͑̐̊̿̈́̔͠ṉ̷̨̨̢̨͍̪͓͎͖͖͕̞̎́́ͅǫ̴̛̮̫͍̗̖̤̮̬͚̞͎̖̿̇̅̂̓̏͊͆͜s̶̭̊͊͊̔̌̓̎ẽ̶̢̛͔̥̈́̐̌̓̈́́͝.̷̧̨̗̯̗̤͖̌̽̉̒̂͗ͅ ̵̧̛̛͙̞̣͍͉͈̼̬̾̑̒̑͂̊͑͛̋͝͝͝ͅH̸̨̹̗̱͔͙̝̝̺̖͈͇͋̂̊̿͆̍ͅę̶̢̛̛͕̩̣̌̐͛̐͜ ̴̭̘͇͙̤̈́̿̈́͗͑́̄͘͝d̵̢̫̝̘̲͖̍i̸̡̝͍̠̊̊́̂̾̄̐̔͑̈̔͠͠g̵͈͈̟̳̻͙̜̬̟̑͂̈̐͗̈́̂̍̽̔͜ş̷̰͕̞͍̺͕̙͓͎̭̈̍̆̿́̋͒̓̚ ̵̯͉̝̖̮̱̙͉͓̳̏̽͌͆̎̓̒̐̆́̈́̕͜ͅh̵̢̛̗̰̻͍̲̪̰̤͖̻̃́̈́͘͜͜i̶̜̳͇̠͕͉̜̖͇͕̣͋̾̀̏̐̈́͛̈́s̷̹̃̍ ̵̲̳̩̩͇̟̰̖̖̏́ͅn̶̡̢̨̖͖̫̫̟̳̈̇͗̔̓̒̿͠͝a̴̹̩̼̱̤̝͕̙̙̖̖͗̐̏̅̔̌̇̔̅̚͝i̸̢̛̻̿͐̊̓̐̂͂̍̏̆́̋̕̕l̴͓̱͎̤̘̞̘̠̘̝̽̕ͅs̴̨̛͖͉͕̓̈͊̊̈́͐͘͝ ̶͖͆̉̑̕͝i̵̳̻̞̖̤͗͗̇n̴̟̰̖͇̜̘̭̜̝͇̳̬͓̭̰̑̃́̀̆̓͒̌̆͘͝ț̷̏̄̾̄͛͗̊̈̿̒̈́͝ȯ̴̡̗̩̬̞̦̜̩͙̭̻͇̗́̃̇ ̶̙͕̞̗̪̭͔͕̞̩͉̟͂̇ͅḧ̵̨̗͔̲̺̼̻͔̥́̔̈̓̂̈́̎̔̃̀͛̑̄̚͝ï̵̧͔̣̏̓̓̌͗̍̓̍͗̒́͆̽͜s̸̡̢̰̰͈̱̩̥͖̲̫͒̈́̽͂͐͗͐̋͋̚̚͜ͅ ̸̧͚̠̫̰̟̠͓̳̺̊̈́̓̀͊̐̕p̴̢̝̥̥̖̀̌͊a̴̢̠̖̔́͌̑̃̋͒̈́̔̏̚ļ̶͔̤͔͙͈̪̩̻̺̖͊̎̍͊̒̂̇̌̌͆̚m̵͈͂̈ŝ̷͉̩͖̭̘͇̗̤̈́,̴̻̮̳̰̹̞̠͖̩͓̟͇̹̀͛̆͋̀̽̓͑͒̀̚͜͝ ̶̧͙͓̭́̑̋̑͒̋͌͊͋͝f̶̨̡̢̛͔̫͍͍̠͒̐̌̒ȩ̵̧̛̣̟͖͖̰̩̱͓̜͓̄͌̋̈́̂̓́̚e̵̝̣͉͈̝͚̬̯͕̘͇͇̻͑̄̉̽͜͝͠ͅl̵̹̆̔̉̓̿̏̐̒͗̆̏̑͑͗͝s̸̲͓̤̝̪̯̹͕̥̫̥̄̋̊́̈̎̊̑̽̐̚̚ͅ ̶̡̙̘̠͎̭͍̻̲̖͚͊͆̿̐̂͂͋͛͆̈͘͘͝͝ţ̴̬̙̖̺̱͎̖͚̙͉̜̠͓̪̇̓͊͌͝ḫ̸̨̛̰̘̦̥̮̇̎̍͛̉̐̓̒̇͜ḛ̷̳̫̊̏ ̶̡̛͉̙̻̻͚͆̉̽͝ͅc̴̰͍̥̯̤̬̱̉̕r̷̜͈̓è̴̱̮̭̪͙̖̎̒̌̀̇s̶̡̯͖͖̙͖̹͔͔͇̬̫̔̅̒͊͗͑͑̿͘̕͝c̴̟̭̭̩̠͙̥̲͙̹̪͉͒ͅͅē̸̺̙̪͋ņ̸̦̣̝͉͂͂́̂̿̽͠t̵̨̨̛̏́̉͂̽̿̈́͒̆͌͛͠ ̷̢̪͍͔̥̪̺̫̣͚͙̬̝̈́̐̈́̽̏͊̚͘͠͝m̴̧͆͒̑̓̚ớ̸͔̘̺͖̞͙̹̱̮̮̜̈́͝o̶̧̱͔̼̼͚̭̻͔̳̅ṅ̶̲͇̖̳̥͕͇̤̺̰͔͚̈́̓͛̒͜ ̷̢̥̳̰̞̿͊͛̽̀̐͑̋̉̆͠s̴͙̰̤̮͚̱̱͈̳̊͘ĥ̴͈̭̬̮̲̟̜̹͎͈̔̅̃͂̈́͌́͐͗͘͝͠ạ̸̧̧̰͍̪͖̺̭̳̹͔̪͗̈p̴̠͕̼͙͉̮̥̮̜̣̰̗͎̽̾̆̑̃̓̓͗̐̀ë̵̡͔̪̜͕̣́̈́̍͊̽͛͊̍̀̈ͅs̵͇͛͋͐͆̕͘͠ ̸̛̹̫̣̹̜̙͐̌̽̐̊̈́͝ḑ̷̧̬̜͚̺͇͔͈̈̊͜͜i̸̟̘͙̮͔̪̘̘̮̬͕̲̯͖͋̑́̈͂̈́͆g̷̤͋͂̒̋̓̆̄̾̾̄̄͂̿ ̷̢̢̨̡̬͚͓͇̥̫͈̪̼̟̩̅̂͛̿̈̌̈́͊̉i̶̛͎͖̟̥͖̜̳̪͕̐́̂ń̶͉͓̰̟͈͍̂̌͘͝t̸̢̹̹̪̬̯̙̩̘̰͉͙͑͒̂̇̀͋͗̓͆̕͜͝ơ̵͔̎̊͋̓̓͝ ̷̨̱̹̲̱̜̟͍̲̤͖̇̎̒̃̑̃͊̂̈́͜h̴̛̫̻̘̜̭̦͆̏͆͑̾̈͆̍̂̍͘͝ͅi̵̲͉͉̻̺͊̈́̽̄̏̄͗́̀̂͠š̵̛̛̛̻͈̰͈̹̺̣̿̿̆̋̔̈́̐͋̚̚͘ͅ ̴̡̗͎̬̬̜͇͓̻̝͐̓͐̽̅̇͜͜͠s̷̭̲̠̩̮͉͇̽͌̽̊̈́̓̔͑̓̉̕͝ͅk̴̪͉̐͆͌̋̿̂̀͆̊̈́̚͘͝i̴͉͔͔̙͍̖͍͔̺̖͚̗̦̪̕n̴̢̢̛̬̫͔͇̜͍̹̼͖͙̖͍̅̊̆͒̓̊̓̈́͗̽.̸̢̨̬̦̭͎͚̦͔̻͈͎̫̖͆́̓͑͐̑͂͐͒͛̑̍̕ͅ ̴͖̯̞̯̻̝̮̼͍̮̽̒͝A̶̡̨̧̜͈̳̳͈̠̺̮͒̍̇̆͑̾̊́͆͝ͅw̷̧̛̭͎͔͕̻̗̙͕̬̰̭̐̌͑͂́̏͜a̶̡̧̳̎́̕k̶̡̳̟̅̌̏̅͂e̴̡̦͓̬̘̙͔͊̂̈́͑̃̆͗̈́̋͌̄̅̆̕.̵̧̦̪̣̩͎̜͚̂̓̊̍̊̈́̾̄̏͝͠ ̴̬̇̈́̈͠S̶̨͚͙͎͕̹̽̾̐͛̂͌̀̈́́́̈́̚͜͠ţ̴̧̠̻͖̘͙̞̲̱̣͉͒͆ạ̷̳͓͉̣̓͗͌̈́̆̄̀͒̑̇̅͝ý̶̢͍͙̩̫͎͇̐̎͋͆̋͐̍̌̀̈́̏̈́̕͝ ̵̺̼̳̯̩͍͈͐̓̅̾̓͒̂͐̔̚̚a̷͖͇͂̀̆w̴̨̢̥͚̺͚̥̘̺͍̣̞͔̻̰̏͐̓̿̎̈́̆̚͠͝á̴̧̢̪̥̬̲̼̼͈̃k̷̡̰̳̺̳͈̼͈͇̤̠̝̄̄̈̈́̒͘͜͜͠͝ė̸̢̡̮̮̣͓̰͇.̵̢̬̺̱̩͕̻͍̣̩̮̊̆͛͒̊̂͛͐̉̚͜͠ ̴̼̭̤̼̜̻̬͒͗̐̑̇̓̑̊̚"̴̡̼̘̪͛̆̔̉̄Ą̵̰̺͍̦͉̠̜͍̜̘͕̐̀͜m̵̨̲̙̼͎̫͖̬̟͚̏̑ ̵̺̮͛I̸̱̞̤̓̀̅̆̾̾̋̈́̕͘̚͘͝͝ ̷̨͖̞͙̣̭̝̩̘͙̥̆͆̊̒͑̈́͑͋̑̐̕͝͠͝f̶̧̡̣̺̪̦͔͇͔͖̊͂͂͒̅̓̄̚͝͝ȋ̷̫̞͕̠̓̒̔̍̈̚ŗ̶̫̱͙̯̻̪̣͆̂͗ͅȩ̶̛̠͖͉̒̌̒̈͐̀̌͗̄̍͜͠ḑ̶̘͈̺̤̥͓͉̰͚̼̟͔͐̊̒̈́͒͐͌̾̓͌̋̚̚͝ͅͅ?̴̨̨͎̮͉͙̘̣͕̜͍̫̺͇̤́̋"̴̢͈̼̘  
̵̛̝͋̌̄̌  
̸̨̰͖̀̿̃̎̌͂̽͌̈͂̈́̓͒́"̴̡̰̯̗̗̣̺̫̥̼͎̫̝̗̣̊͑Ẉ̶̛̛̛͎̌͌̄̅̐́̊̍͠h̸̢̛͇̖̝̯͛̅̾̆̎̑̆̆̇̐͌̅̒͠a̷̡͓̟͖̳̝̹̣̙͌̓̃̒͋͜͠͠͝t̶͎̦̂̈́̐͑͆̃͒̑̚͝?̸̛̛͔̥̳̠̓̔̊́̈́̉͛ ̶̨̧̬̯̱̜̺͙̫̺̂̒̓̚Ṅ̵̨̡̧̢͔͚̻̪͔̗͇͕͌̋̄͋͗͘͝o̷̢̢̯͎̼̣͉̳̤̠͈̥̓͌,̶̧͎̮͇̜͓͍̳̭̟̟̳̾̆͆̆͋̈ ̷̧͚͖͈̳̽̊̇͒̃̏͆͆o̴̖̣͚̭̱̳̳̘͗̃̓̏̾̕͝f̵̢̛̮̺͓̫̣̟̫̠̺͇̖̙͇̾̑͌̌̅̌͂͘͘͝͠ͅ ̶̦̠̬͇̀̎̇̇̊̽͒͊̒̈́͂̋͘̚c̸̢̛̩̫̱̫̝̦̃̔̿̒͌̏͆̔͒̎̚͘ǫ̵̢̢̨͕̭̯̠̰̭̦͇̦̀̌̑̊͝ṷ̴̡̨̤̖͖̥̩̗͚̙̰̓̈̈ȓ̴̢͍̟͇̤̯̝͓̯͚̣̆̇̇̂̐̓͝ͅs̵̲̥̫̄̿͆̉̇͘e̷͖͉̿̄͗͋̉͝ ̵̢̡̖̝̜̖̲̦̏̔̄̽̑̉̌̎̓̅̔͠ň̶͎̱̫͚̰̤̰̗̾̿̑̈́̌̿̐̕̕͠o̴͕͈̻̰͕͒̓̏̈́̒͂͗͘͠t̵̢̯͚͈͚̤̱̯̦̙͉̙̠̼̅͂̃̈́͜͝.̸̨̬̰͍͊̀͐̈́͌̊"̸̖̫͈̤̦̻̋͂̓ ̶̨̈́̂͝R̷̡̭̮͕̳̱̖̫̬̉̊̇̀ê̶̡͛͌͂͒͘̕̚͝i̸̼̣̮̳̯̱͓͔̍͐ğ̵͇͔̦̘̏̌́̄ͅe̵̛̜̺̥̭̤̘̫̩̾̓̊͆̈̈́͗̿ņ̶̛̣͙͔̩͔͓͕́̊̀̓́̿̎͋̽͜͝ ̷̧̠̞̦̪̻͚̪͉̝̮͚́̔͠l̵̡̛̯̭̯̯̦͖̥̜͇̇͂̆̍̆͑̂̊͑̎̑͐̋̚o̵͇̔̈́͌ǭ̶̞̹̩̖͎̝͓̌͒̄̄͒͒̏̕͘͜k̸̻͔͎̾̐̒͑̈̒͛̑̈́́̋̚͝ṡ̸͈̭̲̘͙̪̒̅̎̆̅̈́ ̷̡̭̗͒̌̈͂̈́̃̋͂͗ͅd̶̩͉̣͈̣̯̭͋͆ͅe̸̢̲̭̗̪̤̘̟͇͔͙̭̿̀͗̀͒̏̈́̒͝e̵̡̖͕͊͋̒̍͂̀̑̄̚p̴̢̪͎̞͔̞͖̩͚̮͔̤̿͂̐͂̋̅̌͗̂͝ ̷͈̼̗̆̏̃̑͂͝i̵̟̗͒̕n̷̡̔̿̈̈ ̵̧̢̡̤͇̰̭͕̙̤͍̇̒̐̽͋͒̓̋̈́̓̕̚͠͠ṯ̸̱̽̑̒̆̎̽h̶̢̧̛̩͚̣͙̫̮̬͗̈́̂̀̈́̓̂̏̇͝͝͝ò̸̢̗̗̥͕̦̩̼̯̺̩̜̋ͅū̴͚̙͙̯̳͛͂̀̊̄͑̌̂̒̕̚ͅg̵̢̛͈̖̫̩̦͎͙͙̙̣̰̲̹͖̍̓̚̕ḧ̶̤̟͇̝̥͓́̉̇̐͂̇͛͜t̷̢̨͎̪̰͙̣͆̆̔͗͗̇͌͜͝,̵̨̙̗̤͙̥̭̺̱̤̺̹̲̫̹͑̎̃̂̅͐̌̾̇͑̕̚͝ ̴̼͆͗̄̈́̎̆͑̔̋̀̀̅̈͘͝h̶̯̔̎͆̓̈́̈́̈́̕͝ͅa̴̛͍̼͇͈͐̾̃͂̾̐̈̈́̉̚͘͝n̵͙̝̮̪̩̻͖͚̮̘͓̏̅̎̉͂̿̄͋͋̎̒͒d̶̨̮̜̩͚̜̜͖̮̬̟̗̈́̎̇͊̈́̒́͐͒ş̶̢̣͎̣̠͉͖̯̼̻̤̟͔̞̓̒͐͊ ̴͉̹̥͔̝̔͛̉̈̆͋͊͌̕s̵̡̛̻͍̥͖͍̳͇̜̺̪͛̒̌̓̂͊̍̀ͅt̶̪̹̹̫͗̆ͅe̷̺̰̒̈́ȇ̴͎͚̙͙͇̣̬̫̞͜p̶̠̭͈̙̝͛̒̈́̔̈̐͊͒͗̄̚̚l̶̡̛̞̭̻̳͔͙͇̎̔͊͒̒͗̄̚e̷̡̨̼̪͇͍̟͇̬̞̺̲̫̒̓̋̂͗͊͒̋̑̓̋͜d̴̛̹̙̩̳̼̻̘̭̟͇̻͐̋̃ ̶̧͓̦̺̱̺͖̳̦̞̠̈̉̏̈́͊̒͑̏͘ͅn̵̪̖̟͇͔͔͔̤̣͖ ̸̫͓̙̼̓̄̏̆͐̊̌̀̔f̷̢͚̗̺͕̺̓͗̄̎̂͊͌͛̑̚̚̚r̴̘̼̻̰͉̠̥̹̃̔͋̔͑̉̾̅͠͝͝͝ȯ̷͉͑͐n̴̛͕͑̆̍́̆͛̾̂̕͘͝t̴̢̛̠͖̰̃̋̋̿̽́͋̽̐͘͘͝ͅ ̸̦̲̬̞̙̺̱͖̎̆̓̂ó̵̢̬͍̳̠̫͇̝̦̠̅͜f̸̧̨̼͍͉̯̱̪͙̹̮̯̰͈̻̒͌͘ ̸͉̝̓̈́̇͑̋̋̊̃͝h̵̨̡̰̭̠̞͙̯͙̪̯̞̼̤̏̎̎̍̿̊ͅi̵̱͎̮̭̤̣͙̥̲̦̥͔̎̔ṁ̶̼̤͚̱͖̣̄́͑͛͂͠,̴͎̰̜̼̠̬̤͔̰͚̐̒̒̽ ̴͕̯̼̠͓̼͇͔͈̱̼̺͊ͅị̷̯̜̗͚͙̻̃͜n̸̠̽͛̐͑̑͗̂̎̅͝ḑ̷̻̤̘̫͔̾̽̏͒̂͑̆́͋̉̇̅̚͠ͅę̶̰̻̱̙̘̪̟͎͎̒ͅͅx̶̡̥̘̭̩̦̭̫͛̃̍̎̅̈́̄͂̈͠ ̶̧̪͈̜̺̮͚̪̦̰͖͍̘͉̺̌̽̎̂̾̀̆̏̕f̴̢̢̡̨̹͉̬͕̩̭̤̻͓̬̓͑̓̑̀̾͛̇͜͝i̴̡̢̭͍̼̗̲̦̣̲̥̳̘͖̘͐̀͛͗̀͛͑͆̑̀̊͆̐ṅ̸̡̛̠͍̥̬̲̯̤̙̘̦͉̖̋̃̈́̅͐̆́̎̇̕̚͝g̵̛̹̫̖̩̺͙̫̏̎̔͛̊̀e̸̡̢̳͉̟̳̱̥̲͙̜̖̳͛͗͂͜ṟ̸̣̫̱̯̞̤̆̓̑͐̊͗̄̉͘s̷̨̨̻̘̮̮̪̙͆̔̓͂̎̎̔́̿̆̐̋̆̓ͅ ̴̢̤̜͙͉͑͌͝͝r̶̥̄̈́̒͂̏̑̇̽̂̋̽̃͘͝ȩ̴̨͖̖̦̜͈̺͓͉̯͋̉͌̅͝s̸̫͓̖̻̲͕̞̼̈́̐̒̓ť̶̡i̸̧̦̺͙̩͉̺̬̰̮̼͗̀͌̂̄̊͑̐̎͜͜͝n̸̛͎̟͉̮̲͍̜̟͔͝ͅͅg̵̨̛̱͇͔͎̰̓͛͒͌̊̐̎̌͗̕ ̵̛͉̗͕͉͎̘̥̜͎̺͙̘͖q̶̯̾u̵̝̼͌̂̿į̷̰̻̼̱̺̼̰̣͍̇͒ͅë̴̛̘͙͇̹́̌̆̿͆̆͝t̸̖̳̩͎͉̜̲̫͍̠̘̉̏͋͜l̵͕͍̦͝y̸̡̧̩̬̲̜̹͔̻̟̺̭͗̚ͅ ̸̞̘̠̭̏̆̏̉̂̈̉̐̍͘ȯ̶̥͖̣̲͇̟̱͎̳͔̀̉̈́͒̆̉̿n̵̳̙̱͈̬̩̱͇͎͖͆͂͊ ̷̢̥̻͕̯̭̦̺̳̳͙̳͚ḧ̵̬͚͎͚͂̋͒͠͝ḯ̷̢̨̪̼̯̘̼̳̝̖̔̐̈́̃̋̉̉̕͘͝͝͠s̵̘̑̈́̄ ̵̛̬̹̳̞̌̈̅͜͠͝l̵̨̨̛̤͉̜̩̜̯̯͇̏̅̒̈́͝͝ḯ̷̧͎̬̪͎̽̂̏̏̄̂̊͝p̷͈̞̼͈̝̓͂̊̊͐̒͋͘͠s̶̤͎̬̭̤͓͚̝̳͓̒̔̿͗̓̚.̸̛̬̠̼̱͔̾͒̾̒̈̋̚͜͠ ̶̧̡̻̗̘̺̜̳̯͚̲͙͉̄͛R̵̛̮̦̪̼͔̲͎̖̟̟͔̉͂͐̔͝͠͝͠ơ̷̫̠̭͙ͅş̵̨̣̺̥̖̺̗͎̅̇̔͆̍̆̈̓̄̕͝͝͝ȩ̸̬̯͔͖̱͖͑̇̌͑͌̕͝ ̸̦͚̱̖̤͚̳̑̑̌͌͋͜p̶̡̫̩̠̭̠͚̦͔̣̺͓̑̒̆̂̆̇͠͝͝ͅỉ̶̢̡̛̥̫̞͙̱̩͈̜̍̒͗͗̐̏͋͆͛͋̏͝n̶͈̯̫͌̚͜ͅk̶̛̛̦̫̖̯̲̳͍̀͌̈́̈́̿͂͂͆̉͠͠.̴̦̯͕͓̱̹̦̆͗͑̏̃̌̈́͗̀̏̑̃͝͝ͅ ̶̖͌̂̓̎̒͌̋͠"̷̡̦̝̜͕̥͊̍̈͐̓̈́̅̈́͊̋̊̕W̶͙͙͈̅̓̔̍̆̔̓h̴̡̛̝̱̑͌̇̈́̇̐̂ǎ̴̧̛̱̫͚͖̫̦̤̔͂̆̀͆͌̾̅͘͠͝t̴̨̛͚̤̦͚͖̿͂̊̔͑̂̆͂̈́̂̚͝͝ ̷̛̹̬͖̜̪̭̫̓̋̋̔͛̑̓̅̓̃̕͝ģ̶̡̧̨̡̛̫̰͓̅̈́͒̈́͊̇̈́̉̌̃̚͠a̶̢͙̭̖̜͇̎͛͒ͅv̶͇̑̾͆͋̔̀̈̇͂͐͛̀͐̕̚e̷̖̝͎̤̳͎̜͉̖̣̗̱̦̟̱͂͊̍̚ ̶̭͊̍y̴̡̦̼̥͚͂̽̔̃̐͂͋͠ô̶̻͓̑͂͐̑͐̈́̀̅͊͘͘ü̴͖͆̑̇̈́̍͌̈́͂̋ ̸̨̘͖͇̥̊͒͗̄͌͑ͅť̴̫͕̣̳̬̞̋̚h̸̟̹͖̗̥̯̙̫̠̬̣̋͂̉̓͗̀͝a̸̯͙̰̙͎̮͖͚̠̓͒͋̃̋͠͝t̸̥̱̲̼̗̲̞̪̪̭͖̭̎̆̒̓̓͒̏̀͒̐͘ ̵̧̨̛̜̮̻͉̻͉͇͈̺̭̌͆̕͝͠ͅͅǐ̵̡̖̮̮͊͒d̵̹̝̦͖̋̈́͐́͋̐͛͌̐̍͂̓̈́̕͠ȩ̵̧̘̺͓̤̬̖͇̪̜̜͖̉̾̿̾̿̽̑̓͛̔̃͘͝ȃ̷̛͚̩̠̪͉͗͂̄͗̅̃̕̚͝?̶̨̠͖̗̘̤̉̆̏̉͘"̴͇̳͕͖̈̀͛̎͛̾  
̶͕͇̹̯̱̱̙̠̯̗͙̖͌̄̽̊̎  
̵̝̜̜̞̻̜̣̽͐̇̌̅̾͗̉̑͛̇̚̚͝H̸͓̓͂̋̅͒̍̕͝e̸̡̡͕͎̗̤͈͌͂́̇̑̌̂̄̇̄̍͊̌͑ͅ ̴͇̪̠̪̙̲̮̩͕̍̂s̶͔̤͇͇͇͉͎͍͍͍̿̂̉̅̽̅͆̅̋͆̃̑͛͝t̷̨̮̫̪̝͙͖͕̟̪͔̣̏͛̋ả̵͈͓̬͔̥̤͌͋͊̂̄̄̏̂͑̉͘͜͠ͅŗ̶̺̜̐̀ȅ̴̮̦̭̮̘̯͈͚̰̼̩̩̙͖̼̿͊̒̉̎͝s̷̢̛̟̣͇͖̪̱̜̤̘̫̻̣̠̣̄̑̏̂̂̿͗̇͊̒̒ ̵̙̘͖͇̩̝́͛̏͋͊͊̑̿̔͐̾̓́̔ͅd̸̨̧̥̹͎̪̟͑͗͐̾ơ̴̺͕̼̖̜͚̫̖̞̽̽̍͂̀̈͆͜w̵͎̥̹̩͉͈̬̠͔̋n̵̟͎̳͙͛̈́̕ ̵̻̹̍̉͂̿̽͐̑͛̂͝a̵̧̡̧͔͉̞̭͍̗̍̂̊͆͛̏̌̿̉͐t̵̖̱̞̲͛̌͑͛̽͠͠ ̶͈͓̥̜̮̥̦̦̤̯̖̀̈́̅͗̓͘̕̕t̷̢̖͙̜̩̝͒̈́̃̑͋h̴̡̨̡̜̤̟̀͒̐̿̈́̾̓͘̚ę̴̢͈͈̜͕͎̩̼͊̏͜ ̴̧̨̧̤̻̳̞̰͚̞͖̑̀͌͆͑̄T̷͈͈̦̯͍͂́͑̈́̄̋̈̒͆̾͠a̴̗̦̳̪̖̘̳̥̣͎̋̇̊̉̿k̴̡̝͌̓͗̌̕ơ̴̢̨̱̰̳͔̼̘͖̯̙̺̬̜͇̑͋͑̊̓̐̂̑̚y̸̧̢̰̻̭͈̺͖͖͖̤̬̆̇̐͊̄̈́͐͑̿͝͝͝a̴̡̧̯̘̪̯̫̬̱̠̩͋͐̚ͅk̵̳̖̅̅̓̔̄̐̉̅̌̈̈́͘͜͝͝i̵̟͚̩̱̮̻̜̫͇̐̐̎̔̇͝.̸̢͉̦̩̲̳͉͉̝̪̭̀̀̊̊͆̔̓͂͆̽͂̀͠͠ ̷͖̥̪̱̬̺̪̱̬̼͓̠̤͎͊̐̏̄̓̈́̃̍͘I̷̧̧̨̥͉̗̣̞̙̙̫̰͌̔̌͂̇̏̏̄͌̔̉̏̑̀t̴̡̢̢͉̦̞͇͇̗̓͒̈̒̈́̂̈͑'̷̥̲͕̝͈̻̭͓̹̱̘̤̙͈̑̍́̓̏́̏̕š̸͙̬͕̝̓̃̽̀͋͒̉́̕ ̵̛͕̫̠̱̣̀̊̈͝ĝ̴̛̪͍̙̠̠̦͔͉̝̦͈̑͂͜ǫ̸̛̫̬̼̘̩̍͂̊̊̎̑̾̕͘ȏ̶̲̜̞͉͇͓̂̽̃d̴̢̧̛̛͖͇̞̳̳͎͇̱͇́̓͊̊̍,̷̧̭͎̱̰͎͔͚͕̻͓̣̙̬̓͆̓͆̈́̃͌̇͒̚̕͝ͅ ̵̡͓͓͍̖͉͈̻̙̫̥͉͐͛̐͒͂̎̕͠͝ğ̸̛̳͈̟r̸̨̘̖̼̠̼͈̮͎̺̐͛͐̂͝ͅi̶̡̧͈͔̠͎̝͒̍́͂̓̒̈́͠l̷̡͚̯̟͈͉͖̮̲̪̮̲̎͐̓͆̓l̸̢̼̫͚̳̙̗̺͓̉̉̏̈̌̃̚ȇ̵̩d̵̨͍̗͇̫̙̙̟̳̝̻̩̆̊̈́̇̄͒͆̽̕͘ͅ ̶̨̡̪͇̮̱͕̝͉͚̺͐̾̈̔̎̅̋̅̐̀̂̕͘͜͝͠o̴̭̰̅͒͑͛͗̅̈́̍͊͠c̵̢̡͉͇͔͈̬͚̖̩̖̭̪̅̑̏̌t̴̛̛̯̘͇͈̜͇͚͚̗̱͓͎͌̅̅͋̈́͊̓̄͆͛̃̏͜͠ở̷͎͕̗̭͕̄͂̎̆̑̈́̍͗͐͝p̸̫͔̓̔͐̔̎ư̴̞̞̼̓͆̃͌̓̉̓͛̓͑͋̈́̀͗s̸͍̤̆͒͌̂͠ ̶̡̹̫̝̪͍̝͙̠̓̾̂̓͒̾͂̐̍̚͘r̸̡͈̪͙̫̥̣̤͔̦̠̺̬̝̂͂͒̓̒̀͊͑̔̓̕̚͝͝o̴̝͈̅́̊͝l̴̲͗̽̍l̵̢̫̬̮̘̪̹̘̠͍̺̲̖̑̓̅̏̌̓̓͗̏͠e̴͕͔̰̠͂̽̇̂̍̽͒͋̊d̷̳̀̄̌͊̏͋̚͠͝ ̵̡̧̱̩̩̲̗͕̬̱̹̮̣͇̑́͌̿̀͜ų̶͍͎͎̥̺̏̂͛̐̈́̽̍́̏̍̓̕p̶̢͓̭̪͔͗͂͘͜ ̵̡̨̤̮̱̠̗̝̦͕͑͂͗̋̽̒̏̈́̐̅͜͝͝i̷̜̜̣̘̠̮͙͍͓͉̼̞̓̓̽̅̆̾͐̀̿̚n̴̡̪͖̺̪͇̮̙̩̣͙̰̾̔̈́͌͑̈́̓̊̋̈́͝͠ ̵͇͔̟̬̤̭͐̈́̾̉̾̀͒͒̓͝á̴̟̎ ̶̨̯̎̑̈̉̋͌̑̃̿̂̌̊̿͝͝c̴̭̝̳̞̣̮̱̰͎͓̙̺͂̎̇̈́͆̐ȩ̸̨͇̮̬̟̱̦̗̳̠̼͖͉̣̇͊̍̏̄̅n̷̨̧̺͓̱̈̆̋̔̿̋͐t̶̻̤̣̪̰͐͛̆̍̿͛͗͘ͅḛ̷͍̕r̵̰͍͚͖̼̺͔̙̫̲̃̂̍ ̷̨͎̮͕̣̰̓̀̆͐̔͋͐̓̇̓̄̑̕o̸̢̧̹̙̯̠̱̪̼̞̦͓̺͊͛͋̇̓̐̃̕͜f̷̗̖͎͙͒͂̈́̆͗͝ ̶̢̡̹̝̗͉̳̯̙̣̮̹̇̍̈̽͛̅̎̽͆̽́̚͠͝f̶͍̣̝̖̎͂̂̓̉̈́͌̉̎͋́͐̀͘l̴͕̜̬̘̺̱̾̓̒̅̅̕ͅṵ̷̡̗̪̰̪̓̈́͊̎͛̅̄͛̑͊́̀͂̒͘f̷̡͔̖̫͔̺̭̗̬̱̾̚f̶̠̞̠̥̣͚̓̄͑̒̌͋̈́͝ý̴̯͕͚ ̵̢̬̜͙͉̇͆̿̇̃̈́̋̚̚͠d̵͔̙͚̯̖̬͖͖͈̏̓̀̓͜͝ǫ̴̼̰͙͊̇͗͝u̴̗͙̟̮̟̩̦̫̻͖͑͘g̶̢̛̠̠̘̪̤͇̪͗̃̿̂̌h̸̛̞͗̋.̸̨̛̳̬̼̪̲̲̺̤̈́͐͊̊̓̿͊̈́̒̋͌ͅ ̶̡̧̭̹̟͉̱̺̞͙͉̮̓̈͆̓̂̾̾͘ͅ"̵̡̛͔̻̥̣͉͉͈̺͙̌̈́̌̈́̃̇̐͝Y̵̡̛̛͉̠͙̩̞̹̮̜̝̯̍̀̿̃̈́́̈́͑ơ̵̝̙͉̦̮̝̫͎͖̑̌͆̏̌̒̽̓̂̓̕ư̶̧̢̨͕̜̩̬̗͉̣̟̯̩̙͛̅͌̽̆̍̎̔͜'̷̡̛͓̘͇͉͇̞̹̻̟̩͌̓̓̀͋̄̌̓̈́̐͘͝ͅr̸̨̞̝̻͙͉͙̖̰̲͛̈͌̅̄̀̽͋̃̄͝ͅé̵̦̪̳͓̳̜͜ ̷̨̛̱̠̥̂͐̇̓͑̎̃̂̂͝a̴̗̔͂͑͗̄͘̕ṅ̸͕̭̈̊̕͜͠͠ ̵̧̨͚͉̻̳̯̦̗̼̖̩̱̤̦̓̊͂e̸͎͔͖͕̟̦̣̭̳̣̜͌̅͋̄̽̔̉͆̍͋̍͘s̴͚̻̰̘͍͓͓͉̺̺̠̩̠͑̔̾̌͜͝͝p̷̛̛̲̫̖̦̥̽̇̓̒̇̒̄͌̿͑̔͝ȩ̵̛̹̺̠̗͔̜̭͓̺͚̺̐̀̈́̂̋̀̽̇̉͆͘̚̚͜͜͝r̴̞͋̃ͅ.̶̘̫͇͖̞̯̝͈̔̊͝͝"̶̨͍̰͕̖͊̿̃̍͊̄͆̀͘͝  
̸̻͖̗̱͍͙̪̣͉̂̚ͅ  
̷͎̞͙̼̩̟̺͍͇̟͓̻̖͓̌̓̈́̿̓͂͝"̴̙̥͑̔̚Ș̶̨̨̹̣̯̲̩͍̰͇̼̳͉͑͑̈́͆̃̽̅͊͋̑̆͠ͅū̴̯̩̗̣̻̰̣̬͙̞̟͚͛͜͜r̶͈͍̉̃̑̈́̈́͂̂̇̈̉̅̽e̵̗͖͇̜̗̭̲͍̓͑̄̀̽̈̕ ̶̡̨̠̹̗̥̹̦̻͍̫̘̐̍̀̆̾̓͒̐͂͜͝I̴̛̗͍̱̺̭̤̝̹̯̿̆̇̅͋̓͊̆̓̿͜͝ͅ ̵͇͍̩̹̈́ă̵̦̗̱͓̹͑̐̓̄̒̎̈́͑͑̕m̷̨̥̉.̷͈͛̍̓́̑̾̓̓̕̕̕͠͝"̵̮͖͎̺̼̗͇̮̙̘͋͗̏͐̎͋̾͂̓̑̀̚  
̷̳̪̥̖͔͍̳̱͇̟͖̞̎͊͆͐̾͘͜͜  
̷̛͔̈́̎́̓̍̈́̇͘͝͝"̸̫̳͈̰̺̌̌͒͒͌̔̆̂̍̚̕͜Y̷̯̞̑o̵̡̡̲̼̞̺͍͉̩̼̥̻͜͝ű̴͖̀̆̊̑̈̌͊͐̈́̄͘͝ ̴̢̖̮̳̫̻̩̠̦͚̝̗̰̑͆̋͐̇̄̃͝d̴̛̳̆̑̉̏̃̈́͝͠o̶̢͖͔̳̗͕̜͚̫̬̟̰̩̭̟̓͋̒́̓̏̈́͒n̶̢̲̊͊'̷̭̟̠̈̎͛́̓͛́̂͛̈́͗̉͠ṯ̶̡̺̯̱͈͚̗̳̹̈́͋̉̇̾̃͆̕͠ ̴̨̧̢̘̤͎̖̫͖͈̟̥͂͌͗̂͜ͅn̴͙̲͍̙̥͌̋̈́̑̐̈́̌̈́̕͝ę̶̨̧̙̝̥̺̭͔̫̙͉͖̟̇̚ẽ̷̩̺̺͖͓̊̇̒̀͊̊̽̃͘͜d̶̨͉̩̩͙͕̗̩̹̄͒͛ ̸̢̟̺͌̐͒̋͂̔͜͝͠͝s̴̨̠̜̪̪̆͛̿o̵̘͍̼̹̰͆̄͌m̸̭̝̹͔̗̃͌e̷͇̦̣͓̎̉̚o̸̙̹̬͐͒̓͛̾̽̆̌͋̑͘ņ̵̗̘̞̈̅̑͐̓̓͆̂͌̏́̿̕͝ȩ̸̛̘̎̏͊̂͗͌̈́͐̊̓̉ ̴̨̯̦̙͍̮̜̙̹̥̰̔͊̓̅̑̿̒̐̈́̾͘͝w̴̧̭͇̑̌̂̒̾̔̅̽̚̚͠h̶̙͙̙͍̜̪͇̞̑̊̑̿̈́͐̒́̌̈́̿͛͂͘͠o̴̘̳̺͚̫͊̐͗͐̌̐̃͗̌̍͐̕͜ ̵̢̡̛̺̱̩̹̹̰̭̳͔͈̬͌͊͆̄͊̓̇͠͝c̸̢͖̲̔o̵̢̧̝̲̙͍̲̰̰̜̳̲̍̌̎͊̂̊͘͠͝u̷̥̲̺̳͉͚̣͙̘͋͆̂̈̊́͋̑͐ḽ̵͖͎͎̪̝̭̱̩͎̈́̍̾̐͆̈̆͗̾̕d̵̤̝̹͕̑͗̋̆̏͗̓̈́͂̀͋̓̕͜ ̷̛̬̖̘̭̜̽͗͠b̷̡̖̖͚̀͆̏̈́͑̽͆͘͠ŗ̵̙̲̤̠͓̖̻̹̩̲̃̾̎͒̉͑͆̈́̈̄̚͜͝i̶͔̭̝̱̟͖̭͚͍͖͓̪̘̮͌̃̉̓͂̈͑͑̀̕͝͝͝n̶̛̛̯̱̈́͌̔̈́̏̅͂̄̏̔̊̚̚ǵ̵͎͈̗͗̔͑͆́͝ ̵̨͍̟̣͕͉̲̪̹̈́̾̐̈́̐͐̎̋̑͠͠͝ͅͅd̶̡̨̼̳̲̞̞̗̭̠̞͈̜̞͒̔̅̓o̵̧̻̭͐̈́̈̍̽̊̀̋͂̒̓͘͝͠ͅw̴̨̡͖̣͓̲̮̼̖͍͎̺̉̇ͅn̴̡̟̺̭̝͍̫̳̘͇̜͇͍̣͌̓͂̓̀̈ ̶̨̛̪̝̀̓͑a̸̛̹̲̾͒̓̅͋͛͋̓̔͊̐̽̓ ̷̢̨̢̲̞͖̠̤̗̮̻̔͌b̶̦̗̼͈͇̈́͊̍͌̌̐̄͂̄̑̀̆̂́͑ǘ̶̗̜̬̳̼̩̦̣͖͎͇̓͒͒̇̒̿̃̌ỉ̸̺̮͓͕͈̂̋͗̽̅̑̄͋͠l̵̺͖̞̺͕̝̜̈́̐̊̐̂̓͊ͅd̸̨̳̮̞͘i̵̡̢̛̤̰̲͆̆̓̈́͂͂̎̅̚͜͝͝n̶͖͔̞̝̺͉̤̥̮͚̠̗̔̏͐̂͠ģ̸̛̣͕̥̹̠̟̬̃̑̈̓̍̎̋̌ ̷̖̩̣̤̖̭̗̎̎ŏ̷̢̫̜̬̣̣͓͌̒̽̅͌̈ṉ̶͚̖̙̫̜̙͖̪̙͌͌̅̄͐͗̈́͗̀̌͘ ̶̨̡̥͇͍͙͕̮͓̩͙̗̺̥͚̍͆̇̿̈̅͘͝t̶͇̤̘͙̮̘̰̻̤̒̂͗͜ő̸̠̒̾p̵̺̟͕̫̟͔͚͓̝̈́̈́̓̆̊̒͌̐̔̀͋͒͘͝͝ ̶̡͚͕͙̞͉̖̥̫̻̗̉͐͋̓́̓o̸̲͎̙̭͉̗͐̈́̇̏̅̃̃̎̊̿̕͝f̵̘̳͉̥̺̯͈̅̃͆̓͠ ̵̢̨̡͉͖̮͔̟͒͑͜ÿ̶̢̨̢̬͓̘͉͎̻̫̻̜̱̳́̐̎͛͠ͅơ̶̩͉̞̼͖̠̗͛̑͆͛̓͛͐̂͘ủ̵̘͎̖̳͚̼̼͙̞̼͔̥͕̞̍͐̄̋͐͗̈̂̐̎̐͝ͅ ̷̧̨̺̽̽̔͋̎̿̆̑̉͐̚ț̶̛̑̓͐̽̊ͅr̷͚̿͋͋̓͘ͅy̴̢̨̜̜͖͎͉̳̤̘͎͈͙̯̓̏̈́͋̆̊̊̀͘͘͜͝i̸̡̢͙̺̼̲̫̤̝̻̮̮̙̾̎̔̃̉͂̔̕ñ̸̼̦̣̰͕̫͍͇͋̈́̈́͜͜g̶̢̛̙̳͙̹̈̔͒͌͑̇̉͌̐͒̕͝͠ ̸̡̰̯͇̭͒͂̄̃͆̌̓͌̿̂̿͘̚͝ţ̶͚̩͚̲̹̺̇ͅǫ̵̮͖͉̹̺͈͕̣̼̂͑̆̇̅̎ ̵͓̩̩̯͛̆͝d̴̠͉͖͈̱͐́̓͌̆̋͐͆̏̊͘͝ỏ̵̼̱̪ ̴̢̨̧͙̬̪̬̞̫̝̙͓̋͑̉̅̓ą̷̲̦̖͈̳̟̦̹̤̓̏͊̋̌̓͆͆̇ ̴̧̨̛̛̬́̾̆͒̓͌͌̏̉ͅs̷̡̢̡̯̙͎̤̥̩̘̩̠̍͂͆͛̍͗̿͗́͜͠ĩ̶̢͍͔̠̮̫̖̪͙̲m̵̡̘̜̙̥̟̮͚͚̬͐͗̈́p̸̦̎̈́͂̂͆̓̅͐̊̿̌͘l̴͔̺͉̬̫̿̿͗̔̆̔̔͂̐̒͆̐͠ͅẽ̴͚̏̍̓͗͂͝ ̵̢̬͚͓́̄́̋̑͒̌̏͒j̶̹̯̖͚̟̲̩̞̤͈̖̟̞͚́͊ó̷͓̦̙͔͇͎̤̙̭̓̈͑͌͜͝͠͠b̵̟̟͎͇̯̲͇̯̥͑͛ͅ.̶̛͎̭̫̹̮̪̎̿̂̍̇̒̿̾̍̽̀͝͝ͅ"̴̧͖̘̟̬̭̣͖̩̥̞͈̝̝̋̓͑̌̌͜  
̸̢̢͓͔̗̲̳̟̺̃̐͝  
̸̛̳̰̰̻͛̔͗͊̏̓͌"̶̡̢̨̳̻̙͔͕̺͐̋̂̈́͊̓̽̈́̉̔̚̕T̶̛͓̱̮̝̺̙̺͕̠̗̈́̂͗̒̋̔̒̍͑̿͊̄͘͝ͅh̵̡̝͈̼̼͎͕̹̫̤̖̦̿̈́ͅḁ̸̧̻͙͔̞̩̖̮̒̓͋͂͒̾̈́͂̏͘̚͜͝͝t̵̢̢̯͍͎͇̯̺͕͔͓͒̂͒̈̐̓͒̋͛̏̚͜͝ ̶̧͍̹͍̯̫͕̺͉̲̈́͜j̵̢̢̖̬͎̗̯̯̤̣̳̦̈͆̅̾̇̿̄̃́̅͝ȯ̴̞͆̎͐̋͛̇̾̄̊͊͒̕͝͝b̵̘̤̹̘̒ ̷̮̘̙͉͙̻̠̱̮̇̆͌̎̇̏͒̕w̴̪̗̐̒̄̔̿̈́͗̑͂͑̈́̿ͅä̴̧̤̯̗̪͙̘̳̯̹̰͉̈́͗̽̍̈́͋͝ͅs̴̢̡͈̝̰̞̣̙̭̮̹̲̎̍͗̑̅̈́̃n̴̨̪̠̯̜̪̩̜͔͋͂̋̃ͅ'̷̡̨̡͎̬͉̟̱͗t̸̨͈̭̟͉͚̺͈̠͓͓̿͊͒͜ ̷͇̣͓̝̟̹̝̳̣̗͔̯͚̖̫͂͐͂̓̎̽̄͘͠š̶̛̱̈́̈͑̀̌͆̆͜͠i̴̢̧̯͖̲̹̞̟̪̎͌̓m̵̧̧̧͔̮̬̊͌ͅp̶̯͐͌̓̾̈̒͑͆̚͠l̶̨̺͔̮͎̳̆̍̈́̋͗͌̅͋̈́̎́̊͘̕ě̵̢̡̛̦̮̲̻̜̟͉̣͂.̸̡͇͎͂̿̽͐̏͂͘͠͝ ̴̡̺̼̳͇̮͇͔̠͈̝̘͙̗̳̈͆̈́͋̿Ȩ̸̮̌̀͊̒̈̋̋̕͠x̶̡̛̛͖͚̻͈̱̮̠̟̜̀̅̾̎͆͛͗̄̍̐̐̇ǫ̴̧̢̮̭̤̙̳̖̤͈̜̗̦̒̑͆͆̓r̷̖͔̬͆̒̄̈́̋͌̚̕c̸̡̧̛̥̼͓͚̮̟͓̭̣̬̲̀̈́̄͋̒̏̈́͆͗͗̄͆į̶͚̹̜̙̯̱̏̉͌̊͋̍s̵͙̙̠̺͍͓̹̰͉̈̅̉͜m̴̬̺͕̄̂͋̍ͅş̴̨̙͇̱̯͖̘̦̣̘̗̤̑͆̋̔͗̈́́̒̇̈͛̌̕̚ͅ ̵̢̨͈̥̠̙̠̗̪̼̃͑̉͑̅̉̇̕͘͘n̷̡̧̯͖̙͔̣͕͙͔͖̯̘͉͂̂̍̔͝e̷̢̙̟̟̼̙̔̍̋͜v̵̧̪͇̊͋͌͠ȩ̴̛̥̠̘͓͎͙̙̳͎̤̾̒̃͜r̶̮̣̟͑̃͌̈́̇̽̈̋͗́̃̄̍ ̷̨̍̍̀̅̌̈̋̾͘͜a̴̧̛̞͇̫̠͎̯̻̯͖̜͉͕͛̋͆̑̄͑̿̉̿r̶̜̪͙̻̳̞̎̽̃͂̽͝ȅ̴̡̠̫͎̹͇̤͓̪̻̮͕̯̰͂.̴̨̛̖̱̝̼̫̺̳͖̌̓̓̒͝͠"̵̪͙̱̫̭͙̹̠̙̬̂̀͌̃͋̍̕̕͜͠͠  
̶̡̦͙̮̪̳̙̣̌͒͗͐͆͛͒͆̽̆͋̏̉̚͝  
̵̧̡̱̝͖͓̱͒̈́̽̾ͅͅ"̸̢̼̼͔̖̍̍͂̅̓̎͠ͅÏ̶̗̈́̒̐͊̉̈͊͊͂ ̴̰̓͊͌̍̓̑̂̇̉̏͌̊͋̐̚ḍ̸̪̝̑͗̐͗̅̍̋̔͛̚͝͝͝o̷̧̦̝̬̘͕̠͍͂̿̾̌̑̆͛̈́̆̑̌͌ñ̷̛̝̃͌̿͗̓̓̈́̅̿̚͝͝'̵̛̰̫͉͌̄ͅț̷̛̛͍̺̙̜̩̺̰͇̙̀̋͂̏̊̾̎̉ ̵̢̛̦͇̮͉̞̲̺̙͕̦͉̺͆͑͋̉̾̍͐̂ͅw̴͓͝a̸̢̡̨̰̼̬̖̰̠̻̱̪̳̣̍̾̿͊͒̅n̷̛̲͕̅͂̏͊͐̍͒͛͌̾t̶̟͉̝̘̱͎̩̦͖̓͂̈́͒̊̀͊̀̄͂̽͂͂͗͜͝ ̶̢̙͔͙̖̼̮̘̹͓̜̲̞̄̏̑̈́͠ͅͅt̷̮̙̿̅̅͂̔̊̑͠o̸͉͇͈̹͕̞̠̟̲̦͔͌̐͜͜ ̵̨͔̙̲̲͍̐̽͌̅̋̌̑̚͝͝ḥ̶̡̩͒̽̓͗̑̃̚͠͝u̴̢͕̹̦̯̻͉̗̻̙̣̥̣̎͗̌̑͝͝ŗ̴̢̱͍͉̠̪̠̬̜̜̼͂͒̉͘͝ͅẗ̸̜͇͔͈̼͙̘̣́̆̋̐͝ ̶͚̹͓̻̈͌̄͆̈͗̿̏͝͝a̷͍̗̔̐̃̕ṉ̸̗͎̼͉̟̫̮̥̦̪̦̆̈̔͑̓͗ͅy̵̢̢̛̛̖̩̲̩̥̼̬̓̍̒͆̏͐͐̇̾͘b̵̬̲͚̘̀̂̀͊͑̎̉͘ǫ̸̺͔̯̙̘͌͊͆̀͌͆̑́̓͐͋̎̈́d̶̮̼̼͍͚̖̫̩̺̺͔̗̈́͝ỵ̷͔̰̏̌̑̌͑͂͐͋͘.̸̧̡̧͈̦̺̺͔͙̫̩͖̊͂͆̎̄͋̿̐̍̋͗͝"̷͚̲̻̙͓̤̋̏̈͜͝͠͝ ̸̛͚͇̻͈͔̥̐̀̿̌̓̿͆͂̇͆̍̀͊H̴̢̫̭͇̭͔̗͐̓̽͋͜i̷̲͈̟̲̭̤͑̕ͅͅš̸̺͔̪̙̬̻̩̤̣͔̜͖̤͋͐̚͜͝ ̸̡̞̭͕̝̺̞̬͎̱̤̦͖̃̂̏̇̈́̑̀̇̿̄͘v̷̧̞͙͎͕̗͍͍͙̫̽̅̎͑̾̅̚ȫ̶͉̻͓̱̝̞̘̞̘̗͖̌̎͒̇̔͌̃̂̎͊͊͜ͅͅi̴̧̧͎͖̣̮̹̞̗͙͉̳̎̉̍̏̎̂̇̽̎͝c̵̲͔̘̪̹͓̻͚̥̝̩̻̎̓̾̄̏͜͝ͅȩ̸̧̟̰̮̦̼̫̖̣̫̪̭̈̂̓̌̈́̔̌͊̿̉̽̄ ̸̨̫̦̖̟̹̗̙̩͇͉̟̗̲̲̑̑̈́̏̀̿́͒̅͋͌̚͘͝ḯ̸̥̳̟̝̯̹̯̽͐͜ͅŝ̶͉͉͕̯͎͕̠͍͈̮̉̋̓̋͋͠͝ ̶̛̞̩͎̔͌͛̈̈̏̑̒̔q̷̨̡͓̼̺͇̹͍̯̥͇̟̭͔̎̈́̋̋̚u̸̟̣̱̤̠̦̣͈̘̭̓͂̾̈̈́͛͊́͋̐̍̊͝͝i̷̦̬̘̝͎͎̦̥͚͊̄̈́ͅe̸͈̹̘͆́̆͘ṭ̴̛̹͓͒̑̊͒̒͌̚͠͝.̴̤̺̗̠͈͊͝ ̵̛̲̮͍̱͍̍̍͗̿̀̎̔͊͆͑̇̚̕̕H̷̺͎̯̬͈͈̟͉̝̽̃͐̓̊̄̾̚͠e̸̼͖̟̹̅͂̇͂̄̓͘͘͝ ̵̧̡̠̟͕͓̲̿͑̾̅́̋͐͂͝ͅf̸̬̟͉͚͍͈̃̓͛̆͆̚e̷͙̥͚̭͈̜̙͍̊̇͜ę̴̨͚͉̹͍͓̖̊͊̇l̶̡̫̗͍̠͍̟͙͎̠̙̑̾̔̈̈́̂̂̈̉̌ͅś̷̟̦̗̩̖͎̞͛͛͒͑͜ ̴̧̡̮̫͈͕̟̙̟͎̾̓̀̓̊̇͊̄͂̃͝h̴̞̪͇̺̟̦̠̱̭̎̋̉̆i̷̢̨̫̹̭̙̮̘͈̍̓s̸̫̟̦̤̳̓̈́͜ ̶͔̤̝͉͖̼̲̬̫̰͖͓̓͐̄̈́̾̀̊͐͑̂̑̚͝͝ḩ̷͎̠̺͉̮̫̰͒̆̾͘e̵̛͈̲̺͒̎͋͆̽̿͌̏͐̚̕͘å̷̧̨̱̩̰̝̹̦̲̞͋͜͜r̵͎̪̐̄t̶̡͚̝̣̯̼̰̥̃̏̐̆̈̈͑ ̴̢̤̹̜̱̲̳̜̓̒̒̑̄͆̑̃̊̚̚ͅr̷̨̼̰̮̘̘̟̬̻͍͚̝̲̗͒̕͜a̸̧̟̩̝̠̮̫̺̰̹̿̀͂͂͗̈́̈́t̸̡̡̨̹̻̙̰͇̤͖̺͚̮̾̇͗̚ẻ̴̩̦̬͚͓̝͓͈͠ ̴̡̛̠̫̹̳̌̇̂̓̅͝p̴̢̗̦̭̝̹͍̞͈͈͕͚̬̉̑̿͌̾̓͂͌͑̾͐̍̒͌ͅͅi̴͉͙̻̼̠̰͙͆̑͌̈̓͝c̶̳̲̗͕̘̪̝͙̼̟̳̄̈́̉͊̔̌͐̔̋͑̚͘k̴̨̨͕̭̦̲͈̝̙̬̅̈́͜ ̸̨͑̾̋̎u̸̧̝̪̺̺͓̩̩̘̦͚̟͓͑ͅͅp̷̯̜̣̯̲̌̆.̴̛̪̬͇͖̄̉͒͠ ̵̻̩̳̞͉̂̊͋̑̄̈́̆͋̋͛̅̈́̍̂͠H̸̨͓͙̥̪͆̋̂̄̈͒̾̇̉̿̚̕͝e̴̢̧̹͕͓̒̀͑̆̑̈́̾̾̊̒̉͛́͠ ̷̨̢͕͎̥͈̦̫̘̤̘̤̐̄ẇ̸̗̹̩͙͍̜͓̅̽̐̃̋̃͐̓̒͐̀͂͘̕ͅa̶̜̦̗͉̤̖̲̬̮̬͆͛̊̈́̾s̴̨̛͕͇̻̯͚̺͎͌̂͆̎̓̏͒̉̓̔̚͝ ̴̨̖̖̝̩̗̯̹͈̩̰͒͑͆̇̀́̇̔͗̋̓s̶̛̹͊̒͑̏͐̕ơ̸̠͇͓͖̣͈̙̲̰͍̞͕̏̆͆̄̊̿̔̆̕͠͝͠ ̶̨͎̲̳̎͝c̵̨̨̛͙̹̝̠̜̬̤̥͕̻̼͎͆̇̾̿̔̍̾͋̕̕͠͝l̷̢̢̘̟̭̱̅̓̒̚̕͝o̷̦̫̝̱̻͑͂̉̈͗̃ͅş̶̡͈͇͓̖̻͓̮͖͔̠̬̑̎ͅͅȩ̶̛̰͍̮̒̄͒͛̏͑́̒͂͒̋̔͋̕ ̷̡̦͈̖̲͖̉͊̈́̎̆̓̾̄͑͠͠t̵̢̝͔͇̖̹̝̭̦̟̼͑̐̊͠o̶̺̰̭͕̙͍̭͚͉̠̥̠͖̍͋͌͆̒͜ ̶̳͙̲̞̯͉͒̉̾̉̓͘ͅa̶̡̱̳͇͍̠̗̪̱͛̿n̸̢̘̤͔͛̔̈́̈́̐̈́̈́̑͂ ̸̧͖͔̙͔̻̳̙͕͚̤̖͈̒͛͊̀̑̈́͘ȩ̴̡̛̛̫̭̹͉̩̠͎̼͇̳̓̇̔͒̏̄̽̔̓̀̏͘͝x̵̧̩͆̽̌̂̔̈́̋̓̐̚͠͠͝p̴̣̰̬͚͂̍͋͋͑̿̿̔͒̆͊̽̕̚l̶̢̻̞̥͍͍̩̳̝͖̃̈́͜ͅͅō̷̧̰̘̬̥̹͓̮̙̘̽̄̈̃̀̄̊̃͜͠ͅs̷̡̛̟̓̌̔̒̐̒͗̈́̓̚͘͜͜͠ĭ̴̜͍̞͂̒̆̍o̵̧͈͔͎̦̮̹̭͋ṉ̸̜̦̼̞͙̼͈̖͚͍̬̖̜̈̑̓̑͛̍̿͊̆͒̚,̶̛̲̟͕̜̫͙͖͙̐̉̾͆́̍̑̓̈͋̅̂̌̕ ̵͉̜͈͈̰͔͇͍̤̓̈ͅḣ̴̨̢̪̗͎̜̝̣̼̬̻̎̈́͐̎̽̾̃͘͘i̵̛̠̭̗͍̟̞͓̩̻͕̞̗͙̅̓͒͐͑̊̿͝͝͠͝ş̸̨͇͙͍̱͇̩̻͍̰̰̯̊͜ ̴̡̧̗̞̘͙͍̩͉̤͈̒̓͜ȩ̴̛̟̗̼͖͚̣͙å̶̬̗̲͎̮̳̻͖̹̈͑͂͑̐̓͗͋͜͜͜͝ŗ̷͂̍͆̂̏͆͂̈̽̚͝s̸̛̙̹̼͒͐̾̔͌̑̅̈́͊̐̆͂ ̶͕̼̮͔̜̫͍̦̩̩̋́̎ͅä̵͎́̇̕͘͠ŗ̶̨̙̭̜͚͍̦̟̻̗̻͙͎̎̓͑̃̄́͌̎̋̕͜͝͠e̴̢̛̛͕͚͍͈̭̓͗͑̅͗̒̓͐̂͘ ̷̧̺̪̜͖̻̟͓̙͖͗̈́͑͛̑̊́͂̑͘͝͝ș̴̨̡̳̜͕̖̘̫̠̞̣̱͉̈͜t̶̡̡͉͛̋̉̾̊̅͘͠ï̴̡̧̛͕̩͔̥̹̰͍͙͓͙͑̌̔̈́͂̋̚l̵̥͙̯̤̥͚͙̫̩̝͑̀̋̽̍̔̄̋̃̕l̶̢͓͚̮̎͑̑̀̆͋̈́̅̈͗͛̚͝ ̴̻̟̟̙̰̇̽͛̐̂ṛ̸̯͇̓͐͐̚į̷̱̥̩̦͓͎̹̪͔̬̗̈́̋̊̔̋̾̎̐͗̈́̉̕̕̕͠n̶̜̼̣̖͕̺̿g̷̡̠̭̯̻̰͒͠ͅị̵̧̧̧̜͖̯̥̗͈͖̓͆́̈̏͋̈͠͝n̸͈̰̗̒͛̊̾͆̐͠͝ͅg̵̰̝͓͑̊̅̋͒̓̽̕̚͝.̴̢̡͕̫͚̩̥̲̰̥̳̬̐̽͂̈͐̉͛͌̌̚͝  
̵̨͚̱̩̦͙̫̞̦̞͓̽͆̑̉̈̓̑̈̈́̏̈́͝ͅ  
̸̡͙̣̼̩̖͙̟̘̱̹͉́̔̈͂̈̀͘ͅŢ̵̖̱͌̍̊͂̄̔̈́̑̑̔̐͘h̴͚̳͖̦͓̙̼̫̠̖̥͕̞̻̓̿̎̆̈́͗̄͑͊͘ê̷͎͓̠͎̥̾͋̓͋̉́̓̽̐̕̚͘y̸̳͙͑͑͝'̵̨̢̧̡̖̱̦̝̖͍̗͑̋͂̌͋̌̊̚̕̕͠͝͝r̶̖̲̜̪̖̗̉̃̅͒͝e̷̘͎͑͂̌̐ ̸͉̤̺̱̾̑͋̒̈q̶̨̤̬̬̰͉͖̱̗̫̉ͅų̸̛̲̹͇͉̱̖͙̞̮̖̈́̏͗̃̄̋̅͛̅͆͘͝ͅį̵̨̨̹̝̼̖̼͉̗̝́̑͑̚͜ȩ̶͓̍́̚t̷̼̼̙̜͙̺̻͚̙͙͈̟͒͗̽̀̌̔̌̊̄͌.̷̩̻̭͉̌͑̾̈́͊̚ ̷̲̮̺̤̘̦̭̲̱̦̞̟͖͌̅̐̋́͛̓̈́͑͘̕͜͝F̷̧̢̨̖͎̺͕̻̝̬̪̬̝̺̓̄̈́͠ö̶̧̢̞̱̠̯̥̹͇̟̝̟̰̒̐̐̉̔̽̊͑̓͘͝r̷̪̯̣̀̎̏͗̈́̈́̿͌͘͠ ̶͇̌͌̽̊̃̊́̆͘̚ḣ̶̡̳̪̦̮̐͆̏̃̂̊͗̿̉̓̍̎͠ͅo̵̮̜̜̦̻͎̗̎̔͆̇̈́̓̊w̴̛̭̤̱͍͚̯̾̏͑̐̂̓̅̈̉̚̚̕ ̶̡̦̞̬͉̬͚̠̔͐̓̇̽̂̾͑͝m̷̡̛̖̘͚̯̪̳̼̙̝̰͙̹͋̍͂̏̊͛̒̏̊͊̍̈́̓ų̶̛̦̣̻͈͕̟̳̌̉̅͒͜͝c̵͖̭͉͎̰͙͗̊̈́͐̔̎͑̓̈̒̓̿̈́́̕ĥ̵͇̝̗̻̙͓͠ ̵̨̗̰̠͚̝̥͕͔̽̈́̃ͅͅR̸̹̮͍͒̿͋̐̿͝͠ȩ̴̛͖͉̥͚̬͍͙̼̟̝̑̑͒̄̽̑̐͛͒͌͜͠͝ͅî̸̢̢̙͍̳̠̣̯̗̞̖̯͔̻̽͂́͗̿̈̑͒͗̏̓ĝ̴̡̛̪̠̮̣̅̇̋̄͐̉̅̓͝͠ȩ̴̘̗̹͙͇̃̓̈́̈́͠͝ͅn̷̝̙͉͚͚͐͐͋̔̆ ̶̞̈̈́̌̋͌̇̎̅͆̈͝s̷̨̜͇̠̬͎̩̪̯̹͑̔̿̈́̑̅̔̋̚͘͜͝e̵̛̼̫̮̜̗̻̜͗́̌̚͜͝͠e̶̥̺͎̹̙̣͛̀́̎͐̆̋̇ͅm̷̧̢̛̙̮͔͎̩̖͉̠͊̀̎̄̚̚͠ͅs̷̡͚̦̺̰̦̣͙̈́͐̿̎̉̈́͌̒͘̕͜͜ ̴̧̨̺̭̩̲͓̰͖̉t̷̡̻̹͈̉̊͒͒̏̊̄̈́̈́͛͝ͅo̷̟͊ ̷̠̠̈́̈́͐̂͘͘ͅt̵̤͕̱̰̥̬͍̫̟͈̠̋̑̍̆ä̸̡̯͓̦̟̹̰́̿̒̔̔̋̕͠l̷͕̳͕̉̏͆͂̎̏k̸̢͚̥̠̱̹̺̠̟̣̱̖̗̪͙̈́͗̽͒̓͆̉,̷̡͔̳͈̼̠̙̜̬̘̪̻͋̓̈́̀͂̏̾͗͋͋͘͜͜ ̶̢̯̟͖͂M̶̞̦͎̒̐̈͂̿̈̑̈́̂̅͝o̴̧̞͈̍̆̓̏̂͑̂̎͐͘̕͠ḅ̴̬͓͖̬̙̥̱͑̈́͆͂̑̿̈̾̒͌͗̈́̉̕ ̶̹͛̃̋̀̄͒̀̃͠͠f̸̛̠̙͙̌͛̿̚͠e̷̢̖̩͉̻̞͕̿͆̆̌̈͌̆͘e̸͓̰̘̬͙̖͖̣̠̠̼͆͆̔̈́̉͂̈́̑̾̈̌̎͘ḻ̵̨͍͙̼͇͙͔̍͆̈͂s̶̫̫̻͍͈̹̺̤̰͙̈́̈́́̂̍͆̾͂͌̌͆̽͑̀͠ ̴̧̤̗̗̪̝͉̩͖͚͋̕͠l̵̘͙̼̟̦̭̩̯̙͇͂̍͌͒̇̾̆̅̕̚͠i̶͈̘̩̫͒̔͘͝ḳ̵͒e̷̢͇͂͋̈́̃̄̑͒͐̆̈̆͆ ̴̧̡͇͚̩̬̳̺̲̥̜̮̭̗̋̈́͌͗̒̕ͅḩ̴͉̻͋͝ȩ̷̢̣̗̲̩̘̫̤͖͒̈́̎̓̆̏̏̆̋͘̕ͅ'̸̧̨̩̩̞̟͕͂̌ș̶̛̰̭̺̋̓̓͋̅̀͘͠ ̵̡̛̤͈̺͖̲̘͙̠̝͍͖̽̎͑́͆͊̒͒̌͂̈́͠w̵̠̤͈̆̾͑͑̔̔̉̔̿̋̿̆͠ͅa̶͉̪͓̍̃̊͊͋́̃̏̔͆́i̷̢̨̡̭̭̞̺̣̤͍͎̦̗͇̲͐̑̽̈́̇̉͂͋̓͝͝t̷̩͙͓̼͒̂̊̄͝͝i̵̧̡͈̱͓͙̰̯̻͕̇͐͗͊̚ń̴̡̻̫͉̬͈̥̲̜͔̳g̴̛̻̬̝̥̙̾͒͌̊̀͑̉̑̀̋̏̇ ̶̺̞̣̯̘͔̭͍̤͉̋̏͂̋͗̓͌̃̂ṯ̵̨̡̙̳͈̠̙̳̦͇̈́̓̂̓̏͊͛̇̕͝͝͝ö̸̢̱̫̳̣͓̯̗͖͈͔̙́̎͛ ̶̢̧̡͍̦̟̺̩̦̈́͊͐͜ḷ̴͉̜̗̐̄̇̚i̵̡̧̨̞̗̮͉̗̣̱̙̬̐͒̎͗̎̆̍̎͝ş̷̧̛͙̱͔̏̏̌̋̏͛͐̍͗̒͆̈́͐t̴͔̤̬̼̃̎̇͐͊̎̎̕͝ę̵̰̭̰̮͇̝̼̩͓̀̿n̸̩͎̺̜̖̺̙̝̝͌̓͐̏͋͊̈̾̌͜͝.̸̮̹͍̌̐̈́̒͊͂͂̑̌͆͂̈̕  
̶̨̥̭͓̦͌̈́̎̄̆͋̇̆͐̈́̓̚͠͝ͅ  
̸̧̗̲̦͛̉͑̆͂͘"̴̢̧̘̪̜̣͒͗̔̊̉̈̉̄̉͑͝͠W̴̮̱̿͐̈́̂̈h̷̨͈̞͕̺͉̠̗̰̤̤̲͚̠̔̄̍͒͂͑̋̐͗̚͜e̶̡̨͇͓̪͕̠̦̦͂͐̋̊̋̕ņ̸̗͇̈͊́̕ ̵͎̰̘́̇̈̆̕͠ͅI̴̖͔͖̫̫͎̲͛̄̿ ̶͍̜̜̤̪̅̈́̿ẅ̸̤͍́͆̅͗̎͑̕͝a̴̟̘̮̝͔͚̓̊́͐͘s̸̙͕̟͇̮̿͑͊̓̔̐̈̑̾̊̈́̎̕͝ ̶͇̥̖̲̤̦̱̖̰̤͖͖̩̒̈̀͗̓͂̿̚͜͝ͅy̸͇̾̓̅͒̒̆̀͠ͅȍ̸̝̣̯̼̞̒͑̑̀̊̽̇̆͝͝ȕ̶̢̨̡̻̙̠̟̂̒͂͊̎̓̀̏͜͜͝n̸̨̹̐g̵̠͎͕̱̈́̈ê̴̛̲͂́̈r̶͈̦̭̟̗̝͗͐̐͋̏̀͝͠͝,̶̧̬̦̦̳͖́̊̓̒͌̓̂̈́̋̓ ̶̧̰̭̮͇̬̹̲͓̘̗͇͉̏̒͆ͅI̶̞̭̖̜͇͙̤̓̉̽̊̂́̋̆̓̍̈́̍̔͘͜ ̸̞͚̟͗̅̿̾͋̍̅̆̈h̵̢̨̛̛̻̤͇̪̘̻͈͉͇̖̗͖͑̈́̽̊̈̽̐̍́̽̕͘a̴̡͎̣̪̗̿̓̅͛̆͌̄͗͂̄d̴̢̢̧̡̠͓̳̠͇͈̬̘̱̘͍̊̎.̸̧̧̛͇͓̖͈̩̰̪̏̒̋̋̃͊̔̍̐͛̓.̶̡̛̺̼̲̜̠̜̞̝͚͚̐̊͌͋̑̓̍͌͐.̵̝̰̗̍̎̆̉̏̐̋̿̑͆͌̓̊͐̚͜͜ḁ̶̧̧̬̳͎͎̮̥̗̔̇̈n̸̤̣͖̭̥̮̋̈͌ͅ ̶̭̥͇̜̻͖̠̂̌̈́̋̉͂̾͗̍̃̽͛̚͝ͅa̴̤͖̹̱͙̟̘̖͇͎̳̿͋̀̃̿̾̅̄̈̓̿̚͜c̶̰̱̲̝̔̊̆̅̂͂̅̀̍̀̒̕͘̚͝ć̸̝̇̄̓i̴̡̤͓̒̈́̑͑̔̀̚͠d̶̨̼̗͙̺̤͙̮̝͎̞̮̭̭̏͗̋ͅȩ̵̛̮͉̜̺̒̆̐̂̈́͊͗̊͆́͘̕̚n̸̮̲̯̜̻͎͆̈́͗t̸̪̣̘̭͓̘̙̤̥̫̭͈͒̿̌̒̎͗͂͐̍͊̊̓̾͜ͅͅ.̸̧̛̖̳̠̖̦̈́͜"̵̡͈̠͇̖̭̙̣̪͈̩͎͋̊̃͜  
̸͙͍̋͗̏  
̸̼̥̉̽͊̒̈́͝͠R̷͉̣̟̳̿͝ę̵̻̫̜̜̫̰͈̬̓̂̿̍̆̕͜͠i̷̠̣̣͕̒̉̒̋̃͊̉͠͠g̷̡̯̘̰̦͔̮̰͂̄͊͜ͅę̷̧͈̤̼̻̝̦̇͗ͅn̴̰͖̭̙̩̖͇͍͚̲̯͌̂ͅ ̶̛̐̀̉̉̽̾̑̊̍́̈̑͘ͅǹ̷̨̛̜̰̩̱̾̍̏͗̊̄̉̅͗̚͝͝ǫ̴̭̩͈̤͇̦̭̑̀͛̽͋̃͛̿̽̈́͝d̸̢̬̍̊̎̊̒̽͛͝s̴̬͔̖̤̲͂̓̿͠͝ͅ.̵̜̏̈̎̾̋̽̈́̈́̄̄͊͘͝͝ ̶̡̨̙̖͛̾̀"̵͔̫̖͠L̷̝͔͎̆̅̔̃i̷͇̼̘̲̘͌̈̍k̷̡̝͇͈̲͇͎͎͇̹̰̘͎̩̘͘ę̴̞̗̺̰͇͈̤͈͈̔ ̶̰̒̽t̴̢͕̣̝͎͇͙̯̍̿̽̽̈͠ȟ̸̢̧͖̣͚̩͚̭͇̙͂̀̈̉̈͊̿̎̄̋͗̄͘e̴͙̳͍̲̣̾̇̈͜ ̸̛̛̠̣̻̭̍̍̏́̌͛̋̅̂̕͝ǫ̵̥͍̬͎̑̐̂̅̋̾͘͝ͅͅn̵̛̟̺̭̹͎̣̻̖̄͐͌̇̇͒̌̿̿̕͝é̷̲̫̠̜͑̎̀̈̓̇̐̾͝ ̵̧̦͍̜̥͎̞̂̌̑͌͜͝j̵͐͋̽́̿̃͑̀̏͘̕ͅu̶̢̨̥͎͎̞̖̼̪͉̲͌̂̄̒̐̎̐̈́̽̎̿̕͘͝s̶̨̧̖̞͖̲͙̞̰̜͙͆̐͆̉͜͝t̸̻͆̒ ̵̤͓͒̌ṉ̶̡̛͔̖͎͓̃̉̐̿̈́͘͘ͅȯ̴̪̭̝̤̌̀̃̐̿͝w̵̢̧̢̬̮͈̞͈̺̭͓̰͓͗̑̑̃̕?̶̫͚̝̓̒"̴̢̡̡̗̳͇̻̮̻̹̳̫̥̮̲̑́̄͂͑͒̆̆́̃͠  
̸̳͔̣͙̝̲̯̬͊̓͐̎̑͑̑̓̓̂̉̃̋͠  
̸̢̡̛̛̱̻̫̞̭͖͈͋͗̃̂̅̔̒̃̒̄͠"̵̡̦͙̭̊̿̇̎͠Ǹ̸̺̠̗͑̆̂̎̐͐͘͘͝͝ǫ̵͚̰̟̜̙̮̣̙̹͕͈͐̽͊̄̏͂̐̉͗͆͝.̶̡̙̰̤̟̈́̄͗̃̈́͒̔̑̋̿͌̏̕̚̚ ̸̨̢̨̢͍̼͕͍̣͕̞̳̲̆̔̈́̈͋̆̎̇͘͝Ï̶̡͎̪͕͚͖̮͌̉̂̇̇͗̍̎̐̓͠ͅt̸̨̨̧̨̧̛̙̘̖̱͈̼̃̽̆́̒͐̎̑̋͊͝͠.̸̧̛̰͔͓͓̬̫̍̓̍̌́̾͆̌͊̄̀͜.̶̧̱̟̮͉̲͋̄̋̃̌̓̈́͋͝.̸̨̘̫͓̩͈̳̣͕̥͔̺͖͇̜͆̓͗͛̽͋̾͊̇̏̉̈͐͠i̴̢̬̝̪͓͕̤͈̱̻̯͊͋͆̋͐̂̾͑͐̓̂͒͘͜͝ͅţ̶̡̗̼̜͕̬̬̩̭͍̅̌̑̈́̏͋͂̓͒̊̓͋͝ ̷̢̡̥̙̼̤̲̼̫̻̏̊̈́̓͗̿̅̋̍̓̎͜ẇ̵̢̗͙͑̂̑̀̀ä̸͖̤̰͔͓̼͖̪͕́͌́̒̈́͆̒̕s̶̱̜̞̤̤̱̟̀̓̇̆̎̉̍ͅn̵̖͖̺͍̳͇̫̼̓͋ͅ'̴̨̧̮͍̗͕͙̮͙͇̤̬̱̓͂̂̿͗̓͑̋͛̂̌̍̀̐ͅt̷̥̱̏̈́̋͊̍ ̶̧̩̜̻͕̲̒̂̆͗̿̃͗̑͋̚̕͝ȧ̶̫̹̳̱̱̹̭̮͉͋̍̒̒̌̓̋͊n̵̢͕̱̬̙͑̾͆̽̒͑ ̷̡̬̩̘̩͂̀̋̿͋̂̄̐̉͛͝ͅę̶̞͎̬̝̪̝̦͒͗́̈̌̍̑͐̿̕͠͝ͅx̶̧̮̜͓͚c̶̳͓̼̻͎̠͓̮̣͈̣̃̊̐̇̚ò̴̢̜̠͙͍̆ŗ̶͚̥͚͍̥̜͇͙̮̾̍̃͒̈̃̔̓͌̌̈́ͅş̷͙͈̖͙͔͚̣̙͉̤͋̾̉̊͠͝į̵̨͚̹̫͖̘̮́͑̾͑̆̈́͝s̶̛͖̣̜̖̏̑͠m̷̥̥̹̗͚̘̞͈̹̞͔̪̒̃̈́͊̏͊̈́ͅ.̸̢̛͙̮̼͓̖͈̞͍̠̯̐̐̋̎̏͗͗̍͘͠"̷͇̙̱̦̻͓̤̈͊̾̂̈̅̀̅͘  
̵͉̗͓͕̫̭̆͒̔̋̐́͐̾͗̽  
̴̨̤͉͕͕̫̮̜̱̩̹̰͖͊͘H̶̡̦͎̠͓̫͕̭̠̖̜͋̔̆̽̋͑̕ę̶̛̝̩̲̪̖̅̃̃̑̇͠ ̸̥̞̻̱̠̹͚̞̉̌̅͊̓́̔͠w̴̡̱̯͕͇̠̥͕͇͕̮̙̻̝̹͊̐̐́̏̈́͛̔̍̕ą̸̰͊̒̔n̴̢̡͈̠̪̭̝̮͂͋̔́͐̉͛͌̎̀̚͜͜͝t̶̛̻̄͛́̌̓̎̽̆͆̓͗͂̃s̵̢̜̋̓͂̀̇̍̓̑̐͝ ̴̢̙̱͖̝͉̦̳̗̥͓͍͗̄̃̚ͅt̸̢̺̹̫͗̅͛̍͝ö̷̢̝̩̝͕̼̟̮̫̆̽̀̑͜͠ ̶͉̯̳̙̍ͅş̵̖͈͍̟͑̀͂t̷̨͖̥̲̎̈́̀͋̍͛̉̽̒̆̃̍̀͘ą̵̢̱̘̲̫̩̫̦̪̉̽̽ͅb̷͕̣̹̪̜̙͎̪͐͗̏̌̄̈̉̎ ̴̡̹̪͙̺̙̭̮͍͋̑̆̃͊̐͆ţ̵͉͎̳̹̬͎͖̮̱̯̪̻̣̿͆̊̈͠͝h̸̞̗̜̪͔͍͔̞̓̀̆͂̄͑͑͛͆̚͝e̵͎̟̣̟͈̥̬̜̓͑̕͝ ̷̪̮̻̟͉̳̔̿̑͛̀̽̒̿̌̚͘̕̚ț̶̛̝̳͒̓̀̃̐̓̂͂̕̚ơ̸͕͚̳̼̜̙̭̠̘̻̯̺̲͎͒̋̓̽̒͋̏̅͂͋͋̈́͠ó̸͔̐͐̏̽̉̏̊̚t̵̛͔͙̜̬̖̥̋̒͝h̵̛̻̖͎͍͎͍͌̂͂̿͛̋̏̂͊̕̕̕͝ͅp̵̬͍̰̓̐̍͐͂͒̍̆ͅị̸͕̰̼̺͖̮̮͎͇͈̈́̄͜c̸̢̥̟̻̟͉͉͈̠̋͑͐̿̋͗̒͊͌̈́̄̈k̶͙͎̦̼̝̰̯̎̓̀̿̋̊̾̒̾̃̽̇̉͝ ̸̼̟̻̠̩͖̤̏i̴̠̠̫̖̺͚̩͍̽͒͗͊̄̅n̶̝̼̂͋̔̋̅̅̀ṱ̴̢̯͎̤͚͍̟͉̜̫͓̬̳̇͋̃̂̋͘̚͝o̷͈̪͎͈̩̐͊̎̈́͆͛̿́̚̕ ̶̬̱̫̩̫̙͎͈̟͈͕̈́̿̎͒̑͑́̒͌̀̀͝ḩ̴̛͈͍̬̟̫͇̦̦͙͛̃̄̔͐͊̇͂̔̔̕i̷̧̧̨̥̲͉̻̤͓͉͈̾̓̓̑̀̽̃̾͘͝ͅͅş̴̧̨̛̛̩̮̬̗̻̍́̈́̈́̒̋̏̈́͐̐͜ ̶̧̉̏̋̃͠l̴͖̰̫̟͎̾̈́̀̾̇͒̐͝͝e̷̛̠̞̮̞̻͓̒͛̆͊̓͂̏̊͛̋̈́͘̕͜͝g̷̡̛͈͓͇̊̎̾̇,̵̳̥̍̉̊͒̉̐͆̎̕ ̵͉̦͛̒͑͑͌̌͑̽͗͘͠b̸̩͍͓̪͎̣̥̟̲̣͌̀͜u̷̢̧̘̣͕̖̲̩̘̗͕͙̾̑̇͆̌̔̈́̄̍̈́̈́̽̔t̷̢̫̜̪̞̥̤͍͇̤̪̮̖̝̑ͅ ̸̢̞̺̞̱͔̲̓͊̆͜l̴̜̖͓̲̦̆̓̐̈́͆̏̍̈̊͂̾͂͘̕͝ā̴̡̧̦̼̠̣̫̭̪̥͙̺̯͒̽̈́̾͜͜ş̶̧͇͎̯͉̯̜́͆̂͆͌̾̕͜t̸̤̰̩̻̤͙͔̃̈́̊̋̓̈́͝ ̶̘̥̪͔̦͗̑̂̓̂̓̏̑̃͐͘t̶̢̛̛͙͓̤̝̺̭̓͋͋̾̏͘͘͝ͅi̴̙̣̪͊͐͆͘͠͝m̸̛͎͔̺̜̙͋͊̂̽̋̾͒̒̇̕̚͠e̶̡̢̢̖͉͎͚̊ ̸̡̧̤͙̼̭̖̪̳͎̙̋̂ḫ̷̡̨̭̣̬̩̱͋̾̈͛́͝ę̵̝̯̬̘̱̼̟͗̈́̓́̍̑͑̔͝ ̵͕̿̓̈̒̈͂̈́̋̄̈́̚ď̵̢̨̫̮̬̱̮͍͎̲͠i̷̺̼͈̱̘̲͇̅͑̽͐̈̾̽͌̚d̷̛̬̻̐̀́͆̌̃̑̋̉̽̒̕͝͠ ̶̺̙̬͔̻͘s̶͓̿̋͂̈́̊̿̒̌̂̽͋͐̋͋͒ö̸̬́̾̐́̿͆̎̉͘͠͝m̴͍̹̜͉̰̳͑̉̆͐̅̄͛͗̿̆͘ȩ̵̨̬̱̪͛͐͗̂̋͘͝t̶̰̹̹͔̻̹̫͕̤̊͛̃̾̈́̊͑͋̈́̕̚h̷̢̡̡̠̹̠̟̹̘̖̙̭͖̭͈̆͗̊̃̍̋̎̄̋̑́͘i̸̯͇͖͔̅͊͌̃n̴͚̎g̶͙͓̹̃̒͗̓̈̈́͂̋͝ ̷̡̡͎͚̭̳̰̪̪̥̭̰̦͔̑͂͛̍̃̎l̷̨̞͕̰̲̦͋i̸͕̟̊̄͐̈́̓͌̆̇̿̚͠ķ̴͎̪̱̄̎̋̋̾͌͊̚̚ë̸̱̮͚͎͙̫̰̮̻́͘ ̵̨̦̤̞͓̬͖͖͙͈̩͔͓̰̄̓͌̑͠t̷̢͖͇̠͎̟̠̖̞̩̗̲͍̮͙̑̈́̓͐̿̕ḩ̷͔̳̥͖̳̟̯̼̩̽̃̄͒̀̒̅̕͜͜ä̸̻̠́̇̊͌̑̍͌̿̃̄t̸̫̤͈̅͆͑̈́̇͑̌̀̒̉̕͜͝ ̸̛̮͙͍͔̃̈́͛͒̋̅̈́͘͘͝ĥ̴̢̥̯̲͎̻̺̣͚̹̙͇̱͇͔͊̒͊͛̎̋͝ī̶͙̔s̵͔͖̮̤̦̖̻͎̘̬̯̬̲͛͗̓̆͆̋̂͜͠ ̵̧̛̣͙͍̰̙͕̞̰̟̮̋̍̒̇̋̊͌͆͜ͅm̸͙̝̟͚̹͔̤̒͊̄͑̊̆́͋̊ǫ̵̠̳͉̪̜̪̠̮͍͍̂m̶̡̧͖͓̼̜̮̙̪̘͓̅͜͝ ̸̢̛̠̺̻̤͙͓͓̻̱̹̝̜̑̓̌̎͂́̓m̷̛̛͖͓͙͖̀̾͐̆̊͛̀̐͝ǎ̴̮͈̖͉̻̗͎̰̤̪͗͊̍̅̎͂͑̌̑̄̎͗͘͜ḑ̶̨̭̺͓̼̯͚̝͔͎͔̗̗̈͌̒͊̈́̈́̓̃͒͝͠ͅę̸͔̱̤͓̑̽̌͝ ̷̧̛̙̘̻͉͚͂̐̑͊h̸̨͓̲̭̤̝͈͚̏̎̅̚͝ḯ̵̬͎͍̭̼͉̦̪̮̃̔͘͠m̷̨̢̢̝̹̘̰̞̫͉̯̼̮̯̳͐̒͛͛́͝͝ ̶̧̧̰͖̭̱͓̱͖̪̻̞̂̆̀͌̕͜v̷͖͇͓̔͌̈́̈͌̇̌̈́̓ī̸̹̠͔͎͔̬ͅs̸̝̀̒̈́͐̇͌̔̕͘̚͝͝͝į̷̹͔̒̓̍̓͠ẗ̸̨͇́̉͊̿̀̐͑͛ ̶͔̻͈̬̮̘̱͓̳̫̻͎̻̽̈̈͆̉̏͜͝͝ͅt̶̢̮͇̱̠̯͇͇̟̗̄̿͑̇͆̒͜͜͝h̸͎͖̩͇͍͍̱̗̙̗͓͗͛́͝a̶̖̻͎͎͂̓͛̾̕ͅẗ̴̹̬̹̲̱́̔̈̓̾̈́̄͝͠ ̷͎̰͈̲͈͛̃̑̒̅̃̑́̑͆͊͠͝͠͝ḍ̸̏̿̍͊̌̎̔̚͘͝o̴̫̰̟̅͛̈́̌͂͂̐͂̚ͅͅç̶̤̤͕̺͇̫̰̼͖̯͍͓͔̳̂̈̂́t̶̨̪͖̺͚͇̘̥̖̥̻͈̦͔̼̍̽͂̈́̊̅͘̚o̴̧͈̥̓̄̈́̌̃̽̀̒̽̓̿̒̉r̷̢̡̧̭̤̣͉̞̮̗̻̳̳͉͓͗͑̆͆,̵̛̗̿̂̏͋͋̐̾̐̃͒̚͝ ̵̛̩̝̠̬̞̯̮̭̀̽̉͌͆̃͘͜t̸̥̮̝̹̜̯͖̍͛̽̅͌̚͝͠h̸̛̙͉̞̗̱̩̝̉̒͗̇̒̑̐̿͌̚̚͠͝ȩ̶͔͙̼̻̟̠͙̜̎̍̈́̊͌̄͘͜͠ͅ ̸̡͕̬̱̼̠̻̣̮̟̼̼̀̑̑̂õ̷̧̼̻͎͔͔͎̥̙̤̞͓̲͇͌̒͛̈́̔̂̍͌͛̈́͒̈́͌ͅn̶̡̺̙̰̖͇͎̼͖̦͖̩̆̋̽̅̅͂͝͠e̴̡͍̟̤̯̾̍̒̊̐͌̽̆̃̐͝ ̵̨͓̬̥͈͖̘̣͚͙͚̭̼̤̓̐͛̓̿̑̕͘f̸̢̨̙̣̠̯̑̂̈́̆̑̿̚͝͝ő̴̥̠͕̊́̈́̓́̌̅̊͠͠ŗ̵͔̪̳̲̹͉̥́̆̎̌̽̕͘͠ ̵̧̨̘̰̜͇̰͚̹͔̲̔͌̈́̒͝y̶͚̳͍̩̖͙͔̫͍͎̭̭͌̊̍o̴̬̞͙͕̖̤̯͈͗̿͆̈͆͒͂͐ų̸̳͍̠͖̳̠̦̋̀̍͠r̸̨̭̯̥͇̱̪͉̖̪̳̥͎̓̂̉̍̈́̾̏͜͜͝ ̴̨͉͈͔̱̤̝͔͙̯͉͉͖͑̽͒̂̀̋͑̓͆͑͂͂̇͜͝b̴̨̛̛̛͙̘̰͍̜̠̥̆̌̿̃͗̒̀͗̈́̆͘͜͝r̴̥̟̝̺͓̯̮̺̤̜͍̥͚͙̋̌̋̈́̇͂̄͑a̵̦̰̺̻͔̅̇i̴̧̡͖̘͚͉̲͚̺͍̼̜͔̇̓͛͂͌̕ņ̴̡̜͙̥͈̼̤̠̲̠̥̤̠̎̔͆̊̇͐͆̃̕̚͠͝ͅ ̵̨̧̲͎̙͙̰̾͂̐̐͆̃̀͐͌́̇͘ͅḯ̵̯̲͗̀͐̒ͅn̴̡̛̺̭̥̣̂̀̆̌͐͊s̸̛̳͍͙͓̗̜̳̥̃̂̏̈̋͒̈́̊͗̕͝͝͠t̵̘̫̯͚̩͓̘͍͚̞̹̀͆̾̈̂̄̓̓̉͆͝͝e̴̖̹̮̩͇̜͙̟͛̈̎̅ͅả̸̛̛͙̺͙͚̮̺̯̰̬̼͎̼̩͓̏̈̎͆̍̋̏̕͘͜d̶̨̞͎͙̖͖͈͐͛̒͂̇̐̑̽̚ ̴͖͚̩̼̳̫̱̹̖̆̏̏̍͂̈́̊̾̾̒̿̔̈́͒ơ̶̧̡̡̨̛̭͖̘̠͉̼̲̼͇̠͚̈́͋̒̂͒͆̂̆̈̅̾̚f̵̱̂͛̔͊̾́̈́̂̄̈́̚͝͝͠ ̶̨̧̢͚̼̹̙̘̲̔͂͜͝y̷̨̡̹͖̰͖̟̮̜͓̟̦̬̪̠͐̈́̒̓̈͑̂̚̚͝ǭ̴͉̻̞͖̖̥̝̍͐̈́̍ͅǔ̸̢̲̯̹̩̞͍̫̱͍̞̻͖̙̎̾̒̕r̸͓̥̣͎̬̜̄̑̍̌̿͜ ̵̩̱̫̝̱̳͔͚̠͑́̆̿̐͌̂̔ͅḇ̵̢̳͈͔̪̼͎̫̲͇͖͕̔͛́͝ͅo̴̻̝̱̬̠͝d̷͚͈̭͉̥͗̍̐̉̒̀̊̂̽̓͠ÿ̸̙̦͔̥͎́͗̓̑̓̀̂͆̆̍̈́̀͂͘.̶̨͓̞͍̜̭̓͂͋ͅ ̵͉͈̲̦̝̙͚̒͜Ḧ̵̨̺̼̲̤̩͈̭̘̥̰́̓̅͒̓̊̉͊͠e̴̛̲̪̼͕̹̬͕͉̔̔͊̈́͂̃͑͘̚̚͝͝ ̵͓̿ẗ̶̛̫͖̳͚̠́̆͆̏̿̚h̴̢̦̭͍̯͇͎̯͊̈́̈̅̄͆̈́͝͝i̸̦̭̐̏͊n̶͉͔͓͔̭̦̎̈̈́k̵̥͔̺̫͔̃̐͑̆̈̎̍͐̈́̑̉̊ş̴̡̠̖̰͍̼̯͈̦̱̱̥̒̿̏̒̎̐̄̇̉̈́͌́͘͝ ̶̨̛͎̬͔̫͙̩̋̈́̏̌͌̔͘̚͝͝Ṟ̴̝͍͇͖͋͒̌̽̈́͆̈́͒̈̒̚͝e̸̡̺͔̪̗̥̟̤̬͖͓͇̐̂͂̈́͊͑̓̓̚į̷̛̱̲͓͚̪̹̺̽́͆̐̈͛͌̈́̊̚̕g̸̨̱̟͈̲̝̒e̷̛͕̮̔͆̓̄͘n̵̨̬̲̙̲̼̬̭̜̰̬̣͈̾̐ ̸̱̬̯̤͙̲̻̤̔ͅm̸̡͚͓̭̲͔̼̐̐̃̍͊̅̃͜͝i̸̜̯͉̟̓͗́̽̿g̸͇̙͍͈̳̩̦̺̱̓͜͜ȟ̶̜̲̘̩̤̗̼̺̤͋͐̉͑ͅẗ̴̨̼́̈́̂̃̂̆̋͊̎̀ ̶̨̛̲̫͎̰̺̦̂͂̄̏̐͋̊̂̈̋͑̕m̷͔͓͕͇̺̤̳͙͇͇͑͠͠ą̶̛͙͉͎̫̼͖͕̜̜̮͖̦̈̇̄͊̉͂̍͂̃̾̏͂̏͜͝k̶̢̞͙͖̻̗̖̳͑̈́̓͂͋̈́̑͋͊͂̐̂ȩ̵̡̢̮̤̫̝̰̗͇͇͔̍͊͐̐̒͌̈́͌̾͌̕͘͝ ̴̨̨̧̧̛̭̳͖̜̩͙͙̲͍̪̩͆̔̈́͋͌h̶̲̱̯̅̇̂̈́̂́̉̄̂͊̒̈́̕̚i̴̛̹̯̿͂̈̐̎̔̈̌̚͘m̷̛̯̣̫͂͊̉̇̏̌̽̽̽͒̅̊͠͠ ̷̛͚̾͐͋͠d̶̙̲̳̺̓ö̵̡̬̬̝̟̖̰̣͉̯͉͈̾͐͘͜ͅ ̴̢̛̟͉̖̮̟̻̑́̄͛̂͘ṭ̶̢͕̰̳̞̘̼͎̐͐̇̈́́͆̿̋̽̓͂͠͠͝ͅh̷̭̖͓̽̌̿͠ę̶̢̬̺̥̦͔̖̹͚̦̗͊̓͑̍̾͂̏̔͐̀̊̚ ̵̜̖̥͔͓̿͆̈́̋̈̾̽̿̊̎̊͝͝ş̴̪͙̹̭̱̼̝̳̳̬̳̱̺̺́͗̂͊͂̾͊̒͌̓͠ả̴̧̨̪̰̠̭̞̹̪̺͎̭̺̣͆͑̇̈̐͛̍͝m̴̢̨̧̠͔̘̘̱̝̖͂̉̔̐̐̈́̒̊͗̽̃̕e̴̠͔̱͐͑̊̋ͅ ̶̢̡̯͕̲̱̹̼̠̣͙͓̱͖̰͋̅͝t̸̢͈̝̖̣̲̫̱͖͚͍͚̪̔̇̉̂ͅͅh̷̛̹͌̊̆̆̽͑i̵̳̗͍̗̞̐͌̊͊̈̐͗͊̽̈͜͝n̵̡̧̗̝̠̖͈̮̻̰̲̞͜͝͝g̴͎̠̍̅̋͑̓̑̓͠͝͝ͅ.̵̨̧͇̙͔̝͔͍̼͐̈́̓ ̴̙̣̱͔̫̠̝̳̣̩̜͑̇̓͊͋̔̋͛̓͒͗̓̓͜ͅͅͅȘ̴̙̖̮̗̈́̅̋̈́̆͐̓͗̎͘͠o̷̡̢̧̟͔̭͙̰͈͉͛̔̐̕͘͘ͅ ̶̥̱̙̹̣̜̰̞̦͖̻̼̎̇̈̌̓̎̊̂̉͆̍̋ḧ̸̦̞̦͍̼̦̪̳̜͔̈́̿̈́͝͝ę̶̬̦̹̜̼̹̩͎͙͍̥̽̐͂̈́͐́͂̎̍͂ ̵͈̪̝̯̜̳̌̐̎̈́͌͂͒̆͝d̷̰͇̪̖͈̖̘̦̈́͌̀̃͛ͅô̷̖͗̑̈́͘ë̶̢̨̢̙̭̳͙̬̫̝̲͔̱̟́̂̂̑̔̈́̚͠s̷̨̛͚͖̤̞̯͉͓͍͖̹̼̤͗̂̃̎̊̉̐̇̄̄͒͜͝ͅņ̷̬̟̩̫̖̮͈͍̄̈́͆̆̔̉̚͝'̷̮̹͖̘̗̝͉͖̈͊̉̀͋͊́̚ͅṯ̵̡̨̛̱̹͈̺̲̬͕͔̭̠̣̇̎̓̽̊͜.̶̨̢̧̳̠͎̣͉͖̭͔̳̐͐͌͋͌͂̄̔̕  
̶̳̠̏͊͝  
̴͇͇̐̀̾̑̾̿̅̑̇̉̆"̷̢͕̉̄͋͑̈̑̾̈̚̕͝S̴̡͖̯̘͈̼̮̲̫̺̮̤̱͙͋̒́̓̀̓̋͋̇̌̊͗̚͝͝ò̶̧̲̻͚̖̙̹̈́m̸̥͂̈́̐͌̔̽͛͌̇͘͝e̶̡̛̛̜̘̣̘͕̜̬̪͋̿̎͋̓͗͛̊̊̅̍̕̕ ̴̗͈̣̿̊̕ǫ̴̧̮̦͎͙̟̫̠̦̹̫͉̞̈́̅̾͝ļ̴̧̦͔͕̩̦͈̥̬̇̈̏̽͜ͅḑ̴̨̖͙̬͔̟̞̙̩̻̇̄̈͒͑̒͒͊͊̈ę̶̧̦̮͉̘̹̱̹͍̫͔̍̀͛͝͠ͅͅr̶͇̲͍͔̱͍͎̥͔̜͉̆͗̽̆ͅ ̵̢̖̻͔̲̘̞̫̩̲̰͉̔͐̏͆̐̅͘͜͜ͅb̷̩͎̲̼̬̟̼̳́͛́̂̒̍̈́͘ơ̸̦̜͖̘̙̫̙̻̰͕̖͖̫̗͒͗͆̎ẙ̷̜̜̗̭̯̯̖̋̐̈ş̴̙͉̗̞̰̯̾́̋̑͊̾̏͆̽̈̊̐̽͠͝ͅ ̸̧̨͇̩̳̜̞̙͕̪̳̞͍͍̟̈͒̓͌̂̽̓͛̑̌̈́̊͗̅͒s̸̫̤̳̙͆̑͆̾̒̽͋̂̐̓̿̑̆t̷͓̳͖̝̼̮̥̩̻͗̈́͗͐̓͝o̵̧̟͚̠̫̓͗̒̅͠͠ļ̸̛̛̪̪̝̬̥̼̹̠̙̖̇͛̐͌̿̈́̊̃͆̕̚͝e̸̛̻͇̅̋͒̿̎̂̋̒̌̽̚ ̵̧̡̛̛͉̘͚͍̤͓̥͙͋̏̈́̾͂̇͑͆̈̐m̷̧͇̰̪̰̮͕̝͓̔ͅe̷̗̠̟̲̔̎͗̂̌̕̚ ̴̡̱̝̩̮̮̘͇͎̠͈͉̰̊͒̈́̈̈́͒̍͌͆̓̕a̵̡͎̭͎̲̭̥̱̫̹͊̆͊͂̐̅̽͝͝ņ̶̜͓͔̐͗̽̒͑d̴̨͓͇̩̔͑̄ ̴̘͖̟̹͊̂̏̔̓͑̋̓͒̓̚͘m̴͓̪̦͓̯͕͓̥͙̤̘̜̅͌̂̂̏̍͑̏̅̿ͅy̷̲̯̦̝͖͉͓̗̍̈́̔̐͐ ̵̛̲̩̣̥̳b̵̛̤̩̟̺̠͎͐͑̈́̊̒̔̈̒͋̕͝r̴̢̨̨͙̯̻̭̩̠̮̭̱͇̫̖͊̃̓̄̍̓͋̅͊́͂ơ̶̛̙̦̺̘̭̓̅̏̊̈̀͑͒̆͂͂̎̋ẗ̸̪͙̤͓̰̽̍̇̑̀̈́̈́͒͌̽̾̒͋̕ͅh̷̢̛͖̮̺͚͉̱̜̟͛̓̉̀̓̊̀̉͛͜ẻ̵͇͓̞̺̗͉̫̲̦̥̗͈͖̔̽͆r̶̡̮̖̪̫̮̉̿̇̓͠s̶̩̱͕̦̋̐̅̑͛̓͗̔͐ ̷̱͚̦͈̖̯̜̳̞̜̗̫̰̏̿̆͂̑̉̕n̴̡̢̦̗̲͉̹̗̥̝̖͍̫̲̐̋͗̆́̇͌̇͘ͅe̸̢̛͇͍͙̲̱͔͖̬͊̌̃̒͂̍͗̌͘͘̕͘w̴̢̛͇̯͍̩̓͛͛͆̿̒̅̆̎̓̐͜ ̷̢̱̟̫͇̪̣̒̒̓͜ͅy̵̢̬̥͕̻̪̚e̵̛̗͝a̸̢̞͎̯͑͗̃̏̓̆r̶̮̥̲̟̞̩͓̘̙͙̒̔̎͛͊̐̾s̸̨̨̪̳̥̰̜͈̘̦̤͔̗̐̃͂̔̓̉ ̷̛͓̊̓̽̈́͐͛́̏͗͠m̴͉̺͍̜͍̖͕̤̣̀̇ȯ̵̡̤̦̫͚̀͌̈́̌̈́̒̕͝n̸͚̝͙̬̦̰͖̮̣͈̠͌̈́̉͆̎̌͛̈͆̄͜͜ȅ̷̥̠̻̝̗̤͖͇͍̟͚͊͐̈͒y̸̛̤̦͍͊̊ͅͅ.̴̡̧̢̛̖̞͉̫̮̯͇̠̰̜̩͉̈́̾̈́̿̑͛͊͊̄͌̓͘̕"̴͚̼̎̈́̃͘͜  
̸͈̻͚̘̹͕̤̩̜̖̯͉̘̚̕͠͝  
̴̳̭̺̘̠̙̹̌̏̉͐̓̆͝"̸̛̠̞͍͈̦͈̮̃̑̿̈́̃̽̋̂̆͆̊͠͝Y̶̢̢̱̠̻̩̥̹̲͎̋͋̈́̾͛̒̓̅̈́̓̈̇͜ǫ̶̩̬̐̾̐̄̀͌̂̃̈́̀̓ų̵͕̍̊̽ ̸̢̧̙͚̬̟͊̍̐̔̈͗͆̆͠h̴̨̨̼̼͍͓͍͇͇̩̅͂̇̓̃́̕̕ã̵̧̧̢͇͓̲̺͔͕̠̜̹͔͓͊̀ṿ̶̦͚̗͓̘̹̥͆͑͛e̸̮̘̥͎̱̻̦͕̟͊͂͗͂̔́̿̂̉̏̉̓̓͘ ̶̢̣̬͉͍͓͎̖͕̅̌̓͑̔͒͊̄̈́̆͐̈́̏̀͂ͅa̴̦̥̺͖͈̿͂̄͌͐͑̃́̅͌̑͂̚͝͝ ̵̨̻̲͋͜b̵̡̼̭̖͙͙͕̲̭͚̪̻̜̹̘̆͒̌̊̕r̷͕̜͑̍͋͂͠õ̷͕̿͑̒̂̌̆̎́̐t̸̨̡͉̞̹͕̼̦͕̄̉̏̿͗͆͗̆̂̕ͅh̶͕̹̲͎̻͍̯̣͇̰͖͇̲̅̐̂̂͌̈́͗͘͘̕ͅe̷͕̯͓͍̗̟͙̳̱̲̯͆͐̆̈̊̇͑̏̾ͅr̶̛̲̅͐̇̀̆̍̒́̾͗̚͝͝?̴̛̺̬̿̈́͌̇̆͘͝"̶̞̱̩̹̣̲̘̪̦͖̲̩̦͂  
̴̧̛̻̫̭̝̳̜̦̞̰̓͊̏̏͜  
̵̨̘͎͚̔̈́͝"̵̩̟̮͒̈́͊̊̔͝Y̵̨̢̘̱̠͇͔̰̰̪̮̣̠͒͑͒͆̕̚͠ẹ̸̢̼̳͒̚͜͜ǎ̵̻͂̑͊̓̉̄̚ḧ̸̢͖̺̞́̏͌͘͠.̴̛͖̪̯̌̎̽͒̾͂̈́̐̒͗̕̚"̶̧͑̔̌̑͗̍͛

I love you Mob. I love you. Wake up, before you forget how to.  
̴̧̧̙̿̽̽̌͛̏͑̉̅̓͛͛͘͘  
̴̪͓̘̼̦̙͚̜̎̒̿̐̇̇͊͊̈́͆͛̃͘͠"̴̛̤̪͉̳̼̩̻̈́̃͛̿̐́͐͋͋̕͘Ö̷̰̯͕͙͎͇͔̦̹͙̲̳͎̰́̂̚l̴̛̹̤̩̻̰̼͕̒̾̇̐̆̐̕͝d̸̳̻̪͚̦̹̘͖̘͇̦͙̀͜ė̸̮̠̪̯̲͚͍̝̫̥͍̯̬͜ŗ̷̺͚̮̥̖̺̜͈̻͇̽͠ͅͅ ̸̜͓̥̘̰͚́͌̊̑̋ͅọ̷̤̉̇̌͊̓͂̔̌̎͋͠r̶̢̭͖̤̮̗̼͙̎͗̅ ̵̢̢̲͔͇͓̺̪̤͉̯́̉̀̇̋͌͆͋̍̈͝y̵̛̠̼̼̮̲̋̽̒͗̔̑̉̒ŏ̵̡̠͔͚͗̑͂̓̄̓͛ų̶͔̣͓̈́̒́͆̌̃̍͘̚n̷̡̹͇̜̮̘̯̟͐͆̏͂̚g̶̯̋̂̿̿̒͘ę̶͇͚̯̬̬̟͙͖̘͉͗̊r̶̥̆̇̑͊͊̿͒̿͠.̴̨̢̧͎̪̻̘̭̙͎̭̟̄͐"̸̨̪̘̮̭̙̫̞̦̲̔̆̉͆̈́̈́͒̅͋  
̸̗͖͔͎̯͚̬͐̌̃̍̉͑͘͘  
̵̨̡̡̣̜̲̝̖̹͔̝͕͋"̸̲͔͕͇̈̿Y̶̛͉̝̦͋͗̈́̅̑̌͘ō̶̳͉͚̙̥̳̻̦͖̹̙̼̔̽̅̀̄̓͜û̸̠͋̈́̌̉͒͑͆͂̍͘͝n̸͕̪̘̞̞͉̩͐͊̓̍̐̃̅̐͐̕͜͝ͅg̷̨͎̫͖̲̲͕͖͓̼͎͛̈́̈́̌̓̏̌̌̌͜͜͠ȩ̵̝̭̞̬̅̉͑͋̐̉̌̍͠ͅr̴̨̺̼͙̳̘͔̩͊̒͆͌̓̏͛͘̕̚̚̚̕.̷͙̣̝̗̺̝̖̈́͑̍̕͜ ̴̯̠̙͋͆̂͛̍̂̌̋̓̌̔͂̈́̊͘B̸̧̗̩̳͈͖͙̬̜͔͖͂̀͑͜ý̷̘̜͇̰̮̺̜̈̊̽̆̃̅̕ ̸̖̥̺̟͉̭̤̺͕͓̮̖̬̠͛̿̃͌̒͊̾͘͘͝ͅã̶̛͉͉̮̳͍̏̎̿̈̔̄͘͝ ̷̧̨̖̼͕̓͋͐̊̅͂͗̈́̿͆̓͒̄ͅy̴̧̛̻̦̦̹̝̹̙̤͔͈̝͂̂͂e̴̳̥̮̱̳̊̋̃́̐̎͋͐͝ă̸̺͖̣͚̞̲͚̞̫̈́̃̊̌̓͂̕͜r̸̡̧̛͚̜̗͕̍̾͗̆̊ ̸̢̞̜̦͙͍͚̟͚̰̺̖̺̉̓͂͂́͆͘͜͠ǎ̸̢͕̅̑͒̂̓͐̇͑͛̚̕͜͜͝ͅn̶̨̧̛̥̪̩̞͖͔̮͖̤̆̓͑̄͋̓̑̓̓̔̈́͘͝͝d̶̝̦̯͖̟̬̦͉́̍̍͑̏̍̋̉̔̉̑̉̕͠ ̴̨̡̣̭̤̬̖͍̤̉̈́̽̀̈͌͜ţ̸͔̰̲̩̻̳̝̱̳̭̒̄̇̉͗̉̀̽͑͆̐͘͜w̸̟̮̘̣͖̗͉̦̱͚̠̘̹̖̙̎̒̒͒͛̅̽̐͘̕͠õ̶̢̳̭͓̱͐̚ ̶͓̹̪̘̮̌̋̐̂̃̂̇̿͗̇̍͗̕͜m̷̥̗̘̺̳̖̹̠͚͓̺̳̫̤̀͌o̵͎̖̠͍͎̘͓̳̰͋͂̓̈͌͛͘n̴̨̢̺̜͕̙̮̮͓̣͌̂̔ṯ̵̡̨̢̡̫̳͔͕̞̙̮̝͗̎̑̽̾̍̔͛͂̽͂̈́̅͌h̶̘͈̘̮͚̰͎̼͉͖̪̤͕̠̏s̴͍͇͙̎̾͝.̸̡̧͓͉̲͕̈̐̑͌̎͐̅̎͜"̷̳̰̺̖̜̙͉̜̒̀̓͛͂̊͗̓  
̴̺̺̺̅̽  
̷̬̫̝̏͑̌̇̆͌̽̀̄̈̇̽͠Ṛ̷̛̭̠̞̘̈́̕͝ë̴͖̼ị̸̼̯͈̬͔̹̲̼̙̯̥̇ͅg̷̹͚̮̻̺̥̦̠̙̥̳̯͓̓́͐́̿̉̊͝ę̴̡̰̮̯̱̭̩͔̮͎̖̽̆̿̋̀̎̿̊̊̍̅̃́̕͝n̵̝̎͊̒̓̍ ̵̨̧̡̡̘͇̣̥̙̥̗͚̯̟̓͋̈́̋͂̔̾̓͗̽̃̌̏̕h̷͚̬̦͎̹͐̾͐̎̈̔̈̂̑̋ủ̵͉̻͍͙͈̹̤͎̲̘͔̳͉̈́̃́̇͜m̷̧̡̱͇̰̣̹̹͓͍̫̯̐s̶̱͖̞̆͒͑͐͗̚.̵̲̻͎̘̝̟͉̦̔̉́̄̕͘ ̵̡͓̪͚̗͔̠̎̆͐̅̇͌̕͘͜"̶̧̞̣̹͚̝̰̘̯̗̰͉̭̐͊̒̐̄̈̈́̾̾̓̚͜S̴̞̞̬̻̰̑̄̓̈́̓͛o̴͕͇̯̿̂̿̇̀̈͗̉̚̚͜͜͝ ̸̧̠͚̘̗͍̭̯̠͓̃̅̋̀y̶̨͎̩̣̻͔̯̐͐̀̆̆̓̇̽̈̚͝͝ơ̸̻̲͔͍͈͓͖̰̥̈̊̍́̎́́̑̌͑̂͒͘ͅų̷̨͚̹̲͈̪̱̫̜̰̥͗̅̉̄̎̅̆̓̚͝͝͝ ̷̢̢̮̙͓̞͕̼̰͈͖͎͖̉͛̏̎́̍̽͑̑͝ẁ̷̨̝͎̘̦̗̘͈̰̟̻͙̖͌́͊̕͜͜ḛ̴̡̡̟̠͕͉͙̼͋ͅr̶̡̩̘̻̥̿̍̊̄̑͊̒́̑̑̀̂̈͜͜e̵̜̼̩̣͋̽ ̵̧̤̱͉̼̱̣̝̰̙̝̟͓̬̜̒̄̔͑͆͑̌̑͌̀͠b̷̯̟̰̱̞̖͖̅͑̀͗͊e̸̡͉̬̭͕̬͔̠̰̠̝̬͙͛̽͘͘͠i̷͈͒͝n̸̛̤̼̬̮̻̹̯͊͆̈͆͌͑͝͝g̶̣̫͈͍͆̃̒̃̿̈́̈́̄̈͊̃͂̕͘͜͝ ̶̡̧͔̪̙͚̮̠̱̈́͠a̶̤̞̤̞͒ ̵̨̡̭͈͇̻̼̟̯͎̫͓̈́̅͂̽͂͑̓͛̎̅͝͝͠g̸̨̹̳͉̳̀͂͌̂̽́̋̆̏̄͒̚ǫ̵͎̱̯̺̯̋̎́̅̈́̎͗̂̓̑͑͗̕͘̕o̸̧̹̝̹̗͓̝̬̖͋̽d̵̬̪͌̍̂̏̔ ̷̭̺͛͛̂̀͊̄̈́͐͑̍̓́̒̓͠ọ̶̧̨̧̮̝̹̜̻͎̖̗̳̹̘͆͊̚n̴̨̧̹̙̗͚̻̗̝̬̟̅͋̎̃͆̈́̚͜ͅi̶̯̬̘̍͑͠ï̸͉̤̗͈̩͚̮̳͐̑͋͊͒̇͐͠ͅͅc̴̢̧̛͉̖̬̯̩͙̳̠̜͓̫͗̔̃̀̐̽̂̈̏͜ͅh̵̨̼̖͈͈̫͉͇̬̤͔̹̅̆͑̆̊̈͘ͅȁ̴͉͎̤͚̲̒n̵̘͙̫̖̭̲̻̪̝̟̰̮̘̅̅͌̍̇̏̓͠ ̶̲̞͚͕̩̊̉ą̵̜̻̤̠̤̄̒̋͛͐̔̈́̚n̵͍̰̯͚̼͖̹̘̳͎̾̓̒̈́̎̓͒̅̆̓͘ͅd̸͕̜̗̭̹̥̬̓̉͆̿͊͆̾̒̕̕ ̵͚̤̤̬͓̹͍̮͙̱͇͖̲͚̭̆͐͋̽̂̐̑̆̐̕͝t̶̨̙̝̱̂̅ͅr̷̛̝̘̙̰͙̮̝͇̯̝̲͓̾͋͑̓̊̑̇͛͂̓͗͜ý̶̨̢̨̡̮̪̰͔̫͓̹̺̃̂͆̓̒̔͝ĩ̷̛͖̘̖̦̫̠̈̌͠n̶̨̙̮͖̞̦̲̹̜̤̝̺̽̓̊̎̀̌͋̓͊ģ̴̛̣̺̮̱̟̳̼͖͗̐͒͑̍̏͑̅͊̅̊́̚͝ ̴̢̨̟͉̬̖͙͔̝͍̦̥t̸̨̢͎͔͖̹̹̳̹͎̳̭̜̪͂͛̽͐̌̑͊͋̀ơ̴̊̏͒̆̅̓̃̈́͆̚͜ ̸̟̻̘͍̃͒̒̀̄̈́p̴̨̨̘̺̼̘̗̼̟̑͠r̶̨̧̡̬̰̯̬̥̳͎̤͉̹͎͐ṏ̵̖̟͕̺̈́̾̓̑͌̏̎̚͠ͅţ̷̢̻͇̥̮̺̲̟̙͉͎̼̙͋͋͜ȩ̴̼̲̼͗̃͌͌̄̃̿ċ̶͙͎̺͎͝͝͠t̴͇͖̙͋ ̴̧̞̜̮͕̖͓̰̫̲̗̈́h̶̫̥͑͐̏̓͊͊̋̔̚͜i̵̢͇̼̩̬̻͈͎̩͖͇̟͆̈́͗̒̒̿͜͝m̸̺̞̭̮̥̬̰̪̭͎̰͚̥̓͘̕.̶̖̲̺̮͍̫̺̤͗̈́͌̀͊́̏̓͑̚͘̚͠"̶̘͖̰͈̺̂̄̇̔̋̂̆͊̈́͘͘͠ͅ  
̶̛̼̃̽̎̽̉̏͒̽̐͊͐͜͝͠͠  
̴̧͙͔̼͖̣̣̳͉͔̖͑͜M̶͙͉̒͆̽̐̐̍̑̆͝o̴̱͙̹͉͆̃̀̍̓̓̾̓̒̅̓b̵̞̫̞̈ͅ ̶̱̰͙̮̪̲̻̰̒̄͐̓̌̕͠s̴̢̢͙͇̺̜̗̰͎̲͎̓͌̈́̒̚ḧ̵̡̧̨͕̯̼̗́̎͆̄̓̿̅̊̔͗̚͘̚ͅa̴̧̢̪̙̫̲̲̪̙̘̗̿̃̉k̵̝̖̼̰̞͙̪̫̯͇̦̏ͅͅȩ̴͈̖̘̬͔̙̪̋͗̇̕͜͜͜s̴̛͖̳̬̟̎̉̌̅̽̓̈́̌́͑̿͝ ̴͇̆̐͌̊̿́́̆̕͠h̵̡̧̘̣̹͉͉̭̞̒̔̎̇̒͂̌͑̍̕͝í̶̢̡̤̣̥͖̘̜̞̮̙̲̓̈͜s̸̨̨̬̼̪̰͎̯̱͐̔͑̃̂͂͊̅͋̓͌̐ͅ ̶̡͕̻͈̎̐̌͊̅̿̾͒͑̓̐́h̶̡̳̜̻̻͍͖͎͕͙͖̼̆̐͋͘͜͝ę̷̳͇͖̬̯͉͓̲̠̯͓̍̐̀̕͝á̶͖̟̿̐̊͐̓̎̚ḑ̸̧̼̰͈̦̫̟̟͚͕͊̕ͅ ̸͍̠̺͖̖͎͉͖͍̾ă̵͈̓̊̅ ̶̛̛̱͔̬̠͓͚̻̖̉͊͛͐͌̊̿͊̂͂͘͝ͅļ̴̖͎̦͚͔͚̱̻̦̜̗͊̈́͌͗̇͛͆̇̔͝ͅi̸̧͔̟̲̜͚̮̖̘̜̾͗̈́͒̆̽̽͂̕t̵̢̡͇̪͈͍̦͔̥̪̥̜͚̭͖̾̂͊t̷̨̛̼̰͙̤̪͍̤̅̀͊̀̊̚l̷͖͖̺̺̰̮̯̄͗̉̔͗̈̅̒̄ȩ̸̲̫̬̤̖̯̦̪̹̹̲̣̑͝ ̶̛̓̇̉̅̊̉̋̃ͅt̷̡̬͇̦̝̩̤͔̻̥̹̪̘͆̑͒̿̅̑͌͜o̵̜͎̠̼̟̫͚̝̲͇̺̝͆̏͛͊̎̋͂͝͝ͅo̷̳̳͉̞͇͇͈̲̫̓̈́͛̕ ̴̛̻̩̞̠̗̟̺̺̽̎̽̿͋̐͐h̴̨̨̨̡̼̼̰̩͔͎̦̜͐ă̴͚̖͍̤̍͐̚͝ŗ̷̠͇͔̯̻̬̒̈́͜d̸̹̠̓̓̑̔̽̍̓̒̅̓̇͘͝͠ͅ,̶̛̼̟̝͕̪̳̱͙̺͖͈̐̑͆̇̌̿̂͐̔͠͝ ̵̜͔̠̳̓̒̀f̵̨̳̟͍̼̠̝̼̜̦̰̳̠͎͑̇̃̎̀͐̅̂̌̃́̄̇͠ͅḙ̴̢̛̠̦̘̗͓̖̮̬̱̃̂̾͆͆͒̿̔̆̏̕e̸̻͙̮̯̥͈̓̈́̐͊̇͆̊͠l̵͇̰̺̰̟̳̖̫͋̈́̿͋s̸̥̖̰̥͚͖̘̩̱̜̣͍͌̆̓̓͊ ̴̞̥͎͓̲̥͉̖͕̤̱̝̝̱̦̅̽̊̋̎̾̓̋͆̂͘͝͠h̴̢̢̥͇̹͙̻̹̰̹̣̖͙̥̪͆̃̒͘͝ị̸̜̯̦̙̥̑̏͋̐̓̌̈̀̔͌̕s̴͕͕̫̦̲̝͗̌̏̃̆̃̂̊̄̒͊̽̚ ̵̨̢̗̠̜̩̺̪̞͇̦͍͔͇̻̓̑n̵̙̮͔̪̣̤͓͙͗̆̈́̿̈́̉̐̊̌͘ͅͅȩ̸̛͚̜̻̝͍̥͕̏̎̐̉͆͊̿̓̆͜c̵͍̟͙̳͈̖͉̍͂̈́̐͝k̵̨̛͉͕̜̲̦̻̺͎͕̳̊͊̈̿̉ ̴̧̡̡̭͖͎͔̩̠̟͆p̴̧̺̱͓̈́̓̐̌ơ̸̟̱̊̉̑̋̓̒͛͝ͅp̵̢̜͔̯͔̻͔̞̭̠͍̋͌̄̔̂̊̏͋͆̌̚͜.̸̺̞̹̱͔̮̺̙̝̄͋͆̔͆̈̅̋̑̎͘̚̚̚ ̷̡̮͍̙̮̜͇̱̤̞͖͒͊̈́̏̀̽̅̽̕"̵̛̮̈́̌̑̑͊́̑̒̀͝I̴͉͊͛͑̀̃̍̀̑̿͌̈́̒̈́ ̴̡̮̣̦͔̯̥͈̤̗̭̏̏̉w̶͕͎̠͈̒̿̎͛̍̇a̴̙̘̣̿ͅs̴͉͍̤͖̝̳͚̺̳̗͙̳̆̚͝-̶̢̺͎̟̬̥̳̥͔͈͔͇͚͑͂̐̈͗̕͝͝͝Ḯ̸̠̙̭̩̖̳̻̝͍̓̍͜͜͝ ̴̨̧̛̛̥͕͙̻͕̯͕̹̭̜̘̖̥̈́̊͛̌̒̉́̐͗́w̴͍̱̤̘̺̫̗̿͋̅͆̃̂̃͝a̸̳̰͖̯̥̪̥̺͕͍͙͌̀͠n̷̛̗̣̳̣̗͉̦̖͔͆͐͋ͅt̴̡͓̿̍͌ȩ̴͈̙̪̽̅̋͑̈̈́̑̍͌͘̚d̷͉͋̇̾̋̔̄̓͊͊͊͘͘ ̸͚̫̣̜̜͚̙͂̓̆̍̓͗̓̽̄̅̊̊̏͝ẗ̸͔̘̣̠̯́̂̈́̕͝o̴̢͍̩̣͎̺̭̺̼̟͖̲̳̙͑,̸͈͈̲̌̆͛̌̐̓̃̋̈́̎̓̕ ̴͉̘̻̤̹̞̿̋̀̌̉͂͊͐b̶̨̛̘͕͖͉̪̞̈́̑̎̇͗̑̑̈́̋̾̌ų̴̡̢̖͖̼̣̫̀̉̀̔̊̀̿̀͘̕ͅt̷̯̫̠̽͌̓̈́̈́̓̇͘͜͠ ̷̡͖̪̭̻̫̙̪͍̖̫̜̪͙̗̏̂̓̈́̐̽̈́̓̈́I̷̺̠̥̤̼̾͊̂͒̌̈́ ̵̡̧̻̱̹̼̭͇̣̥͕͔̫͊̎w̸̝̻͙̟͍͗͛̎̈͜a̴̛͙̱̼̼͛̈́̈̆s̵̝̞̳̋̕ ̸̥̝̮̏̏̃̓͋̏͆̂̿̄͛̋̔͘͠s̷̛̛̛̠̖͍̬͓̱̳̩̾̈͊͊͌̅͛̚͝ǫ̴͚̭̲̦̗̠̠̦̜͇̟̎̾ ̷̨̞͓͔̩͈̞̂̂̈́̃̊̈́̈́͝s̵̫̹͓̖̥̳͈͈͖͂̐͜m̴̰͌͗̌̒̃̽̎͐͑̈́̈͘͝͝ạ̸͕̣̣̇̈́̊̐̃͒͑̈́̉̃͛̌̈́̚̚l̴̬̈́͂̃͐̓̎͑́͋͘͝l̶͚̣̩͈̭͍̝͇̠̙̪̯̦̓͋͌̔ͅ,̵̼̘͑̓̇̄͝ ̶̡̢̤̼̪̣͍̝̉̆̔̈́̐̔̽͘͝ͅą̷̨̝͚̲̰̲̈̋̈͑̈́̔̑̄̽̽̚͜͠ņ̶̭̝̭̠͕͓̞͕̘̍̇̈́̓̚͝d̶̡̨̨͇̺̣̒̌͗̋̒̊̽͗͠͝ ̵̨̮̩̫̜͑̿̏̕͜͝t̷͈̜͉̘͌̾̑̆̾̓͗̿̈̿͘͠͝͠͠ͅh̷͔̥͖͖̮͍̙̦͒͂e̶̢̛̞̦̼̦͉̍͐̐̅͛̾̊̈̆͘y̵̢̭̞̪̪̰̤͚̽̉͛͛́͂͠ ̸͎̙̰̪͑̎̔̈̃̉̐̚p̴̡͓̥͓̗͙̽̓̍͒͂̍̔̃̉̂̃̐͌ṳ̷̧̡͖̻̱͓̝̼͉̊̎̎̏̈̃̌̾͑̆͒͝s̶̡͍̣̝͔̫̱̯̫̞̓͒̈́̎̋̄͜͜h̴̡̛͖̹͖̭͖̣̯̠̜̎̍̒͌͂͋̄̾̂̆̉̚͝͠ȩ̷̧̧̯̪̺̜̞̜̌̾ͅd̵̢̬̠͎̘̠͓̼͓̺̞̈́̑͑̌͌͂̆̈̈́͑ ̷̡͖̭͔̳̋͛ͅm̴̛̫͙͕͖̒̈́̈̓̅̑͊͒̈́́̋̚ë̷̟̳̭͕̠̖̬́̆̐̽͐̋͌̂͛̃͒̚͝ ̴͈͇̳̿̅̿̽̽͑͝͠͝a̶͎͔̻͕͒̎̊̕n̵̯̙̯͍̬͂̓d̴̡̢̜͚̭̯͇̘̯̣̃̽͌̌́̃͗͛́̈́̂̒̽ ̶̞̙͑͒̈͐̇͛̈̑́̑̈́͂͘͘p̵̛̤͔̥̬̣̺̱͍̥̘̽͐̌̍͒́͊͆̅͘͝ị̴͔̂̂̍ç̵͎͚͖̫̭͔̙̙̳̬̤̱̮̬̃̍͛͆k̴̤͗̑̉̌͠͠ë̶̢̤͓̩̠͉̠͍̪̈́̑͌̾͌ͅd̴͕̤̺̺͉̟̣̯͚͓̺̀͑ͅͅ ̸̛͙̭̫͓̰͒͂̅͊u̵͈͐̑̔́͂̋̈̅͝p̵̧̛͎̜̬̱̻̠̳͖̉̉̈́̃̂̅̾̅̑ͅ ̴̨̥̝͖̣͇̫͆̆̏̈́̅̇̆͋̓̐̈́͊͛͘͜R̸̛̘͛͂̍͛̔̍i̸̘͖̹͉̻͈͚̽̃̒̐̔̄̌̒̓̇͂̿̕͠ͅẗ̷̛̯͕̰͇͚̖̭͚̳̰̝́̐̀̍̈́̌̇́̽̂̃͒̚͝s̴̛̳̥̤̦̹̫̮̬̾̂̀̌̔̈́̈͗̔͛̄̈̕ǘ̷̡̡̧̡͓̫͕̦̻͉̤̖̜̟̜̿͊̈́͌̈́͑̍̄͌̂̚ ̷̱̼̪̣̱̱͖̙͚͈̈́̋̊́̾̕̚͜͠ͅą̶͖̝̣͓̥̬͛̇̈́̈͋͒̀͊̀̍̑͘̕͠n̶͖̼̝͕̠̪̭͙͙͙̰͚̼͕̈́̈́d̵̢̗̲̣̤͔͔̩͇̿͌̄͋́͘ ̴̛͖̗̈́̋̓͐͊̈̿̊̅̂̓̉̕Į̶͉͐̈́̈́̾̉͛̎̓̂-̷̡̡̟͈̠͈̤͎͙̻̻̓̂̅͌̅̿̃̎̔̚͠͝͠"̵̧̦̙͗͋͑̈́̄̓̐͗͛͂̊̚͠͝  
̶̝̰͎̓̀̒́͜  
̴̲̳̲̗̖͔̀̓̆̔̿́͊͂̑̾͋͛̕̕̕H̴̛͍̫͉͋̈́͊̈́̆̈́̿̌̑̊͒̚ê̷͙̖̣̺̪̾̾̐̾͐͝ ̵̻̩͚̓̽̿͊͊͒͗̅̓̚͠͝l̶̨̨̨̧͍̬̮̖͇̰͓̬̥͌̂ọ̶̧͇̣̩̗̈͛̌̑͋̀̏̈͌̀͒̃̈́͝͝ͅo̴̫̝͙̗̪̼͙̤̩̦͎̜͌̀̋̓̑̍̆̚ķ̶̛͎͔̻͔̼̹̦͚͆̏̒̒̋̔̓̐̑̚ś̷̨̧̡̞̱͔̹́̏ ̷̭͕̠̾̔̆͆́͛̐̆̍̍́͊͝u̸̬͑̿̋p̸̡̧͉͈̤̙͚̦̹̈̓ ̴̻̲̤͛̿̈̽̉̈́͌̅̊̓̎͘w̶͇̻̭͙̺͍͇͔͖͚͈̒͆̉̽̇̋̊̃̊͛̏̃͗͠͝h̷̨͖͖̟͈̲͉̠̣͖̯̘́͛̊̑͋̔̀ē̴̤̲̯̥̲̼̳̮̪̼͈̺̖̍͋̿͋͝͝n̶̩̟̤̱̈́̓͊̒̋̎͊̉̈̑̉̽̚͠ ̵͎͎̟̙͖̑̿̆̇͒̚͝͝t̵̖̻͙͇̱̻̠̹͉̹̮̼͑̂̏̏̏̆͆̄͗̌̓͝͝ḧ̵̩̺͔̦͖͙͔̎͜͝ẹ̷̺̠͔̭̝̄ ̴̨̛͖̖̜̬̫͍̮̼̞̰̩͔̱̳̈́̓̓̈́̄̑̐̍̋͘̚ș̶̢̣̀́̂̆̈́͗̎̀̀̄͂̐͝t̵͉̻̄̒̅̾̓̏͌́͗̏r̴̡̭̙͎̳͎̜͍̒̇̾̇̀͊̍͂͝͠ͅe̷̡̧̛̗͔̙̪̐̓̈́͐̉̏̾̂̓͝e̶̡͕̠̘̖͓͕̬̜̩̝͈͌̓̈́͆̉́͛͐̂ͅͅţ̴̱̠͙͈̩̗̲͑̊͊̄ͅͅͅ ̴̨̪̦̱̭͉̯̝͗̉͐́̍͘ͅl̴͚̲̮͖̻͖̙͓̿̑̽̓̀͒͌̂͐̕͠i̴̛̳̼̞̥̖̘̮͙̿̒̿̓̌̓̊͆̅̚ģ̵̗̤̤̜̤̘͛̍̾̾͠͠ͅͅh̵̞̮̒̄̆̓ţ̸̗̏̈̍̎͊͋̏̈́̔̃͑̍̂̕ ̴̡̨͎̟̝̏̌͗͆̒̿̌̍̽̚̕͜͝ͅb̷̫̣͑̀́̐̈̊̈̊̂̈́̎͛͘͝ͅę̵̫̬͖͕͈̠̟̼̠̞̩̬͉̱͌̎͛́̒͆́͘s̷͇̪̬̞͍̳̳̻͎̘͔͚̜̋̾̂͆͜í̶̢̧̫̫̰͖͙̜̩̓̂̓̏͑̾͊̕d̵̨̲̼̱̼̬̩͔̻͚̖̃̏̏̒̈ḛ̶̹̀̔̈́͜ ̴̛̼̥̪̗̽͒̈́̈́͂̾̒̐̋t̷͖̜̘͕̖͆̿̌̐̍̒̚̕͝ḧ̵̗̯̻̱͉̱̮̜́͒̕e̶̢̜̦̘̫̹͚̣̮̬̐͜ͅm̶̯̬̬̹̬̖̝̖̽̚ ̴̨̛̛̖̝̦̝̆̈́̏͋̅̇͂͠ş̷̫̬̼̭̖̻̈́̍̅̋͑̂͒̏͝ţ̴̛͇̝̲̲͖̖̈́̈́̎̉̈́͌̀̓͊̍͝a̴͙͌̉̆̋̚r̵̢͍͔͓̥̮̩͇̻̩̔͌̈́͝t̴̢̛͚͖͎̰̜̼̘̹͐̑̋̒̽̋̃͌̚͠s̷̨̡̺̠̺̠̦͕͙̻̳̰͍͑̈́̎̅̽̈́̓͜ ̵̢̲̰̙͔̻͑̒̃̃̏c̷̛̩̯̝̥͌̔̉̍̆̇̎̓̑̕ȑ̷̨̫̙̞̩̙̪̺͉̫̜̮͑̂͐̑̔̾͑͘͘̕͝ȅ̷̩̼͚̤͖̥̞̖͔̩̼̉̏̓͌̉̐͌͊̍̑ä̴̰̯̤̝̜̔͒̄̃̌̉͊̕k̶̡̨̩̰̻͖̋͆ͅi̵̼̥͌̿̚͘n̵̨̼̹̘̪̰̯͈̝̫͊̍͆̋͑̈͊͌̂̐́̅̇̔͜͠g̶̹̬̬̦̣̪̓̂̔̔͆̎̇̄̕͘͝ͅͅ ̶̧͓͚͕͔̅̒́̈̀͂̅̉̒̕͜͝ḯ̸̘͉̮̼͇̠͇̐͗̉̔̈́̓̚n̸̡̰̠̤̯͔͓̈́ ̸̢̬̐̾̈́̈́͌̆͋͠͠p̷̨͚̝̭͙̗̭̘̮̤̮͚̪̬͂͐̒̍̆̆̆͜r̸̠̍̏̍̔͠o̴͕̬̔͛́̓͑̅͝ẗ̴̞̉̍͑̚ȩ̷̪͈̞̱͓̞̩̱̳͉͓̎̈́̑̐͐̈̎̕͜͜s̵̛̮͕̲̰̝̱̣̝͋̓̈́̉̎̐̆̄̿̌͑̇͠t̸̛̜̬̥̤̣͇̤͇̰̰̣̽̉̔͊͗̑̉̑͐͜ ̶̧̯͎͇̳̎̾a̸̧̛̺̜̰͚̋͑̒̑̑̀̌̂̄̐̌͘t̸̞͖̣̜̭͓̜̤̹͕̠̱̦̪̑̊̾̔ ̷̧̦͇̰͕̭͚̮̗͎̿͆̍͛̊͑̑̎̏́͒̑w̶̡͙̭̝͚̹̫̬̟͗̔̂̃̄h̸̘̱̹̭̰͓̒́̀̅̆̄̒ȩ̸̡̞̹͑̑̌̇́̂̉͐̇͠r̷̯͇̖͇̺̠̖̰͊̑̍̐͐͑̐̽̄͠e̴͎̯͍͓̟̪̤̮͗͌͗̀́̌̑̓͒̚͝͝ ̷̠̖̝̯̩͈̠̭͛̏̆̒̅͐͗̓́̍͘̚͜ȋ̴̞̠̗͔̮̑̄̅̅̚̚t̵̛̯̺̩͍̟͎̥̜̊͋̒̂͆͐̿̄͒̕'̴̢̨͉̭̘̜͙̙̪̟̜͖̚ͅs̸̨̯͖̦̗̙̰̠̩̤̬͕̞̋͒̽̄͒͋͐̇͠ ̶̘͌̅̓ḃ̶͈̝̉̅̓̀̑̀̆̈͠͝e̷̡͚̝͌͛̒̃̊͝n̴̢̧͎͎͔̰͉̘̱̻͉̋̓̑̿́͘̕͜͠͠d̸͉̬͚̹̯͙̣̩͔̥̞͇̆̃̐͗͜i̸̮̹̪͙̻̊̐̄͌͋̎͌̿̇͊̑͠n̴̢̟̙͚͉̣̠̠̮̼̓̋͒̒̃̍͘͠g̶͇̻͇̠̬̜̃͐̉̎̄̑̒̕͜,̷̨͍͈͔̼̻͎͕̺͕͖͎̦͉͌̈́͂͌̇̈́̌̇̆̓͘͝͝͠͝ ̷̡̧̭͓̲̥͖͇̹̦͉͚̟̗̓̄̋p̸͔̘̻̭̺̖͎̤͎̫̲̤͆͒͝é̵̡̪̟̟̝̰̖͊̾̊̈́̃̎̏̿̐̑̃b̴̨͇̱̦͕̼̗̻͙͖̎̉͗͌̅̈̓̍͘̕͜͠ͅͅͅb̷͓̯̣̳͚͎͔̪̄͌̊͋̈̾̎̈́̅̔͗͝͝ļ̸̧͚͔̞̬͖̎̆̃̃̎̐̑̒̽͝ę̴̩̗͉̟̩̤̯̣̞̌̽̓̍͆̓͊̃͝͝͠͝ş̴̰̜͉͔̼͕̈̈́̈̔̓̋̄̋̏̕̕ ̸̨̨̟̟̬͓̜̬͕̫͙̬̝̘̪̈̔͌̽́͊͌͝f̴̱̗̘̤̮̗͕̝̐̉l̸͈̼͕̳̯͉̫̦͓̯̰̟͈̟̀͒̀͂̊̈́̕͝͝o̴͓̅͐͝ḁ̷̡̡̡̧͍̥̹͑̄͝t̷̛̛͉͕̙̫͇̻̊̌̅͌̂͒̈̿͋̏̚͜i̶̧̢̨̤͍̫͚̲̬͉̼̜̠̣̋̑ṉ̶̤̭͔̈̂̓̒̓̈́̂̃̊͐̄͝͝g̶̡̟͓͉̠̽̏̎͐̏͗̄̂ ̶̳͔̬̬̖͇̼̹͐̃̈̓̅̌̓̊̍̆̈́͐͘͘͝a̸̜̞̜͋͘r̴̢̝̺͎̗̥̲̻̦̾͊͌̅͛̿̒͋͘̚͝͠ǫ̷̢̧̜̩͉̥̻̳͚̙̥̻͖̏̄͑͌̐̔̃̒̋͠ų̴̡̪̜̲̝̬͎̯̜̫̖̱͚̓̄̈̈́̚ͅn̵̛͈͓͉̓̏̅̏̊͂͌͐̈́͝d̶̹͍̭̓̈͐̈͆̄̇͑͒͐̅ ̷̤̟̰͚̞̳̖̺̝͈̱͎̃͒́̓͌͆͐̊̋͌̚͜͜͠ͅh̷̗̞̥͍̣͍̥̪̗͙̭̭̺̬͈͋̑̋͂̃̎̋̐̇̑̽̾̑͑̕ị̴̲̼̹̦̝̳̙̹̭́s̶̡̧̡̨̫̟̻͔̞̺̪̼̯̓̈͊̈́̐̆͛̇͝͠ͅͅ ̵̼̲͕̣̓͗͘͜s̷͙̫͙̝͕̞̦̮͓̣̠̐͋̂̈́̋̆͋̾̓̚̕h̶̡̨̲̝͚̱̥̳̖̪͖̠͕̙̾̽̓̃o̴͎͓͈̯̲̝̙̰͈̗͕͉̞̅́̐̑̓̓̈́̓̔̍̌̆͠͝e̵͉̭̹̳͔͓̕ś̶̘̦̖̺͍͋̏̓͆͆̋,̴̢̤͋̓̍̉̐̑̅̈́͗͘͘͝ ̵͔̥̗̲̓͒̏̀̓̀́̆̍͠t̸̡̨̲̰͚̲̪͆͝a̷̗̤̅̄͛̃̇̑̄̍k̷̥̱̭̘̙͊̓̊̾͑̂̿͒̕͝͝ơ̶̮̞̳̺̤͚̞͙̻̔́̈̎̉̏̈͐̌̍̅̐͛ȳ̸̢̛̍̀́͂͋͑̈́̕̕̚ạ̵̭͔͔̜̍̈́̊̾̂̇͊̽͗̊̓̓̕͝k̶̟̮̺͍͕̬̦͎͖͙̖͂̅̈̌̚ͅi̷̢̧̖̬̹̬̼̻̩͊ ̸͍̹͕̻̦͖͚̠̭͎̺͒̋̾͗͠͝g̴̢͖̹̝̺͚͇̬̽̓̔̉l̶̥̫͇̳̳̾̆̅̊͒̾̽̏̿̈́͐̑͗̈́͜͝ͅo̸̢̙̬̖̝̪̗͉̅̎̓̋̽̾̌̓͊͠w̸̡̛͕̲̦͚̦̆͂̏̓̅̅͆͒̆͠ͅḯ̴̳̘̤̌̏̊̒̏̚͘n̵̡̠̘͓̥͎̩͔̙̓̿͗̇g̸̯̹͔̳̟̋̾̀̊̈̋̑̓͆͑͛͝͝ ̷̧̡̡̞͖͍͙̯͙̮͍͒̌̏͊͌͜ġ̷̝̬͙̦͎̮̠̰̗̐͗̈́͒̾̈́̒͐̿̓̏̚͝ͅṛ̵̢̩̹͎̘͔̹̫͕̗̝̊͛̈̿͆͜͠e̶̜̯̬̞̬͙͇͉̫̯̯̓͐͑̐̾̏̔̊̇͒̇̅ȇ̷̛̹̹̺̬͓͔̣̼̮͐n̸̡̼̯̭̮͊̽͒̿͘ͅ.̶̧̛̭̬̥͙̝̘̈́͗͛̄̉̽͑̿͜ ̶̲̳̘͚̟̜̠̺͈̯̺̉͂̅̈̊̆͑̂̋̈͛̓R̶̛͚̜͍͍̭͔̬̭̠̯͐̈̿͑̉̂́̐̈́̋͘͠͝e̶̡͇̯̞͕͈͇͚̱̬̤̗̥͆͊̕ͅͅi̵̳̊̋͗̅͌͛g̷͉̦̖̣͓̖̺̯͕̮̙̭̖͌̀͌̊̿͂͌ę̷̨̝̝̮̰͍͙̘̊͋̈́̋̔̃̽n̵͎͙͉͖̦̬̼͉͉̂͛̍ͅ ̸̡̨̥̙̠͓̘̻̝̼̈͗̓̇̃͗͌̈̿͋̔̏š̵̘̮̈̒̑͠e̴͙͇̤͙̰̰̥̲̍̂t̴̡̧̧̯̠͔̮̤̜̰̞̗̥͌͆ͅs̴̢̘̤͔̣̭̭̥̤̣̾̓̾̆̽̾̇͗̅̍̊̍̅̚͜ ̷̳̦̮͉̒̈͊́͌̀͂ḥ̵̛̼́̄͊͋̓̿̿̿͆̚ị̶̡͙̣̺̠͈̍̐̄͂̈́͠s̵̺̬̰̣̣̲̰̙͕̟͓̞̭̟̣̃͂̓̌͆̌͑̉̾̃ ̶͙̝̪̙̪̬̯͙̏̊o̵̢̢̢̺̫̞̝̘̘̣̩̥̠͊̀̍͊̚n̷̨͚̦̖̼͙̫͈͈̰̣̹̓͗̔͠ ̷̥̘̻͛͑͋̂͝ẗ̸̤͔̥͈́̌̏̊͋̏̔̌͂̒̑͊̾͝h̴͕̦̦͎̞̹̝̗̺̳̥͑̔͑͆̈́̔̐̆̕͜͝é̷̛̛̥͎̔̕͜ ̸̡̯̘͓̮͕̱̙̪̭̫̪͌̂͋̊̎̄͌̎̈́̍͜b̴̨̢̖̩̻͉͙̤̹͕̦̮̿̄̆̓͊̈́̚̚ͅẹ̵͎̺̖̭̰͎̩͙̈́̆̑͑͑͂ṋ̵͘͝ç̵͔͉̮̃̂̾̓̀͜h̷̡͚͖̝̦͈̀̅̾̔̈̇̅͋̏̐̕͝ ̸̮̲͕̠͇͉͉̺͇̖̍̒͋͂n̷̡̯̯̥͍͓̝̘̙̤͙̼̲͓̆̈́̇̒̈̎̿̋̑͗̀̌̂͝ͅe̴̢̡͍̬͎̥̭̾̄͗̃̓̏̀͘ͅx̴̡̢̢̨̮͍͉͔̻̠͓͇̤̭̽̔͗̓̅̌̑̈̄͘͝t̸̛̟̬͉͚̜̑͐̀̐͝ͅ ̴̦̗̠̩̜͛͒͘͘t̴̡̘͊͐̂̇̾ͅǭ̶̧̢͍̜̞͙̘͔̳̪̥̭̈́̏̈̆̅ ̷̮̳́̽͛̔̌͗͗̇̔h̴̢̛͙̯͚̅̇́̈́̋̅͋ị̷̦̦̳̉̍̍̋̏̓͑͜m̸̨̝͕̘̳͉̘̙͍̩̰̬̞̩͛͊̀̒̓͋͌̈̓̍̕.̷̘̫̦͎̠̼͙͇̭̣̗̬͌͛͑̋͂͊̾ͅ  
̴̡̨̡͓̦̭͔̻̌̔̓͐͋͂̐͂̓͛͗͘͜ͅͅ  
̴̡̧̨̢͔̗̜̥͉͙̪͉̝̄"̸̭̘̘̩̅̋́̉̆̎̎̋̎̎͝Ḭ̷͍͙̱͓̦̈́͐͋̋͜ ̶̛͖̹͚͖̯̓̉̈͂͛͠w̷͚͍͚̜̳̜͔͆̆ͅa̴̡̹̱̰̥̗̺̰̮̘̩͜͝ş̶̍̅͑̈́͑̔͂̇ ̵̟̜͙̝̯̰̎̊̓̓̀ţ̴̻̭̲̥̗͇̮̺̹̘͕̈́̑̏͐̄̉̿̋͘̕͝͝͠r̴̡͉̀̈́̕͝ȍ̶͍̙͎͎ụ̵̢̨̧̺̟͎̜̝͓̥͎͔̽͛̍̃̄̐͗̊͛̉͂͜͜͝ḅ̴̢̨̰̘͓̩͉̒͑̍͐̈́̍̋̚l̷͔͖͇̩̳͈͓͖͂͛͒̓̒̓͑̈́e̶̡̲̩̳̣͛̄͜d̷͓̏̃͊̓̽̔̚̚ ̸̨̨̘̣͔̃̚ͅą̸̯̼̟̤͖̗̀̌͑̕͘ ̴̡̫͎̼̓l̸̡̡̫̩̫̱͈̠̼͔̯̼̯̞̾̅́̓̌̋̎̊̚͝͝ő̸̡̰̇̈́͌͑̎̽̉͆͛̕ͅt̷͙̺̣̝̞͍͚͓̻́͂̐̏͊̐͒̿͋̑̚͝ ̴͙͇͉̩̲͔̳̩̣̾̒ẃ̵̧̢̨̰̝̺̦̦̞̬͎̦͐̍͛͋̍̀̉̅̕͜h̸̡̲̙̲̙̗͔̦͚̮͔͋̎̋͋̋ͅͅę̴̧̯̣̱͓̣̝͕̺͒̎̃̋̿̈͂n̸̨̢̩͉̣̮̹̅͋ͅ ̷̛̛͇̳͓̗̞̻͔̝̩͇̠̭͋͋͗͌͂̃͛̌͗̽͒͐ͅI̶̛̼̼̙̙̯͙ ̴̛̝͚̍̍̈͊̆̈́ẅ̸̢̝̲̒ȁ̶̡̧͚̘̬̺̩̺̝͌͋̕s̷̜͙͉̩̣̙̦͖̦̃̎͌̀̊̽̑̽̓̊͛ ̷̲̟̫͓̪̰͖̺̄͛̏͆͛̉̈́́̉̆͊̏͗ą̷̛͖̠͉̖͂͗͐̍͋̓̅͛̃̿ ̶̨̦͓͍̪̲͆̎͆̅̒̈͆̅̐͠ķ̷͓̠̰̲̲̠̳̮̬̞͒̍͛͒͑̇̐͋̾̈̚̚͘͘i̷̡̢̱̠̯̞̼̗͇̹̖͙̼̼̬̔̎ḑ̸̛͓̙̼̙͔͚͕̪̰͎̭̦͐̿̆̍̉̐̊̑̾̿̒ͅ ̸̣̗̟̰̜̟̹̱̟̝̩̳̬̮̦̉̔͠ẗ̵̫̟͉͉͎̙̅̓̋̄o̸̘͖̾̓̄̉͛̃͂̒̈́͂͂͘͘o̴͎͓̓̋͗.̴̻̖̎̚"̶͓̎ ̶̧̡̛͇̪͍͇̳̝̊̓̄͆̀͌̂̋̐̈̿̚͘̚R̷͈̮̠͈̝͎̯͗̔e̸͚̭̠̭̩͔̣̣̤̜̻̳̩͕̝͋̀́̈́̓͑̀͆̾̉͝į̵̧̲̼̗̲͍͎̟̱̥̰̤̫̊̆̃̈́̚͝g̵̨̝͖̳̺͈̤̥̯̖͐͋̂̿́̑̊́̈́e̵̡̨̤̼̫̖̞̗͔͓͆͂̎̉͆̍̑̈́͗͘ņ̸̨̧̩̱̰̯̑̅̍̋̔̋̂͌̕̚͜ͅͅ ̷̢̹̙̱͈͙̙̤̏̂̆s̷̨͈̭̮̦͉͕̤͍̘͓̱̙̈́̒̎͆̅̀͒̿̈́̿̽ͅa̷̛̰̗̻͉̭͙͎͔̰̬̬̅̆͋̔̈̋̎̌̕ͅy̶̧̛̟̫͙͍̮͖̖͈͉̔̄̑̔͒̔̾̂̉̈́͝s̶̯̺̣̻͓͚̱̹̬̪͂̓̑̌̉͑͒͒͒͘ ̶̦̝̣̮̻̝͔̱̌͋͒̽͐̾̚͝q̵̢̥̲͍̠̮͙͉̝̪̫͕͛̋͛̑͘͜u̶̮̹̐͛̆̂͑i̷̡̛̯͈̮̝̪͓̥̩̰̣͎̰̼̳̇́̊͘ę̴̧̪̞̼̹̤̟̮͕̞̰́͌̈͋̒̈̆̽̏̕ţ̵͖̠̙̣̬͖̠̝̹̟̠͗̿̔͜ͅl̷̼̬̯͔̜̱͖̋̅̅͊̋͊̔̚y̸̧̢̢͚̝̦̦͇̣̻̜͓̓̍͆̓̑̾͐̀͒̓͒͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̡̛͉̙̱̪̯͍̣̦̮̰̻̘̄̅̓͛̈́͂͝ͅ  
̴̘͖̮̗̬͙̳̦  
̷̡̥̱̹̩͙͆̂"̸̢̹̭͇͎̲̇İ̵̳̗͕̜̪̠̓́̐͌̒͆͐͒̚ ̶̢̡͙̫̣̥͔̪̻͖̣̭̞̲̈́̒̔̿̿͛̀̇̈́̐̕̚̚͝d̴̬͕̠̓͐͝ő̴̢͖͎̺͙͈̬̫̟̦͇̯͙̅̄͜ͅn̶̦͎͚̣̰͕̟̖̦̯̲̹̰̒̒͋̏̒̂͐̀̊͆͜͝'̸̛̼͚́͒̆͆̈́̔̏̊̚͝ẗ̶̠̞̘̯̥̻͍̮̝͎͔̰́̉͒̊͋̚ͅ ̸̧̢̛͉͚̣̖͖̰͓̼̜̦̩̽̓̾̿̄̐̆̈́̇͑͆͘͠k̵̛͙͆̃̅̿̇͗̕͠ņ̵̩̝̣̬͚̄͒͗̆̋̎̔̿̉̒̽̎̚ó̵̡̗͓͚͎͙̣̬̓̏̈́͑̃͗̿̆͘͜͝w̵̳̝̟̥̭̐͂̓̂̾̇̉̒̈͠͠ ̸̙̲̲͕̦͒̈̓͆w̴̞̦̗̯̙̉͑̉͝͠h̵̰͖̪̺͗͐ã̴̛̺̲̮̞͗̇̈́̐̄͋̆͜ţ̴̡̛̝̘̣̲͍̮̝̦͎͖͓̬̉̒͊͛̂͒̀̀̓͆̉͠ ̴̡̠̗̞̳̯̪̘͇͍̜̅͆̔̈̀͘ḫ̵̨̟̈̈å̶̝͔̜̉̈́̃͒̎̓̕̕p̸̧̧̡̯͙̖͉̱̜̱̟̍̇̚͜͝p̶̼͍̟̥͎̦̞̱͙͓̹̗̳͛̃̔͝ę̸̡̨̣̞̥͖̗̠͖̬̙̰̾͒̈́͌̃̽͘͜͝ͅn̵̡̫͊̂e̴͙͈̰̼͋̈̓̚d̵̢̰͇͕̩̖̬̘̻͚̯̖̍̊̋̎̈́͝͠͝.̷̨̨͎̜̹̞͉͚̪̤̘̓͗̈̽͂̽̋̄ ̷̨̮̺̮̯̦͓̩̣̰̮͔͖̌̔͌̀̾ͅĮ̶̡̞̘̟̼̘̄̈́͆͂̒̕ ̷͔͓̖̥̈́̋́̋ͅb̴̨̼̮̹̫̪͙͎̻̝̋͋̌͌̀̈̍̇̓͜l̸͈̋̈̌͝a̵̹͐̅̿̍̾̉̽͝͠c̴̨̢̻̱̭̜̳̫̙̣̥̺̗̰̚ͅķ̸̩͎̫̮̻͍̠̩͈̫̺̑̌̈́̓͂̽͊̕̚͜e̴̫͔̋̀̿̂̈́̈́̋̊͂̑͒͋̂̂͝d̸̨̮̪͍̪̊̋̎͌͗͠ ̴̡͇̦̯̕͜o̶̢̪̻͓̠͔̩̺͗͆̐͐̈̉̆̐̈́̚ủ̸̡̡͙̘̯̋t̷̡͎̱̫̹͕̖͙͈̝̤͙̮̽̒͗́̅̎̀̀̈́̾̓̔̑͜͜͠,̴̢̱̖̤̦̞͖̫̱͔̇̓̔̓͒̔̃̓͌́̾̒̋ ̷̛̥̯͉̳̬̽̈̓͜ą̷͎̮͔̾n̷̛̛͍̖̣̻͕̝͆̓̿͆̃̕̚͝͠ḑ̷̢͓̫̲̱̘̤̫̪̞͔́̏͑̉ͅͅ ̶̨̨̪͇̮͉̖̦̯͔́͗̀̓̀͝ͅw̶̹͔̼̦̹͖̘̮͕̳̜͉͛̈́̑̅̎̓̾͊͌̅̐͠͝͠h̷̥͚̳͎̰͛̈́̄̀͛͜e̶̛̛̳̠̱̳̞̘͐͂͒̈́̌̒̒̚͠ņ̵͙̰̳̊̽̊̋͂̔̽̓ ̵̧̺̊͂̐I̷͈̪͉̭̞̻͒͒̓̉̍͊̏͒̈́̐̚̚ ̷̧̛͍̺͉̅͂̃͛̈́̈́̆͌̐̾̕̚͜c̴̨̜͇̬̪̙͖̫̻̼̻̖̱͔̅͗͂̌͌̌̈́͜͝à̸̢̧͚̯̘͎̱̹͓̪͎͍͂͌͐͋̋̈́̊̕͝͝͝m̷̞̥͝e̷̲͍͙̻̲̲͔̥̻͂̓͌̃̑͑̉̑͋̑͂̿͜͜͠ ̸̧̩̼̬̳̪̖͍͙̤̹̗̪̙̃̒͌̎̈́̏̂͜͝͝͠t̵̼̹͑̓̂̓ơ̴̞̭̯̖̘͉̩̥͑̒̍̇͒̓͊̈̈͒̃̎͐͜ͅͅ ̶̨̭͉͓̪̲͍̈́͠ẗ̶̤̟̺͙̖̝̼̺̩̪̠̦͚́̑͂̎͛͝͝h̶̡̠͔̘͚͛̿̄̈̀̽̓ē̶͙̩̓͒ͅ ̷̧͇͎̮̥̩͕̱̥̜̫͈̦̭̲̑͒̃̓͐̔͊̒b̷̛͙͎͚̐o̶̧̤̖̼͓̓̽̄͋̐͒͒͂̑̕ẙ̶̧̝͈͠ṥ̶̜̅̃͗ ̸̼̼̲̠͚̭̘͇͍̄̔̍̈̾̋̎w̸̖̣̤͇̯̘̉̿̏̄͜͝ḧ̸̛͔̝͚̮́͊̍̈́̉͠e̸̢̘̹̝̝͖͐̈́̀̒̄̆̈͗͘͠ͅr̴̡̨̠̲̙̘̫͔͕̼͔̙̮̟̘̿̐̒̓͒͊̉͑̚ĕ̴̛̹̈̔̃͋̓̽͐͂ ̷̢̪̰̭͍̩̿̐͂͐͝ų̶̧̛͎̳̟̬̖̦̪͕͍̊͜͝n̵͖̯̼̹͎͍̠͇̱̼̖̬̮̍̎ͅc̵̼̜͚͇̝͉̟̞̞̓͒͛͑̓̓͛͐͗̈́̇̿̒͝ơ̷̧͎̤͖͒͒̊̎̈́n̸̛̫͕̦̖̭̟̤̞̗̿̐̊̇̿͘͘͘͠s̴̡̧̲̭͖̳̘̺̲̓̔̓ç̷̧̛̛̛̯͍̰̪͓̺͒̾̍̉͊̈́̓̃̀̕͘͝ͅî̷̛͔̺͙͇̗̳͈̗̫̫̥̱͈̎́͌̅̔̈́̄̕͝o̷̹̿̽̇̃͂̀́͑͘͘̚͝͝ų̵͇̰̯͍̗̔̆̅͊̄̓̉͂͘͘͜ş̵̢̹̺͈̹͓̠͚̰̩̩͈͓̜͊̀ ̴̡̢̬̦̹̳̫̣̳͕͈͕͛̄͂̚͜a̸̢̬̫̹͎̖͔͆͛̂̽̇̊͐̽̎̚͠n̷̨͚̗̖̣̳̯̰̺̺̒̿͛̋̍̓̚̚d̷͖͇͙͂̎̇̐̄̔̒͝ ̶̡̢̛̝̱̹̹̥̱̫̩̻̒͗̓͑̐͊̚͠ͅR̵̨̥̯̺̲̙͔̱̬͚̟̬̞͇͑̇i̷̧̟̱̖̠̪̔͑͛̆̓̈́͛̾̾̒͛͐̏̓͘ţ̴̧̧͈̞̹̯̖̠̖͔̩̱̱̔̅̃̿̌̃̋̃̆̿̑͜s̶̛̹̲̖̗̗͇̬̦͚̞͍̮̒̾̐̎̉̃͘͘͜͜͝u̶̧͔͙̳̠̠͇͙͙̞ ̴̡̲͕̦͕̺̀̎̋̔̾̇̓̕͝ẇ̵̢͚͎̹͉̫̗͔̋̍̀̅̚͜a̴̧̫͕̖͔͚͉͖̪̘̠͌̎̓̊͜ş̸̧̝̖̯̩̩͙̗͙͉̩̲̍̍͒͜ ̶̥̰̬̐̽́́͝c̸̘̥͎͍͖͕̟̈̽̎r̴̡̡̢̻͈̟͉̣̦̜̲̓̇̏̅̍̄̒̂͜y̷̧̛̩͇̘͓̼̼̅́̈́̃͛̿͋̊̋̋̅̚͠ȋ̷̠̜̳̱̱͛̌͑͒̊̔̈́̕ň̵̢͉̦̻̞̳͌̈g̸̢̡̧̦̲̲̣̣͕̍͗̈̿̈́̓̑̈̒͒͊͌͘͝.̵̼̙̼̟̤̼̫͔̭͖̙̲̓̈́̈̾̎̑̈́̒̒͗͜͠"̴̨̛͙̟̠̼͙̖͓͖̣̦̭͖̽̇̚  
̵̢̨̱͍̞͍̌̒̈́̎  
̷͍͕̼̥͉͖̦̬͓͔̪̭̌̍̐H̵̨̛̹̩̫͖͓̱̞̫̝̖̜̖͐͋̑̽̽͘͜͜e̶̳̘͎̩̟͇͙̱̿̏͑̑͐ ̵̰̠̜̳̭̊̋͂͆̉̕̕ḩ̷̠̫̮͉̅̎â̵̪̖͙̣̼̞͉̑̈́͋t̴͚͙̘̖͔̠͘ê̸̛̦̠̂̕̚͜͠s̴̛̯͖̻̭̊̇̈́̃̓͆̈͜͝͠͠ ̴̧̣͔̯̬̼̰͉̬̯̉̿̊̐̆̈̕̕͝u̷̖̟͗̓̆̔̐̚ͅs̷̢̧͎̫̠͍̜̝͚̠͇̦̾́̑̐̏̏̑͐͌̅̕̚͘̕ḯ̸̡̘̺̫͗́͛̂n̸̼̹͚͓͚̝̖̟̒͊͊̽̽̓g̶̬͙͈̥͉͠ ̴̞̱͉͕̯͚̙̇̓̈́̈́̏̏̑̽̽͝h̷̛̳̮̤͔͈̓͋̚į̶̛͔͕̜̻͚̝̼̠̫̬̻̬́͛̽̅̉̽̇͜s̶͙̓̒̍͐̄̈̽̒̆̂͘͘̚͝͝ ̷̡͈͔͔̝̘̺̤̖̊̓͒̀̄͋̈́̃̑͊̕͝p̶̼̙͖̖͈̄͒͛̊̍̇̄͛̈̇̎̚ö̴͕̊̿̏̈́w̸̧̦̮̟̦̭̖̲̻͙̘̽͋͛̃̈́̌͂͐̈͘̚̕͝ͅe̵͍̬̱̗̹̺̯̫͕̹̪͍͑̆̑̑͜r̵̢͔͗s̴̮̱̞̤̩̅͂̀͂̇͠.̸̨̡̺͕̣͉͍̼̔͌ ̷̘͚̼̖̒̇̐̂S̶̬̝̹̃͆̈́̍͆͂̉͛̎̑̐̀̀̕m̷̙̺̙̉̈́͆̽̔̊̒a̵͍̪͖͇̳͎͉͌̉͑̊̉̃͑͝ͅl̵̮͍̩̙̝͊̏̅̂̐͑̍̓͝ͅͅl̷̗̻̐̇̓̿̍̔̊͑ ̴̢͇̯̺̥͖͛̽͐͛̚t̸̢̨̨͔̲̮̮͔͖͙͔̓̎̅̐̋̂̇̊̉͘̚͜͜͝͝ȟ̶̰͚̺͇̹͊̅̓͘͠î̵̭̞̒ǹ̴̺͓͓̣̩̜͙̭̼͕̿ģ̵̧̨̧̯͙̫̗̈́͂̔̐̅̈͗͊̚͠͝͠ͅş̵̨͉͚̤̰̭͆̒̔͂̿̆͌̃̉̚ ̷̡̢̞̲̳̩̼͖͈̼̺̿̒͑͝ả̷̢̯̲̲̯̹̟̫̱̖̿͐́̈́͛̋̄̕͘r̸̢͉̱͚̥͎̙̞̻̯͎̩̮̿̽͌͛̎͛̐̓͌́͗̈́̑͘͝ͅé̸̡̢̦̥̜̝̺̳̺͕͉͙̎̆̆̂̌̽͊̎͜ ̶̨̤͌̑̄̿͒͗̏̚͠͝f̵̣̱͎̼̬̩͔̟̲͍̅̑̍i̶̜̞̺̱̒̌̾̽̄̈́͛͒͝ṇ̴̆͆͌̔̾ȩ̴͇̺͍̺̠̯̺̬̞̅̋̀̒͒̇̑̾́̌̄͘͝,̸̡̩̗͚̯̹̮̠̻͗ ̶̝̻̮̻̲̼̦̥͉͉͇͇͛ş̴̫̜͇̩̰̼̼͍̦̭̏͜m̵͍̞̲̦̔̒̄a̵̡̡͉̦͇͓̫̹̮̰̯̔̓͑̇̈́̇l̵̞̮̉͌̈l̷̠͎̪̺̲͔̞̙̼̩̞͗̅̀͌̃͋͝ ̸̨̛͔̳͎͔̱̊̈̇̾̔̋ţ̶̢̨̫̝̥̰̦̫͔̰̝͍̿̈͊̑̐̈́͌̏̍̚͠h̵̡̢̢͍͔͓̰̝͇͓̝͑̚ì̶̞̈̋̿̀̏͌̕n̸̢̳̠͎̖͈̞̋͛̐̈́̋̄̅̄̚̚g̵͉͓̜̋̾̌̚͝͠s̸̨̛̛̩̱͈̖̗̲̤͈̿̅̌̽͂̑̃̽̄̉̂͝͝ ̷̛͓͍͑c̴̱̺̱̬̞̼̩̰͕̠͉̊́͌̆̐̍ą̴̝̝̤̬̳̝̎̒̀͆̀͑͂͒̇͌͒̚n̴̮̮̮̥̙̳̱͉͔̗̱̩̮̓́͌̈̊̅̈́̊͒̉͠͝'̸̛̛̟̪̰̩̻̟̦̳̭̘͈̫̲̋̇͝ͅț̷̓̈́̈́͂̇͂͆̏̀͒͝͝ ̶͔̪̻̩̫̙̹͚̂́̓́̽͗̉́̓͒̈́̅́̽h̸͉̱͖̼̱̥̳̗͙̲͙̳̲̊u̴͕̺̘̦̰̅͊̃͗̊̎̍̇r̸̨̡̨͎̘̯̯̭̥̒̾̿̆͊͐̂̒͜ͅt̶̰̬̂̏͆͊͋͛̈́̇̚͝͝ ̴̟̯̗̳͓̙̙̂͋̂͗͛̎͜ͅą̶̝̝͍̗̝̜͉͈̞͓͓͇̄͋͑̐̾͂͘̚͜n̶̪̪͉̟̱̬̪̥̻̯̏͜͝ỷ̷̡̹̖̝͕̟͚͈̳͇̞̻̂͠b̶̛̦͒̌̾̉̒̅ơ̷̜͇͈̾̃̍̽̅̑̓̆d̷̘̬̺̘͈̤̈́̎̈́̑͘y̴̢̡̗̖̝̪̣̆̅̑͆̋̕̕͝ͅ,̴̧̢̣̳̩͉̰̭̓̿̋̊͋͌̊̓̃̔͠ ̸̥̦͔̑̑̀̇̈́̀̑̔͘ͅͅb̶̻̬̜̬͑͂͌͌̊̋͆ǘ̴̡̼͈̼͕̘͖͉͙̟̬̰͔͛̊̊́͘̚͜ţ̷̧̮̗̠̞̫̣̖̲̠̒͐͊͝͝ ̷̢̧̘̼̫͔̬͎͍̺͇̣̭̇̐͐̅̈́́̓̀̏͊̒̕͜ͅt̴̨̩͉̩̘̟̜̩͇̠̖̫̃̿̊̿̚ͅḩ̵̧̪͔̣͎̪̠͙̹̰͂̈́̾̚̕e̷̮̠̥͔͎͉͆̋͌̎͒̉̂̈́̕͘ ̷̡͍̩̤̹̱̑̈́̒̐͂̆̒̆b̵͈̺͕͔̹͉͍̮̱̣͖̙͊̈̐͒͘͜ĩ̸̹̫̣̜̍͊͋͊̂͆͘ģ̵̻͓̹͍̝̬͎̻̹̽̒̈͊̆̐̀̈g̸̢͚̱̲͉̠̣͖͇͉͖͔̊͆͗̈́̀͑͝ͅe̶̢̨̫̦͖͕̫͋͐̏̃̈̓̏̌͛̓̐͝r̴͈̩͙̜̆̿͗͊̇̌͗͑ ̶̢̧̢̨̩̘̖͓̹̮͈̙͍͈͗̆̿͐̒̔̒͠ͅt̸̡̫̣̺͕͙̬̳̭̬̓̽̇̈͜͝h̸̛͇̗̦̓̄͋͑̓̓̿̽͠e̸̯͊̀̀͗͗̉̓̇̕͝͝y̵̡̖̟̬̓̑͆͋̊̑͆̒͝ ̵̘̰̟͙͇͙̖̫̹̹̜̞͋͗͒̈́̔͊̆͊̕͜g̶̢̡̺̱̭̭̳̩͓̰̫̽͋́͜ẻ̵̡̙̣͓͚̻͔̺̜̝͚͆̔͜ͅț̴̢̡̛̫̟͚̣͇̈̀̇͑̒̊̆́͗̕͘͘͝ ̷̛̛̰̲̯͚̑̆͂̅̓͂͠t̴̘̿͊̽̊̒̅̃̓͝͝ḩ̸͇͖̫̜̲̟̼͑̓͐̄̓͋͒͝é̸͉͂̔̄̓̈́ ̶͇͚̖̽̇͗͗̊̓̔̃͘͘m̴̲͇̮̻̿̒͂̈́̈́͋̄͛̂̽̽̚͝͝ő̸̧͕̘̱̜̰̪̲̜̥̣͇̃͆̄̈́̀͑́̄̚͠ř̶̨͍̩͔̱͔̂̾̅̋̉̊̃̃̂̑̏͛͘ë̷͙̘̖̗̳͇͈̦̺ ̷̢̱̟͑̽̀ờ̸̧̢͓͔̞̩̘̭̠̈́̎̐͐̅̅̀̅͘͠͝u̶̧̪̹͎͕͖̪̎̍͗̏̒͆͊̽̍͛͆̈́͂̕͜͠t̵̛̛͉̉̓̈̈́̏̚ ̵̢̧̯͓̟̰̼̏ǫ̴̞̘͓̮̰͕̾̒͗̐̂̈́̋͝ͅf̸̧̲̖̫͈̬̝͎̹̤̭̹̾̿̎͒͐̃̆͊̑̕͝ ̵̛̼̬͈͎͉̪̇̑̿̽̃͂͋̾͌c̵̼̠̥͔͍̭̱͙̮̘̘̙̜̑̍͌͗̐͘͝ǒ̸̠̦̑͌̈́̃̑̃͊̐̚n̸̢̞̪͕͕͖̼̫͉̞͎̋̈̚͜͠ͅt̵̟̪̝̝̲̋r̷̨̧̡̜͖̹̙̝͙̳̯͗̈́̎̀̊̏̐ͅo̴͓̪̲̞̭̤͔͆̀̒̐͋̐̿͐̊͝l̸̛͎̘̯͖̗̤͎̭̭̭͇̤̩̻̑͋͋͋ͅ ̶̦̦̲͚̳͎̭̝̮̭͐̽h̸͚̔̀̌͌̇́͘e̵̙̜̭͎̫̙̲̊͂̕ͅ ̶̛̭̻̪͚̺͋͌̒͗̋̑̆̾̈́͋f̴̩̞͕̖͐͐̀͂͛͛͗͆̃̈́̕͝ë̴̘̖̊̉̂̕̕͠e̵̡̨̢̼̰̩̗͚͉̘̖͐̃͒̍͂̋̏l̵̨͕͕̭̱̠̦̥͖͗̃͂͛̓̏̌͂̓̓̌̇̕͝š̶̨̈́͛̋̌͋̔̒͠͝͠͝ ̸̟̤̌a̵̢͚͙͓͍̰̳͔̳̞̪̽͌̑̆̍̚͠͝n̴̰̽͐̉̈́́̈́̓̆͝͝d̴̻̐͂͛̃̌̂͗̊̓̋̚͝ ̴͖̝͙̙̄̌͑̽̈́̄̓̈̄̓͝t̵̢̛̛̬̬̝̣͎̰̺̟̅͐͊͂̍͆͝͝h̸̟̜̜̪̳̉͒̄͂̉͌͗ḙ̵̮̮̠̞̯͓̯̦͇̼̜͎͝ ̵̢̛̭͙̮͓͓̩̲̠̰̻̽̑͆͛̆͗h̷̗͗ȃ̶̛̗͇͉̙͖̠̠̼̍̔͒̅̍̃̏̌͒̂́͝ŗ̵̜̦̹͕͕̜̦͔̼̗̣͈̺̞̌̈́̀̒̂͒͆̔̍͋̎̄d̶̝͙̹͔͖̤͙͔̱̖̦͎̼͎̅̽̋̇͒̃̔̂͒͑͊̚ͅe̸̢̻͙͎̙̫̺̻̼̠͚̮̥͎̅̏̂̔̕ŗ̴̨̛̺̹͕̩̮͙̠̱̘̩͓̮͐͗̒̆̽̈́̅̚̕͜͠͝ ̴̮̙͓̹͈̲́͒̉̐͑̽̄̈́̀̾̚̚͝͝ị̸͙̾̈́t̶͈̼͍͚̜̤̩̑̎̈̿͊̎̊̚̚͝ ̵̡̢̖͚̺̠͚̩̝̞͂̃̍i̴̧̨̞̹̖̅̾͆̌̌̔̈́̓̑͘̕ş̷̛̱̙̲̟͚̠͕̾͐̓̀͗̆͗̃͘͝ͅ ̶̡̢͉͉̜̭̅̀̓͌͛̓͊͆̿̋̊͆͝t̶̢̝͍̣̔̋̎̂̎͑̄o̷͙͍̻̠̞̩͇͎͍̣̖̰͙͎͑̆̂̐͆̃͌͜͝͝͝ ̵̧̡̜̤̤̟͕̱̯͌͛̋̑̌̆̎̐̐̂̊͠ͅr̸̢̳̼̻͕͖͇̰̗̩̿́͆̓̈́͜ȇ̵̛̗͛̿͒̈́̌͋ỉ̷̡͍̬͕͇̯̖̣̩̓̕g̷̨̹̪͉͇͕͙̦̟͓̰̱̮͐̉̏͒̇̿̀̎̓̚͜͝͠͝n̵̛̛̟̳̭̗̺̹͛͑͌̾͗̋̆̑͑̿̕͝͝ ̶̛̙̠̳̪̱̫̲̬̩̼̟̭͚́̒̋̈́͆̇̆̕i̶̜̪̟̬̥͈̠̹͓̣̝͒͆̊̉͊͂͘͝ͅn̶̗̲̓̅̃̀̓͌͂̍̑ ̷̧͖͓̖̗̝̟̙̻̖̜͇̓̀͊̑̈́̿̊̋̕̚͘͘͝͝ͅt̵̛̛̯͉̰̲̝̗͇̜̫̑̈́̾͂͆h̶̥̦̼̬̟̻̺͚̗̮̣͗̌̇̂̍̒̈́̌͠i̷̜͓̻̤͙̻̭̮̫̫̪͖̦͇̭̐̃̇ș̵̛̖̥̝̟̺̥̠̝̬͚̞̪̆̓̍̈̐̌̊͒̕͠ ̴̛͓͇̲̰̪͚̹̣̔̍̒̀͑̈́̇̓̕͝ơ̴̢͎̥̹͖̾͊̿̃̅́̈̿v̸̨̹͈̌̈́̾̑́̕͘ë̷̜̣̊̅̕ṟ̸̬̣͔͆͂w̷̛̺̞͈͚̥̹͇̣̌͌͛̌̒́̂̓͌̽͊̒ͅh̸͖̱̫̩̭̘͆̆̀͛̐̊̈̾͠ȩ̴̜͓̬̮̦̠̱͖̠͓̓̐̀̇̅̾̾̆̍͗̓͜l̷̡̻̞̯̟̱̘̈̊̎̃̀̔̉̓̽̏͌̇́̎́m̷̨̩̣͉̬͓͎̖̣͐̑̅̈́̊͝i̴̛̞̙̰̮͂̽́͐̏͛̏͛̄͗̓͘n̸͍͔̘̟̻̝̄̔̇̑̿̅g̶̝̦̒̔̔̄͗ ̷̨̩̰̩̮̬̽͐̈́͐̉̄͜p̸̰̥̥̯͐͗͐̋̎̍̓͊̂͑̿̕͝ö̴͇̣̤̮̙̭̝͎́̏ẁ̵̢̡̦̠͓̼̹̺͊̔̆͒̚͜͜͝e̸̬̾͂ŗ̴̛͖̰͉͕̘͚͌͐̍͆͜ ̵̣͑̀̉̃̌̂̎͋̇̋̕ḃ̶̦̫͕̪͈̺̎͑̓̿̑̕͘͜ư̶̢̤͎̫̭͍̗͗͗́͗̃͂̈́͋̅̅̾̓ͅb̶̤̺̺̖̲̐̀̀̈́̓̍͘͜͝͝͝b̷͎͍̯͋͆͗̏̅̌̌̃̂̕̚͝l̸̨̨̖͕̠̬͙̽̏̾̀͜͝ḭ̴̛͈̼̬̗͕͖̥͉̲͈̞͖͍̎n̸̺̥̩̍͒͜ḡ̵̺̦̤̺͚̪̫ ̵̡̤̳͇͇̤̲͙͚̲̜̪̟͕̗̉̎̓̓̂̚u̵̡͎̰̒͋̈͝ṇ̸̛̹̤̺̺̃̇̎̑̍̌̑͆̒͛͝d̵̝̱̬̣̝͎͕͖͓̜̜̫͈̄͋͋̄́̋̽̌͝͠ë̶̜̽̚r̵̦̈͛̌̏̋͗͝ ̴̛̤̠͈̖̺̖̣̙̟̞͗͛̓h̶̢̞̙̘͈͈͈̝̺͔̽̋̏̈͌͒̌̚͝i̷̲̣̹͉̮̠̇̇̔͐̀̊̓̿̕̕͜͝͠s̶̨̝͉̮̟͆͌̽̊̐̈͛̀̍̀̂ ̶̧̟̭̬̰̙̻͂̓͂̆̎̾͜͝͝s̷̨̧̟̫̠̩̭̣͎̮͍̥̋̽̇̏̈́̾ͅķ̸̛͉̥̩͎͚̫̭͓̒̿͋́̀͆̅͠͝i̶̛̘̹͒̋̔̊̿̾͆̌̾͋̇̾̕͠ͅn̸̨͍̘̩̜̹̯͎͓̬̟̫̑̓͊̍͋̈́̾̿̓͒͒͝͝ ̵̡̨͕̮̜͍͓͇̮̇͊̏͝ͅl̶̻͓̯͍̬̥͍͓͇̫͓̃̾̇͊͜͜ȉ̴̞̫̭͙̯̏̈̿̂̈́̿͘͘̚͝ͅḳ̸̑̈̽ę̷̰̠̫̭͎͇̫͂̈́̌̈̑͛͗̂͠͠͝ ̵̠̜̙̖̱̄̔͂̑͆̔͐̿̔͝͝a̴̟̳̺͖̹͔̥̜͈̺͙̱͙͑͑̾͊̓͌͌͂̃͜ ̷̡̛̝͎́̆̎t̴̝̼̰̟͓̻̻͙̙̜̣͘u̵̡̧̘͙̝͓͍̭̙̮̻̺̰̗͚̔̈́̈́̊͘͠m̴̮͓̏̽̾̌͝͝o̷̢̡͍̞̖̬̙̗̥̾r̶͖͋͊͒̈̎̿̈̽͘.̸̢̧͉̬̪̺̮͖̰̰͎̩̂  
̷̧̛̪͈̣̬͔̥͖͉̼̣͍̯̹̦͂̊̉͋́͂̀͘͝  
̶̲̰̲̔͒̑̊̒̓͆̊"̵̜̜͖̺̹͉͇̞̪̱̖̘̳̖̿̂͊̈́͒̅̀̎̚͜T̸̙͑̃̓̅̈́̿̃͋̋̍̾͊̕h̷͚̙͓̬̬̯̹̍e̴͕̿͌̔r̸̞̦̣̦͔͉̱̫̣̼͚̝͖̮͐̎͗̌͘̚͜͠͠ë̸̢̳̥̣̗̤̱̪̩͈̬͉̖́̋̚̚ ̷̡͓̼͍̥̥͎̝̤̽̅̍̏͑̈́̃͛͊̌͗̌̽w̷̢̡̻̪͚̜̤̱͚̰̜͎̹̗͗̌̇̔̆̅̂̄̑̃̾̀͐͜͝a̴̢̢̧͖͓̥̮̗̺͊͆̒͜s̶̨̲̭͓͍̫͉̜̼̝̙̭̔̀͊̿̾̇̈̄̈́̕ͅ ̶̨̘̤̱̠̫̟̤̜̬͈̺̱̰̌͂̈́̒͒̋̐̄̚͜s̵̨̻̤͉̭̻̼̩͖͗͗͂̅̅͐̇̕̕͠ǫ̸͖̳̟͉͔̣̙̖̻̣̝̥̐̀͋̑ͅ ̸̧̛̛̖͖͖̣͚̞̎͛͐̃̍̐̅̾̐̕m̷̡̢͓̖̤̓̾̾̐̒̆̊͆̆̀̽̉̕͝u̶̡̺͇̙̖̥͑͌̅̆̾̐̿̇̉̄̕̚͜͝c̶̢̫̙̪͚̗̲̝̰͙̗̫̫͒͌͋̎́̈́ͅḩ̵̺̰͉̬̜̤̟̙̪̐̎̊ ̷̡̭͕̟̖͓̳͇̦̱̜̫̘̍̌͌̀̃̒ͅb̸̡̰̟͉̖͇̮̍ḽ̷̢̧͙͙͎̝͉͎̜̥̞̝͂͌̃͜ȏ̵̧̼͕̗̹̹͈̗̣̺̓̏͒͛̓̿o̶̧̡̘͔̩̭͈̱̦͚̦̔̑͗̂̈̊͝͝d̴͊͒́̈́̌̚̕ͅ.̵̡̛̝͉͊̑̄̓̈́́̔̽̑͝"̵̧̻͙̤̺̠̼̖͕̻̠̞̎͛̾̐̒̐̓̃͐̓  
̷͇͇͕̤̭̙̾̓̀̎̏̐̿̑̇͗̉̕͜  
̷̧͕͚̰̥͖̤̫͕͚͕̠͇͆̓̐̇̿͊͒͗̄ͅM̷̧͕̦̼͈͙͇̪͒̚͜ô̴̧̡̘͙͓͔͓̼͍̭̘͍̫͕͛͐̑͂̈́͠b̴̝̳̩̘̱̏͋͋̄ ̵̧̛̮̼̞̙̯̹̳̭̥̫̥͎̐̎͋̒̿̌̐̎̄̎͋̿̏̈́͜j̷̣̼̒ǫ̶̢̡͓͚̫̫̪̟̖̮̞̭̈́͒̍͊̃̋̾̇̄͜ͅl̸̹͗͒̂ẗ̶̡̟̻͉̩̰́̂̑̑̀̒̏͗̍͌͐͂͒͜s̵̟̘͉͉̻͖̫̹̙̜̜̰͚̬̝͑̈́̍̈́͒͑͌͛͊͠ ̴̹͐̔̓̆͌̓̎̌̒͑̓̂͌͗͝ẅ̷̢̯͇̮̰̮̟͉͚̲́̓̓̄̌̀̚ḣ̸̻̽͌̉̆̏̃̄̈́̾̆̏̔͘ę̴̱̥̼̯͍̗̫̬̣̀̒̿́͜n̷͍͚͉̝̖̤̻̭̭̰̳̭̒͂̓̄̄̀̆̐̊̈́̈́̕͜͝͠ͅ ̴̛̮̈́̃̏͊̇̐̒͒͊̈́͗͘h̴̡̤̱̮̗̩̠̜̜̒͗̓͐̈́̾̄̕̕e̶̢͙̗̗̳̞̪̳̳̩̠̐͛̈̀̉̎͋͑͋͆ ̸̧͉̳̞̣̻̪͓̬̺͔̫̎̆f̴̡̲̭͖̭̙͕͙̙͔̌̓̇̑͗̍̑͗̉̽͐͘͜͝͠ě̴̼̞͇͎͚̰̱͚̆̃̈́͐̒ẽ̸̡͈͙̄͐̉͛̔̅̓̆̃̐͊̑͜ļ̸̦̤̖̱͔͈̣͑̎͒s̶̢̼̟̖͙̼̞̜̬͙̩̜͚̥̃̑̋̑̒͠ ̸̡̨̩͉͋̍̆̿a̸̢̲̹̲̺̻̜̰̣̞̮̝̝̥̟̋͆̀̄̾̄͂̃̐́̽̕͝͠ ̵̨̾͊̂͑͐̒̍̅̉͂͂̕͝h̵̢͔͓͉͉̙͎̎͗̽̾͛̾̐͊̍̾ằ̶̭̱̮̼͇̬̲̥̬̦̜̈n̵̳͇̩̰̭̰̣̱̯̊̐̾̋͛͆̓̃͋̍͊̕͘̕d̶̛̜̼̱͉̭͐̾̓̕͘͝͝ ̸̜̙̮̖͕̫̝͉̻̋͋̓̏͜͜p̷̢̖͓̯̪͈͍͇̣͕̰̪͂l̸̢̝̒̐͑̃̾̃̉̎͊̚͝ơ̷̭͌̊̏̔̎̈́͊̈́̚p̶̗͉̈ ̶̠̞͎̫̰̤͕̝͙̱͎̹̞̬͗͐̓͝d̶̠͖̲̖̱͑̑̿̍̌̄̄̾̎̒͊̕͜͝ỏ̶̘̯̤͇̯̫͍̠͚͈̻̗̜̖̫̓̿̿̈́̍̈́͐w̵̢̬̼̳̟̰͔͇̩̮̟̻̠̱͛̐̈̐̉̇̈́̀̚͝͝͝ǹ̵̜̳̞̜̜̦̙̦͒̆͒̈̋̅͝ ̸̨͚̤̪̞̱͕̻̘̭̪͇̃̏̾͘͜͝h̷̡̜̫̞̬̫͔̺͉͐͊̈́̓̌̾̚͠ě̵̘̱̻̗͕̻͍̟͓̼̞̥̺̑a̶̧̭͕͓̓̓̍̈́̂͑̃͝͝v̴̛̘̱͍͋̐̀̋̑̈́̉̊̈́̄͝͝ȉ̴̡̢̛̮̫̱̠̝̻̪͙̫̩̭̫͉̐͌͗͗̂̉ļ̷̙̝̯̬̞̫͔̟͔̜̺̮̓͗̽̌̑̉̈́̇͜ÿ̶̫́̆̈́̇̾̀͒͆̓͋̃̒́̕͝ ̵̨̧̢͍͚͎͇̫͓̩̻̣̹̤͈͑̊͌́̽̈́̋͋͆͂̚͝ǒ̵̗̝̭͔̪͔͚̺̜̫̜̼̗̮̊n̵͈̹̎̔̇̈́̾̀̋͆̽̍͛̎̕ ̷̢̛͖̣̖̰̬͚̦̱̤̉͗́͜h̷̨̢͙̼̝̩̱̟̯̿̈́̌͛́̃͘i̴̡̯̠̘̹̗͕̫̰̮̮̟̦͗͐s̸̛̝̟͕̅̐̓̓͛̈́̽͊͘͝͝ ̴̞̰͔͙̯̜͖͎̏̀̓͒͗̎͗͒̈͗̌͆̚̚͠s̴̫͓̻̪̝̍̄̅̈̅ḩ̶̛͔̮͙͕̱͈̰͔̜͊͑̄͗̇ǫ̸̯̘͈̞̰̪͚͔̱̑͛͒͊͛̈́̋̋͊̅͗û̵͔̬̬̻͔̝̱̪̿̓̃̄͒̎̈́̈́̈́̎̕͜͝l̵̺̝̮͎̭̰͇͉̺̗̥̽̋̓̔̀̎̌̇̔͂̌͜͝ḍ̵̡̠͖̺̤͔̲̻̈́̒̍͛̏̒̓̒́͜͠e̷̡̡͍̖̯͇͈̼̤͉̗̜̙̘͗͐̏̑̎́̊͘͝͝r̸̰̟̭̟͍̤̔͊̍̅͑͜͝.̷̮̦̳͚͌̄͆̕ ̸̡̺̯̭̽̊ͅḨ̵̨̼͕̾̚ę̵̨̖͇̝̣͍̣̼̘͙̥̯͇̫̍̊̋͛̎̌̇͘͘̕̚ ̸̤̫̙̗͍̫̲̞̙͇͉͓̩͙̓̈́̂̉̒̔ļ̸̱̻̟̰̣̺̯̲̲̋o̴̹͙̼̖̙̺̤̟͕̹̳̜̳̫̹̒̃̇̐̄̅̉̈͘̚ǫ̶̤͍̖̙̝̮̖̱̭̆̍̈́̽̾̑̓͝ͅk̴̛̞͕͖̼͓̍̓̆̌̊̑͌͂̿̈́͘͝ṣ̴̢̢̖̮̯̬͙̬̗͎͖̝̀́̆̈́͐͝͝ͅ ̷̛̣͓̲̠̳̘͐̇̆͆̅̐͊̚o̴̳͍̣̻̦̭̦̙͐̌̇̌͗̋̔̾̊̕v̷͙̥͚̲̫̭̼͕̯̰̲͍͌̇̇͂̒̂͜ē̴̢̨̨̢͓͕̟͎̟̜̔́̈̐̋̿̈̓̈̽͋̉̇̒ͅr̶̛͉̟̉̍̈͑̏̏̏͛̄̐ ̶̛̛̛͚̣͔̖̰̹̠͗͌̍̓́̏̓̈́̍̑͝t̸͕̓̌͗͆͝o̷̢̲̼̼͔̺͖̻͋̀̐͐͛̍ ̵̭͚̖͓̱̖͎͎̯̼̲̩̱͔̂͛̆̓ṡ̷̠̫͓̱̯͙̳̺̓̃̂͜e̶̛̖̯̱̙͉͔̞̍̓̉͆̔̀̇͑̆̕ĕ̶̝̝̞̘͊̏͌̏̌̓̄̈́͐̕̕ ̸̛̝̻̜̗̤̣̟̭̼̞̖̐̽̃̽̍͋̔̉R̸̠̭̓̏e̷̛̼͓͔̞̻̻̬̜͔̒͐̐̽͆͛̄͠î̶̈́̂͛͗̊̂̈ͅḡ̵̪̘̻͔͚̦̤̺̫͓̮̑͜ͅe̵̢͓͇̳̻͎͚͙͋͑̂̒͑̊̕͜ͅn̵̢̨̛̬͖̣̹͉̩̫̜̄͆̀̾̽͐̇̚͜͝͝͝ ̶̨̻͎̣̺̙̣͇͉̻̱̫̉̓̀̿ͅl̴̖̹͓̼̯̳͈̓̉̏̀͝͝o̷̙̲̹̜̖̣̍̉͌o̷͖̲̝͆̅̌̆̂̕͝ķ̸͈͕̭̅̇̉͑̎i̵̙̜̜̗̜̖̣͍̤͎̭̬̜̓n̶͉͖̠̤͈̪͙̰̜̆͌͘͝g̵̡͑͒̀̽̈́́̽̿͒ ̷̰̼̝̃̋̆̊̈́͒͝ã̷̡̮̘̰̤̜̀̈́͊̑̈́̕͜ͅͅţ̸̠̱͓̲͓̥̯̺̣͙́̽̐̌̌͒̐̎͝ͅ ̴̧͖͙̘̫̬̈́ḥ̸̭̝͂͌̓ỉ̴͚͚̤̱͛̚ͅm̴̟̥̈̏̇͛̇̒̃͋̀ ̸̛͓͚̟̹̲̳̂̅͊͗͋̊͂̈́̅͠w̷̡̗͉̤͛̇͂͝i̵̢̡̹̳͎̣̘͒͑͌̒͋͗̚͜ͅṱ̷̛́͆͋̂h̶̜̔̑̀̅̾͂̄̈̒̓͘͝ ̵͈̭̊̇̀͝ȃ̴̡̗̖̰̮̣͔̥̙̥͒̌ͅ ̶̢͈͖̳͙̰̼͚̳̺̝̈̂͌̿̔̅̋̕͜s̸̛̩̞̮̠̿̄̃̌̓̐͠ȅ̷̛̜̮̟͇̣̲̫̱̀͒͑̆͘ŗ̴̎͗̏̅̑̈́͊͐̎͛̕i̷̛̲̅̎̓̄̌͌̀̏͘̚̕͠ö̴̜̮́͂̚͝u̴͖͎͍̬̦̥͔͇͍̹̾͘ͅͅs̷̛̰̬͖̘̤̜͉̲̺̍̔̈͊͋͊͆̋̆̏̈́̀͜ͅ ̴̧̖̳̭̻̼̤̤͂͘͠e̵͎̟̹̫̾͒̾̏̈́̅̒́̚͘͝x̸̮͔̠̣̞͆͗p̶̠̟̲̗͚̼͖̏̋͌͑͛̈́̾̊͝ȑ̶̼̬̘̬̖̘̲͖̜̤͖͓̠̻̌̔ͅę̵̠̣̰͉̳̬̊̏̈͒͂̽̔̌̑̆͋̔̑̕͘ş̷̧̭͍̞̣͍͇̮̯̰̉̋͂̆̍̒̀s̵̡̲̗̹̱̯̪͐̽͝i̶̤̩̞̔̿̎̾̑̄ȍ̷̢̥̣̪͉̙͈̳̔̑̽̄͗͜ͅͅn̴̡͖̤̖͔̙̪͕͙̯͗ͅ.̴̝̼̫́͒̆̅͐ ̶̨̡̱̫̂̑͌̎̽͆͂̈́͊̍̊͐̂"̷̣̈̉͗͜͠R̷̬̍̆̍͌͋̑̎͝ę̸̛͓̭̰̼͔̫̀̍̍̎̋̒̄̚̚͝i̵̧̭͇̼̥̘͈̠͈͓͈̞̪͖̐͆̇̎̇̍͌̓͆͑͆̊̚ͅg̴̛̦̰̯̬̜̯̞̜̼̍̋̄͑͛̑̂͌ḛ̶̢̳̩̳͎̖͔̮͉̰̜͍̭̥͌̊̉̉̽̒̚̚͠͝n̶̢̗̥̩̙͎̼̞̝̬͈͉͎͊̏͋̋͐̓̄͘͜ͅ ̵̧͇̒̉́̑̃̌̓̎͂̌̚ç̷̱͕̝̘̪̼̘̖̠̻͍͎̎̓͒͛̈́͗̿̚͜͝ͅh̴̨̹̰͙̞̯͇͇̩͓̻̙̪̞͕̏̕ȧ̴̧͕͋̄̀̎͗̋̈́͒̇̚ṇ̶̛̜̮̯͈͎͖̣̼͔̮̮͎̂̆̉̅̎̒͂̌̾̚̕ͅ?̵̨̤̣̖̖̜̺͉͔̹̹̲̖̌̾̀͆͆̽̒̍̀̐͜"̵͔̋̌̿͒̐̈̉  
̶̧̲̮̩̭̐̀̎̃͂̑̈́͝  
̸̨̨̧̲̞̬̘̟̫̱̖͙͔͒̊͛̂̾́̍͗̾̽͜"̷̠̯̦̞͍͙̺̘̮͈̅̑̊̽̈́Ļ̸̛̽͋̋̔̉̃͊̈̓͋ī̶̛̻̯͔̲̅̑̽̊̾̊̈́̓͗͋͘͘͠ş̸̱̝̻̪͙̞̳̇̋ţ̷̣̟̝̹̱̬͊ĕ̶̟̭͓̪̝͚̦̘͌̑̑̓͒͜ͅn̷̨̧͕̗͚͕̮̠͕̤̜̱̫̯̳̈́͝.̴̧̡̲̱̠̜̹͈̝̈͂̎͋̈́̕ ̷̨̨̨͍̦͓͙̰̪̪͎͇̤̭̒̉̔̍̋͛̅̕͘͝J̴̤͕̤͓̫͚̭́ų̶̧̠͈̟̦̝͚̤͖̗̖̙̹͈̅͗̆̌̽́̐̉̓̾̔̐͝ş̵̛̱͔̺͉̻̝̱̭͍̹͚̘̃͋̒̈́̎̎͘͝t̶͔͑̓̃̀̿͗ ̶̲̖̜̗͉͕̯̪̮̺͖̪̆̽̊̋̿̍̿̋͂̇̉̈́͘͝͠ḅ̵̢̮͈̤͇̉͑̔ȅ̸͇͉̦̩̫̺̲͚͉̩͜c̸̡̢̢̫͊̐̂̓͗͊̆ả̸̦̳͔̭͈̫͇̫̐̈́̚ư̶̡̢̛̯̞̜͈̙̺͖͉̗̖̈̀̑̏̉͐̂̀͒̽ͅs̶̞͑ë̶̡̢̛̝̠͈̳̱͈̭͕́̽̍̓̌̈̉̇̆̍̀̚ ̴̟̠͔̟̣̮̼͍̪͐̍̊͒͒̋͛̓̃̒̽̒̊͜͠ỷ̵̢̝̮̝̋͋͂̾̑̄̐̇͝͝͝͝ǫ̸̡͎̱͎̮̩̞͇͍͈̞̹̚ͅű̵̡̢͕̩̙̘̞̥̐́͐͐͛̐͌̀̕͝͝ ̸̨̦̼͚̳̰͚̣̫̪͈͉̠̕͜ͅh̶̨̬̖̘̋ͅa̶̛̫̯̲̣̫͙̦̒̓̽̔̈́͗̇̈́͌͝v̴̡̙̫͑̓̅̚͝ȩ̴̢̡̧̛̠̰̻̫͖̭̥̿̌͐͗͂̍̄̈́̒͛̎͘͜͠ ̶̤͓͔̆̄͘͝p̷̬̲̰̐s̶͍̱̝̦̥̰̠̞͍͖͍̙̿͐͋̏͛͆͛́͒y̵̨̭̲̦͔͙̔̿̔͗c̶͈̒͑̽̉͋́͛̕h̴͉̱̪͖͉̳̹̯̣̝̍̕ḯ̸͓͇̱͙̿͗͂̆̒̔̏̍̅͝c̶̬̙̬̞̯͈̩̝̘̲̖̟͐ ̴̪̭͈̥͎͙͖͓̍͊͋́̑ͅp̸̢̛̮͔̗̜̩̬̦̾̉̓̽͑̆̽͐ǫ̷͔̪̠͔͚͇͕̂͌́̓̇̒͊͊̄̂͋̑͘͘ͅͅw̷͉̦͙͚̩̔̏̈́͐̅̈́̔͘e̶̼̩͓̖̦͍͔̲̰͆͐̈́̔ř̸̜́͂̈́̽̀̄̒̈́͆̚ş̸̘̮̫̳̳͙̥̭̻̣͔̱̗͌͜,̶̠̩̙̮̝̰̤̲͖̉̏́̔̉̇̿ ̷͉̰͑͒͂̄͠d̷͖̮̜̪̪̼̍̎̍̀̎̎̅̀̆̈́̉̂͜ö̶̧̹͔̜̝̥̪̟̲͚͇̯̒̉͐̃̔̈̔̌̍̓̕͘͝ẻ̷̩̂͋͆̓̿s̷̮͎̲̲̯̗̙͎͍͇̈́̂͘̚͠͠ ̶̡̨̡̛̗̮̥̗̫̰̈́̋̐͒̉̍̃̉͘n̶͍̝̥̉̈͆͌͗̏̓͝o̴͓͉͐̾͆̂͗ẗ̶̢̢̛̠͍͖̻̰̦͕̫̠̦̗̭́̓͆̉̉̋̈͐́̅̐͂͋ ̶̡͖̣̈m̵͕̳̟̞̪̥̥͖̔͘͜e̷̢̩͈͓̭͉̤̼͓̜̍̉̽̈́̏͋͘a̴͖̱͇̬͈͇̲͌̂̃n̴̢̨̯̰̟̬̮̞̖̖͘͜ ̷̫̥̳̞̭̱̺̓̍̋ͅy̸̡̛̠̳̲̟̝͖͂ǫ̷͔̼̩̤̬̋̎̄́̇̐ú̵̧̟͒͛ ̶͍̗̓̀͒̔̈́̓̊̄̓̚͝ͅͅa̷̩͓̞̻̤̠̥͘͠ṙ̴̛̺̳͔͔̣͌̏͜ḝ̵̲̟̪͎͈̠̝͚͈̗̟̹͙̊̍̎̊̄͌ ̴̡̢̡̡̺̙̙̥̺̩̗̭̥̽̄͒́͐̐͆̿͘͜͝ä̶̛͍̠̦̓͆̏̑̐̎͊̈́͘͝͠͠n̶̗̄͛ỹ̵̨͉͖̤̖̞̪̬͂̓͋͑̈̂̿͜ ̷̧̢̮̟̭̼̭̠͈̰̼̜̬͒͌͜l̵̯͓̘̺̣̦̥͒͂̑̽̂̕̕͜͠͝e̸̩͙͉̟͖̘̣̮̼̻̓̐̋̆͊̇̈́͊͑͒͑s̵̛̬̯͕͔̫͇̖͕̈̾͗͛̍̈́͐͒̄̚͜͜s̴̞̳̠̝͚̪͙͍͇̅̂̇͜͝ͅ ̸͇̦̗̩̳͈̣͑̋̋̍̚͜͝͠͝h̶̪̠̙̻̪͒͆̑̈́̀̿̂̕ͅͅȗ̸̧̲̪̯͙̖̱͔̹̟͚̗͂̑͘̚͠͝m̵͎̗̪̹̲̘͈̯̱͙̪̯̟̄̆̂͐̄̕ã̶̢̡̢̺͕͙̣̦̬̻̌̊̇̕͜͝n̵̡̼͓͚̜͇̦̘͔̘͔̈́͆͘͠ͅ.̵̧̨̪̯͕̘͕̞̙̭̈̔̇̃͛̌͗̚͜͝ͅ"̷̨̟̲͚̬̪̻͆̒̾̏͐̐̑͋̏̃́̄̔̍ͅ  
̷̨̧̧̨͙̼̥̯͍͖̪̹̙̺̈́͜  
̶̢̪̫͇͍̞̠̹̰͚͈̱͌M̵̛̜̲͔̘̣̩̼̗̾͆͛̂̽͛̂́͂̕͝o̴̡͇̹̻͈͇̞͖̒̾̋̋̽͑̅̾͋̑̄͐̈́̈͝b̷̼͍͂͛̓̓̈́̇̈͂̕ ̶̧̫̖̞̤͑͌̓͗̾̀̓̂̆̍̈́̃f̸̧͉̣̜̼̜̥̞̼̬̯͙̝̉̀͑̓̇̈́̓͛̑̕ě̶̡̨̥̮̮͖͔̗̖̹̪͋͒̏̿͋̔̈́̚͝ȩ̸̞͈̯̤̫͗̆l̸̢̖̫̠̞̖͚͔̘̖̜̜͖͑̊͊͠ͅs̴̛͙͗͐̅ ̴̢̨̢̫͈̝̜̭̘͓̝̘̂̈̏̉͐͑̋͝e̷̮͚͎͎̯̝̗̜̣͓̩̳̻̩͒̔͐̉̽̊̂̄̍̚͠͠v̶̡̝̭̣̭̝̗̖̯̰̟͈͐͘ȩ̵̨̘̗̭̲̺͓̫̫̜͐̇̀̆̃̋͋̅͊r̴̢̘̼͈̖̟̺̳͇̭̖̪̻͆̈́̔̐̀̓̾͑̈̏͘̚͜͝͝y̷̨͎̜̝̼͙̦̗̍̑̔͑̊̆͜͠t̶̡͖͙̝̖͚̤̰̟̖̤̆̽̐̽̒͊̑͒͘͠h̸̨̢͔̳̜̯̠̙̙̦̰̟̃̌̐̏͘͜͝ͅi̶̡̍̇̾͊̂͐n̸̙̫̙̿͒͝͝g̵̢̬̲͓̠͓̾̿͊̒͝ ̶̼̟̻͈̥̣̰̬͐̀͌̍̕ͅā̴̡͓̗̮̅͜r̸̢̛̻̗̻̜͕͊̐̈́̈́̉͂̆̔͑͜o̶̡̡̯̻̻̻̬̪͔̮͇̯̦̯̍u̷͇̦͉͍̜̔̂͌̓̐̇̎́̒͑͝ņ̷̧͙͉̟̯͙͍̰̉̽̀̈̿͠ͅd̷̗͓̯̫͇͇̮̍͐̾́̏̈̍͊̀̅̑̈́̈̎ ̸͉̹̖̭̫̮͔̜̈͝ĥ̷͙̠̪͕̣͔͎͉̓̎͘̚i̸̯͉͚͖̯͂̌̈́̍͊̌̿̽̽͜m̷̩͌̅͘̕͝ ̸̨̲̜̭̩̹͖̆̏̓g̵̨̗͎̝͛̆̽̃̌̎̄͂̅̓͆̕̚o̷̦̮̬͇̫̬̰̣̺̣̗͂̌̇̈́͆͆̕ ̶̡̨̼̖̭͈͕̣̫͉̪̹̞̌́̋̉̆̃̊͗͜s̵͖̺̼͋́͛̈́͋t̵̨̠̻̔͌͐͆̃̋̈́̏͒͛͛̕͘i̸̧̻̪̦͚̭̦̟̰̼̻̓̓̔̀̔̾l̶̪͙̫̘̈́̈́͌l̵̛̩̦͈̝͙͉̺̬͓̃̉̆̑̈̉͑̂́͜.̴̧̨͔͉̫̙̭̭͕̤͉̝̹͛̈́͜ ̶̝͇̞͖̣̮͔͎͎͙̯̇̍̔͐R̸̞͙̺̫̗̙͗̆̒̀̇̂̈̑̓̿̈́͑́͠ȩ̶̧̺̝̹͕͓̳̘̘̜̾́́͒͠i̸̢̗̜̝̳̎͂̈̀̔͂̿̕͠g̶̨͕͉͔͓̦̀́͌̅̍̄̒͂ȩ̷͓̣̈́̋̅̈́n̶̡̫̞̈́̆͑̽͆͆̐̎͊͒̋̃̚͝͝'̴̡̢̜̩̫͇̟̦͉̅̑s̶͔̫͕̭̜̳̬̄̾̂̽̂͆͗̀̈́͐ ̸̭̺̠̥̹͖̰̊͋̔̐̋̐͌̚͘ę̶̢̬̺̱͕̩̹͕͇̞̬͚̔͋͒̄̌̎͒̏̓͒̾̕͝ͅͅy̷̻̣̟̹͇͙͓̾̍͒̏̿̋̌̔̃ë̷͓̬̤͙͔͙̰̪̼͓̤̥́̆̑̎͑̈̾͋̂́͜͠ͅŝ̷͔̦̜͐͂̂͋̓͒ ̷͎͙̠̬̪̮̺̣͐̈̓͒̍͗̃ͅä̵͚̦͎̗͖͔̪́r̴̞͚̲̳͛̿͌̅̓́̈̎͘̕̕̚͠͝ę̵̛̮̼̱̮̘̟̜̰͎̗̯͔̂̒͒̒̄̋̌̄͂̔͘̕͘͠ ̶̢̰̼̥̔̋́̈́̊̒̿͋̕͠d̸̢̫͈̰͉̫̦̞̙͋͛̾̓̏̆͑̓̍̕͝a̶̢̧̟̘̬̰̓̋͝͝r̵̨̢̛̛̛̤̱̭͕̱̺̙̖̠̹͎͋̾̿̈́̍̒̈̽̔̒ͅk̵̺̤͎̎̾̀ ̸̡̜͙͓̫̥͈͔̝͔̰̻̼̐̆̈͗̋̆̈̾͝ͅb̵̦͙͓̳͕̃͌̿͋̔̾̔͌ȑ̴̡͉̗̻̜͂̾̔̉̍̍̈͝ơ̸͙̤͉͈̘̤̰̬͐̉̔͛͗̑w̷̢͉͉̩̒̃̓̿̄͊̿̋͆̃͘̕͝͝n̸̨̻̱̭̭͓̖̺̬͚͈̎̈́̽̇̒͌͋́̋̆̀̏͗̚,̴̡̯̝͔͕̫̲͔͓̥̖̓ ̸̪̫̭̱̟̽̓̆́͂̒͘ê̴̳͚͉̙̪͋ÿ̴̨͈͈̬̰͖̗̞̦͓̰̰́͗̓͜ȇ̷̖̞̳̣̥͍̈́́͋b̸͉̘̰̦̼͈̺̥̤̙̫͍͍͇͗̆̑̒̅̊̋͂̚͠r̸̡̎͝o̷̘̭̝̻̲̜͈̪̮̊̒͊̂̈́̈́̈͋̎̂̾͘͠͝ͅw̸̢̡̨̳͖̠͖̫̙̣̣̭̒̉̓̾͜s̷͙͇͍̤̤͖̈̌͑͗ ̷̡̧̛̹̟͕͖͍̼̔̈́͆̍̈́f̷̡̨̨̛̛̬̥͔̤͕͍̟̰̫̐̀̉̆͝u̴͍͎̖ŗ̸̗̻̬̣͚̝͉̮͕̰̺̔̓̈́̑̏͒͗͒̋̓̒̀ȑ̵̨̜͇͙̫̗͈͓̀̆͊́͑͝͝o̴̫̣̩͚̤̺̦̿͌̒̍̇͐͜͠w̴̡͎̖̦͍͙͊͌̿͌̎̃̌͐͊̋͂͊͘͝ȩ̵̡͚̙̤͖͇̅̇͛̓̃́͊͘͜ḓ̴̞͎̞̺̋̓̋̅̾͠ͅ,̷͖̙̲͎̰̳͓̍̎͗̉̊͛͜ ̴̟̯̺͍̪̠͎̍͒̋̈ȟ̷̭̬̲̩͇̩͕̳́̈́̈̓̽̊͘ả̵̢̛̩͐́̒̾͌͊̆̅͝n̸̳̰̈̔̔̈͗͑̕ḑ̸̛̞̘̣̱̅̈́̐̈́͑̂̍̍̐̍͝͝ ̷̨̞̬̦͎̦̻̺̀̃o̷̥̠͊̅̅̄̉͐͂͊͆̓̇n̴̨̯̰͚̤͖̘͘ ̵̨̛̛̛̥̰̮͎̩̝̼͚̳͍̐̔̈́̇́͋̃͂̍̈́h̶̡̧̯̥̮͇̰̟͍̻̯̘̯͐ï̶̛͖̬͓̞̬͉͋͌̍̈́̔̒͛̑̚͝͝s̶̡͋ ̶̧̱̘̲̲͎̞̪̙̗̍͂̊̏͆̎s̷̛̰̤͎̤̼̱̗̩̱̘͐̉̓̋̾̓̿̃̚͘͜͠ĥ̸̛͙̄̾́̄͗̇̄͘͝o̴̢̨̖̗̭̭͔͖̰̩̪̾͛͂͑̉͒͜ü̴̢̡̝̫̖̟̟͍̦͓̫͎͔͈͎̔͌͂̄̂̅̐̌̃̚͝l̷̨̙̪̼̩̼̥̥̲̩̺̻̇̍̈̏̂̉̉̎̄̈́̇d̵̫̽͋̅ę̷̰͙̪̻͙̤͉̹̻͚̜̗̱͐̈́̓̀r̵̙̭̬͂̚͜ ̴̢̧̛̳̬̱̣̳̮̟̤̱͉͓̩̣̑̓̽̅̽͐̍̀̿͘͘͝͠f̶̨̘͓͖͍̥͔͛̊̊̒̾̑̓̑̓̈͠͝i̵̛̮̰͙̻̽̈́̌̈̐̀͜ͅr̷̬̖̣͙̣͚͕̤͔̈́̌͆͋̆̎m̴̳̞̟̗͋͌̈́̓̚.̸̺̲̝͖͖̯͉̬͒  
̵̢̨̛̣̻̬͓͚̦͈̺̃̔̅͋̽̏̇̑̚͠ͅ  
̵̨̯̝̥̦̭̔ͅ"̸̧̨̛͇̘̠͎͇̭̟̮̑̓̍̎̓̃̊̀̈̎͜ͅȈ̸̺̮̣͉̘̗̦͈̒̓̉̍͑̃t̷̡̨̥̫͉͍͇̐'̶̧̛̜̱͎͑͂s̸̲͐͒̂̅̐͂͊ ̴̢̖̝̠̪͕͖͙͔̞̈́̽̆͋t̶̨̟͈͇̣̟̏̈́̔͆̐͌̈́̈́̅ẖ̷̮̖̩̖̙̠̮͉̠͖͔̿͌͐͛̿͒̕͜͜e̸̡̠̙̫̜̟̩͈̐̑̽͋̉̉̎́͛̈́͝ͅ ̵̰̹̖͖̘̰̗́̓̿̈́̑͑̾̽̄̂̕s̶̹͈̞̼̖̙͚̞͗̔̅̐̽̈́à̶̛̭̝̝̲̤̻͑̋̽̽͒́̐̊̎̈́͝m̷̰̯̦̳͇͑̀̓̈́̀̐̉̈́̚͘e̷̡̲̲̣̬͕̱͉̝̅͑̐̽ ̷̧̨̠̻͙̖͓̺̞̪͖͍̤̻̈͑̈́͐̍̆͆̔̈́̋̚ȁ̵͙̻̰̹̙͎̪͈̼̼̹̣͙̾͐͛͘͜ș̴̡̹̙̦̳̙̞̳̹̣̃͑̏̿͝ ̶̖̀̇̀̎̆̆̈̀p̴̛̛̫͕̥̭͇̠̮͉̗̝̭͎̲̘̒̈́̇̂̓̇̅̇̌̏̈́̓͜ę̴̦̃̈́̒̌̓̉̌͒̈̕o̷̧̟̙̪͔̮̙̞͛͌̊͛̔̒̚͜p̴̟̟̩̯̅͑͗̏̈́̐̉͆͂͆̽̓͠͝l̶̨̨̛̰͈͗̎̾̉͂̇̄̆̆̔̚͠ȩ̴̡̨̪̙͍̬̝̙͈̤͂͐͘͘ ̶̛͓̞́͐̇͋̋͆̐̿́̿̈͛̽̕ẅ̸̧̲̜̭̘̒͐͋͋̈͊͘ẖ̵̡̩̹̟̗̞͖̳̦̥͉̗̅̐̿̈̀̽̋͘͜ö̵̗̫͌͑͗͝ͅ ̷͎̺̤͈̱͎͐̐ͅa̴̗̎̄̄̇r̵̝̣͚̎͒͊́͝͝ê̷̟̦͖͐̋̒͑͆͊̇̇ ̷̛̪̳̝͊͆͑̊͘͠͠͠͠f̶̰̜̞̘̺̒̐̾̃̄̃͌ḁ̶̛̠̺͉̜͚̮̘͓̗̫̰̙̹͎͌͂̓͒̆̈́͗̂̇̐ș̴̢̡͈̼̫͍͚̺̞̯̤͚̖̞̈ṭ̶̟̪̉͑͛͒͆̂̈́̚,̷̨̼̀̌͛̄͊̔͗̅͊̅͝ ̷̨̛̤̼̭͙̟̦̎̓̃͐͌̆͛̎́p̵̖̦͈͈̮͔̩͇͖̞̭͉͉̰̎̈́̐͆͛̄e̴̡͎̦̦̻͔̭͓̫̺̥̍̑̎͋̅̕o̸͔̗̦͓̙̫̠͆͒p̷̥̘̙͇̼̹̫͔͙̙̖̗͋͊͌͑̆̕l̸͚̗̹̮͚̖̺͚͉̜̣̱̍̈́̏̍̈́̊́̓̒̔̂̕͜͝͝͝ȩ̴̮̱̫̺͎͙̲̤̳͎͓̳̖̾̏̄̏ ̸̢̣͒̄̏̆̚͝ẃ̴̄̽̀̽̓̈́͑̈́̆̃̀̚͜͝h̴̢͙̺̠͍̹̼͈̳̠̪͖̼̺̍̍ơ̷͎̣͙͂̀̑̽ ̵̢̺̮̜̘̖̞̲͎̻̳̈́͂̆̄̂͒̆̓͆̀̽̚͜͝ä̷̦̠̌̑̽͑r̷̮̞̤̖̼̗͍̯̯̝͖͛̓́̃̎̋͘ė̷͎̅̎ ̷̬̬̻̦̼̻̬̞̈́̒̌̋̌͊͂͗̏̈́͑͘̕͝b̴̧̠̱͈̝̹̀̄̐͂̒̉͛͜ͅơ̴̘͇̞̠̣͍̼͖̭̫̊̎͜o̷̢̦͖͎̰̘͕̘̤̯̍̔̓̎͒͂̊͛̈́̄̉k̶̫̮̫̰͔͇͋͂̇̋͑̉̈́̉̒̚̕͘͝ ̷̢̨̧̛̦̠͖͉̗̤̓̈̇̅͌̿̉̐͑̏͘͘͝ş̸̰̟̲͇̲̖̠͒̓̄̄͊̎͆͒̈́̐̽͘͝m̴͇̺͓͈̦͙͙͛ā̷̢̭̼̥̩͙̀r̷̡̡̭̬͎̮͚̱͍̘̺̠͉͍̩͒͒͑̄̂̅̓̚͠͝t̶̨̻̗̯̪̣̦̔͋̈́͐,̸̹͖͖͖̪̟̪̣͔̰̀̊̇̌͊͊ ̴̝͕̱̣͔͎̭̭͓̘͇̺̅̅̉̓͐̋̾̆́̔p̴̢͍̺͕̟̺̥͇͉̼͐̆̈́͂̐̅ͅḛ̷̬̦̺̗̬̝͎̼̹͉̤͖̲̍͝ǫ̶̧̬̘͔̹̪̖̼̗̈́͂̈́p̶̠͕̠̲̤̓́͂́͝l̵͍̈́̾͒͊͑̃͂̑̋̕ĕ̸̡̪̣̲̖͎͍͎́̒̍͆̔̍͌̎̅̀̿͑͌͜ ̵̢̢̡̡͇̯̳̝͔̩͙̺͔̮͆ͅw̵̨̨̨̤̯̠̱̠̹̟̭̰̦̺̓͊͂̒̿͗̐̿̽̐̚͠͠ͅi̸͕͉̣̲̯̺̳̇̈́̌̃̓͒̚͝t̵̛͇̙̝̀̇̅̈́̔͑̈̓̄̀͐͘h̵̡̨̙̲̰̜̣̟͐͑̀̏̚͝ ̴̧̢̗̳͙͙̯̥͍͋̀̾̈̓̄̈́̈́̋͘͠s̸̞̙͇̝͔̹̺̜̦̿̀͋͛͑̈́̈́͐̍t̷̢̢͙͕̼̟̬͇̞̫̔͆̏̂͛̓͛̏͑̊r̷̲̱̺̥̯̱̥̯̓͒̂͝͝o̵̘͚̗̫̦̺͎̱̊͒̈͑͋n̸̛͙̩͇̮̱̍̄͒̏̾̂̚̚͝g̴̢̬̑̇̽̋́̑͝ ̷̮̝͎͎͍̱̀͌̔͌̊͒̑̌̀͌͑͘͝b̸̡̧̛̞͍̙̜̫̱̪̣̝͍͋͐͛̌͝ͅơ̴̧̖͕͔̱̘͙̼̒͗̈́͛̽̌̔̏͑̊͌͋̇̕ḑ̸̘̮͉̰͉͔̣̮͕͉͎̇̊͊͂͐̌ͅỳ̴̨̧̨̪͇͖͇̤̜̟̱̹̳͙͜ ̵̬̝͎͇̥̰̫̜̰̖̙̈́̊̂̒͜͜ö̸͈́̆̈d̸̨͓̰̜̪͍̜͎͕̦̺̜͇̩͖̓̆̓͆͗̕o̴̗̝̻̳̝͋͆̍̂̈̀̆̂͝r̷̯̜̻̪̜̻̐̎͆͊̊̉͘͘.̶̢̦̳̣̞̗̹̠̮̜͑̑̾̈́͛̎͝ ̸̢̺̱̘͌́͆̾͒͋͊͊͘͝Ṕ̵̢̳̦͇̩͈̘̱̠̱͖̹͋̆̆̈̓̈̽̈́̋̒̎̕ş̷̧̖̼͙͖͓̤̯̀̊̾͝ẏ̵̧̡̻̜̫̊̈́̀͑͌̚͝c̶̥̬͙̫̫͂̊̆̋ĥ̷̗͂̎͂̌̍͋̽̕̚͜͠ͅi̷̡̮̼̭͍͔͕͕̠̟̝̎͗͐͌̏̏͐̋ç̴̦̫͉̻̱͎̥͕̝̯̥̩̽̓̈̿̂̐̑̓̈́̏ ̴̡̙̦̰̀͘͜p̸͙͓̮̈́ȏ̵̧̼̝̙̹̯͚͕͈̩͌̄͑̓̄͌̍͘̚w̵̰͖̯̮͉͍̻͚̫͈̦̗̣̙͔͌̈́̔ȩ̴̳͇̮̟̟̥̪͇̣̯̑̌̑́̑̿̍́̃͘̚͜͠ȓ̴̡̝͇̭̤̣̟͇̠̋̀̇͌̈̃̈́̿ş̶̯̺͎̫͈̠̦̬̠͗ ̶̰̲̣͉̭̖͔͛̊̅̑̾͒̓͑̂͌͂̊̎̂͜a̷̡̨̨͍̲̰̟͙͒͗̂̓̈́̌͒ͅr̸͍̹͇̥̖͔̞͙̖͉͇̮͌͑͐̈́̇̀͜ͅȩ̸̺̺͉̞͍̹̦̼̰͇̭͇̲͍͐͆̽̂̊̃̔̋͐̓͝ ̸̨̼̝̣̙̺͇͓͓̩͉̞̿͊́j̵̹͙̰̼͕͖̜̣̲̪̳̹͕̃̎̂͆͘ȕ̴̡̢̖̥̗͈͚̠͚̰̝̇̊̈́̒̈͝͝s̷̛̭͕͔̹̀̏̑̈̇̈́̿́̒͒̾͘̕͝t̷̛̹͙͊̾̏͋̓̽̄̉̔ ̶̫̩̞͎͒̑͌͗́͛̆͋̍̅͛̿͊̄͠ͅȃ̷̡̼̻̗̼͚̖̟͔̝̹̊͗̌̎͑̄̌͋͂̆̍͛̚͜n̸͖̔͆͌̂̈́͛̈̈͛͘͠͠o̴͔͋̽̽̈́͂̒͊̆͂̄̕͝t̵̙̮̺͙͎͉̫̒̾̓̄̿h̶̘͈͖͈̯͈̤͓͖̳̋͂͐̓̈́̾̑ę̴̘̗͚̝̺͛r̴̼̮̤̜͚̜͚̪̰͉͚͖̱̈͋̏ͅ ̸̛̩̪̬̤̮̻̼̹͚͕̀̓c̷̛̛͚̳̥̦̞̬̋̍̀͋̍͌ḣ̴̛͕͎̖̺̘̿̔͒̐̋̓̓́̚͝ȃ̸̤̰̬̼̳͙͕̖̺̲̘̑̈̔͑̐̕͘͜͠͠ṟ̸̡̧̯̱͓͈̹͔̙̊͜ą̵̞̯͉͕͚̝̮̭̮͉̼̯̳̉̈͐̂c̴̪̜̳̉͒͘t̴͕̮̆͑̾̔̍͆̈̽̊ẹ̸͓̣͔̘̳̓͛͌̊͆̈́̊̈́͂̉͗̒ŗ̶̥͙̯̥͚͇̃͆ȋ̷̞̫̺̙͗͌̂͐̌̔͊͘s̴̹̺̣̱̍͗̊̆͛̈́̈́̄͊̋̽̃͋͠͝t̵͉̦͌̆̀į̵̨̛͖̫̟̰̼̅̿̒̾̑͊͜͝͠͝ċ̵͖̩͓̟͈̒.̶̛̥̿͑̅͗̈́̋͌"̶̢̧̦̯̰̫̥̞̗̒̀͑̒͒͛̎́̈͝͠ͅ  
̶̛̬̫̗̮̙̯͖͎͔͕̘̋̆͐̄̊̈̕͝  
̷̡̨͎͔̭͎̙͍̓̾̈́̾͋̏̐̋M̶̨̛̛̗̲̣̰̟̫͕͓̼̮͙͒̑̈́̈͌̽̈̐̽̈͑͑͝ͅơ̷͉̼͍͈̏͗̑͋͆́͒̕̕͝͝ͅḇ̸̫̹̜̣̗̩͎͓̑͋ ̸̺͎̝̫͎̼̩̰͚͂̽͆̄̀͂͒̇͜ņ̸̳͎̤͖͕͉̝͇̩̀͝o̸̭̭͙͆̑d̸̝̉̋͊s̴̥̤͔̖̑͊͗̄̎̐̈́͠͝ ̵̧̧̡̢̹̥̜͈̼̻̘̹̮͉̋̅̐̓̚͜ȁ̴̡̩̩̲̙̭̼̘̗̮̆͝ ̵̨͉̺̲̗͉̭͊́̑̎͆̕͜ľ̴͇̝̹͍͋̆̍̓̏͆̿͠i̴̧̠̥̘̥̭̝̥͚̪͒̌̂ṱ̶̢̛̽̊̏͐ţ̵̠̟̰̮̻̜͊̈́̈ḻ̵̛̖̂̽͒̽̓͛̔͛̈́̕ę̴̦͇̻͈͇̩͓̳̘̻͆͛̊͂̕͝͝ͅ.̴̡͓͉̭͇̞̪̬͕̞͎̪͇̞̪͗͗́̄̿͛  
̴̨̻̙͎̣̭̩̝͎͎͕͕͖̰̋̿̋͆̾͘̚͜  
̸̛̱̹̫̳͕̞͎̩͚̆̃̇̽̈͋̿͑͜"̸̧̩̬̯͉̱̝͍̈́Y̸̨̮̥̜͎̜͎̙̠̮͙͖͆̂̔̅̈́̃̾́͜o̶̢̨̨͍̘͎͉̠̺̣͎̰͑͜͝͝ͅͅu̵̬̻̰̹͕̦͉̯͍͌͜ ̸̪̻͙̭̫̖̣̣̹̠͍̐̎̊͒͆͝ͅm̸̨̢̛̛͍̱̹̱̹͖͔̩̏̓͂̊̈̅̃̀̎͆̊͠ͅṵ̵̙̒͑̈́̇͂ṣ̶̡̡̧̰͙͇̖͉̹̥̫͍͎̆͝t̴͚̿̑̓̍̽̎̑͝ ̷̠͕̳̲̻̲͓̯̘̙̗̝͌̒͝ȩ̶̧̰͈̯̠̻̹͇̱̹̈́̒̊͜m̴̢͓̤̲̟̠̹͎̳̱͍̥̑̃̈͆̈͗̀̊͛̓̕͠ͅb̷̢̟̠̣͌͋͐͆͒r̴̢̡̛̯̯̳͓̜͍͍̟̣̫̩͊̈́̈́̂̕a̵̧̧̳̯̹̯̠̻̪̣̙̟̠̜̿̿͑̒͘c̶̢̢̧̛͓̞̪̩̣̫̫̟̘̹͋͐̊̉̽͒̑͘͠ͅę̴̧͎͈̠͍͖̥͙͎̂͆͐ ̸̡̢̼̙̫͕̰͎̻̟̙͖̔̐̔͛̌͌͂͠t̵̡͍̠̲͙̥̩̀ḩ̶̛̟̱̼͖̩̪̱͕̗̫̤̭̬̑̽̉̾̂̽̅̈́͘͝a̸̡͍̹̪̤̭̼͎͓͔̳͖͔͛̍t̴͉̥̼̗͖̻͉̱̉̽̅ ̷̢̨̨͙̤̲̘̹̝͆̃͐ͅa̶̰̓̓͑͆͊̊͆̾̒̓̊s̸̛͙̗̮̰͛̋̿ ̶̻͇͉̭̜̰͉̟̿͂̌ͅṗ̶̬̞́̿̊̒̿͆́̔̃̊̓a̶̢̳̞̞̩̜̠͙̼͂̔̒͒́̀̇̕͘͝ͅͅr̷̡̛̘̼̰̭͓̹̫̭͈̀̐͂̄͑̈̈́͠t̵̛̰͚͖̰̻̒̍̀̒̊͗͑͂͛͑͐̅ ̴̧̯̜̯̗̪̯̟̲̳̄̿͌̍ͅo̵̧̤̩̜̦͉͈̩̺̾̿̑̅̅̏͝͝f̷̢̧͖͇̦̫͒͒͝ ̸̨̥̦͓̣̤̬͍̮͙̜̝̟͚̲̽̄̎̐̆̅͠y̶̛̜̥̬͗̈́͌͊̑͊̓͐͗̐͝͝o̸̡̭̘̣̪͍̥̯̠͍̠͚̓̎̈͊͆͆͠͝ͅͅu̶̧̗̮̱̲͎̹̙͌͂̊̓̾͘͜͜͝r̸̩͓̤̤̗͎͖̖̖̫͚̳͖̱̥̀s̸̝͍͇͚̯̟̠͙̜̾͋̈́̈́̈́̾͌̂͛͘ę̶͕͇͎͉̰̩̝̣̈͑̓̅̄̊̉̊͋̉l̵̘͈̥̟̻̿̋̐͝f̸͇̩̟͒͆͂͛̈̾͠͝ ̵̢̭̜͈̰̲̰̬͍̲͖̅͗͋̿͐̈͐̅̔̀̕͘ą̴̩̮̜͓̱̪̞̟̇́̒͋͋̊̾͛̔́̋͆͜͝ņ̶̧̼͓̻̤͍̻̟̙̼̲͇͘ͅḍ̸̛̥̣̥̖̥̙̮͚̿́̿̾̿̅̄̓̊̆͗͆͑͜͝ ̸͈̽͗̕c̴͚̙̬͍͕̦̱̦̞̮̠̞̏͂ö̸̡̧͔̯̜͓̹́̊̈͑̈́̽̿͒͒̚̚ņ̵̙̲͈͚͖̎̓̆͌͠͠t̷̨̙͓̙̓̂͜i̸̘͌̐̒͆͆̈̿n̸̩̜͓̉̿͒̅̐̉̂͆͘̚ͅu̵̡̨̖̹̟̰͕̫̯̓ȇ̵̛̞̞͍̻̱̳̦̮̯̈́͂̑ ̷̺̪͖̺͚̟͂͐̚͜͝t̴̨̺̜̭̞͙̥͆̓̓̈́͠ò̵͇͎̺̞̙̻ ̵̡̜l̴̤̄̉̉̅̌̽͘͜ȋ̴̛̤̱̔v̵̡̤̗̱̇̌̊̄͠e̷͓̍ ̸̲͎͕̫̣̘͖̗̠̜̤͖́̈́̅̄̽̽̆͊̚͝p̸̦̺̼͉͆o̶̥͌̓̽̏̑̆̅̈́̀̾͠s̴̳̹̏̋̿̉̂͒̂̕͠ͅḯ̷̪͌͋̂̇̂̂̋t̸̢̢̛̠̣͙̤͓̣̥̘̰̰̏́̾̎͝į̴̢̛̜͈̲̭͍̯͖̞̼̼̤̇͑̉̓̇̎͊̎͛̊͊̓̎͜͝v̶̗̲̲̰̤̻̞̜͎͍͊̔̆͗̔͒̂̕ȅ̵͓̱͑͐͆̆͆͊̍̌̕̕͠l̸̨̨̟̦̞̙̣͙̖͙͠͠y̷̠̪̩͇̪͚̦͍͒̈́̅̚͝.̸̢̧̨̼͔͈̲̩̖̤͔̰̙̇͐̒̒͌͐̆̀̊̏̓̚̚"̴̨̨̧̰̰͕͖͚̜͓̘̳̟̃ ̶̡̖̭̺͍̰̖̫̹̆̓̉͂H̵̞̲̠̹͕̣̽̅̽̿̔̓̏̇ͅĕ̸̽̊͒́̽̏͒̄͐͜ ̴̡̢̢͎̘͇͓̯̫͙͔͓̳̜́̓̈͂͐̎̅̐̎̋̊ͅç̸̨̨̢̱̘͈̥̖̗̭̖̠͗̋̉̆̃̈́̉̉̂̏̕l̸̡̨̧̧̝̩̲̙̜͖̑̍̆̊̓ͅo̸̡̠̱͊̿͗̇̅̐͐̌̈̅͒̚͝ͅs̵̥͈̼̩̯͋͜͝ͅę̵̨̫̮͓̺͖̳̗͒́̔̓̔̃͜͜s̷̢̬̦͕͍̘̩̣̊̌̐͂̾͗ ̶̭̲͕̲̼̲̱̄̈́͋̇͑̿̚͝h̸̡̡̢̯̠̠̗̜̙͚̞͋̃̾̋̃͘͜ͅi̵͔̗̳̐̅̓̈͆͋̃̚̚̕͘͝͝͠ś̸͈̠̩̲̜̹̻̙͖̰͐̿̚ͅ ̵̲̥̝̑̿̐͌͂͛̽͛ͅę̵̧͈͚͍̪͍̤͈̻͕̻̭͙̍̽̈́̽̚y̵̢̨͕̞͇̻͇̤̏͗̓̄̏͆͛̈̕͠ȅ̴͚͇͊̓̋͊̈͒̓̿͑͝s̶̢̨̛̺̪̰̲̺͓͓̺̣͛͑̎ ̴̢̪̥̰̤̪̤̮̯͚̇̈́̊̈̄̐͋̂͒̚̚͝͝͝a̷̱͕̫̙̲͎͖̟͉̎ ̷͍̫̪̣̹͍͎͉͚̲̖̤̆̓̋̂̓̐̽̐̽͘̚̚̕b̸̡̡̨̞̠͔͉̯̘̹͍̗̥̼̘̽̆̓͊̍̂̉̐̏͌̓i̷̡̞͕̟̥͖̤̫̎̾̿̄̅́͠͝t̷̨̢̠̲̋͒̐͐̊̄́͋̿̇̏̿̅̑̉,̶̨͍͚̘̟̤̜͉̙͔̩̈́̏̕̕ ̷̢̛͓̱̪̥̳͒̏̃̑̀ş̷̝̞͇̲̬̫̻͌̿̍̌̔̂͠m̶̡̨̗͎͕̫͖̞̯̜̙̻͌͛̏͆̎͋́͠i̸̝̣̣̥͍̪̝͙̲̬̽̾̑͗̑͋̊̃̓̋̋͂̚͝l̴̥̩̳̻̋̏̋͊ë̶̛̛̜͈͖̹͖̪̲̝́̐̄̓̓̏̒ṣ̵̡̣͔̗͚͔̗̝͈̙̰͓̤̿̇̀͛̓̒̔̎̎͛̒͑ ̸̨̥̲̜͚̼̩͈̬̈̾̋͂̓̔͌̀̚͜͠ş̵̝̙̺̘̮͌̓͂̒͑l̵̢̹̥̰̓̓̂͆͒̊̓̈͛̓̉̀i̶̧̥̲͇͉̜͇̰̘̰̦̹͉͐̃̑̌ͅg̷͕͆͌h̵͓͎̗̟̳̼̓̔̅̓̈̍ẗ̷̨̧̛̳͎̤̼͍̥̟̯͔͆̐̉̊͂͠͠l̵̳̒y̸̟̜͉̯̌͑̓̏̈́̈͜.̵̧̮̹̟̦̲͍̗̜̬̜͙̳̻̉̍̓̽̈́̄̂̎͋̈́͐̊̎͛ ̷̛̩͑̅͐̒̉͛͑͝ͅ"̶̨̡̜̹̤̯̹̱̌͑̒̚͠T̵̡̨̛̩͎̻̩̜̫̪̟̬̬̝͒̊̔̇̑̂͗̈́͂̆͘h̵͚͕̪͕͉̖͔̬̖̐e̸̫͛̂̓̽̔̊̒̐͘ ̵̺͔͇͙̟̮̣͆̒̒̐͒̾̉̄ͅͅṯ̴̠̩͔͆͒̈́͊̈̑͛̒͝͝r̸͚̬͔̠͍̘͓̼̗͇̜̓̅̓͋͛̈́͗̄͝u̵̧̹̯̮̲̭̰̻͛͒͛̋̂̕͠t̴̙̖͉̄̆̐͂͗͑͆̚͝͠ḩ̷̢̱̱̠̞̭̙͖͌̈̋̒̊̓̓̕̚͝͝ ̵̡̰̥͖̹͙̝̙̈́̆̐̑̆̂̍͊̈̅̈́̓͋̐̚ͅḅ̵̧̱͍̥̺̖̥͉͎͑̍͜͝ȩ̵̘͔͍͖̱̼͚̭̠̬̫̱̣̔̕h̸̨̘̗̤̰͎̓ͅï̶͈̖̭̬̝̭̫͍̖̻̌͂̌̉̉̎͐̈́̕n̸͎̖̿d̶͉͑̏̒̽͂̕ ̶͉̆͂̋͐̎̄̚͘ơ̵̟͉̫̪̼̗̈͛̂̇̽̈͌͛̐̈́̓̌͜͠ͅn̵̨͇͈̮̦͕̩̝̊̃͂͒͊̒̀͆̈̒̕̕̚͠ȩ̷̮̝̹̗̗͚̪̗̱̍̓̊̊'̴̧̥͚̳̎s̸͕̘͂͒̑̽̽̓͝ ̶̛̪̦̺͇̋͒̅͜͜͝c̷̛̱̫͎̤͚̙̯͚̺͔̩̾̆̽̿͒̆̃̕͜ḩ̵̮̻̇̋̿́͑̏̚a̴̛̜͉̠̝̤̲͂̃̾̅̅̑̿̏͘͠r̵̨̞͉̺͎̞͍̞̼̰̹̙͍͍̍̔̓͋͗̌͗͜m̷̰̼͕̘͉͕̙̥̲͚̜̬̣͈̅̋̿̈̌̽̈̽̆̒̌̕ ̶̧̛͓̰͓͔͓̙̣̱̩̳̻̋͂̍̄͊̒͐̍̊̈́̓̉̕i̷̧͉̼͙̖̯̘͕͌͒̋̅̔̿̃͝͠͝ͅs̷̛̫͔͎̗̺̯͎̳̻̯͔͖̟͗̂̍͑̉̅̅̕͝͝ ̶̛̛͔͙̮̹͍͚͇̮̤̖̝̓̓͐͆̃͛͂͂̄̈́̾͘͠k̶͓͎̭̹͆̏̓̊̈́̓̔̄̋̔͆̾̂͝ỉ̶̺͔͑͌̈͛̓͐͑͒̒̆́̆̕͜n̴̡̢̛̛̛̩̖̫̙͎̪̤̱̘̤͓̮̣̾̇̏̎͂̾̆͊͗̉͠ḑ̵͉͈̞̪̊̐͌̏̒͛̌̑̕͜͜͝͠ņ̶̨̛͙̭̟̯̦̥̻́͆̒̇̇̉̈́̿͂͆͑̚̚͘ę̷̲͔̞͗̔̈́̀̉s̶̛̘̟̘̤̍̊̂͊̽͜s̴̬̟̥̫̥̝̲̮̩̤̤̼̼̆̈̂͊̉̄̀̍̈́̐̚͜.̴̛̻̦̖͆̒̌̈́̍͘͝"̵̦̜͓̙͙̟͐̔͛͌͌̒̾̅̈́  
̶̟̦̗̮̖͒̒̊̃̄̃  
̶̨̪̯̖̭̯̺̬̗̱͈̃̏M̵̪͎͙̃͊̍̏̆̒̂̅̿̕o̵̗̙͎̣̗͇̭̻̲͊̾͑̑̋̚b̷̥̰̻͈̩̞̤͖̪̮̐͐̆ ̷͕̎̊̄͑̂͊̔͛͊͛̍̕f̶̢̢͎̜͖̪̒̿͠ę̴̧̰͍̜̖͈̋͒̾̊̆͑͘ę̸̧͕̙͎̣͎̼̹̪̬̥̏̌̃̌͌͑̋̿̉͜l̷̛̲̭̹͋̌̽́̒̓̅̾͗̌ş̷̙̪̐̉ ̷̢̛̬̱͖̈́̊̉͆̄̔̉̂͛̕̚h̵̨͍͈̭̊̆͊̆̆͝ͅi̸̧̹̘̲̱̖̘̙͚̹͇͌͆̏̑̍͆̇͘͝s̷͎̲̺̪͌̓̃̍͝ ̸̢͎̞̝̪̭̬̆̋͊̀̏͂̄̔̉̍̈́͂͝ḩ̷̖̰̙̰͎̮̠̹̊ä̷͎͖́͋͌̋̈̚͝n̸̨̫͈͖̞̞̪̖̼̲̙͎͙̻̦̈́ḓ̴̢͕̟̤̺͔̘͙̥̮͑͜͜s̵͈̐͒͘͜͝ ̵̮͚̤̝̅̄͋̓̄́͛͠ù̵͙̙̟̞̖̗̩̪̼͉͔̬͇͇͉͒̈́̌͒͂̾̄͌̂́͘̚̕ṇ̵̪̪̑̑͋͛̄̌͜c̶͙͚͙̲̳͎͑͌͜͝l̸̫̦͙̇̆̔͂̈́͝͝ë̸̥́̔͐͌̔̚͝n̶̨̢̢̤͖̹̬̟̳̼͓̆͌̌̅̕͠ć̷̮̝͖̩̹̫͇ḩ̷̛̰̳̻͚͖̺̻̞͔̺̥̊͛̽͐̕,̸̢̢̢̡̢̢͓̜̬͈̈̏̂́̄̏̎͂̽̂̈́̊͘͝ ̶̨̥̗̘͕̼͖̤̊͗̏̾̃̽̽͑͝͝f̷̧͓̬̗̜̻̯̤̯̞̝̰́̍͋̋̋͆̇̀̄̚͜͠i̸̛̺̤͛͌͑̉̄̊̓̈̈́͜͠n̵̥̫̖̼̩̯͎͈̹̔̑̐̎̂͒̇͊̚͠͝ͅg̵̢̡͙͕̙͍̫̣̙̟̟̠̃̓̔̆̽̄̇̉̾̔̚͜e̷̡̖̼͔̪̲̞̗̫̬̲̥̙͑̆̑̾̓̕ͅṛ̸̗̻͆̄͗̄̾̾͒̈́̂͒̕ṣ̶̭̙̹̪͓̤̙̥̟̅͊̎̄͐̏̉͋̃͌͛͛̅͘͝ ̴̡̛̛͈͔̫̼̥͇̟̜͕̦̌̐̐͂̔͋̓̽̆͌̚̚̕r̵̳̅̈̄̅͐͋̂̈́̀͒̚e̸̢̛̹̲͚͍̬̝̾̓̊̄́̔̈́̿̋̀̿̑l̴̢͖̦̪̱̱͖̰͎̟̹̯̗̝̍͗͐̀̉̄͂͗̾͘ͅa̷̬̺̬̜̘̋ͅx̶̻̥́̏̎̆̅͒͑̿̿̀̒̒̚͝͠.̵̧̥̣̥̥̩̲͍͇͍͙̍͑ ̶͓͙̫̞̰͈̥̟͇̗̖̩͚̠̊͒̃͋͑̈̂̅̎̍̂͠͠Ṙ̸̨̢̟͚̼̬͕̟̜̠̝̥͔̙̤͊̍̏̄̏̒̅͌́̂̊͘͝e̴̛̼͛̈́͊́͐͗̌̓̽̈́̈̑̎ḯ̴̧̱̳͍͆͛͛͠ģ̵̧͈̯͎͉͕̃̌̈̋͠ë̵̡̞̹͓̲̝̓͜͝ṋ̵͕̣͚̹͎̹̥̘̣͖̒͒̽̔́̈ ̸̛̪̼͙̪͍̝͎̌̌̎̉̂̉̊͒̕͠ö̶̬̜̲̤̬́̀̔̇̅̊̊̓͋̿̍̑͘͝p̸͈̻̩̾̆̉̋̈̌͐̆̆̓̈́͘ê̷̛̘̳̳̻̄̍̀͂̑̔̌͆̽̕͝n̶̻̩̪̦͆̆́̋s̸̭͍͕̞͙̟̫̻̓͐́̈́̔̓̓̓̕̕͝ ̵̨̛̛͖̺̻̫͖̣̳̫͉̰͕͖̯͆̎͒̾̆̈̆̚͘͠͝h̷̨͕̰̙̜̯̗̺͖̲̮͎̮̠̋͛̏͘͜͝i̴̡̗̲͐͛̉̅̽͋̋͠ş̴͎̞̝͓̭͕̹͇̰̜̭̬̠̻̔̏̉̄͊̅͗̏̏̉̔̊̈́̕ ̴̤͇̿͋͌̇͗͗̆̔̈̕͝͝ȅ̵̟̦̣̈́̂̑̄̾̇̉̚͘͝ͅy̴͓̞̟͖͛͂̂̇̃̆̈͘ȇ̴̤̬̮̤̗͇͙̲͓̦͕͆̉̈̕͠ͅͅś̷̟̖̫̬̄̔̚ ̴̛̱̦͍̈́̐a̷̧̢͖͙̗̯̪̲͇̻̺̹͚̣̗͂̉̾̈́̈̂͆̐n̷̥̐́̎̒̾͐̌̎̀͛̽̿̇͝͠ḑ̷̡̫̯̟͇̮͍̖̤̖̳̔͐͂̀̈̍̒̿͑̉͘͜͝͝ ̷͈̼̩̥̝̂͋͑̊͗͘s̶̨̻̘̱͈̹̤̙͖͕͉͉̻̅̑̐͛̇̆̋̏̐̇̓ͅm̵̧̺͆̃̏̋̃̔͑̋͐͊́̽͂̔į̸̮̪̭̩͓̳͙͉͍̽̈́͝l̶̟̠͕͚̻̔̽̏͆̑̑͌̇̑͠e̷͎̐͆͐̊̒͜͝s̵̬͂̇͑́̐̎̚̕͘ ̷̩͉̈́̌w̴̮̮̟̫̘̘̤̺̞͕͙̬͂̌͋̔̊̏̄̉̕ị̸̡̟̰̝͈͔͇̟͈̱͖́͑̋̾̏̃͌́͊̈͜ͅͅḑ̸̹̣͋̽̄̄̊̾̇ë̵̖͎͈̹͕͕̗̝̞͕͕̫̂̆̍̓͠͝ͅŗ̷̙̟̖͔̦̭̞̤͍̖̼̰̕.̴̡̳̟͉̺̣͔̦̗̳͈̥̈́̏͛̎̏̃̐̊̆̉͘͝ͅ  
̸̘͕̭̓̔̏͋͋͗͛  
̵̧͙͖͇̠̙̓"̶̙̬͚̳̯̏J̷̨̢͇̘̖̽͐̿̑̃̈́u̶͚̖̫̣̼̳̙̫̦̭͕̘̱͚̾́̋̉̀̋͛̈́ş̶̛͚͚͋͂̆̍̈́̌̐̔̎͋̈́̈̆t̷̨̛̝̜̯̠̥̺͔͉͈̭̭̽̅̏̊ ̴̱͚̪̍͋̓̊͜b̵͚̰̦̲̠̫̣̱̬̅̾͋͑͜e̸̡̗̮̖̝̺͎͚͌̌̈́͒͋͜ ̸̣͇̝͚̦̱̖̞̆̈́̑̎̒̂̕͜a̶̟͉̟̹̽͆̋͌ͅ ̵̡̨̩̤͖͎͖̩̭͖̹̤́͐͆̊̔͆͒̒̌̽̽̕͘͝͝g̷̖͍̒̿́͊̂̉̾̏͠͝ơ̸̠͖͌̾͆̌̾̈́̌͌͌̓̚͝o̸̧̠̹͉̺͍̙̝̤̪̾̒͒͘͜͜ḏ̸̝̙́̈́̒͆͆̾̿̕͝ ̵̨̩͎͙͖̦̩̳̙͖̼͂̉́͆̿̒̏͐͐̌̽̈́͐̓͝ͅp̸̡̧̛͓̯͉̮͍̊̐̄̊͛̆̊ȩ̷̝͕̘͕̰̣̪͑̈̔́͘͜͝͝r̸̡̛̝̣̭̩͍̹̪͍͖͕̬̦͆͗̏̓̈́͌̒̅̕͝͠s̵̢̡͈̺͕̖̮̼̗̣̹͚͌̎͝ớ̵̢͚̰͇͓̙̣̟͎̲͔̾̂̎̋̊̉́͘ͅn̸͈͙̋̂ͅ.̵̛͙̘̟̭͍̙͐̔̉̄̂̐̇̿͒͘̕͝͠ ̵̪̼̬̮̝̣̤̙̰͇̩̈͊̿̌͌̕̚͝Ţ̶̧̭̫̲̭̈́͋̐̔̄̏͌h̴͍̲̯̭͕͖̉̍̄̆̈̏̋͑̃a̵͍͎̯̞̼̣͖͍͖̪̾̐̄̂̉̓̓t̵͖̥̿͊͊͛̔̈́̃͘'̶̥̰̩͇̣̺̣̖͎̩̯̏̅̓͛̊͑͛͂͌̃͝͠ͅs̵̢̛̮̭͕̰̘̥͖͚͚̿̈́̽͛͠͠ ̸̱̼͈̝͎͈̗̺̣̗͖͔̬͚̠́͂͆̾̊͛͂̆̚å̷͉̟̜̹̟̞̫͙̿̂͂ḻ̷̟̹̞̤̗͎̬̿l̷̠̟̟̘̪͍̣̂̄͜.̸̬͌̊̾̽̆̆͒͐͑̂͑̚"̷̢̧̳̱̩̪̤̤͔͚͈̘̗̐̋̎̄̒̒̆̀͑͑̓̌͌͠  
̴̧̨̡̤̰̻̩̰̥̬͚̞͗͜͜  
̷̢̧̢̨̛̠͔̲̼͖̮̼̹͉͖̈́͐́̊̔͂̎̀͝ͅȂ̵̧̡̦̳̖̱̜̟͉̭̈́̕ͅ ̶̲̀̒̇̎͌̿̄͊͐͘p̸̧̬̦̣͉̮̳͇͇̬̬̯͉̒͌̎͆ą̸̲̠͖̞̻̫̤̜͓̳͎̦͙̔̈͊̆̽͆̐̚ř̶̡̗̪̺̟͙͓̥̩̻̪̬̂̉͂̏̽̉͒͐̃͝t̵̞͍̝̘̫̜̺͛̐͘ ̵̗̳̩̜̼̹̟̙͂̾͂̾́̔̓̈̿̒̈́͒̽͝o̵̢̡͓̗͈͍̦̊̔ͅf̸̡̧̢̟̱̹̭̬̜̩̞̐̚͘͝ ̶̡̢͓͓̯͙͇̬͚̦̦̬͒͒̔̈́̾͆ḣ̸̛̪̌̊͌̅͑̓͒̐͋̈́ï̷̭̲͚̯̩͎̹͎̝̲͕̥̝̖̐̚m̴̢̩̞̩͍̪̤̺̞̭̟̬̪͈̣̒̉̐̾͒,̴̠̯͙͓̝̲̭͔͍͎̒̒̾̎͘͜ ̷̨͇͔͐̈̍́̈͋́̇́̿͋̃͌̕̕d̴̗̿̌͑̄e̴̢̛͈̝͔̫̬̫̩̙͖̬̗͇̣̋̆̈́̀̈́͌̂͂͋̾͝͝ͅè̷̝̥̳̖̝̗͓̺̜͕̉͆̒̇̊͋̒̕p̵̢͍̖̔̀̀̑̐͐͌̎͒̃͂̿ͅ ̷̮̗̪͍͕̯̣̪͂̐̇̈́̅͛̈́͌ỉ̸̢̢̲̩̟͚͈̦̩̈́̄͋͗̒̿̕̕n̴̨̛̻͙̪̺͈̞͎͈͇̲̠͇̔̚͝ͅ ̷̢̧̺̗̜̩̤͔̏͗̐̇͗͂̓ḩ̵̱͙̞͕̫̲͚̮̦̲̃̎̈́̈́͆̒͗̎̾͛͂̆̓͆̑ȋ̴̛̥̙͇̪̘̬̪̝͌͑̇̆̈́̑̊͜ș̴̡̡̺̻̦̜͎̜̬̬̻͇̒͐̏͑̃̿̕͘͜͝ ̴̪̳̈̊c̶̢̨̘̣̗̰̹̖̣̫̦̒̍̊͗͑̌̌́̿̎͐̓̿͘͝ͅh̶̢̧̟̼̮̪̭̗̻̼͈͚̻̱͑̋̄͌̍̊͘͜͝ȅ̵̛͉̥͉̂̎͛͌̍̔͐̂̈́̓̚̕s̵̡̛̖͔̣̪̗̤̹̖̪̟͕͒͗͆̃̉̒̍̏͒̀͛͊t̶͌̆́̄̿͗̋̆̋̚͝ͅ,̶͉͍̖̭͔͈̖͕͑͆̔ ̴͇̯̹͎̃͒̉f̸̧̧̛͚͈̥͖̖̯̼̘̬̘̔͆́ͅe̷̡͙͉͖̗̍̏̎̇̔̓̂̉̍̔̈́̌͝e̸̺̮̪̜̦̊̅̇̑̃͗̔͝͠l̸̢̡̫̰̞̘̳̣̜̂̊̓͂̏̕̚s̵̜̹̫̪̙̭̜̪̲͗̐́̌̆̍̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̢̛̱̣̗̺̾͐͛́́̿͌̉̽͊̓͘͝l̵̢̡͖̼̱͕̰̠͑̇̐̆͒͝i̵̛̫͉͋̚̕k̵̨̡̯͕͈̫̻͓͚̘̥͌̅̈̓̿̽̃͑̔̈́̈́͘͝ę̸̼̩̦͕͙̳͚͉͇͑̿͛̕͝ ̵̢͎̺̭̪̠͕̗̔̄͒͐͛̈́̅͝i̸̙̮̰̯̝̲̳̓͊̊̽̓̓̀̋͗̋t̸̨̛͓̱͎̻̘͂̅̂̿̈́̇͌͆̔̇̃͑͌͝ ̶̡̛͔̳͇̼̼̭̆̀̐͌͛̾̈́̕͜ͅḽ̸̡̡̛̰̤̺̜̼͖̂̃͂̂̏͋ę̴̨̜̯̲͊̂t̵̢̖͈̗̪͈̓̊̎̋̆͌s̸̢̫̬̘̒̾̎̎͘͘͝ ̴̬͖̬͓̣̜̻͖̖̝̬̯̥̄̈͊̒͝͠g̵͉̺͗̒̏̉̂̐̚ơ̵͚̤̠͈͈̦̥͖̥̼͙͂̽͌̈́̅̍͗͂̑.̵̧̢̢̖͔̼̲̥̦͓͚̓͋̿͛̄ ̵̣̮̫̥͓͔̹͚͖͕̣̱̰͚̒̆̅̄̅͝T̴͙̞̺̅͋̏ę̵͖̪̜̎͑́̑͌̕n̸͇̥͎̋͆̑́s̵̡͉͚͇̩̻̱̜͎͈̺̥̮̎͗̈́̊̂͝ͅi̵̢̢̠͔͔̼͚͈̹͊͐̎ơ̴̦̮̩̺͚͚̼̲̦̥̮̇̃̄̽̒n̸̡͓̬͉̙̱̜̰̻̱̏͐ͅ ̵̼͚̤͙͙͍̣̽̉͊͐̾̓͐̄̉̃̄̽ḧ̵̨̙̝͎̦͍͔̼̬̞̜̲́̒͜e̶̫̗͕̣̙̹̱̽̅͠͝ ̶̧̨͎̞̳͂̍͊̆͐͂͒͌h̶͍́̓̿̈̎̋͌̌͒ạ̸̺̝̘̇̑͗̕̚͝͝d̷͎͉̹̻̫͖̗̼͉̣̈̏́̓̃͐̈̈́̈͛͑͜n̷̢̳͓̹͎̗̰̭͔͓̒̔̐̓̄̈̉'̴̲̘͈̙͈̖͈͎̳̻̏̊̉̒̆̋̍̈̃̊̋̕͝t̵̥̣̮̻̭̫̠̘̻͖̻͇͔̠̻̾͋́͋͛̒̀̓̏̉̃͐ ̵̝͇̅̈́̽͋̐̚͝͝r̵̨̜͓̻͕̫̃͌̋̆͂̈́̎ẽ̵̻̃͗̊̆̔̇͝a̶͕̖̙̘̖͊̔̆͋̈́͗̈́̃̈́̿̑͘͝͝l̵̨̲͔̙͕̳̉̏̍̿̈̄͛̈̾̚͝͝͝͝i̸̜̫̩͙̝̘̳̤̜͂͌̓̈́͆̊̅̌̾̚̚ż̵̨͍̙̺̻̝͎͎̩̘̹͘͠é̵̛̘̘̇͋̾̊͆̈́͘d̸̡̨̟̬̭͎̟̭͇͙̪̺̈̀̄̂̅̔̿͛͋̕͜͝ ̸̡̢͕͇͔̣̘͕̣̳̜̭͚̱̌͗͒͗͆͑͗̌͝ḫ̵̨͕͖̞̻͉̄͌̄̽͛̓̍͋́̿͜͝͝ͅͅȩ̵͙͇͙̹͕͓̘̰͕̜́̒̐̍͑̽͒̐̓̄̈̀͋͘͜ ̷͇͌̄͊́̂͗͑̍̅͑͝͝w̷̦̖͈̫̃̎̈̂͒̊͂̇̐͋͆͠à̵̧̼͍͑͛̆̓̓͐̉̄͒̒͊͑̕͝ͅs̴̥̘̳͇̜̲͚̮̺̑̌͛͒̒̂̈́̓͆͘͝ ̴͇̟̖͉̃̌h̸̪̒́̆̿̅̃̇̓o̶̠̺̳͒̋̅͌̈͘̚l̶͔̲͚̺̈̇̌̇͊͂͜ḍ̷̙̼̫̩̦̺̞͙̫͑͐̔͊̉̏̇͒̽̈́͠͠į̴̘̰̹̥̬̘̗͖͖͎̙͈̝͑͒̓͒̓̀͌͘̚͜͝ň̶̨̥͆̎͂͝g̵̦̖͔͙̺͕͕̹͇̦̝̭͌̋͜ ̷̢̥͖̖͑͗̌͑̕w̶̧̨̡̧͓̟̪͎̺͗͊̋͜ͅȟ̵̛̺͌͐͂̄̈́̄̈́̕̚ỏ̴̡̞̻̟̘̙̬̫̟̣̣̝̥̺̍̀̎̃̉͆͂͂͘̕͝o̶̻̪̍̎̈́̅̀̓͗̿̂̾̍͘͝s̴̭̖͕̞͎͍̥̰͊͂͑̈̆̅̈́ͅͅh̶̡̦̙͍͖̩̺̒̋̈́͜e̶̠̫̲̺̭̿͐͆͛͒s̸̛̛͚̉̄͊̂̊̂͘̕͜ ̴̢̨̳̟̖͌̌̔̄̔̂̉̐̓̓̓̈́̕ơ̶̺̻̇͒̊̿̽̾͐̋̅̄̒̋͘ũ̷͈̝̮̋̅̑̒̒͛̉t̸̢̤̱̹͎̙̻͐́͜ ̶̢͚͖̝̠̮̗̎͊͐̅́̽͑̐̓̈̍̿ǒ̶̡͙̣͕͓͇͔͙̠̼͇͂̒́̽͜͠f̵̧̨̡̮̼̺͇͇͓̹̬̫̰̞̏͜ ̷̰̳̈̎͝h̷̹̦͋͒̅̀̽͠i̷̢̨̗̼̺͆m̵̡̡̯̠̹̝̝̥̟̗͈̫̾̏̃͛͂̋̍͝ ̶̧̨̡̡̪̬̼̗͓̮̾̈́̈́̈́̐͋͑͐̅͂͑͜͝͝͝ͅŏ̶̢͓͖̘̣̺̫̆͒̔̄̾͘n̷̙̥͎̯̙̖̹̤̹̪̼͉͌͛͌̒̄̇̍͑̋͆̂̽̕ ̸̼̞̦̦͉̯͙̗͖͚͆̿̋̏̍̍̚ỏ̷͍͇̹̗ͅͅn̷̛̮̏̈́e̵̛͎̗̒̕ ̷̪̖̳̯̜͝s̷̯̞͓̜̳̹͓͚̮̾́̂͘̕͜l̶̖͇̤̞̰͖͉̰͜͝ò̵̢̢̧͔̲̥̰̣̮̘̔̇̿͜w̴̢̢͍̗̖̣̲ ̵̧͎̙̫͙̗̙̱͐͑͌̆͒̋͗̈́̑́ȩ̵̡͚̻̎̉͊̌x̸̛̙̬̤͉̲̖̺̲͚̲̪̬̌͂̌́̒̿̑̎̈́͋̕̕͝ͅh̵̨̧͈͔͚̱̗̱͆͆̇̃̆͠ͅą̶͕̟̱͔͍͍̫͕̟̙̋̂̆͒l̶̡͍̤̖̜̮̙̫̤̬̮̹͕̞͉̈́͐̒ȅ̵̬̥.̶͚̳̫̞͉̎͛̌͗̽̂̿̐̾̈́̌͆  
̴̛͙͂͌̊̐̔̈́͛͝  
̸̨̡̢͖̳̞̪̦͎̠̱͓̳̫̓̃͜R̷̡̛͔͇̮̳̩͂̓̂̔e̴̡̺̲̳̐͋͂̆̎̏̋̈̓̾͗i̴̲͙̥͚͇͕͊̄͗͐͐̊̈́̇̀̓͝͝ͅg̵̢͙̜̟̱̙̣̭̫̦͕͈̱̃͑̿̉̈́̂̃̄͋̇̎̎̈́͝e̸̝͙̞̘̱̭̮̰̻͚̦̎́̂͛̑ͅn̴̨̨̧̧͎̫̟̱̒̉̿̔̚ ̴̤͠m̵̛̘̲̲̥͔̞̰̝̰̑̍̋̆̇ǫ̵̤̪͓̳̤̘̚͜v̶̨̧͚͖̪̘̮̰͕̗̯͎͒͘͘͜͜ͅe̵̡̢̪͇̤͇̟͕̫̦̤͔̤͇̎ŝ̶̖̑͛̓̿̈́͝ ̸̡͇͔͐ͅͅh̵͔͈̟̥͍̝̜̣̙̓̓̇̓̆̏̅̄͘͝͝ï̸̟̌̌͝s̶̢̬͖͎̜̰̒͌̎͌̃̑̚ ̸̧̡̢̮͔͍͓̳̱̞̗̥̥̅̈́͑͆͑̐̿͗͒͝͝͝h̸̺̀͑̋͒́a̶̡͖̞͎͙̺̞̭͑̾̊͐̋͌̈́̌̽̐͜n̵̢̡͈̞̟͚͔͔͚̼̔̑̿͂̂̄̋̓̓́͋ͅd̷̫̙̘͆̓͘ ̸̰͓̙̜̮̜̖̩̰̼̗̆͊̈́̿̐͌̚͝b̷̠̝͎͎̟͂͊̿͌́̒͛̚͝a̷̢̗͙̩̞̥̣̫͉̎͐̂̾͜ċ̷̙͈̯̺͈̳̯͇̐̓͂̂͐̔͐k̷͙̫͕̤̞̻̝̎̽̇̈́̐̐̚͠ ̴̢̪̬̥̠̩͔̜̦͖̩̞͇̠̿͛a̵̠̬̞̍̉̌́͂̇̈́n̴̡̨̠͖̠̤̮̣̣̺͓͇͍͓̿́̎̈̔͐̈́́͘͝d̴̢̧̯̟͚̞̟̪͎̗͊͜ ̵̣͎̱̱̞̝̝̳̠͎͕̪͈̪͖̈́̍̎̕p̷̨̰̯̣̰̯͙̭̦̙̾́̇̋̇̉̇̈́͆̕͜͝͝ͅo̵͇̾̈́̌̌̚͠p̷̬̫͈̣̥̺̖̫͌͗͆̂̄̈́̈́̚ṣ̶͑̓̓̆̋̾̚͝͝ ̵̡̨̧͖̘͈͉͎̳̬̳̮̰͕͂̏̕͝ͅa̷̧̛͍̺͆͋̈͘͠ͅn̸͖̩̟̯̗̜̠͖̜̱̰̯̟̿̍̏̕o̸͓͖̜͙̱̭̖̙͔͇̦̩͔͛̊ͅͅţ̶̧̧̲͉̠̺͎͍̯͉̙̣̜̓̏͗̕̕͘͘͝ḧ̷̢̦̼̭̹̪͔͑̒̅̈́̈́̔̅̉̎e̷̟̘̯̜̭̮̳̲̗̤͔͎͓͈̎ͅr̶̘͖̺̲̹͔̭̦̽͑̈́͌̓̾̓͗͛͑̚͜ ̴̛͔̑̎̈́̊̽́͠ẗ̷̛̺̮̱́̃̌̓͑̃͌̋͗͊̏̌̈́a̸̖̙̦̟̱̰͙̜̹̩̼̘͉̒̄̈̎̇̑͌͘ķ̴̡̛̘̰̼̯̻̘̯̪̩̦͕̤̈́̈́͗͆̇̾̃̃͋̌͘̕ơ̷̯̹̣̈́̽̀̽͆̽̄̾̇͒̓̿͘ỳ̸̞̀a̴̞̦̟̠̒̌̆̌̽́̋͜k̵̗̙̰̖̩̝̱̜̀̑͊́̾i̸̧͔͓̜̗̩̩̰̬̤̼͖̰̬̿̊̈́̍̒͛̈́͋͌͌͘͠͝ͅ ̴͔̽̆̒͐̐̿̓͝b̸̙̩̭͙͍̗̭̫̯͍̼̻̄ͅa̴̢̧̖̳͕̼̞͖̯͗̾́͑̋͋͆̀̄͋͊͘͘͠l̵̻̻̰̀͌̈́̌̔͑͘̚l̴̢͇̖̦͇̺͙̊̏̅̏̔̉̚ ̶̨̠̟̳͓̟̝̩̙̮̼̝͗̓̒̈̎̚i̷̧̧̛̺̘̥͓͙̣͔͓͒̂n̵̛̤̘̐̒͊̿̆͐̅̃̑̈́̚͘͠ ̶͇̊͌̄̈́̅̽̌̅͛͠h̵̡̧͙̻͈͔͍̝̳̺̟̳̺̝̔̋͊̌͐͛̒̓̐̈́̈͜͝͝ḯ̵̥̐̋ş̵͙̯͚͈̪̹̰̋̔̐ ̶̛̰̫̲̖̎̕m̵̡̡̛̱͍̱̪̰͇͚͚͍͛̓͌̽̏̔̾̃̒͂̌̕̚͜͜ǒ̴̩͓̞̙͈̟̝̫͈̺̺̗͔̗͔̐̉̆͝͝u̶̡͔̖̝̙͙̫̯͚̯͇̫͆̋͋̽̓͑̕t̵̨̠̺̮͙̙̗̱̰̺̩̔͗̉͋̄̏̽͒̽̌̕͝ͅh̶͙̖̟̠̳̤̼̫͇̱͉͂͗͗̂̇̈́͆̃̉̚̚̕.̴̢͓̠̩̝̩͍̲͇̘̬̐̓́̊̓̃̍͗̈́͂͒̄͜ ̵̢̨̛̛͎̗̖͎͉͎͙̹͈͊̄̑̐͜͠͠ͅ"̷̡͓̱͓̹̻̦͙͊̓͂̕I̶̛͎̼̓͂̏̀̎̓̾̚͠t̴̩̬͈̫̲̣͓͕͚̠̍'̷̧̫͍͔̮̘̫̜͕̃̃̃̔͊͊͑̕̚͝ͅs̵͍͑̇̀͆̌͘ ̶̩̯̗͔̗͉̥̱̣̰̫͆̿͋̇̽̉̚͜ǫ̴̱̹̦̮̪̲͇̳͖̳̬̻͇̈́̐̏̋̑̈́͝k̷̳̑̄̕ã̷̡̧̼͎̺̯̟̝ͅy̶̲̻̹̘̭͚̙̹̻̲͔͊̓͜ ̴̧̛̩̱̬̭̰̖͒́̇̿́͋̎̒͌͐͘͜t̶̖͎̝̓̓̃̏̒̈͒̋̃͆̿͝ǫ̴̧̧̼̲̤̖̤͎̯͚͔̳͎̞͗̇̿ ̷̡̈́͗̑̾̃̍̒̿̂̄̃̉̚b̸̡͇̠̻̝̰̅̏̌̔͌̊̊͗̂͑ê̷̛͈̦̖͓͍̈́̔͌̿̌̓̉ ̶̧̨̣̱͖̗̌̔̔͑͑̒̈́̄̃̆͐̏̍͝w̴̢̡̘̙̙̗̟̪̰̮̖͚̪͌a̸̡̬̮̱̰̙͍̬͍̗͚̪͘r̶̯̉̿͋͜y̷̦̥͈̋̿̃̽̓̐̃̂͝,̵̖̻̬͔͙͚̺̌̔͋̊̍ ̶̳̱̙̐͊̄̍͊b̶̢̢̛̬̮͉͈̟̗̥͑̀́ȗ̴̻͈̩͖̮͖̤̪̤̈͜t̵̟̻̮̣͎͍͍͉̦͚̺̦̭͂͑̉̀̌̈̚͜ ̷̨̨̪̖͚̜̖͖̩̪̗̠̤̟̆̇̍̿̏̓̽̇͝d̴͔͖͇̗̫͔͈̺͙̿͒̏͐͂̐͗́͋͛̒̾͌͘̕ơ̶̗̪̯͈͍͙̣͇̄͂̀͑̌̈́͐̂̑̿ͅn̶̙͈̖̥̭͎͉͐̌̊̔̾̑'̸̢̢̦̙̯̜̺̜͇̻̣̲̈́͐̄̈́͘ţ̶͖̃͑͂̈́̃̉͂͆͝͠͠͠ ̴̢̡̧̡̳̬̺͍̗̙͕̲̦̖͆́̽̿̍͌͜͝h̸̡̻̙͑͗̏̚i̴̧̺̍̿̃̃̔̈́̈́̿̔ͅḍ̷̢̘̲̗̝̠͆͜e̵̡͎̟̱̣̰͕̟̰̤̦͉̩̫̭̋̀̔̎͝.̵̧̻̙͚̣͍̞̝̲͂̋̄͜͠ ̸̢̛̯̖̣̲̹͉͈̝͖͚̫̽̄̈̄̔̄́̚͝I̷̢̧̨̛̤̞̠̞̳͉̜͎͉̻̗͆͆͊͛̈́̃̈́̋'̶̢̫̺̜̝̝̞͎̣̣͔̻̹̭͇͆̾̔̀̉̇̊̓̚͝l̵͎͊̋͌́̾͒̾͑̓̋͌̈́͘̚l̷̢̛̰͚̣͍͚̰̤̝͍͚̜͒̉̍̔̃̽̃͝͝ ̷̨͔͉̝̻̼̔s̸̛̤͇̓̐h̷͈́̉̈́͂̋͒̉̿̎̂̚̚o̵̠͙̟̫̥̲̖̫̟̬̯̘̙͕͚̍̿̏̂͛͒̉̎w̵̨̨̯͍̭̞̹̎͋̍͘ ̸͕̜̩̓͑̏͑̂͑̏̂̏̔͝y̸̢̨͍͎̪̪̞̤̲͙̤͎̞͍̏̃̈́̑̉͒̉̎̈́̇̔̇̕ơ̶̢̪͎̝̼̞̜̅̄̋̑͒̉̓̈͛̉͆̕ȕ̵̮̙̟̌̿̇̈́̽̈́͠ ̸̳̭̝̮̯̳̺̱̝͙̬̯͙͗̊̊̆͐̉̌͆̇͘ḧ̷̳̤̗̮̯̞̪́͌́͒͂͌̾͛̍͒̆͠͝ǫ̷̮̲̳̺͚̥̝̤̥̱͚̠͌͑̆̔̅͆̍̏̑̃̉̾̄w̸͚̣̣͍̣̠̰̭͉̲̠̟͉̻͌͑̿̐͆̈̎̂͜ ̴̧̛͖͔͉̯͇͇̬̥̤̦̍̓̏̌͊́̄͑͒͑̕͜͠t̸̫͎͎̪̊͂̚o̵̧̼̟̜̳͓̻̪͈̦̻̐̈́̾̚͜͜ ̷̧̡̨̡̣̭̤̮̱͍͍̦̒̉̽̂̈́̌́͌̑̽̽͘̕͝c̴̡̬̪̣̬̦͒̓̔̓̏͛̊̉̚͝͝͝ó̸̢̧̜̲̪̠͚͔̹̘͇͖̮͙̩͒̎̓͆͒̒̏̇̓̄͝͠n̴̼̰̳͆̒̆̃̅t̷̮̋r̶͇͇̈̒̎̀̽̇̾̕͠o̷̳͚͐l̶̨͔͖̞̣͍̻̣̺̖̘̈̈̂ ̴̡̤̗͓̞̘̗͕̲̪̔͂̒̿̔̔͒͛̈́̐̄̔̆͜͝ͅy̵̡̩͍̱͎̠̓͒͛̎̓̕o̷͈̜̬̰̖͕̫͎͉̹͌͑͗̈́͊͐͝ū̴̡̠͙͚̬̯̳̳͖̝̻̱̏͊͆̇̄̕̚͝͠r̸̢̞̺̲̥̱͓͓̥͈̗̠͔̠͂ ̷̠̳͈̃͛̾̆͌̂̈́̊̃̍͒͝p̵̢̡̢̧̻͙̰̮̭̯̬̰̮̅̎͒́̌̐̔̊̽̅͐ọ̷͔͕̦̣̼̑̋̈́̂̑͘w̵͕͍͇̓̏̆̾̈́̌̓e̷̢͕̋͘͘r̴̛̘̱̋̿̅̓͗̋̂̊̊͠s̸̘̝̄̈́̾̃͗͑̿̈́͌͌͒̚͝.̵̻̜͖̙̻̻͔̜̗̣͕͛̇̾"̶̛̠̊̔͂̌̚  
̴̲̼̍̈́  
̸̧̢̲̺͇̥̟̼̬̈͝M̵̢̭͙̞͙͚͔̪͙̫̮̊̈́̀̄ơ̸̡̢̳̖̜̠̆̂̈̍͊̂̈́̆̈̉b̷̡̛͖̞͔̩͉͍̳͕̩̗̟̪̝̒͆̿̽̋̈́͗̃͌̆̚͘ ̶̛̘̌̆̋͋̔͐̚s̴̩̫̐w̷̡̧̛̛̛̬̭̺͑̆͌͋̌̈͊͑̈̌͝͝ͅa̸̝̣͚̱̠̱̙͋̀̎̇̚ļ̶̛̙̲͖͓̯͈̙̊͒̾͊͝ļ̴̧͚̺͓̻̬̼̖͙̠̩͉͇̅́̏͋͊̆̈́̂͌̄͂͘͠ǫ̸͓̼̙͇̲̊͋͗̀̔͋̔̊̋͋͂w̴̙͕̰̳͚̗̤̘̒̓͊́̋̉͋̿͛̄̏̆̎͊̚s̶͔͚̩͈͕̠̈́́̓̑͗͝.̶̹͔̞̬̣͙̟̎̒̂̔ͅͅ ̷̨̡̛̱̗̯͔̱̘̬̼̽̑̾̒̉͒ͅ"̸̗̟͎̤͍͂͝Ǫ̶̈̈̿ḳ̷͎͍̯̭͔͓̺̜͍̯̹̗̹͐ḁ̴̧̨̧̞̮̼̒̈́̄͆͐̈́̈́͊͝ÿ̶̧̨̥̬̳̞̹̗̫̥̙́͋̇͋͂̎̽̓̃͐͘̚̚͠͝ͅ,̷̧̨̛͖̦͉͎̭̆͂̄̎̽̓͌̃̉͘ ̴̨͇̬̺̭̹͕͈̖̜̫̾̎̓̅̾̉̅̓̒͋̍s̶͙͇͔͌̑͠e̷̡̢̺͔͓̟̳̳̬̐͌̾͊n̶̡̧̼̝̝͔̦̻̟͖̹̭͇̯͛͐s̴̘̣̜̰̟̝͉͉͉̞̄́͌̇̆͂̎̉̑̌̄̋ë̴̖͎̹̬̼̥̮̺̲̣͚͚́̓̓̍̊̊͛̕ͅi̸̧͖̼̒͗.̷̖̤͍̲̅̿͊̀̃̊͆̄͋̑"̶͍̜̬̺̟̯̪̖̻͕̥͕̝͍͒̈́̓̽̅͋̑͆͐̚͝͠  
̵̧̰̤͍̳̀̓  
̷̥̦̞̈̊̿̂̈́̈̀͑͐̽͒R̸̟̣̗͎̟̮̳̹͊̑̈̎̚ȩ̴̟̟̳̫̬̗͖̣͕̬̜̫͓̇͛͋͒̿i̷̛̱̿̉̍̈́̓̏̎͂̈́̈͝g̷̛̟͉̗͔̲͍͙̖͌̾̾̿͂̌͝͠ͅę̷̨̭̯̦̙͉͈͖̜̭̝͛͊̂̾̄̾͌͛̑̀͝͠n̴̢͎̣̪͚̗̱̜͌̈́̇͛̊̃͊̃̎͜͠͝ ̴̧͈͙̪̞̏̈̓̋́̓̈̓ͅw̴̢̲̞̲̰̗̞̗̙͓̗̲̺͙̿̈́̓̂͐̂̎̈́̃̕i̸͕̞̦̠͛͆̃̎̌̐͒̅̃̂͛͜͠ṉ̷̡͙͈̣̠̭̏͒͑͐̓c̸͉͖̦͇̯̣͇̗̠̠̝̪̼̩̚e̸̢̠͌̎̆̾̇͌́̅̈̽̒͘͝͠s̴͉͔̞̖͗̈͗̃̏̓̏͌͑͂͜͠ ̶̛̟̟̼̐̆̓̎̂͐̀̇́̊̏̊̚ä̶̡͍̱͎̲͖̙̝̩̙͙̤̬́̉͂̆̓͗̽͗͋̂̈́͜͝͠ň̷͍͍̲̞̦̻̲̹͙̉͂̋̾͌̎̓̋̀̐̚͝d̵̢͓̼͎̜͖̭̱̥̩̻̿̎́͆̾̂͜ ̸͙̥̩͌w̷̧̳̗͇͎̥̞̘͙͔̺͉̦̔̈́̍̾̌̽̾̐̔́̚͜a̴̡͍̳̳͎̺̟̻͍͖͉̲̤̠͌͐̋̈́̿͒̚̚͜͠͝͠v̶̮̈́e̸̳͈̼̞̥͚͕͚̞̳̱̘̘͔̹̓͋̈́̿̕s̷̡̜͓͉̤͎͚̮͓̲͔͚̞̋͆͂̉̂͠ ̷͔̽̔̏͑̉̃̂̿̎͐͂̏̽̆̅h̴̹̫̫̟͓̟̰̮̮͙͊̀̅̒̊͆̚͝i̸̡͎͔̩͖͚͖̦̗̬͆̊̔̋͋͆͋͜͠ş̴̨̭͓̤̼͓̗̝̺̰̜͈̦̰̓͝ ̷̛͍̦̻̣̳̒̑̉̈́͗̋̈́͒̆̎̄ḧ̶̡̨̢̛͓̘̰̝̲̳̯̪͈̇̃̋̔̈́͑̄͝͝ͅͅḁ̵̡̛̺̯̻̼̫̬̯͕͚̟̖͕̂͑̈́͗̎̌̊̌͌̈́n̵̛͚̣̞̜̦̦͓̍͗̾͒̇̈́̎̒̈́̕̚͠ͅd̴̝̟̖̭͍͍̳͔̘̥̙̪͈̖̆͆̃.̶̹̮̥̊͌̃̀͋͆̈̎ ̴̛̘̔"̴̰̮͓͙̪̼̦͆͒̓̈́̾̀͂̚N̸̡̻͇̝̏̄͑̉͐͠ṍ̶̞̩̞,̴̡̨̣̼̝͖͉̯̬̐͋̆̈́́͘ ̴̡̦̥̤̲͓̼̖̟̠̺̱̎̔̽̆͌̓̀͘͝͠n̶̛̥̐͑͊͠ȏ̶͈͕̩͎̣̗̜̖͔͖͍̩̌̓̇̉͆̄̍̊̈̈́̅̇͜͠,̷̛͈̯͍̐̓̄́͗͂̈̈́̾̅̈́̈́͂͝ ̵̨͍͇̲̯̓̄̾̉͗̋̽͒̀̋̐̕͝͝d̵͐̋͌̃͝ͅó̷̧̡̨̙̪̘͍̪͉̮̖̱͍́̈̽̈̓̐͂̾̇ͅn̸̡̙͉̱̼͚͔̣̩̜̹͓̈́ͅ'̴̯̳̽͂͛̈́͛̎͛̿͑̌͒ť̶̳͓͎ ̸̗͚͍̀̏̒͝s̵̼̹̪̺̠͌͂͗̂̌̃̒͂̅̕ã̴͇̓̅̍̍́̌̇̽̈̕y̵̛̛̳͚̙̻͙̠̦͊̇͒̽̊͘ ̸̫̪͙̣̩̳̳̞̹̥̽ͅṯ̷̨̧̢͇̗̥̖̟̬̳̗̩̪̯̍͐̈́̎́̔̏̉͊͝h̶̢̹̦́ͅͅạ̵̧̡̛̯͈̣̪̼̲̗͙̪̈́̏̓̈̈̉̾̑͜͜ͅt̵̩̺̭̘̤͇̠̝͍̟͒ͅ.̶̫̗̬̳͔͕̬̮̻̞͊͝ ̶̡͚̞̠̯̙̾̈̍͘İ̴̹̱̩͓́̓̈͝t̴̢͍͔͓͔̞̩̩̣̝̽'̴̻̊̅́̃̍̓͗͝s̷͓͕̖̠͙̠͎̭̮̤͚͋̎͂̏̌͌͛̐͒̚̕͝͠ ̸̣̖̞͚̫̳͕̙̗̒̏̈́̾ţ̴̛͍̜̩̭̪͌̌̅̈́̈͒̽̐̈͋̿͜͝o̴̡͙̭̘̖͚̭̼̹̩̫͙͓̔̇͠ọ̶̖̬̤̭̭̜͋͆̈̇̋̐̚͘͝ ̴̡̺͕͇̗̙̘̥̣͖̝̦͖͇̌̈́͛͒̒̀w̴̥̥̦̠̄̓͗͗̚e̶̘̐ȋ̸̢̡̛͙̟͓̬͓̰͔̥̔̀͗͌̆̎̎͆̃̕͘͠r̶͍͖̼̙̐͆͐̉̂͆̋̍͗͘͘ͅḏ̷̨̬͙̙̰͓̥̝̺͙̖̘͔̩̅͆̾̃͋͑̏͗́̊͘.̷̖͇͉̱̈́̉͛"̵̦̘͙͈̟̲͕̰̫̖̈̀̀̒͝  
̸̨̮̙͎̤̙̮͖̼̞̼͎͇͓̎͒̓̎̋͂̉͐̐̍̐͊͝͝  
̷̡̖̞̳̦͍̱̰͍̙̼̤͕͙̎͂̋̆͊̾̊͛̾͂̕̕͝"̷̢̫͇̪̲̤̗̠̯̦͔͇̟͎͌̎ͅB̸̻͎̤̰̫̱̮̠͚̥̭̦͓̂̏u̴̞̫̳̮̝̒̃̊͆̇̏͘t̷̺̫̥̽̓͐͑͆̀̒̇͊͑͌̌͘ ̶̯̦̩̃̿y̴̘̾́̎̑̈́ơ̶̫̟̩͓̻̯̗̠̞̳̯̟͓͕͎͗̔̀͐̚ų̸̻͔̹̩͉̳̈́͌̎̀̒̉̈̂̆́̊͒̃͜ ̸̧͇͍̪̦̝͙̮͎̱̜̠̆̿̐̅̆̈̍͆̓̌̕j̵̨̨̲̦̘̮̥̹̞͚͈͇͔̠̈́̏̓̇̈́̃u̸̟̺̗̻̦̘͈̞̖̲̗͒̾͐͆͊̂͠͠ͅs̷̡̖̣͛̑̅̈͆͗̐̄̂͛͠͝͠t̸̢̲̖̠͔͓̜̀͂̈́̌̅͗̽̎̋̕͜ ̵̧̨̖̟̖̻͕̥̜̜͓̦̜͇͙̿̍͐͛̉̃s̶̲̩̗̥͘a̷̲̦͖̭͎̔̑̀̂̾͋̏̍̇i̵̛̛͍̗̜͍̪̟̦̹̜͛̍̃̈̏̉͌̓̇̕͜͝͝͝d̶͔̺̳̬̐̆͐̈́̓̌͆̑́͘͝-̴̨̢̩̪͍̯̭̬̥̟͚͐̈́͊͋͜"̷̻̺̪̞̟̖̞̳̥̹̯̹͍̾͊͜  
̴̡̜̭̼͉̺̩́̾͑̿͋͐̊̈͘͝ͅ  
̸̧̛̰̯̗̦̈́̇͌͛͗̍"̷̰̝̳͖̣̻͉͋̐͆̇̆̓̆̈̎͑͠͝Y̸̞̥̠̟͕̋̍̏̐̈́̓̄̅̐̏͝͝ȩ̶̢̳͕̺̹̇͒͋͝a̷̟̠̠̖͔̬̩̼̣̘͑͗͂̎̋̅̓͒͋̈́̏̚͝h̷̡̤̖͉̙̮̤͕͗̾̆̐̒͗̃̐̽̚,̵̨̰͓̞̳̟̜͈̻̹̘̦̪̌̈́́̔̀̚ ̷̢̨̹̜͓̬͓͕̦̞̪̰̩̼̝̎̇b̸̡̛͙͉̗̱̼̟̙̫͓͚͗̓͑̐̈́̚͜͝ṷ̶̧̻̳̔̂̒̚t̴͉̝͙̱͓̄̉͆̏͜͝ ̸͙͈̥̦̝̟̞͔̺̣̬̐̍͛̾̈́̾̑͗̈́̕̚͜͝͠t̷̛̥̹͒͒͆̽̎̆̃͜ḧ̵̛̤́͂̍͐̈́̔͋̍͌̈́͐̀͝͝a̴͉͎͓̲̹̜̔̆̊͗̉̔͑̽͛̃̎́̌̀t̷̥̳̱̃͑̊̂̀͋̑̇ ̶̡̙̯̹̻͚̞̘̹̠̙̙̅̀̒d̸̨͇̥͕͉̘̻̬͖͑̒͠ͅo̵̗͓̜̻͚̹̟͕̔͊̊̏͑̆̂̃̄̆͠e̵̤͍̖̻͍̝̟̞̥̍̍͑͆̽̑͐̅̅͜ş̵̨͍̲̲̘͍̲̹̬̗͙̼͔͇͗̂̐̑̀̈̇n̷̖̼͓͇̪̟̰͎̩̘͎̹͌̓̏͋͂̓'̵͔̲͂͊̽̐͠t̵͚̘̘̳̀̅̎̉̎̿̓̈́͘͠ ̴̧̨͚̖̙̠̲͈̹̞̭̞̈́̔̓̿̈́͛̏̕͝ͅm̸̧̢͚̬͎̮̺͌͊̽͆̃͐͑̽͐̏̓͊̿͝ë̷̱̤̺̳̫͉́̅͋̀̋͂̅̀̽̈́̇a̶̢̰͉̠͇̐n̵̛̠̯̲̱̝͈̗̳̹̣͐͗͐͗̾̔̋̔̄̿͘ ̷̢̤̠̻̫̻̱̩̝͎̪̱̥̘̈́̌̂̂̀̌͒̽́̎̾̕ÿ̴̡͎͇̠̗̤͓͓̙̗̉͛̽́͊̈́̓͗̋͝͝ͅǫ̶̯̭͈̗̞̇u̵̡̨̡͍̬͉̩͉̣̝̯͒̀͆̽̈̊̐̃̑͌̎͝ ̴̡̢̛̳̃̄̎̎̊̍̈́͝ẖ̸̼̦͎̞̦̍͋͗̓ä̴̰̗̮̟̱̘̥̺̭́̽̐̋̆͑̑̄͜͝ͅv̵̗͇͐̊̋̾̌̂͘͜͝ę̶͕̲̩̱͕̑̎͐̋̉͊̄̈ͅ ̸͖͖̣̰͍̦̾̒̿͠t̸͚̼̰͍͈͕̓̐̽̋͜͝ợ̶͙͇̲̈́̔͌͆͆͆̈́͋͊́͘-̷̧͙͉͔̘͇̟͕̋̌̿͐̈́͑͌̐̚͠"̸̻̥͙̪͇͋  
̵̞͒̿̌̋̕  
̷̡̡̨̱͕̦̩̝̺͉͕͆͊̽͜͠ͅ"̷̨͚̯͈̣͚̤̩̦̰͎̪̊̐̍̌̅͒̇̾̉̈́̈́̆̌͜ͅS̴̟̯̮͚̳̼̖̟̹̏̽̅͗̾̌̍̈́͐͌̓̚͝͝h̴̗̘́̕į̵̫̟̺̮̝̻̯̭̼͚̫͚͈̬̓͆͊̊̓͆͐̓̂̾͘s̷̰̾̉ḫ̵͖̝̙̏̽̅̒̄̏͑͆͗̃͝͝o̵̡̮̮͇̬̹͆̽͌̿̌̾̒͜͝͝͝ų̷̨͙̙͈̩͓̭̫̇͂͒͊̎̎̐͆̃̒̚͝.̶̧̨͓̜̗̪̼̔͐̀̾"̸̧̢͉̻̮̜̫̼̦̃̽͌̈̃  
̸̛̼̞̟̳͎̟̪̬̖̊͌͗̇͊̈̆̀  
̴̡͕̪̯̖̼̩͉̼͉̻̼̞͊̇͒͘̚͘͜͝T̵̢̛̬̤̮̗͎̻̣͉̱̮̤̋͑̐̐͂̔̀̚͠ḩ̶̳͈͖̋e̴̘͓͙̭̰͔̱̱͍̘͕̣̳̲̊̅͂͛̓͐̀̐̅̑y̴̧̛̳̱̟̓̈̏͆̄̕̕͠͠ ̵̫͕̦͍̖̺͚̣̻͉̓͂̏ͅb̸̲͉̝̼̘̠̘̍̈́̈́̋̏̿̓̈͒͂̌͂̑͝͠o̵̖̲̫̩̲͋̈́̈́͂̓́͒͠t̷̡̧̬̖̻̙̼͂͛̑͗͋̃̄̆͋́͋̽̓̕͝h̶͈͍̟̼͇̞̐ ̴̛̛̯͉͖̠͗̍͂̓́͌̒͒́̔͘͘͝f̷̨̛̭̺͓̤̺͈̙̭̋̿̄̚ͅr̶̢͖̻̯͍̓͆̈̈̅͝e̴̖͔͎̯̎̈́̊́̔̃̐̄͂̆͝͝͝͝ě̷͕̗̙̭̳͝ͅz̴̡̗̘̣͓͇̮̬̹̻̾͆͜͠͝e̷͓̬̦̝͕̥͛͂͐̂̀̃̈́͒͐͂̆̕͝,̵̢͔̖̘͖͕̤̭͇̬̮̟̮̘̄̔̂̉ ̶̧̹̘̳͎̰̝̖̱̬̻̲̗͊̊͐̂͐̂̽͂̓̆̓̃e̷̳͚̤̗̘̖̗͇͝y̵̨̯̹̮̻̯̟̫̟̟̘̠̙͔̎̈́̊͊̒́̐̾̇̈́͝ȩ̷̳̠̥̱̖̙̱̙̾̃͐̿͒̆̋ͅs̷̡̝̗͚̱̫͔̲͓̥̠̗̈́̋̓͑̄̌̈́̽͐ ̵͉̄̾̾̉͊͆̎̑̇̔͒̋͊ļ̵̜̮̦͚̰͕̭͍̭͗̋̿̽̆̑͠͝͝ǫ̶̘̹̥̙͗̊c̷̨͍̲͖̫͈̖̬̜̗̦̜̲͌̄̑̃̆͘̚k̶̢̧̟͚̗͖̻͉̝̤̻͒̈́͂̊͗̃̄̾͛͒͊̚̚͝ē̸̛͙̪̲͍̖̤̝̤͖̐̑̔͛͊͛̊͝ͅd̶̢̡̧̛̖̺̪͙͇̼̩͍͕͖̤̓̊̏̒̋͘͘.̷͇̳̰͉͕̪̰̥͈̼͍̫̐͋͌̅͊̇̾͐̈́  
̶̢̧̟͖̫͖̰̜̝͍̯̞̼̤̲͒̍͘  
̴̢̟̹͇̝͕͎̖̗̤̱̳͂͛̾͑̀̏͑Ḯ̷̡͙̠̞̪̤͚̞̤̞̲̞͎͉̝̌̄̕t̷̢͙͎͉͖̗̦̗̑̃̋́̒̕͘ ̷͎̩̭̟̯̣̒͋͆͐͊̕͝f̶̢̧̼̤̰̞̭̝̯͔́̅̊̍̄͗̍̎͛̍̉̓̚ͅe̷̢̺̮͐̿̒͆̌̃̔ȇ̶̢͕̼͇̠͍̗̪͕̠̍̒̽͝ͅͅĺ̶͙̝̖̹͉̟ͅs̵̢̨͕̘̲͇̞͍̗̗̱̣͑͆̈́͐͒̑̎̈̎.̴̧̺͘.̶͚̖̙̤̭̼̈̃̾̋͊͐̀̈́̽̐̆͆͒̕͜͝.̷̥̼̫̝̙͕̖̈́̏̆͂̍̅͆̃̈́͝͝͝f̵̢̡̡̼̯̻̱͍̖̞͇̱̍͊̈̓̒̒̂͌̈͘͜͝͝ͅä̴̧̛̱̘͉͇̘̣͚͕́̿̽̚͜m̴̡̛͓̪̱̐͒͐͒͌̃͑͛̈́͆̕ͅi̷̛͉̬͑̆̈̈́̉͂͝͝ͅͅl̸̛̲͉̘̘̺͚͖̪̬̥̮͂̐͒̑̇͘͝i̶̟̲͑̉̐̇̅̊̄̏͂̉̒̕̕͘͠å̵̢̺͇̝͎͍̜̩̜̝̣̪͙̮̔͌̂̈́̀̓̚͜r̸̩̭̟̓̄̇͒̐̄̓͘̚.̷̧̘̭͐̒̇͒̔̀̾̃̉̐̃̓͘͠ ̶̧̡̟̟̞̼̼͙͉̠̣̅̍̐I̴̝̪̠͒̀́̃̆̈́̈́̇̌̚͝ņ̷̨̫̱̬̲̘̞̜͛̏̃̏̚͜͜ͅͅț̶̝͎͉̗̈́̑̄͆͑̌͠i̷̙̻͇̒̍̐̾̾̈̚͝m̸̨̘͈͕̯̼̃̾͜ä̴͖́͝t̴͚̫͐̈́̕e̸̡̯̜̲͎̦̫͍̞̠̯̓͘͜͜͝.̷̙͕̯̫̓͆͋͊͌͌͘͝  
̴̬̹͖̤͉͈̪̈́̔͐̄̏ͅ  
̵͚̾̂̒̿̿͐͑̋̃̈́̽̚͠͠Ṁ̴̘͈̱̞͎̣͚̦̫͆̈́̄͆̈̊̅̊͗̈́̎͐͘ͅo̸̧̻̫̟͔̫͓͝b̸̧͇̜͙͎̮̬͔̹̖̣̠̣̆̀ ̸̛̳̤̈́̾̔̓̌͂̚͜f̴̨̥͙̠͓͉͍̲̲̟͍̻̤̘̖̎͐̑ę̴͓̗̞͙̗͖̮̮̑̌̔ȩ̸̨͓͎̘̞͔͈̟̼͎̳͎̪̉ļ̶͚̯̫̮̱̬̹̞͕̰̎̿͛́͑̾̉͘ͅs̴̘̤̯͔̘̬͓̺̖̝͂͌́̈̏ ̸͓̘̪̦͙̳̝͙͌̎̊ā̸̛̛̯̐̎̇͆̍̆̓͆͝ ̵̗͈͔̞̲̭͔͌̍̒̽̄̋ͅw̶̛̜͉̹̝̜̥̪̦̼͉̼͗e̵̛͓̬̪͓̳̦̗̖̤͖̗̩̯͋͛̈́͆̊̚̚͠͠ͅi̸̼̋̄̏ṙ̷̙̩̣̫̹͎̘̠̘͖̣̩͈̱̏̏͐̔̇̅͜d̴̲̩̥̠͊̏́̽͌̊̿̓͂̏̕͠ ̴̢̡̹̲̙̹̘̪̞̝͕͎͂̒̍̅̔̓̃͋͝͝s̶̛̱̪̺̟͖̅͋͌̔̇̄̉̒̐ȩ̵̛̛̱̭̫̲̠͎̭͔̜̱̓̂̀̾͐̊̄̓̓͂͑͝n̵̡͎̳̦͖̰̖͖̫̋̑̍͑̒̇̏̈́̌̃͘͘͘s̵̡̧̭̱̪̥̭͕̝͔͉͆̅̎̕͘ḛ̵͈̥̬̜̞̟͕̄͌̏ ̴̺̀͐̾͗̈̔͂̌̑̑̚̕͜͝͠ơ̷̛͇̩̝̝͈̯͕͊͑͂͑̒̒̑̇̽͝f̸̹̅̿͋̏͝͠ ̶̟̈͊̓̋̋̂̓̀̋͛́D̶͔̣̩̠͓̰̤͕̭͎̫̪̳̔̎ȩ̴̨͙̙̠͍̠̦̦̼̗̄̈́͐̽̌͝͠ͅj̶̡̰̖͎̤̞͉̭̋̓̈́͂̀̑̈͆̑̅̈̚̚͠ͅå̴̠͂͐̂̿͐̓̃̐̃̿ ̵̫̘̟͉̝̺͋́̓̾̄̎̈́̈̇̇̓̑V̶̢̪̻̭͖͕͚͖͙̠͖͋͊̓́͊̂́͑̓̃u̵͉͈͔̼̟͐̐͐̿̐̅͜,̸̡̨̻̘̮͓̓̆͌͒̽̀̈́͒͝ ̴̢͙͎̰̭̳̖̻͆̿̈̑͗̑͛̅͑̑̓̇̈́̚͜a̸̯͔̭̰͓̮͐̃̅̅̈̕͝ ̷̢̟͎͉̻͈̯̋̍̏͑̋̐̓͠q̶̧̨̬̮͇̦̗̳̓̊̂̅͘͝ͅǔ̶̱͎̺̠͖̭̟̑̆͌̓̓̇̕i̴̦̪͓̥͍̫͗̅̄̓̾̉̋̅͑̐̈́̕͝ḙ̵̡̢̣̥̪͕̤̣̳̯̱̩̈́̈́̾͑̇͐̓̄̅̏͑͜͝t̷̳̝̞̬̬̱͇̭͓͕̲́̎̈́ ̵̡͉͍̳͔̇͐́̄̏͝c̵͈̪̹̗̬͛̌̊̃͌̎̿̐̋o̷̡̢̤̪̜͍̖͍̗͙͖̱͎̿̓̾́̌͗̈́̀̌̉ͅͅn̶͇̭̲̳̳̥͍̄̌̎̋̆̌̇̓̅̕t̵̢̛̼͔̞̤̤̺̝͚̜̝̂̓̆̾̌̍͊̐̐͗̕̕ȩ̶̨̼̙͉͓̝̭̐̌̚n̵̢̡̛̛̯̻̼͕̫͐̉̊̉͂̃͂̓͜͝ͅẗ̷͉̗̻́͗̎͑͐͊̅̌͋̉̊͠m̴̡̧̢͚͚͍͈̟̦͇̭͑͐̂͜ͅę̸̜͈͓̘̦̯̪͖̭͈̫̗̋̾̏̈́͌͋̆̆̂͠͝͠n̸͓͈̪̰̜͇̠̘̤̈́̋̅͜͠t̷͔͚͖͖͈͍̦̗̩̓̽͗.̴̨̣̪̠̮͓̫͑̽̆ ̸̢͔̠̪̼̹̮͈͓̞̰̖̘̦̆͂̂͛̏͌̏̎̉̒͋͜T̷̳̽̇̐̽͒͌̈́̆̿̃͝r̶̹̳͓͒̒̈́̒͂͠͝ů̷̧̯͇̳̠͇̦̥͕͕͚̃̐š̸̡̯͖̤͕̤̪̿̂̅͑͂́̋̄͑̏͝ͅt̷̡̛̮̰̟̩̠̑̀̀͂̏͊̉͋̕ͅ.̷̡̢̠̼̭͕͔̝͚͎̞̤͍̗͗͋̽͒͐̊̚ ̵̻̯̻̹͉̿͌̃͠S̵̟̿̍̌̊́ơ̸̢̜̺̪͓̣͍̺͓̩̥̹͐̿͌̓̓̌̓͑̏͜͠͝͠ ̶͈̙̩̜̣̦͐͒͗̄́̍̾̾̃̓́̕͝ṃ̶̣͍̳̫̝̋̎͋̇̇̓͘u̷̙̐̓̊̓̓̽̊͂̔͝͝͝c̶͔̘̮̩͎̦̘̤͔̉͘h̶̬͚̩̰͓̺̠̪̭̬̆̑̀̄͘͝ ̴̧̯̮̦͖̯̗͉͇͍͚͈͔̻͂͐̀͛̐̇̉̕ẗ̷̨̧̨̢̥̩̣̥̻̞͖̦̠͇͚́r̵̜͋̔̔̽̋͐͐͠͝ȗ̵͎̥̲̦̠͓̫̮̰̃̄̈̏ͅͅs̴̝͙̣̭̯̝̼̖̖̩̭̲̘̆t̶̡͖̜̤͎̪̣̳͇̹͖̜̏͌̓͂̀̓̽̕͜͝ ̸̹̰̳͍̱̪̳̳͉͚͔͖̺̋͒̈́́̐̀̑͒́̈͗̽̋̕͝i̵̧̛͔͎̳̱̪̗̖̭͎̬͗͋̽̍͘͜͜ț̷̡̢̖̰͒͆͐̃͒̎̕'̴̢̝̙͔̯̬͑̾̌̀͛͐̓̏͊̃̒ş̴̰̖̾͌̿͋̀̂̈̎͋͝ͅ ̵͈̲̟̫͛̈́̐̈́̂̔͒͑͐͆͠s̸̢̛͙͙̮͔̱͌̎̏̔̉́c̶͈̥̫̞̠̠̝̙̟̰̺̘͇͗̿̈́̄̉̐͑̆͂͝͠ą̴̢̬͖̫̯̪͎̺͇̩͈͙̠̜̀̆͛̈́̂͂͛̃̅̑̔̕r̶̨̻̬͓̝̬̋̓̈͋̐̔͐̾͂̋͜͝y̸͔̥̳͚̌̀̅̎̀͂͗͘.̷̧̢̛̬̤̥̖̼̺̩̫̺̱͕̈́̀̎̓͐͊̓̀̿͠͝ ̶̼̺͇̣͔̝̘̥̙̯̝̘̪͈͋̅̓͌̂̏̂̕͝B̷͔̤̝̖̠̐̌͑͛͗̒͗͘u̵͖͒̈̅̔̿̌̒̂̕͠͝t̷͔̪̖̜͖͕̪̣͉͛̀͛͐̕͝ ̶̧̢̯̤̖͉̯͉͈͍͕͉͕͇̃̽́̋͝͝͝ͅț̷̨͉̥̞̰͚̯̥͚̔͜h̵̠̥̼͍͓̉̃͌͑͊̈́̑̾̐̕͝͝͝ë̵̡̨̥͈̪̜̹̬͍́͐̈͗͋̐̉͠ ̴͎͖͙̫͙̮̼̝̗̝̰͒̋͐̇͌̄̅̏̇͂̆̆͜w̴̧̡̡̟̭̗͎̦̖̝͇͐̀͆̑ą̷̧̠̙͙͓̩͖͖̜͂͜y̶̡̧̨̮͉̗̯̖̹̟͚̎̌́̽̾̂͝ ̶̢̛̹͇̽̄̎̅́̈́ị̷̧̛̖̳̤̳̆̔t̸̹̩̪͉̹̞̠͓̘͉̅͜ ̶̨̛͓̰͖͙̖̞̃̉̃͗̏̔̕̕͝f̴͈̈̄̒̏͆̈́̏i̷̢̬̠̖̙̙͒̽̈́͝t̵͙̻͖̮̤̀ş̷̢͙̗̠̩̝͉͇̠͇̓̍́̊͛͑̓̂̚͝ ̸̟͒́͆̈̽̕ͅs̸̢̧͓͔̯̑̕̕o̵̧̡̧̯̠͙̫̰͓̥͈̖͊ ̸̡̢͖̭̘͍̗̠̹̘̬̍̄̈́͌́͌̓̋̑̒̊̌͛͘ͅn̶̯̣͚͇̥̲̽̊̽̐̀͌̎̆̕͝ì̵͕͙̳͇̳͎̰̖͙͕̠̬̟͍͙c̵̛̬̰̜͆̽̿̈́͆̈́̀͑͂̄e̴̩̱̰̭̭̐̇̅̈̐̌͗̋̅̓̋l̷̩̮͎̣̻̥̈́̆́́̉̓̐̅̂̑͒̑͜͝y̵̛̤̠͍̜̹̼̙̱̆̍̏̋̈́͌̉̋͊͝ ̴̻͕̝̘̠̭͚̩̻̪̯̘̔͝ͅĩ̸̠̯͗̀̅͗̈́̊̌͂̌͌̿͘͝͝ň̶͈̟͉̙̜̬̇̍͊͝ ̵̜͈̟͇͈̫͙̼̥̠̺̮̆̀͜͜ͅh̸̖̰͕̑͐̽̈́̏͠î̶͉̞̭͚͔̘̪̄̽̏͆͐̌̈́ͅṣ̴͍̯͇̞̙̳̱̺̱̪̼̒͆̎̈́̄̋̍̒̈͗͂̄͘ ̷͉̔̓͋̏̑͝͝m̶̲͕̖̞̆͛ͅỏ̴̡͔̯͖̦̤̳̭͔͙̈́̿̓͆́̏͗̈́̒̏ͅͅu̷̡͇̱̫̼̙̭̠͎̖͙̼̓͆t̶͇͙̰͌́̉͛͐̊̀͋͛͐̚͜ͅḩ̷̼̤̯͎͓̤̜̘̗͖̜̳̭̠̂ ̶̨̪̪̜͎͑ͅm̸͈̈͌̅͑a̸̡̻̻̩̙̠͐͆̄͐ķ̸̻̞̻̖͉̞̫͇̖̲̑̊̋͑e̸͓̤̮̤̙͂̊̅̒̽̌͜͝s̷̬̦͐̆͐͊͑͂͂͛͠͝ ̶̢̢̱̤̹͙̯͚͌h̷̡̗̺͕͚̜̳́̓͗̃̊̓̆̂̚͝͠i̵̡̛̝̮̩̼̺̮̫͎̠͗̀̌̈́͑̆̔̚ͅḿ̸̺͎̼̻̒͒͛͊̏͝ͅ ̶̛̮͚̩̗̭̣͕̪̤̠͖̗͈̏̎͆̉̏͆̀̓̓̏̽̿͛̕s̶̡̺͎̹͔̙̝̥̥͓̟̠͊̅̄̈͌͊̚̕͠a̸̡̭̗̻͙̱̟̒͌̌͊̾̈́͛̂̕͝ÿ̸̢̘̗̪̯́̄̀͗̓̈͛͌̓͛̒̽͗̓ ̴̢̛͚̹͇̺̺͆̽̆̎̌̓͑͝i̷͈͕̳̙̲̬̞͍͍̜̞̹̍̓̐̈́͂̈̅͂̒t̴̨̢̺̜̲̪͎̤̼̫͕̻͇̙̮͒͐͛̆̃̄̉̀̈͠͝ ̴̢̡̻̗̥̼͎̜̮̤̈́̀̆͑̄̕a̶̢̧̛̩͚͈̱̰̞̤̪̠̯̹̟̱̅̋̄̒̓͘͠g̴̢̢̡̲͉͑̕a̴̩͎̻̼̝͙̹̮̹͙̓̊͛̏̄̈̕i̵̲̖͈̮̇̆̂̃̽͒̆͋͑̋̇n̴̢̢͕̯̰̝͉͔͕̼͙͙̰̳̟̾́̾͆͗͐̆͗̋̐̈̄͑͠.̷̭̜͙̦̺͚̘̭͇͙̫̳̊͊̌͋̂̈̒͛̓̔̚ͅ ̴̢̹̞͈̮͈̂̃̉̉͊"̴̧͕̲͚͔̆̑̀͜͝ͅS̵̹͕̣͇̦̗͇̮̫̠̊h̶͓̞̖͔̥̙̔͌͋̆̍̑͂̉ͅï̷̥̗͔̫̤͉͎̱̮̯͜s̴̛̳̞̤̖̙̎̈́̊̀͐̏̀͊̒̉̅͋͘͜ͅĥ̸̨͎̩͓̲͔̰͕̩̱͓͈̲͂͗̋̕̕o̷͎͕̾͑̍̄͗̃̀͠͝ṷ̴̧̭͇̞̻̙̮̰̈́̍.̵̛̯̉͛̀͑̔̅̉̈́̈́̿̊͝"̶̟̗̠͋̌͊̓̃̑́̓̈́̽̐̃̂̽  
̸̭̫̝͎̐͊̐͑̍̽͐͆͝  
̵̨̻̩͍̥̫̤̅͐̽̃͌̾̈̏̀͋̕̕ ̷̖͖͉̩̥̤̊̓̄͛̀͌̆̓̽̉̉̿  
̵͉̫͎̈́̂  
̷̧̲͙̰̼̟̝͉̬͔͋͌͆̓͋͂̓͘͝ͅ-̸̧̨̨̫̩̺̳̞̦̩͇̥̺͋̄-̴̨̝̥̗͍̖͈̩͖̺͔̉̀̍͆́̍-̴̩̈́̒̄͂̈́̐̈́͝͠͝-̵̡̡̨̮̜͍͈̳̟͔͎̜̿̑̾̀̿-̸͚̞̖̗̪̈́͊̏̌̑͂̂́͒̀̀̏͝-̷̢̡̠͖̩̲͓̻̖̹̘̟̞̞͊͋̑̅̾̏͝-̷̢͓͇̦͈̻̲̥͎̮̦̪̳̬̐̂̃̒̐̇͜͠-̴̡̡͖͈̲͈͓͚͇̥̗͕̔̌̽̒́͛̓̓̈́͌̇̉ͅ-̸̢̮̖̦̥̝̼͙͖͕͚̣͠-̶̛̳̥͓̰̼̲̞͓͕̬̇̋̅̉̽͗̽͌̆̎͜͝͠-̵͎̞̯̙͈͈̹͍̱̏̊̆̾̈̈́̾̚̕̕̚͝͝͠ͅ-̸̜̱̰̝͓͚͓͈̠̮͈̰̯̻̏̆̓̒̈́̀̃͜-̷̲̲̞͖̖̦͎͖̲͖͓̈́͂̿̅̔̕͝-̷̗̩̗̹̤̳̺̽̿-̸̧̨͕̞͕̯̥̥͉̺͇̥̤͊̃͋̓͆̔̏̂̓̂̒͠-̸̨͓̪̗̜̳͐̐̌̾-̷͉̹̘̈̐͂̈́̈́͐̌̊̽̇́-̷̛̳͚̱̬̣͇̼͌̓̿̎͂̑͐̽͊̚-̴̜̚-̷̞̮̖̳̤͓͈̪̫͖̝̯̻̱̣̈̏-̴̧̰̯̦̟̞̽̑-̸̧̬͙̲̖̹̖͚̫͉̩̖̹̪͌̌̿̌̓̓̎̅̎̂͗̃̀̊͆-̶̙̥̫͕̪̠̭̣̮̉͑̑̈̐̅̃͑̃̉̓̄̚͝͝-̸̛͓̑̎͗̇̆̉͂͋̈́̆͆̄͠͝-̵͍̙͎̺̞̔̐-̵̢̙̘͉̮͇̻̬̲̜͙̑̄̈̅̑̌͝͝ͅ-̷̭̼̘̥̰̉́̐͒̑̉̽̑̓͑͋̓͠-̷̢̮̙̮̫̖̻̪̭͖̲̝͚̀̇̆ͅ  
̵̛̪͇̲̦̺̫̗̩̑̒͆̈́̏̄̚  
̷̢͍̖̖̦̮̥͎̳̼̟͇̱͖͍̏͑͝ ̸̧͔̜̥̜̮̘̔̚̕͝  
̵̨̧̩̝̻̱̟͚͉͉͓͓̕  
̷̛̺̦̅̏̒̉͜͝M̷̧͎͉̜͍̩͉̻̮͎̊͗̀̈́̔̑͗̽͆ͅo̵͓̮̩̝͇̩̮̪͎̟̫̘͇̬̅͒̐̃̎̾̆̅͜͝b̸̛̝̠͇͍̼̮̤̑͌̆͆̔͋͌̈́̏ ̶̟̮͒̊͂̑͘͝d̷̞͎̥͉̬̻͕̝͓̪̜̟̩͕́̒̋̆̿̂͐̑̈̚͜͝o̶̺̝͈̺̦̘̭̜͉̮͌ê̵̙͔̟̱̞͎͆͗͂̑̐̐́̈́̒̓̕s̶̛̲̬̓͊̄͋͗̌ň̴̜̥̰̫͉̣̉͆̔̄̓ͅ'̸̨̙̣̖̳̥̤̗̯̤̝͊̾̆͘͝ţ̷̛̟͉͖̻͐̎̓̃̾̑̑̿ ̸̧̧̧̢̼͈̩̳̺̻̱͙̫̭̃͐̓̈͋̃̇͊̕t̸̢̛͚̺͇̲̓̔̈́̈́̐̈́̋h̵̨͇̘͙̣͈̣̖̾̽̍͌͋̉̿̒̈́͋̇̓͠͝i̷̢̨̛̖̟̼̱̭͓̳̼͓̙͊́̌̍̀̒̕͠n̵̡̧̖̳̫͎̗̙̟͑͋͗̅͑̎̆̓̕̕͘͠ͅk̴̠͔̙̙̳̙̑̈́̂ ̸̱͓͆͆h̸̡̡̳̻͍̟̤̦͙̦̞̄͜ͅȩ̸͍͈̍̐͒̈́̕͝ͅ'̴̫̲͎̰̭̟̇͛͐͑̂̏̿̔s̸͓͓̙̰͍̒̃̄̂͗̀͝͝ ̵̠̌̄̈́͐͛̉̿̀̂̈̚e̶̛̪̠̲̬͛̍̂͒̒̿͋͠v̷̡̧͚̟̥̼͕̮͑͋̂̔ȩ̷̧̼͉̫͔̖͉̼͈̦̙̣̫̖͛͋̋̈́̓̐̎r̴̻̣͇͎͖͇͉̣̋ͅ ̶̧̞̩̻̭̬̻̻̟͚̎̾͌͂͑́̄̕ͅͅf̷͖͑̂̂̅̊͊͛͊̒̚̚̕͝͝ḛ̸͇͙̙͓̔͗̈́͂͑̇̂̃͋̓̏͝ͅl̷̨̪̟̩̳͖̤̗͚̱̲̩̑̽̔͗̈́̌̉̊͝t̴͖͕̳̱͂̃̊̄̌͠ ̴̼͈͔͖̙͍̋͌̈́̋́̈́͊̔͠͝l̶̢̳̀̓͊͆̆̀̊͒͒i̶̜͖̟͓͕̤͕͇͌k̷̘̖̻̤͙̠̘̤͓̎͋͆̿͗͝ͅe̶̲͈̯̬̠̣̅̈́̇͂̌̋ͅ ̸͎͍̫̬̳̩̈́̽́̐̎͘̕t̵̥̼͙̱͇̥̝̩̫̱̅̈́͒͊̃̂̍͒h̵̡̛͈̬̝̾̒͗̕̚ȉ̶̺̟̭̖̗̪̻̝̫̱̆͑̅̃̈́s̶͉͈̥͛̀͑̚ ̷̡͚̺̳̬̭̝̹̼̠̍͗̐̾̈́͋̔̑̈́͂̏͑̂͘͠b̴͓͓̃̇̅͌͊̾̂͂͗͒̒͘͝͝ͅe̵̥̜͗̆̉͂̅͋̆͘̕͝f̴̛̗̬͒̍̌̆̏̏̉̒͂̈́͝͝͝ŏ̴̢̭̥̭̤̥̫̲͓͔̤̟̾̿͗̓͂͗̿͛̍̇̓̕͝r̵̯̲̺̜͙̖̗͙͐̐̓̈̀́͌̄̿͗͒͘ͅẹ̴̢̝̝̻͉̮͉͙͔̘̳͉͂̂͊͐́͘͜͜.̶̡̤̺̝̱̰̥̲͚̙̱̄̾̓͑͋̋̈́͂̅̽͝  
̵̛̬̻͈̭̘͇̗͙̫̻̎̂͗̒̔̈́͛͘̚  
̷̺̲̞̳̥͔̰̼̰̥̙̃̌̊̂̌̐͐̂͊͆̊͜Ḭ̶̖̪̬͚̑̓̽̈́̂͊̆͜͜t̷̢͍̪̖͉͉̦̞̻̰̙͗̐̕͜'̷̡̧̱̬̘̲̳̮͕̲̿̆͗̿͒̌̄̕̕͜͝s̶̠̬͈̯͖̗̬̋̒̍̅̽̽̍͐͘͘ ̶̥̞͋͗͛̒̃̃͛̔̏͆̀̿̕b̷̩̤̩̤̬̹̣̹̫͖̱̙̑̓͐͝ȩ̸̛̘̲̝̤͇͕̣̖̒̃e̴̱͐̎̌͑̌̒̏̋̿͂̇͝n̴̪̞̗̭̖̑̂̒̓͌̔͜ ̷̧̩̹̜͇͕̮͕̰́̄͂͑͊̐͑̄̕̕͠t̵͍͈̬̬̯̲̜͔͉͕͈͈̭͌w̷̡̢̫̰̰̣͚̪̯̯͔̞̤̞̼̾̅̒́̊̃̒͊ǫ̷͚̝̹͖̗̙̹͇́͒̎̔̏͒̕ ̶̤̹̺̞͆͌͒̈́̈́̈́͛̓̎͘w̶̮͈̦͔̬̙̍e̵̹̠̣̙̹̖̜̹͕̳̫̬͋̉͛̅̈́̿̈́̃̋̾͗͑̚͜e̸̞̥͎̓͂̈́̇͂͊̂̀͆̔̇͠͠ķ̷͓̹͕͎̠̌͋͂͊̓͑̅s̵̨̛̯͎͉̠͙͖͙̟̃̽̍̎͌̃̈͒̋̓̿̕͝.̴̬̘̠̦̼̮̼̦̟͔̖̻͇͈̽̒̾̑͒͑̂̔̉͛̐̚͝͝ͅ ̵̡̮̱̺̱͕͙̳̜͔̈́͊͗͋̍̒͜T̴̡̩̼̮͔̗͇̂̍̄̄̿̔̈́̽͊ͅẉ̸̢̝̇͝o̶̗̻̭̦͕̫̤̤̻̱͍͚̔̽̔̃̎̇̊ ̷̡̨̘̖̪̮͉͔̩͓͓̎̉̑̔ͅw̸̡̠̮̜͍̰̪̗̰͙͇͔̌̀̌͒̐̏͑͆͗͛̕̚͜͝ͅé̷̫͇̦͎̹̬̭͔͓͇̿͑̃̌̏̔̏̾̈́͘ͅę̶̨̢̱̦̼̫̘̗̟̪̜̈̉͂ķ̶͇̹̞̪̞̬͓̒̉̈́̀̊̌͘s̵̨̜̳̥͕̰͙̺̲͕̹̗̤͓̍̀̀̋͊͛͜͝,̵̢̰̩͈͕̞̦̲͙͓̑͑̄͛̌͜ͅ ̵͕͖̖̣͛c̴̡̖͇̞̠̮͝ơ̸̡̥̭̬̙̠̺̳̱͎͖͓̂͂̈́̐̈́͋̌͊̐̃̽͑͘̕m̷̗̬̲͔̋͂̐̈́̑̈́̅͑i̴̧͉̠̻̭̫͛͛̈́n̷͓̤͕̬͇͕͔̩͔̪͋̑̉͘͜g̴̡͎̻̅͛͛̉̏͗͆̄̄̚̚̚͠ ̸̼̙̥̗̦͈͇͙̖̟̣̃̄̀͐́̆̒̂̽̆ǐ̶̢̲̗͓̣̣̫̿̒̓͋̑͂̾͂͒͘ǹ̸̡̮̤͓̹̝̮̜͈̥͇̖̬̓̄͒͜ ̶̫̯̾̂̒̋͑̍͐͌̀̈́͛̓͘͝ḛ̴̖̽̽͗̋̎̍͑̏͘̕ͅv̸̢̡͈̦̭̣̯̩͛́̈́̿̊͒̾̿̿̚͘e̸̢̱̰̗͍͕̩̟̜̰̞̠̎̎́̽͐͝r̶̲̟͍̟͊͂̌͐̿̾͊͝y̶̧̩͕̫͖̗̘͎̗̣̖̱̞̼̎̉̇̐͗̏́̅͛̅͝ ̶̨͚̜̹̘̠̳͚̙̻͉̐̄̊̒͆̀̃̽̚͝͝d̷̨̠͇̖̪̰̦͓̠̼̩͊͐̿̈́̇̓̑̂͂̒͆̄̕͝ą̶̧̨̥̦͉̣̱͕͕̖̬͉̣̭͊͘͘ỵ̷̧̧̛̹̟̮̻̣̮̪̯̟̝̯̞͒̈̌͛̇̀̌ ̷̰̲̥̜̟͔̹͎̯̮̽̈́̾͌͂̽̆̽̀͋̑͆̀͜ã̵̧̡̛̳̜̟̪̎̈̈̌̔͒͘̚̚͘͝f̶̲̬̭͖̤̉̓̎͆̇̓͋̌̈́͒ṯ̷̡̻͕͕͓̻͕̳̬̭̈ě̴̲̱̺̳̻͍̫̮͍͐̆͜r̷̤͙̺̦̠̬̙͔̬̟̜̞̺̉͑̈́̎̀͌̊͘ ̷̭̪͔̻̲̙͎̤̠̂̅̋̅̉̊̕͜ş̷̥͚̹͗̆ç̷̳̖̫̞̃ȟ̶̛̖͎͌o̴̪̲̽̽͝ȍ̸̡̢̻̗̯̥̞͇̪̮̩̈̿̅͗͐̄̏͑̒̉̕͝l̵̫̺̙̲̟̼͉͙̮͙̟̃̅̑̾͆̕ͅͅ,̸̨̢̺̇̃̆͛̀͛͒͂ ̸̧̬̯̯̰̹̅̇̇̑̀͒͠͝ḩ̷̢̩͍̣̪̖̦̯̦͍̖͚̈́̉̃̉̐̚͜͝͝u̵̢̞͖̔̊̈́͌͑̍̆̃̑͐̊̔͝ŗ̷̠̖͓̖͇͓̾̏̑̒͋̐̈́̋̏̿̂͐ŗ̷̳̱̳̹̙͚͍͓͓̱̮̣̭͉̈́̑̀̅͊̔̅̿̂͘͝͝ÿ̶̠̙͇̣̹̺́̿ỉ̴̧̡̤͉̥̻̭̣̹̖̯͈̭́͑̎̄ͅͅṇ̵͓͔̝̫͒̄͘g̷̜͉̣͈̻̳̦̦̜̩̪͗̍̇̃̆̄̉̈͌̓͝ ̵̡̢͕͔̹͔͖̂́̅́̓͝͝a̶̡͓͈̣̰͓̖͔̙͔̺͔̳̟̩̒̀̐̐͂̓̐̀̑f̴̨͍̝͙͖͓̝̠̞̮̠͎̂͂̒̀̂́̎̊͘ṯ̵̢̛͕͕̣̗̆͌͗̌̽̀͘ḝ̸̩̮̬̰̳̳̩̤̈̽͂̇̓͋͛̅͠͝ŗ̵̲̣̺͚͉̗͔̙̋̽͊̚͝͠ ̶̧̡̲̩͙̫̆͑͌͜c̸͎̲̪̗̗̟̭͑̑̇͐̔͠l̷͇͓͔̍͗͠ư̶̜̹̈́̌̽̂̌b̴̤̮̦̯̰̩͙̩͎̏͠ͅ ̵̨͉̬͙͈̫̗̺̜̻͆̈́͂̾͋̈́̇̌̉̓̾̚͝͝͝ä̶̛̰̞̭̦̬̦́̊̍̑̏̂͌̚̚͝͝ç̷̡̨̰̫̲͓̌̿͗̂̃̽͛̅̈͌̓͜͠t̴̪̝̞̹̝̭̖̙̜̙̍̀̈́̇͂̓͑͆̌͘̚͠ͅi̶̛̮̥̋̾͐̓͗̑̉̿̾͘͘v̷̨̪̠̫̘̙̻͎̤̠̿̆̄i̶̮̙͚͎̻̪̿̊̅͘t̷̼͊͐̽̓̚ĩ̵̱͆̎͒̿̂̈́̈́̇̈́̄̄̀̃e̴̢͎̼̗̯͓̞̮̩̠͒͛̆̋̓s̴̩̼͎̎͆͒̃͆̃̒͋̚͝,̶̹͂̈́̅͑̅̕͝͝͠ ̵̧͙̺͖̗͈͓̘̣̘͕̑̐̓̕͝p̷̛̛̱̝̲̂̋̆̆͆̂̿̑̉̎̅̐̕ȩ̴̱̘̮͕̹̼̺̠̳̹͆͂̀r̵͙͎̞͂̎͛̅̓͝f̴̢̨̡͍̤̝̬̝͖̤̳̋ỏ̵͚̱̈́͑͂͆̍͛̋͝r̵͍͆̈́̓̎͗͌̆͝m̶͕̮͂į̵̣͍̯̍̓̽͛͂̓͆̑̏̓͊̄̈̿̾ń̴̡̡̟͚͙̙͓͓̦̦̼̘͚͕̲̐͊͊̏̌̐̾̓̐͝g̷͚̞̜̪͇̦̖͔̏̍̇̾̋͜ ̸͎̪͉̋̑̚e̸̢̢̘̦̞̋̌̾̂̔̂̆͂̀x̷̡̛̟͙͖͊̓͂͌̑̉̄͗ǫ̸̜̲̱̫͕͓̲̪̤̫̹̆̿͌̈̄̿͌̚͜r̷̢̬̹̝̙̦̼͔̗͙̹̳̙̔̇̉͗͗̚͝c̵̩͕̼̻͗͆̃̂͌̾̓̔̕i̶̧̨̨̨̳͍̘͖̤͐̈́͐̊̇͜͠s̸̺̮̖͎̣̈́̍͗͐͑̉̔͗̔̅̕̚͝m̴̢̖͖͈͓͇̥̤͒̽̂̐̌̈́̽͒̂̈́͝͝ș̸̼̺͓̬͎̰͖͍̝̎̈͘͜ͅͅ ̷̧̦̩͕̐͒̑̅͝ą̸̡̖̳͓̣͈̹͕̬̭̓̓͝n̶̢̨̢̛̛͓̯̭͚̰͈̩̳͎̫̠̒͂̏͋̽͂̾̏͗͘d̵͈̹͇̜̮̖̖̙̜͖̱̍̉̃̃̇̄̕͝ ̴̛̜̣̙͇͗͛͗͂̀̉͑͆̅̍͒i̸̢̢̝̘̹̤͍͙̣̓̇̋͝ͅd̷͚͕͉͙̯͎͖͖̖̳͍̬̻͕̹̀̓̿̈́̅̏̌̑͛͊̍̉͋͝e̶̜̹̣̣̘̼̩̼͉̻͍̽̅̍̈́͆̐ņ̸̛͉͔͍̳̟̱̯̺̺̙͙̹̊̈͑̚͝͝ṯ̶̨̡̙̝͙̳̪̼̰̭̼̌͐͜ĩ̷̧̡̢͈̗̳͔̱̖̱͓̹̖̲͑̈̈́̓͐̇͝͝f̴̨̢̛͍͉̼̪͓͍͓̺̣̼͌͐̈́̋̏̕y̵̱̙̮͍̱͙̹͓̹͖͆i̵̢̧̬͙͓̣̰̖̩͖͎͉̦̠̼̋͛͛̈̄͂̋̓̾̅͝͠͝n̵͍̝͍̣̲̪͊̄͆̈́̏̄̈́̄͝g̷̦̰̝͇̣̪̼͇͔͖̭̭̲͎̫̾̿͂̓̎͆̕ ̴̜̙͈̭̺̙̮̅̋̇͝ş̶̞͈̯̦̝̘͙̯̪̺͉̗̀͒͐̋p̷̢̛͔͙͕̳͕̯͇̻̪͊̌̐̔̅̈͋̎̒̀̍̏͒ͅi̶̧̞͎͈̗̰̟̦͔̳͕͛͑̾̄͋̎̅͐̒̅̾̚͠ͅr̶̢̦̜̼̲̯̓̑̈͗̽̃̏̾̕͠i̵̧͎̭̼̔̑̑͆̍͋͗̑̆́t̶̡̪͖̹̰͖̗͚̼̞̮̻̝̮̝̄̈́̆̐̓͛̒͛́̕s̸͎̤̎̈̈́̐̄̊͆̓̀̏͝͠ ̶̡̧̮̗̗̯͕̼͕͇̦̄a̵̢̗͕̩͍̗͊̊̎̈́̑̏̅̆̋͐̒͘͜͠ͅn̴̪̫̣͔̥̘̝̮͔͖͕̮͍͎̄d̵̫͕͇͎͓̃̎̌͐ ̴̡̬͉̭̮̲̳̜̅̈́̇̀͝ö̵̢̧̜͍̦̳̦̖̥̳̰̻́̑͐̀ṋ̷͓͓͉̳͂͑̂̾͒͒̃̀̒̂͋̌̂͜͜͠͠c̴̝͈͈̄̏͝ͅe̷̡̧͍̦̪̪̤͈͕̍̿͗̌̂̈̾̐͆̑̈́̒̕͘͝ͅ,̷̧̧̧̞̼͚͉͔̗̼̪͖̠̩̈́̈́͌ͅ ̴̡͓̯̪̜̤̮̝͊̋̇̌̆͗͜q̵̺̞̈́̉͋̇͌̓͋͒̋͛̅̕ù̸̡̠̤̜̺̞̘̥͖͕͙̍̋̐̔̋̈̒͆͑ͅį̵̧̦̰͈̥̮̲̫͛͌̇͂͑̔́̾͑̈́̌͌̓̕͘͜t̴̥̞͙͉̥̫̠̩͍͂͛̓̌̈́͌̾͜͝͝e̵̹̘̠̞͕̻̱͙͉̫̻̿͐̆͊̍̇̐̋͊̏̚͜ͅ ̶̺̓̋̈́̌͐̄͗̅̀̀̎̊͜͝m̷̡̘͎͈̯̣̿͂̏̊e̴̢̨̦̲͛̌́̈́̀̃m̵̱̥͓̦̼̩͔͙̣̱͕̞̘͔͖̎̑̈̂͊͒͆̊̑̀͝͝ǫ̷̡̲̼̹͒r̸͍̠͗̂̉̄̈́̍͛̓̊̽̃̃͆͒ạ̶̡̢̠͓̳̟̗̻̩̱͈͔̰̼̑̄̉̈́̈̈́̇̉̈́̒̍͘̕ḇ̴̨͉͉̔̔l̵̘͚̫͓̓̑͐̈y̶̯̖͕͓̖̰̑̀͑̍̈̀̓̂͝ͅ,̴̞̗̳̾̑̊͗͒͒̒͗̚͜͠ ̸̛̱̫̪̦̼̠̞̲̜̭̜͙̜͍̾̐̋͊͆͐̓̏̈́̈́͊̏̆͝ͅw̸̨̧̯͕̼̪̣̝̭̆͑̋̎͋͜ȁ̵̧̢̡̲͈͙̗͓̱͖̮̺t̵̢̧̹̗̟̫͔͇̘͕̬̥̥͚͐͒̐͋̀͌̀c̴̛͖͚̪̼̣̺̲̥͇͙͖̥̦̠̒͆͆̾̈́̓͐̃͂̐͝͝h̵̢̡̢̫̩̼̊͂̋̊̈́̓̕į̷̡̡̧͍̙͇͎̉͒͒͋̇̇̚n̴̛̲̲̪̝̐̉̒̐̉̏̈̇͆̎̇̎̚g̸̢͕̲̲̭͖̳̾̀̐̀̐̐̑̕ͅ ̷̧̢͈͙͖̤̟͔̮͚̮̱͐̐̌͋͜R̶̜̱͇͗̏̿́́͊́̚͜͠e̵̦͈̭̤̮͒͆́̋͛̾į̸̣̭͈͕͕̩̙͓̘̳̞̭̜̪̌̐̓̈̂̊̉͌͒̋̉̐̚͠ǧ̵̨͈̘͎̗̺̟͔͋͋͜͜ē̷̛̛̺̝̠͓͎͚͙͖̏͋̔̈́̃̇̕̚͝͝ͅn̵̢̪̜̹̹̈̂̾̃̓̓͆̃̓̎̏͘͜ ̷̛̮̫̀̊̓̾̓̔̓͆͜p̶̡̗̥̪̜͚̞̄̀̓ͅǘ̸̡̨̧̞̹̜̫̥̘̭͙͍̭͕̥̆̓̈̕n̸̨͉͓̊c̷̡̻̠̙͚̯͠h̸͍̖̦͓̼̱͖͎̦͍̜̻̳̓̈͒̈́̃̐́͌̅̌͌̚̚ ̶͚̣̺̤̲̼̺̏́͊͋̐̃͆̃͒͜͝a̵̢̡̤̗̱͈̞͚͇͇͕̯̬̲̬͛̌̈́̄͝ ̷̡̙͔͎̮̼͎̺͈͛͆̒p̷̧̳͗ȩ̴̨̧̢͇̬̘̯͙̳̇̂͐́̀̑͝ę̴̡̣͓͓͖̦̭̟͉̦̃͋̑̉̈́̉͑̇͂̈̈́p̶̳̫̣͇̭̬̳̙̦̬̑̀̇̓͐͜͜͠ï̵̧̺̄̈́̈́̚n̵̡̜̙̩̩̂ͅg̸͍͍͊ ̸̛͇̟̠͈̱̠̩̳͖̳̋̄͑͗̿̓t̶̛̺͚̝̑̄̏͆̋͛̒̈̍̓o̷̢̢̢̤͙͇͚̯̪̣̰͈̐̽m̴̮͔͙͕̼̫̳̩̜̎̌͂̿̅̓̓̋̾̀̚ ̵̢̡̧͎̙̯͈͂͂͒͋͗̍̃̏͆͋͗͝͝͝ͅi̷̞͇͊̍̑́̒̈́͆̕̚͜͝ṉ̸̯͕͍͔̝̼̥͉͔͕̝̑͜ ̴̳͈͖̹̙̣̲̮̲̐̿̔̂̄̈́͒͘ẗ̶̞̟̪̗̜̱͖̩͓͍̩͖̜́̏͒̂̏̅̇̒̊̆͆̕ḩ̸̻̩͉̞̰̜̭̗̦̫̼̹̚͜ͅȩ̷̺̟͍̣͔̜̪̱̝̙͍̝̏̈̓̎̂͊͌̚̕͝ͅ ̷̢̡̙̬̝̠̥̘͚̹̟͌̀f̷̭̮͍̰̰͓̉̈́̿̍̇͗̔̒̃̊̓̾͘̕ͅẫ̵̳͉͇̺͈̼̜̳̥͚͋̀ͅͅc̶̞͙̣̙̈́͘͜e̸̡̥̫̱̝̗͚̿̆͑͝ͅ ̵͍̝̲̳̮̼̒̾̃̍̌́͋͆̐̒̄͛͘͝ͅw̵̼̱͍͔̠̳̣͚̑͋̎̽̇̀͜ḯ̷̳̦̲̞̒͑̐̈̑͊̋̂̈́̿̔̒͝t̸̤͖̞͖̟̺̀̄̾̓̏͐̏͜h̸͇͔̘͑̊̈̏̎̋͂͠͠ ̶̜̺̙͂͊̒͌̑̓̏͒̈̚̚̕a̶̧̰̱̺͒́̐̓̓͑͊̇̑̌͋̏̓͠ ̴̢̧̯͙̹̪̻̦̜̐̃f̶̢̢̤̠̞̹̞͙̞̦̬̺̟̔̒̂̾̋̅̈̃̚͝͝į̶̢͚͕̥͎͙̳̜̗͇̪̺͎̪̊̔̃̍ş̸̢̛̠̼͈͛̍̔̃̃̊̿̒͠ͅt̴͓̫̥̱̜̜͔̼̦̼͚͆̄͊̌͒̓̉̎̊̃̓͠ ̵͙̗͈̬̺̀̾̿̓͑̈͐͆f̸̝̱̝̹͈͆̅͜͜u̵̲͐͌̀̄͑͌̔̎̋͆̍͠͝ļ̵̡̥̯̟̺̪͇͔̟̽̀̒̐̆̃̌̂̽̎͛͝͝ļ̵̫̥̯͎͉̫͚̝̻̠͐̑̊͆̏͌̑͆͘̕͠͝ ̷̢̢̨̟͎͚̯͔͉̯͕̹̜̼̖͌͊̐̂͗̐͊̑̐͝o̶͖͙̬̣̯͉͍̞͙̰̓̏̏̇̌͛͘͘͝͝f̴̧̨͇͖͕̦̦͍̓̔͒̚̚͠ ̷̨̠̱̖̰̦͓̯̰̝̗̯̼͚͂̿̃͜s̸̩͎̈͂̈̅͋͘ä̶̢̧̪̙̮̬̘͖̟̖̮͕̞͌ļ̴̧͔̹̤͉͚̺̝̀̿̏̉͊͋̋̓͛̈̕͠t̴̡͎̻͎̬̞͕̠͓̥̠̙͛̾̔͌̐͊͊̂̓͒͛̾͛ͅͅ ̶̨͔̻̱̠̠̩̬͕͓̖̊̽̄͐͂̊̂̔̈́̇̅͒͐͜a̵̰̣͇͇̦̬̩͔̼̩̥̭̓͊̎̂͐͛͊̃̌̕͠f̷̛̭̫̹̹̹͉̗͎̽̉t̵̨̞̠̟͉̥̻̺͙̖͈̬̓͠ȩ̶̛̳̩͓̺͇͔͓̿̾͐͂͛̂̚̚r̵̮̠͉͋̃͒̄̽̍͋͆͐͝ ̸̡̧̨̯̪̣̻̗̟̹̘̣͗͌̉͊̌̎͗͌̎̆͘͜͝ͅä̸̢̡̘̯̩̲͍͔̺́͊͐̈́̄̈́͑̌͘̕ ̶̨̖̥̭͈̭̼͆͋͂͂͂̕m̷͙͖͋̃ǫ̶̢̡̨̛̱̪̫̞͙̯̻̫̥͔̾̎̓̎͗͗͛̋͗̏͑̽͘͜͝t̵̨̀̽̈̈́̓̂͊̐̈̿̚͠h̶̤̮̾̋͠e̴͇̒̎̚r̸̢̪̺͈̝̲͙͔͖̳̽̃͗̕̕̚͝ ̷̨̧͚͎̭̻́ẖ̶̡̧̩̦̭͕̖̻͚̗̆̎̂͛̿̂̑̂̽̈́̇͜͜ͅi̷̘͂̈́͒́̄̋͆̇̐͊̃͛̈͘͘ȓ̶̢̡̧̹̮̹̘̱̩̝̘̮͎̻͂̿e̸̢̡̺̗̖̹͙̫̜̟̩̥͗̽͜s̶̝̫̦̊̿̐͘ ̵̢̧͚̤̺̪͖̑̅̊̊̾̅t̷̨̼̩͍͔̦͉͔̭̜̜̮̿̆̒h̸̛̯̯̰̥͈̫̀̀̂̿͆̅̔̅͌͘e̵̢̠̭͈͎̠̼̩͍̥͕͖̅̆̒͗̒̊̒́̕̚͠͠͠ḿ̵̧̡̛̠̳̘̖̉͛̂̈̾̌͌̐̾ ̴͓̼̏͗͋̈̈̈̽͒̿̅̀̕͘͘͠b̷̢͎͉̝͚͙̫̿͌̇̈́͆͛̓̌͊̉̍̐̉e̴̱̻̓̑̏̄͒͂̌͊͛̃͗͗͝c̴̠̮̝̭̗͕̹͛̓̋͋̃̆͐͘a̵̙̤̫̫̘̥͉̣̞͆̈́͜͝u̸̟̎̔͑͘s̴̢̝̜̬̣̆e̷͕̼͆̔́͌̏̚͠ ̸̨͙̮̹̹̋̊̎̂͑̃͛̉͛͆̚s̶̻̲̲̻͙͛͂̄h̵̛̫̜͍͙͓̭̫̲̣͉̮̦̝͖̑̅͒̃̈́͂͒̔̏͝͝ȩ̵͈͖̗̯̺̺͆̆ ̸͇͍̯̖̒͗͊̊̓̌̉͘͝t̴̡͔̓͐̈̈́ḫ̵̢̮͖͎̭̜̖̻͙͎͛̽̏̚ͅĩ̵̡̙̫̜͔̼͕̤̼̗̞̪͚̺̦͐̒̑̏͌͑̉͛̉̕͝ņ̷̠͚̤͙̄̏͌̄͋̔̈̊̾͘̚͠k̵̡̧̗̫̝̘͌͑́̎͋͊̄̓s̴̬̻̲̣͎̥̔͌̑̔̓͋͋̑́̚͘ ̵̯̾̀̂̅̑̑̋͋̓̎̿͝ä̴̢̧̨͇͙̖̣̦̫̯̮́̾̈̔̈̇͒̽̔̓͐͜͜ñ̴͕͉͒̒̽̈́͘ ̶̭̳̱̿͒̀͗̔͘e̶̛̲̤̘̺̼͇͓͇͐̋̿̆͋͆̑͂̃͝v̷̨̛͉̭͚̜̪̰͖͎͇̟̠͇̎͑͂̌̂̏̎͒͜͠i̵͇͚̤̠̯͔͂̔̀́̑̈́͘͜l̶̼͖͙̜̙̞̖̯͙̦̪̙͜͝ͅ ̴̨̺̪̥͖̰͚̥̺͔̝͉̇̏͘ş̷͓̹̬̮͍̰͉̓͂̾͊̆p̴̧͓̩̥̹͍͍̤̭̬͋̿͑̄̅͗͆͐̓̋͠ͅḯ̶̧̟̟͖̹̻̥̝̜̖̯̘̞͊̎͛̉͊͝r̷̡̭̻͍͍̼̝͙̯͐͊͒̈́͋̅͛͘͠i̶̡̫̬͖̼̰̰͖͇̰̱͍͐̃͑̿̈̕̚͝ͅt̵̨̥͙͉̲̼̣̿̅̇̅̾̍͗̄͂̈́̆̀̀ ̷̢̧͖̼͙̟̳̪͇̰̭͔̍̌̌̍̓͛̅̌̀́͒h̷̢̧̥̼͓̠͍̑̔̂́̊a̷̩̰̣͍͖̭͚̯̮̹̝̽̑͛̍̄̾̚ͅs̷̢̧͓̣͎̞͎͕̗̯̙̩̓̉̿̾̄̚͝͝ͅ ̷̮͙̯͎͚̍̾̑̿̿̀̃̓̽́͐͌͒͒̎b̷̛̥̲͍̫̦̗̞̪̹͚͖̭̲̦͋̊̓̌̊͂͐̈́̊͘͝ͅȅ̶̢̝̻̗̫̦̹͐̄̈́̈́̚͝e̶̹̰̟͇͍̼̚͜ņ̸̧͔͇̝̥̩̪̠̰̮̅ ̴͙͈̹̄͌͌̏̇̊̈́̑̽̕͠͝w̴̡̡̯͚͎̗̪̣͉͈̠͕̜̖͓͗̔͋̕a̶̢̡͓̭̺̜̩̒̊̀̊̊͌̔͆̉͒̓̑͜t̶̛͎̟͊̏̉̔̈͂͌̔͒͐̕͝ĉ̷̨͍̭̂͜h̷̡̛̳̪̯̰̲̥̼͕̲̊̉̿̔͗̕͘͝͠ì̶̯̲͉̦̦͜͜n̸̠͌͑̀̇̀g̸̝̘͋͒͋̍̊̚ ̴̛̟̲̗̠̳̉̐͐̎̎͑̕ḩ̴̨̢̤͙̘̥͍̟͍̙͓̈́̈͋̈́̍ͅͅe̷̼̞͉̳̦̞̤̱̹̓͐̆̊͒͐̓͑̀̔ŗ̷͓̣̭̥͖̗͌͗͒̌ͅ ̸̢̣̞̥̠̝̲̘̖̗͙̻̘̯́̒̾̇̄̿̃͗̓̚f̸̛̰̹̣͇̗͍͖̺̰͎͉͗̉̍̑͌̿̈̽̍̆̕ř̵͉̰͙͈̗̈́̆̏̚͜ò̵̢̦̮̳̩̝͕̰͂̇͊̈́̀̉̉̑̅͑͌̇m̴̛̞͇̫̥̌̋̑̋͜ ̴̯̱̮̗̙͊̈̓̈́̌̒̾̎̊̑̕ͅő̷̥͕̣̤͇̹̼̬͙̾̎͗̔̚͝ủ̵̜̠̣̟̦̳̇̾͂̑̅̏͑̌̔̕͠t̵̢̻̮͇̯̜̘̟̥̱̲̎͌͂̀͛̉̓̀̀̀̒͒̚͘ͅͅş̵̬̘̱͔͉̖̣̮̤͎͎̝̈̋̊̂͒̓̿ͅi̴̛̜̞̺͈͖̫̙̺̪̞͙͍͇͒͋͛̑̐̔̽́̕̚̚͜͝d̷̨̬̻̗̭̈́̋̈̌́̈́͒̅͗̎͂͗̚͠͝ͅȩ̵̻̱̬̞̭͕̱̙̗̙͇̈́̈́͂̅͂̂̾̈͗̋̄̃̔̈̚ ̷̢͎̬̯̠͇̼̜̻͍͔͕̿̈́̿͛͊̇̑̊̑ͅh̴̨̩͚̠̲̩̙͍̼͆̀̔̊̉̏͜͝é̷͉̬̹͉̦̣̼͕̐̈́̃̒r̷̝̭̯̠̀̎͐̈́̽ ̵̢͔̪̼̥̠̝͒̆͘̚w̵̛̘̖̰̼̠̪͉̼͈͇̘̱͐̽́͑̐̋̈́̍̇̐̿͂͜͜ḭ̶̫̟̼̎̓͐͗̐̔̋̊̿̕n̵̛̙͉̜̫̰̲̠̈́̐̒̍̅͐̓̋́ḑ̷̡̖̱͚͍̝̯̞͕̈͆̔̀͂͂̑͌̿͘̕̚͝͠o̸̢̻̦̲̫̮̻͎̝͙̯͂̃͘w̶̗̹͊̎͛̌͒͂͛͋.̴͔̳̣̘͓̳̪̘̦̫̼̖͎̦̼̂ ̸͈̖͈̺̯̰͓͎́̏̎̆̍̿͌̍  
̴̧̛̫̞̝̼̪̲̻̫̩̟̣̝̞͊̈́͐͋̆͗͂  
̴̻̯͉̜̝̺̹̺̆T̸̗͓̥̳͈͛̐̂̋͗͠o̸̡̨̬̭͔̻͇͎̐̍͌̏͐͌͊m̷̢̻̣̰͎͉͕̘̎́̈́͜͝ȩ̷̯͔͇͕̙̫̺̮̗̞̻͍̹͓́̓̆̉̃̈́͛̔̈́̎͑ ̶̺̱̯̪͎̦̗͕̻̭̟̃̀̾̌̽͐̚s̷̛͓͍͇͕̜̗̠̿̅̈́̈͋͊q̵̫̼̪͇͍̳͎̞̈́̌̏̇̑͛̽̈́͗̚͝͝ủ̵̳̓ȩ̴̡̛̬̺͚̺̙̾͗̓͗̒̃̐͌̕͠a̷͖̼̺̪̖̖͉̪̝̝̭͊͝ͅl̸̘̏ŝ̴̨͕͙̖̖̦͈ ̷̛̛͚̦̹͎͈̭̉̐̊͗̋̄̃͐̈́̐̊͛͘w̶̨͔̮͕̙̤͎̞͎̘͉̜̠͍̆͗̈į̷̝̰̳̖̖̼́̓̃͘t̴̡̡̪̥̮͔̅̓̊̂̍̾̾̓͋̓̆͜͝͝h̵̛̠̭̗͓̹̳͇̠͍̹̗͔͛͊̽̓̍̿̇͗͘͘͠͠ ̵̬͆͛̂d̴̛̩̝̩͚̻̣͎͙̘̿͆̈̿̎e̷̡̝̮̹̲͙̖̦̋́̌̄͆̌͌̃͝͠l̶̨̡̨͙̝͍̦̘̠̲̈̃͑͒̂͗̒͠͠i̷̧̖̹̼͉̫̬͕̺͓͗̀͋̏͂̌͆̾̓̈̓͋̚͘̚g̵̨̩̣͚͇̉͂̿̾̇̕͘͠ͅh̷̖̠̹̆̃̎̏̅̓͊̌͋̔͐̔̑̕͝ͅt̶̼̯̻͙̰̖̖̬̯̰̯̥̗̀́̽̅̈̽̎̊ ̷̥̖̲̻̬̟̹̾͛̾̏͋̂̍̓͌͐̓̉͠ͅw̸̫̠͂̆̂̃̇̎̍̊̓̈́́̈̊h̵̛͇͉͚̮̥̳̺͖͂̄̃͐̒̉̓̇̌̆͜ē̷̢̧̦͚̳̟̙̻͉̄͋̂̎̽͜ṅ̷̩͕̹̘̦̲͐̿̍̈́ͅ ̶̬̺͓̫̖̿̅͒͌̔͛h̸̨̲̭̺́͒̈́͒̅̾́̔̂̄̔͘̕͜͝ę̴̧͎̟̺͖̳̰͍̰͑̐͊̐̈́͐͊͐̌͂ͅ ̶̦̳̭̟̍͆͑̐͝s̸̺̭͓̬͕̣̺͇̊̊͌̾̆̒͜h̸̡͖͍̰̮̘̫̏͋ȍ̸̩̭͍̪̦͈͕̹̪̥̹͇͜w̶̨͈̱͖̟̦̝̬̤̋̽̌̾̓͗͗̋̕͜s̶̢̨͙͇̱̲̭̮͚̠͚̖̅͊̽ͅͅ ̷̝̯̘̪̗̤̲̬͓̱̙͐̔̎̿̊͛͝͝ĥ̷̨̳͇͙̣̝͉̹̯̹̲̯͈̠͚̅̎̇̔̐̋͌̉̊̏̏̔͝ȩ̴̯̫̰̟̰̱͙̝̥͍̺̻̲̹̽̾̇̆̒̍̇́͘͝͝͝͝r̴͚̬̤̙̋́̋̒̓̏͑͋̆͆͘͜ ̵͇̭̫̼̟̰̹̌̑̓̕͠ḩ̴̨̥̗͚̊͊̑̂̍͑̀̅̓̀͘͘̚͠i̸̥̽͂͝s̸̢͇̯͍̘̣̯̙̮̦̆̇͐̐̔̾̆̍ ̷͕̖̭̹͙̭́̐́̓̉͜p̴̢̨̙͎͉͈̭̗͍̝̝̀͂h̶̡̳͔̺͉̗̲̼̤͔̤̹̩͛̇̋̐ǫ̶̮̫̤̥̝̣͙̯̟̯̔̈́̈́̄̀̓͛̑n̶̡̪̳͎̞͌̃͘͝ė̸̡̡͍̣͇͙̼̳̬̗͈̩̅́͑́̊͂̂̂͌̓̚͝,̵̢̞̜͍̱̾̔̄͒̈́̽̇̇̓̆̐͝ ̴̡͈͕͚̲̓̈͜i̵͎̻̩̝͔̱̘̯̇́́̓͋̌͘͝g̴̢̪͚̪̝̲̥͗͌̍̈́͘n̴̛̛̼̮͇͚̗̮͉̖͖̖̜͛̉̉͐̃͂̾͌̆͘͜ͅͅơ̴̢̨̛͚͍̼͖̠͇̬͖̩̖̐̅͗͆̎͜͝r̶̮͖̹̔̊ȉ̵̡̢̛̝͎͕͍̩͚̳͖̣̒͝ṅ̴̥̞̳͎̘͒͒͐̈́̍͂̃̆̿g̴̛̟̱̖̻͈͍͈̭̠̙̙͚͓̣͖͑̈͘͘ ̸̝̫̮̹͕̯͔͓̱̦̾͒̾̂͐͒̑̈͝͝h̶͇̮̰͔̪̆͊̐̀͆̾̂͗̔̕̕ḯ̶̢̲̝̯̗̹͈͕͈͊̂̽̒̎͋̅̔̉͜ͅs̸̛̟̤̉̿̎̀̍̉̎͝ ̴̛̭͚̳̞̊͛͒̈̅̈̽͘͝p̶̨̧͕̦̝̩̫̼͕̖͈͉̖̦̊ͅȑ̴̨̢̯ͅͅo̵̭̖͔̥̦̰͍̫̱͑̑̐͌́̆͂͛̒͊͌̍̕t̴͕͓̲͚̠̭̰͊ȩ̴̡̺̩̞̮̞̳̥̤̍̆̃͊ș̷͋́͗̿̉̂͊̾̒͒̌͠t̶̢̢̛͉͓͓̲̭̞̏̐̅̈̀́͑̇̌̑͆̚͝s̴͖͇͐̓͑̓͒͒́̆̆̄͋̋̃̚ ̴̧̨̗͎̤̙͙̙̬̮̞̜̦͇̻̂ǎ̵̧̧̜͉̱̭̖̙͖͇̣̳̻͋̄͂͑͗̒̄̾͜ͅn̴̪͇̦̫̆͛̿͆̓̐̈́͌͗͆̚͝ͅd̵̯͇͙͈̝͔͖̅̓̑̍̆̒̊̿̚ ̶̡̦̥̬̫͖̘̜̜͎͓̞̾̄́̆͜t̶͉̉̉͂y̵̜͇͈͔͍̞̟̹͐͐̐͊̕͜p̶̡͈̣̜̮̫̉̈́̑͑͗̓̐͘i̵͓̟͇͍̤̩̦̹͓͗̌́͂͘n̴̨̡̢̢͚͖̦̬̅̍g̶̢̢͓̥̮̪̲̬̼̻̠̏̈́̒̽͛͂͌̕̕ͅ ̵̡͓̖̬̬̈́̌̈́́̈́̑͛h̶̡̪̪͚̣̳̘̆ě̶̡̖͕̲̥͈͊͐͆͌ṙ̵̨̨̯̥͇̹͙͈̯̞̭̘ͅ ̴̤̋̔̈̋͋̐̇̀̔̒͒͊̽͛̕n̴͎̦̺̠̑͗̐̉͂͛̈́̕ư̴͚̫̤͔͚̻̮̳̲͕͑͌̐͊̂̌̓̄̑̐̚͘̚m̸̜̮̥̙͓̯̙̳͓̃͋b̴̢̡͓͍͚̫͕̻̣̼̪̊̏̅̈́́̌̍͜͜͝ȩ̶͙̞͖̠̼͔̫̦̺͋̀͋̓̌̐͜͠r̵̯̬̱̣̯̠̀̂̍͌̌̂͗̈́͌̏͗̚ ̴̨͇̘͓̹͇͈̱͇̯̞̦̼̣̘̋̑̽́̑̌̆̃̏̍͝i̶̡̗͖̣̦͔̫̞̺͈̲̬̙͙͇͗̐̇̅̏͠n̸̡͉̰̗̟̤̮̝̲̠͓̮̮̾͆ṫ̸̡̛͖͇͎̼̣͑̅͐͑͑́͘͘̚͜͝ͅơ̷̡̺̭̥͉̘̳̰̗̫͎̌̈́̎̈̿͆͗͜͜ ̶̼͖̮͚̈́̐̂̋̇̍̍͌̑̽̈́̕͠͝ĩ̵̺̪̍̔̄̿̓͐̽̈́̆͒̈́̕͠t̴̨͈͚͈͖̟̣̦͙̯̒͆̿̈̑̌̌̿͜ ̶̧̮͍͙́̐̍̆͌͠w̴̫̜̣̱̹̠̯͈͊̀̈́͑͒͗͂̔̑̽͜͝ͅͅi̷̛͚͉̬͍̲͕͍̙̤̥̠͑̍̓͒̔̄́̆̕̕͜͜t̸̢̡̹̥͚̞̼̱̘̣͎͚̹̘̾͛̃̚ͅḫ̷̢͓͕̻̲̖̝̲̈̈́͜͜ ̵̧̛̣̖͙̳̹̰̩̫̜̞̉͒̉̐̅̚ą̴̲͈̞͕̋̔̌ ̸̧̛͖̣̫̮͚̝̗̹͎͉̔̌̅͛͋̉̔̈̆̑̈́̕s̶̢͚͙͇̓͋͗̏̒̌̀̇̐̀̅̐͝ã̷̧̡̛̤̠̻̻͉̖̫̇̈͋̄̏͜͠ẗ̶̨͈̙͕͔̺̯̈̀̏͊͒͜i̷̢̢̧̦̼̋̀̒ș̶̢̡̺̰̳̲̯̭̳̩̐̀̐́̎̇̒̊̈̕̚f̵̢̢̮̈́̂̊͒͐̒̉̈́͛͗̾̂ị̷̢̡̜̘̐̾͆͌̓̃̔̚ẹ̶͚͕͉̖͖̑͗d̶̢̯̩̭̙̖͔̭͍͙̣̂͋̉̍̌͆̓ ̸̳͉̯̹̫͍̗͔͍̌̅̒̽̂̆̉͗͐̑͠͝f̵̨̠͙̱̞̱͕̜̃̒͐̇͛̇̚l̵̢̡̧͚̳̻͚̞̫̳̘͈͕̞͒̑̇o̵̢̧̧͎̝͚̗̰͇̽͗̋̈́̈́͂͝ũ̶͖̳̭̣̼̹̗̪͗̾̅̈́̈́́̉̚͘ŕ̸͚̪̺͎̺̪͙͛͊̾́̊͐̽̚͝i̷̡̛̞͕̽̉͒̌̍́̐͗̂̂̋͋s̵̛̮̗̪̹̤̖͎͈̍̈́͆̃͝ͅh̶͎̲̞̯̣̫͉̼̭͖̙̜̹̞̉̃̆̔̆͐̽̈́ͅ.̵̬͖̀͌̍̈̆ ̷̡̖̆̎̇͒͠  
̵̢̰̦̺̬̦̫̤͉̪̝͈͓̱̱̈́̍̊̾̅͋͋́͐͊̆̉̕  
̶̡̡̢̫̩͕͍͒̽̈́̀̓̍̈́͐͜͝ͅ"̵̧̨̛̭̝̗̦̻̺̳͕̌̿̈͂̐͋̽̎͆͜N̶͍̮̰̠̩͕̗͉̦̜̭̍̽̃̒͑̌̒̒͊̒̚͜͝ͅǫ̵̧̼͈̳̲̱͎̻̬̟͖̓́͑̂̀͛͊̾̄͜͝͝ͅw̶̢͔̗̹̲͍͈͚̠̙̆̽͌͋͑̉͛̓͋̓̂͝͝ ̷̣̻̼͙͚̣̲̘̻̼̋̓̀̾̊͛͆̄̈́̚ͅÍ̵̲̌̿͑̉̒̈́͆̓̚͘̕ ̷̡̅͆̓́̉̑̃̾̕c̷̻̓̄̆̔̀͛͐̄͝a̶̢̼̒̾̈̔͜͜n̴̛̩̱̦̬͑̈́̿̔ ̴̛̘̐̈̂͆̅̈́͊̈̊͛̃̕̚r̸̩͌̈̉̆̍͂̃̆̚̚e̵̢̨̼̹̗͔͎͖͛͒͋̀̊̀͗ͅm̶̰̗̼̙̫͔̄̈̈̔̾͂̄i̶̛̳̹͚̹̗͈ṉ̶̨̛̙͎͎̼̯́͛͂̅́̔̎͐̾̊̅̚͘͜͝d̷̡̘͔̩̭̘̳̟͇̭̲̜̭͍̗͗̉͌̂́̽̓̈́̿͘͘͝͠͝͠ ̷̘̯̜̝̀͑̇̈́̍͌͐͑͘̚͠y̴͍̭̺̓͆̔̂͜ò̷̦̦͇̖̘̝͔̞̭̊́̂̓͑͛̃͋͊̓͆u̸̧̮̞͖̗̯̜̝͍̥͍͐͑̈̓̓͜͠ ̷̡̮͔͓̫͈̰̲͙̲̽̈́͜a̷̧̧̖͓̤̱̮̹̘͖͋̉̍̽̆́͐͘b̵̢͚̙̫̗̱̝̫̈́̇̉̈́̓̂̅͗̉̔̚͠ö̸̢̧̺͓̺́̑̌̈́̅̈́̐̓̍̾̕ụ̷̢͉̗̪́͊̾̽̈́̊̌͛͝͝t̷̬̍̋̈̒͆̍̎͘̚͠ ̸̢̡̛͕̤̹̞͕̃̉͗͊͑̆͒̽̋̄̕͜t̷͔̠͇̤̲͙̩̑̈͗h̸̨̗̩̖͓̻̤͇̞̯̭͈͍̮͛͗͜ẻ̸̲̬͓̙̌̿́͝͝͝ ̴͓̥̹͚̱̺̗͇̯̮̪͕̲͘ͅṭ̴̡̛͉͖͈͈̫̝̠̭̗̰̝͍̈́͆̂̈́̃̊̋̄ͅe̸̤̫̽͗̃͂͝l̶̨̛̟͖͚̬͆̈͆̔̽̅͐̔͜ë̴͈̘̠͈̿̿̃̋̒s̴̢̛̟̙̬͓͐̄̐c̸̨̛̰͖̹̭̹̲͕̤̝͙̘̼̓̓̌̂̍͌̓̎̓̎͋̔ͅò̸̩͠p̷̱̒͆̈͠e̸̠̫̬̤̜͉̩̘̳̣͊͌͑͊̀̾̀͌͐͛̉̄̅̔̓ͅͅ ̸̘̖̼͖̻͍͚̥͚͓̄̒̑̒́͂̋̓́̊̚͝s̷̛̪̣̦̣̋͗̄̂̏̓̑̃̈́͊̎͘͘̕o̶̢̦̦͚̘̩̗͌͑̒͛̅̉͜ ̵̨̢͉͖̤͍̫̟̼̖̲̞̖̉͗́͋̍t̵̡̠͕̦̱̮̠͋̇̍͊̃̆̿̈̑̚͜͠ͅͅh̶̡̪̞̦̪̞̼̳͔̤̋̈́̐͋̈̽̈́͒̅̑̌͝ā̷̖̠͓̂̄͛̑͑͠t̴̡̫̮̬͔͓̖̲̺̦̪̲̋͂͋̎̀͊͋͒̋̉̋̈́ ̵̨̞̫̼̳͇̼̠̔͋̾y̶̤̭̰̝̬̻͋͛ơ̴͇̑̃͐̄̎̅̄̎͘̚͝͝͝ű̵̡̮͉̜̼̻͇͔̩̣̳͗͑̂̄̄̌ ̸̳̥̞͓̪̤͂̈̐̎̔͂̉̋̈́̒̕ͅͅd̴̫̬͇̿͝o̸̘͓̙̺͚̰̙͓͗̐̒͊̉̂̕͜n̷̘͉̮̮̪̭̲̋̔͝'̶̜͛̃t̸̻̙̤̐̈́̊͑̏̆ ̵̡̖̙̞̖͍̪̰͍͕͚̮̖̖͈͆̏͠z̵̡͚͙̹̬͚̽̏̒̔͛͌ǫ̴̺̖͎̪̯̪̠͚̝̱͖̓̈̐̄͗͐͆̏̒̊̈͆̈́̈͘͜ņ̴͍̝̰̬͇̺̼̇̈́̈́̄̽̌̏̏̂̾͘̕͠ě̸̛͙̩͍̦͎̘͓̟̦͕̞́͂́̈́͘ ̷̛̲͓̻͆̍̃̂͌͆̈̎͌ỏ̴̡̨̟͚̫̥̱̀̍͛͂̕͠u̶͈͙̻̤̗̹̞̽͗͋ͅt̷̛̮̙̰̬͈͓̠̟͒̔͛̌̀̂̇͛̀̐̕͘͘ ̴̧͇̥͉̼͇͎̺̠̟̣͂́̿͊͐̀̅̅͗̈́̈́͘͜a̴̢̢̗̥̦̝̠͔̙̤̟̒̈́̄̌̚n̷̢̧̝̣̳̳̥̭͎͔̜̮̱͎͑̋̕d̸̢̛͚̮̦̱̏̐͋̒͌̈͌́̍͑͆̚͝ ̶̅͊̀͆ͅm̸͎̹̳̒͗̏̄̔̐̾͆ĩ̶͉̖͙̦̫̙̝͕̳̭̳̯̲̭̰̈́̓̃̿͆͂̂ŝ̸̺̘͂̋̔̚s̴̨̡̝̫̺͕̖͓̮̹̜̗͈̳̖̈́̑̀͝ ̵̡̥̻̠̳̰̑̿͊̿̆̄͠t̴̘̼̼͍͔̮̉̉͝ȟ̶͓̩͙͕̜̱̥̗̊̄̓͌̏̊̋̈́͝͝ȩ̸̨̝̤͓̞̦̪̟͓̖̺̼̟̺̓̾̾̍͛͂̆̅̕ ̶̹̘͍͉̅͛͌͛́̚ę̶̛̭̘̖̤̤̦̩͎̠̿̔͗͌͜c̴̨̣͕̼͚̉ļ̸̨̛͉̼͇̯̃͂̓́͊̋͂̌̾͝ī̷̘͋̃̄̇̑̂͊͊̊͗̽͘͘͜͠p̷̢̛̱̺̱̗̳̙̟͉̠̥̟̮͕͊͝s̷̨̛̛̰̞̮̬͉̙͔̣̦̯̪̯̣̀͑́̈́̓̿͘̚̚͜͠è̷͇̤͚̥͍͇͂̿̅̄̇͐̿͑̂̕͝͝͠͝!̴̫̜͓̞͓̗̦̗͇̓̄"̶̖̦͘  
̵̨̢̛̖̘͎̯̻̻̪͖̻̜̤̣̀͊̀̌̂́̀͋͘  
̸͇̟̩̝̠͆̋͒́̉͗͆̔̕͝"̴̧̮̝̝͇͖̫̃̒͗̓̏̈́̕͝͝ͅI̸̝͙̤͚̩̭̅̇̏͑ͅt̷̨̹͍̭̥̫͎̦̼̟͉̪̟̐̊̐ͅ'̴͕̫̇ŝ̶̗͚̮̲͈̼͆̓͘͠ ̷̢̢͓͕̯̝̟̳̟͋̈̾̄̍̈́͋͑͑͊̍̚̕j̷̟̘̥̻̙̳̙̞͐͐́͐̾͛̑͐͜͜u̸̯̪͚̖̻̦̽̀̈́̿͆̀̇͆̚̕͜ṡ̵̘͔̥ẗ̵̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̲̗̘̘̞̺͑̍̽ͅ ̷̖̩̰̠͓̀͐̅a̵̛̗̗̰̦͚̠̹͈̬̲̣̩̺̳̔̍̏̎̄̂̔͗͒͠ͅ ̸̫̒͊̓ͅl̶̡̩̫̝̣̝̬̙̒̇̉͒̂͝ͅṷ̴͓̺̦͔̩̭̮̫̹̠̝̐̔̈́̏̈́͗̀͑͛͂̎̿̕̕͜͝n̸̖̔͐̈́͒a̶̟̻̦̺̥̹͉͙̒̈́̿͑͊̆̓̃̿̂̚͠ͅr̸̨̡̡̫̮̟̺͙̰̺̦̣̟̋͊̓̑̈́͑̑̍̔̋̒͋ ̵̨̢̡̠̬̙̼̭̥͉͈͙̯̏̅͒̌̽̓ë̷̪̗͈̜́̽̓c̶̢̨͍̗̩͓̜̳̠̦̮̥̋̆̈́̉̈̈̈́͊̕l̸̨͋́̒͆̽̈͝͠͝i̵͙̻̯̯̖̫͙̩̮͈̭̓ͅp̴̢̡̛̳̹͚̳͍̬̟̱̫͓̫̾̅ͅş̵̹̦̟̯̳͍͂͑̆̓̽̕è̷͔̰̳̹̎̄̅̆̂̌͑̽,̷̥͈̜̓͌̈́̌͐͒͆̐̐͘ ̶̢͔̩͕̻̞͚͉̦͙̣̥͙̋͒̓ͅP̷̧̜̳̫̲̒̅̃̿̒̕͝ŗ̷̳̦̯͎̟͈̹̦̻͔̜̰̹̑́̅̽͋̕͝e̸̹̣̠̱͈̥̫̪̩̻̘̺͆̇͐̅̂̅̏̓̓̍̚͠͠ŝ̷̛͇͕͔͉̪͕͓̰͑i̴̘͖̼̳̦̼̯̗̙̳̳̙̇̂͘͘͝ͅd̴̞̣̞̫͇̥̭̺̼͔͎̉̒͗͘ͅẹ̴̥̩͙̹̮̩͖̞̜̃̔̈́͗̏͂͌̂̄̎̐̔̆͘̕n̴̡͍͂̉̐͛̓͒͒͑̆͘̚̚ṯ̷͆͑͌̾̅̉̇͊.̸̬̰̖̣̈́̄͊̚"̴̧̢̨̯̜̙͇̫͓̳̤͖̄̏̄͊͗̓͘͠ ̸͍̾̈́̋̋̿̅̂̾͠K̴͔̲̦̣͛̾͛̋̅̅į̶̼̤̙͕͑̋̇̀͌̄̎̉b̵̳̣̞̭̦͊͊͌͛̌͘͜u̶͎̼͈͇̺̟̭̼̝̹̬͛̃̅̉̂̚y̷̗̹̻͇̩͍͔͍̲͍̤͌̉͌̋͑̿̔̈͑̈͜ã̸̧̱̻͉̭̤̜̭̘͙̤̹͈̭͆̇͘s̸̛̗̪͚͉̩̻͙̮̫͈͋͋͒ḩ̶͍̻̣̖̼̖̦͚͇̦̈́̇͑̀ͅͅi̵̢̨͚̫̪̘̳͖̜̰̤̖͒͐̐̓̊́̿̌̔́͂͐̕͜͝ͅ ̴̝̟̹̤͓̺̖̼̪̏̏͂̄̔͋̓̅͛͐̚ģ̷̼̀̎r̸͚͕̂̀̔̈́͠u̶̪͆̓̋̍̋́̽͠ḿ̶͎̝̻̠̖̻̳̓̿̽̒̒̆̊̎̅̓̚̕͜͝b̶̛̛͚̼̦̞̘̬͍̲̣̙͔̒̿͑̉̈́̄̚͠ͅl̶̨̢̧͍̠̟̳̦̦̙̬͓̠̍͜ͅe̴͓̥̹̼͙̖͕̹̭͐͑̑͆̐̕s̵͔̪̼̈́͐̐̂͂̀̕͝ͅ.̶̧̛̘̞̖̲͉͋͑̈́̏̋̍͗̄̈͗͛̚͝͝ ̶̟̯̦̄̏̔̂̈́̈̚"̴̝͖͈̞̙̈́̐̅͆̈̑̾̅̓̓͜T̴̡̝̎̂̈́̊͐̌̅͐͘͝h̶̡̢͔̝̝̲̝̼͚͔̬̖̍̽͝ȩ̵̢̨̜͎̼̘̗̺̇̑̎̆͘͠ͅy̷͖̥͔̍̂̒ ̶̨̭̳̮̳̰̼͖̼̖͇̈͑̄͊̎͘͝͝͠h̵͔͙͎͉͚̠̘̹̖͙͌̋͊̎̋͘͜ã̸̛̝̹͖̟̀̋̏͛̈́͋̚p̴̧̯͖͙̮̫̠̼̥̦̗̘͊̆̓͑̒̿͐͌ͅͅp̴̲̩͖̻̩̬̾̐́ȅ̴̖̻͓͕̟̲̰͙̽̇̔̅̓͒͊ͅň̵̳̳̲͎̱͉͕͍͎̳̰̏͂̔̉̂͆̒͌̔̄͘̚͝ͅ ̷̡̬̞̪̣̞͕̬̗̺̤̱̑͋̓ͅͅe̶̡͈̼͍̭̼̻̫̠̰͑̄̏̃̾͆͛̂̈́͗͑͜͠͝͠v̵̥͉̤̱̳̆̆͆̑́ȩ̸̣̖̖͕̩̼̱̞̥̞̜́̂̾͛͝͝ͅr̸̤̪̹̫͕̰̞̝̯̉̈́͊͒͂͌y̵̛͖̯̦̮̥̆͌̂̌͒̇̋̈́͊̓̊͠͠ ̷̢̪̜̤̍ͅf̷̨̳͎̤͂ę̶̖͔̥͈͖̺̟͕̍̆̀̈́̈́̅̾͂̕͜͝͝͠w̸̥͔̲̒̄̐̐̀̅͂̎̾̔͠͝ͅ ̴̳̉̈̓̀͌̃̒̄͝m̷̧̟̲̯̼̬̩̪͇̗͇͈̺̯̯͒́̅̇̓̿̈́͘ö̵̧̫̦̺͎͉̼̖̘̱̙̬̈͊͐̍̋̌̐̃͝ͅn̷͕̭̪̩͔̮̣̙̋̋̇̌̚̕̚͜t̴̢̛̜̦̟̘͇̗̼͖̄̿̅̎̓̿̉̑̓̚͜͠ͅh̵̻̎͌̄͝͠s̸̡̛̠̦̞̼̝͉̠̳̰͚̤̜̩̠͌̓̏͛͊͛̒.̸̨̨̺̟͎͖̳̗͈̰̇̌̃̌̆̔̀̇͘̚͝"̶̡̞̻̞̗̊̒̅͝  
̷̢̱̖̣̦͚̱̳̫̣͉͓͇̊̈̊̍̈́́͐͜͜  
̵̨̨͖̻̩̱̘̏̎̑̉"̵̡̪̃͐͋̋͐͝͝Ȩ̷̡̢̭͓̯͇͎̻̼̩͕̭͖͛͑͐̀x̸͉̞͔̼̮̞̖͎̥̓̈́̀̉̆͐̇̍̕͝c̶̨̻̗̩͓̣̼͈̯̥̝͌͜u̶̢͔̜͕̰̹̰͉̜̞̺̞͒͆͗͒̏̄̄͝s̸̡͚͎͔̱̟̝̹̞̫͚̫̄̾̎͑̃͌́̊́̏̚ͅę̵̦̟̺̪͈̳̳͕̖̝̪̓͛͆͌̾̾̄̊̉͘͠ͅ ̴̧͙͍̪͙̮͓͙̇̋͐͛͑̽̐̚y̴̪͈̫̹͕̘̣̯̼͈͊͊͑̄͊̚o̴̡͓̪̬͎͕̦͔͔̫͑̂͂̂̄̒̌̄͘u̷̫̤̪̦̟̤̜̰̗͖͓̹͗̒̂̂͛͘̚͘͠ͅ,̸̢̨̛̛̱͍͓̮͍̖͔̱͕͈̒͐̊̈̅̈́̈́̓̕̚͘ ̷̻̤͈̤̭̑͛ȩ̵̡̛̞̞̖̫͇͚͂̓̈́̒̋͑̏̕͜͝͝ͅv̸̨̡̼̤͙͎͉̠̺̥͔̱̩͓̂̔̈̑̊͒̀̂͘͘͝e̷̼̙̗̻̐̍̌͝ͅṟ̸̡̧̤̰͕͓̳͖̖̼̙̒̾̑̇̌͜͝ͅy̷̨̟̲̦̦̪͚̙͐̐̿͑͛̚ ̴͓̗̥̥̠̠̮͈̫͓̺̣͚̄͛̇͆̚͠o̶̪͚̎̐̽̍̈̈́͠͝n̵̮̼͖̘̟͔͈̭̲̗͚͂̎̀͐͝e̸͚͈͚̯̋̍͒̇̈́ ̶̻̣̗̈́k̴̢̡̪͖̞̗̙̤͌̄̐̍́̃̑̌̒͂̀͊͐͘ͅn̶͎̣̖̤̺̍̅̎̾̓͋̃̚̚o̷͚̦̖͔͖̻̙̫̠̾͑́̉͐̂̕͘w̷̭͇̥̝̓̿̎̄̿̈́̌̅̓s̵͇͐̈̋̈́ ̷̧̢̤͈̗͙͈̔̐̓̎͠ţ̷̥͓̯̃̎̐͠h̵̡̻̙͖͔̲̲̹̪̠͌̽̎̾̇͛̆̆̈̕͜͝͝a̵͎͙̺̾̃̌͆̿̕͝t̷̡͎̰̟͓̩̥͚̬̰̳͕̘̯̕ ̷͖̝̞̠̺̫̥̭̞͉̍͑̾̏ą̶̛̤̬̫̼͙̳͍͖̞̯̓̋̐̆̀̀̋̿̔͌͆̓l̸̨̼̝̼̾̐̅͜i̷̢̭̩̺̼̪͉͙̋͂͊̽̇̔̇̊̔̕̕ȩ̸͖̦̻̪̽̍̑̕n̵̡̛͕̬̣͂̔̔̇̏͐͒̔̏̿͝ ̶̦͔͈̼̯͐͒̇̿̇̌̾̚ą̴̘͚̪͎̼̯͙̞̜̈́͂͗̄̃̈́̿̚c̸̛̛͇̥͕̓͋̀̌̚t̴̨̺͓̺͖͚͍̑̀̋̊̅̊̓́̈́̊̽̕͝͠i̵̡̳̝̬̙̠̺͙͂̋̽̏ͅv̵̛͍̮̦̘̪͉̦̄̀̍̾̾͊̓̚̚͝ͅi̵̺̤̘̝̦͍̼̣̻̤̘̳̠̽̿̌͘͜͜t̵͔̘̽̒͂̔͌̈̕͘y̵̢̛̝̗̺͕̪͓̤̙̬̌̂̎͑̍̎̄̽̚͜͠ ̶̛̖͔̬͎̫̼̪̯̔̐̐̑́̄̈͘̕͝͝i̸̩͙̲̎̃͐͂̒͑̅̏̆̓͆̂̕̕͝s̷͕͓̜̳̮̦̫̤͆̇̒̈́̄͜ ̸̨̜̖͎̜̭̗̞̠͉̹̣͋̔͒̀̇͛̒̕͝͠ͅm̷̧͙̱̣̫̦͈͓̲̯̠̣̹̬̄͆͛̽̅́̂ơ̷͔̳͚̗͖̰̓̽̓̚͜s̵̛̛̟̺͔̤̝̃̽͂́̒̊̌̎̍̇̌͑͘t̴̝̣́͌͋̅̄͑̕ ̵̥͐͒̑͝͝ạ̴̣͑͒̆͂̉̍̍̕͘ĉ̶̦̥̬̹͇̪͎̫̠̬̃̊̑ͅt̷̼͇̺̤͓͉̖͙͖͙̙̭͍̰̓̍̅͋̍͌͒̅̇̈̕͜i̷̡̡̪͍̲̲̮̩̱̬̦̙̰͋̃͛̌͒̈́̽͛̈́͝͝͝v̴͇͖̫̂̈́̔͑̕͜e̴̲͈͚͖̜̱̘͕̯͇͈̱͈͒̾͗͜ ̶̦͎͓̫̗̺͗̃͛̅̕͠ḑ̷̛̖̲̗̪͓͔̣̖̖̣͛́̿͛̏̑̒̅̚͘͝ȗ̸̪̰̠̮͔̭̫͓͋͌̂͘r̵̛͙̱͚̟̘͚͙̰͓̠̯̱̆̏̇̌̄̾͘͝͝͝͠i̸̟͓̖͙̮̰͖̝̖͛͊͗̉͊͑̎̎͋͒͋̈́͑̉͝n̸̥̮͈̞͎̊͋̕g̸̦̲̺̰̥̩͙̦̩̋͆̎̂͑̓͆̉́̇̆͂͗̊ ̸̳̦͚̹̜̳̦̫̗̲̟̈́̿è̴̛̮̳̞͖̝̞̤̻̜̙͓̍̋c̶̦̩̜̻̬̹̠̟̈́̎̿̊̊̓͜l̴͈̣̒̄̆̂͋̍͗̈́̚i̸̪̖̠̖̦̦͓̒̓̅̕p̴̬̭̯̮̦̤̼͇͊̉̓͋̃̈́̈́̊͋͋̽̈́̇̕͠ͅş̸̢̡̛̦̟͈̮̩͖͖̠͙̹̺̾͗ȩ̸̧̪̥̯̫͍͜s̶̡͎̟̝͎͎̥̱͔͓̥͖̣̭̽̾̐̓̃͌̇̀ ̸̢̙̟̬̯̩͚̐̽̍o̸̞̖̠̤͓͙̣̗͓̓̿̾̂̌f̵̻̭̬̞̮̪̈́̉̎̓͗͝ ̵̡͉͑̅̏́͊̽͘a̴̧̨̛̺̤̞̖̹̤͓̮͙̖͎͗̿̉̾̂̈́͗̆̒͋͝ņ̶̞̼̭̲̗̰͖̟͎͕̆̈́̐͆̈́͐ͅy̵̢̩͇̮̬͉͚̻͇̫͚̜̓̈͊̈́͠ ̷̡̙͚͍̝̟̲̍̑̈͒̌̔̌̕͜͝ͅk̶̠̟̘̪̹͆̋̓̈́̀̔̽͛͐̈́̑i̶͉̘̪̍̈́̃̏̎̎͒͘̕n̴̨̢̛̯̳̗̳̻̠̗̆̊̋͐̾̊̐̀̔͛̔͠d̷̢̡̫͖̰͙̣̫̗͑͊̑̓͑̿͊̌ͅ-̷̞͎͍͎̺͈͇̮̤̘͍̫̙̞̐͌̐́̇̐͌͒̽̐͗͝͝͝"̷̧̡̧̼͚̺̭̘̙̣͙̟̹̙̃̈́̃͂̅͠ ̸̧͎̥͗͊̈̃ṣ̷̡̝̻͈͎̙̝̤͕͚̪̲̘̱͛̋̈́̅̒̾̄̋̒̎̓̇͌͘͠h̷͖͔͇̐ͅe̵̫̼̦͑̉̈̓̆͑̒̚͘ ̷̦̣͈̯͖̞̘̹̺̀͐͛͂̌̄̈̓̕͝g̶̡͚͙̼͈̤̜̻̙͚̾͘͠o̶̡̡̧͙̻̥̤̞̪̞̦̩̭̪̽̈́̓̄̾̃̉͐̔̕̕͠e̵̡̯͈̥̫͇̞̭͇͖͍̊͐̉s̴̨̰͚̠͖̬̳̳͖͔͙̍͊͊͌͂̽̋́̉̐̑̕͜͝ ̸̻̱̦̤̟̱̞͇͙̓ò̶̧͙̹̣͔̻̥͎͚̰̬͓̠͇͛̇̈͛̈͒͝f̶͔̜̤͈̱̮̝̜̮͗̑͐͗̉f̷̨̦̩̩͖͚̹̟̦̯̻̼̟̅̏͌̏͊͒͠͝͝ͅ,̵̩̟̮͇͑̊͒̓̽̆̚̚ ̴̡̺̱̗̥͎̱͓̘̖͍͔̓̐̐̐͗̈́̈́̔͜l̵͎͙͉̬̠̱͕̼̦͚̱̙͉̐͜͝è̵̢̬̱̏̐̈͐͗̅̎͂̾̄͝a̵͉̰̲͈̜͎̜̻̮̘̖̞̒̎̈́̽̑̄̿͗͑̄̓̅̚͜ͅv̶̡̻̦̞̯̝̞̪̝̆́̔̐͋̀̅͑̔̐͊̍̀͠i̵̧̨̡̢̼̙̦͍̲̜̦̬͙̩͆͋̓͒͝n̵̯̫̺̠̩̠̩̠̺̱̣͌̓̏̅͋̅̽͆̑̕̚̕͝ͅg̷̢̹͉̪̻̫̽͋̾̀̉̑̑̊̋͌͘͝ͅ ̷̛̯͑͆̒͑̈́̈́̐̎̆̾̾̕M̶̧̻̭̥̩̤̻̃̆̒̽͆͘͘͜͠o̵̬͉̰̘̹͎̹̼͔̺͌̆̎̇̏̈̐̂̄̚͝b̸̯̘̺̮͚̜̮͉̦͎̥̊͊̊̄̿̉̊̓̎̕ ̴̖̙̗̼̯͗̏̇̋͛̉͂̒̊t̸̨̡̛̝͇͙͙͍̍̅̏̒̈́̇͒͘̚͝͝ő̸̧͙̭͔̬̖͂̑̓͜ ̶̗͎̗̞͙̔͗͌͊͗͑͐h̵̛͍̪̉̏̚ĭ̴̬̣͙̙̯͕̳̙̙͒̂͗̆̏̃͗̍̈́͑̾̂̉͝s̶̱̙̠͚̗͈̪̓͑̍͆̇͊̄̍ͅ ̴̙̗̪̲͉̠̫̝̣̎̀̽͝d̶̨̓̎͒̏̀̔̃͘e̵̡̥̪̬̪̮̯̍̆́̍͋͘͘v̴̟̼̖̗͙̬̼͍̭̯͕̂͋̈́̉͛̓͜͜ͅi̸̡̼̖͕̬͓̱̲̓̏̓̊̾̌̽̎̊̂͜͠͝ç̷̝̮͈̞̍͂͐̎̈́͐̎̕̕̚͝ẹ̸̿͒͒̋̂͑͠s̸͉̑̐́̈̋̑̏͌̊̚͝.̶̧̼̩͖͓̘̘͙̌͗̋͋̏ ̷̛̥͓̬͒̔̾͋̆̾͝H̸̞͓̼̓̆̓͐̉̃̈́̚͘͝͝͝e̸̡̟̥̻͈͔̲̪̙͍͓͙̩̻͌͒̅̂̓͋̾͑̈ͅ ̷̧̧̱̩͎̣̭̘͓̤͑̄̇̀̏͝ṣ̵̻̲̪̤͉͎̫̏̂̃̓͌͠ć̷̨̮̯͇̣͖̗̥̒̓̆̈͐̽̈͆̄̕ͅͅr̷̙̞̥̬̟̻̣̟͉͍̳̄̎͋̿͗͛̃̒͛̀͜͜o̷̢̢͍̗̘̿͐̂͗̀̆̓̅́̃͘̕l̴̢̘͎̜̝̦͉̱̺̬̏̉́̽͛̀̎͛́̐͘ļ̸̫̯̳͈̘̞͔́̔̏͒͆̒̿̀s̶̢̡̬̜̲͙̙̻͉̞̯͆̃̋͌̈̚̚͜͠͝ ̵̢̤̩̪͚̍͑̿̈́͂̋̌t̵̢͚̰̙̙̦̍̓̓̍̃̄̈́͆̌̓̉̅̏͝ḩ̴̩̲̩͇́̈͋́͋̀̕ͅŕ̴̨̡̛̪̭̬̜̼̬̹̞̰̻͈̹̰͆͝o̸̧͍̙͎̦͇̘̫̯͈͙̓̆̇͜͠ư̴̺̤͎̝̑͂̓̄̀̽̾͠ͅg̵̟̭̣̱̣͎͓͍̲̱͚̲̈ḩ̶̧̺̗͙͉̳͚͙͋̔̈̕ ̶̡̛̼̘͚̩͔̝̲̜̌͋̔̄͋͘ḧ̵̡̨̻̹̹̤̿͒͆̚̚͝͝i̸̧̦̱̳̝̾͊̍͐͂͌̑̂̿̎͠͝s̵̛̠̰̮̺̮̫̓͒̀͋̃͋͗̂͐̍̿̓͘ ̶͚͈̭͙̳̮͈̮͖̝̯͓̞̉̄̃͗͘͝͝͝t̶̡̯̱̦͔̙̰̳͙̖̋̋̅̆̾͂͗ḝ̴̗̣̙̱̞̫̬̗̦̮̋̽͒̉͐̇ͅͅx̸̡̛͚̤̞̦̫̙̮̬̰̟̭̱́͗̈́̽̇̔̓̓͗͋͗̈́̋t̴̼̮̭͈̲̮͓̗͎̜̉͂̔̋̿̃̓͑̾̚s̵̢̭̱̙̽͆̄̑͊̑̍͊̐̈́̕̚ ̷̹̩̰͍̇̓̄̉̆̂̊̓̏̈͛͝w̸̧̛̦͔̩̩̰͉̭̳̘̳͖͙̄̃̿̄̆̍̂̊̕͜͝ͅį̸̡̠͔͕̦̞̦̫͚͍́̆̾̈́̎t̶̩͎͑̓̏̐̌̍́̐̇̒h̴̟̫̜̱̹̩̩̪̹̏̆͐̂̅̓͝ ̵͕͇͙͉̟̥͇͉̩̘̗̘͂̓̓̇̅̓̊̽̄̓̚͠R̷̢͎̱̻̻̽ȅ̶̡̨͍̤̮̤̪̹̫̭͈͓͗̀͑̿̓͑̍̃͑̎͝i̴̮̬̗̱̘͊̾̑͑̊͊ḡ̵̨̡̖͔͔̣̳̼́̑͠͝ͅͅe̸̻͍̙̗̞̰̥̝̖̯̠̬̩͓͑̉n̴̨̛̰͉̺͕̤̰͓̠͕͎̹̰̈́̌͂̉͊͛̆̎̀̓̿̂̇͠ͅ,̷̧̡͍͉̹͕̦̹̞͙̒͋̓̋͜ ̴̧̢̡̛͉̘̝̣̩̗̥̩͖̬̹͚̒̃̊͒̔̄̍̊͛̉͠s̴̢̨̬͇̮̭̖͖̬̺̹̮͍̩̆̐̑̉̊͘͝ȩ̴̧̢̤̼͓̤̙̗̪̜̳͖̜͌̎̍̂͊͝ę̶̨̛̠̪͖̞̩̺̗̫͖̰͈͆̈́͊̓̆͗̋̄̐̐̕͜͠͠ṣ̶̉ͅ ̶̡͓̱̺̱̩̬͊͒̆̓̓̋́̔̑̂͘ţ̷̨̯͕̹̲̰̣̼͓̘̜̻̻̍̊͛̈́̐͘̚͝͝ͅh̵̙̠̳̭͙̜̱̱̹̍̏̍̌͊̉͋͋e̷̛̲̟̩̝̮̖̦͍̯̪͍͂̾͊̌͛̍̎̐̾͝ ̸̛̮͍̗̇͗͊̃̉͗̃̏̂̽̐̂͘̚e̵̛͉̣̖̼͈̦̭̭̞̯̙̻̯̎̾̈́a̸̢̞͖͔̜̤̗̗s̵̼̟̜̼͎͕̙̗̊̈́͌͊̅̽́͐̂̉̽̉͐͜͝ȩ̵̡̛̫̜͓̟̥̳̳͈̋̃̐ ̸̧͍̰̯̳̣̝̖͇̥̝͑͌̈́͐̀͌͒͑̒͝a̸̝̩͎͓̣͔͖̎́̚͜ͅn̵̢̖͙͍̬̘͙̱͔̤͖̯̤̈́̓̂͂̃̉d̶̮̺̙̦͚͇̝̬͛͐͒ ̵̀̌̽̈́̿̃̍͆͒̍̇̂̋̕ͅç̶̧̡̧̮̭̦̬̫̫̙͍̬̖̪̈̈̄̑̂͒̒̉ä̵͍͉̤̙̩̻̟́̉͌̄͆̉́̈́̌̆̒͝͠͝ͅs̸̯̩̗͔̹̰̺̹̖̓̔̂͋̄̂̈͛̓u̵͙̘̯̦̥̱̠͂̋͝a̶̝͛̅͐́̑͛̌̄̔͘̚̚l̵͔̗̻̼̤̰̜̱̬̲͑͐ ̶̧̗̲̞̫̬̭͔̣̤̯̙̮̖̪̌͛̎͌͊͑s̵̜̥̗̫̭̦͎͈͎̅p̸̨̫͉̠̗̩̙̪̲̎̑͆e̵̛̜̋̔̋̑̃͂̑͊͐͝ę̷̛̣̫̣̲̦̦̪͚͎̞̤͈̽̋̿͌̎̉̒͘͘͝c̵͇͍̭̬͎̓̏̓̆h̸̡͎̮̥͔̙̹͎̝̼̻̩̥͕̀͛̇̄̈́̈̃̅͐̈̚̕̚,̸̢̮͓̼̬̼͕̜̯͖̮̿̈́͛͒̅̔͒̈́͗͂͜͝ͅ ̵̢̢̡̳̖͇̰̣̠̤̱͙̻͇̓̾͆͝ţ̸̧͇̩̦̟͈͚̟̼̘͎̰̊̒́͋̿͐̍̂̓͛͑̐̾͝ͅh̸̨̢̨̢͎̩̹̦̘̜̓͗̇̒̍̿͐̏̕͝ͅȉ̶̖̟͙͖̙̮͔͉̹̼̇̀̇͗͒͘̚͠͝ͅn̸̝͉̎k̸̺̙͚̺̞̙͖͔̞͎̗̳͙̳͑̔̂̈́̐̑̋́̅͒͜͝͝s̸̨̨̢̝̮̲̫͕̗̰̱̑͆̓ͅ ̷̱͈͈̫̪̳̗̤̯̜̞̱̪̎̀́̔̐̋ŏ̶̡̬̜̀̔̑̿͌̔͘̕̕͠͝͝͝f̶̡͙̣̪͈̯̙̜͓̪̙̂̕ ̵̨̥͖͍̰̂̇͋̐̔͂̄̂͒͝t̷̛̖̪̞͕̄̓͑͋͋͘͘͜͝h̵̡̢̘̺̠͍̹̲̼̭̥̐̒̔̊e̶̘̯̟̝͋̈̓̊̃͐̊̎̋͒̚͠ ̸̢̨͚͔̪̠̫̜͑̑̐̎͝f̷̨̺͈̮̹͉̯͕̩͎͉̳͛͆͑̃͊̏̓̀͆̊̾͘͝a̷̤͗̈̍̈́̿̏͌̈̈́͘͘m̸͎̿̂͌̔̂̃̂i̵̛̖̾̽̔̽̅̔̈̾̋̃͗̾͐͝l̴̢͇̼̰̣̲̬͎̦̈̽̈́̐̎́͗̏̍͝i̸̡̤̻͙͖͎̣̯͎͗͂̋́̊̈̍̿͘͜͝ã̶̛̻̼̙̼̜̻͖͓̞̮̩͎̯͘ṛ̵̻̃͌͒̐̏̽͛͆͝ȋ̸̢͓̥̯̍͗̍͂̒͊͑̽̇̆͠t̸͔̥̫͙̝̞͗̃̓̆̈̽̐́̎͜͝͝ÿ̵̧͉͈̪̪̙̙̹̙̮͉͔́̽͑͊̽̾͘͜.̸̨͎̠̺̯̳͓̗̹̫̫̘͚̒ ̵̬̮̙̐̅̌̃̚͜͝Ĭ̴̛͉̞̬̭̌̉̍͒͛͜͠͝͝ț̶̜̖̘̞̲̯̃̏͒͒̉̅̓͂͊͌̏͐̋͛̒'̸̡̢̱̙̥̞̘͚̤͚̼̥̏̈́̎̍̄̉̈͗͑͛̊͘s̶̨̾́͊͂̈̃͂̋̄͌͝ ̴̺͛̈́͋̈́̊̈́̓̆̊̾̇͠ḅ̵̢̢̖͉͔̫̬̙̊͑̑͜͝͝è̴͍̭ĕ̷̻̭̜̌̈́́̽̚͠n̵̪̤̙̤̳̙̺̆͗͋̅̊͝͠͝ ̷̛̯̃̉̑̚͜t̸͍͑̉̃͆̔͐̒̾̄̿͆̂w̴̰͍̙̳̭͈͍͊o̷̝̳̣̓͛̊͛̔̋̈́͒͆ ̸̟̻̲͇̹͎̖̳̳͌̇̿͒̈̔͒͊͘͝͠ẅ̷̫̟̯̬͔̄͆͒̃̑̚e̵̢̙͓̞̬̟̤̙̓̍͜e̶̛̥̤̣̤͑̓͆͒̈̎̇̇̇̒k̸̢̖͉̬̜̞̖̞̹͓̜̦̓͑͛̔̾̿̓̑͐͘͘͜s̸̺̙̤̠̯͖̗̬͎̽.̶̧̛̛̪̖̱̥̝̹͓͊̍̓͋̃͋̇͆͋ ̵̢̞͚̠̝̩͎͚͍̱͎̑̃̏̾͝Ō̵̧̦̮̥̙̱͎̝̆n̴̨̨̼̦͕̞̱̫̻̔̓̚͝l̶̨̢̹̜̱̱̮̮̺͚͚̖͖̞͌̉͒́̓̆̀͛̾̈́̓̚͠͠y̷̨̢̛̝̩̩̦͚̱̩̞̖͔͓͓̑̿̇́͌̒̑͠͠ ̵̢͇̞̦͉͇̗̋̏̃̍̓̉̕ͅt̷̢̧̲͇͙̼̖̘̤̻̯̫̥̟͕̂w̸̢̢̨̧̖̤̬͖͍̰͇̯̥͐̾̀̀̈́̅̈́̽̀̾̿̚͜͠͝ͅo̷̡̤̩͕̠̫̣̱̩͍̺͚͖͇͆̈́͋͂̐̑́̽̚͘͝͠ ̵̡̛̲̺͖̯͕̹̱̩̩̮̞͍͂̐͌͜͜͠w̷̨̡̛̰̤̥͉̞̱͙̞̼̎̍͝ȩ̵̛͉̭̠̠̮͍͔̰̫̯͒͂͌͗͑̔͗̀̂̃͋͝e̴̳̓̑̈́̐k̴̰̹̣͎̖͚̳̟̦̗̺̤͈̙̈͒͆̏̉s̴͎̤̠̙͕̟͈͙̹̈́̐̐̈́̏̍́̒̔͆͝.̶̡̻̠̱͕̺̄̏̄̒̔̂̕ͅ  
̴̡̡̛̲̘̥͓̺̲͕̗͐̈́̄̄̔̈́̈͆͜͝ͅ  
̸̢̡̟͉̳̫̯̬̜̹͇̜̲̥̄̌̐̏͘͜Ę̷̫̭̹̜̼̼͉̥̘̹͙̻̱̆̅̔̈́͆̇̂͘̕ͅv̷̛̰̹̠̻̓̇̒̄̇̓͝͝e̶̢̧̛̪̼̱̤̱̻̜̮͉͕͉̓̽̍̔̊͘͜ŗ̴͙̯̘͍̱̯̫̻͔̣̯͆͗͛̉͛̍̉̋͝ÿ̵̡̭͈͕̭̪͎́̓̀͑͋͆̓͑̏̑͊̕̚͝d̵̳̼̺͗̄̿͜͜͝a̶̩̝̹̺̳̖̲̤͉̮̼̙͘͜ỷ̸̳̺̳̌̉͌̑ ̸̧̟̤͙͉̩̙̰̮͚͆̆ͅḯ̵̱̫̦̪̭͚̜̙̞̋̎͛͑͋̽͐̋̅͝͝ş̵̖͖͚̲̗̫̞̼͉̂͝ ̷̨̲͓̖̬̟̣̰͖̻͎̕a̸̭̜̖̲͋n̷̮̺̭̻̹̠͛̐̐̍͝ȯ̴̡̺̣̪͈̬͎̞̥̒̏ṱ̶̦̠̖͙̞̹̥̲͊h̴̯̪̫͇̙̳̯͈̠̠̀̅̒͊̓̈̃͐̂̒̈̌̊͝ȇ̶͈̳͉̘̟̞̞̩̰̮͔̦͖̀͗̈͐̾͘̕͠ṙ̸͓͉̹̗̻̟͉͈̤̉̅̄̓̑͗͂ ̸̨͇͈̥̳̥͎͙̱̙̗̝̗̣̟̔̍ȧ̴̱̟͉̼̑̚d̴͚͕̘̑̆̏̒͘͘v̷̗͐͋ḙ̸̡̧̢̢̙͈̫̼̯̻͍̻͔͌̄̍͂̅̉̈́̓̄̌͌̍̑͘n̴̲̔̂͑t̵̝̞̲͍̙̅̒̍͊̿̈́̀̊͑̈̈́̚ǔ̷̧̙̝̈́͆́̐̏͊̔̆̋͜͝r̵̡͚͕̻͎͖̮̖̼̝̥͔̮̭̱̂͆͌̍͘ę̸̠̤̫̭̥̮͐̌̏͑̎̏̚͠͝.̵̢̻̦̜͖͈͖̯̣̠͐̊̑̔̈́̋̍́̈́͋͑̀̎̈́͜͝ ̸̣̱̲̟̱̆̾͛͐͂̌̐̕͜E̷̥͝v̷̨̠̤̱͍̖̲̳̱͇̠̰̟͎̅̎͋̿͌̌̐̚ͅe̴̡̡̛̳̤̥̝͇̪͒͑̎̂̽̈́̇̽͜ͅr̶̡̟̖̩̗͍̱̼͖̤̃͆̀̚͜͝ỳ̶̬̰͙̠͉̓̐̒͗͛̐̒̓̈́͌͝͝͝ ̵͕̭̙̮̮̜̏́̄̈́̓̐͌͘͠d̷͇̮̻̞̠̹̜̤̼̲̳͒̏̒͋̈́̉͋͒͑̉̈́̋͝͝å̸̡̮̯̙̣̘̙̪̲̼̗̰͙͜͠ͅy̶̠̪̫̬͕̔͗̐̍̆̆̉̔͌̾͝ ̵̠̹̗͉̯̤̼͒̀́̆͂͗ì̷̧̩̳̣̻͔͔͔͙̩̠̱̪͉̎͒ͅs̷̞͍͚̪͙͈̤̐͋̑̂̊͑̾̐̈́̓̌̕͝ ̸̢̲͓̰̤̙͔͔̖̣̻͉̙͗̾̑͂̉̒̾̽̿̂̿͆̅͝͝ą̷̣̻̩̗̯̭͓̣̂̎̅͗͋̽̿̀͆̕n̷͈̓̍̌͆̐̆́̾́̍ǫ̷̧̲̫̜̗̬̞͐͆͊̏̃̒̐̚͠ť̵̢̢̳̗̹̭̠̼̥̲̺̘̮͓̺͛͒̈́̆̍̏̀̐͑̽͂̚͝h̵̨̥̗̮͚͚͍̥̩͍̤̦̔̓̋̚͘e̸̡̛͇̲̐̓̃̌̒͒̍̈́̑͘r̸̢͕̬̞͕͔̤̈́̈́̇̓̀͘͝ ̶̢̤̣̗̥̥́͗̊̒̆̿̀̾͗͜d̸̡̬̫͓̞̦̖̓̈̄̌̐̉̓̌̽́̚͠å̶̙͓̯͖̯̂͐̏̆y̵̡̛͎͕̻̩͕̮̟̬̗̯͓̾̀̿͛̎ͅ ̸̞̅̇̃͛g̸̢̢̢̬̙̱̲͊̉̒͋̌̃̏̓̈́̆͒̚͝ě̵̩͖͖͔̖̥͔͉̮̯̗̌ͅt̷̻͓̠͓͎̬͇̓̇t̷̥͓̞̺̳̃̊͐̒̈́̅͑͛̋̈́i̴̡̪̲̮̹̠̥̰̼̒͋̅̈́̋́͒͠͝n̵̳̟̯̩̭̞̣̿ğ̸̻̙̹̂̇̅̆̈́̾͑͠ ̷̝̖͙̩̙̟̺̣̌̊̉͒̅̏̓͂̄͐͜͠ä̴̧̬͚̫̺̜̞̪́͂̑̃̑̑̈́̐͐̆̚̕ ̷̪̬͙̺̠̺̬̤̰̤͗͂̆̔̿͋̾͋͋̿̊̓͝c̷̢̨̛̛̩̤̼̼̣̙̘͎̩̱̈́̔̽͐̅̓̒̂́̂̚ḻ̵̛͙̣̈́̂͐͂̏̊͆́̄̏͌͝o̵̟̦̹̫͎̯̊͐͗̉͋̔̃͛̈́̎̓͘͝s̵̮̪̞̰̣̦̩̏͒ͅe̸͈͉͕͉̫̮̫̻̯̺̅ṛ̷̤̥͎͍̠̲̦̺̆͂̀ ̶̢̬̰̣̩͙̖̱͍̞̣̭͇͗̌̚̚g̸͍̼͉̻̳͖͇̬̣̟͚̭̠͐̇r̷̨̧͓͙̩̦͍͓̬͚͙̲̣͊̍̓ḯ̶̢̧̳̬̟̞͇̔͑̉̾̇p̷̧͙̼̯͚̺̲̲̬͔̘̈́͌̽ ̶̲̋̂͌ǫ̵̛̩͇̯̩̪͉͔͕̜̱͂͂̇͆̾̇̉̇ͅn̸͔͎̫͔̹͍̻̺͓̍̀̈́̐͒̔͘͘͠ ̷̧̡̛̙͙̗̜̊͝h̷̝͖͕̫̬͖̤̖͓͑̑̒̈́͝į̴̧̝͓̤̯͇͎̦̙̯̫̮͖͗͑͂̾͑̐̋̿̏̈́̑͗͊́̈ͅs̷̢̲͓̰̅̀͐̎̊́̾̓͋̕̕ ̷̢̦͉͚̖͔̭̝͕͔̼̪͂̌͗̆̉̄̑̒̋̏̊͘p̵̢͍̹̻͓̱͓̊̂͋͘o̵̢̨̫̭̠̘̰̹͎̖̠͑̊̅͑͂̍̏̎̿̀͘ͅͅw̸̖̻͕̜̟͉̳͖̝̖̆̌̾͆͆̒̊͆͝ȩ̷͙̒̇͑͋͆̎̾͂̃͆̓̚r̵̨̛̖̫̞̳̜̪̟̞̘̹̮͇̀̽̄̓̆͐̾̋̑͌s̵̝̫̺̓.̶̢̨̬̻̼̱̰͚͎͇͍̋̂̏̆

fuck off fuck off get out of my head you're killing me get out of my head you're killing me you're killing me wake up before you forget how to  
̶̡̜̮̬͓͉̰̙̝̲̤̺͉͗͊̇̎̕  
̸̧̪͓̩̠̐È̴̢̮̥̰͉̙̜̳̠͍̯͚̪͒͆͠v̴̡̬̪͉̥͈̍̓͒̍̔̃̾̋͋̐͛͝ē̸̹̹̈́̽r̸͔̀̊̽̒y̸̧̨̨͚̜̺̟̩̗̯͚̠͇̘͑̾̈́̍̉͊̃͘͝͝d̸̨̠͍̝̻̪̘̾̽͐̎̽͌̍̄̄̂̐̚̕̚͜͝ͅa̷̙̲͇̫̥͛́̄̌̍̕͝y̴̳̬̮̪͓̖̎̐̐̍̃͗̑̉͑̕͝͝͝ ̶̞̯̞̟̬̬̰̿̓̄̒̀̐͑̋̾͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̴͖͓̍̋̓͑̂̽̈̉̿̕ṡ̵͉̬̲͎͉̺̀͆̈͋̈́̄͛̂͋̍͗̈́̈́͘͜ ̸̨̢̭̭͉̪͇̰͑̚ä̸̧̲̻̭̻̩̤̝̹́͌̏̀̍̏n̶̡̨͔̭̻̘̣̘̫͕̉̆͛̃͜͜ó̶̧̢̗̭̞̟̳̖̗̔̓̿̀̽̈́͠t̷̘̖̻͕̠̥̭͎͓̤͚̅̌̾̔͑̉̈͑̌͗̈́͒̓̄̕ͅh̵̬̗̫̮̼̘̝͚̭̮̎̇͐̊͆͐̎͘͜͜͜͝͝e̶͕̯̘̞̯̻̥̞̣̱̺̠̎̓ŗ̷̢̧̗̬͎͇̼̟̲̲̤̪̜̌͐͑̍̀͘͠͠ͅ ̶̨̟̬̟̓̑͐̋͒̾̍̀̾̋̎͜͝d̸̢̢͍̯̟̻̳͕̐̊̾̔̒̉̈́͝ͅͅa̵̛̱̬̱͇͙͇̱̣̗̫̬͛̾̇̄̋͑̽̒̃͜͜y̴̨̰̠̙͚͇͕̗͙̯̐̈́́͑ ̴̢͕͓̫̘͖̬̣̭̼͂̐̎̈̅̑̓͐̓̔̃͂͝͠ͅw̴͉̥̫̫̖̖͋̒̄̈́̆͜ͅĭ̸̙̟̘̯͔̥͚͉̬̼͈͙̩̣͓̔̄̽͛̔̉͑̚͝ẗ̵̡͙̺̩͕̲͑͌͂͆̉̅̋̾̽͘̚͠h̵̨͉̗͇̹̻̤̔͋ ̷̡̺̠̝̻͇̮̺͉̮̲̪̈́̆̄̓̉̑́̚̕͘͘͝S̷̛̝̼̬͖̊͂̾̀͋̒͑̄̐̚h̴̨͚̯̙͍̮̱̺͚̮̫͙̭̔̃́̇͐̄͘̕̚͝i̵̗͉̹͓̟͌s̴̻͇̱̈́̐͂͗̈́̀̏̓̐̂͝h̵̹̲̫̞̦̟̖̦͑͗̈́̏o̶̘̝̤̩̠̠̥̍͐̈́̂̕ư̵̧̻̯̤̪̹̻͇̏̃̄͐͊̉̅͆̿̓̅.̷͇̖̮͎̮͍͖̭̱͈͓̱̳͎̞͊  
̶̟͚͕̩͕̹͓̠̣̯̠̰̝͐͒̒̂̂͌̈̒̀̒̋̅̌̌̏͜ͅ  
̷͉͉̠̮̗̰̗̰̼͉̞̙̣̋͂̀͝ͅȐ̸̙̹͔̅̔͊̆e̴͉̅̄̃̓̾̃͗͐̀̊͘î̸̡̭̫̞̖͇͕͂̅̒̈́̇̒̕̕͜͠͝g̵̨̧̞̫̦̖̪͔͙̳͈͍̪̓̑̎͆̆̋͛̓͘͜ͅe̵̛̳̪͔͕̫̬͂̒̂̿̅̄͛̈́̐̚n̵̲͈̺͖̼͉̠̥̩̼̟̖͋͑̈́͆ ̴̢̇̽p̷͇͔͖̪̱͎̩̱͍̳̘̤̭̅̾͝r̶̠͇̼̺͔̰̘̳̉̿̃̎̊̈́̄͋̄͑̾̑͝o̷̧̨͓͐̆̉̀͋͐̅̉͝t̷̞̪̐̒̓͑͌̌͗̅̋͐̓̔e̴̹̟̭͙̞̝͖̦̤̣̊̀̒̃͆̉͝s̴͉͉̝͓̯̐͆̋̔͗̎̌̓̒̍͜ț̵̛̞̘̖̤͍̪̝̘̫͍̰̯͑͂̾̋̔̿̈͑͋͘̕͝e̷̛͕̯̩̰̟̦̲͛̈̋͗̎̍̕͘d̶̘̦̘͔̭̗͓̝̆͒̕͠ ̶̳̗̝͔͉̦̘̱̰̪̈́̏̉͆͐̃̚̕͝͝a̴̢̰͎̖̙͓̩̠͈̬͎̘͉̿́̔̅̕͜t̵̯̝̍̎̿̈́͑̆̄̉̏͜͝͝ ̴̢̤̰̦͖͓̙͚̭̪̰͇̱̱̐͐̏̌̐͗̌̐̊͠͝ḟ̶̼̞̮̗͎̰͙͇̘̣͋̒ͅi̶̢̬̜̓̋͗̈́̾̽͜͝r̵̛͖̟̘͓̬̗͉͈͕̓ͅs̸̥̗̬̮̮͛̑͆͆̒̋͊̕͝͝ţ̸̧͖̘̣̻̘̬͔̭̳͒̈́̐̈́̎ͅͅ,̶̠͓͓͇͓̯̌̉͌̿̈́̿͘͠͝͠ͅ ̶̡͙̺͕̘̻̭͍̻̯̉͌̄̄̆͂͗̈͌̒͘͝ͅe̴̦̬̰̟̜̱͎̪͍͆̍͒͂͝a̶̡̛̛͎͖̙͇͙̭̻̩̫͐͑̂̈́̋̏͐̃̾͘r̵̝͍͓͉̮͈̼̠̹̫͔̥͇̦̅͋̌̓̒͆͘ͅs̴͙͔̹̤̠̼͛̿̑͑͛̀̅͝ͅ ̴̧̹̝̝̦͚̹̬̰̼̪̭̮̘̉̿̍̃̑̆̋g̶̨̨̭̹̱͖̻̲͕͓̗̞̳͋̾̌͠ǫ̴̛̹͓̮̙͈͓͚͎͇̼͙̼͕͙̀̾̓͆͛̆͑̋̽͂̅̐̒̚i̶̢̹͈̘̊̏n̶̢̘͈̺̲͍͖͍̖͒̈͛̕͝͝͝g̴̨̧̪̱͚̠̰̭̙̩̟͕̊̒̈́̂́͌ ̸̡̦͚̲̳͆̀́̈́̓̈́̂͆͂͝͝͠a̵̛̩͙̱͐̊̽͌͛̚̕n̶̢̧̡̛̖̩̯͖̜͓̾̐͂̍̓ ̴͈͌̉͂͠ͅạ̴̧̡̥̠͖̟̭͚͕̞͎̫̮̎̆̍͜d̵̟̦̖͍̹̳͑̌͜ȍ̶̧̠͍̝̲̹̮̖̼̞̞͚̀̄̈̇̾̌̇͌̚͜͝͝ͅr̴̫͙̺̤̰̦͈̤͔̣̩̆͠a̶̬̖̟̲͆͌̓̓̍͂͂̽̽̿̂b̴̡͚̻͕͈̥͓̠̼̝̲͓͙̝̀́̓̉͝͝ͅl̵̨̨̞̞̬̥͔̘͙͓̘̒̾e̵̹̝͍̩͇̤͇͎̮̲͈̒̓̈́̂̈͐̃̆̄͜͝͠ ̶͕̥͎̼͍̝̻̻̪͔̉̍̓͊͋́͋̀̌̚̚s̶̳͋̒͊̓͊̍͆͠h̵̹̱̼̟̭̀̔͆̌̔͝ä̵̞̒̾̈́̄͐͌͝d̶̡̗̗̱̖̻̱̙͖̥͙͓̋͋͋͊͌͐̌͆͑͝ę̷̗̲̩̤̗̬̙̭̻͐̓̈̆̐̿̇̂̌͜ͅ ̸̲̮͎̻͂̍̄̈́̃̈́̍̐̈́͠ǫ̶̨̛̹̮̯̖̟̙̥͆͋͐̆̔̊̽̓͑͘̚f̴̡̫̖̜̩̠̫͔̖̿̎̆̾̎̕͜͜ͅ ̷̭̰̯̖̎͑̋̈́r̷̢̢̗̩͉̱̄̇͊͂̀͒̿̄̅̚͜e̷̛̼̙̼̝̙̜̹̩̜̖̔̈́̿̇̔̔̕ͅd̸̫̞̼̳̜̩̭̜͈̈̄̽͋̀͑̄͌͆͝ ̴̡̢̢̛̛̮̤̳̝͚͈̝̦̓̈̓͑́̊̋͌͊͊̅̈́͜͜͜ͅẻ̴̖̮̉̉͘v̷͎̙͇̼̞͉̠̇̓͒̿̃̊̄̀͘͜e̸͎̫̮̓̏̈́͌͊̒̈́̔̕̚͝r̵̨̟̤̫̬̞̪̅y̶̢̠̺̘͎̱͉̲͎̙̭̼̌̒̾̽̆͒̿̿͠͠ ̸͎̼͎̪̙̬̜̞̜͚̂̇ͅt̸̠̘̘̻̩̜̼̼͎̻͋͜͝ĭ̶̢̨̹̮͇̜͎̣͍͉̎̇̔̎͒͐͐̑͋̂̿̑͘͘͜m̷̗̼̰̞͋̒͂̾̆ę̴̲͓͔̯͉̠̳͓̫̱̝̥͚̫͑͌̈́̽̀̊ ̵̡̦̞̭̦̻͑͋͝M̸͈̥͙̟̜̗̟̜̥̾̄͝ȍ̶̬͓͓͍̘̬̞̦͕͖̩̣̟͌͒̓͗ͅb̷͚̟͔͈̳͎̥̫̉̄̚ ̶̲̠̗͑̐͌̍͌̋͗s̴̢̹͉̯̼͚͔̝̳͉͍̩̩͓͎̊͛̏̅̿̓͆̃̈́̈́̃̈́͘ȧ̵̧̻̯̰̦̖̑͘ͅį̸͔̞̘̭͈͔̲͓̬̟͈̮͆̂̌̑͗ď̸̲̼̣̪̲͙̝̻̱͓̹͑͛͘͝ ̵̡̜̟̗͕̫̂̂̋̔̀̓̿̂͝î̴̲̊̄̑͛̿̎͑̈͊̈́̀͘͠t̴̫͍͛̄,̸̛̛͚̦̫͋͐̈̈́͛͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̠͎̺̱͛̔̃̌̂̽̈́̑̎͘b̶̨̧̢̠̺̣̤͓̜̠̭̺͉̈͛̆̈́̀͆͑͒̚͝͝u̴͖̩̙̰͓̞̝̤̜̥͎̥̍̅̓̒̔̄̀̓t̵̤̄̋͜͠ ̷̧̪̣̈́̈́i̶̢̢͚̬̯͕̳̮͓̠̹̞̅͑͋̄̿̕̚̕͜͝ͅt̸̢͈͉͖̳̫͚̺̄͌̾͋͒͜ͅ'̵̛̦͉̞̱̑͛̐̾̂͑͠s̴̛̜̭̭͉̩̾̎̌̓̓̉̅̈́̚͠ ̸͚̙̣̬͈̫̲̑̌̔̒̚͠ş̵͇͕͓̟̹̪̪̙̝̹͕͆́̎̽̈̕̕ͅě̶̛̛̼̩̲̞͚͗̈͋͝t̴͈͉̲̦̞͋͂͑̈́ţ̴̭̲͍͇͂̀̏̈̀͐̄̆͗̃̃͛̇̚ͅl̵̢͕̱̭͕̯̈́͗̋͐͒͋̐͌̏͠͠e̴̛̜̤̰̰̭̽̔̌̐͒̃͋̀̎d̸̢̯̦̪̮͎̳̦̲̙̲͖̩̀̀̽͜͠ ̶̘̹̼̳̩̱̹̮̾̒̆͆̎͌d̶̛͍̖̮̺̦̳̜̬̖̳͚͆̓̉̓͋̔͂̿̆̐̾ȏ̴̘̾̊͑̽͆̋͑̋̋̕͝ẉ̴̢͉̬̮̬͉̭̩͎̟̋̂̉͋̍̈́̔͂̓͘͜͝n̷̪͎̭͔̥̪̺͖͕̲̒̆̂̆̐̍͘ ̷̧̠̺͓̔͒͗̔̎͂i̴̧̢̧̧̡̛͇͈̼̙̰͔̎̉̓͑n̵̯̝̞̺͍̐̈́̄̚t̶̢̖͍̟͓͔̭͂̿̓̎͐̍̾ơ̵̮̫̠͖͐̌̄̔͘̕͘͝ ̸̛̬̤̗̱̩͙̰͌̉́̏̆̀̕ͅą̴̡̝̱͙͍̜̩͕̙͑ ̵̡̲͉͚̪͍͕̲͉̯̪̩͍̈́q̸͉͖͉̏̓͌͋̅̅͌̅̚̕͠u̶͍̗̙̜̝̣̥̳͉̝͂̀̊̽͜į̵̧̳̣̝̹̼̰̤͚̫̥̽͒ͅe̸̥̭̤͓͛̅̽͋̏̄͆͘t̷̠̖̗̟͈͇̦̫̩̘̹͐̚ ̸̡͉̼̰̫̹̣͆͋̈́̉̕͝c̶̛̛̖͔̙̠̔̉͛̽͊̑̔͘͘o̷͙͍͕̘͎͖̯̩͍̲͂̈͆̇̾̀̊ͅm̶̡̧̭̞̜̜̰͙̭̼̱̊͆͛̔̓̄̅̉͜͠f̵̟̺̭̩͒̀̌̕̕͝͝͝o̶̡͍̥͇̫̘̠͔̙̜̾͊̈̇̎̓̿̊̓̈͆̓͝͝ṟ̵͕̤̦̻̺̘̯̻̲͓̓̿͑͋͛̃t̶̢̡̜̞͈͍͖͖̽̉͒͘͝͝͝ͅ.̵̡͕͙͓̫̯̹̺͈͍͎̉͂̑̑̓͛̆̑̽͛̾̕̕͜ ̴̭͛̅̈̃̊̂̽̅̍̏̕I̴̢̡̢̦̮̜̼̙͍̯̘͓͓̊̓̿̈͒̚t̵̢̧͖͇͈̳̫̘̝̩͋͒̍͐̌͆͒̓̕͝'̴̧̨͓͉̥̘̗͚̯̻̰̈́͂̑͛s̷͙̥͇̝̮͙̪̠͕͉̃͌̋̈́̈̒͐̓̍͐͜͝͠ ̵̭͇̤̆̃̐̽͌̈́̈́͌́͊̅͝͠͝ṫ̴̞̹̖̻̼̠̘͉̳̼̹̲̥͍̖̍͊̒̓̑͝h̸̢̨̥̪̗͌̔̔e̸͕͕̪̽̈́́͛́ ̵̛͓͎̟͔̘̓͌͐̑͌̎͂͌̇̽̄͑͝s̵̢̳̙̙͖̝͎͈̾͐ä̸̛̘͚̻̫̦͕̎͛̿͆̄̈́̕ͅf̸̧̛̫̺̥̪͙̂̔͑̋̊̉͗̀̚ê̶̘̆̿͂̃͆̎͛͝͝n̷̻̳͎̔̂̎͆̔͑̇̎̂͒̊͑͐͘e̷̛̱͙͈͙̲̮̩̰̥̰̤̽͑̃̈̈͂͌̈́ͅs̷͍̜̰͍̦̩̓ͅş̴͔̞͙͖̜͍̙͚̟̩͋ ̸̨͉̼͖͎̩̜̼̍̔̕ḫ̸̇̽͗̓͑̒̎̿̎̈́̚͠ë̴̛̛̜̫́̓̐͛͊ ̴̛͎̣̝̥͍̺̤͍̆̑̿̆̔̌̒̓͘̕f̵̹̺̥̖͖̣̣͕̖̎͜ẹ̸̡̨͍̬͇̩̪̰͖̻͆̋̌͘ę̴͈̤̘͈̳̦̘̺̱̞͉͑̆͗͊̏͒͗ͅḽ̴̨̥̻͙̟͙̼̙̯̥̱͈̒͌̈̉̂̔̑̀͜ͅs̷͓̩̰̖͍̃̇̽͛͠ ̴͇̜̝͇͇͖̣̙͔̣͇̙̽̽͌͗͆̈́̉͌̈̚͜ͅw̷̯͎̫͚̫̺̦̱̏̑͒̌̓̓͝h̵̲̲̘̹͉̠̟̫̖̬̯̚̚e̴̡͇̞̝̫̦̟̊͒̂͒̉͝͝n̴͉̬̝̭̯̯̭͎̬̼͎̫̠͐͐̆͗͌͌͆͛ ̵̧̡̣̠̭̗̘̹͂͂͐̏̌̂̅͗̎͘Ŗ̷̛̯̻͎͕̰̼͋̃̅̉̐͋̎̕̚͜ͅë̵͔̦̟̰͖̗͖̠̦̪̫̦̜̘̲́̈́͝i̵̞͔̇̋̉̀̆͆́̒̇͒͑̀̕g̴̗̪̥͑̎͐̓͑̆̒̀̉̇̎̚͝e̵̠͕̲̯͚̼̬̣̼̗͛̃̔̎͛ņ̷͉̲̹̙̘̻̮͍̲̮̈́͐̒̉͋̕͠ ̴̨͚̫͕̰͓̼͉̈͗̾c̷̛̹̙̠̟͒̊̽̎͋̂̆͆̽̐͜ͅà̵̢͆ḷ̷̬̂̉̇͑̓̽̑̀̏̿̉̕̕l̷̨̠͖̹̪̖̺̩̰͕̏͋̋̏͛͛ͅs̴̟̼͕͇͙̭͈̱͇̆̄͋̍̐̇̕ ̶̳͙̥̯̻̫͍̞͕̱̇̾̏̆̎̄̓̎h̶̫́͋̄i̵̢̛̠͓̘̽͌̀̾͒̊̚͘͠͠͠͠s̸̮̉̑͌͒̌̎͊̈̇͌̾̚͝͝ ̷̛͍͔̗͈̦͕͋̔̋̄̑̉͗͊̌̈̑̋n̴̛̪̞̹̍̔̔̓͊̏̒͌͂͂͌̂̐́͜ͅa̴̭͙̩͕̻̫͙̓̒̿̓͛̈͆͑͜͠m̶̠̝͉͕̟̝̘̖̮̼͇͆̈͒͂̋͌͆̀̾́̑̕͘͠è̵̝͐͐̾̓,̵̡̢̻̦͚͇̤͎̻̭̭͕͔̙͍̄͐͛̓̕ ̵͎̦͍̱̯̆̓̓͋̆̂̂̋̽̒̄̋̇̄͝a̷̯̐ ̴̢̢̧̗̤͔̜̫̮͆͜͜n̶͍̱̼̗͓̣̲̮̭̈́ǎ̵̤̋̐̾̅̄͐̿̔͗̿̈́͝͠m̷̧̡̛̪̥͑̂̈́̿̾̂̈̾̚̚e̷͍̽̒́͝͝ ̶̮̰͙̹̬̙͎͇́̀̀̈̃͊̊͜͜n̶̢̢̖̭̟͎͔̍͊̏̐̓̅͛̅͛̇̎͜͜͠͠ǫ̸̛̪̳̬̯̙̙̥̫̐̓̇̌̊͜ ̶͕̫͍͉̲̳̞͂̆̍ǫ̶̠̲͍̠͕̲̤͈̳̃̆̄̽̈́̈́͗̿̏̌̕͠n̵̡͔̯̻͇͕͙͙̓͛̅͐̋̆͗̔͝e̶̳̰̭̳͉͔̥͈͙̟̎̐'̷̡̨̮̪̙̪̩̘͓̥͈̹̓͐̈́s̶̛͉̯̟͉̏̈́̎̃̉̇͠͠ ̷̳͌̈́̓͑̄̏̓̈͗͑̈́̇̿̕e̸̼̙̞̽̊̽͗̽v̵͍͈̯̳̟̪͍̝̫̮̰̘̟̞͋͒̂͌͒̏̽e̷̢̢̹̤̩͚͈̮͔͍̿̄̈͑̏̔̍̐̿͋͛̀̚r̷̢̨̡̨̛̦͈͚͚̗̰̒̊͒̒͝͝ ̵̢̛̥̜̹̰̓̔̏̿̓̊̾u̴̢̧͍̺̦̪̯̫͉̘̞͐̔̈̓̉̏̿̃͂̉̄̕ͅṣ̷̡̡̹̦̟̻̫̞͍͉͍̓̋̐͘͝e̸͖̪͎̱̠̜͇̳̓͂͜ḑ̸̢̘̠̰̣͚̫̗͍̲̬̳̈́͗̚͠ ̴̤̈́͂̋͑f̵̩̫͍̦͉̝̘̺͕̅͌͒͊͐ǫ̸̹̺͍̮̬͙̩͉̗̙̭͗̒̋̿̀̄̆̃̏͌̒̋̿͝r̸̦̠̮̉̉͋́͌̀̀̃̄͋͝͠ ̷͇̥̹̈́͂̂͆͋͒̌̉̏h̸̬̳̼̿̃̅̆̀̉̑͐̽̚i̷͓͗̈́̃̂̆̎͝m̵͓̹̫̈́͆̀,̷̥̖͚̗̲̈́̍̐͂͠͝͠ ̸̥͖͂̾͝a̷̢̹͇͚̤̺̦̕l̸̞̙͋̑̏m̵̢̺̗͙͒̎̉̃̇̈́͆̍̅͑̏͆̚ǫ̵̛͇̙̮̝͕̙̘͈͓̩̫͖͍̃̏͌̈́̌̿̚͘͘͝͝͝͝ṡ̸̢̩͉̤̰̱̤ţ̵̥̱̲̟̩̝̗̺̳̅̋̓͆̊̈́͜͝͝ ̷̡̢͕͚̥̺͕͔̫͎̠̆̈́̓̎͊͐͘͜ͅl̷̩͓͖͊͆͠͝í̶̢͍̱̫̱̭͕̩͔̮̝̲̅̊̆̊̒̓͑͒̈́͜ḳ̸͇̞̣͕͂̂̋̔͛̈́͆͊̎̓̒̕̚e̵̢̡̢̢̛͍̟̠͕͙͙̠̍̈́͌̓́͐͂͒͌̊ ̸̪̦̔̑̂̽̂̆̄̽͝ȧ̵̮͉̫͍̗̹͎̼̣̈́̑̂̏̍̈́͜ ̸̨̹̝͖̻͉̓̇̋̏̄̚ŝ̸̢̞̺̲̮̟̪̥̺̺̼́͜e̵̛͎͔̬̓̆̈́̑̊̇́͝c̷͎̫̜̪̙̅̽̋̐͗̓͂̈́̒̽̂̉̂r̸̛̼͈͚̀̈̑͑̉̿̋̆͒̒͘é̵̠̯̙̪̘̪̟̠̒̓̑͑̀̈́̄̅͛̈̋͑̕ͅţ̶̣̱͕̪̼̟̠͗̀̆͊͝ ̷̛̲̻̬̟̹͍̱̱̭͇̯̗͜ẗ̴̨̨̬̝̣͈̹̜̠̝̎͒̂͛̆͆̂̿̏̒̾̚ḧ̴̨̛̗̳̫̟̺̯̩́͐͊̈́̈̅̊͜͝a̷̭̰̹̰͚̳̦̭̓̈́̑̊̆̂͘̕͜t̴̠̙̣͙̐̈́͆͋̉̉̔̀̇̊̇̕͝ ̸̙̜̫͈͔͐̇̀͊͜͠ồ̸̧̧̱̱̤̜͎͈̬̓̎̚͜ͅǹ̷̢̧̳͙̦̤̗̞̘̙̣̝̗̏̽͘ͅl̸̩̥̞̬̺̀ỷ̵̨̦̦̜̝̲̗̖̺̯̻͓̻̯̭̒̈̐͌͌̇͊̽̉̇̄͘͠ ̶̢̡̗̣̤͉̙̼̬̫̅̓̚̚͝o̴͇̠͕͖̳̓̊͐̕ň̶̛̘̰̞̺̖̪̑̎̓̈͊̍̉̈͝e̸̱̣̰͂̀̿̀̅͊͘͝͝ ̸̨̪̳̭̥̪̯̦̥̲̩͐̄̃̎̊̄͜͝p̵̧̡̧̛͕͔̦̱̯̟̰̹͇̦̓͋̌̋̿͊́̃̐̊͂́̃ạ̸̢͍̲̳̥̥̲̳͕̕ŗ̵̢̼͉͚̠̦̣̥͎̜͇̮̝̐̃͗͛t̸̢͓͔͇͉͇̰̲̲̠̞͕̉̈́̀̀̀̕͜͜y̵̺̭̗͎̥̣̲̻̋̌͝ ̷̢̘̣̟̺̗͓̽̅̈͊î̴̧̨̙̗͚̣͍̟͕̙̘́͋́̓̐̒̓̄͒̒͑͘ş̴̼̤̳͙͎̖͊̐̾̿͊̏̑̋́̽͊̌̓͜ͅ ̷̤̱̙͑̃̓͒̏͆̈́̀̈̈̄̽̇ͅp̴̢̛͓̙̠̝̯̳̲̙̏̈́͊̎̂̂̀̈̍͝r̶̡͍̮̖͉͍̣̻̊̀̃̊̊̔̔́i̵̢̞͖̖̜̭̥̻̭̞̎͊̓̍͛͆̀̈́͐̕͘̕͝v̶̱̤͆͒̔̀͋̈̚̚͠y̴̧̖̩͕̟̫̼̅̎̀̍̌͐́͋͘ ̶̺̎̌̋̍̿̊͛̇͝͝t̷̢̧̙̤̺͔̯͚̖͍̲̎͋ö̴́͋̒͜.̴̺̀ ̷̰̣͕̤̃̈́̒̃͋́̈́͋̆͒̚͝H̵̨̨̛͇̱̼̓̃̒̾̄͛̽̈̈́ḛ̶͕̯̎̏͑͂͗̑̐͌͝͝ ̴̧̛̛͚̉̍̀̒̆̈̏͠h̷̡̧̬̻̺̭̖̦͍̹͖̦̲̾̑̿̅̈͐̓̅̍̂̚̚͜͝a̶̧̦̔͑̓̌̄̾̃̾̎̂͝s̸̳̩͇͓̟̾̓̉̆̑͂̚ń̶̖͖̤̗̻̹͍̪̙̥̎̂̈͌̕͠'̷̻̟̈̋͊͗̓͑̄̄͊͛̌̽͜t̸̜̫̝̺̤̉́̚͜ ̸͓̥͔̖̲̩̫͚̯̙̲̫͔͕̮̈́ṭ̴̡̯̯̮͍̞̒͐̉̓̈́̉͛͒̈́̀̚͘͝ͅơ̶̺̠̻͎̞̖͖̱̫͑̍́͋̉̍͋̓̈́ͅl̷̡͍̦͕̜̯̱͖͔̲̳̰͖̏͛d̷̖̘̩̞̜̞̲͖̳̙͑̀̓͐͋͌̔̐̀̃͑͝ ̶̯̘̗̘̤̈́͋̾̅̔̆͗̾̀͊̀̽̍͝͝h̸̢̡͚̩̺̩̰̲̗̒̑̐͗̀̒̿͗͘ị̷̫̱͙͓̲͈̤̏̈́̉͌̍̑͗̉͌͐͗̕̚̚ͅͅm̸̙̙̬̟̲̬̫͙̆͑̉̆ ̸̧̧̗̂̈́̅̋̏̒̾̈͘͝ͅͅt̴̨̢̡̰̜̭͓̹͍͈̫̣͒̀̍͌̈́́̊́̒̚͜h̷͔͉͚̩͔͔͖̘̦̤̲̺̜̆̈͝a̸̭̝̯̹̤̬̠̲̰̐͜ṭ̷̢̪̥̗̓̚ͅ ̷̡̩̲̺̩͇̟͙͖̦̝̹̞̻̊͋͒͗͋͋̉͌͊͐̆͐͘ͅḫ̶̱̯̝̗̩͍͛̀͆̄̅́̊͌i̴͔̻̼̋̅͂̇̏̇̿͝s̴͕̜̳̲̩͎̤̫̤̊̃ ̸̹͉̟̥̠̘͎͔͚̍̀͆͋͌͒̋̓ͅͅr̴̨̧͓͙͎͕̆͑̍͊̒̂̆͝ȩ̶̬̖̜̣̱̜̗͂̊͘͠ą̷̛̠̥̝̳̝͓̟̭̠̫̄͒̏̾̉̑̽͝l̵̮̐̌̈̎̋ ̶̮͐̾̎̔̄̕̕n̸͔̼̮̦̯̱̟̬̰͛̑̿̂̐͌a̴̢̨̧̢̜͈̰̯͉͍͊̾̿͌̒̎͠m̸̨̟̔͊̉͆̍̓̌̐̚͜͠e̵̗͇̝͑̍͑̐̃͝ ̵̢̨̡̨̻̳͖̩̙̙͚̘͓̺͐̾͗͘ͅį̶̹̥̙̣̜̥̩͑̄́̀̚s̸̡̧̛̞̮̲̥̱̘͍̯̹̬̫͇̈́̈́̒̄̋̌̕ ̴̲̇̈́̏S̷̤͎̟̔̿̈́͝h̷̨̡̨̖̖̘̗͎͝i̵̘͓͕̼̤̠͓͔͓̣͙̻̳̺͋̍̅̇͜ģ̴̨̯̩̺͕͎͖̘̼̹̑̾͗̈́̃̉̐̚͜͜͠ȩ̴̰͙̳͇̯͖̺̱͙̻̺̙̌͗̉̉͒̅̓͋̾̇̚ỏ̷̧̧̬̞̪̦͕̠̳͓̥̲͚̹̈́̃͊́͊͌͘͝͠,̴͖̜̻̎̊̍͊̌̈́̊͝ ̶̠͎̣̟̗͍̼̱̥̮̜͚̫̻͌͘ͅț̷̡͇͉͇̞͇̟̋͜h̵̗̼̰̆̋̐̀̽͐͝a̶̱̗͋̋̓̐͐̃̌͝t̵̡̰̹̪̞̤͓̟̬̯͍̟̆͒͂̾̉̋̏͑͆̈́͠ ̸̡̙̰̙͚͔̞͇̝̤͚͕̋͑̔̌̾̑h̶̯͔̹̭̲͎̠̒̑̅͌͋͜͝͠e̸̡̟̮̺̥͖̫̯̱̯̘͖̠͍͕͗͗̓̒̒̿͑͊̂́͌̓͐͝͠ ̴̢̛͇͉̠̦̣͓̩̰̜̌̏͛͐̈́̆̄͆̕͜͝d̵̡̛̞̰̖̼̗͔͈̜̯͎̱͎̩̒̇̈̒͂́͒̄͒̇ͅọ̸̻͖̫̤̥͓͗e̴͔͉͔͇̯͙̋̒͒͊̀̍̌͑̃̀̚͜ͅs̵̛̺̰̠̦̞͖̳̪̭̪̿̑̑̉̔́̈́̈́̂̕ņ̵̨͇̞̠̟̮͈̬̘̈́̔̃̏̒̍̂̋̍͑͜'̸̻̜̗̬̩̠̌̈́̽͒͝ţ̷͕̬͓̥͍̠͆̈̊ͅͅ ̷̧͎͚̱̟̺̭̩̣̤̲̓̊̾͌͑͒͊̚͘ͅr̶̠͙̬̺̞̞̗̫͔̦͆̐͠͝e̶̢̡͇̬̲̗͐̔͆̓̑͆̃̍̇͋͌̏͘͜͠m̶̧̦͕̫͈̞̫͎͆͆̓͗̑̉̅͝é̷̹͉̝͇͍̻͔̪̟͎̯̽̈́̅͒̉͐̋͘͝m̶̼̩̟̟̗̗̮͊̌̇͌̂͑̔͘̕b̷̲̕ȩ̶̟͖̮̞̱͈̼̃̅͒̓̉̑̍r̴̢͖̱͉̝̰̘̗̙͆͝ ̴̠̭̖̫̭̰̣̹͕̝̖̱̩̦̒̒̂͊̚͜͝h̴̢̬̺̥̞͔̣̠͎̰̪͈̾̉̾͂̌ȯ̷͕̐͒̈͝w̶̨̡̱͉̩͍̘̗͓̜̩̗͊̿̆͂́͗͌̂̎̚͘͝ ̴̨͈̲̩̪͇͉̳̳͔̙̈́̄͗͘͝ḩ̸̧̗̗̼͇̏͑̓̏͂̑̽̕ͅͅͅe̵̥̦̼̗͚̪̝̘̥͑́ ̸͈͙̤̖͔̜̦̮̹̈́̚g̶̨̘͚̲̣̙̟̟͙̻̬͔̕o̶̢̲͇͓͎̞͖̩̻͊͆͑͒̌͆̾̂̏̐͝͝ͅt̴̙̣̏̒̆͆͒̀̒̒͗̉͋͋̍͝ ̷̫̄͋̐͜ţ̷̛̺͕̻͔̟̻̈́̊̓̓̅̓̽̇̊͐͜͝ͅḩ̷̧̣̹͕̗̤̲̤̬͚̉̍̄̚͜͝͝e̶̟̩͈̳̹̗̬̤̩͉͙̯͕͑̽̄͠ ̷̡̥͔͕̀̃̍̓͂͑̕͝͠n̶͖̠͎̦̺̪͉̞̭̆͆͗̏̋͋͂̚͜͝i̴̪͎̮̯̹̼͂̔͊̍ͅç̷̛͚̣̖̥̗̥̲͈̦͉͋͆̓̊̿͋̎͠͝k̴̻̥̘̗̖̂͌̑̂̑́͐͗̒̆̚͠ņ̵̥͓͕͊͂͐̓̇̊́͆̈́̿̃ả̷̤̖̲͎̩̞̑m̷̗̟̼͎̓ę̷̥̦̲̻̤̝̪̞̠̃̾̇̏̚͘͠,̵͍̭̩̑͒̑̎̐̋̽̀͆̀͠͝ ̵̡̢̧̣͓̰̥̲̙͍̅̅̇t̴̤̗̘̳̓̓̊̃h̸̲̭̖̳̼̰̜̼͍̠͎̼̘̟̊̌̏͂̒̌̔̑̌͊ǎ̴̛̛͖̺̞̰̮̝͑̈́͒̑͒̈̃̍̾̓ţ̷̢̛̦̞̣͎͕̥̬̐̂͊̋̈́̉̿̊̏̅͘ ̸̯̻̺̫͔͓̠͂̊͂̑̈́̽̈́̓͋͘i̵̦̪̺͎͔̤͑̌̋̑̊̇̾̊̈̈́̋̏̒́͛ţ̸̗̩̼̳̥̹̭̺̯̟̙͂́̀̽̈͊̕'̷͚͖͉͓̝̠̳̗͉͕͖̺̋͜ͅş̶̹̱̭͇̭́́̐̈́̾͝ͅ ̷̡͍̮̠͓̥̣̝̤̻͔̘̃̊̈́͛͂̃͜͝ḁ̵̛͉̩̗͕̱̜̥̮̍̀͐̎͂́͊́̅̈ ̷̰̞̬͑̊͒͊͒̏̓̑̀́̔͊͠͝ẘ̴̨̝̮̖̘̖̞̠̼̇ȏ̷̡̨͕͖̟͑̎̿̌̂͆̐̚r̵̨̡̘̪̟̣͖͎̥̖͖͔̮̀̑̑̊̔͊̓͑̇̔̃̍͘d̷̛̙̭͋͑͒̑͛̌̍̅̆͛̀ ̷̤̞̤̹̥̓̈͗̍͒͒̽̌͛̆̾h̶͔̑̆͜ě̸̹͔̺͖͙̫͍̱̩͇̬̟̂̅́̄̓̀̈́̅́̕͠͝ ̶̡̢͔͖̪͎̦̙̗̣͎̹̰̿͐͐̄͑͒͊̕h̴͚͕͂̎̈̋́͘e̸̢̗͇͖͖͓͖̗̜̠̞̐̈́͗͐̑̔̈́̀̈́̽͘ͅa̶̢̛̛͉̯͔̙̹̗̠̟̱̤̋̊̉̆̃͂͊̍̀͐̃͠r̵͈̙͖̿͛̈́̉̍̒̈́̎̋̿͐̚̚͝ṣ̴͉̼̟̭͒̀̾̓̇̃͐͑̅ͅ ̶̡̨̩͔̭̜͂i̵̙̦̱͚̰̥̪͈̞̠̪͍̔̕n̷̰͕̝̭͕͉̳͖͙̣̥̳͊̈́͛͊̋̃̂͂̿͠ ̸̢͙̱̣̝̣̮̰͈̼̒͌̃͛ͅh̵̡̘̬̾į̸̧͇͍̮̉̔̇s̶̛͔͉͕̥̗͓̩̫̯̜͕̋͗̄̾͐̌͋̑̓̇͌̊͂͜ ̵̧͇̗̭̻̠̐̓̑͗͑̈́ḣ̴̪̝̪͑̿͌̃̉͘͘͠ḙ̴̡̝͖̺͖̻͎͋̐̓̏͑̂̽̑̚͝͝ͅa̶̟̗̗̯͚̜̲͖̔̿ͅd̵̰̼̻̫̝̗̝̹̮̮̦̫̃͜͜ ̶̣̊̈̍̿͝͝ŵ̸̨͚̘̙̳̹̝̖̱̳̒ḩ̵̱̰̦̰͙̣͕̯̮͍̌͆͂͗̈́̉̃͆̚͘ͅe̸̥̲̫̬̅̋̌̏͂̌̐̽̂̄͘ͅn̴̼̩͍͑͌̂͒̈͋̎̿̓̋͘͠͝͠ ̷̡̪̱͓̜̞̠̻̱̣̬̘̗̘̔͠h̴̻̋̑͑̌͝ę̶̪̜͈͚̺̖͍͍͚͎͖͇̂͂̍̅̀̽̕̚ ̶̡̳̱͉͍̄̇͠͝w̸̧̙̣̿̐͒̓̆̀̓͋͂̐a̵̠͎̭͕͓͎̭̦̹̹̫̓́͑̾͂k̷̻̩̩̫̃̏̂̈͊̂̿̉̓e̶̙̝̝̽̒̂ͅs̴̢͕̮̗͕͍̼͖̒̾͂́̔̈́͜ ̷̡̢̲̞͚͓̱͖̻̟͕̞̲͍͋̈ͅų̶̬̭̍̉͆͛p̵̼͚͇̰̲̙͈͈̌̓͂͒̃̄̾̂̋̾̓͘͜͝ ̷̧̡̪͚̥̒̽̂̉̈́͜ȋ̵̧̛͖͍̯̰͕̪̍̓̄͛͗̈̐͋͌̕̚͜͝n̶̢̲̭͈̺͍̞̜͎̞͐̿͐͛̇̽̈̂͆̕͝ ̷̗̗̩͎̻̅̈́͋̂a̵̢̱͍̎͛̔̈́̐ͅ ̸̢̨̮͉͔̯͍̟̱̯̣̪̩̗̯̀͊͒̅̾c̴̡̰̟͔͚̮̮͓̼̗̦̝͈̈̿̃͑̅̓̓̕ͅŏ̷̗͙̪͓̤̟͚̈̍̐͑̚͝l̶̨̧̳̘͔͍̟͔̪̟͈̱͛̽̎̒̒̇͗͘d̶̥͉̆̈́͑̇̽͋͛̾̈̿̿̋͘͝͝ ̶̨̧̡̫̫̱͎̟͕͙͈̗̺̩̫͋͗̈́̃͌̋̚ş̶̢̫͇̠͇̰͚̪̫̹̩͕̽͆w̴̧͈͖͙̥͖͔̻̖̲̯̝͋̄̍̍͝ḛ̵̛͉̋͒̉̕͝ą̸̗̙̣̥̂͛̓̂̈́̃̎͆̚͘͘͝͝͠͝t̴̨̡͍̯̤̘̟͔͔̬̗̯͔̲͑̑̊̑̚ ̷̱͍͈̝̌̈́̃ẘ̴̜̯̜͕̖̫̜͇̤̞̾̔̆̑̓̿i̴̺̜̎̌̈̃͗̌̃̈́t̸̫͖̲̥̜̮̦̟̓̉̂̐͌̊̈̽̀̓͊̾̾h̶̺̤̬̜͒̈͑̈́͗͊̊͌̀̕ ̸͚̮̎͆͒̾́̑̈́͐͝͠t̷̨̨̡̡̧̺̱̺̰̩̙̥̩͙̃͗̀̑̊͌̓͑̓̐̋͘̕ͅẖ̸̨̝̖͖͛̆̇͌̂́̇͌̄͘̚͜e̷̢̢̘̤̮̣͕̪͙̪͎̓̈͜͜ͅ ̴̨̜̲̺̭̬͖̌̍͆̋̚ṯ̶̛͉̲̉͆̓̔̎͐̊̄̑͐͘͘͜.̷̡̡͖͙̭͖̞̮͕͔̩͖̱͌̽̂͜ͅṿ̸͔͎̞̅͊͛̒͘ ̸̰͇̝̤̥͙̪̥̘̆͗̔̾͌͆̑͊̒͋́s̴̡̛̘̣̲̠͔̥͈̥͈̪͈̻̘̪t̷͕̙̫͚̠̞̅̍̆̈̔a̴̡̮͚͍̦͓̦̫̙͚͇͂̃̇͊ţ̶̨̛͕̳̳̰̭̺̤͈͔̰̖̙̮̂̎̒͋̇̔̈́̈́͝i̴̼͓̤̖͖̝̪̤̍̔̎̅̀̇͐̌̐̌͂͝ç̴̨̹̯̰͇͒̐ ̸̡̠̟͙̝͉̘͍͙̩͕̠̮͖̖͑̍g̵̢̨̨͎̫͈͍̗̳͎͖̞̣͆̚͝o̸̡̢̻͙̻͈͎͕͂͘͘͜ị̵̪͕̰̩̜͈̈́͋͜ͅn̴̽̓̌͘͘ͅg̵̪͑͆̈̈̈́̐̏̋̄͆̿̈͛͘ ̶̨̠̹͊a̷̱̖̠̝̹̩̬̙̲̬̘͙̒̓n̴̢̝͎̲̺̜̫̙͈͓̮̐̃͜͝d̴̢̬̲͓͎̞͙̭̗̼̺̈́͝ͅ ̵̧̡̜̗̼͇̱̺̘̰̥̦̥͇̉͛̆͐ͅh̵̡̧͇̫͕͚̭̮̟̭͊̅̂̈̈́̉̒͛́̅͝ͅì̴̺͙̏̈̾͐̔͒̃͋̃͘͝s̷̨̧͈̙̞̭͔̬͂̈́ ̶̘͍̑̄̍͛̍͜f̶̨̻̖̳̣͍̫͐̓͒̒̐̉̓̇͐ͅǔ̶̖͚͔̖̮̞̒̊̎͌̈̄͛̐̿̃͆͝ŗ̶͕̰͕͎̖̩͑̂̔̍͌̎́̌̒̐̅͒̒̚n̴̢̤͖͓̬̘̔́̂̔̊̅̋̎̂̔̅͘͘͠į̴̳̩̜̂̄͑͑̑̒͒̽̏̅̅̈t̵̤͐̌́͂́̎͒́̂̂̈́͆͌͒û̵̢͎̖͖͖̙̞̤̰̟͍͎̼̩͑͑̇̃́͌̇́̀͌͐̄͠ŗ̷̝̘͈͖͇͓̣̻̘̍ė̵̘̱̼̤̤̤͕͉̲̾͒̊̆̅̑̓̽͂̈́̂͊̾͘ ̶̭̺͓̩̻͔̜͇̖̮͖̈́̓̿̾̓͆̀͑̆̔̽ͅf̷̜̟̥̤̥̬̞̑l̷̹̥̖͕͍̙̦̻͖̗̰̠̑̓̋̌͐͆͐͗̓͋̿͂͝͝ơ̸̭͈̣̻̄̐́̓̈̓͗̈́̇̔̓͊̕a̶̡̡̮̣̖̲̤̹̳̮̩͑̓̓͗̒͝t̸̛̮̮̤̼̯̽̇͆̀̍̈́͠î̵̬̝͚̳̩͖͈̤̠̲̭̹̮̩͑̿͊̿͝n̷̨͔̗̟̪̝̫̗̗͉͒͗̋̄̈́̾̈́̑ͅg̵̖̲̩̞͕̎͛̈́̋ ̶̧͍̱̣̺̝̠̤̲̮̖͌̐̓͂̏͂̄͛̓̒̑̿̊̎u̶̞̥͚͓̰̭̅͛̈́͒̃̊͗̆̏͂p̵̳̥̪͙͈̙̪͓̤̏͛̋̿͜ ̵̡̗̘̯̖͌̇̾͂̄̿͐̓͌̏͋͘̕ͅț̸͔̲̼̰͖̪̗̃͑̓͋̄͗̌͑̌̚o̵̗̺̠̤͔͚̰̖͕̥̟͓̲̩̓̊͝ ̵̡̧̧̛̮̞̪̥̦̤̩̖̜̳͚̀͂̌̅͑̂̎̔̀͛̎̎̚͝t̶̨̨̖͈̩͓̫̳͈͑̔̍̈́͒̈́͋͆ͅh̴̠̩̳̺̻̪͈̼͍͐̎͌͋̈è̴̼͙̮̩̭̥̦̹̣̥̄̄̐̓ ̵̘̪͍̯̠̟̼̤̭̮͈̻̦͇͐͐̈́̌̚͜͠c̶̢̢̧̫̪̱̯͖̼͙̘̗͇̮̆̐͒̑̏̓͂͘ͅē̷̙͕̫̭͚͐̿̌̓͆̇̒̃̀̊i̸̛̘̝̳̝͎̗̎̉̊̓̀͗̌͠͝ͅl̸̨̛͇͉̭̾̔͛̇̂̈́ḯ̴̲̥̑̾̿̄̎͜͝ņ̵̛̙̲͈̠͕͉̯̞̗͍̿͋̋͌̂͑̈́͒̒͑̈́̈́͜g̶͓̘̥̈́͌̈́̅̄͗̑̚͜ ̷̧̥̪̝͕͎̠͈̜̣͛̎͑ͅḅ̷̨̳̲̪̩͍̪͉̤̪̻̬̰͎̿̾͘ę̵̧̧̺̳̪͚̘̪̯̣͊͒̚͘f̶̱̹͉͐̑͛̏͐̍̎̿̓̔̽̕̕͘o̵̢͖͎͔͍̪̤̤͐͂̾̏̓͝r̶̡̛̟͉͔̠͍̓͂͗̈́̐̽͠͝͝ẹ̴͔͍̤̟̦̳͓̼̳̰͔͎̆̅́͆̈́͝ ̴̨͇̤̮̣̲̼̜͒̈́̓̂̀̈́͐̄͊͑̕̕̕͠i̸̹͖̼̥̭͖͔͔̻̲̲̣͛̓͆̌̽͋̇͋͝n̶̟̒̊̃̂̅̇͑ ̸̡̦̲̙̯̩̊͋̍̾͜͠c̷̨̘̺̹͔̦̒̍̅͘̕r̵̪͖̓̐̈̉̈́͆̂̈́̊͋a̸̺̥̣͓̗̼̳͉̗͌̿̀͝ͅş̴͔̖̹̦̉́̆̌͝h̶̞̙̣̞̍̈́̎̌̽͛̀͊̇̾̐̅e̷̛̺̲̰͔͙̺͌̃̔̂̆͘s̷̡̧̡͕̞̦̝͕̠̭͒͋̋̉͒̊̅̚͜͝͠ ̴̢̧̖̯̯̮̦̭̅̾̌̀̐̇̂̔̌̊͠d̷͕̣̮̖̈́͌̓̐̕ͅõ̴̧̢̼͍̮͇͕͇̖̜̹͊͆̽̏̀̽͋̓͆̓̓w̶̨̛̠̞̆͜ņ̸̰̥̮̩̖̞̘̀͑͊̓͘͠͠ ̸̛͙͈̹̜̈̑͊̈̆̎̌̕a̴̡̖̹̗̰̜̝͇̝͕͍̫̣͌̎̉̈̅̅̈́͋̑͝͠͝n̵̢̡̤̰͎͚̭̫̯͋͂̈́̔͐͗̚d̷̛̦͎͎̦͂̅̌̆̊͊̐͐̒͠͝ ̵̨̝͕̩̠͎̙̗͔̭͉̒̊̓͐͗̅̀̈̌̊̚̚͠w̶̧̭̙̣̒̑̍͒̋͝a̵̫͉̘̫̓̌̽̈̇̑͌̃͘͜ͅk̴̡̰̟͊̒e̵̹̼̤̹̹̟̠̤̲̠̳̞̒̔͐̈́͂́̉̔̔̅̾͘̚͜ş̵̧̜̥͒̄̐̏͛̂̍̽̀͒͒͂͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̨͉̼̞̹͙͙̞͇̭̩̩̐̏̾̃͆͝͠t̶̼͚͉͉̭̮͓͕̩̊̏͛͒̈̓̈́̃̔̾̽̐̔͘͜͜ḧ̸̘̝̹́̅͋͑͌̈́̇̿̑͐̇͒̂̚͠é̴͕̳̘͉͙̍̓̀̈́̈̓̚̕̚ ̵̳̥̦̖̲͈̹̅̃h̴̢̦̖̳͙͖̠̰͈̗̮̦͙̣̫͌͑͛̔͆͝ȯ̴̡̻̪̰̝̼͖̬̥̊̓̇̑͐͑͝ū̵̡̡̨̞̮̫̳̗̤̼̫͚̑͛̌̽̾̐ͅͅš̴̳͕̦̹̗̲̮̝͈̤̑̅̊̏́̓͛́̌͌̕͘̚e̸͖̭̟̻͉̟̙̝̲̼͒͒̉̓ḧ̵̢̢̙̖͈̫̯̹̪́̓͒o̵̩͒̈ľ̶̡̨͇̫͇̘̍͆̒̓̔̒̏͑̾̈̍͑͜d̴̡͕̭̫̲͇̰̗̝͓͈̗̝̃͆̂̑̈́̊͛͊͌̅̊̂̆͝.̷̢̪͓̲̞̒͗̽̇̎͛͊̄̾̆́͗̿ ̷̦̼̭̼̜͓͕̼̰̟̖̒̉͛̈́̓̈́̂̚͝͠͝H̵̜͐̐̈́̌̈́͜é̵̙͎̖͉̦͊̓̊͂'̴̥̥̭͓̩̖͒̍̈͘s̷̨͚̞̮̹̹͂̏̀̐̊͑͑̽͐̋̍ ̷̯̻̱̗̟̗̜͓̱̦̘̱̅̀̚͜͝ò̸̢̢̨͚̗̦͈͓͎̲̌ṉ̷̨̭̊̽̿̓͛͝l̵̖͙͖̟̥̿̈̓y̸̟̬̣̯̅ ̷̹̤̭̈́̆̓͋Ṁ̸̢̬̜͇̫̼̠̱͖̥̦̾̈́̎͐̕ö̴̡̠͔̼̩̬͚̥̫͕́̇͑̏̌͋̑͝͠b̶̧̰̑͝ ̴̨̨̛̬̳̟̺̞̲͙͖͉̮̯̦̜͊̂̑̌̊̉͘͝t̶̡̛̹̹̰̟̬̩͖̫͈̭̻̹͍͑̌̒̏͐̈̅̉̍̕͝o̴̼͇̾̍̅͋̅̔͛͜ ̶̯̈́̅͂h̵̢̫̮̯̙͇̦̜͔̮̖̥̤̽̊̓͊̔͌͂͐͘i̸̧͕͓̣̖͂͛̋̀͛͠m̸͔̠͈̜̪̖͍̉̄̆̅̉͒ͅͅ.̶̖̪̼̜̩͚͈͖̖̠͛̓̈́̌́̊͋̃̐͋͗͜͝ ̶̫̥̯͙̥̪̯̘͇̹̳́̽̾͛͗́͘͜͝R̴̡̮̭̱̻̻̯̃̃̓̚e̵̮̿̄̇̚į̴̫͔͋̂̈́͛̃͐͒͆́̊̔̌̚͜͠͝ͅg̶̲̃̀̚e̸̛̫̠̯͂̌̌́͒̽̆̅̈͊̃ņ̴̛̳͙͍̙͚̤͖̯̥̫̂͛̽̋̿͗̏̇̈̚͜ ̸̡̳̹͇̦̳̱͔̱͔̮̓̽į̷̤̦̹͇̞̃̓̇̉̃̐͂̌̊̔͂̏̎͜͠͝ś̸̡̡̢̮̪̗͍̦̘̫̭̲̍͗͋̚̚͜͝͝ ̶̡̙̣̞̜͇̓̾͗̈́̆͋̍̌̔͛͆̓͘ͅo̴̝̬̥̝͙͕̦͖͕̲͗̾̎̏͆̇͆̑̿̋̾͘͜n̸͚͕͔̮̝͔͍̺̫͇͂̏̂͆͆̔̍̃̾̋̑͜͝l̴͚̙̒͘ý̷̡̦̻͙̳̗̝̝̥͔̥̤̲͍̩̊̇̏̉̓̍͂̀̇̋͝͝ ̶̤̱̗̯͖̖͙̖͚͈͐̓̈͂͠͝S̶̖̺̗̠̆͂̍̄̂̏̈́̀̔̈́̉̾̚̚͝ͅh̶̹̟̩͉͍̖͖͉̩̩͈̩̫͌i̵̡̻̪̜̙̭̻͈̹̖̿s̵̨̛̥͇̜̠̥̣͒͛̊̆̎̅̇̋̃́͗͘͜͠ḩ̶̲̮̳̮͚̟͍̞͉̙̅̄͊̔̉̀̽ȍ̸̲̭̞̬̍͋͆͒͂͊ȕ̸̡̖͈̠̳̋̽̓̈̓͝.̵̢̨̝͉̭̹̲̻̫͖̙̘̌͌͐̑͆͋  
̴̗̪̪͔̫̹͛̚  
̶͙͚̉͐̅̓Ḩ̸̦̝̹̞͉͕͙̜̙̝̘͂͛͝e̸̢̧̫͕̟̿̀̇̓̆̅̌̂͐̆̂̀̏͆ ̸̢̬̦̻͚͓̟͓̦̎͒̈́͌͜s̵͈̞̭͎̦̥͔͉̥͉͇͖̊̽̃̔͜͜ĥ̸̩̣̮̎̍̊͋̔̂͜ǫ̵͙̳̙͙̋̑͗͒̋͝u̵̜̩̺̙͐͋̎̎̆͂̈́̓̓̐̌́̎l̴̡͚̙̘̙̠̿̃͌͆̋͊̀̿̅̃͝d̵͎̣͎̹̱̂̈ ̶͖̘͚͖̗̪̜̜̄̂̂͝b̴͈̺͉̏̐͗͑̓̆̄̓̚e̵͇̼͙͛͂̾̆̕ͅ ̵̡̘̪͕̜̪̲̺͍͙̲̓̾͝w̴̧̛̯̺͖̔͘o̶̩̰͑̑̈̆̾͂̈́͑͋̓̇̆͠r̶̛̹̘̦̲̟͊̑̓̆̕r̴̨̜͖͔̼̫͇̥̻̮̆̅̇̈́̏͊̈͊̄̒̄͆̎̚͠i̸̢̺̠̖̻͇̒͋̅̈̒̃̍͋͆̓̈̚̚͜͝ḙ̶̡͈̭͚̱͚̦̑͆͒ͅd̶̳̼͍̜̬̤̝̗̈́̓͊̃̆͊̚͝ ̷̡̰͚͇̹͖̳͓̫̩̯̦͕̯͌̊̅̒͊͋͂͠͝͝͠ť̶̝̟͇͚͖͚̤͆͑́̆͒h̶̠̞̫͉̯͇̻̭̬̪̙̏͊ͅͅͅa̵̧̢̛̿́̿͊͒͗́̐̾̃̊͌̃t̶̢̢̡̛̳̮̙̝͖̱͙̦͆̍̎͋̍͋̾͑̐̈́͊̌̾ ̶̼̻̫̜̮̞̗̭̲̭̘͚̲͍̩͋̏̈́̓͊͗̀h̵̛̠͙̘͍̮̉͆̇̉̐̃̽͆͒̕̕͘̚͜e̷̢̜̫̣̞͕͛̓̀͒̎̓͊̿̿̆̋̈́̕͝ ̷̢̦͙̯͍̝̠͚̯̞̬͙̘͈͓̃̓̓̋͗̇̄̌̂̂͑̋͘͝͠f̷̢̧̡̩̤̟͚̹̯͈̝͍̖̫̃̾͊̃ê̶̮̻͙̝̰̤͚̞͓̝̏̿̈́ȩ̴̛̛̠̭͓̠̦͉̖̩̗̦̯̙̱̏͒͒̃̀͒̎͋͘͘͜l̸̨͍͖͛̄̊́̅̍̊͆̿̈̚͠s̷͇͉͛́̊͑ ̴̡̖̹̄͗̋͋̌t̷̢͔͎̗̥̬̠͍̖̲͔̳̼̲̍̔̂͛̔͘h̶̡̦̝͉̹̔͊̑̓̐̑͊͝͝͝ͅi̷͍̞͔͍̟͇͊͌̌͗̾͠ş̶̢̛̯͍̤̝̯͇͉̼̇ ̵̢̧̛͚̣̼̜̜͎̔̽͌̈́͆̕͝ć̷̨̛͇̰̠̤̞̫̙͖͒̊͠ǫ̴̛̪̱̲̦̜̮͓̥̪͇͖̥̀͗͛̾̕͜m̴̢̖̦̬͔͙̭͎̩̪̘̹̾̉̋͐͊̐̌͌̈́̚̕͜͠͝f̴̧̋͊̿̅̃̋̉̇̆̋̉̈́̀ȏ̶̭̼͉͛̉̆͛͛̓̾̕̚r̴͇͑͆͗͌̆͐͝͠t̶̡̩̲̙̱̫͂͐̋̅̀͗̐̿̽͐͆̃̅ͅa̴̝͔̬̬̿̎̑͋͂b̸̛̯͉̠̥̹̌̓͗̓̓̍̍̿̑̕ͅl̸̨̝̯̱̭̥̙͌̋̈͠ę̸̖͓̟̘̠͔̱̓́̉ ̸̨̩͈̙͍͔̬̬͗w̴̛̪̜̝̙̺̐͊͂͆̈́̋̈̔̚͠ȋ̶̲̳̪̯͋̒̅̚̕͝ṭ̴̡̢̡͎̠̙͉̤̗͉̼̩̙͐͑̂̉̾͝h̷̡̟̖̩̠̤̋̋̍ͅ ̶̺͙̍̂̏͝a̴̧̬͇̜͑̅̈́͆̐̑̊͠ͅ ̵̢̪̬͚̭̗̺̌̐͋͛͐̀s̸̨̱̜̙̘̫̘̱͓͊̀́͋͘͜ͅţ̵̧̛̟̱̖̖̩̮̭̫͎̪̗̳͋͌̾̇̈̎̾̄̉̉̏͘ͅr̸̛̤͈͓̻͓̱͔̿̓̽̈́̽̓̾̎̎̈̕͜ä̴̞́͒̏̚n̴͇͕͈̻̬̲̲̼͉͍̦͔̾̂͆̈́̊g̶͍̣̮͔̪̗̜̣̤̈́̽̓͌̃̉͑ė̴̡̡̛͈̜̼̜͖̼̹̫̖̼͉͓̊̆͘͠ͅŗ̶̧̛̥̬͖͇͈̞͚̫͌͐̿͑̿̐͘͘͘͠͝.̶̡̛̖̞͙͖̝̞͍̞͐̎̓̔͂̎̃̀̓̔̃̾ ̴͈̻̝͍̅̓̓̊̐̀̈́̆̇̇̎̕H̷̜͎̟̪̥̥̺̖̾́̾̍̇̇͆͝ȩ̸̖̙͓͕̗̮̟̺͉̺̻̱̳͗̋̏̃̔͌͛͊̇̕͜ ̴̼̝̜̙̗̼̦̭̙̭̝̲͎̈́̒̋̇͊̄̓̉͆̂͘͜͝͝s̵̟̥̫̞̥͌̋͜͜ĥ̴͈̤̦͙͚͔̗͕̪̖̲̦͐̂̓̃͠ͅo̸̡̧͙̰̼͇̣̱̤̥̔̈̑̌u̷̧͙̬̗̺̟͈͎̲̭͎͕̬̇͒͐͆̐̉̑̎̌͋͝͝ͅl̸̨̖̻͖̮͙̮̍̽͜ͅd̷̛̊̊̽̒͂͑̃͛͑̓̐͝͠ͅ ̷͎͈͙̤̯̱̰͛͂͑͋̇̄ͅb̸̧̢̞̣̥̰̠̫̖̪̲̅͊͑͛̈́̈́̓̾́̚è̵̠̳̽ ̶̨̨̛͚̤͙̺̯̗̱̭͔̜̂̈́͗̉͌͋̄̒͊ͅs̶̫̮̱̬̲̦͉̦̭͇̊͒̽͝c̵̰̱̞̪̯̈̑͆̈͆̎̓̏͐̏͛̎͝a̷͖͊͋͂̾̈́͊̓̑̄̉̐̊̌̔͝r̵̡̡̯̮̤͕̤̺͔̜̜͆̆̈̅͝͝ͅê̷̪͙͈̝̦̰͎͜ͅd̴̢̞̺͎̈́͑̽̽̏͗̇͊͝ ̴̡̤̗̳̓t̶̥͉̅̋́ͅḣ̵̘̼̣̃̓̿̎̈́̏̅̈́͌̚̕͝͝ä̵̪̘̳̙͉̳͋̑̈́̅t̶͔̟̝͓̺̺̫̿̒̈́͂̐̓̕͠ ̸͖̯̠͓̗̜̥͎͖̬̩̍̂͂̏̄̆͋ͅh̷̛̼̆͊̅́̈̆̄͒̌̃̈́̕͘e̸̢̻͐̓̔̇̔̿͆͆̂͋͋̆̆ ̶̨̧̛͓̳͙͎̜͗͊t̸̢͎̥̥̠̓́̎̈́h̶̡͉̻̯̰̦͙̭̮̭́̒̏͋͐̈̾̓̕̚͜͝i̷̳͈̲̣̒n̶͙̩̎͋̊̾͂̕ķ̸̢͔͓͚̩̥̼̘̝̼͋̃̕͝s̵̤̫͓̬̱̥̹̺̱͕̞̘͌͑͗́̅̾̔̿̿̉͗ ̵̧͎̺̭̮͈̙̭̉͊͛͋̓̔̓̕͘͜͝a̷̼̠̬̹͉̩̜̫̙͓̓̔͐͐̑̾͐̇̿͆̄͆̓b̶̻̮̳̺̺̼̉̑̐͆̆̏́̋̇̍̄̚ͅo̷̞͉̼͒̈́͗͆̓͋͊͗͠͝͠͝͝ư̷̧̪̰͖̺̐̈̓̈ͅt̷̛͎͕̱̪̑͠ ̵̧͔͚͍̹̺͍̝̺͈̰̘̿̓͗͐̅̒͛̔̃̇̕͝͝h̴̨̲͚̣̫̾̕ȋ̴̢̮͙͎͍̥̂͂͆́͆͂͑̂̋͊̾̔̚̚m̵̪̣̬̪̝̻̩̥͍̤̺͎͈̔̏̎̋͌̑ ̶̠̦̗͇͓͑́̆̓̿̓̐͑̋̍͘ͅa̸̞͓͛͐̆̈̅̆͊̓͐̒̉́ḽ̸͚̀̄̐̕l̵̲̘͕͆ ̸͇̍͆ṭ̶̡̙̒͐̂̔͛̊͌̏͊͠h̴͔̭̤̬͍̣̬̰̖̜̫̝͍̺͋͗͛͐͊e̶̡̡̨̢̛̘̦͓̜̥̯̖̞̙̰̱͗̐̊͌̔̓ ̷̡͍͓͇̉̽̈́t̸̰̯͈̏̓͛i̶̢̛͖̲̬̻̮̥̲̜̤͇̞̫̟̗͛͌͂̍̓̎͂̊͠͠m̵͖̻̭͛̀͌͠ȅ̷̛̮̭̻̰̫̳̼̹͇̣̼̺̀̍͑͆̔͌̌̒̋̍̂̈.̶̡̢̡̤̩̼̦͕̹̭͖̗́̅̑̑̏̈́͊̌̄͠͝͝  
̶̯̒͛̃̏̓͒͛̀̈́  
̵̥̿̎͗H̵̢̫̹̘͉̪̹̭͍̜̗̐̄̎ͅį̵̛̩̜̞̋̆̒͋͒̀͂̇̇́͝ş̵̰͖̳͎̥͈̝̺̬̘̘̰̗̏͗̔̓̚ͅ ̶̺̦͎̯͇͈̻͔̰̍̉̏͊̋͊͒̚͜͝ͅp̷̛͕̉͗̈́̂̆ą̶͉̗͈̲̝̦͍͔̜̞̬͙̜̍̌̉̌̇̽͒͒̇̏͘͜ṙ̴̢̲̭̺̻̤̱̻̲͙̝̒̆̉̑́̄̽͊̔̓̿̅ẻ̶̛̘̩͔̮̫̂̆͂̽́͛̾̐̃̅͘̚ͅn̸̫̱̩͖̰͎̣͙̲͉̹̟͊̌̔͊̆̌͋̍̌̃̂̄͐̇t̸̟̪͈͍̲̹̩̜̗̭̥̦̯̿̓͒̋͛̉̅̂̉͊͆̈̕͜ş̷̛̹̩̥͔̗̩̺̟͉̦̠̏̂͆̓̿ ̵̠̖̣̻̉͆̌ă̵̟̰̠̞̏͑̈̚͜r̸͚̥̺̉̂̍̌̂̈͛̉e̶̡̨̧̱͚͖̳̼͈̻̼̠̥͑̉̓͐͋̑͆̋͂̈́́ ̸̨̢̢̛̛̞̳̟̬̖̙̲̾̾̀̋͆͐̅͛̊͘͝h̷̡̨̢̲̱͉̙̺͉̭̗̅̑̓̽͗̚a̶͍̦̟̯̓̒̓̆̋͛͑̈́̍̑̚͝͝p̴̰̦̰̯͔̼͖͍̼̼͎̻͕̎̈́̎̇́̉̑̏͛̑̓͝͝p̵̙͇̯̰̀͒̔͐̃̿̐̚y̸̧̠͉̤͖̣̝̲̏̈́̋͒̉̌ ̶̯͚͎̥̥̯̬̟̤̮͇̻̌t̶̫̰̗̞̣̮̒̃̒̍̈́́̍̋̽̂̿ḩ̶͓͉̘͖̩͕̜̯͈͓̟̘͙̉̈́͂̃̽̌́̂͜͠ã̴̺̩͖̦͑̓͋͆̾̌̔͠t̶̛̛͇̆͋͋̄̎͌̎͝ ̴̢̫̦̰̤͉̜͉̳̯̑ͅh̶̡͓̻̪̤̭̩̥͈͛͂̒̂͐̊̊͗̓͘̚͝ë̵̛͓́̀̊ ̶̩͙̫͈̠͉͇͔͙̠̼͕͗́̿̈́̈́̑̾͊͜͠f̵̗̑̑̏̄̏͊̔͑̈́̚ͅo̶͔͉̰͑̌̌̊̂͝ų̷̢̬̼̖͕̺̘̤̗̙̤͗́̿̃̊n̶̡͙̥̺̤͉̣̗̪̫͐̍̓͐̈́̽̍͌̓̓͝d̸̛̰̱̯͓̐͒̿̂͊̈́̇́̈́͝ͅ ̴̨̱̣̣̈́̒̈́̈́͌́̆̈́̉̏̕͝å̷̡̨̛̠͓̥̠̣̊̌̊̽̍n̶̛̤̠̜̩͇̙̾̂͑̑̏͂̒͊͛͜͝ ̵̡̢͔̙̘͚̮̘͓̩̫̙̭̠͉̒̀̏͊͑̈̏̉̊̆̌ǎ̶̭̙̥̥̫̙̞͊f̵̛̛͇̰͔̪̗͉͇̺̖͙̮̤͊̂͆̂̏̃̈́͘̚ṫ̷̞̳̼͙̳̹̟͎̳̲͉̱͛e̶̺͆͜͝r̴̢̞̳͓͍̤͔̰͔̠͈̙͉̘̆̉̃͜ ̵̣̯̝͔͓̈́̊s̵̡̬͉̲̠̝̜̰̹̭̬̱̩̎̄͗̐̈̌͛̔͌͋̋͜͝͠c̴͓͗̐̈́͋ḧ̸̨̢̠̠͔̫̗̦̭̞͇̫̻̋̓̿̂͂͐̃̒́o̴̡͖̖̻̻̻̫͓̘͔̠͈̝͒̈́̎̍͊͌͜͜͝ö̶̬̺́͗́͘ļ̷̦̺͓͚͈̠̙̙͎̂͗͒͑͆̀̿͘̕͜ͅ ̸͕̞̻̝̈́̎̈́̓̍̑j̵̢̛̱̪̬͈̹̰͌͌̐̓̒̈̇͊͝͠o̸͚̥̿̾͆̅́̉̍̽̃͌̄̿͆̈́̕͜b̶̗̰̩̞́̔̑̽̾̿̑̉͛̅͘͠͝,̵̘̠̪̾̓͛̆̈́ ̶̡̢̺͙̣̗̦̻̣͈̣̦̾̇̇̇̉̈́̍̑̃̓͜w̸̡͓̰͂͌ͅo̷̧̨̳̠̤̘͍̭̳̱̭̐̉͌̎͂ŗ̶̮̹̮̝̞̫̞̀͐̈́͆̈́̾̕͜͜ͅr̷̨͚͖͉͔͖̩͕̝̖͓̤̫̰͌̊̆͊̑͊̐̕ī̵̘̉̐̎͋̒̿̚ë̵̻̯͈̺͙̣̠̞́̄͆͗̂̐͒̿̍̕ͅḑ̷̧̬̪̖̫͈͕̜͇̲̝͒̓͋̐͑͆̃̐ͅͅͅ ̶̡̫̞̼͖̹̰̼͐͋̑͗̈́̒̾t̸̙̳̘̰̅̈́̀ͅh̴̨̛̗̯̲͌̀́͛͜a̶̡̨̮̝̖̳̫̼̺̻̰̞̹͆͊͐̅̈́͑͒̆͊̽̿̑͘͜ͅť̴̨̡̥̫̤̦̜̺̺̼͕͎̪̾͒̂̚͘ ̶̯̃̆̌̌̓̎̓͛̄̊̐î̸̡̨̳̮͔͎͙̭̩͉̲͈̦͋͋͜t̵̢͈̟̙̙̻͔͖̗̟̳̘͓̆̇̄̀̑̕͠ͅ'̶̢̤͔̜͔̥̹̩̒͌̽͗̒͝s̴̗̼͓͕̦̖̻̬̪̠͇̜̣̏̈́͒̾͌̃̒͠͝ ̵̬̥͎̬̥̤̗̪͌͋̽́̔̃̋͑̂̄̃̓͝ã̸͉̼̗̗̰̺͒̈́̎̿͂̚͜n̷̼̫̞͓͓̥̥̩̫̍̽͋̌̈́̅ ̴̡̹͍̘̥̣͎̦̝̥̞̩̫͖̈̓͊͊͑͑̎̏̊̒̃̽̉̀̚ͅĕ̷̻̭͕̙̩͙̼̎̏̽̊̉̊͘̚͘͝ͅẍ̸̡̗̈̄̈̽̅̿͐̄ȍ̴̧̡͙̤̝͍̱̬͙̺̖̥̠͙͑r̵̨̞͈̗̺̪͔͉͉̰̐͘͝ͅç̵͎͖̜̘̰̻̥̇̓͋̓̓͒͗̀͋͋͝͠i̴̧̯͙̘̪̹͙̜̠̻̹̺͔̬̙̋̍̈́̇s̴̱̝̙̖̤̐͆̓͜ṁ̶̧͍̔͐̾̑͆̅͗͒̅̌̕ ̵̥̠̻̌̃j̸̺͙͐̾̉̃̇͌̿̍̉̕͝ǫ̶͕͔̲̭̠̊͆b̵̢̢͉̱̞͉͋̌͐̃̒̈́͝,̴̥͈̘̩͙̟̞̦̙͊͂͂̅͜ ̵̱̜̔̎̊̆̉͗̽̐͐͌̕͘͝h̴̲̑̂̓̿̕̕͝a̸̡̙̠̪̰̰͖̹̮͂̐̉p̷̻͕͖̘̳͌̐p̸̖̼̖̫̲̪̮͙̈͗̃̎̂͂ÿ̵̟̥̦̰̤̪̝̀͋̀͑̓̽̂͛̈̓̄̚ ̶̨̧̛̛͕͍̳̗́̋́͌͊̽̅̾̚̕͜t̸̡̧̰̲͈͖͙̮͓̱̳̣͎͍͈̐͑̈́̃̆̔́̈́̐̀͗͌͝h̸̠͔̳̉̌̏̄̈͌̉̾͝ạ̶̢̯̯̞̲̠̭̌́̆̔̈́͝ͅţ̶͊̾͝ ̵͙̹̻̖͇̦̮̒͑̀̑͘͝͝͝h̵͔̱͕͈é̶̼͓'̸̠͉̘͈̟̜̺̓̆͛͋̉̓̉̔͛s̵̨̛̞̜̟͔̜͚̉͛̈͌͋̀̿͝͝ ̵̧̝͓͎̱̱̋̃̾̆̏̔̎̕͜p̶̧̨̙̺̘̻͖̹̫̟͖̋̅͒͂̈̐u̸̗̒̐̍͊̂̐̈́͆͘͝͝͝͠t̶̛̗̣̬̩̭̅̏͋̎̈́͌̔̅̂̔̍͝t̸̨̜̩̗̗͖͚̎̒̉̋̽̽ȋ̴̢̠͔̺̝̮͖͇̌͂̈́͐̑̇͗̀̉̏̆̅n̶̨͈̺̼̼̾̐͛g̵̨̪̬̻̩̪̜̬̒̓̅̊͑̋̈́͂̈́͜͝ ̵̧̪̣̮̰̺̙̟̼̄̊͑͝ḧ̶̛̹͇́̋͂̍͒̏̏̕̕ì̵̢̨̖̪̪̱̘͎̩̻̣̮́̓̈́̒̏̑͌̏̕͠ḿ̷̢͓̠̭͕̠͋͐̔̇͑͘͝s̴̖̰̅͐͒̀̿̈́̂̕ȩ̵̱̹̲͚͎̼̜͉̖́̃̈̊̇̄̍̚͝ļ̸̛̩̫̱̭̻͈̹̲̫͈̄̎́͋̐̈́f̵͍͍̤̐̉̌̄͂͗͗͑̆̏͝͠͝ ̵̧̢̛̣̣̥̻̼̟͚̘̳͇͖̜͖̇͂̏̇̄̈́̈́̍̑̚͠͠͝o̶͕̘͚͛̂̑͂̊ű̶̡̡̳̤̟͓̥̱͔̣̱̤͑͜͜t̷̖͚̪͎̞̳͚͂͛̇̒̔̂̏̓̋͌͐̚ ̵̢̧̢̺̬͍̮̭͓̥͙̑̈́̿̈́͊̑̍͒̑̌͠t̸̠̥̗͚̗̩͗̇̕̕̚ḣ̷̡̡̡̛͖̼̞̯̻͎̖̼̟̼̾̑́̑͑̈̏̾ͅͅe̴̡̡͈̜̱͔̙͕̪̩͋͒̐͌̒̕ṙ̸̨̦͐̀̄̆̀͋̎̒͘͠͝͝͝ễ̶̮͎͇̤͂̂,̵̧̡̡̡͖̲̦̞͓̠͍̻̣̈́̌̎̈́̂ ̴̢͓̯̣̤͚̥̞͎͈̠͗̊̅̑̽͊̆̌̕͜͝͝w̶̤̳̪̝̞̟̦͈̖̞͔͐̓͒͊̀̀̚̕͘͝ͅŏ̷͇̜̭̲̋͆̽̾̅̓̊̆̋͠ŗ̷͕̳̪̫̦̝͗͊̌̿͛̚r̶̮̞͍͆̄̎̈́̅̔̔̈́̐͆͐̌̑͠i̷̻̎̑̽͋̂͌̆̄̂̊̄̚e̶̢̝̺̖̘̞̙̰̠̪̖͐͑̔̊̾͗̿͑͂̑͝d̵̡̨̟̮̬͎͖͌̿͊ ̷̧̩̙͔̘͎̍̅̃t̵̘̘͑̌̓̐̊͐̉͋͋̂̑̈́͑̕ͅh̸͇̞̜̝̱͔̜̹̹̱̣̫̹̾͐̿̆̐̂̆͗̃̂͘͘͘ă̷̟̟̯̇̊̂͆̇͊̎̆̅̉͘͝͝t̴͎̾͐͑̓̈́͆̔͑̉͂̉̕̕ ̵̜͓͙͎͈̻̖̯͔̏͝h̴̩̝̘͉͙̖̳̭̓͐̒̈́͋̅̓͝ͅè̸̢̛̟͕͙̪͐́́̿͋̃̒͝'̸̧̢̼̣͚̱̠̗͉̔̂͋̋̿͛̏̌̓̄̓͝s̴̨̛̛̳̬͓̙͕̹̦̼̞̗̉̇̿͋̅̒͆̈́̔͠͠ ̷̘̑͒͗̑̌̑̚w̸̧̞̜͇̰̳̰͇̝̤̞̮̗̳͒͐̓̆̂͌́̚ạ̷̡̡̗̰̦̓̈́̕d̵̬͎̲͙͓͉̲͍̀̏͑̍͐̍͝i̶̦̘͗͛́̉̑̈̒ņ̸̡͎̹̭̜̟͔̪̞̟͇͎̟̈́̈̐̈́̂ͅg̸̡̗̺̟̳̘̝̐̿̋̽̍̆̈̔͒̂͠ ̵̤̱̙̺͋̑͋̓̿̒ť̷̤̞͈͖̏̍̈͘͝õ̴̹̗̫̘͖̱̯͈͚̞̞̼̰̐̋̎̽̃̇͒͗͘ͅơ̷̧̗̔̊̅̓̈́̈̄̕̚ ̵̢̢̜̭͓̳̮̦̙̰͈̤͒̀̇͊͑ḑ̴̦͖̘̥͕̱̑̏̚ę̵͓͙̩̬̘̜̠̱̞͚̙͍͉̎͒̔̈́̊̈́̌̐̀͒͜͝e̷̡̤̜͖̥͎̦̼͙͔̅̿͊̈́̄p̶̛̰̗̦̝͕͉̱̋͗̐̑̉̓̓̔͊̉̓̑̕ ̸̙̒̒̄i̸̯͓͓n̶̪̖̘̣̖̳̋͋͌̎͗͊̓̿̋̆̂̓̃̍t̴͖̰̱̃̎̃̑̆̈̇̓͒̌͑̇̚̕͠ơ̵̛͓̍̾̄͂̍͠ ̶̦̘͍̽̕t̵̠̩̭̺̣̥̯̞͖̯͖̳͆̌̋̈́͑̄̎̕̚͝͝h̸͔̭̫̐̔̓̅͂͌̍͂ȩ̶̢̗̬̭͇̟̖͕̝͔̘̂̆̈̉̑̇̓ ̷̡̟̭̫̤͈͚̜͗̍̆̄̎̎̎͘̕͠w̶̡̗̃͗̽̔͗͂͘͘a̴̭̱̬͙͇̹̗̮̯͈̗͚̯͚͗t̸̡̛͖̻͇̳͖͎͈̙̜̹͔̦̳̘͛̍̔̒͌e̶̡̟̯̤̪̜̘̥̲̦̬̪͋̽̇̈́̈́͂̆͗͑́̒̊͛̚̕r̸̻͔͚̻̩̝̰͍͑̾̂̇͗̇͒̍̆̒́͜͝.̶̙͇̩̲̗̼̇̃̋͒̇̋͑̑̈́͒̇̈́͜ ̵̧̞͉̱̲͙͇̹̺̮̥̞͍͊̒̔̃͆̊͋̔͊̌͊͘͘̚͜͝T̶̛̰̲̑͂͒͛͊̍̓̉͘̕͜͠ḧ̵̨̧̭̭̥̘͉̼̻͙̖́̉͒̈́́͗͋̂̾͝͝ȩ̸̜̭̯͎̙̘̰̳̩̹̭̏̅̔̈́́͗̄͂̉̚͜y̵͕̟͙͉̗̦̰̅͑̔̅̌͗͝ͅͅ'̵̛͔̏̇̃̍͗̓͑͆̍̒͝͠ŗ̵̰̙͓́̀̅̏͑̚ḝ̷̨̨͙̠̪̰̮̼ ̶̬̭̰̯͚̥̼͂͆̈́̔͘͝ȃ̵̖̙̖̥͍͛͆̈̒̃̇̑̆́̚͘l̴̩͔̘̾͊͋̅͗̄̄͆͊͘͠w̸̲͓͖̬̫̏͒̽̂͛̀̇̓̈́̂͘͜͝ͅͅͅą̶̲̙͍͎̞̺͓̥̫̼͙̈̄̓̄̚ͅy̶̢͕̤̦͐͝s̴̗̗̬͖̥̯̜̪̭͑̑͆͗̽͐ ̵̘͎͚̣̜̏͂͒̿͂̚͜͜ẅ̸̡̡̱̥̻͚̳̔͒͐͌̅͝ȏ̶̮̠͓̺̥͚̹͜ͅŕ̴̨̛̮̼͉̺̖̹̟͎̩̬̙̝̐̓͐̄̑̏͊́̚͜͝r̸̦̹̬̱͌̋̉͂͐̑͝ͅḯ̷̢̧̢̛̙͚̭̣͖̱̳͈̊̓́͠ë̴̥̝̦̼̯̘̫͙̠͎́͋̎͐͒̈́̓̀́̑͆͛̿́͝ͅḏ̷̼͕͇̿̂̄̎̈́̋͗̚͠͠ͅ ̸̢̧͇͉̩̾͑̍̈̈́̀̃̚͠á̶̡̧̯̯̦̻͈̒̎̽̃̇̾͆͊̽͋͐͝͠b̷͍͆̒̑̈̎͂̔̃͐̐̏̚͠ȏ̵̧͙̰͉̫̘̜̝̹̹͇͍̞̥̊̐̆̆̎̚ṳ̴̼̬̉̈́̉̈́̐͝t̷̢̝͚̥͔̹̻͕͙̝̖͇͇̱̉͑͗̽̃ ̸̛̰̦̻͍͎̗̺̰̰͔̼̼̑̿̌͂̾̉̄̽̽͝ḩ̸̡̖̮͙̬͍͇̪̒̃͌́̀̀̓̓͝͠i̵̧̫̫̗̬m̵̢̨͔̥̳̞̳͕̠͓̩̻̹̩͒̍͆̿͗̍̋̌͗͂͐́.̶͕̭̱̜͙̺̙̜̻̝̂̓͌̿͝͠ ̴̨̩̭̟̠̠̯̞̤̞͔̓͝I̴̗͚̥͎͔͔̲̜̰̝̠̘̣̘̞͆͋̎͛̉̓̒t̶̻͈͙͈̝͔̲̮̟͍͕̲͂͗̆̓̾͠ͅ'̸̞̖̅̓͂͐̓̄̈́̅̍̈́͊̈́̓̓͝ͅs̴̢̧̧̛̹̱̭̖̙̟̫̈́̋̃̉̈͘ ̷̥̍͛̐̂̔̂͘̕͝o̷̭͋̾n̸̦̎̒̾͊͋̓e̵̤̲̤̻̖̝̠͈̹̽̉͆̈̉̉̓̚̚͜ ̷̡̛̪̝̬̜̀̋̊̽̊̋͑̎̓͒̚ͅơ̴̧̹̻̫̘͈̘̥̣͓̌̋́̆͜f̵̧͖̦̘̻̪̯̲͐̒ ̴̰̻̼̜̬͎̙̰̼̺̫͚͉͕̎̌͂̃̃̔ͅţ̷̻̝͉̩͎̙̜̳̱̇̎͑̿̂̏͛͑ḧ̴̨̛̯͓̯̲̗̠͔͙́̅̆̊͛̍̕͘͝͝e̴̢͉͓̼͗͑̉̎̓̌̓̈́̾̑̚̚͜͝ ̸̩̅͂̀͌̿̈͘͜r̷̢̜̖͖͐̾̈̽̽̿͗̐̂͆̒͝͝e̴̡̱̻̬͈̝̠̲̣̹̝̫̽̊͑͊͐͆͗͌̓̊͒̾̑͝͝ͅa̶̧͇̤͓͙͛̅̈́̒̍̓̋̚͠ŝ̵̨̛͙͎̠̭̺̰̩̣͓͕̝̽͂͒̐̎̾͠ơ̴͔͇̟͊͛̍̍͛͜͠n̷̡͉̫̳͙̠̓̄̃̈͛̾̂̋̅̕͘ş̶̘̜͈̟̹͎̻̦̤͈̎̎͆͂̉̎̃̀͛̃̆̒͘͘͘ ̴͍̻̘̺̬̺͑̈̄̽͜ẉ̶̨̡̘͖̻̦̩̀̈́̒̽͋͐̈͂̍̏h̷̡͈̞̫̣̩͖̱̣͗̂̇̃̎̚y̵̰̳̱̝̬̲͇̬̍͋̓͂̄̉̊̌͆̈́̿͝ ̵̜͖̙̯͕̻̻̙̘̻̭͓̭̐̆̔͆̌̍͛̇̽͑̚ḧ̸̡̗̹͔̺̲͍̮̙͇͓̟͙͖́̀͗͐̑͂̕͠e̷̺͙̹̍ ̵̖̻̳͔̊͛̔̽̃́̋̿͐͋n̷̨̞̙͚̣͙͛̇͑̉̍̑͊͌̒̑̂̕͝͝e̵͙͈̝͓͈̲͇̪̰͔̺͚̋̈̏̊v̶̻͈̼͂e̶̛̛͎͖̣̠̒̽̀͒͒̌́̈͜͝͝͠r̵̙̮̻̮̫̳̗͗́̍̆̃͛͝͝ ̸̤̬̪̣̎s̷̛̜̱p̸̛̜̤̰̺̮̻̥̝̈́̒̈́̌̋̾̑̚é̷̡͉͓̤̻͓̏̇́̾̈́̿͑͒̌̄̍͑͛̈́͜n̷̨̺̪̠̜̘̂͝͠d̸̦̔̽̈s̸̢̨̲̗̖̘̳̺̬̺̕ ̶̮͕̼̖͎͈͙͇͔̝̯̰̌̀̏ͅm̴̧̨̨̰̳͓̘̣͍͎̐̒̑͘͝u̶̧̯͇̮͕̗̭̫̻̓̎̂͊̄̾̾̎͛c̵̥̉͐̂h̵̠͉̻̟͙̪̦̱̓̉͝ ̸̩̪̬͚̪̈́̎͆̾̆̈́͌̅̈̚t̴̢͕̼̜̳̫̫̍͑͒̉̈́ͅį̴̠̬̞͇̥̈́͛͛̂͂̄͘m̸̗͎̺̙̖̹̯̙̺̱̺̻̔͘͘e̸̡͖̅̃̓͗͊̂̓̏̕̕ ̵̡̢̨̤̰̼̱̱̥̮͍͉̈́̆̐̓͌̈͒̚͝͝â̸̲̲̤͙̯̘̠̜̮͖̄̄̃̉͆̃̿͗̈́ṉ̶̢̡͇̔̽͑̆̔̋̈́̊̾̉̚͠͝ͅỵ̷̡̱̣̼̳͈̙͇͚̅͛͒̓̈́͠͠w̵̡̼̱͚̪̟̪͍̘͇̔̓̎̆͂̓h̶̨̢̐̀̿̃͑̇̓͂͐̈̆̓̕͜e̷̡͍̜͖̹̳̹̗͖̼͆̽͂̈́̉̚͝r̸̮̥̼̮̦̼͇̪̟͔̖͙̮̉̂͌͐͛̈̍͒̋̈̚͘̚e̷̜̞̩̓̒͊͊͂̇ ̷̖̲̜̳̈̉̊̏̄̋̅̐̈́̚͜b̸̹̥̱͚̞͉̰̯̜̪͎͚̠̌ę̶̟͙͔̩̗̭̰̘̰͕̍͒͋̏͗͜͜s̶͔̘̆̉̀̽͊̆̂̚̚i̷̢̻͈͓͇̰͍͍͋̉̓̈́͛͂̌̇̈́̔̏͘͜͠͠͠d̷͍̟̫̰̻̭͊è̸͓̲̝̦͙̠͈̝̱̭͎͌̈́̎͒̒s̴̻̩͕̊̊̓ ̷̡̲̫̟͈̦̟̻͗͌̋̍̀̈́͐͋̏͠s̸̢̛̛̟̻̲͆̋̍̏̃͋̍̈̽͐͝c̵̡̫̙̖͚̪̙̯̞̮͖̱̼͙͋̓̊̈́̅͋͊̓͒̊̅̚͜͝h̶̢͚͕͈̲̳͍̓̌̿̐̆ǫ̸̧̖̟̯̉̋̈́ō̴̯̣̮̝̱̼̩͔͈̠͉̈͋͂̌͑̊͛͑̈́͗̓͆̅͝l̴̳̯͔̦̙̫̳̦̞̳̳̓͒͜,̸͔̜͖̹͔̈́͘ ̸̪͓͉̞̼͙̫̑̃̕b̷̧͈̱̓̅̂͗̆̕̕ě̵͕͎̻̝̜͗̀̌͌̃̔̓̇̾̔̀ͅç̴̺̤͚͓̙͙̦̜̗̘̥̱̬͑̃͆̆̚͜ą̷̨̘͇̙͚͎̾͋̃̓̄̇̄̋u̸̝̫̳͔̓͛̋̀̾̕͝͠͝s̶̝͔̻̥̠̤̦͍̺̺̟̉̐̇͝e̴͖̬͛̔͛͘ ̴̡̦͓̯̟̐̇̈́̈́̂̚ē̷̤͚͐̌̓͊͛͗̊̀͝͝v̵̛͇͓̘̼͒̓́͊́̍̕͘͠e̵͔̙̩̗̖̯̳̲̝̓̊̉̆͆̔͋̑̔̄͂̚͜͝r̴͓͕̹̥̫̠̪̟̖̭̓͂̌̅̊̾͝ ̵̢̹̱͕̳̫̘͇̠̭̖͂́͌̅̀̀͝s̸̜͓̮̘̭̪͎̫̎̒͝i̴̛̟̮̮̹̜͉͆̓̀͗͋͊̚͝ͅn̵̪͍̭̺̬̦͙͓̟̪͆͒̄̇̿̂̌͘͘c̵̯̟̙̟̬̝̟̖͂͌̈́̂̎͗͌̈́̾̓͐ͅe̷̛̛̺̟̮̞̲̹̫̗̒͛͆ ̴̢̢͇̭̪̱͖͕͔̠̟̝̤͕̭̒̅̅̀̔ť̷͈̩̪̯̦̹͒͊h̷̤͉̝̫̹͋͒̏͂̎̊́͒͝͝ê̷̢̞̹͎̰͓͉̬̪̺̌ ̸͖̩̗̝̱͔̝̣̪̤́͌̈͒͌̌͐͊͐͐̏̇ï̸̛̛̛̟̃̒̐͂͂͘n̵̝̻̠̙̝͇͓͖̘͆ͅc̸̛̜͛͊͋̄͂̑͆̄́̓̚͝i̴̳̠̥̣͉̜̖͕̼͆̕d̷̬̼̳̄̅͒̇͘e̷̺͛̓̓̐̐̐͂̍̚n̷̡̡͖̺͍̤̣͕̝͈̰͉̟͆́͋̈͒̊̃͜t̸̡̧̬̳̞͇͇̜̝̬̓͒̈̇̓̔͠ ̴̮͕͎̖̈̿̽͐̆͆̾ͅť̷̡͚̝̖̫̩͉͉͕͚̫̺͐h̶̲͙͚̪̪͚͍̤̗̪̘͌̅́̔͌̚͠e̵̛͓͚̬͇͙̳̼̞͔̦̪͙͈͓ͅy̵̡̡̛̳̺͓͇̯̪̿̂͛͛̓̈́̒͐̈̚̚͘̕'̸̢̖̙͙̲̻̲̤̼͙̅̈́͛͂̓̊̈́̿̈̊̏͝v̶͙̤̫͉͚̼̬̬̠͖̥̟̍̽͋͊͘͜ę̸̛̺̥͎̳̠̱̞͙͓͎͚́͗̌̍͂̓̎̉͑́̂͘͝ͅ ̵̡͇̼̝͈͕̘̥̖͑̐̂̋͗̈́̀̄̓͝͝͝͠ͅb̴̡̨̹̱̼̹̙̮̖͇̍̈́̉ĕ̴̢̧̱͚͎̰̈́̅͐̂̊͌͑͊̉͘͘͝ͅę̸̧͓̬͕̰̜̣͇̣̘̻͍͖̫́̇̿̉̂n̶̹͆͌͗̒̓̂͊́̓̂̔͝͠ ̴͇̲̗͈̻͌́̄̌̑͐͠s̴̺͉̠̬̣̳̭͈̜͙̦͇̅̈̅͊̆͒̆̍̽̕̚͜͝o̸̲͉͈͍̰̜͎͇͋̏͘ ̸̘̳̲̺̙̥͇̯͇̒͊̈̉̓̎̆̏̒̿ṫ̸̨͕̬̮̰̝͖̄͆̒͐̑͗̑̆̒͌͌̏͆͝e̵̛̹̫͉̠͔̤̟͙̺̬̩̯̙͂̒͒̈́͆ŗ̵̨̛̛̛̣̦͕̟̠̥̓͒͑̽̍ͅŗ̵̯̩̣̮̖̯̣̩̳͔̰͕̈́͒̿͂̂̊͗͒͒̈́̍͛͝ͅi̸̙̗̔͋̐̽͋̋̍̽̊̒̓̐̍͆f̷̢̛̫̫̠̩͓͇͇̱̀͊̍̉̈́̾̀̋̊̋̕͜͜ï̷̡͙̬̪̤̞̬̩͈͔͉̹̚ẹ̷̤̫͖̟͓̙̝͛͌͗̌d̵̠͖̲̱̼̱̼̈́̓͒̏͐͒͐̕͝͠ͅ ̴̲̹̟͔͚͇̮͉̫̪̭͓̙̭̺̔̃͗͑̓͗̔̈́̌́͌͝͝f̵̡̡̳̖̟̜̤͕̟̱̟̲̊̊͒̈͆̉̈́̎͐̏̂͊̚͜͝ͅö̴̢̧̫͙͙͕̩̮̱͕̤̰̣͉̏͋͒̒͝ř̵̮͇̿͋̑̓ ̶̡̛̝̋̀̉̇̐̃̔̅͌͝t̶̩̒̉͗̐͌͊͒̍̈́͝͝ẖ̵͓̥͔̾̓̾͛̃͌͛͐̍́̾͝͝e̵̹̒́͐̒̏̏͆̑̑̔͝î̸̢̥̯̣̈́̿͂̉͐̈́͒͐͠r̵̡̩̗̝̩̤̹̜͓̥͆ ̶͙͙͕̫͕̝̦͉̺͕̼͚̥̃͐̓̂̉̕͜b̶͔͈̻͈̗̞̖̟̑͘o̶̧̬̤͖͈̘̬͓̖͈̘̥̮̖̼̾y̶̧̢̦͙̩̩͔̫̤̝̎̄͌̃͜s̴͔̠̱̖͉̭̦̳̞̩̙͗̏ ̵̢̨̯̫̣͉̤̮̼̙̖͈̩̍͌̍̍t̸̹̲̰̞̱̱̜̳͔̀̃̾̍́̑h̸̼̥̤͇̹̗̞̗͙̊̌̾͒̅̋̂̓̋͒͘͝͠ͅa̵̢̯̼̣̞̅̂̑t̵̢̢̨͇̠̦͔̘͈̦̾̄̾̏̾͛̈́͊ ̸̢̧̜̬̝̺͓͖̼͌ͅt̵̛͍̙͗̓̒͋̆̃̚͘͠h̶̢̛̲͙̗̭̓̽̐̃̈́̌͐̄̈̄̚͝e̴̢͋͘r̷̨̨̜̩̼̞̖̬̮͌̓̌͛͝ê̶̢̨͇̮̰̙̪'̴̧͋̑̅̆͊̑̾͝͝s̸̢̡̡̨͈̖̯̰͖̫̲͕̗̓͆̈́ ̴̨̩̣͚̭͈͈̮͕̙͋̔͊̉̈̒̽̄̕a̴̼̙͉̼̪͊̂̋́̉̏̽̌̓̅̄̉̽ ̴̢̝̦̭̲̔̀̽̔w̵̱̰͍̥̜̟̤̾͑̓̇̓̑̂̃̍̅̿̈́̚͠e̴̢̢͎͕̳͔̯̫̯̱͕̩̾̊̏͋͐̈̋͆̍l̵͍̮̘̘͍̰̾̿̈́͛̎͒̅͗́͂̓͝l̷̛̛̟͉͈̲̰̪̳̯̉͗̄̂̐̔̀̐̾͗̿̕͘ͅ ̶̡̰̤̬̳̬̘̖̻̻̩̱͊̉͛͜m̸̡̨̗̤̣͔̻͇̑̐̂ę̴̤̞̦̞͑̒̍̑̓͝a̷̤̩͕̓̎̀͋͌̈ņ̷̣͎͛͋͊̈͂͛͆̾̚i̶̱̖̪̣̰̠̤̪̤̣̞̬̣̬̐̓̅̒̀̈́̉̂̂̚̕͝n̸͖̮̤̬̻̪͛̉͋͛̍͆͗̒̕͝͝͝ģ̷̨̬̱̯̪͍̙̜̈͒̌̋̓̿̉̐͊̈̑͆̕͝͝ ̴̬͌͊̌́̾̿̈́͐i̵͍̪̳͉͉͎͙̯͕̘͖͎̥̩͊̂̑͆́̈̆͗̊̋̌̌̌͠r̵̟̤̞͙̭͈͈̤̺̼̀͌̌̍̋̈́̉͐ǫ̸͖͇̘̺̫̓̋͑̈́͌̌̉̈́͘͜͠͠n̵̰͔̾̽̓͌̔͘͘ ̷̨̛̠̤͈̼̯̮̻̹͔̻̣̳̄͛̽̊̋̀͌̏͗̆̊̄͂͝c̶̢̧̭̪̭͈̭͙͖͎̓̒̽̈́̇l̷̨̡̼̞͇͖̼̻̮̩̗̍̽̚a̶̝̰͖͈͎̼̪̺̭̻͛̓͋d̷̨̧̡̫̙͉͕͊ ̷͉̳̣̘̈́͊̔̌͗̈́͒̍͑͋̂̕g̶͓̐͑͌̏̈́̇̊̇́̊̏̕̕̚͝r̶̖̹͛͒i̵͈͇̝̓̇͆̏̓̚͘͜p̵̡͓͓̠̹̪͍̫͍̞͓͂͗͌̈́̂̅̒̽̋̓̈́ ̶̫̓̏̽̂̔o̷̡̻̱̱̮͎͖͍̭̺̘̝̯̩̘͒̂̐͝͝f̸̙͑̅͠ ̵̢͔̩͍̬̲̝̩̝̤̮̲͍̓͂̈́̒̎̀̍̆̂̾͘͠f̴̧̲͔̐̓ę̸̹̝͊̃̈́́̄̆́̒̊̊̇̚á̷͕̱͙̻̙̪̖̓͋͑̊́̋͑̀͆͐̏͘ͅr̷̨̢̤͈͚̞̫̝̗̣̰̗̼̉̈́̿̂̃͗̓̚ ̷̧̛̝͕͍̙͎̳͉͈͎͈̝̩̓̈́͝ą̴̳̣̯̀͌̽̇͒́n̷̞̞͚̹͌̉͊̈̌̈͐͌͆̆̌̚͝ď̶͖̻̳̪͈̝̙̗̟͉̠̬̘̾̇̈́̓̅͑̃ ̷̝͔̻͉̣͎̬̖̝̻͇̺̙͂̿̄͝ͅh̴̢̹͓̺̫̼̍̏͌̈́̓̏͒̚͘e̸̡̢͇͚̩͓̦̰̼͉̘̲̼̼̍͋̓̃͊̍͋̐̓̐̚͝l̵̮͛̿̄i̸̢̛̦͈̪̟͑͌͆̓͗̋͛̕͜͝ç̵̠͕̠̱̲̋̽̈́̇͗̒̄̃̆̚͠͝ȏ̸̹̤̋̇͝p̷̢̖͉̍̈́̅̓̐͑͛̍ţ̷͉̩̺̼̼̝̹̖̯̿͜e̵̛̞͕̝͎͇͍͉̘̮͍̤ͅȓ̵͔͉̞̰̟̊͊ ̵̫̰̠̠̮͎̔̉̈́̐̃̉͜͜h̵̢̧͖̳̞͚̞̻̺͍̝͓͌̿̆̑ọ̵̞͕̘͕̞͍̭̌̀̇͐̄̋͜͠ͅv̵̡͎̱̱͊̿̆́̊̔̋̍̃̉̋̓͝͝e̴̢̥̭͕̯̻̠͓̩̟̣͍̎̎̌̈̽̽̐̈̏͘̚̕͜͝r̵̨̹̝̬̠̻̝̝͆̊̔̑̕͝͝ỉ̵̢͕̜̄̆̈́̔̕ṅ̷͇͔̂̐̊̚ĝ̸̛̞̻͕͈͛̀̆̓̆̾͂̓̿̇̏̕ ̸̢̧̧̳̩͎͉̩̣̄͌̍̋̈́́͑̑̇͝͝ơ̶̧̢̮̜̆̈́͗́̄̑̏̿̽͌͘̚̕v̸̨̧͓̬̑̓̓̈́͒͂̆̑̿̕͠e̴͈͚̗̻̭͂̒̌͑̆̇̃̑̾r̷̭̜̞͕̺̰̪͚̹̙̊͌̊͂͑̆̓̈́̽͛̔̓̑͝ ̸͉͓͓͉̰̆̍͋͌̌̈́͂ă̸͙̆̌̑̐̏̃̚͠ľ̷̡̡̨̧̲̦͇̙̜̩̯̯̣̠̌̔̚m̸̨̥̫̯̼̻̖̩̝̄̌̂͊̓͜ͅơ̴̪̖̣̤͔̤͕͚͓̹̥̦̖͔̇̍͂̀̉͑̎̑͝s̶̨̡̭̼͕͈̤̥̫̣͉̺̯̦̝̃̐̇̎̒̎̇͒̏͛̑̚t̶̛̯͈̒̿̆͛̕ ̷̢̡̭̖͕̫̗̳̬̖̳͚̾̃̐͊̂̇̂̿̾̽̆͑̓̕͜͝è̶̠̙̖̱̺͍̏̚͘͜͝ͅṿ̵̡̲̯̯͍̩͖͈̳̘̹̟̋͒͐͆̿̑̿͠ẻ̶̠̮̤͚̮͑́͛̎͜͠r̵̨̞̗̩̤̱͖͔͛̌̊͑͗́̋́̍̓͘͠y̵̢̢͈̯͖̳̣̤̼̳͚̱̔̇͛ͅţ̷̱̠̣̞̰͔̠̱̬͚̌͜ẖ̷̢̀̈͂͛̆̍̆͊̐͒̚͘ī̷̢̛̞͚̹̠͎͈͓̗̠̇͆̇̏̅̅̊̑̊͒̂̋͠n̵̝̥̭̣̎̉͘͠͝g̵̰ ̷͔͝t̴̛̙̝̗̭͓̳̘̞̪̝̮̂͗̿h̶̥̲̜̞̭͇͖̪͓̱̬̥̓̈́ͅe̸̲̯͍͓̲̻̠̝̟̟̾ý̸͎͕̽̐̂̃͆ ̸̨̦̤̲̘͙͙̙̦͎͚̝̑͐̈́͌̉̇̓͠͠d̴̯̞̰̩̗͉̬̱̟͓̭͋̎̿ǒ̵̩̙̙͈͈̳̟̺͛̈́̿̈́͛̑̊͛͐̋͌͝.̴̢̢̧̛͇͈͖̰͎͓̗͖̐̍̏̎͆̌̅̾̐̾̚ ̶̧̛̬̜͇̖̰͈̹̣͎̲̩̯̜͙͐̏̑̕͝Ö̷̝̱̰̼͒n̵̤̯̹̹̼̤̐͋͊͘e̷͙̍͑̂́̀̓̕̚͝ ̵̡̛̳̪̞̘̪̥͚̯̫̏̓̊̒͑̉̌̊̌̽͘͝ͅn̴͈͍̥͍̣̈́̈́̓̕i̸͚̦̗͐́̆̍̽̍̍̚͝n̷͙̓̑͆̆̐̾e̴̺̻̤̳̠̠̗͇̭̯̝̝͆̔͒̾̌̓͛̋̿̈͜ ̵̗͛̏̈́͛̉͠y̴̨̨̢̗͈̙̪̗̥̌̀̀͊͂̒̕e̸̡̜̱̍͐̋̐̚͝ǻ̵̢͈̥͈̥͠r̷̬͓͔̗͆̃͜ͅ ̶͖̙̈́͛́̊̒o̴̻̤̝̥̲͆̍̍̊͆l̸̨͉̫̘̖̰̠̲̠̠͔̰̞̥̲̑̇d̵̠̦̣̳̫͎͈̭͈͒̊̂̌̋̊͛̈́͛͝ͅͅ ̸̭̉̔ͅg̷͕̒̐ę̴̧͇͇͎̰̥̞͖̒͜͜͜t̸̡͙̬̩͉͍͚̮̣̳̥̳͐̅̍͐͑͒̍̀̿͜'̷̢̢̢̰͍̠͎̟͆́̚s̴͙͚̖̺̱̝̻̮̪̩͊̄̈͠ͅ ̵̨̘̞̟̼̜̜̞͔̲͕̗̄͊̈̂̉͛̇̐̔͐͘͝ͅp̵̨̢̰̰̬̖͚͍͉̟̩̝̬̱͌̔̄̌̊͗̽̄ͅu̴̫̣͚̦̰̞͍͍̯̯̽t̶̨͖̥͕̝͓̯̫̰͚̎̃̽̀͛͂̄̇̐͋̾ ̸̢̧̫̹̤̯̥̗̠͖̝͓̣̈́̌̒ͅi̸̢̬̙̹̭͓̼̩̯͈͓͗͌͑̍̊̒̆̎̕ņ̷̪͙͎͎̫̗̾͊̂ ̸̡̧̜͉̗͚̖̋̿̒̋̑̈́̉͊̎̏̒͝t̸̡̰̙̯̤͙̫̣̯̻̬͙̜̃̈́͜ͅȟ̸̛̦̥̝̬̺̌̍͌̐͋̾̋̏̋̀̕͝͝e̸̡̺̙̹͉̜̘̙͈͊̆̎̆̚͘͜ ̶̢̢͚͙͇̝̳͚͆̌̈́̐͛̆ḩ̵̨̢̧̙͍̯̰̮͓͎͔͓͙͈̀̇o̵̧̢̱̱̝̭͖͕͐ͅs̵̡̡͔̹͈͕̪̰̯̮̫͑͂́̅̋̆̃̀̚͝p̷̺̜̪͂̆̇̆̂̌͗̓̈̏̓̑̐͘i̷̧͈̗̓̄̅̉̀̽̋͋̋̾t̷̟͈͈̋̄̋̂́̒͘à̷̛̛̫͕̠̭̳̓̄̃̇͛̀͛̉̇̿͘l̷̡̠̲̺͍̜͙̠͖̱̈͗̇̔̐̈́͑̑͊̓͑ͅ ̴̨̻͙̤̜͕͓̟̜̻̭͙͓͒ͅw̶̡͙̗̾͗̈́̓į̵̗͖̙̖̝̭̲͚̞̰͉͍̐̈́͂̌͂̈͝ͅt̴̡̪͍͖̹͕̙̠̽͆̈́̆̈͋́̕͘͜h̷̨͖̪̩͙̘̱̭͍͗͆̒̿͛͜͝ ̵̺͙͓̖̩̣̻̝̑̐̐̓͋̍̍̾̽̚͘̚͜a̴̮͖͕͚̟̺͇͛͆͑̎ ̷̢̳̭̲̝͇̗̬͙̫̅͒̉̍b̴̮̹̩̘̻̒̈́̽̐͋͝ͅl̸͖̠͕̉͂͌̓̌̂̄͝͠͝e̴̢̢̱̥̯͍͔̣̝̣̤̞̺̙̊͗e̷͎̜̱̤̬̚d̶̢̛̞̱̘̻̯͒̑̅̃̆̑̊̊͗͂̀̕̕͝i̶̹͉̪̞̝̯̰͕̱͖͔̬͍̬̔̽͂̔͊͐̃̇̿͗͑̊̑͝n̴̳̪̠̫͚͉̫̰͍̙̘̱̽̍̇̎̒̉̓̃͊͜͠g̶͕͉͇͙̼̗̣͉͍͙̬̖̓̒͗̇̆͆ ̵̬̫̳̯̮̻̻͐̊̆͜h̴̛̼̎̊͗͋̔͝ẹ̷̛̖̖̠̰̝̠̱͕̊̆̋͆̔̈́͘͜ã̴̧̟͇̱̄́̋̓d̶̡̬̝͙̞̙̰̬͚̝̺̊̎͛̈́͋͒̅̽͠ ̶̞̩̞̮̹̫̓͗͒̅̉̚͝͝ẅ̷̛̼̠̳̠͉͚́̉͛̀̃͂͑̏̽̽̕͜͠ơ̵̡̨̨̱̤̠̖̝̳͎̩̊̑͋͂̑̅̓̑͝ͅu̷̙̮̪͙̜̙̅̽̓̋̒̄̾̀̇̋͠ͅn̷͍̬̯͖̼͓̩̯͌d̷̡̖̪̫͔̬̳̝̙̜̤̩̟̲̰̃̈́̉͛ ̴̧̧̛̲̦̦̱͂̈́̈́̐͋̃͠b̶̢̦͉̘̲͍̻͉̻̰̾͌̓͋̄̽͐̐̚͘͠͠͝͝͝ȗ̷̖̗̊̍͝͠ͅẗ̵̨̛̖͚̪̰̖̦̎͒͂͐͑̿̚͝ ̷̠͉̙̲̎̽̓̉̍̒͗̀͛̓̍̽̚ḩ̵̧̣̭̜͇̖̦̝̜̺̙̱̈́͆́̓̎̋̽͌̌̿́̉̆̄͜͜͝ḭ̸̤̳̦̻͖̰͓̹̏͋ͅs̴̹̹̱̔͆̍̎̈́͛̆̑͝ ̷̛͓̝́̓̕ş̴͙̦̜̤̫̝͙͚̳̈́̅ͅu̷̬͒͆͐͊p̵̙͇̫͋͛̇͝ę̵̨͍͇͖͇̙̲̝̟̑͊͌̾̍̈́͐̚ͅr̴̨̜̼͓̗̟̺̘̩͖̗͇̟̖̈́̐̚ ̷̦̭̜͖͍͇̰̫͙͐͂̌ͅp̸̘̮̭̖̬̥͇̣̏̓̌̆ͅȏ̷̜̲͚̺̻͔̰͉͝w̶̨̨̧̫̻͔̭̙̑͊̏̓̈́͒̉̀̃̏̒͜͝ę̵̨̖̖̙̼̝͇͝r̸̨̬̱̪̠̜̘͔͚̰̯͕͌̈́̏͋̊̋̍́̚͠͝ͅë̸̦̳̳̮͍͚̩̹̞͔̣̦́̈́͌̆͗͝͠d̶̟̗̭̗̩̪̝̦̲̦̒ͅ ̶̠̳̮̃͊̆̽͛̍͠b̴̛̛̘̹͇͉̗̠̺̻̤͐̽͆̌ṟ̷͉͈͚̫̲̤̹̮͖̬͙͑̽̒̏̈́̉̽̄ơ̴̺̮̖̞̦͔̹̖̼͊͋̅̍̔͑͋̃͐̓̂̕͝t̵̛̪͖͌̆̏͛͗͗̈͗̌̕̚̚ḧ̴͙͈̮̯͇̱́͛͗̍͝ĕ̴͖̼̟͒̄͂͂͘ͅr̷̛̟̪̻̆̓͑̉̆̈͑̋͝͠͠ͅ,̵͔̭͓̮̙̱͚̹͊͊̈́͗͊͐̈́͆̈́̆͗͘ͅ ̶̮͇̮͉̣͎̭̏̒͌̂̇̐̈́̽͋̒̎̃̑͜͠ă̴̡̨̡̢̜̰̯̹̦͙̫̏̈́̑̒̍̃̋̒͘͜ͅn̸̝̦̜̦͓̗̻̠̲̻̯͕͒̉͊̈́̔̊̇̎̅͜ḑ̵̗̣̯̖͓͍͉̬͖̈͘ͅ ̴͉̭̉́͂̌i̵̻͎̝̓́̌̋̿͆͆͂͆̓̍͠͝m̶̙͖̣̦̦̦̫̾́͊̍͜m̵̡̧̧̢̖̮̥͙͔͇̹̤̠̪̏̇̌̄̄̌̊̄̑̌̔ͅe̴̟̱̙̜̘͜ͅd̸̺̠͉̜̣̞̼̺̟̩͆͘į̸͎͓̜͇͓̫̘̖͉̗͇͒̇̏̒͑̈̊͗̈́̽̋̄̕a̴̡͓̙̤̔̔̏͐͋̔̈́̀̈́̅̂̾͝t̶͓̱̯̹͎͙̱̟͍̐͜ė̵͕͝ḽ̸̽̈́̇͊̂̇͐̆̓͌͝y̷̛̺͓͕̫͈̒̈́̔̎̏͂̋̊̈̚͝ ̵̨̛̜͇̟͉̺̲̺̰̘̣̳̼̯͋̔̈͜t̵̲̳͎͙̬͖̄͌̈́̈́̕̚̕͝͠ͅͅĥ̶̢̛̛̰̩͙̰̼͎̝͆̈́̔́̐̅̇̀̚ẹ̶͖̫̐͛̈̀̚͠ ̶͇͔̝̜̯̱̺̮̙̰̏͋̽͊͋̚͘͝ͅt̶̢̢̛̗̺̟͓̹͉͉̹͓̥̉̆̌͗̒̄̐́̈́̽̚e̷͇̟̼̭̬̤͔̦͔͓͎͖̝̰̾̎͌͜n̶̨̜̹͍̘̄̓̃̑̒̄̾̏͌͐͒͠͠ ̶̛͍͖͔̼̪͖̫͈̺̤̭̰̹̣̼̓͒̈̉̕ỳ̷̰͙̼̙̜͈̟̙͈̩͊͆̀͒͒̆͊̽̈́͘͜͠e̸̢̡̨̻̭̲̦̭͚͓̝͋͐̉̽a̸̧̜̒̿̓̔͛̾̊̏͊̈̂̕̚r̵̡̛̺͇̬̪̬̠̱̳̜̹̞͛͌͛̀̓̐̈͐̅͌̚̕͝ ̵̨͚̱͛͐͂̍͋͒̌o̵̘͓͆l̶͖͍̝̖̠̣̂͊͊̓̊̐̑̈́͐̾̐̚ḑ̴̹͖̪̺̉̊̐́͑͝ ̵̛̻̠̯̫͔̱̒̽̈̈̊͋̑̔̋̀͊͑͠͝d̷̥̯̰͊̈́̈́̿̓͠i̷̢̱̦̖̺͎̥̳̪͌́ͅş̶͙̲̬̖̝̹̲̱͎̦̣̫͇̉͆̈́̇̋̂̌̂a̴̢͈͔̘͍̗͓͙̜̠̝͆͑̾͒̐͆̒̐͊͗͂͒̉͠p̶̤̣̳̊̍͆̓̃̒̀͊͌͂̃͘͝p̶̧̙͎̭̘͍͎̓̎ͅȇ̶̢͓̮̭͍͔̮͙̬͑̅̍â̷̡̨̪͍͚͕͓̩̒͂̕r̶̢͖͚̹̹̺̙̲͕̼̰͓̐̅̈͑̾̋̉̔͜ͅs̶͖͉̣͓̭̯̝̼͖͉̪͇̝͑͝ ̷̬̭̭̇̔̃̐͊̔̿̓̈́̈̏͛̂͠f̷̡̢͉͕͉͔͈͉͕͕̘̳͖̺͉̊̎̒̓͗̋̔ŏ̷̫̩̬͓̳̭̟̩͌̓̈̄͘r̶̲̀̿̈̅͗̓̕͝ ̴͇͚̩̦̤͕̫̞͙̞͉̌̿̅̆͐̾̈̕̚͠f̴̧̩͕̻̙̥͕̦̥͙̽̈́̎̾͂̓̀ĩ̵̛͙̰̬̫͓̮͈̩̈́͂͂̄̓̚͠v̸̬̬̌̍͛̈̇̍͋͌̓͝͠ē̵̠̘͓͍̖̘̦̺͓̜̬̬͚͊̋̆̿̒̓̽̈́͝ ̶̢̢̬̲̟̲̫̲̐̎̆͑̂̍͜ḩ̴̻͚̜̬̭͓̟̩̟̻̻̿̆̈́̂̂ô̷͖̭̰͚̙̥̱̗̝̝̰͇̟̓̑̐͐̆̏͑̊͗̾̏͝u̸͍̫̹̇̋́͋̒͂̓̐͝͠ṙ̸̜̘̖͙s̵̛͚̱̋̍̋̔̈͑̓̃ ̸̞͉̫̝͈̬͚̘̰̭̗̳̳͖̭̌̊̚͘͝ơ̴̢͇͉̞̰̖̗̼̼̞͂̑̓̍̇͝n̷̛̙̦̖̼̯͓̦̉̋͘͝l̷̛͔͕̣̘̊͛̽̿͛͐̎̿̇̽̕͝y̷̢̙̞̲̆́̾̆̀͌͒͑̅͌̑̚̚͜ ̶̡̛̱͕̯̄̅̈́͛̃̌̀͑̚t̴̼̓̃̅͠ͅo̸̡̡̬̩̝̖̣͑̈́̇̂̈̾̄̚ ̴̛͇̮̻̖̝̞̳̺̍̑̿͐͊̾̈́̄̓͜͝b̶̢̛̫̞͍̲̮͍̫̲̩̳̥̐͒͛̋͐̿̓̊̑̇͊̎̋e̵͙̯͎̤̮͉̎͒͗̃̃͌̋̂̐͌͝͠ ̶̧͕̠͚̝̙̘̩̗̊̈́̌͑͋̾͋̉͛̋̀ͅf̸͓̦͎̝͔̪͖̘̗̃̑̉̀͠ö̸̗̫̠̠̰̩̞̝̻͍́̈́̂͜͜͝û̷̗͖͙̃͊̓̂̎́̆͠͝n̵̡̓̈̎̅̑̒͒̏̅̿̉̓̈́͗͝ḏ̵͚̒̎̏̇̏͛͒͠ ̶̧͎̠̱̝̹̲̬̻͈͖̺̼̅̾͂͐̾̍̓̐̍͗̋͋i̵͕͔̳̣̓̾̌̓̈͂͑͆͝͠ṇ̶̘̌̈́͋̏͊̓̾͌̇͊̓́͐̚͘ ̶̩̪̤̪͉͎̝̤̌̉̐̓t̵̛͍͍̃̔̄͒̈̇͛̓̚̕͘ḧ̶̡̖͇̣͍̮̪͙̟́͗͌͑̈̔̅̀͐̋̉ę̶̧̡̫̦̥̦̜̠͕̰̟̃̈̈́̊̾͜͜͝͝͝ ̷̨̗͖̲̝̮̬̥͉̺̘̦̝̙̫͛̈̃̊͊̌ṗ̸̢͇̩̮̫̲͇̰͙̼̬̦̾̀̿́̐̓̓̌͘̚͘͝i̵̧̪̘̭̪̒̂͌̒͝t̴̨̥̜͙̤̜̬̚͠c̷̞̰͈͙̱͙͓̞̬̝̃͊̆͊͑̔̊͋̚h̴͖̱̺̏͑̈́̊̈́̉̎̈́̕̕͠ ̸̨̫̙̬̜͙͎̩̟̯͉͕͈̽ͅb̸̜̗͇͚͎̩͈̦̣̠͕͋l̴̡̡̢͕͙͕̼̤̲̲͙̠̠̭̊̆͛͐͛́̍̊̄͝â̷̢̘̲̦̘̜̠͙̫͖͇̩̱̂̏̓͊̕͘c̵̢̢̧̬̥̖̥̤̥͍̲̣̲̱͒̌̄̃̃̓̂̅̅̅̿̒k̸̢̧̫̯͉̩̦̱͌̓̍̓̉̓̈́̓̏̑̏ ̴̝w̸̡̱̹̰͉̜̲̭̾͑͑̓̉̾ͅǐ̵̞͈̻̄̈̽̑͌̏̃̆̈́̈́͜ͅt̴͇͇͇̦͕̭̩͕͔͙̫̟̍h̶̠̫̥̗̽͒̓̓̔̓ ̵̟͉̘̗͖̰͇̃̽͛͌͋̾͐́̈̈́̑͒̐͒͝a̷̪̲͈͚͒̉̓͑̏̓̆̐̿̊̀̂̓̕͜ ̸̎̎̑̐̄̆̈͜b̷̢̨̻̱͚̭̤͇̳̟̬̝͕̔̍̇͌͋͐̀̀̌́̿̿̂͜ḷ̶̡̧̬̥͕͓̹̻̻̼̭̓͑̇̓͛̓̿̕͜͠͝͝ö̷̡̜̯̜̜͋͘ő̵̖̫͍̞͔̱̭̮͋̐͋̕͜͝d̵̹̠̩̖̤̽͆͛̊͌͛̽͛̃̽́͊̊̇y̵̜̦̒̎͛̆͑͑͗̿̊͘͝ ̴̨̢̳̹̙̜͕̪̜̜͉̬̪̅̌̄͐̏̆͝ņ̷̖̲͓̭͛̉̌̽̉̋͘͝ơ̵̡̩̠̭̠͈͇͖̞̪̲͇̄̈́̋s̴̨̘̥̖͉͈̘̆̓͘͜͜é̸̢̛̬̱̤̈́͑͒̚ ̴̩̬̣̱̞͋̍͜ā̸̧̛̅̈́͑̈́͌̃̇̾̿̕n̶̛̞̦͓̤̳͈̫͉͍̮͉̈́̈́̋̉̂͂͋̒̕͘ͅd̷̛̯̪̒̎͛̂̓̇̓̂̓̽̋ ̶̨̛͚̰̜͚̘͈͎̫̙͈̊̒̊̌̋̉͐̊r̵̫̣̈́̋̍͌̅͌͌̓̒e̸̩̱͂̈́̅̔͝ǫ̴̢̨͕̼͎͉͙̮̞̠͒̌̈́͜͝c̷̢̢̛͍̥̝̥̰͕͐̇͑̈̆̈́̓̚ç̵̺͍̞̮̫̪̗̟͍̔̊̂̿͗̏̌̓̑̾͝ư̷̹̲̺͑͛̇̏̅̈́̈̈̈́r̷̢̛̰̫̮̙̘̝͆͑͑̏̾̃̒̕͘̕͠r̷̳̺̟͖̯͆̓̄̌͂̅̋͒̐̕̕̚͜͠i̸͍̼̮͓̥̼͆̽̐͝n̷̞̺̾͐͗͋̿̚g̵̳̱̪͊ ̵̢̣̱̜̺̜̓̋̉̐̇͠n̶̛̩̺̬͂͑̌̂̾̓̂͌̆̓̐̕i̶̭̖̦͙̱̲͊̀̀̒̋̀̓͋̎̉̂̋̇͠g̶̢̡͇͖͇͔̼̙̠̗̭̟̱̍͛̄̇̈̄͠h̵̨̧̦̙͔̱̺͖̖͇͍̔̌t̴̢̢̢̛̛̼̰̦͚̜͉͋̏̍̒m̴̤͍̱̞̦̣̾̅̈͂̒́a̷̰͍̦̳̬̹̰̪̔̇̾̈́͊̅r̶̡̳̤̞̦̟͇̙͕̹̗͆̈͜ë̷̪̟͚̰͈̘̬̗̲́̅̌̀̈́̕͜͝͝s̸̜͖̝͕͙͚̽̍́̈́̔̈́ ̷̡̤͚̦̹̘̝̗̹̞͓͙̺̱̼̎̈́̓a̴̛̺̒͗͂̑̄̾ņ̷̮̮̯̲̟̍̂̈̍̒̔̆͝͝d̸̢̧̠̲̬̖̦͓̪͕̆̄̽̍̔̃̄͊̂̓ ̴̧̢̨̭̰̰̫̗͇̯̯͙̠̝̇̒̈́̓͊̑͑̏̏̈́ͅb̸͚̙̱̙̲̝̟̱̤̳̬͕̖͓̀͊̊̿͊͊̈́̕͘͠͝ḙ̴̙̹͍̮̰͐̔̉̃̓̎͂̇͜ḑ̵̦̙͌̂͑̾̎̂̉̈̑̊̌͂̚̕͜ ̸̛̞̙͉̤͖͙̞͍̞̖̥͉̲̝̌̈́̀̒͌̔͑̑͐̕͜͠͝w̸̢̤̖̻͍̌ė̷͔̤͍̟̭̱̝̘̯̦̆͊̅̐̄̒̍͘͝ţ̵̻̘̖͖͍̗̳̂̂͂̋͌̅̇̈́͑̍͌̐̚ṯ̶̡̮̝̥̦̻͉͈̯̱̠̼̊͋̏̈́̅i̶̡̡̝̦͚̙̘̼̬̹̣͕̤͂̅̎̇́͘͠n̶̢̡̠͎͍̝̹͎̻͔̩̟͌͌͜ͅg̷̛͍̗̃͆̿̚ş̵͓͉͓̳̟̤̖̜̹̼͍̐̿̈́̈́ͅͅ ̶̨̭̣͆a̵̢̤̯̬̻̯̫̺͐̋̌͌͒̍̈́̇̏͝ͅb̸̧̧̭̫͓̮͚̙͖͈̯͍̿̄͑̊͜o̶̥͔̰̞̣̦̦̮̙̘̠͗̈̒̚u̴̧̢͖̲͙̯̣̟̗͊̂t̵̪̫͍̹͉̲̖̄͋̕͜ ̵̡̡̛̥̝̤͓͇͙͓̗̾̔̍̿͗̇̔͒̕̕͝ä̴̡̲͈͙͙̻͉̮́ͅl̵͎͙̝̣̮͕̪̽͛̈̇̒̀̐͠i̷͂̇̋͜͝e̶̖̺̬͍̠͖̤͓̪̤̼̰̅̋́͐͒n̸̢͔̻̯̮̰̈́͋͐ ̴̰̹̘̤̓͘ą̷̫̔̓̅͑̍̈́̽͐͝b̶̝̤̐͌d̴̢̯͍̬̺̜͍̄͗͗̚͝u̵̡̨̼̼͚̗̤͋̚ć̷̨͙̦̰̂͋̕t̵̢̨̢͙͙͍̹̪̣͕̂̾̃̈́̇͑̒i̸̙̩̯͍̖͇̳͉̎̄̔̓̎̔̓̾̕ỡ̸͎͙̰̭̻͙̅̇̔̉̿̕͝n̸̛͔̫̟̞̗̑̐̈͑̓̀̐͗̋͆ͅs̶̯̖̖̪͚̭͎̥̱̭̈́̂̃̿̽͂̃̈́̊͒̑̚͜.̴̛̫͎̱͓̦̜̒̌̈́̑̀̃̈́̔̑̓̌̈́̍̄ ̸̞͎̻̩̬̹̝̪̙͎̦̘̾͆͋̒̔́̂̃̕̕͝͠Ţ̵̞̺̹̰͉̥̗͔̼̲̓̓̇̉̕͜ͅh̴͙͕͖̋́̉͠ȇ̸̠̙̞̖̙͙̓ẏ̴̟̠̞̤̬̲͓̥̦̣͎̭̗̺̝͂ ̴̯͖͇̟̙̂̆̓͒̎̾̌̄̿̿̇h̸̡̛͈̻͇̍̅̅̓͐͋͌͋͗̓̚͘͠ạ̴̈́ṿ̷̥̭̈́͂̉͊̃͂̽͘ȩ̴̩͓̙̼͖̣͕̫͙̥̺̯͓̼͋͑̾͛̌̈̐̓̉̎͐ ̵̨̛̖̘͈̮͚̩̳͙̙̱̺̦͒͊̽̿͌͑͆̒͋̕̚ḿ̶̛̛̳̠͉͖̼͚̩̰̬͓̼̦̦̹͊̅̃̈́̋̆̒̀̍̚ǫ̸̭̊̐̀̍̍͑́̄̚͠r̵̳̻̙̫̃̿̐͗̌͐̂̆̿̊̂̐͒͝͠ͅe̵̠̪͎͌̒ ̴̖͕̬͆͂̆͋̐̈́̋̏̀̃̕͝r̷̛͍͚̤͓̜̲̯̰̈̑͝͠ͅi̶͇̞͕͙̻̱̒͌̿̀̔͌̇̄̇̍̃͠͝g̸̳̬̪͎̅̈́͋͠ḩ̵̪̒͗̄͑̿̌̇̐͒̚̚͠ṱ̷̜͊̏̌̑̓̃̃̒̔̆̀̍̿s̸̨̡̨̨̛̺͕͓͍̤̾͛͌̐̽̉̾̽̃̿́ ̷̼͖̍̐t̸̨̡͎̘̼̰̖̪͖̓̓̈̆̆͒ͅḩ̴̡̼͖͈̪͕̟̠͉̺̱̹͆̂͑͘͜a̸̧̰̤̯̺̒͑̽n̷̨̪̤̖̞͊̏̈͆̿̂̓͌̃̚͠ͅ ̴̡̗̳̥̲͓̠̻̺̬̰̯̈́͆̐͝m̵̢̛̲͇̩̳͔̻̰̬̦͖̔͒ǒ̸̩̰͖̩̫̳͂͆̂͐͘ŝ̷͉̲̈́͌̈́̆͂̈́͘ṭ̴̯̟̙̫̬͕͈̲̆͑̆̿̅̕ ̵̡̘͎̭͇̠̗̜̪̮͚̃͋̿̀̚͜ͅť̸̥͉̞̜̺̣̝̪͔̩̈̅͌͆͊͊͝ͅǫ̶̢̠͉̤̦̩͒͜ ̵̨̨̰͈̭̣̜̹̪͙̹̩̺̓͐́̄̎̓̈́̏̓͘b̶̧͖͉̭͔̮̱̯̝͎̙̦͎͋͜e̸̝̭͇̲͚̞͔̹͎̝̱̫̖̤͆͘ ̷͔̄̌͒̓̈́͌̒ö̷̧̻͚̦̲̤̲̝̲̲́̇̂̔̎́̿͘̕͝ͅv̶̧̡̬̗̠̟̘̱̼̲͎̩̓̅e̵̮̙̳̟͓̥͖̦̟̳̐͂̉͋̈́̊̊̑̂r̶͙̙̳̺̽͛͆̐̓̌̓͌̈́̐͘͝ ̵̫͓̲̰̎̾͊̔̐͌̉͝͝p̵̢̨̛̩͕̤̰̤̫̪̬̳͚̼̽̄̍̈́̎́͆́̓̎̾͂̚͠ȓ̴̡͉͉̗̦͖̰͔̫͇̇̾͌̈̉o̷̼̩͗̈́͂́̚̚͠͝t̵̠͂̅̕ḛ̵̗̗͗͂͗́̆̓͊̆́͒̒c̸̮͗̈̾̒̂̒͆͐t̸̨̰̠̣̺̥͖̩̞̦̘͔̤͙͆̐̐̂̊̈̉̆̈́̆͊̂͝î̴͉̙̟̫̤͍̩̲͔̝̐̈̋̈́̐͋͘͠v̷̡̨͓̺̭̮̤̦̰͇̫̦̮̏e̵͚̓̾͒͊̿̈́͋̚͝͝.̵͚̬͕̭̘͖̜̫̻͍̝̾̇̂̈́̍͑̋͛͑̄͂̕͝  
̶̛̯̌̊̓͛͒  
̷̡͕͈̘̫͚͎͈̫͍̣̎̾T̸̛̹̗͎̞͕̦̼̹̽̇̀͐͌̄̓̓͐͋̈͠h̶̯̣̱̓̓̃̐͆̚ͅę̵̛̥̱̦̩̖̥̬̖̯̻͉̲͒̈́̓̍̚͘͜͜ẏ̵̯͓̣̯̜͈͍̖͚̊ ̸͙̐l̴͎͇̑ȏ̸̲̫̻̙͕͖͇̣̜̤̬̰̮̦̄͛ͅv̴̩̠̬͉̪̦͖̓̆̌͗̆̽͆͛͘e̷̢̨̧̙̝̗̳̗̫̻̦̪̜͙̐̈́̐͌̈́͝ ̵̛̹̱̗̼͆́̏̓̓͒͐͛̄̓͐̄͠ḩ̸̡̱̝̖͚͍̫̭̤͕̫̅̐̎̌̃͘͝i̸̧͂̎͗̐̄͐́͆̽͂͒̒̌m̷̨̟͔̞̫̩̭͔̫̣̒̽̔̀̈́̐̉̕.̸̢̨̼͍̦̪̣̗̼͈̠̰̦̝́͝ ̵̢͔̻̼̝̠̥̗̯̜̳͎̹̊͑̽̈́̈̔͑͆͆̎̕̚͜T̵̡̙̰̰͚̟̗͚̺͌̾ḩ̶̝̹̦͍͗͊̐́̎͛͆̐͑̉͊͝͝ȩ̷̨͉͓̮̱̣͈͈͛ỳ̴̛̦̦͇̞̜͓̥̺̋͗́́̂͊͌͂͊̈́ ̸̞̝͙̼̙̈̓̊͋̏̀͛̀͗͜͜͝l̶̢̘̱̥̖͓̼̭̎o̸̢̡̠̙̝̯͔̤͙̟̐̈́̀̊͒̚̕v̷̨̖̖͇̱̻̹͑̌̾̓͋͂͐̄̾̓̑̄͗͠ȩ̴̹̫̰̣͖̼̘̼̏̈͌̈̈́̋̋͐ ̶̛̮̺͖̗͎͔̲̣͖̞͖̓̃̑̕͝ͅh̸̨̳͇̪̰̝̤̞͂͛̊̔̅̓͊̿̅͊̈́̅̚͜͝ͅǐ̶̧̡̡̬̪͇̮̖̈́̿͑̈̌̚ͅm̵̡̢̬̼͉̫̳̞̘̟͖͚͖̥̒͆̊͐͋͆̾̓͗̈́̿͌͘.̵͉͓͎̬͍͚̻͉̏̔͗͊̿̈͝ ̶̧̡̩̹͎͇͓̜͔͇̫͍͊͗̅̽̏̑̂͛͜͝ͅŢ̸̡͇̗̣̠͖̲͍̀̿̽h̸̢̢̫̬̭͍͙͍͚̣͊̑͋̏̋̎͠e̵̝̺͚̫͖͕̽̃̕ͅͅȳ̶͙̺̬͒ ̸̢̢̡̨͎͇͕̤̱͚̭̼̥͇̈́͘ͅį̵̮͍̹̲̜͉̪̺̰̗͎̉̈́̈́͌̑̇̋̈̕̚͝͝ǹ̸̢̯̠͖̻̮͉̹̀̈́̄͂̿ş̸̺̘̻̜̟͈̩̺̠̾̔͒̽̔̓̚͜ĩ̶̘̘͊̈́̊̏̾̽̎̅̐͋̆͝ş̵͓̹͔̰̩̌̏̇̍͑̇̿̓͘͝t̵͇͕̠̪͋̈́͆͋͐̋̂̊̊ ̴̧̫͇̻͇͙̙͚͎̲̱̜̺̆̍͐̃̄͘t̵̨̪͙̠̳̙̯͖̼̼̞͑̈́͐̕͜ḫ̶̟̠̪͎̯̩̤̩͚̱̎̄͂̿͊̽͐͒͜͝ả̵̢͖̹̩̯͈͔̯̯̭̙̺̏̇͊̆̓͒͑̓̽̉̆̈̑͝ͅt̴̞͖̘̃͋͛ ̶͍̦̤̝̌͑̚t̵͈͖̩͚̤͎͓̦̑̐͒͂̅͜h̴͍̙͈͉͕͉̞͙̙̤͚̞̥̗̞̊̒̓̿̑̎̌̏̊̑̒͘ȩ̸̨̺̘̬̠͍̓̂̓̓̽͐͛͆̓͗ͅy̸̨̡̭͉̰̹͔̱̻̟̆̅̆̾͐͂̾̐̍͗ ̷̢̧͇̻͍̺̯̙͈̫͉̗̽ͅä̵̬̟̣͔̞̼́̇̌̌̀̂̕͘ͅṟ̴̡̡͈̟͙̤̘̭̟͚͎̦͐̚é̶͓̯̍͆͑͂͂̃̏̈́͗͒̅͘n̷͓̫̩̑̓̈͜'̵̨̧̨̖̘̟̮̥͎̭̜̘̬͎̬̋͌̐̚t̷͖̬̞̞͎̜̻͙̮̲̦̝̥̫͆̀̾͝ ̵͔͔͙͎͙̗͉̍̈͑ś̷̢̛̝͚̆̐͊̌͘͝͠ͅc̸͖̻̆̏̉̓̐̿̌̈́͑̌̍̎̕͝a̷̬̦̮͚̞̫̖̲̤̝̞̩̥͒͗̕͜͜͝͝ŗ̵̹̘͓̩̗̺̓̈́̓͂̒̉̄͜e̴̛̞̼͑̊̿̉̇̽̽̆̈͗̾ḑ̴̭̖͍̮͎͋̿̒̌̂͒̈́̐̕͘̚͜ ̴̱̜̃̏̈̈́̈́̽͛̈́̚͘o̸̡̹̪̦̭̩̹͔͖̜̫̟͔͛͛̄̿̽͊̅̐͐͂̎͘͠͝f̸͓͙̖̥̺̭̠̗̘͍͔̀̈́̐̉͗͒̓̿̎̂̌͗̽̚͜ ̷̨̱͓̪͚̘̦̩̯̩̞͖̍̃̐̌̉̍͑̄̎͝ȟ̶͉͕̱͕̖͚͍̄̎͝į̸̡̼̥̼͚̹̹̗̝͖͎̖̐͆̀̈́̃̏͂͑̽͠m̴̳̐͊̽̍̀͂̌̃͌̑̄̚̕.̸͉̍͋ ̷̧̳̻̜̜͙̩͓̗͑̽̐͗̎̒͐̋͗͒A̸̢̖̦̦͙̖̹̞̖̞͌̐̇̌͆͌̿̐̄́̋͠͝n̸̨̛̜̙̼̥̱̱̥̬̯̦͎̗̬͆̿̊̈́͆̇̈̆͆͛̀̊͘d̴̻̹̓ ̸̭͇͚̬̩̪̪͛́̇̚̕͝M̶̬̭̭͗̏̒̍̄ȍ̷̯͈̟̞͊̔b̸͖̈́̔͛͆̅̎̔͛̅̓̀̑ ̴̡̢͚͈̹̻̯̘͇̘̭̹͙͋́͑͊͐͜i̶̢̧͍̰̱̮̼̩̹̹͈͍̲̫͊͛̃̕s̶̺̟̝̹̩̊̔̐ ̷̡̨̘͈͇̓̍̒̊̔͝b̶̺͉͔̠̺͖̖̌́̉͛̓̊̑̉̓̆͜͠͝ͅa̶̢̹͖͎̰̍d̴͎̻̫́̓̂͐́̎͂͒̇̚͜ ̴̢̛̛͇͓̺̬͙͙̫̪͖̓͒̏̌͂͊͘͘a̵̢͉̳͎̳͖͍̱͓̤̯̗̱͒̓͝͝ͅt̷̹̼̦̦͉̠͓̲̦̄̈̇͛̽̎̍̇ ̸̡̨̺̗̘̝̰̑͋͗́͋̂̈́̆̓̂̔͒̏̈́s̵̛̳͈͉̠̫̑͗͑͑̍̀̌̎̀̓̾̌͠ǫ̴̢͎̪͔̣̰̳̣̽͆̒͊̋̎͒ċ̸̨̙̭̗͍͍̪̘̝͚͔̘̜̖̻̕î̷̼̭͓͕̺̭̒̐̌̆̒̽̀͒̒̕͘̚͠ͅa̵͚̩̫͔̻̫̩̙̳̻̱̙͐̄͜l̵̨̯̮̠͔̯̽͐̾̓̐̋̌͂̊̇̈́̓̓̕͠ ̸̧̩̰͋̉̒̀͝c̵̦̹̝͑ű̵͚̘͕͈̬͓̣̜͈͕͇͊͂͠e̶̡̙͖̙͕̱̲͎̱̻̰͍̥̓͒̏̽̓̓͋̈́͘͠͠ͅş̶̜̹͌̄͛͜,̷̧̿̈͑̔̊̓̔̅̒̍̀͋ ̸̦͈͎̹̟̖̈́̎ͅb̴̛̗̼͔͎̪̹̳̥̯͖̫̥̩͉̾̑̓̋͗̌̕͜͠ą̸̨̡̱͖̭͇͋̍̆̂̐̈͛͝d̶̗͚̫̙̳̫͎̊̄͂͌͌̒̐́̎̚ ̵̛̖̙͉̜͇̝̖̇̈́͑̆̋͐͑̇̿̽̎̈́͝ȁ̸̮̞̺̤̞̭̭̰̟̲͇̈͐̌̈́̇͝͠t̴̤̰̙͇̝̙͖̜̙̟͈͖͚͌̍̊̽̀͋̍̒͋͜͝ ̷̢̨̧̫̻̜̹̻̦̭̈̎̎̃̾͊̒͂̄͑̕ň̴̪̪͈͎̻̠̘͍̬̥̤͚͕͍̈́̇̈́̋̊̾̓̅̚͘̕͝ơ̵̘̪͇͙̳͑̀̈́͋͂̀̄̌̕͜͠t̴̢̧̡̪̦̭̫͕͈̹̠͔̲̞̎͘͝͝i̵̻̥̜̥͈̍͜͜c̶̜͔̞̘̹̱̆̍̌͐̈́͌͛̅̂̎͛̿̋̚i̷̧̪̦̘̗͙̼̲̜̗̓̏̈́̊n̸̢̯͙̙̣̽̽͆͂͊̏̇̉̈́̄̅̎̕̚g̷̢͔̤͚̭̮̯̰͓̹͈͐͌̈̈́̾̃͗͜͜ͅ ̷̬͈̖͉͚̞͈̟̦͚̺͈̤͚̥͋̉̾̇̅́́t̸͉̂̌͐̇́̽͋͂̿̒̚͘ḧ̷͇̦̘̘́̍̑́̈͂͊̆̋̃̚͝e̷̡͇̓̈́ ̵̹͔̬̓̌̓̂̋̐͘d̵̡̛̮̰̣̹̲̎͒̉́͊̃̆̑̓̓̌͝ë̴̛̘̤̯̻̝̗́̀͝t̷͕̼̹̪͙̫̥̞͚̱͇̬̙͑͒̍̐̐̑̅̇̍́͜ą̷̙̞̠̲̮̦̲̤̀i̸̢̢̢͓̰̳͕̘͎̒̃͆̓̿̄̎́̈́̿͜l̷̨̨̠̩͎̯̥̪͕̱̭̳̙͇̺͆͂̊̄͛̀̈́͠s̷̡̨̨̨̲̻̹͔̼̹̗̘͉̖̍͛͋̉͜ ̴̨̨̧̡̪͖̪̺͎͕̘̙͎̂́͌͊̊̆̏̒̑̄̿̓͘̚͝į̵̼̱̙̫̞͇̞̈́̓̇̔͑̓͂̒̓͌̂͘͜͝n̶̘̻͙̠̔ ̷̧̞̘̲̙̰̜̫͈̘̜͙̻̞͍̽̈́̽e̸̢̧̘͓͚̹͖̺̼̬̞͍͈̿̊̇̃̿́̏͗̑̌̓v̴̨̧͚̱̪͇͚̞̅̄͑̈́̓͌̋̃̍͋͜ͅẽ̷̳̠̭̳͚͓͍̲͈̤̫͍̯̆̾͂͝r̷̩̺͇̲̥͉̭̤͔̐͌̐̓͋̒̓̀̕͘y̸̢̭̟̫̺̍͑͋̿̈́̎d̶̨̧͇͎͖̬͙̪̥̑͛͜͠ͅà̴̖̋͋̽͐͌̾͐̌̈́̔͊̕̕ȳ̶̡̹̘̼͔̰̺̘̟̝͚̳̦̟͋̀̓̾̈́̚ ̷̡̨̡̛̹̹̘̣͎̲̤̦̖̼̰̏̀̎͒̈̀͑̆̊͐̾͝l̵̨̛̺̜̬͎̜̘̺̫͈͎̙̬̹̦͐̓̂̆̄̽̐͗̈̐̆͌̚ḯ̵̡̻̺̭̱̰̬̮̌̏̑̾̋̊̊̇̽̃f̴̜͔̮̺̜̫̣̰͇̱͍̫̅͜ĕ̵̡̢̧̖̰̖̩̠̩̟̇͑͊̀̚͘ͅ,̴̫͍̫̪̲̞̪̟͎͕̥̹̯̉̄͗͐̈́͊̚ͅͅ ̵͍̻͙̼͔̤͓̞̤̰̦̭̖̼͋͂̎͐̈́͂̾̉̚͜ḽ̷̡͇͙̥͕̩̦͙͍͑̉̅́̕͜į̸͈̘̥͎̪̺͍͙̰͓̩̻̆͋̾͝ͅv̸̨̻̪̞̟̣͖̾̃̓̽̍͋̇͌̎̈́͘͘ͅi̵̛̱̪̜̞͈̻̘͈̦̲͎̣̬̐ͅͅņ̴̢͓̪̤͔̺̲̙̙̤̲̪̂̏̽̒̈̏͒͐͊̐̿ͅg̴̡̯̬͙̦̘̯͍̬̝̪̼̠̮̉̓̓̃̓͘͘̚͘͠ ̵̖͔̪̞̱̹̩̬̖̓́͐͐̈͋͐͑̀̅͘͘i̴͍̳͊́͆̃̔n̵̫̩̐͛̅͗̎̂̓̑̐͐͛̂̋̚͝ ̶̛̪̮̥̓̐̋̊̂ͅḩ̴̦̬̖̰͈̖͖̬̉̃ḯ̴̪̥̺̭̹̘̠̺̬̩̮͚̘̝͒̈́͆̀̈́̈́̊͗̕͝s̵̨̝̺͓̹͔̞̖̲͓͓͚̣̝̈́ͅ ̷̝̲̏̋́̄̊͒̓̒̉͘h̶̡̲̳̤̹͖͔͖̝̻͔͖͖̐͑͋̍̾̽̀̓̈͘̚͜ͅȩ̸̛͕̘͚͎̤̣̳̺̲͕̰͈̉̔̓̾̌͛̈͝a̷̦͓̦̳͎̮͉̙͛͌̐̀̍̓̓͊̅͗͐̑̏̌͝d̸̡̢̨̝̬̠͎̥͌͐͛̓͋̌̽̔́̊̍ ̶̢͕̩̹̞̱̫̥͙̞͚̘̈́́̽͊̈́͂͛͋̾́͘ä̴̞̳̤̫͈̞́͂̽̎̚n̶̢̢̡̻̤̮͓͍͚̭̖͈̳̜̍͆̈͝͝d̵̦͖̍̉̇̔̕͝ ̴̢̢͍̻̼̀͜c̴̛̭͛̒̔̊̌̈́̔̕̚o̶̲̼̖̻̓̂́̔̈́̊͌͆̚͝͝m̶̟͉̙̰̹̄̈̏̃͐̅͝p̷̢̡̨̛̯͍̩̲̬̩͍̈́̈́͜r̷̩̼̩͕̥̩͖͇͚̽̈́̿̂͗ė̵̡̡̼̩̠̫̬̬͊̂̒̉̎͋ͅs̷̞̫̙͂͂͐̆̕̚ͅs̵̛̤̲͓̘̘̙͍͎̹̝̦͙̯̣͑̄̀̋̓̓́̚̚i̷̫̤̜̩̼̇̂̄́͆͋̇͊̎͐̉̕̚n̴̨̬̹͎̙̥͇̓̔͒͛̍̒͌̋͋͒̕g̷̢̰̼̜̉̅̎̎͒͘ ̴̨̢̡͙̞̩̟̱̻͛͋̓̑̄̔̏̀̆͜͝ţ̷͖̞̙͚̲̯̟̘̟̝̞̖̓̄̑̄̈́̋̓̎̚͝ḩ̷̣̠̜̝̫̅̅̾̒̄̿̄̄̎͗͛͒̊̆ȩ̶͑̄̎ ̵̢̭̩͈̂̿̔̃͆̌̐͋̿̄͋w̷̧͕̯̯̯͊͌̐̿̽̔̓͘̚ͅa̵͖̟͎̲͓̼̥̙̺͌̋y̵̲̆͛̍͝ ̸̘̤̖͖̯̙͛͜͝ḫ̵̛̜͔̥̜̻̄̊̒͒͗͗͌̋̀̈́ͅe̶̢̳͉͔͙̯̞̟͓̙͑̒ ̴̢̙̟̱̜̥͈̤͖̣͈̭̈́̃͜ͅf̶̠͓̺̺̗̃̿̔̈́̅̓̂͛̉͝e̴̳̜͚̙̒̒̅́ȩ̵̛̝̙̬̮͍͉̻͔̯̼̫͔̻͖̌̿͒̀̀̽̌̅̀͝ĺ̸̡̞̯̌̌̿͊̉̊̄͑̚̕̚͠͝ṣ̶̮̻͈̝͍̙̰̞̀̅̊̋̋̍́̇͑̚ ̸̢͙̙͚͎̹̹̆͆͐̑̄͂̾̈́͐̑̒̽̓͆͜͜ǐ̴̛̦̭̼̖̻̻̬̝̺̳̲͊̒͋͆̓̽̀͛̈͛̾͜ͅͅn̴̡͖̬̓ţ̶̢̝̗̺͓̣̯̼̺̭͙͉͑͆̂͑̔͌́͐̓͘͠o̸̺͙̹͋̒̄͐͑͛̀͌̑͆̀̚ ̸̯̖̰̄̊͒̚͝ḁ̷̡̨̧̻̝̯̪͍̞͖̳̦̩̍̀̑̈͊͒̾͋̌͑̔̇̕̕ͅ ̸̡͈̭͍̜͕̖̬͓͉̝͊̍̃͗̊̔̈́̕͘̚͝͝c̶̢̢̛̦̠͓̫̪͋̋͂̽̎͘ö̴̢́ń̴͔͎͚͍̠̟̼̘͒͐̌̓̄̅̔̑̅̄̚͠c̵̮̠̖̙̫͎̯͛̄͋͌̂͋e̷̲̩͚̼̯̮̙̲̳͍̟̪͌͆̓͋̌̇͜n̴̳̮̮͓͍̮̩͕̙͓̯͈̊͂̍͆̿͝ṭ̶͗̆͌̈́͗̊r̶̯̂͑̀́͂̄ą̴̢̱̯͇̟̩̙̺̟̃̓̈́͗̑̿͒̃̔̽̕͝t̵̥͑̾̅͊̃̚͜e̵̬͓̝͔̞͓͖̺͐̐̔̆̐̾̅̒̈́͘ď̶̞̪̯̼̹͚̍̈̇̌̆ ̵̢̳̦͖̖̬͎̖͙̗̼͛͆̅̋͋̃̄̅͋s̴͙͐̄̿͂̎́̇͝q̵̰̲͖̙̂̽͋͐̉̒̅͗̚͘u̸̯͇̿̒̑̌ạ̸̧̭̬̬̓r̷̨̢̮̦̦̱͕̪̦̲̯̭͆͜͝ë̶͇̬̪̗͉̬͇̈́̃͊͋̌̚ ̷̡̢̲̠̗͚̪͓͙̼̓́̔̀͌̓͆̇̄̉͆̚͝͝t̸̮͓͈̘̭͉̼͔̳͔̞̋̔̐̍͂͒̍ͅh̴̘͉̳́̓ä̵͈͔̼̠̼͙͔̜̤̟̠̝̱̰͇̇̀͐̄̌͂̚͝ẗ̸͈̯͔̞̯̫̯̹̙͇̦͚̫͖̎̀̾̂̾ ̶̢̲̦̘̤͍̺̚ͅh̴͎̳͕̹̗̳̦̪͌͗̎̍̑̓̍͂͜͝ẻ̶̢̨̼͍͙̺̼͕̪̮͕̫̲̆̑ ̸̛̥͇̂͗̾̉̎̇̊͆͊̂͘͠͠p̷̢͔̙̤̉̉̂̂̂̃́͊̔͗͑̊̚͝ŗ̸̱̣̤̫̰̌͒͊̎̈̒̅̈̾͘͝ͅả̴͖̫̪͖̗͂͝y̶̧͖̹̥̗̗̮̮̥̩̋̓̋̋͒͒͐̃̍̿̅͘͠͝͝ͅͅs̴̡̩͈̪̘̺̜̭̮̼͚̗̳̑͊̉͠ͅ ̷̧̞̳̟̘̼͋́́̂w̵̰̆͝ơ̵̡͈̦̞͎̝̼̪͍̰͒̾̑̀ň̵̙̣̙͍̳̤̻̙̉'̶̥̞̯͕͍͆̈́̂͒̚͝ţ̸̧̹̗̯̩̠̦̬̞͓͓̖̓̒̈ ̷̖̰̺͔͇̱̆̈́̅͋̆̔e̶͇̳̠̞̘̘̱̤̖̎̅̇̾̈̽̓̃̚͜ͅẋ̸̢̧̬̜͚̗̞̼̼͖̦͈͔̏̔̄͐̄̀̕͜p̵̛͔̾̿́̒̆̍͛̈́̒͛̐̈̓̕l̷̲̼̯̯̟̩̦͊̒̅ö̵̡͖͚̠͓͍̳̠̺̰̲̝̟̹̾͗̈́̋̃͒̂̿̓̑̂ͅd̷̠̼͍̼̲͍̗̥͙͉̹̤́̃̃̔͒̿̂͛e̶͈͉̪͎̥̐̑̄.̸̢̻̈́̈́͊̇̂̄̊̎̓̕ ̴̢̧̛̬̬̲̮͎̻͍̙͐͋̕͝͝B̴̨̡̛̛̛̛̪̦͚̳̥̐̎̐̐͆̍͐͗̍͜u̷̟̒̅̓͑͒̎̿̇̎͝͝͝ṭ̷̭̤͖̪̖͑̒͊̐̇̄̃͒̈̕͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢͍̈́̏̈͐̇̉̀̆̈́͐̊͒͛͗̕h̵̨̧̻͇̹̞̳̹͇̖͚͔͓͌́͛͜ȩ̷̨̢̛͈̱͖͓̤͂̈́͆̑͛͋̏̽͐̐̒̚͘ ̵̡̧̢͓̰̞̹̫̯̫̂̊̉̎̕š̵͖̪̈̄͠ḙ̶͓͉̲͂̊̿͐͋͊̀̾̃͝ͅẽ̸̢̡͚͚͈̰͔͚̟̓̂́͊̊͆͜͝s̷͈̙̤̦̩̟̺͚̣͙͛͑̏̾̋̓̈̉͒̂̍̈́̍̚͠ ̵̧̨̺̙̳͉̯̖̙̤̆͑̒́̾͐̈͆̾̊̂̚̕͜t̷̟͖̓͊̌̋͑͌͝ͅh̷̡̥̰͙̟̟̟͚͎̜͖̟͙̏̄̅̿̅̓͛̈́͜e̷̩̱̲̪̬̘̣̺̜̝̅̓ ̶̢̧̛̙̩̜̯̩̻̥͎̱̝͉̪̠̏͂̈́͋̃͗́͌͂̄́͝͝a̵̢̧̫̟̹̠͖͍̠̥͕̜͍͒̅̔͛͜͠n̴͔̄͊̈́̎̓͑̈́g̶̢̢͚̙̺̭̝̦̺̒̍̄̀̓̄̈́̕͝ͅe̵̤̹͇̥̯͑͋̉̾̐̂̊͗̽ṙ̸̡̡̨̦̹̼̘̟̙͚̪̘͙̟͈̌̈́̏ ̸̨̛̘̼̻̞͓̫͗̍ĩ̵̤̣̥̭͈̳̘̖͖͊̀̚n̷̡̗̒͌̈͋͒͝ͅ ̸̢̾̿̀͋̇̊̋͝R̸̖̙̦͚̭̟̪̟̪̰̟̝̞̐̈́̆̈́̈́̈́́͛͜͝ḯ̷̡̡̛̹̱̘̤͓̟̩͕̰͍̈̈́͗̒̎̎̈́͑̒͜ͅt̸̹̥̙͎͈̠̖̟̘̞͚̠̭̏͋̈́̓̔́̊͗͝ͅs̵̡̰̠̠͚̹̰̘͙͒̓̈́́û̵͚̬͍̟̝̦̥̮̮͔̮̱͋̊̈̎͝'̷̨̨̡̢̛͚͈̰͖̬͉͓͙̭̲̝̇̊̆̈́́̽s̶̨̗͖̥͉̣̝̻͉̯̎̊̂̾́͗̇̅͐͑͒̋̕ ̷̧̜͙̯̠̯̙̩̰̫͉̞̣̔͑̑͠ê̴͓͉̮̯̻̙͈̫͇͉͑̈́́̃͂̂̐̓͒̚͝ͅÿ̶̮̞̯͐̑͆͂͆͂̃͊̓̅̍̒̕e̵͎̰̱̲̙͛̽̊͊̆̚̕͝ͅs̵̨̧̡͎͍͉̜̭̟͎͔̱̜͌́̓̆͗̏̂̕͘͝͝,̵͖͓̟͇̦͎͎̲̊̆́̏͆̃̕͜ ̸̢̨͎̐̓̽̅͑̃̈́s̶̞̄̿͊̓̈́̾̑̿͊͘͝ö̵͈̲͎̝̣̣̝̩́m̷̩̟̱̎̇͗̈́͒̒̆̌̏͆̾͒̚̚ę̸̧̩̹̞͎͖̲̮̜͇̪̒̑̋̋̉̑̓̂͝͠͠ţ̴̘̗̰̬̠̲͇̝͔̥͚̭̋̇͂̒̄̂̃͒̊̆͗ͅị̵̧̢͐̋̑̐̋̿͘m̴̹͈̝͔͉͔͍͉̠̣̾̎̉͑̕e̶̡̪͚̝͑̊̓̽̐͛͘̚͠s̸̬̞͎̠̮̯̠͖͕͔͊͐̅̈́̂̄̅̏̎͑̇͘͜͝͝,̷̡̯̩̹̮̦̪̖͌̄̽̂̃̋̏̓͘ ̵̢̜̫͖̲̻̥̳̼̹̆̄͠ẉ̸̧͇̗̤̮̯͎̗̲́͋̐̄͊́͌̑ḧ̴̤͇͚̼̠͕͍̘͖̰̠͕̰̙̥́̑ȩ̸̧̮͇̍͘n̶̢͎̭̪̦̬̓̆̂͝ ̷̹̪͚͉̺͚̲̰̣̇͆̄̽̉͘h̷͈͙̠̬͎͔̝̭̬͓̞̭͎̺͒̌̂ͅe̵̢͈͈̻̤̹͖͍̲̦̻̦̪̓̈́̃̓͆̓͝ ̵̨͈̞̪̼͍̮̫̱͍̣̲̍̿̕ͅl̸̦̲̭̜͙͖͍̮̗̖͇̽̅̕o̴̦̭͈̒̈́̓̊̓̈́͑͋͆̋ó̵̼͋̉̄k̵͇̲̬̦͖͂̈́̆͛̓̈́̓̒ṡ̵̖̺̤̫̜̜́̓͠ ̵̧̢̧̥̲͕̰͕̭̮͎̘̤̘̆̏͜a̵̛͍͙̦͕̍̊̏̄̓̂ţ̶̡̪͕̯̰̳͍̯̦͔̟̂̂͋̄͐̀ͅ ̵̧̙̪̺̚͜t̸̜̬̦̰̬͍̤͖͎̠̻̰̭̥̍ḩ̵͇̱̟͔̟͓̪͕̲͈͎̼͕̔̂̓̎̇͒͗̉͊͒̄͠͝͠ę̶̡̢̡͚̝̟̜̤͎̆͊̓̋͐̓̌̿̇̇̋͐̒ȋ̷̛̭̞̽̃̂̏̀̈́̚͠r̷̪̘͍̟͆̅̒͑͒͆̿͜͝͝ ̶̡̯̝̬͕̠̖͇͈̓̊̓͝ͅṕ̶̙̠̤͍̏̔̚å̷̧̨̞̬̭͍̻̘̘̫̜͓̙r̴̡̤̬̺̞̣̺͓̩̱̬̰̾̑̆̌̐̽͘͜e̴͖͍̥͆͆̾̆͐̉̂ṅ̵̛͙̳͍̱̥̯͓͆͠͝͝ͅẗ̶̘̟̝̰͇́͂͛́̂͗̍͒̐͝s̷̛̬̫̳̻͇͔̯̹̑́̐͛̍ͅ ̷̛͚͎͔̃͂͝h̸̩̳̫͐͂̋̒͐̾̂͝o̶̢̨̨̡̡̤̯͉̟̻͓̙͇̣͑͌̏̄͑͛̃̃͑͌͐̐͝ͅv̸͙̺͗̂̆́̆̐̃̈́̕͝ȩ̵̜̯͓̭̹̣͍̮̠͚̞̤̦̂̀̔̓̅̋̑̆̋̚r̵̥̭̖̝̖̺̚í̸͙ṅ̴͎̊g̴̲̥̯̥̩̱̘̿ ̴̡̨̦̟͕̼̞͘i̴̪̬̬̺͇͍̪̞̒̔͌͐̎̅͝͝͝ͅn̵̰̱̼͎̬͎̭̬̯͍̓̈́ ̸̧̧̝͍̠̻̹̈́t̶͉̪̱̦̭̏͝h̸̢̰̯͂͂̄͊̋͂̔̉̃̔͗̚ę̵̜̝̝̩͍͂̐̂͜ ̸̨͇̳͖̲̱͇̣͙͕̤͆̊͐̿̄̓͋͛̓͝d̴̛̖̠̯̫̼̱͇̲̠̂̿̀͗̏̋̒̀́͆̃͝͠͝õ̴̭̜̬͍̩͉̉̃̎o̸̡̳̱̖̰̙̱͒̓͘͜r̷̖̰̟̟̰̹̝̻̼̻̲͗̃̂̕͝ẅ̷̯̟͙̖͍͇̟͙́͂̑̌̆̇͒́̎̃̽̚͝͝a̴̛̺͍̫͉͎͙̟͍͊̇̌̎̃̀͜ŷ̸̨̼͓̺̻̟̙͍̯̓̋̓͌͛̐̆́̌͆̚͝ ̷̛̗͆̚b̸̧͈̜̹̭̹͔͔͇̠̤̾̀̾́͂̍̽̑̆̌̚͝͠e̵̥̪̭͍̝͛̓̓̎͂͠ć̸͕̗̙͍̈̄̐͆̉̎̋̋̈̋̑̕͘ͅa̷̯̪̯͓͙͇͔̱͕̅͋͐̿̃̒͆̓̍̕ư̵̢̼͍͈͉͉͔͍͉̭̣̖̲̟͙̂͌̍͐̒͘s̶̘̰̜͕̾͂̿̓̈́̿͘͝ȩ̶̛͚̅̂̑̅́̏͆̈̓̆̚ ̴̗̫͓̌̃̊̍͌̾̄̌̊͑̐͘M̶̨̱̫̞̟͑͌̃̋͒̂̏̐̚̕͝o̶̢̥̣͍͒͆̒̓̂͋̓̌̆͝͠b̶̦̜̃̈́̎̈́̍͌̏͊̈́͆̒͂̿̕͝ ̶̢̟̹̻̞͚͚̒̍̔̓̅͛̆̚̕͠ͅḑ̷̡̜̳̳͖̺͕̠į̴̡̛͈̫̯̭̪̜̰̘͔͉̼̃̔͌̓̈́͆̆̇̔d̴̛͎̗̄͋̊̏̀̚̕n̸̡̧̳͕̤̩̫̱̺̩͍͐̐̓͐͠'̷̡̢̪̗̬͚̙̟̭͈͍̮̈́̋̌͊̀̇̈͠ͅͅt̸̠͇̺̹̻̹̦̥̄̅͒̿͐͗̋́̋̉̚ ̷̡̢̛̼̩̦̪̱̺͕̏͐͊͋̀̚g̸̡̡̛͔̫̳͇͕͎͕̜͙̳͉͒̀̈́̒̔̆͘͠e̶̙͇̻̰̼̙̺̤̞̪̒̓̈̌̚t̸̛͖̅̈͛͗̈́̓̋̔̕ ̴̢̛͎͎̟̬͌̏͌̽̊̏̆́͝ả̴̢͍̤̗̹̪̙̟̰̻̪̭̫͛̈́́̐̏̿̓͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̦̳̲̭͈̠͚̟͓͔̿̿̈̓͆̌͂̈͗͒̾̚͠l̸̢̢̲̤̦̰̘̝̩̘͙̤̟͑͑o̵̙̱̎͋̕t̴̨̧̨͉̤̟̙̳̜̗̟̝͓̩̃̋ ̷̡̜̲̱͕͚̰̪̬̺͈̦̜̾͛̎̿̋̋͆̑͘ơ̷̮͉̳̼̱̭͕̺̜̲̗̩̐̍̔̀̾͒͋͘f̷̢̛̛̙̘͎̦̜̮̯̭̊̄͑͒̂̌͗̓̒͝ ̷̢̼̞̪̥͖̙̥̬̻͈͚̈́͊̂̈́̉͌̽͑̏̿̆̅̅̚͜s̵̝̱̼̱̈́͑̃͝ĺ̸̢̲̲̰͎͉̩̞̎̎̎͆͘͠͠ȩ̷͉͕̝̩͆̊̅̾͋̔̀͂̄͗̂̐̆͝ë̶̢̢̪̺̮̲̪̼̙͎́͌̈̇̄̕p̸̬̹͕̦͉̥͇̻̦̒̔ ̸̨̨̛̘̬̝̥͔̖̥̹̦͗̔̍̊̓͜a̷͍̥̘͎̳͆̔̑̋̿̂n̷̢͖͉̰̭̘̥̱͎͚͍̤̞̝̱͌͆͆͌̉͆̈́̊͋̀̋̂͑̇̊d̷̪̓͌͊̓̈́̓̅̈́̈́̿͘ ̷̨̛̙̹̘̥̥̳͍̭̗̙̘͐̆͂̄̉̐͝h̴̟̱̅e̴̡̛͎͈̪̞̲̎̅̒̓͊̌̐̈́̈̅̍̚͝͝'̶̧̡͈͙̺̍̈́̒̓s̵̨͚̗̲̯͛̃̓̈́̊̓͑̌͋̊̋̊͆̕͝ ̸̧̦̩̗͙͌̆͌̈̍̆̽ͅa̸̛̛̼̦̥͓̮̝̲̼̳̫͈͎̾̍̿̾̀̌̌͘͠l̴͚͉̠̻͕̪̋̓̍̔̈́̊͌͂ǫ̴̧͉͓͙̻̥̮͓̊͗́̚͜͠n̴̢̖̻̹͕͈͇̗̮͚̪͕͒͒̓̄ȩ̴̢̪̞̣͈̟̿̓̉͒͆̅̒̚͘̚ ̴̛̪͈̠̰̼̞̻̝͇̥̘̗͗̀͆͝ͅw̴̢̗̟͈̬̺̳̄͒̄͐ȉ̴͔̬͇̔̒͋t̷̡̝̹̬̰̣͍̑h̴̪̲̤̥̳̲̺̩͑̓̈́̍̀ ̶̖̩̻̲̭̖̦͖̄̓̓̆̌̒R̶̡̨͓̬̙̻̫̲̳̩̩̙̭̂̎͊͋ͅị̴̛̙͇̤̜̹̜̿̎̎͊͒̑͐͝t̸̻͇̟͇͉̏͛̒̑̆̍͝ş̸̢̨̲̝͍̯͓̌͊́͗̿͌̎̂͆̃̒͋̚̕͠u̵̢̲̤̫̹̞͉̰̒͌̓͒́̄͆͐̓͆̄̈́̄.̵̻̈̓̓̊͘  
̵̡̙̰͇̜͇̖̯͎̬̬̣̋̑͘͜͠  
̴̠̰̖̘̲̫͉̬̭̟̈́͛̾̄͂͌͐͊̿H̷̟̙͎̳̩͋̽̿̎͊̇̊̓̚͝ͅe̸͖̾͑̐̅̾̉͂̂̌ ̴̩͚̭͔̞͓̄̈́̈́͌̋͌͐̚͘͝ͅs̶̤͖̯̺̳̼̤̝͆̐̾͊̾͋̈̚ĕ̵̡̩̻̘̰̋̃e̸͎̘̮͎͍̪̍̐̑̄̐̽͌̒̋̎̀s̸̢̹͔̘͐̆̐̋̓̊̾̋̌͊͝ ̵̞̪̯̑͋̓̈́̾̅̏̅͠á̸̡̞͚̭̜͈̪̰̼̑̋̐̀̕ ̶̛̳̦̣͓̖̘͇͕̻͛̇̾̿͗̑̀̚͠s̶̢͇̤̜͆̒p̷̖͕͎̠͈̼̼̈͌̍͂͂̄̅̒̂̏̃̚͜ẽ̴̡̝̥̪̰͇͍̤̫̩͈̖̑̾̂̉̓͛̈̍͠͠c̷̰̟̰̳̰̰͛̎͂̓̅̚i̷̡̞̺̝̜̫̺̩̦̰̫͖̞̻͍̐̂͊̋͠a̵̟͖̙͎̯͎̥̯̺̙̠͋́̾͌̔͜ͅl̷̡̧̮̙̰̠̻͍͍͉͕͕̬̟̳͋͑̀̆̈́̐̐̂̂̐̿̕̕ĩ̸̢̧̪̝͙͉̫̣̳̻̘͈͇̭̱̊̚͠ş̸̟̣̲̩̜͚͔̭̮͔͙̈́͒̍͆̓͗̈́͘ͅͅt̶̙̪̹͇͖̳̍.̴̰̳̟͇̹̩̔ ̵̨̍̑̋͊̈́A̴̡̡̪̟̠̱̺̳̙̖̜͊͐͑͜͠ ̶̱̣̼͙͚͚͉̗̤̩̗̜̩̼̙̈́͛̓̃̄̈̒d̴̨̪̣̫̫̒͐͌̈̊͝ơ̵̺̻͎̹͈̞͎͂̾̆̉͌̂͆̓̎͝c̵̢̙̗͙̦̲̮̱̃͑́̔̽̂͋͂͜ṫ̷̛̼̥̘͖̳̦̰̟̪͉͆̒͠ơ̷͍̩͈͎̺͇̔̄̈́͑̏͋͌͑̽͒ŗ̵̧͍̪̪̪͎͈͈͍̪͗̏͜ͅ.̸̢̛͎̭͑̈́͌̂̓̎̇͘͠͠ ̶̡̣͔̰̖͙͊̀̓H̸̡̳̪̫͇̤̜̻͕͈͉̟̍͛̔̿͜i̵̯̾̉̉͗̿̃̕ş̸̧͓̳͕͚͓͍̪̻͎̙̱̉̏͜ ̵̖̭̣͎̰̫̘̩̤͇͊̍̓m̴̨̡̢̟̦̆̄͑͗͂͐́̾̈̕̚̕ǒ̸͎̥̠͍̦͖̱̇̒̅̔̎͘m̴̨̧̯̹̪̟̝̮͔͍̮̪̋̑̏͆̄̉̚͠ ̸̢̢̛̻̱̱̥̜̰̻͚͈̠͇̗͉̔̒̋̒̈̔͑̓̈́͆͠ț̴̗̓ở̷̢̰̘̼̱̙̬̳̞̞͖͕̖͓͐͘͝õ̵̢̡̳̣̥̠͉̤̗̟̜̯̣k̸̢̦͓̞̬͓̱̬̩̘̆̋̓̎̒̇͗̇̍̏̐̏͝ͅ ̵̻̠̱̫̜̺͙͈̦̣̞h̴̡̘̝̭͉̰̙͔͎̤̳̥̯͚̘̑̑̏̉̈͌̅͆͂̏̓ȉ̶̧͎̦̦͍͕̰͙͂͌̓̋̃̎̈́̌̒̿͒̕m̴͔̪̙̆̍͝ ̵̢͚̻̓͐̀̌̐͋̕͝a̴̹͇̮̤̭͕͎̠͔̿̔͒̀̉̂̈̚͝͝f̸̖̓͂̓͝͠ț̴̨̬̱̝͙̇̿e̶̲͒̐̿̈́͌̌͑̓̊̍͠ṙ̸̻̰̺̱̩̅̍͊̅̓̇ ̶̢̧̪̞͇̟̹̱̘͛̈́t̶̩̺̮͂͌̿̀͌̈̐̑̓͗̐̒h̵̩̮̠͚̰̺̮͎̟̭̎̾͋͒͝͝e̵̻̩̟̳͉̠̪̓̋͊͆͜ ̷̧̮̝̜̞̘̞̠̭̮͔̥̖͐ͅi̷̢̨̧̧͍̲̪̥̠̲̹̻͙͓̿͋̍̓͒̌͑̅̎̉̇̀̚n̷̡̟̥̠͓̣͓̤̩͍͊c̵̡̖̗̪͔̲̰̰̅̏͜ỉ̶̼̤̫͈͖̣̭͈̫̲̟͎̝͇̋̆͗̂̾̆̕͝͝ͅḑ̶̡͕̬̙̥̘̞̖͓͎͔̃̍͒̄̾͊͋̈́͋͒̆̚e̴̻͚͙̱͖̟͇̬̖̼͒͌̾̉̍͒͂n̶̡͙̭͚̖̭̑͑͋̈̌̉̌̌̽̔t̷͚͕̭͕͌͜ ̸͉̼̰̖͍̝̬̋̈́͛̃͂͒̄̑̀̚͘͘͝ä̷͖́͐͌̈́̾͂͘ṇ̴͛̊̐̄͛̏̈̈̑̕ḑ̷̧̨̡̭͖̪̼͔̗͇̣͎͛͂̒̽̄̇͋̈̽̐͒̈́͝͠ͅͅ ̶̤̦̦̬̹̩̜͆̒̾̌̉̚͜ͅḣ̷̜͚̥̦̳̜̬͎̪̪̯̺̲̹̐̃̓̈̐͛̑͌͠͠͠e̷̱̟̞͙͕͎̭̝̺̭͛̀̈́̊̔̊̆̎̾̅ ̵̼̹̥͐͗͑̓͌̒͆͐c̷̨̟̗͔̩͈͓̥̫̯̺̪̠͂̔͛̎͂̿͗̈́͊̍̑͘͝h̴̡̞̣̙̜̙̙̫͎̯̿̈͑̀̈́͑̔̓͘͝͠͝ḙ̶̰̅͐͗̓̿͛͌̂̀͊͒c̵͇̭͇̭͉̯͉̹̯̮͍̣̿̒͑̋͜k̴̢͎͔̎̀̊̔̈̆̋͆͐̽̃̎̓̂ͅs̶͚̟̼̗͕̈́̃̆̅̈́̃͌̎̍̓͝ ̴̤̑́̌̂͐̽̚͝͝͠b̸̝̹̬̮͓̠̔͑͆̈̀̉̋̓̉̈́̀̉̊͊ȁ̶̜̺͔̑͐c̵̛͓͖͚̻̾͐̊͂̇̐̈́͌͒͛̽̕ķ̷̻̖̝̩̫̪̜͙͉̦̠̼͖̉̂̌̏̑̾͆̐̕͘͝ ̷̡̨̛̼͕̗͖͙̥̞̯͕̻͈i̶̮̳̓͛n̶̡͉͎̥͚̰̺͈͍̖̯̬̦͍̠̎̈́̈́̀͆̓ ̵̬̲͇̼̐̅̈́͘͜ȃ̷̡̪̳̱b̷͉̪͇̤̘͚̫̩͙̖͉̞̝̺̒̈̓̎̍͆̌͠ͅǫ̶̧̧̛̬̖̮̩̹̪̯̲̗̋̾̎̿͜͝u̷̻̱͇̗͇̼̘̳͉̔̆̀̐̽̏̍̔͊̓̀̚ť̶̛̛̝͔̝̞͙̟̮͆̄̋͘ ̸̞͙͊̆̆̋̍̑̈́͝t̶̫̳̪̩̜̖͍̺͊̅̈͗̒̒̈́̔͋̉̂͝͠ͅw̷̡̦̠͍̳̫͇͈̰̯͈͕͉̿̉͜͜i̶̫̝̮͙̜̹̼̳͔̤͉̓͛̈̔͑͝c̸̡͙͈̟̬̤̜͚̳͖͑̂͐̕͜͝͝ę̷̛͙̭̦̗̖̙̤̹̺̮̻̹̿̌̀̏͛̇̊̿̊̌ ̵͈̗̹͓̬͎͔̘̟̼̿̈̓̈̅͊̐̐̚̕ạ̵̢̨̨̗̹̬͙́̕ ̸̧̨̢͈̼̜̝̳͈͂̉̇̀̾͊̒̊̈́̊͒͊̔͘͠y̵̙͠ȩ̸̤̼͈̖̺̳̲͒͒̐̾̓ͅͅȁ̷̫͚͍̗̦̪̲̻̣͓̘̙̫̬͋͑̽̊́r̴̹̅̀̌̃̉̍̒͒̆̈́̒͘̕ ̷̧̹͍̲̦̏͆͆́͛ẗ̷̢̧͔̼̞̰̹̗́̐̽̇̽̎͊͂͠͠͠o̵̬̪̙̔̔͋̉ ̵̗̞̣͈̼̝̬͖̣̪̓͌͗̎̈́͝͝ͅm̴̢̨̡̭͈̟̣̹̘͙̻̲̳̪͆͋̈́̇͛a̵̮̼̠͆͂̑͒k̵͔̘͖͉̗̜̮̝̞͔̝̜̻͗͑e̵̢̧̡̻̝͚̔̄̌͆̋͆̾͋̑͐͌̈́̓̚͠ ̶̡̭̲͍͖̈͐s̴͉͈͙̟̰̹̰̫̻̭̳͉̿̌̈́̉̍ű̴̮̗͔̐̓̾̕ȑ̶̫̦͎͍̖̣̼͔̬͈̀̇͒̆͂̈́̚̚ͅe̵̟͖̩̳̗̠̹̹̜͒̎̂̀̈́̂͛̋͗͊͝ ̶̦̜̭͚͍̿͘e̸͈̲͎͙̳̦͎͋̃̒̽̅̆̽ṽ̶̨̨̛͎̜̲͖̺̪͉̠̱̙̆̏̾̔̈̈́̈́͘͘͝ͅę̷̡̨̺͕͔̙̗̞̜̬̭͠r̶̺͕̝̯̟̘̿̎̅̈̂̃̔̓͝y̵̨̩͕͆͛̈́̂͑̐̎͋̓͘t̶̜̦̗͓͚̟͖̹̲͙̥̘̪̦̓̃͘ͅh̷̨̡̡̖̜̪͓̗͕̙̲̥̺̑͐ͅͅi̶̡̮̪n̷͚͚̪̗͉͖͉̫͓̫͕̎͆̍͆̎̔͋͛̎̑͑͠g̸̛̛͓̲͌̍͐͆̄̊̕̚'̷̯̱̠̖̝͉̯͍̗͍͛͂̈́̎̓̋̋͗̿̉͊́̍͜͝ͅͅş̷̡̧̼͓̤̳̙̪̪͇̫̈́ ̶̢͚͔̘̲̘̐͒o̷̡͊̓k̷̹̬̟̱̼̻̻̦̫̣̱͕̙̹͗̈́̓̓̌̿̈́͗̌͌̄͊͐̑ͅa̷̪͋̈́̌̿̂̋̈́͌͘̚y̶̛̭̻͍̪͚̲͔̎̏̈́̅̄̕͜͝͝ͅ.̷͔̱̖̈́̈́́̈́̋͊̃͠ ̵̨̛̺̣̠̟̝̂͂̋͗̒̽͒̃̐̕͠͝M̶̧͙̠͕̦͠o̴̟̳͉͉̪͔͔̪̣̥̐̎̈̒̏͌͝b̷̢̛̫̣͉͎̝͕̼͈̈̆̂̇͒̓͑̒̈́̑̾͘͝ ̵͖̇́͑́̋͊̿͘h̴̡̘̼̳̓̕ą̷̠̱͍͒͐͌̄͋͝t̵̢̡̢̲̜͔͓̭̦͉͔͉̰̬͂̌͆̅̔̎̍͝e̷̡̧̡̨͈̰͇̲͚͊͛͂̑̐́̉ş̶̨̢̗͖̰̘͚̜̝͎̞͉̜̈́͠ͅ ̵̜͕͚̩̼͓̒ị̸̧͎͙̼͚̞͓̠͇̗͉̦͂͗̈̅̓̈́̾͑͛̇ͅt̴̢̧͚͍̦̪̰͋͛̎̌̐͑̏͗̈́ͅ.̷̟͉͚̇̈́͆̆̈́̕̕͝ ̵͓͇͚̭̱̦̳̼͈̭͈̭͚̝̇̓̅̽̀̃̒Ș̸̛̣͋h̴̨̢̲͓̼̭͕͔̱̣͍̝̋̆̇̀͗͌̿̿̇̏̊̚͝ͅe̸̡̛͙̲̹͇̹͚̯̟̞͓̰̳̯̦͑̃͛͑̉͘̚͠ ̴͕͉̱͒̄͒̓̓̎̿͑̀d̸͈̄͐̆o̸̢̧̧̳͈̩͍̦̱͉̾͊̑̿̓̒̀͝͝e̶̝̫͔͔̿̑̈̿s̵̢̩̩̞͔̹̺̠͊̅̈́̂̄͆̈͝ǹ̵̢̛̗̯̊̈́̈͗̄͛̒̾͘'̴̡̻̤̪̔͌t̴̛̪̱͕̭̜̩̬̮̊̓̓̓̓͗͂͑͂̽̑̅̚͜ ̶̧̢͎͇͕̮͓͍̼̝̪̥̞̰́̈́͛́̚ë̵̖̣̱́̏̄v̸̛̭̭͉̺̻̎̆̃̑̊̾͐͒̈̕ͅȩ̷͓̩̭̯̜̙͈̫̱̻͎̒̈́̾̒͑̂͒̄́͌̐͒͠ͅṅ̸̨͎̬͍̞̦̝̱̖̘͖̱̠̯ ̷̙̋́̀̽̊͆̇̽̅͜͠d̶͕͇̥͇̩̝̝̙̹̽̊͗ͅo̸̤̝͙̗̿̾̇̇̈̌ ̴̢̮͙̰̮͉̱̲͔̞͗͂̔̏͐̎̈́̾̄͛̑à̴̡̨̨͖̗͎̞̗̬͈̱̪͈̊̇̔͐n̵̨̡̟̼̺̳̟̝̭̼̘̯̬͖͙̒̋̈͌͛y̷̺̜̰̮͚̣̓͌t̶͚̓̽̅̿̽̎́̐̓h̵̺͕̱̺̣̳͍̾̋́̓͊̐̑i̶̧̡̯̱̯̮̭̩̅ņ̶̝̦͛̓̎̍̐͝g̸̼̺͓͎̣͊͊̆̇̕͝ ̴͇͖͛̊̊į̸͖̫̦͓͎͚̯͙̤̇̍̉̈͌̆̅̽͐̍̓̿͝m̷̡̛̭͎͖̗̣͖̬̤̳̙̲̦̱̰̿p̸͉͖͈̳̺͕͇͚̮̺̩̮̤̔̍̅̈́͂͌̔͑͂͛̓̏̀͘ͅͅö̵̡̫͙͔̰̟̙̳̙͈̫̦̺̱́̿̂̽͐͑͒͝ͅr̷̲͔͊́͌͌͐͊͑̇͐͘͘͝t̸̘̞͍͚̓̇̅̌̀͒̾̃̔a̸̝̜͋̈́̍͂͛̽̈́̕n̴̻͙͑͛̊͑̒̆̑͌͂͝͝ţ̴̮̠͉̭̗̤̩̰̺̺̳̐́̓̊̈́̉̑͒͘ͅ.̴͕̻̙̝͍̻͔̿̋̇̈̉̓̏̑̎̈́̀͆̇̐͝ ̷̧̡̗̼͇̹̝̱̗̝̼̥̩̝͑̋ͅR̸͕͍̮̙͑͑̂̔̔͋́̽̒̉̕̚i̴̢̡̮͖̤̹̰̹̮̱̰̹̞̺̐t̶̥̯̣̜̗͉̎̉͒̆͝s̵͉̯̐u̷̢̞͓̻̳͑̊͘ ̴̢̣̩̭̖͕͚̹̹̈̈̌͐̑͊̿͛̊̌ṣ̵̢̘͚̝͍̪̰͛̆̅͋͗̐̇ä̷͉͕́̌͠ͅẙ̸̢̢̛̫̺̝̪̤͔̗̫̪̗̋͊̓͐͐̐̊͒̈̒s̴̛͎̭̯͎̱̖̙̺͇̗͒̓͋̓̈́͆̏̌̑̏̉͘ ̷̪̬̦͇̹̞̜̳̟͈̦̺̥͍̓̈́̌̄͐͠p̵̧̰̞͒̇͐̎ş̵̢̖̲̘͕̥̦͕͖̙̻̄͆̉̏̏̃̿͘ȳ̴̨͉͙̙͎̣͒̉͐͝c̵̡̢̢̱̯̤̱̥̣̘̣͋̂͒͌̃͗͋̚͜h̵͎͕͗̒͆̉̽̋̈͆̄o̷̖͚̲̭̬̼͝ļ̸̨̲̲͎̳̝̥̗̪͈̼̦͉̣̏o̵̡̢̢̡̩̳̩͙̙͈̜̊̐͆̅͑̈́g̸̼̤̖̭̼̩̬͖̭͍͍͇̦͆̽̈́̈́̃̍̚ï̴̛͖͇̳̙̳͙̳͕̦͉̠̏̔̑̈͂ͅs̶̡̧̮͔̼͖̏͗͂̾̇͝ẗ̸̥͙̪͇̞̲́̏̅̓ṡ̴̡̧̛̙̟̪͓̱̪̣̭̝̜̼͛̄́̔͋̐̕͝ ̵̫̄̐̾̐͋̒̒̇͝h̵̡̟͓̱̤͉͖̯͙̯̻̐̊͒̓̈́̉̓̆̏̓ͅȩ̸̫̟͔͙̅̈͐̑̾̂̅͆̽̚ͅl̴̡̼̭̠̜͕̖̰̞̬͖͊̋p̷̜̲͓̠̻͖͓̣̩̘̅͋̓̽̈́̽͜ ̶̢̼̭̫͚͎̼̦͈̹̈́h̸͇̭̳̫̥̱́͑̌̉̄̉̈͂̈́̒͜͝ę̶̛͖̲̟͖͖͍͆͐̅̃̆̑̿͋̕͘͜͝͝a̷̧̨̛̬̹̼̣̦̗͔͚̝̙͍̥̼̿͐̐̕ļ̶̧̨̛͈̳̪̘͚̮͚̊̇͋͋̐͛̇̄͊͘ͅ ̵̙͎͕͎̞̬̻͎͍̟̮͎̂̔͐͌̋̐̃̈́̆̄y̷̹̰̗̗͇̪͙̭̼̯̣̝͆̒͊̐̎̄̇̑ơ̶̡͔̄̔ú̵̧̧̟̜͙͈̝̰̻̞̙̗̳̜͎r̴͎̼̙̦̜̗̦̰̍̍̓̈́̑̈́̊̈́͑͗̈͝ ̶̱̩̖̖̟̱̰̖̦͔̫͋͛̅̌̈̀͗̊́̈̏̕͘͝ͅḩ̴̩̱̞̬̥͓͈͇̪̤̊͜ẹ̵̛̠̱͕͌̓̏͂̎̒̄̾ą̸͙͇̘̞͖̺̝̼̭̺̹̜̾̔̐͐̓͑d̷͇͍̘̳͎̎͐̆̈́̎̚̕͘͜͝,̴̧̢̰͇͓̐̔̑ ̵̛̞̻͉̺̙͎̄b̸̡͓̮͈̪̯͕͉͌̾̈́̈̋̿̀̕ư̵̧̨̗͇̳̯̲̹̩͈̥̩̫͌͂̑͆̐͂͆̐̊͝t̸̗̺̭͓͔̳͓͚̜͇̭̅͒̿̋̉͑͗̋͜ ̶̡̹̺̫͈̹̺͇̙̙̬̅̊̽͊͐̆͒͌͛͊̒̾̐͘͜͝R̷̳̅̓͒͐̓͊͆̔͑ͅī̴͙̠̿̒̂̒̄̒̆͘͝t̸̫̰͉͕̥̻̥̫̰͉̯̠͔̦͙̾̇̄̋͐̉͂̔̚͠͠ṣ̷̤͉̻̍͊͂͒̉͠ų̴̙͇̙̘̠̩̻̗͌̋̈́̾̆͗͘͠ͅ ̷̢̧̭̗̤͓̺̗̮͉̼̫͈̽͌͗̾͂̎̕c̵̢̨͖̟̦̓͂̂̃͒̓̈́̎̅̈́͠r̴̩̣̈́̅̽̃̿̿͑̆͋̈́͐̆͝͠͠â̴̦̰͑͛̏̌͋c̵̭͌͂k̴̻̪͕̙͔̠̦̏ě̶̡̙̦͓̳̹̩̦̰͉̈́d̶͍̖̲̻̟͔̪̦̃̿͒͆͋͆͆͑ ̸̩̼̹̣̫̘̻͇̥͂̽͛͒́͛͋̔̅́̕͜͝͝h̸̛̫̺͉̣͎̹̪̥̘̟́̾̒̌͠ï̶̞͓͐͌̈̈́ͅs̵͕͇̠͔̳̮͇͖̱̄̔̓͑̍̇̉̾̀͌̑͂̓͜ ̴̨̨͚̙͈͔̙̱̝͇̃͋̄́͜͠s̴̢̛̭̼͌̍̔̓͊͑̈̍̾̓ͅk̷̛̪͓͙̜̙̯͖̤͇͙̀̿̈́̀̆̈́ȗ̶̡̖̹̪͉̫͖̲͈̤̰̐͑͊l̶̢̥̠̠̮͖̺̣̗̇̈̎͝͝l̴̢̧̡̜̻̪͚͉̦̤̙̹͇̹̈͗̏̒͛̽̒̚͠ ̵̧̝̹̯̲̳͇͖̖̪̱̝̱̳̮͒̈́͐̅̅͒̅̌a̸̹͈̳̤̠̣̩̞̽̽͛̓̇́͠ͅṋ̶̼͖̪̰̭͖̝̅̌͆́̅̂͋d̸͇̹̎̊͛͐̃̇̓̎͘͝ ̸̗̜̫͙̬̮͖̤͖̏̔̔̎̍͛̅h̶̨̘̹̜̺͓͉͓̒̂̎͌͗ą̸̧͈̼̝̣̙̗̤̈͝ͅs̴̢͍͙̗͙̩̞͚̭̤̱̆͒̑̔͌̎̎̈́ ̵̢̞̗̥̣̦̦̜̫̗̰̜͐n̷͙͍͒̔͂̎͑̐̅͘͝ḛ̸̤͚͖̯͇͍̄̒̇̓̈̽v̶̨̡̰̗̜͓̗͓̬̯̹̗̊͜ȩ̷̞̝̹̝͙̤̖̼̠̻̦̍̌͆̂͋̉́̓̆̌̍̚̚͠͝ŗ̷̜̽̀̑̏͂͘ ̵̨͕̗̪͉̩̣͎̪̔͋̃̎̽̊̔̽̀̌͛̾̽̈́͝h̴̨̪̰̰̣̝̞̺̅̉̿̃̓͆̈̐͆͗͝͝a̶͍̲͓̠̣̼͔̦̲͆̏̍̃͒̉d̷͎̖̜͕͉̻͖̦͐̈́͜͜ ̸̫̓̒ṫ̵̨̡̩̫͎̠͚̪̬͑ͅͅo̶̼͖̜̳̬̱̟̥̼̍̓͑̅̚͜͜ ̸̧̦̗̹̲̭͑͜ͅş̸̺̟̗̮̦̃̔̑̅̈́̚͘͝e̴̻̊̆͌̿̀̀͂͒̀̓̇͝ȇ̴̡̱̱̜̪̭̼͚̩̫̻͍͖̍̈́ ̵̧̟͉̻̔͗͌͆̉͜o̷̗̭͇̲̙̣̟̍̆̈̽̓̂͌́̿͋͒͆͘͘͘ͅñ̵̨̟̰̱͓͕͓̖̳̼̏̅e̷̼̖͗.̶̖̈́̈́͊̇̑͒̾ ̸̡̠͈̪̣̟͕͚̠͑͆͗̐̓͒̎̈́͘͜͠H̶͍͖̽i̶͚̗̪͈̼͔̮̠͌̚̚͘͜s̶̢͇̻̩̮͇̦̹͇͍͎̣̳͋̈́ ̴̻̰͚̍̋̾̈́͐̆̃̋̚̚m̵̖̮͒̋͂̔̈́͛̇̽͊̑̄̓̚͠͠o̶̡̧̡̡̢̖̖̰̪̣̫̫̱̘̽̐͌̋͂͛͗͐̅̉̄̅͠͝͠m̸̨̡͇̙̻̟̪̥̤̳̭̄̇̆̋̈͋̏̓͑̓̋͘͝͝ ̴̙̃̏̈́̆t̸̢̛̖͓̞̼̫̺̜̫̍̌̈́͐̓̐̃̃̾̈́͜͠e̶͉͔̹̞̖̪̭͖͇̼̟͑̏̐͛̉͆͛͑̋͆͜͜l̴̨̫̩̙̱̟̟͔̭͍̿͋̀̋̉̀͗̄͝l̸̮͎̹͙̪̗͙̯̻͊̎̌̽̈́̓͊̎̒͆̚͝s̶̢̗̘̭̻̺̙̭̺͚̫̘̪͓̈́͐ ̸̢̲̱̌̅͊́͌̕h̴̡̧̗̱̻͖͉̱͚͚̟͔͍̼͂̓̕͜i̸̻̠̓̂̂̌͐̀͌̏͘m̶̨̲̣̯̼̻̖̓̓̇̿ ̶̢̨͖̻̖͕̞̦̱̯̦̈́̊̔̓̔͘ĭ̴̛͇͈̬͖̖̠̔͊̊̈͊̋̚͝t̵̝̭̋̑̿͊̍'̸̱̪͔͚͖̪͔̱̼̩͋̏̈́̏̓̆͛̿̈́̌̑͘͜s̸̢̡̬̮̺̻̗͙̱̥̭̋̑̈́̈́͒̽͒̀̊͌ ̸̪̼̇̏̀͝t̴̮̯͖͗̒̀̂́o̶̩͈͇̠̭̙͒̿̅͂̾̋̊͒̑͋͑͒͝ ̵͍͒̂̇̽̑͒̑̅̚h̵̝̟̠̍̀̌͐͂͠e̷͎̻̯͓̔̊̈́̍̈́͒̿̏̎̄̉͌̈́͘͜ͅl̵̫̱̊̐̈́̈́̾͋́̌̊̑̚͜p̵̧̢̘̥̜̺̫̠̖̥̝̯̯͓̈̚ ̷̫̙͓̗͌̑͊̂́ḣ̷̢̧͖̥͉͉͈͓̲̻͉̘̹̙̙̅͑̽̌̋̊̈́́͛͊͠i̸̯̒̕͜m̵̲̼̝͖̂̓̓͆͌͛̉͜͝ ̷̦̩͓͙̾̿͆́ẇ̸͎̳̮̪̣̟͙͚̱̭͔̓õ̸͈̦͔͈̮̱̦̬̜̞̆̉̂r̸̨̨̖̻͔͈͍̣̰̯͍̀̉̊ķ̷̦͉̯͙͇̬̱̳̜͍̗͋̌̒͗́̓́͘ ̷̧͔̪̖͈͚̞̩̈́̂̌͒͠ţ̸̠̻͖̪̳̣̥͉͙͇̬̅̎̒ȟ̴̛̦̊̚ȓ̷̨͙̼̞̙͖̫̲̪̫̜̲͙̫̲̏ơ̶̲̙͚̱̣̬̗̫̝̿̅̍̅͝ų̵̨͍͕̣̣͉̮̫͇̭̹͇̥̮̀͐̿̓̆͝g̶̢̡̧͙̯̼̬͇̮͊̐̕ḩ̶̞̫͖̯͕̾͂͐̓́͌̄̉̉̄̆̑͜ ̷̨̞̫̙͑̊̐̒̑̿̎͑̚h̸̨̻͇͉̞͎͉̾͋̀i̶̡̜̭̝̜̇͋̐͐͂̾̀̕͠ͅs̷͔̘̲͓̬̈́̋̓̆̃͘͠ ̴̗̘̬̻͖̝̘̞͈͎̬̥̬̎̓̈́̾̈̔ę̵̥̱͎̩̘͕̒̒̓͊̊m̵̙̄̌͐̎͆̈́͗͆̇̈́̕͘o̴̹̤̥̦̻̭̜͕̩͐͊̔̃͜͠͝͝ͅt̵̙̼͖̗̾͛͌̀͒̕i̸̢̙͖͍͚̮̖͇̲̝̪͎̥͋́̏̉̋o̶̢̳̺͓̰̣̜̪̅̍̿̏͑̇͌͝n̸̗̰̠̮͇͕̺̜̥̻͌́͗͐̒̓͒͛̄̂̔͑̕͝s̴̡̜̺̘͇͕̰̃,̷̧̳̳͎͚̂́̒͛ ̶̡̫̭̫̖̻͈̤͇͎̇͋̇͂b̴̢̘͎̙͓̹̱̻͈̞̬̰̙̑̈́̂̈́̀̃̀̋̽͐͆͊̒͜ứ̸̛͇̲̺̈͑̎̒͆̓̅͒̄̐̚͘t̵̛̺̻̘͉̊̉͌͂ ̷̛̻̖̪̩̜̞̺͈̟̹͍̎̈́́͌̑͗̋̏̆͛̽͋̒̚M̶̘̼̘͔͇̥̦͑̍͑͊̑̓̀̄̇̕̕͝͝o̶̻̤̬̙̮̳͈͔͌̔̂̏͜b̶̢͉̱̞̠̭̲͎̄̈́͐͝ ̸̧̜͓͈̭̜̈̓͋͐͂̌͑͛͂͐̓̊͘̕t̷̞̫͈̜̯̻̻̪͎̘̣̲͔͂͐͊̒̾̅̔͛̃̽̾̏͐͘͜͜h̴̞̰̆̔͌i̷̡̛̙̦͔̻̤͙̠̦͚͇̳͌̈́͜n̵̡͙̼̑̍͋̎͛́̅̃̚͠k̷̛͕͖̼̩̞͖̮͋̒͌̉̔͊̌͠s̴̡͔̬͓̖̞̰̼͒̊͋̄̆͆͒̆̀̚͜͝͠ͅ ̶̳͔̣͍̾̈́̉́̌̚ḯ̵̠͈͎̰̺̟̦̥̬̯͛̆̈́͘ͅt̴̨̢̞̰̤̮̲͓͍̲͚̯͎͍̊̇̔̊͠'̴̺̟̦̬̲͇̞͕͎̾͌͜s̶̲͔͛̈́̂̆̿̑́̉̔̿͝ ̴̖̪̻̝̤̺͚͂͊͆̌̉̑͊͆̅̕̚͘͝͠ͅb̴̨̨̼̩͈̘̯͈͋͋̉͠e̶̗̭̭͔̤̠̰̩͈͉͇̰̬̗͐͌̂̎͝c̵̡̛̖̠̗͚̩͕̬̎â̶̠͙̰̗͖͉̆͑̾̓̈́̅̔̌͌̑͘͜͝͝ų̷̲̩͖̲̰̭͓̼̀͝s̷̥͙͖̹̦͉̑̌̕͘̚e̵͙̘͓͌̈́͒͊̿͗̍͗͆͌ ̸̡̫̣̼̣̟̳̗̹̲̤̈́̿̈́̈́̔̈́̌̋̐̍̊͜ḣ̵̯̖̠̖͕͉̔̍̐́̃̾̿͘ȩ̷͎̥̭̖̠͈̭̩̰̗̉̌͂̅̈́̒̄ͅ ̵̢̙̲̩̘̬̣͔̰̭̭͇̳͆̽͒̿̿l̶͎̈̋͂͋̆̏͝ớ̷̭̺̥̠͉̖̌́͘̕̚ŝ̴̤̦̅̓͋̓̃͂̆͒̔̊͝t̴̡̟̪̯̜̪̠̮͍̰̼̭̥̐̽̉̿̏͆͂͌͊̅̚͜ ̷̨̱̣̯̱̥͇͙̯̜̓̎̆̍̈́̅̂͂f̶̨̛̝͓̳̩̜͔̆̈̽̿̀́̔̍ͅî̵̬͖͎̺̳̯̄͌͛̊̐̚͝ͅv̸̟̂̊͛͛͜͠ẻ̵̻̼̗͈̠͎̱̥̗̣̼̹̰̰̺̑̈́̈́̃̈ ̶̧̢̛̟͉̗͎̝̓̔̒̕͜h̶͍̱̳͋̈́̿͐̿͘͝o̶̘̥̗̮̭͚̰̍̌͘͜͝û̶̬͙̓̽̑͗̏͌͛͑͘͠r̶̝̤̳͈͕͔͖̝̟̉͌̌̆͗͐̄̕͠s̷͉̣̦̮̹̩̬̜͊͠ ̴̡̭͚̼̗͎͎͈̰̬̺̲̙̙̜̓̄̄̈́̽̂̓̃̍͛̓ǫ̵̗͖̭̳̇̍͛̅̊̈̑̋̿̓̉͋f̴̡̢̖̗̮̮̩͚̎̿̈́̌̒͌͌̒̎̆͗̓͗ ̴̨̨̡̘͈̰̲̰̆͊͐̈́͜͝ͅḧ̸̡̨̧̛͚͎̻̖̼̮̥́̓͊̋͒̍̃͊ī̵̢̟͇̫̹̱̈͗̈́̀̈́̎͒̋̌̆̉͋̽ŝ̴̨͎̱͍͙͒ ̷̪̫̟̩̫̝̥̱͓͔̪̗̦͍̐̋̒͑̅͘ͅl̷̩̖̠̥͍̱͚͚͊̏̈́͆̉̂͝͝͝į̶͈̙̝̞̒̊̐̈́̈́̓͗̏͋̇͒̃̚̕͝f̵̧̧͚͔̭̠̗̜̘̈́͑̓̃͌͝ḙ̸̠̒̂̇͝ ̸̛̖͈̠̳̿͌̌͗́̌̃͗̈̇̚͝͠f̴̨̰̺͉̜͍̠̄͂͛͂̈̆ỏ̸͇̙̇̾̆̇̽͋̕͝͝u̶̧̖̼͒̒̒̆͒͑̅͛̋r̷̺̥͍̜̺͔̙̳̰̂͋̕ ̶͙̒͋̈́͂͛̄̓̋͆̃͐̂y̸̛̞͊̾̓͘͝ͅȩ̷͎̠̬̜͓̳̯̬̰̈́̆̈͛̕͜ą̵̢̳͍͇̤͍̯̙͓̦̱̱̹̀̊̌̆̉͌͑͛̅r̴̦̪̠̙͍̹͔̣̉̈́̌͑͋̂̅́̂̃̽̌͝s̵͚̭̪̱̩̒̓̂̉͌͗̑͘ ̷̹͈͖͛̿͌̽ą̵̨̬̣̩͎͖̣̱̪̋̒̒̔͌͗̉̂͜ͅģ̴͚̭̻̹̪͔̼̉̈̃̃͐̏͗̚͝ȍ̶̧̠̳̣̰̺̰̮̞͔̬̗͌̆̀̽ ̸̯̮̠̟͕͕͇̞̱͚̫̣̪̍̒̊́͆̉͆̃̐ͅạ̴̢͇̦̜͉̫͇͙͔͔͋̑̓̃̈́͆̓͊̒̾́͘ͅͅņ̵̼̥̺̺̻̠͙̪̠̈́̅̓̚̕d̷̝̣̖̲̖̐̇̊̉͊̅͐̂͑̃̆͛͐̕ ̶̧̥̞̟̺͗̍̄̉̈́̌͝h̸̭̺̰͉͇̋̇̌͝a̸̫͇͎̫̾̇ͅs̷̛̪̉̄̎ ̵̢̘͈̬̠̻͒̌̂̎ͅn̶͕̹̠̯̦̓͑̋͊̅͋̉̃͝ĕ̴͔̟͍̥̺̝̺̩͖͎̯̼́̆̊̾̽̂͝ṽ̴̧̛͈̯̲̣͎̦̯̱͍̙͇͙̙̓̊̍͋̉͋͂̑̒͘̚ë̸̪̗̰͉̰̦̜͕͉͚͖̱́̈́̐̆̊͘͝͠r̵̨̡̺͙̖͓̰̩̪͉̝̣̉̌̽̆̎̾͑̔̍͜ ̷̧͔͕̗̟̟̱̮̇̐̊͂̊̅̍̆̔͛̽̏́͘͠b̸̢̧̜̣̪̖̘̑͂̈́̈e̵͇̜̅̎̓̿e̴̢̎̽n̷͓̬̝̼͚̹̬̥̯̝̆͆̉̈́͆̅̚͠͝ ̴̖̻̱̤̉͋̒͑̈́̂͑ͅq̸̣͎͈̪͙̱̞̖͋̈́̎̐̔̄͆͆̊̾̂͝u̵̧̱̜̲̙͚̮͎̝̤̳͋̾̿́̐͜͜͝i̴̡̢̺̖̰̰̰͉̥̲͇̩̬̮͂͐̅̋̎͊ẗ̷͖̙̭̈́̔͛͛͐̾͘͘ȩ̴̬̣̟̰̭̔̋̄̇͆̀̓͋̆̕̕͝ ̸͈̟͚̯͍̗̦͎̭̮̣̻͎̥̟̽̔͠ṛ̷̖̭͎̗͕͓͇̘͇͖̍̀̃̄i̷̹͕͎̥̯̗͈͓̦͉͐͝ǵ̸̢̭̳̩̹̭͌͜͜ͅh̷̨͙͚͎̪̭̤̘̝̥̥͉͙͋͊̄͗̿͊̕̕ͅţ̸̖̖̩̣̟̼̺͇̒͛̎̋͌͐̄̒ ̵̧̨̛͖͈͔̫͓̭͔̠̯̔̇̽̇͂̄͋͐̌̈́͝s̷̪̜͖̥̩̪̋̋̃̋̈́͑̓͘i̸̡͉̍͆͊̂̂͂̕̚ͅn̵͈̠͔̼̤̩͉̩̞̰͖̺̤̊͌̒̒͐͌͜͠ͅç̷̧̨̞͉̭̱̮͎̣̰͚͋̅̽̄͛͛́̑̈́͊͘ͅͅḙ̶̡̂.̷̯̠̮̮̠̫̌̈̀͗͝  
̵̨͖̘̖̏  
̸̛̗̟͛͐̈̒̚R̷̛̼̯͇͈̺͎̮͗̽̆͋̈̐̇̋̂͛͗̅͠ȩ̷̛̯͔͙͚͑̎͌̒̓͂͊i̴̲͚̘̭͕͆́̎̿̿̊̚͠g̸̠̜̮̹͚̩̩̲̠̼͌̓́̎̒̿̃͠͝ͅȩ̵̛̭͉̟̲̭̹̫͇͇̦̘̺͛̾̌̄̈́̐͒̋͜n̶̢̻̹̣̪̜͖͓̞͓͍͊̚ ̵̧̛͇̣̰͉̽͂̀̿̇͛͑̒̃̂̏̕̕ͅt̵̻̯̟̻̩̗͓͍̖̼̟͉͛̈̐̏͗͜a̴̡͔̘̬̝͎̾͋ͅl̶̜̮̺̹̙̫̖̈́̃͘k̶̢̡̢̺͔̗͙̫̳̠͎͈̘͐͑́͐͛́̽̉̔̇́͊̾s̵̞͎͍̅͆̋̀ ̵̡͕̞̣̻̳̲͍̱͖͈̞̯̼̥̈́̈́̑̉̂͆̅̌͊ḁ̵̬͓̎̓̃̉̽ͅn̷̬͉̭̫̠̟̫̜͂̋̀̇͆̿̋̄͗̚̚͝͝͝ͅḑ̶̨̯̪̤͉̣̦͓͆͆̒̍͋̋͌̇̓͊͊͌̌ ̵͙̇̅̊̅̑͑͗͑̽͘͝t̷̨̘̐̿̈̎̏̌͊̎a̷̜͉̮͔̓̾͊ľ̶̢̘̞͚͚͍͉̬͇̗̭̬͐̅k̸̪͓̯̱͖̩̖̏̅͌̅̐̃͐s̶̗͔̉̑̓,̵̣͛̀͐͑̎̈̌́̽̊̋̕̚ ̷̢͈̩̬̭̦̲͈̯̬̥̖̘̄́̓̊̀̈́̉̍c̴̢̣͈̺̪̙͔͕͇͈̲̭̲̗͘ͅa̴̲̰̯̺̽̋̒̏̾̽̈́͘̚͠͝͠͝r̴̢̧̮̦͍͙̱͖͖̮͉̠͕̃̉̓̍̔̄̐͌͝ͅr̵̨͈͍̬͇̜̪͆͊̐̃̋̇̍̈̾̇̈́͊̐̕i̸̧͇̠̤̖͍̲̜͈͎͓̫̳̿̊̿̒͗ͅę̸̣͙̬̬͍̘͎̱̩͠s̵̨̧͕̱̘̞͖̫̙͛͗͋̀̒̇͗̉̉͜ ̶̢̹͐̒̏̎͂̋̐̕s̶͙̤͎̱̜͇̳͙̍͊̿̄̇̇͝ả̸͚̖̺͉͎̩̄̎l̷̨̰̤̹̦͙͇͕̲̫̍̔̅͒́̀͘t̷̖̙̥͉̫̿̂̓̓̽͗̏̚̚̚͠ ̷̥̗̯͇͈̜̹̯͎̝̺͋̉̈̽̏̽͂̈́a̷̡̯͓̩̫̻̬͇̻̝̽̃̋͌̄͂͒̉ŗ̷͈̗̟̪̪͇͖͎̐́͑̌͗̒͒̉ŏ̵̡̜̯̤̗̻̮͓̩̎͋̌̍̾̈ų̵̛̘̯̬͚̪̠͎̓̇̓̈́͜n̶̡͔̻̥̰̎̈͐̊̄͜͝ͅd̷̢̠͎̮͚͛ͅ ̴̨̳̫̺̫̤͉̲̯̎̈́̎͘͜͠i̸̧͔̹̲̟̥̣̎̑n̴͚̟̱̏̈́͘ͅ ̵̹̥̠̱̰̻̩̪̀̓̿̊́͒̄͂̀͋̕͘͠h̴̨͚̜̰͇̪̖̱̙̟͈̦͚̺̯̐̅͐̏̄̉̌̿̍͋͊̕͠i̵̥͉͎̜͂͂̎͊̆͠s̶̳͖̮͚̝̟͐͗̀̂́̎̂͒͊̌̚͜͜ ̴̛͓̺̙͔̭͖͙̣̗̝͎̂̍̈́̐͋̃̃̓̈́̈́̓̇̈́͜͝ͅp̴̰̞̪̓̐̽͒͋̈́͆͊͐̇̉̆̕͠o̷̖̹̥͎̣̜̘͚̪͕̥͖̮̙̊̎͐̓̽̉̈́ͅč̷̢̡̬͚̬̤̼̙̘̜̱̤͚̱ḳ̶̟̓̌̔̇̌͋͂ḙ̸̟͇̇̐̊͋͌̈́͗̚͝t̶̬̘̒͑͆,̴̯͈͖͍̖̪̱̫̺̳͉̘̙͌͜ ̸̱̳̯̹̝͚̍ṯ̷̋̎̈́̓̚͜͝a̸̮̩̿̽͂͘l̶̢̝̜̠͙̫̘̦̜̲̠̼̿͌͌͘͝k̵̡͉̬͊̑̔̊͋̂́͊͗͘̚͘͝s̵̡̨̨̛͕͖̤̣̱͖͎̼̩̥̭̓̅̓̓̃̓͘ ̸̡̦̮̙͈̪͖̳̝̩̤̥̃̂̈́̇͑̋͜w̴͍̺̗̹͔̼͙̳̮̩̰̿̆i̸͍͉̱̮̫̬̲̔̎̄̃̾͐̍͒̉͠͝t̵̜̟̺̝̠̲͉̩̹̰̼͊̃͊̂̕h̸̘͇̩̺͙̬̞̯̪͔͎̀̔͑̔̿͗͜͝ ̵͉̰͔͙̘̬͈̻̠͈̂h̶̨̛̘̬͎͆͌̽̋̑̈́̓̎͘͝į̶̛̭̥̠̼̤̲̥̲͒̆̄̿̈́̌̐͝s̶̙͍̮͇̀͒̂̒̿̊ ̴̛͖̙̪͆̏̆̑͗̿͆͆̃͊̊͌͠m̶͉͑̃̽̂̆̊̈́̿͝ǫ̵̡̗̤͉̝̣͕͖̳̭͋̌͌͗́̌̚͘͘͘ŭ̸̢̨͉̥͙͕̬̰̂͗̌͐̊̋̆͝͝ͅt̷̨̹̘̖̻͙̩̮̤͖̻̗̻͍̽̔͐̐̑͊͂͛ͅh̵̨̛̺̯͎̳̘̹̊̃̒̿̿̍͌̿̇͛̎̈́͘ͅ ̵̧̱̏͋̇̚̕ͅf̴̢̖̖̜͚̘̝͓̪̰͇̊̈́͐̄͗̒͐̄̾̕̚͠ͅu̴̧̡̗̫͕̪̙͕̘̦̗͕̯̞͆͆̎̒ļ̸̨̼̪̗̦̝͒͑l̶̡̞̲͙͙̫̻̲͍͓͓̊̽̉̌̊̇̑̋̐̀̈́̕̕ ̶̼͈̳̟͎̲̲̯͙̘͎̠̥̿̇̌̀̔̅̑̈́̐̂͑͘͠ą̶͙̼̜͉̲̦̱̱̥͌ͅṇ̶̾̄̾̊͂̋̔͐̌̽͝͝d̸̜̯̤̱̼͂̍͊̒̆̍͂̂̈́̓̐͑͝ ̵͙͓̳̠̫̤̳̦͙̱̺̹̒́̈͜g̷̛̫̣̙̬̱͕̼̬̱̝̹̲̋̄̉͒̈́̾͜͝͝ę̶̟̰̱͎̻̯̺̌̐̎̽̃ṡ̴̡̡̡̠͉̙͉͜ͅẗ̷̪̠̖̩͔͖̭̲͕̯̬̙̗̍͜ͅư̸̜̦̰͉̱̰̩̋̐̀̿̃́̓̿͆͌͝ͅr̶̳͈͉̙͉̬͓̼̲̪͋̂͗̓̏̇̔̿͛ͅe̵̢̨̛̗̞̟͎̟̍̋͜ͅs̸̡̨̮̤̱͎̟͙̾̓̉͂͗͆̐̌͜ ̸̡̡̖̪̝͔̳̩̩̖̘̤̻͚̮̊͂̿̍̎̌̒͒̇͂̓͗̚͝w̷̭̩̜̜̝͙̼̟̙͙̩̪̽̈́̌̊̓̈́͛͛̈́̓̓́̇ͅi̴̢̛̟̙̽̌̄̑̎̾̄̐̈́͑̈́̈́͠t̵͔̑͗̇̓̉̐̓̉̐͂̽̈́̇̕͘h̶̨̽͑̿͛́̄̕̚͝ ̵̯̟̍̈́̀͑̚͠ḩ̷̢̝̣̮̰͎̯̇̿͛̈́́̐̅̿ͅỉ̷͉͙̘̖̬͓̳̣̩̋̆̈̚͜s̵̨͖̫͚̗̮͚̳͓̖̈́̄͊̆͂̓̿̇̉̑͜ ̵̧̘͍̣̰̝̤̣͉̦̣̙̰͒͐̈́̌̿̓͛ĥ̷̨͇͖̦̘̬̱̪͖͖̰̼̒̈́͋̉̓͘̕a̸̪͚̲̯̩͒͛͛́͋n̶̛̥̲̰̣̺̞͙̗̪̤̼̈́́̿̑̓̇̕͘͠͝ḑ̸̧̟̤͔̬̮͉̩͎͈͇̔͌̿̋̐͒̚͜ ̷̧̡̳̬̻͆̈́̐͐͌͊̕͝a̴̰̠͕͎̬͔̙̥̻͍͚͐͂̈́̃̓̏̌͜͝n̴̡̢̛̰̮͎̱̱̮̘̝̥̬͇͉̿͋̂͋͒̾͊͜d̴̡̖̠̂̏͋̒̒̓̉̕ ̴̨̰̻͕̞͉̮̱̞̝͈̇̾̔͑̉̃̐̐̑̄̽̕h̸̨̹̞̫̩̝͎̙̖̠̭̭̮̱̻͐͠͝ā̶̳̮̏͐͋͌̽͐͑̓̏́̊͠ś̴̱ ̴̠̜͛̎͗̾́̽͐̊̌̎͑̒n̸͉̭͕̟̝̗̳͙͓̞̩̽̈́̊̀̏̈́̿͆͗͛̇͘̕͝͝e̷̞͕̟͕͔͊̒͑͌̏͐͛̎v̵̨̹̻̝̣̖̦̦͈̫̌͗̆́̽̏̌̓̚͝͝ȅ̵͇̪̘̩͇̿̓̇̂̆̅̈͜r̸̗̓̓̃̈̓̂̀̕ ̵͙͙̥͌̔͂̃́́̇͊͜͠͠o̸̢͕̪̮̥͌̆̐̋͗n̵̝͈̝͓͔̞̮̬͒͗̚c̴͓̪̱̞͈͊̇͗̌͆̈́͘͠ę̴̛̩̘̱̱̳̗͈̻̠͈̺̞̜͗̆̾̈́̎̈́͊̚̕ ̴̲̋̔̉l̴̨̡̲̣̲̞̘͖͖̖̄͊͗̇ͅo̵̹̟̯͇͋̑̒̐͌̚o̵͉̭̅ķ̸̨̯̝̻̺̩̭͈͍̯̥̗͋͒̈́ͅę̸̛̦͍̪̮͔͇̳̖͎̇͆̚͝ď̵͇̫̜͙̫̖̼͖͙̰͓̯͂̀̒͊̈́̓̚ͅ ̴̦͕̝͈̗̯̲̺̭̘͍̺̈ͅͅa̶̛̺̗̫̟̹̖͔͎̪̩̳͐̋̀͂̾͐̑́͌t̴̺̭̥̞̬͔̠͚̝̀̊̇͗͜ ̷̪̗̜̳̩̟͚͊̌̂͋̎͆̂̓͛͛̿͠͝͝M̶̛̼̟̪̥̤͍͔̯͆̆̽̈́̅͘͝ő̴͍͉͎͕̓̂͗̒̍b̵̡͍̣͍͍̜͓͉͍͉̲̱͒͌̌͐͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̞̜̹̹̯͇͂͐̌̇͒̕̚͜i̶̧̡̤͇̙̟͆̄̏̉̌̊̉̒̇̂͝ṋ̵̡̗͗͗̿͑̀̓̋̓̅͘̕͠͠ ̸̧̫̞̩͕͚͕̞͎̅̀̐͗͒̈́̌͆͂̕f̵̫͔͙̗͙͚̤͑̈́̾̈́̃̃̈́̋̈́̂̏͘ͅͅe̷͓̦͚͖͚͔̟͇͖̚͜͝a̶̳̲̞̮͎̥̹̤̼̜͉̍̏͑̋͗̑r̸͚̗̹̪̗̤͚̣̀͋͛͗̅͂̈̅͒,̵͇̰͉̱͔̎̔͠ͅ ̶̭̙͎̭̀̔ȩ̸̥̖͎̯̲͓̄̌̓̆̎͊͆̚ͅv̷̨̨̡͕̻̥̲̇̓͆̓̈́͆̿̃͝ͅé̵͓̠̤̞͕̹͈͍͓͇̣̩̫̼̽̌̉̀͜͠n̸̖̽̅͒̈́̕ ̵̧̛̛̣͈͍̲̞̦͖͍͈̜̜̳̅͊̿̀̈͠͝w̸̟̟̝̲̱͕̓́̆́͆̓̓̌̌̈́́̏̚͝h̵̠̟̳̞̥̺͖̊̈́̓̌̽̋͐̅͝e̵̙̖͔̍̂̈͂͂͂̌̈́͐͘n̶̮̄̈́̂̏̊̆̈́̈͝ ̸̧̢̣̤̫̠̫̪̰̦̰̻̯̙̉̄̇̑̑̊͂̑͝͝h̴̨̧͇̯͖͉͚̳͗͐̃̐͋̒̿́́̈́̇̿̌͐̄ȅ̴̡̧̧̙̩̲͙̺̘͇̱̥̒̓̓̈́͆̈́̅̂̃̃̅ ̸̖͓̿͗̀̈́̋̋̑̂̓̕̚ͅt̵̘̯͔̱̪̥̗͓͎̘̳̽ṑ̴͙͓̗͇͙ͅo̴̡̓̉̓̋̅̉͛͂̅͘͠k̶͓͖͎̤̪̉͐͒̂̆̀̑̆̍͗͘̚͝͠ ̶̢͚̮̟̭̙͕̞̻͙̻͇̿̀̌̏̈́̉͝ḑ̶̟͙̫̣̬͓̠̘̊̽̑̿̔̒̌̐̔̏̿̎̿̕͝o̴̡̗̘͍͔͈̻͔̓͊̑w̵̲̙̩̟̌̌͆̇̆̍ň̷͚̟̌̍̄̌̃̚͝ ̴̧̤̤̮͍̱̼̗̠̻̪͔͕͐͒͋̾̀̑͂̂͘͘̚͘͘͠t̸̢͕̜͇̊̅͗̍̎͗̾͂͛̚ͅh̶̢̡̡̛̖̼̲̪̘̜̾̌̉̊́̅͑̍̆̔͌͠ê̸̪̦̪͓͋̓̓ͅ ̸̩̻̗͈͔͋͛̎ȓ̸̛̜̋͆̄͌̔̍̑͌̉͠o̶͕͙̣̪͍̐͒̏̏̅̒͒͌̓̈́̀̚͝o̴̢̧͕̙̯͚̞̭͕̅͂̾̑̊͆̎̚̕f̶̧̛͖̜̭͇̯̳̮̬̠͍̋́̂̽̑̌ ̶̤͔͚̱̬̦̮̗̦͈̜̼̹̱̹͆̈́͑̑͌͊͛o̵̤̩̜̼̰͇̼͈͛̾͌̽͒͊̈́́̍͝ņ̷̫͇͈̮͙͔̖̈́̍̅͊̓̽̔̅̕ ̷̢̧̟͔̜̩̭͍̭͔͐͛̑̆̈́͗̀̐̒̽͝͝t̵̢̛̤̝̠͈͔̥̓̇̚ŏ̷̡̧͍̩̥̪͖̝̐̍̈́p̸̨̝͍̳̤̜͍̜̼̝̦̌̂̾́͋̌̐̄͋̈́̓̄̚ ̴̩̺͂̎͊̌̊́̔̈́͂̂̉͝ͅo̷͍̝͕̜̘̒̒͗̀̿͋̍̿̉͋̓͊͝f̸̧̢̺̬̮̪̥̜͓̰̰̲̖̉͊̋̿͒̓̂̾̂̒͘̚͝ͅ ̸̛͖͚͍̩̻̜̝̹̓̀̋̍͋̇̑̊̓͛̐͘t̵̫̜̜̟͔̯̣͇̝͖̱̲͎̯̊̆̉̈́͌͂͋͗́͜h̴̨͎̦̪̣̫̦̭̻̝̅͑̊͂̌̐̂͛̓̿̆͌e̸͎̹͙͓̼̤̼̦̘̥̣̒̇͒̃̔͊͑̈́̕̚m̴͍̤̆̓͂́̒̀͋͋̀̈́̿͆̚͝͠ ̷̗̫̩̞͈̩͚̓͜d̵͈̟̜̜̃ư̴̢̧̲̘̳͎̫͈̭͉͎̤͙̦̳̌͑̑r̷̡͓̬͈̦̭̬͊̎̾̃͛͒͘͜͝͠ḯ̷̳̩͓̱̻̗̜̦̦̳̞͕̯͙͊̇͆̔̈́̿̿̉̿̔̍̚̚n̵͓̦͐̋̎̑g̸̺͈͉͈͑̐̎͊̋̅̓͝ ̶͖͕̈́a̶̛̳͎̣̖͉͇̺̱͓̳͇̤̤̽̄͂̈́͗̇̕ṉ̸̢̡͈̖̭͈͇̦̲̍͑͊̊̋̂̉͝ ̷̡̥̝̩̰̿͊͆͘ȩ̵͐̔̽͌̂͗̆́͐̕͝͝x̴̢̼̩̍̉͋͗͛͜͝o̵̧̤͇̘̘̊̆̿̊͛̈́͑͆̾͘r̸̦̻̪̩̬͎̞̰̹̓͋ͅͅc̴̱̩̱͆͂̈́̾̍̓͌̂͋͝͝͝͠ͅi̶̢̢̢̙͉͈̬͔̬͔̱̝͎̹͛́̽̀̿̑̈́̈́ͅs̵̞̏̊͂͐͠m̵̡̜͚͓͛͒͑̐ ̵̦͗̇̍͒̉̿̌̓̑̅͘͠͝a̴̧̨͖͕̭͓̺̟̮̖̺̪̔̃͐̚͜͝n̴̺̱̣̤̝̣̟̤̹̎̆̽̂̾͘d̴̛̟̂͌̄͋̌͒̎̀̆̕͘͘͠ ̴͍͉̮̹͇̘͐͐͌̑̕͝͝t̶̡̢͕̦̣̱͔͕͎̣͕̼̬̑̾̏̃̇̒̃͂̄̈́͒̊ḩ̸̡̗͈̪̺͇̩̞̟͉̬̏͌͛̊͑̉̈́̏̓̋e̶̳̠͑̈̋̿̂̊̒͐͑̈̚͝͝͝y̷͓̬̺̺̼͇͜ ̸̻̩̼́̽̆̽̅͌b̶̧̥̝̖̲̳̤̩͕́̕͜a̵̢̻͉̠̺̣̳̱̲̞̟̺͛̽͋̈́̂̾ŗ̶̦̣̉͜e̷͍̭͔̜̪͇͒̋̎̇̍̿̈́̑͆͑̇͐̾̕͜͜ľ̸̥̥y̴̨̫̩͇̓͐̅̈̈̊ ̷͔͙̳͉͓̺̣̭͉̼̠̩̪͖̈́͒͗̌̈̓̓g̵̢̢̯̦̫͚͙̞̤̞͍̰͉͉̽̈́͆͑͘ͅo̸̡͓̩̜̩̰̬̙̝̯̦̞̐̆̅̆̑͗̋ͅt̸͙̞̩̰́̎̅̽̄̽̂ ̷̢̹̓̋̑̈̿͌͝͝ö̷̖͍̤̬̲̩̘̫̫̠́̊̓͒͝͝͝ų̶̺̜̻̖̗̗͎͇͔̞̌͂̒ͅẗ̸̡̰̥ ̷̨̠͉̲̗̬͇̬̺̙͆̇̊̑̄̓̽̋̏̍͆͌̃͘͘o̷̭̖̟̭̯̤̳̯̹̒̿̓͊͊͠͝f̴̛̟̪̤͚̞̑̽̒̓̉̃ ̵̢̯̻̩͕͇͇̬̮͙͎̮̙̍̃̈́͘t̷̰̀̐͆͒ḩ̵̢̗̺̼̰͖̜̬͖͕̣̃̓̈́͛̆̀̓̓̒̅̀͒̚͜͝e̷̬̾̍̃̍͑͠ ̷̹̦̱͕̰̜͉̄̉̃͗̎͌̆͗̅̚͝ͅb̴̤̤̪̥̞̃̿̒̍̽̃̾͠u̴͉̰̝̙͎͖̝̤͖͕̰͍̫̹̐̈́͒̕͝͝ỉ̴̯̤̙̻͙̾̉͑̽́̀̂͝͝ļ̷͖͉̫̙̝̮͍͍̝̻̱͍̂̓̊̑́̉̔̕͜͝ͅd̸̨̧̢̼͉̩͉̤̩͙̟͒̓͘i̴̧̹̤͕͙̞̝̎̎͌̚͜ņ̵̡͔͇͎͎̠̫͇̠̂͆̾͊̓̈́g̴̨͖͚̘̟͓̰̙̰̪̞̐̇͊͆̈́̔ͅ ̴̨̢̘̤̼̯̺̖̊́̅ͅā̴̡̛̯̫̲̟̘̦͖̠͍̠̀̍̓̀̉̃̂̋̚͠ļ̸̢̮̰͚͍̞̗̮̣͎͈͔̈̾̿̊̂̿̂͑̍̀͘ͅi̷̧̤̪̥͈̔͒̈̋̇̒̇͊͐̎͠v̵̧̮͓̝̤̬̰͇̱̜͙̭̩̳̫̒͋̓͆͗͝ę̵̭̱̰̤͖̦̯̥͕̩͕̟͚̘̈́͑͑͑̇.̸̛̣̱̼̏̓̽̈̑̏́͑͗̕  
̶̡̧̧̨̳͇̥͎̞̳̎̑͊̀̑̚̚͝  
̸̡̧̜̬͎̬̹̣͕̫̭͙̞̃̈͛͒͛̈́̂̀̂̑͆͋͌T̵͉̊͋̂̌̿̒͌̎͂̃́̕̕͝h̷̡̡̤̳̝͇̬̲͓̤̟̤̾́ͅȩ̸̩̗̱̬̯̾͂̍̾͐͐͑͂́̾̏̈́͜͝͝ ̶̢͚̠̗͖͍͈̝̝͈̳͚̞̮̆̐̽̐̂̈́͆̂͝ͅo̶͍̱̰̾͌̄̇̌̑̈͑n̴̪͍͍̺̋͋͆̇̅̍͛̓̾̚ľ̸͍̙̙̼̘̰̙͔̄͐͠y̷̧̩̳̭͕̞̒̏͂̓͛͘ͅ ̸͙̤̉̐̑͑͐t̶̡̞̘̟̙̥͆͊̈́h̸̦͔̙̥͂͑̓̃̏̕͝͝į̴̡̰͚͈̟̹͍̭͔̩̌̄̇͜n̷͙̝̖̞͍̟͓͙͎̩͕̫͛̃g̷̻̭͈̦̖͔͉͖̰̣͓̓̒͌͆̇̎͊͛͘͜ ̸̡̩͔̖̪̬̘͓̠̘̙̞͊͊̅̍̒̂͑͐͘ͅơ̶̡͖͉̼̜̰͐͂͐̕̕ͅņ̸̢̛͕̩̲̬̼̬̑͆̑ͅ ̷̳̝̹̯͂̓̆͐̾͛͘͘ḧ̷͈͉̫̣͇̭̯̖́̈̐̚i̸̧̝̗͉̝͖͎̬͕̬̘̯͋̐͂̀̐̒̓̅́̚̕͘̚͝͝ͅs̷̩̪̦̯͎̹̼̫̽͌͋̄ ̸̩̊̑̇̏̓f̴̞̲̘͕̻͍̺̘̮̟͓̳͍̙͕̒̐̋͝ą̸̩̗͔̥͓̮͎͔̐͋̓̽̉͌c̴̢̢̡͇̦̮̘̦̗̙̝͈̎ȩ̸̢̼̘͚̟͙͈͙̱͉͕͋̆͗̽͌͒̈̃͊̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨͕̼̦̖̝͖͘̕͝w̶̨̧̮̭̠̥̱̼̻͖͓͖͍̐̈́̉̓ͅa̴͎̭̦̜̼̥̫̻͐̔̉̓͆̔̔̎͋̈́̄s̵͍͗̑̂͐́̎͂̃̋͑͝ ̵̛̟̭̖͎̝̤̣̫̈́̉̾̒̄͊̆͊̌̏̒͑͘͝c̴̮͈̤̱̝̘̱̏̍̓̿̋̆͂͆͋̆̈́͘͘ơ̴̖̌̂̃̈́̓̾͑͠n̵̢͖̺̙̟̞͖̺̫̼̘̫͓̏̂͜͜c̷̨̧̢̲͇̞̙̯̣̿͜ͅͅȩ̴̧̠̥̩̳̹͓̟̙͖͖̈́̇̀̒̅̏̈́̽͜r̷̝͓̀̊̑̇̽̿͘̕n̵̡̡̧̪͉̭̯͇̼̟̬̭̲̰̽̕ͅ,̷̡̨̧̺̺̫̝͉̪̟̫̔̒͂̂͆̉̈́̎̊̋̈́̕͜ ̷̺̥̲͈͚̩̫̙̙͔̟̮̈́̌̓̈́͆̓̐͐̊́̚̕͜f̶̯̯̩͙̝̓̑̓ě̶̢͓̯̙̫͇̜̤̮̣͈͓̺͘͜a̷̡̛͚͚͎̠̲͋̅̿͌̚r̵̛̞̻͓̐́̉͊͋́͋̽͛̋̈́͘ ̵̢̧̦̯̻͎͍͈̘̣̲̗̉̎̿͐͒̊͑̉̄̆ͅͅn̵̻̬̝̖͈̤̻̱̅̌͐̅̾̈́̒̈͐̾̋̕͝͠o̸̬͚͖̺̰͕̱͖̙̤̖͗̂̈́t̴̨̨͈̥̖̱̩̞͕̭̝̳̗̺̆ͅ ̵̧̛͚̣̯̺̑̑͋̇̈́̏͐͌̔͌͝ͅb̷̧̛͕̻͕̿̐̈́͐͗̀̒̒̚͘̕͝ë̷̛̗̪͇̄͂̅͒̎͌͌͐̑̾͑̕͠c̴̫̭͚̼͂͒͐̂̈́͆̎̐̋̚͝a̸̘̠̹̍͐́̄ǔ̶̧̢̨̜̤͙̯͎̟̲͙͎͇̀̂̅̃͆͘̚͝s̷̛̟̜͔͈͉͖̺͆͛́̐̐̊̕̕͘ė̸̺͕͖̪̤͚͓͕ ̶̛̠̹͍͈̗̩̬̞̣͖̩̟̓̉̓͜͠ǒ̴͈̯̓͊̓̓͋́f̶̢̌͊͛̈́̀̊̌̾̋̾͠ ̴̱͍̩̮̠͙̇͂̀̂͛̈͜͝M̷̢͈͖̹̍̍̅̈̾̂͜͜ơ̷̲͋̀̓̿̔̄̐̿̆̈́͐̓̌̕b̵̧̞̘̙̺͕̜̝̲͕̈́̿̐̅̌̈̓̔͝,̸̢͔͔̭̜̈́͑͗̽̆͂̓̃͜ ̴̧̛̦͕̤̞̰̟͖͈̯̏͒̋͜b̷̛̦̹̦̘̩͔̯̯̯͖̤̗͚͊͂̉͂̅͛͜͠u̵̦͕̤̜̼̖̯̲̾̃̓̾̿̿̃̇t̷̡͙̲̫͍̱̭͇͉͉̣̀ ̴̨̨̡̩̝͓͑̆͜b̴͈̠̮̫̖̖̑̿̊͊̚͝e̴̤̟̝̅͆̚c̵̢̨̧̺̼̙͇̦̟̲̾͐̎͑̑̒̎̕͘͝ͅȃ̶̧̨̛̹̖͈̪̜͚̭̖̠͚͈̦͋͒͊͒͂̅͘̚͜͝ú̸̢̨̦̬̙̪̥̬̪̩͉̥̠̉̆͘͝͝ͅs̶̛͖̠͔̮̥̗̦̩̜͉͇̱̘͕̑́͂̌̓̑̓̈̆̊͂̐e̴̗̣̭̱̗̬̟̩͉͓͙͉͉͇̒͜ ̷̭̤̻̻̘̪̜͕̤̀̈́̿̋̌͑́̓̃̽̂͑̏͠M̶̡͉̜̳̦͚͙̬̞̥̗̝̳̂̈́͊o̷̞͒̈́̅̈̑͒͒̅̚͝b̵̝̣̘̥̀͘ ̶̛̥͖̽̈́́̽̓͐̄̑̄͛̚͝͝ͅc̸̞̲̳͚͈̗̩̹̲͙͔̲̘͖̬̆̑̇̆̈o̴̧̨͈̥͍̥͔͚͔̤͇̺͎̗̞̓̇ṵ̸̭̲̖̭̭̏̽͑̅̃͌̈͛͗͒̋̔̚̚l̸̛̘̼̫̾͗͆͐̔͂͐̀͋͠d̵̢̟͖̙̜͉͈͚̱̥̐͑͊͠'̷̧̛͔̣̀͒̎͂̌̚v̷͓͊̄̃̔ẹ̵̡̯̻͇̫̪̗̺̞͇͖͍͛̈̄͌̈͑͜ ̶̡̫̳͍̮͉̤̳͓͖͍͖̜̗̹̒̄̈́g̵̢͙̟̙͎̫̱͓͗̑̈́̓͊̃̍͐͗̃́͐ͅơ̴̖͈̞̰͕̲͓̼̥̗͆͑̋̀͑͆͝͠͝ţ̸̛͍̫̫̲͍̺͗̍̅͆̽͛̃̀͘͘͠ţ̶̧̝̙̊͊̽̏̍̑̾͝ë̷̥́̌̿̏̀̈́͝n̶̡̧̲̳̯̗̻̮̗̲̞̪̝͌͑͌̅̈͊͜͜ ̴̧̣̏̽́̍͐͂͆̈́̿͘̚̚ḩ̸̛̙̪̖̻̩̮̥̑̿̔̓̇̓͂͌͐̀͌̅͜ư̵̖̙̹̎̂̄̎̂̎̈́̓̚r̴̡̮̳͈͈̱͈͎̺̘̦̙͉̐̆̈́̎͋̈́̒͗͛̿͝͝t̸͇̰͇̻͙̦̗̣͐͆.̵̢̫͚̫̩̰̼͙̪̜̘͔̦̈́̄̔͘͝͠͝ ̴̢̧̛̱̞̭͉͚̯̫̘͈͈̳͐̐͒͛͘̚͠  
̷̢̤̲͍̖̍́͛̐̒̑͐̒̂͐͝͝͝  
̷͉̩͈̺̲̭̳̙͈͓̫͍̦͋̕R̶̛̟̲̠̲̯̉̊͂̍̇͝ę̵̩̗̥̔̆į̵̧̡̠̝̫̗̱͓̮̤͉͎̓͆̌͂͌͆̓͛͛͛́̚͘͜ͅg̵̳̘̹̼̳̲͕̃͊͌̄̓̊̔̅̌̏̆̕͜ͅe̸̡̡̦̦̻̥͇̬͎͈͖̪̓̈̓͊̐̆̃̋̔̓͑͜͝n̷̫̘̠̮͎̣͈̳̘͉̝̳̻͑̾̋̔̆̅̓̽͝'̵̛͇͉̼̘̲͚̟͓̥̘̑̿̔̓̂ş̵͓̱̭͈̜̣̫̟̆͛̓̾̌͗ͅ ̸̫̫̜̘̼͖͈͈̤͛̇ͅs̸̨̡̛̫͓͈͉̱͔̤͎͇̋̄̐̈́͋͠͝͝ỏ̷̩̥̼͙͉̹͎̤̺̪͔̌͌̂͊́̉͊̃̈́͘͝f̸̛̟͎̭̺͚͚̩͕̤̹̱̥́̒̋̉̾͛̑̈̄̕͝ͅẗ̷̡̨̛̤͇̖̥̹̥̤͕̥̳̳̘͋̄̈́̒̓̈́̎̓́̑̚ͅ ̷͇͉̭̰̹͚͍̼̲̲̙̬̐̚͜ͅę̵̛̛͎͓͉̪̠̭͕̯͉̘͎̰͐̌̎̇̈̍͑̋̀͘͜͠y̵͍͇̆̽̋͂̒̋̏́̚͘͠e̵̢̛̠͉̬̪͙̯̝͍̲̙̩̞̍͆̑͆͑̈͂̈͂̇̽̋͘ͅs̵̥͎̖̈́̾͊̊͌̃̓͐͛̈̓͗̈́͝,̸̝̳̈́̊̆̽̆̆̇̄̋̏͂ ̵̨̣͔̹͎̪̹͚͖̂͑̆͋͗̉̓͋͆͗̑̕͘͠͠ͅp̸̡̢̘̜̫̟̘̮̼͕̊̓̓̃̊͊̈i̴̧̡̙̜̱̗̱̻̦̫̝̮̝͋͆͗͋̒͛ͅṉ̶̢̨̛̰̱̖̙̬͙͍̟̜̆̀̒̈́͒̅̉̄̈́͗̕͜͝ķ̵̨̩̥͎̙͈̭͖̻̗͉͓̗͐͐̓͘ͅ ̸̛̳̅̑̽͌͂̕̕ļ̴͍͇̈́̇͛̊͂̏̍i̶̺̦̠͓͖̦̮͇͉̩̼̮͖̱͆p̸̡̥̤͖̖̤̲̰̙̞̐͝s̶̲̤̹̪̰̤͎̠͖̟̞͓̊̃̓͋̀̆͒͋͠,̴̧̛̤̮̤͚̂̊̾͐̉͛͝ ̶͚̻̹̍s̷̤̘̋̈́͐͛̈͠l̷̳͇̜̟͗̐͌͌̂̊̀̊̂̋̈́̂̚͜ȩ̶̨̨̛̳̠̙̣̱̟̳̲̳̠̮͒͊̿̈́̏͗̀̔͛̆̂͜͝͝n̴̨͈͕̅̌̌̅͂̏̈́̕d̷̛͎͙͇͔̖̺̙̯͈͓̔͌̊͗̒̏ȩ̴̻͇͌͊r̷̨̻̬͇͚͉̜͚̙̦̝̫̐͂̐͗̚͜͜͝ ̸͚͚̝̦̭̟̯̮̺̘̱͖̠̾f̵̨̧̢̛̹̥̲̖̮̺̻̮͓̭͑̔̉̔̉̍͐̌i̵̛̪̗̳͕̦̥͖̻̲̮̩̾̓̂n̷̥͇̪̰̪͕̑̑̍ͅg̶͕̠̳̞̠̣̃͛͗̿̂̌͘͜͠͝ę̶͚̥̤͎͚̟͓̫̗̩̣̗͈͓̀̐̐̂͌̐͒̕ŗ̴̛̞̦͖͚̭̟̹̦̰̱̣͔̖́s̵̢̘̰̯͉̞̰͛̃͊̏̐̅̑̎̏̎͜,̵̱̞͕̹̘̖͉̱̪͉̙͙̪̺́̀͆͌̑͌̿̃͋̀̈́͂͝ͅ ̵̡̛̫̣̤͙̲͎̟̜̮͈͇̣̖͒̈́͐̓̎̒̒̏̆͘͝ͅẻ̶̘̗̠͓̇͐̿̆̍͛̆͝ŗ̵̢͖̞̖̩̭̭͕̯̯̹͒͋̔̾̕̚̕͜ͅŗ̸͕̠̘̳̠̼̱̣̗͉̩̮̰̍̈̎̈́̈́͂̏͘͝͝á̴̧͖̥̞̤̹͖͚͉̻͈͔̹̱̂̍̃̀̂̄͘ͅt̵̢̲̼̭̪̹̩̣̬͔̙̺̉͊̌͊̇̀͑̑̌͜͜͝i̴̢̨̟͇͓̞̪͋c̷̢̛͙̦̳͕͓̘̫͓̙̰͈̬̐̋͒̽̊͊͋̋͋̄̓͂̏ͅ ̸̡͇͉̻̤̪̲̤̹̬̱̖̄̍̇̈͗̊̍̋̚̚͝ͅm̶̛̥̜͇̮͓̣̱̱͚̦̤̪̱̿̚͜͜͝ơ̷͍̹͎̪͔̥̬̪͇͖͌v̵̨̩̺̹͈̱̙̞͎̫̤̫̀̐͂͑̆̓ͅͅę̵̡̡̛̣̳̭̙̦͎̺̒̄͑͌̃̉͒͜ͅͅm̵̦͕̬̰͍͙͖͌̌͑̀̑́́̓̒̎͛̌̚͝ę̵̹͊͆̈́̓̇͗͊̍͗̒̊̈͗͠͠ņ̷̞͎̜̰̼̑̃̑̊̌̓̚͘ẗ̸̢̖̳̦̹̬̞̤̝́͒̓̊͘͘ͅ.̵̰͇̗̬̬͔͚̫̼̩͒͊̋͗̊͘͘͜ ̵̣̝̻̓͒̂̿̉͛L̶̲̈́̾͊͊͠o̵̡͍̩̮̗̹̰̩̰̜͎͐̒̎͗͜͝ȕ̴̢͜ḑ̷̲̬̫͖̝͌̽̒̓̈́͛̄͂͒͆̈́̾̕͝͝ ̴̙̪͈̠͚̘͖̄͋̍̄̍̂ͅb̶̢̰̮̜͊̉̊̕̕͜ö̸̖́͐̿̒̑͛̐̈́͊͠į̵̫̉̎̇̊̉̈̌̕s̵̠̜̪̜̜̱̗̠̏t̷̢̙̙͎̯͓͙̰̹̗̗̮̑ḛ̵͔̥̹̮̠̼̹͕͎͇͆̉͝ͅr̴̪̞̍͛̆̑̊͌͗̋o̵̼͇̦͓͓̮̜̙̻̞͖̻̘̞̓̆͜ȗ̸̡͇͕̟̝̜̱̣͎̘̥̮̮̠̀̈́͂̀̄͌͐̒ͅs̵̟̎̈̑͛̾͠ ̴̢̢̛̰̤̤͕̺͖͖̗̈͋͝v̸̹̫̭̯̘̈̎̍̏̆̋̈́̏̏͌͜o̶̧̺̤̜̤̭̩̫͈͕̦̼̐̆̍̂͘͝i̶̜̝͉̺̫̗̬̪̫͆̇̔̈́̽͆͆̓͠c̴̢͇͇̭͔͈̭͕̘̊͜ę̴̨̛̗̙͕̬̥̞̺͗͋̀͘ ̵̖̱͕͚̗̜́̈́͘͜t̴̡̨̧̙̥͔̺̣̭̗̣̮͇͑͐̍̽͛̒̈́ͅḩ̶̣͕̝͖͍̖̗͉͑̚͠͝ͅa̴͖̜̯̯̖͇̰̼͍͉̬̗̣̻͒̏͜͠ť̸̙̳̱̱̞̮̦̝̈͐͐̀̈́͂́̕ ̷̱̘̙͖̤̯̗̗̟̥͎̑̿̄͗͛̈́͠͝͠͝c̴̛͙̱̰̺̝̱̫͎̏͗͋̃͌͑͊͂̆͠a̷̡̨͖͍̮͛̍̓͆̌̑̐̿͂͆̕͜n̴̳̥̮͎̙̝̰̥̏̉͛͂̏͛̕͜͝ ̸̡̦͖̲̻̩̺̫̬͙̘̥͚͐̋̓͋͊̓̄͘͘͝͠͝g̷̛̥͈̥̭̪̬̝͓̮̱̖͋̃̍̑̂̉e̴̟͗t̵̡̘͇͇̻͍̜̩͚͍͌̌͆̂͗̂̈́̓͛͐̌̓͠͝ ̸̡̧̧̛̫͓͕͔̗̟͎̟̟͕͐͑̏͋̏͊͗s̶̲̩̟̖̼̤̲̏͂̆̅͑͛͘̕͝ỡ̶̝̦̤̙̠̰̖͉͋̐̾̏̀̈́͘ ̴̨͉̥͈̲͈̍̎̊̔͊͊͗͛͠ģ̶̛͖̗̲̝͎̰̠̪̤̓͌ê̶̮̬͚̳̲̬̺͈͚͕̲͈̳̦̈́n̷̮̩̼͕̄̅̍̚t̷̨̤͉̞̳̳̠̪̙̪̓̍̍͐̏͛͗͛̔̑̇͘͝ļ̶̨̹͔̘̼̠̇̾̈̋͋͋e̶͓͓̚.̶̛̰̯̞͍͖̄̋̿̉̿̾̀̑͘͠ ̶̧̞̜̹̬̲̭͓̈͛͒̈́̃͐̏̿̅́̒͂  
̶͎̣̄̓̃͋͂͗͆̏̽̎͝  
̵̡̛̛͓̬̺͕͎͓̦̹̠̠̀̔̓̈́͘̚̕̕͜͝I̷̡̮͉̙̥͉̠͚͇̘̦̭͈̞̭̓̈̓͆͆͘̕t̴̗̻̬͈̦̘̱͔̳̲͇͍͑͜͜'̵̧̺̓͑̊̓͊̇͌̿̓̃͑̚͠͝s̶͇͍̯̝̺͔̰̞̞̙͛͛́ ̸̢̺͕̠̊̿̇͐̚͘b̴̗̝̦̝̦͖̘̫̣̜̮͋͌̍̕ͅě̶̫͙͝ę̵̨̳͉̝̃͊̾̒̿̍̇͊n̸̡͈̞̥͒̅͆̚͝ ̷̛̝͇̩̽͊͐͂́̽̔̍̈̑̈̅̚͠ţ̷̧͔͖͙̺̠̫̫̤͇̦̙̅̾̐͆͆̄͒͂̌ͅw̸͕̟̙̱̺͚͔͒ȏ̸̗̱̣̥̍̇͆̏͌̆́͑͐͜͠͝͠ ̴̢̪̳̺̝͚̰̖̠̰͉̦̫̲̰͋̑͗̾͆͊̂̉̎̌̈́̕̕͝w̸̡̌͊̈͒̃͒̍͝e̵̢̮̟͕͎͈̻̥̟̬̫̾̔e̷̢̦͓͓͚̦̗̻̖͕̮͉͓̅̔̋̑̑̇̈́͑̿͐̍͑̚͜͝ͅk̶̢͎͉̰͎̪̖̪̻͉̆̌͒̐̔ş̴̲͈̞̈̚ ̵̯͈͈͎̯̙͛̐͌̆̇̔̏̈́͝ş̵̛̹͎̱̻̞̲̓̏̾̆͗̿͌̔̍͆͋͘͠͠i̵̧̛̤̣͈̭͔̖͙̙͈͊̉͑̽͋̾̏̈̈́̒͜͜͝ͅņ̷͐͠c̸̨̢̥͚͚͕̯̱̥̞̺̥̤͖͗̕e̶̱͚͔͖͙̽̍͗͂̕ ̷̙͉̦̀̓̑͂̊̿̃̏̓͌͛̇͝ĥ̵̛͍̣̬̗̈̔͊̎̑͛̆̆͘͝͝͝ẻ̶̬͕̠͕̪̳̮̘̼͓̟̣̭͔̲̅́̽̍͒̆̒̑̄͠ ̴̢̟̥̤̖̰̣̬̥̞̗͈̠̖̔m̴̛͉̯͎͙͑̌͐ë̷̼̂̆t̸̹̹͉͔̘̉̽̿ ̸̨͇̘̳̻̟̥͇̖̭͛̀̑̑̈́̉͌́̿̓̈́͊͋Ř̸̡̫͖̯̼̞̼̦̱̽̑̑̇̎͌̃̄̕͜ẹ̴̤̜̘̣͓͋̆̄̌͆̉̆͋̈́į̶̯̫̭̰̼̗͈͔̘͚͔̯͠g̶̢̘͎̳̞͊͛̅̄͂̚ͅe̷̡̱̟̦̯̭͘ͅn̵̡̢̫͙̫̮̞̺̰̝̦͙̍̅̉͆͠,̴̛̤͙͓͈͔͉̯͙̍͐̆̿̈́͋̈́̎̿̈́̋͒̋ ̶̧̯̻͇͔̳̹͎͓̞̮̯͙͙͆̑̑̿̀̕̚͜a̵̘͖̘̭̮̘͕̿͘n̵̖͛̉̊͛̃̋̂̃͗̓d̴̨̩͚̜͇͇̱̩̆̆̏̇̈́̾̚͝ ̴͍͖̪̬̱͔͈̝̹̹͓͈̭̰̐̃ͅḧ̵̡͈̮̪̠̫̽̌̆̉̿́̎̾e̵̟͙̻͚̭͓̪̠̣͚͈̟̅̐̉̉̈͂̅͒ ̵͍͍̊͌̀̑̉͛́̋͝ͅt̸̢̡̜̗͈̤̤̲͚͕̣͈͖̃͋̃̿͊̾̊̈͘͜͠͝h̸̛̛̗̥̞̞͍̟̄̃͂̿̓̏͜͝í̵̖̖̞͖̲̗̤͎̤͛͊̓̍̌͑͊̉͒̎̍̕̚͠ͅņ̷͎̭͎͎̫̱̝̝̘͙͉̤̗̙̃͆͌̎̆̍̊̽̕̕͘͝k̵̨̡̰̻̠͖̙̦͚̱̞̲̰̽͌͂̄͌͗̚͝ͅs̷̨̨̨͎͎̦̪͈͉͋̏̆̔͑͂̌͋̎̃͋̂͛͛ ̸̺̩͔͆ḩ̷̛̬̦͇̮̑̿͛̔͛̑͜͠͝͝ę̶͔̲͔̻̪͂̈̑̈́̄̔̈́̉͛̈́̃̄͘͠͠'̸̨̭̻͔̥̘̺̣̯̣͊̆̏s̶̡̡̛̙͔̣̈̽̉̉̈ ̸̢̭̲̹̈́͌̆̉͆̏͛͑̌̈́f̶̢̝̺̠̪̼̩̻͇͈͔͈͓̙̓̎̈́̅̐̽͑̔̽̊a̵͔͚͇̰̻͓̮̼͚̮̓͋̾̔̐ͅl̴̨̧̛͕̣̻͍̘̖͇͎̭̇̍͗̅̐̎͑̉͆͒̍͜l̵̨̖̫̺̮̰̰̟͗į̸̢̮̝̹͖̞̰̗̭̤͚̰̮͘n̴̲̖̲̑͂́̀͂̏͒͐̎̾͝͝g̷̣̩̗̪̗͇̔̒́͋̈̈́̓̎̊͗̅̌̐͑̕ ̴̗͎̣̳̘͈͙̳̮̥̟̲̟̃̂͑͗̓͆͋͗̏͊͌́͗͝i̸̡̲͔̖̬͖̣̙̪̺̫̩̺͆͛͑̊͑̃̎̊̚̕͘̕͜͝n̷̢͕͖̣͓̞͖̮̫̺̰̱̯̮͍͆̓͆̑͗̌̉͘ ̶̟̰̪͈̮̽̾̊͗̎͗̿̌̾̍͆͝ľ̴̡̡̧̳̞̱͙̯͚̖̼͇̓̃̈́͊͠ơ̵̺̩̓̆̄͆̄̆͐́͝v̸̨̼̯͔̗̹̩̗͔̐̌̇e̴̡̧͎͓̮͚͎̹̗̗̮͖̝̾̐͛̄́́ ̷̨͍̅͑ͅw̷̮̦͈͓̔̉̃̍͠i̴̢̢̮̥̪̳̻̱̒̍̈́͒̌͋̔̈̊̅̐̉͠͝t̵̡̡͍̫̹̞̙͕̱͇̯̅͑̍̍͘͠h̷̠̬͛͒̓͗͒͐̎̈́͋̈́̎̀̏͝ ̶̨̘͓͚͙̭̻̣͈̱͕͙̕ͅĥ̶͚̣̲̯̬̤̞̮͓͔͎̮̓̍̇͐͜͜͠ḭ̶͎̣͓̦̠̯͓̪̣̼͎͚̑̄̏̽͝m̸̨̨͎̪͕̩͈̰̠̳̜̮̃̋̌̂̕͜.̴̲̩͈̼̳̮̭̙̝͇̫͛̀̊̉͊̊̈́̓̃̀͒̇̈͜͝͝ͅ  
̵͕͉͉̮̲͚̖͑̊̐̿̀  
̷̢͎̣̣̜͙̱̾̏̏͆͆̉̆̚H̸̨̨̖͈͇͙̣͈͉̟͑̊̓͛̉̕͠͠ë̸̢̟̣͇͚̖̫̪̖̱̦̙͎̪̼́ ̶̼͈̠͎̜̦͒͗́͗̚͠f̶̡̼̻̯̻̬̟̟̻̳̝̥̋̂̽͂͠e̷̡͍̩̯͖̠̣̹̠̖͈͕͛̒̿͒̂̾̚͝͝e̵̹̜̱̗̺͊͒l̷̡̦̦͔͔̰̳̬̖̼̟̳̖͆̃͛͜s̸͇̖̲̜̥̖̦̗͇̞̻͍͍͉̈́̆͂ͅ ̸̛̬̩̥̼̺̟̳̬͉̻̰̺̑̿̂̂͊̏͘͘͘͠l̸͈̭̍̂̿͂̎̄̑͌͝ĭ̵̫̳̼̐͊k̶̞̼̐͋̈́̾̅̈́é̷̡̻̩̙̞͍̪̱̳̝͇͍̱͆͒̆̌̊͒̂̔̀̚͠ ̴̣̞̮̱̙̜̗̠̃̾̈̂̌̔͗͜͜h̵̢̧̡̞̖̖͈͎̹̠͚̒̄̍̆͋͛͆͂̈́̉̀̂͝e̵̥̤̱̰͉̥̲̝̯̻̠̹̠̓̆̿̅̈͆͘'̸̦̯̎̆̀͛̋̌͐͆̊̚͝s̷̞̘̜̪͓͎̔͆͗̋͜ ̷̢̨̘̦̱̺̦̘͈̩̻̾̆̉̇̊̀̾̈̔̓͋m̴͙͈̙͋̆͑ȩ̸̫̖͇̱͛̑͗̈̾͂͒̚̕t̷̨̮͖̪̮̟̹͈̲̲̼̮̂̉̉͐̈̈́͋̒̀͊̿͜ ̸̨̼͉͇͓͌͝h̸͚̥̜̼̐̇̉̈́̄͗̀͌̋͛͘i̵̛̜̇̏͑̂͂̃̓̚͘͘͘m̶̲͒̈́̒͗͊̔̑̅̂ ̵͍̬͉̅̀̉̊͛̋b̶͎̪̝̭̱͈̅͒̄̄ę̵̧̡̥̮̻̠͖̤̫̯͍͈͓̩̏̓̈̾̀͛̃͂͋̚f̴̭͔̥̣͉͚̏̔͌̑̕o̸̢̫͚̻̗̝̹̅̕r̷̢̛̼̹͓̤̺̟̘̣̠̘̍̔̑̚e̴͓̙̣̺̪͍͔̞̽̓͋̋̎͋͘͘͝.̵̬͉̜̝̮̥̲̜͈̤̤̱̈́̽͘͜ ̶̢͎̊͑̎̏̽̋̑Ļ̶̣̯̖͛͂͆̃̐͂̈̇̂͐͆̾̚͘͜i̵̢̛̳̭̻̗̼̳̰͙͍͆̃̔̎̈́͂͌̅̀̒̒̄͜ͅk̸̠͍͆̑̊͒̄̎͐̌̾͆͠e̵̗̲̻̊͋̽̑͗̆͒́͘͠ ̸̫̬̜̾h̸̺̼͔̹͗̔͆͠e̸̡̞͍̼̣̞̥̟͐̎̅̇̕'̷̳̟̭̫͙͈́̈́̈́̅̌̎̐͜ş̶̳͚͎̻͚̙̋̿͛̈́͊̒͝ ̶̛͍̓̆͑́k̷̢̢̢̡̛̞̻̝͆͊͆̽̉͜n̶̢̢̹̦͍͉͚͙̯̟̋̽͂̃̕͜͜ơ̷̜̹̣͇͙̮̗̝͐̐͛͊̽̆̅̕̕͠w̶̨̢͖̞͚̰̪͉̪͈̍ͅņ̶̛͕̫̳̺̼̮͖̃͌̀̎̓̒̈͛̍͜͝ ̵̟̯̙͌h̴͇̲̿̽̏̇̈́͒͑̉͘͜͝ī̵͕̺̪͐̀͒̌͗m̸̰̬̗̯͖̺̠̳̞̫̝͕͎̟̈͛́̉͑̂̏́̋͂̉ ̵̥͕̻̳̘̼͐̀̊̋̒̀̊a̴̡̟͕̎̄̐͗͌͗ͅl̵̡͔̝̬̪̅̍͗̂̾͂̐͋̆̚̕͜l̵͎̳͇͙̬͉̯͍͑̈̀̎̈́ ̶̧̨̰̜̯̞͚̬̝̣͈̐͊̏̀̊̈́̑͜͜h̷̢̛͖̩̬͇̲̻̓̿̏͑̌͗̊̑̾͐į̴͙͕̯́̇̕̕͝s̶̨̨̛͙̹̹̜͙̱̞̺̫̫͕̓̓̓̾̔͒̒͗͂̓͛̌̚ ̷͕̙͍̭̟͍̮͇̠̤̐̈̐l̶̡͇̲̫̟̲͕̤̓̂̉͂̔͘͜ͅi̷̧̡̛͇̯̗͉̭̭̠͕̤̗͎̼͓͐̈́͌͊̆̐̆̓͆͝͝f̵̯̬̬͌͑͊͐̊̂̀̋̓̆̾̍̿̚è̶̗͖̎̏̽̇̌͗͋̽̈́͌͊.̷̠͈̙̜͓̞̖͎̻̫͓͔̖̚͘ͅ ̴̨̧͉͖̠̰͖̝̫̖̞͎͕̹̐̇̑̐͘͘͝Ḧ̷̢̡̨̢̫̖̹̤̼̪̰̩͈́̆̽̑̀̀̍̈̓̾͑̀͝ȩ̶͖̟̝̺̖͠'̷͎͙̱̻̔̎͆͆͑̈́̂̈́̀̆͘͜͝͝ͅŝ̵̠͙̥̑̍̀̉͐͂̍̒̃̌̚͝͝ ̶̢̦̝̮̝͖̗͚͎͇̒͂̏n̶̛͉̩͖̉̆͌̎̓̔̈̒̅̚̚̚͠o̴̭͉̭͇͕̝̱̻̤̣̝͑̿̅̏͑ṯ̷̢̼͈͎͙͕̘̃̓͌̆̄̍͘͠ ̷̪̥̝̭̘̝͙̼̼̰̖̯͗̅͒͂͐̅͌̋̂̚͠s̸̫̣̑̆́̇̏̽̋̈́͒̅͂͛̈́͘͠ǘ̴̡̼̜̺̼̭͚͓̩̩͙̬̈́̄̇͋͆̈́̅̋͜p̷̧̛͈̞̺̜͐͛̈́̽́̓̌͝͝͠ͅͅp̴̧̮͓̲̩͕̼̼͉̩̩̒͐͜͠ỏ̶̼̪̐͗ṣ̴̼̝̮̿̓̃͐̕ĕ̷̘̫̥͖̜͇̱̲͓̐͛͌d̴̡̞̙͙̬̰̪̲͔̮̞̾̓̃̒̒́͋͐̿̀̔̕ ̶̛̣̤̲͉̦͚̑̾͋̍͋͗̊͆͗͋͌t̵̻̤̖̺̊̾͊̔̍͘o̴̡͖̺̖͇̜͇̯̯̗͖̿̈͋́̕̚͜ ̵̨̺̲̬̺̲̭̘̳͚̹͇̥̻̅͜f̶̛̙͛̔̇̌̓͒̋̚͝ë̴̡̧̛͎̠̘̰̻̦̻̬́̃̏͝ͅe̷̫̪͍͗̌ḷ̴̛̜͚̺̺̲͓̺͇̺̬̮̳̌̓̈͆̂̄̾͂̃̋̽͘͠ ̸̣͓̦͓̬̞̣̫̖̥̯͕̜̞͑͌͂̒͂̋̈́͌͜͠l̵̮͉̻̆̉̄́͑͑̄̓̈́̉͛͝i̵̡̹̦͖̣͖̽̿̄̒͌̈́͂͘k̷̞̟̼͖̩̎̚ȩ̵͖̪̤̣̜͈̺̦̪̱͍̰͓̇̂̆̾͜͝ ̵̛̛͎͇͈̳̈͋̔̋̄̚t̷̢̘͉̝̻̳̪̰̘̲͚̅̄͐̋͆̅̈́̕ẖ̷̨͇̹̟̼̜̜̟̤̱̬̟i̷̜̯̯̼͍̋͂̈̈́͐̔̽̀̕ş̷̡̖̠̘̰̐̊̔͐̾̕̕ ̴̪͓̤̓t̵̛͚̭͙̺̞͔̞̐̽̃̌̔̈́̔͌o̷̧̬͕͙̥̠͎̔̈́͂̃̾͠ ̵̡̬̘͚̹͙̹͇͔̰͕͔̩̀̎̔̉͌̔͋s̵̡̡̛̩̳͈̆͊͜o̴̡͖̱̹̜͖͙̻͒͆̉̍̈́̎͗͘͜͝m̸̭̬̣͉̪̪̭̘̲͌ḛ̷̛͊̃͒̕͘o̵̡͇̤̲̱̱̦̗̟̱̲͑̾̂̆̋̄̅̄͌͊͘ͅn̴̛͖̳̘̣̫̥͙̙̳̗̙̖̓̏̔͆̑̔̄́̈̈͋̑é̴̘̹͔̣͖̦̰̈́̽̊̆̌́̅̿̑̊̚͠ ̵̙̜͓̣̆̒̋́͑͋͆͑̔̾̕h̷͎̔͒̃̈́͑͆̓̿̚̚͝͝ȅ̸̡̤̞̘̼̱̙͓̻̼͉̌̀̅͛̊͒̊͝͝͠ͅ ̸̦͓͖͕̀̄̓̑͋͑̓͌͝͠j̵̧̰̟͉̫͍̰̣͍̱̠͇̊͋͐̄̈́̈̕͝u̶̡͇̭̰̪̪̝͉̕ͅṣ̵̢̛̦͔͈̻̜͈͉̎̆͆̊̂͑͠t̶͙̮̥̮̽ ̴̙͉͒͂̏̉̽̚m̸̡̡͍̠͕̹̯̼̱̝̳̪̍̌͑͋̈́̅͂͑͌͘̕ē̸̡͚t̴̛̲͎̍̏̿͛͛́̇̎̊̕.̸̬͎͙̓͝ ̷̢̿̊͑ͅĤ̴̢̛̺̦͖̙̞͈͓͍̜̏̋̃̒̎̌̕ͅe̵̡͔͚͔̠̟̙̺̻̘͓͕̓͆̕ͅ ̵̨͖̦̂̿̾̍̅͑̋͆͜b̴̧͔̣̺̪̪̲̺̭͖͔̟̘̺̲͒̈́͗͂̏̒̎̍̈́͋͂̆͋͠å̷͉̲̖̝̲̱̪̙̺͚͌͜͜r̷͚̺̹̮͉̮͙̱̯̼͙͇͔̻̈́́͋̚ë̴̡̝̗̖̲̫͓̘͔̲̟̒̍̅̂͋͗̿̌͋̚l̸͚͕̲̺̜̩̯̗͕͌̊̕y̶̡̧̜̹̳̦̫̆̑̽͛̉̉̅̈́́ ̶̡͕̝͙͓͍̹̳́͌̋̐̅̃̃̌͝ͅk̷̡̟̜̝̲͉̫̟͇̭͆̎ͅn̵͕̑̄̽̿o̶͔̱̖̗͚̹͇̖͆̌̀̈́̈́̄͆̊͋͝w̷̢̯̘̮̦̤̺̰̱͎͈̼͉͆͒͒̚ş̶̫̙̩͎͇͇͙̘̞̰̯͋́͛͌͒̅̊̑͂̓̾͝͝ ̴̢̞͉̗̠͕͙͎̗͍̖̼̗͎̍̽͗͌͠ͅḧ̵̳̖́̓̎̀̌̓̌͌͊̏̃̾͜ī̵̫͔̇̿̐m̷̰̝̩̜̭͍̗̮̰̟̼̮͍͙̉͛͜ ̶̧̫͍̳̍̔͐̈́͗̐͋͝a̸̛͕̻̗̖̐̉̆̍̔́̚͠n̶̡̡̻͚̣̯̹̮̟̟͍̖͓͉͍͒̒̉̓̉̈́̽̽̓͗̔̈́d̷̡̡̢̠̫̯͍̃̕ͅ ̸̡͖͎͍͍̳̖̜̲̜̭̬͋̿́̏̑̚f̴̢̡̢̏̄͑̈́͆̒̔̔́̾̒͋̈́͠e̵̹̬͖͙̗̭͍͇͋͛͛̀̃̃̃̆̑̔̍̕͠ĕ̸̞͙̭͉̰̋̈͌̽͊̚l̶̢̰̣̰̟̥̙̹̇̊̄̋̕̚s̸̠̫͉̗̪̗̞̬͓̄̏̋̿̌͘͘͜͠ ̶̢̧̧̙̳̭̫͋͑͌̂̐́̕ͅl̵̢̹͚̫̬̠͇̬̆͆̈̏̒̄͒̊͆͠ḭ̶̡̹̰͖̻̥̤̹̓̿̐͜k̴̢͙̞̠̭̤̙͖̭͚͇͇̀̇e̴̢̲̮̣̯͈̿͆̃̌̊̌̂̉̽̾͋̈́͘͝͝ͅ ̴̗̲̙̙͖̪̩̝̑̽̆̎̓̉̑̾̚͠͠h̴̦͖̳͔̣̎̆̚e̴̡̙̞̭͙̦̤̤͎͈͓͖̊͋͊́̆̐͋̾͌͂̎̈́̇̉ ̷̰͎̠̙͖͂̓͗̈̚͜k̵̺͉̻͖̞̗͖̗̀̇͐͐̆́̉͌n̴͕͍̣͌̋o̵̪͚̦̯̳͖̰̞̖̤̤̟̿͂̓̍̎͐͊̕͠w̴͕̻̓̎́͝ş̴̲̟̳̱͔͇͎̰͌͘͜ͅ ̵̦̮̻͕̼̅͝ě̷͎̊̊̀̏̈́̈́v̸̡̩̼̟̘̗̜͚͓̞̠͙̬͉̔̀̓̇̀̄̌̇̆̄́̏͛̌͝è̷̛̥̗͉͔͍͇͍͚̙̳̉̋͑ŗ̵̩̰͚̣̹̜̻͓̣̓͜͝ẙ̷̧̖̙̳̣̼͉̣͓̬̹̊́̇̑͆͆́̊̌͛̚͝͠ ̶͚͎͍͔̦͕̠̲̥͌̓̓͆̽̏̌͑̍̑͛̕̚͝͝ļ̸̘̲͖̳̭̲͙̮̮̪̜̼͓̂̑̉̍̋́͊̓̃̓͛͝i̸̟͈͙̬̲͐͑̐̓̃͆̑̀͊̆͂̔͐̕͜t̸͖͆̍͆͛̊͊͒͐͛̉̏̚t̷̨͈͉̦̓l̵̛͎̜͓̥̰͇̜̼̟͛͗̽͗́̀͛̆̎̄̕ͅe̴̥̞̫̗̜̗͇̼̥̻͕̾̃̕ ̶̠͇̣̙͔̼̗̠̏̃t̵̡͍̰͖̫̦̖̠̝̬̬̉͐͜ͅh̷̡̡̹̠̭͇̭͇̞̳̱͆́͗̓̒́̑͐͘͘͜͠i̷̪͍̳̯̺̩̮̻̐̆̔͐̋̀̉̏͑̄͘͘͜ņ̷̨̛̼̭̣̈̉͛͒̈́͗̐̇̍͗͠͠g̶̜̖̜͕̜̝̰͖̪̅̊̈́̍͑͊͛̆͒͝ ̵͎͎̯̩͓̗̱̗̲̄̊̋̄͑́̕̕a̶̧͕̫̪̋͋̈͗̅̀̉̐͝b̴̩̤̦̖̰̹̖̳̰̪̰̺̻̣̂͋͌̋͑͑̀͑̏̈́ͅǫ̵̦̠̜̘̗͕̿͝u̶̠̮̪̦̥̙̻̩̭̬̟̭͎̐͐͊ẗ̴͓̀̍̄̃͘͝͠͝ ̴̭̰̬̲̭̯͐́͘̕h̴̡̟̠̻̹̞̖̼̒͛̐̒̓̏̑̏͐͆̏̕̚͘í̸̧̜̱́͋̍̕͜m̴̲̙̦̻̯͈̝̑͋̍͑͋͘,̶̫̪̭̤͚̥͐̍͋̑̄̿͐̒̂͘̕͝ͅ ̷͕͎̦͕͈̱̭̝̓̔͒̏͊̓́͜͜ͅl̶̨̢̟̫̣͙̹͔̟͉̜͚̳̀͂i̷̟̩̗̤͕̇̓̀̽̇̕k̷̛̼̯̳͔͕̪̭̗̝̥͎̩͇̈̽̿͋̈͒̓̆ͅe̸̖̫̻̼̙̩̙̟͚̻̠͙̣̿͑̌͋̒͌̀̄̇͘͜ ̷̨̛̞̹̝̠̟͓̖̰̪̰̺̞͛̂̿͛̑̐͋̿̔͋̾͠͝ṱ̷̡̗̖̯̘̩͈̼̮͖̠̥͉͙͐̏͘̚͝h̴͖͓̳͑̈̄͝ȇ̸̡̃̀̀͝͝y̶̥̩̱̟̺͍̭̙̹̬̙̮̩̠̲͌́̐͌'̸̡̙͇̹͓̝͔͓̮̙͕͓͓̈́̿̾̈́̇̃̌̇̐̏̆̓̚͠ͅv̷̨̡̫͇̣͕͔̮͕̮̣̽̽͐͊͛̌́̓̈́̊̚̕̚͝e̵̛̹͑̋̐̌̽̏ ̷͎͔͔̭̲̼̖̋͆͊̅̽̈́͘͜͜͝h̶̻̗͕̪̹̭͉̐̋͌͋̂̑̉̏̓̔̚͝ͅa̸̡̟͔̱̺̲̹͉̣̟̬̞̹͌̈́͒̌̀̊̆͘͠d̷̪̠̗̟̫͇̜̲͇̬̗̟̓̆̔̾͛͝ ̸͇̫̤̪͔͆͗̐̊͒̓d̶̯͕̱̮̰̥̣̗̭̣͙̏̾̈́̃͌͜͝ͅę̶̡̧̬̟̯̱̘͎̖̠̺͗̓͂̕c̸̢̢̝̣͍̯̝̖͖̘̓̓̈́̀̍̒͑͑̾͌̿̃͘͠ą̷̗̠̜͓̩̋́̕̕͘d̸̦͗̀̂̑̈́͠è̴̡̯̰̱͓̫͈̪ͅs̷̡̞̫͕̝̼̼̻̻̄͝ ̵̨̧̨̡̳̩͓̙̙͔͖͕̝̌̃̇̽̑̆̂͝t̷̨̛̛̞̣̣̬̰̬̳͚̭̮͈͛̈́͆̉͌̽̚̚͜͜ͅỏ̷͈͕̹̈́̅̒͂͌̈̚͜͠ ̴̞̲̳̇͆̈́̇̍͋̋̍̄͊̚͘̕͝s̴̡̧̛̝͉̱̖̦͓͈̮̜̑͗̏̾́̑ͅͅͅp̴̡̢̡̧̛̟̺̹̩̥͔̜͉̜̱̙̿̆̾̊̀͆ẽ̸͕̲̫̀͊̍̈́̎͊͛͆͆̈͒̚̚͠ņ̷̟͕̮̼̪̣͓̮̿d̵̤̜̫͖͚̄͐́̍͂̊̌̚ͅͅ ̵̢͙̪̬̤̩̫͍̰̪̮͍͚̐̀ͅw̴̧̪̫͙̘͉̠̱̺͕̰͉̯͓̏̑̅̈́̊ơ̸͙͇͙̣͙̘̓͋̎̉̕r̵̨̼̫͖̱͖̬͚͈̬̻͋̍̅͜k̷̜̹̗̖̹͔̤̗̺̱̖̣̘͍͂͝ͅȉ̷̮͖͓̺͈̖͈̀̓͛̽̃͑͛̈̕͠n̸͇̼̭̤̦̆͂͆̆̂̈́͆͊̄̚͘g̶̢̰̙͕͚̖͚̝̳̘̫̻̦͂̆͗̇̄͛͌ ̵̧̹̘̙͕͔̮̺̦͔̭͕̠̈͜ͅó̵̢̘̺̣̮̮͈̠̖̩͍̞̅̓̿̔͂̈́͆̽͐ͅͅư̸̻̔̾̓̒̈͛̈́͂̓͆͛̽͘t̶̡̠͈̜̳͖̠̿̈̉͌̀͒̓̑̅͑͗͝ ̸̢̤̺̖̳̥͖̫̺̪̪̺̯̥̊ẗ̴̮̫̞̗̩̬͚́͆͒̒̄͛́̏̅͘͘h̷̩̺͂̇͋̋̕͜͝͝ḛ̶̗̞͆ ̵̢̻̭͚̮̗̖̙͕͖̞̭̙͇̜̂̈́d̵̡̫͇̲̱̤͍͉̗͚̰̮̩̆̃̓͊̓̋͋̄̓̅͊͐̊̕̚ͅḛ̷̣̺̹̼͕̝͆͆͗̋̒̚ͅṱ̴̡̣̻̫̮̺̪̠̺͙̥͕̈́̅̋͊͌̀̃̀̽͜͠͝ǎ̸̮̺̪̲̟̭̙͔͔͜į̸̣̦̯͎̪̙̝̟̲̹̼̯̈́̃͌̍͂̌̀͒l̷͍̝̭̳̤͈͈̥͖̝̹̦͉͔̓s̸͕͚̞̱͙̟͔̲͓̺̯͓̈́̓̌͐̚ ̶͉̖͔̅̂̎͘í̶̬̩̙̬̦̜͚̹̓̆̂̚n̴̛̟̰̱̺̂̇̉̆̾̓̽̃͋͝ṡ̷̡̞̼̜̬̣̦̃̏̎̇͋̍̃̒̿̚t̸̠͚̬͉̲̭̑̍͂̅̊̇͒̊̑̃̀͜e̶̡̡̝͍̥͈̜͕̺̭̣͙͖͂̈́̉̌̍̌̄͌̿͜ạ̸̧̭̤̹̙̪͌̉͂̾̿̃̅̀͑̄̆̓͘d̷̡̛̛̼͖̲͙̻̖̠͎͇̥̻̣̅̐̔̐͋͘̕̕̕ͅ ̸̬͙̐̅̃o̴̧̲͖̩̰̮͙͚̥̻̖͖̠̻͋̂͋̋̌̀̕͜f̶̹̞͔͇̣̜̘̠̫͍̦̲̠̈́͂͂͆̈́̈́̀͗͐̉͑̕̕͜ ̴̧̡̖̬̥͕̤͓̝̓̃̾̋̐j̷̗̙͊͑̋̕ṳ̶̫̝̣̈́͆͛s̶̡̢͔̟͕̘̺͇͕͌̆̎̈́̒t̸͔̘͕̱̼̩̘̲͉̜̬̹̹̓͑̉̅͆̓͌͂͂̓͌̌̚͜͠ ̵͎̟͇̞̆̋̿͜͠ṭ̸̏͊̄̈́͐͐͋͒͆̽͝͝ẅ̶͔̣̖͔́͑̄͂o̷̧̰̖̗̳̟̜̳̜̳͍̦̹͔͊̈́̈̄̆͑̓̕ ̷̡̯̹̦̥͔͑̐̃ͅw̶̧̢̬͎̲̜̼̮̦̖͝e̵̢̧̟̣̖̖͍͍̊̉͂͊̚͝é̶͔̩͚̺̱̼̲͝k̷̡͚̮͎͉̞̂͝s̶̢̺̔̆̂.̵̋͋ͅ  
̵̭͇̲͍̈́̿͑̓̌̆͆́̑  
̷̢̭̹͇̗̼̒͊͛̐͊̋̍̌̽͗̃͂͠͝͠ͅA̴̩͂̚ẗ̸̢̡̳̹̩̩̗͖́̽̈́̒̌̚ ̶̢̧̛͎͓̫͙͂̾̃͆n̴̢̛̦͚̏͋̾͆͐͐̽͝ï̶͖̞̜͌̃̈́̃̄͛͋̑̂̚͝͝g̸̡̐̓̊͋̈́̓̅̋͐̚͝h̶̨̺̼̫̟̤͈͚̜̘̖͑̀͂̿̑̒̒̃̇̈̍̎͜͜͜͝͝ͅt̸̨͈̞̭̖̣̩̟͉͚̯͓̣̳͑̓̾̍͑͋͐̀̊͠,̵̛̥͕̩̟̠̪͆̄̔̅͊̒͌͘ ̸̡̡̭͈̪͓͇̤̗̬͕͖̼̺̉̓͝h̶̡̡̞̝͊͒̀̓͊̿̀̂̍̐̀̐̉͝͝ě̶̩̲͙̏̎̾̽͐̉͠͠ ̴̟̼̌̓͋͑̉͗͘͘̚s̵̛͇͎͔̽̂͒́͑͂̈̊̓̓͜l̶̡̡̗̱͕̬̏̅̉i̶̟͑̾̅̓̚p̶͚̭̩͕̯̌̓̽̽̀̂͊̉͜s̶͉͓̰͎̗̓̏̍̃̚ ̸̛̛̭͉̫̭̭͉̜̻̞̗̺̆͆̌̉͊͊̂̈̃̆͜h̸͍̳̰̫̏̾͗ͅỉ̸̡̨̱̙̹̝̙̹̹͇͙͖͉͚̀̍͊́̇͂͠s̷̟̯̯̹͇̞̜̭̱͌̀̕͜͝ ̸̢̢̛͎̜̫̤̭̫̻̞̖͋͂͗͌̈́͌̕͝͝͝h̵̦̫͖͕͖̫̮͒̊̀̐͌̓̈͒̃̄̋̏͊̋ả̶͙͎͈͕͌̅̆̄̔͋̾͝͠n̷̝̫̝͙̱̙̫̬̍̍̒͌̔͒̈́̚d̶̨̳̦͈̜͚͖̱̯̯̰̾̅̐͗͠ ̵̬̥̟͒͊̔̈̀͗̿̌̅͑̑͠͝ư̸͔͇̜͙̑̊̈́̿́ͅͅn̸̨̳̮̝̐ḓ̵̨̧̢̝̖̥̦̭͈̜͈̯̫̭̃͊̓͆ẻ̷͓̙̈́r̶̢̧͙̺̹͚̫̮͗̒͒͑͂͆͋̎̋͗̔͘͝ ̵̗͙͉͉̦̝͕͔̹̃͆̓͌̐̉́̾̅͜ṯ̴̫͓̮͔͇̤͈̹̦͈̋͋̽h̵̨̫̙̪͍̪͙̩̣̗̫̗̗͂̔̆̈́͊é̵̖͎̭̮͚̮̣̭͓̤̗̳̳̳̃̒̓̿̋̇͒ ̴͍͋͆̓͑̈́̌͗̓c̴̨̢̡̲̣̖͓͎̣͇̹̹̬̭͖̾̉́ǫ̶̜̙̦̼͔̖̝͈͕̯̽͊͂̂̕͝v̵̨̧̡̢͚͓̖̟͓͍̦̫̲̙̦̓̽̿̀̃͗͛̈́̾̑̐̃͠e̴̠͐͒r̴̨̧̪͓̦̺̹͈̰̪̣͚͊͝s̵̡̡͖͎͉̎̏͐̇̒̾͒̈́͘ ̸̠̣͉̤̳͉̭̺̞̟̗̈́͗̽̈̒̇͛̽͛̏͝͝͝ḁ̴̧̡̣͓̩̳͓̬̪̪̙̟͙͙͒̂̅̍̋͐͠n̵̨̠̲͇͇̝̻͆͊͆͊̄̆d̶̨̘͉͕̟͍̙̝̥̣̱̺̓͌͐̑̄͠ͅ ̴̢̮̱̣̝͎̰̬̯̮͓͝d̴̡̙̪͚̯̙͕̥͇̠͈̣̖̦̟͊̈́̌̇͆̑̀̆̚͝í̶̛͉̮͔ȁ̷̖͚̠͓̙̎͒͂̽̃̄̅̚͝͠͝ͅl̵͉̬̼̞͖̝̤̙̞̻͓̼͋͂̈̔́̽̈́̂̑̍̉͆̕s̴͕̟̱̘͙̼͙̙͙̲̭̪̈́̆̌̌͗̓̾̊̐̃̕̕͝ ̶̧̻͎̬͚̰̝̗̖̳͊̃̓̅̂͋̄̊̐͂͋̓̚R̴͓͇̣̞͉̙̊͆̂͠e̴̢̨̢͙̦͚̙̩̲̯̝̍͝͝í̴̠̝͖̘̥̜̬̭͍̤͖̱̘̒͝g̶̡̬̳͈̱̘̼̻̞͍̔̎̆̈́̉̎̈́͛̂̊͊͠ͅe̶̪̞͆̂͛̎͘n̷̨͖̝͔̟̞̱̠͠ͅ.̴̬̲̘͋̑̽͊͂̽̃̉͂͘̚͠  
̷̢͖̰̠̳̟̓̈̂͛͌͝  
̶̬̺̭̱͈͊̉͐̊̋͌̌̒̕̕̕H̵̙̥̜̣̬̱̞̻̤̫̟̲̮̫̉̓̈̋͒͊̃̄̔͑i̸̭̾̿̋̌́̌̃͊͘s̷̜̺͉̞̞̖̱̉̓̉̓̈́̂̑͛͋̿̚ ̶͖̍̈̇̇͘d̷̹͚͍̯͑̓̈́̈́̔͆̔̇̊̊̍͘ã̶̢̢̙͉̠̭̳̮̝̯̙̓d̷͇̭͂̽̓̐̿̈́̄ ̵̡̙̯͊̈͗̈̂̌s̴̼̬̳͓̻̟̝̩̗̦̘̦̳̄̌̂̃̿̕̚͠ą̵̡̣͈̤͛̈́͐̑̀t̷̨̧̺̼̙̬̭̗͖͍̪̖͕̥̓ ̸̳̼̠̤̟̩͖̊̓́͒ͅh̷̡̜̤̳̬͍̟̺̑̅̍͌̃͌͂̒́͋̕͠i̷̤̠̗̓̆̄̊̎͌̈́͠m̸̡̤̂͗̈́̀͌͋̈́̿̄̽́ ̵̺̖͊̆͊̓̃̋̔͘͠͠͠d̸̡͓͚̯̹̞̐̌͆͗͌̃o̷̬̦̟͍̓̽͑͗̕ẉ̷̛̛̥̦̬̩̹̫̫̣̹̀̃̑̓͂̂̍̾̃̚͜n̷̛̩͍̝̩͚͗̊͜ ̴̩̞̗͕̠̗̻̩̩̋̋̕o̵̡̝̰̙̲̝̙̟̘̙̽ͅn̵̝̘̳̗̆̊̈́̌́̌̐̾̅̕c̸̨̢̘̫̰̋̐̀̑͐̓̑̂̎̄̔̌̊͝e̸̢̗̰̩̟̭̽͐̐̀͗̀͛͌͛̓̿͐̚̕͝,̵̛̛̣̳̱̍͒̓̆͒͂̕ ̶͍̩̯̻͓̔̄́̇̊͂̽͝͠q̷͕͓͖̘͚̖̥͈͍̙̣͒̍́̎̅̚͜ụ̴͇̰̹̞͍̽͊͂̇̓̋̔͗̇͘͘͘͘͠ǐ̸̧̨̙̺͙͍̜̣͇̥͉̫͒̊̈́͛̿̊͂̌͋̅͜͜͝͝͠ę̴̻͈͔͇̾ț̷̢̨̦̲̥̺͠l̵̛͍̻̱͈̣̤͓͉͗̈̄͛̅͑̀̌̒̽̀͘̚͝y̵̢̭̦̎́̇̓̊͂͝ͅ ̵͔͎̱̯̹̜͓͇̿͐̈́͑̈́̔͠ͅa̴̮̜͈͎͉͚̲̬̺̜̍̒̑͘ņ̵̢͓̳̦̝̩͕͉͇͒̓̌͂̕͠͝ͅď̵̨̗̼̭̟̯̜͎̝͉̭̟͎̖̒͋͛̽͑́̾̄͜ ̵̠͇͙̱̲̼̪̰͚̘͍̙͛͒͆̾͘͠a̸̡̗̣͂̐͋͜w̷͇͙̬̠̒͗̍̔̈́͗̑̅a̷̛̟̹̍̓̃̄̊͗̎̌̿̇͛y̴̒̎̈́ͅ ̷̰͔̮̺̝̈̈́̋̉̊̈́̑̕̚͝͠f̵̳̄̄̄̅̎̄̑̾̓̿̔͒̈͝r̵̫̫͓̊̓̈̈̾͆̃̈́̋͘̚͜͠ǫ̵̼̞̣͈̬̦͎͓͔̰̭̉̎̔́͘ͅm̸̝̞̩̍̋͂̿̾̕̚͠͠ ̵̯̫͓̍ͅe̶̯̰̜͇͓̞̺̝̣͉̪̥͌͊̐̂̈́̓͝v̷̩͈̰̘̤̖͚͖͍̻̒͗̄̊͒͠ê̵̳̬̖̋̓͗͠͝ͅṛ̵͙̻̥̯͑̌̅̓͝y̵̦̹̮͔̲͙̥͑̃̓̏̕͘̕ȍ̶͎͉̝͒ņ̸̮͚̰̦̤̣͈̻̹̓͋̎̉e̷̛̛̻̖͖̗̘̼̼̞͓͉̟͛̎̈́̈́̂͛̍͘ͅ,̸̣̣̗̰͉̺͚̬͍̞̾̃̉͗̽̃̏͌͘͠ͅ ̶̢̛͍̝̰͑̇̇̍͂̎̋̇͐̕͠͠ͅą̵̦̗̼̮͗̽̌̍̇̄̈́̚͝n̴̨̛̛̙̺͖͍̣̳̱͚̺͈̑͆̍̍́̓͛̈́̄̀͘d̵̨̡̤̥̼͍͙̻̺̏͆̑̎́̔̈́̂̈́̑ ̷͇̫̤̻̥̈́̏̇̑̈́̕͘̚t̷̛̘̾̾̒̓̐̄̐̉̇͆̓͌̽ō̷̼̲̟̻͍̹̹̜̳̬͚͉͛͛̈́͛̇̍̄̄̕͠l̴̢̧̧̡̼̮̖̫̼͎͇̬͓͈͋̆͌̄͑̔̿̆̐̈́͝ͅd̴̝̬̬̯̹͎̰͛͜ ̵͎̙̼̟̗͖͕̓͆͌̋̆͌̄̓̉̔̓̃̄̕̚h̸̦̳̮̾̈̋̒̿̈́̔̅̚͝i̶̧̹͐̏̓̒͗̒̒̆̓̃̓͜m̸̨̼̳̰̗̻͍̠̓̏̎̈́͂͛͂̈́ͅ ̷̡̧̢̭̙͔̝̣͕͔̈́̇͋͆̈́͆͗̅̌̀̀̈́̈́͝t̸̡̫̣̠̼̠̩̘͓͙̱̳͍̃ḫ̷͖̻̟͖͕͇̪̟̬̳̈̎̊̇̐̅͛͠͝a̷͙̼͉̰̳̻͓̳̙̼̍̿͊͆͆̍̓́̓̏͗̄͜ͅt̵̨̩̱͈̝̬̲̤͎̭̯̱̲͚̔͆̆̓̃͜͝ ̷̛̩̹͕̓̄̐͆͠͠w̶̛̻̲̱̺͖͖̞̪̽̆͑̈́̾ḥ̸̽̒̎̏̾͝î̵͎̜̘͍̱͕̦̣̅͛͌͌̕̕l̷̛̳͚̥̞̙̓̓͋͐ē̶̘͚̳̭̾͂̿̃̋͐̎̐͜͜ ̴̢͕͍̬͍̬̫̯̫̖̳͂̄̑̾̿̎̑̔̊͛̄͠m̵̜̦̣̪͇̗̖͉̓̋́͊͑̽͑ä̶͕̲̱̫̰̣́̔̌̑̂̉̊͒̚̕͘͘͘͠s̵̪̓̉̃́͋̓̊̈͐͝t̶̖̙̕ü̷̳̗̻̬͈͌͜r̵̨̛͚̺̬̥͎̜̩̱͍̽̈́̈́̄̈́́̔̓̿͘͘̚b̵̡̡̠͎̺̦͎̝̗̦̺̯̥̠̒̕̚̚ͅă̴̰͇͈̪͉̥̟̹͕̖̞̦͜͜t̶̯̹͐͑̀̓̕͜͝į̸̢̛̛̣̝̖̼͕̩̥̞͐̊̆̏̋͊̊͂͛͊͗̓͘ȏ̵̧͕̦̤̯͋͒̒̔̊͜͝ņ̶̨̡̢̢̡̘͖̪̬̺͚͍͕̝͗ ̵̡͉̫̮͓͍͎̺͚̝̭̜̅̈́͊͆̏͘̚̕ͅͅͅw̸̛͇͆̾̇̉̈́̉̊͆́̽̄͘a̷̹̙̥̱̘̼̠̔͒̽̈s̴̹͎̤͙̘̤̩̮͍͓͚̦̙̠͆ ̵̭̹͛͐̾̉̉͐̓̋̈͑͝h̷̨̻͔͈͙̤̭̻̫̥̜̼̝͋̚ę̷͙̗̔̌͒͂̃͛̃̍͠͠à̷̭͗̑͌̒̊̾͑̈́̿l̵̨̛̛͈͇̮͉̟̲̎͂̿́̌̈́͠͝t̸̢̤̮̼͖̩̼̭̟̩͉̜̯́͊̄̒̍͗͋̓̍̒̂͠ͅh̵̗͓̻͈̮͐̾ͅy̵̨͙̠͈̯̱͗,̶͖̮̰̪̿̐̅̏͆͘͝͝ ̸̡̘̞͉̦̜̤͖͍̪̟̤̼̺͍̓͌͐̃h̶͇͓̩̗̭̞̣͓̠͈͔͇͕͙͋ḙ̸͇͍̦̪̈͗͋̈̽͠ͅ ̵̢̛̜̭̞̟̼͎̤̭͎̤̪̂̓̏͌̀̒͊̏͊̇̕̚ͅs̷͙̝̦̹̝̥̤̟̮̻̲̩̏͒h̶̛̟̻̰͎͕̜̼̞̞͖̩̞̠͒͆̿͆͋̉̓̌͋̑͘̚͘o̷̮͔͔̜̳̘͕̝̺̻͆͋̈́͊̎̊̾̓̿̽̈́͗ͅṵ̶̢̮̬͕͓̞̩͈̠͑̌͘͜l̷͙̙̬̑͒͌̓̓̃̆̚͘ͅd̵͖̠̱̖͌ ̵̢̻̼̪̠̫̩͖͒͌̌̋̒̈̉͋̊̓̇͂̚̕͝ḃ̷̧̛̟̝̗̅͊̊̽̾̌̓̐̈́̚͘͠ę̴͙̠̲̞̜͍̤͓͕͊͛͋̀̏̈́͂͂͌ͅ ̶̢̛̰̮̤̻̣͋̈́̉̆̇̂̋͆̕͜ͅm̷̢̡͖̠̻̖̼̝͎͇͍̙͖̔̆̐̄̿̽̇́̋͌͌̐ͅͅi̷̛̛͎̭͖̟͕͎̓̊̉̊̕͜͠ņ̸͕̘̩̠̪̣͖̱̦͚̯̓͋̄̾̽̆̌̍͆̋͘d̷̗̲̠̰̻̟͎̩̳͉̻̈̒f̵̛̖̤̠͍̖́̉̎̉̑̾͘ú̶̢̧̻̩͖̥̞ͅľ̷̨̺̩̫̞̠͉̹̊̄̇͂̒̉͐̔͐ͅͅ ̵̢̞̣̗͉̫̥̤͙̒͛̍̍̓ő̵̤̭̻̯͎̺̤͎͔̳͉͕̥̗͙̽͒̾̄͌̅f̸̛̥̰͖̥̘͎̰͛͑̊͆̄͋͛͜ ̸̨͎̭̜͇̟͔̫̯̲̋̄̈́t̷̨̟͉͖̤̦̮͚̱̰̲̹̜͇̠̂̈̇̅͆̾͠h̸̭̫͉̽e̵̡̠͇̮̻̟͉̼͉̝̜͉̱̦̩̅́͆͂̑̑̆͛̿̍̎̕̕͘̚ ̸̡͈͚̥͈̦͚̳̹̰̟̦̘̟̒ơ̴̜̩̣̦͍̳̪̌̅̽̔̊̒͆̈̔̔̔̈t̸̢̨̟͚̲͕͙̺̗̩̱̘̥̩́̆͂͜h̵̢͖͕̳̞̘̺̣̞̪̺̩̘̎̋͐͐̈́̿̈́͒̎̔͜e̴͕̪̼̲̺͔̫̍̂̄̉̈́̃ŗ̴̢͓̝̝̙͇̹̉͊̽̈́͌͒̃̀̀͌͋͛̕͘͜ ̶̛̺̄̉̍͑̉͂̋̽̕p̸̡̫̫̩̿̽͛͋̓͂͛͌͑̐͆̎͂͗̈́ẻ̴͕̗͇̟̩̣͖̖̱̣͖̘̞͜ͅơ̶̧̳͕̯̯̯̖͐̓̀̆͗̏͆́̓͊́͠͠ͅp̴̧̜̻̜̗͉̓̐͑̈́́͠l̶̘͓͔̤̯̬̪̞̣̻̜̎̌̌̿̌̎̚͝ͅe̴̬̹̣̥͚͂͒̈́̽̐̈́͆̑͋̓̿͑̚ͅ ̶̡̧̡̛̘̼̤͉͙̣͓̖̗̬͙̿̐̃͊͒̎͘̕͘͜͝i̷̢̛̤̰͓̰͙͇̼̟̳̠̫͜͠ǹ̷̛͔̂̂̃͊̚͘͠ ̸̛̣̣̻̤͙̳̜̞͈̘͎̼̟̑͋͊̐͂̑t̵̢̫̖̺͉̼͖̣͌̇̆͊͜h̵̡͓͍̱̗͚̖̝̒̌͛͛̓̄͝e̸̦͚̮̺̦̦̟̳͍̎ ̸̡̰̰̞͈̘̫̙̔̈́́͋̔̈́̍̓h̵̛̝̯̲͈̽̓̾̈́̕͜ö̷̞͇̀̋͐͘̕ṵ̸̧̧͚͇̭͉͙̯͓̀̂͗̈́́̓̚s̷̜̘̻̣̈́͗͋̂ȅ̶̻̝̦̯̱͖̃͛͒́̅̑̾̅͠ ̷̦̬̮̫͖͖̦̎̔͆̔͑̾̀́̿̊̑͗̎̕̚͜w̸̨̖̼̩̘͓̼̺͍̏̆̆̈́̌̎̉͋̔̔̽̚͝ḩ̶͓̲̭͍̮͔̜̩̖̰̆̃̐̂͌͊̈̌̊̄̕̚į̶̨̛̬͖̱̖̮͙̖̮̬̝͐̾͒͌̌̕l̶̡̳̼͔͎͔͇̀̄ȩ̷́͂ ̷͖͎̳̘̲̭̞̾̎͊̀͂͛͆̄̾̑̚͝͝h̶̢̛̤̥͈̫̱̯͈͎̻͇̗̣̑͗̀͂͒͗̉̒́̋̓͑͠e̸̜̰̦̼̠̬̙̖͖͚̳͍̟̙̜͒̈̉͐̅̈̚'̸̛̟̺̃̄̈̄̿̍͛͌͘͜͝͠s̵̠̫̮̟̺̹͇̊̆̓̒̓͑͐͝ͅ ̵̛̭̫͖̏͂̓̎̑d̶̜̒̿̓̉͗͌͛͒͐o̶̡̨̡͎̪̟͚͍̱̖͚͗̍̈́͗̈́̒̽̈́̆̍͂͐̑̕i̶̛̘̺͑̆̍̃͆̋͋̎̔̿ņ̴͕̳̫̱͍̋͑̄̔͛̉̀̽̅̒̓̊͜ͅg̵̼͇͑̂͜ ̷̢̨̨̞̱̞̗̥̦͈͉̤͗̌͛͊̈͑͋̈́͒͋̕̕̚̕ȋ̴̯̣͎̮͛̅̐͊̉͜ţ̷̛̮̣͉͍̠̙͌͒̇͛̅̔͌͘̚͝ ̵̛̝̰̺͍̈́̎͑̌͐̚̚̚͝ä̵̜́̈́̈́̓̂̄͋̎͌̂̎̍n̸̡̢̢̠̙̟̪͍̄̃͐͑͑̅̕͜͜d̶͉̜̳̟͙̤̣̫͖̅͂͜ ̷̛̰͚͈̠̰̱̘̳̠̏͒͑̈̀͊̓̚͘͝t̵̨̲̣̂̇͊̎́̐̃r̵̲̫̘͎͕̫̻̩̔͑͑̾͐̐͌̑̀̓́y̸̲͈̥͈̦̻͎̘͉̝̳͓͒̉̋̂͒̑͆̽͆̓̚͝ͅͅ ̸̦̰̦͖̪͖͇̗̹̮̬̜̝͛̈̄̉̃̇͐̀͐͜͠ͅţ̵̛̣̼̗̻̝͚͇̙̓̅͌͐͛̏̅͜͠ỏ̶̭̻̽͑ ̵̢̡̡̥͇̜̣̲̖͉̜̞̹̖̓̋̓́̓̿̈̓͘͜k̵̛̺͉̝͓͓͇̪͈̮͈̠̥̳̙̈̚͠ͅë̵̜̒̃̏͛̀̋̌ē̸̯͇̹̥͗͂̄͘͘p̶̭̣̱̩̻̟̖͓͙͗͌͐͑̚͠ ̸̧̮̥͇͖̗̙̯̥͔̋h̷̢̟̠̰̍̎̀̏̈́̉̑̋͋͆̀̄͑̕͝í̵̘̥͚͔s̶̨̩̻̳̏̈́̒͠ ̷̢̹͔̰̮̟̲̦̥̹͙͇̬͙̤̔͌̋͊̔̈́͠v̸̠͚̤̖̤̣̳̪̲̰͛̓ͅo̵͚̦͒̌̌̍͋͛͘ḯ̶̡̭̼̭̪̫͉̟̏̃͒̆͋̊́̀͋̊͊͜͜ͅc̶̛̘͓̹̩̜͍͓̈́͊̿̽̈́̓̓̔̈́͒̇̽̚ͅe̷̡͇̜͒̌̽̉̽͛͠ ̷̧̳̝͉̭̟̰̮̮̬͖̑͐̈́̃̾͘̚̚͠͝ͅͅd̸̰̖̜̮̫͎̻͓̤̩̺͖͒̏̿̍̾͐͑o̸̦͖͚̠̜͈͇͗͑̊̌̒̍̔̈̉̍͘͜͝w̸̨̬͔̲̦̣̺̝͚̒̓̂̄̏̔̒̈͘ṋ̷̌͊̈́͒̈́̎̈͂̇.̷̢͙̠̥̙͈̦̻̦͛͌̆̚͝ ̴̛͕͍͉͙̮̞͙̩T̸͖̾̇͒̔͂̈́̈̾͌͌̈̔̈͘͝h̷̨͈̯̜͔͚̮̭̺̙̻̝̣̭̤̏̏̊̒̈́͊̾̌̄́̌̋͘̕͠e̷̼͙̬͈͓̅ņ̷̧͈̲̭̝͍͈̳̫͙̞͉̲̂͛̒̆͐̇̎͌̈́̔̊̿̀̕͠ ̴̹͎̼̃ḫ̸̻̻͉͋͊͑̓͗͊̍̉͋ĕ̸̡͖͓̭̖̊͑̓̊̃̀̋̑̉̍̕͝ ̷̧̜͖͚̹͈̼͑̋̈́̂̋͗̓̾̓̈́͊̇̚͠h̷͚̫̦̱̜̯̬͍́̌̓͘ạ̵͍̗̩͒͐̃͒̓͋͌̈́̉̚͝d̴̨͖̓̊͒͝ ̸̰͚̖̪͉̠̙̞̣̫̪͚͇̙̾̇͌͐͂̓͛̏̏͐͜͠͝ţ̶̧̣̖̱̫̝͓̂͂̆̒̔͋͋̓͗o̷̱͐̎̏̽͛͠ ̷̤̥͕̪̯̖̱̜̪̜̯͈̜̆̀͂̇̚ͅẽ̶̞̖̗̾̒̈́̿̑̒͐̏͝x̶͉̗̝̙͋̂̃̂͆p̷̡͗̾̊ḽ̴̡̜͚̦̯̠̙͎̄̀͜ȧ̷̛̫̑̓͑͂̀̅͐̆̆͂͘͝i̵̖̪͔̥̅̒͗̇̕n̸̛̝̫͎̻̰̞̞͆͊͑̃͛̉̀͂̏͘ ̴̹͔̱͆͒̍̈́̌̐͝w̸̨̙̪͙̱͉̫̺̩̎̿͛̇͊̉͌͛̒̔̏̊̋͘͜h̶̠̱͍̦͙̠͕̮̠͈̠͔̓̉̔̂̒̔̿͋̀̔͒̓̎͗ͅą̷̱̦͎̟̖̅͂̿̆͐̓͘ț̴̢̟̮͙͓͇̦̲͖͛͜ ̵̨͉͈̰̼̣͙̖͓̜̭̩̻͎́̈͗͐̄̃̕͜͠m̵̧̙̬͖̹̙͕͌͋̐̔̓̈́͒ͅâ̵̯̻̞̤͚͛͑̊̒̏̽͜͠ͅs̸̮͓̲̝̱͈̰̖̦̩̤̜͇̯̿͐͗̂̐͒͊̓͋̂̍͂͜͝t̵̨̢͚̀̌͊̊͌̽̒͊̓ͅu̷̞͓̓̎̂̏̏̈́̈́͋̃͑̇r̸̮̞̈̓̊͝b̵̡͓͙̪̬̮̝̗̦͕̦͈̎͐͛̔̾̆͝͝͠͝a̵̯̟̲̖̼̩̲̲̘̼̠͕̫̅͑̐̅̅̃̓͑̀͐́̕̚̕t̴͚͕̱̗̬̮̼̟̰̞̬̂i̵͎̤̻̊̽̍̿͒͒͋̈́̒͛ȏ̸̢̢̼͉̠̖̪͉̱̈͝n̷̨̥͖̤̥̺̖̦̟͉̝̩͐̂͊ ̶̢̩̩̫̬̻̹̜͙̩̞͍͔̤̎̔̒̃̌̕̚͘͝w̸̨̛̳͎͈̟͚͍̥̞̔͛̔̂͌̑̈̊͆̚͘ä̵̺̟̰̫̳̝͍̮̞͈̣̲͖̈́̈́̈́̊̍̓̐̍ͅs̸̗͔̩̫̲͕̬͊̐̋̏,̷̙̣̘͉͍͙͍̒̽̎̂͒̈̃̅̓̌̚ ̵̠̙̰̯̪̠̪͖̍̋̄͑͂͜͝͝b̷̨̖̟̙̯̳͍̈ȅ̶͉̘̭̜̙͉̝͉̘̟͇̻̞͂̀̓̓͌͜͝c̴͚͠à̴̪͔̹̲̠̬̇̐̅́͌͝ŭ̸̢͖̺̰̗̪̻̘̜͕͎ͅs̷̡̡̰̺͎̩̙̖̘̏̆͌̾͑̏̾̓̿̋͋̏̕̚͝e̶͓͋̓̋̀̏̉̈́͘͘͘ ̸̩̠̝͉͙̦̥̀͊̒̓̄̈́̈͒͘͜Ṁ̸͖͓̭̞͖͇͈̠̯̉̽̂͆̐̾͑̍̑̋̕͝͝o̸̪̭͇̞̦̮͇͗̑͛͌̕̕͝b̵̧̛̟̠̹̤͙̹̯̣͙̣̝̙̙̐̎͊́̆̌̿͆̿͐̂͝ͅ ̷̨̧͔̬̭̣͉̋͐͂̉̃̈́̎̾̚̕̚͜ẃ̸̧̢̨̬͕͈̩̤̘̜̫̖͓͔͈͂̈́͒̽͛̔͌͘͠͝ä̶̻͚̣́͛͒̒̏̓͋͛̔̋̿͒̓̚s̷̤̬̻̖̖̯̤̤̘̙̤̬̟̓͘ ̷̨̝̞͌͋̿̈́̀͐̔ͅt̶̡̢̟̹̝̻̮̦̱̙̫͉̚͜͝ͅè̸̢̘̱̭̪̤̙̖̃̿̑͜͠ṅ̷̛͇̈́̾̓́͂̓͛̆͘̚͘̚ ̸̰̫̥̦͔̜̘̰͚̤͍̩̹̉̿͋̑̍̀̋̚͠ͅą̵̨̻͔̰̤͈̻̰͎͇̉͊̐̈́͑̅̄̕n̷̯̯̭̙̘̿̀̎̅̏͂̄̕̚̕ď̶̨̞̼̗̩̦̬̩̮̏̆͌̅̂̾̎̌͋̅̚͜ͅ ̸̨̢̮̻̼͓͇̭̠̪̅́̍̈d̶̛̜̫̙͔̰̻͎̩̈̐̑͊̽͐̕͜͝ͅͅį̸̨͚̊͌̀d̵̢̧͎͙͓͙̰̤̺̹̓̌̏n̴̡͉̼͉̘̞̟̣̓͗͋̅͘͜͝'̷̧̤̘͓̮̣͛̈́̍͗̕t̸̹̀̃̾͆͊ ̸̦̲͚̰͛̄͆̽̒̃̈́k̸̢̹̮̦͖͇͎̘͒͌̏͘͘ṅ̷̼̮͔̱͉̟͇̱̺̐̀͑̚o̶̢̧̰͎̫̝͙͇̦̜̫̠͖͒̑̓͑̿̒w̶̠͚̻̺͚̬̆̚̚͝ ̸̧̡̯̤̜͖̺͔͈͔̪͇̈́̔̈́̆̃͘w̴̨̛̬̝̪̩͍̖͍͔͌͗͌̀̾̽̋̓̊͒̆̕h̵̻͙͍̩̩̩͖͓̘̄̊̉̉̄̍ḁ̷̢̦̣̭͉̉̚͜ͅt̷̢̫̦̤͐̈̈̃̈́ ̶̬̬͖̔́͌̎͂̈͝͝ḥ̶̡̨͈͙͉̬̦͇̘̱̻̽̔̓̉̈́͊̓͌ͅͅi̸̺̙̾̅̅̓̚͠s̸̢̨̼͎̬̖̊ ̶̨̻̜̹̻̬͖͎̖̠͂̅d̸͙̱̰̱̞̤͙̀̆̀̓̇̒̾̌̈́͝͠ǎ̶̤͓̙̜͚̘̪͎̫̯̇̇̇̍̅̄͊͊ḑ̶͓̲̦͓̓̏̾̄͗͊͂̌͘ ̶͍̞̈́͑w̶͖̺͊ą̵̥͈̙̫͈̤̰͕̗̐̉͗̽͑̍͋̑́͗̿̕s̶̤͚̻̰̺̣̦̺̑̍̈́̾ͅ ̴̢̭̪̭̘͕̤̮̖͔́̓̑͌͌̃̆̚͠͝t̸̡̛̖͔̗͈̗͓̃̆̅̀͊̈̍̕͝a̶̢̜͔̼̫͔͎̺̫̿l̶̼̞̞͖͉͈̗̯̣̗͚̏̊̇̎̌́͌̕͜ḵ̶̳̳̯̫͓̯͌͜ǐ̴̦̜n̷̹̘̊̏̅̎g̵̻̞̲̑͝ ̶̧̡̮̹̲̻͎̹̳̞̖͍̈́̋̑̽͊̎̍̍͒̿̆͝͝a̸͉̎̀́̀͑͘b̸̢̘̟̰̲͇̙͛͛̐͒͌ǫ̷̛̲͆̍̿͊̑̽̔̊u̶̢̢̢̖̠͍̦̰̞͇̻͖͐̃̿̄͌̎̈́̉̏̇ͅţ̴͕̞͍̗̱͉̹͔͔̜̦̌̋,̴̧̬͔̹̺͙̫̤͉̯̟̹̅̂̚͜ͅ ̸̛̪̻̜̞̣̖̝̥͋͋̓̊̃͗̒̽̏̇͜ă̴̰̦̓n̴͖̻̰͙̳̙̣̙̫̩͔̉̀̍̆̂͛̈́̅ͅḑ̷͇̮̱̬̘̗͚͐̓̈́̎̈́̌̓̓̎ ̷̛̜͙̦̙̰̤͈̰̖͈͙̈́́͗̃́̃̿͘͝ḣ̵̨̞̺͚͔͛̈̉̽͌͒̌ȃ̸͔̦̿̈́̈́͂̑̊͛̕͝͝d̵̛̬͕̮̝̬̏͂̅̄͋̍̅̉̈͜͝͠ņ̶̢̩̗͎̲̺͕̃̌̒'̸̡̤͖̩̝̰̖̖̪̗͉͑̇͘͘ţ̵̡̖͔̺̣̫͇͉͍͔̱̜͋̆͛͐̓̒̽̋͗͆͜͠ ̵̗͔͔̠͙̿̈͂͂̔̋̈̽͊̍͑̍̚͝͝e̷̡̛͇̗̤̭̭̺̞̻͎͑̍͌̅̈͛̕v̵̛̙̮̟̟̆̆̀̃̑̇͊̎̇̀̃e̵̲̥͚͈̓̒͋͆̕̕n̵͓̉̓̓̓͠ ̵̨̝̯̜̞̲̟̝͊͂̏͑́̀͋͠r̵̫̓̑̎͆̇́̈́̈̚͝ḙ̸̻̟̯̳̿̾͘ͅa̶̡̡̛̲̹̪͖̼̞͚̦͍͆̋̃̒͑͘l̴̛̰̥̙̬̒̄̓̾͛͌̈́́͌̇̽͠͝l̶̗̋̽͊͛̈́̿̈́̈͘ỷ̵̢̠̭͎̣̋͋͜ ̸̨̱͎͎̻̑̌̈́̂̌̀̿̌̔̌͘͝͝ͅŗ̶̡͙̭͕̭̣͔̗̗̙̠̯̏̆͐̔̉͊͝e̸̡̜̝̪̪͚̖̼̅͂a̷̘̺̫̘͐͂̚̚͝ļ̴̞͉̮͆̐͊̑̂̈́̋̈́̈́͒̂̌̎̒͠ͅi̵̡̨͔̱̖̩̦͇̭͔͉̣͗̈́̋̄̓̒̃̈́̄̓z̷̥̠̲̪͖̰̉̃͋͊̈͛̑͑̅͠ė̶̡̢̡̡͓͇̫̲̤̻̳͐̍̒̎̔d̴̢̢̙̯̝̔͝ ̶͉̳̭̖͚̳̖̜͋̈́̒͆̐͐̃͑͒h̶̨͙͈̗͔̄̉̈́̈́ȩ̵̧̡͇͈̗͇̤͛͑̾͗̿̊̍̍̒͑͜ ̸̲͒͗̾͑̑̐͝͝w̴̡̡̛͍͕̟̤̣̟̫̓͐͗̍̾̔͑́̓̒ͅa̴̫̗̮̭̬̣̪͔̳̩͛̾͛̂̇̿̄̚s̵̛̛͈̭̣͎͖̜̤͎̎́̑̏̐̓͊̚͝ ̴͉̽̉̆̏d̴̨͎̯̲͎̭̘̼̗͕̼̒͋͑̈́̑̓͗̉̿̈́̈́͑͌͠ͅo̷̯̱͠ͅi̷̜͛̉̉̈̀̾n̶̢̳̦͕̲͉̤̺͎̹̪͌͊ģ̶̢̧̞̘̩̰̜̘̼̠̲̦̟̘̈͐̾̌̃̂̊ ̵̫̙̜̱̜̒͋̇̄͂͌͗͘͝i̴̖͚̩̪̗̳̺̖̻͔̬̦͋̾̂͗̈́͌̔̍̈t̴̨͉͓̉͌̒̑͗͜ ̶̧̳̯̝̦̦̯͍̼̘͇̗̥̃̃̄̌̊͑̏̀̋̉͛͗̓̾ư̷̧̢̰̜̫̱̤͍̦̯̰̫̜̮̇͊͒̋̿ǹ̵̨̛̟̟̻̥̭͎̺̣̝̾̂̒͘ṯ̸͔̗͍̭̼̤̬͔͋̅̈́́̌̓̔̐͜ͅį̵̭͙͚̖̺̱̪͕̣̝̟̭̚ḻ̷͓̭̲̜̠̻̮̪͌͋͂̋̎̇̃̔̈́̚͝͠ ̸̢̧̡̢̺̼̙̟͚̤̬̖͓̺̅͠h̸̢̡̼̃̈́̀̍͛̀͘̚͘͜͝ͅę̸͔̙̣͈͉̋̚͠ ̴̦͈̖͎͓̥̲̘̻͊̒̉̐̇̕͜f̷̛̙͕̺̲͉̖̣̗͕͍̈́̀̋̈́̎͐̈͑̂̈͂̇̚̕ͅl̶̢̳̘̺̪͇̙̐͆͗̍̅ͅį̵̧̱̦̰͕͇̻̮̯̮̒͌̾̒̐̊͒͜n̸̙̞̲̤͇͕̰̤͇̖͌̈́͑̂̅̆̑͑͆̚̕͝ć̵̡̟͖̦͋̈́̓̏͐̐̔h̵͈̹̲͈̗̦͔̫̃e̸͚̥̣̔̈̏̄̑̐̍̀̓d̸̻͈̲́̇̉͌͐͝ ̵̧̧̹͓̝̘̖̭͈̖̳͍͍̫͊̋͂ͅa̶̲̳̬̳̯̪̮͕̙͇̬̦̳̘̽͌̂̓̎̒͋͌̈́̈́̕̚͘w̸̱̭̆͌̋̎̅̇̊̕a̵̩͖̜̩̜̪̱͒̉̀͗̽͌̆̕k̶̢̡͉̟͖̜̯̝͙͓̰̲̠̪͔̑̈́̔͆͘e̵̢͍̻̝̝̮̮̫̰̪̮̞͐̐͋̄͒̐̈́̓͜͝ ̸̳̥͗w̸̢̺͎̳̹̗̾͒̈̔̉̃̚̕͝i̵̡̛͔̪͇̯̤͎̘͍̘̻̬̣͇̤̐͊́̃̅͑̊̽̇̕͝ţ̶̡̡̯̼̻̥͍͉̠̱͇͔̳͗͛̋̀̽͛̌̎͐̑͑̊̽̂̕h̴̨̭̤͙̲̬̩̞̮̙̤̉͂̽̏̈̓͐́̄ ̷̪͇̭̝͈̞͚̖̳͔̥̆͗͒̉̅ͅĥ̵̟͌̈̍͐̈́̋̿͘͠į̷̣̗̲͇̯̠̪̲̝̜͖̭̫̺̑̅̒̃s̷͖̥͖̭͎̀̈̀̀̈̅̚͠ ̴̨̨̧̢͚̖̖̮̙͖͕̘͇̂͆h̷̛͚̓̈́̓̋̄̉̈͛̒̋͝͝a̶̬̲̼̅́̇̓̈n̸̮̪̠͉̝̩͔̎̌̅͌̿͂͜͝d̴̢̡̫̲͈̙̱͚̘̮̪̓̍̉̈̎̌̌̉̐̂̔̍̐͜ ̵̡̛͇̟͓͕̝̓̌̉͐̔͋̌͌̆̃̚͠o̸̡̪͔͙͍͊͐̽̏́̚ͅͅņ̵̘͖̭̥͔̗̥͉̊̑̃̊̑̈̚̚͘ ̴̢͕̖͙̤̪̘̭̇̈́͐̒͐̿͐̿̑h̷̯̳̝͝ͅḯ̵͕̗̍̋̂̎̑̿̏͒̕̚s̶͈̺̖̭̫̜̣̱̠̣̉̈́̎̄͂͘͘͘ ̵̯͛̌̊̊͐̐̍̈̍̾̽͘͠͠p̷̨̛̺̯̭͎͗́͌̓͋̑́̉ê̴̻̫̫̮̟͈̟͓͇̟̽̽͋̍́̀͜͝n̴̞̑͌̃̔̅̍̔̂̅͋͋̇̀̚i̵͖̞̺̣̫͉̺̖̦͖̲̫͎̐͑͝s̸̢̳͖̺̱̩̯̜̭̥̬͍̾͆͌̃͜͝ ̸̧̛̬̏͌̈́̒̌͌̋͝a̸̺̪͇̮͊̾͊t̸̡̞̪̤̰͙̺̳̖̟̲͖̘̊̆̆̉̏̒̃ ̸̣̦̌̄͛̄͑̈́̈́̚͝t̷̛̜̀͆̓̍͒̏̒͑̐͊͑̄̈́ẉ̴̡̦͉̫͉̘͙͖͔̞͌͑̉̓̒͆ö̴̦̰̠͙́͊̓ ̴̧̻̟̞̝͖͙̥̆̽͆͊̈́͌͒͗̈́̀͘͠ǐ̸͚̭͈̦̺̘͔͇͍̝̈́̿̊͗́̏̄̂̍̍͊̂̚͜͝ņ̴̛̳̬̳̼̔̐̔͆͊̏̿̐͜͝ͅ ̶̘̪̠͊t̴̯͉͉̪̬̠̖͎̪͛́̐̂͜͝ͅh̵̡̭̱͔̼̪̺͍͖̞͖̭̬̠̃ė̶̳̤̖͙̠̣̀̐͜ ̶̡̧̲͙̤̻͍̼͑͗̎͗̿͆͆͜͝m̸̢̤͖͕̬̘̼̗͈̞̱͒͆̈͑̇̐ö̴̧̜͚͍̬̥̽̓̉͗͑͆̾̚͜r̵̻̻̹̞͔͔̙̒͒͋̕ͅn̵̺̊i̶̢̥͝n̵̡͚̪͚̞͔̬̈g̴̰̻̣̥͍̬͓͓̦͕̟̺̅̅̍̐̇̂̈́͊̃̐̅͊̅͠.̵͚̻̖̗͕̞̲̫͍͂́̐̋̔̄͆̒͆́͛̍̉͝ ̷̢͚͚̦̟̖͉͎͇̻͇͆̓̏͗͊̉̈̓̀̕̚͜͜͝͝͝H̴̛̲͇͉͊͋̂̋̽̋̑̈́̕e̸̖̫͆̾̔̅̌͌̍̕͘ ̶̬͔̟̦̣̞͇̲͙̬̹̫̞̳̾͛̒͛̓̎̋̊͘͠͝͝w̸̳̫̲̤͆̑̓͗̈́̅͋̐̀͂̆͘̚͝a̶̧̧̿l̶͍͙͓̟̼̪̰͗͗͌̅̽̈̾͗͝ḱ̸̩̤̲̙̜̳̰̫͔̹̟͈͌̄̓̾̽͆̌̿͜e̴̙̞̿̇̌̓̓͌̔͗̃͘͝͝͝͝͝d̴̛̩͍͍̦͇̹̣̺̫͇̄̽̊̄̔͗̊̔̐͗̕ ̷̟̲̍͆́́̓͒̏̾͝t̸̬͓̜̘̹͕̮̗̝̏́̂̋͑͋̋̑͗̄̒̓̏̅͌o̸͙͉͗͊̚͝ ̵̡͇̯̰͉͕̖͇̬͖̣̀̓h̶̨̲͓̪̥̠͈̥̙̯̖̺̩̭̻̄̉ì̵̱̀̏͊̔͂̂̓͗̚̚͘s̴̪̺̮͚̦̩̤͍̆̈́͛̊̕͜͝ ̷̛̝͉̪̟̬̰̲͎̙͒͛ͅp̶͓̪͖̦͕͖̋̆̈́̏a̷̧̫̼̻͓̠̰͕̱̰̼͓̐͐͋̕r̵̛͖̙̱͛̌͆̈́̎̈́̑̐́̓͋̈̚ȩ̶̫̮̱̪̲͚̯͍̝̬̦̔n̷̼̩̱͉̒͊t̶̥͎̥̳͈͓̣͕̭͕͇̦͍͒͂̊́̿͜ͅ'̵͍̤̖͔̦͎̱̠̖̗͖̯̳̒͑̈́̉̍s̷̱̯̥͚̣̬͙̱̓̍͐͒̏̊̆̅͘͠ͅ ̸̢̡̛̮̮̭͈̥͉͉̩̻̤̊̓̕r̶̛̪̙͕̪̊̉̐ͅỏ̵̞̺̞̺̭o̷̡̢̝͓̜͚̼̺͎̪̹̊m̵̧̨̨̛̛̻̠͓̖̞̲͖̰̜͗̍̊̄͊̀̆̌̓̈̅͜͜͠͠ ̴͓͂͊̊̚a̸̛͈̱̘̫͑̚n̴̛̺͉͇̰̗̭͚̺̍̇͊̽͗̓̐̚͝d̷̨̝̯̱̆́̂̆̅͑̋̀̃͋͂̌̄̇͘ ̷̢̬͍̣̫͙̫͙͈̒̏̓̌͑̑̈́̀̀̔̀͝ͅş̴̙̙̩̯̭̣̺̎͆̒͌̒̏̌̄̌͑̆͊̌͘t̷̢͎̞̜̦̥͕̯̙͕̫̘́̽̓̄͛̇ǒ̷̢̙̖̥̗͉͑͒͊̽̀̐͐̓̃͘͝ơ̸͈͙̪̘͙͙͎͔̼͈͔̣̯͚̄͋̈̽͂̈́̇̃̔̍̊͑͐͆d̴͖̼̟̥̮̅͐̈̉͐̐̿ ̷͙̠̗̯̩͍̝̉̃̓͊̑͐̋s̶̛̹̦̳͚͇͖͍͙̳̑̽̓̿͘͝i̵͍̺̲̎̓͛̈́̇̈́͊̋̍̒l̸̛̦̩̾̎̄̍̽͛͘ḛ̶̢̰͔̟͎̄̅́̆́̇n̵̛̥̪̻̽̀̋͗̍̎̃͂̆ţ̵̺̹̫̯̯̗̦̱̀̓͋̌̐̏̉̓͂̿̏̈́͜l̸̬̮͓̞͙̗͓̣͉̝̭̻͎͖͛̽y̵̡̗̳̲̝̼̿̑̽ ̶̳͙̬͆o̶̢̧̭̭̪͉̻̟͍̍̈͛͐̏̌̏͌͂͋̌̚̕ų̵̜̱͔͚̝̣̓̊̽͆͂̍̆̓̉̏͝t̷̠̣̟͕̝̩̯͇̙̳͐͐͊͐̔̿̂̓̌͘͝͝ͅs̸̠̼̳̩͍̥̮͉̻͉̙͍̙͈͕͑̐͋ȉ̶̛̠̞̯̥̹̘̕͝ḓ̷̩̯̥̱̳̓̉ë̷͖̹̥́͗̇̿͒̅͘̚ ̶͍͚̐̿̊͋̇̐͝t̸̮̟̘̥̻̹̘̩̘̍̐̂̐̈́̕͠h̷̡͉̺͙̩̥͚̼͎̟͗̉̊̿͊̕ë̸̛͙̹̼̠́̌̌̅ ̴̛̣̝̦̠͖͐̔̆̌͆͐̕d̸̡͙̖̦͇͂̏̈́͒̍̚͝o̵̼͓̻̗̠̗̬̓̍͗̇͋͊̊̉̌̚o̸̧̧̨͇̮͚̖̩̥̙̠̩͙̍̇̎͛̋̌͝ȑ̵̟͇̳̳̝̯̗̐̈́̌͘,̸̜̣̩̥̘̳̦̝͕̠͇̈́͂̾̑̀̑̌͑̿͐̔͛͘͠ͅͅ ̶̙͉͈̬͒͛̓͗͒̍̑̓̚͜b̷͉͋̈́̔̆̈́͛̍̽̌̈́͌̈́e̵̝͛̆́̂͗̐͠f̵̢̹̗͇̓̈́̀̏͝͠o̶̧̭̼̟̼̼̖͎̜̽͆̈́̕r̶̛̤̹̝̖̮͉͂̂̈́̿̊̽̃̓e̷̢̬̼̹̼͍̳̐͒͐̈́͛ ̸̠̲̺͕̮̩̻͚̺̪̦̰̥̤̓̀̾̄́̊̀̐̚͝t̴̲̟̖̣̮̞̦̱̺͉̆͒̑̀̋̈́u̸̞̦̫͎̣̅̎̆̍̌̿͌͌̍̎͗͘r̴̞̗͚̙̳͍͙͙̊̒̓̈́̒͐̂̈́̈́̆́̿͌͘ṉ̴̨̛͓̣̗̖̙̬̲͙̜̟͕̪͒͆̋̾̽̂̊̈́̂͐͘͝i̵̛̬͎̳̮͖̱̼̦̭̗̠̱̅͜͜ͅn̵̩̤͕͚͖̥̖̥̙͇̹͙̠͚͙̈͛͆̀̿̐g̷̢̡̙̠͖̠̝̩̞͎̩̯̖͐̀͆̌͐̈́͊̏͑͗͊̾͒̚͘ ̸͚̜͈̑̆͑͛̒̓͗̌͆b̸̭̈́̊͆̓̍̔̅̋̿͛̚̚a̶̙̳͙̩͊͒̓̋̑̉̊c̷̤̲̪̫͕̟̱͎̰͕̗̱̘̏̅̿̆̿̄͑̓͑̈́̅͘͜͠ķ̶͉̰̬͙̑̈́̓͗̈́͜ ̵̢̡̳̣͓̠͖͔͓̔̃̈͐̃͐͑͗͝a̶̡̹͚̣̹̩̟͙̳̜̰̲̒̔̔͌͘͠ͅr̸̨̛̆͊̽̂͂̓̈́̆̏̚̚͠͝ơ̷̧̡͉̞̼̤̝͔̾͐͐̽͑͋͋̅̌̚u̶̧̡͉̬̦͈̗̙̼͑͂͊́̄̄͑̃͒̚͘ņ̵͙̮͇̝͈̙̗̲͆̑̔̓͜ḓ̶̜̍̃̓͝ ̷̺̗̠͑͗̍͗̈́̉́̿̽͝͝a̴̡̛̻͂̾̈́̒̍̌̄̚͝n̷̡̢̢͈̲͇͕̣̟͉͌̊͋̌͐̌̃͘͜͝͝ͅd̶̤̳̝͈̥̳̘̥͙̰͆͝͝͝ ̷͖̦̫̮̯̺̘̜͒̒͌̉͑͐̒g̷̡̡̛̛̟͓̣̤̮̤̟̥͈̘̣͎̊̑̓̓̊̎͛̆͌̉͝͠͝ǫ̷̬̦̺̮͓̞̠̦̓̔̍̋͝ͅį̷̤̔͑̓̄̆̓̉͑̂̒̽̐̚͠n̶̨̧͓̹̱͔͓͖̺̪̗̘͉̹͊̈́̑̂̇̈́̓̉̈́̓͝g̵̞̻̙͉̋ ̷̢̻̯̬͔͓͎͉̜͔̖̱̟̄̚b̵̡̜̠̫̭̺͉̯͍̭̰͇̞͓̎̽̊͑͒͐͂̉͑̍͗͛͜͝͝a̶̰̹͍̥͉̪̗̩͙̝̥̥̼͎̾̊͐̑̊̐̕͘c̸͎̪̓̐̽̈̑k̶̨̖̟̳̮̲̲̗͇̘͓̫͓̝̦̽̆̾̃̉̒͌́͌ ̸̭͖͙͖͎̮͇̔̏̀t̷͎͓̠̲̯̖͆̈́̄̓̏̄̾̐̕͝ͅo̴̦̓̏̈ ̶̖͎̮̩͙̱̬͔͔̍̆̎̆̽̒̃̓̌̅͌̔̕͝b̷̠̺͍̳̰̥͕̭̘͎̫̽̔̇̾̍̈́̐̂̀͗̈͘̕͝͝e̷̙̰̜̼̰̔ḑ̶̟̮̞̜̭͍͍̳͎̄̃̑̏̈͐̽̃͌͗̅̔̀̅͝ͅ.̵̡̝͖͍̱͊͗͌̔͒͗͑͑̂̏̄̈́̈͠͠  
̶̢̢͖̥̠͈͖̓̈́̋̐̊̆̕  
̸̧̡͓͎̜̳̯͇̟͔̺̎͊̀̈́̓̐̈́̉͑̐̕ͅH̸̬̞̮͍͎͋̂̒̿̆̇̇̾͆̈́̑͠ḛ̷̻͔͙̺͎͉̭̬̿̑̈́̋̀̓̃̉̈̊͜͝͝ͅ ̶̡̛̭̲͍̞̭̪̟̯͇͌͛̉͂̆̐̔̉̿͗̈́̕â̸̡̢͕̮͚̭̳͖͖͕̠̹̾̓̊͛̅̓͆͝͝n̸̞̝͇̤͕̼̤͌̈́̎̈́̃̌͊̇̄̉̈̊̃̐ḓ̷͍͔̯̞̦̠͈̹̠͑̓̐̆̈́͗̉̇̆̏̓͗͘̕ͅͅ ̵̧̨̗͎̞̥̮͉̪̋͂R̵̹̘̅͗̒̑̄̈́̓i̸͎̥̱̖̠̓̃̍͛͑̃͝t̵̛̲͌́͒́͊̍̉̔̂͝͝͠ͅş̴͍̓ư̴̱̲̖̜̠͖͛̂͂̈́͘͝͝ͅ ̸̳͉̜͇͈́͊̐͐͂̂ͅd̴̪̪̻̤͈̰͙̍̽͛͆͌̔͊̉̈́̑̌͝ǫ̶̡̱̪͇͖͕̼̮̗̀͊̌̏̉̉̏̓͒n̴̹̲̔͂͒͛̑̇͌͝'̶̡̧̯̯̰̠̩̓̽̈́̈̿̃̏͂́͂̓͝t̴̢̼̝̤̩͒͐̉̓̇͜ͅ ̷̧̞͎̥̬͕̥͇̜̥̝̻̝͌̇̔̄͂͑̎̐̔͑̈́̐͝s̵͖̞͇̳̱͎̯̹̭̮̣͑͌̋̂͘ḩ̸̢̩͉̳̣̤͈͍̦̮̜̖̩̀͑̌͆̀̈̈́͌̑̊̂͐̏̃ͅa̶̧̡̞̩͍͊͂͋͒̾̌̅̚̕̕̚̚͜ṛ̷̪̼̦̺͕͕͌̌̔̉̊̀̿͗͗e̸̠̩̪̣͓͖̿́̈́̚͜ ̶̡̡̝͍̭͍͕̰̪̬̘̑̈́͜ͅa̴̙̎̅̏͒̈́̋̌͂͛́̈̕͝͝ ̸̯̞̳̳̻̞͕͇̣̙͎̈̈̊̅̈͂̀͛̕͝r̵̘͚̟̯̪̺̳̒̓͛͗̑̌͑͑̐̊̀͒̔͠͠ǫ̵̢̨̡̖̤̟̟͍͚̫̬̏͜õ̷̢̨̫̣̤̰͇̔̈̅̂̇̈́̂̔m̴͓̩͍̝̭̪̫̤̤̟̞̪͆̀̋͌̽̃͋̄̃͂̍̀͝ ̴̘̦̣͋̇͜͠ă̴̧̧̡̡̹̠͈͕̭̺͖͆͑̃ň̶̛͕̲̣̹̘̠̾́͊̋͐̆̚̚͝ÿ̸̧͍͇̻̭̲̖͓͚́̆̉̂̒͐̂͑͂̈m̷̛̮̊͛̋́̈͗̉̎̉̓͝o̴̧̘̹͖̲͖̦̟̗̝͓͇͓̻͉̅̉͒̾͌̇̊̿͋̌͗̽r̴̛̗̳̼͈̘̠̗̺̜̪̥̙͊͆̄̀͆͗͒͠e̷̬̞͉̱̺̫͉̱̬͎̞̥͎̎͒̐̈́̐́͘͠.̶̩͈͕̳͙̘͈͖͇̞͆͑̿  
̷͓͚̤̣͚͎̹̙̻͇̹̮̣͐  
̴̳͔̗͓͎̠̠̥̟̪̩͎͈̯̊͋̈̇̃̌̓̈́̄̉́͆͗̊̀ͅḮ̷̧̭͇̯̤͓̜̞͆̈́͂ṯ̵̛̯̔ͅ'̵̮̝͕͔͕̺̰̺̍̆͛̈́͌̿̂̽̿́͘͝ṡ̷̢̡̮͙͍̙̠͚̳̖̰̮̹͔̜̈́̐̎͛̐ ̶̧̡̡̘̟͓͚̞̯̳͛̒̽͆̓͗a̵̢̨̞̻̼͇͍͚̞͎͂̃̽͂͜͝͝n̷͋̿͆̊̀̐̍̈́̓̽̽̕͝ͅo̶͇̹̯̥̦͎̱̅̽͗̑͆̄̔̋̌t̵̘̠̰̦̠̬̱̩̰̤̣̳̪̞̏͌̑̈̈́̈́̑̊͗͆̈́͘͜͝͠ḩ̷̙̮̯͉̗͈̃̏̋̃̓͑̍̑̒̓́͌͜͠͝e̶̤̰͉͇̓͐̉̒̔̓̐̄̐͂̈r̷̻̲̱̗̞̟̈́̌͆̍͌̚ ̷̜͙̱͆͌̅͋o̴͚̪̤̩͚̯͕̻͕̲̓̑n̵̢̖͎̫͖̳̹͎̜̻̬̬̈́̌̆̏̅͋̓̃͋͆̄͌͘ͅe̷̳̬͚̖͕̥̝͑̅ ̵̧͈̜̱̣̹͍̪͕͉̝̟͚̰̠̊́͌͂̓͌̓̚͘ò̶̠͓̘͖̟͉͙͑̄͊͜f̵̨̧͚̮̖̞͇̜̖͙̥͚̣͆̍̎̅̅̑̓̅̀̇͌͛͆͘͝ ̶̧̧̰͚͍̰͚͙͎̋̚͘͜͝t̷̡̗̼̦̻̖̮͆̂̉͐̽͑̔͋̈́̃̒͜͠ḫ̸̨̥̯̘̳͎̠̫̒͊̿̓̀̾͋̈́̈̀̚͘̚͠ǫ̴̛͓̲̗͕͇̊̄̑̃͂̏̕͜͝͝s̸̟͇̠͑̔͑̉̇̇̀̏̂͗̅͑̉͘͝ë̴͕̩̟͈̈́̀̂̕͘̚̕ ̸̡̟̰̼͕͔͒́̃̍͐̌̔̾͒̏̚͝ţ̵̤̣̣̞̬̼̰̥̠̰͖͑͌̈́͗́̑͋̈́̓͝ḧ̴̨͈̪̮̯͖͇̠́̓̓ỉ̷̢̬͍͚̺͕͖͐̀̅̇̚͜n̴̡͉͕̯̠͖̼̘̼̗̟̐́̂͘g̶̹̮͎̫̤̭̰̈́s̴̡̹̟̖͊̈̏̓̇͆̎̓̉,̶̡̰̬̟̰̖̯̩͍̹̜̼̯̼̽̌̅̓̋̉̾͒͗̉̚͠ ̴̛͈͛̐̐͆́͒͊͋̕̕t̶̼̗̬͇̦̺̺͔̻̠̥̋̌͋͑̉͊̅́͌̔ͅh̶̛͚͂́̈́̒̆͒̈́̇̏͋͊̍ö̸͇̮̻͖̝̮͇͌͂̌̔ş̶̧̧͍̦͎̟̞̻͕̝̿͜ė̵͔̖̠̙̲͚̳͈̜̻̀̈̋̓̈́̎͝ ̴̢̨̨͔̬̖̹̪̤̻̱̳̈́w̶̼̩͑̾̈́̈́͒̌͌̓̑̈́͊̋̔͝e̵̱̐̾̂̿̌̈̎̓͝i̴̝͉͙̲̼̖̕͜ṛ̶̱̮̤͈̳̜̆̈͊̉́̒̐̐̽̒͋͝d̵̨̛̛̥̜̬̝̭̣̞̼̮̦̱̜̃̎̔̎̍̂ͅͅ ̷̨̡̭̟̫̦͇̟̺̉̎̊̂͊̆̑͗͑̓͘͝͝ň̸̛͇̮̜̬̱̲̤̜̲͕̲͉̘͐̅̌̃̍̚͠ǫ̵͕͖͉̫̝̹͉̖̖͙͚̂̐̊̽̃͜ṱ̴͇̺̩̣͂̈́̀-̷̛̜͚̱̈́̀̎̇̔͘͠͠͠q̶̧̨͙̯̯̭̖̬͓̮̹̬̯̄̓͊͗͂̊ͅu̵̢͕͖̣̭̐̄̋̕͜i̷̧̝̻̲̘̫̼͍̳͓̯̥͚͂̋́͐̂̓̆͂̃̓͑̇͠ț̶̛̤̉̾͊́͗̆ë̶̡̖̻̳͖́-̵̱̗̱̼̙͚̤͓̾͂̀̽̌̑͘͝ŗ̸͉̱͓̯̗̒̀̑̈̅̈́̀̀̾͝í̸͕̝̹̙̞̺̒͐̃̔̓͝g̶̰͓͆͂̈̀́h̶̻̥͆̈̍ţ̸̬̳̬̭̥͓̥̼͋̈̅͆̏̊͐͛̊̉͆̕͝ ̶̯̹͓̱̩̝̑̇͑ț̶̡̧͆͒̌̃͐̓̌̃͒̔̈ḧ̷̡̡͍̪͖̱͓̖̦͕̙̟́̚i̶̢̡͈͉̝͕̳͙͋̽͛͂́̎̄͆̂̄̏̐̆͒̚͜ͅͅn̴̘͓̮̘͋̓̓̍͗̅̈́̚ͅģ̸̨̛̼̲̪͔̈̄̂̽ͅs̴̙̜̳̟̒̈́̈́̇̀̚̕͠ ̵̡̬͈̳̰̭̩̹̪͇̭̉͂t̵̢̑͌͌̓̆̈̓̓̓̋̚͠͝ḩ̸̞͙̰̊̈́̎̍͐̋̕̕͝a̵̛͔͔̠̙̭̯͈͉̓̍́̒t̸̺̱̹͕͌͌̈́͆̑̐̃̽͑̅̑̚ ̴̣͈̦̦͈͆̓͒̑̽͒͊̓͛̕͜͝͝͠͝š̴̢̢͓͇͎͌͂̊̾̅͆͒͝ţ̸̛̹̤̤̬͕̰̜̰̬͔͍̱̉̿̉͋̈́͑̅̔̚͜ă̵̦̹͙͔̳̘͚͉̟̩͚̱̖̩̆̌̂ͅr̷̡̢͓̩̞̜̱͕̭̣̺̮͝t̴̨̩̺̘̺̜̲̒̇̑͐͗̏͒͗̇̔̾͜ͅȩ̸̡̫̰̯̺͚̣̻̼̣̾͐̀d̵̨̖̪̭̯̰͎̫̹͈͕̤͎̰̜́̐̽̑́͒̔͋ ̵̩̮̱̮̼͖̑̾̑̔̂̇̀̀̾̋͆̀͝â̸̡̹̻̜̤͍̩͖̈̐̃̍ͅf̵̡̺̘̼̠̖̪̈́̈́ͅť̶̢̹̝̲͎͓͕̼̘̻͉͔̮ȅ̵̡͙̜̟͕̗̠͎̑̇̊̅͗̉̄̈́̚͠r̵̙͓͆̋̒̽̚̕ ̵̨̛̟̼̠̯̗͇̿̐̑̅̐͘ͅt̴̨͓̫̪̪̥̾̊̃͌̿͐͘h̷̘̜̝̳͕͋͊̉̒͛͐͝ẹ̴̟͍̜̬̬͍͈̙͐̌̑̐̓̽̉̎̇̽͠ͅ ̷̧̩̤͈͇̠̰̮͇̙̫̼̥̣̃̋̐̂̎̇̐̿͒̾̊̌̕̕i̸̛̛͔̦͇̗̲͖̩͎͎͎̳͓̇͗̍̄̅̑̇̈ͅṅ̷̼̞̺̺̭̹̭̩̺̜͎̮͚̇̊̈́͊́̑̈́̈͐͘͘ç̸̧̯̓̐̎͑̾̇̅̓͝ī̴̡͖̓͑̋̐͐͑͗͐́ḑ̷̦̈́̓̾̈́͋̓͌͋̐̒̕͝ḛ̸͉̪̥͈̳̌̽̑͊͛͝ņ̸̛͉̰̤̯̯͉͚̜̫̬̻̼͚͛̒̃͘t̴̢̝̱͚̲͍͇̺̳̫̥̕.̷̢̫̖̰̟̱͖̾ ̵̨̦̗̰͎̼͎̫̣͎̂̀̑̒̌̇̒͑̋̀͊͝͝͠ͅḤ̴͔͓̝͒̍̇̇͊ĕ̵̢̬͎̦̱͔̬̞̪̥̟̠̍̃́̏̅͐̐̿͆̈́͜͜͜ ̶̬͕̥̬̜͖̤̬̯̭͚̠͉̰̽͂̅̎͒̃͝k̴̨̡̡̰͕̬̥̯̬̺̣͍̥͇̈́͌͋̽͋̓̌̂͠͝ņ̴̮̫̟͎̱̭͒͛͊͌̇̀̄͛͜o̸̗̰͖̖͕̤̭͙͊͒͛͌̈̃̅͒̕͝ŵ̶̨̗̍͋̂͗̐̈́̊̍̄͆̚͝͝͠s̷͈̩͓̓̋ͅ ̵̛̤̞̠͎̫̫̞̐͌͒̓̑̓͊̐̃͛̕w̷̨͋̃́̅̽͘h̷͎̃̇̄̆̈́͑̇͑̎̃̇̇̄͘ä̷̛͉̟͖͙̗̍̃̌̽̄̕̕̚ť̸̡̢̳͚̺̰̻̱̼̠̱͇̹̗̎͗̓͜ ̶̺͙̮̰̳͖̽h̴̺̠͍͕̪͉̄̅͗̚͝ȩ̵̟́͂̂̾͂̈̚͝ ̷̭̦͇̹̫̗͉͓͖̗̝̯̫͔͆̓̋̅̈́͜͝͝s̷̭͎̜̦̖̝̻̦̲̲̒͌̋̈́̐̑̔̄͝ͅö̴̮̖̣̘̙́͒̐̄̒̑͜͠u̵̟̠̜̼͈͚͓̯̪̯͕̯͔̓͊̿͌͛͑̂̑̈͐͘͜͝͝n̸̖̜̙̪͚͎̏͌̉̅̈́̑̀̋̏̋͒͠͝ḓ̷̞̻̞̱̜̟̲̭͙͇͖̰̟͌̒͗͐̉̋͊̒͆̌̽̆̅̚ş̶̨̥͚̹̝͕͚̰̹̭̱͕͂͊̉̄͐̍̓̆̐̽͋͜ ̸̢̥̠̥̮͕̟̺͈̠̼̿̎͋̒̓̾͜͝͠ḽ̸̢̛͇͖͓̼̺͙͆̆́̾͒͋̿͗̓̕̕͝ͅĭ̵̛̳͎̣̒́k̷̡̘̠̞̯̥̳̽̕ę̵̜̭͍̗̝̳̳̯̇̃̅̇̈́̏̿̓͌̚͘͝͝ͅ ̸̩̫̯̺̹̦̞̤̑͂̇̈́͛͐̂̉͘ẇ̴̼̯̻̍̍̆̃͜͝h̷̪̜̹͇̰͔̔͑̓̂̐̚̚͜ͅe̵̠̺̿͛̋̕n̶̤̖̟͇̰̭̦̞͉̬͋̎͛̚̕̕͝͠ ̴̡̺̪͎̫̦̹͊́̓͐̔̇ͅͅh̷͙̫̹͚̀͆̐͂̽̀̈́̀̈̆̌̀̕͝é̷̦̪̭̇̆͐̈́̃̔̕̕̚͠ͅ ̸͖̞͙̞̖̺̱̞̭͉̘͍̰̪̹̈́̃d̸̗̄̅͊̆̆ǫ̴̯͔̥̹̹̙̋̎͆͋̈́̈́̃̍͝͝e̴̘͗̿s̷̬̝̺̝͎͇̘̳̪̟̯͇͊͛͌̌̇͂̕̚̕͜ ̸̡͕̠͝i̶͙̙͕̣̰̺̤͉͈̬̫̿̒͆͑̓̋̚͜͠t̸̖̭͕͔̬͕͍͈͈̉̔͂̐̄͒͜͝͝.̶̨̧̭̖͉̖͍̫̬̮̞̜̹͔̊́̅́͛̅̔̿͛̈͗̾̈́͜ ̵̡̪̖͙̪̂̐̒H̵̛̙̐͛̔̒̈́͑̈́̆͝ë̸̢̲̳̬̽̇ ̴͙͍͍̦̮̖̯̪̘̭͑̌̽͐͆̌͜ͅc̶̨̞̥̦̻̬̩̟̥͔̈̆̀̾̓͜͠ä̷̛̮̩͇̩̺͚͙̰̤̹̺͑͐̊̓̊n̸͓̯̦̥̦͕͗͂ ̷̬̆̓̆͑̓̓̊͗̓c̶̨̻̳̝̭̜̝̣̯̻̬̥̖̐̈̇͂͒̄͑̅͘͝ͅò̶̗͔̹̰̰͍̟̫̪̘͇̌n̶̪͆̀̍̓̉̃͗̕ẗ̶̹́̓͂͗̈͌͘̕r̸̪͒̑͆͘͘ơ̶̱̱̲͓̖͍̼̭̮̹̑̃͐̃̑̇̑̍͂͐̎͘͜ḷ̶̡̫͕̞̝̯̯̯̗̗̝̑͆̂̐̌͂͜͜ ̵̨̢̣̭͚͕̫̦͇̘̿͆̃̎͂ͅͅh̶̡͖̺͍͍̻͇͚͉̬́̃͋̀̋̕̕i̴̖̍̉͆s̴̡̨̺̬̭͕̮̙͇͙̺̊̽̈́̈́͜͝ ̷̹̤̱̗̖̲͆̎̓̄̄̽̄͊͂̊̎͑̚͝͝v̶͔͙̝͉͇̜̮̘̻̻̌̿̀͂̽͂̍̈́͊ǫ̸̬̥͚̻́i̵̗̹͎̖̹̖̅͜c̷̡̰̭̻͙̲̝̦͓͔̅͂̍̌̈́̈̃̈̈́̎̂̕͠e̷̗̥̪̼̜̬̪͕̒͗̂́͛͑̌̚͝ ̴̧̜̯̩͔͕̣͇̭̪̜̂n̷̛̥̗̬̰͇̮͚͖̦̓͆̾̽͆̂̈́͒͑̏͋̊̑͜o̷̰̦̗̣̬̥̘̺̘͕͔̦͂̓̏͆̏̊̈̀̽̇̄͑̑ͅẅ̷̢̮̞̰̠͈͓̞̝̱̙́̈́̃̐̈́̿͘,̵̣̉̍̇͛̈̂͑̒̐̅̓͝͠͝ ̶̧̛͍̤͎̮͕̤͕͉̘̖͙̈̍̏̏̿̇͑̓͘p̷̝̹̮͇͇͎͓̭̟͇̀̂̂ͅr̵̢̡̧̢̬̬̣̤̼̞͉̘̟̤͋a̷̬͕̜̰̝̹̯͚̙̜̔̈͜͜c̷̡̧̧̲͔͇̫̳͎̜͍̙̤̅t̸̹͓̤̤͙͈̪̩̹̙͕̫͔̂̉͌̽̅͐͋͒̓̐̃͘͝i̴̧̢̢̛̠̹̫̱̺̖̲̗̤̊̈́̈̔̆͗̏͆͊̒c̷̛̰̳̤̱̲̪̯̊̂̔̿̈͑̽̇͂̆e̵̛͈̟͉͉̺͙͒͋̆̍͂̓̾͘̚ş̷̜͉̳̬̲͍̻̭̗̄̏͊͆̔̽͊͐̽̈̊̈́̚̚͝,̸̧̰̫̫̓̿̌̒͊̇͌̄̑͝͝ ̴͉̾́m̴̞̤̤͔̺̍̓͊â̴̤̮̞̫̿k̸͈̦͖̝̞̓͆͊͒̎̔͆͗̃͑͆̕e̷͖̻̯̤̞̫͊̒͂̂̄͆͛̐̒̏͘s̴̡̖̭̳̣͖͙̩͕͎̩̅̍ ̵̨̛̙̖̃̿͒͆̿s̵̡̹͎͆̈́͒̀̄̏̈́̊̍̉͗̊̓u̷̧̢̠̮̩̟̯̜͋̇͐͌͌̾̈͜r̸̛͇̫͉̉ͅe̵̼̤̝͎̺̚ ̷͈͈̭̞̟̞̰͐̄̑͋̓͂̍͋͝͝ͅͅh̷̢̗̰̬̥̓͗̓̋̀͑̿͋̏̈́͛̈̚ͅͅï̵̛͚̮̤̥͈̬͔̌͌͠s̶̫̖̗͈̬͙̬͌͐̈́̒̀̄̈́̎̅͠ͅ ̷̛͎̘͈͕̰͎͓̔̓ͅd̸̡̪̺͖̝̲̞̆̃̎̌ͅḁ̶̻͚̘̣̭͋̋̔͛͂̄̄͊̒̅̅̑͘d̴̢̧̻̖̲̹̾̾͐̂̽́͊͑̇̋̕̚̚͝͝ ̵͎̗̳͆̓̒̇̔w̶̢̹̥̬͙͉̜͉͔̤̎o̵̢͔̹̩̮̱͕̞̫̾̈́̂n̶̨̛̟̱͖͚͍̤̤̫̦͈̱͓̠̙͐̓͂́͆̾͐̈́̔͠͝'̶̛͚̦͔̘̝̉͌͋̐̾̇͌̾̕͝ṱ̶̨̢̧̩͈̜͔̮̬̱͖̈́̈́̌̈̀̕͘̕ ̴̰̘̯̹̎͑͂̈́̋̇̎͘͝͝ḥ̷̞̖̓͆e̶̢̢͖̠̥̯̍͋̄̃̂͂͌̽̉̈́̈́̽̒̕â̴̧̧̪̠̥͇̦͓̘͑̈͝ŗ̷̛̰͉͚͉̞̫͔̪̎͛͋ ̸͙͇̳͙̣̻̅͊̓͐̎̓̽̋a̸̧̡̧̛̛̙͕͈̙̮̜̭͓̻͇̖͐̿͌̓͒͑̈́͠n̸̨̢̻̮̭̙̘͈̘̱͕͇̠̆̀̈́́͋͊̄͊̆̄̈͠͝ͅd̷̤̯̞̪̩͚̝̩̙̖̭̳̅̃́̑͐̈́̈́̾̂͜ͅ ̴̦̩͉̈́̓͒̐̂̈̿͒q̵̤̜̠͓̰̝̤̟̓̌͐̄̆͘̕̚ů̶̟̭̕ǐ̷̡̙̫̳̳͓̫̆͒̉ȩ̴̛͇̝̫̭̰̮͈̐̈̑̈́̈́̉̓̉̓̾͝t̷̩͉͕͇̘̮́͑̐l̶̠̥̩̞͙̲̹͉̟͉͓͍̙̜̅͋ỷ̸̳̞͔̜̤̐̕ ̸̡̨̳͍̺̬̣͔̭̬̟͌̂̾̈́̈̾̈̈́̍̓̾͌́͝͝ͅw̴̢̢͔̫̲̪͙͎̜̺̤̠͆͋͌̐͛̊͊å̶͎͉̫̞̹̼͓̤̫̮͘͠l̵̘̩̹͚͑͊͂̅̐̓̉̾͒̿ķ̵̢̧͍̪̣̗͍̗̟̥̟͑͛̌̊̍̂̑̈́̈̈́̿͘͜͠͝ ̴͎̰̦͔̘̭͎̤̔̿͌̉͒́͆̔̑͊̿͛̎t̸̼̯̑̄̏o̴̢̨̝̜͓̦̹̱̳͕̟̞̼̕͜ͅ ̴̡̨͎̟̫̟̎̐̈͌̐̽̂̏̎̊̒͑͘͠R̵̫̬̙̠̠͍̪̣̮͒͛̿̔͊̅̓̾͑̑̌̈́ī̶̡̺̣͓̬̖̪̫͔͉̠̙̰̅͠͠ṯ̸̢͎̖̪͉̙͉̞̈́s̷̢̜͚̝͔͔̘͚̩̺̖̮̥̓̑̉̏u̸̼̼̦̰̎̑̒̊̆͊͋̚͠'̸̧̨̤̲͖̪̥̤͙̺̭̭͍̞̲̏s̴̛̟̈́͗̔̎͝ ̴͎̞̳̥͋̅̓ŗ̵̭̥͈͍̻̯̜̤͇̾̈́̄̇̀͛͂̆̕̕͝o̵̢̧͉̗͕̞̹̠͉̞͙̗͕͗̾̎͗͊̒̀̾͛̀͗̑́̐ͅo̵̺͔͔̪̟̲̪̽͗̈́̇͌̚ͅm̸̡̧̱̮̞͙͙̜̜̰̖̥͙͒͒̋͋̓͌͠ ̸̡̺̩͙̪͖̥̼͂͗͒̍͋̏̽̚̚͝ẗ̶̢͎̠͙̺͉̤͎̤͖̪͇̹̺̭́̂͑̿͑͗̆̑͑̂͒̋͝͝ộ̶̯̼͎͍̰̃̄̿̔̚ͅ ̴̧̼̻̤͆̍̈̾̈́̈̽̆ṃ̸̡̢̗̦̘̗̂͒a̸̖͓̥̥͖̿̈͐̐̓̓k̸̨̯̱̱̱̘͖̗͕͖̪̪̣͉̃̈́̈́̇̈́̋̓̐͛͗̓͝ͅḝ̴̗̜̲̣̑̾͠ͅ ̷̡̛̛̜̪͎̜̻̯͙̪͎̩̟̲͎̍̐̾͋͐͋͋́͠ͅs̵̢̩͖͍͖͔̉͐́̌͐͛͐̑̓͋̾͠͠͠u̵̢̨̢̮͕͉̝͚̺͑͆͆̉̒̓̌͛̂̕̕ŗ̴̛̲̪̻̞̭̗͇̞͑̔̈́̊̈̇e̷̠̝̅͊̇͐̔̋ͅ ̸̛̰̲̭̫̲̜̺̲̘̹̎̈́̾̃͂͊̉̆̈͒̄̇̚͠ͅñ̸̡͎̖̺̯͍̫̲̗͖͇̦͇̅͜ơ̵̢̭̲͍̬̩̙̣̬͓͙͖̽̓͋̈́͛̓̚̕̚͝͠ ̶̨͎̫̖͖͎̼̻̩͙̹̦̙̃̔͆̓ơ̴̡͓͖̦̆̓̋̂̄̓n̵̜͖͍̼͙̋͒̐͒͑͑̈́̑͆́e̵̡̪͈̱̞̤̔̾͘ ̸͔͎̱͉͍̟̥̱̯͙̄̋͆̐͗͂̅̉̄̌̕͜͝͝c̴̢̳̤̮̊̊̈́̋͂̉̽̕ǫ̶̻͙̰̮̱̦̒̈́̌̾̄̔̓͘m̶̛͕̱̪̝̼̈́̓̈́̎͌̿̓̅̕͜͝e̶͕̗̲̺̬̬͔̙̖̼͑̿͛̉̏͘͝s̸̪̜̖̅͗͂̾̾͝ ̷̡̛̪̦̻͍̰̣̪̙̿͋̐̈́̃̊̃ͅį̶͙̗͓͉̑͛̈́̿̊̏̐̍̄͌̈́̕̕͠͠n̴͈͎͚̞̼̺̰̎̔,̴̘͆ ̴͇͕̰̰̗̺͕͈͉̀̊̏̔͆̅̏͘͝͝b̷̡̦̼͇̮̞̠͇̳̼̙̗͙̤̌͊̊̾̆́͑͘̚͝u̶̧̨̼̭̻̞͇̦̩̖̖̻͉͖͗̈́̎̈́̋̽̕̕͝͝ẗ̶̨̰̝̰̞̗̙͓͖̳̯͇̰̉̒͑̈́͒͂̌̒̃̆̈̃̈́̕ ̷̰̫͉̤̟̌͛̈́̔̈́̆́̾͝h̵̭̹͈̒̾̎̐͛̆̎͝͝e̷̢̧̧̧̧̞̗̮̯̹̳̱̠̳̰̍̇͂̌̓͊ ̵̛̰̯̻̬͉͂̄́̐̔͌̐c̸͉̩̫͍̒̚͠ǫ̴̠͔̼̣̼̯͙̩̦̝͚̦͕͒́̿̍̌͆̂͝͝͝ͅư̸͍̣̹͎͎̩̩̫͚̮̘̭̾͛́̓̏͆̀̓̕ͅl̷̛͇̉̐̐͌͑̔ḋ̸̯͖̪͖̻̭̣̜̱͈͑̊̀͝ͅͅn̴̡̡͎̪̬͉̟̟̪̥͍̱͗̓͌̅̽̒̄̈͋̿̊͑̕'̴̛͖̠̞̤̞̓̅̾̓́̍͗̄̓͑͠t̷̫̿̉͒͌̒̅̎̐͋͂̕ ̷̪̠̆̓̓́̑͂͌̍͂͋̂ą̸̨͖̟̩̥̦͈͍͔̠̺̪͚̅͊͛̅̊͑̈͂̓͊̕͜ḽ̴̢͚͚̦̙̈́͛̀̉̂̚̕w̶͍̗̠̣̠̪̫̳̿͆̈́̿͛̿a̸̢̢̛̫̫̝͍͍͍̲̥̜̘̭̺̋̃̑̈́̋̈́ỳ̶̢̩̟̣̄̋͛s̷̨̗̬̲̟̩̼̰͙̯̳̕͜.̵̖̦̯̞̲̦͙̿̏̅͛̎̕̚͝ͅͅ ̸̡̧͖͎̹̼̩̭͕̬͖̽̓̐̅͐̋̾͘̕Ĥ̷̞͌̂̏͌̌̌͑̏̊̏͝ḛ̷̛͔̺̩͉̞̙̻̮̜̙͍̳͍̋̔̓̃̐̈̈̌̇͆͌̏̕͝ͅ ̶̧̧̢̧̳̤͈̬̟̑̂͐̽̑̆͜s̸͍͑͒̒̍̇̈͑̆̐̽̍̅̽̈ǫ̵̭̩̻͙̥͖̼̘͓͙̫̓̓̈́́̕͝͝u̴̗̙͔̜̬̹͓͂̍́̿̏̕̚̕͝n̵̢̲̤̱̤̺̖͇̟̎̏̄̍͗͑̿̄̈́̕̚͝͝͝ḑ̶̛̳̗͕̝̩͇̘̭̬̜̮͊͊̈́̿̄͝š̷͖͓̗̙̼̟̭̼̀̊͛̈́̏̄̏͗͑̚͠ ̵̝̫̖̠̹̗̃̍̑͛͐͋͠l̵̬̟̝̇̕i̸̺̳̯̮̲̥͖̱͓͚͚̍̉̓̈́͒̀̃͜͝ͅḳ̴̡̧̰͍͈̜̼͊̏̒̈̆̀̈́̅̓̂͘͘̚͝ę̴̹͍̲̠͔͇̤̎̎͂̀̉̒͊͂͐̉̊̂ ̶̥͍̠̭̿̾͝a̸̜̺͈͉͇̱̜͍̦̎͊̿̓̈̈̈̽̇̏̒̐͜͜ͅ ̶̨̛͖̩̮̬̳͙̌̐͊̓̊̄͋͌ͅw̵̯̰͔̄̉̿̚o̶̬̩͙͆̈̆̀͗̈́̏̚ͅu̵͙͇͔͔̼͝ň̸̢̛̪̜̟̲̘͕̺̞̼̜͚̗̿̅̅̿̐̋̈́͒̄̉ͅḑ̶̧̡̬̖̜̹̰͈͖̜̺̩͔̆̉͛̑̃̈́͒̀͊͋͌̐͌̚͝ȩ̵̡̲͍͉͈͉̤̞̺̈́̿̐̉ḑ̵̢͖̮̤̦̠̔̔̈̈͗̌̑̄͌̇͐̚ ̵̢̨̛̲͓̣͖̙̙̣̘̀͌̈́͌̅͑̄̏͒̈́͂͌̕a̵̢̛̹̟̱̩͓̙̬̪̹̳̤ņ̶̧̙̮̺͙͚̔̍̏̿͊͑̈̓i̷̧̯͉̭̘̩̠͙͇̤̍̕m̸̦̂͗̅̔̄̓̽̚ả̴̮͕̾̅̅̒͠ļ̸̡͉̘͎͓̒̔ͅ,̶̟̻̠̗̠͙̻̘̼̤̘̤̾̀̊̿͘͜ͅ ̸̹̞͐s̶͓̗̣͓̻̰̮̭̳̎̑̌̔̈̓̔̈́̍̚͝ͅo̶͖̳̱̦̱͛̂͊̓̃͛͋̎m̶̛̠̠̘̹͇͈̃̋̾͑͗̉ͅͅě̴̳̝͍͛͠ ̵̦̮̞̦̥̭̟̟͔̦̺̗̦̓͐͂̀̽̿̑̈́̔̒̓̀͝f̵̨̱̝͙́̒̅̄̀̑̐́̆̐̊̚e̶̗͚̱͚̽̄̃́̌̌̀̔̚̚͝ṛ̴̢̛͔̫̪̥͓̤̤̒̍̐̓̍͆a̶̘͚̰͙͓̦̥̖̓̏͆̋l̴̙̹͔͔̦̥͙͕̬ ̵̤̩̤̠̱̘̼̙̲̟͚̩͕͔̔̿̆̐̏̚̕ṯ̷̛̻̥̮̹̦̟̒͑̔̒͌͘͘͜h̸̟̲͉̊̂͊̂̓i̶͎̽͛͌͂̔̈̐̄̈́̇̎̕͠͝ņ̴̛͎̞̖̪̓̅̔̔̏́̓̓̃̄̉̚g̸̡̢̛̹̯͉̳͔̳̘̦̱͈̅͐͒̿̀̽̀͋̂̕͝͝ͅ ̵̤͙̼̮̻̰̩̱̣̫͓̼̿̍͜g̴̨̢̯̙̹̠̹̗̗͔̈̌̒̏̃r̶̛̝̗̪̱̲͑͑̅̉͒̌̇͌͘u̵̡̠̻͗̃͜͝n̷̨̹̼̜̦͎͙̥̲̩͈̗̣̍͂ͅṱ̵̦̜̹̙͖͋͗ȉ̴̡̡̢̛̤̟̥̺̭̤̣̦͉̞͙̊̆͑̓̽̍͂̏̚͘̚͝ṉ̵̾̒͂̓̈̅̋͑͂̈̽͐͘̕͝g̷̨̲̺̯̻̻̯̙͓͋̐̎͐͜͜͝ ̸̢̨͍̫̘̖͓͖̹̓o̸̗̱̎͛̽̏̈́̒̏̊ŭ̴̢̢̗̩̹̹̲̻̙͖̗͖͗͗̊͋̑͑ẗ̸̢̨̯̥̤͑͂͌̉̕͠͝͝ ̸̢͈̤̙̥͉̱̜̳̰̦͇̹̣̎̓̃͐͆͜f̷̰̬̩̺̈́̈ȑ̴̨̻̞̙͍͙̺̬͍͌a̵͈̲͈͊̐̏̈͊́̓̋̉̓͗̕n̸̡̢̢̮̻͎͍̘͔̼̓̊̉̋̌̀̀̌̕̕t̵̗̙̜̜̩̯̰̜̩̯̝̎̊̉̂̏̂͐͠i̸̪͈̫̜̝̒̓̑͐̂͗̾͗̔͘c̴̻̩̤̰̏̔̔͌͛͑̄̽͑͗͘͝͝,̶̡̫͙̞͖̳̈̽̓̆͑̋͛̍̈́̚ ̵͙̬̳̌͊̌̈̋̿̋̚͝d̴̨̖̎͠ê̷̯͕̮͍͚̠̖̐͂̈́͛̾s̶̮̹̼̈̓ͅp̴̻͔͙̹̋ȩ̵̨̦̟̗̠͎̲͖̜̿͆̿̃̽̈̋͘ȓ̴̛̺̮͙͇̍̈̄a̶̭͊̓̑̍͂̓̿͒̑̊̑̄̚ẗ̷͔̻̲̬̙̼̮̞̝̻͇̂̈́̐̐̕͠ĕ̸̢̡̢̱̖̪̜̙͖͈̝̥̙̹̔͋̉͠ ̵̧̢̹͎̼̪̯͙̮̘͇̤̈͗̂͑̿͗̔̿̓͑̓͊̐͠͝s̸̢̡̭͓̝͍̬͓̩̱̠̭͂̉͂͂̎̒͑̒̔̈́̄͝o̴̡̰̺̜͔̮͎̯͔̠̹͑͂̐̾̿͊̐̓͒͐̾̚͘ṵ̷̡̠̖̥̼̘͙͎͓̭̗͉̈́̏͗̔̈́͂̓̌̅̃̓͌͘͝ͅn̴̦̠̣͗ͅd̶̡̙͔̹̎̆̅͆̀̓̀̽̒͜s̵̢̼͎͕͙̖͔̅̒̐͒̑̿̀̉͐̎́̈́͘͝ ̶̨̡͉̲̹̫͚̮̩̯͇̤͉̊̏͑w̷̢̨̡̡̨̢̯̜̹̮͎͓̽ͅh̵͖̊̿i̸̧̭͙̙̻͓͎̮̱͉̫̜͐̇̑͊̑̔̒̀̍͛̈́̚͝l̶̛̖̥̗̃̐̈͐̄͌̌̑͛̌͘ͅë̶̳͖̰́͑͑̉̽͆̀̃́͘ ̸̨̢̢̰̙̪̟̭̞͇̦̮̱̃̈́̓̓̈̈́̏̈̾́͑̃͐͘h̶̘͐̿͊͊͊͒̋͌̇͂̆̑͝͠ė̶͔̞̝̪̺̲̻̬͓̩̣͂́̕ ̴̢̢̡̛̭͓͕̯͙̱̤̜͎͇̂̓̅̄̑̊̍̊̓͝h̴̡̨̛̘̫͈͈̮͓̲̻̰̦͇͌͊̿̀͂͌̅͘͠͝ữ̷͇̣̥̘̙͎̤̩͒̈́͗̇͜m̵̧̯̥̤͓̙̖͕̜̬̹̃̈́̊̾͛͌̈́̈́̓̕͝͝p̷̡̛͚̠̰̻͓̦̠̀̈̅̀̀̐̔̉͗͒̉̏͜ṡ̶͇̰̳̏̇̅̔̌͘ ̸̛͚̪̥̥̽̈́̀͒̓͋͝͝ḧ̴͖͍̯͜͜i̸̠͖̩̘̟͉̭̜̲̝̻͛̀͒̇́͗͌͠ͅş̸̺̥͔̺̤̭̙̫̻͓͉̠̊ͅ ̵̡̞͙̮̩̤̳̥͖̱͉̻͗͌̏̐́̑m̴͈̗̳̻̫͖̩͙̣̪̗̞͓̭͒͋͐͒̃̇̀͜͝͝ä̷̛͓̺̫́͋̽t̴̢͉̯͍̞̠̙̼͈͍̝̥̞̒̆̄͋̆͐̐̾̋͆̚̕ͅť̸͔̥̳͖͉̖̲͓̪͉͍̜͝r̶͙̻̒̌́͒̾͊̈̊̓͝ę̶̦͎̲̥̪̦̞̈͌̎̈́̎̓̿͗͝s̸͚̺͂̅͛̔̀̉̂͆́̌s̴͇̹͙͇͖̱͚̖̹̟̀͊̏̔̉͆̒̓̚͠ͅ,̷̡̹͉̮̦̗̺͖̟̲̳̙̰̊̉̈͘ ̶̗̟͉̳̮͙̟̣̩̻̫͌̃̀̄̎͆̀͌ͅc̶̪̳̥̟̹̰̟͕͍̈́̑̇a̸̧̢̛͉̖̬̭͔̘̦̤̯̓̈̅̇̈́̑͒͆͗̄̀̓n̸̡̢̘̤͈͈̜̰̟̞̺̤͌͌̓̔͐͊͋͐̒͝͝ͅͅͅ'̴̨̛̣͔̣̜̜̠͚̻̺͑͛̏̈́͑̾͒͝ṱ̷͚̩͚̗̽̆͆͘ ̶̮̲͓͎̪̬̲̺̻͚̟́̽̐̋t̵̡̢̙̭͇̟̦̱̠̜͚̰͕̰̂͋̈́̏͂̇̎̎̋̇̕ͅȩ̶͍̮̺̖͕̊̓̓̎͋͝l̸̢̧͔̏͋̿̂̈͒̒̐͑̌͗̆͊l̵̛̞͕̱̮͍͖̉̓͂̿͠ ̴̟̞̑͋̔̚͜ͅį̶̘̺͉̬̮̖̼̫̰̹̭̒̂̔̂̎͗̒͑͆̚̚͘f̸̡͎͉̹̳̮͎̙̱̈́͒̌̑̓̊͂̋̄̇̕ ̸̛̮͓͎̫͚͉̟̮̾̈͛͋̾̏͒͂͌͠ḣ̸̨̛̛̼̘̪͎̤̗̳̌̄̽͛͐̓͂͆̚͝e̷̖̲̗̰̱̤̯̭̝̦̼͓̓͒̊̒̓́͐͑'̷̢͍̰̟̺̠̠̫̮̌̃̅͌s̸̨̢̲̺̩̹̪͙̜̦̲̽̈̆̌͜͠͠͝ ̸͉̩̫̝͈͔͉̝̪̓̀͂͆̄̽̂̾͐a̴̬̭͈͎̅͝ͅw̴̪͍͚̘̠̰͙̩̠̤̱̔̓͑̈́̽͝a̶̮̭̯͎̝͔̣̗͓͔̥͉̻͊̐͋͊̂̋̽͛̈͝k̴̢̨͕̩̤̹̭̫̰̘̖̰͖̎ė̴͈͖̗̗̤̈̄͆͂̍̓͆̚͝ ̷̛͙͓͕̯̮̳̣̝̅̽̋͑̆̾͗̍͝ǫ̴̗̰͓͉̼̣͔̔̎̾͊̎́͘r̴̭̙̣̮̭̩̤̺͛̊̅̓̆̓͘͝ͅ ̴̥͇̮̳̼̩̹͔̰̤͈̬̻̫̈́̋͆͆̂͗̈́͗̑̃̌̒́n̵̤͚͔̈o̵̦̪͓̜̹͍̥̼͊̓̅̄̀̆̐ţ̸̺͇̗͈͓̫̹͖͑̽̓̉̊͆̈́͠.̶̛̬̙͍̪̫̯͂̾̆̃̇ ̴̧͇͇͓͔̝͎̰̟͖̠̮̈́̌̚ͅḨ̵͇͓̖͈͎̺̏̍̎ẽ̶͈̗̇̈ ̶̼̭͕̯͑̔̏̈́̓̈́̈́͗̇̎̿͘͘c̷̨̧̢̡̛̲̘̗̹̠̥̮̤̲̯̑̋̂̍̈̌̍̀̃̅̚̚͜ă̷͍̭̮̝̖̍̍̌͗ņ̷̢̤̥̳̙̬̯̠͓̻͓̣̞̬͊͘ ̴̡͉̳͔̳͕̼̣̰̙̈́̈́̈́̃̆̇̚ͅņ̸̪͕̞̳͕̞̫͉̘̓͒̐̍̉̒̿͝e̶̗̝̗͙̱̻̙̯͚̩͓̯̠̒̓͆̎̊͝v̶̡̛̠̳̭̜̰̤͚͚̭͚͗̓͌̇̀͊̽ę̴̡͚͚̥̙͇̬̫̠̔̅͂̓̍̐̍͜͠r̵̦͎̻͉͈͎̙̙̤̙̖̹͔̰͐͋ ̶̧̬͚̰̹͉̦̜͑̂̃̓͋͆̓ş̸̙̱̲̥̲̝́t̸̨̡̛̲̭̖͙̳͕͖̗̞͋̊̇̓̔̔̉͝o̵̹͎̭̳̣͇̯͖̠̗͙̠̦̹͑̍͋͋̈̌̔̓͂͛̑͋͜͠p̷̹̞̫̎͒̉̇̆̃͜ ̴̢̝̹͎̬͙̝̄́̕d̴̞̫̪̥̘̩̹͚̻̻̼̂̈́͊̋͑̐̽̅̾̇̎̒̈́͝͝o̵͎͉̿̑͛̈́͋͌̇̊̏̍̌̈͑̑̕ͅi̴̡̼͕̠̯̗̫̰̱̖̠̖̯͑̐̎͂͌͐͋͂̈́ņ̶̭̭͖̙͒͑̊̇̕ģ̷̧̯̰̻̥̯̰͕̰̣̯̙̯͂̇ͅ ̶̪̝̳͎̳̟͕̭̜̦̬̼̘̾̅͆̒̎̽͋̓̎͒̆͒̐̈́i̴͇̤̗͔̜̹̝͖̭̖̟̯͊̌͋͂̃̂͐͜ẗ̵̨̛̯͚̫̣́͌̀̈́̇͋̈͑͌͆͝,̸̧͖̙̤̹̠͙͚͖̫͉́̿̉̓͒̾͋̋͘ ̸̖̤͇̉̅̉͊̑͒̔̍͌̑̚c̸̙̤͕̙͕̥͖̑͒͆͌̿̓̈́͆̄̎̍͘͝͠ǎ̷̟̻͈̩̤͕̈̔n̵͔̟͔̗͖͑͛͒̇͌͝ͅ'̶̡̳̻̩̻̘̫͔̬̻̟̳͊͛̚t̵̡̖̰͇̲̰̬̻̫͎͍̰̲̉ͅ ̴̩͖̖̮̟̹̎̐̆͋m̶̡̨̲̤̭̜̳͚̗͎͍̬̳̞̄͐͐̾̈̋͛̕̚͘͝o̴͊͒ͅv̷̨͓͎̼̣̩̆̇̃̊̓͝ȇ̷̢̫̫̫̬̳̦̂͋̂̃̆͛̕͝ ̷̹͊̅͛h̸̨̢̨̢͔̣̫̞̗̺̣̺͇̓̈́̋̾i̵̢̛̓̽̂͐͆͂̏̊͝͝ş̵̗̖͇̘͓͚̠̖͖͕̲͒̂̇̇͝ ̸͍͔̪͗͌̈́̔̅̇̌̾̀͝h̷̼̤̙̆̈́̽̐́̐̆͌̎̂̋̿i̵̧̡̛̪̲̼͇̎̓̈̍̅̓̀̕͝p̴̧̙͈̜̘̑̋͘s̴̞̦̔̿̈͒̒͆͆̇̑͗̾̽̕͠ ̸͔̊̐͂̈́̈́́̈͛̈́͐̾͌̈́̀ͅą̸̛̩̞͇̺̺̙̥̿͛̅͌͊͒̊̎̌̆̚w̴̱̫̦͓̗̟̪̞̠̖̬͍̘̓͂̈́a̸̡̢͖͕̦̮͈̺̲̟̻̝̎͒̎̍̊̀͘͠ͅy̴̢̩̎͌̉̌̍̊,̶̛̲͚͕̩͊̑̃̏̍̈́ ̸̡̛̰͇̱̤͎̇͂͠ͅa̸̡͎͎̙͙̋̓̋̆̎̀̽̔͝ͅș̸̨̧̨͍͔̝͈̥̆́̇̍̍̏͛͜͝ ̴̢̞͇̭̝̩̤̹̖̦̀̆͊͋̾̇̆̄͊̌͝͝͠ͅĩ̸̛̩̮̹̞̭̓̋̿̋̎̌̄͛̄̊̚̕͘f̸͎̟̰̑̅͌̽͑̅̎̔͒͝ ̴̧͔̟͒͂̆̒͒͋͘͝͠ͅh̴̠̹̦̯̦̙̲̩̻̱̺̱͍͂͋̈̈́̄̿̋͗̾̈́̈́̕̚͝ė̸̪͍͊̽͗͋͘̕̕̕̚͘͠'̴̗͓̦͍͚͑̂̈́̈́͊̇͝s̷̙͇͕̭͇̪̃ ̷̧̛̮̈́͊̑͗̀̂͋̒̈͌͒͘͝n̶̲̍͒̐̿̓o̵͚̯̖̜͕̙͇͑̿́͛̈́͌̒̓͗̂͗̚͠t̶͍͚̮̅̿͐̆͂̚͠͝ ̴̡̞̙̟͓͉͌̅̿̑̋̔̇̇̕̕͝ͅt̸̰̱̊̚h̷̗̥̞̆̃̑̆͗͐̌̆͝ͅȇ̵̢̛̝̣͍̼̟̠̜̘͋̈ ̶͍̗̜̮͗̑o̶͚͕̮̮͒́͑ǹ̶̢̢̛̪̰̩̮̬͚͉͍̩̌̇̈̿̎̈́ȩ̵̢̠̭̗͚͍̜̥̽̓̓͐̆̚͠ ̵̠͔̣̺̄͑́͌̈̃̏̽̽̉̐̒̽͜d̶̡̢̙̬̯̩͖̟͂̊͛ȏ̷̢̡̺͎̲̹͈̯̳̭͜i̴̡̛̗͈̠̳͓͖͎͔͎̝̔̿͒̈ṇ̸̡͇̹͇̘̲̦̤̜̘̩̹̮͚͆͆̀̿̍͋̈͝͝g̷̛̪͔͙̫̻̈́͐͗͂͋̃̚ ̸̩̯̙̓̃̓͂̅̒̕͝i̶̧̛͕̰̲̯̗̜̊̔̈̄̿̍͊̕͘t̴͈̿́ ̶̫͍̃̏͒̆̍͗̏͘͠ắ̶̡̪̠̫̻͙̼̾̅̌̌́̏̄̄͘ṯ̵̢̫̤̹̭̟̥͛̊̓̋͆͐̓̏͑̑̓̕͠͝ͅ ̷̡̨̛͈͔̯̮̘͙͈̙̖̗̄̋̍̋̆̕͠a̷̛̳̐̈́̾̃͐̏͛͘̚͠͠͝͝l̶̛̼͕͕̱͈̋͛͛̄̃̅̆͋̇͗͠͠͝l̷͕̦͐̋͒̃͋͑̄̌̂͝.̴̢̙̻̰̗͍̭͕̮͙̅͛̾̃̂̉̚ ̷̟͍͉̫͈̣̱̍̀̏̏͊̕͠͝I̶̘͈̾̂̂̈̚ͅť̶̠̳̣͖̟̝͇̄͑̆̐̓̔͗ ̸̞͈̄͂̒̽̾̕̚͝͝͝g̷̨̟̫̫̦̗̦̃̏̾e̴͎̦̺̘̘̳͗͑̈́́͐͐͋̉̕͝͝ͅt̸̢̨̨̘̦͙͚͚̥̘͇̟͉͒̎̂́̈̽͒̎̈́͑̐͜͝s̷̨̲͈̞̩̬̩̙̍̄͑̎͂͗̑͠͝ ̴̧̬̜͍͍͈͎̭̾͠w̸̢̛̪̳̯͉͊͆́͆̐͒͆̋̾ö̸̫̭̺̻́̇͑̾r̶̯̗̳̞̲̼̩̱̞̠̲̫̗̽͋̈́̐̅̎̀̑͜͠s̷͚͍̩̦̦̼̠͓̳͈̦̥͑̃̒́̚͝ë̶̢̨̧̞̼͇̩̭͓̗̙́͒̽͛͐̅̈́͛̉̾͆͜͝ ̴̨̢̗̭̯̺͚̲̯̯̺͉̣̥̓̈́͋̋̅̒̈́͋̕ą̷̹̖͇̤̠̯̤̼̬̘̬͑̊̊̓͗̐͒̔͆͛̃͘͜͝n̴͉͍̮̹̗̣͔̂̍͆̏́̐̊̽̅̋́̾̄͝ḑ̴̳͇͓̪̤̗̃̈́͌̈́̌̂́̂̈͂̍̔́͝ͅ ̵̯͙͍̙͍̆͊̌̈́̿w̷̛̦̙̲̫̰̓̀̀̂̚ͅo̷̹̪̤̊͋͐̇͌̃͑̑̋̃̆r̶̡̖͕̗͍̓͜ͅͅs̸̼͙̭̝̼̰͉͕̘͕̗͑̐́͐̒̿̆ͅe̵̫̹̞̹̋̓̇͌̌̎̽̉̆͐͌̋̊͝ ̷̢͇̣̭̮̯͉̤͖̠͆ͅͅṱ̸̡͔͎͉̱̭̤̞͍̈̆͘ͅh̸̘͕̲̭͚̯͎̥̋ë̶̜̮̦̬̻̪̭͇͖̯̼̋̿̋̏̊̇͒͝ ̸̪͍̞̽̿̌͆̔͘ó̵̧̡̜͚͎͍̝̯̞̮̱̮̊̈́̇̓̅̅̌̔̍̽͜ͅl̵̨̛̰͖͙̤̞̙̲̘̮͇̜͒̒̔̽̇͑͌͝d̷̡͎̳͙͝ę̸̳̩̙̟̥͙̘̱̿͗͛͆̄̔̽͌̈́̃̚r̴̡̡͖͖̩̫̟̥̤̭̼̈́̽̒̏̃̓̓̾̚ ̸̛͖̝̲̼̗̗͕̐̒̾̆̃͜͝ȟ̶̡̧̛͕̥̯̜͎͓̝͚̮̫̋͗̑̐͒̄͗͘͝ė̷̡̧̳̬̼͕̜̩̝̻̖̹̬͋͐̓̋͌̐̿̌͌͘͠ͅͅ ̸̘̳̗̖̙͗͌̑̇̇̐ğ̵̛̖̞͈̺͇̲͇͎̣͈̗́͂̽̿̊̒̕̕e̶͈̖̫͎͚͈͖̓̓̾̉̌̎͐̄͜͝t̶̘̜͈͎̰͛̄̑͑͝͝s̶̠͚̺̭̒̒͜,̴̙̣̻͈̈́̄͆ ̷̺̮̟̔̒̽̓͋̚͝h̴̨̨̨̛̛̹͍̲͖͖̰̳̾̋̔͌̈́̑̏̑͠o̸̩̬̫̫͕̬̘̹̹̾̍̉͐̑͗͛͂̔̄r̸͖̰͍͎̺̲͚͇̤̬͉͍̦̓͐͛̑̅m̶̛͓̦̼̓̄̈́̍̔̍͑͑̽̿̈́̚͝͝ȍ̵̧̢̢͉͔̝̮̠̐̅̈́̔̽͜͝n̷̨̡̨̡̡̛̫͚̗͔̥͎̯̫͊͑̑̾͌͒̎̑̄̓͘ȩ̴̦̯̟̻̪̼̈̔̚͜ś̶̛̗̙̦͓̩̯̈́̓͛̏͂̇̀̾͊͘ ̸̞̼͖̺̯̳̓̆f̵̨͔̦͍̯̙̼̖̞̝̱̠̹͊̋̓̎̎͐̑̄͠͠l̵̛͎̖̗̦̈̉̄͑̈́͝ò̴̡͇͓̮̙̪͉̳͖̬̬̜͙̆ơ̴̡̡̟̖̻̞͓̖̭̻͚̥͋͂̌̏̂̈́̆̀͌͌̊͆ͅd̶̩̬͕̳̈́̐̂͝į̶̳̦̳̭̻̮̓̃̈́͆̄̓̈́̇̽͘̕͝͠͠n̵̛͇̘̩̐͌͊̃̉͑̀̀̊̂ǧ̷̢̯̪̖̭̺͔̜͂̍̓͊̒͂͋ ̸̢͎͓̙̮͉͎̪͓̈̃͋̾̕͝h̸̙̩̯͍̲͍̖͓̰̭̬̊̃͑͌̉̆̊̚i̵̩͆̑͋̅̃̆̉̿̃̈́͠s̴̝̓͝ ̵̰̯̞͓̺̹̰͈̦̣̟̓̓ͅͅŝ̸̖̏y̸̤̩̠͈̻̲̘̹̤̣͆͐̎͜s̷̨̲̮͓̘̭̯̋ţ̴̨͎̟̭̹̘̦̠̼̆͂͋̽̏̈́ȩ̸̧̝̪̤͚̘̟̩̜͋̈́̇̍̏͠m̸̠͇̬͕͑͛̎̏̄̈́͠͠ ̶̙̠͇͓̗̙͙̬̥͖̞̞͒̎͊ä̷̢̱͓̱̝͇̪̻̘͙̺͓̿ͅͅņ̶͎͎̥̹̘̟̬̪̣̓̐d̴̡̔̎̾͐̎͐̈́̇͝ ̵̺̝̙̯̗̰̞̳̔͑̀m̴̨͕̙͚͋̌̉̇̑͆̉̉̋͑̚a̸̘̜̞͗̉̋͛̅̐̈ͅk̷̢̢̗͔͔̯̣͎̱̰̙͔͋í̸͔̖̜͍̱̦n̷̡̥̤͙͖͒g̴̹̗̲͔͖͖͉̠̟̻̗͛̀͊̐͂͝ͅͅͅ ̴̛̤͖͚̫̖̫̬͈͎̖̩̞̼̜̽͂̈̑̎̏̕͠͝ẽ̸̢̬̹̘̈͑̽͊̈̓͐̚͠v̷̨̧̬͓͎͈̏͆̓͗̒́̈́̈́͘e̶̢̲̱̭̙͔̣͕̺̿͜ͅr̶̛̻̤͈̜̯̤̱̦̠̈́͗̓͋̑͑̋̆̐͘̕͝ẏ̶͉͇͇̉͒͑̾̆͋̆͘͝͝ͅț̸̨̛̦͈̰̣̠̲̻͖̭̍̎̈́̇͗̆͆͑͑̽̕͜ͅĥ̴̨̠̣̟͚̭͕͎̺͆͂͆̏̎̇̈͘͠ͅͅḭ̷̢̯͚̣̳͉̰̼̋͆̊̆̄̾͝n̶̝̖̊̋̈́g̵̨̢͎͍̹̙̑͗̌́̆̃̉̽͜ͅͅ ̶̯̱͎̝̳̿̋̋̀̿̆̎̋̔̌͝w̷̨̢̨̩̜̩̪̟̖̃̀͆̈͜h̶̛͔͔̹̹̰̱̞̬͑̊̃̓͐̄͜͜͜i̸̡̧̖͉̙̰̽́̒ť̸̡͚̀̕ę̵͔͉͕͈̱͚̬̼̮̦̻͉͔͑͐̿͆̀͊̍̓̈̂͐͠ͅ ̷̛̠̯̳͕̮͙̒̓͑̽̍͊̅̆͆̌̅̇͘͝h̷͔̳̩͚͖͕͓͕͓̔̊͝ͅo̵̡̪̻̠̞̯͉͕̙͉̟͕̲̽̄̈́̀̒͊̂́̕͘͘͘ͅṱ̴̾͛͒͛̈́̆̊͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̧̘̫̯̱̟̮̥̄̅͆̎͊̿̄̋å̸̛͎̦̙̜̲̦̩̽͂̒̄̊͌̽̄̒̾͜͠͝ṇ̵͔̹̼͔̳̻̣̯̒͒̾̑̂̐̈́̉̒̚͠d̵̛̪̠̟̟͚̱̫͖̖̺̗͔̭̜̏̊͌̌͛̈́̐̅̓͊̕ ̴̛̪͍̣̻̲̩̅͐̅̌̀͒̾̀͐͝͝w̴̡͇͇̗͎̥̝͋̈́͑̋̂̃̂͛͊͑͠ͅē̶̥͍͍͖̰̟̠̻̹̬̲̓ĭ̴̢̘̩̬̠̯̖̟̞̥̣̘̰̬͛͊́̽r̴̨̡̩̭͍̬̠̯͖͗̋̒͂̑͊͒͋̌͒͑͝͝ͅd̵̝͕͖̤̺̈́,̵̧͍͉̝̻͌͐͋͊͒͂ ̵̥̒ḷ̶̛͎͕̜͕̙̹͓̦̅̐̑͑̈́̀̀͂͝͠i̸̪͚̟̼̯͍̼͈͚̤̱̺͈̞̋̿̐̈́̃͑̊̓̆̃̕͠k̷̡̢̨̢̨̺̻̯̩̥̭̲̺̙̳̑̓͛̌̊͋͝͝͠ē̸̜͇̯̘̭̌̄̚͘ͅ ̶̢̺̣̾̒̃͝͠ǎ̷̡̧̮̤̥̩̜̑̇̊̈̾̈̅̍̾̌̀̋̕͠ ̷̡̢͙̥̥̹̣̖͓̹̝̆̾͐͜͠t̸͎͉̮̜͙̭̱̲̹̲̐̏̍̈́̚͝ͅi̵̫̩̼̤͙͙̝̭̻̙̲̺̼̓͛̂̏͛͐͌̐̃͠͝r̸̠͓̩̙̩̤̬̮̩̫̖̈̓̾̋e̸̢̡̧̩͍̪̥̤͈̞̪̫̫̞͌̈͌͂̈́͝ ̷̹̭̯͖̘̘̯̝͚͖̍͂͆̒́̔͜͝ͅį̷̲͔͇̻̜͉͈̱̀̈́̆͂͌̄̿͘͜͝͝r̸͍͑͌͛͛̇ơ̷̰̣̮̺̬̄͗̈̄̈́͆̌̽͌̕̕ņ̴̠̻͚͇̗͔̤̬̓͒ͅ ̵̛͙̻͍͈̪̦̈́͆̐̒̋̍̇̾̄ḇ̶͚͂́̅̓͑̏̍̍̈́̋̚ä̷͓̻̮͍̬̬̯̈́͌̓͆͛̈́͘͜͠s̶̰̫̙͍̝͑̾͐͂̕͘h̸͖̦͇͉͈͉̙͒̊̆̅̈́͗͊͋͆į̶̢͚̝͈̮̣͙̽̒͂̋̇n̵̢̤̬̗̪͕̯̩̰̣̰̞̲̜̾̐͗̈̆̕g̴̨̯̰̠̖̠͓̗̾̈́̐̆̓̒ ̸̡̧̝͙̹̻͎̝̮͕̇̔͋̃͝y̴̢͚̞̻̼̺̜̥̥̤͈̘̳̤̔̈̌͛̏̍̈́̓́̍̂̈́̿̂̋ȯ̵̞̖͔̔̂̕͜͝u̶̡̧͙̠̻̰͚̱͂͗̑̓̅̍̈́̕r̵̨̻͎̟̼͔̗̬̜̅̈̎͂̓͂̑ ̶̞͎̩̜̏̉̈́͋̏̓ş̸̧̟͇̮̮̥̣̤̤̬̤̜̦̖̔p̵̧̬̥̄̔̏̆͑͘͝l̵̡̹̗͕̺̫̀̑͗̈̅̂͂̕e̷̺̫͕̮͙̠̪̭͙̻͕̙͈͗ẽ̵̡͕̟̬͕̙̻̼͙̬͓̋̉͋̑̓͌͠n̸̜̉̓̿̄̓ͅ.̴̨͉̥̯̝̤̥̥̮̞̹͚͊̈́͒̈́̄̚ ̸͓͍̲̌̓̅͑̓̏̍̇̇͛͝H̸̤̥̮̒̄͆̆̃͂͒̈́̂͗̚͘͘e̸̡̤̗̭̜͔̖͓̹̲̳̥̱͖̎̅̒̈͋̆͝͝ ̸̧̨̞͇̼̯̞̜̝̄̄́̊̿w̶͇̳̘̬̘͔̰͓̹̪̪̯̎̈́o̷̡̢̢̬̝̟̗̳͎͒̆̏̕͝ụ̵̳̻̤̠̿̎̔͌̐́͐̓͝l̸͔̳̠̟͚̻̹̤̱͕̺̜̪̄̈̇̆̏̓̉͋̊͛͜͝͝d̴̢̞͚̱͙͚̮͖̟̗̝͍̍̋̈́̄͐̈́͆̕͝ ̴̢̧͇̻͉͎͚͙̺̈̅̀̕̕ͅb̸̪͍́̀͗͑̏͊͐̃͋̉͝͠ï̷̛̛̬̩̣̘̒̇̊̈́̆͆͝t̴̢̖̗͎̫̹̠̪̪̰̼̫́̐̑͆̐̅͑̎̄͐̏͘̕ẻ̷̗̦̠̣͍͑̿̿̌̾̑̌̄͠ ̸̹͗h̵̨̯̼͈̟̜͈͕͍̹̲͌į̷͖̘̪͖͈̮̩̬͕̤̬̦̬̬̈́ş̴̛̰̪̙̻̬̬̞̥̽̈́͒̌̆̐̔̊̄̏͌͊̓͜͠ ̴̢̜̳͈̥̯̭̜̯̫̻̻̞̝̓̋̓͗͝ṕ̷̫̞͚̯̓̎̋̍̐̔̈̅̑͑̂͘͝i̴̢̮̬͎̖̭̘̗̦̟͙̰̯̣͆̽͒͗͋͋̓͘̕l̵̺͔̠̹̲̥̮͛͗͛͒̂̌͛̿͘̚͝l̵̢̬̩̙̳̰̱̳͍̜̂̃̍̓̾̆͆̋̈o̶̡̨̦͉͖̩̲̣̦̳̱͈̍͛͆͊͛̊͜͝ͅw̶͔͕͚͎͍͐̌̉ ̸͉̈́͂̽̅̇̂̾̇̑̌ͅą̷̦̏̽̔̿͊̌̇͑͆͌̅̄͛ẗ̷̢̤͓̘͍̺͈́̅̔͒̓̽̈̾̈́̒̃̕̕͜͝ ̷̧̗̳͖̦̳̗̥͎͌͆̾͜͝f̴̡̨̙̱̯̲̰̙͎͙̣͈̯̌͆̄̀͐̏͘i̵̥̋̀̓͌͂̂́̂͘͘r̸̛̼̙̖̺̱̋̐̈́͆͆͋̃͜͜s̷̜̪͕͔͚͎͓̣̦̞̬͛͋̋̏̊͛̍͒̈́̈́̚t̵͙͕̺̲̩͛̽̍̋̅͑̒̿̀͠ ̸̝̗̝̺͔̗̐̀͌͂̌̈̌̿͒̂̿͘̕ț̵͈̼͋̎̊͘͜ǫ̷̧̡̹͓̗̘̞̺̞̖̖̙̘̽̾̊̈͝ ̶̨̞̤̓͋k̷̢̢̛͈̮̼̖̲̗̪̗̠̱̿͑̆́̓̔͛͜ê̸̫͎̘͕͇͇̖̝̻͐͋͊ë̶̯́̉̈̈̃p̷̦̖͖̰̬͕̖͙̦͔̻̮̺̬̈̓͛̕͝͝ ̸̡̪͉̪̻̳̂͊̿̀̾̏̎̀̊̓͝ͅţ̸̤̳͕̖͓̫̬̱̇͝h̷͚̪̲̼͇̘̤̆̑̐͆̃̈͐̔͝ê̴̛̜̔̎̂͌̚̕͘ ̶͖͇͎͇̩̯̇̓̂̎̎̅͛̀̎͗͘̕͘͜͜s̴͉̱̯̬̯͔͖̭̱̭̹͍̝̔ͅó̸̼̯͓̞̙̜͓̗̝̎͊̈̅͊̏͐́͘u̷̼̱͖̞̳̘͙͎̫̠̜̒̃n̷̛̟͉̦d̴̨̥̞̗͇̮̖̣̭͇͖͔̂̄͒̾̃͐̏̍͝s̷̢̬̥̘̪͔̯͈̙̹̱͓̮̺͌̕͠ ̷̧̤̭̈͛̓̇͗̊̎̅͊̑͠i̴̩̘͕͙͇̥̍ṋ̴̝̻̠̜̖͕͚͍̮͙̜͕͈͙̉́̄̈́̾͗̓̋̄̕͘,̴̗̺̲̘͓̬̙͎͓̜̤̬̜̍̋̓̌͠͝͝ ̷̥̋̌̐̉̉͗̂̋͒̉̐̊̚͝e̴͙̖̽̽͑̐̃̓̈̆̈́̽͘͠͝ẏ̴̥̗̙̼̹̻͚̮̙͎̑̉̓̽̽̊̏̃̅̕͜e̸̛̛̛̖̖̙̖̻̥̘̓͑͊͛͛̅̄͆͒̎̕͜s̸̢̲̱͎̩͇͍̑ ̸̗̹̙̟̙̰̦̼̟̩̞͖͖̉̽ͅr̸̰̾̈́̆̂͒͗͗̆̿͊̾̅̈́͝o̴̱̠͔̤̪̲̳̰̘̼̱͊̂̄͋̈̑̋͛́̍̀̂͜͝l̸̛̛̠̝̱̿̏͐̄̊̈l̷̢̧̺̮̺̬̻̰̰̎͜ī̵̧̛̦̱̳̤̘̻̙̱̺͍͑̾̅̾́͘͝ͅͅn̵̬̼̜͙͍̬̝͆ğ̶̨̨͕̪̬̹͇̱̱̪̜̺͔̳̂̕ ̴̺͍͈̝̎̅̽͗̈̃̏̾̈́͆̆͑͘͘͜b̷̢̡̞͈͖̺̱̱̙̼̾͂̈̅̇͊̐͋͠ą̶̡̭̠͙̟̬̮͋͌̇͂͘c̶̢̡̯̹̳͔̻̯̫̀̽̄̌͋͒̚k̶̯̊͗̍̀̅͝ ̸̧̢̙͍̳̥̓̏̐͒̆̈́͋͐̚͝i̷͍͌̒n̸̡̰͋ ̵̨̢͕̳̜͕̠̙̦̥̫̬̗̌̉̾͊͜ḩ̷̝̤̲̱̪̭͆͐̔͜͜ͅͅī̶̢̛̦͈̞̭͖̝̗̗͆̀̍̽̍͌̾͠ͅş̶̣̹̦̲̟̯̟̉̅̋̔̚͠ ̷̜̦͇̰̘͕̯̝̘̓̓͛̐̆̍h̶̪̯̗̺̭̞͇͕̮̱͕́̓̉̑͆ê̵̡͓̻̖̮̘̮͉̩̼͕̬͚̋͗̄̔̂͂̏̓̊͗̿̀̀̚a̴̡̛̮̎̓͘d̷͙͉͍͇͚̣̦̐̾̊̕̚͝,̵̘̹̟̯͙͉͍̬̦̯̭̿͊̈́ ̸̬̺͇͊̀̂͆r̶̛̛̭̪̜̖̖̅̽̃͠ī̸͍̼͚̭̖̭͎̝̥͚͔͖͎̜͓̀̄̉̇̔͝p̵̡̛̭͕̜͉̈̓͐̇̐͌͌p̵̢̺̮͔̜̭̬͚͉̮̙̙̲̆̐̌͘͜i̵̧̖͉̣̲̗̬̰̙͓̤͎̼̽̑́̃̔̈̂̅ñ̷̢̙͙͈̖̮̬̦̹̈̈́ģ̸̧̣͎͚̫͆́̾̽̈́͘ ̵͎̥̪̎̑̾̀̆̔͐̈́̿͘͘̕̚͝ţ̷͕͍̩̳͉͚͉̺̹̘̫̤̑̃̈́͛̈́ḩ̷̻̙̞͍̿̾̋̋̏̚ẽ̶̢̛̤̦̭̮̮̳̟͚̥̟̬̖͚̿̒̔̈́̉̒̋̍͌ ̴̡̘͉͔̫̘̩͆͂̒̐͋f̷̖̮̠̱̦͎̹͖̈́̐̉̐ͅą̶̭̱̻̫̳͍̭̖̦̤̈́̔̈́̑̈̈̇́b̸̬͓͓̎͑̾͆̉̆̂́͝r̷̢͔̥͙̲͓̙̜̭̖̗̈́͒̆̏̈́̓͠i̶̧͈̬͕̣̭͉̓̆̈́̓c̴̨̲̥͈̮͗̊̑͋̕̕͠ ̶̛̪̭͔̪̉̆̃͐́͆̆̑̔̉̚͝w̴̧͚̦̓͒̔̈́̅̿̈́̓̂͊̏͋͆͘i̵͍̳̺̤̖̩̳̥̮̝͎̘̙̾̔͒t̴̟͈̒̐̽͋̂̓̒̕͝ĥ̶̡̡̼͖͉̝̺͉̱̖̙̤͆ͅͅ ̸͙̣̟̜̩̘̰̥͖̟̔̍̇́́͂ḣ̷̩̟̲̿̈́̂̆͋ĭ̴̧̫̠̜̰̱͎͔̗̬̹̍͌͒͋̽̚͜͝͝ͅs̷̢̮͓̺̥̙̥̘͍͖̋͋̓̿̆̕ ̷̡̢͚̹͚͎̞̗̭̼̃̓͑̆t̷͕̮̮̫̏̈̽͠͝e̶̢͔̳̬̘̥̪͌̑͛̓͂ȩ̶̭̯̺̗̮̭̼̲̞̼͇̳̠̟͂̾̊͠t̸̢̪͙̥͒͝͝h̷̡̲̰̙̱͉͔̩͍͓̙̪͕͚̐͂̽͗͂̀́̚͝͝ ̵̰̪͙̦͓͖̮̠̲̼̺̘́̿̇͒̏̒̓̋a̴̧̛̗̥̹͈̙͙̘͉̩̯̰̐̋̈́̅́͌̀͑̈̈́̌͠ǹ̴̛̟̪̫̙̹̫͉̤ͅd̵̼͉͇̝̯̙̯̬̜͚͐̓́̒̐̓̑̔̊̐͘ ̴̹̙̀̋̔̾͘͘͝h̴̡̪̠̠̙̣̳̱̜̣͕̃̈̏̊̌̈̈́̇̕̕a̷̧̢͉̦̰͉͔̩͕̟̦̼͝ḯ̴̧̘̮̰̠͈̝̞͎͋̌͝r̸̲͚̗̭̒̐͂̊̓̊͊ ̵̢̡̡̛̜̝̣̻̳̗̪͖̠̑͛̓̈́ḟ̵̨̡̼̻̜̳̲̗̗͙̪̯̞̘͎̄̌̋̿̐͗̓̈̈̓͘l̸̗̘͉̩̫̙͉̽̋̈̌ͅͅơ̵̡̖̹̰̞̲̻̜͇̝̟͔͇͕̇̒̅̈́̓̋͠a̸̧̡̛̞̰̮͍̩̜̩͎̪̦̹͈͊̀̂̎͛̋̈̚t̴̖̣̣̠̦̿̒͗̎̐́͗̾̆̌͆̔̚ḯ̵̹̭͚̐̈̎̊͊̽ǹ̷̨̨͍͚̞̰͓̫̦̽̓̔̽͋̋̽̀g̵̡̱̥̻̼̬͖̺̩̍̂̿̔̾́̈́̚̕͝ ̸̬͎̌̾̈́̅́̈̈́͘͝͝͠ů̸̡̨̡̨̠̜͉̩̘̥͕̺̭̖̙̅̽̃̓̑̌̾̍̈́͘p̸̢͍͉̲̱̬̜̥̺͙͔̫͕͔͍̐̎̆̐̏͆͘̚ ̵̧̡̺̹̭̩͎̼͔̊͝l̴̘̰͎̻͔͐i̷̢̧̢̛͖̗͇̭̹͓̒͌̓̿̓̏̉̓̔͒͘̚ǩ̶̘̯͍͍͈̱̫̮̬̪͇̆̓͊̒̈͂̒͌́̚e̸͉̠̭̮̦͔̮̭̅̓̿̅͒̈͘ ̸̨̪͔͉̿̇̅͂̆̾͆̾̕a̴̧̧̨̟̮̯̜̹̖̬͔̋̈͐̓̿͑͘ ̸̥͍̰͎̗͎̆̃̚h̴̛͉̅͋̉̒͊͆̇͑̍̕̕̚͠ā̷̮͔̯̙̏̎̇̒̂̏̎͑͜l̵̢̢̥̦̩͔̘̞̟͖̻̞͇̣̱̂̓̏̀͊̕o̸̫̭̠̝̜̖̫̝̯̘͍͂̈́̓̾̎͂͑͊̈̉̽̕,̷̝̪̞͎̳̠̗̙͎̦̹̭̞̉̇͊̑͒̐ ̵͎̟̗̭̞͉͍̈̉̆̐̈́͘͠s̶̬̲̼̖̖̖̬̱̝͉̜͉̦͙̔̆̓̅̒̒͋͝ͅç̷̠̹̰͚͈͓̤͙̙̤̩͓̓̂̌͋̒͒͊̏͝á̸̧̨͔̃̅̌̔̎̆̽͠ļ̴̨̧͍̝̬̭̖̦̈̈́̄̃̿̂̈́͌͗̓̔̋͘p̷͓̦̞̟̖̬̆́̿̽̽̀ḛ̸̪͓͙̘̄͗̎́̓̓d̷̙̫̟̈̂͛,̸̡̡̧̹͈̙͕̙̲͔͖̙͕̭͎̂͐͊̋̄͊̊̍͗̓̒͑̓̀̚ ̵̢̨͍̳͚͇̻̖͕̈́̊̕p̵͎̻̆̆̒̇͜͝a̶̜̰̜̲͉̥̭̜̮̙͆̂̓̽̈͂͌̄͛͌͋̄͘͜ͅi̷͈̦̯͓͌͌̒͒͑n̵̨͔͙̍̂́̅̅̀̓͆͠f̶̢͕̱̞͚̩̳͇̟͉͂̋̍̇̐̅͊͝ư̴̡̼̱̹͔͔̰͇̞̘͊̑̾̃̕l̷̲͉̖̞̲͐̿͋́̈̔̽̄̍͊̄̏́͝.̶̳̤͓̳̯͔̝̃̂̇͆̿ͅ ̴̳̤̪̣̥̱̞̏̅͋̍̈̃͑̄̏̔͜͝͠H̴̗̠̬̪̖̖̺̓̂̇̎̋̏͒̿͝͠e̷̫̝̤͉̮̎̅̑̃̅̈̚͘ ̷̰̞̖͉͌̈́̽͗̅̄̿̕͘͘̚̚ŝ̶̨̻̰̞̙̦̙͍̝̰͙̞̪͙̅͗͒̍͘̕ǫ̴̞̺̯̣̳̉̈́̐̏͌̃̓̾̔m̸͍̿̓̈́͋̇͌̈̔̚ḛ̴͔̎̈́̎͗͆̕̚̕͝ţ̵̺͍̥̟͈̭̲͕̲̒͑͌͗̇͑̈́̇̆̉ͅi̸̢̱̺̣͓͇̫̥̙͎̒͊̓̾̓̽̈̈́ͅͅm̷̬̾͆͊̔̓͘̕͠͝ȅ̴͈̼̘s̴̨̧̛̲̹̱̱̜̗̣̣̮͈̪̍̌́͗̊̆̀̄̚͘ ̸͔̳̊̄͂̏s̷̙͍̩̘̪̟̲̝̻͍̖͓͒t̵̥̳͉̪̲̋͌̉͜ā̵͈̼̖̟̞͓̪̺̊r̴̡̮̪̤̱̤̭̞̱̲̹̳̭̬̄̄͂͝ȩ̴̡̤̳͈͇̰̺̜̊̾͛s̷̺͆͒͂͂͆̓ ̷̨͙̩͙͎̤̺̩͙̼͔̈́̽͌͒̽̍̅̑͠͝a̶̢̠̳̲̹̬̦̖̭͊̊͊͋̅͌̕͘͘͠ͅt̸͈̜̺̟̉̐̈̑̄̋ ̶̢̢̠̥̱̦̺̪̙͎͑̋͊ṱ̵̡̡͍̟̟̻̭̯̘͓͖̻̻̒̈́̓̀͌̾̓́̊͒̈́͘͠ͅh̶͍̜͎̬̗̾̈́̈̾͌́̒͆̑͛̿̔̑͂̊e̵̦̦̅̈́̀͐̆͆̒͋̒̕̕͘ ̵̛̣̝̱̳̮̪̮̬͋͆̐̐w̶̧̡̢̟̖͔̖͙̭͚̱̫̝̭̩̃̽̋̓a̸̡͚̜͕͕͊̈̀̾͒͋̇̈́̽̑͒̆l̶͎͇̱̓͑́̍̍̋̊̄͊ļ̴̦̪̲̳̞̤̓́͆͠ͅ ̵̣̣̦̭̘̪̾̂̉̓̂̓͝ȁ̷͓̲̣̮͖̺͕̾̑̈́̽̃̀̍̀̔̈́͝͝f̸̡͖͕͓͍̖̤̖̯̠̜͍̈́͂͋̓͒̆͝t̴̨̖̯̖͓̅e̸̬̳̹͊̉̌͐̈́͐̃̒͝r̶̝̫̗̫̆w̴̢̡̨̜̼̟̼͎̞͈̯̐̾̏̍̔͆å̶͖̼̯̣͖̥̣̜͚͎͑̉̐̊̍̔r̵̛͎̣̭̖͓͖̻̣̝͉̒̀͐̿͛̔͂̉d̵̘͉̥̥͓̜͕̫͔͗͆̅͐̑̇͑͠͝͝͝ś̸̡̡̧̝̲̬̲̙̯̖̺̼͍̪̎̇̎͒̋̓̔̈̐̈́̈́͛.̵̛͙͙͓̯̰̱͓̠̭̱̞̤̑̈́̍̂͌͜ ̴̢̹͕̲̤͕̼̺̞̼̯͔̓̽̇̈́̇̋͂͛̽͒̈́S̵̘̰̬͙̀̂̎̈́̽͆̅͝i̸̮̘̙͍̺̲͇͓̲̝͙̱͗͑͜t̶̬̱̘̻͈̩̣̝̥̱̮̺̊́͛̄͝s̵̺̜̼̝̀͛̃̅͑͐̚͝ ̸̲̩̠͇̠̤̤̯͈̫̑̓͛̔̽̿̋͛͂̚̚͘͘ḯ̶̞̲̭̔͘n̸̞̣̆̽̌͑ ̸̧̧̛̬͙̤̙̳̅͑̈́̔̅̓̏̌͌̿̿̚͝͝s̵̟̹͚̱͚̬͚̯̠̦͐̄̽͗̅̕ͅi̷̭̰͇̣̜͑l̴̦̯̤̝͚͌̀͒͗̉͝͝͝ė̵̜̮̠̠̙̼͉̺͙̆̃̋n̶̛̮̪̑̓̊͑c̷̡̨̘̯͕̯̘̫̙̮͔̮͕͙͋͌e̶̟͇͂̈́̉͛͒͝.̵̧̦̳͕̲̬͇̩̰͓̿̌̋͑ͅͅ ̸̧̺̫̝̼̲̼͔͖̙̃̒̀̇͊͗̈̎͛͆̓̾͜͝͝ͅC̵̪͑o̸̧̡̝̭̤̞̮̜̫̮̠͖͍̼͕̔̑̀̕ư̷̢͚̯͇̒͒̅̇̐̄̋̔̏̓͐̚͝ͅņ̶̭͊͐͆̚͝͝ͅt̸̢̧̼̝̣̫̖͓̏̈́͂̓̌̐͒̅̅̐̆̅̋͌͝s̷̡̯̭̩̩̽̑̅͑͗̍͂̆͊͊̈̚̚ ̶̢͕̖̙̪̻͎̬͎͑͐̆͊̈́̽̋̎̈̉̚͝ẗ̵̢̢̧͕͖̙̣́̍͗̃̄̂h̸̛̦̠̠̗̩̮̣̰̓͆̌e̷̞̲̘̞̥̯̤̙̭̳̭͌̉̇͑̑͋͂́̌̑͌͊̄͂͜ͅ ̷̛͙̂̈̐̈̿̈́͂͘͘͝͝t̵̤̘̫̠̃̇̋́͗̾i̷̠̻̯͍̯̰̤͖͊ͅc̷̤̺͈͈͈̮̜̪̠̻̳̤̙̿ͅk̷̺͓͍̝͈̯͗̈̍͊̐̀͑͒ ̸̨̨͍̱̬̺͖̪̣̠͇͂͆́͑̓̄̾̄̾̓̈́͘̚͝o̶̩̯̫̱̲͆̄͐͐͋̽̈́͐̊̆͘͝f̴̣̉͗̂͛̉̑ ̸̺͓̟͇̝̥̹̾̆ͅt̵̨͈͙̔͊̀͆̈́̿̃͛͑͘̕h̸̫̙̹̼͓̯̞̬͇̻̦̟͓̬̍̔̈́̿̅̾͆̈́͊̀͆͠͠è̴̛̛̼̗̙̭̞̝̳̒͆ͅ ̷̛̺͓͍̥̔ĉ̴̖̋́̆̔̌͗̓́̚l̵̫̬̲͔̟͓͖̯͗̾̈́̍͒͂͗͑͘͝ö̴̧͚̭͚̪̹͚̋͑̏̚ç̷͍̯̺̫̞̱̗̮̈́̏̊̈́́͛͠k̷̛̝̰͐̋͌͛̚ ̵̦͔̥̯́̅̓̌̽͛́̈͗̇̏̇̕͝͠a̴̛̩͔̲̠͕̗͇͓̫̺͔̙͓̎͋͆͌̇̇̋̏ņ̵̝͔͈̘̖̘̘̰̲͕̖̫͋̾͊̍̓̿̂͌̈́̚͜d̶̛̟͎͉̟̥͉̭̊̍͑̿ͅͅ ̷̨̛͈̟͎̈́͐̐͂̐̓̓̏͋̈́̿̕͝t̶̺̠̫̜̰̼͕̳̻͉̱̯͗̊̌̇̏ͅř̵͔̮̟̬̾̉͐͒́ỉ̴̧̛̖̤̙̳̤͕̼̣͒̅̌͛͂̋̐͠ͅͅẻ̴̬̏́̍̎̂̄̍́ŝ̸̙̻̉͑͑ ̵̧̧̛̦͕͙͉̭̗̞̤̤͔̈́̿͑̇̅̚͘͜͜͝͝͠ť̸̯̱̂̓̃̿͛̈́͠ǫ̴̢̞͇̹̮͔͙̟̫̙̹̇ ̵̢̛̣͙͉̤͌̒̊̊̿̇̆̒̾̊f̴̡̨̧̳͉̗̱͖̜͖͓̪̱͌̉̍̂̅̒̎̋̈́̿̃̀̚į̵̨͚̥̤̼̠̼̩̪̬̪̙̻̋̓̓̐͠͝g̸̬̒ṵ̷̢̨̧̰̲̩̲͚̝̖͠r̵̢̰̹̰̳̐͂̇̓̐͘ẻ̸̖̻̘̺̪̞̥̙̆̾̊̐ ̵̢̯̲̠̩̤̳͙͇̞̮͖̻͌̔̒̀̓̏͑̾̉̎o̷̡̪̰͖̗̜̰͎̤̎͐̃͒̄̾̀͌̄͑̂͘͝ͅu̸͓̞̝̹͉̔̓̓̅͐̊̾͗̓͂͊͐͐͘͝t̷͚̦̹͈͍͉͕͉͂̏͊̉̈́̉̓̈̈̓̃͆͘͘ͅ ̴̨̠̱̪̣͕̳̣̦̈͠i̸̻̜̮̝̟̺̼͈̲̻̰̽̅͋̂̚f̶̼̣́ ̶̗̖̻̗̈́̏̉ḩ̷̹̜͉͉̙̙̯́̒̍͑̂̒̍̂̾̂̋̀̐ͅͅȩ̸̯̯̰̝͖̬̱̐͌̑̔͠'̶͍̣͕̟̍̈́̅̍̐͒̋͐̅͒̀͛͠͠ś̷̢̲̻̟̖̣̻͛̎̇̐̂͂̄̚͘̕͝͠ ̴͕̹̠̭̪̺̺̿́͊̌̉͒̈͂̆̎͂ǎ̶̭̌́̚w̵̯͙͇̰̬̞͎̑͗̓̽̂͌̐̿̀̈́̈́͠ǎ̵͖͓͇̝̹͉̻̤̭͉̪̭̼̖̐̎̕̚͝k̶͋͊̑͗͜e̶̛̖̭̺̥ ̵̢̰͈̻͔͉͖͎̫͉̭̞͇̈́͆̇̔̂͛̊̈́̔̕ͅo̷̢͎͎̩̬̻̭̮͖̩͑̃̽̾̂̂̍̿͆̂͘̚r̴̛̙͇̞͉̳͍͚͔̼̘ͅ ̴͕̲̳̲͈̜͈̻̝̝̲̙̱̮͐͗̿̆̅͒̈́͜n̵̟̦͓̟͈͆͛͌͐̃̒̄̓̉͆̍͝ō̷̧̦̮̫͎̬̭̞͕̮̖̯͙͒̄͂̌́̀̐̉̾͋͘̕͜͝t̵̛͚̜̟͚̱̩̪̓̽̓̚.̵̈́́̀̈́ͅ  
̶̦̣̘̤̟̦̳̌̃͑̈̇͛̎͘  
̸̛̰͎̦̱̆͊͋̿̀́̈͑̍͑͑̉͠͝Ḣ̶͎̹̹̎̾͒͌̓͐̈̌͊͘̕̕͝e̸̡̛̟̯̯͓̳͙̙̿͛ ̷̨̬̠̱̳̦̻͓͖̘̮̙̖͇̫͛̓̈͑̈̈͂͋̋̈́́́̚͘t̴̞̟̻̫͎̪̯̜̳̻̹̝͔̐͌͜ǫ̷̛̰̝̩̲̣̘͔̺̹̿̔̐̒̑̿̄̒͘͠u̴͎̮̮͍̝̳̜̖̜̎̑c̷̢̧̥̻̘̳̟̼͈̹͙̖̪̗͐͐̕h̷̠̦͈̬͕͔̝̘͑̔̐̃̑͐͝ȅ̷̡̖̤͍̭̝̙̱͙͓̹̦̫̱̒̌̌̊̿̚͜s̴̠̘͔̻̗̰̋̐̅̑͑̆̅̈́̇̈̋̕ ̸̡̣͙͍̭̹̞̠̊̌̐̆̔̑͠ḩ̴͉͎̿͛̑̔͒̍̽͊͜͝i̸̧͕͎̰̟̟͈͗͊̇̓̈̊̾̌̇̃̃̒͆̈́͠ͅͅͅm̸̟̻͚͚͔͌͑̐̑̅͊̔̕͜ṣ̵͂e̵̛̛̝̠͗̓̔̈́̾̈͗̌̕l̷̡̥͍̦͈̬͕̩͊͊̌̔̓̏͑̈́̇̒̾͘̚f̶̧̜̤̼̟̝̝͊̃̂̿͆̿̓̑̔͐̏́͝ ̶̛̭̥͕͚͇͗̾͛̾̈̌̂̑̍͐͘͝ą̶͓̬͖̞̘̔͗͗̀̑͐̀͗̊͘g̶̨̛̫̯̬͔̻̫͈̅̿͐͗͒̊̅̚͝a̶̛͖̞̐̂̍͗̋̚͘͝ị̶̧̛͖͎̤̫͖̝̯͎̲͒̿͜͜ņ̵̜̙̘̘̲̒͗̏̅̈́̍͜,̶̢͕̙̜͖͈̪̎̑̎̋͗́̕ͅ ̶̥̦̱̗̮̳̹̺̝̗̭̬̺̓́̏͘ḁ̵̧̰̮̏̒̌͑͊̈́n̵̝̭̹̉̇̓d̶͈̒͗̑͠ ̵͔̦̮̝̩̱͕͎̩̳̺̱̺̀͛̊͑̿̕͘͜a̶̧̛̜͓̱̬̞̻̯̝̰̙̱̖̟͎̓̏̔̄̊̉͌͐̐͝͝g̸̳̈ä̶̡̪́͘̚ĭ̴̟̒̍̇͆̑̑̌̋n̷͇̘͔̗͕͕͍̩̑͆̅͊̅,̶̻͔̻̫̤̙̠̟͊̍̇͑̌ ̶̛̦̒́̈́̾̈̈̊̓͘̚͝͠ṳ̵̡̡̭̟̭͕̳̮̳͇̝̿̍̋͑̅̓̀̀́͂̿̕͜n̷͚̞̩̟͓̣̤̝͍̥̈́͠t̸̨̲͉̤͈͎͕̯̹͑͂̽͜i̸̛̛̖̘͉̠͈̻͖̿͛̊͊̈́͜͝͠l̸̡̛̰̫͖͔̙̅̆̂̏̈́̐̅̀͐͗ ̵̝͍̔̌͗͂̐̏̓̃̑͝͝h̷̤̗̬̥͕̗͈̭̺̒͛̓͊̿͆͛̊̈́͘ȩ̸̹̬̖̟̞̼̙͙͕̱̿̐̿͂̄̋̆́͌̋͘͘̕͜ͅ'̶̥̯̹̺̗͍̈́̑̓͝ș̶̼͑̅̒̍̅̀̋͛ ̵̢̰̟̗̂̔̒͛̆͌̓͑̆̈́̍͋͘s̴̫̜̄̐o̷̧̨̹̺̬̳͙̤̼̳͚͖̦̟̾̽͊̾͝b̵̟̦̜̮̲͉̈̏̐̇̏̌̍̉̀͂͘͝͠b̵̤̖̫̺̪̣̰̪̫̊i̶͕̗̯̮̭̥̰̜͑̿͂̉̾̑̌̉͗̍̕n̶̨̡͇̥̮̝͉̯̥̲̯͙͎̜͔̾̑g̶̣̙̩͂̅̉͗̈́̄͝ ̵̛̭̬̳̬̼͑̓̾̆͒͌͠͝͝ͅi̸̛͓̟͚͕̞̓͑n̶̛̗̪͓̺̫͓̯̑̓̌̆̉̃̆̾̿̊́͝t̵̯̫̀̒̏̕o̴͇̜̍͗͂͑̏̅̓ ̶̧̢̢̥̹̘̩̗͔̟̩͇͚͊̄̊̓̓͐̂̂͆̒͘t̷̢̡̹̬̘̳͍̦̪̞͈̀̿͌͆͗͐̂̓͆́͠ͅh̷̢̰̻̮̾̔͂̂͊́͐̽͐̿͠͠e̷̥̻̥͍͈͉̙̰̪͎̮̱̲̍̒͌̏͊̑̒̍͜͠ ̷̢̨͉̪̹̠̗͓̜̠̥͕͔̪̘̐͒̎͐͛̓̈́̌͆̎̚͝f̷̢̛̪̹͉̪̬̱͉̦̦̙̳͔̩̝̐̂͂̓̓͂͗̉̓̈́͝͝ư̸̩͓͖̱̦̝̜̹͎̪̯͚̗̯̓͌̃̏̎͌͋̀̉͋̍̚͠ṯ̶̤͆͊͠ͅo̸̰̫̲̪̗̯͒̀̄̓̓͋͆͌̍͆̔̈́̈́͘n̸̡̼̘̣̰̦̗̐͋̉̂̾ ̴̢̉͋̉̎̓̈́͐ȃ̴͇̯͇̮̙̺̤̟̦͍̭͖̝̃̉̐͌̽̾̈́̈́̔̆n̸̯͔̮̠͍͖̓d̸͉̹̽̐̄̋̚̕͜ͅ ̷̻̭͈͚͖̻̟̥̟̈́́̌͑̈́̈́͑̽͠b̷̧̼̲͎̪͋͗̆̂̏̄̾̕̚̚e̸̢̥͔̻̲̗̫̮̯̙̳͍̣̱̬̾͋̋̍g̵̜̦̻̮̑̇͋͋̇͌͆̎̌̽͘̚g̶̨̢̡̳̻̬͓̳̟̯̗̉͗̌̒̽͂͝ͅi̸̢̼̰͌̓̓͂̔͘n̴̥̬͈̘͎͖̗̝̟̥̅̏̔̐̈̒̊͋̂͐́͑̈̐̕ģ̷͔̭͉̼̙͎̓́̈́̐͆̂͜͜ ̴̩̩̭̰̗̼̋̋h̵͙͑͛͆̈̈́͝i̵̲̿̋͆́̿͊̉̚m̸̧̨̜̖̦̻̜̞͖̮̜̫͛̇̏́̒̇s̶̨̛͚̱͙̻̜̲̥̦̠̭̮̟̃̽̄̾̊͌͐̕̕͝ͅe̵̛̤͇̭̜̝͇͚̱͖̞̋͆ͅl̴̡͚͔̂̍͒f̶̬̱̘̺̞̦̫̥͍̅ ̴̫̻̦̲̪͎͙̦̲̘̦͎̦̳̃̄ṯ̸̟͛̀o̴̡̧͎͉͇̼̮̠̼͔̹͇̽͂͗̆͂̿͜ͅ ̶̨̢̳̯̯̺̻͙̬̣͉̬̘̰̄̑̈́ͅs̶̢̧̨̘͚̮͑̀̄͐͘͝t̵̨̙̩̞̩͈͓͉̼̺̐̆̄͒̒̒͆̓̌͂͗͗͘o̸̪̼̫͚̯̫͈̣̩̳͔̣̅̍̿̍̄̊̐̀̔̉͊͜p̷̻͆̂̓̑̏͒͛̋̅͆̈́͘̚͠͝,̴̞̫̭̞̖͚̫͈̮̽̈̈́͑̿͠͝ ̸̞͇̫̖̳̭̑͜ȑ̸̛̭̠͐̆̕͝͝͠ę̷̡̛̺̙̺̹̖͚̎̂̈́̀p̶̟̱̠̫̹̣̦̝͛̔̀̆̊̈́͑̔͑̽͌̒̕̚͝ļ̴̨̻͎̞̦͇̘̔̉̆̉͘͘a̶͈̭͐̑̎̉́́͗͆̈́̔͘͘͘y̸̨̧͓̞̳̱͔̹̫͍̝̳͎̓̐̒͗̆̂̽̌̃͂͗͊̕͠ͅi̶͕̻̘̩̳̞̾͒̒͛̈́̒́̅͘̚͝n̵̨̧̗̲̱̜̩̺͉̗̹͍̂̆̿͆̃̽̽͑̓͋̍̈́ͅg̸̝̻͍̊̔̊̂̐̂͝ͅ ̶̧͔̱̻̱̱̘̪̣̗̫̣̝͖̞͌̋̽̃̆̀͝ş̷̣͇̹̱̖̺̖̼̥̅͑̚o̸̧̠̪͙̗͇͖̝̙̮͍͚͎͇̫̽m̴̲̞̳̙̜̬̖͕̺͐̿͆̑͑̂̎͒͜ȇ̴͉̹͌̋̍̚̕t̸̙̻̗̭̩̖̳̲̘̦̄͊̋̉̅͑̏̄̓̏͜ȟ̶̳͎͎̟̬͚̥̮̣̈́͊̆͆̓͠į̸̻̭̩̤̮̭͇͓̲̹͉̤̜͆̓̈́́͆n̴̪̞̲̿̈́̄͛͐̌̎̃͐͘͜g̶̛̝͉͙͓͎͔̻͕̯̑̍̌̎̅̃̅́̍̄̋͝ ̸̡͚̣̖͍͖̣̬͖̬̗̖̍̈́̐̐͋̎̊̉̈́̽͑͘͝ͅh̶̡̟̲̦̰̺͛̚ẽ̷̛̝̳̾̓̏̓̕͠͝ ̷̧̜̞̹̦̰͚̟͔͎̩̰̙̂͌̐́͌̿̈́͊̀̉̿̓͆̚c̷̢̢̟̳̻̙̯̮̱͌̄̒̋͘͝͝ă̸̳͙͉̻̦̲̺̬̫͉̝͚͙̙͝͠n̴̨͈͇̜̟̤̥͕̳̤̳̰̂̾͑̾̀̊͜'̴̢͓͓̪̪̻̦͇͖͉͍̤̇͒̇ͅͅͅt̷̡̻̪̥̣̘̝͕̣͔͋̽̒̊̿͋̆ͅ ̸͓̳̻̻̼̺̠̻̮̠̦̦̀̏ͅq̸̨̨̨͇̦̥͖͙̘̼͚͍̞̳̀̑̾̌͛̾̏̍̋̐̚͝u̵̧̦͚͓͈̝̭̟̘̰̼̞̓̚͜͜ì̵̢͎͇̹͈̻̋̌͋̉͛̔͂̄͐́͂͑͠ͅt̴̘̹̜̮̳̬̒̍̐̎͐̄̎͗̓͊̒̿͝ͅe̸̛͔͗̈̐̉̓̀̏̂̋͘͝͠ ̷̦̪̭̫͖̦͓͓͎͍̄̈͗͋̇͝ṟ̴̡̢̙̮͓͈͚̮̋̅̌̇͌̉̈́̊̏́͂͑͘͝ě̴̤́͠m̷̧̧̢̧͖͓̦̪̦̘̬͓̈́̆͋̎̓͗́͝ę̴͕̟̭̻̟̌̉̑̃̈́̓̓͝m̷̡̠͉̳̣͉͓̞̤̜̝̣̯͛̇b̴̨̮̯͓̽͊̋͒͘͜ḛ̵̖̪͍̣̮̾̈́͑̈́͐̌̈́̆̀̕ͅr̶̡͎̫͈̜̼̥͊͋͐̑̎̋̓̄͝͠,̸̺͙͎͎̳̣̾̌̈́̓̾͊̓̈́̋̋̇̑͝ ̴͓̲̮̯̄͜s̶͉̱͎̣̠̋̔̎̈́̓̍̚ợ̴̉̀̀́͊̾̌̀̽̍͝m̵̨̧̙̼̜͖̪̱̮̳̰̼̦̟̓͐̈͛̓̅̎̏͗̾̕ͅę̶̼̦̻̞̘͙̼̦̞̇̍̍̏́̒͋̎͌̾̚̚͝t̵͖̮̣̤͕̲̬̞̬͖̏̈́̌̈́͗̏̏̈́̃̄͑̂̚͜h̸̢̟̞͕͓̮̜͍́̍͂̃̂̊́̾͠ḯ̷̧̛̱̦̀͌̃̾̄͝n̸̨̡͕̯̯̄̉̇̆̔̋̿̄̊͒̍ǵ̷̨̨̤̞͓̣̬̭͕̙̤̩͈̿̀͋̀̆͐͘͘̕͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̛̣͚̦͍̱̘̗͈͓͈̻͔̥̏̄̾̉̍͛̿̍̚͘̚t̶͓͐̅̍̄̽͋͂̏͝ḩ̴̲̟̙̱̪̱̯̟̬̬͔͕̯̄͗͌̀̄́̿̓͋͜͝a̷̧̼̼̻̯͖̱̼͈͚̦͖̦͖̥̓̏̈́̅̅ṯ̵̡̢̡̧̛̲̦͔̗̫̙̞̹͎͌̽̑̈́̃͒̽̋͜ ̸̢͎̲͓̺̟̞̳̋͗̚d̶̤͓̝͐̈́̋̅̕͝i̴̛̹͚̿̃̾͒̒̇̈̇̄̂̋́̚͝d̶̨̛͚̹͉̱̠̘̹̗̞̤̮͕̦͊̈́̈́̚ͅn̷̟̙͕͚̯̞̋͊̽͆̋͊͜'̷͔͚͇͇̝́̂͊͂̓̔̏͒̕͜t̵͈̹̳̱͈̦̲͙͔̜̝̭̝̆̉͝ ̸̨̢͈̹̜̱͈̭͚̦̋̇̔̐͂̋̎q̸͚̳̹̞̠̻͓̼̘͍͓̊̎́̄̌̌̍͆͝͝u̴̩̠͛͋̍̿̓͂̈͒̈̽͑͘͝ͅí̶̢͓̣̤͙͖̳͉̮̘t̶͙̞̮̣̏̃͌̒̕ę̷̭̣̰̗̮̹͛͠͝ ̶͍̞̾̔̈h̴͙̯̜͎͖̥̯̆̍ȁ̷̝̳̳̭͕͍̟̖̳͙̘̗̉͌͘͜͜ͅp̶̯̣̱͋̂̓͆͆̕p̸̨̱̞̳̭̺̓̈̍̋̐̾̈́̋̿̾͐͝ẽ̵̯̮͙̟͔n̵̨̨̩̱͕͍̦͕̼̫̞͙͓̈̂̓͒͌͘͝,̷̽̔̈́͆͌̇̚͘͜͝ ̶̫͓̟͈͍̟͙̮̦͉͉͔̝̝͋̋̾͂͒͒ͅs̶̨̻̥̙̬͈͌̿͐̅̈́͋̊̍͊̆͛͝ó̵̬͖̖͒̐͒̀̐͌͗͠m̶̡̢̠̞̹͇͕͔͓̖̥͙̌e̷̼͕͙͌͒̂̄͗͝͠t̵̨͖̯̟͓͍̘̖͎̹̘̭̙̝̆͛̉h̵̙̯͔̥̣̫̭̙͍͉̐ͅi̵̡̢͍̼̱̘̥̱̘̹̽̅̓̓̅̑̇̍̌̓̕̚͜n̵͔̄̈͑͛̍̾̏̒̄̇͋͝͠ģ̵̛͓̳̟̮͙̣̣̞̮̯̰̈́̓̊̅͂͒͊͘ͅ ̶͚̜̲͍̮͇̯̮̐̈́͂̆̓͛̌͗̋͌͆͠ͅl̵̨͖͔̺̙̱̫͖̹̣̲̬̼̖͐ō̴̢̮̻͇̪͎͔̐́s̷̡͈̈́̓̂̈͝͠ẗ̵̡͖̖̪͎̱̯́̒̚ͅ.̷͉̳͒  
̶̛̹̣̦̦̳͉̑͆͆͑̂͋̈̅͆͂͐̇̐͊ͅͅ  
̸̡̩͖͔̲̠͈̺̼̳̊͑̎̐̀͂̂͑͋̚̚͜͜͠͠͠H̷̠̫̥͓͚̻̔͊̂̄͊̒̔̃̌̆͗̾e̷̛̮̦͉͙̬̙̖͇̖̣̾͆͆ ̵̢̛̲͓͙͚̪̫̽̄̒̒̀w̵͍̜̬͇͖͚̠̱̩͈̉̉̽̀̀͐̚̚͘͝͝o̵̩̝̤̹͒̔̄̂͛̒̂͘͠͝͝n̶̢̡̙͇̩̈́ͅd̶̢͉͉̪̃̿̂̿̀̃̈́ę̸̧̤͕̦̲̘̜̠͙̉̾̄̏̐r̶̳̮̺͍̞̝̺̝͖̝̪̉ş̸͈̤̲͚̩̯̺̟̭̫͊̋̐ ̷̢̧̨̡̻̯̰̝͚̫̝̞̮̓̆͘ẘ̵̢͕̟̹͍̃̆͋̊̔̍̂͗̆̐̚̚͝ͅh̴̜̱̰̻̝̽̉̎͐̽͂́̋̍̔̽͜͠ǎ̷̟͔̹̰͖͔̺͚̜̱̈̎̐͊̒͐̏͋̊̎̑̍͘ͅť̴̺͕̥͍̘̭̰̩̩̹̄͊̂͐̓͋̏͘͝ ̵̝̜̫̞̱̮̌͆̊̓̀ͅp̴̧͖̦̼̹̱͈̪̟̐̐̌̑͆͊̒̚͜͝ų̷̘̯̤̤̟̞̺̘̻̝̯̓̉̀̍̈̉̑̐̃̑̒̄̕s̵̡̧̧̨͔̜͖͎̫͙̠̤͉͛̔͛̑̃͒͊̓͑͜͝s̸̡͚̻̯̫͆̒̔̓̇͋͒̐͐̚̕͝y̷̨̫̮̲̫͈̟̤̰̠̹͙̋̃͋ ̷̛̟͍̜̞͊̇̃͐͊̈́͘͘̕̕͝f̵̛̥̫̙́̔̓̐̆̍̑̍̕ė̸̤̲͈͍̦͓͔͙ę̴̪̘̩̥͙̘͖̔̂̄̀̕͝l̷̖̩̹̤̻̤̤̩̓̏̈́̃͊͗̌̅͊̾͌̑̾̌s̴̛͎̽̌̅̏̚͝ ̷̧̼̦̯̱̟̞͔͕̖̗̖̠̲̽͐̉̉͝͝l̷̺̯̗̭̯̿̓̋̆̅̉̿̽̿̂͜i̵̢̡̮̖̞͎̖͎̱͍̔͗̓̿̂͝͝k̸̢̛̼͚̦͕̱͔̻͛̑̈́̈́͊̌̽̿͐̉͘̕͝ͅë̶̢̨̨̢̨͎͓̬̯̩̳̥̘̙̳́,̴̧̹̯̥̘̯͖̥̗̘̯͚̫̋̀̈͠ͅ ̷̡̛̮̰͔͕̺̫̅̌̋̅̈́̄̌́͑̒͘͠s̴̨̨͈̤̜̯̳̦̠̈́̒͛͘͜ͅō̵̺̫̅̏̌͂͗͒̀̆̚͝m̵͉̬̥̖͌̑͗͗̔͑̍͘̕ě̷̯̦̥̭͉̻̋̄̔̕t̴̜̼̜͎̼̪̲̄̾̈̈́̊̌̿̃̊̐̅̇̊͘ï̴̢̨̫̯̼̗̼̠̮̉̒̔̃̕m̴̛͇̫̝̜̾̄͗̂̍̀̽́̅̂̔͘e̶̢̦̗̝̲̗̠͓̞̼͔̘̋̊͜ͅͅs̷̨̜̖̼̱̹̮̩͙̭͓̼̲̈́̈̅̋̈̈́́̏̈̐͝͝ͅͅ.̵̻̗̳͇̂̅̃̋͗̈͝ ̶̢͍̜͓͕͚̤̦̭͔̓͌̈́Ţ̷͙̭̑̃̀̓͠ͅḧ̵̨͎̞͓͚͕͍͉̿̉̈́͂͂̍̋̽̑̕e̷͎͐̓̔̏͋̋̔̍n̵̲͍̬̹̮͂̎͌̄̀̑̊̂͋̅̈́̋͂͘ ̶̫̟̻̤̳̯̯͌f̶̛̘̮̙̺͔̪̲̎͒̑̾̆̍̔̐͌̏̆̔͋͜͝ę̸̳̘̬̳̱͙͖͚́̉̒e̸̫̽̽̃̓͊l̴͇̋̑̔̂͐͋̚̚ṡ̶͇̩̜̯̻̝̩̺̙̪̀ͅ ̷̫̗̻̫͚̬̹̦̫̟̊̍͑̈̔̓̋̓̆̂̋͘s̴̡̘̣͎͖̱̞͚̺̦͈͖̈́̏̉̐̏͊̋̌̊͗́̕̕͘ơ̷͍͌͗̓̾̿̏̆̔͌͠ ̵̧̡̢̬͚͔͈̼̭̙͈̲̗̬̹́̾̓̌̉̆̕͠g̵̛̛̛̺̔̈́̅̆͆͛̔͛͝u̴͇̲̭̰͈̖̎̏̊̾̐̅͛̌̆̍͑̋͝͠i̷͎̹̩̟̲͍̺͕̰̙͊̈́́̾̾̒͝ļ̸̯̫̖̩͈̐̒̑̑̄̄͑̄̽̂̕͘̚͠t̴̢͒͆͐̏̈́͒̓̋̾́̇̕͝͝ͅy̶̢̛͚̦̮̟͉̬͑͊͂͒̔̀̇̈́̒͋̀̒̏͝ͅ ̵̮̰̎̈́̎̅̒͋̓̈t̶̡̜̥͖̥͍̯̫́͒̄̾̈́̅͘̕͠͠h̸̢̨̛̻̥͕̼̜̹̰͎̙͛͒̿͛̈́͆̚͜a̸͓͉̱̥̜͈̬̯̓͗͒̈̅͂̐̌͘͘͠ẗ̵̨͙̠̬̪̟͎́͊̋̂̂͝ ̷͚͉͍̤͈̘͈͆̒̇̃͐̆̔̆͆͌̕͜ͅh̵̺̘̞̭͒̄̀̄͘͝ͅę̴̻̠̥̻̯͙̜͉̮͓̱̄̓ ̴̧̢̢̡͖̟͉̺̗̱͚̗̪͂́͊̑ͅc̷̛̩̣͖͖̻̭̯͓͖͛̒́́͒̽̈͋͑̑͐͌̕͠ͅȃ̷̛̜̙̥̞͓̹̩̪̦̲̬́̊̆̒͐͜n̷̨̢̰̦̙͔͈̖̼͔͙̿̉̑̉̈̊͘͠'̸̞̳̖̗͔̰̮͉͕͖̮̻̏̎͘͝t̸̢͈̟͎̬́̉̎̏ ̵̢̡̨̡̫̯͚̜̤̹̯̩̖̄͌̆̾̎͝e̶̛̜̤̰̤̹̱̐͑̏͑̐͊̃͘͘͝v̷͇̼͉̩̥͆͊̾̊̿̑̌e̵̡͙̰̙̺̝̬̺̮̹͚̩̲̳͗̈́̋̌n̶͖̪̼̝̈́͐͑̈́̍͠ͅ ̵̧̫͖̯̳̙̼̊̾̇͌̿̂͗̓ĺ̶̡̩̙̻̟͈͎̘̲̟̦̿̑̍̑͊̓̂̆͋̕̕͝ȯ̷̢̗̞̻̟̱̩̲͔͚̓̔ǫ̷̛͉̟̜͈̳̐̌̂̋́̏̒͂̈́̄̐̕͝k̸̨̫̺̩͉̅͊̽̇̑̍͒͗̍̑̋̃́̌͘ ̶͉͍͙̱̟̼͈͎̲̲̗͂̇̃̍̔̈́͊͑͆̑̌͆͝ḭ̵̢̢̢̦͔̥͉̾̓n̸̲̻̲̫̩̲̊͠ ̴͉̊t̵͕̜̬̰̣͊̃̄͒͊͋͗͌̒̚͝ͅh̷̨̡̨͚̖̜̯̟̺̗̅̈́̑́͠ę̸͔͎͓̹̥͍̰͚͍͖̰̓̇̈̽̑͑͂̄ ̶̬̹͍̐̉̋̾̐͝m̵̺̫͙̩̝̍̄̾͛̂͛̓̒͠i̵̟̲̰͋r̴̼̖͉̐̑̍̊̒͗̾͂̏̽̈r̴̙̼̭̤̦̺͎̮̤̈͐̓̊̈́̋̑̄͛͜͠o̷̗̠̻̤͔̬̳̺̬̞̫̿͗̅̔̇̾̿͛̋r̷̛̬̻̼͉̥̮̯̣̂̌̈́͂̌̈́́̂̚ ̷̡̛̦̝͍̱͎̮͔̻͌̒̇̎̆͋̓̌͝ḟ̴͈͔͖̤̦̯͙͈͈̗͖̐̓̍̿̏̈͜͠ǫ̷͉̼͖̲̪̐͗̾͂̌̉̈́̊̓̚̕̕ͅͅͅr̷̡͙͓͉̗̭̿̇ ̸̘̓͊f̴̡̭̭̾̍̿̀̐̀ę̶̡̛͎͔͎̜̞͍̹̭͈̠̙̩̓̑͊̎̅̽̏͗̈́͌̕͘ā̶̧̼͓̫͉̣̩͌͋̈̔̃̋̐r̷̡̡̧̛̛̭͙̰̬͉̗͍̼̩͈̬͑̅́̄̈͊͑͝͝͠ ̶̰̃̅̋͋̕͜ô̶̡̲͔̣̟̺̩̺̱̋̈́̐f̶̡̢̩͓͈͈̯͉̫̳̼̯̤͋̈̅̅ ̴̡̡̡̡̟͔̩̼̹̤̞̭̩̋d̷̢̛̲̬̭̱̹̼͒̄̋̉͂̉̈͂̓̅r̸̨̘̙͙͑̂̾͛̎ė̸̼̯̔̌̒̇̚ḑ̷̡̥̙͉̣̦͔̥̤̓̏̕g̶̢̛̱̹̹̖̲͍̜͐̇̌̇̾͒̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ï̴̢̧̧͔̹̰̜͈̺͖̻͎̻͒̂̈́͜ͅn̷̡͚̤̻͍̘͛g̵̨̢̱̖̗̣͔̘̘̼̱̔̑͑̅̿̋̉͂̇̆̿͝ͅ ̵̫̫̃͒̃̊̈́̏͊͒̈̃̚̕̕ǘ̴̝̱͉̹̖̳̘̥̼̲̐̿̃́̕p̷̨̱̝̤̣̫̭̼͎͎̏͜͝ ̵̨͙̤̤̼̮̩̞̤̅̃̔̾͗́͛͑̕ţ̶̡̥͔̙̞͓̙̳͈̪͚̲̎h̷̦̪͕̦̜̜̖̤͍̋̅̐ę̸̺̹̞̠͔̫͉̙̲͓͚̆͐̿̒̄͛̐̆͊͐̃͝ ̸͖̻̼͇͙̜͖̘͈̝̪̤̥̈̉̈́̂̉t̴̼̫̩͉̗͍̻̻͕̰̫͐̊́͋̆̏̌̃̍̾͛̾̈́̆͜h̴̡̨̬̯̦̖̗͖̜̙͔̗̅͗̂͌͐̿͊̅̐̈́ȯ̷̢̠̰̼̙͓͚̣̝͙̑̐̇̔̂͊͜û̵̺̭͗̍̎͋̂͜ͅĝ̶̛̞̟͍̪̎̐͘h̶̢̡̯̩̞̯̤͕̖̞̓͌̓͂͂͆̆̾́̓̚̚͘͝͝ͅt̶̛̰̰̑̈̓̈̈̿͑̌͠.̸̱̣͊͜ ̴̛͙̅H̸̛̘͔͉͕̣͈͈̙͎͋̌̂̒͌̈́́̂̈́̆̋̓̀͠ê̶͔͔̖̖ ̷͇̭̐̆̉̑͋͑̉͆̎̏͠ì̸̙͙̳̻͕͇̣͙̗̥͔͖ͅm̷̢̨̹̟̱͙̦͚̮̰̜͉̩̓̓̊̏̇̽̊̆͐̕͘̚͠ͅą̵̜̩̮͍̯̤͖̻̻̬̣̏̈́g̴͔̣̜̀̽̓̆̔͊̌̀͘͘i̷̢̡̹͚̥̗̪̰͓̲̠͊͋͐̒̂̄n̶̡̠̺̞̔̒̈́̌̆̈́̀͒̏̈́̚e̸̢̼͇̭͍̭͔̔̅̂̏̓̅͜͠ṣ̵̢̼̽͗̓̅͠ ̶̡͍̱͆̊͆͐̈̇͗̀̾͛͛͊̏̕w̶̝͂̽͂̃͒̈́̔ȩ̴̢̧̡̖̼̺̰̙͓̞̊̇̋̐͌͋̋̎͒ͅt̶̛̘̋͊̑̑̾̊͌͂͐̔͗̕͘͘ ̶͇͂̾͛̒̏͆͂̕̚̕͠h̴͔͇̘͔̒͂̓̇̆̉͆̇ë̶̢̟̗̜͉̯̗̭̩̹̥̻̟́̍̃̋̌̄̌͝ͅa̵̧͖̯̱̫̿̓́́͐͗̓̈̇̂͝t̴̟͈͈͈̝͚̞̫̺͕͈̹̫̐̆̈́͑̏̅͜ ̵͎̻͙̥̠͔̘̘͂̓̊͘ã̴̢̛̘̃̽̈̅̉̌͐̏̈̚̕n̷̥̈͆̇̈́̃̈̽̅͆̓͝ď̵̢̢̨̡̖̖̲͇͓͓̚͝ ̷̞̲̮͎̫̲̩̞͙͖̻̝̓͗̽̇̌̔̒͗̃͝s̴̨̮̼͖̤̦̹̝̦̱̄̀̈́͝ȯ̸͔̟̠͑́̕͠f̷̮͇̥̂̄ţ̵̡̺̰̱̮͎͈̗̜̱͖̙ ̵̳̠̟͓̜͐̊̏̿̽͂n̴̠͌ơ̶̯̬̝͍̭̱͍̏̔̌̍͂͂̀̉̿͝͠i̴̡̧̛͚̻͕̪̰̐̆̆̃̔̃̎̅̏͋̉͜s̶͙͓̯̠̜̝̈́̿̄̓ę̷͈̰̼͕̹̺͔͓͉͋̒̈́͆͗̈́̈́̽̾̆̊̿̌͜͜s̵̪̭͇̼̄̅̈̾ ̶̡̛̤̤͍̍͌̅̔̇̓͂́͐̿̂͠͝a̴̢̯͎̞̱̳̘͔̘̰̳͍͇̽̐̈́̆̊̑͜͠͝n̶̲̪̟͈̳̈̔d̷͈̲̂̍̑̈́̑̈̄̉̓̾̂̔̚͠͝ ̴̧̢͎̜̯̬̳͇̮̤͉̹̣̅͆̓͘̕͘͜͜s̶̨̡̢̡̠̲̞͇̒̓̌̌̋ķ̵̫̤̦͉̩͈͖͔͚̙̅̑̏̒̽̿̃̈́̕̕͜͠ͅi̵̡̧̳̺͖͎͍͈̣̗̋̎͌͌n̷͓̼̞̐̍͑̉̕.̴̛̙̲̲̪͕̯͖̻̲̏͗̌̓͗̓̌̍̃̾̽ ̸̦͓͇͎̯͇̝͓̼̹͋̇̊̐̀͊̓̅̍͑̕͝T̶͓͌̚h̸̃̌ͅê̷̢̡̛̙̮̕͝͝ ̷̛̗̤̯̮̯͑̈́̑̅́̎͘͝͝͝i̴̧̨̢͔̜͚̤̱͍̩̰̳͈͂̂̈́m̵̨͇̖̥̯͉̦͙̤̖̲͒͌̏̓͗̐͗̋̾͋ͅa̶̦̪͉̺͐́͠ġ̶̯̟͕̩̭̲͎̭̦͙̏̇e̸̢̜̖̦̓̈́̔̓̂̔́͝͝s̸̻̳̘̉͋̃̋͐̕͠ ̶̡̲̣̖̲̬̘̜̇̐ͅa̴͇̰̙̥̓̚r̸̺͗̎̅̂͆̀̂̆̏̈́̚͘͠ȅ̸͉̗̱̘̬̮͂̍̇̃̒̉̈̉͒̂͠͝ ̶̩̲̥́͊̆͛̔͑̀̓̂̂̓̐̚̕͝b̵͚̰̤̉̈́̑̽̍̉̑̆̚͝l̴͙̟̹̻͑͑͒͑̄̓̓͆͝u̸̧̗͒̃̓̄͒̈́͌̈͐̕͠r̷̘͇̜̝̘̦̙̊̈͛͒͑͑͊̆͛̎͘͜r̸̢̼̻̹̞͖͋̈́́̈́y̶̟̞̯̗̅ ̸̺͙͊̐̅̕ä̸̡͕̳͓̺̼̯̜͈͈̹͚̗́͌̐̔͝ͅn̵͎͇̖̣̽́̋̋̽͋͆͑̚͝͝d̷̨̨̨͇̜͓̥̥͉͓̳̺͈̰͒͋̐̓̕ ̶̬͔͖̹̘͚̏̿̃͝͠o̶̜̙͚͒̿̊ù̷̥̟̙̰̤̗̝͎͎͑̂̽̑̾̚͝t̷̨̯͊̑̆͊ ̶̢̹͎̟͇̖͖̺̤̟̓͆̒͑̓̈͜o̸̢͖̠̲̪̜̩̲̫͉̦͙̪͊̌͆f̴̡̧̪̪̯̟͚͗̋ ̶̦͓̙̘̗̰̞͈͓́̓͑̔f̴̰̯͍̝͚̯̟̥̈́͐̓̇̿̈̈́o̵̢̥͍̩̱̤̙̥͇̭̭̓̇͜ͅc̵̛͔͇̠͔͓̫̙̺̘͓͖̃̈͂̐͐͜ͅu̸̬̺̦͔̩͎͎͉͐̇͜͜s̴̺̺͇͎̬͙̬̟̙̤̝̻̯̹͒͒͝.̵̪̖̬̩̤̼͔͉̖͔̰̟̟̾͊̂̉ͅ ̵͍͈̼̰͓̫͓̬̫̭͙̈́͐̃̃̌͝H̷̢̬͇̭̩͍͍̪̞͙͓͎̯̭̓̊̓̾͘̚ͅȩ̴̯̮̤͖͉̮̘͉̰̺̄̏͌̒̏͛̎̒ ̶̢̭͕̱̺̳̮͇̮̜̺̹̥̓͐͋̋̽͗̒̆̈́̀͋̂̊͠s̸̨̧͔̰̳͕͚̹̭̝͙̦̠̯͆̾̅̄́͐̚̕͠ḧ̴̤̞̗͓̥̦̬̼̿o̴̧̢͓͎͚͚̜̪̺̳̮͊̃͂̆̂͋͜͝v̸̺̘̟̦͎̘͙̖̤̱́͐̾̅ͅĕ̸͍͕͔͙̯̙̾͌͝s̸̼̩̮̗͍̟̣̓̍̎͊̌̄͋̊ͅ ̴̹̯͖̈́ḧ̸̢̛̩̥̟͋̂̄̓͑̉͛͑̅̓̌i̶̡̧̪̪͇̜͎̣̥͊̓s̴̠̰̳̠̝̼̟̆̒͑̍͘͠ ̷̧̖̗͍͔̼͓̻͇͈͂̓͜͜͝f̸̤̞̘̓̓̈́͒̿̈̋ỉ̴̧͔̹͈͈͐͊̃̇͛̆̌̽̒͝ņ̸̛͓̺̱̟̩͉̼̳̞̂̍̑̀̔̏̓̾̍̊̕͜͝ḡ̴̭͇͉̞̖̻̖̥̞̩̖̬̘̜̉̾͛̍͠ẽ̶̡̢̛̘̬̩̞̤͕͕̟͓̝̅̆̒̐̚ŕ̴̛̼͔̘̦̭̘̭̓̓̋͋̇̏̾̊̚̕s̸̨̨͖̘̠̺̫͖͎̤̟̣̗̜̎͝ ̴̛̗͔̦͜i̷͉͐̈́̀͋̕n̸̢̖͚̥͋́̓̈́ ̸͙̙̦̫̖̗̤̆̾͑̇̀͑̐͒̀͂̀̈͠h̷̢̡̠͉͉̭̲͍̖͂͂͜͜͠ͅi̵̤̠̮͛̿̂̀́̏͗̒̈́́̋͊͘͠͝s̵̫̲͈̄ ̶͔̗̘̦̲͍̄̓̅͌̎̒̂̑͒̓̏m̸̱̱̲̩͈͔̟̤̘̻̬͓̈́̓͛̃̉̌̓̂̏̕͝͠o̸͖̒͐̓̕ủ̶̟̩̮͖̘̏̽̽̏̅̚̚̚ţ̶̘͍̗̱̗̈́̓̄͝ͅh̷̞̩̬̠͙̘̠͖̩͈̦̝͗̏̈͐̈́̂̑̚.̵̛̜̖̻̮̱͍͈̤͓̹̊͒̏̅͊͛̇͆͠ͅ  
̷̧̡̣̹̼͍̟̟͈̯͉̠͚̯̜͊̅̑̑̈́̀̐͘  
̶̡̙̳̖͙̼̙̲̍͑͌̈́̿̓̍̋̅͆͑́̚̚T̵̨̩͚̺̩̝̜̺̪͖̱̈́̃̎̋̅̓̂̒̽̅̾͝͝h̵̢̝̺͕̫͇̬͙̖̼͚̉̇͗͝ͅͅe̵̼͙̞͓͖̟̙̰̳̣͂̔̓͑̆̆ ̶̨͇̫̖̩͕̩̭̝̩͇͉̦̑̒̔̐ͅb̶̛͈̠͗͋̌̒̑̋̈̀͆͋̔͗͘͝ḷ̵̲̙̖̬͚͍̤̮̱̩͍̟̀̃͆̀̒̍̑́̈́͐̈́̐͂́̑ͅu̷̧̼͖͇͐́̉̅̾͠r̵̨̛̦͖̟̳̣̗̙̼̪͜ͅṟ̵̨̧͕̹̍ͅy̴̧͌ ̶̨͕͇̖̘̪̤̹̻͎̖͎͔̠͆̔̐̽̒̓̉̌̍̐͂͜͝͠s̴̡̛̟̠͛̇́̅͋̍̌͠h̵͎̒̎̓́̏̊͋̄̿̂͠á̵̡̱̀́̓̓͂̈́p̴̙̽ẻ̵̢̬̯̺͔͇͙̙͖̜̣͐͗̀s̴̛̺͎͐ ̷̡̢͎͍̫̟͕͓̮͈̃ḧ̶̲̼́͠à̸̩̪̬͇ṽ̸͕͉̞̰̻̳͙̈́̐͝e̶̡͍̣̦̝̯̲̖̮̲͍͑ ̵̩̊͒͑̆̃̎͆̔̀͝s̸̝̫̰͙͈̰͂͛̑t̸̨̡̢̗̙̱̩̳̩̤̗̩̞̖̗̃̌̓̊̂̄͂̈́͑̚͠a̷̪͔͓̦͔̘̮̮̜͔̙͚̩̿̚r̵̡̰̳̹͚̣̆͆̂͊̓̍̓͗͜ẗ̵̡̛͕̖́̈̎̆͆e̵̦̰͖͖͎̦̪͋̀̎͛͋̾͗͒́̄̏̚͝͠ͅd̵̡̮̤͍͚̼͓̩̹̙̦̪̋͌̃̑̆̔̊̉̎̍͊͑͊͘ ̷̛̦̥͊̽̆̎̈́̔́̚ḻ̸̔̾̌͆̊͂͊͝ơ̵̢̯͉̪͙̱̝͓̙̞͇͋̌͋̐̅̓̑̊̌͝͝ǫ̷̧̡͚̰͙͈͕͖̓͛͊̾̒̀͒͗͜k̸̡̧̨͖̯̼̞̠̼̮̘͖̓̈́͒̉͌̒̄̂̾̚ḯ̸̩ṉ̷̨̨̡͇̦͈̱͙̭̠̹̉̑̽͂̆͝g̴̡̛̛̗͕̰̻̯̖̩͚͇͇̳̏͗͆̀͛̿̄̀̈́̑̄ ̷̩͇͎̝̙̥̲̦̂̽̋̓̑̈́͌ͅs̸̨̺͚̰̩̱̼̀̈́̎̓̒̄̀̀̆̍̕h̶̨̹̗̦̳̫̼͚̟̪̙̫̔̊̋̂̽̽͒͋̄͘͠ä̶̧́̈́̒͐͌̔̽̒͆̿̌̄̃͝͝r̵̨̞͍̜̼͙̦͇͖͇̀̿͜p̷̠̦͇͕̲̭̟͕͕̏̈̿̎̇͑͐̽̍̀̓̆̕̚͜ē̷̡̲͈͙̞̫͙̘̥̦̹̹̳͐̊͒͌̽̎̈͜ṟ̷͈͉͓͖̦͔̃̉̃̀̍̉͗̌̽.̶̡͍͐̽ ̶̧̳̼͚̹̜͉̈́̓̌̌̑́̌̅̔͐̆̅̓͝͠Ẃ̷̳̼̹͎͕͚̖̽͂̊̾̍̀̓̒ȉ̶̗̝͖͋̔͜t̶̢͙̯̥̹̥̣̜̯͆̾̑̽h̶̛̞̪̦̳̦̪̖̞̬͜ ̵̨̧̥͓͚̣͔̞̤͚͗͌̒̂͆̉̆̔̑͜b̴͍͖͚͎̪̥͕͕̘̪͖̲̪̦̏̊͂͆̌̈́̓́̾̒̅̕͘͜l̴̡̛̳͓̎͊̈́̓͋̓͐͠o̸͙͈͕̯̳̞̫̝̝̒̃̈́̒̇̿̓̃͐̓̿̕͘͝ͅn̴̨̨͎̝̳͙͕̜͉̤͉̰̦̍̍͗̀́͌͒͛͋̑̃d̶͓̜̜͍͙̰̙͉̔́͂̾̔̔͌ͅȩ̶̡͗̆͋̅̃̃͐̏̓̃͠ ̸̡̟̘̼̦͆͌̀̄̂͑̿͆͋̿̿̕͠͝h̷̢̛̘̰͔̯̆̿̀̏͆́̋a̷̡͎̖̣̼̗̳͙͚̦͔̫̓̉͆̔͘͜i̵͉̭̫͚̼̭̎̂̅̎̏̊̊̌̂r̵̢͇̝̣͖͍̞̞͙͈̼̞̖͆̑͌̊̂͗̂͂̄̋̈́͝͝ ̷̦̉̓͒̇ą̴̫̼̼̣̠͍̈̊͐͊͛͋̕͝͝n̷̮͋̍̚d̸͙͔̞̩̩͎̄̽̋ ̸̧̡̩̳̮͇̝͎͖͖͈͆̑̓̐̍͘̕͜p̵̲̜̯̯͎̳̭̤͑̈́̿͒̒̐̑͜͜͜͝ṛ̸̼̪͑̈͒e̸̹̬͈̘̠̘̱̞̺͕̬̲͎̥͊͊̍̈́͗̂ͅt̴̨̨̢̪̻̣̟͖̰̩̲͙̺͗̾̂̇̓̿t̴̠̗̪̥͖̼̹͖̟̗̙̎ỳ̵̡̨͖̟̜͚͚̪̱̟̲͇̈́̀̒̏̅̇̐͐̽͘̚ ̶̰̠͙̲͖͕̇e̸̤̣̗͈̪̻̗̤̺͆̎̿̇͂̆͋̇͊ẙ̸̛͚͚̃͂ȩ̵̝͍̞̥̹̦̖̳͓͕̯̖̯̳̂͗̌́̾̀͐̆̈́̃͒̉̈́̕͝s̸̼͌̽̈̉̉̓̊̾̽̑̌̾̋͝ ̶̡̨̡̪̬̭̱͇̝͕͂̇̒̊å̸̡̜͓͎̪̼̭̃̈̓̓̒̔̍̑̇̕̕͘͝n̶͈͍̔͒̇͗̏͠d̸̝̤̥̳̗̠͉̟̝̼̦̮͈̾̍̔̈́̿̃̃ ̴̹̫̮̗͋͌͑̓̏̓͌̀͐͜͝p̷̨̧̳̗̙̰̙͙̲̣͉̤̤̂̐̂̏̈͐͒̂̽̕͝ǐ̷̡̩͎͙͎̲͈̲̬͎͇̃͂̎̍͜͜͜ņ̵̢̢̛̬̺̻͍͕̺͂͐̂͋̈́͗̿͌̋̚͝͝k̴̡̥̪̠̹̗̊ ̵̢̧̳͙̬̭̩̙͚͊͐̍̐͑͑͝ͅl̷̨̛͔̯̩̹͈̫̭͕̤̿̀̑͝į̴̝͕̭̫̰̹̮͎̱̽p̵̢̺͕͕͍̿̄̑̄̔͊͘͠s̶̹͚̩̞̘̪̺̃͛̓̍̉͛͛͒̕͠͝ͅ.̸̺̟̯͔͒̂͠͝  
̷̢̮̱̪̯̝̲̹̒̂͜  
̶̬̾͜Ḣ̷͉̙͌̄e̵̢̡͉̙̘̲̠̰̙͐͆̆̂̌̒̚͝ ̶̡̨̤̤̭͙̹͎͉̲͓̦̱̟͖͌̐͊͒s̶̫̪͇̘̍͊̎̃̈̏͂̿̆̕͘͜ṭ̵̨̧̨̪̋̊̊͆ǭ̸̡̨͚̲͕̣̺̟̰͚̜̗͋̽̔̿̄p̴͈̻̀̈́̄̎͋͊́̏͛͌̉͆̆s̷̛̛̮̜̦̫̼͖̝̞̪̠̮̎̔͐̑̈́́̀͐̋͑̆̕͜ ̴̮̣̱͕̗̬͙͆̎̓̈́͌͋͊̀̌w̷̛̖͍̰̫̝͓͉̔̔̏̽̿̆̂͝o̵̹̙̹̝̙̫̟͈̼̘̪̮̠͆͜ņ̷̡̡̧͚͖̖͕̮͖̝͑d̷̢̟͔̄͆̒̾̈ë̴̻͕͖͇͍͐̅͋̋̌̃̑̽͐͌͠r̷̼̫̜̱̔̔̿̑i̷̡͖̟̝̯̠͇̫͓̦̲̬͑̋̑̍́̏͋̇̒̂̈̈́ͅͅņ̴̖̜͍̭͎̰̤͑͑͊̃̊͒̽g̶̡̡̧̛̰̺̺̫̬̱̣͖̲̬̏͌͆̌̿̾͗̈́͂̏͘̕͠͠ ̶̨͓̩̖͔̯̹̫̻̙͐̎͘͠w̷̡̢͓̻͖̥̱̦̗̗̯̓͗̔͂̏̈͌͐̇͗̐̑̉ͅḩ̵̪̣͕̹͖͐̉͛̃̾̿̿ā̵̝̼̹̖̟͚͙͖̥̖̦͈̙̓̉͊̏͋̓̄̈́̽̄̋͠͝ẗ̴̢̲̲͚̦͎͎̹̺̦́̿̓̌ ̸̛͉̳̘̿̿̍̀̒̌̈̾̑̄͘͝ṕ̶̮̺͙̰͉̈́͑͆ư̵̡̢̮̠̦͉̱̤͖̳̣̯͂͑̉̆̈́́͆̂͐͒̍̂͜ş̷̡̹̭̝͕̲̗̤̮̠̙̞̮̑̐̆͆̐͘̚͠s̵̭̱̯̦̆͋̊̎͜͠y̶̢̪̖̝̯̯͉̭̺͓̲̞̥͗͌͌̈̽̽̂͆̐̎̈́͊̓͝͝ ̵̧͉̭͕̻̫̼̥̥̣͖̯̪͐͗͂̓f̶͚̥̜̝̒̉́̈͋̍̿͌̉͘ͅè̶͎͔͚̫̪̞̘̏̊͐̌̈́̊̔͆͑͗̈͜͝͠ę̷̯̞̺̹͚͕̇̃̊̋̔͑̎͝͝͝͝ĺ̷̡͇̙͓͈̼͎̪͇͔̠̟̞͑́̏̈̃̆͆̍͛̂̕͘ș̶͕̪͈̳̥̤̈́̓͛ ̶̠̯̣̔̂̓̇͗͑͑̋͒́̓̿̚l̴̗̀̐͝i̵͉͎̜̞̤̘̯̯̯͈͙̓͂̆̈̊̿̈́͠͝k̴̤̤͍̦̠̲̦̔̈́̏̍̂̒̚e̴̙͎̰̙̮̋̓͑̒́͒̾̀͌̂.̸̨̪̦̞̰̝͓͓̜͔̻̳̺̺̒̆̏̇̐̅̅̀́͂͒̒̈͘͠  
̸̢̺͓̲̳͍͖̭́̂̉́̍͛͜͝ͅ  
̷̘̆̅R̴̛̻͓̯͌͆̒̆̋͋̈́̈̆͠ę̷̢̡͇̤͎̥̞̦̦͔͙̰́̇́̑͜i̸̢̩̩̹̮̲̩̭͙͍̼̦̇͋̌̍̀̄̇̃̿̑͘͘͠ͅg̵̢̛̪̮̝̳͊̿̈́͒̕̕ȩ̵͕͇̪̥̦̫̰̹͚̂̐̂̊̈́̋͌̽̑̈́́́́̄ň̴̞͓̺̟̯͗̌ ̵̹̬̩͉̯͓͙̳̋̑̈́ͅp̶̰͔̯̮̦̗̖͍̑̅̓̈́͋͒͆́̒̿̅̑i̸̢̺͔͎̰̺͍̣̟͚̙̖̽̏̌͛̓͐̽͆̂̎́̿c̴̨̗̻̹͇̯͇̜̞̻̣͇͙̓̉̅̾͋́͘͜͜k̷̢̧̛͕̲̦̊̓̀̍́̕s̵͇̭̟͙̙̖̝̣̞̭̙͇̳͚͊͒̇̆͗̏ ̵̧͎̬̹̣̼̼̟̫̞͖̑͋̎̋̽ṵ̵̢̧͔̖̜̦̫͈͖̞̃͑p̷̦͇͖̗̈́̏̎̓̉͝ ̶̨̢̹̬̳̺̜̥̯̬̮͎͉̯̓̄̄̇̋̓́̃̽̄͑̉͝ͅo̶̢̱̝͊̐̆̎͊̌̒͌̌̽͋̏ņ̵̨̡͍̗̬̝̦͎͙͉͌̀ ̴̢̳̤͔͎̗͓̱̩̩̥̦̝̽ẗ̵̪͈́̍̚ḧ̶̞̟͓̹̗̻̣́͋̍̽̉͛͊͛͋ė̴͍͖̆͗̓͊̋̊ ̸̡͉̭̥̥̝̫͇͚̝͉͉͋̐͗̿͝ţ̶̩̖̦̗͚̽h̸̭̞̞̘̔́̄͊̓̈́̆̌͒̔͠i̴̬̱̥̯̊̓͛̽͐̒̀r̶̰̣͎͎̲̝̺͈̮̗̯͕̺̰͛͂̄̆̃̂̅̒̒̍͊̑͗͠ḑ̸̛̠̬̘͓̯̲̺͈̐̒̓͑̈̚͝ ̵̰̻̣̞̲͇̮̜̘̜̮̯̒̇́̐̂̈́̏̊̚r̷̘̦̝̰͔̄̑͘i̵̧͚̤̞̮̫̱̱̍̀̌̌̿̕ͅṉ̸͎̣̬̗̙͕̙͓̣̤͔̽͑͆͑͋̾̽̕͝g̶̜͇̦̼̗̈̅̓̾̇̓ͅ,̷͇̫̠͙̒ ̷̭̫̩̼͉͗̇̅̍̽̆͛͆̐̈́͗͘͝v̸̨̖͕̪̫̣̰̹͚͖̙̿̾͋͒̍͛̂ͅo̸͕͍͛͂͆̊̉̏̂͗̐̀i̵̛̛̠͚̣̘̖̤̗̘͗̓̍̌̕c̶̛̝̩̗̻̙̅̃́̍̑͋̆̾̅͆̔͋̋̎ȩ̵͂̌̈̐̉ ̸̨̨̙̤̞̫̣̝̻͙͙̑̉̋̇̔͆͘f̸͈̺̗̈́̇̈́̑͛̿u̴̒̑̾ͅz̸̨̘̝͎̤̲̤͛̒̓̽͐͒̈́̓̿̈̓͊͘͝z̸̮̺̣͎̏̊̆̈́̔͠͠y̷̧̧̺̫̟̫̼̩͑̊͑̐̏͗̉͛̿̐͝͝ ̷̞͈̘̥̒̈́͑̑̂͊̈͂͛͝w̸̖̟̺̺̠̦̪̝͈͗̿̒͑͆͑̕į̵̖̖͇͓̟̱̌t̸̡̡̨̡̩̪̹̜͔́͊̓͋̉͒͑̚h̸̘͎̱̓̒͛̒̈́̉̄̓̍͗ͅ ̸̧̧̢͓̟̦͕̺̖̟̰̪̞̆̍̆͋̑͘͠s̴̡̢̛͕̣̩̻̫̯̗̻̜̞̳͆͊̍͑̐̽͒͆̚͝l̷̨͇̣͓̞̟̬̤͕̠̈͂́̐̈́̾͋́̔̔͒̐̚e̶̹͓̙̺̤̬̗̣͛̌͘͜ę̴̧̥͙̱͎̦̦̣̭̬̐̈́̿̽̐͘͜p̴͎̭̭̝̰̂̂̐̎͊̿̄̇̔͝.̴̢̡̦͕̔̈̊̾̎̓̄͊͝ ̸͉͙̦̔̑̑̆̾̓̊̂͋̉̓̉̓̚"̴͓͒͝͝W̶̩͙͇̃̆͗̉̿̍͌̕a̷̢̫̦̞̝̭̣̤̎z̵̫͐̾̆̇̊͒͋̇̽̔z̶̬̃̽̍̌͂̕ȋ̵̟̥͙͉̩̘̻̙̰̜̙̻̉͛̃̀́̑͊̎͘͜ͅt̴̮͉̤͔̋̑̃̐͐͊̓͒̍͆͆̇͘?̵̘͖͓̲̌͋͒͒̓͝͝"̵̧̭̙͕̹̘̠͍̤̀̈́̀͑͋̑̄͐̊̍́̃̿͝  
̵̢̱̬̼̩̻̯̬̿̍̑͋́̊͜  
̵̧̙͕͉͇̝̞͔͔̝̱͐̂̿͆̈́͌̉̑̓̄͒̎̂ͅ"̸̡̠̟̖̼͈̭̒͒͂̓̆̽̅̈́̆̕͜͝M̶̦̫̰͉͇̤̔õ̶̧̝̲̭͚͓̩̠̤̣̺̣̟̥͊̈́̎̑̕̚͘͘͠͝b̴̢͖̺̘͂̅͊ ̷̹̫͎̞̣͕̈́͜͝b̷̼̣͍͚͖͈̮̬̭̘̯̈́̽͑͂̀̃́̚͝r̵̙̐̽̓e̴͖͈̹̓͋̈̔͝a̵̩̣̼̭̿̑̅̾̿̂͝͝t̶̰̠͉̩̠̳̖̓͌͝h̴͓̻͕͚́͋̍̔͒͐͒̉͠͠e̶̛̼̖̣͙͕̭̿̑̓̅̅͐̓̾͘͜͠ͅş̵̥̳̻̖̬̲̅͒̔͗̈́̒̒̈̾͛̄̽ͅ ̵̥̤̞̬͔̘̹͎͉͍͒͌̏̅͌͘̕͜͠ͅo̴̥̲͎͙͚̠̟͉̝̹̟̫̊̈̐͂̄̇̔̾̍͘͜ṵ̶̡̣͓̗̟̝̞̐̔t̶̢̢̟̦̖̝̠̺̣̬͙̘̩͎͆̐̈́̋̋̿̕ͅ ̸̡̢̩̤̝̗̤͍̭̼̜͙͚͐͛͜ŝ̷̛̖̞̘̼̬͂̉͋̀̐͆̈́̎͛͐͝͝l̴̢̛̮͌̓́̀̄́̈́̆͂́̚͠ò̸͔̖͔̫̐̽͑̇̽͠w̶̨͚̥͕͙͖̞̳̄̔̇͊̅̑͌͒͘ͅl̶͓̦̻̗̗͖͕͖̽̎͌̿͂̾̋̑̈́̍̓̑̓ỳ̴̛̙̗͍̩͚̈͗̏͊̆͐͝͝ ̷̣̻̯̣̰͊â̶̢̢̛̜̮͖̯̻̩̗̠̦̘̾̍̽̋̿́̈́̊͒̚ͅņ̸̧̹͓͉̻̲̹̟͐͌̈̏̋͂́̄̅̽͋͘͜͜d̸̢̡̧̘̗̝̜̤͉̞̰͙̤̔͒̃̽͆̾̈́̋͘ ̵̢͚͒̆̉̂̔̚͝͝͠ģ̴̨̝̲̻̝̦̖̦͇͑̏̾̔͋̀͑̈́̈́̿̄̀̾̕͜r̶͎̱̲̞̻̳͇̹͓̗̹̼͒̀̋͐̋͑͊͗͆̉̌̍͝͝ͅĩ̷̖̂̚ṕ̵̢̪̻̂͑̇̀͘͘͠͠s̴̛̗̏͑̐̈́̽̾̑̌͛͝ ̴̠̣̯̙͔̻̻̬̖̰͓̳̽ĥ̵͉̮̼͖̅͗̔͆i̴̼̫̫̫̦̘̯̼͛̐̋s̷̛̮̘̠̅̊̒̈̓͒̐̇̎̽͘̕͠ ̷̡̪̫̬̝̉̃̆̇̑̑̾̚͝d̴̨̲̪̺͇̾̉̾͋̂̌̎͒͛͊͘i̴̩̰̼̖̼̖͗͗͌̿̐͒́̍̕c̷̢̧̛̫͙͇̦͉̳̼̝͛̎̍̎͋k̸̡͇͍̻̖̪̳̼̺̈̎̒̿̅͌̈́̚͝.̶̨̯̠̟͙̦̮̦̊͆ ̴̨̙̟̣͎͉̫̩̠͉̩Ḩ̵̻̖͔̖͇̩̪̟̰̱̦̜̼̅ḛ̵͍̎̈́͋̑́͂͂͒̈́͝'̷͓̤̜̯̩̤̬̲͎̮̉̔̽̑̇̏̒͝͝͝͠ͅs̵̡̯͚͔̤̖͍̠̬̩̽͒͐̃́͛̕ ̴̢̼̟̠̯͊͊̎̊͆̑̇̆̇̕̚l̶̨̡̛̝͇̝̱͍̘̔͛͗͊̈̿̇̾͝͠è̷̟̟̻͍͍͈̬̭̐͋̉ͅå̸̳͍̣̰̮͆̆̇̐̀̀̈́͘͘͝ͅṛ̶̨̛͍̽̆̌͂͌͂̈́̍̐n̶͖̅̌͛̐͑̐͝ë̸̹̟̮͓̼̝́̄̓͑̽̌̄́́͛̎̚̚ḑ̵̩̣͇̠͔̮̋͊͒̋̌̈́͆̅̔̌̽̊̓͊͝ ̸͚̙͈̦̦͉̞̹̀́͊h̵̛̜̥̞̯̘̣̙͓͚͎̅̋̂͌͒̌̏̚̚o̵̡͇̫͔͚͇̦̐͛̂͒̌̈́̅͗͛̑ẉ̸̯͋͜ͅ ̵̧͔̝̗̟̝͂̌̅̒̓͐̓̎̾t̴̘̏̄̈́̎̿̋̂͐͑̍̒͂͑͘͘o̴̢͌́̀̎̈́͌̔̈͘͘ ̶̡͕̩̫̪̣̫͖̺̐̈́͑͗͛k̴͕͓͚̰͍͐͋̈ȩ̵͈̠̟̮͈͖̗̠͍͉̮̯͓͋̈̀ę̵̯̹̓̃͛͌̑̎̿̽͝p̶̛̺͖͔̰̏̽͑̔̾͜ ̷̟̬̙̥͎͑̎͗͐͗̕̕͝q̷̲̥͕͙̭͎̱̞̤͉̈́͛̾̏́͑͌ủ̷̺̮̻̩̰͇̗̖̭̑̏̉͋̂͊͠͝͝i̴̡͒́̋̆̚̚͝͝e̶̢̢̗̣̠̜̫̊̐̌̎̏͊͋̌̓̂͊̃͐͗̚t̶̮̳̑͒̃͋̈͘.̵̛͓̱̖͙̩͛̀̈́̐̇̏̌͑̉͂̉͘͝ ̴͙̠͙̠͕͚͈̭̹̃͋̋̈́́̇"̶̧͉͗̀̎̀̾͌S̸͓̏̑̈́͛͊͗͂̽͂̓̽͒̽̅h̴͔̝͙̠̯̺̬͔͇͒̈̈́̄̾̚͘͜͝͠ͅȋ̴̡̡̱̬̗͓͖͎̜̣̩̊ṣ̶̘̐̓h̶̨̼̥͉̖͈̞̟̲̣͍̝͌̈́̽́̂̈́͋̅̿̚͜͝͝͠͝o̷͍̖̪̩̱̙̝̣̩̗̦̲̱̼̝̍̈́͂u̷͍̒̎̊̈́͠.̴̱̩̮̦̯̰̩̐͗"̶̧̨͉̼͉͔͍͎̬̠̦̗̍́̽͋̉̑̋̀͘͘͝

wake up, mob

wake up, mob

wake up, mob

wake up, mob

wake up, mob.

wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the edge of my fucking seat I hope you are too sorry if I'm giving you whiplash but that's the point

He can never tell when he's awake.

Ritsu will be talking to him at the breakfast table and he'll suddenly flinch hard, fling the contents of his bowl into the air, blink like he's trying to come out of something. It feels like he's moving through water, wading in and out and when the wave comes crashing down on his head he blinks and he's in the classroom with saltwater burning his lungs, the teacher asking a question, the quiet discontent in his brain buzzing and buzzing and he can't breath. Like he's drowning and drowning but can't seem to die.

The doctor tells him it's disassociation. Out of body experiences, except Mob knows what an out of body experience is and this isn't it, he's not leaving his meat suit to stalk the next door neighbor. He's falling sleep and waking up with a snap as he bangs backwards and falls out of his chair. 

So he can't tell if it's a dream, can't be certain, can't be sure, until he looks down at Reigen's hand and sees the barely used flip phone with his number in it.

"...Is this real?" He whispers.

Reigen laughs, grin fixed on his face. No lipstick this time. No red. But they're pink. "I felt that way when I got my first phone! This one is a little old, but it should do the trick. I've got you on a prepaid plan so you can use the internet, but any phone calls or text messages that aren't to or from me are a no go. Unless it's an emergency. Actually, you should put your mom's number in here too, it'd probably be weird if I was...uh. Yeah. Put your mom's number in here."

Mob watches his mouth as his lips move. Pink. Rose pink.

Reigen nudges his chest gently with the cellphone, eyebrow cocked. "Well? You gonna take it or what?"

-op sʎɐʍlɐ noʎ ǝʞᴉl ʇno ʎssnd ɐuuoƃ noʎ ǝɹɐ ɹo  
¿ʎoq pooƃ ɐ ǝʞᴉl ¿ʇᴉ ǝʞɐʇ ɐuuoƃ noʎ

Not now.

He bites his cheek to make sure he's still awake.

Mob takes it, stares down at Reigen's name in his phone with a little winky face next to it. He looks up at him. Swallows. "Can I give you my number?" Please?

Reigen shakes his head, takes his own phone out and flips it out, scrolls for a bit. Mob's heart drops in despair before a blue screen is shoved in his face, and he sees his own name staring back at him with a flower emoji next to it. "I already put it in when I bought the phone. How else am I supposed to contact you?"

Oh yeah. 

After Mob's initial confusion over the job offer, Reigen took him to a street ramen cart and explained how his business operated. The food was good, and Reigen scooped two extra slices of pork into his bowl while he talked, waving his hands and choking on his food every time he forgot to swallow before speaking. It was kinda gross, and kinda mesmerizing, and before Mob knew it He'd been sitting there listening to this strange man dressed in a short skirt and smudged lipstick go on and on about spirits and exorcisms and cheap clients and movies and restaurants until the sky was dark and the ramen shop was closing. He felt immense disappointment when they had to leave.

Reigen had given him his business card, written a date and time on the back of it, and waved goodbye.

Now he was here. And Reigen was his boss.

Reigen leans walks over to his chair and flops down, leaning back to get comfortable. "We don't have a whole lot going on today, but we'll stay here until the exorcism at 5 to see if there are any walk in's."

Mob tingles at the word 'we.' He fiddles with his backpack straps, looks around the dingy office in awe. There are brightly colored posters on the walls, high bookshelves with aging spines, some in english, a miscellaneous assortment of spiritual books and manga and some cooking manuals squeezed in next to the decorative crystals. Reigen had originally told him they held spiritual power, and when Mob pointed out that they were just rocks he quickly sweated through an explanation of how that was a 'test' to see if he was a legit psychic. Mob was ecstatic that he passed. Mob couldn't sense Reigen's power. Reigen didn't have any aura coming off of him at all, actually. Mob figured it was because he was spiritually based instead of telekinetically based. He was learning so much.

Reigen nodded over to the couch, where a little coffee table held a bowl of clay beads with kanji carved into them. "You can just sit there for today, I'll work on getting you a desk or something later."

Mob went and sat down, putting his backpack down beside him. "Should I do anything?"

"Hm? Why?"

Mob blinked. "I'm working here, right?" That's the whole reason why he was here, in the tucked away corner of 'Spirits n' Such,' with a barely used cellphone and lungs still trying to catch thier breath from how fast he'd run as soon as the bell rang to get here. (He didn't run very fast.)

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"So...what should I do?"

Reigen shrugged, opening his laptop to type something. "Do you have any homework? You're in middle school, right?"

Mob's palms felt sweaty. "Yeah, but..." He didn't know how jobs worked, it was his first day, oh god he was already messing up-

"Why don't you water the plants?" Reigen was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "And then get started on your homework. Like I said, until the excorsism we're not likely to be very busy-"

Mob jumped out of his seat and tripped on the carpet on his rush to grab the watering can.

"Oh shit-kid, you okay?" Reigen was already kneeling by his side, picking him up a little too roughly before he seemed to realize how he was manhandling him and loosened his grip. "No need to get hysterical here; The plants can go an extra thirty seconds without liquid."

Oh god. Mob felt mortified. He gingerly touched his nose, kneeling on the ground, gakuran wrinkled. "Ow."

Reigen placed a hand on his cheek, and Mob felt his stomach flip. "Here, let me see..." He turned him to face him, cupping but cheeks in his hands, leaning in so close that Mob could count his eyelashes, and for a frantic moment Mob thought Reigen was going to kiss him.

"It's just rug burn. Nothing too bad." He caressed his thumb comfortingly, face still so close, and Mob felt like he was melting. He leaned into the touch. "I think I have some ointment, but you don't need much. We could forgo a bandaid." He moved a thumb gently across the bridge of Mobs nose, before freezing. He seemed to finally notice how close they were.

The moment lasted one beat, two, three. Mob squeezed his eyes shut and opened them to see Reigen staring, blank expression. Reigen's eyes quickly flitted down and he cleared his throat. He could feel his breath on his mouth.

He let go of his cheeks and stood up, dusting off his grey suit pants. "Here, I'll make tea."

The kitchen was little. Very little. So little that Reigen gave up trying to manuever around Mob and picked him up by the armpits to just sit him on the countertop. Mob wrinkled his nose, looking down cross eyed to see if he could watch the ointment on it dry. It smelled like mint and it was cool to the touch.

The kettle whistled and Reigen went about making two cups, pouring a generous heap of milk and sugar into Mob's. "Here you go. Blow on it, it's hot."

Mob nodded, looking down and cooling the temperature with his powers before taking a tentative sip. And then another, bigger one.

Reigen laughed. "Slow down, kid. I've got a whole kettle here."

Mob placed his cup between his legs, palms warming around it. "It tastes just like how I like it."

Reigen blinks. Blinks again.

"Huh. That's a coincidence."

"You didn't ask how I take it."

He scratches the back of his head. Looks confused. "...I just...assumed...because you're a kid. And kids like milk and sugar in their tea."

Mobs tea was more milk and sugar than anything else at this point. His parents teased him endlessly about it, said he drank tea like an American. "It's good."

"Good. That's good."

Mob wasn't great at reading social cues. He never had been, and it got even worse after the incident. But even he could tell that this was awkward.

He hops down off the counter, turned and bows. "Thank you for the tea, Reigen sama."

Reigen waves his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "Come on, I'm not that old. You can use familiar language with me."

Mob looks up in surprise. "But you're my boss."

Reigen waves him off, stepping around him and out of the kitchen back to where his desk sat. "I always hated that seniority shit they use in office settings. Why d'you think I started my own business?"

Mob walks slower this time to grab the watering can, filling it quickly and starting on the plants. "Okay, Reigen san."

Reigen rolls his eyes. "You're still using formal language." But he's smiling, and they fall into an easy silence.

 

\--------------------------------------------

During the exorcism, he knocks all the lights out in the building, and he and Reigen have to frantically run from an old woman with a broom chasing them out of the apartment complex. Which is a difficult feat, as they're both so slow. Mob is relieved that Reigen's stamina seems to be just as bad as his.

When they're finally able to catch their breath, Mob is shaking so hard his teeth chatter. Regien notices, and wordlessly walks them to a street cart selling Takoyaki, making Mob sit at the bench while he orders. He hands him a toothpick and they eat in silence for a while. Reigen waits.

Mob finishes chewing and puts his toothpick down. "I can't control my powers."

Reigen nods. "I can see that."

Mob closes his eyes and breathes tightly out from his nose. He digs his nails into his palms, feels the crescent moon shapes dig into his skin. Awake. Stay awake. "Am I fired?"

"What? No, of course not." Reigen looks deep in thought, hands steepled n front of him, index fingers resting quietly on his lips. Rose pink. "What gave you that idea?"

He stares down at the Takoyaki. It's good, grilled octopus rolled up in a center of fluffy dough. "You're an esper."

"Sure I am."

"You don't need someone who could bring down a building on top of you trying to do a simple job."

"That job wasn't simple. Exorcisms never are."

"I don't want to hurt anybody." His voice is quiet. He feels his heart rate pick up. He was so close to an explosion, his ears are still ringing.

They're quiet. For how much Reigen seems to talk, Mob feels like he's waiting to listen.

"When I was younger, I had...an accident."

Reigen nods. "Like the one just now?"

"No. It...it wasn't an excorsism."

He wants to stab the toothpick into his leg, but last time he did something like that his mom made him visit that doctor, the one for your brain instead of your body. He thinks Reigen might make him do the same thing. So he doesn't.

"Some older boys stole me and my brothers new years money."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"Older or younger."

"Younger. By a year and two months."

Reigen hums. "So you were being a good oniichan and trying to protect him."

Mob shakes his head a little too hard, feels his neck pop. "I was-I wanted to, but I was so small, and they pushed me and picked up Ritsu and I-"

He looks up when the street light beside them starts creaking in protest at where it's bending, pebbles floating around his shoes, takoyaki glowing green. Reigen sets his on the bench next to him.

"I was troubled a lot when I was a kid too." Reigen says quietly.

Did you ever dream about sticking your cock in a pencil sharpener only to open your eyes and see yourself standing in front of one.

"I don't know what happened. I blacked out, and when I came to the boys where unconscious and Ritsu was crying."

He hates using his powers. Small things are fine, small things can't hurt anybody, but the bigger they get the more out of control he feels and the harder it is to reign in this overwhelming power bubbling under his skin like a tumor.

"There was so much blood."

Mob jolts when he feels a hand plop down heavily on his shoulder. He looks over to see Reigen looking at him with a serious expression. "Reigen chan?"

"Listen. Just because you have psychic powers, does not mean you are any less human."

Mob feels everything around him go still. Reigen's eyes are dark brown, eyebrows furrowed, hand on his shoulder firm.

"It's the same as people who are fast, people who are book smart, people with strong body odor. Psychic powers are just another characteristic."

Mob nods a little.

"You must embrace that as part of yourself and continue to live positively." He closes his eyes a bit, smiles slightly. "The truth behind one's charm is kindness."

Mob feels his hands unclench, fingers relax. Reigen opens his eyes and smiles wider.

"Just be a good person. That's all."

A part of him, deep in his chest, feels like it lets go. Tension he hadn't realized he was holding whooshes out of him on one slow exhale.

Reigen moves his hand back and pops another takoyaki ball in his mouth. "It's okay to be wary, but don't hide. I'll show you how to control your powers."

Mob swallows. "Okay, sensei."

Reigen winces and waves his hand. "No, no, don't say that. It's too weird."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to-"

"Shishou."

They both freeze, eyes locked.

It feels...familiar. Intimate.

Mob feels a weird sense of Deja Vu, a quiet contentment. Trust. So much trust it's scary. But the way it fits so nicely in his mouth makes him say it again. "Shishou."

 

\----------------------------

 

Mob doesn't think he's ever felt like this before.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks, coming in every day after school, hurrying after club activities, performing exorcisms and identifying spirits and once, quite memorably, watching Reigen punch a peeping tom in the face with a fist full of salt after a mother hires them because she thinks an evil spirit has been watching her from outside her window. 

Tome squeals with delight when he shows her his phone, ignoring his protests and typing her number into it with a satisfied flourish. 

"Now I can remind you about the telescope so that you don't zone out and miss the eclipse!"

"It's just a lunar eclipse, President." Kibuyashi grumbles. "They happen every few months."

"Excuse you, every one knows that alien activity is most active during eclipses of any kind-" she goes off, leaving Mob to his devices. He scrolls through his texts with Reigen, sees the ease and casual speech, thinks of the familiarity. It's been two weeks. Only two weeks.

Everyday is another adventure. Every day is another day getting a closer grip on his powers.

Everyday is another day with Shishou.

Reigen protested at first, ears going an adorable shade of red every time Mob said it, but it's settled down into a quiet comfort. It's the safeness he feels when Reigen calls his name, a name no one's ever used for him, almost like a secret that only one party is privy to. He hasn't told him that his real name is Shigeo, that he doesn't remember how he got the nickname, that it's a word he hears in his head when he wakes up in a cold sweat with the t.v static going and his furniture floating up to the ceiling before in crashes down and wakes the household. He's only Mob to him. Reigen is only Shishou.

He should be worried that he feels this comfortable with a stranger. He should be scared that he thinks about him all the time.

His parents are happy that he found an after school job, worried that it's an exorcism job, happy that he's putting himself out there, worried that he's wading too deep into the water. They're always worried about him. It's one of the reasons why he never spends much time anywhere besides school, because ever since the incident they've been so terrified for their boys that there's a well meaning iron clad grip of fear and helicopter hovering over almost everything they do. One nine year old get's put in the hospital with a bleeding head wound but his super powered brother, and immediately the ten year old disappears for five hours only to be found in the pitch black with a bloody nose and reoccurring nightmares and bed wettings about alien abductions. They have more rights than most to be over protective.

They love him. They love him. They insist that they aren't scared of him. And Mob is bad at social cues, bad at noticing the details in everyday life, living in his head and compressing the way he feels into a concentrated square that he prays won't explode. But he sees the anger in Ritsu's eyes, sometimes, when he looks at their parents hovering in the doorway because Mob didn't get a lot of sleep and he's alone with Ritsu.

He sees a specialist. A doctor. His mom took him after the incident and he checks back in about twice a year to make sure everything's okay. Mob hates it. She doesn't even do anything important. Ritsu says  _psychologists_  help heal your head, but Ritsu cracked his skull and has never had to see one. His mom tells him it's to help him work through his emotions, but Mob thinks it's because he lost five hours of his life four years ago and has never been quite right since.

Reigen talks and talks, carries salt around in his pocket, talks with his mouth full and gestures with his hand and has never once looked at Mob in fear, even when he took down the roof on top of them during an exorcism and they barely got out of the building alive.

The only thing on his face was concern, fear not because of Mob, but because Mob could've gotten hurt. 

Reigen's soft eyes, pink lips, slender fingers, erratic movement. Loud boisterous voice that can get so gentle. 

It's been two weeks since he met Reigen, and he thinks he's falling in love with him.

He feels like he's met him before. Like he's known him all his life. He's not supposed to feel like this to someone he just met. He barely knows him and feels like he knows every little thing about him, like they've had decades to spend working out the details instead of just two weeks.

At night, he slips his hand under the covers and dials Reigen.

His dad sat him down once, quietly and away from everyone, and told him that while masturbation was healthy, he should be mindful of the other people in the house while he's doing it and try to keep his voice down. Then he had to explain what masturbation was, because Mob was ten and didn't know what his dad was talking about, and hadn't even really realized he was doing it until he flinched awake with his hand on his penis at two in the morning. He walked to his parent's room and stood silently outside the door, before turning back around and going back to bed.

t̴̢͇̪̬̬̝̝͛̊͌̊̑̾͊̌h̷̨͔̰̻̭͚͌̎̉̍͐̓̑̃̾̚͜ḛ̶̛̿̃̀̄̅̆̏̐̔̈́̚̚̚y̸̢̛̹͖͚̣̯̗̑̍̓̏͗͂̔̌̅̽͑͌͋ͅ ̵̪̱̬̼̫̫̩̣̖͊͒̽̿̾̌̀ḓ̷̛̭̬̥͕̮̩̭̫͇̓̋̾̏̔̀͒̍͒͐̆̑̓͜͝ơ̵̯̣̝͚̇̂̎̋̆͝n̷̮̖͖̝̼͕̹̹̉̉̑̅̃͛̌̅̊̐̀̉̓̾̕͜ͅ'̸̡̡̧͚̲̝̘͓̞̪̟̙͔̫̆̊t̵̨̠͔̪̜̭̳̏ ̸̧̦̲̙̩͙̇̄w̷͔̆̒͆̓̓a̷̠̿̇̏̑̎̌̌̐͊͠ñ̴̡̨̛̛͙̗͖̦͕͈̻̫̜̰̯̔̏̀̀̈́̀̒͂̕͝t̶̡̡̥̣͎̻͇͇̣͔̫͓̋̌̇͒̊̈́̈́̄̕̕ ̷̧͈̳̪̭͓̀͐̎͑ͅy̵̧̝̘̮̘̳̦̮͔̼̦̎̌̊̊̀̋̂̃̕͝o̵̥̓̽̇͋ụ̷̧̦̖̮̝̩̩̃͐͆͊̆̿̔̀ͅ ̸̧̭͕̩͈̹̠͙̠̌̈́̅͑̎̔̎̋̍͜ţ̸̧̝͈̪̺̦̖̬̤͎̼̻̅͒̾̔̂̍̋̆̅̋̅͘͘͝ͅō̴̧̞͚̪̥̥͕̇̄̌͛̍̉̐̽͌̀̕͝ ̷̡̼͓̻̣̘̭͇̩̗͙̣̬̭̊̈́̔̀̍͘͝f̵̖͚̱͚͓̪͎̘͓͙͍̈́̊̉̈ụ̴̱̩̪̂̄̂͐̈́̄̆̈́͘̕ͅc̸̭͓͛̉k̴̢͙͉͉̦̬̗̣̠͚͓͕̹̐̉ ̴̢̧̛͙̗͉̦͇͍̗̟̫̻͍̈́̂ͅh̵̼̣̥͂̿̉̄̒͌͜i̴͚̟͖͚͍̫̮̻̍̓̇͆̋͂͆͝m̵̛̫̘͙̺̰̺̩̖̼͇̼̂̈̒̊̌̐̉̉̅.̴̨̨̛̞̱̹̘̦̃͌͐ ̶̧̡̡̙͇̻͕̯̪̪̩̬̞̇͆̈́̈Y̴͓͍̲̣̘̣̹̲̟̒̅̆ǫ̸̭͔̖̞͉̯̳̜͓̯̭̥̬͕͗͑͗̅͐̇͑̈́̑̍͒͝u̴͚͉̜͙͈̠͉̝̺̩̯̾̒̈́͗͋̓͌̃͛̌́͘͠͝ ̸͓̗̥͍̳͚̀̑͠d̸̡̛͓̖̭̼̠͈̻̖̟̩̀̓̔̈́̋̐ơ̶̟̙̩̝̽͒̓̾̌͆̄͆̐̃̓̆̚n̶̼̈̅͋̑'̶̢̨͍͔̥̳̘̰͈̫̫̭̠͍͉̂̕t̵̙̼̪̓͋̎̄̆̊̊̂̋͆̚͠ ̷̨̛̫̠͌͋̉̎̃̃̂̿͂͘ẅ̷͎̖̹͓̭̹͙̺̖̟̜́̉̎̅̆̃̈́͐͜ã̷̢̢̟̜̞͖̭͎̺̫͎̭͈̮̂̀̎̓̀n̸̡͍̥̼̣̹͎̤̖̝̗̍̆͋̾̊͑̄͐̏̚͝t̸̡̤͍̝̅̉͜͜ͅ ̷̡̨͕̣͓̟̠͕͚͍̱̂̊͛̋̂̅̐̚͘͜͜͠͠͝ṱ̴̢̢͙͍̹̥́̅̃̈̌̋̈́̓̎͌o̵̡̢͎̟̭̥͎̯͚̗̖̯͊̆̈̃̓̔̿̎͛͂̅͝ ̷̥̃̈́̔̉̈̓͛͝f̷̨͉͙̟̫̽̋̅͌̈͌̍ũ̵̑̓̔͘͜c̵͎̺̯͙͇̈́̎͒̐k̷̹̈͆̆̋̓͐͂͊͂̈́͑̓͘ ̷̡̛̜̣͉͎̝̗̹̰̤͉̪̂̍͂̒̆̑̆̌̒͆̓͌͜͝͝ͅh̵͕̦͚̟̤͈̹͖͖̾͂͐͆͆̒̕ͅi̴̬̹͎̭͔̲͙̗̻̐͒͌͆̂͋̽͑̈́͠m̵̛͈̋͒̎́̏͂̒̀̀̄̂͘̚.̴͕̞͉̯́ ̸̢̮̩͍̮̣͂̓̇͊̒͘B̵̢͇̻̥̗̼̺̄̒͊͆̅̀͛̈͆̅̿̅ų̸͙̭͔̠̭̙̯͕̗̊͜ẗ̶̡̧̛̻̺͕̫̥͈̻̮̩́͆͌̈́̉͒̐͋͋̈́̆̈͘ ̷̫͔̩̊̒͂̅̉̈́̉̌̿y̸̛͎̬̲̠̺̩̯͊͐́́̌͌͆͘ͅo̴͙̎̈́͜ủ̸̯͔͓̖͎̱͗͆̾̕̕ ̸͙̠̼̥̎̎͘͝t̵̡̗̭͖̘͉͔̠̙͒̄̇̆̂̓̊͝h̸̠̣͓̮̰̊̕̕͝ͅi̵̛̼͎̫͔̭͕͕͙̅̈̓̂͊̾͐n̶̢͍̗̰͔̒̔̇̽͑͛̋͘ḳ̶̛̠̘̙̞͉̘̗̞̈́͌̑͐͋̔̍̌̍̕ ̶̧̨̡̣̦̝̙̞͈̘̯͕̜̘̊̀͗̏̏̾͋͗̕͝ỷ̶̧̳͔̤̟̘̪̰̹̼̒̑͛̀̋̃̇̈̎͘̕͜͠͠ͅo̶̥̗͓̘̳̲̘̹̰͓̗̤͔̒̋u̶̻̥͆ ̶͚͕̫̼͓̫̹̟͚̹̳̼̑̀̈͊͂͌̉͒͂̈́̋̄͘m̷̦̩̎͝ḭ̶̛͚̼͕̲̖̙̣̼̦̞̞̝͙̎́͑̒̕g̶̨̹̖̤͔̥͇̜̗̠͈̫͙̗̔̿͜ḩ̵͇͇̘͒̈̃̀̉̆̿̽͐̅̆̚͘͠t̷̺͇̻͋̕,̷̲̗̩̹̮̦̩̩͓̱̯̬̰͑̌͂̈́͜͝ ̴̡̞̱̲̥̣̺͍͉͈͈̓̅̃͛̽̔̀̕t̶̠͚̙̖͊̽͑̉̽̎̀̽͜͜͝ḩ̸̬̝͈͖͓̭̖̟̓͛͐̍i̶̤͒̓͋͊̏̔̿́͗ṅ̴̡̧̘͔̱͓͔̲̝̝͔̈́̂͑͋̓̑̿͒̎̂͠͝͝k̴̛̠̫͕͓̳̭̘͎̗̹͓̞̾͛̓̃̽̈́͋̓̌̌̚i̵̡̡̡̠̫̞̹̹̫̦̺̖̲̙͍̍̇͒͒̉͐͊ņ̷͉͍̟̟̳͕̝̳̌̂̽̐͒͗̍̚͝g̷̲̙͓̰͕̞̩̼̼̑̑͛̆̐̕̕ ̶̨̧͔̠̫̰̝̥̺̲͈͚̻͖̍̽̈͜ḯ̷̡̦̤͉̺̠̯̟͖ͅť̵͍̻͔́͛̏̓̀͊̄̾̏͜͝'̷͋̓̔̉̓̿͒͜s̶̢̢͔͎̪̯̻̲͈̯͎̮̼̟̖̃̌̉͂̃̋̓̈̂̑̕ ̸̢̯͓͇̰͓̟̤͚͖͂̉͛ạ̵̛̘͈̊̍̿̒͒̈́͛̃͂̀͋̽͋̕ ̸͖̙̺͙̩̱͙̙̘͒̕͘͜ḓ̶̡̩̞̲͈̤̙̀̈́̓͌̉̈́͘̕r̷̙͕͚͙̜͙̦̬̹̠̤̝͈̔e̷͍̓̈͊̈́ą̴̭͍͚̖̞͔̺̖̫̼̮̐̀̎̓͋̎̀̊̔̕̚m̶̠͉͒̓̿̕,̵̧̖̝̲̬́̓̓ ̸̧͉̲̭̙̬͙̩̩͚̼̱͆͋͌̂͗̄͌͂̊́̕̚ṳ̸̧̡̠͕̻̜͇͕̹̜͙̘̲͐̊̊̓̊̈́̍͑̉̍̈́͌͑͝͝n̶͎͎̪̘͙͓̫̺̲̺͖̐̈̐̉͒̇̆̔̚͝͝a̷̛̫̫̮̝̐̂͑̏b̴̭͒̀̾̏̋̅̈l̷̡̙̠̱̲̉̉͒̇̓̍̚ĕ̷̢͓͔̰̈́ ̵̌̍̋͂̌̃͗̑̍̄̓͜͜͠͠͠t̷̢̼͈̬̲͇͋̈́̓̐̾͘̚͝õ̶͔̪̥̤͎͎̲͙͈͂̓̊͒͐͘ ̵̛̘͉̺͙̫͓̗̼͍̒̈́͐̈́͌͆̓͜͝t̴̼̺̣͌͒̚͝ͅe̸̥͊̽͂̑̎̆̋͋͜l̶̗̲̟̖͍̱̺̗̤͎̉͗ľ̴̨̠͖͔͈̘̹̭̲̤̿̉ ̴̡̱̼̱̤̹̖̹̜͕̼̘͎̋͜b̴̦̝̣̫̮̋̑͂ͅê̴̢̛̦̯̰͎̥̥͙͕̱̋̾̾͌͋͆͛̚̚̕̚͝ṫ̸̥͍̺̭̘̭͚̤̎̓̊͛̆̚w̷͎͜e̸͚̹̹͒̎̈́̾͐̚e̴̢̯̯̜̭͍̲̍́̇͗̾̏̓͘n̵̛̰̪͔̫̝̯̹̤̖̐̑͋̑̀͊̂̂͘͜ ̵̡̨̢̲̖͙̗͇̺̣̔ŕ̸̗͓̯̤͈͕̘̰͓͙̰̯̼̆̄͌͗́̈́̒͠ḙ̴͖͍͎̭͓͙̄̋͛͌̇́́̐̋a̵̛͍̪͇̞͈͙̝̝̺͍̜̋͊͒̐̆̌͐͜͜͜ͅl̷̨̪̟̼̖͎͔̩͍̬̖͙̈́̋͑̅̌í̵͕̮̣͔̲̏̂̀͛̈́̎̽͗̽͗͌͛͝t̴̨̜̞̻̺͕͔͔͔͔̙͕̼̪͌͌͋̃͗̍͂̄̌̕͠ŷ̵̡̝̱͙͎͇̦͍͚͔͓͓̭̱̉͛͌̇̋̄͠͝͝ ̷̛͓̿̈́̈̇̽̈̅͂̕̕͠a̵̧̫̹͇̞̣̲̼̼̖͖̓͐̃̎̓͝͝ņ̴̖̲̰̦̞͇̋̉̿̇̎̇͑̈̆̓̓͋̕͝d̴̢̖͖̀̆ ̸̨̧̧̞͖̭̜̭͔̏͊y̶̬͕͊͆̉̒o̶̜͈̣̹̩̝͐̐̊̓͊̔̓̿̀̓͠͝ứ̴̡̠̰̼̮̰̞̳̅̅̽͂̏̐͗̐͐̅̐'̷͎̭̠̺̞̭̮̥͎͎͇̲̠͒̂͆̒̈́l̴̛̛̝͒̆̀͑̽̀̾̂̇̽̒͝l̷̛̺̱͚̣͈̫͌̈́͌̾̿̈͐̎́̕͘͝ ̵̩͔͕̦͇͓̯̦̺̎ͅw̵̨͎͓̥̫͍̖̤̰͒̾̅̈́̑̓̂̎̕̕̚͝ͅͅå̶̢͍͙̮̆̇k̶̻̟̗̯̞͙̞̣͔̬̟͚̳̗̱̈͂̈́̂͑͠ȩ̴̤̬̙̹̪̩̘̼̪͆ ̴̻̼͔͎͔͕̭̅̌̓̄̐̚͝ͅǔ̷̡̧̡̠͎̙̼͕̜̼̞̜̲̙̰̃͆̉͌͆̅͛p̴̲̩͍̰͖̺̬̲̺̑͗̍́̃͆̋̂̑̌͑͑͝ ̷̨̨̟̠̰̗̗̹̮͚̩̖̀̄͂̈̍ŝ̴̨̱͍̩͕̙̳̣̌̾͋̀̂̋͌̍͒́̔ț̷̛͔̘̮̥̌̌̂̈́͠į̸̼̣͖̎̅c̴̡̹̎̂̈́̃̀̍́͆̈́̋̑͘͝ḵ̴̙̱̺͇̳̐̆̓͐̌̐̉̄̂̂̕͠i̶̡̨̺̞̠̳̺͈̔͌̽̌͒̄̔͘̕n̴̛͙̻͚̻̻̳̤̻̗̘̲͔̲̈̔̈́̅̐̾̿̄̊͌̆̆g̸̢̤̮̲̤̣̗͈̟̲̱̩̥͙̘̊̀̒̔̀́̒̍̐̏͑͘ ̷̢̡̰̜̗̟̩͈̎̌̅̈́̋͗̎ͅỳ̸̨̡̡̞̲̙̫͉͎̘͐̿̅͗͛̾̕ọ̷͊̂̓̔̊́̎͗̃͝͝͝u̶̺̭̻͔̩̦̫̤͕͈̦͗̀r̵̤̂͘ ̸̡̧̨͖͖͖̱̻͙̰̟̩̞̾̀̈̓̄̔̓̈́͆̐́̕̕͝c̷̨̛̣̥̣͙͖̻̗̲̖͆̈̈́̋̓͘̚ͅo̸̱̩͂̃̉̉̈́̚c̶̨̢̧͈̹̩̘̣̳̺͉̣̖͎͐̃͊͝k̷͔̫̙̲̦͍͙̰̦͍̘̱̙͙͘ ̶̬̞̘͙̬̖̦̲̪͎̠͒̅̓̾͑̌̅͂͘͜͝͝ĩ̷̜̤̞̬̜̪̯̰̳͊͝n̵͓̗͒͆͐͑̐͋͆̇͐͋̕ ̸͓̩̳͖̾̆̆̽͂͂̌̅̌͠h̴̡͕̱̹̤̖͉̒͗̔͋i̵͖͔͈̻̺̹̫̯͔̟̤̭̇͂͋̈́̈̕ṣ̵̛̥̲̠̙̑̇̆́͆̄̒̈̇͊̌͠ ̶̰̬͖͕͈̹̝͔̙̒͛̿͆̑̂̃̊̅͊̕͘͝a̸̼̺̠̹̰̲̲͕̻̳͔͍̦̎̉̿̊̉̈́̋̃ͅs̷̪͓͕̪̟̥̫̆̌̈͑͋̀͝s̷̨̛̞͔̩͔̼͎̍̍̋̇̏͑͋ ̵̢̟̝̝̠͎̲͚̔ͅa̶̢̝͚̳͓̓͗͒̕s̸̡̳̟̜̥͉̑͂̓̍̇̌̀̎̈͊̈̈̌͝ ̶̨̘̞͖̮̜͔͚̭͓͕̆̾͒͝h̵̢͎͇̳̫̤̮̠͍͉̤̥̤̫̿̀̚͝͠i̷͕͛̏̾͗͑̔̽̄̕͠͠s̷̢̛̬̬̯̚ ̵̢͕̜̼̥̇̀͋̽̍̀ś̵͓̥̺͓̬͓̙̮͙̝͋̈́̂̽̊͠ç̷̧̜̲̱̲͙͓̮̰̒̓͑̿̽̓́͒̽͌͝r̶̢̼̯̣̟͚̻͔̰̩̒̉̄͋ě̷̡̢̩͖͍̰̭͚̙̥͕̥̅̈́̎͐̃̅̈́̓̄͘͝ą̴̛͔̤̱̲̙̉̽̂̉̂̚m̶̨̨̰̯͙̮͈̭̥͌̅̒̾̉̋̃̔͑̈́͜ͅḭ̵̢̧̨͚͚̹̞̦̹̺͖̈́̈̓n̷̙͓͙͙͎̞̙̆̈́͆̍͛͊̇̆̓͛̑̍̇g̸̡̬̣̪͈͖͙̣͈̩͙̬̩͊̅̇̋̑͑̅͋̅̋̄͋͘͜͜͝ ̴̩̗͍̤̙̩̬̽͋̀̋̂͋̚͠w̸̦̞͓̯̣͂̐̍̿̒͊̑̑̂̕à̸̢̢̨̞̞̬̯͓̲̪̯͌̄͌̿̑̓̒͂͗̆̐̄ͅͅl̸̢̹̊̈͌͑͋e̴̢̮͇͇͍̘͕͕̚͠ͅś̷̗͙͍̬͈̘͕̳̬͕͚̙͉̯̅ ̸̗̭̜͉͗̚u̶̪̲̮̣͇̭̞͇͌͑̒̌͊̏̑͂̆͜͝p̷̡̢̧̖͚̞͇̰͊̉ ̸͇̝̉̒̆̿̒̊̄̐͆̇̕t̴̼̥̲͕͖̠̖̤͍̹̋͊́̾͛͑̂͆̈͒̆͜h̴̞͆̀͝ę̵̧̢̱̗̟̦͚̲̈́̈́̏́̈́̉̂͋̚͠͝ ̶̨̛͖̝̭̳͍̃̾͂̄ͅn̷̢̩̹͍̺͇̲̟̣̯̑ͅe̸͖̖̒͂̋͛̆̅͂́̆̇̏͝͝i̸̞͖͇̱͖̻̯̻͗̇̋̌̈́̈́̚͠g̸̡͕̙͓̦̰͍̝̤̣͖̪̘͎̉̾̿͜͠ẖ̴̹̜̟̊̉ͅb̴̨͙͖̜͍̼̘͎͇̺͚̰͐̎͒̔̊̾̐̄̚͘o̸̢̺̜̤͉̲͗́͆̃͑̓̈́̾͒̌͐͑̍͘͜͜͝ŗ̵̱̱̰̰̯̰̙̠̱̤̃̓̆̏͊͜ḩ̵͍̦͖̟͇̤̤͔̎̉̾̅̈̓̃̀̅̅̒̄̚o̷̢̖̬̯͙̩̣̲͎̗̥̟̥̭̜͆̈́̐̈́͐̽ǫ̶̠̰̘͖̫̺͈̪͉̹̦̀̆̏͆d̸̤͎̪̩͕̻̹̗̥̯͎̠͆͑͑́͋̍́͗̀́͛ͅ ̶̧̢͉̻̠̦̼̫̤̥̲̗̑͂̋̑͂̉̍͐͋̓̍̚͜͝ą̴̞͎͊͗ņ̵̢̡̟̺͙͙̟͔̗͎͚͌̀̅̒̕͠͝d̸̨̨̡̪̮̲̠̮̪̞͈̦̯̯̓͑͋̍͂͐͂͛̓́̚͘͝ͅ ̶̣̯̜̹̱͓̫̜̩̓͋̈́͆͘ỵ̵͗̄̓̊̎͒͘͜͝ơ̶̬̱͈̫̣͈̙̟͕̰̫̼̣͕̈́̒̕ͅư̸̧̢̥̦͇̹̠͕̗͚͍͋̾͛̓̆̊́̂͒͌́r̷̢̜̰̱̹̰̟̩̗̜̂̀̕͠ ̴͖̤͇̭͈̥̼̟̦͖̊͗͛̇̕͝͝f̶̨̨̝̼̣̩̮̫͙̉̆̂̒̃̎͌͠à̴͇̜̤̆̏͝͠ţ̴̧͇̼̳͓̤͈̐͒̂̅́̓̋͐͑h̶̢̥̟̳͕̜͓̙̤̩͊ͅe̴̬͈̖̫͆͊̎̈͝r̵̨̈̑͂̾̕͠ ̵̡̛̘̩̽͛͑̓̅͊̆́͑̇͘p̶̝̣͓̦͙̻͔̉͗̾̔̄̌̄̀͊̒͆͛͘͠ͅu̴͕͉͎̰̜̻̩͙͓̗̯͋̋͊͂͋̈́͆̈́͆̽͌̓̒͑͋t̴̡̧͕̼̻͎̱̞͇̜̻̘͂̈́̕͝s̶̨̠̪̥̩͍̥͈̤̣̥̺͑̂͜ͅ ̴̢̢͍̭̪̹̝̤̏̈́́͂̈́͑́a̶̛͓͙͈̤̼̲̞̅̋́̐̓͌̿̈͌͘͠͝ ̶̢̢̧͉̼͎̫͕͉͔̣̱͚̩̇̈͂̈́̑̋͛̂̎͋̈̕͝͝ͅb̸̧̢̡̙̭̘̱̥̰̟̪̭̺͙͌͗͂͂̃̄̂͐̈́̓̂̅͜͠u̷̧̡̝̱̦̱͙̞͆̇̈́͂͑̿̐̈́̍̓̍̆̈l̴̢͔͖̪̤̾̄͘l̴̙̇̌̋͂̂̓e̴̡̟̥̞͎̱̜̤̓͊́̊͗͑͝t̶̢̧̲̟̮̳̣̱̿͘ ̷͉̘̘̲̹̮̝͍̘̪̿b̷̪̰̭̙̞̝͛̓͆͑̅̕͠e̷̝͒̐͐t̵͍͕̥̠̾́̂̔̔̎̈́͐̔̊̀̄͝w̵̡̨̡̘͕̯̪̫̱͖̦̔̅͊̏̃͜͜ė̴̖̖̙͕̳̺̪̞̥͈̫̐̂̊̆̓̇̏̈́ȅ̴͈͍͍̞͔̠̹͓̰͈̙̘̘͓͗̊͊̏̋̍̃́̑͋̕n̵̡̧̛̰̦̬͉̱͑̋̈́͂̇͆̔̍͊͊̎͝ ̷̮͓͇̙͕̮̭̥̘̺̯̖͇̈͒̈́̊̒̆ỳ̶͈̱̫̽̿̉̈̿̚͠͝ö̸̡̗̻̫̜̓͋̅̔̿̕͘͠ū̶̳͚͍̠̦̰͐̈́̓͐̃̂͂ͅr̴̢̡̨̫̳̪̱͙̤̩̿͝ ̴̡̨̡̗̻͓̠͚͔͕͍̺̼̖̃̇͌͝ͅȩ̸͍̰̪͋͆̄̄͐̽̓̇y̴̧̡̧̯̻̪̲͚̫̣͕̪͌̃̈́̇e̵̢̛͈̫͙̳͔̹̎̌̿͑̿̈́̈́̒̔͋͛͘͜͝ś̸̳̦̟̹̞̘͉̳̥͓̞̟̫̫̍̇͂͑ ̷̧̱͕̗̙̳̟̫̙͎̝̄̎͛̈́̌͐̃̌̽̓͊̉ͅͅt̶̜̙͚͔̆̀͑̅̈́̋̔̅̅̈̓̔̅̅͝o̶̡̧̞͇͕̻̖͚̩̙͙͈͍̲͛̌͐̈́ ̴̪͚́͑̃̊̂̌̐̚p̸̖̈́̊͐̿̓̈́̓͝͠r̶̡̬͖̩̘͚̟͙̣̃̈͊̈́͐̄̈͒͜͝ȏ̶̺̂̋́̆͘͝t̸̫̗̣̠̒̌̈́͑͆̚͘͝e̶͓͈̓̉̎̋̔̏̊̚͜͝ͅc̷̦̗̭͖̫͈̟̟̟̖̮̜̤̰̤͆̀̓̋̓͂͆̐̓̐̕t̶̛̮̊̄̈́̽̀̒͆̐̊͗͛͒̕͝ ̵̧̧̧̡̳̱̪̞͎̮̳̠̙̣͙̈͒͆̒̒̂̈͝ẖ̸̓̈́̽̇̌͊̋̌̋̒̌̏͗͝i̵̛̙̗̤̜̿̾͆͠s̸̬̀̈́̿͐̏̈́͆̾̍̒̕ ̷̧̭̑̈́͛̅̇͌̈́̎̉̈́͌͑f̸̯̬̝̞̣̘̲̳͇̝̟͉̄a̴̼͈̠̻̪̱̱̣̪̒͂̓͛͒͝ͅv̵̢̢̨̛̯̦̺̯̥͚͖̯̥̮͌̍͐̓̀̄͂͜͜o̶̡̰̖̬̹̜̐̓̿̆̄̋̾̉̽̇̆͐̕͝ͅr̷̡͙͔͈͔̝̼̪̼̙̩̮͔̝͆͐̀̄̐̀̈́̄̿̕i̴̛̭̭̺͋̇̆̿͝͝ͅţ̷͓̪̱̇͑͌͂͛̚͜͠ȩ̸̛͚̱̇̄̋͌̎̈́̓̈́̈́͋͋̍̚͝ ̴̭̗̳̯̹̥͎̉̅̈́̊̋̋̏͗̇̕̚͝f̴̢̢̛̖͕͔̼̞̭̘̗̿͊̀̀̃̒͋ͅụ̸̡̝̬̩̼͖͚͙̠̥͖͈̟̙̔c̷̘̯͊̓͑̐͗͊̓̽k̸̢̨͎͙̹͗͂͝ͅi̸̡̡̡̠̺̹͐͋̔̿͐͜n̵̢̝͚̣̠͕̗̞̗͇̟̩͐͊͌̅͊͑̇͝g̴̡̨̨̛͈͂̑̓͒̓̓̐͐̅͘͜͠͝ ̶̨͉͇͙̺̰͛̈́̽̔̏̔̑̔͐̎̋̚c̷̘͗̉͐̾̐̈͐̀̽̆̚h̸̨̖̭̱͉̗̙͈̳̣͙̦͚̉̉̓͛̓̿͗́͜i̵̧͔̮̱̯̥̳̟̦͕̤͑͋͐͆̿̾̀͆̓͘l̸͎̺͈̩̠̭̞͚̤͂̈̿͒̍́̈́̿̇̊̃͑͝ͅͅd̵͖̼̅̇́̊̾̒͠͝͠

his favorite fucking child you pathetic fucking thing his favorite fucking child his favorite fucking child his favorite fucking child 

He and Ritsu don't share a room anymore.

It's another one of those things, those weird not-quite-right things that started after the incident. He knows what he sounds like when he does it. He can control his voice now, practices, makes sure his dad won't hear and quietly walk to Ritsu's room to make sure no one comes in, but he couldn't always. He sounds like a wounded animal, some feral thing grunting out frantic, desperate sounds while he humps his mattress, can't tell if he's awake or not. He can never stop doing it, can't move his hips away, as if he's not the one doing it at all. It gets worse and worse the older he gets, hormones flooding his system and making everything white hot and weird, like a tire iron bashing your spleen. He would bite his pillow at first to keep the sounds in, eyes rolling back in his head, ripping the fabric with his teeth and hair floating up like a halo, scalped, painful. He sometimes stares at the wall afterwards. Sits in silence. Counts the tick of the clock and tries to figure out if he's awake or not.

He touches himself again, and again, until he's sobbing into the futon and begging himself to stop, replaying something he can't quite remember, something that didn't quite happen, something lost.

He wonders what pussy feels like, sometimes. Then feels so guilty that he can't even look in the mirror for fear of dredging up the thought. He imagines wet heat and soft noises and skin. The images are blurry and out of focus. He shoves his fingers in his mouth.

The blurry shapes have started looking sharper. With blonde hair and pretty eyes and pink lips.

He stops wondering what pussy feels like.

Reigen picks up on the third ring, voice fuzzy with sleep. "Wazzit?"

"Mob breathes out slowly and grips his dick. He's learned how to keep quiet. "Shishou."


End file.
